Access the Dimensions
by sapphire100
Summary: Alesia is your normal 16 yr old girl, with normal teenage girl problems. And she is a fan of one of the most favorite, yet socially controversial TV show about card games on earth. However, one night she dreams about one of the characters who ends up telling her this: "... For the only way to save your world, you must learn what's its like to save another…" [Part 2/2nd Season]
1. The day dreams came true

Hi everyone! This is Sapphire100 speaking, here to give you a brand new story that I hope everyone is going to want to read. ^^

Just to let everyone be clear, this is not a reader insert, but if you feel you connect more so with the character, then be my guess. Also I want to allow this story to grow and hopefully expand further as a whole. This is a long first chapter, so the story is more enjoyable to read. It enacts as both a prologue and beginning chapter.

This story is rated T due to suggestive themes, violence, and minor language — Just saying.

Now…On to disclaimers! **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, the cards, characters, storyline, or anything related to it! It belongs to Konami and it's creators. I only own my OC's, made up cards (if so), the original shows plot also belongs to their creators. The plot changes…well. You get my point!**

Enjoy the story! **No offense to those who are Bronie's!**

* * *

Chapter 01: The Day Dreams Came True S01-01

* * *

Alesia Sarah Bennet; Always enjoyed watching one of her favorite Television shows to ever hit the market — Yu-Gi-Oh! In the years she spent watching the show, she never knew how much it began to become more part of her life. She remembers starting out with the classics, then GX, after a while 5D'S, and now the one series she never thought would appeal to her in such a traumatic way. Zexal…

"Hello! Earth to Alesia?" I blinked my brown almond eyes at one of my best friends since elementary school, Jenny Spencer. She watched the show back when we were still young but grew out of it by middle school.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. She narrowed her eyes at me and sighed disappointed. "You were daydreaming _again_ weren't you?" I bit my lower lip and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Guilty as charge?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I know, I shouldn't be joking around at a time like this. Jenny just shook her head disappointed at me. "Honestly what has gotten into you lately? This is like, the third time in a row since this morning, that you have been doing that?" Suddenly one of the boys in our class came up to us and smirked. "What's the problem this _time_ , Spencer?"

Cyan had blond hair and gray eyes. Which was pretty new to all of us at school, since he was one of the only males who had them. Jenny rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with her. "Someone has been daydreaming all day today, and Mrs. Maynerd is not too happy about it. She may end up calling your mom after school, ya'know?" I just gave her a condescending look. "Mrs. Maynerd hates me for some reason." I complained. "…here we go again…" Jenny began.

"Well…, it's true!" I pouted before picking up my backpack, revealing one of my manga books. Cyan's eyes went wide in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, time out! You read Yu-Gi-Oh!" Cyan said loudly as the whole class looked towards our direction. Jenny, however, gave him a dirty look that said: 'I'm so gonna kill you for that!' Cyan backed down in shame. "Who's reading Yu-Gi-Oh!?" one of the tan boys asked in class, while another boy pointed towards me.

"Hey, I think she has it!"

I grabbed my manga book and shoved it to my bag, and quickly got up before I was even more embarrassed. But Jenny placed her hands on my shoulders. "Wait, Alesia…" she began until my eyes watered and she gently forced me down while the other kids laughed at me. She gave them a dirty look. "What the hell is wrong with you idiots? You all have something that you like to watch or read with interest. Hey Donald, when's the last time you and your 'bronie' friends watched 'My Little Pony' huh? Yet you're laughing at the fact that my best friend watch 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'?"

Donald placed his hands up in defense as the class 'Ow' at him immaturely, knowing that he and his friends got dissed. "Hey, at least I'm watching something that's considered 'acceptable'. And besides 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' is a card game for boys! Not girls! And only immature geeks play them nowadays." My eyes went wide in shock. _Oh no he didn_ _'_ _t_ _…_ The door finally burst open with another girl with blond hair and brown eyes. "Did he just say that Yu-Gi-Oh! is for guys only?!" she screeched. "Oh no…" Jenny said slapping her hand to her head.

"That game is for everyone you two-faced loser! Heck I even play 'Lightswarn' and an 'Izaktor' deck, what do you got to say about that?" she huffed at him, and one of her friends even spoke up. "And I play a 'Madolche' deck."

"Oww! I guess now your gonna say you play itsy-bitsy 'fairies'?" The others began laughing as Donald began mocking the fangirls at the door. "Your meaningless deck would not last against my 'Evilswarm OTK' or my 'Wind-Up'!" Donald countered. Jenny's eyes widen at his comment and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hah! You really are a hypocrite, Donald! You just said that only immature geeks play it! So why is it that you still have a deck?"

Donald smirked at me. "So I did, but the only reason why I still have it is because I used to play it years ago. Like… maybe two or three? At least I grew up!"

This time what Donald said really got to me. I took my belongings and rushed out of the classroom as fast as I could. "Alesia, wait! It's not even—" the school bell ranged for everyone to get out, but I for one didn't want to stay in that classroom any further than I did.

* * *

When I got home, dinner was already being prepared and I just walked into the foyer area taking off my shoes so I wouldn't track it into the house. "Alesia? So you're here already, dear? I thought you were going to the movies with Jenny today?" my mom asked me from the kitchen. "Mom, Jenny and I are supposed to go tomorrow. Today is a school night remember?" Once I took off my backpack and laid it next to me on the couch so I can watch the news for the week, my mom sighs can be heard from the kitchen. "I want to talk to you, Alesia." I hear my mom say as her footsteps came closer towards me.

I looked at her confused. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked her politely. My mom gave me a stern look on her face and that meant trouble. "I got a call from your teacher Mrs. Mayneld today. She said something about you daydreaming in her class today, without even acknowledging that she was there. What is it that made her say something that like that, Alesia?"

I remained quiet as I didn't know what else to say to her. I was weird all together, and I was already getting ready for college soon. I don't want to disappoint her.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. I sighed and looked at her shamefully. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You know that you want to finally attend NYU since you scored above average on your SAT test, and you decided to slack off?" she asked annoyed. I looked at her in tears. "I didn't mean to mom! Man, you're acting like I don't study or something. I haven't been getting much sleep lately for these past two weeks. And it seems like every time I go to sleep, the 'visions' get worse."

Now this time my mom looked at me strangely when I admitted as to why I was daydreaming. "Visions? As in what?" she asked concerned. I looked down at the wood floor in my living room.

"Promise me that you wouldn't laugh." My mom nodded at my request and she waited for me to speak again. "Ok, where should I begin?" I quietly asked myself. "Maybe you should start from the one thing that you can remember." Mom suggested, and I looked at her shocked. _Perhaps it isn_ _'_ _t a bad idea._ So I told her about the things I remember until I got to the most scarest part.

"And then what happened?" she asked me. "…and then… some kid from the ZEXAL show appeared to me in the dream-space. At least that is what he called it. You wouldn't recognize him…, next he gave a strange and scary look, and every time I try to wake up. I felt like I got pulled in further into the dream instead. And he said something about 'the power of Eternia' or something like that." My mom sighed and she got up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You don't need to worry about a thing, Alesia." She told me with a smile. "And another thing, mom?"

My mom looked towards me before she went to the kitchen. "I don't like Mrs. Mayneld at all. She has been having it out for me since I first started school here." She shook her in disappointment. "I'll make sure to have word with her as soon as I can. But for now, just focus on being in the real world, and not that other world."

That night I still had problems going to sleep in peace. I began taking a shower to try and calm me down, but it would seem that no matter how hard I try to relax myself. I would still feel very tense like something bad was gonna happen.

* * *

It was only 10:39 pm when I finally decided to go to sleep, however, I felt myself being pulled into the dreamscape again. Then I saw him…

"You came again…why did you come?" the boy had light blue hair and golden like eyes, that was filled with so much pain. "…Hart…" I said in an audible whisper. "Are you here because you seek the power to change?" he asked. I blinked at him confused. "Change?"

"You want to be able to become stronger, to have the will to be able to do anything, and the heart to be who you want to be." He paused before asking again. "Is this not what you seek?"

 _In all my life, I have never heard someone who wants to be able to help me like this before. Having to hear this from Hart really tells me more about him than I ever have to. But he_ _'_ _s just a cartoon character. He doesn_ _'_ _t really have the emotional capacity like us real human beings would_ _—_ _It_ _'_ _s probably just my active imagination going wild on me again. Maybe Jenny was right, I have to stop being so obsessed with it._

"…So you think you're obsessed, huh?" Hart's voice suddenly brought me back to my reality. "Huh?" I responded confused. "In less than 8 hours, your journey will soon begin. So take this time now to say goodbye to all the people that you love. For the only way to save your world, you must learn what's its like to save another…" Suddenly Hart vanishes in thin air, and the ground begins to crumble little by little. Until suddenly it bursts open and I fell down deep within the pits of darkness, as I was screaming for my very life.

 _You must find the Power of Eternia at all cost_ _…_ _for all the worlds are at stake, even yours_ _…_

I woke up with a startled sound of the alarm clock ringing next to me. I saw that it said 6:15 AM in red, so I had just turned it off. It sounded so annoying! After stretching myself, I got out of bed and looked towards the window and saw that it was going to be a cloudy day. Or rain for that matter. But I still could not shake off the feeling about what I dreamt about yesterday. Jenny would probably be mad at me from yesterday afternoon. So I should probably stay my distance from her for the while.

I'm thinking it is time for me to go to school, but then I took a real good look at what was the date on my calendar. It said Saturday… I sighed to myself and began getting myself ready to get dressed and eat. I wanted to sleep in, but then I would miss out on ZEXAL today…

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

Finally my mom was heading out to work because some jerk didn't want to take the shift for the day. Mom was pissed and told me that she won't be back until late tonight. "You can order out if you like, but nothing too expensive, got it?"

"Yeah, mom. No problem…"

"I stopped what I was doing, all for this…" I last heard her mumble. I sighed again and got myself ready. Ever since Yolanda or should I say my sister 'Cassie' discussed about moving out, she left without saying a word to me. Cassie was my dad's favorite out of the both of us, and once he left my mom, everything tore apart from there.

"…LAST TIME ON YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!" You can hear the voice of Yuma giving the introduction, and I was already getting excited. "I sometimes wonder what it really would be like living there…"

Suddenly the screen changed to an unknown scene, and Hart was shown on the television. "Is this a brand new episode? Last I checked they have finished the whole show." I asked randomly. "No, this isn't a new episode Alesia…" I heard Hart's monotone voice spoke as he looked out the window. I jumped the moment I heard him. "Aghh! H-how did you know my name?" I asked in shock. "There's no time…" my television screen began warping and suddenly I felt myself being pulled in, darkness suddenly overtaking me…

* * *

In Heartland City, it is now the evening, and suddenly Hart awoke from his sleep and looked towards the city as he saw something fall from the sky in a stream of light.

"…Hart? Is everything all right? What were you staring at?" Hart's brother Kite looked at him in confusion before he was able to leave. "She's here…" Kite looked further at him confused. "She? She who?"

But Hart did not answer, and he was almost in trance-like state and looked solemnly towards the window.

I groaned in pain and began to awoke from my unexplained blackout. _Oww, my head! What in the world happened to me?_ My vision began to clear and I end up seeing that I was in some place that had stone walls around it. When I got up I was in pain all over, and began noticing people coming from a few areas and was talking with each other. I gasped at the sight when I saw that they were all animated. And they looked at me in confusion when I did that, but kept walking and minded their own business amongst themselves.

"This is just too weird. Maybe I am just hallucinating." I spoke to myself and began my walk towards the giant heart shape tower on top of the largest building in town. _If this place really is what I think it is, then the best place to start would be Heartland Tower. For that I am certain._

Walking towards Heartland Tower I could't help but to be fearful of Hart and what he could possibly do if he were to know I'm here. Yet I was still exhausted from my unexpected visit in Heartland. That was until suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and I passed out completely…

* * *

"Hello?! Hey! Are you okay? Say something!" A childish like voice spoke before someone else."Pipe down Yuma. If you keep shouting, your gonna wake up your guest!" I heard a girl's voice. _Wait a minute, that voice belongs to Tori Meadows!_ I woke up with a blur in my vision, and then when I looked further, I see that the characters of ZEXAL was there. Yuma, Tori, Kari, Grandma…and I suppose Astral is there with him but I can't see him despite me being from the real world.

"Hey look she's finally awake!" Yuma asked in excitement. "Yuma!" Tori warned him again. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Tori — I forgot about that." Everyone in the room had anime fell except him. "Um what's going on here…?" I asked confused as to why I was in some bedroom. "Oh ah, we found you in front of our house, so I decided that we should bring you in." Yuma said excitedly. However Kari went ahead and bashed him on the head with her fist. "YOU DECIDED?! Since when did you come to THAT conclusion you twerp?" Yuma looked at her with a pouting face. "But I was the one who came up with that decision."

Yuma held his hands in defense as he was jolted in fear when Kari went up to his face in anger. "If it weren't for me and Grandma's decision for her to stay here, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Aghhhh!" He yelled in fear. "Anyway's just to change the subject, what's your name? My name is Tori. And this is here is Bronk." Bronk raised his hand up with a smile. "Hey there…" Then she switched to Yuma. "And the pin headed jerk here is our friend Yuma…"

Yuma caught on to what Tori was saying. "Hey! I'm not pin headed!" he protested. But I couldn't help be giggle at his reaction. _Actually_ _with all those spikes sticking out like a sore thumb_ …

Kari and Grandma introduced themselves next. "My name is Kari Tsukumo and this is Yuma and my Grandma."

"But you can just call me Grandma Haru if you want, my dear. So tell us, where did you come from?" I froze at her question and pondered for a bit. _Should I tell them that I_ _'_ _m from another world, where their_ _'_ _s is nothing more but a manga and anime show? Last thing I don_ _'_ _t need is for the truth to be told._

"Um, to tell you the truth, I don't remember…" _Great I just lied._ "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at the same time. "You really don't know?" Tori asked uncertain. I just nodded at her question. "Yeah…I wished I knew more about what happened, but I can't remember." I looked at them sorrowfully. Grandma came and patted my back. "There's no need to further exhaust yourself dear. Why do you just start by the things you can remember?" She suggested.

I frowned at her but then nodded. "Well um, so where should I start? My name is Alesia. Pronounced 'Ah—less—see-ah' Sarah Bennet. I'm 16 years old, and in my Sophomore year." Kari gasped in shock. "So wait you're a high school student?" she asked, however Yuma and the others were in shock. "Oh man! That means that she can't attend our school!" Yuma pouted again.

"Actually, all she has to do is attend Heartland High. It's not too far from the Academy…, so it really isn't a problem." Tori reminded him.

"Um, I attend school… where?" I asked confused. "Well, it's very obvious you have no where to go, so you might as well start attending school and stay here, UNTIL we find out where you come from." Kari reminded. I nodded at her request and looked down.

 _What am I gonna do now?_

* * *

The next morning, Yuma had to go to school and I had to go with Kari to go get me some clothes, and have me attend Heartland High. But first we had to head towards City Hall to get me registered, which didn't take too long since they couldn't get any further info on me.

Once all of that was over, Kari had to rush me to the High School as we just passed Heartland Academy. I took a glance at it before I finally saw the School not too far from it. We entered the school and saw that most kids were already in class, so we went to the Main Office for administration and saw the Headmaster. "Here is her registration papers and information. Can you please tell me what else can she do to attend here?" One of the secretaries looked at her papers. "Well then it appears that she is approved to attend. So she can be in the Sophomore year. Your class is on the 3rd floor, room 310. Here is your customized schedule. You will pick up your ID card in the afternoon after school."

The day was just like any other school day at home, but once I introduced myself to everyone, I have received some mixed reception. Some wanted to talk to me and some didn't know me well enough to talk. First period was Math, Second was Science, Third is History Appreciation, etc. But for the most part it was normal in a since.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

"So Alesia, how do you like Heartland High so far?" The girl named Eri asked. She has dark Blond hair and Light brown eyes. Our school uniform is just like Kari's, and since I have finally got my ID card, I looked towards the Academy and saw that Yuma and his friends was leaving. "Hey, um, Eri you mind if we cut our chat short? I have to catch up with one of my Host family."

Eri smiled and nodded. "Of course. See you on Monday, Alesia. Oh by the way — do you know how to duel?" I blinked a few times and gave a slight nod. She smiled further and nodded back before leaving. So I can finally catch up with Yuma. "Yuma! Wait up!" I said trying before almost running out of breath. Yuma looked up and turned around, only to smile really wide. "Hey! Alesia, come over here, will yah! I want you to meet some friends of mine." I smiled back and nodded, before reaching him and his friends.

I gasped loudly when I did reach him. "Hey, you okay, you don't look so good?" Tori asked unexpectedly. "Yeah, you looked like you ran a marathon or something." Bronk stated to me. "Oh well you don't need to be worried about that. So what's going on?"

"Well, You already know Tori and Bronk. This here on my right is Caswell and on Tori's left is Flip."

"Hi there!" Flip said excitedly. "A pleasure to meet you. So your Alesia huh? Yuma has told us a lot about you and how you just moved in with him. Don't worry, whatever secret you may have is safe with us. We won't tell anyone." I furrowed my brows a bit with a sheepish smile. "Thanks a lot you guys, I would really appreciate it." I told them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Someone said in the background, however this person sounded so familiar, that I didn't know wither or not this was for real! "Shark! Why are you here?" Bronk asked disgusted at the sight. And when I turned around, I immediately took notice to the one and only Reginald Kastle: A.k.a 'Shark'. He gave a look our way with a smirk on his face.

"Shark, I thought you wasn't going to be my friend?" Yuma complained. "Who said anything about that? No, I'm here because of all the rumors going around about your new guest. So I figured why not stop by." He looked towards my way and examined me.

 _Is he for real?!_

He smirked further. "Hmph, Seem's like your pretty ordinary to me. I've never seen you around here before. Mind telling me what brought you here to Heartland City?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How about none of your damn business?" Everyone had gasped in shock while Shark looked confused. "None of my what?!" He looked discontented.

"You heard what I said, I don't even know you, yet you're trying to get into my business?"

Shark narrowed his eyes. "Gezz, Yuma, where on earth did you pick up this chick?"

Yuma looked at Shark angry. "Really, Shark? You were the one trying to interrogate her and all." He defended. "Hmm, well can you do something about her attitude problem?" He said shrugging his shoulders. I was irked with irritation."It's so annoying, I don't think I can take any of this anymore. I'm outta here." Shark turned away and began walking away from us, while giving me a sideway glance. It didn't look threatening, but he had a sense of confusion and sadness in his eyes for some reason before turning almost cold and he walked further away.

"Ugh! Can you believe that guy?" Bronk asked upset. "It would seem like Shark has it out for Alesia for some strange reason." Caswell observed before he turned to face me. "You should be careful around him, Alesia. Yuma may want him to be his friend, but regardless to what, it's still no excuse as to why he would even think about bothering you."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your right Caswell. Thank you for your advice." I told him with a smile.

"Hey, he isn't all that bad." Yuma complained again…

Shark was looking from the corner of the building next to them and gave a small smirk. "So her name is Alesia, huh?" He turned around and began walking home. "Cute, but a feisty chick at that…"

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

The same night, I began writing things in my brand new digital diary about all the recent events and then I began receiving a knock on my door. "Come in…" When I heard the door open, I hear Yuma's voice.

"Um, Alesia?" he asked uncertain for some reason. I stopped what I was doing, and turned around confused. "Yes, Yuma?" He looked at me kinda regretfully and sighed before looking away. "Kari and Grandma would like to see you right now." He said. But the moment he said it like that made my heart pound and fear began to creep up on me.

 _I wonder why they asked for me_ _…_

We went to the living room, only for Grandma and Kari to be there. Lilly-bot was moving around the room getting food ready. Wait a minute… Is Lilly-bot even supposed to be here?! I thought she was supposed to show up in episode 21!

"Um, here she is." Yuma said before stepping away from me and took a seat on the love-seat.

"Hi Kari, Grandma…" I began. "Alesia, we would be very grateful if you would take a seat, dear." Grandma spoke with a solemn look on her face. And Kari's expression showed annoyance for some reason. I looked around for a seat. Until Yuma patted next to him. "You can take a seat next to me if you want Alesia." He kinda suggested. I nodded before making my way over to him and took a seat before he scooted over some for room. Kari cleared her throat so that we can give her our undivided attention.

"Alesia. I'm fully aware that you have no where else to go, and you have just arrived here in Heartland City. However I need for you to explain to me one thing, and one thing only." She said before getting out her Pad and began typing something on it. Before the Screen in the living room showed up a glowing light-pinkish light coming down from the sky in free fall, as it landed on the ground.

I almost gasped at the sight, but then if I did that it would give something away, and right now I do NOT want to anger Kari any further. "Listen Alesia. I know that you have just got here and all. But I just recently did further background check on you."

"Huh?!" I asked confused. "Wait a minute, sis. You said that you wouldn't judge her if she lied or not!" Yuma protested against her. "I said I wouldn't, but not do a through check just in case." She looked at me in the eyes. "According to my findings, it is true that you have no where else to go. However what I did find out is even more shocking. You seem to have no data file of your identity in any where of the Heartland System. Or any system for that matter. No one knows who you are. You don't even have a name in anywhere of the world at all! Just who are you? How did you really get to Heartland City? How come no one knows who you are? Where did you really come from? Did your file get erased or something? If so by whom? Did you pay them huge amount of money, or did someone did it for you? Is someone helping you?! Who? What place…, and most certainly Where?!"

Yuma couldn't take all of the questioning no more and began forcefully get up from his spot on the couch. "STOP IT!" He shouted. Until someone threw a pan at him. It hit his head and he grew a large bump on the spot that hit him. Apparently it was Lilly-bot that did it.

"YUMA WILL YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING? YOU SOUND LIKE A DERANGED CRAZY PERSON, AND IT'S DISTRACTING ME FROM MY COOKING." Lilly-bot spoke before she came and picked up her pan that she tossed at him and rolled back into the kitchen. Yuma slouched down with a bubble seeping out from his mouth and lightly flouted in the air still hanging from there.

"Um, that was weird." I said. "Now Alesia, please don't take this the wrong way sweety. You are a very sweet child, and I'm certain you will tell us the truth." Grandma spoke to me kindly.

 _Wow, Grandma is the only one who appears calm about this. I hope that this is okay._

I sighed.

"Okay then. Remember when I said that I have no idea how I got here? Well partial of it is true." I began. Yuma finally regained himself. "What do you mean, Alesia?" Finally I saw like a slight light blueish glow that appeared next to Yuma. It was very faint. Almost ghostly like. _So Astral has been around listening._

"Well Yuma — let me first answer the question Kari bombarded me with…" Kari looked a bit embraced before nodding at me to continue. "Truth is…, the only reason why you can't find anything about me here is simply because I don't exist in this world." Everyone looked at me wide eyed. "What…?" Yuma asked further being confused. "I'm not from this world, Yuma. I come from…" I swallowed. "…A world where this one, Heartland City is a location that only exist in a anime and manga book called 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'… Where I come from, there is no such place. Not even the places in the past exist except places in other parts of the world such as America or Europe. Domino City, Duel Academy, doesn't exist." I looked down at the floor. "So that's the truth…"

Everyone was so quiet, that I couldn't help but want to look up at them. I wished I hadn't, because now they all had blink expressions on their faces, and it wasn't good. "Um…,guys…are you all okay or something happened?" I asked suddenly. "No way…, so you really are from another world?" Yuma asked almost excitedly. I nodded my head. "And so you're saying that the world we live in now is nothing more then a fictional version of your world?" Kari asked next. I nodded again.

"…And we're all part of a major plot in an Manga and Anime show?!" Yuma asked again. I slowly nodded at his question this time. "Just one other question: Am I the main character?" He asked with a cheesy grin, until Lillybot threw a pot at him this time, but he ended up with a bloody nose instead.

"Lillybot!" He yelled in anguish. "YUMA, CAN YOU STOP BEING SO CONCEDED? DINNER IS READY EVERYONE, OUR GUEST MUST BE HUNGRY!" She said as she did the same thing she did before, and everyone just laughed at Yuma's demise with Lillybot. "So that's what that strange light was. It was you appearing from your world." Kari came to a conclusion.

* * *

That night is was somewhat late after everyone had dinner. The food that Lillybot helped prepared was delicious, and I couldn't agree more with Yuma, when he said the same thing. It's strange. Everyone acts out exactly like in the show. I only read a few volumes of the manga, and even took the liberty to look at the Japanese version of the manga in English. I sighed as I just finished my last piece of my homework. Then I heard a knock on my door again.

"Come in Yuma!" I answered. He opened the door with his night clothes finally. "Hey how did you know that it was me that knocked?" he asked confused. "Because you was the one who knocked on my door the last time." I smiled. Yuma laughed with an embarrassed face. "Yeah well that really would make since now that you have mentioned it. Mind if I sit down for a little chat?"

I shook my head at him. "No, I don't mind. So what is it that you want to talk about Yuma?" He sat down next to me on my bed, and thought about the question that he wanted to ask me. "Well, I still can't believe that you come from another world and all that…" _I don_ _'_ _t see how, you got Astral that came from another world, and its name is named after him_ _…_

"Which now brings me to my question. You know about Astral do you?" I looked at him in shock, but I nodded towards him. "Yeah, I know. What about him?" Yuma started scratching his head. "Well you see, he has been meaning to want to ask you something, or should I say a few things to be exact."

I folded my arms and took a look at him. "So what is it that Astral wants to know?" He looked at me before looking towards his right. His eyes went wide and he looked a little confused. "Don't you think she would have said something by now about that?!" he asked nearly angry for Astral to be asking him such a question.

"May I ask what he asked you Yuma?" I asked getting impatient. "Oh, he wanted to know if you knew anything about Number cards, and if you know about his real reason for being here?"

I frowned at the question. "I'm sorry Astral, I can't reveal anything about that. That might change the events that's supposed to happen, and the last thing I don't need is for it to change so drastically…that it can destroy not only your world but mine as well."

Yuma looked back towards Astral and sighed. "He said it's okay. He kind of figured that you wouldn't be able to tell him."

"Thanks for understanding. So what do you want to talk about Yuma?" He thought for a moment and had an 'Ah Ha' experience. "I wanted to know how was your day at school. Since you don't go to mine, and you don't know anybody, I figured it was going to be pretty hard to be there without having any friends."

I smiled at his thoughtful answer. "It was pretty hard, but I'm used to going to new places without knowing anybody. In fact, I only have a few friends at home, and most people often avoid me whenever they can."

"How come?" He asked innocently. "Because they think that I'm weird." I responded. "So what…just because you act different, it doesn't mean that nobody else on this stinking planet is weird too. Honestly, where do people get off with that?" _Now he pretty much sounds like me when I want to spazz out._

"Hmm?" Yuma asked while looking towards Astral again.

"Oh Yeah! Well if you think that we're so complex, then why in the world are you here stuck with me then?" Yuma asked offended. There was silence again until Yuma responded to whatever conversation him and Astral was talking about."Oh you think that you are superior then me?!" He turned to me clearly offended. "Hey Alesia! Can you believe this guy? He actually thinks just because he's different then us that my knowledge in dueling doesn't come close to his."

I gave him a sheepish look. "Well sorry to break it to yah, Yuma. But I can't hear nor see Astral, so that one is between you and him."

"… … …"

"Oh um well ah, I KNEW THAT!"

I sighed exasperated at Yuma's response and I couldn't help but believe that Astral might have felt the same exact way…

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? You think this story has a chance at making it through? In the next chapter, what do you think will happen to Alesia? Why is she there? Want to find out? Read and Review! Also if anyone has questions you can PM me, and I will respond back as soon as possible. Thank you for your support!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	2. Welcome to Heartland

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Access the dimensions!

Working hard on the brand new chapter of Access the Dimensions, and taking care of a few things in my life. But it will not stop me from keep moving forward and writing these chapters for the story. Want to know more about Alesia's Bio? Take a trip to my profile for more information! If you guys read chapter one and this one and noticed any errors, I have re read them over, again, and reposted them both. So please do get a chance to stop by again to read. It may help you feel better once the errors are gone. I know I did. :)

And wow! 3 reviews so far and favorited by three people — thank you for your support of the story, and I hope to receive some more reviews soon! And I apologize if the story seems a bit too slow. There is a very good reason for all of that, and you will notice why as the more you begin to read the story. This is a long chapter like the first one. So you have extra gravy for you're stuffing. ^^ I'm not having stuffing this year. My mom is really sick and I'm currently her caregiver. So I'm doing my very best to get the chapters done on time. But since it is Thanksgiving, I figured to give this chap in early…

 **Disclaimer! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal in any way, shape or form! Everything belongs to Konami and it** **'** **s creators! Except for my OC** **'** **s, made up cards, some locations, and some of the plot changes** **…** **maybe** **…**

 **A Special Thanks to Reviewer** **'** **s**

Zexalloverforever39 : For first review for the first chapter of the story! And don't worry, as stated I will NOT abandon this story. I will ultimately do my very best to bring out this story's full potential. It will not fade, regardless of what may happen. And Shark x Alesia? Hmm…that is quite interesting if you ask me. We will see as the story progresses, who knows, it might not appear as what it seems. Lot's of hidden secrets and truth's to be revealed!

De hearts 26 : Thanks very much for the comment, I was hoping that it would be very interesting as the characters seem to have accepted her immediately into their group. I wonder how long can the secret STAY a secret. Changes? And a made-up deck? One is bound to find out very soon.

CatLoverx33 : That is a good question. I would till you what may happen, but that will only ruin the story. ^^ But trust me when I say this, you will be quite surprise when you find the answer to your question. :)

Now onto the story! ⥥⥥⥥

* * *

Chapter 02: Welcome to Heartland S01-02

* * *

The day was just crazy as it is. I didn't know what to actually do, when it came to dueling in the one place that started it all. Yuma was just as shocked as everyone else in the house. All of Yuma's friends including Cathy, whom I finally just met, was just as surprised.

"What?!" they all said in unison, and Yuma just fell backwards just as part of the reaction. "Hold on, so you really don't know how to use a duel disk…?" Caswell asked. "…Or a Duel Gazer?" Cathy finished for him. I sulked and began to feel a bit self-conscious about it. I mean, hey, it's not everyday you know how to duel with one right…?

"This is so unreal, who would have thought that Alesia didn't know how to use one?" Bronk asked confused. "I thought you said that you knew how to duel?"

"I do know HOW to duel, it's that in my world, dueling is subjected to just a one-on-one table game. In other words, we don't have holographic projectors, or augmented reality just for them. People would make videos on social media with graphics to make it look like they're dueling with them. However there aren't many people who are a big fan of it like in the old days where I come from, you know?" By the way, in case any one wondered. I told them the truth about my reason for staying at Yuma's house. They we're all shocked, until Kari helped proving it all.

* * *

Yuma's POV

 _Wow, who would have thought that Alesia didn_ _'_ _t have the things that we have in her world. So apparently the duel monsters game called_ _'_ _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _'_ _is JUST a card game, that not a lot of people play?! I don_ _'_ _t think I can handle living in a world like that!_

' _Yuma.._ _'_ I heard Astral calling me. When I turned around to see Astral floating next to me, he looked like he wanted to talk to me about something so I answered him. "Yeah Astral?"

"Don't you think that you and your friends can teach Alesia how to duel with one? After all, what's the point of her living in a world predominantly based off of a card game that only exist as one in her world, if she cannot even have a chance to experience it for herself?" He suggested. My eyes went wide with anticipation.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Astral!" I said in excitement, causing everyone in my room to look up at me. "What's a great idea?" Tori asked wondering what I was talking about, however, I had completely forgot that they could not see or hear Astral at all.

"Astral suggested that we teach Alesia how to duel with a duel gazer and a real life duel disk. It would be an awesome way for her to get to experience her own monsters in real life, augmented reality style!" I said with excitement. "Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Bronk gave his input. "I'll say Yuma. I don't know much about Astral, but I'm in!" Flip said smirking with one eye open. "After all, how can we leave a friend behind." Caswell commented. "A purr-fect idea!" Cathy purred, as Tori nodded her head excitedly. "I agree with everyone here, it would be the perfect time to teach Alesia, and grow together as a team." She suggested.

I stood up quickly and held up my fist not to far from my chest, giving a smile at Alesia's direction. "So what do you say, Alesia?! Are you ready to experience Duel Monsters as it was meant to be?" Alesia looked shocked at the idea, but seemed to like it when she nodded her head. "Sure! I always wanted to try." she said smiling.

"Ow YEAH! It's time to high five the sky!" I spoke jumping in the air midway. Until Caswell just raised his hand at the last minute. "I just have one question." He spoke.

"What is it, Caswell?" Tori asked. "How are we supposed to find Alesia a duel disk? She already has a duel gazer, but without a duel disk, she cannot play."

That question completely burst my bubble and then I ended up falling face flat to the ground. "Oh my gosh, you okay Yuma!?" Alesia spoke as the others sounded just as worried.

"Yeah… I just completely forgotten about that…"

"Ughh…" everyone groaned.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

Finally I was all set to duel, I just needed to learn how to duel with it is all. So everyone showing me how everything works so far, when it came down to using a duel pad as a duel disk. Which kinda makes sense, since according to the manga, the duel disk IS a duel pad in itself.

"Okay, so remember that when you decided to duel you just…" Tori was interrupted by Yuma. "Enough already! Can't we just duel already, it's starting to get late!" Caswell sighed. "All right then, Alesia, I hope your ready to duel Yuma." I looked at Caswell a bit nervous. This was going to be my first official duel here in the ZEXAL world. I wonder how I will fair out, now that Yuma has Astral for help, and him using his Utopia is going to be a problem…

"Hello — Alesia! Are you there?" Yuma called out to me, but I had to shake myself out of it. "Ah, yeah, sorry Yuma! Let's get to dueling then."

"Alright! Duel disk, go!" he shouted as he threw his duel disk into the air, and I did the same, only for the duel disk to drop onto the ground instead. I was so embrassed, as Yuma and the others were just in shock.

"Huh?!" Everyone asked at the same time. "Okay…" Tori said awkwardly. "Aw man, what happened?" Yuma had asked in general. "It looks like the functions for the duel disk isn't working." Caswell pointed out. "But how can that be?! I was sure that duel disk was full proof when I had bought it from…" Flip however wasn't able to finish his story as Cathy had grabbed Flip from his collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Okay mister, spit it out! How did you get the duel disk anyway's?" she asked pretty annoyed. "Flip…" Tori asked in a scolding tone. "Did you buy it from someone who ripped you off with a fake duel disk?"

"…well I uh…" he answered. Cathy dropped him and sighed. "I can't believe this!" she yelled in frustration. "Well then what are we supposed to do now? Alesia can't duel without a duel disk!" Caswell spoke. "How about we try and find the loser who sold Flip that lousy duel disk?" Bronk suggested to everyone. "That is a great idea! Let's begin the search,everyone!" Tori said, and Yuma got back to his old self and nodded. "And we're off!" he said lifting his fist to the air. I sighed at the whole entire thing.

"Well so much for wanting to duel Yuma…" I deadpanned.

* * *

We began walking to where Flip bought the duel disk and hoped to find the person who ripped him off was still there. Thankfully we did come across some clues, that some jerk from downtown, came out of nowhere and ripped off other customers as well. "That is so horrible!" Tori commented on the news. "Great we have some clues but where do we find him?" Bronk asked.

"Simple…, We go to the park. That was where he was last spotted at." Yuma said. "How did you know that Yuma?" Tori asked suspiciously. "It was Astral who figured it out right?" I asked. He nodded his head and began running towards the direction of the park. "Hey, wait a minute Yuma! Wait up!" I said as everyone was running behind us…

The park was nearly deserted as it was almost time for everybody to go home. When we made it there, we were searching everywhere for the culprit. "So do anybody have any idea where the creep could have went to?" Tori asked. "Aghh!" We heard a cry from somebody further down in the park. "What was that?" Caswell asked in concern. "It sounds like a person is in trouble." Cathy had said while the cat ears of her hair started to move. However THAT is even possible.

"Well then let's go check it out!" Yuma suggested as he dashed towards the direction the sound, and so did we. When we finally came to the middle of the park we see that a boy with blue hair was on the ground, and a blond kid with red tips came into view. "Pl..Ple…please Cyrus! Have mercy!" The kid of the ground spoke in fear. "Please kid, spear me the drama, you lost so now I got your precious card." He took something from the ground.

 _I guess it belonged to the kid._

"Hey you!" Yuma shouted and we finally came closer to the scene. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Heh! Stay out of this kid. This punk owed me his rarest card in his deck, and I just so happen to win it from him." The guy called Cyrus said. "Why? You wanna duel me for it?" he tempted while his orange and red eyes glistened with delirious joy. Yuma flings his accusing finger towards him. "If that is what it takes to beat you, then bring it!" He says with an attitude.

"Whoa now hold on there Yuma, you have no idea what kind of deck this guy plays, let alone what's his strategy." Caswell pointed out. "Yeah, you can easily get stomped by him if you don't know his whole playing style. How do you not know that maybe this guy could have cheated?" Bronk gave his support to Caswell's answer. "Well there is always a flip side to things." Flip pointed out.

"I don't care! He has some nerve trying to hurt an innocent duelist. I just can't stand by and let this guy take his card away." Yuma argued.

 _What should I do? I definitely don_ _'_ _t remember seeing this guy in the anime or the manga. The only person I know with that name is Cyrus from the GX series. And this guy looks less kind then the Cyrus I know of._

"So what are you gonna do loser?" Cyrus tempted again at Yuma. But for some reason it was like if Astral was trying to keep Yuma from wanting give this guy a smack down. I stepped forward and asked him a question.

"What do you want girly?" He asked with an attitude. "I have one question for you. Were you the one who sold Flip my duel disk?" Everyone looked in shock. "Huh?"

Cyrus smirked at everyone's reaction. "Ah, so you're the so called new duelist Flip was talking about. Now it makes sense. To answer your question. Yes. I did give him the duel disk. I don't see what's the problem with it."

"You snake, you gave me a dud duel disk. It only partially works!" Flip was just what you called flipped out right about now. "Hmph! I gave you what you have requested, shorty. Now if the pretty lady doesn't like it, then let her figure it out!" This guy really annoys me. Agh! I have never felt so compelled to want to hurt somebody before. But thankfully we can settle it with Duel Monsters.

"How about this? I duel you, you give the kid back his card, and I wont bother you about the duel disk thing." Now everyone looked at me like I was stupid. "But Alesia, you should let Yuma duel him. You don't know all the functions of a duel disk yet…" Caswell pointed out worried. "I agree with Caswell on this one." Bronk said. But I shook my head no. "No I must duel him myself if I am gonna be part of this world somehow…"

"… … …"

"Alesia is right!" Yuma finally spoke up. "Huh?" Everyone in the group asked. "As much I wouldn't want it to be so. It needs to be done. She is never gonna learn how to duel properly if we keep on sheltering her from dueling."

Everybody looked at each other weary and they gain a firm look on their faces. All nodding at once, they gave a smile towards us.

"Okay, Yuma. If you really feel that way…, then I guess that it can't be helped." Tori said and smiled with her eyes closed. "Alright then, since I gave you a crapy duel disk, I'll let you borrow one from somebody else! And if you lose, you must give me your rarest card from YOUR deck! But if you win, well, let's say it won't be happening!" Cyrus spoke out. The boy that lost his duel finally spoke up and handed me his duel disk.

"Here take mine. You can beat em!" He spoke. "Thanks kid, what's your name?" I asked. He blushed at me while hoping to not embarrass himself. "Cody…"

"Okay, Cody. Think you can guide me on how to duel with a duel disk?" I asked with a wink. He suddenly beamed at me and nodded.

"Okay then. Let's rock n' roll!" Clay said as his duel disk formed in the air and attached itself to his left arm. He got his duel gazer ready just as well. I placed on my duel gazer for the very first time for a duel, and suddenly everything, including myself was touch with the data stream of the AR System. Cody attached the duel disk to my arm and it appeared the moment he did so. "Okay, what to do?" I asked quickly.

"Just insert your deck into the slot, it can hold 40-60 cards. It will randomly shuffle your deck, and it can select a card for you. Your extra deck should always be close to your pocket. Just in case you need to summon out a monster that meets the requirements. A card can also come out from your graveyard as well as activates from the graveyard. Banished cards just get instantly removed from the duel, and you can't use it anymore, unless otherwise by a card effect or a spell or trap card. Oh yeah, spell and trap card zones go into this slot on top of the graveyard." he said with a smile. I nodded in return. "Okay I think I get it now."

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED!

Alesia: 4000 Cyrus: 4000

"Let's duel!" We both said at the same, as we drew our five cards.

 **Turn 1**

"Since you challenged me, I shall go first, I draw!" Cyrus said as he looked at his cards then smirked. "First I summon Evilswarm Castor!"

 **1750 ATK/ 550 DEF**

He declared as a horrifying monster appeared onto the field. It looked dead at me while grinning wickedly. Tori and Cathy were in disgust just by looking at it. "What is that thing?" Tori asked in shock. "I never heard of that card before." Caswell spoke.

 _I heard about Evilswarm_ _'_ _s from the Duel Terminal at one of my locals. They are notorious for card effects similar to my Constellar_ _'_ _s. Good thing I chose that instead of my Plant deck._

"And here is the best part! When my Castor is normal summoned onto the field, I can bring out another Lswarm monster. I choose to set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Cyrus spoke as another monster card materialize onto the field in facedown position.

 _Huh? That_ _'s_ _it ? No trap or spell cards? Just what is he planning?_

"Uh, Cody right? Not to sound mean, but HOW did you lose again?" Caswell asked him. The shy body just looked embarrassed. "I just started dueling so I really didn't have a clue…" he said timidly.

 **Turn 2**

"Well don't feel bad Cody, because this loser doesn't look like he has a clue either. I draw!" I said while examining my cards. I have a very decent hand on my first try. But that all can change in a heart beat if I don't get it together.

"Hurry up! Are you gonna make a move already or are you chicken?" Cyrus asked impatiently. I scrawled at him, and made my move. "Okay then, be my guest! First I summon my Constellar Algeidi!" Suddenly light appeared from below and Algeidi floated upwards while spinning around gracefully into the air to make her appearance. Her cape flowed in the air, with the stars and the night sky shining on it. I was really expressed. _So this is what duels look like in AR style. I LIKE IT!_

 **1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

Everyone looked at my monster surprised and so did Cyrus who had a shocked look on his face. Guess he didn't expect me to have such a deck. "No way! Alesia brought out a 'Constellar' monster?!" Bronk asked in confusion. "What are Constellar's?" Tori asked. Caswell looked towards her in shock. "You mean you really don't know?! Only very few duelist play these kinds of monsters, as it makes a powerful deck. However not without some flaws to it if it isn't played correctly. Constellar's are short for Constellations." he goes on explaining.

"You mean like the night sky Constellations?" Cathy asked further. Caswell nodded with a smile. "Yep, and each one represents the 12 signs of the Zodiac, as well as a few galaxies such as Pleiades, Omega or Ptolemy Messier 7 or M7 for short as an example. Alesia just may have a chance at defeating this guy!" he said excitedly.

"But that monster only has 1600 attack points. How is she gonna be able to defeat Cyrus' Castor?" Yuma argued with more and likely to both our friends and Astral.

"And next I use Algeidi's special ability! When she is normal summoned onto my field, I can special summon a level 4 Constellar monster from my hand." I picked up another card. "And I choose Constellar Kaus!" I placed the card on the board, and Kaus suddenly appeared in armor with bow in hand.

 **1800 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"Now Kaus, attack Castor with Celestial Bow and Arrow!" I declared, not knowing where that attack name came from. But Kaus did just that, shooting his arrow at Castor which shined a bright light and hit Castor in the chest, before pixelated in the air. Leaving Cyrus to take 50 life points of damage.

Alesia: 4000

Cyrus: 4000 — 3950

"Next I'll attack with Constellar Algeidi, who can attack your life points directly!" I shouted as Algeidi attacked him with her wand, and a light blasted towards him. It caused an explosion, and he shouted as he flew backwards to the ground.

Alesia: 4000

Cyrus: 3950 — 2350

"Yeah!" The gang shouted at my success. "Way to go Alesia!" Bronk yelled out. "That was incredible! Even though she didn't do much, she was still able to knock Cyrus down to almost half of his life points. If she stays focus, she could win the duel in less then five turns!" Caswell pointed out."

"I hope your right about that Caswell." Flip spoke almost uncertain. But Cody looked a bit nervous for some reason.

"Now that that is over, I place two cards face down and end my turn." I spoke as I inserted two cards into the slot at a time so that it can take the cards.

 **Turn 3**

Alesia: 4000

Cyrus: 2350

"Aghh! What the, I would have never guessed you would be playing 'Constellar's'. But whatever!" He finally said getting himself up. "I can still tear down at your life points!" Cyrus pointed towards me and drew a card. He looked at it and looked upset. "I set a card in defense mode and a card face down, then end my turn." He said angry.

"That's it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't mock me woman, just shut up and duel!" Cyrus ordered. Everyone gasped at his reply. "How dare you?!" Cathy screeched. "Yeah, what is your problem, it's just a duel?" Yuma asked. "'Just a duel' you say? Hah! You have no idea what dueling means to me, and I'm gonna make sure I wipe her life points dry!"

 **Turn 4**

"Whatever! It's my turn, draw!" I looked at my new card. _'_ _Constellar Meteor'_ _…_ _, this can come in handy if he chooses to destroy one of my monsters. But I have a better idea._ "First off I use the spell card 'Constellar Belt'!" The card shined and activated immediately on the field. "This card makes sure that all light attributed monster's abilities doesn't get negated by any card or monster effect." He grited his teeth as he saw what I was thinking. "I now overlay my Kaus and Algeidi, to build the overlay network and XYZ summon: Constellar Praesepe!" The bumblebee like machine monster appeared onto the field with two overlay units orbiting around it.

 **2400 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Whoa, that monster doesn't look like it wants to play." Bronk said. "Yeah no kidding…" Flip responded. However in the distance someone was watching the duel with interest, I could feel it. "Constellar Praecepe, eh?" Cyrus asked. "That's right, and I chose to attack with him. Go Praecepe, attack his facedown card with Shining Celestial Fist!" Praecepe attacked his face down, only to reveal it to be Evilswarm Azzathoth with only 1950 defense points.

 _Good thing that I had XYZ summoned in time or else if I would have attacked with either Kaus or Algeidi, I would have been done for._

"Hey wait a minute! How is it that my Azzathoth's flip effect didn't work?!" Cyrus complained.

 _Damn, this is kid more of a newbie then me or the other kid!_

"Are you dense?! Azzathoth's ability would not have worked since my XYZ monster was not special summoned. It's a process that just happens during the main phase of a duel. Honestly, where the hell did you learn how to duel?" I covered my mouth, only to look back at my friends, and saw all of them looked at me strangely.

"Um…" I began. But Caswell spoke first. "Alesia? Where did that word come from?" I raised a brow. "What? The word 'hell'? Don't you guys use those words, or the grown ups use profanity?" They all just stared at each other.

"What's profanity?" Yuma asked suddenly. My eyes just widened more.

 _WHAT?!_

"Okay, this is just crazy. You mean to tell me, NO ONE ever uses those words before and you don't even know what profanity is?!" I nearly shouted at them. Only for all of them to shake their heads 'no' ever so slowly. I turned over to Cyrus for an answer. Only for him now to blink at me in shock and shrugged aimlessly. I sighed heavily.

 _I have never felt so dumb in my entire life._

"Well this is most certainly not gonna get me anywhere. Anyway's, I end my turn." I said, handing the turn to him.

 **Turn 5**

"Alright my draw!" he finally smirked this time. "You're not gonna win this duel, Alesia! I now summon my second Evilswarm Castor!" A second Castor appeared on the field. "And with it, I activate his special ability! Like your Constellar Algeidi, this monster allows me to special summon another Lswarm monster form my hand, and I choose my Evilswarm Heliotrope!"

 **1950 ATK/ 650 DEF**

"Oh no!" Caswell stated. "Here it comes! An XYZ monster!" Yuma said in shock, as the others looked on.

"That's right! I now overlay my Evilswarm Castor and Heliotrope!" The monsters turned into dark purple streams of light and went to the sky. "With this, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon: Evilswarm Ophion!" Cyrus shouted as a Rank 4 XYZ monster appeared before us on the field, ready to attack my Praecepe. And in case anyone forget's:

His Ophion has 2550 Attack points while my Praecepe has only 2400. Unless he has a magic card handy, he is gonna regret ever dueling me by the end of the turn.

 **2550 ATK/ 1650 DEF**

"Now my Ophion Attack her Constellar Praecepe with Nero Destruction Wave!" Cyrus shouted, while everyone had looked in shock. "Not so fast, Cyrus, I activate Praecepe's special ability! When either of us has declared an attack during the damage step, I can discard one overlay unit to increase my Praecepe's attack points by 1000."

Praecepe roared as it's attack strength increases from 2400 — 3400.

"Impossible!" Cyrus said as his monsters attack backfired and got destroyed instead. Leaving him with very little life points as a result.

Alesia: 4000

Cyrus: 2350 — 1500

"You're gonna pay for this!" Cyrus shouted. "I now end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

Alesia: 4000

Cyrus: 1500

"I get the strange feeling this guy cheated somehow!" Bronk added. "It would make sense, I mean he can't even duel correctly. In fact Yuma is more better then him. " Cathy pointed out.

"Something is completely fishy about this duel. This guy is nearly putting up of a fight, so why even bother?" Yuma said, as suddenly a look of disgust appeared on Cody's face.

"It's my draw, now!" I picked up one of my favorite cards. "I summon my Constellar Sombre!" Sombre finally entered the field.

 **1550 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"...and to end this duel. I activate my face down trap card! 'Meteor Flare!'" I shouted. The card flipped upwards and glowed the moment I activated it. When Cyrus caught wind of what it can do, he was shocked beyond belief.

"WHAT?!" Cyrus yelled as the gang gasped in shock. "By removing two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can hit you with 2000 life points of damage!" I declared.

A meteor like flame appeared swirling in the air and targeted Cyrus for the blow. It landed and caused him to fly back. This time with his life points down for the count!

Alesia: 4000

Cyrus: 1500 — 0

The hologram profiler declared me the winner, and the AR link was gone, causing everything to go back to normal. Everyone shouted for joy as they couldn't believe that I had actually won. Though it was a very short duel, I had a very good time. It was a lot of fun!

"Congratulations on your very first duel Alesia!" Cathy said as she hugged me from out of no where. "You did a puurrrfect job!"

"I gotta admit, it was short and sweet at the same time." Bronk complimented. "Same here, you really flipped him over and over again, until he couldn't be flipped no more!" Flip stated. "Really Flip? Must their be a 'Flip' every time you say something?" Cathy pointed out to him, which caused Flip to get steamed. "Oh will you just be happy THAT I was supporting her!"

"Give me back my rare card you jerk!" Cody yelled out, which nearly startled me. "Huh?" Everyone turned to the scene in front of them, to see that Cody grabbed Cyrus by the shirt collar. " How could you even call yourself a duelist when you used a fake card like 'Hero Storm' Huh?!"

All of us looked at Cody shocked. I turned pale because I have never heard of a card called 'Hero Storm' either. Is it a made up card or something? "Um Cody? What is 'Hero Storm'?" I asked. He turned to me to answer my question, as I am sure is everyone's. "It is a card that Cyrus pulled off on me earlier in my duel."

FLASHBACK

 _When Cyrus attacked with his Ophion; he brought out a card to negate my Vylon_ _'_ _s special ability and dealt to me damage equal to the total number of attack point_ _'_ _s his XYZ monster_ _'_ _s have, plus the number of cards in my hand x 100. I had three cards, and he only had one XYZ monster. My life points were automatically gone in a few turns. My life points were full_ _…_

END FLASHBACK

I walked up to Cyrus after Cody's speech. I had my hand out to him. "Give him back his rarest card, and also your 'Hero Storm' card." I demanded. Cyrus quivered in fear and handed me both cards. I gave back Cody's Vylon monster known as 'Vylon Disigma'. And as for the 'Hero Storm' card. I placed it into my deck box for now, and took out my deck along with the duel disk. "Here Cody, this is your duel disk." He shook his head. "No, you can keep it."

"But Cody, how are you gonna duel without your duel disk? We worked so hard just to try and get Alesia a new one." Yuma asked. Cody thought about it more and took the disk turned pad from me. He smiled. "Thank you again Alesia. I will repay you back, you'll see."

I giggled at his attempt to owe me. "No Cody, your still a child, you don't have to…"

"Cody?!" We heard someone say. A young man who looked just like Cody came up and took him in his arms and hugged him. "Albert!"

"Albert!?" we all asked in shock.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Tori asked.

Albert's green eyes looked towards Tori. "I'm Cody's older brother. And who might you kids be?" Albert replied.

"We're the kids who helped your little brother defeat a bully who took his rarest card and sold my friend a fake duel disk, and now she doesn't have a duel disk to duel with, plus I wanted to duel her — and now she won't be able to duel with me!" Yuma whined. Everyone sighed exasperated at Yuma.

"Really Yuma!?" Tori scolded. "All that kid ever thinks about is dueling." Caswell deadpanned. Albert looked towards me in shock. "You helped duel for my brother?" Albert asked. I nodded and blushed a little. "And you don't have a duel disk? Hmm…" Albert seemed to be thinking about something. "I have an idea. Why don't you stop by my office in three days. I would like to repay your for saving my little brother."

"Um.., okay…,but where is your office?" I asked. So he gave us the address to his office. I was to be there whenever I get off from school.

* * *

~Three Day's Later~

* * *

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I shouted as I looked at my brand new Duel Disk! It's a light blue color with light pinkish and sliver trimming. It even has the cosmos sparkle around it's back. Talk about custom made.

"It was nothing. Cody told me that you play Constellar's, so the first thing that came to mind was to create something a bit girly but rough at the same time, with something representing the stars. So do you like it?" Albert asked while he was in his business suit.

I turned to him and my smile grew. "I love it." I replied. "I'm glad you like it." He commented with a smile of his own...

* * *

That night I was admiring my new duel disk, as did the family and friends.

"Wow, Alesia, that duel disk looks so amazing!" Bronk said. "Yeah, but it suits you well." Tori looked at the sparkling design. "Thanks you guys. If it wasn't for your support, I probably would have never won that duel."

"Okay! So now that you have a duel disk…." Yuma came to me really quick. "Do you think that maybe we can have a duel in secret without Kari noticing…?"

I smiled at Yuma shaking my head.

 _Yuma_ _…_ _, you are one interesting kid_ _…_

* * *

 **Wow, glad that this was over. This duel was somewhat hard to write but non the less interesting in a way. I would have liked it if Cyrus had put up more of a fight in this one, but sadly, according to his character, he never did. However so, did anyone not notice the way a nasty look? Ever wondered what that was all about? Let me know what your thoughts are on this one, and yes, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed.**

 **Oh, and case anyone is also wondering why Yuma and the gang is horrified over the brief language that Alecia uses, is because she is trapped within the 4K version of the show. Reasons? Here** **'** **s why:**

 **1: It makes the story a bit more appealing and comical. I mean come on, when was the last you entered into the universe of your favorite anime show, where their world is kinda censored, and the amount of profanity being used doesn** **'** **t bother them? Not one bit? This is where the story kicks in.**

 **2: The amount of shock being used just keeps getting better. Their interactions with Alesia becomes more apparent and realistic for her. Even though if it was in the original Japanese version, the chance that they would connect with her in that sort of way wouldn** **'** **t really be as appealing and they can expect her to be just as them. When in fact, you want to make it out that she doesn** **'** **t belong there anyway. And the adventure that she has can finally move the plot along.**

 **Without it, Alesia wouldn** **'** **t be considered a realistic girl from the real world.**

 **3\. I love both versions so far. In fact, I personally find the JP version more realistic then the censored version. But both can be just as useful. Alesia however is in an English speaking country, and watches the English version of the show. So where would she be? In the censored. However with her presence being there as a whole, she is already changing the plot.**

 **Otherwise, that** **'** **s all I have to say or now! Be on alert for when the next chapter arises. Don** **'** **t forget to review! There is more dueling action and adventure coming your way. And HOPEFULLY, Alesia can find out more about her Reason for being here. And if you never read the first chapter or have forgotten some things. Take a look back to it. I will place a** **'** **Last Time** **'** **segment starting next chapter for others who are new to keep up!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	3. The Call of the Number Hunter

I am so happy right now! I have been anticipating this chapter for such a long time. You will see why when you begin reading. Any way I do not want to keep you waiting for so long as you may not want to be bothered with uninteresting A/N, I presume. So without further ado, welcome to the story.

Once again! This is going to be the last time I give this reminder. If you have just started reading this story, please be kind enough to read it from the beginning, otherwise you will get lost reading it. Each chapter so far is over 6K words, and you won't easily catch up without missing a lot of important info. Every chapter plays critical in the story's ongoing development, and Alesia's journey as she is thrusted into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's trademarks or copyright material. My OC's and made up cards belong to me. Though I hate it with a passion. Any plot changes… let me humor you…**

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

Alesia is now becoming more familiar with her new surroundings in the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. However the more she is in Heartland City, the more she realizes that dueling is essential to her survival in a new world. In an attempt to teach her how to duel with the latest technology, Flip placed it in upon himself to seek out someone who is willing to sell them a duel disk. However it was not without being in vain, as Alesia and the gang realizes that the duel disk was indeed a fake.

Now on the hunt for the scheming seller, the group gains a lead that the person who sold Flip the Duel Disk is in fact at the city's park. Where they come in contact with first time duelist named Cody, and his opponent named Cyrus: the bully who sold Flip Alesia's fake Duel Disk. In Cody's desperate plea for help, Yuma was stopped by Alesia,as she decides to take Yuma's place and challenges Cyrus to a duel; where the steaks are the same as his last one. In turn, Cyrus is to return Cody's card — while they must both give up their rarest card as an ante, and Alesia is to not bother Cyrus about the incident.

The duel ended fairly quick, and Alesia has earned her right as a duelist in this new dimension. And with a new duel disk as her aide, Alesia still searches for more answers to her unresolved questions…

* * *

Chapter 03: The Call of the Number Hunter S01-03

* * *

I woke up in the morning hoping to get some fresh air. I couldn't help but shake that feeling off that something bad was gonna happen today. And whatever it was, I was not going to like it at all.

According to the alarm clock, it was 8:39am.

Once I finished taking a shower and get an early start at getting my clothes on, I took a good look at my deck and had forgotten about one thing. I quickly looked at my extra deck and saw the one card that can really cause a problem for me. 'Number 87: Queen of the Night', was there. And she looked normal in the picture. But I still couldn't get the feeling away from me.

"Okay Alesia, calm yourself down girl. You may be overreacting a bit." I placed back the 'Number' card in my deck, only for a knock to be heard at my door. "Hey Alesia, are you up yet?" I hear Yuma yarn so loudly that you could hear him through the door.

"Yeah. You can come in, Yuma." He entered the room dressed in his school uniform, but was still sleepy. "You want to hang out with Tori and me today?" he asked. I smiled and nodded towards him. "Okay! So where do you two want to go?"

He smiled at me. "Well, she wants to go to the mall after school. You up for it?" I nodded again, until I realized something. "WHAT?!"

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

We took a trip to the mall after school and I was finally able to get some ideas of what I would like to wear. Who knew that Heartland City would be so fashionable, even if it is in the future. Suddenly there were screams coming from above us, and you can see a crowd was forming all around us. Tori and I gasped at the scene when we saw that a Litterbot was thrown off the top floor of the building. And by the time most of the folks got out of the way, the bot crash landed head on to the solid ground, only for all of us to hear some criminal kid rant on about handing him the money and a helicopter.

Mind you that we we're about this close [if you can squint] to getting crushed by a Litterbot!

"Don't forget to pick up yo—ur trash…." The Litterbot began to malfunction due to being damaged. "What the heck is going on?" Tori asked confused. "Sounds like a hostage situation, that's what." I responded. _Wait a minute!_ _Don_ _'_ _t tell me that we_ _'_ _re up to that episode! This is where_ _…_ Suddenly I looked above us as noticed someone in a glider is gliding around the roof tops. _Not Good!_

"Yuma! Are you and Alesia at the mall?!" You can hear Kari's voice pretty angry at Yuma. "Eh, what? Don't be ridiculous Kari! Why would I ditch studying just go shopping with Tori and Alesia at the mall? Have you no faith in me?"

"But Yuma we are at the mall." Tori commented to Yuma's dismay. "Quiet Tori!" He tried quieting her down. "Tori is right! And do you know why, Yuma? Because I CAN SEE ALL OF YOU ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! Now I want you to go get ME A SCOOP!" Kari rushed off the Duel Gazer and Yuma looked discontented. "Why must she always do this to me…?" he asked upset.

"Because she is your sister?" I said. Which in turn caused him to shout in frustration as usual."You guys, this is horrible! How in the world does she expect me to get a scoop? Huh?" Yuma suddenly said as he turned his attention to the screen and when I did the same I gasped. "This guy has a number card!" Yuma said freaked out.

"Yuma! We have to get up there and get that card before he show up!" I yelled at him, finally leaving Yuma, Tori and Astral by themselves. "Wha…? Wait a minute, Alesia! We're coming too!" Yuma shouted towards me. And the last thing I hear is Tori shouting for us to 'come back'!

I rushed around people until suddenly this weird feeling showed up again and then a crashing sound of glass can be heard. When I blinked my eyes, suddenly time had stopped. Or should I say slowed down… Yuma and I looked around confused as we saw that people, any and everything was practically frozen in time. I quickly got out my new Duel Gazer. Ever since I won my duel, I was able to get better at using my new gadgets!

"Hey, ah Alesia? Was this part of the anime show?" Yuma asked in confusion. "Yep, and just in time too." I responded back. "Yeah, but who could have done this, and what?" I just ignored his question and focused on getting up to the top floor. I quickly left Yuma behind so that I can get a good glimpse at what was happening. I made it to the top floor and saw Kite in his Photon Transformation dueling the criminal kid. Orbital 7 was not to far behind and Kite kept throwing insults at the criminal.

The criminal kid was in fear and began begging for his life. But once Kite attacked with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, his life points was wiped out just like that. I saw this with my own eyes, as Kite unmercifully used 'Photon Hand' to dig into the Criminal's body and pulled out his soul and number card. I was so afraid that I would be caught so I tried to move out of the way.

"M..M..Master Kite! My sensors have d—detected that there is another per—person with a number's card!" Orbital 7 spoke up. I nearly gasped when I hear him say that. Kite immediately turned to Orbital. "Really?" He asked with such enthusiasm. His pale grey eyes that looked like it was light blue, scanned around the frozen crowd. "Hiding amongst the crowd, I presume?" he asked again.

"Yes, sir!"

 _Really Orbital! You just have to give me away!_

"Alesia!" I suddenly hear Yuma's voice, and then I gasped lightly at this.

 _Yuma! He_ _'_ _s coming here!_

"It would appear like we found our next target, Orbital." Kite said with a sudden smirk on his face. "Actually M..Ma..Master Kite! It would appeared that…this number holder shouting someone's name is new. This…,signal is very close by." Kite looked around further to see if he spotted movement but chose against looking further. "Let's go Orbital. We'll hunt down our new prey's later." Orbital quickly transformed into Kite's glider and he jumped high into the air and sped off out of the building.

"This isn't good. Because of my stupid curiosity, I just went ahead and blew off Yuma's cover. And here I was thinking that I was gonna spear Yuma and Astral from having to deal with this jerk."

However I hear Yuma come towards me. "Alesia!" he said while trying to catch his breath. "Are you out of your mind? Why did you just run off like that?"

I narrowed my eyes at Yuma. "Aren't you being such a hypocrite? You wore the one who sped off just like me when it came down to Tori. Hmph!" I said turned my head from him.

* * *

Yuma's POV

"Huh…Oh yeah? Well, then, you should have told me that you knew that this was gonna happened, otherwise we could have found another way to stop that guy! I mean — I could have brought my new…HEY WAIT! Astral, where are you going?!" I noticed Astral hovered towards the criminal…KID? Well, he did look a lot older then usual. And wasn't he at least a young adult or an older teenager?

"Whoa…Astral what do you think could have happened to him?" I asked him while looking at the guy.

"I don't know Yuma… but I don't like this one bit…" Astral told me.

"…Number…hunter….Beware…" The criminal spoke in a raspy, old man's voice in an instant. This was enough to want to make me freak out, but if I did that then I would not only look stupid, it would be disrespectful towards the guy. "What…?" I asked confused.

 _A number_ _…_ _hunter_ _…_ _? I have never heard of such thing before. Is it a new dueling trend? Because whatever it is, it sounds dangerous._

"Number…" Astral gasped and stretched his right hand towards the criminal, but his reaction remain the same. "What's wrong Astral?" I asked. "This is terrible. There is no numbers for me to absorb." Astral said while looking at me, before turning around to glance at Alesia. The way that Astral looked at her seemed a bit odd. Almost as if he was beginning to not trust her any more.

I saw something glide pass us outside , when I saw the shadow move very quickly. I saw some…guy with blond hair, wearing a black coat gliding in the air while escaping the area. And when he did that, suddenly a flash appeared very quick, and the same glass that he broke not too long ago came suddenly crashing down on me just as quick.

"Agh!" I said in frustration trying to get the glass off of me. Lucky Astral!

"You jerk! Use the front door next time!" I yelled near the direction that guy went. "Hey, Kid! What are you doing here?!" A police offer spoke. "Arrest that boy immediately." When I heard this, I immediately paled and made every effort to escape before I got physically caught!

* * *

Alesia's POV

It took all my efforts just to try to get Yuma out of Police Custody over something stupid. And told them he just so happened to be there all of a sudden, while the real criminal suddenly ended up like…this…

He looked weird being like an older person.

When Yuma, Tori and I got home, Yuma had to explain everything that happened. Astral more and likely wondering about how Kite [whom he didn't know at the time], would be taking the criminal's Number. In a way, I guess you can say that it was the wises thing to do, since Yuma might have not stood a chance against a guy like that. So I went to my room to try and evaluate my deck. I was very certain Kite will come after me since I have Number 87. I picked up the card and looked at her from her card.

Yuma had knocked on my door again, and this time just opened it without having to ask if he could come in."Hey Alesia, sorry about earlier — I guess I really shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I don't know what came over me lately."He said looking shameful. I smiled at him and place Number 87 down. "Don't worry Yuma, you had every right to be upset. I should have said something earlier."Yuma's eyes went wide when he looked at the Black colored card on my desk.

"Hey is that an XYZ monster?" He asked pointing at the card. I got a little nervous but nodded to him. He came over to me and looked at the card, then to me. "Can I look at it?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Yuma picked it up to examine it. And flipped it over to look at the back. "Strange, it looks like our number cards…" he paused to look at his extra deck and picked up Number 39: Utopia to compare it to Number 87: Queen of the Night. "…But it has a different design to it mine." He looked back to me. "Is this the card that came from your world?"

I nodded at him, and he looked a bit distant for a minute. I wondered if he was talking with Astral but then he spoke again. "Alesia…? What's it like…, being from another world and all?" That question got me shocked. I didn't expect that. "Huh? What do you mean, Yuma?"

"Well — it's just that…" he narrowed his eyes and paused. "…my mom and dad could be in another world, and I was wondering if maybe that there is a possibility that they could be there?"

I looked down at my floor and thought it over. I mean, I know that Yuma's parents are stuck in Astral World and not mine. But I just don't know how to really tell him about it. "Yuma…, I know you miss your parents. I miss mine too. But I can't reveal that information. Just know that your parents are alive and well, and is constantly thinking about you and your family as much as you do the same."

He looked towards me again and smiled. "I know that…, it's just that you and Astral just suddenly appeared in my life, and I want to be able to understand you better. Including Astral…He knows you can't see or hear him, but he wants to get to know you the same way I feel about you." Then he kinda blushed at that last statement.

"I mean… not in THAT kind of way! Its like a…Aghhh! With all this confusion I can't think straight!" He said getting all panicky and scratching his hair in frustration and embarrassment.

"Yuma, I'm pretty sure that you can never think straight. And I believe that maybe Astral agrees." I looked at him in amusement, only for him to stop and look at me in shock. "Hey! Why must you two gang up on me?! He just said the same thing YOU did!" He complained. I just laughed and giggled at his remark. "Anyway, I understand what you are saying though."

Yuma placed the card down and began walking towards the front door. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked. Yuma looked towards me before leaving the room. "Well I figured that you may want your privacy, so Astral and I is just gonna go back to my room." He opened the door and cracked it some so he can say something else. "Oh, and before I forget. Astral said to be extremely careful with your Number card. He doesn't want to put you in serious danger if something was to happen to you."

Now this got me in shock. _Why would Astral say something like that? My Number isn_ _'_ _t like his Number cards, so it wouldn_ _'_ _t have to matter right? But then again, I was able to move in the dueling field that Kite made Orbital create, so that plays a critical role in the questions that I have._

"Um, Yuma? I have to ask Astral something." He blinked his eyes and came in to close the door shut. "He had said: 'go ahead.'"

"Was he able to gain his memories from Number 87?" I asked finally. My heartbeat was beginning to sped up because of the excitement. I have no idea what his final answer could be at this point. Yuma looked towards his left this time and his eyes grew wide. After a while, he put his head down and sighed heavily. He finally looked towards me looking very saddened at the news.

"He said: 'no'. Sadly he got no reaction from Number 87. He say's that it may have to do with the fact your Number card isn't exactly 'His' Number card. And therefore because your Number came from a different world, where it's just a mass produced copy…?"Yuma asked suddenly, before continuing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Massed produced there, so it didn't work…, but he say's that the card itself probably doesn't have any special power what so ever. However that's just his opinion, I guess."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that would be the case. I always thought that since a number is a number, it wouldn't matter if it was from a different world or not. Since Astral is from Astral World, and Astral World is from a different place other then earth, but the number cards are a part of Astral and his recollective memories." I pointed out before becoming more depressed as the minutes go by.

 _But it still doesn_ _'_ _t answer the fact as to how Orbital knows I have a number card and I was still able to roam free in the Time compressed field they made. Is there something that Hart forgot to mentioned before he sent me here to this world? Does he know something that I don_ _'_ _t? There is still so many questions I want answered_ _…_

"Hey ah, Alesia? You're daydreaming again." Yuma pointed out before I got back to reality. Or his reality I suppose. "Um, yeah, sorry Yuma…" I noticed that Yuma yawned and was looked really tired. _Maybe he should go to bed._

"Yuma, you should go to bed early tonight. You look really tired." I suggested. "Yeah…" He began yawning again. "I guess your right…" he finally finished saying with a half tired looking face and a small smile on his lips. "Well, then…" he said stretching his arms. "Night, night Alesia…" He said waving his right arm lazily, and he closed the door shut.

I shook my head in amusement before looking back at Number 87 again for the last time of the night.

 _Number 87_ _…_ _why is it that you're the only number card in my deck that seems to have a significant role in this story, yet Astral believe_ _'_ _s that your just a fake version of the real one. Is that even true? I wish I had known the answer_ _…_

I sighed. Wondering when was the day I would be able to summon the card in a duel. But knowing that I'm stuck in ZEXAL, it isn't what I have entirely imagined…

* * *

~Time Skip~ / Next Day

* * *

After school I rushed over to meet up with Yuma and Tori, it was already the evening and we made our trip going back home. When we were in the downtown area, the sky looked like it wanted to rain. The clouds were quickly forming. And regardless that we were surrounded by tons of buildings, it wouldn't have stopped the sky from making us miserable for the day. We have passed by this shop that I was very interested in, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that Kite was already here.

 _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Don_ _'_ _t tell me he_ _'_ _s right above us already?_

I instinctively looked up at the cloudy sky and saw a shadow of a figure circling in the air behind the clouds. No doubt it was diffidently him!

Then rain came pouring down much to my displeasure, and then Yuma forced me to run with him, dragging me in the wet rain. Knowing that running that fast was pointless, I tried slowing Yuma down.

"Yuma, you have to slow down!" I yelled. "No way! My hair is getting wet as it is!" he complained. "You don't think that I don't want mine to get wet either?!" I responded back. "You guys, slow down! You're running way too—"

But Tori was not able to finish saying what she wanted as she was a direct target for her to get hit by a large package truck! We immediately heard the honking noise of it and my response was nearly too late.

"Oh no…" I spoke loudly, but Yuma let go of my hand and rushed to get to Tori. When he successfully pushed her out of the way, time all of a sudden stopped. And my vision was slightly blacked out for a moment before going blurry.

 _I don_ _'_ _t like the looks of this_ _…_

"Huh? Astral, what happened?" Yuma asked suddenly as he got off the ground. I looked around to see if I see anything. But the thought that Tori is flying in the air per milli second is just crazy talk!

"What?! What do you mean 'Time seems to be frozen?' Who could have done this?!" Yuma complained. "There is only one person with that kind of ability…" I began. _Or should I say one_ _'_ _thing_ _'_ _?_

Suddenly Yuma and I hear a strange and eerie whistle sound coming from behind us! I gasped in shock as my whole entire body was utterly frozen. Literally…, I didn't want to look back! But I can't help but turn around ever so slowly. "Hey Alesia! Look behind you!" Yuma shouted as I fully turned around this time. No doubt, the man with blond hair, teal green bangs, and bluish grey eyes appeared. With his black trench coat on, and his robot side kick named Orbital 7 coming towards our way. It was definitely a sign that they were out on the hunt. And we are about to be the hunted!

Kite stopped along with Orbital and did exactly as he did in the anime. Creating a sonic like yell and blowed away all of the rain drops that seemed to be frozen in mid air. Causing Yuma and I to get wet.

"Hey! Will you cut that out?!"I yelled at the top of my lungs."Are you the one who froze time? Why do you keep freezing everything?" Yuma asked."Actually Yuma, time isn't really frozen. It's actually slowed down to 1/10,000 of its normal speed. In other words, time is moving slower…," I took a glance at Kite. "… While we're moving faster." I finished.

This left Orbital 7 flabbergasted. "B..B..But how did you know all that?" Orbital asked in shock. "It doesn't really matter Orbital. After all, it would seem like our little lady friend here is quite smart." Kite said in a strange interested tone and gave a weird smirk towards me.

This still makes me want to panic.

… … … _Okay I_ _'_ _m really panicking here!_

"Is everything she said is true?" Yuma asked angry. "Yes, everything is true. But it isn't going to matter any way's. You see. This field you both standing in is a special duel field, and do you know why?" Kite asked curious as to what our answer maybe, even though he personality thinks it's futile.

"Oh let's see, I don't know…, maybe because your robot sidekick is the one that does all the dirty work for you? After all he's the one who _created_ it." I answered in a mocking like tone. Causing Yuma to snicker next to me, pretty much getting the hint of what I was trying to do. However this didn't sit to well with Kite, as his smirk on his face went into a look that he was pissed.

"Ah…, she's k..kinda right boss…" Orbital said being smart with his master. However Kite was not in a good mood now that I killed it. I kinda feel proud of myself. Wondered where all this confidence came from all of a sudden.

"Be quite! Before I replace you immediately!" Kite yelled at Orbital, causing Orbital to flinch and slouched down with his head down apologetically. "Sorry…" Kite begins to point his accusing finger at me. "And YOU! I don't appreciate that mocking tone, little girl. I will gladly be kind enough to take your number card in a heartbeat, that you will soon never forget!"

"Hey, you keep your eye on me, buddy! Alesia doesn't have a number card!" I bit my lip the moment Yuma said that. Kite raise an eye brow. "Oh yeah?! Then explain to me that I know how you both have numbers?"

Kite turned to me finally. "I suppose YOU know why that is?!" he asked in an annoyed, and almost frightening voice? Almost like he is still in a shock that I knew all of this information.

 _If I answer_ _…_ _He will definitely know that something is up. (Groan_ _'_ _s) Me and my big mouth!_

"Well…?! I'm waiting for an answer!" Kite demanded. So I did the only smart thing for me to do.

"I don't know the answer…"

Yuma and Orbital looked at me in shock. "What…?" Yuma said. "I don't know, Yuma…" I answered him.

"You're lying!" Kite automatically read me. Was it because I was so nervous? "I'm telling the truth!" I did my best to stand my ground. If I break, he will definitely make sure he will come after me.

"I know you know the real reason why, so don't even try to deny it! Tell me the answer!" He yelled at me in anger, almost as if he could strike me, he would. "Alesia…" Yuma placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him. He gave me a stern look on his face.

"…it's okay. You can tell him. You're my friend, and I won't let him hurt you or do anything to yah." He promised with a genuine smile on his face. But when I looked past him I saw a blurry light blue light behind him and saw the spiky shaped glowing head of…Astral?! Well if it is him, he went ahead and nodded in approval before suddenly I couldn't see him anymore…

 _Just what in the world is going on here?! It_ _'_ _s like, okay, I know that this place can be real, but I_ _'_ _m starting to want to wake up from this dream now. I feel that maybe I have entertained these characters for the longest so far. I hope I wake up soon!_

I sighed and looked back to Kite. "Because this duel field allows you to know who has number cards, because only those with numbers can move freely in it…"

By the time I had finished my explanation, Kite's clapping his hands ever so slowly. "Very good — wasn't so hard of an answer now was it?" He said in a mocking tone. "Stop mocking Alesia! What are you looking to do?" Yuma asked. He was quiet for some time as Kite didn't give an answer.

"Huh? What do you mean run?! I'M NOT BACKING OUT OF A FIGHT!" Yuma yelled towards Astral as suddenly I saw something red came towards us. I gasped as it was coming straight towards me, but then Yuma pushed me out of the way, thinking that Kite was trying to attack me. I stumbled and feel to the ground, only for me to hear what Yuma had said.

"Hey what in the world is this?!" Yuma yelled in shock. "It's a duel anchor!" I said surprised. "Yes, that's right! And now we can never separate!" Kite said yanking on the invisible rope, causing Yuma to almost fall forward had he not regained his balanced. "This is so not cool." He replied. "Though I would have liked it if you didn't get in my way. My target was her, not you. But it doesn't matter because I'm going to duel you both at once!" He said with a menacing grin on his face.

Then it really hit me.

 _HE WANTS TO DUEL ME?!_

"No way! You duel me and that's it. I won't let you duel Alesia and think you can take advantage of her got it?" Yuma demanded.

Kite smirked at him. "Okay, fine. But once I win I'm coming after her!" His right eye bulged as he activated Photon Transformation. Yuma and I were shocked, but he wasn't going to give up. He brought out his duel disk and duel gazer so he and Kite can duel. I brought out my duel gazer and gave them as much dueling space as possible without getting hit.

The duel has gone accordingly and exactly like the show. Kite nearly won, and Yuma and Astral were about to be defeated. He had already told us that he steals number cards but cannot do so without extracting souls from people, and doesn't know where they go, nor does he care.

 _How can he act so heartless, when it_ _'_ _s obvious that is NOT the truth?! But then again, Yuma doesn_ _'_ _t know that and Astral won_ _'_ _t find out until a little later._

However I felt something happened, and suddenly Hart being passed out clouded my vision somehow, like I was nearly blinded by it. I felt pain suddenly in my chest, and almost cried out had I not tried to control myself. Yet Yuma seemed to noticed right away.

"Hey Alesia! What happened?!" Yuma asked. "…I'm fine Yuma…, you have to focus on the duel now…" I tried telling him. However Kite was not too pleased. "Are you two done yet? I'm about to defeat your friend and he is about to LOSE his SOUL!" Kite declared before pointing his index finger at Yuma for the attack.

"I can't believe I lost…" Yuma nearly said this in fear.

"Now Galaxy-Eyes!" Kite commanded as his Galaxy-Eyes roared in the air. "…attack with…huh?!"

"Master K…KITE! You have a transmission!" Orbital 7 said as Kite turned around to look at the holographic monitor, revealing an unconscious Hart on the floor of the hover stone. This alone have maid Kite panic. "Hart!" Kite gritted his teeth and unlocked the duel anchor. "We'll finish this another day! But your lady friend won't be so lucky!"

Kite went off with Orbital as he transformed into a motorcycle for Kite to ride on and sped off with Kite along the way. However by the time they vanished into a blurry flash, time finally caught up again, and rain poured down just as hard as it did the very first time. Tori landed with a thud on the ground just as confused and concerned for our safety. Not knowing on what to do, Yuma was just standing there in the middle of the street, even when the truck had zoomed passed and splashed more water on him.

"Yuma! Alesia! Are you two alright…?!" Tori asked while coming over towards us. She see's how distraught Yuma looked in general and became worried. "Did something happen?" She turned to look at me. However I didn't have time to answer as Yuma answered for me.

"Yeah…, Me getting schooled…." Yuma said in shame. "It's not your fault Yuma…" I began to say but he didn't buy it."Yes it is! I'm supposed to be the main character. I'm supposed to protect Astral. I nearly got you in danger Alesia, and now he's coming after you next!" He slouched down and banged his fist on the concrete ground, beginning to cry. "It is my fault, Astral, not you! Me!" He began crying and I bent down to try and hug him, but he didn't move. Tori looked even more worried because now she didn't know what to do, nor have any clue as to what Yuma may have been talking about. All she did is frown and closed her eyes…

* * *

The Next Day…

* * *

I was in my room all to myself and left Yuma to be in his own. He didn't seem to happy and was very depressed. So because of that reason, Grandma had decided to let Yuma go bring items over to Master Roku. I really wanted to go but then I didn't feel to well at all to go do anything.

As the hours went by, Grandma and Kari looked extremely worried for me. They didn't know how to help me since I was from a different world and all. I hoped that I could be able to see the legendary Duel Monsters of the past with Yuma and the others. But, with a heavily sigh, this body appears to be doing things on it's own. However I began coughing and getting to get feverish.

"IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU MISS HARU?" Lillybot appeared just in time too. I coughed again and everything got settled from there. "Lilly, please come check Alesia's temperature.I believe that she may be running a fever from the rain yesterday."

 _The rain was hardly my worries_ _…_ _._

 _Why did I suddenly saw Hart in a vision before the pain started in my chest? It was almost as if I was feeling his pain. Like we were connected somehow. Is that even possible?_

Lilly went ahead and took my temp, before deploying the readings of my body. "IT WOULD SEEMS THAT ALESIA'S BODY HEAT INDICATES THAT HER TEMPERATURE READING HAS INCREASED FROM 89.7 DEGREES TO 102.8 DEGREES SINCE 12.2 HOURS AGO…"

Kari and Grandma gasped at the news. "Aw man! Alesia this is horrible! How in the world did you get this sick? You and Yuma wasn't out in the rain all that long we're you?" Kari asked very concerned. _You have no idea how long_ _…_

I coughed at the thought and then Lilly looked towards Grandma. "DO YOU WANT FOR ME TO PREPARE A MEAL FOR MISS ALESIA?" Grandma nodded her head. "Yes, Lillybot, that would be helpful. I'll make you the Tsukumo family recipe to help get you up on your feet in no time, dear."

I smiled slightly at Grandma's and Lillybot's offer. "Thanks a lot Grandma. You too Lillybot — I would really appreciate it very much." Coughing was the last thing on my mind at the moment, but right now it just doesn't seem like it was going to get any better. Kari left out of the room so that she can make a phone call to Yuma and tell him the news. Lillybot and grandma left for the kitchen so that they can get started on making that soup.

And I feel terrible. First Yuma and Astral nearly lost the duel yesterday. Yuma is in depression, and Astral hasn't come out since then. Tori kept pressing me some really annoying questions about Yuma, to the point that it got word out to Bronk, and now he is not even happy about it. The pain from my chest was radiating towards my head and stomach. I was now beginning to feel very nausous, and didn't know if I was going to throw up or not. But I really didn't feel going to the bathroom just to throw up some waste. And what makes it so worse, is the taste of bile in your mouth!

Yuck!Just thinking about it just my end up happening. However soon as Lillybot and Grandma finished the soup I began taking a sip at it right away. The soup in itself tasted really great. I can see that it had chicken chunks, sliced carrots, onions, and parsley. The juices were from a chicken broth made by those two. But then the throbbing pain got worse and ringed in my ears! My head felt like it wanted to explode, and I can tell that it had something to do with that vision of Hart.

 _This pain is unbearable!_

I gasped for air as the pain kept getting worse, it was almost as if my head was gonna split in two! I quickly messaged Kari right away, since it was hard for me to talk in general. "Huh? Alesia, is something the matter? You don't look so well then before."

"Please…help…" I croaked. My eyes began to pour down tears that I never knew I held in. I can hear the gasping of Kari as she rushed to get up from her room. Apparently I had stopped her from doing research for her journalism scoop. " Don't worry Alesia! I'm getting Grandma and Lillybot now!" She quickly hung up the phone and I can hear Kari rushing from downstairs. "Grandma, Lillybot, we have a problem…, Alesia needs our help!" I hear her say.

They did their best to keep me upbeat, and told me to get my rest. However even when I went to sleep finally. I still couldn't help but feel that something went wrong with Yuma…

* * *

A few Hours later

* * *

I woke up feeling much better despite the fact that I had ended up with a fever. But it was now 3:40pm. And I figured that I could go out for a bit. I got myself cleaned up and dressed for the day. In fact — I wasn't even sure if I wanted to eat anything from Grandma or Lillybot, so I just went over downstairs to see what everybody was doing.

I had on a blue jean shorts, black leggings and a white blouse on that was covered over by my light blue short sleeve hoodie.

Grandma noticed me right away. "Oh, Alesia you're finally awake, dear!How are you?" I smiled at her. "I'm fine Grandma, thanks a lot for asking." She nodded and gave me a concerned look. "Are you feeling any better now that you had yourself some rest?"

"Ah huh! I feel much better now. I was hoping to go outside in the city to get some fresh air since it's such a nice day out." Once again she nodded at my answer. "Well, then you better be careful then. I will let Kari know in case she starts worrying. Don't stay out too long though, who knows what might end up happening…"

I nodded to her and left outside the door.

The summer heat was beating down on me like a sauna, I tell you. But thankfully I brought myself some water in my backpack. I went ahead and used my student pass to get on the train towards the better end in the city. A.k.A downtown Heartland City to be exact.

But when I got off the train something kept bothering me the whole entire time. I keep getting a strange feeling from inside of me again… Why? That was the question that I needed to know.

But then suddenly as I needed to cross, I forgotten that it isn't time for me to do so. And then hearing a near screech of a vehicle nearly hitting me was enough to frighten me to death! I was fine though, but the shock alone landed me on the ground and then someone came off of the bike immediately.

"Hey watch where in the world you are…,What the? Alesia, what are you doing in the middle of the road?!" I opened my eyes in order to see that it is Shark looking extremely concerned for me.

"S…Shark…" I said surprised. He sighed heavily and looked at me sternly. "Are you all right? You realized that I could have seriously hurt you, yah know." He offered his hand for me to grab onto and I took it regardless to how I really felt about him. I was about his height surprisingly when I really took in his features.

His deep blue eyes didn't want keep off of me — I could tell, and then I realized that he looked just as real as any other boy in my world. It's strange…, to think that he is a cartoon character and can pull off a look like he's giving me now, really makes me wonder what other things could surprise me here. But my thoughts were highly interrupted the moment he gave a side ways smirk.

"You mind telling me how long your gonna keep staring at me, Alesia?" I blushed at that commented and shook my head vigorously. "Well, I wouldn't be staring at you had you not try to kill me!" I retorted back. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Oh sure, like I would actually try to kill you on purpose. Gezz, the heck is your problem any way? I'm only trying to have a friendly chat." He defended.

I bit my lip when he said that. _I never would have thought that he would try to be nice to me. I mean he is nearly nice when it comes down to Yuma. I supposed I judged him too quickly instead of just letting things happen_ _…_

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Shark, it's just I'm new here and I always heard how much you were a bully to the other kids at the Academy. And even though Yuma told me that you had changed and all, I still felt that maybe you wouldn't be as nice to me, since you don't even know me." I explained. Hoping to get my point across, Shark was quite surprised at my answer. Even though it was a little white lie.

I heard him sigh again. "Okay, I kinda get it why you would be suspicious of me. But you don't have to worry. I'm not mean like I was before. I've changed now, and any friend of Yuma is a friend of mine."

Suddenly an earthquake began to erupt right after he said that, and he forced me to get down and covered himself on top of me. A lot of people can be heard screaming and some cracks happened to appear in the streets. But soon afterwards the quakes began to calm down ever so slowly. Leaving most people stunned by the sudden movement, and me with a pounding heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" I heard Shark asked as I felt him guided me up very slowly in case I would fall. "You seem a bit shaken, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head at him. "No, it's okay, I'm fine Shark."

"Reginald…"

I finally turned my heard towards him. "Wha…?" He turned his face away from me. "Just call me Reginald, not Shark. It's starting to become annoying now."

"But you tell everybody to call you Shark." I complained. He smirked at my remark and went to go back to his runner. "Yeah, but that's everyone else Alesia — you however is a different story." I kinda felt my cheeks get a little hot, but became distracted when his runner revved a bit.

"Oh, and by the way…, that was an awesome duel back there a few days ago." He winked at me before allowing his eye protecter of his helmet slip on and he sped off really fast.

My shoulder's slouched and looked on very shocked at his comment.

 _Did he just admitted that he saw my duel against that kid named Cyrus?!_

I growled in air before screaming out "Reginald Kastle…!" A flash appeared again and when I stopped yelling I hear my voice sounding as an echo in the air. I gasped at the scene in front of me. Everything seemed complete frozen, but I knew better that time actually slowed down…

 _I don_ _'_ _t remember any of this being part of the series_ _…_

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! A major cliffhanger there and suddenly Alesia just ends up getting sick for NO reason. Why did she suddenly** **'** **shut down** **'** **earlier? What is with Kite acting so angry over Alesia destroying his mood? And the earthquake? That was never part of the series, until later. Then you have Alesia** **'** **s on and off moments where she cane see Astral but then can** **'** **t suddenly again.**

 **And wow! Over 8K worth of writing this time around, I think I might as well write a novel. ^^**

 **Just kidding!**

 **Once again, thank you for those who read and those who have posted last chapter. You guys really deserve a Trophy for this. And now I will respond to the recent reviews for this story so far.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: I want to just say thank you so much for liking the duel, and for reviewing for the 2nd chapter of this story. I was a bit worried that the duel would appear to be too short, but it actually fitted very well. As stated before, Cyrus is a newbie with backbone when it comes to dueling. So his stubbornness and arrogance really played a bit role here for Alesia.**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Thanks for reviewing again! I told you I would not abandon this story! And about you** **'** **re recent question, don** **'** **t worry. I hope that this chapter begins to answer the question, if not, you will see in the next coming chapter. Until then, just be prepared for some shocking news!**

 ***sigh* Now that we have all of that cleaned up. I will now retreat to typing away the next chapter for the story and see what is going to happen next. See you all next time on** **'** **Access the Dimensions** **'** **!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	4. The Hunter and The Maiden

Yes, finally chapter 4 of the story is actually here! I updated a bit early cause I figured you guys were wondering what is going to happen next. Though I do not how things are going to be right now. So we'll see about the arrangements. However; I will not dwindle you guys down with an a/n and get straight to the story. Plus some things to know is…

 **The disclaimer!: Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ARE NOT MINE! Plain and simple** **—** **it belongs to it** **'** **s creators, Konami, Tv Tokyo, Toonzai, ViZ Media company / Shounen Jump, Studio D.I.C.E and 4K Media formally known as 4Kids Entertainment. It** **'** **s trademarks, music, artwork and copyright material of all shapes and forms of it belongs to them. I do not own them! What I do own however; is my OC** **'** **s and made up cards. For those of you who think I owned the plot line** **—** **think again! But the plot changes** **…** **I** **'** **ll leave it to your own imagination** **…** **-_-**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

Alesia is just about enjoying her new life here in the ZEXAL universe. But as fun as it may seem on the outside of the television screen, it's just another illusion waiting to pull her into more danger from the inside out. As she, Yuma and Tori get a glimpse at what the Numbers cards are capable of when possessing more innocent and less innocent duelist — she soon learns that exposing more information can put her at greater risk. This is not only true until the Hunt actually began. But when a Number Hunter named Kite Tenjo, and his robot companion Orbital 7 arrive to take Yuma's and Alesia's Number cards, his brother Hart suddenly collapses at the expense of using too much of his powers.

This leads Kite to stop the duel at the last minute. And though he nearly won, he vows to come after Yuma again, with no exception of Alesia being left out on his list of targeted prey.

In fact, the hunt for Alesia's Numbers card has already begun…

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hunter and The Maiden S01-04

* * *

Time in itself was slowed down again like last time. I knew from the jump that it has to do with Kite and Orbital…

But my thoughts were interrupted by the said someone's whistle. I heard him walking towards me, with each step he takes creating an echo.

 _Speak of the devil._

I turned around to see that he was stopping behind me along with Orbital, not too long afterwards."Well look who we have here. It seems like someone got a little lost…Care to need some help?" He asked in a mocking tone and a smirk.

"Hah! Like I would actually ask you for directions, and second of all I'm not lost. What are you doing here, Kite? Yuma isn't here!" I demanded. Kite still had a smirk on his face. "Aww, did you forget our little chit chat yesterday, already? I told you…, I will get your Numbers card along with that little pest of a duelist. And I plan to get it today. [clenching his fist towards me] Besides other things…" his voice trailed off until Orbital spoke.

"And we're not leaving until we g..get it!"

"So you really want to duel me for it?" I asked surprised this time. "Why yes I do! [his voice getting a bit excited] And to make sure this time you stay put…hah!" He threw out his duel anchor and I instantly felt the rope tighten around my left wrist automatically. "This can't be good." I tried to forcefully break the rope. It was kinda warm around my arm as it was obviously made out of energy. Whatever kind of advanced technology this is.

You can hear Kite chuckle at my attempts to break free. "Try to break free all you want, but it's pointless to even try, my dear." He pulled the rope as it disappears from the physical eyes, which caused me to stop what I was doing and nearly fall.

"However I'm feeling quite generous today, so I'm willing to make you a deal." Kite said still looking pretty confident. "And what deal is that?" I asked smugly. "If you give me your Numbers card now, I just may spear you from taking your soul. But if not, we're going to duel for it and I will take it forcefully…"

My heart pounded really hard when I heard the word 'forcefully'. And I truly couldn't believe that this was happening to me. "Well…?" He asked nearly impatient, until I made my decision. "There is no way in hell on earth and back am I gonna let you take my precious card away from me. No! You want it so badly, duel me for it!"

Kite looked at me in shock which was clearly on his face, as he wondered where did my sudden resolve to fight suddenly came from. "So that is your answer then, right?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?" This time me mocking him which got Orbital looking a bit frightful at the dangerous atmosphere we're having, until Kite began chuckling again and came into a full blown laughter.

"A feisty one, huh? I like it!" I gave a disgusted look when he said it in a somewhat sick way, and a look of glee appeared on his face. But I think that was just his way of trying to intimidate me, because any chick would be freaked out! He finally used his Photon Transformation while I prepared my duel disk and duel gazer. "Go, Photon Transformation!" His duel disk swung in the air before attaching to his left wrist. "I'll make sure I break you into submission!" His duel tattoo finally appeared before he was ready to duel.

"I hope your prepared to scream, because this duel will be your worse nightmare!" Kite smirked at me while the AR system prepared for our duel.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Kite: 4000 Alesia: 4000

"Now let's duel!" We said at the same time before one of us decided to make a move with a draw. "Since I'm a kind gentleman, I will be glad to let you go first." He said with a wicked smile. "With pleasure, galaxy boy. I draw!" I shouted.

 **Turn 1**

I looked at my hand carefully, and watched Kite for any reaction. _Okay, I have to stay focused here. Kite is one duelist you DO NOT want to screw around with. He didn_ _'_ _t went through training of hell all for nothing, ya_ _'_ _know. So my best bet is to draw out is strategy and when I got him unguarded, go full throttle. And also; to wait and see what he is looking to do. It_ _'_ _s just like his duel with Yuma and when he dueled Astral alone. If I get too reckless he will take advantage of me, if I_ _'_ _m too cautious he will read through my strategy and use my fear against me. If I attack him he will find a way to over power me, or counter attack me back. In Shark_ _'_ _s duel, he went ahead and used Shark_ _'_ _s strategy to counter against Numbers by baiting him in using Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. It_ _'_ _s all so risky_ _…_

"For my first move I summon my 'Constellar Kaus' in attack mode!" I lifted Kaus's card from my hand as it flashed, and he suddenly appeared onto my field.

 **1800 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"Whoa…" Orbital commented as Kite looked pretty interested in my choice of monster. "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said handing the next turn unto him. "Your on, Kite!" Telling him with an attitude, he didn't seemed all that phased by it. Almost like he was in a trance.

"Interesting choice in a monster card…where on earth did you get it?" He asked without breaking his stare at Kaus on the field. Almost like he felt unsure about the duel already. "Does it matter?How about you just focus on the duel and worry about my monsters later?" I suggested. But then he turned to look at me. Not angry, but it seemed pretty expressionless.

 **Turn 2**

"D..don't let this chick fool you M..M..master Kite!" Orbital cheered. "Pff, Pahh-lease! Like I'm gonna let her flashy monster distract me now, I draw!"

 _Wait a minute, last I checked he was staring at Kaus like he has a new found believe in aliens. What a hypocrite!_

He quickly looked at his newly drawn card before making his move. "First I'm activating the spell card 'Photon Lead'! It allows me to normal summon an additional monster this turn. And I summon 'Photon Thrasher!'"

 **2100 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"But don't think I'm done yet, next I summon 'Photon Crusher'!"

 **2000 ATK/ 0 DEF**

 _This isn_ _'_ _t good! He_ _'_ _s going to summon out his ace monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!_

"Now here comes the kicker! When I have two monsters with 2000 or more attack points on my side of the field…, I'm allowed to bring forth an indestructible monster! Prepare to be amazed by a power of infinite destruction." A red cross like item materialized onto the field and Kite grabbed it before thrusting it into the air above him. "Allow me to re introduce you to the power force that will be your end. Meet 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!'"

Finally Galaxy-Eyes appeared before me, roaring as he made his entrance known, sucking in the power of space and time itself.

 **3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

 _Okay Alesia, do not panic, DO NOT PANIC_ _…_ _._

"I hope your prepared now Alesia, because once my 'Galaxy-Eyes' finishes off your monster it will be nearly too late." Kite tempted me. "Yeah! And then he can finally take your Numbers and your soul!" Orbital had done it again.

 _PANIC!_

"Does your robot love to bring those stuff up, I mean seriously? If he loves the idea of stealing people's souls and stuff like that, why not make that his job?" I said plain clearly uncomfortable. Because in reality, I really about had enough of Orbital bringing things like that up. It's like when a person got you so mad over something they said or did, and you told somebody else, and they couldn't forgive them, but you forgave the transgressing person. But then suddenly they bring up the one thing you hope you and that person would forget about.

And once again Kite was not to happy with that, his face and body stance say's it all. I mean come on, he just did the same thing yesterday! Kite turned towards Orbital's direction again and was really pissed.

"How * **Dare** * you! Are you out of your **mind**?!" Kite's voice nearly cracked. "I thought I told you **NOT** to bring that up, have you not learned your lesson from yesterday?!There's something seriously **WRONG WITH YOU**! I'm not trying to provoke _**fear**_ in her you tin twit! You do this one more time, and I will send **YOU** to the scrap heap, **YOU HEAR ME**?!" Orbital scampers back a few more feet away from Kite's incensed looks towards.

"I…I...I won't do it again! I...I swear!" Orbital apologized while bowing a few times. "Wait a minute. Last I checked you said how you were gonna 'break me into submission' and how this duel is gonna be my 'worse nightmare'. Yet you say how you're not trying to get me fearful of you?!" I asked getting angry myself, until I pointed an accusing finger at him. "If that is not a sign of a hypocrite, I don't know what is!"

Kite didn't look too happy that now that I even brought that up. Seriously, since when did this duel got turned into an argument? He was the one who started it along with Orbital." _ **Now**_ you're bringing that up too?! Seriously Alesia, can't you take a stinking hint?!"

"No because I'm so stupid, I forgot that we are in a duel!" I yelled out mockingly towards him.

 _I cannot believe that this guy is toying with me. Toying with my mind_ _…_ _And I won_ _'_ _t stand for it!_

"Kite, you picked the wrong girl to toy with. Now I'm not gonna back down!" I declared.

"Tell me something, what made you decide to become a duelist?" He asked suddenly which caught me off guard. "Is this a trick question to distract me from dueling you?!" I asked angry but his expression has not changed. "No, I'm actually quite serious. I'll ask you again; what made you decide to become a duelist?"

"I became one because I wanted to try something new, and because I love to try new challenge's. It helps me to grow as a person and to prepare me for life. That's why I duel…" Orbital's eye's slight blinked. "T..That's not such a bad answer." He commented. "Okay, I'll give you that. Better then what other stories I've heard. But…that won't help you in this duel sadly."

Then he pointed towards me. "Now 'Galaxy-Eyes' attack Alesia's 'Constellar Kaus' with Photon Stream of Destruction." Galaxy's prepared for the attack and I suddenly thought of my face down cards. "Hold on Kite, I now activate one of my facedown card's, known as 'Constellar Meteor'!" The trap card activated. "What?!" Orbital asked while Kite looked on with shock.

"See whenever a Constellar monster get's destroyed in battle, I can send your 'Galaxy's Eyes' hurling back to your deck, and it it's then shuffled!" I said with a triumphant smirk.

 _I hope this plan works!_

"That is so predictable of you, little Alesia." he said mockingly. "What?" I asked. "While that was a good strategy, it's not good enough! Now watch as I banish both of our monsters!"

"Oh no!" I cried out in horror. "Oh yes! Therefore your 'Constellar Meteor' trap card has been rendered useless. And your Kaus is still banished from the field." Surely both 'Galaxy-Eyes' and 'Kaus' disappeared on the field. Leaving me with only one more face down card left to defend myself with. "Perfect…"

"But don't feel too bad, that was in fact a very good strategy. Hoping to lure me out with such a weak monster, waiting for me to attack you at the right moment. I must say that I really wasn't expecting that from someone like you." What he said really hit me rock bottom. "Huh?!"

"H..he knew what you were thinking, and you fell for it!" Orbital was once again silenced. "Be quiet, you have no right to speak after what you did today!" Kite turned his right eye towards Orbital when he said this, causing Orbital to grasp his mouth and shivered in fear. "In fact, I better not hear you peep out a word for the remainder of this duel. And now I end my turn with two face down cards, while our monsters return back to the field."

Both monsters finally returned to the field. And I gotta say that in a way, I am actually quite happy that I did not summon out an XYZ monster this turn. Otherwise 'Galaxy-Eyes' second ability grants him the power to gain the opponent's XYZ's monsters overlay units, and increase his attack points by 500 for each of them.

 **Turn 3**

"It's your move…" Kite said in a sing-song tone as if we were playing a game of hide and seek and with a creepy smile. I never smiled at him, and I never will. "I know that, I draw!" I looked at my monster and broke out with a smile. "Great! The one card that can turn all of this around!" Kite's smile disappeared as he became curious as to what I would do next.

"First off allow me to summon out my 'Constellar Pollux!'" A knight dressed in metal and a flowing cape appeared with sword.

 **1700 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"With Pollux on the field, his special ability allows me to normal summon or set a monster once per turn. I choose my 'Constellar Algeidi!'" She appeared onto the field with grace and prepared to attack.

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"So you already have three level 4 monsters, what's next?" Kite asked looking upset already. "Well then allow me to show you, Kite." I finally began to feel confident with my next move. "Plus…when 'Constellar Algeidi' is on the field, her ability also allows me to normal summon another Constellar monster this turn, as long as it's a level 4." Kite gasped at what was revealed. I picked up a card and placed it on the board. "Come on out, 'Constellar Acubens!'"

A machine type monster entered the field with a shield and a claw ready in hand.

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"And here's the twist, when my 'Constellar Acubens' is summoned to the field, all of my Constellar monsters I control get's a power boost of 500 Attack points!"

Kaus: 1800 — 2300 ATK

Pollux: 1700 — 2200 ATK

Algeidi: 1600 — 2100 ATK

Acubens: 800 — 1300 ATK

 _What on earth is she planning? She knows all I have to do is banish her monster again. And besides, even if she attacks me with three of her other Constellar monsters. I can easily destroy that plan in one sweep._

"So what are you waiting for? Attack me already!" Kite taunted. "Fine, but I'm warning you, you will not like where this is going. I now activate my spell card called 'Parallel Twister!'"

It activated and Kite didn't seem to happy again. "Just what are you up to?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm up to, Kite. I now target my face down card to destroy…in order to destroy one of your face down cards."

"Grrr…" Kite growled. "And I chose the card on the left!" The card flipped up before disappearing in one of the funnel's. The card that he had placed down was 'Luminize'. "What?!"

"Now that I got rid of your 'Luminize' trap card, I can now finish the job. Kaus, attack his 'Galaxy-Eyes' with Celestial Bow and Arrow!" The arrow was about to be shot until Kite interrupted. "Are you crazy?! 'Galaxy-Eyes' is way too powerful then your Kaus." he argued. "Yeah, but it won't matter…"

"Your crazy! Have you forgotten that I can banish your monster again?" 'Galaxy-Eyes' ability activated again, and made Kaus and itself be banished for the battle phase. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Pollux, Algeidi and Acubens attack Kite directly!" Kite's right eye bulged. "You fool, didn't you forget my other face down card?"

"Huh?!" I looked down towards his side of the field to see a face down card that had activated. "I activate the trap card — 'Mirror Shade!'"

"So you had that card the whole time?" I asked in shock. "That's right…By paying half of my life points, I take no battle damage this turn."

There was a huge explosion in front of Kite, as his life points have dropped to half.

Alesia: 4000

Kite: 4000 — 2000

 _I don_ _'_ _t remember him using this card in this episode. If you even consider this an episode at all. But now that I really think about it. This never even happened! Just like with Lillybot being at Yuma_ _'_ _s house, or with Yuma and the gang helping me get a duel disk. None of this would have ever happened if I wouldn_ _'_ _t be here_ _…_

"I hope your done with your turn now. You have wasted your time and effort to defeat me in one turn, that you have allowed your recklessness to cloud your better judgement. If you weren't so hasty, you could have speared your monsters the agony of having to waste a turn. And to top it off that you even wasted a face down card, and your down to one card in your hand. So unless you think of something quick, your done for." I said absolutely nothing to retaliate back. After all he was right the whole time.

"Well I would end my turn…but then I wouldn't be able to do this!" I raised my hand in the air. "I overlay my 'Constellar Algeidi' and 'Acubens!'" They turned into bright yellow lights and flew to the air. A black wormhole like portal appeared on the ground. "By doing so, I can build the overlay network…and XYZ Summon: 'Constellar Praecepe!'"

 **2400 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"…" Orbital looked on with awe, as well as Kite have. "No way…an XYZ monster already?"

"Now I end my turn with a face down, so that my Kaus may return back to the field. Welcome back Kaus…" Kaus and 'Galaxy-Eyes' returned from being banished once more.

 **Turn 4**

"Hmm…Sad…I was hoping you would summon out your Numbers card." Kite taunted again. "I told you — I'm going to protect that card, not for you to go ahead and try to take it from me." I argued.

"What is so darn important about a stupid card anyway's? It's just a Number that can be used for power." He replied back. But I didn't give in…yet I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

"You don't get it, it's the closest thing I have to home!" I said nearly breaking out crying. I can't believe that he is already making me get emotional. It has nothing to do about the card, it has everything to do about what the card represents.

… _reminding Me that I_ _'_ _m an outsider here_ _…_

"What the…? Are YOU crying?! You have got to be kidding me, we're in the middle of a duel and you NOW chose to cry?!" Kite complained. "Hell with you Kite, if you think of it being childish, then go ahead. When was the last time you ever cried for someone? Someone you want to protect? Something with memories of the good times despite the bad times!?"

Kite's face soften with a look of shock, and you can clearly see that he was remembering something. Orbital looked like he wanted to say something, but chose against it because he was ordered not to speak. And as long as this duel was still active, he can't do anything about it.

Kite then gave a strange look on his face that was emotionless, and he then spoke. "I draw…" He looked at his card and made his move. "I activate the spell card 'Photon Veil' from my hand. With this, I can shuffle 3 light monsters from my hand to the deck and then choose 1 or more monsters, as long as it has the same name. I now summon 'Daybreaker'!"

Daybreaker emerges to the field. "And as long as he is on the field, I can summon another 'Daybreaker' from my hand." Another Daybreaker emerges onto the field and his ability activated once again. "And the 2nd one activates as well, allowing me to bring out one more 'Daybreaker'." The final Daybreaker monster arrived. Each one has the same attack and defense points.

 **1700 ATK/ 0 DEF**

 _How I knew this was coming?_

"Three 'Daybreaker's' on the field?!" I asked in shock now.

"That's right — And now I overlay my three level 4 Daybreakers! And with them, I can build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 10: Illumiknight!"

Now I was about to face one of the real test in my life. He finally brings out a Number card, and I'm now thinking about the background music being played whenever a Number card is brought out. Illumiknight emerges from its dormant state and unravels himself to become a knight riding on a horse.

 **2400 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Oh great a Numbers card…" I dreaded. "And now, you'll be force to bring out your Number. Because if you don't. [He pointed a finger at me] You won't survive this duel."

 _That is an understatement. I don_ _'_ _t have a Number card for me to summon! Even if I wanted to bring out Number 87. Only a plant deck is capable to summoning her onto the I don_ _'_ _t have any Level 8 monsters in my Constellar deck. Constellar_ _'_ _s primary focus on summoning out Ranks 4 - 6 XYZ is not my day_ _…_

"Now Illumiknight… Attack Alesia's 'Constellar Pollux!'" Kite declared an attack but thankfully I knew what to do. " Not going to happen because I activate my face down card, 'Negate Attack'!"

"Tsk! Just great…why are you making this so hard for yourself?" He asked annoyed. I looked to him for an answer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you get it? Your just gonna prolong you're suffering, and making it easy for me to take your Numbers card. I'm tired of you stopping and evading my every move! Quit stalling already!" He then changed the subject and swung his left arm to the side. "I now activate Illumiknight's special ability! By using one overlay unit once per turn, I'm allowed to draw one card from my deck." He drew and just decided to not look at it. Almost as if he doesn't care anymore. "Grrr…I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

"Fine then, Draw!" I drew the card 'Constellar Star Chart'. _That_ _'_ _s means for every Constellar monster that is special summoned, I can draw a card from my deck._ "I use the spell card 'Constellar Star Chart' from my hand." The card materializes on the field and activate's itself. "Now for every Constellar monster I special summon, this card allows me to draw a card from my deck. And I also take this chance to use Kaus special ability! Up to twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the level of a Constellar monster on my field by 1." I pointed to Pollux. "I choose to increase Pollux's level by one, and Kaus by one. Do it Kaus!"

Kaus releases his two arrows into the air as it bursts into sparkles, and Pollux and Kaus absorbs it to their bodies. Increasing their level by 1 each; Kaus and Pollux now became Level 5.

Kaus= **** — *****

Pollux= **** — *****

Kite began looking in shock again. Man how many times is this guy gonna be in shock over what I do? "I can now overlay my level 5 Kaus and Pollux." The monsters did the same as always for them to band together. "Get ready for my second XYZ monster Kite. Because with this overlay network being built, I can now XYZ summon: 'Constellar Pleiades'!"

 **2500 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

A rank five soldier clad in strange metal armor, appeared with a blade in hand and a metal cape in the back that reflected the galaxies, the stars and space itself.

"Pleiades…?" Kite asked nearly confused. "You're not going to summon your Numbers card?" Orbital looked like he wanted to panic. "No way…I choose to defeat you without a Number."

"But how…?! You're Praecepe is only at 2400 attack points while Pleiades is at 2500. How do you expect to defeat me?" He just didn't quite get it. So I had to explain it to him.

"Simple…I'm just gonna do it is all. Plus, due to the effect of my 'Constellar Star Chart', I'm allowed to draw one card, since I have summoned my 'Pleiades' to the field!" I draw a card due to its effect. "Now watch as I activate Pleiades' special ability. But using one overlay unit, I can target one card on the field and return it to the hand."

Kite gasped when he realizes what I planned on doing. "And I choose your Galaxy-Eyes!" Pleiades used his ability to remove Galaxy-Eyes from the field, and Kite was forced to take Galaxy-Eyes and place him back into his hand. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Yeah, well tough luck! Praecepe, Attack Kite's Illumiknight!" I commanded. But Kite shook his head. "I admire your perseverance, but you're becoming reckless again…unless…!" He realized my strategy. "I now activate Praecepe's special ability: When any of our monsters choose to attack, My Praecepe can detach one overlay unit to increase the monster of my choosing by 1000 attack points once per turn." Kite and Orbital looked even more shocked at the ability. "I choose my Praecepe!"

Praecepe= 2400 — 3400

The blast from the impact of battle caused a huge explosion. Kite was nearly got hurt, and his life points went down. However Illumiknight was still on the field.

Kite = 2000 — 1100

Alesia = 4000

"And now Pleiades, attack!" Pleiades attacked right after Praecepe, and caused another explosion, but thankfully Kite wasn't that hurt. "This is not over!" He yelled.

Kite = 1100 — 1000

Alesia= 4000

"And this is not the end, Kite…I choose to overlay my Constellar Pleiades. And rebuild the overlay network, and XYZ summon: Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

 **2700 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"T..this is bad…" Orbital spoke, but quickly covered his mouth knowing that Kite would be mad. However Kite was not worrying about Orbital, if fact he is the last thing on his mind. What he is worrying about is the new monster I just brought out onto the field. "And now that Ptolemy M7 is on the field, I can draw one card thanks to 'Constellar Star Chart's' effect!" Kite growled in frustration since I was able to use the card again.

 _Now he knows how I feel_ _…_

 _Alesia_ _…_ I hear somebody call my name.

 _Huh?_

Suddenly a flash of light appeared on the field and began to blind my vision. I gasped at the sight before I was taken somewhere. However Kite and Orbital were in shock and was trying to shield themselves from being blinding by that same light. But it was starting to be in vein. "Orbital! What is going on?! Where is this light coming from?" Kite yelled out.

"Well ah…, it's k...kinda how to explain! I will do a diagnostic test." Orbital said. "We need a scan not a diagnostic test, you tin twit!" Kite yelled as the light got brighter.

However I was in some type of place similar to the dream-scape. "No way, is this…?"

"Alesia…" I turned around to see that it was Hart staring at me, looking very frail and weak from over using his powers. "Hart…? What are you doing here? How did you—"

"There's no time Alesia…, you must…find the power…" Hart struggled to talk "of Eternia at all cost…" Now that got me looking confused. _The power of Eternia? What is that? The only thing I know of is a card with a similar title. It_ _'_ _s called_ _…_

"Please Alesia… I don't know how much longer this world…my universe can go on…Aghh!" Hart began holding his head in pain. But meanwhile the vision stops and I'm back on the duel field —With Kite and Orbital looking at me and each other strangely. "Um, can someone please tell me what happened?" I asked.

"That's what w...w...we like to k...know, missy!" Orbital said seemly irked at my question. "I sensed him, it was like he was somehow in the mist of this duel…" Kite began to trail off confused. _Wait a minute, is he talking about Hart?_

"Any way's, since I have choose to overlay my Pleiades to get Ptolemy M7 this way, I can't use his special abilities this turn. So instead I'm ending my turn." I waited for him to make his move.

 **Turn 6**

Kite = 1000

Alesia = 4000

"I was hoping you would say that, because I am not giving up on this duel. I draw!" He looked at his card and then smirked. "I now use Illumiknight's special ability!" I froze for the time being, but still kept my guard up. "By using one overlay unit, I can draw one more card from my deck…" I drew again and the look on his face didn't look right.

"Your in big trouble now Alesia! I summon 'Photon Slasher' from my hand in face up defense position." A warrior materialized face up in defense mode, shielding his chest with both arms.

 **2100 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

 _Not good_ _…_

"And now that the conditions is once again met, you know what that means…, I tribute both my Illumiknight and Photon Slasher!" He implied. But then it hit me that his 'Galaxy-Eyes' is coming back. The red cross like thing reappears on the field. "Heh, heh, heh…, this time he's here to stay Alesia!" he did the same thing as before and the cross began spinning wildly in the air, sucking up all of the photon energy it can muster. "Now appear once again to the field, and illuminate the shadows with your light…'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon'…"

Galaxy-Eyes roared with intensity and he stared down right at me. It was almost as if I can see myself in his eyes. I gulped at the sight of him. "You didn't expect to actually win did you? Because that however is NOT gonna happen. Now 'Galaxy-Eyes' attack 'Praecepe' with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"Hold on, have you forgotten Praecepe's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, Praecepe's attack points go up by a 1000."

Preacepe = 2400 — 3400

"Actually Alesia, it is YOU who have forgotten. Remember what 'Galaxy-Eyes' can do?" I gasped again and slapped my hand to my forehead.

 _Why the hell did I not think?!_ I mentally yelled at myself. It was no wonder why Kite was at ease the whole entire time. He already knew what I was gonna do before I was gonna do it. He literally used reverse psychology on me for the whole entire duel, forcing me to reveal all of my dueling secrets and strategies all at the same time. Yet he was actually taking mental notes about what monsters I would be using, their special abilities and how their combo would correspond with each other to help me either win the duel or lose the duel.

 _But it_ _'_ _s just like what Kite had said before. If I didn_ _'_ _t bring out a Numbers card, I would lose_ _…_

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" He mocked. "Well, then I suggest that you stay in it, because now both of our monsters are banished once again!"

This time 'Praecepe' went along for the ride with 'Galaxy-Eyes' and I was beginning to lose all hope for me to actually win. "Next I activate my spell card 'Accellight'!" the card activated from his right hand as he was holding it towards me. "You see, when I don't have any monsters on the field, it allows me to special summon one level 4 or lower 'Photon' or 'Galaxy' monster from my deck." A card popped slightly out from the deck, for him to grab. "And the card I summon is 'Photon Cerberus'!"

The three headed dog monster began barking like it never got a chance to be free in its life. And as it ran through the field like a manic, I was already beginning to panic. Knowing what he was thinking as he already did this to Yuma, before.

 **1300 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"When my 'Photon Cerberus' is on the loose, I can prevent you from activating your trap cards on the field. Hope you weren't planning on using it, Alesia!" Chains from Photon Cerberus' ability bonded up my trap card. "Ahhh!"

"And now that that is over with, I place a card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on the field, and 'Galaxy-Eyes' and my 'Preacepe' is back. And trust me, I was getting irritated every single time he uses his Galaxy-Eyes' ability!

 **Turn 7**

"Fine…I draw!" I drew a card and sighed. I wondered why I didn't use my trap card before. _Now my_ _'_ _Meteor Flare is useless to me now._ _Let_ _'_ _s see, I have only four cards: Constellar Virgo, Constellar Star Cradle, Constellar Rasalhugue and Fiendish Chain_ _…_ _that_ _'_ _s it! If I use Fiendish Chain on Galaxy-Eyes, all of his abilities and attacks becomes null and void. It_ _'_ _s my only shot, and I_ _'_ _m bound to take damage later._

"Okay, I decided to tribute my 'Constellar Praecepe' in order to summon 'Constellar Virgo'!" A winged fairy like monster appeared and glowed with white sparkles before it disappeared.

 **2300 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Hmph! I think you could have done a whole lot better then that." Kite said with an attitude. "I don't need you to judge me!"I yelled. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 8**

"Then prepare to meet your doom, girl! I draw!" He leaped into the air while drawing his card and took a quick look at what he drew. He smirked and placed the card in his hand. "I now decide to attack your 'Constellar Virgo' with my 'Galaxy-Eyes'; Go, Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The blast from Galaxy-Eyes had destroyed my Virgo. I screamed as the wind pressure from the duel hit me, and whatever battle damage I had taken caused me to get sent hurling back to the ground. At first I felt like my whole back was gonna break. And nearly knocking the wind out of my lungs.

 _Aghhh, I never felt anything like it before_ _…_

I badly struggled to get up from my position from the ground, only to realized that I had lost life points for the very first time. Scraping myself to the ground like this is not fun.

Kite= 1000

Alesia= 4000 — 3300

"G..Go M..Master Kite!" Orbital cheered on to himself without Kite noticing. "Now that your almost down to half of your life points, maybe you better start reconsidering your game plan. Because for now on Alesia, I am not gonna go easy on you just because you're a female." Kite looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. You can tell that he was really determined to win this duel, and he had no intensions of losing to me.

"I now end my turn by switching my 'Photon Cerberus' to defense mode."

 **Turn 9**

Kite = 1000

Alesia = 3300

"Okay, I draw!" I looked over my hand and tried to formulate a strategy. So I already had it.

I decide to bring out my new monster. "Now I summon 'Constellar Rasalhague' in attack mode!" The card activated as it materialized on the field. The little boy soldier with a wand appeared from the card and looked ready to battle.

 **900 ATK/ 100 DEF**

"What are you gonna do with that little pip-squeak?" Kite commented on Rasalhague's height, that caused the little Constellar monster to look in shock and he jumped up and down in annoyance at Kite's remark. "Hey! Stop making fun of him, he's sensitive!" I yelled at him. "How about I call you strawberry head, you jerk!"

Kite then frown at this. "Strawberry-head…?"He asked confused. "Yeah, because your hair shape and pointed tip reminds me of strawberries, and you look just like one!"

Suddenly a teal colored aura appeared around Kite. "Ah oh! N..No..now you've done it, missy!" Orbital shouted out. "How ***dare* you call me a Strawberry head!** " Kite pointed his finger at me. "I am NOT going to be taking anymore insults from YOU anymore, Alesia — Your gonna pay! By the next turn, I'm taking you and your Constellar monsters down!"

"Yeah right, picture that happening, because now I'm using Rasulhague's special ability! First by tributing him to the graveyard, I get to special summon 1 Constellar monster from my hand or graveyard in face up defense position. And the card I choose is my 'Constellar Acubens'!"

Acubens entered the field in defense mood once again. "And don't forget, by special summoning him out on my side of the field, I get to draw a card from my deck by Constellar Star Chart's effect." The card glows and then I was allowed to draw. _Yes! My_ _'_ _Xyz Reborn_ _'_ _card! Now my_ _'_ _Praecepe' can come back again and I can use his last overlay unit to win the duel!_

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Great…" Kite knew what I was doing, so he looked on in annoyance. "Now that Acubens is on the field, all my face up Constellar monsters I control gains 500 attack points!"

Ptolemy M7= 2700 — 3200 ATK

Acubens= 800 — 1300 ATK

"Now Ptolemy M7, time to make Kite face the music, use Comic Stream of Light!"

"I won't let that happen, go Galaxy-Eyes, use your special ability…banish Ptolemy M7!"

 _Thank you Kite for giving me victory._ "I counter your attack by activating my Trap card ' Fiendish Chain'!" Chains appeared from my activated card.

 _Yes I won the duel!_

"A very big mistake!" Kite said looking very pleased with himself already. "What do you mean?!" I asked in shock

Kite had anticipated this and tried to intercept my attack. Or should I say 'did'? "Now watch as I activate the trap card 'Photon Escape'!"

"… …"

"When a monster you control attempt to attack a 'Photon' monster, I can banish it and stop your attack and your trap card!" Galaxy-Eyes banished himself from the field and Ptolemy M7's attack was not successful as well as my trap card. "Oh no…" I began to shake in fear and looked like I wanted to cry. "I can't believe that I let my guard down again…"

I sighed and tried to pull myself together. " That's okay, because I can sill use Ptolemy M7's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, Ptolemy M7 can send back a monster card of my choosing to it's owners hand." Kite and Orbital awaited for my answer. "I choose your Cerberus. And I end my turn." Galaxy-Eyes finally reappears again once the trap card is done with. And Cerberus was sent back to Kite's hand, though he didn't look too happy.

 **Turn 10**

"Heh, heh…so you've finally broken huh? I told you that I would break you to submission. Though you happened to do all of that on your own, little Alesia." He gripped his fist as he smirked at my direction without a care in the world. "But it'll all be over soon, I promise." He mocked. "Now, I draw!"

 _What is he gonna do now_ _…_ _?_

"First I summon my 'Plasma Ball' to the field." A ball shaped monster with one eye looking right at me, has electric sparks coming out from its body.

 **900 ATK/ 900 DEF**

"And next, I also activate a spell card called 'Photon Trident'!" _Oh man, here we go again!_

"'Photon Trident' allows me to equip this card to 1 Photon monster, and that monster gains 700 attack points. I choose my 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon'!" 'Galaxy-Eyes' roared in the air, as his attack points went up!

Galaxy-Eyes = 3000 —3700

"…Okay, so you have a monster out, why choose 'Plasma Ball' if you can't even XYZ summon?!"

"Its simple Alesia, allow me to elaborate for you." He paused. "When my 'Plasma Ball' is normal summoned to my field, he is allowed to attack you directly!" Kite answered. I gasped when 'Plasma Ball' sent electric shocks towards my way, causing my to scream out in pain and tears coming out of my eyes as my life points took another hit.

Kite = 1000

Alesia = 3300 — 2400

"But in turn he must be destroyed once the attack is successful."

Plasma Ball suddenly blew up in the air. "And now Galaxy-Eyes, attack Alesia's 'Ptolemy M7' with Photon Stream of Destruction!"I gasped as I see the beam heading for Ptolemy M7. "No…!" Ptolemy M7 was destroyed and I got hit again with his attack.

Kite = 1000

Alesia = 2400 — 1400

"And that's not all! Since 'Photon Trident' is equipped to my 'Galaxy-Eyes', it's ability allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field. And I choose your 'Constellar Star Chart'!" My card was then destroyed as the result of the battle.

"This is bad…" I choked out. "Very bad for you…and it get's worse — because I'm activating the spell card 'Photon Wind' from my hand!" He commented.

I gasped when he said that. "Your gonna deal damage to me by 1000 life points just for your 'Galaxy-Eyes' attack?!"

"Yes, that's correct — And that isn't looking so good for you…!"Kite declared as his spell card activates and a huge gust of wind attacked me. Almost causing me to fly backwards again, but I had to remember what Yuma did, and held on as much as possible.

Kite= 1000

Alesia= 1400 — 400

 _I_ _…_ _should have used_ _'_ _Xyz Reborn_ _'…_ _I have to make sure that I win!_

"I now end my turn. But 'Galaxy-Eyes' attack points go back to normal."

Galaxy-Eyes = 3400 — 3000

 **Turn 11**

"Here is the moment of truth…I draw!" I looked at my card, and see that it is another Consteller Pollux. "Okay now. First I activate my face down card 'XYZ Reborn!'" The trap card became face up and it activated. "What?! 'XYZ Reborn'?! How did you require a card like that?!" Kite demanded. "Does it matter? I use this trap card to bring back one XYZ monster from my Graveyard. And I choose my 'Constellar Praecepe'!"

'Praecepe' returned to the field while spreading his wings in the air and roared pridefully. "T…this is not good boss!" Orbital said in fear. "I got this, Orbital!" Kite yelled out. "Oh yeah? Well you better hope you do, because once 'Xyz Reborn' successfully special summon an XYZ monster, that card now become's my Praecepe's overlay unit."

The trap card turns into a purple stream of light before it turned yellow, and began orbiting around 'Preacepe. "Next I play my equip card 'United we Stand', which will increase one of my monsters choosing Attack and Defense points by 800 points x the number of monsters I already have on the field. Acubens is on the field including Preacepe, so that is an additional 800 for a grand total of 1600 attack and defense points! " Kite growled at this now and clenched his fist. "I choose my Preacepe again!"

Preacepe = 2400 — 4000 ATK

800 — 1600 DEF

"Now Preacepe will attack your Galaxy-Eyes! Then I'll use Praecepe's ability by using one overlay unit to increase his attack points by another 1000!"

Preacepe = 4000 — 5000 ATK

"5000 Attack points?!" Kite looked on in fear and shock at the same time. "Oh no M..M..Master Kite!" Orbital looked on in horror. "I can't watch!"

"It's not yet over Alesia! I now use my face down trap card; 'Photon Shock!'" I gasped now that I realized what he is doing.

 _He_ _'_ _s gonna make this duel a tie!_

"When I get dealt with battle damage from your monster, I can redirect that same amount of damage I took back to you. So in other words: you lose Life points equal to the amount of battle damage I receive!"

'Galaxy-Eyes' was finally destroyed as Kite flew backwards and screamed from the amount of the impact he took. Dropping his life points down to 0. However not without the card of Photon Shock's effect, which absorbed some of the battle damage and reflected in my direction.

"Aaagggghhhhhh!" I screamed in the same agony as my life points have also went down the 0, and caused both Kite and I to be knocked to the ground very hard.

Kite = 1000 — 0

Alesia = 400 — 0

The holographic profiler declared that it was a DRAW, and the AR system changed everything back to normal. I nearly passed out and Kite got back up faster then I could. But I could not move my body…

"No way… Master Kite and T..T..that girl ended up in a tie?!" Orbital asked himself in complete shock. "How is this even possible?!"

"Man, that has to be one of the most intense duels in my whole life…" Kite said as he struggled to come towards my direction. His Photon Transformation returning him back to normal and his Duel Tattoo no where to be found over his left eye.

* * *

Normal POV

Kite came towards Alesia as she was still knocked down to the ground. He still couldn't believe that she nearly won. However he was too desperate to stop now. So he released the duel anchor from their bodies, and attempted to use Photon Hand on her. "Master K..K..Kite! What are you doing?!" Orbital asked in shock.

"What do you think I'm doing? Collecting her Number!" Kite said as his right hand glowed and caused the transparent hand to appear. "But you two had a d..draw! Isn't it unfair?" Orbital questioned again, still unsure as to why he would even dare question his master's authority. "I'm doing whatever it takes to save Hart, you got that! Now shut up!"

Kite yelled before deploying his Photon Hand, but then suddenly a light had glowed intensely from Alesia's body before blinding Kite and Orbital once again…

"What…? Not again! Agghhh!" Kite yelled before covering his eyes…

* * *

… … … **That was freaking awesome! Whoo! I cannot believe that I actually was able to finish their duel. I really had to really pay attention to Kaito** **'** **s/Kite** **'** **s strategy in canon, because he can be extremely trickily as a duelist. And mind you** **'** **Photon** **'** **or** **'** **Galaxy** **'** **decks are really hard to beat. They were designed that way, and Constellar** **'** **s are in fact the closest that can rival against them in my opinion. They** **'** **re both LIGHT attributed decks, each have their own abilities were they rely on certain monsters or Ace Monster, they both represent the stars or cosmos** **—** **mainly anything out of space. I would really like to see how Alesia fairs in a tag team duel or Battle Royal.**

 **Sorry for those of you who noticed the mistake in their duel, I have now edited as if it was never there. And the math was really wrong! I had gotten mixed up with what monster was which, and that caused the paradox to occur.**

 **Now dedication for last Chapters reviewers!**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: Thank you so much for reviewing this story for the very first time. I** **'** **m so glad that you think this is worth continuing to the very end of the series. Let** **'** **s just see how things go for Alesia and her new friends. And yes, there is so many questions that needs to be answered. It** **'** **s not particularly easy when your stuck in the one world you think you know everything about, only to find out its something completely different. Yet things that you never think would go wrong suddenly does so subtlety.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Oh my gosh, thanks again for reviewing. I read your reviews for this story, and I think they are very supportive. Thank you! Especially about wither Alesia and Shark is going to be a couple; I know you and** **Zexalloverforever39** **have been wondering about that as I am sure other people as well. Let** **'** **s just say this story is going to get even more complicated. :3**

 **Well, then that is all for now. Please keep this story alive by R &R, and let me know what are your opinions on the characters and where you think this story is headed. There is more dueling action and adventures to come in the next chapter of Access the Dimensions!**

 **See yah later!**

 **EXTRA NOTE: I had messed up the point difference with the card 'United we Stand' and I apologize for this mistake. The card is supposed to be 800 attack and defense points for every monster on your side of the field. Before I had placed it at 500. The only other spell card that is the same as United We Stand is 'Mage Power'. THAT card grants the equipped monster 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap card on your side of the field.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	5. So this is Home?

Well, I must confess, after a long day working on this chapter, I gotta say that I'm a bit concerned about Alesia's well being in this story. Many of you have been supportive when it came to reading, including those who reviewed. And for that I am very grateful.

I know that Alesia's character may seem questionable, but hopefully this chapter will become a pillar to a more understandable circumstances. It really relates to people that I know and familiar with, and mashed them together with Alesia's own unique story. This isn't about your obvious fan girl who just wants to jump into any favorite story she's obsessed with. This is a story about a reluctant fan girl who is just want to fit in and have a normal life withe her normal friends and family. Until she is called to an adventure most fans dream of having, until it becomes their greatest dreams or worst nightmare. Let alone an adventure she doesn't want, but can't help to be beckoned to for her love of the anime.

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in anyway, shape or form. So don** **'** **t even think about pinning this on me! I own what I own, and they own what they own, and that is everything Yu-Gi-Oh! Except my OC** **'** **s, and made up cards. Plot changes are just part of my crazy imagination** **…** **I hope** **…**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Time has been slowed down once again. Kite and Orbital 7 have finally pursued Alesia, and challenged her into a Numbers Duel, hoping to obtain it and her soul. However as the duel progresses, each duelist gave their all until there was only one outcome… a Draw…

However, in her lack of Dueling experience; Alesia passes out from the exhaustion once the duel was over. With the same strange light that brought her to the ZEXAL world suddenly appearing before her. It blinded both the Number Hunter and Orbital from her path, before he was able to steal her Number card and her soul — with no clue as to what is actually happening before them…

* * *

Chapter 5: So this is Home? S01-05

I have no idea where all of that light came from, but when I finally opened my eyes, all I kept thinking about was if I was dead. But then I realized that I couldn't remember anything else before that…

"Alesia…?" I looked around for the voice. "Huh…?" I wondered, looking further at the direction I hear the voice come from. "Who's calling me?" I called out. But then that person's voice became a lot more clearer then before. "Alesia! Alesia can you hear me…? Sweet heart please open your eyes!" Hearing the voice crying desperately for me to respond, suddenly causes me to want to react.

I gasped once the vision of that dreadful place was gone, and I was somehow able to open up my physical eyes. Only for me to see that I was in some hospital, attached to a IV filled with liquid for dehydration . "Is this…?" I began, but I felt the need to cough, only for someone to hug me.

"Alesia, Thank God that you're all right — the doctors have said that you will recover!" I looked further and noticed that it was mom! "…Mom…is that really you?" I asked. "Of course you silly girl!" She kissed me on my forehead and told everything that had happened. "So I passed out in our living room?" She nodded at me and looked towards the hospital room's window. I looked at the direction she was looking to and saw that it was raining outside and it was still daylight. That however confused me. "Mom, what time is it?"

"Hmm?" She looked back at me before taking out her cell phone to see the time. "It's 8:57 in the morning, sweety." My eyes widened at the news. "But how can that be?! You left for work towards the afternoon a few hours ago!" She frowned at me and sighed. "I know dear, but that was yesterday. You must have been unconscious for such a long time. Today is Sunday morning."

"Huh?" I asked even more confused. I looked towards the message board in front of the room stating the date, time, who is my attending physician, etc. Then mom spoke again. "When I came back home, it was around 10:30 at night. I tried reaching you a few times on the house phone and your cell phone, but it was no use. I was extremely upset, and started to get worried for you. Others tried to reach you as well as Jenny. But you never answered. No one was able to get inside, so I said that I would see you at home. Then when I rushed back to get to the house,…" She was very hesitant to speak.

"Mom…" I sat up in my hospital bed. "Please tell me what happened…?" She looked at me very sad. "I found you all 'beaten up' looking lying unconscious on the living room floor…"

My eyes were shocked when I heard this for myself. "Beaten up…? As in how?" Mom tried to find the right words to explain it. "Almost as if you were in a struggle or a battlefield or something."

I almost lost all feeling in my body when she said this and I felt my face getting slightly numb. More and likely due to the fact that I looked like I was become pale from the news. _So then_ _…_ _,Me being in the ZEXAL world was not a dream?_

 _If so then how did I get back to the real world, and why now?_ I gasped. Now remembering everything up till my duel with Kite. _Could it be that the intensity of my duel with Kite caused a strange phenomenon to happen? What does Kite have to do with this whole mess?_

"Alesia, are you sure your all right? Please say something?" My mom was becoming extremely worried so I turned back to look at her. "So what did the doctor say about me leaving?" Mom sighed and pulled her reddish brown hair out of her brown eyes. "I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me much, other then that you'll recover. They are still trying to piece together what happened. No cops have been called, let alone a report of a break in, so they have no further evidence to rule out what cause the incident." She leaned forward to me for answers. "Do you know anything about it Alesia? Anything at all?"

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "I want to tell you mom, but I can't…" I replied regretfully. "Did you invite some boy over and he did this to you —"

"Mom…no, please stop jumping to conclusions." I cut her off. "Then what is so important that you must keep it a secret?!" She nearly yelled out.

I bit my lip out of frustration, mentally. I really didn't know how to explain this whole entire thing to her. I mean, what am I supposed to say: 'Oh and hey mom, guess what? When you left for work, I was about to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL again, and suddenly I get sucked into the show and have adventures with all my favorite characters. And when I thought dueling and sharing everyday life with them was fun, suddenly I realized this whole entire thing is a nightmare!?' Yeah right…, she is never going to be believe that…

 _Alesia_ _…_

I perked up at the one voice I didn't hear for a while now. _Hart_ _…_ _is that you?_ Hart finally responded back to me.

 _It_ _'_ _s okay to tell her, Alesia_ _…_ _She will understand_ _…_ He responded back. _How can she truly understand me? She will think that I_ _'_ _m crazy and have the doctors write me off to the mental institution!_ I protested against this, but somehow Hart disagrees with this statement.

 _She is your mom, Alesia. She will have a hard time understanding you at times, but it doesn_ _'_ _t mean that she doesn_ _'_ _t love you. Even though my mom isn_ _'_ _t around anymore, I know that she is still with me and Kite_ _…_ _Your lucky to have your mom around Alesia._

 _Hart_ _…_ I heard a slight pause before Hart spoke. _I have to go_ _…_ _,my brother is here to see me now. He will start to get worried and be suspicious of what is going on. We_ _'_ _ll talk later_ _…_

"Alesia, you're daydreaming again." I shook my head to try and focus. "I'm sorry mom." I sighed before talking. "I will tell you once I get out of this place. I promise…" The door to the room finally opened and someone from the Hospital staff came inside to see me…

* * *

Heartland City — ZEXAL World

* * *

Kite's POV

I don't know what had just happened. All I know is that I had attempted to take Alesia's Numbers card and soul, when suddenly a bright light just came out of nowhere and went ahead and blinded me and Orbital. When the intensity of the light cleared up, all of a sudden Alesia is gone!

"…She's gone…" I said in awe. I stopped using the effects of Photon Hand, and then Orbital came rolling towards me. "M..M..Master Kite, just what happened?" _Really, Orbital? That was supposed to be YOUR job to figure out, not mine._ "I think its pretty explanatory what happened Orbital. The girl got away, along with her Numbers card." I clenched my fist together to the point it felt like my nails went ahead and wanted to bleed into my skin. I swung my clenched fist into the ground. Not caring at all if it hurt. I was mostly hurt at what nearly happened back there!

"Master Kite!" Orbital spoke in worry. "I should have never let my guard down! How in the world was I supposed to know that her 'Constellar' monsters could be so powerful?!" I couldn't help but argue with myself, and began making a trip to go back home and visit Hart, before will force either me or Hart to not have much bonding time as brothers. Saying how it's 'Dr. Faker's orders'. Orders my butt, that has to be the weakest excuse in the book. As much as I couldn't care less about either of them — Hart's safety and him getting better by collecting Numbers cards is all I need to know. Even if it means taking the holders of a Numbers card soul is taken.

But I still feel that this is wrong somehow. I know that and isn't really telling me the whole truth. But one day, I'm gonna shake it out of them in my own way. And what is the deal with that Yuma kid and that girl Alesia anyway?

 _When I find her again, I_ _'_ _m going to make sure that I win the next duel without distractions._

* * *

Normal POV

Kite and Orbital made it back to Heartland Tower, hoping to get the meeting done and over with. He was told that he was to come to 's office a.s.a.p, and refusing was out of the question, or there was to be consequence's. "W..what does that snobby idiot want n..n..now?!" Orbital complained as he and Kite was riding the automatic conveyer belt on the ground. "Be quiet…If any of them were hear you say something like that. You can bet that I'm going to be in serious trouble, while you will be in the scrap heap."

"Eeep! Y..yes Master K..Kite…" Orbital freaked out before bowing his head in shame.

 _Though I can_ _'_ _t help but agree with him about that one. What is planning_ _…_ _?_

They entered the same room that they were in yesterday, and Kite couldn't look anymore impatient then anything. Apparently he was not the only person in the room. Two of his colleagues were in the room as well. The brown and orange haired bruiser named Nistro; and the purple and pinkish blue hair named Dextra was present, yet they noticed Kite and said nothing. Kite narrowed his eyes some more. When he saw that his other teammates and himself in this little 'game' of their superiors were in the same room, it could only mean one thing…that something BIG was happening…

But what can be bigger other then the Numbers? That was the million dollar question that Kite needed to know.

"Man, this stinks! I was just enjoying my time formulating new dueling strategies!" Nistro complained when he sees that no one was in the room yet. "Pipe down, Nistro, before you get sent to the disciplinarian room along with the rest of us for your big mouth."She responded back annoyed. _Seems like I_ _'_ _m not the only one scolding idiotic people, or should I say:_ _'_ _robots_ _'_ _around here_ _…_ Kite thought to himself.

He heard the automatic doors opened behind him and looked to see who it could be from the corner of his eyes. Nistro and Dextra gave their full attention in front of them, to see that has finally showed up. Late I might add… "Ah, I see that my top duelist have arrived on time. Wonderful!" Mr. Heartland gave a fake smile towards their way, but neither of the trio and the robot in the room had said a word. Each of them giving him serious looks on their faces, though this however made him want to frown.

"Aw…, what's wrong with you guys? You all look so gloomy."

"Can it with the small talk Heartland, you called us here for a meeting, so now what is it you want? We all have serious and more important things to be worrying about." Kite demanded instantly. However Heartland went ahead and placed his hands up in surrender with a smirk. "Patience my dear Kite, everything is going according to plan. After all…" he crossed his arm behind him. "…You all have an important roll to play in capturing someone for Dr. Faker, and for the sake of Heartland City."

Nistro's eyes widened with curiosity. "Capture? What do you mean by 'capture'? And who…, or what?"

Heartland gave a sinister giggle and turned around to face the young adults in the room. "Here…, I'll show you." He snapped his fingers and a holographic screen showed up, and revealed a scenery of Heartland City from afar. Dextra raised her eye brows, wondering what does the view of the city have anything to do with what they have to 'capture' according to .

"I'm afraid I'm a bit lost, here." She said hoping to not get the said man angry. Until she gasped when she sees what is happening on the screen. "Is that a…?"

"What the…, what the heck is that thing…?!" Nistro asked in shock and almost horror. Kite's eyes widened with curiosity and fear at the same time. "What's going on…? And why is that pinkish light coming from the sky?" He asked. But somehow Kite knew better. It was the same kind of light that Alesia had emitted when they had their intense duel. It showed up twice: Once during the duel, and once after the duel was over, which in the end cause Alesia to disappear from him and Orbital in thin air. The scene showed that the clouds in the skies opened and a pinkish light appeared and landed in downtown Heartland City.

"According to Dr. Faker's report: he believe's that this strange light has come from a different world, let alone a different dimension." Heartland explained, and caused Kite's eyes to widened even more. "A different world…?" Nistro asked. "…Dimension…?" Kite asked next. But Orbital seemed to be a bit interested in it.

 _So if it_ _'_ _s true that that light came from somewhere else, why did it come from Alesia during and after our duel? Why did it show up_ _…_ _, and where did it take her? Isn_ _'_ _t she a citizen of Heartland City? I never seen her around here before, let alone heard of her, yet she is so good at dueling._ He gasped at the recent thought. _Could it be that she came from somewhere else that is not from this world?! Does she has a similar power to Hart_ _'_ _s? Aghhh! Some many questions that needs answering, and that I need to know!_

"Yes, you heard me. Now for such a reason, Dr. Faker has come to a conclusion that someone else have appeared into this world as well as the original Number, and wants you three to be on the look out for any one who could be suspicious. This person holds the key to the 'Power of Eternia'." Everyone in the room looked shocked. "What is this power of Eternia?" Kite asked.

"This power is a phenomenon where the user or holder of this power can restore the balance of many worlds. The power is nearly limitless. It has the ability to create, protect, build, travel to many worlds or even heal and cure someone of an illness."

This information has already made Kite more aware of what such a power can do. _If Number cards are not enough to cure Hart. Maybe by finding this person who knows where this power is, I can use this to cure Hart and he_ _'_ _ll be okay._ Kite clenched his fist again, but this time in determination.

Dextra looked at Kite from the corner of her eyes and knew better at what that look was for. She knew that by hearing the news, Kite will attempt to find the person and to gain the power of Eternia for himself, so that he can save his little brother. She will do whatever it takes to find the person herself so that she can help Kite in anyway possible. However; she also knows that by pairing up with Nistro as a teammate, that he will try to stop her from achieving this goal, only because he doesn't like Kite. Let alone don't understand why she ever have feelings for the said duelist at all.

"So now that you know what your primary missions are, you are free to do whatever you please for the remainder of the day. You three…[looking at Orbital] and robot are now dismissed." Dextra and Nistro saluted him. "Sir!" But Kite brushed by them without saying a word, with Orbital strolling not too far from him as they both said: 'Hmph!' at the same time before leaving.

Nistro placed a hand on his hip. "Honestly Dextra, I do not understand what you see in that punk. You must have very poor taste in men. He doesn't even look your way, yet your still bothering with him? Must be infatuation or something." This comment made Dextra boiling mad on the inside. As much as she wants to slap Nistro across the face, or beat him down to the ground with her 'Butterspy/Photon' deck, she knew that would not allow it. And therefore did her very best to keep her head cool, and reply to him in a mature manner.

"I don't see you fighting for something other then to flex your muscles everywhere, Nistro. And you're dueling skills needs work, while you're being lazy." Nistro looked at her in shock before she left the room, with Nistro mumbling some very unpleasant words to himself.

* * *

In Hart's room, he is looking outside of the window again and was extremely quiet. He looked from the corner of his eyes, and see that his brother Kite had finally appeared. Hart had just finished talking with Alesia from the real world, as he is getting very concerned for her well being, even though he doesn't really know her personally. He also figured out that Kite had sent Orbital to gather more info on those who have Numbers. He mentally sighed to himself and turned to face him. "Hi Kite…, I see your back."

"Hey there, Hart! I've got some great news to tell you today." Kite said with a smile, while Hart looked at him emotionless. "What is it?" He asked unenthusiastic. Kite tried his best not to be disappointed by his expression, by nevertheless will do whatever he could to appear upbeat as usual. "I have just may have possibly found out another way to cure you, other then collecting Numbers." Hart perked up a bit.

"A cure?" Kite nodded and came down to Hart's level. "Umm hmm, but it won't be easy though." At first Kite thought he saw some emotion in Hart's eyes, but it quickly faded as if it was entirely his imagination. "Nothing is ever easy for you Kite, is it?" Kite suddenly felt the need to hug him, even though Hart didn't respond. He doesn't know how to right now. "Um, Kite…? About the good news…" Hart reminded.

"Oh ah, right." Kite cleared his throat and spoke again with an encouraging smile. "Mr. Heartland has reported that someone out there in Heartland City, may hold the key to some strange power known as: the 'Power of Eternia'. And it may have the ability to cure you for good." Hart's eyes started to widened, but he all of a suddenly looked sad. Kite saw this and his smile faded.

"What's wrong Hart? You don't look too happy about the news."

"It sounds like good news Kite, but…"For some reason Hart looked upset. He looked downwards before avoiding eye contact with Kite. That behavior really made Kite nervous about it. "But what…?" Hart looked like he was contemplating about something, and this was starting to make Kite even more suspicious about the whole thing. His powers were draining his ability to show emotion let alone their memories together, the ability to enjoy things,…he was losing his humanity…

"Hart…?" Kite asked worriedly. "Kite I…" Hart took a deep breath before answering again. He looked directly at Kite this time. Signaling that he was very serious with what he was about to tell his older brother.

"I don't think you should take that mission that Mr. Heartland is giving you to do." Kite looked extremely shocked at his answer. "What?" He tried to sound less upset at the reply. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go look for this person, Kite."

"But why?!" Kite protested. "Don't you want to get better? It may be our only chance." Kite was really desperate to get Hart to understand his resolve to try and find this 'power' — regardless of Mr. Heartland's desire to gather all of the Number cards. "It's just too dangerous for you."Hart responded looking so depressed.

"Hart…Me collecting Numbers is just as dangerous. It'll be okay — You'll see." He reassured. "No, it won't Kite! Nothing will be okay! Everything will fall apart and I don't want to see that happening!" Hart yelled for the first time at Kite. He had never sounded like that, let alone doing such to him personally.

 _What has gotten into him? He has never reacted this way towards me before, I wonder what_ _'_ _s eating away at him._ He gasped and realized something. _Could it be that it has something to do with the holder of the power of Eternia? Is he afraid of something will happen once I found them?_

"Hart, I need for you to be honest with me about something." Kite requested. But Hart looked confused for a moment. "What?"

"Do you know anything about the power of Eternia? Do you know this person who holds that information is? Or could be the carrier of such a power? Do you know their name or what they look like? Are they male or female? How about approximate age? Please Hart, any information is better than nothing. Even if it's just a hint." If Hart could properly show his shocked expression, he would. However these Barian powers of his would not allow it, as Barian powers pretty much kills off any kind of humanity you may have. "… … I can't tell you, Kite." He finally answered. Kite was getting frustrated and gently pulled Hart towards him and made him look at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that Hart? Why can't you tell me?" Kite asked softly he wouldn't scare the poor little boy in front of him. His eyes softened and tried his best to make Hart feel comfortable. "I can't tell you because it's a secret, Kite. I can't afford to allow this world to be destroyed because of it." Hart looked down to the ground. "Please Kite, don't force me to answer any more of your questions. I want to tell you, but I can't. I just…can't…"

Kite's eyes showed extremely worry and hurt before he slowly closed them, and stood up just as slow. He got the idea what Hart was secretly telling him — He finally took the 'hint'. But he didn't receive it very well emotionally, since he learned to have his emotions exposed only to Hart, and no one else…no longer.

"I understand Hart. If you can't tell me who this person is, or how you've come to know all of these things — then I won't pressure you into telling me. I'll wait until you are ready to tell me." Kite turned to walk away from Hart, now feeling deeply hurt by this conversation. He was beginning to regret it. Not to see Hart, but ever bringing it up. Since it seems that this was a very touchy subject for the little boy. Hart felt this from Kite, and looked back up to see him leave on the floor board.

"Kite…"

"I'll come back when my work is done. Until then…, rest Hart." It was the last thing that Kite said before the floor board disappears, and closes up on the ground. Hart wanted to cry, but can't. This accursed power he has, prevents him from showing any kind of emotion let alone express positive ones. In fact he can't even remember what's its like to cry or to feel happy about something. He only has memories of having the emotions but can't feel them, other then: anger, hatred, cynical motives, sociopathic behavior and perhaps becoming a sadist himself. Kite told him that it's all just a nightmare, and how he is normal like any other kid his age. But the way how his relationship with his older brother is becoming now…, Hart is really starting to doubt all of that…

* * *

Back in the Real World

* * *

It has been about three days since I was stuck in the hospital. They wanted to run test using an MRI, and get a CT and CAT scan of my brain and chest for other internal injuries. Thankfully, when I was at optimal heath, they released me early, but was advised to stay out of school for at least one week until they find out what caused me to have a problem.

It was now Tuesday afternoon, and I was able to sign with the help of my mom the discharge forms. I sighed mentally, because I really wanted to get out of this stinking hospital. Just the thought of the horrible hospital food made me want to puke!

 _Never again do I want to be in this situation!_

So mom wanted to get something to eat out, but I chose against it and told her that I just want to go home. She was very worried for me. I can tell, because she gave a sad look before nodding and started up her blue 2012 Nissan Altima, and drove us back home.

When we got back, she just opened the front door, and helped me to get my items inside. From the looks of things, it looked like no one has been home for a while now. Then I got the feeling that mom has been seeing her boyfriend, whom I really don't like. They have been dating on and off since my dad divorced her for another woman.

His name is Christopher J. Lowe and he is a 39 year old accountant on the job. Now as much as she claimed she didn't want to get married or date anyone again for a while. She seems to however, have a hard time not getting attached to new guys who sway her in. I keep telling mom to stop bringing guys to the house that she has no further interest in getting married to. Let alone who just wants to use her for sex, but does she ever listens? No…, she doesn't. In fact, she brushes it off, saying how she feels too lonely to stop allowing guys in her life [or should I personally say : use her].

"This place seems so foreign to me now." I couldn't help but say it out loud. My mom closed the door and placed the keys by the coffee table next to it. My mother is really dangerous! She turned to me and looked at me strangely. "What do you mean, you've been living here since the school year?"

 _Maybe now is the time to tell her._ I sighed and hoped for the best. _I hope your right about this Hart._ Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, as this so-called 'link' between us has faded since day one I had come back here.

I turned to mom, and my eyes began to watered on its own. An overwhelming feeling came over me, and I never knew how much I missed my mom or the people that I cared about in this world. "Mom!" I cried to her, and I rushed to be embraced by her shocked form as she quickly grabbed me before dropping my things to the floor as a result. I began sobbing in her chest, as the painful memories and experiences being in the ZEXAL world came over me.

"Honey what is wrong?!" Mom asked wondering why now had I not cried before. "Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, mom…EVERYTHING'S WRONG!" I sobbed harder and she gentle rubbed my back up and down in a soothing matter. Obviously not knowing what has become over her usually confident and humble daughter.

She lead us into the living room close by and sat us down on the love seat. When I saw where we were, she grabbed the nearest tissue box and gave me some tissues to use to wipe my tears. "Alesia, honey, please tell me why you're crying? I need to know what I can do to help you. I don't like seeing you hurt like this." Mom bit her lip before closing her eyes. She sighed before answering. "If it wasn't for that no good father of yours, none of this would have happened."

"STOP BLAMING DAD FOR EVERY TIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG, MOM!" I began to realize how high my tone in my voice was, and calmed down some more. Especially when I had just yelled at my mom, and yelling is just a ticket to getting grounded. She was unreasonably quiet.

"I'm sorry…I'm just very stressed right now. So many things happened when I wasn't home." This however caught my mom off guard. "What do you mean, Alesia?" She asked suspiciously.

"…Mom — Do you remember when I asked you to promise me not to laugh if I told you something that you might think would be completely stupid?" I asked innocently, as mom looked down a bit, as if remembering that time, and she nodded before finally looking at me. "Yes, but what does this have anything to do with what you have to say…?"

"Everything, mom…everything…" I finally muster up the courage to tell her the truth. Everything from what happened after she left for work, how suddenly I blacked out in the living room, ended up in the world of ZEXAL, the whole nine yards. Then I recently told her about my recent duel with Kite, and how much I became extremely frightened by him, and his 'Galaxy-Eyes'. Almost worse then how Astral felt for a few episodes. This is in-turn made my mom's eyes go wide in shock at what I told her,… and how I told her.

"And then what happened after your duel with this…'Kite' guy?" she asked seriously. "…I don't know. I blacked out before I was able to know what happened. I think he tried to hurt me or something; Like to take my soul and my Numbers card or whatever. I can't remember anything else after that. It may have something to do with our duel. It's not fun being tossed around to the ground from a monster fight ya'know."

My mom sighed at this worriedly, and shook her head at the whole thing. She covered her face in confusion and sighed again. "How can any of this have happened? That television show you watch is JUST a television show Alesia. And now you're saying that some cartoon character…"

"Anime character, mom…" I corrected her. "…'Anime' character or whatever went ahead and tried to kill you? Alesia, I don't understand any of this. And what is it with this 'Hart' kid about telling you to 'find the power' of Eternia?" _Well, now I guess she can say that he tried to_ _'_ _kill me_ _'_ _when you really look at it from the original Japanese version._

"To tell you the truth mom, that's exactly what I've been trying to figure out for nearly a week being there. None of it makes any sense to me either." I argued. "I keep getting told 'find the power of Eternia', 'you MUST find the power at all cost before both worlds are doomed'. Honestly, it like something off of a fantasy movie or a novel!" I complained. "No one is really giving me any answers, and I feel like I'm all left in the dark. I can't save the whole universe, let alone myself!"

"Alesia, you can do anything you want to do in life. And you are capable of many things." She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I just want to be able to understand you. I don't know wither to write this whole thing off as part of your imagination from a regressed childhood, or the fact that maybe something had happened while I was away. And you probably got electrocuted by accident or something, and then your mind went ahead and played off the part like you were there in the ZEXAL world the whole time. It was used as a precautionary and a safety net until your body recovered. That's what I think of it. Though I don't know how much of this is actually true."

I really wanted to protest about her whole theory, but it may not be as far fetched as it seemed. After all, the whole time I kept thinking similar to her theory: that all of it was dream, and my mind went ahead and painted a picture, a 'fantasy' that I wanted to outlive and have because of my unhappy life here in the real world. And the obsession I was beginning to form in my unconscious mind. Isn't that why people call this 'reality' and that a 'fantasy'?

* * *

A few hours later

That night I was taking a bath in my bathroom. I was just soaking myself in the steaming warm water, just trying to try and relieve all of my stress and worries away. Mom had told me that I'm gonna need it after everything that had happened so far. She still have a hard time believing that story I told her. But I'm starting to believe that this whole entire thing is a ruse just to stop me from liking one of my favorite shows. I sighed just thinking about it. Until I thought about everything that mom and I talked about afterwards.

 _I don_ _'_ _t want to you be around that boy Kite again, Alesia._

FLASHBACK

" _But mom! What if Kite attempts to come after me again? I can_ _'_ _t just escape the fact that he wants to take Number 87 away from me! I have to duel him again someday, you know that right?!_ _"_ _Mom sighed and shook her head disappointed._ _"_ _Alesia, this_ _'_ _Kite_ _'_ _guy sounds like he_ _'_ _s really dangerous, and if what you say is true_ _…_ _He will do ANYTHING to cure his little brother. Even if it means he has to break the rules, disobey his own moral code or play unfair. Ask yourself this, Alesia. After everything that you have been through being in the ZEXAL world, does this all sound like something you want to be in? Does it sound like the TV show you really know and love? I think you better properly examine this whole situation before you step further in it._ _"_ _She then turned to me finally._ _"_ _And for that reason I do not want you anywhere near him, or his younger brother_ _'_ _Hart_ _'_ _. He can_ _'_ _t be trusted either, Alesia_ _…_ _And I wouldn't let someone like that hurt you, there or in this world. You understand_ _…_ _?_ _"_

 _FLASH-FORWAD_

I groaned upset. "…Now what am I supposed to do…? I don't have any powers, nor can I do anything to find the person who has information on this power of Eternia. I'm just normal. Alesia Sarah Bennet is your normal and average teenage girl, who has a soft spot for children, animals and people with angst! It's just doesn't make any sense…" I said sighing now. "I just want to be normal. It's makes life easier…"

I got out of the tub and unplug the stopper so that the water can drain itself into the drainer. I picked up my towel, but not before looking at myself in the mirror. _I look pitiful_ _…_ I said to myself. _And utterly worthless_ _…_ _, I had no right being there in the ZEXAL world in the first place_ _…_

 _That_ _'_ _s not true_ _…_ _, Alesia!_ I had stiffened when I heard that little child's voice.

 _Hart_ _…_ _what are you doing here?_ I narrowed my eyes as I quickly placed on my towel to cover my naked body. "I hardly doubt that this is the time to be talking right now."

 _Alesia, please listen to me. I know that you're starting to doubt yourself now and wither everything you_ _'_ _ve experience is real or not, but you have to believe! My world is depending on you_ _…_

You can hear that Hart is being desperate, but I was already becoming angry at him.

"I don't believe you Hart. You have been keeping secrets from me as well also, and now my mom possibly believes that I may be… _losing it._ Do you have any idea the kind of damage your deranged 'brother' tried to do to me?! I think he somehow got me sent back home because of it." I covered my mouth in shame, and I was beginning to regret calling his brother all of that. After all, Kite isn't really a bad person at heart. He was really doing all of this because he doesn't want to see Hart suffer or die, due to the fact that he has a power that can destroy the whole entire world; namely Astral world. Even before he had powers, he was just your normal little boy. But he was born sickly and needed to be taken care of. Kite practically raised Hart on his own with Orbital…

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry Alesia_ _…_ _, I want to tell you more about the power of Eternia. But there_ _'_ _s only but so much I know. And even if I wanted to tell you the truth. The question is: can you be able to handle it?_

That was the last thing I heard from Hart. I felt relieved in a way. Hoping to finally clear my head, but his last question seemed to stay. "Will I..?" I asked myself before sighing. "This is such a headache…"

* * *

The next day Jenny came over to see me after school. I was reluctant to say anything, but I finally told her everything. She was literally shocked…

"What…?!" Jenny yelled out in surprised. She of course have never heard anything like it before. Mom was called to see my doctor sat the hospital, so she had Jenny to come over and hand out and take care of me for a while before she get's back. Besides — I really needed to talk to Jenny about some girl 'private' things.

"Are you shiting me, right now?" Jenny asked me still shocked. "Jenny, I am telling you the absolute truth. Even the doctors don't know what to make of my situation…" Jenny sighed and looked at the manga that was still being packed into a box. "Why is that manga in that box?" She asked pointing towards it's direction near the bedroom door.

"Mom is having all of my Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff being placed into storage for the while." Jenny's eyes went wide. "How come? Did you get seriously grounded or something?"

I shrugged and looked towards the same direction of the box. "I guess you can say that after stumbling into a world of your wildest dreams, only to realize how much danger you're being placed in. My mom really doesn't like Kite at all, and she is really adamant about keeping me safe from anything 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' related. She doesn't even want me 'near' a television screen or any kind of monitor that can project images for show. Honestly I don't blame her, but I'm starting to think that she is taking this way too seriously for her own good…" I complained.

"Man, that's a bummer. I wonder why you we're sent there in the first place." Jenny stated. However my eyes finally went wide at her remark. "So you really believe me then?!"

"It's very far fetched, but you're my friend Alesia. And I know that you wouldn't lie to be about something like that. Especially something that can be a danger to your life." Jenny smiled for a brief moment but it quickly faded again, as she has asked something serious.

"What do you think is gonna happen, now that your back in the real world?"

"To be honest with you, I really don't know Jenny." I said as I laid down on my bed. "I just want the answers to the one question everybody keeps bugging me about. And sadly it appears to just spiral into more pressing questions."

Jenny laid next to me while we both looked at the ceiling. "And about Kite?"

"I don't know what to do. He has practically scared me for life after what he did to me…" I said trailing off. "Man if only I can get my hands on that bastard, I would make him pay for it. You shouldn't have to go through that. I'm sorry Alesia…,even though I am sympathetic towards him and his goal for saving Hart and all, but what he did is no _EXCUSE_ whatsoever about trying to 'Break you into submission.' I mean what the hell is that line about any way's? Sounds a bit sadistic and sexual if you ask me." I wanted to gag at that last part.

Okay, so maybe I can agree for most of the comment. But the idea that Kite would even think of me in that kind of way made me sick to my stomach. He's an anime character for crying out loud! Aghhh, I think I just became a hypocrite at this one, because how can I scold my mom when I just called Shark a cartoon character? Pretty much the same to me…

"Are you out of mind…?! Kite would never even dreamed about me in that way, no matter how sadistic he appears." I protested.

"Well, he is 18 years old, Alesia.I'm sure he's pretty familiar with things like that despite being sheltered from the world in a way, and being in a censored version of the Japanese one." Jenny pointed out.

"OMG, did you know, that Yuma and everyone doesn't even use profanity?" I tried changing the subject. Apparently it worked because Jenny looked very shocked at what I said. "What?! No way, not possible!" She protested. "Very…, I used the word 'hell': just 'hell' and they already even looked like I confessed to murder or something. It was crazy!" I explained.

Jenny just shook her head and smirked. "So other then that craziness — what's this thing between you and Reginald, hmm?" I slightly blushed and wondered how to explain it. "And don't leave out any details, I want to know EVERYTHING…"

"T..there's nothing going on…!" I protested. "Don't deny it…" Jenny said in sing—song. "Please don't do that, it brings back horrible memories." I told her shuddering. Jenny frowned at this. "Are you freaking serious?! He was toying with you too?!"

"Who Shark?" I asked confused. "No, that Jerk-ass Kite!"

I lightly bit my teeth into my lip, before answering, "Yeah…" Jenny finally got off of the bed and began reaching towards my laptop. "What are you doing…?"

But Jenny remained quiet and I was afraid that she was doing something that I did not want her to do. So I rushed over to her. "Jenny…?" I pressed this time before she shushed me. I saw her clicked the SPACE button and I hear that familiar voice from the computer.

"LAST TIME ON YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL…"

"Jenny Spencer! What the hell are you doing?!" I scolded her. "Simple…,yell out my frustrations and anger at that punk called 'Kite Stupid Ten-jou!'" Jenny told me confidently. My heart was racing when she did this and suddenly something weird happens.

There was a flash from the computer screen and then everything around my room became highlighted between time and space. Apparently Jenny and I were still on my bed, but this time she was a witness to everything that was currently happening around us.

"What's going on?" Her shocked eyes looked around as her voice echoed in the atmosphere. "I don't know. It looks similar to the dream-space Hart and I always meet in…" However, that was the least of my worries so far…

* * *

 **Unbelievable** **…** **, I wouldn** **'** **t have ever thought the story would actually take this kind of turn of events, and the next chapter will help clarify more information. So what do you think about Jenny now coming into the mix? Do you think she will continue to be supportive towards Alesia, or do you think something else is gonna happen? I feel like this was more of a heartfelt chapter between Kite and Hart, and I really didn** **'** **t want to do that. But this story is leading on towards the corruption the ZEXAL world is already taking, and now Alesia doesn** **'** **t know if her being there at all was the right thing to do from the beginning. Will she ever go back there? Does she even want to after what Kite did to her? Let me know your thoughts, please.**

 **And now for the Reviews!** **:**

 _ **De hearts 26**_ **: Glad to hear from you in such a long time. I know that you must have been very busy with whatever is going on in your life, as I** **'** **m sure with a lot of people. I** **'** **m glad that you brought up the issue on wither or not Alesia could be a Mary-sue. I** **'** **m not a very big fan of them myself, mainly so due to the fact that so many write characters that have it all, with no real flaws, human capacity or what even makes them** **'** **real** **'** **to the story or whatever world they live in. However, as Alesia maybe starting to rub off as one, you will begin to see in later chapters why such a persona is given. It just may shock you as the rest. In fact it** **'** **s all relative to what Hart has told Alesia from the very beginning, even in his questions about** **'** **what she wants** **'** **. It** **'** **s starting to take a very dark and deeper turn of events, which in a sense pretty frightens me even as a writer. As I** **'** **m pretty sure you** **'** **ve seen so far in Chapter 4.**

 **And wow, I suppose Shark does kinda like her. But who knows where all of that is going to lead. Plus these are some really good questions you have asked me in your review. Is Yuma and everyone else gonna duel differently? They just may, if Alesia doesn** **'** **t screw everything up more. And Kotori dueling? I would really love to see that in this story! I was very disappointed when I learned that she only dueled once throughout the whole series, excluding when Bronk and her helped Yuma get into Heartland. That wasn** **'** **t a real duel. Sorry, but that is just my opinion. At least Te** **à** **dueled a few times in the original series, and she deserves the most credit for someone who doesn** **'** **t consider herself to be a serious duelist to begin with. She only plays it for fun, and when her life is in danger.**

 _ **Lee-Lee2306**_ **: Thanks for the compliment, I never knew that this story dragged that much attention from you. I** **'** **m glad you liked it. I** **'** **ve read some as well, and I always wondered why there aren** **'** **t much stories like this in this section? Maybe because most OC** **'** **s may end up being portrayed as Mary-sues? It** **'** **s hard to tell.**

 **Ha, ha, ha, yeah I love Kite** **'** **s reaction too. Especially with Orbital doing the exact same thing when Yuma was dueling him. I remember watching that episode, and I just die hard laughed. But at the same time I can** **'** **t blame him, due to the fact no one is gonna like knowing they have excepted a duel with their lives on the line. Though Kite** **'** **s actions are very questionable when it comes down between Alesia and him. As I** **'** **m sure you are aware that Kite has NEVER acted that way in the anime in both the English and Japanese dub. Even the manga doesn** **'** **t portraying him like that at all. So now you can clearly see how much changes the characters are being effected by this.**

 _ **CatLoverx33**_ **: My original attentions was to start off like that, but then I really had to think and see where this story was actually going. And how mature this story was going to become as Alesia is experiencing her story as she never dreamed it would be. Yeah, I have to agree with you with that statement, Kite really was acting like a weirdo is right! I was really confused by this behavior, but come to realize this: He** **'** **s a Numbers Hunter, she is his prey. He doesn** **'** **t really know that her Number card is not really of their world, though it does acts out as if it is. Depending on where this story is going, their maybe a background story as to how that is even possible other then she can use her real life deck in the ZEXAL world.**

 _ **Zexalloverforever39**_ **: Don** **'** **t worry I haven** **'** **t forgotten about you. Lol, I** **'** **m starting to believe that you're a real Shark x Oc fan! Or in this case Shark x Alesia! ^^ Though you may not be too much of a Kite fan. You could probably play the role as Jenny in this story, only because it sounds like you want to beat Kite up as much as she does. Just don** **'** **t hurt him too much, he needs to save his little brother and help Yuma** **'** **save the world** **'** **! And yeah, as I have told** **Lee-Lee2306** **, Kite** **'** **s actions really are questionable in this story so far. And like Julie said to Alesia. By the way that** **'** **s the name of Alesia** **'** **s mom** **—** **Kite will do ANYTHING to save his little brother. Even if he has to fight dirty to get it. There will be references to the Japanese dub as well between all of the characters. Especially Kaito, since his is one of the most driven stories throughout the series, even though he is what you call an important Minor Character. Plus it will play a significant role in how Alesia will make her decisions while being there.**

 **Well, now that I have cleared some things up in this chapter. Please stay tuned for Chapter 6 of Access the Dimensions! And remember that there is going to be more dueling action and adventure coming your way, even though there wasn** **'** **t a duel in this one. :(**

 **But don** **'** **t be gloom. Read and Review, and I will continue to give this story my all. And remember judges: Alesia is your average teen who is in need of development like any other teenager and young adult in this crazy world! In really, we all would be Mary-sue** **'** **s and Stews (for male) when you think about it! And just always remember Alesia** **'** **s memorable words of wisdom:**

"I don't have any powers…, I'm just normal. Alesia Sarah Bennet is your normal and average teenage girl, who has a soft spot for children, animals and people with angst! It's just doesn't make any sense…I just want to be normal. It's makes life easier…" — Alesia Sarah Bennet

Me: I'm pretty sure a lot of girls feels like this when they go through a lot in their lives. Word of advice: Never give up!

"—There's something seriously **WRONG WITH YOU**!" — Kite Tenjo to Orbital 7 (Chapter 4)

Me: Are you talking about yourself, Kite?

These are one of my favorite quotes so far. Let me know what's yours.

 **~Sapphire100**


	6. It's all so Relative

Greetings everyone! Welcome back to another chapter in Access the Dimensions. I'm so happy that a lot of people have enjoyed the story, and I hope to hear from new readers soon. Also as a quick reminder; anyone who is anonymous who would also like to place a review, can do so. That also includes those who speak a different language. It's okay if you write it in your language, as long as it is translated, or I can translate it later. Everyone is welcome to state their opinions, and remember : Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. I love the challenge. It helps me as I'm sure for a lot of people to become better writers. And can you believe it? 9K words! But other then that — So sit back, relax and enjoy the story!

And sorry if this seems a bit late, but when I wrote this story it was at least 4-5 days also. And recently my mother has just passed away yesterday. She lost her battle with cancer that had spread from the cervix to her lungs. She was deemed terminal in lest then a month. Amongst other things: she had other deceases such as MS (Multiple Sclerosis) as well. It has been very hard for me and my friends and family that knew and loved her. I'm not expecting anybody to say anything as we do not personally know each other. Enjoying this story is more then enough. Thank you all for being very supportive for this story, and I will not stop writing. I will continue until this story is finished. And just may start another story. Let me know what you think about that idea.

~Thank You

 **For the Disclaimers!: You know the drill! Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ARE NOT MINE! Period! Alesia, Jenny, her family, her friends in our world, and their world that are OC** **'** **s belong** **'** **s to me. Well, yeah, anybody with exact same names** **—** **I am sorry. This is entirely fictional and not done intentionally! Including the made up cards [now that I can say it]. But the plot** **…** **you know what, screw it! You get it already!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Alesia suddenly finds herself back in the real world, with no further explanation as to how she got there. The only clues lies on her only memory of her last duel with the ever so desperate Numbers Hunter, and his robot companion. Meanwhile, while she is still coping over her recent dilemma, Kite and Orbital reports back to Heartland, and discovers that someone else holds to key in rescuing Hart from his cruel fate. However upon learning the news, Kite is both enthusiastic and confused as he wonders if the occurrence of the keeper of the power of Eternia and the new duelist Alesia are currently related.

When finally telling Hart the good news, Kite was left disappointed as he slowly begins to see that Hart is becoming more and more emotionally distant from him over time. And left an ever bewildered Kite lost in his own thoughts of emotional rejection and confusion; from both Hart not telling him the truth about his ever pressing questions, and Hart's resolve in being highly protective over the person who may be able to grant all of his desires. As Alesia is warned from her mother to avoid anything that has to do with the ZEXAL world, she is still attached to the very fabric of her impending fear of Kite. With the support from her best friend Jenny, she begins to feel more at home, and safe for the time being.

But in Jenny's anger and resolve to teach Kite a lesson, she accidentally opens a portal that may end up sending Alesia back to her impending doom, as well as her fate…

* * *

Chapter 6: It's all so Relative S01-06

* * *

My room's scenery no longer looks like the room of a teenage girl, but now something that reminds you of a scene out of a fantasy/sci-fi flick. Jenny was just as confused as worried as I was.

"This doesn't look like were in you room anymore Alesia." Jenny commented slightly nervous. "No, this is my room Jenny, it's just that we're somewhere else." Jenny looked back at me shocked. "What do you mean…?" She asked confused.

"She means that what you're looking at now is a cross in dimensions." The voice of Hart can be heard in the background. "Is that…?!" Jenny asked in shock, and I nodded slowly at her question. "Hart, you can come out now…" I told him. And then suddenly with a flash of light blue light, Hart suddenly appeared before us, floating in the air without moving. You can tell that even though he is emotionless, that he is kinda happy to see me.

"So…you really are Hart? Kite's little brother?" Jenny asked nervously. Hart nodded at her answer. "Yes, and I take it your Jennifer Spencer." Jenny can be seen with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"No one calls me by that name anymore except for my mother…" Hart turned back to my direction this time. "What made you decide to come back?" He asked. I was starting to get annoyed of this, not because of Hart, but because of the fact that none of this was any of my doing. Jenny was the one who started it.

"I didn't. She wanted to give your brother a piece of her mind, so she turned on the show on my computer." I said pointing to her. Hart turned over to see Jenny this time, who you can see now that she is frozen in place. Can't blame her though. Telling someone with special powers that you want to verbally assault your family member or someone you care about, is asking for a butt kicking. "Is this true…?" He asked her. "I..I..I wasn't gonna do anything bad I..I swear!" I wanted to burst out laughing, because I don't think she realizes that Hart doesn't really care, just that you don't physically harm Kite.

"I know…, I was only joking…" He said solemnly, before looking at me for confirmation. "That is how you 'joke' right?" This threw Jenny off completely. "So then…, you're not gonna blast me into oblivion with your Barian powers?" She asked confused. "No…why would I do that?" Hart asked innocently.

"Because I threatened to tell your brother off?" She was completely unsure about this. "Did you assault him?" He asked. "Uhh…, not yet?" She asked almost in an innocent way. I slapped my head and shook it in disappointment. She must be trying to get herself killed.

"How about mime him?" Now my eyes is getting wide. _Where the hell did he learn all those words? Does this have to do with his Barian powers or something?!_ "No…"

"Threatened to kill him?"

"Maybe in a less, murdering mode — I'm thinking about it at the moment." I wanted to scream, I have no idea how his mind is at the moment. "I mean ah…, No, No I didn't do it!"

"Then neither should I harm you." He gave a small smile. "I understand why you would want to hurt Kite for what he did to Alesia. But please forgive him. He is only doing all of this for me. He has always protected me the same way I want to protect him. And you, Jenny want to protect Alesia as well, right?"

I have never actually seen Jenny looked as shock as she did now. Well…, except for this one time when this popular boy back in Middle asked her out, but that was like two years ago. You can pretty much guess how that all turned out in the end. But then she answered.

"Yes…,yes I do. Because to me, Alesia is my sister at heart…" Jenny said wholeheartedly.

I wanted to shed tears at her statement, but right now I knew I couldn't do that. "Alesia, everything that you have encountered there in my world is real. Everything you've felt was just as real. I know you can't believe me right now, and I can't blame you. But someday you will understand. Mr. Heartland is looking for you, and is using my brother to do it. Try to keep a low profile for now while you still can. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" Hart looking like his form is fading away now. Jenny and I gasp at the sight.

"Wait! Hart, how am I to get back?!" I asked suddenly. "I'm sending you back now…" A light began to glow within Hart and then suddenly the light engulfed both Jenny and me into it. As we screamed due to the intensity of it, suddenly everything went black again.

* * *

Jenny's POV

I'm still trying to figure out what is going on, and then suddenly I see myself back in Alesia's room again. Her things such as her dueling deck, and other items that she said was brought back with her from there was gone also.

"Alesia…good luck…" I said silently in the air.

* * *

Heartland City — ZEXAL World

* * *

Shark's POV

I couldn't help but feel that something went wrong after I left Alesia there by herself. So I looked at the grand daddy clock that was in my living room, before getting off of my couch. I looked towards my apartment window and saw that it was now the evening. "Maybe I should go look for her…"

I kept getting that urging feeling that I should. Despite the fact that I really wanted to take a nap today. I got my house keys, dueling deck and dueling equipment before heading out the door.

A few minutes to a half hour later I was already on the road. I stopped towards the harbor, as I keep getting that feeling again in my chest. "What's going on? Why do I feel like Alesia is in danger somehow?" The feeling still wouldn't go away. I placed my helmet down and looked around the vicinity.

"Guess no one's here…" I said to myself before going back to my runner. However a strange pinkish light glowed from behind me. However I was not certain if I should look behind me or not, but I couldn't help it. I turned around only to see that Alesia was somehow unconscious while laying on the ground. I gasp at the sight in front of me, and dropped my helmet as I rushed over to her side and leaned her body next to me.

"Alesia…? Alesia, can you hear me, say something!" I began shaking her a bit. I quickly examined her body for injuries. _She doesn_ _'_ _t look like she_ _'_ _s been attacked. But she_ _'_ _s definitely been hurt, I can feel it somehow._ I heard her moaned, as she stirred and was beginning to become conscious again. I sighed in relief and see if I can reach Yuma's duel gazer. I tried calling it, only to not get an answer.

I heard a beeping noise, only to see the screen say: 'A DUEL IS IN PROGRESS'….And something along the lines of asking 'IS THIS AN EMERGENCY CALL?'

"Stupid duel gazer, if this wasn't an emergency I wouldn't be calling him right now!" I yelled out in frustration. "Seriously Yuma, why is a duel more important then your friend?" Then I tried the next best thing. Reaching Yuma's family…

* * *

A few Minutes later

* * *

Alesia's POV

I became conscious enough to hearing someone's voice but couldn't make it out who it was exactly. "Alesia…? Alesia, can you hear me, say something!" I wanted to open my eyes but couldn't. Until suddenly it kept echoing again in my mind. I know I've heard the voice somewhere before. I had to really think until my memory came back.

"…Shark…?" I called out mentally but there was no answer. "Alesia! Alesia!" That suddenly woke me up. My eyes opened widely in shock and I see that I was in some room. Thankfully, Yuma was there and so was Astral… ASTRAL?! I kept staring at Astral as he was doing the same to me. The supernatural being from another world was finally clear as day, he was white [somewhat], looked like a floating ghost, and this time he is not some light blue flickering glow thingy hanging in the air.

"Yuma…why does it look like she is she staring at me?" Astral asked suddenly to Yuma. "Because I can see and hear you, Astral…" I said still shocked and staring at him. Only for Yuma and Astral's eyes to go wide with the same amount of shock. "WHAT?! You can see A..A..Astral!" I nodded towards him slowly.

"And apparently you can also hear me too, is that correct?" Astral asked worriedly. I nodded again, and Yuma ended up with the goofiest grin on his face and came over to hug me. "This is great! Now I'm not the only one who can see Astral now!"

"Yuma, you're crushing me!" I said nearly gasping for air. _Man where in the world did he get such strength!_ "Opps, sorry about that — I'll let go." His almost musky smell pretty much let me know that he needed to take a bath, but I can try to handle it. He smiled at me and looked down with a slight blush. "I'm just so happy that you got back,…and that your safe." He looked like he wanted to cry and I grabbed his hand, in order for him to look at me. "Don't feel too bad Yuma, I'm here now." I reassured him.

 _Poor guy_ _…_ _, he must have been lonely since I left this world and came back home._ I frowned at the realization of things. _Does he really care about me that much? I_ _'_ _m not from his world, let alone a character in the series like he is. Plus I_ _'_ _m real and he really isn_ _'_ _t. Do the others feel the same way? I feel like they just became so accepting of me before I even had the chance to really be myself around them. Though they really are nice people at heart. If only people in the real world was actually like this_ _…_

"Yes, I'm too happy to know that you came back to us Alesia." Astral said to me with a small smile on his face. You can tell that it looked genuine. Then the whole situation finally hit me. "Um Yuma, Astral, not to change the subject and all. But…, what happened to me?"

Yuma and Astral looked at each other uncomfortably before Yuma sighed in frustration. "Yuma…?" I asked again worriedly. "Before we answer anything Alesia, Yuma and I would like to ask you an important question first." Astral began. I blinked but nodded nonetheless. "Shoot."

"Did you have a duel with the Numbers Hunter, Kite?" he finished. I looked down in shame and nodded silently. Astral sighed and ran his left hand through his curved spiked hair, and closed his eyes, apparently feeling very stressed. "It's just as I feared, [he looked towards me] Kite is the one who did this to you. He injured you badly during your last duel, did he?"

I nodded again, and felt like I wanted to cry. I shook with fear and felt very vulnerable at the moment. _Why does the thought of him always reminds me of the hell he put me through? I feel so weak_ _…_ Astral and Yuma saw this and they began feeling extremely worried. "Alesia…, Yuma and I have something very important to tell you." Astral claimed. I sniffed and looked up at Astral with puffy eyes from crying. "What is it?" My voice cracked. Yuma got up from his seat next to me and sat down on my bed and pulled me closer to him in a hug.

"It's okay Alesia. Astral and I won't let anything happen." He frowned. "But we found out some things that concerns you, and the Real World." I looked up at him in shocked. "What do you mean? How do you know about the Real World all of a sudden?"

"We required some information back at Master Roku's place up in the mountains. You know about that right? Since you've seen the show?" Yuma inquired. I nodded. "Yeah, he helped you and Astral try to get over your fear with Kite after your duel together. And you also dealt with his estranged student named Kaze…"

"Apparently we found some interesting news as well." Astral answered. "You see, Bronk had let it slip that you was from another world, and all, and when he finally told him that you came from a world where ours don't exist. He was ready to come down the mountain all from the news". Yuma explained. "But I don't get it? Why do that?" I asked.

"Beats me." Yuma said confused. "Actually, it's not all that confusing Yuma." Astral turned to face me. "Master Roku has explained that he believes maybe a prophesy is about to occur , — and how you may end up playing that role someday." I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again. Honesty I'm starting to think this is all made up, none of this has never happened in canon. And I'm not even supposed to be here." I argued.

"Alesia, thats not what Master Roku said." Yuma clarified before Astral continued the story. "He then further explains that the only reason you may end up coming here is due to this phenomenon called 'The Power of Eternia'. Do you know what that is? Have you heard about it?" I nodded and wanted to stand up, but Yuma pushed me down gently. _Man he is strong for a little guy._ "Everybody and their momma has been telling me to go find it and stuff, and I don't even have a single clue as to what it is!" Astral gave me a shocked look.

"Their 'momma'…? Is that another term used for 'Mother'?" Astral asked confused with the new slang term. Yuma began laughing and nodded. "Yeah, Astral — it's just a metaphor of her saying that: a lot of people young and old is saying about the same thing." Astral nodded in understanding. "I see…"

"Okay, but can one of you finish the story?" I asked really anxiously. Astral frowned. "Well, that is all that he had to tell us at the moment. However, I do believe one thing and only one thing, though." I looked at him confused. "And what is that?" He looked down at the ground for a moment, before he was able to speak once more. Yuma looked intently as well, wondering what is it that Astral was thinking. Everyone seemed to be very uncomfortable for some reason, yet I couldn't ignore the pounding heartbeat that was beginning form in my chest. I think Yuma can feel it too, because he looked at me very worried and concerned. But then I had just forgotten that he does have one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, so it is pretty obvious how that came to be.

That was all until he finally spoke again, and what he said that had me all worried from the very start. "I believe that the only reason why you were told to find the power of Eternia, was not because you had to look for it. But because 'you' maybe the one who possess that power…"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Somewhere within the Heartland facility built inside to keep unwanted intruders out, lies Kite's Laboratory site near the ports. No one anything about Kite's secret hide away. Not even himself with all of the security camera's in the world, that technology has to offer. It was already night time, and the area seemed quite deserted, which was more to Kite's liking. He doesn't like it when everybody likes to snoop into his business. Let alone his preferred 'solitude'. Just the thought of it really irks his nerves, and he doesn't need anything that will put on more unnecessary stress. He has more then enough worries on his mind at the moment.

Orbital 7 was told to search out for anymore information that he can gather on those who have Number cards, and even looked for any whereabouts of Alesia. Why Kite would ever take interest in just one duelist, let alone a girl at that was beyond him. He could understand that technically she was the first duelist to ever have a DRAW during their first duel against each other, and maybe even considered her one of his rivals. But he couldn't help but get the feeling that there is another reason why he is after her.

Ever since the duel was over and Alesia suddenly disappeared before them, was the reason that really has put Kite on edge. He could even feel that something else was bothering him. He knows that the Photon Transformation is doing incredible stress on his heart, and his body can only take but so much in a duel. Orbital has always warned Kite not to duel for far too long, and duel as less as possible. If he is able to duel once a day, at least 'ONCE' a day, Orbital always reminded, then it shouldn't take much damage. But he wonders; how long can he keep telling himself that knowing the amount of damage could happen to his Master. Let alone the ending result of the whole thing, if his body wasn't ever to recover.

 _Oh, poor Master K..Kite! I wished there was more I could do to help him. But that boy is so stubborn, it sometimes get my circuits boiling._

Orbital was nearly startled by the sounds of the automatic doors opening to the central computer room, which is exactly where he is in now. "Orbital…" Kite began as he came inside further into the room before the automatic doors closed shut behind as he stepped forwards. His body was fixed, and his face stern with determination.

"Oh ah…M..M..Master Kite…, I nearly heard you come in." Orbital said still a bit shaken. "Enough excuses Orbital…, do you have information on the Numbers or not?"

"I..I'm gathering the initial data as we speak, w..w..we should g..g..get it soon. The more Numbers you collect, the less likely we are to find o..other duelist who have them." Kite frowned a bit. "I see…, and of that girl, Alesia?" Orbital turned around to look at the computer and began typing. "I have a few list of girls who may be a match, M..Master Kite."

A huge screen popped up revealing the names of each person who starts with the name Alesia. "I even have alternate spellings it case we get it wrong." Orbital finished. "Well, then hop to it. I want to see who this Alesia girl is, and where she came from. The sooner we get those answers, the better." Kite said determinedly. "I j..just have a small question to ask you, Master Kite."

Kite looked down at Orbital from the screen at the moment. "What is it?" He asked in an attitude. "What is your real reason in finding this girl, o..other then a rematch to your duel?" Kite was nearly shocked at Orbital's forwardness to that question. Why was he searching for her, and only her? He already has it out for her dumb friend Yuma Tsukumo, when he dueled him the day before he dueled her. In fact both of them are on his top priority list. But ever since those strange phenomenon been happening around them, especially when Alesia was around, he can guarantee it may have to do with his search for the one with the power of Eternia. He can almost smell it, let alone 'feel' it deep inside of him…

"You heard Heartland about that mysterious power of Eternia, right? There is no doubt in my mind that that girl has something to do with it. And the closer I get into finding out those answers, the faster I can be able to save Hart. Perhaps without those Numbers…" Kite admitted.

Orbital turned around with glee. "Oh now I get it! The faster you find her, the better off you are without those Number cards, right! In that c…c…case Master Kite [Orbital's head stretched upwards in excitement] allow m..me to search every data base until we get a match!"

"Do it…" Kite ordered darkly. "Y..you got it, boss!" Orbital pressed one button on the ever so large keyboard. The whole database system lit up with glowing red lights, and the matrix of number sequences finally appeared on screen as the computer was scanning through each possible recipient at lightning speed. Data files of every persons ID that held their photo, name,address ,age, etc was flashed before them within less of a millisecond. Kite continued to glare at the computer screen as if daring it to tell him otherwise. And if so, then it's the more enough reason why he must find Alesia. Just the thought about it makes him feel very tempted to go look for her right now. But Kite isn't stupid. He knows how looking for a person blindly is just as stupid if he was to have his Galaxy-Eyes up for sell!

"…Agh, I found it!" Orbital's voice broke his concentration and made him widen his eyes slightly. "Show me…" Kite asked desperately. "Pulling up information right now." Orbital stated before Alesia's picture was finally on screen all of her data was on there, including recent duels.

"Her name is Alesia S..Sarah Bennet. Her birthday is August 14 and she's 16 years old, attends Heartland High School with decent grades…." Orbital was suddenly cut off. "—Enough with the useless information, Orbital. I need to know where she lives, and how long she's been in Heartland City." Kite commanded. But Orbital moved his freely stretched head towards Kite.

"Well, t..there seems to be a problem with that, Master K..Kite." Orbital started. "And what is that?"

Orbital turned around and pulled up something else attached to her file. "It appears that this file was just recently created into the Heartland City's data base system approximately over a week ago. So we have no telling of what other information that c..could be missing…" Kite's eyes widened again in shock. "But how can that be? Doesn't she has any kind of history that we can rely on?!"

Orbital frowned at the question. "I..I..I'm afraid not, sir…" Orbital looked back at the screen. "That is all of the information that we have at the current moment other then her basic information and stats on her duel. It a..appears that her first duel was with some kid named Cyrus Beau, who lost the duel in 6 turns. Then a duel with Yuma Tsukumo a few days after, with no ending result. The duel was h…halted. And of course there is your duel with her as well, but we already k..know that."

"… …" Kite didn't say a word. In fact the reminder of their duel still irked him. "But now that we have this info, what are your thoughts, s..sir?" Orbital asked concerned. But Kite has a wicked smile on his face. "That's quite simple Orbital — We're gonna hunt her down once again. And this time, we're not leaving until I get my answers. Including that Yuma Tsukumo kid…"

Orbital tilted his head to the side slightly confused. "Your gonna d..duel with her again?" He asked politely. "Maybe…, but I just may end up confronting her about a few things myself. Even if I have to go through drastic measures in getting it. I have to keep a close eye on her and whatever other duels she has for now on. That Yuma kid is also no exception. I want to see if my theory is correct. If that girl truly is from somewhere else or perhaps — another world, then she may hold the key to the power of Eternia after all…"

* * *

Back at the Tsukumo Residence

* * *

Kari looked extremely upset the moment that Yuma told her that I was finally awake. She sighed and kept pacing herself back and forth. "I can't believe that you went out there and had me worried sick, Alesia!" Kari scolded. "Hey sis, just relax about it will you! You're not making things any better now that she's home." Yuma looked at her annoyed, but quickly backed down when Kari went up to his face.

"Oh, so you think that her being missing for nearly 5 hours is OKAY then, huh Yuma?!" Yuma shook his head 'no' extremely fast. "No, no, no that's not what I'm saying at all!" Yuma panicked.

"Honestly, I wouldn't jump to conclusions about the situation just yet. However this doesn't concern me when it's between him and his sister." Astral commented to me emotionless. "Well, you can't really blame her. After all, she is worried about Yuma and me, you do know that right, Astral?" I turned to him while whispering all of that. Astral turned away from the fighting siblings and gave a slight smile. "Of course…"

"But at least it isn't all that bad, right?! I won the duel against Kaze, so there is nothing for you to worry about, sis!" Yuma argued. "I know that now Yuma." Kari admitted. "Huh?" Yuma asked confused.

Kari sighed again and folded her arms uncomfortably. "It's just you and Alesia are dueling at high stakes now, and I have no idea where this journey is gonna take you. I guess I'm just saying that even though mom and dad were right, I just feel that maybe you two shouldn't jump the gun just yet because of dueling."

"I'm sure Yuma and Alesia has their reasons for dueling, Kari. We have to let these two work it out on their own. Besides Yuma isn't a baby anymore. He is a young man growing up and dueling is just part of journey to manhood. As I am sure Alesia needs to feel more at home here in Heartland City. After all, she did come from a different world." Grandma commented with a smile and drinking hot green tea that Lillybot prepared for us.

I began to take a sip of my tea, which of course now cooled down some and began to ask my question.

"So how did I get back to the house anyway? Nobody has told me about that yet." I wondered. "Take a wild guest. Some boy named Shark came over and dragged your sorry butt back home, nearly beat up if you asked me." Kari still said with an attitude.

I spitted out my tea in shock, and began coughing immediately when it went down the wrong pipe. Astral looked over to me in shock, as to wonder what could have caused me to cough uncontrollably like that. However Yuma quickly came over and patted my arched back. "Alesia are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"W..What do you mean Shark brought me home?!" I questioned in shock. "Exactly like I said. Yuma he goes to your school right? How does he suddenly knows Alesia?" Kari questioned.

"He sort of introduced himself the day that she had first started attending High school here." Yuma answered with a frown.

"Well, he seemed pretty upset when he brought her inside, so that's why I had asked. Though I do find it strange that a Middle School student is all of a sudden concerned for High School student." Kari shrugged it off before leaving the room. "Just make sure that you two are up and ready for school tomorrow. I have work I have to finish up, otherwise I won't get paid this week, and the bills are soon to be pilling up in our mail box…"

Kari left the room, leaving Grandma, Yuma, Astral and me alone in the living room. "Are you sure that you are well enough to attend school again, Alesia? You can stay home for one more day if you'd like?" I smiled at Grandma's kind suggestion. "I appreciate the offer Grandma, but I cant let one incident stop me from getting an education, even though this place isn't really my home."

"Don't say stuff like that!" I look up to see that Yuma looked upset at what I had said. "Yuma…?" I asked confused. "Listen Alesia, I know that you came from another world. But Heartland City is as much as a home as it is back in your world. You shouldn't have to feel like an outsider here."

"Yuma is right, Alesia. We all missed you very much after you told us what had happened. I'm sure you already miss your mother and your friend Jenny terribly. But everything will all work out in the end, you'll see." Grandma comforted. "And besides you have already made some wonderful friends here, didn't you Alesia?"

I looked up at Grandma confused by what she meant. "What do you mean? I feel like I've been using you guys just to satisfy my emotional needs — Just because I'm so insecure."

"So what are you supposed to do, feel sorry for yourself?" Yuma argued. I turned back to him. "Alesia if there is one thing I do know about you is that you are a very strong girl, and don't easily crack under pressure. Plus I know that my friends and I may not be what you had expected, when you first came here. Especially since we trusted you fully at the very beginning, without question. But we all really like you and want to continue being friends with you. And now that we know that you can come back from your world anytime you want, we will help you find a way to solve the mystery of your powers."

"Yuma is right…" Astral spoke finally after being quiet in most of this conversation. "You may not believe it yet, Alesia. But I believe that you may have what it takes to help us on our journey to collect all 99 Number cards, and unlock the secrets of both the power of Eternia and my missing memories."

"Yeah but this is all so risky, Astral, and dangerous…" I said out loud.

"Alesia, you cannot be afraid no matter what happens to you here." Astral pointed out. "You may remember some things about the anime show: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, but you must remember that you are no longer looking at this world from behind a television screen. The dangers and plot changes of this world are REAL. You known this first hand, after what Kite did to you when Yuma and I were gone."

"… …"

"We cannot afford to lose you now Alesia. And now more then ever, Yuma and I must protect you at all cost. Wither you think you're a normal girl or not is completely irrelevant now. You have to accept your fate and fulfill your destiny here…" Astral finished.

I snorted. "But this is all too convenient, Astral. We don't even know for sure if I do have this power or not. And who is to say that I'm the only one from my world that can actually save _the universe_ or whatever? There are other girls from the real world that is more qualified then me, and less whiny who can handle the job."

"Hey look at me, I started out dueling terribly in the very beginning when I dueled Shark. But if it wasn't for Astral giving me pointers here and there. I wouldn't have gotten any better at dueling." Yuma said pointing direction at himself. "Actually Yuma, that's because you were already Called to an Adventure the moment you kept getting those dreams about the Door." I said deadpanned.

Yuma realized this at the last minute and anime fell to the ground clearly heartbroken. "Oh dear…, I think you may have bruised his ego a bit, Alesia." Astral said without at least being concerned. I giggled at this and shook my head. "Nah, he'll be fine."

"Yeah…well, I still think your better suited!" Yuma argued once more. "All right you two, I believe you both had made your point for one day. It's time for the both of you to go to bed, you two have school early tomorrow. And who is to say that we know what tomorrow may bring, hmm?" Grandma said as Yuma and I sighed before looking at each other defeated.

"Well, any way Alesia. No matter what we will get through this together and high five the sky!" He said with confidence. "So don't you worry about a thing. Me and Astral will take care of that Numbers Hunter; Kite, and anybody else that wants to stand in our way!" He threw his fist in the air with a victorious attitude.

"That's the spirit Yuma — we must show Alesia that she can trust us to handle things." Astral told him.

"So you hear that, Alesia? Stop worrying so much. Smile and enjoy your time here with us while you still can." Yuma told me with a genuine smile, and Astral nodded with a smile of his own in approval.

 _Man, just by hearing his heroic speech really does make you want to cry._ I sniffed before covering my eyes with my arm. "Man, I just can't stay mad at 4Kids TV anymore. This whole tearjerking moment of heartwarming stuff, really knows how to get to you!"

Unbeknownst to me, Astral and Yuma gave a sweat drop at this comment, before look it at each other. "… … …4kids TV?" They asked confused…

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Yuma and I was walking to school as usual, thankfully that I urged him that we get up early even though it was to his protest. But he was able to get to school and converse with his friends, and I was able to meet up with one of my classmates, but I didn't see my first friend I met a few weeks ago. _Huh_ _…_ _,I wonder what happened to her._

"Alesia!" I heard a girls voice called me. I looked up to the direction of the voice. It was a girl with red orange hair and teal eyes. She was pale and wears the same school uniform as me. She ran up to me and tried to catch her breath.

"Meira, what is going on? What's the emergency?" Meira grabbed both of my shoulders and had me rushed into the courtyard before we was allowed to go inside the school building. And that was when she told me everything. "Alesia, you remember when Eri asked if you duel the first day you came here?" I looked at her shocked. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"She told me, and then she was talking about reconstructing her deck so that she can be in competition with the boys." Her face showed sadness. "However, something terrible happened. Eri was saying something about, how she's gonna be better at dueling and no 'guy' could ever take her down! It was all too sudden. She started ignoring the rest of our friends just so she can train…"

I frowned at her explanation. "I'm sure Eri has her reasons, Meira. After all she is a duelist with goals, and she has the right to ignore us for the time being or find a way to balance it out." But Meira was not convinced with my answer.

"You don't get it do you Alesia?" My eyes widened a bit from confusion. "Get what?" Meira sighed and finally told me what was she was really trying to get it."Eri has been acting strange lately, ever since she found this 'new card' at her window ceil of her room a few days ago."

Now we were finally getting somewhere. I have no doubt that my suspicions leads me to believe that this so-called 'new card' that Meira is talking about is a Numbers card!

"Meira…, Do you have any idea of where she get it?" She shook her head no."No…, she refused to tell me anything. One time when she dueled one of the Middle schoolers at the Academy, she won against nearly three of them at once. She was a 'one man band'. I don't know how she was able to manage that. Maybe it's all these rumors going around.

One of my eye brows arched. "Rumors…?" I questioned. Meira nodded at me. "Yeah, I don't know if you have heard of anything lately. But nowadays, a lot of teenagers and young adults is coming across people from all over the city who claims to have these strange Duel Monsters cards called 'Numbers'. Apparently anybody who ever comes in contact with these cards, also have their dreams and darkest wishes come true. Those they duel becomes their worse victims unimaginable. And anybody who dares challenge them can cause strange things to happen…"

"And what else did you find out?" I asked further. "Then there is another rumor that there is people called 'Number Hunters' who go around taking these duelist's Number card and possibly their 'soul'. Which I didn't believe it at first. But then Eri…"

"So wait a minute! You believe that Eri may have been a victim of a Numbers Hunter?!" I asked in shock. She nodded at me again and sighed. "Yeah…, and I also believe those cursed Numbers card have to do with it too." She finally closed her eyes before looking at me. "And I know that Eri and you were very close in such a short time. I just wanted to let you know that, Alesia. Eri really liked hanging around with you." Meira placed her head down in shame. "But now that Eri is in a coma…"

I clenched my fist in anger.

 _So that what this episode is about! It_ _'_ _s that fake fortune teller named_ _'_ _Fortuno_ _'_ _that did it! I was going to blame Kite for that, but he wasn_ _'_ _t the one who did it. In fact, Fortuno has a very sick personality at that. He uses some type of power apparently granted from his Number card, and used a fake version of Photon Hand just to take other duelist_ _'_ _s Numbers and soul along with it!_

 _Aghh! Just the thought about really makes me sick! And Eri really did fall victim of having her soul taken._ But then I realized something important. _So that girl in the show is Eri that Yuma and the others were talking about. But who were the other three guys that were also victims? I guess their not all that important._

The bell ranged for us to get inside before class starts in five minutes. So Meira and I raced to the school building, in hopes to make it to class in time.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

Yuma was very concerned with the way so many other duelist with Numbers are falling victim to a Numbers Hunter. I sighed just thinking about it, not sure if I should really tell Yuma and Astral that it really wasn't Kite that did it. But I know that if I do say something, It will not only get Yuma and Astral worried, but I would be changing the plot as well. Who knows how far the damage has really gone?

"Astral?! Can you stop with all that sighing? It's really getting annoying!" Yuma complained. But Astral continued to sigh more. We were at the water bank when I saw them. I wanted to say something, but then suddenly we hear someone call us. "Yuma…! Alesia…!" It was Cathy!

Yuma, Astral and I turned around to see that she has been running for a while now, because she was apparently out of breath. I rushed over to her and rubbed her back with ease. She finally caught her breath and turned to me with her green eyes. "Thank you Alesia…"

"Cathy, what's going on? Where are the others?" I asked her. She looked like she wanted to break down and cry. "Oh my god, Alesia, it was horrible…! The others are in…" suddenly she stopped and I kept getting a weird feeling from her that something wasn't right.

"What's going on, why did she suddenly stop at mid sentence?" I asked myself. "Cathy? What's wrong with you?" Yuma asked too, now clearly getting creeped out at how Cathy is responding. Suddenly Cathy's head came upwards. " **Cathy isn** **'** **t hear right now** **…** " That weird creepy voice that merged with Cathy made me remembered that it was Fortuno that did this to her. Which means that Tori, Bronk and the others are in serious danger.

I mentally slapped myself, after realizing this mistake. _Damn, how could I not have seen this coming before! I know the episodes, so why now did I forget all of that important information!_

Then I had to really think about it. _I think me worrying about wither or not telling Yuma the outcome cause me to not pay attention._

Yuma gasped at the sudden change in Cathy's voice. "What have you done to Cathy, who are you?" He demanded while Fortuno smirked through Cathy. " **My name is Fortuno, and I** **'** **m a seer of sorts. I have your friends, dear Yuma! If you refuse to duel me, your friends will be in great danger.** " Fortuno chuckled through Cathy's voice, making her sound completely evil.

"Your just a fake! We'll stop you no matter what 'Fortuno'!" I was really angry right now. Not just at this pathetic guy, but at myself for not thinking earlier. I was so worried and concerned for Eri, I never thought that Fortuno was the one responsible from the beginning.

" **Ah yes, you're the other** **'** **priority** **'** **my master was concerned about.** " _Yeah right, your gonna wished that he wasn_ _'_ _t_. Yuma and Astral looked in shock. "What do you mean, your 'master'?" Yuma asked. " **Come over to my mansion, there you will** **…** **AGHH!** " Finally Cathy is starting to fight him back. I began encouraging her in this struggle. "Come on Cat! Fight this guy, you can do it!" I cheered.

"Ah, what's going on?" Yuma asked confused. "It must be that Cathy is fighting off, Fortuno's mind control."Astral said in 'a matter of fact' voice. But Cathy was switching between her and Fortuno until looked like she passed out, but was regaining herself. Yuma immediately rushed over to help, but Cathy pushed him away gently. "I'm okay, Yuma…" She looked at me with her green eyes; and it showed worry and exhaustion.

"Alesia…?" She began until I hushed her. "Don't worry Cat, your fine now."

"Cathy, you need to show us where this mansion is." Yuma started with a determined face. Cathy turned around to look at him, before slowly nodding to his request. "Right…"

* * *

Fortuno's Mansion

* * *

We finally made it to the creeps mansion, and let me tell you, it looked worse then what Cathy's looked like. At least its full of cat statues, this guys is about as worse as it can get. The castle was all broken down, like no one has even lived here for centuries.

"Come on out Fortuno!" Yuma cried out, while Astral, Cathy and I looked around to see if he was in the area. But I knew that he was, I could feel it. We then heard a sinister laugh echo throughout the whole room. "I'm glad that you two could make it, Yuma Tsukumo, and young Alesia Bennet."

My eyes went wide with worry when he finally said my name. "How did you know my name without me telling you that?" I questioned as Yuma and Cathy gasped in shock. Fortuno appeared before us hiding in his long hooded trench coat. "You don't need to concern yourself with trivial questions like that. In fact, you should be worried about your friends here."

"Where are Tori and the others?!" Yuma demanded. "Why, they are right here, Yuma." Fortuno snapped his fingers and an image of Tori, Bronk, Caswell and Flip are shown holding on to each other for dear life as they were about to be plunged deep into a huge pit of molten lava. "Oh my God, they could fall!" I said in a panic. Even though I knew that Tori and the others would be alright, but there has been so many plot changes that it really isn't funny anymore. Not that it was funny in the very beginning any way.

Yuma pointed his accusing finger at him. "I about had enough! Release Tori, Bronk, Caswell and Flip you monster!" He demanded again. "Monster? Goodness no Yuma, I'm not a monster. But I can become quite a BEAST!" Fortuno yelled out before getting ready to duel. Yuma was about to get his duel equipment out until I stopped him.

"Wait, Yuma! Let me get a crack at him." I suggested. "But Alesia…" he paused before quickly looking at Fortuno before rushing over to whisper in my ear. "This **is** part of an episode right? Aren't I supposed to duel him in this episode anyway?" He asked unsure. And to be honest he was right, but this guy may have answers that he is hiding. "Yuma, this guy is hiding something even though I don't want to change the plot anymore then what I already have." I said regretfully. Yuma's eyes went wide.

"But didn't you say that his psychic powers are all fake?" Astral asked curiously. I nodded at him before answering. "Yeah, his powers are only real because he is holding a Numbers card. And Numbers cards are starting to grant it's users special powers that they never had before. They take on the shape and desires of the user to fit their deck theme and archetype. And grant powers based on their hidden desires, wither it be good or bad. They just manifest itself as the darkness in peoples hearts, no matter how good their ambitions maybe…"

"I can hear you, you know…" Fortuno said in a sing-song voice, that was clearly annoying. Cathy moved back and gave us space to duel. However I moved just a quick and tried to get to the same spot Cathy is so I won't feel lonely. "Oh, and by the way…have I not introduced to you my master…?" His smirk was so devious that I was more concerned about that then the fake Kite sitting behind Yuma from afar.

Astral and Yuma were very shock to see 'Kite' as Astral was beginning to loose hope all over again. "It's not over! Don't you lose to him!" I shouted. And Cathy couldn't agree more. "Go get him, Yuma!" She cheered affectionately.

"You can count on it girls, its time to feel the flow!" Yuma declared as he threw his D-pad into the air, as it transformed into his duel disk. His Duel gazer is ready and set for the coming challenge. Fortuno did the same and prepared to face our heroes with such confidence, I can't wait until Yuma and Astral sock it to 'em! The AR system was starting, and Cathy and I prepared our Duel gazers as well.

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Fortuno: 4000 Yuma: 4000

"Let's duel!" Yuma and Fortuno declared before they began their duel. "You are about to witness the very power that changes the very fabric of time!" Fortuno said. Cathy and I just watched on as the duel unfolds. Yuma is holding his own as well as with Astral. But then Fortuno began losing life points as well as Yuma consistently. Until Fortuno XYZ summoned Number 16: Shock Master onto the field. This however got Yuma and Astral's complete attention.

"No way! So he really is controlled by a Numbers card!" Yuma looked on at Number 16 with interest. Fortuno chuckled at his expression. "And now it's time for our little 'shadow duel' to begin!" Fortuno gave a wicked smirk again, as the news has shocked all of us who heard the news.

"Wait a minute! Did he just say a shadow duel?!" I asked in fear and horror, as Astral and Yuma were surprised at the response. "Alesia, what is a shadow duel?" Cathy asked confused. She turned to me for an answer, but I had to try to regain my composer. _Should I really tell her or not? No doubt Yuma is gonna want to ask Astral about all of this. But now that I really think about it,_ _…_ _there was never a shadow duel present except later on in the series! How could Fortuno know anything about that?_

"Alesia, are you okay?" Cathy asked before placing her cat clawed hand on my left shoulder. "Yeah Cat, I'm all right, don't worry about me — okay?" I told her reassuringly. "But Alesia, I' **AM** worried about you! We all are." I looked at her confused. "How can you guys be so trusting of me? I come from another world where this one is fictional yet you still want to be friends with me? How is that even possible?" I know that Yuma and I already had this conversation, but I really need to hear it from them, and them alone.

Cathy gave a timid smile towards me. "Let's just say that you and I aren't any different. The truth is, it was pretty far fetched about this whole thing being in a cartoon or a comic book. But who am I to judge? What matters is that were friends now. And if Me sticking by you is not enough, then I don't know what is."

My eyes wanted to water, but I had to hold on. Because even though I always thought of Cathy being annoying when it came to her infatuations with Yuma, she is in fact, a nice person at heart. And a great duelist to boot. "Thanks Cat…"

"Now…,what is this shadow duel Fortuno is talking about?" I looked at the duel before us. "A shadow duel is another name for a shadow game. Both names are accurate. In any case, it's a high stakes game where any and everything is on the line. Its like a game of Russian roulette, except you are literally fighting for your life or the lives of others, and the monsters used in the duel becomes real. All special effects are now something that can cause serious battle scars. That's what makes both the Numbers and a shadow duel so dangerous. If you're not prepared to lose your soul or someone else's, then you will be trapped in a place called the 'Shadow realm'. Some duels can cause literal deaths, but it varies from the manga and the anime. The manga is however the most accurate out of the whole meta series. Any way, although that was only a thing of the past in your world, it still plays a significant role today. But lets just say that the origin of Duel Monsters is in fact very dark…and gruesome…"

Cathy began to breath again as she was holding her breath, and looked extremely worried and freaked out. I guess you can't really blame her. I mean the fact that your favorite card game can in-fact become the world's most dangerous enemy is in fact scary. When I watched Bonds Beyond Time movie, Paradox's story was indeed really interesting. And now that I'm finally here, it just really makes me wonder if this was the right thing to do.

"Watch as I bring out my 'Rainbow Shaman' to the field!" The shaman like monster with rainbow colored hair appeared, and this made Yuma very uneasy.

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Hey, what gives?! You brought out a level 7 monster?" He asked annoyed. "You see Yuma, when you had XYZ summoned on your last turn, I am allowed to bring out 'Rainbow Shaman' as a special summon. And now I activate my facedown card! XYZ Plant!"

 _This was not looking good._ "With this trap card, it allows me to copy my new monster and bring out another 'Rainbow Shaman'." Both was the same Level of 7. Cathy and I gasped at the news. "Now he can XYZ summon his other Number card!" I said in shock. Cathy looked at me quickly. "So wait, he has two Numbers card? That's not fair!" She complained. But I for one knew better then that. This duel is about to take a turn for the worse. Whatever plan Fortuno has, now that he has declared a shadow duel.

He brought out Number 11: Big Eye in attack mode, and a giant eye with a cone like body and a orbiting ring with its number on it began floating in the air, looking creepy as ever. It's even worse in real life!

 **2600 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"All right Fortuno, since you said that this is a shadow duel, what is the price?" I asked getting really annoyed just by seeing 'Big Eye'. Fortuno chuckled at my question." I narrowed my eyes getting clearly upset. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You my dear, Alesia…soon all of your memories of the Real World including the knowledge of the world of ZEXAL, and the power of Eternia will be mine! Then master Kite will truly see me more fitting to be his underling!" He laughed in such a manic voice, that everyone was silent.

 _Now one of my worse fears for the future is about to begin_ _…_

* * *

 **Yeah I am starting to think that a lot of you guys didn** **'** **t expect that, did you? But don** **'** **t worry, the duel between Yuma and Fortuno will continue in the next chapter. And of course, the shadow duel that is about to commence. Will Yuma be able to keep his cool, and save his friends from total danger? Or will the plot changes seal their fate? What other dark secrets is Fortuno looking to extract out of Alesia? These will all be answered next time!**

 **And once again** **…** **,dedication to reviewers!:**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: I knew that you had it out for Kite! ^^ Just hold on to your seat, because you're going to be surprise what will happen next. And don** **'** **t worry, Shark is going to appear soon, along with two other surprising guest you would never expect to show up. I was thinking the exact same thing when it came down to Kite treating Dextra that way. So cruel! If you're not interested, just tell somebody if you knew! Tell them your celibate or something, not make people get stringed along! Geez** **…** **, that episode made me pissed off! That will also be address in later chapters as to why that is. Hopefully to be something different that wasn** **'** **t displayed in the show. And Alesia just may influence that, though. We will see. I think Jenny will really play a role in the relationships Alesia forms. Help us all, she** **'** **s terrible at match making.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Wow, I guess you were one of the few people who noticed that. All I can say for that answer is to wait and see in the next chapter. :)**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: You just maybe right about Alesia. She really does have it hard, but with the gang with her, she will pull through somehow. And Kite having a love interest?! That would be funny, indeed. You would definitely have to see how the later chapters is going to effect his choices as both a duelist and a person. And thank you once again for the compliment! It really cheers me up!**

 **De hearts 26** **: Really, Because to me it get** **'** **s more confusing? But thanks for saying that. To be honest I had no idea where this story was going to lead at this point, since Alesia is trying her best to help those she truly care about. And yeah! I didn** **'** **t really expect Haruto to play such an important role, but the reason why his elevated status got better is to find out later. I felt really bad about Kaito and Haruto** **'** **s straining relationship, but it is all going to make sense in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**

 **Well, then everyone, I must take my leave. I can** **'** **t promise when there will be an update for another chapter, but don** **'** **t you worry. I will NOT Abandon it! And be ready for the shocker of your life on the next Chapter of Access the Dimensions! Please stay tuned on my profile page for other updates regarding the story and maybe, a poll for you to vote in. See yah!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	7. The Phase of Destiny Begins

Yes, At last chapter 7 is finally here! This has been an amazing month so far when it comes down to writing. Although, I have lost a love one close to me. I made a promise to her that I will be happy, and that is what I am going to do. I hope I will not let my fans down. This is a crucial moment in which Alesia will have to make a decision on her choices before the bad guys capture her!

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and all things** **'** **Yu-Gi-Oh!** **'** **belongs to it** **'** **s creators and to them only. My OC** **'** **s, and made up cards belong to me. No exceptions! Don** **'** **t like it** **…** **, it** **'** **s just too bad** **…**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Alesia finally returns back to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and is doing her best to remain upbeat in a crazy world, where the plot line has changed drastically.

Now trying to fight back the fear that binds her emotionally, she realizes that she is the 'key' to the power of Eternia — With the help of Yuma,Astral and their friends, Alesia restarts her life again as a friend and fellow duelist. However, after learning the fate of her new friend Eri, Alesia and Yuma discovers that Tori, Bronk, Caswell and Flip are kidnapped by Fortuno; a seer with powers of the stars. Though knowing that the said character is a fake, Alesia rushes along with Yuma, Astral, and the no longer possessed Cathy to the broken down mansion. The now hideout for Fortuno and a trap to capture his victims.

As a Number user as well; Fortuno proclaims he is working for Kite Tenjo, and is collecting Numbers cards for the sake of his worship for him. But when he summons out Number 11: Big Eye, Fortuno declares a shadow duel, in which Alesia's powers and secret will be forcefully revealed…

* * *

Chapter 7: The Phase of Destiny Begins S01-07

* * *

Fortuno has got Yuma and Astral on the ropes after successfully summoning out his Number 11: Big Eyes. However that was not stopping Yuma from doing his counter attack, and Astral ready to help him despite his impending fear of Kite. The shadow duel has already begun, and now the ending result of the battle was about to unfold before my eyes…

"You realize that by now when this duel is over, her memories will soon be mine, and your Numbers Card and soul shall belong to Master Kite!" Fortuno declared. I rolled my eyes at this, I mean, come on. How in the world are you gonna claim that you are on the same team as Kite, when he works by himself? Idiot…

"There is still time Yuma! We must join forces and work together." Astral suggests. "Right, lets do it Astral!" They had already have Number 39: Utopia out on the field and tried their best to stay on top. But Fortuno had other plans. He isn't going to stop until he takes everyone's Number cards. And Utopia was no exception, when he was forcefully being controlled by Fortuno now. It was only less then 7 turns and already this duel is well out of control, shadows began to come from all directions, and even Yuma began freaking out.

"Huh? What in the world is this?!" Yuma cried out alarmed. "Patience Yuma…, we must focus on this duel no matter what." Astral advises. "But don't you see the crazy shadows appearing everywhere?! Or it doesn't matter to you? What if these things are here to hurt Alesia, then what do we do?!" Yuma complained further. "If we don't win this duel, then we won't be able to save anyone at all. That includes your friends, and me disappearing from existence." Yuma's eyes went wide for the moment while I had to ponder on this.

 _This is absolutely crazy. Yuma is right. What if these shadows are here to consume me, then what now? The shadow duels are not supposed to happen or show up until later in the series, I_ _'_ _m already clear on that. But how is it that Fortuno is able to do all of this? The Numbers are limited when it comes to granting powers to it_ _'_ _s users._

"We have to take a chance at this Yuma, for your friends sake and for ours. If he attempts to harm Alesia in any way, we will stop him before that happens." Astral promises. Yuma nods and returns back to the duel.

"Bring it on, Fortuno! I'm ready for yah!" Yuma declared pointing his fist towards Fortuno's direction. "You really are foolish, boy! Now 'Utopia' — Attack Yuma's 'Kurivolt' with Raising Sun Slash!" Utopia's sword spun in the air before returning back to its hand, leaping into the air, as the illuminated sword sliced the poor 'Kuri' monster to bits. But then something went wrong…

When Yuma got hit will life point damage, suddenly my heart felt like it wanted to pound out of my chest. I clanged onto it with my hand and the other on my head, as I saw memories of my home before I got here begin playing before my very eyes like I was in a movie theater. It was all so fast, yet my breathing was really out of control and I felt my body beginning to heat up all too quickly. I gasped for air when the whole light show was over and began to faint immediately.

"Alesia! Alesia what's wrong?!" I hear Cathy say as she grasped me before I fell. Yuma and Astral looked behind them to see Cathy holding me. Yuma's eyes went wide with worry. "Cathy what's going on over there?"

Cathy turned to Yuma immediately, after I began to slightly open my eyes. I was conscious, but it was hard for me to determine what was happening, even when I can hear it unfold before me.

"Oh Yuma! Alesia fainted the moment you took battle damage from your 'Utopia' attacking 'Kurivot'…" Cathy explained. Now both Yuma and Astral was in shock. "WHAT?!" Yuma screeched.

"This is not good…" Astral started. "What do you mean, Astral?! Of course we know that it isn't good. How could Alesia all of a sudden pass out like that?" Yuma protested, before hearing Fortuno's boastful laughter. "You think this is funny?! You nearly killed her you fiend!" Cathy hissed at him, but Fortuno wasn't done, until a smirk appeared on his face. "Ah, dear girl — you do not seem to understand."

Yuma's eyes became fixed with suspicion. "What do you mean Fortuno? What have you done to Alesia?!"

Fortuno tsked at him and swayed his index finger from side to side. "Now, now dear Yuma, you mean to tell me you have forgotten already?" Astral realized something that they forgot and turned to Yuma immediately. "Yuma! It's the shadow duel!"

Yuma's eye brows raised. "Shadow duel…ah! You mean the stake of having to expose everything about Alesia?!"

"Now you're catching on. However it isn't what I did… [he pointed an accusing finger at Yuma's direction]…, but of what YOU did, Yuma! For you see, every time you take battle damage from my monsters, Alesia's memories of her world and the secrets of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL will be mine. Her power will begin to drain, [he holds a crystal ball in free hand], and the rest of it along with her memories will be absorbed into my crystal!" He laughed wickedly, before Yuma and Astral was able to do anything.

My eyes began to form tears that began to silently fall because of the amount of pain from both my head and chest.

 _No_ _…_ _how will Yuma be able to win like this_ _…_ _? Fortuno_ _'_ _s_ _…_

I couldn't finish my thoughts because I began to moan in pain, and shivered as spasms began to have run throughout my entire body. And I felt myself getting weak, my strength beginning to leave me. Nothing was able to satisfy my body's thirst for air to breath, and the relief of true peace of mind.

"Alesia, you have to hang on. I won't let anything happen to you." Cathy said determinedly. "Thank you…" I told her with a raspy voice, and felt the need to watch the duel some more. Not knowing what else Fortuno have in-store for me, let alone all of us!

The duel continues…but this left Yuma below 3300 life points. Once he was attacked again, more of my memories were being absorbed into Fortuno's crystal! I felt so weak, that even when Yuma and Astral was about to do Chaos XYZ evolution and bring out CXYZ: Utopia Ray, I wasn't able to really hold on, and I passed out immediately…

 _Why does this keep happening to me_ _…_ _?_

"Alesia…Alesia…!" I hear the voice of my friend Jenny, who sounds very worried for me. "Jenny…, is that really you calling for me?" I asked unsure. "Of course its me silly, can't you tell the difference?" I looked around to see that I was in a dark void, wondering how did I get here, or is able to hear Jenny at all.

"Jenny…?" I called out.

"Yeah, Less?" Her voiced echoed lightly and calmly, but I still kept my head down. "Do you know how I got here?" There was a pause before Jenny answered. "Um…to tell you the truth, I don't know how to explain it. But I can basically see you on your computer screen…"

My eyes went wide when she said that. "You mean that I'm in the show?!" Jenny sighed. "I guess. But I hardly believe that's the case." I frowned at that now. "Well, what do you mean?"

"Well, I think that maybe after Hart left and sent you back to the ZEXAL world, he sort of gave me this ability to watch everything that is ever happening to you. I guess the important ones though. Because when I went to take a break for the bathroom, you weren't on screen, and then for a snack break, all of a sudden…"

"—I was there, huh? Right…" So this is starting to confirm my suspicion. Everything really is changing because of me. And now I'm putting few of my closes friends in danger.

"Alesia…, when do you think you'll be able to come home? I don't know what to say to your mom, if she were to find out that you're not here." Jenny said in a panicked voice.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. I guess I would have to be in an intense duel in order for me to do that." I explained. "What do you mean by that?" Jenny asked. I sighed, trying to piece the words together.

"Jenny, Do you remember when I told you that I had a duel with Kite, and then everything spiraled out of control from there?" I waited for her to reply. "Yeah…, what does that have to do with you?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe I need to be in serious danger again during a duel, in order for my powers to work and send me back home." I explained hoping she would get the picture. But a sense of confusion can be clearly heard in Jenny's voice. "Powers? What powers?! You never told me you have powers now!"

"That's because I just found out. Astral and Yuma figured that out with Master Roku's help that I'm the one with the power of Eternia." I said sadly. _I really don_ _'_ _t want these powers. I never asked for them, nor did I want to come here. Sure, I may always wondered what it may be like, but now_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m really starting to regret it._ "But Alesia, you never had powers in the real world." Jenny tried to convince me that I was normal. I really appreciated that of her. However, I'm starting to believe that now, it is far from the truth.

I sighed. "I know, I said the same thing. But you saw what happened earlier with Fortuno right? He basically said the same thing."

"… … Alesia, if it's true then…" she paused feeling very unsure, I can tell. "…then you have to come back home! You're in great danger being there, and who knows what may happen to you. An adventure like this isn't worth your life! I bet Kite is bound to find out very soon, and and Heartland won't rest until they capture you for sure. Please Alesia, I'm begging you. Stop this and come back before you get seriously hurt or…!" She begged me. She really wanted me to come home.

"We'll don't jump to conclusions just yet, Jenny. They may not even know yet. And at this point, as long as I am here in the ZEXAL world, I rather that it says that way…" I told her reassuringly. "And about mom, just tell her that I made a choice to come. I have no other choice. Its like I'm fated to be here for a reason, Jenny. It may not be for them, they can handle themselves, but for the sake of both our worlds. Please tell me that you will promise to keep all of this a secret? I'm sure Hart wouldn't have expose to me the nature of his world in front of you, without trusting you first."

Jenny was really quiet until she finally spoke. "Okay…"

"Thank you, Jenny…"

Suddenly everything was returning back to normal, and my vision became really blurry when I finally opened my eyes. "Alesia…,Alesia…!" Yuma cried out desperately. "Oh Yuma, will she be alright?" Cathy's voice could be heard afterwards. "Maybe that shadow duel took a lot out of her, we need to get her to a hospital!" Caswell said in horror. Wait…Caswell…?!

Finally my vision came back to normal, and everyone in the gang was finally looking at me. "Hey guys…so how much did I miss…?' gave a small smile as I was still weak.

"Alesia, Don't worry about that now, what does matter is that your safe." Astral spoke with a kind voice with deep concern written all over his face. I sighed mentally, I guess that means that Astral trusts me now.

Tori placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta get Alesia out of here and fast!"

The others nodded and tried to get me up, but I already had a feeling that Fortuno had lost. But my mind automatically went to hectic mode, when I remembered what he did to me. "Wait! What about my memories?"

"Yuma was able to break his crystal ball without a problem. So your secret is safe, regardless to what happens with Fortuno." Astral pointed out again. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. Hoping to let the information all sank in, but I still couldn't help but remain uneasy…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

A few minutes later, Kite was staring at his new capture of a Number card and defeated Fortuno in a duel. He then remembered exactly what Fortuno had said, before his soul and Numbers card were taken.

FLASHBACK

"… _Please Master! I have found some value information on that girl, Alesia Bennet!_ _"_ _Fortuno begged before Kite was about to attack Fortuno with_ _'_ _Galaxy-Eyes_ _'_ _._ _"_ _So you do, hmm? Well then tell me_ _…"_

" _That annoying brat Yuma thought by destroying my crystal ball, that he was able to preserve her secret. But that was a farce! All of her memories so far are actually in the data chip I stored within my duel gazer, thanks to Number 11_ _'_ _s power._ _"_ _He explained being quite proud of himself. Kite smirked wickedly, before attacking._

" _Well, then in that case_ _…'_ _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ _'_ _! Attack Fortuno_ _'_ _s_ _'_ _Big Eye_ _'_ _with Photon Stream of Destruction!_ _" '_ _Galaxy-Eye_ _'_ _s Attack had hit Fortuno hard, as he screams in pain before his life points dropped down to 0. Making Kite the victor once again_ _…_

 _Kite took a step forward towards Fortuno before he did anything._ _"_ _P..P..Please_ _…_ _have mercy Master!_ _"_ _Fortuno begged fearfully._ _"_ _It's a little too late to be begging for mercy_ _…_ _In fact_ _—_ _Consider this a payment of atonement for harming my investment._ _"_ _Kite narrowed his eyes angry. Fortuno_ _'_ _s however grew really wide._ _"_ _What do you mean_ _…_ _? I never_ _…"_

" _Shut up_ _…_ _! Don_ _'_ _t you know how valuable that girl is to me now? More then your life_ _…"_ _Kite went ahead and used Photon Hand on Fortuno_ _…_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"An investment indeed…" Kite also grabbed the duel gazer that belonged to Fortuno. He gave it to Orbital next to him. "Orbital!"

"Y..Yes, Master K..Kite?" Orbital asked a bit confused. "I need you to analyze the data that this idiot collected for me. And while your at it…,make sure that you keep this secret between you and I. I don't want that idiot Heartland and Dr. Faker get a hold of this information." He stated. "But wouldn't they want this information for the sake of saving Heartland City?" This time Kite snapped.

"Are you out of your mind?! If we did that, then they are bound to take advantage over everything that we worked hard to accomplish, and I am not about to let that happen!" Orbital shuttered back. "I unders…stand…"

"Good…now let's get back to work…" Kite said as he walked out of the location with Orbital. Leaving behind a very soulless Fortuno in the background, eyes wide open and a shocked look on his face. Horror continued to show on it, even in the mist of the darkness.

* * *

Kite's Lab

* * *

About 30 minutes later after the information was downloaded from the duel gazer, Kite took from Fortuno, Orbital translated the data, and had it stored until the mega computer. Kite and Orbital have been watching the video stream for a long time, both extremely shocked from the scenes showed before them. A time Alesia watched her video recording of her birth, her mom and dad getting a divorce, her sister abandoning her, the first time she watched Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, as well as her time with her old friends Kate, Melody, Jason and Jenny. Then her memories with her dreaming about Hart, which freaked Kite out the most.

He was very surprised to see this, as he would have never dreamed that his younger brother, Hart Tenjo, would ever lie to him about someone like Alesia. Orbital looked at Kite as the video stopped, and the computer screen went back to normal. "What do you m..ma..make of this…,Master…K..Kite?"

Kite didn't answer Orbital right away. His face shown shock, anger, confusion, sadness and being heartbroken. "I don't know what to make of this…Our world is nothing more then a television show and a comic book for…children…?!"

"I didn't expect that either…" Orbital commented as well. "All this time, Hart was protecting Alesia…He KNEW her before I ever did, and is protecting her from me and Mr. Heartland or Dr. Faker? And she is the one who has the power of Eternia? Aghhh!" He placed both hands on his face. "None of this ever makes sense to me anymore! Collect the Numbers, Defeat Number Holders, Find the original Number, FIND the Holder of the power of Eternia…, and now all of this has to do with this one girl?!"

Orbital frowned at Kite's reaction. He didn't know what to make of it either, even as a robot. He wasn't without feelings, and he knew what he wanted to do when he did it. But for now, he was just as shocked as his master was. And he didn't know what to say or how to comfort him in a time of being in distress.

"So now that w…we know the truth, shouldn't we be looking for her now?"

Kite looked on with determination once her regained his composer. "Now I really want answers, Orbital. And I will stop at NOTHING, until I get it from her."

Kite began walking out of the room, and Orbital began to panic. He knew what that serious look was for. He wasn't just going to go after her, he was going to do something to that girl. "Have a room prepped for our 'guest',Orbital. Tomorrow, the hunt for our prey will begin…" Kite spoke with venom in his voice.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I was told to take a day off from school today, AGAIN. Due to the fact of what Fortuno did to me, not expecting a Shadow Duel with Yuma and Astral. However he was able to preform that during their duel, was beyond me. But when Fortuno said something about having all my memories being sent over to Kite, that really freaked me out, and had me scared out of wits, hadn't Yuma and Astral think of a way to destroy that crystal. But the feeling deep inside of me, kept telling me that it was a ruse. Something bad may have happened while I was passed out.

I sighed to myself, and wondered about all of the victims of the Numbers are doing. Particularly Eri, when she was involved. Ever since Fortuno did what he did to them, I couldn't hold it in. I must duel him, but Yuma did what he and Astral was supposed to do.

 _What was I thinking? If I had taken over that scene of when Yuma and Astral is supposed to duel, I would have screwed up the whole entire ZEXAL timeline. And the future of this world would have been doomed!_

Once again I sighed feeling more irritated then ever before. I have never felt so stressed out in my entire life. I really didn't know what to do, but I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer.

 _I have to go. If I stay with Yuma and the others, they are going to be placed into more danger being with me. If my powers are a problem to everyone, then its best that I leave this place, and focus on finding a way of getting back home. I hate knowing that I_ _'_ _m potentially hurting people that I love, and is forced to carry on a burden that is too much for the human spirit to handle._

So I began to put some lotion on my tan skin. And pulled my hair into a loose ponytail. My white blouse covers my heart shaped neckless that Jenny had bought me. I kissed it, and closed my eyes. Before looking down at my sky blue shirt with a floral arrangement of cherry blossom petals. My white leggings fitted so well with my black one inch shoes.

I got my dueling equipment and my little back pack before creeping out of the house without anyone noticing. It was now 1:10pm, and walking to the docks, where Shark had found me may have left me some clues. I was starting to get into one of the most seclusive parts of the city, despite it being so big. My heart was beginning to speed up because of all of the excitement.

 _Stay calm, Alesia. No one is following you_ _…_

And boy, was I surely wrong. I came across this voice of an evil chuckle in front of me. I stopped and began to investigate. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded, before I hear multiple voices in the background.

"Hey boss, I think we've found ourselves a cutie here, what do you think?" A teenage male's voice is heard. "Yeah, she looks like a sweet little thing, don'chu agree?" Someone else said with an excitement in their voice. My body began to get nervous, and my heart was pounding very fast. I was becoming alert to my surroundings, and it began to feel stifling. Until I felt someone lift up my skirt quite high, from behind. I have never felt so violated in my entire life!

"But hey, she sure has a nice figure. Maybe we can start having some fun…" I lightly gasped and a furious blush appeared on my face, before I slapped away the hand that did it. "Back off!" I yelled out while I leaped from where I stood, towards the corner of the wall. I was nearly surrounding by five different men.

One had red hair standing upwards, with blue eyes, freckles, and was very tall. The second one had green hair, and light blue eyes, a red bandana stood out over it. The third one had black hair with blue tips to it, and brown eyes. Another one had black hair, brown eyes, and they were quite scary as he smirked lustfully towards me. And finally was a medium tall tan skinned dude with blond hair and red eyes, he had a tattoo on his left check that was in a shape of a naruto noodle.

"Hey she's quite the feisty one. I like feisty…makes me wonder what else she's got…" The guy with the red bandana said with an evil smirk. My whole body wanted to go stiff at any given moment, but I was not gonna let that happen. "What do you creeps want?"

"Oh you know what we want, babe." But before I was able to make a move, time suddenly slowed down all of a sudden. I looked around in shock, wondering what had happened. The men were frozen in time, and then my heart was beginning to pound.

 _Did Kite do all of this?_

I began to hear footsteps coming from the back way of the alley, and an eerie whistle echoing in my ears. _I have to get outta here!_

So I wasted no time and made haste to escape the said Number Hunter. I didn't care if he yelled, or attempted to chase me. All I cared about was getting to safety, until I remembered what Hart had told me and Jenny…

"…Mr. Heartland _is looking for you, and is using my brother to do it. Try to keep a low profile for now while you still can. I don_ _'_ _t know how much longer I can keep this up_ _…"_

"Yeah, they're looking for me, but how am I going to escape out of this mess?" I asked myself in frustration, and now I was beginning to lose my breath from running to no where. "There is no escaping for you!" I heard from somewhere, before I felt something tight wrapped around my left wrist. I gasped as I tripped on myself from the pull, and fell down onto my side. It felt like my body weight caused me to break something!

Then Kite was finally able to come into view along with Orbital. "K..Kite…, what do you want? My Number card again…?" I asked in an attitude as well as getting fearful of him a bit. "Close…" Orbital spoke up. "—Your time!" Kite said before he grabbed me by the arms while releasing the duel anchor from around my wrist. I was struggling to get free. "Let me go! Let go of me! Kite!"

But he wouldn't let go, and had wrapped an arm around my waist to restraint me while he had an expressionless face. "Orbital…" Orbital's eyes blinked red before he gave Kite some type of stick with small rounded spiked needles, and some type of liquid in it, sealed up inside. My eyes widened at the thought of what he was going to do to me, with that thing. And I forced my left leg up and kicked upwards between his crouch, very hard. _He might not have kids one day after this, but aww well_ _…_ _!_

Kite's face turned red as a tomato as he bended down some, and cried out with a painful cry. "Why…you little…" Kite struggled to say, as he forcefully released me and he held near his groin with both arms. He slid down to the ground as I stumbled away from him, all while Orbital was panicking at Kite's distress. "My dear M..Master K..K..Kite! Are you okay?" Orbital asked while he slowly rolled over near his master, however Kite was furious when he asked that question before I tried to make a run for it. " **Does it look like I *sound* okay you stupid tin twit!? That girl just went ahead and kicked me where I** **…** **oh darn it, it hurts!** **"** Kite's voice sounded very stressed, and is trying his best not to whimper in pain.

I tried so hard not to laugh, because it really sounded like he badly wanted to curse in all kinds of colorful languages. _I think Jenny would be so proud of me right now._ "So you think this was funny, huh you stupid girl?!" He struggled to get up as the forming smirk was dropped from my face instantly, and he stepped slowly towards me.

 _Oh man, he looks extremely pissed off right now!_ I thought in fear. "You're going to regret kicking me there, because now I'm angry!" I gasped and began running away from the area, until I ran to the opposite end to try and escape from Kite again. But I somehow ran into a dead end of a street corner. "Oh no, I'm trapped!"

"That's right…" I hear Kite say behind me. "And now that your trapped here. I won't let you escape me now. You and I are going on a little trip." Kite spoke dangerously, but I've noticed that Orbital was no where in site. And suddenly I felt the ground shake and I grabbed onto something for dear life. "Why is the ground shaking?!" I yelled before something bursted out of the ground, and I screamed to the top of my lungs from all of that excitement. Orbital 7 emerged from the ground in his super robot form and a red drill that was already spinning.

"Now h…h..how would y..you like to take your m…meal? Charcoal or grilled?!" Orbital said with glee. "Orbital! Stop trying to scare her, and restrain her already!" Kite ordered before Orbital returned back to normal size and saluted him quickly as I was trying to regain my strength. "Yes, sir!" I felt Orbital's hands restrain me very securely where even if I used all of my muscle strength, it would all be in vain. But regardless to what was actually happening, I was still doing my very best to get of Orbital's clutches.

"Now you c…c…can't move." Orbital said still a bit giddy. However Kite still stumbled towards me and pulled out the same injection from before, but this time he unlocked it by twisting it open, and pulled off the cap before discarding it. "No…no…don't do this…" I begged him fearfully now for my life! And when I had looked into Kite's grayish blue eyes, he showed no emotion in them. He just stared at my trembling form and continued to come closer as I struggled more. "…Kite, please… I will give you my word, I won't run away. Just don't…"

"Save it, already…" He said before grabbing my left arm and rolled up my sleeve. He pinched the area where he saw a good vein was available, before placing the needle closer to my skin. My eyes went wide in fear more, and my heartbeat wanted to burst out of my chest. Tears were automatically beginning to fall, and I whimpered even more. My breathing was becoming erratic, and it felt like I was going to pass out immediately while looking at the site. "Master Kite…, she's…" Orbital started.

"I know that, Orbital. This will help her calm down a bit once it settles into her system." Kite said before, I really panicked and cried out fearfully and screamed. "Stop it! Let me go, Kite!" Kite didn't listen and pressed the injection to my skin, and I felt a slight pinch before I felt the needles dig deeper and released the liquid inside. My heartbeat was beating faster and I felt dizzy, disoriented, nauseous and in pain. My eyes were starting to become blurry as I gasped for air, and the only thing I saw besides feeling the wet stains of my tears on my face: was Kite's frowned expression as he held the empty vile in his hand and he suddenly came near me as I felt a pair of hands carried me as if I was being held.

"That anesthetic will have you knocked out for a while — And help you with the anxiety. But don't worry…, it won't harm you in any way. I won't hurt you…" Kite said while I was in a daze, and felt my face completely flushed. I could tell that he had a determined look on his face, but at the same time it was serious and soft looking as well.

 _What is wrong with me? What did he do to me? I feel so weak, and feel as if my strength has been drained from my body. I feel so confused_ _…_ _, is this the effects of the drug he gave me?_

"Orbital, how is her vitals?" Orbital's eyes flashed red as the bright stream of light hit my body and went up and down just as quick. "She's still erratic, b..b..but she will r..recover." Kite frowned a bit and narrowed his eyes right afterwards. "Good, now let's get back."

Orbital went towards us, and latched onto Kite's waist and back. I began to feel the effects of the drug working it's way into my body. And all of a sudden I felt the need to pass out immediately. But there is no way, I'm gonna let Kite win. _How could I been so stupid?_ I scolded myself. Kite saw me resisting the drug, and gave a concerned look. "If you keep resisting it, your just going to strain yourself even more. So just rest already." He said nearly getting agitated. "Alesia!" Kite noticed Yuma coming towards us, but he was not able to see Astral yet.

"Yuma…" I voice was becoming strained as I called out for him. But Kite tightened his grip slightly on me and held me a bit too close for my comfort. However even if I wanted to fight back, I couldn't because I was beginning to feel paralyzed, due to the effects of the drug. "Yuma Tsukumo…, never thought I would see you again so soon…"

Yuma and Astral stopped a few feet away from us, looking at me very shocked and confused. Astral didn't know what to make of this situation, and then Yuma pointed an accusing finger at Kite. "Kite…! What are you doing with Alesia? Let her go!" Yuma demanded. "Not a chance…, I still have unfinished business with your little friend here. And until I get the answers that I need, I will not release her." He said stubbornly.

Astral looked on feeling very concerned. "This isn't good Yuma…, I get the feeling that Kite somehow found out about…, Alesia's secret." Yuma's eyes went wide as he turned towards Astral confused. "What do you mean by that? There is no way that Kite could possibly know all of that. We're the only ones who know about it, remember?" Yuma protested. "Oh but I beg to differ, Yuma…"

Yuma turned back around to focus his attention on Kite. "Huh…?" Kite gave an evil smirk. "That's right, I know all about your little friend from 'Astral World'…, and the fact that Alesia is from the Real World…" Astral and Yuma's eyes went wider at his confession. "Oh man, we are so screwed…" My eyes widened as well.

 _So it is true_ _…_ _, he really does know that I_ _'_ _m from another world. Now what I_ _'_ _m supposed to do? The plot line is changing drastically, and yet I_ _'_ _m supposed to save the world from something? I can_ _'_ _t even get myself out of this hectic situation!_

"And now I bid you farewell, until the next time Yuma!" Kite said as Orbital turned into a glider and lifted Kite and me off the ground. I wanted to hold on for dear life. But already as Kite held onto to me closer then before, I felt all of my strength leaving me in a matter of seconds, and darkness began to cloud my vision not too far behind…

"Alesia….!" That was the last time I heard or seen Yuma call out to me…

* * *

I felt like everything came crashing down on me at once. My eyes finally began to open and I see myself in some kind of room, that was dark, and I was under the covers of the bed. I looked underneath to see that my clothes are still on, just that my jacket was taken off. My shoes was somewhere near Kite…KITE?!

I gasped at the sight of him as he looked up at what he was doing and looked towards me in shock, before calming down. "So you're finally awake huh, took you long enough." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Where's Orbital?" I asked curiously, before he just closed his eyes and turned back to looking at some cards. "I had him work on some data collection." He answered without paying attention to me. "Data collection on what?"

"Number Holders…, but then again you should already know that, since this world is part of some TV show, right? That is what this world is, isn't it, Alesia?"

"Stop it!" I demanded as my body trembled in fear all over again. I know that now wasn't the time to feel weak, but this guy is beginning to get on my nerves, literally. Kite frowned a bit before turning very serious. "So you really are afraid of me…" I didn't answer the question, and did my best to ignore it. "You should be, after what you did to my brother Hart. I know your the one who brain washed him." Now my eyes widened in shock. "What?!" I asked him now. "But why would I do that? I haven't done anything to…"

"Be quiet!" He yelled at me. He got up from his seat and placed down the cards on the desk before he stomped over to me. I wanted to leave, but he had already grabbed me by my wrist lifting me with him. His grip on me was so strong that he was able to pull me near his face, as I nearly dangled off the bed.

 _Okay, despite him looking very thin, he can seriously pull off some strength!_

"Your gonna regret doing what you did to Hart, now tell me…what have you done to him?" Kite demanded. "I didn't do anything to him — Are you even listening to me?!" I looked at him straight in the eyes this time. His seriousness in his eyes tells me that he wasn't going to back down. "You say that now, but ever since he has been talking to you, my brother wouldn't even look at me in the eyes without lying to me. My bother never lies or hide things from me. So tell me, Alesia, how is it all of a sudden you come here, and start changing everything?!" Kite's grip on my wrist tightened as I felt the pain shooting up and down my left arm. I began gasping for air, as the pain made my heartbeat sped up faster.

"Please stop…" I begged him. "You want me to stop? Then you better start answering my questions then." He said before continuing. "In fact, you won't be going home anytime soon, so don't even think about it. And by home, I mean the Real World…"

I gasped at the realization of things."But…how did you…" Kite interrupted me. "…I know all about your little trip here from the Real World to the ZEXAL world. And how my brother visited you in your sleep, or how your father left your mother for another woman, and your sister decided to move out of your life. You're only real friend is Jenny, and how your considered the socially awkward oddball of your whole entire class. Honestly, Alesia, it truly makes me wonder who or what gave you such a power that can either bring about peace or destroy the world. Let alone got you thinking that you're so special." Kite finished, and he just allowed my wrist to slip from his right hand. I slouched back onto the floor in shock and in pain.

"Why is Hart protecting you, when it's obvious you have what it takes to save him and yet you refuse to do it?" Kite's eyes showed confusion and feeling conflicted. He was about to show his vulnerable side to me, unintentionally. His emotions is now ruling him over logic at the moment. "I don't know why…, all that he told me is how you were looking for me, because Mr. Heartland ordered you to. So then, are you going to take me to Mr. Heartland?" I asked nervously. "No…,no I'm not." Kite answered.

"Why, because I have the power of Eternia or something and you want it for yourself? Kite, look, I have no idea how or why this is all even happening in the first place. I was just now being told I have it, but I don't even know the first thing on how to use it. Or what the power is all about. So then, how can you expect me to go ahead and save your brother, Hart?" Kite was silent and didn't even peep a sound. His eyes were very transfixed on me, and he didn't want to break contact.

However this look that he was giving me was starting to get me startled. There is so many emotions running through this guy. Yet, I could not even ignore the smell of his scent. He smells so much like the plains and forest, but it didn't stink. It was more so refreshing sort of smell. And then there is his soft features that his face was expressing. Even though he was quite serious looking, the skin tone he possess just pretty much tells me that he really is nice inside. And his eyes reflected that of confusion, hate, fear, hurt, pain, and conflict…I was beginning to get lost in them…

"How long are you going to keep staring at me, like you have nothing else better to do?" Kite asked with an attitude even though there was a small blush forming on his cheeks. I did the same, and turned my head around so that I wouldn't see him like this. "Well, I wouldn't be staring at you had you not forcefully pull me up towards you. Gezz, why do you like putting me in such vulnerable situations?!" I bit my lip when I realized that this was so much like the time, when Shark almost ran me over with his runner. We both practically said the same thing, it's just that now it's…different…

Kite rolled his eyes before looking back at me. "Oh please, like you're not a tease yourself." I folding my arms and looked at him directly. "Yeah, well you better not even think about hitting on me, you crazy Number Hunter." Kite raised an eye brow and scoffed. "Me — hit on you?" He began laughing hysterically in my face, and to tell you truth, I was really getting annoyed by it.

"Oh man, you are really funny. It is never gonna happen in this life time, Alesia. I plan on getting Yuma's Number cards, and of course all of the others. You know where the other Number cards holders are, do you?" A devious smirk appeared. "I can make you a deal…"

"No way, Kite! You will not force me to ruin the series anymore then what I already have. It's just too risky, and I can end up hurting a lot of people, and I refuse to do that!" I yelled out at.

"It's pointless now. You should have figured all of that out, before you even came back into this world. I know that that's what happened when you had disappeared into that pinkish light. After all, if it wasn't for _**you,**_ you would still be at home watching you're favorite Saturday morning anime show, while I'm here collecting Number cards, being a part of you're _enjoyment_ and _entertainment_. I'm doing my job…, and things were bound to turn up normal. But if you wouldn't have come here, nothing would have changed, and all of these plot twists wouldn't have never occurred. Did you really think that you was going to have an adventure of a life time, Alesia? Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble in that little fantasy of yours, but I'm no longer going to be part of your sick entertainment! My brother and family's suffering is not for you to enjoy! This is REAL Alesia…not your stupid TV show! I'm Real…, and I will NOT have some outsider like you screw it up for me!" He countered back.

I remained silent again. He pretty much laid it all out for me in less then 5 minutes. "Your gonna help me cure Hart, or there will be consequences. And the last thing that I do not want to do, is to hurt you in front of my little brother. He's already confused as it is." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you not hear me the last time? I told you, I don't know how to use it!" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Then we'll just have to get it out of you, now won't we?" He went to something and tossed some items to me.

I looked in shock at what he gave me. "Hey! My dueling equipment…and my deck! You were looking through my stuff?!" Kite didn't react, but spoke. "I wouldn't even dare go looking through my opponents deck."

 _Yeah, except for Reginald, but that was all a set up from the beginning._

"Yeah, but I know that you were the one who attempted to take my soul and Numbers card while I was unconscious!" I argued. Kite's eyes widened in shock and he looked a bit fearful, and ashamed. "You…,you knew about that?" I rolled my eyes. "Obviously! My mom freaked out the moment she saw me unconscious and badly hurt, I was stuck in the hospital for four days on account of you!" I pointed my finger at him pissed off at him. He looked even more upset at what I truly felt about him. I used to feel sorry for him, but now I can't take this anymore. "I had no idea…" He muttered.

"Yeah well you better have an idea!" I couldn't believe that he's getting a bit soft on me now, but that all really changed when I didn't let up. "Look, I'm sorry okay! I really had no idea that you were that badly injured, because of me. Yes, it's true I attempted to steal your Numbers card, but I only did it so that I can save Hart! If I would have known sooner that you were from another world, and have the power of Eternia, I wouldn't had done that to you." All of a sudden he's eyes shown that he was really sorry, as if begging me to forgive him. "I'm not asking for forgiveness from you, just for you to understand that, Alesia. Please…help me save my brother. If you care so much about Hart, you would do it." He stepped closer to me and looked at me with a sorrowful face.

My eyes widened more, and my body was trembling. _Why would Kite be begging me? I can_ _'_ _t do anything to help him._ Suddenly Orbital popped into the room without knocking. "M..Master Kite! We have a problem!" Orbital cried out loud, only for Kite to sigh as his kind demeanor changed, and gave Orbital a pissed off look. "What is it?!" Orbital stood back and began examining the situation and how close Kite was to my body. "Um…d..d..did I interrupt s…something…?" Orbital asked confused and scared. And man, did I feel like I wanted to die right now.

"What does it look like you bucket of bolts?!" Kite yelled at him furiously. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something? What is so darn important that you have to interrupt us?! And it better be good, or I will have you shut down permanently!"

"Eeep! Agh…it would appear that,s..someone is c..close by…" Kite raised an eye brow. "Did you bother you see who?" Orbital flashed a screen of a recording in the air. " Here, is the intruder." I gasped at the site of the person on the screen. "It's Yuma…" I spoke out shock. "Impossible, how did that little twerp find this place? Grrr!" Kite growled before grabbing me by the wrist and forced me out of the room, with Orbital following. I had to quickly put on my shoes and jacket before he even did this. Somehow..."Wait…, let go…, please Kite you're hurting my arm!" I begged in pain.

Kite lightly gasped before loosing his grip, but not letting me go. He turned back around with a serious face. "If I let you go, you better not run, or I swear…"

"—I won't run…" I quickly told him, before he nodded let go of my sore wrist. "You better not. Orbital…" Kite commanded, and Orbital trailed directly behind me just in case I was to try and escape. We entered into some warehouse looking spot, once Kite opened the doors. "Now where is that little twerp?"

"Kite…!" I hear the voice of Yuma approaching us from below. It turned out that we were on the second floor, and a large stairs on the left side was my only escape. "Yuma…, you came…" I said with tears starting to form out of my eyes. Kite notices this and just gave me a gentle look before narrowing his eyes at Yuma. "Orbital…Watch her…" Kite commanded before heading towards the stair case.

"What are you going to do, Kite!" I yelled at him for an answer, before he was gone. " That's simple…, teach this little duelist how a real champion duel's. You just sit back and watch me mop the floor with him…"

I silently prayed that Yuma and Astral doesn't do anything stupid. I can't believe that I'm messing up the storyline again. How is this saving the world?! "Alesia…! Are you all right, up there?! Did he hurt you?!" Yuma yelled to me. "You can relax now Yuma,… she's been perfectly safe with me." Kite answered with a devious smirk on his face. "Kite…" Astral acknowledged his presence. "You jerk, what have you done to Alesia?!" Yuma demanded as Kite stopped a few feet away from him.

"Nothing — if you're trying to imply something." Yuma growled in anger, and Kite closed his eyes. "But you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you next, my little hot-headed friend!" He finally looked at Yuma. "So I hope your prepared to—"

Suddenly their was an explosion near the area. And then sounds of rumbling began to get louder and louder. The ground began to shake uncontrollably, and Orbital's sensors started to go haywire. "M..Master Kite…! We have a problem!" Orbital said in a panic, and I was holding onto the railing for dear life. "What is it!" Kite ordered. "There s..s..seems to be a…problem at t..the city! A series of dimensional d…d..disturbances is c..coming from around the a..area!"

"Tsk! Just great!" Kite said grudgingly. He turned towards Yuma. "We will settle the score later! And when we do meet again, I'll —"

"Aghh!" I screamed when I felt myself being tossed over from the impact of the ceiling collapsing from above us. Orbital dodged out of the way pretty quickly. But hey, he's an animated robot. I'm the one that's real for crying out loud!

Yuma, Astral and Kite saw this as I was about to quickly plummet to the ground. Yuma and Astral looked on in shock. "Alesiaaaa…!" Yuma cried out in horror. "Oh no! She'll get hurt!"Astral commented. But I never felt myself hit the ground, and I landed on something with a thump, and heard someone shouted in pain! The debris from the ceiling came crashing down from all around me, and then I kind of passed out for a bit from the shock.

"Alesia!" Yuma's muffled voice echoed all around me. "Alesia…! Alesia can you hear me? Answer me!" Yuma continued to yell desperately.

* * *

Normal POV

Yuma and Astral ran all the way to the crash site where all the debris from the ceiling came crashing down on Alesia and now Kite. Who had surprisingly went ahead and lunge himself for impact, and caught Alesia in his arms as he held her tightly and close to him before he gave a look of shock and fear as the glass and stones came down. Forming a dome surrounding their bodies, while the others don't know wither they are dead or alive.

"Alesia! Please answer me if you can!" Yuma yelled again. "Yuma, I'm afraid it's pointless…we need to find a better way of getting them out." Astral said. "I'm not gonna stop trying, Astral! Alesia wouldn't give up on us, so why should we give up on her? Plus Kite is under there with her as well, remember? If we don't get them out soon, they could suffocate underneath there!" Yuma argued his point before Astral sighed to himself. "Well, at least explain to me HOW are you going to try to get them both out?"

"Master Kite!" Orbital's voice was heard by both Yuma and Astral, as Orbital came zooming very fast into view from all of the smoke and debris still falling from the warehouse. "Aghhh! N..N..No! M..Master Kite, please say something!"

"It's no use, can you see if you can scan in there to check and see if they are okay?" Yuma asked. Orbital looked at yuma like he is crazy. "Hmph! And why should I t..t..take orders from you?!" Orbital asked with an attitude. "Because if you don't, then I will turn you to scrap metal!"Orbital froze at the response as Tori's voice could be heard, and the rest of the gang came closer to where Yuma is while running.

Yuma and Astral was shocked at seeing their friends. "Tori…, guys you made it!" Yuma said excitedly. "Hey Yuma, sorry that we came late. We got the news as soon as you told us that Alesia ran away from home." Bronk said with a smirk. "And don't you worry my dear Yuma, we'll get her back as soon as possible!" Cathy said joyfully. However Tori didn't look to happy about the way Cathy addressed Yuma.

But Caswell knew something wasn't right. "Hey, isn't Alesia trapped underneath there?!" Yuma nodded. "Yeah, and so is Kite." Everyone but Yuma, Astral and Orbital looked very shocked at the news. "Um…,who's that?" Tori asked confused. "Never mind about all of that. Alesia is in serious trouble, you guys!" Caswell pointed out. "And we need to find a way to flip this thing over." Flip commented. "Yeah, but how…?" Cathy asked next. However the gang couldn't come up with a solid answer…

* * *

My POV

* * *

I have no idea of what just happened to me. It all happened so fast…

 _Ouch..! That hurt_ _'_ _s_ _…_ _why does it feel like my body is numb_ _…_ _? And it feels like something is on top of me, and it_ _'_ _s crushing me_ _…_

"… … Ale…sia…" I hear someone say my name, and I opened my eyes to see who. Only for me to see that Kite was right on top of me, laying on my chest, trying to become conscious himself. I blushed at the thought and attempted to move him off of me, the situation was awkward as it is. He groaned when I did this. "…stop…your gonna make it worse…" He said while gritting his teeth. It was then I realized that some debris hit him from the back and he has a cut on his face. My eyes widened from the shock.

"So then… your hurt…?" I asked gently,… in shock and nearly in tears. "This is all my fault…" I wanted to cry right then and there. But Kite opened his eyes and lifted himself up without caring. When he saw where his head was, he blushed and pulled up immediately, but realized there is very limited space to move. "No Alesia…this was all mine, I shouldn't have…left you up there with Orbital like that. I'm the one who put you in danger…" Kite said as he surveyed the small space we have, as well as examining me and body quickly. I blushed more even though I knew he could see it. But wouldn't you be embarrassed by this?

"How are we gonna get out?" I asked fearfully. I began to tremble and he noticed. He frowned before speaking. "I need for you to calm down. I'm going to contact Orbital." I looked at him confused. "How…?" He gave me a smirk. "You should know by now how its done, Alesia. After all, I am a Number Hunter." He groaned in pain as he activated his duel gazer without using Photon Transformation. I was shocked to see this for the first time. He opened his eyes , showing one bluish grey and one red. "Orbital…! Orbital 7 can you read me?"

"M..M…Master Kite…?" Orbital responded, and Kite smirked further. "Is that really you?" Orbital asked so concerned. "Of course it's me to tin twit! Who else?" I rolled my eyes at this comment. They had their little convo before you can start to hear the rocks being moved from the space. I sighed in relief, until I started to hyperventilate. Something was aggravating my symptoms again! Kite noticed, and looked towards my way concerned. "Alesia, what's wrong?!"

"I…can't…breathe…" I struggled to say while my voice was sounding hoarse, and I began coughing very badly. My heartbeat was racing and I felt hot and then cold, and then hot again with a mixture of feeling sweaty. Kite immediately came over to me and held my face with both hands. He narrowed his eyes, but in them you can tell that he was greatly concerned. "Orbital! Hurry up! Alesia is suffocating!" Kite yelled immediately. "Yes…Master…K..Kite!"

Kite held my face a little more, making me look up at him. "Alesia…calm down…you have to calm down…" He tried helping me. "But…I…"

"I know that it's hard to breathe, but you have to try…Are you not getting enough air?" _Wow Kite, pretty stinking obvious here!_ Kite looked all around him, wondering how to help me. "Orbital! Can you make a hole into the rocks?!" Kite asked. "But I..if I do that…I can…cause the whole d..d…dome to collapse further! And then you and A..Alesia will be crushed!" Orbital protested. _Damn, could this not get any worse?_ I thought.

* * *

 **Wow** **…** **, I had a lot of plans for this chapter, but this was far beyond what I was expecting. Well, thank you all for reviewing and reading the story. This really makes my day. My mom** **'** **s funeral is coming up in two days, so I have to be prepared for that. I will update as soon as I get back.**

 **Now for Reviews:**

 **Redfrost7: Thanks for reviewing for the first time, and adding me and my story to your list of favorites! :) I** **'** **m very glad you like the story. I hope to hear from you more.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Yeah, a sibling relationship between Yuma and Alesia is what I had in mind. I always saw them like that, and plus Yuma really likes her, just not romantically. Alesia** **'** **s freedom will for now on, will always be on the line. And now that Kite knows her secret, it** **'** **s going to be very difficult in keeping it a secret from Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker. The secret of her power will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: Thank you for your condolences** **—** **it all came so unexpectedly. My mom was quite young, but it came all so fast like a run away freight train, and you can** **'** **t do nothing to stop it from crashing. :( But I** **'** **m happy that you enjoy it being this way. I in fact love long chapters too. As long as it gets straight to the point, isn** **'** **t boring, and catches my interest. Idk though, I don** **'** **t think a lot of authors are putting enough into their work. I** **'** **m not saying no one is creative, it** **'** **s just that stories should be more about how the reader can connect with the main character. And how their journey and interactions with others, effect** **'** **s their lives and how it changes them in the end.**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Yep** **—** **It** **'** **s settled, you're an Alesia x Sharky fan! ^^ I will continue on!**

 **De hearts 26** **: Shadow duels in this chapter was needed in order for the story to move forward. Fortuno knew exactly what he was doing when he did it. Don** **'** **t know if he knew his own fate or not. And yeah, maybe Shark likes her, but We will see in the next chapter. And that would be funny for Rio to start testing him, it will be more funny then him not liking Onions! ^^**

 **Well, now that you know what Kite had planned, you wanted to know who is my favorite Zexal character? Wow** **…** **, I never really thought about it. All characters are good. Um** **…** **,my Number 1 is Yuma: because he never gives up in a time of peril. Number 2 is Kite: because he** **'** **s just like me, family orientated, will do anything for his little brother, and has a good heart despite his sinful past as a Number Hunter. And Number 3 is a tie, Reginald and Rio Kastle: they ended up finding out that they are Barians, but despite the past life and being an alien as stuff. These two are amazing as siblings. Rio is tough and smart, kind and gentle at heart. She never lets guys stomp all over her. It** **'** **s just like she saids and the philosophy I live by:** **"** **There just upset to see that a girl is more then just a pretty face.** **"** **Tell it Rio. Preach it! And then there is Reginald: he** **'** **s noble and loyal to his family, but he had the heart and has the ability to change his rebellious ways thanks to Yuma.**

 **Well, guys, this is it. Hope to get through this, and prepare for Chapter 8 of Access the Dimensions! No dueling action in this one technically, but their will be soon! Ja ne!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	8. A plan in Motion

A lot to be thankful for. So many things to do now that my mother is gone from this life. But will forever more live on in spirit. Her funeral and burial went extremely well, many friends and family came to support, and seeing my mom then is still beautiful inside and out. She is indeed in peace. Thanks for all of your support.

And if you haven't voted already for the poll, it is now posted on my profile page. Don't forget to vote! And remember, reviews will let me know how far this story is going to go! And I have plenty of more ideas for this story. Thank God for no writers block! Also I have no idea if anybody have noticed, but there appears to be a problem with the uploader taking in my stories and omitting names like: Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker! And words are either missing, dropped out, misspelled or replaced with something else! Aghh! I keep having to go back and check both versions, the typed and uploaded one. And there is a huge difference! If anybody notices these changes before I do, please do not hesitate to PM me or review it! It would help those for new readers and avid ones as well. Thank you once again. Please enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimers: You know how this goes. I don** **'** **t own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, or the manga, the anime, the game, etc** **—** **the whole nine yards! Not even Fire Fox,Google or Wikipedia, it belongs to it** **'** **s creators! The only ownership is my OC** **'** **s and made up cards. If nobody don** **'** **t like it** **…** **take a hike! Thank you, and that will be all.**

Enjoy! And Happy Holidays! Forgive me for this turning into a shorter chapter then the usual. It's only a few pages. But it will all make since, and I didn't have enough to time to write this since the funeral! :(

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

The duel with Yuma vs Fortuno continues, as he and Astral fights back against the fake seer and his XYZ monster named Number 11: Big Eye. However, as the duel progresses, the shadow duel begins to effect Alesia, with this ante in mind: Whenever Yuma loses life points, Alesia loses part of her memories as well. When Kite had Orbital extract the data from Fortuno's duel gazer, him and Orbital now knows about Alesia's true origins and secret to her new powers.

Alesia…,now struck with confusion and sorrow — begins to feel her importance to the one thing she loved most, is limited. And had planned to run away from her friends and new family, in hopes to prevent further disaster to come to them. She is then saved and captured from the said Number Hunter after her recent near rape experience, and is then taken captive soon afterwards.

Once she awakens from her ordeal, Kite begin's interrogating her immediately in anger and confusion. As his ever impending emotions continue to cloud his judgement, and begs for Alesia's help in saving his little brother, Hart. Orbital informs Kite of Yuma's intrusion and was ready to face Yuma and Astral once again in a duel. But with the dimensional disturbances happening all around the city, the warehouse that Kite placed the kidnapped Alesia in — began to collapse. With Alesia now in immediate danger from the fall, Kite leaped forward to save her, but not before getting crushed and stuck underneath the rubble with her. Yuma and Astral tries their best to rescue them both, along with the gang and Orbital. With Kite's command for Orbital to break open the dome that surrounds them, will he, Yuma and the others help rescue Alesia from suffocating before it is too late?

* * *

Chapter 8: A plan in Motion… S01-08

* * *

I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. Here I am stuck under rubble along with Kite Tenjo, and he ordered Orbital to remove the rocks and debris from the ceiling. My breathing continues to remain rapid, but I still had trouble getting air!

Kite's eyes widened in shock when he noticed something about me. I really wanted to yell at him 'what?!' but it was no use. I was suffocating and losing oxygen fast! "You're getting extremely pale!" He quickly checked my pulse to see how I was doing. "And your heart rate is speeding up way to fast." Kite looked back towards the debris. " **Orbital 7, move faster you piece a hunk of junk! She** **'** **s dying here! We don** **'** **t have much time!** " Kite looked like he was sweating from all the heat building up within the dome itself. I grabbed near my throat as I felt that it was closing up on me, and I immediately began to pass out from the exhaustion. My breathing became labored and the air stifling to the touch.

 _So then_ _…_ _, is this is how I_ _'_ _m going to die_ _…_ _?_

I kept thinking about everything that Jenny and I had talked about, and was beginning to wonder what will happen to me if I was to die here.

FLASHBACK

"… … _Alesia, if it_ _'_ _s true then_ _…"_ _she paused feeling very unsure, I can tell._ _"…_ _then you have to come back home! You_ _'_ _re in great danger being there, and who knows what may happen to you. An adventure like this isn_ _'_ _t worth your life! I bet Kite is bound to find out very soon, and Dr. Faker and Heartland won_ _'_ _t rest until they capture you for sure. Please Alesia, I_ _'_ _m begging you. Stop this and come back before you get seriously hurt or_ _…_ _!_ _"_ _She begged me. She really wanted me to come home._

" _We_ _'_ _ll don_ _'_ _t jump to conclusions just yet, Jenny. They may not even know yet. And at this point, as long as I am here in the ZEXAL world, I rather that it says that way_ _…"_ _I told her reassuringly._ _"_ _And about mom, just tell her that I made a choice to come. I have no other choice. Its like I_ _'_ _m fated to be here for a reason, Jenny. It may not be for them, they can handle themselves, for the sake of both our worlds. Please tell me that you will promos to keep all of this a secret? I_ _'_ _m sure Hart wouldn_ _'_ _t have expose to me the nature of his world in front of you, without trusting you first._ _"_

 _Jenny was really quiet until she finally spoke._ _"_ _Okay_ _…"_

" _Thank you, Jenny_ _…"_

END FLASHBACK

I mentally sighed to myself, knowing that this was more and likely the end for me. I can't believe that my life is ending like this. So much for having the power of Eternia, and I can't even save my life. I know I probably said this to myself more then enough times. But this is really starting…to…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Kite looked like he wanted to panic. He had no idea on what to do now. Alesia's heartbeat was beginning to drop drastically, and it looked like she had stopped breathing. And her pulse is slowing down. "Orbital 7, she isn't breathing!" Kite yelled out in a panic and nearly in tears himself. _Why am I getting so emotional over this?! I have to find a way to save her!_ Kite thought to himself. "Master K..Kite! You're going to h..ha..have to do…C.P.R or E.A.V!" Orbital had said to him. Kite froze at this.

"Wha…!? C.P.R…?!" Bronk's muffled voice can be heard in the background. "Shhh! Be quiet Bronk!" Cathy scolded him. "We have to call the emergency hotline now!" Tori yelled out, before everyone began to argue amongst themselves! "Kite…!" Kite looked towards the direction of where Yuma's voice was coming from. "Kite! If you have to do it, then do it! Please…! Until Orbital can finish removing the debris, you're the only one who can save Alesia! Please, Kite! Before it's too late!"

 _But I only learned how to do C.P.R and E.A.V once! Dextra and Nistro is more qualified professionally in how to do it! And that was only four years ago! But she is lacking oxygen, so that would mean that_ _…_ Kite gulped lightly… _I would have to do E.A.V_ _…_ Kite was really debating with himself and gritted his teeth. His face was determined and angry at the same time. Kite crawled towards Alesia, and unloosen her buttoned jacket and blouse. But the shirt he had to take off! He needed room to give her proper air. Even though he really didn't have to, but her situation was just too dire! He wasn't concerned about her upper part of her chest being partially exposed. It was only her slip that showed.

Kite remained focused nonetheless. He went to check her pulse once more, and a painful but pin drop like feeling in his stomach made him realize his worse fear…

She had no pulse.

Kite began doing compressions, and timed it exactly according to how his own heartbeat was beating by thirty. Now was the crucial moment to act, so he took in a deep breath and held it for a minute. He tilted her head and chin back some and began to open her mouth a bit to give her air, without caring if it seemed wrong or not. He released it into her mouth, in hope's that it will help get the oxygen to travel through her blood stream, and into the bronchiole in order to reach to her heart. He took in another deep breath and did the same. Once he felt that her chest was moving from him blowing into her mouth, he could start the process again.

 _Darn it! She_ _'_ _s still not breathing!_ This time he did another, but a break down in ten's instead. He had to focus on getting her a pulse and oxygen being administered for her lungs. He kept pushing down on her chest more desperately, but not to the point that it would hurt her. He knew a woman's sternum was very sensitive regardless to the amount of body fat one had. He opened her mouth and breathed into it again. And he kept at this for at least six more times!

Kite was getting extremely tired himself,and still couldn't get anything! He breathed heavily and it became labored little by little. "I'm almost do..done Master Kite! Is A..Alesia all right?!" Orbital asked. Kite was to fume at that very moment. 'Of course she's not okay!' he wanted to tell him, but he didn't have the strength anymore to yelled or belt out towards the robot.

 _Why isn_ _'_ _t she responding to me?! Alesia should already be having a pulse coming through by now, what have I done wrong?_

Kite was about to give up, until Hart spoke up. "Kite!" He heard Hart's voice loud and clear in his head. _Hart_ _…_ _,Hart is that you?!_ "I don't know if you can here me…, but one thing I do know is that if she isn't responding, it could be that she is giving up on living… You have to give her a reason to live!"

That got Kite thinking at Hart's words.

 _That_ _'_ _s it! She isn_ _'_ _t responding to me not because I_ _'_ _m doing it wrong, but because she doesn_ _'_ _t trust me at all. In her world, I_ _'_ _m considered as an antagonist to the story. I targeted her, and attempted to steal her numbers card and her soul as well._ He bit his lip. He was determined to save her.

He unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and began the compressions for the last few times. If she didn't move anytime soon, it was all over…

Kite continued to do compressions on her chest. "Alesia, you have to breath! You have to try, I will not pronounce you dead, you hear me?!" He breathed into her mouth, and started again. But this time, his lips kept dwelling on hers little by little. "Alesia…, you're not going to die on me. Can't you see that you have family and friends who love you and want to keep you safe? Even if it is from me?!"

He was getting warned out, but he still kept going. "If your scared because of the responsibility that comes with having such a power, don't worry about it, Alesia… Everyone is at some point! Even Hart!" He breathed to her mouth again, but is having a having a hard time pulling away with each try. He was getting extremely dizzy.

 _Hurry it up, Orbital! If this was the Real World, she would definitely be dead!_

"Alesia…" Kite began, but is losing his energy at the same time and is gasping for air himself. "Alesia…,please…wake up…" He did the last ten more compressions, and the last to give oxygen. "I said WAKE UP…!"

His mouth once more did what he has been trying to do from the very beginning. But this time he couldn't move from her. Kite felt his beat becoming faster and accidentally moved his lips but didn't move his body for one reason and one reason only…, he got a pulse.

The ground slightly shook as Orbital finished removing the last major rock that he had to break. Now it was time to remove the dome structure that caused the whole thing to collapse, from the very beginning. Yuma, Astral and the others was finally relieved. And was now just waiting to see if they can get Kite and Alesia out of there.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I began to feel something for the very first time, as if I have never felt anything at all. My body was becoming Un-stiff and suddenly I was able to breathe again! However something didn't feel right to me. In fact I couldn't remember anything that happened before this.

 _What happened to me? It all seemed so strange_ _…_

I finally got all my senses back, and there was a tingling feeling throughout my body. I felt movement from my lips before it was removed from me, and I opened my eyes to see what was happening. My sight was kinda blurry, until I was able to recognize the person that was suddenly over my body and near my face.

"K…Kite…?" I asked in confusion, bewilderment and in fear. Did he do something to me? Did something happened while I was passed out? Those were the only questions I really want to know!

Kite looked at me with an exhausted look in his eyes. His whole face was weary,sweaty and pale. He was gasping for air desperately, yet his body was more tensed and strained then relaxed. His hair seemed like it seen better days. But while all these subtle clues told the story, it did not however solve the puzzle to the mystery. All except for his lips, which dripped a bit of saliva from the corners of his mouth, and he subtly wiped it on his sleeve, before I realized his whole face is flushed!

"I'm so glad…that you're…okay…" He said to me with a gentle smile and a kind look his face as well as in his eyes. "Huh…?" I raised an eye brow in confusion. But suddenly Kite snapped himself out of whatever trance he was in. And he then looked shocked. "What the…?!" He narrowed his eyes at me, before the whole dome finally showed light again.

"Um…is this a bad time…?" Yuma's voice spoke fearfully. Kite and I froze and he looked behind him from the corners of his eyes, only to see that Yuma, the boys and Orbital had their jaws dropped. Tori and Cathy had blushes on their faces with worried expressions while covering their mouths. And Astral looked on very shocked as well as interested in what was going on.

I gulped and both Kite and I blushed madly before I forced him off of me. He didn't expect me to do that, but he landed on his ass with a thump. "Ouch! What was THAT FOR?!" He asked irritated. I was so mad at him right now. And when I lifted my self up, the pain in my back, neck and shoulders began to radiate.

"What do you mean by 'What was THAT FOR?' Huh?! The hell were you trying to do to me, rape me while I was still unconscious?!" I yelled at him being extremely embarrassed by this. Kite's eyes grew the widest I have ever seen in a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime show. "Rape…what?"He was completely bewildered by this. "How could you possibly think that I would…?! NO! No, I did not try to do that to you. Why would I ever want to do that to someone who's from the Real World, let alone protect YOU from the same thugs who attempted to do that earlier?!" He protested.

"Well, geez, I don't know…maybe that's because you SAW ME AS AN ITEM TO BE USED!" I told him sarcastically. "That's enough!" Yuma screamed before he gave an irritated look at the both of us. "Um can someone please tell me why Alesia is only showing up in her…" Caswell gulped loudly before blushing. "…undergarments…?"He squeaked. I looked confused by this and looked towards Kite suspiciously before he looked at me sternly. But by the time our rebellious eyes met, he immediately coward down, blushed with his eyes getting wide and turned around embarrassed. Clearly trying so hard not to think about something…

I began to tremble in fear the moment I see him do that. _That is not how Kite normally behaves himself._ I took a peek at what happened to my clothes and knew why. Caswell wasn't kidding when he said that I was in my undergarments! Well…, I still have on my most of my clothes. Like my mini skirt, sneakers, and my blouse that was clearly undone. My shirt how ever that got taken off! Was near my jacket on the side of where I laid at. I blushed again immediately and screamed to the top of my lungs!

"Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

A few minutes later, all of us got out from that crazy situation and stood a few blocks away from the horrible site. Yuma and the others looked at me disappointed and I had my head down. "You shouldn't have left home, Alesia." Yuma started angry. "Yeah, what was the problem, I thought you and Yuma were okay?" Bronk asked concerned. "It's not…." But I remained silent for the time being, and tears were about to form out of my eyes. "I just didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me…"

"Alesia, we have gone through this before." Astral scolded in a motherly like manner. "Yuma and I will never leave you all by yourself." Yuma nodded vigorously. "Yeah, like he said, we promised that we would protect you no matter what remember? So don't use that excuse about leaving because we care enough to risk our lives for you. And I'm sure you would do the same for us…"

"I don't mean to ruin your little reunion, but this is not over yet Yuma Tsukumo. I will obtain your Numbers Card, and your soul!" Kite said from the roof of the building while grasping his right hand towards us. He narrowed his eyes, and his face was serious and determined as usual.

 _About a few minutes ago, he was confused and vulnerable. Kind and Gentle, and now he_ _'_ _s back at his usual self. To tell you the truth, I_ _'_ _m actually glad he_ _'_ _s back to his cold self, because the last few moments we had together was creepy!_

"But wait a minute, Kite! You saved Alesia from dying, and getting hurt, don't you think that counts for something?" Yuma argued. "H..H..Hey! If M..Master Kite, isn't interested, then h..he..isn't i..interested! Got it, you little b..brat!" Orbital yelled upset. "That's enough, Orbital…" Kite told him dangerously, and he slouched back ashamed.

"Sorry…,I won't do it again…"

My eyes went wide at the realization. So wait a minute, I was only partially undressed because of Kite saving me…? From what…? I looked down to the ground becoming very worried of the answer that I might not really like.

 _Did I_ _…_ _die_ _…_ _?_

"This is only a warning. Next time I catch you, I'll make sure your Numbers card will be mine!" Orbital turned into a glider and Kite flew out of the area giving me the most dirtiest look ever. This in turned shocked me as he flew off. "Man, the hell is his problem?" Yuma asked all of us looked at him like he was nuts. He looked around at all of us confused. "What…? Did I say something wrong…?"

"Yuma, do yourself a favor, and don't use that word again." Tori said while shaking her head in disapproval. "Yes, it is quite unbecoming of you to use it." _Please don_ _'_ _t tell we_ _'_ _re going Japanese Version now_ _…_ _!_

* * *

Heartland Tower

* * *

Dr. Faker was in his lab working on some projects for capturing the energy from the Number cards, so that he can use their power to destroy Astral World. And he was going to use Hart to get it.

Mr. Heartland finally appeared on the screen. "So Mr. Heartland, is the preparations ready?" Heartland smirked at the question. "Why yes, Dr. Faker, everything is going according to plan. The World Duel Carnival is soon well underway." Dr. Faker narrowed his eyes. "And what of that of the girl from the Real World?" Heartland looked at him a bit shocked. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you lost me. What do you mean by girl?"

"Don't you realize the person who holds the key to the power of Eternia?" A picture of Alesia suddenly pops up on a digital screen, and Heartland gasped. "No way! Impossible! So this is the girl?" Heartland asked wide eyed. He has never seen someone from a different world before, let alone with different features. "That's right, Heartland. You see, I have been following my son's movements for quite a while now…, while he has been interacting with that girl." Heartland looked shocked. "Huh?"

"And from what I gathered, she only releases her power under tremendous amount of stress. Perhaps when something happens to a certain individual and her emotions plays a critical role." Dr. Faker said with an evil smile. "Well, then now, if that's the case then we'll need to punish our young Number Hunter now would we?" Mr. Heartland wanted to indeed torture Kite even more, as long as he gets to have his fun.

"Don't be so foolish Heartland."

"Wha…?" Heartland continued to be confused. "You need to start seeing a bigger picture. I told you before. Her powers will only work when something triggers her emotionally. If you go around exposing information you will ruin the very plan I got! And besides this has a lot to do with my little boy Hart as well! For you see, even Hart plays a role in this. My boy has been in contact with the girl ever since she was brought here, and even before that. I need Kite to continue being around that girl and bring forth all of her potential. I don't care what he has to do to get the job done."

Heartland blinked his eyes. "Do you want him to stop collecting Numbers then?" He asked in shock. "Of course not! He still has a job to do in collecting all of the Numbers as long as that girl doesn't get in the way! I need for him to gather as much information as possible."

"Um…not to be rude, but how?" Dr. Faker smirked at his question. "That is actually quite simple." Faker pressed a button, and something came up from the ground that Heartland was standing on. A type of necklace appeared on the rounded stand covered in a container.

It had a diamond on it that was surrounded by pure silver, and the chain wasn't one of those fake ones you get at any store. "It's beautiful, Dr. Faker. What is it?"

"This…Mr. Heartland…, is an absorbing crystal, with the power to monitor the current state of her power. All Kite has to do it put this around her neck, and it will measure any amount of energy she gives off from her power, at any giving time. He will then use a handheld monitor that is connected to the necklace. From there he can track her every move where ever and whenever she goes somewhere. Even if she does go back to the Real World."

Heartland raised a brow. "The Real World…,hmmm…" Faker frowned a bit. "Yes, and clearly it turns out that our world is nothing more then a fantasy based on the original series, which took place so many generations ago. However, as long as that girl is still here in this one, we still have a chance to capture her when the time is right. But we need more information about her first."

Mr. Heartland smirked again and bowed. "Most certainly Dr. Faker — I will have Kite brought up into my office in preparations for the plan."

"Good, make sure that it gets done Heartland. The time is crucial and is of the essence. Without it, our world is bound to be doomed for destruction…" Faker disappeared from the holographic monitor and the lights in Mr. Heartland's office illuminated the room.

 _So this girl is the one with the power, hmmm? Well, now then_ _…_ _, it would seem like this will be turned into quite an interesting day indeed._

He pushed on a button as soon as he got into his seat. "Yes Mr. Heartland, is there anything that I can do for you sir?" The voice of a female assistant asked from a monitor. "Hello Kelly, can you please send in a word for Kite to visit my office? Tell him I have something very urgent to tell him, let alone give him, as orders from Dr. Faker."

"I understand Mr. Heartland. I will contact Mr. Tenjo right away, sir." Kelly spoke professionally. "Thank you doll."

* * *

Hart's Room — Heartland Tower

* * *

Kite was somewhere in Hart's room, looking out the window towards Heartland City. He was waiting for Hart who had to get a check up from the local doctor, who monitors his condition. However Kite keeps thinking to himself, about everything that so far has happened in the past few hours.

 _What is going on with me? And why can I not stop thinking about her?_ He placed a finger near his lips, still thinking about the time he gave her an E.A.V instead of a C.P.R and felt the tingling sensation from doing that. Especially when he couldn't move. He shook his head trying to snap himself out of it. But it didn't work.

 _No! I need to be concerned about collecting Numbers, not be thinking about some girl! I don_ _'_ _t have the time for this! Was this all planned? Did she knew she was going to die_ _…_ _?_ He sighed just thinking about it. "You idiot, of course not…" Kite whispered to himself. But he frowned and noticed him blushing from his reflection from he window.

 _I look so pitiful right now. And stupid_ _—_ _I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, that move I did back there wasn_ _'_ _t a kiss, so why is it still bothering me like it was?! And why did I go around and just, pour out my emotions to someone I barely just met? I don_ _'_ _t even know her like that except through her memories_ _…_

"Aghhh! Snap out of it, Kite! You're a Number Hunter, remember?! You take their Numbers and you steal their soul, so why even go around feeling sorry for some outsider? You're only goal is to save Hart and have that girl help you to do it, not be thinking about some forbidden romance with someone like her! Let alone anything like that at all!" He scolded himself. "Um…Kite…?" That voice really caused him to go pale and he froze at the sound of a little child in the room. He turned around only to find Hart looking at him strangely.

Kite looked at him shamefully and gave a decent smile. "Um…, hey Hart? How was your check-up?" He tried changing the subject, even though he couldn't tell if Hart knew anything or not. After all, Hart is only 6, he doesn't understand anything about romance or adult situations yet. And he prays that he doesn't any time soon. However Hart only stared at him blankly. "It was okay…, he say's that I'm healthy and should get my strength back soon."

Kite smiled at the good news. "Good, now we can focus on getting you better." Hart finally blinked his eyes and walked over to him. "Kite…, did something happened?" Kite blinked shockingly at him. "No…, what made you think that, little bro?" Hart never took his eyes off of Kite and pointed towards his left cheek. "You have a cut on your cheeck…"

Sure enough, there was an open cut that Kite had forgotten about from his incident at the warehouse. _I must have forgotten this after I had rescued Alesia from that nasty fall_ _…_ Again a flashback wonders into Kite's mind, and he shook his head nervously and slightly blushed at the thought in embarrassment.

 _Man I hope that he doesn_ _'_ _t find out about what happened between me and Alesia_ _…_ _, Hart has a bad habit on picking up peoples true thoughts and emotions!_ _…_ _Stupid Barian powers!_

All Hart kept doing was stare at Kite and waited for an answer. "You didn't answer my question, Kite." Kite looked on embarrassed and sighed. "I'm sorry Hart,I just have a lot on my mind right now is all. Don't worry I'm not ignoring you." Hart walked up to Kite and tilted his head confused. "About what?"

This had got Kite shocked at his persistence, and didn't know how to go about telling him. "Um…, just some grown up stuff is all." He said awkwardly. "Did you do something you shouldn't?" Hart asked blatantly. "Hart!" Kite blushed embarrassed and shocked that Hart would ever think of something like that, and he's only a six year old!

"Sorry…, I was just asking…" Kite sighed again feeling very tensed and stressed out. He knows that Hart can sense it. "You don't need to keep pushing yourself for me Kite." Kite looked up back at his brother. "Hart…?" He asked confused. "I know that you're working hard in collecting the Number cards for me, but you also need to take good care of yourself too you know." Kite couldn't help but smile proudly at his little brother.

He knows that even without Barian powers, Hart always seemed to be wise and had a logical sense of things in life, just like his older brother. They may have different personalities, and a having a way of expressing ones feelings and emotions, but Kite couldn't help but noticed that Hart seemed pretty sad for some reason. And he had a feeling of what it could be.

"Hart…why did you lie to me? About Alesia…?" Kite began. Hart's eyes grew wide a bit from the question being asked and looked at Kite. "So you know about that…?" Kite wanted to scoff but didn't want to hurt his little brother's feelings. "Yeah…we met only a few days ago." Hart looked down in shame. "…I'm sorry Kite…"

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you, Hart. I just wanted to understand why you were protecting her from me all this time. It really hurt me that you never said anything. Had you would of told me, I wouldn't have…" He couldn't speak anymore, and was beginning to have the words choke up in his throat. Hart looked up at him. "Yes you would, Kite. I know you, brother. You would do anything to make sure no one hurts me. You have always protected me without a complaint. So no…, you hurting Alesia wouldn't have been any different if I had told you. You would have still hurt her. Because you couldn't stand it if I had another person in my life other then you behind your back, and you don't even know them enough to accept it."

Kite's eyes shown concern and worry. "Hart I…" He was already struggling with what Hart had told him.

 _Hart is right_ _…_ _he was absolutely right. I still would have harmed Alesia, I still would have dueled for her Numbers card, and I still would have attempted to steal her soul without remorse. Since when have I became so heartless and inconsiderate?_

Kite had to pause in his thoughts. He knew why he turned out the way he did. Some may think it was his father, Dr. Faker. True, but he couldn't careless as long as he had Hart and kept him safe, even from their deranged father! Mr. Heartland? Hah! Not even the tip of the iceberg. Of all the torment and torture that sicko put him and others through was hardly the issue. He did put them through hell, yes, he did force them to do things they didn't want to do, yes. Told them all to suppress all emotions and fight only for him, yes he did it all. And Heartland also abused them in ways that was unimaginable. Getting beat up, attacked, slapped, no food for hours or even days, and if you got whipped, you better be lucky you if you didn't retain scars. Showers were limited to 10-15 minutes each time, and if you didn't wake up early enough to get hot water. That was just too bad for you that is…in fact you would have to go around stinking if you didn't do so. And no one was to pity you…

You wake up when you were told to. Eat when called. Do your own laundry, but only during breaks as usual… Washed up and brushed your teeth immediately after meals. Training was three hours after every break. And breaks was very limited to being within the facility and between 30 minutes to 45 minutes. And if you got two hours out of a day, you better had been on your best behavior and completed all of your required training for the day and week. You were not allowed to exit Heartland Tower, let alone leave Heartland facilities without permission, or without authorized supervision. You better be in your room when told, and inside during curfew hours or you will be locked inside for hours and hours. No matter how much you screamed.

Boys are in one part of the dorms and girls were in another part. No one who is of the opposite sex were allowed to share the same room, and if you were caught being in the same room…lets to say the consequences is worse then just a few whips… and no… it isn't THAT either…

"I know Kite…,but I don't know if she can save me or not. I don't know much about the power of Eternia either. Just that she has it." Then suddenly someone came on screen in the room, interrupting the two siblings. "Um…Mr. Tenjo…" The lady Kelly spoke up nervously, yet Kite could care less but figured to try and be nice for once. "What is it?" He asked nicely but a bit irritated. "Mr. Heartland would like to see you in his office, sir."

"Very Well, Tell him I'll be there now." He ordered while the lady with dark red hair, with pink strands bowed to him. "Yes, sir…" She disappeared from the screen and Kite turned to Hart sorrowfully. "We'll talk more about this later Hart."

Hart nodded sadly and spoke. "Kite please…, no matter what happens please don't hurt Alesia anymore. Her Numbers cards isn't worth it. She hasn't done anything to you."

Kite smiled at Hart. "Don't you worry about it Hart. I just want to know the truth that's all." Hart looked down at the floor. "But you didn't have to kidnap her…" Kite sighed and pulled Hart close to him. "Had I not, I probably wouldn't been able to rescue her okay?" Hart didn't say anything, but Kite let him go and kept walking to the floor board to be descended downwards. "I'll come back once work is done."

* * *

Back in the Real World

* * *

Jenny was reading up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL articles that was last posted up on the internet. She was getting very worried for Alesia after her last encounter. Jenny didn't say anything to Alesia, because she was extremely shocked at what just happened.

 _I cannot believe that Kite saved Alesia and he,_ _…_ _he_ _…_ _kissed her_ _…_ _?! Okay, so maybe it wasn_ _'_ _t technically a kiss from the beginning. But it most definitely looked like it once he was so exhausted from giving her an E.A.V_ _…_ _E.A.V?_

Jenny pulled up another tab on her computer. Since she was so use to using Fire Fox, she just went along with it and looked it up on the Wikipedia to see what it was about.

"Okay now, Expired Air Ventilation aka E.A.V is a type of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), in which it primarily focuses on administrating oxygen to the patient via mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Its common name in entertainment, movies, fiction and media is often called the 'kiss of life'…Pff!" Jenny wanted to laugh at this, but at the same time it quickly went away. Especially when her closest friend technically died!

"Wait a minute…" Jenny went back to one of the Google pages and scrolled down to a health resource page for CPR and Respiratory Health. She reads a bit into it further and was shocked at the information she read. She gasped and slammed her hands onto the bed. "Stupid Kite Tenjo! You should have went straight for CPR as soon as her heart stopped you punk! Aghhh!"

However she soon realized that she made a mistake, and that he DID give her CPR as soon as he was finished with doing a E.A.V…She sighed again and dreaded the thought of Alesia's mother coming home. "I get the feeling that her mom is definitely is not gonna like this…"

When she finished saying that, she can hear Alesia's mother opening the front door and closing, while the keys jingled in the air before you can here her placing it down somewhere. "Alesia…? Jenny…?" Jenny looked pale and closed Alesia's laptop before rushing downstairs to meet Julie.

Jenny tried not to get noticed, but sadly Julie did. "Ah! Jenny, please tell Alesia to come down stairs, she and I need to talk about something." Jenny gulped and came down stairs to meet with Julie face to face. "Um…yeah about that…" she bit her lower lip as she can already see Julie's expression.

"For the love of…, JENNY WHY?!" Julie asked nearly in tears, before dropping all of her things on the floor and pushed Jenny out of the way to get upstairs. Jenny panicked and followed Julie upstairs. "Wait! Ms. Julie, I can explain!" She yelled. But by the time Jenny got to reach her, Julie was already looking all around the room. She stomped inside looking for any clues that could lead to what happened to Alesia. Jenny came inside with caution, not knowing how Julie was going to react with her being there.

You can see that Julie was extremely worried and upset. "Jenny…,where is Alesia…?" Jenny remained quiet, and wanted to try and find a better excuse to tell her. But she would automatically know that she was lying. "Tell me…!"

"She went on her own accord!" Jenny said now in tears and slouched down on the ground. "I tried to stop her…,but she didn't listen to me. I wanted her to come home…, but she refused. Saying how she feels that there is a reason for her to be there. I tried so many times to reach her after our last conversation…, but it was no use." Jenny looked up to Julie with streams of water coming down her face. "I'm so sorry Ms. Julie…, I never intended for her to go to the ZEXAL World. At least not alone…"

But when you look up at Julie's face, she too had tears coming down from her eyes. As she sighed to herself and went through her hair with her left hand, before placing her arm down. "I know Jenny it's just that I…I was so concerned for Alesia that I didn't even bother to think this whole entire thing through."

Jenny looked at her strangely. "What do you mean by '…think this whole entire thing through?'"

Julie bit her lip before answering and suddenly a door bell from downstairs have rung. Julie sighed exasperated. "Who is at the door at this time of day? I wasn't expecting anyone. " Julie raised a brow suspiciously at Jenny, knowing during the times of her Party girl days. Jenny froze and raised her hands innocently. "I'm not throwing a secret house party, I swear!"

She rolled her eyes, and went to the door downstairs while Jenny followed. However when she opened the door, she looked at the one person she never thought she would see ever again…

"Hello Jules…" The tall man with dark brown hair and almond eyes gave a small smirk, before Julie slammed the door in the said man's face. Jenny gasped in shock when she did this. "Are you out of your mind, what is wrong with you?!" Jenny asked confused. "Do you not remember who that man is?!" Julie asked upset. However the man opened the door on his own before closing and locking it quickly, before Julie was ready to use her self defense moves she learned in class a few years back.

However the man was already prepared and blocked her every move before slamming her to the ground and restraining her. Jenny wanted to scream but she was prepared to grab something to attack him with. "Jenny! Now is not the time, I need to tell you something!" Jenny stopped and looked at him strangely.

" Walter…,what are you doing here!" Julie asked in pain before the man Walter got up from his ex-wife and gave her space. "I came here for Alesia…"

"Alesia isn't here!" She snapped at him "I know…" Julie and Jenny looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? How could he possibly know about her not being here?" Jenny asked confused. "Walter is an ex social worker who would always keep tabs on all of us in case something bad was going to happen. It's not too shocking to know that he can always use his contact's to get leaked private information!" Julie said in a nasty way. Walter sighed before wanting to give up. "Please allow me to explain, I am not here to relive for old times sake. Alesia is in serious danger…"

So Walter, Alesia's estranged father had the girls take a seat at the kitchen table to explain everything to them. And so far they were not too pleased. "So you're saying that you have been spying on our daughter…?"

"I had no choice. Ever since I got word about Alesia's brain I…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa time out! What about her brain?" Jenny asked shocked, and turned over to Julie who looked very tired and drained from the whole ideal. She sighed defeatedly and pulled out a folder with a C.A.T scan of her brain. And laid it on the kitchen table. "What is this?" Jenny asked.

"It's Alesia's C.A.T scan her doctor had requested for her, when she was still in the hospital." Jenny took the slide and held it to the light over the table. She paled the moment she sees what's going on. "Oh…my…God…, what's…?" To a normal person, her brain looks normal. No signs of abnormalities or chances of legions. But there was a black spot somewhere near her skull.

"What is that…?" Jenny asked concerned. "Don't know. But I believe it has something to do with Alesia being in that anime show." Walter said. "So wait, you believe it too?" Jenny asked surprised, as Walter nodded to her question. "Yes…, but I need to tell you something Julie. You remember when Cassie left to go get married to her so called long term boyfriend you and I have never met?"

Julie nodded and looked back at him. "Yeah, what about that?" She asked irritated. "Let's just say that it never happened, Julie, Cassie went missing four years ago." Julie and Jenny looked at Walter in shock.

"But what does this have to do with Alesia, and the black thing in her head?" Jenny was worried about the answer she was going to receive. "I believe that Cassie knew something about Alesia's situation before she ran away from home…"

* * *

 **Well everyone, like I said before** **…** **, sorry that this was shorter. I would have written more, but I didn** **'** **t have enough time. I** **'** **m just glad I was able to get this done. Now to thank those who have reviewed so far!**

 **CatLoverx33** **: I have to agree with you there! ^^**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: I can understand your pain there, I have just moved over the summer and only have one friends who is close by, but in another county. But thanks for liking the story! Hope that you will like the next one. And let me guess: those parings are Shark x Alesia x Kite ?! ^^**

 **De hearts 26** **: Um** **…** **love quarrel? Is that how you see it? Lol, I just thought that Kaito was being bipolar for the chapter there. One minute he hates her, next minute he rescues her from getting raped. Then he kidnap** **'** **s her, and saves her from getting killed, let alone trying to keep her ALIVE! And the talk was really important to me, because no one wants their tragic story to be the story for everyone to enjoy and watch, let alone read in a comic book. And thank you so much! The same to you! I** **'** **m doing my best to remain upbeat.**

 **I know that everyone is anticipating on who is going to show up! You will see next time on Access the Dimensions, with more dueling action and adventure [and maybe romance], coming your way! Don** **'** **t forget to review and vote on the poll! Need to hear your valuable opinions! Thank you, and once again!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Depending on how many reviews I get, I maybe able to get at least two more chapters done before the end of the year! See you later!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	9. Prepare for a Shark Attack!

Well seeing as New Years in right around the corner, I gotta say that this was a good start for me with this story. So I decided to upload early! I know way too early, right? I felt generous, so I said: What the heck! A lot of people have favorited this story, and I am happy to know that so many have gave their support. I know a few of you have asked if I'm all right, and I can thankfully say that I am. This weather is incredibly crazy with all the rain here! Been taking care of a lot of things, and had my sister and her kids come over for support as well all the way from 22 miles!

Anyways, glad to be able to take a break and write for once. I didn't even have the time; we have been going out and shopping and stuff. It's just my father and I now, while we are getting things together. Hope this chapter meets to your expectations; many of you I know have been waiting for this day to come.

 **Disclaimers!:** **I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! You know what I own and don't own. Make it or break it, people! These darn disclaimers are FAR TOO LONG!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

Alesia is kidnapped by Kite and is forced to be trapped within the dome of a broken down warehouse facility. As the race to help save Alesia continues, Kite begins to give her a form of CPR to keep her alive, but to no avail she had no pulse.

However with a miracle in place, Alesia finally awakes under Kite's care. But is disturbed by the current situation. But this same realization also causes Kite to doubt himself and question everything about his potentially forming relationship with Alesia, whom he only sees as his investment in order to save Hart. In conclusion, Dr. Faker orders Mr. Heartland to have Kite continue his mission to bring all Number cards to him, as well as to spy on Alesia. Whom he already knows holds the power of Eternia.

At the same time, back at the real world, Jenny explains to Julie about what happened to Alesia. But despite being in fear and in shock, Julie unexpectedly meets her ex husband and Alesia's father named Walter; who shows up at their doorstep to warn them about Alesia's condition… In which shows that she has a strange abnormality going on inside her brain…

* * *

Chapter 9: Prepare for a Shark Attack! S01-09

* * *

I wanted to just shut myself out from the world, after once again the group scolded me. Yuma was kind enough to explain what happened to Kari and Grandma, in which they had understood, and not said a word to me unless I was ready to speak to them.

It was strange. I would have never thought of myself to be a coward to anybody. Sure I was the socially awkward girl in my class, according Kite but…

"Kite…"

He was all I was thinking about ever since he kidnapped me. According to Yuma and Astral, Kite rescued me by giving me CPR. But the look on Kite's face is telling me that something more then that has happened. I blushed when I saw Kite's gentle expression and his movements were at the time after he finished giving me oxygen.

 _What has gotten into me lately?! Since when do I start thinking about guys? I could really care less. I'm not boy crazy, I hate shopping unless it's for anime, games and manga, and a few books too! I not into romance per se, but I believe that marriage and having kids and have your life filled with love for that special person is beautiful and unique and all…but…_

"Alesia…?" Yuma came knocking on my door before opening it. "I hope I'm not disturbing you or nothing. But I want to tell you sorry, for getting upset at you earlier." I smiled at Yuma and looked extremely embarrassed. "Thank you Yuma. I'll be all right, I promise." He smiled back and nodded before closing the door to my room. It was already the evening and I can hear Kari getting after Yuma again for leaving his clothes all over the place. I sighed and shake my head to myself, Yuma can be really funny sometimes.

But then my thoughts became serious minded again. The thought that Kite changed his demeanor the way he did, and the conversation that we had earlier really made me wonder about a few things. Like, how did he get hold of the information about me being from the real world, when we had already destroyed Fortuno's crystal ball? And what other plans does he have for me, now that I practically escaped from him unintentionally. "Whatever it is that Kite is hiding is going to be problem for me later on."

I walked down stairs only to be greeted silently by everyone in the house. Yuma and Kari were already in the kitchen getting ready to eat. While Lillybot was helping Grandma with food preparations - Lillybot had set up a plate where I always sat at the table. I blushed slightly, and casually walked over to them and sat down at the table where I sit, and pulled up a chair without saying a word.

I can feel everyone's stare's at me and they tried not to reveal anything. "Everyone…Please allow me a chance to speak?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave a frown at my way, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for everything…" I began to tremble and shake. Yuma tempted to get up but Kari placed a hand on him and slowly shook her head 'no'.

So they let me continue. "I should have never run away. I truly didn't know what I was afraid of except the fact of everyone getting hurt because of me. I'm only going to be honest with you. I have no idea what's going to happen now that the show is changing so badly, and I don't have an idea when this is going to stop. Or if it will even stop in the first place."

"Alesia…" Yuma finally spoke. "There isn't a need for you to be afraid. I know it's hard, but please trust us when we say that we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Kari spoke up next. "Look, I don't even know what is going on, but Yuma is right. You just can't keep running away from your problems, Alesia. We care about you. You know that." Grandma nodded and Lillybot came over and gave me a slice of cheesecake that she made earlier, when Yuma and I were out. My eyes widened in shock and I looked over to her.

"Lilly…?" I asked. Her normal face turned into that of contentment. "LILLY-BOT LOVES ALESIA! ALESIA IS LILLY-BOT'S FRIEND — FRIENDS FOREVER!" I blushed at this while Grandma chuckled at my reaction. "Isn't that nice…? That is so sweet of you Lillybot." Lillybot drives around and finishes up setting up the food. "THANK YOU!" Grandma had turned over to the rest of us. "And now, let us eat. Dig in."

"Yeah!" Everyone but Grandma and Lillybot cheered loudly. The doorbell ranged unexpectedly and suddenly Kari decided to get the door, but Lillybot insisted instead. Saying something about not trusting who could be at the door.

Kari blinked confused at who could be at the door. "Who is it Lillybot?" She asked as Lillybot came back from seeing who could be at the door at this time of night. "IT WAS THE MAIL MAN WHO WAS AT THE DOOR TO DELIVER A PACKAGE FOR ALESIA, IT'S FROM AN UNKNOWN RECIPIENT." Now I was just as confused by this.

 _Who would be sending me a package at this time of night? Let alone send me a package at all?_

I took the package and looked at the address of who had sent it.

SENDER: NO RECIPIENT

TO: ALESIA BENNET

3-34-91 HEARTLAND CITY 98200-0190

 _Huh…Never knew that was the address._

I opened up the package and was stunned at what I saw. A beautiful necklace with a diamond in the middle of it, and was clad in silver. "Wow! Is it real diamonds?" Kari asked in shock and couldn't keep her eyes off of it, not even for a second, while Yuma began drooling on the table whole looking at it as well. "It looks so preeettty…"

"Yuma, keep your mouth close. You look like an idiot, when you do that." Astral said as he materialized from the Emperor's Key. Yuma shook his head annoyed. "Oh yeah!? Well you looked like an idiot after we found out that Kite was being a pervert towards Alesia!" Yuma covered his mouth, in realizing that his sister and grandma heard it from his mouth.

"Stupid Yuma…" I muttered in embarrassment every single stinking time I think about it! "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! SOME KID WAS HARASSING ALESIA?!" Kari yelled out pissed at Yuma. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled out before rushing out of the kitchen with Kari not too far behind. "Get back here you little twerp! I want to know what happened!"

"Aghhh! Stop it Kari!" You can hear Yuma yell as I sighed in frustration and shook my head. "Seems like this is going to be a very long night…and I got school tomorrow…" I groaned.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

I have been going to school as usual, and Yuma finally enjoyed his 'Spirit Day' with everyone at school. I was able to make it, and enjoy my time with them. However I noticed that I haven't seen Shark in a while since he helped me get back home. I was beginning to feel a bit sad, actually. And here I thought I was starting to get to know him a bit better. But that necklace that I received a few days ago after that incident was just too beautiful to pass up, so I started wearing it. Maybe it came from somebody unexpected. Though all night I kept thinking that something was really wrong with it, but I never thought anything else after that.

When the school day was over as usual I began walking by myself, and told Yuma and the others I will see them afterwards. I sighed to myself, knowing that I really needed some alone time. Everything that has been going on lately was really starting to bug me.

"Alesia…!" I heard someone call me from behind, and when I turned around I see Shark rushing pass other students to reach me. He was dressed in his usual Heartland Academy uniform for guys. It's still hard to believe that he's 14 years old, you would think he was already in high school. I think that's what they should have done as far as what school each character should go to. But I guess the creators of the story didn't want to make Shark older then that from Yuma, because it wouldn't look right. They could at least made Kite go to college too…

"Shark, hi…" Shark came over and started gasping for air as he placed his school bag down. "Sorry, I was trying to catch up with you. I haven't seen you with Yuma in days." I frowned when he mentioned it. I really didn't know how to explain it to him. "Let's just say that I'm doing my best to recover." Shark raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Recovery from what?"

I froze from his question and tried to think of another excuse to tell him. Man I hate having to lie to him like this. But I don't think he will understand anything just yet.

"Um…" Shark still looked at me suspiciously. "I'm waiting Alesia…" I sighed to myself and began explaining. "I'm sorry Shark, It's just that I have been through a whole lot these past few days is all."

Now Shark looked at me strangely and sighed himself. "I had a feeling something strange has been going on with you lately." Shark finally told me. I looked at him confused. "Really? For how long?"

He shrugged and began walking while I followed him. "Well, you have been acting strange ever since you've arrived to Heartland City, and it started getting me thinking about a few things. Like where you came from? Who are you really? Why are you here? Things like that." I bit my lip when he finished saying that. It really made me sad that I couldn't tell Shark about my little predicament. That last thing I do not need is another person knowing about me being from the Real World and all. It's bad enough Kite knows it now. And I have a feeling that he is not going to give up on me. Let alone being the Last one to expose my secret…

So we continued to walk away from our schools, and the silence continued to eat away at me. Shark seemed to feel the same way too. "Um, Shark…?" He sighed and stopped walking for a moment. "Alesia…, I can't help but feel like you don't trust me with telling me what's going on with you." I looked at him shocked. "Huh…? What do you mean by that?"

"Alesia… I get the feeling that you are not your normal ordinary girl, like you came from somewhere that not even Yuma and his friends could understand. Yet you refuse to tell me, why?" I looked down to the street in shame. I really want to tell him, but I knew I couldn't.

"She doesn't want to tell you because you are not her favorite character!" Someone said but Shark and I looked around, trying to find out who could have said that. "Who are you? Show yourself you coward!" Shark yelled angry. But we only heard the same person chuckle evilly, as their voice echoed in the air. "I don't think your pretty little lady friend will want to know. After all, she already knows who I am…"

Now I have to say that this bewildered me, what did this person mean by that? _Why do I get a very bad feeling about this?_ Unbeknownst to me the necklace that I have been wearing under my school uniform shirt began to glow slightly. "Oh yeah? Sounds like to me you're really scared of me, aren't yah? Well, you better be! Because once Shark takes a bite out of your life points, you are gonna wish you never crossed me!" Shark challenged the unknown person.

"Really?" Suddenly there were ripples in the air and pin drop sounds continue to echo around us. Already everything in our sight was beginning to look unstable. "Hey, what is going on here?" I asked confused. But Shark pulled me close to him and didn't show any signs of letting up. "Stay close to me, and don't move." He whispered to my ear. I nodded and began to blush slightly, but a shadow like appearance in the ripples is what distracted me from what was really going on.

I gasped when the shadowy figure began to look so much clearer. "Oh my…it's…it's…."

* * *

Back in the Real World

* * *

"Cassie is adopted?!" Julie spoke up in a rage while slamming her hands on the table. "Just what the hell is all of this, Walter? What are you trying to imply!"

Jenny didn't know how to make all of this. "But how can that be? I always though that she was your biological daughter?" Jenny asked. "Well, she isn't biologically mine. When I got married to Julie, I never got the chance to tell her that I was never able to have children of my own. In reality I never questioned where baby Cassie was ever from. But I did know that she was really special. So I adopted her immediately. I didn't think. I was so desperate for a child, that I would mess around with so many women that was willing to try, even gave myself up to sperm donation at the time…"

Walter looked up at Julie shamefully. "But when I met you Julie, I was beginning to give up on having natural children on my own. Until 3 years into our marriage, when you finally gave birth to our baby girl, Alesia. You don't realize Julie that you made me one of the happiest men on earth. It's one thing to birth a boy, but to be able to conceive a girl is just as joyful. Despite me already having Cassie, I loved both of my children. But Cassie started to change over the years, …and so did I…"

Julie was very upset over everything that Walter said yet she couldn't really find herself to be mad at him. "You should leave, Walter. I don't want your **wife** waltzing into my house over **your** stupidity." Julie said with venom in her words, until Jenny tried to calm her friend's mother down. "Ms. Julie, that's enough. I think he gets the idea that he isn't welcomed." Walter took the hint and was about to leave out of the front door, until Jenny just realized something. "Wait a minute! How on earth did you know that Alesia isn't here, in the first place?"

This time Julie wanted to know herself. Since he never actually told her what he does for a living other then social work, it always seemed to cross her mind that he was up to no good or was doing some real dangerous work, and he didn't want her nor their children to get involved. "I wasn't finished with the story…"

* * *

Back in ZEXAL WORLD

* * *

"…Kyoji Yagumo…" I spoke finally in a barely audible whisper as Shark eyes went wide when I said the person's name. "What? Kyoji?" Shark looked back finally and saw exactly what I saw. A teenage boy with raising grey hair with green bangs and gold eyes appeared in front of us with a devious smirk on his face. He looked so much better in anime life then in manga, but he's even scarier too!

 _Just what in the world is going on here?! Where the hell did he come from? Why is he here? Who sent him? Is this all my fault, somehow?!_

"Just who are you, and what do you want with Alesia?" Shark asked as he held around my waist protectively, though I really wasn't caring at the moment. Kyoji smirked further when he saw this. "My name is Kyoji…Kyoji Yagumo. And I believe that she and I have some talking to do. Now if you would come with me…"

"Aw Hell no! I don't know what in the world is going on here, but there is no way I am going with you anywhere!" I hissed at him, and Kyoji frowned at my refusal. "Really? And here I was hoping to answer all your questions about why you are here in the ZEXAL world."

Shark and I looked at Kyoji in shock at what he had said. _So even HE knows that I'm not from this world? The hell is going on here?!_ "Hold up…ZEXAL World? Dude, where on earth did you come from…a comic book?!" Shark mocked at Kyoji, who didn't seem at all to be fazed by what Shark said. But I couldn't help but be freaked out by this whole thing.

… _You have no idea…_

"Of course I did! That's why I needed to talk to your little friend…ALONE Reginald…" Suddenly Shark was confused as to how Kyoji knew his name. "Hey wait a minute. How in the world did you know my real name?" He asked suspiciously. "There is no time, I need to speak to Ms. Alesia Sarah Bennet at once. Or do you wish to settle this with a duel?"

"Hah, that's exact what I was thinking!" Shark replied back with a smirk, while I was shocked at what was going on. I got out of his hold and turned around to face him. "Shark no! You do not want to duel him!" I warned him. But Shark frowned at this. "What do you mean Alesia, I have to duel him if I'm going to protect you. Yuma will never let me hear the end of it if something was to happen to you, do you not understand?" He was getting irritated.

"But Shark you have no idea how this guy duels, do you really want to take that chance?!" I was beginning to panic. "It's not like it's going to matter Alesia. Because as soon as I'm done with Shark, I will take you back with me."

I looked back towards Kyoji for answers. "Back? Back with you where?" Kyoji gave a sly smile towards my way. "That however is a secret…"

"Don't listen to him!"

Another voice entered the atmosphere, and ripples began to form again in the air. Both Shark and I gasped at the sight, as Kyoji became ticked off. "Agh! Not you again! Why can't you just stay out of my business, you pest!"

A young woman with partial whitish pink hair for bangs, and strands long black hair pulled down into loose pigtails while the rest is out, appeared and walked out of the ripples casually and gracefully. My eyes went wide again in shock. Now another familiar character showed up. "Luna…?!"

However Shark couldn't help but look at Luna strangely as well. Almost like he is remembering something about her. But he couldn't understand what. "I see that you are up to no good again, Kyoji. Mind telling me what brings you here to this dimension?"

"None of your damn business woman! I don't got time for someone of less importance!" Kyoji spoke while flinging his left arm out in frustration. However Luna smirked at the hotheaded Number Hunter with a tantrum. "No… but it seems like you have enough time to challenge a look alike counterpart to a duel, that you yourself have no business in. Let alone being here in the first place…"

"Um, not to be rude but…What the hell is going on here?!" Again I see that Shark shuttered when he heard me use that word again. "You have got to teach me how to use that." He said shocked still. "Yeah…not going to happen Shark-boy." Luna giggled at our interacting and I looked up back at her confused. "What is so funny?" Luna stopped laughing and smiled towards my direction. "Sorry about that. It's just that this is the very first time that I have ever seen Reginald look so happy and content being around someone. Let alone a girl." I took a back at this and a felt my cheeks get a little warm.

"Look lady, I don't even know you. So whatever the heck you're saying up there is full of nonsense, and I'm not interested in finding out." Shark turned his full attention on Luna before continuing. "You don't even know me from the bottom up. And I suggest that you stay out of my way, and go back to wherever in the world you came from. Because for now on, him and I are gonna duel. And unless you want a piece of the action, you can join him too!" Shark said defiantly.

Luna looked at Shark truly for the first time, and saw hatred and confusion in his eyes. She knows when a person has a soul of determination in them. She frowned when she saw that he was already grouping her with that low life. And surprisingly I was beginning to feel sorry for her.

However you can hear that Kyoji was laughing to himself, and started to do so manically. Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "Something funny over there?" Kyoji kept laughing until he calm down some. "Nah! Just figured that I get a lovely kick out of this while I still can." He replied with an evil smirk. "So what do we say we finally have a duel?"

"With pleasure! I'm gonna make sure you go down swimming with the fishes!" Shark said while he is getting his duel disk ready for battle. Kyoji did the same and activated his Duel Gazer tattoo, while Shark prepared his Duel Gazer over his left eye.

Luna also activated her Duel Gazer tattoo while I had mine ready and prepped, as I saw the data streams for the AR system activating itself.

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTAMBLISHED

Shark: 4000 Kyoji: 4000

"Now Let's duel!" They said in unison while Kyoji started his first move. He smirked and began to summon his monster 'Rainbow Spider' to the field and ended his turn.

 **1700 ATK/? DEF**

"What the? No defense points?" Shark asked surprised, as Kyoji looked at him annoyed at his question. "It must be because they never showed how much Rainbow Spider actually had according to the manga." I gasped and covered my mouth not realizing that Shark still doesn't know yet! Shark turned towards my direction confused. "Alesia, what are you talking about?"

 _Think of something quick!_

"Ahh, nothing! Nothing! It is just my imagination is all! Just talking all to myself!" I laughed very forcefully trying to lure myself away from Shark's suspicions, however I started coughing really bad from doing that. Shark still looked on confused and worried, while Kyoji looked over to me like I was stupid or something, but I didn't pay him any mind. I then went ahead and regained my composer just as quick, and cleared my throat before beating my sternum twice with my left fist. "Okay I'm done!" I told him fairly quickly while flashing my teeth at him.

Shark chuckled and rolled his eyes before starting his turn. "Alright Kyoji, it's my turn! I draw!" Shark looked over at his cards, and began to smirk. _Looks like Shark have something good._ However as fairly quickly as they started the duel, the duel was closing in for a tie all less then 10 turns! At least to me it was!

Shark: 400 Kyoji: 1500

Kyoji already has his Numbers out, that none of us have ever seen before except if you read the manga! 'Lancelot' was on the field and Reginald or Shark should I say has 'Black Ray Lancer' ready and prepared to attack!

"This is it, fool! Now my Lancelot! Attack Shark and bring me victory!" Kyoji ordered Number 23, with a devious smile on his face that looked extremely twisted. But when I see that his Number was ready to attack Shark directly. My heartbeat began speeding up faster and faster! And my mind was clouded with grief and disappear, that suddenly a blinding light submerged me into it, as I felt my body being lighter. Yet I felt like I was free, like that feeling when you're inside your mother's womb as an unborn baby…

* * *

Normal POV

A bright pinkish light escaped from Alesia's body and Kyoji, Shark and Luna is confused by this sudden phenomenon. "Just what in the world is this?!" Kyoji cried out in pain. But before Number 23 was able to attack Shark, the light burst into streams of light and halted the attack! "What…?!" Kyoji screamed being extremely pissed. Luna looked on in amazement. "So this is that power of Eternia, huh?" Shark however was still trying to process everything that was going on. "But where did this light come from!" Shock gasped and tried turning behind him to see Alesia, but the light was just too bright for him to even try so he quickly turned back.

 _So that bright light has been coming from Alesia this whole entire time?!_

The light show stopped and Alesia was forcefully brought down to the ground. She gasped and tried to remain calm, but was confused as ever. "No! My Lancelot…" Kyoji dreaded with a painful expression on his face as he saw that his attack failed. And then suddenly out of nowhere, he growled with intent to kill.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU MEDDLING GIRL! I'LL SEND YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS POWER OF ETERNIA TO HELL!" Kyoji attempted to attack using Number 23, in which shocked everyone around them. "Alesia! Get out of the way!" Shark cried out to her. He gasped in horror when he saw what happened next…

* * *

My POV

"… … What…?" I asked feeling a bit dizzy and disorientated. And I see that Kyoji's Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld is planning an attack with its Lancer! However it was too late when I felt something purge itself into my gut. I looked up to see that Lancelot was a tall giant, and was standing right in front of me holding out his sword straight in my face. But when I traced the long and oddly shaped sword downwards, I see that I had a lot of blood coming out from my body, with a wound bigger then the size of a baseball.

 _Oh my god…I got stabbed…_

I wanted to sob uncontrollably, but I began gasping for air, and my body turning cold as I see that my vision was becoming extremely blurry. I collapsed on the ground and I hear someone call out my name but I didn't respond…I couldn't respond. And then just at the last minute, I hear Shark's voice crying out to me in extreme horror. "ALESIA...!"

Kyoji chuckled wickedly and expressed no kind of remorse. "Finally, the shadow duel took its final victim. And now things will go back to normal again. Then the ZEXAL world will no longer have to have pitiful Real Worlder's interfering with it ever again! The timeline can finally be the way it ought to be!" He laughed menacingly and lifted his hands next to him while Luna shivered and showed shock as tears streamed down her face.

"How could you…you bastard…?" She asked shocked. "Bastard? Oh now dear Luna, the term is a very strong word to use. You should be careful with how you use it!" Kyoji mocked towards her direction, but I was beginning to feel like I was really dying inside. The blood and open wound suddenly disappeared from view and the AR Vision stopped working.

"What the! What the hell is going on?!"

WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY BREACH IN THE ACADEMY DISTRICT! WARNING! WARNING! I REPEAT! SECURITY BREACH IN THE ACADEMY DISTRICT! ALL PERSONAL PLEASE REPORT TO THE ACADEMY DISTRICT IMMEDIATELY! VIOLATION CODE 013990! AN UNAUTHERIZED DUEL HAS BEEN INITIATED! DETAIN ALL SUSPECTS AND REPORT THEM TO THE HEARTLAND SERCURITY BRANCH! STRANGE ABNORMALITIES HAS OCCURRED! ALL CITIZENS AND INNOCENT BYSTANDERS MUST REMAIN CALM AND PROCEED TO THE NEAREST SHELTER FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!

"This is bad! We got to get you outta here, Alesia!" Shark suggested as he lifted me up and carried me in his arms bridle style, and rushed to get me into safety without a care if Kyoji was still looking or not. "You get back here and face me you coward! Our duel isn't over!" Once we were out of his sight, I immediately passed out from whatever side effects from the duel has on me…

* * *

Normal POV

But before Kyoji was able to pursue them, a portal being opened behind him then interrupted him. Luna gasped and disappeared from sight, using her own. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut up you lousy idiot!"

A voice of a young woman echoed in the area as Kyoji paused and raised an eyebrow before smirking. "So you finally decided to show up after all this time, hmm? Thought you would have wanted to see your precious little sister again…"he mocked.

"That Kyoji… is none of your business. You were supposed to capture her and bring her to us, not go around and interfere with this world's timeline and challenge this world's counterpart of the original Reginald Kastle into a duel, you dolt! Do you have any idea of what you just done?!"

Kyoji shuttered in fear and began to frown in protest. "But I was just having my fun, Cass!"

"Save it! You are starting to become a nuisance to me now!"

"Look, you wanted the girl! I had her! But she refused and then she used her powers on my Lancelot!" He whined and a menacing look appeared on his face. "I know! She has just been involved in an accident with that Kite Tenjo, right? Maybe we can set up some type of trap involving those two. And then I can go after his brother. Then when everything all seems normal, in a blink of an eye. Poof! Then out goes the girl too!" Kyoji suggested. However when saw that the person still didn't appear out of the portal, the shadowy figure of a woman moved a bit.

"Hmm, that isn't so much of a bad idea, Kyoji! That actually doesn't sound bad." Kyoji let the compliment get to his head. "Told you so."

"But be warned…" This got his attention. "The next time you fail me, will be the last time I get to keep you alive. Remember Kyoji, as long as I got the other half of the power of Eternia, I can still bend time and space to my every whim, and CRUSH your entire being into oblivion! And you will never get a chance to see your dear little brother again…I'M I CLEAR!" Kyoji shuttered again and fell down on his knees, bowing to the invisible woman in front of him.

"Yes…please Cass, spear me! I'll do anything to save Yuji…anything…" The woman named Cass seemed pleased to hear about that. "Good…"

She disappeared into the ripples, and then he said 'tsk!' before disappearing into it as well.

* * *

My POV

Shark took us far away from the scene and rushed to get me close to Yuma's place. He gasped loudly and called Yuma to come and get me upstairs to my room without anyone noticing. Yuma came out and so did Astral who was just as worried. Yuma along with Shark helped me to the living room, instead.

"There we go…" Yuma says satisfied that they were able to get me inside without a problem. "Where is Kari and Grandma, Yuma?" I asked curiously. "Oh they went out to have a girls night out! Talk about peace and quiet around here." Astral sighed to himself and shook his head unsurprised. "I guess being female means males get's to be stress free when their gone." He commented.

"Hey! That's not true!" I coughed loudly and Yuma and Astral looked worried again. "Alesia, why did Shark had to carry you home?" Yuma asked concerned. But I didn't know how to answer him. "It's simple! Some freaks from wherever they came from appeared and start spouting nonsense about ZEXAL World, and timeline's being messed up, and how Alesia has the power of Eternia, and all that crap…" Shark's eyes then went wide and narrowed towards my direction.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" He scolded at me and placed one of his index fingers on my nose while looking at me sternly. I gulped and tried to remain calm. "Um…, I can explain Shark…" I said nearly in tears. But he didn't buy it. "Yeah, well you better, because I'm not leaving until I hear what you're are hiding from me. I don't care if I have to beat the answer out of yah!"

However this didn't settle too well with Yuma and Astral. "Hey! You can't just barge in here and threaten her in MY house! Alesia doesn't owe you squat you got that, Shark?!" Yuma protested angry. "That's right!" Astral agreed even though he knew that Shark could not see or hear him. Shark looked at Yuma shocked and a shamed. "Yuma…" Shark begged.

"Forget it Shark. Can't you just give Alesia a break already? She's tired, upset and clearly has been put in harms way again. Alesia has been through a lot this whole entire month, and without hardly any kind of rest. Plus there is a bunch of bad guys out there that is after her for some reason. And we are still trying to figure out what the reason is. So please, Shark, whatever happened out there between you and Alesia …please…just let it go…"

Shark didn't reply and frowned at what Yuma had confessed, if you want to call it that. Shark stood silently as did Yuma, with Astral and I looking on interested in what is going to happen. Shark sighed and began turning around and walking out of the house. I sat up from lying down and turned towards Shark. Even against Yuma's silent protest.

"Wait a minute, Shark! Where are you going?!" I asked desperate for him to stay. He didn't turn around, but he had stopped midway towards the entrance of the house. "Home. I don't think you could use some company right now. But Alesia, I ask of you just one thing, and one thing only." He paused then continued. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but I beg of you Alesia. Please, don't risk putting your life in danger anymore. I don't know if I will be able to save you next time. And when we do meet again… I expect you to tell me the truth. The whole truth…"

Shark walked out of the room, and you can hear the front door open with a crack and then closed once more. I covered my face with both of my hands and began to sob uncontrollably, as I felt a pair of hands grasp me and hugged me tightly.

"Alesia…" I cried out in pain on Yuma's chest as I felt that he turned to look at Astral. He held me tighter and didn't say a word. There was nothing for him to say or do, except do this…

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I tried my best to remain calm after that whole ordeal with Luna and Kyoji. I still couldn't believe that they somehow have entered to the anime version instead of them just being in the manga one. _Could there be a disturbance going on again with the ZEXAL world? Let alone the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe?_ I sighed and tried to think on something else. _Come on now Alesia…you shouldn't be thinking about the worse things to come just yet. There are still so much that has to be uncovered._

I tried by best to leave it alone, and worked hard to try and remember what happened in the manga now. I only went but so far with it, and tried to remain upbeat. However the sound of Shark's saddened voice continued to play over and over in my head.

I wanted to speak with Shark, but I don't know how am I to explain it to him. The last thing I want is for my secret to get revealed by everyone, and then he is looking to shut me out of his life. And here I'm thinking that I am starting to get the hang of things.

It was still a school day and the day was almost over as always. But I still couldn't help but believe that something went wrong today. Almost like something was supposed to happen. I was in class when suddenly we kept hearing explosion noises by Heartland Academy. Most of the students were shocked to see this going on and stood up from their seats to get a good view. I gasped when I realized that the sky was grey almost like it wanted to rain, and flashes of blue light can be seen on the schools rooftop!

I gasped when I realized what was really going on here! "Someone is dueling on the roof of the Academy…" I looked next to me to see that Eri looked suspiciously towards the Middle School. "Really? You think so?" I asked her unsure if she was right or not. She turned to me and nodded, still looking extremely serious. I got out my duel gazer and placed it on to confirm if she was right. When everything became virtual. All of a sudden my vision was zoomed all the way to the building.

There I see Shark getting stomped by Kite who already summoned Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction! "Oh no…Kite, no!" I begged. Eri looked at me strangely as to ask me what was going on.

Kite looked worried and confused and began looking all around him as to wonder where he heard that voice is coming from. He frowned a bit and I can see his mouth moving as he prepared to do his next move. I gasped and knew what Shark was going to do, once Kite was ready to attack. He smirked and that was all I was able to see, until I grabbed my bag and rush out of the school building. Not caring if I get suspended for this or not! I got to stop Kite from hurting Shark and accidently steal his soul! I don't care if I ruin the plot.

 _Kite is right. Hart was right, too. This isn't a TV show or a manga anymore… this whole entire thing is REAL!_

"Alesia! Alesia! Where are you going?!" I hear Eri call out to me. I ran out of the building as fast as I can, dodging cars and people riding on bikes near the rails where they are designated to be in. People on the sidewalks kept looking at me strangely, as to what could possibly be so serious, that a teenage high school student is skipping class and running around town? Running as fast as I can, I ignored the painful feeling in my chest, as my heartbeat continued to beat faster for lack of proper oxygen and rest. My main goal is to get to the people I began to truly care about in this crazy world, which they consider as a children's cartoon show!

 _Please…! Help me to get to Shark and Kite in time before it is too late!_

I begged full of hope and being anxious about getting to the boys on time. Not knowing if I will end up meeting Luna or Kyoji again. Especially Kyoji, who wanted to stop me before! But when I saw that the school was on lock down, I panicked immediately.

"Oh no, no, no! I have to get up there!"

A flash of light suddenly appeared from me again, and suddenly the scenery instantly changed to that of a opened rooftop. "Okay? How did I get up here?" I asked confused, but the sounds of a painful scream broke my concentration. _That sounded like…_

"Shark! Shark where are you?!" I ran up to the where I remembered the duel between Shark and Kite took place. But by the time I reach to them, it was already too late!

I gasped at the sight before me. Kite already used Photon Hand on Shark and was pulling out his soul from his body. Which in turn, cause Shark to age incredibly fasted then normal, and he collapsed to the ground with arms stretched and his eyes looking completely soulless. The pain continued to radiate through me as fear continued to build up, and I looked at the ending result of what a soulless body looks like here, first hand.

Kite squeezed the bubble of Shark's soul with his right hand, but was shocked when he realized that he didn't have a Numbers card. "What? So he didn't have a Numbers card after all?"

"Shark!" I ran towards the two boys. Kite's eyes grew wide with shock, fear and horror as he turned around immediately towards my direction with the same expression. "Alesia…?! What on earth are you doing here? You should be in class!" Kite tried scolding me, but my main concern was Shark, who looked extremely hurt and unresponsive. "Shark…" I cried out with tears coming from my eyes. "… … … Ales…sia…" Shark tried speaking until I shushed him to not talk. However I sensed someone was trying to touch my shaking shoulder, and I angry stood up in front of Kite and slapped him so hard across the face.

Both him and Orbital was shocked at my reaction. "You bastard…" I said to him really angry. Yuma and the others automatically came up from the rooftop entrance in shock at what was happening. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!? HE WAS INNOCENT! HE DIDN'T HAVE A NUMBERS CARD YOU…!" I kept hitting at him until he got fed up and forcefully grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards his face angry. I sobbed and tried to relax. But the look on Kite's face showed that even though he was not in the mood after my last attack on him. He still looked shameful and had a look of regret in his eyes. But he closed his eyes upset and mad, and his body trembling while also stunned. He clenched his fist and balled it together, almost like he was ready to strike at me with it.

"Kite!" Yuma called out warningly. "M..M…Master Kite! Don't!" Kite quickly looked towards Orbital and finally pushed me away from him just as forcefully, and I ended up knocked down to the ground next to a comatose Reginald. Yuma and the others quickly came to our aid, as I tried to get up. My body was aching in pain, and I coughed from all of the excitement that was going on. Tori and Cathy held me up, while Flip rubbed my back.

"Oh Alesia…, are you alright?" Cathy asked concerned. "I think so…thank you…Cathy, Tori." Tori smiled towards me. " No need to thank us. Just worry about pulling yourself together okay?" I nodded towards her. "Hey! Don't I get a thanks?!" Flip asked clearly annoyed and feeling left out. "Don't worry Flip, I haven't forgotten about you."

"Kite! What are doing? Give me back my pendent!" Yuma screamed. I got up quickly and tried to stop Kite as well. I ran towards him as Kite picked up the Emperor's Key, gave a solemn look towards Yuma, before his eyes traced over to where I was coming from. His eyes grew wide, and he then decided to run away from me by leaping off of the school building. "Wait!" Just then I was halted when I felt a gust of wind appeared from below, due to the fact that Orbital have already became a glider for Kite to escape with.

"Kite…" I looked on upset by the whole thing. Kite looked behind him for a quick second towards my direction, almost like he was saying 'sorry' or something. Or maybe it was just my imagination, and Yuma finally caught up with me gasping. Calling out Astral's name, desperately wanting to get him back.

A few minutes later, the gang and I regrouped to Yuma's homeroom class. I was finally able to meet the infamous Mr. Kay, who seemed to take a great likely towards me. However Caswell had to try and convince him that he still owes Yuma for helping him become free from his Numbers card.

And just like the anime, Mr. Kay agreed before we were able to get started on tracking down Kite. Mr. Kay unleashed his virus into the system to locate Kite and the whereabouts of the Emperor's Key, which still holds the captured and trapped Astral inside!

"Hey! I think we got something!" Mr. Kay said as the computer screen revealing a blinking light near the isolated part of the city. "Okay, where?" Cathy asked. "It appeared that the signal is coming from one of the facilities down by the pier, which is owed by Mr. Heartland…" I scowled when I heard that devil's name.

Ever since I came back into this world, that guy is always on my list of people to avoid. And now that Kite has taken Astral captive, who knows what other sort of plot twist is about to occur?

Yuma began to race out of the room, while he subtly grabbed my hand and forced me to come with him. "Hey, hey, hey! Yuma, Alesia, wait for us!" Caswell cried out in a panic. Tori, Cathy and the other boys came rushing out as well, leaving a bewildered Mr. Kay confused by the sudden absence. "Huh…?"

* * *

Kite's Laboratory

* * *

When we finally made it to Kite's hideout, a.k.a his 'secret labor-atory'. He, he, he, a Dexter's Laboratory reference there, we've noticed that there was no other way inside other then with brute force. I sighed. "I can't believe I forgotten all about this too!" I said slapping my hand to my face. "Alesia! How could you forget that this Kite guy has a super tight security system going on, huh?" Bronk asked annoyed.

I placed my hands up innocently. "Hey, it isn't like I forgotten on purpose!" Yuma sighed. "Okay, enough with the blame game. How are we gonna get inside?" Yuma asked me without looking at me, but the two heavy doors in front of us. "Um, yeah, that's the thing Yuma. We don't."

The gang looked at me in shock by my answer. "We don't?!" The all asked in unison. "We don't…" I repeated again. "Then how are we supposed to get inside?" Tori asked concerned. But suddenly the doors opened on it own while the kids looked on with awe, and I giggled at their reactions. I turned around to be greeted by Mr. Kay. And before he was about to say anything I answered for him. "Thanks Mr. Kay for opening the door."

"Huh?!" The gang asked on shock, while Mr. Kay looked at me the same. "But…how did you know?" I smile sheepishly. "Let's just say I'm quite intuitive." I gave a wink, and all he did was blinked at me curiously.

"Come on, guys! We don't have enough time! Astral could be in serious danger, and he is using my cards remember?!" Yuma shouted as he rushed off ahead of us. The gang ran inside as well, with me following suit.

"There is something strangely familiar about that girl…" Mr. Kay spoke before shrugging to himself. "Aw well… kids these days…"

* * *

 **2016, I cannot believe this….! We just had 2015, what the heck?!**

 ***sigh* Maybe some dedication to Reviewers would help?**

 **Redfrost7: Thanks for reviewing once again. I'm happy to know that you liked the pilot chapter for this story, and hope to hear more from you soon, as well as other new reviewers.**

 **CatLoverx33: I find Astral** **being a 'mother hen' was cute. I always saw him as someone with tack, and lots of understanding to help nurture Yuma into a better duelist. But his concern for Alesia's wellbeing plays critical in keeping her upbeat more then just Yuma and their friends. Sadly Kite is very confused about everything, especially when one simple mission turned into another one.**

 **De hearts 26: Oh man, yes! This was very funny for me to write as well as dramatic. Something that I didn't expect to happen so quickly but it did. Alesia doesn't trust Kaito at all for no reason, and seeing him trying to help her like the way he did, was very questionable. Even though he isn't pervert, but I get the feeling this going to sting him for a while. Yep, Faker and Heartland is up to no good…again. But Haruto had to say something to Kaito about all of this. This was** **the only time for these two to express their pain and confusion to one another. Haruto see's Alesia as an innocent bystander, while Kaito only see's her as a tool to be used to help him save Haruto. And also as a person who cannot be trusted, even though he's starting to feel something for her, or perhaps even care about her enough to rescue her more then enough times.**

 **Though I get the feeling that Kaito is really getting annoyed with everything that has to do with Alesia. Alesia's family has a lot to do with what's going on with her, and the reason why she has the power of Eternia in the first place. But that will be revealed in the coming chapters. And the same thing with the black spot in her brain, as well with her missing sister Cassie.**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Ha! I bet you didn't expect that one happening. I don't really believe that Kite fell 'in love' with Alesia, more or less starting to care about her enough to do what he did. Plus it is waaaaaaay too fast for all of that to even happen and that is IF that is to happen at all. Also if Alesia is forced to choose who she would rather to have a relationship with, it will have to be sort out later on. The ZEXAL world is too hectic right now for any of them to be focusing on romance. Though it is just played for laughs. And who knows what may happen with Jenny. Even though I think Kite would be extremely annoyed with her. She already wants to kill the dude. What is this, a love-hate relationship? I think he would rather do the project at Antarctica or something then deal with her. ^^**

 **Sorry Jenny…**

 **Lee-Lee2306: OTP?! That really is an honor, I wouldn't have expected that. Thank you! I think she will have a very hard time trying to do that. I think Kite needs to earn it now. And Shark's developing relationship still needs work. After all he is in Middle School.**

 **Well that is it! I will keep you posted on the results for the poll. So far only 1 person voted. JUST 1! Please people, even if you do not review, your vote's means a lot to the future of this story!**

 **Peace out!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	10. True Obsessions Hidden Reflection

**Happy New Years everyone! The weather has been crazy but hey, we have a lot to be thankful for and hope for a better year. The next chapter of Access the Dimensions is finally here! And I just wanted to get this out, because I know everyone has been looking forward to this.**

 **Disclaimers!: Sapphire100 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in any way, shape or form. All titles, characters, and plots belongs to it's creators and broadcasters! The only that Sapphire100 owns is the OC's, the made up cards and plot twist…we hope…**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Things were starting to make some sense to Alesia and the others, until an unexpected occurrence appeared during Shark and Alesia's walk home from school. Kyoji Yagumo, and Luna arrive from the other reality of ZEXAL. Kyoji focuses on taking Alesia hostage so that his version of the ZEXAL World may be restored, and Luna hopes to prevent him from doing so, and ruin this world's timeline. But it all becomes in vain, as Shark and Kyoji duel and Shark nearly getting defeated. In Alesia's distress, her powers once again awakens inside of her, and stops Kyoji's Number card Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld from doing damage.

As Kyoji is stunned by this attempts, he orders his attack on Alesia as she is suddenly stabbed by Lancelot's blade. Now badly injured by this, Shark discontinues the duel and focused on getting Alesia safely home. However even in Kyoji's anger, the one who is pulling the strings finally makes an invisible appearance.

Back in the real world, Alesia's father continues his story. And Jenny, who is now learning more about her friend's family feud, is stuck between doing what's right or going by her own feelings.

Then on a verge of emptiness, Shark demands to know all about Alesia's secret. But both she and Yuma refuses to divulge such information. Hurt by this, Shark leaves the home. Leaving poor Alesia confused and hurt as well. By the next day, Alesia learns that Shark has been defeated in a Numbers duel with Kite, while he steals Shark's soul as well as Yuma's Emperor's Key: With the envoy from Astral World still inside. Now with a mission completed, Kite flees to his base near the pier. Yuma, Alesia and the others give chase after him, not knowing what other traps he may have in store for them…

* * *

Chapter 10: True Obsessions Hidden Reflection S01-10

* * *

We rushed inside the building of where Kite was keeping Astral inside the Emperor's Key. With no doubt that he is trying to attempt to unlock it and go inside. I can't believe that I am defying all logic here and trying to stop him! This is not how things were supposed to be! In fact, I don't even think that even Number 96 would be so cruel over the week.

All he kept doing was looking at me disturbingly, let me just say it like that. And Bronk had to try to protect me from him, even when he is supposed to be dueling the sadistic Number! I sighed, and just let the whole thing slipped.

"Do anybody have an idea how are we gonna stop Kite?" Bronk asked. "Maybe we should let Yuma and Alesia handle this." Flip suggested. I looked back at the shortest person in our group. "Huh?!" I asked confused. Flip shrugged at my shock expression. "It's quite obvious that you know what is going to happen next, Alesia. So you are the best candidate to go along with Yuma in helping him find Astral."

 _Yeah, but it wouldn't have made a difference if he went on by himself_. I sighed at this and looked towards Yuma for an answer. He blinked and shrugged as well. "I don't mind, as long as we can get to Astral. Kite may pose to be a problem. So I'll leave it up to you Alesia." Now my eyes widened at that. "What?! How come I have to do it?" I whined and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Come on, Alesia. Kite is bound to listen to you more, then he is to listen to me!"

"Yeah, picture that one happening Yuma. I mean… did you not see what happened a few hours ago?" I pointed at practically nowhere. "He challenged Shark to a Numbers duel and even when he didn't have any Numbers, Kite still captured his soul without remorse. And on top it off that, he PUSHED me! What kind of guy who is willing to listen to you would ever do something like that?" I explained.

"Alesia is right! That is not the marksmanship of a true man!" Caswell pointed out, while Tori and Cathy sighed exasperated. "I really don't see how getting pushed has anything to do with that, Caswell." Tori shook her head at this.

Yuma took some thought into what I had said and sighed in defeat. "Okay, then Alesia. We'll think of another way in convincing Kite." I frowned at this. "Yuma, you won't be able to convince him anything. Not at this rate. Anyway, let's get moving…" _before Orbital releases his 'brother'_ _s_ _' to come out to play._ I shivered at the thought and walked ahead of Yuma, who was just as confused as the rest of the gang, who only gulped.

We ran for almost three minutes when Orbital released his brother's, just as I said before. Orbital's 5 & 6 appeared instantly as blocks of iron blocking both escape paths. "Oh no, we're trapped you guys!" Caswell panicked. I gulped at the thought of this, nearly forgetting that this was not going to be easy. "Hey Alesia…you've forgotten about THIS TOO?" Yuma asked highly annoyed at me with steam coming out from his body, and his face extremely red and eyes tightened. I gave him a nervous laugh towards his way.

"Guilty as charge?" I repeated my excuse back at home to Jenny. _Man sometimes I wished she were here with me right now. She always kept me level headed!_ I felt Yuma grab my hand and pulled me out of the way, while the rest of the gang told us to go find Astral and to be safe. I nodded to them while Yuma thanked them, while we ran to go find him.

It didn't take us too long for Yuma and I to get to a tall door, that was obviously Kite's Computer Room. "Oh man, it's locked!" Yuma whined as I took a good look at the terminal to see a picture of Hart and Kite when they were younger at the fields. The same fields he smelled like…

"The power of ZEXAL...?" Yuma asked confused. I looked at him in the exact same manner, until I realized something. _Oh yeah, that's right! He had a vision about the Door and he is now learning about the power of ZEXAL!_

However my thoughts were interrupted when Orbital 7 came out of the room with an angry expression on his face. His eyes glowed red as he was transforming into his super size form. "Yuma Tsukumo…Alesia Bennet! How dare you come waltzing in here without Master K..Kite's permission! I'll you two how we d…deal with trespassers!" Both of Orbital's drills began to turn really fast, and he thrust both drill arms towards our way ready to attack. Yuma grabbed me and held me down as Orbital's drills were on either sides of us and got stuck in the wall.

"Aghh! Oh no, I got too carried away this time, again! H…Hey there, do you two t…think you can get me, o…o…out? Please…?!" Orbital begged desperately for us to get him out. Yuma made a face at him, while I scoffed. "Serves you right, Orbital! No one told you to go around smashing stuff. Let's go Yuma."

Yuma nodded with a smile. "Yeah!" We ran pass Orbital while he was still freaking out, trying so hard to break free from his dilemma. I laughed as we both ran inside the big Computer Room, seeing how the Emperor's Key is still trapped inside the glass diamond shaped capsule that is attached to the giant machine!

"Hey, what's so funny, Alesia?" Yuma asked curiously. "Nothing...!" I said trying to regain my composer. "It's been a long time since I had a good laugh at something like that, is all." Yuma smiled at me when I told him. "I'm glad that you're finally having fun. I told you that things would work out, if you just believe." I smiled at him in return and nodded at his response. "Um hmm!"

But then there was a loud thunderclap like sound echo the room, as both Yuma and me sees that the Emperor's Key is starting to get out of control. "Oh no! Alesia what is happening to my golden key!" Yuma whines. "It must be that the Baria crystal Kite ordered Orbital to use is clashing with whatever energy the golden Key already possess, and it's fighting for control!" I explained. "Baria Crystal?" he asked my confused.

I nodded at him as we both rushed over to the scene in front of us. "Yes. Years ago, Kite build Orbital 7 to be used as a nanny robot with super high tech artificial intelligence, for his brother when he was still just a baby. The only way for him to operate him effectively was unless he used an energy source unlike that on Earth or Astral World." I finished explaining. "Now I get it… so that little boy that we saw there in that picture earlier, was Kite's younger brother?" Yuma asked curiously. "Yeah… and this whole thing is all about him too."

"Wow. I never knew…" Yuma muttered. "We don't have time to contemplate now, Yuma. We got to get you inside the golden key and save Astral." I told him. "No…you're coming with me!" I looked at Yuma in shock. "Yuma…"

"Alesia, we made a deal remember? You are not being left out of this. You're just as part of this world as I am. And I need your help to save Astral. I can't do this alone…, Not without you. And besides, what if Orbital catches you and attack you all over again?" he begged. I sighed at him and gave a small smile. "Okay, Yuma…If you say so." I narrowed my eyes in determination. "Lets do this!" Yuma and I saw that the Emperor's Key is reacting again. I gasped as I saw what was happening, and then he started called out to Astral over and over again. The key glowed, and suddenly it released itself from its hold and went towards Yuma and me.

Yuma grabbed it and looked so relieved that it was safely in his hands…Literally. "Yeeeeess! I finally got my key back!" Yuma said proudly. "I'm so happy for you Yuma, but we need to concentrate." The golden key reacted again, and suddenly both Yuma and I found ourselves holding on to each other as the golden key absorbed us insides. I didn't see what was happening because it all happened so fast! Yuma and I found ourselves crashing down towards the air ship when we were finally inside the key.

I gasped when I saw that he and I were mainly floating in the air. I was admiring the view from up here, but that all quickly got turned around, when Yuma and I screamed to the top of our lungs as we crashed landed with a thump. Smoke came from the area as we tried to get ourselves up.

"I don't think that happened in the anime…" I said out loud. "I'm starting to think so too…" Yuma replied to my comment. "What the? Yuma… Alesia… you're here?" Astral looked shocked at what happened. "Yeah, and were gonna need the power of ZEXAL!" Yuma shouted, but Astral looked concerned. They had their conversation for the bit until I see that Kite is staring at me, clearly shocked. Then trying to avoid looking at me.

 _Oh great what is HIS problem?_

"All right Yuma!" When Astral said that, him and Yuma leaped into the air unexpectedly as streams of Red and Blue light. They merged and suddenly landed downwards from the air. I screamed from the impact and got blown away from them by a few feet. I was floating still, but in the mist of the golden light was Yuma and Astral's ZEXAL form.

 **When two distant souls become one, the power of ZEXAL is revealed!**

I looked on in amazement and admired Yuma and Astral's new look. He looks like super saiyan, expect more heroic. Man if I was a kid again when I see him, I think I would want to take Tori's place. But that's okay, I'm fine where I am. Thank You. "What the? Somehow him and Yuma got jumbled up together! What is going on ?" He hear Kite say basically confused at this.

"Huh?! What the heck is this, Astral?!" Yuma began freaking out. I sighed exasperated at this and shook my head. "Really Yuma?! You should be focusing on the duel and find a way to beat Kite up!" I yelled at him. Kite looked at me shocked and upset that I would ever say that. "You got a problem with me, little Alesia?!" Kite asked angry. "As a matter of fact, YES I DO!"

"All right Alesia, don't you worry because I will take over from here. GO, SHINING DRAW!" Yuma spoke as the card he drew shined gold. "Hey, the dialog has changed too!" I just now noticed this. "You just now figured that out you naïve little girl?!" Kite asked me irritated. "Will you stop calling me 'Little'?! It's really getting annoying! It's Little Alesia, this, little girl, that! What the hell man?!" I complained.

"WILL YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TURN HERE!" Yuma yelled out fuming, while Kite and I looked at him strangely and then looked back at each other before turning our heads from each other, embarrassed. "Man this is so embarrassing!" I muttered to myself angry. "Lovebirds? Where did you get that crazy idea in your head!" Kite yelled out towards Yuma. "Hey I'm just saying buddy, because that's all you two have been doing lately since the accident. Anyway, I now summon out my Zexal Weapon Unicorn Spear!"

I raised a brow as the machine type unicorn appeared and formed as a weapon for 'CNo.39: Utopia Ray'. Other then that, it played out just like the anime without a problem. "And now that Utopia Ray's equipped with Unicorn Spear, we're gonna gallop to victory!" Yuma shouted with confidence.

Kite: 1300 Yuma/Astral: 400

'Utopia Ray's' attack points increased to 4400 and Yuma and Astral were prepared to attack Kite's 'Galaxy-Eyes'. "When Utopia Ray is in possession of a Unicorn Spear, it negates your monster's ability to flee the field. There will be no escape for your Galaxy-Eyes!" Astral declared. However Kite was not about to give up yet, and used 'Photon Shock' to end the duel. The impact of the monsters attack and the card effect did exactly how it happened to me about two weeks ago. And both Kite and Yuma/Astral ended up in a draw. The AR system disappeared but Yuma remained in his ZEXAL form.

Kite: 1300 — 0

Yuma/Astral: 400 — 0

 **DRAW**

"No way, so we had no interference?" I looked around the empty space inside the Key. "So I guess we got lucky." I hear Kite scoff. "Big deal… It's not like you didn't know that this was going to happen." He spoke with an attitude and gave a nasty look towards my way with a hint of pink on his cheeks. He turned his head away from us. "This is really embarrassing…how can I end up in a draw?" Kite said muttering to himself while gritting his teeth.

"Kite, Alesia told me that you're doing all of this for you little brother, is this true?" Yuma asked unexpectedly, and I looked at Yuma like he's crazy. "Yuma…!" I scolded while he quickly covered his mouth. Kite just gave a silent look our way, and closed his eyes in shame and turned away. "There's no point in hiding it now. You already know, so tell him Alesia."

I looked at Kite confused by his response. "Are you sure? I really don't want to…"

"Look, it doesn't matter, you already told him something that I did NOT want anyone else knowing. So you better just tell him already." Kite's eyes were still closed and I sighed defeated. Yuma in his ZEXAL form turned to me. "Alesia…? There's more to the story?" I nodded to him and began speaking.

"The reason why Kite is collecting all of the Numbers, is because he's doing this for his little brother Hart. He's just a little boy now, but he's also the one who brought me here to the ZEXAL world in the first place." Yuma and Astral was shocked by the truth - However even Kite was surprised by this. "What did you say?" Kite asked in disbelief. "You heard me Kite. Hart brought me here."

Kite was silent and still didn't know how to respond to me. "So what you're saying is that Hart, my little brother, brought you all the way here from the Real World, just so that you can do what? Save both worlds or something?! What the hell is going on!" Kite gasped at what he said and covered his month and looked down at it, if he could.

"Ah…did he just…" Yuma looked freaked out while I slowly nodded my head in shock as well. "I guess just me being here is taking a huge effect on people." I tried giving a logical explanation, but that is just a theory. "Whatever! I don't care how on earth you got here, but all I know is that you need to go back! And as soon as you give me the power to save Hart, I will gladly have Orbital 7 find a way to ship you off to whatever plant you came from!" He told me upset.

"Agh! Here we go again! I already told you this before you jerk, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT! Hmph!" I folded my arms before I noticed that he released Shark's soul as it flew into the air and disappeared. "There…, maybe now you can stop whining to me about what happened to your poor little boyfriend." Kite said nonchalant. I looked at him with heat starting to form up. "B…B...Boyfriend?" I squeaked. "Hold on! Since when did you have a boyfriend, Alesia!?" Yuma asked getting upset like an overprotected brother!

"Wait a minute Yuma, I don't have a boyfriend! I don't even know what he's talking about!" I tried defending myself. "Really? That's not what I have been hearing lately." Kite mocked while giving me a sly smirk my way. "What are you talking about, Kite?" I asked in an attitude now, clearly seeing how he is enjoying this. "Ever since the pest and I started dueling, all this time he kept whining to me about how he's going to protect his 'sweet Alesia' and 'will do ANYTHING to save her' or how he's going to make me 'pay' for hurting you…" He continued mocking me, while still smirking deviously. "Little does he know, that you and I had already shared a little kiss…"

That comment really made me heat up, and Yuma stared off with his mouth opened wide in shock and his jaw slowly going down.

"Yuma, please pull your mouth back up…" You can hear Astral say as Yuma used both hands to pull it back up. "W…What are you saying?! That never happened!" I yelled out embarrassed more. _Just when did Kite start acting romantically bold like that?! This isn't part of the anime or the manga!_ " _Really_ , Alesia? Are you _sure nothing happened_ between us?" He said fooling around, and he knew he was getting to me, because you can see that my nerves got me trembling a bit. Plus I was getting so confused. _Did something really happen? I don't think I can take all of this anymore. I feel like he has been taking advantaged of me since I'm from the Real World. Agh! This is just crazy!_ "But then again, how would _you_ know? You were already passed out by the time I did it."

I gasped in shock and so did Astral. I suddenly felt my pendent was getting warm under my shirt, and a deep blush forming on my face feeling completely embarrassed and exposed somehow. Much worse then how Kite had me nearly undressed, during the incident. "Okay that's it, Kite!" Yuma shouted in anger and was ready to pound him to the ground, if I hadn't not try to hold him back and so did Astral. "Wait a minute, Yuma stop!" I begged. But he continued even when he was trying to get out from my grip on him. "You know darn well that didn't happen back there Kite! Stop playing with her emotions!" Kite turned his attention towards Yuma now. "You went ahead and told your robot Orbital that she was dying remember? And he advised you to give her CPR because you said that her heart had stopped. How can you just go ahead and take advantage of her like this, when you know that isn't true! I don't know what it is, but somehow deep down inside, I know that you really do care for Alesia. So just stop messing with her head, Kite."

Kite gasped at what Yuma was saying and you can see uncertainty in his eyes, and tried to not think about it. "Yuma…" I said surprised before I looked at Kite and saw that he was contemplating about something. _Is that why he has been acting strange around me lately? Because he...care's about me?_ "You don't know what you're talking about, Yuma." Kite said repulsively.

Suddenly we heard something going on outside the Key! "What…?!"

"Just great, what is happening now?!" Kite asked irritated still. "Your lab is about to blow up!" I answered. "But how? That's impossible! My security system that I had Orbital create was full proof. What the heck did you dweebs do?!"

"Oh well, you can thank his school teacher for that. He uploaded a virus into your computer, and that is how we were able to find you. Serves you right for stealing Yuma's Key." I said flashing him a cheesy grin and a playful wink. Kite's eyes grew intensely wide, as he was clearly pissed. "WHAT…?!"

Suddenly each of us teleported out of the Key and in a flash I was out away from the rubble. While I guess that Yuma was still underneath it. I felt all over my body for injuries. I sighed to myself when I realized that I made it out okay. "Good…, no worries…"

"Alesia…!" I hear the gang call me, and I looked over to see them. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "What's up?! Where in the world have you been!" Caswell asked upset. "And where's Yuma…" Tori dreaded, and suddenly Yuma popped up out of the rubble.

Yep. I knew he would be safe…somehow…

"Man…was that intense…" Yuma said rubbing his back. "Oh Yuma…" Tori said nearly in tears with a smile on her face. "This isn't over Yuma!" We hear Kite say as he is gliding out of the area before he get's caught.

"Hey you jerk! Next time I catch you trying to kiss me while I'm dead, I'm gonna come back and kill you, ya sick pervert!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, while the rest of the gang who didn't know what happened looked at me in even more shock. "What…?!" They all screamed in unison. Kite gave a small smirk before turning serious and left.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

As Kite is gliding with Orbital, he couldn't help but feel upset about something. _Did she really have to call me a pervert? She better be lucky that I went ahead and nearly risked my life to save hers!_ He thought with an attitude. Never again will I do this, he promised himself. "Um, n…n…not to be rude Master, Kite."

"What?"

"B…B…But why would you go around saying that y...,you…" Orbital gulped. "Had k…kissed Miss Bennet…?" Kite scoffed at it. "Don't you realized what I was doing, Orbital? It's what you call act-ting if you were paying attention." Orbital reacted in awe. "So then, y...you, got a reading I...presume?" Orbital asked again. "Yes…." He said in a sinister way, while reaching for his pocket and pulled out a miniature monitor in his hand. It shows a reading of Alesia's energy gauge nearly towards 30% out of a full 100%, while blinking.

 _And when it reaches fully to 100, I will use her power to get Hart back to normal._

FLASHBACK

 _Kite is looking at the pendent and is examining it. "Now remember Kite. You must utilize all of your resources to bring about sustaining and allowing Ms. Bennet's powers to manifest itself." Mr. Heartland said with an evil smirk, while Kite looked at him surprise. "_ _But_ _…how did you…_ _?_ _" he asked alarmed. "_ _Now, Kite_ _…You should know that you couldn't hide anything from Dr. Faker and me. But were not mad at you. After all, without you keeping a low profile, we wouldn't be able to find out who she really was."_

 _Kite remained silent at this. Tsk, I should have been more careful! He thought to himself._ _"_ _We don_ _'_ _t care_ _what you got to do to get it out. Embarrass her tease her… do something to stir up her emotions to full bloom_ _. Use_ _you're manly charm to bring her to her knees, and make her vulnerable enough for her to release her power. Dr. Faker believes that it is the emotion: '_ _Love_ _' may be the case of really bringing it out." Kite raised a brow. "_ _Love_ _…? You mean like, romance and stuff?" He was already feeling uncomfortable with this new mission already. Plus, he has to gather the Numbers to help Hart. Could this really not get any worse? Kite really had no idea._

" _Yes_ _, it apparently seems so. After all… she is a woman." Kite turned around disgusted. "If you want me to do all of that, then you better find somebody else to do it. Because there is NO_ _WAY, I_ _'m going to put myself out there just for some girl!" He said so bitterly and silently gritted his teeth without Heartland knowing. However Heartland grew a devious look on his face. "_ _Ho, Ho_ _…what is this? Is this…fright I hear in your voice…_ _?_ _"_

 _Kite turned around fuming. "What!"_

" _If_ _you're so upset that badly about doing it, then maybe I can give it to someone else who is more_ _ **qualified**_ _for the job, They'll take VERY good care of that girl,…Alesia Bennet is her name, right?" Kite silently gasped and stiffened as Mr. Heartland continue to tempt him. He has no idea what that other person may do her, if he didn't take the mission. Probably more worse then what he did._ _"_ _You_ _'ll just be missing out on all the fun." Heartland attempted to take the pendent out of his hand until Kite gripped it tighter and pulled it towards him quickly_ _._ _"_ _No!_ _" Kite said, as Heartland traced his eyes to Kite'_ _s face_ _while scowling at him, and Kite did the same looking at each other eye to eye._

" _I will do it." He said quickly changing his mind._ _"No one else is to bother with the girl or handle this mission but me. And I get to do it MY way, you got that?" Mr. Heartland threw his hand in the air with a smile. "WONDERFUL, KITE! That's exactly the answer I wanted to hear. And I'm sure Dr. Faker will be very proud of you for this. And so will Hart." Kite turned to him quickly. "You leave my little brother out of this, you understand me?" He asked dangerously, as Heartland smirked at him. "Of course… my apologies. I had forgotten how Hart means so much to you." Heartland's face darkened. "But if he means all THAT much to you, you will do it anyway."_

 _Kite continued to narrow his eyes at him before clenching onto the pendent with his left hand._

END FLASHBACK

 _Alesia_ _…_ _I don_ _'t know what you are truly doing here. But if you continue to be in this world any longer, the more danger you are bound to put yourself in. And I might not be there to save you next time, as Hart would like me to put it. Are you really prepared for that…_ _?_ Kite said to himself as he continued gliding back to Heartland Tower.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I was in room hoping to get in contact with Shark, but he wouldn't pick up his duel gazer. I guess that means that he's still recovering from losing his soul, or that he's angry with me still. I sighed sadly and gave up trying to reach him as I stretched out on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling still trying to go over today's events in my head. Just the thought that Kite would go around and casually say that he kissed me was really a shocker.

 _Why would he go around saying such things that was never even true? What has gotten into him? But now that I really think about it. Both him and Shark has been acting pretty strange around me, lately. Shark has been somewhat pretty straight forward about wanting to be my friend, though I really don't understand why. He's usually never this open to friendship, even when it came down to Yuma. And then there is Kite, who practically does what he does best; Number hunting. But ever since he kidnapped me, and he saved my life from that nasty fall…_ _it_ _'s almost like he doesn't know what to feel towards me lately._

 _And what is it with this '_ _kiss_ _' business, since Yuma claimed that he gave me C.P.R? So then…_ I leaned up on my bed in realization. _…Then he really did save my life back there. That is why he was so out of breath that time! He gave me his oxygen and tried so hard to get my heart to start back up again. I must have been dead for at least 10-12 minutes… But how am I still alive…_ _?_ I stared out the window towards Heartland Tower in Heartland. _I bet that's why he said that he kissed me. He must of thought that had happened if he didn't remove himself from my lips in time. I felt movement, because he already had it in his head that when your body response in an intimate manner that it automatically becomes a kiss, and he feels bad about it because he thought he was taking advantage of me! And it's been eating away at him this whole time. Poor guy doesn't even know what to think, feel or believe anymore. He never had to be this close to a girl before, let alone a girl from a world where his is nothing but fictional._

I sighed and began to feel bad about calling Kite all those not so nice names. _All he was trying to do was help, and all I did was be mean towards him. It's no wonder why he is running away from me, let alone avoiding me. I feel like such a jerk!_ That was when I made up mind.

 _I_ _'m going to go apologize to him._

 _And then, I'll apologize to Shark too. And tell him everything, even if it cost me. I owe them that much to the two people who cared enough to keep me safe from harm's way. Let alone, who didn't even have to…_

A few minutes later I went over to Yuma's room and told him and Astral about my plan. "What?!" He yelled in shock. "You want to go see Kite?" Yuma asked in disbelief. "But why?" Astral asked curiously. I sighed and began explaining. "Look. I need to get this out of my chest; it has been bugging me ever since we got back home. And I don't want to keep holding this in anymore. I only told you because I figured it wouldn't be right to hide all of this from you."

Yuma sighed and whined about this whole thing. I can tell that he was really confused as to why I would even consider about seeing Kite, again; especially after everything that I have been through with him. "So then, what about Shark?" I shrugged at the question. "I don't know what to do about that, Yuma. I tried calling his contact number, and all I keep getting was his answering service, but no answer."

"Perhaps he is still recovering from his last duel with Kite." Astral suggested. "Maybe, but I believe that it's way more then that, Astral. He would have still answered his duel gazer." I explained. "So then, what do you think could possibly be wrong?" Yuma asked. "I think he is mad at me still." I sighed feeling a bit saddened by this reality.

Yuma's eyes widened a bit. "Mad at you? About what?" Astral looked towards Yuma. "Perhaps it has something to do with Alesia refusing to tell him her secret. If he finds out the truth about Alesia's origins and the fact that our world is an anime show, he might not respond too well with that."

I covered my face in realizing all of this. "I know! And that is the last thing I do not need: Him freaking out!" Yuma sighed at this and Astral came towards me without me noticing. I stiffened when I felt his presence near my body. "We'll find another way in explaining it to him. Until then, we cannot interfere of what this world has in store for us, nor can we risk changing the plot-line anymore then what has already happened."

My eyes widened when he had said that. _Of course, I almost forgot!_ "Yuma, Astral. There's something that I need to tell you guys!" Both Yuma and Astral was confused by my sudden need to talk about something, and they finally turned their attention to me. "We're listening." Astral spoke for the both of them.

So finally I gave them the whole run down on what had happened to Shark and I. From Kyoji and Luna showing up unexpectedly, to when I got stabbed by his Number card Number 23. Both Yuma and Astral again was shocked by the news, and were angry from just hearing about it. "So wait! This Kyoji guy and Luna came from an alternate reality of the ZEXAL world?!" Yuma asked. "And they are characters from the Manga version, right?" Astral asked next. I nodded to both of their questions. "Yeah, and trust me both of them can be bad news. Luna acts like she's trying to help, but she has agenda's all of her own."

I remained silent with everything else. They don't need to know anymore then what I have already told them. Yuma sighed and gave up. "Well, now that is just great! Now we got two more problems that we have to deal with it." Yuma complained. "What I'm interested in is finding out is how this Kyoji person got a hold of such powerful Numbers, and you getting stabbed? How is it that you're still alive?" Astral asked me directly.

I sighed and tried to come up with a better answer to his questions. And mind you they are very good questions. "To be honest with you Astral, I really don't know why I'm still alive. I basically defeated death twice when you think about it. And how Kyoji got all those Numbers, I'm not too sure myself yet. They never finished the publication of the manga in Japan, so that we can finally get an English translation." I explained.

"Japan… is that where we came from originally?" Yuma asked curiously. I nodded and turned to look outside again towards the Tower. Astral noticed and looked as well. "You're thinking about Kite again aren't you?" I nodded once again and became really sad. I really want to apologize to him. I hear him sigh in the background. "We need to get our rest, you and Yuma have school tomorrow. We'll go visit Kite afterwards." Yuma looked up at him surprised. "Wha…? You really want her to go see him?" Yuma asked in a panic. "What if he decides to hurt or kidnap Alesia again?"

"If that happens, then we will do everything in our power to make sure that it doesn't happen." He said with a smile. "I have a feeling that Kite won't behave too drastic." Yuma calmed down some more and nodded in agreeance. "Already then, it's settled! Tomorrow, we'll go find Kite. Would that make you feel better, Alesia?" I looked back at Yuma and smiled at him before nodding feeling very happy.

"Yeah…thank you…"

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Yuma and I have been chasing Astral all over the city! Literally, as we began to locate the person who has been trying to gather information about Astral and Yuma's duels. He wasn't too happy in knowing that all of this was happening. Not at all — but when we saw that Kite was involved. The two took a whole new perspective on Kite.

"Kite!" Yuma called out as Kite was on a building not too far from us before he was ready to fly. But I called out to him quickly before I missed my chance. "Wait a minute, Kite! I need to talk to you!" Kite looked down to me surprised at my request. "There is nothing for you and I to talk about at the moment." He told me with displeasure in his voice. "Please, Kite! I don't care if I have to chase you down all day and night, we need to talk!" I said stubbornly.

"M...Man that girl is stubborn!" Orbital pointed out. "Get it in gear, Orbital, where leaving." Orbital turned into a glider again for Kite to fly with. _I have to stop him somehow. Maybe if I follow him…_

"Kite wait…!" I begged but he just gave me an annoyed look. "What is so darn important that you have to keep asking me to stay just to talk? This is really getting annoying! And Yuma! I expect you and I to settle things at the World Duel Carnival." Kite didn't wait for an answer and began lifted himself into the air, but I couldn't help but wanting to follow. So I ran as fast I can to catch him. Yuma yelled at him that he will be at the carnival. However Yuma and Astral was caught off guard when I ran. "Hey, wait a minute…Alesia!"

I didn't bother worrying about them calling me, all I wanted to do right now is to get to Kite without anyone distracting me. I ran for a few more minutes going through all sorts of shortcuts and tried to reach him. The place I ended up stopping at was a place near the pier similar to where he had his laboratory located, but it was filled with tons of tin boxes. I looked around but was beginning to give up on looking for him. I continued to gasp for air before sighing.

"Man that boy can sure fly fast." I said to myself sadly. "All I wanted to do was say sorry…" I wanted to shed a few tears but was suddenly interrupted. "Sorry for what?" I hear someone say with an attitude. I quickly looked up to the left crate and gasped at Kite's sudden voice. He looked down at me with curiosity and impatience. "Never thought you would actually follow me all the way out here. It must be something very important." He said before leaning himself over the edge and easily did a front flip in the air landed gracefully on the ground. I was shocked and amazed in how he did it.

"W—Where's Orbital…?" I asked fearfully. "I told him to hang around in case I needed him. Figured you and I can have some privacy." He told me with an indifferent tone. Kite narrowed his eyes at me and placed a hand on his hip. "What is it you want to talk about? I don't necessarily have all day you know?" I bit my lip and began to hear my heartbeat speeding up because of me getting nervous. "Um…I wanted to tell you sorry…for everything that I said." I said bashfully. I hear him snorted and saw that he rolled his eyes at me.

"Like I care about the things you called me. All I care about is the Numbers, and the power of Eternia, Alesia. That's it…you got that locked in your brain?" Kite said. "Why are you acting like such a jerk! All I wanted to do is apologize to you and to tell you: Thank you for saving me! Geez!" I told him upset. He raised an eyebrow at me confused. "Thank me? I don't need a thanks Alesia, you are my investment. And as long as you have the power of Eternia, yet I can see that it is most fitting for me to use, then I'll make sure your safe — Nothing more, and nothing less." He narrowed his eye at me. "And I'm not doing all this for charity!" _Good old Kaiba come back. Geez makes me wonder if their related. Hey, you never know._

I was shocked when he told me this, and I felt myself getting boiling mad. _An investment? He sees me as an item or a tool to be used for his purposes?! What the hell?!_ I felt my pendent becoming slightly warm again against my skin, however I ignored it and was focusing my attention on Kite. But I didn't realize that he was already close to me already, looking down at me.

I gulped lightly without him noticing. "Are you really sorry for all those things you said about me?" He asked me politely being serious. I nodded shamefully and placed my head down. Kite didn't say a word, but I felt something lift up my chin and I ended up seeing Kite's light grey eyes staring at me in the same manner. "I don't understand why you're allowing something so trivial to eat away at you? Your real and I'm animated, right? So why even bother with someone like me? All you have to do is forget that this has ever even happened, and go home once you give the power of Eternia to me. That's all I'm asking of you, Alesia."

"But I…" He cut me off. "I know, you don't know how to use it. It's just starts acting at random right?" I once again nodded at him. He sighed a drops his hand from me. "I guess I should apologize as well. For hurting you the way I did. There was no excuse for that." I looked at him in shock. _Is he really apologizing to me too._ "I forgive you. I know that Hart means so much to you. If I had a little brother like him, I would probably do everything I can to save him too." I told him with a genuine smile. Kite's eyes showed uncertainty and doubt as if to wonder if I was really sincere about accepting his apology. But then ripples begins to happen again, and I knew that it is either Kyoji or Luna, or maybe another unexpected character!

Kite looked on in shock and wondered what was happening. "What's happening!" He asked alarmed. "Orbital, are you reading this?!" You can hear Orbital approaching to us as a glider before transforming back to his original size. "Y…Yes Master Kite! It appears that we are experiencing a n..new phenomenon known as a…"

"Inter-dimensional Time Displacement Shift…" I said in awe, as both Kite and Orbital looked at me intrigued. "You know about that stuff?" Kite asked clearly impressed. I just shrugged at him, and paid attention to the surrounding area. " I read a lot of science fiction." Kite rolled his eyes at my statement but nonetheless seemed amused, before he pulled me behind him. "Stay behind me…" He ordered while he still held onto my left arm from behind.

"Great…, I see that you two finally together! Just as I had hoped." Kyoji said with a smirk on his face. My eyes widened again and my heart was speeding up out of fear. "Kyoji…, again you show up! Why do you keep appearing? You don't even belong in this dimension!" I demanded for him to tell me. But Kite looked back at me shocked. "Hold on, you know this joker?" Kyoji seemed pissed when Kite referred to him that. "Excuse me…?"

Kite returned back his attention on Kyoji. "You heard what I said. What's with the get-up? You some duelist or something from somewhere?" He taunted at Kyoji, but he also wanted answers. I was shocked seeing these kinds of evens happening right in front of me. "M…Master Kite!" Orbital spoke in alarm. "T…This is the intruder who's been causing all of those I…Inter-dimensional disturbances!" Kite narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Really? So you're the one that has been causing all this trouble? You're gonna regret ever facing me, because as long as you are in this world, I will collect your Number cards and hunt you down like the dog you really are!"

Kyoji gave a sadistic smirk." What you decide to do doesn't matter to me, Kite." Kite looked back at him surprised. "You know me?" Kyoji didn't let up. "Let's just say that I met your twin awhile back. Gotta say your just as annoying as your other half."

"Other half?!" Kite asked surprised and confused. "Alesia, I need to ask you something." I looked at Kite wondering what he could want to ask me at a time like this! "Yeah…?"

"Be honest with me. According to where you came from, our world is nothing more then a fictional TV show supposedly for children, right?" I blinked confused about where he is going with that. "Ah, yeah…" But he continued. "And there is also a comic book version, a.k.a a 'Manga' according to your world of this place, where all of us are in it as its inhabitant's of its universe, correct?"

Now I was really beginning to get frustrated with this, guessing game of his. "Yes, yes it is! Now where are you getting with this, Kite?" He smirked and stood up straight. "I think I just now figured all of this out." Kyoji dropped his smirk, also curious as to what he has to say. "The reason all those Inter-dimensional disturbances keep happening is not because of you Alesia. But because of him! He has been keeping track over everything that we have been doing and has been watching your every move, Alesia. In other words, he comes from the other dimension. A dimension where the alternate reality of my world is his world. His comic book world is falling apart, so he decided to abandon his role in the story and jumped ship; seeking whom will be able to restore the balance of his world once again. That is why he is here."

Someone began clapping in the distance, as Kite and I looked towards the area of where we heard it, and so did Kyoji; who wasn't as shocked to see who it was. I widened my eyes and slapped it to my face. I sighed and just shook my head disappointed. "Perfect, the world must really hate me now." I muttered.

Kite took a quick glance towards me and turned to the clapping person on the nearby crate. "That wasn't so bad of a guess, Kite Tenjo. I wonder how different you really are against your manga counterpart?" Luna spoke with a cunning smile. Kite narrowed his eyes towards her dangerously and gripped my arm way too tight, to the point I was squinting. "Kite…" I gasped out because of the pain. He widened his eyes in realizing that he was hurting me and heard a painful expression in my voice before he released me immediately.

"Sorry…, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I didn't know I was hurting you." Kite said to me softly, but just barely though, as you can see he is still trying to be serious here. _I guess he doesn't want to show any signs of weakness towards me. I can understand though. After all, he is what you call an anti-antagonist._ Luna was shocked between Kite and my interaction with each other in such a manner. "So the Kite from this world cares about the Real Worlder?" She whispered to herself. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." I told him reassuringly.

We could hear Kyoji sigh dreamily, and that caught all of our attention on him. "Wow, Kite. Never knew you could flirt." He said in a sly manner. "Be quiet! There is nothing going on between me and Alesia, we're just acquaintances, that's all!" Kite fumed at this, clearly upset at what Kyoji said. All I did was look at thee situation surprised. But Kyoji shrugged like he really didn't care.

"Aw well… I can never understand human relationships anyway." His whole demeanor changes. "Huh?" I asked confused by this. Kyoji closed his eyes. "Though it isn't like I'm human anymore anyway's either…" then he opens them with pupils that looked like sharp cat eyes. "…after all…, the blood of my brother's death will continue to scar my heart. And my sins continue to burn me alive…" He outstretched his arms out as ripples began to appear again, and this time Kite grabbed hold to me and looked on with curiousity. "Orbital! What is happening!"

Orbital began to be frozen as he didn't know what to say or how to react. "We're warping…" He said dreadfully. And suddenly the scenery changes to that of a church like building, with a large cross in front of us. However the person on it was…

"HART!" Kite screamed out shocked and upset. "Hart! Snap out of it, little bro, answer me!" Hart struggled to become conscience and opened his gold like colored eyes towards Kite's way. "Kite….? Is that you…?" The blue haired boy answered, while Kite was still in dismay. "…Hart…" Hart's eyes widened for a bit but looked extremely sad the next.

"No…you're not my brother Kite…" His words shocked both me, Kite and Orbital by this. Hart closed his eyes in revelation of something. "You are him, but not my actual brother…" Kite was starting to breakdown again emotionally. "Hart what do you mean by this?"

Hart opens his eyes again and looked at Kite sadly. "You are a counterpart to the original Kite. You act like him, talk like him, and even respond like him…" I stared at the scene is awe. "I am not your real brother Hart either. I'm the manga version of him…,our father…Dr. Faker…died in vain for his own ambitions…" Hart's eyes revert to Kyoji, now. "…The man you see in front of you was there when this happened…, he was the one who murdered him…!" Hart finished with venom in his voice.

Kite eyes revealed dread and confusion in them, while Orbital was in a panic. Luna closed her eyes in remorse, while Kyoji had his closed but with a satisfied smirk on his face. "He got what he deserved. Besides, he knew what was coming…"

I couldn't stand this anymore and stepped up from hiding behind Kite, who was surprised when I did. "Kyoji, I challenge you to a duel…"

Kyoji looked at me like I was stupid or something, while the others looked on in shock. "You realize that I'm not going to duel you the way you remember me from the manga right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't care. I already anticipated this a long while ago. Especially the way after you dueled Shark, that really ticked me off!" Orbital was about to panic. "He dueled h…him?"

"Now it's starting to make sense. You're here to kidnap Alesia so that you can stop your version of the ZEXAL World from springing into chaos. Well, I'm not gonna let it happen!" Kite's right eye bulged before his clothes changed into white while a devious smirk appeared on his face. "Go! Photon Transformation!" I gasped in shock at this and demanded to know what Kite is doing. "What are you doing Kite? This is supposed to be my duel against him! Not you! Please stay out of this!" I begged before getting my duel gear ready.

His duel disk hurled in the air before attaching itself to his left wrist. "Forget it Alesia! He's gonna pay for kidnapping Hart, murdering Dr. Faker in cold blood, and now he's looking to attack you next?" His duel gazer tattoo appeared over his left eye as it changed to red and glowed. He had on a sinister smirk and stood up straight. "You're going to regret ever thinking of laying a finger on _MY investment_!"

"I already told you I am NOT your Investment, you jerk!" I yelled out once I had placed on my duel disk with my deck and my duel gazer. "I thought you said you were sorry for calling me all those names?" He said pointing it out curiously. "I was until you started calling me your investment, again! I'm not your property, Kite!"

Kite sighed and rolled his eyes at me before returning back to the duel. "Don't you know in marriage, women and children were considered as such?" Kyoji made a comment. "It wasn't even stated like that! Yeah sure the man is the head of the woman and the leader and all, but not to be used as personal property like you're an item and not a person! It means that no matter what, you belong to each other. And no one else can break that bond."

"I don't mean to interrupt everyone's point of view of how love, marriage and how a relationship works, but you guys are in the middle of a duel?" Luna pointed it out with a raised brow. "Oh yeah, we were so caught up in this mess, I have complete forgot. Anyway's…"

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Kyoji: 8000 Kite: 4000 Alesia: 4000

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **Oh yeah! A Battle Royal is about to start! We** **'** **ll, to be continued in the next chapter. Right now there is a lot that I have to get done. But when I get to it, I will post up the next chapter. In fact it was a bit hard just to get this one set up! Hope to write a few more pages then this. Even though it is over 9k. O.o**

 **And yes, the manga is mixing up with the anime version, and there is so much confusion going on. But you** **'** **ll just have to wait until next chapter! Who is this Cass person, and what does she want with Alesia? Why is she in cahoots with Kyoji in the first place? Seems like we** **'** **re about to find out next time.**

 **Now the Dedication to Reviewers!:**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: I know too much drama! Never would have thought it would go to that. But which scene or scenes do you think had the most drama? Jenny discovering that Alesia** **'** **s sister is adopted, Alesia getting stabbed then Shark wanting to get answers, or Kite getting slapped in the face by Alesia? Truth: I thought the later was a bit more dramatic and shocking.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: I knew you didn** **'** **t, and I bet a lot hasn** **'** **t either! It was all thoughtfully planned out, with some considerations. Hopefully I work a bit more better with a duel. I know that their hasn** **'** **t been much with a real duel lately. But hey, it** **'** **s part of the story.^^**

 **De hearts 26** **: Wow, um, THANK YOU! I didn** **'** **t know that it was a very good plot twist, I just went along with the story. Even though I debated wither or not Kyoji and Luna should appear. And when they should appear. Huh? You think Cass and Cassie is the same person? We** **'** **ll let** **'** **s just see where this story is gonna go. But yes, Cassie is adopted, and the next chapter will fully explain it all. But the story is primarily about Alesia and the person she is connected with for a very logical and good reason. And yes, it turns out that Alesia isn** **'** **t the only one with the power. And the true origins about it will be discussed later on.**

 **I** **'** **m glad that you liked the fact that Kyoji has a personality. In truth when I read the manga about a year ago, I had forgotten how he usually reacts to things, but one thing I did remember about him was that he was indeed sadistic in nature and practically emotionless. There** **'** **s a reason why he is lively now. Next chapter will explain more. I know that Luna hasn** **'** **t had much screen time, but she is only there to stop Kyoji though she is forbidden to truly interfere with the process of the story. And wither or not Yuji is alive will also be explained in the story** **…**

 **Well, that will be all everyone. Please once again people, don** **'** **t forget to vote. So far two people have voted. I will continue to keep this poll active until the end of January. You hear me. January 31,2016 is the deadline for the poll and a new one will be posted up afterwards.**

 **Here is the current poll title and the results so far!:**

 **Would you like to see a sequel to** **'** **Access the Dimensions** **'** **?:**

 **2 for Yes, I want a Sequel**

 **0 for No, I like it where it is**

 **0 for I** **'** **m not sure**

 **This story will continue more and likely to the end of the series which is 146 episodes in total: That includes ZEXAL & ZEXAL II. Which is all the way to where Yuma and the others travel to Astral World to help Astral stop the new and unexpected ****'** **Big Bad** **'** **! Literally!**

 **See you all soon! And don** **'** **t forget to Review! I** **'** **m getting a lot of help and support here! And it truly lets me know what direction this story is taking! I want to see Alesia win this fight, and have an adventure of a lifetime! IF she can stop getting herself nearly killed by these people. How about you?**

 **Children** **'** **s card game and a children** **'** **s television show, my butt!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	11. Eternia Unmasked

Guys just to let you know. This is an extremely long chapter! I know, I know. I got too carried away that I just had to do it. But you will thank me later. Won't know when is the next time I'll post, please be on the look out. Anyway the disclaimers!

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and all things** **'Yu-Gi-Oh!** **'** **belongs to it** **'** **s creators and to them only. My OC** **'** **s, and made up cards belong to me. Seriously people! If I owned this… every series would have a proper ending!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Yuma and Alesia finds a way to get inside the Emperor's Key, and witness that both Astral and Kite are in the middle of the duel. At the same time as Kite's laboratory begins to explode, Alesia feels the need to apologize to Kite for the way that she has been treating him lately. Thinking that Shark has given up on her, she tries contacting him but received no answer. By the next day, the events of the anime still continues, with the three suns of Earth, Astral and Barian world appearing and time temporarily stops.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Alesia uses this time to try and talk to Kite alone. Both attempt to figure each other out, but is interrupted by Kyoji, who plotted to spring a trap against them. Once again Luna appears, and while Kite and Alesia have a little argument, Kyoji uses his powers to teleport all of them to the Manga World. While there, they are unexpectedly greeted by Haruto Tenjo; the manga counterpart of Hart Tenjo of the anime — chained up and defenseless in a chapel. He then exposes the deeds of Kyoji about the end of their father: Dr. Faker, while this prompts Alesia to want to duel Kyoji for herself. However not without Kite wanting to join in on the action, who refuses to let Kyoji get away with kidnapping Haruto and killing the counterpart of his father, scot free.

And thus the Battle Royal between Kyoji vs. Kite & Alesia begins now…

* * *

Chapter 11: Eternia Unmasked S01-011

* * *

 **Turn 1**

Kyoji: 8000

Alesia: 4000

Kite: 4000

"Since we have a lady here, why don't we allow her to go first, Kite?" Kyoji offered Kite with a smirk. "Hmph! I don't see why not…, it's your move now Alesia. Don't screw this up." Kite pointed out giving me a side way glance. "Fine gentlemen, it would be my pleasure, I draw!" I drew my card and looked over my hand before making a move. "First I summon my 'Constellar Kaus' in Attack Mode!" Kaus' card glowed from my hand as he was summoned on my side of the field, and the galaxy of the skies glittered behind him.

 **1800 ATK/ 700 DEF**

Kyoji looked on with interest. "What kind of monster is that?" _Oh yeah that's right, Kyoji doesn't know anything about Constellar monsters, because they have never been introduced in the manga. Guess I can use this to our advantage. And that's IF Kite's going to be my partner. Since this is a Battle Royal, he can even attack me if he wishes._ "Since I cannot attack you this turn, I place two cards face down and end my turn!" I declared as two face downs appeared on the field.

 **Turn 2**

"Hmmm…." Kyoji was contemplating now that he has seen my monster. Luna looked on very interested with what's going on. Hart or should I officially call him Haruto looked at me with interest as well, and never took his eyes off of me. I began to get creeped out by this so I turned around and tried to say focused on the duel. "You are going wished you never face me in a duel Alesia. I draw!" Kyoji looked at his cards and smirked deviously. "First off, I summon my 'Tristan,Knight of the Underworld' in attack mode." A purple circle appeared on the ground and a knight came out as a skeleton riding on a horse!

 **1800 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"So he likes to play Zombies, huh? This may turn out to be interesting…" Kite commented with a sly smirk. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I swear sometimes, what is with these boys and dueling with madness? "And that is not all I'm going to do." He held up a spell card, while he smirked deviously towards me. "Look familiar Alesia, darling?" Kite twitched when Kyoji called me by that pet name. I gasped in shock at the name of the card!

"Zombie World?!" I asked in shock, while Kite looked at Kyoji fumed. "That's right, and now that 'Zombie World' is on the field…, the both of you cannot special summon any monsters that aren't Zombie types, that includes changing ALL your monsters you control on the field into one." This revelation got me startled because I had no idea that he had this card! He didn't have this, so what was going on?

He activated Zombie World as the whole entire scenery changed to that of a gruesome graveyard filled with bubbling marshes that stink the whole room. Dead trees were everywhere…, and a full moon was in the sky. And it didn't help to hear a wolf cry out to one once it saw it. I began to shiver as I felt cold all of a sudden, and Kite looked at me concerned. "Hey will you get it together, Alesia? This isn't the time to be scared!" He turned his full body towards my direction "What's wrong with you? Why are you shivering? It isn't cold, it's only augmented reality." I began to ignore Kite, and suddenly I felt my neckless feel ice cold to my chest, and even that was messing up with my pounding heart.

Fog began to appear on the field and I began to breath a bit heavy. _Please don't tell me that he is turning this into a shadow duel?_ "M…Miss Alesia! Oh dear…,somethings very wrong Master Kite…!" Orbital spoke out alarmed, while Luna looked on very shocked and surprised at what was going on. "Alesia…?" Kite asked confused.

"It's useless to try and snap her out of it, Kite." Kyoji said in an attitude before Kite turned to look at him, demanding an explanation. "What!" Kyoji smirked again. "She can't hear you, now. She is trapped within a state of an illusion created by my powers. The moment you both entered into this realm, I have already used her connection to Hart, or should I say 'Haruto' to enter into her mind. She is now bound to my every whim. And the shadow duel will start to take effect on her, very shortly." He chuckled wickedly. "The shadows will consume her…, and it will soon get worse if you don't stop me in time…" A playful smile graced his lips, and I couldn't help but worry for the others and not myself.

Kite growled in anger and pointed at him. "What did you do…? Tell me what you did to Alesia! She can't duel if she's immobile, you punk! You are utterly despicable! And you have the audacity to call yourself a Duelist?!" Kyoji gave a bored expression his way.

"You humans have no tact whatsoever, so why do I even care…?" He slowly pointed his finger towards my direction. "As long as I have her under my spell, your words of trying to devalue the current state of this duel is futile. This world as well as yours, including hers will soon come to an end…" Luna stared in shock at Kyoji for saying such things. But even with him talking about it, I was still unable to move! "So let us put this idle chit-chat behind us, and focus on the duel."

He got serious again before changing his pointed finger to an outstretched hand. "When my Tristan is on the field, I can special summon my 'Isolde, Belle of the Underworld' from my hand!" Isolde appeared to the field blossoming dreadfully from the card itself and appeared to us with a wicked expression.

 **1000 ATK/ 0 DEF**

I kept getting the feeling that he was up to no good! "Oh no! He's going to XYZ summon!" Luna spoke realizing what Kyoji was up to. Kite looked extremely unprepared of what was happening next.

"And with 'Isolde on the field, her special ability activates." Kyoji declared as 'Isolde's' effect caused her to glow a lavender color. "You see, when she is on the field and I have another Zombie Type monster that I control. I can choose that monster as long as it has a level and declare it between levels 4-8 twice per turn, and that monster becomes the level that I choose." He said with a smirk. But Kite, Orbital and Luna was shocked by the news. "Any level?" Kite asked confused.

"Any…and the lucky number that will be most fitting is…: 5! Now both of my 'Isolde' and 'Tristan' becomes level 5 monsters instead of a level 4." Kyoji declared as his monsters level increased with ease.

Isolde: **** — *****

Tristan: **** — *****

"Now that the stage has been set…, I overlay them both together!" 'Isolde' and 'Tristan' became purple lights before shooting up in the air. "With them, I can build the overlay network and XYZ summon my Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld!"

 **2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

Lancelot appeared in his dormant state before unraveling as a ghostly knight with a fencing sword in his hand. My body pulsated and reacted immediately the moment he was released. And I cried out loudly in my pain. Tears streamed down from my eyes and I felt my arms cradle around my stomach, as I felt something wet appear underneath it. Orbital showed signs of panic when he sees why, and decided to warn Kite immediately. "Master Kite! Master Kite!" he alerted him, but Kite gave a frustrated look at his robot side kick.

"Spit it out, Orbital. What is it now?!" He asked irritated. "L…L…Look…!" Orbital pointed towards me in complete horror, as Kite looked a bit confused at his sudden fright. "Hm?" He turned to the side to see what he was talking about, and gasped in horror at what he saw. "Alesia! Alesia! Lift up your arms!" He begged me, but I slowly turned around to see what was happened. I couldn't hear his voice, but I felt his plea for something. No words came out of his mouth, but he kept motioning for me to 'lift up' something…

I looked down below and almost passed out from the shock as I see why he was frightened. The same spot where Kyoji had Lancelot attack me from, has reappeared on my gut, and is bleeding again. I nearly began gushing out if I hadn't held it tight again. I fell to my knees but thankfully not losing my cards to the ground when I did it.

"You…bastard…" I muttered out while Kyoji chuckled wickedly seeing my demise. "Oh my poor sweet Alesia…you must feel horrible, now that you can't help one of your favorite characters in a duel that may potentially end your life. Even if you did like Shark as one too, you can't use your powers here like last time. I made sure I bind that one up too!" Now he laughed at it, as the news sank into everyone here.

Kite rushed towards my side. "Alesia…you're bleeding…!"

"Stay back, Kite…" Kyoji warned dangerously, as Kite halted in the middle of running. "If you try and help her to win this duel, then you both automatically forfeit the match. Do you understand me?"

Luna and Orbital looked on shocked at this dilemma, while Haruto finally reacted with his facial expressions. "What?! How can you say that! Can't you see that she's…!" Kite protested before Kyoji interrupted him. "…Dying? Yeah I know…and you know what Kite…?" His eyes grew menacingly with a creepy grin. "…I don't give a damn…" The way he laughed was so evil, I still couldn't believe that he was doing all of this. It really made me fell worthless and powerless to stop him…

"Now why don't you run along, dear Kite. We have a duel to finish…" Kite looked at Kyoji with a dirty look and turned to me, with a serious look on his face. But nonetheless had a look of concern in his eyes. I looked at him with my almost blurry vision and gave him a sad but comforting smile. Nodding at him slowly… "I can't hear what you have to say, Kite…, but please do know that I'm rooting for you…" A tear came down my face when I said this. "Don't worry about me, just focus on winning the duel." Kite nodded at me and turned around to go back to his spot on the field, but gave me a worried glance before turning serious. And he stopped at his position with his eyes closed for the moment.

Luna frowned at this and closed her eyes in shame. "… … no one should ever have to be sacrificed in such a manner as this…" Haruto suddenly shed a tear, not realizing where it is coming form before he muttered my name. "Alesia…"

"Now then…,where were we? Ah yes…, It is still my turn." Kite didn't say a word but looked at Kyoji with full of hate. He would never have thought things would result to this. "Since this is my first turn, all of us most be able to go at least once before declaring an attack. So I'll set a card faced down and end my turn." Kyoji chuckled once more as it became Kite's turn.

"Kite…can you truly prove Kyoji wrong?" Luna questioned to herself. "Go, get him Master K…Kite!" Orbital cheered.

* * *

Normal POV

 **Turn 3**

"Okay Kyoji, I'm gonna show you what a real duelist looks like! I draw!" Kite spoke with passion and hate in his voice, as he looked at his card and smirked at him. "Since you have a special summoned monster on your field. I can now use this spell card!" Kite activated it as it materialized on the filed. "Card of Adversity!" Kyoji looked on surprised by this as he has never seen this in the manga. "Bet you never seen this card before, well it doesn't matter. You see, when you had special summoned your 'Lancelot', I get to draw 2 cards from my deck!" He draw 2 cards just like he was supposed to and was smirking even more. "Now that I have the right cards that I needed I'll just go ahead and use them! First, I activate another spell card called 'Photon Lead'. With it, it allows me to summon or set another monster in addition to my normal summon. Say hello to my 'Shining Angel'!"

An angel of light unravel's his wings and revealed himself when he was brought out.

 **1400 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Now I'll summon my 'Goddess with the Third Eye!" The woman with a third eye on her forehead as seen when Serenity Wheeler had during their duel with Nizbitt arrived with he main eyes closed.

 **1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Kyoji smirked at this. "It's futile for you to even try and defend yourself with those weak pathetic monsters, Kite. Unless you're looking to hide yourself with your Galaxy-Eyes." Kite closed his eyes with a smirk on his face as well. "Hah, only predictable duelist such as yourself would ever think that,Kyoji." This got everyone in shock. "Now watch this! I overlay both of my level 4 'Goddess with the Third Eye' and my 'Shining Angel', so that I can build the overlay network and XYZ Summon: Starliege Paladynamo!"

A soldier from the stars appeared with a mech like armor and a sword with a glowing edge stood before the duelist. The two overlay units were orbiting around it, while Kyoji began to move back little by little clearly in shock. "No way…,what kind of XYZ monster is this…? You never had it in this world…"

 **2000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Perhaps not, Kyoji — But all of that is not going to matter, because this monster will do just fine. Since I cannot attack, I place a card face down and end my turn!" A facedown card materialized on his side of the field as the turn has been switched to Kyoji.

 **Turn 4**

It was Kyoji's turn again, and he drew his card only for him to look at it disappointed. He turned to look over at Alesia, whom he was surprised to see that she was still hanging on. _I cannot believe that this girl is still alive and in this duel! Guess I have underestimated her abilities…_ "What are you staring at her for? Keep your eyes on me, I'm the one who's going to obliterate your life points…and then your Numbers cards will be mine including your SOUL!"

Kyoji didn't seemed too fazed by what Kite told him, but focused on the duel. "I'm not scared of you Kite. Now my Lancelot! Attack him directly!" Lancelot leaped towards Kite direction for an attack, however Kite didn't seem too worried about it. "M…Master Kite!" Orbital said concerned at the outcome. "You fool! Do you think that I would be stupid enough to allow that to happen? I play my facedown card! Book of Moon!"

The spell card flipped face up and activated. "No!" Kyoji yelled upset. "Now your Lancelot cannot attack me directly this turn, and is now switched to facedown defense position. And since your Lancelot only has 1500 defense points… good luck having him to save you next turn!" The spell card caused Lancelot to stop and materialized back to Kyoji's side of the field into a facedown defense position card. Kyoji growled at this and pointed to Kite. "Don't think that you're getting away with this, Kite. I'll make sure that you get stomped on by 'Lancelot'!"

He then looked at his hand and took another card. "I now end my turn with a facedown card. Now it's Alesia's turn. And that is IF she can make her turn." He told him deviously.

* * *

My POV

 **Turn 5**

I think that it is my turn now, but I have a real hard time moving. When I see that Kite looked over at me concerned wither or not if I can duel, I sighed to myself. And tried to stand up…, but it was no use. "Alesia, don't try to stand up…just focus on drawing a card and you can figure it out from there." Kite advised me, but thankfully I have been fighting the damage that has been done to me when Lancelot stabbed me. So I followed his advice, thankfully I was able to gain my hearing back for Kite. "I…I…" I tried to speak, but it was getting extremely difficult. Everyone was anticipating what was happening, and if I was able to do something about it. "I…I draw!" I said with my voice hoarse.

I finally drew my card, but I began coughing at the same time and did my best to stay focused. _Man what did that guy do to me?_ I picked out a card. "I now summon my Constellar Pollux!" I said as some of my strength was returning back. Pollux came onto the field next to Kaus.

 **1700 ATK/800 DEF**

"These 'Constellar' monsters, what are they…?" Kyoji asked nearly in shock. "How about you just stick around and find out?" Kite suggested with a smirk. "Now that my Constellar Pollux is on the field, I can activate his special ability!" I declared as Pollux glowed a bright yellow color. "Once per turn I can normal summon another Constellar monster from my hand." I took out another card. "And I choose my Constellar Siat!"

A small Constellar monster carrying a jar over his head appeared on my side of the field.

 **100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Kite raised an eyebrow at my monster in confusion this time. "Great…, before you had one pip-squeak. Now you got two?" Siat looked towards Kite upset and place his jar down for him to jump up and down like Rasalhague did, clearly steamed at Kite's remark about his size. "Kite…" I growled at him in annoyance, because he was doing this again! Kite sighed and looked at Siat with a bored expression. "Sorry…,okay…? I can't believe I'm saying sorry to a duel monster…" He grumbled to himself, while Siat gave a satisfying smirk. Luna giggled at the way this whole scene has turned out. "Who would have thought that the girl had such a great influence on him?"

"Then I activate one of my spell cards known as 'Parallel Twister'!" Kyoji narrowed his eyes at me, and looked like he got cornered. "By discarding my facedown card, I can get rid of a spell or trap card on the field. So say goodbye to your 'Zombie World'!" I said, which made Kyoji very angry. "No!"

Zombie World was destroyed and the scenery changes back into its original setting. I sighed at this, but I wasn't done yet…

"But don't get too comfortable…" I paused because of the pain and cold beginning to get to me. "Because now that I have 3 Constellar monsters on the field, I will use Constellar Kaus' special ability next!" Kyoji and Luna looked surprised. "Another special ability?!" Kyoji asked.

"Yes, up to twice per turn I can change the level of my Constellar monsters by increasing or decreasing them by 1." Kyoji gritted his teeth now. Utterly confused by the abilities of my monsters.

"I choose to change both levels of my Constellar Kaus and Constellar Pollux by 1!" The levels of Kaus and Pollux changed as well from level 4 to level 5.

Kite smirked at this as he already knew what I was going to do. "You do realize that your monsters are considered as Zombies while they are on the field, right?" Kyoji pointed it out, but I rolled my eyes at the obvious but I didn't expect this to come next. "Seriously, Kyoji — It truly makes me wonder where your brains are at. Alesia just got rid of your Zombie World field spell. Yet you call yourself a duelist…" Kite mocked towards him before he turned to me seriously. "Do it, Alesia!" He declares. I nodded at him and had overlaid both of Kaus and Pollux on the field, and in turn, Constellar Pleiades graced the us in return with his overlay units orbiting him.

 **2500 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

Luna looked at Pleiades with wonder and never took her eyes off of it. "So this is the power of a Constellar monster…" She looked back towards the duel. Haruto however widened his eyes in shock and amazement. "She may have what it takes to save us, after all…" He commented to himself. Kyoji looked on and seemed displeased at my move to have Constellar Pleiades on my side of the field. "Perfect, now I know the power of what your monsters hold…" He said emotionless.

"You going to attack me with him?" He asked mocking me. "You can't even stand up, let alone draw…" I narrowed my eyes at him as I kept gasping for air and see how much blood I lost. From what I see, a good amount of it. And it doesn't look like it wants to let up soon. I began to squint my eyes some as my vision was indeed getting blurry…

 _If we don't try and win this duel soon, I won't be able to read out my cards!_ I thought in alarm before gulping at this. Orbital panicked and his sensors began going off. "M…Master Kite! She's losing a lot of blood…" He told him. "I know that Orbital but as long as Kyoji makes all the rules, there is nothing I can do to help her!" Kite told him feeling angry and upset about this. "You're going to pay for this, Kyoji. Mark my words!" Kite warned Kyoji who seem to didn't pay attention to what he even said.

"Don't worry Kite…., I got this!" I stood up a bit, before being nearly forced to slouch down. "And now…, I activate Constellar Pleiades' special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can target one card on the field and send that card back to the owners hand…"

Everyone in the room looked on anticipated at what card I'm looking to get rid of.

"Now say goodbye to your Lancelot!" I said, which made Kyoji want to scream in fury. Lancelot returned to his extra deck since he cannot go to Kyoji's hand, by it being an XYZ monster. "Alesia… **I WILL MAKE YOU PAY** …"

Kite didn't like the way Kyoji was speaking, but nonetheless gave me a sideway's smirk before closing his eyes. Orbital began cheering for me finally. "Oh right M..Miss Alesia! You show em!" He said stretching his neck and twirling it around excitedly. I giggled at this but remained focused for this one shot and winning. "Now go Constellar Siat and Constellar Pleiades, do some damage to his life points!" I ordered as Siat threw his jar at Kyoji like a bomb, and Pleiades attacked him with his large oddly shaped golden knife which sliced at him at the chest going cross ways. Kyoji screamed at the intensity of the attack and his life points began to drop.

Kyoji: 8000 — 5400

Alesia: 4000

Kite: 4000

"And now that the attack is over. I place one card face down and end my turn…" I said finally. "Here you go doing it again." Kite began scolding me. "Huh?" I turned around trying to understand what he was saying. "Stop wasting your cards on a single turn. That is why you keep getting the numbers of your hand down to one. Use it as your last resort, Alesia! You shouldn't have to use more then three cards JUST to make an attack like that."

Now this really irked my nerves. "What are you talking about? Had I not made that move, I wouldn't of been able to get rid of his most important cards. Plus you were glad I did it, remember?!" I pointed it out. But all he did was sighed, and shake his head disappointed at me.

"Someday if not now, Alesia — You will be forced to learn this in a duel…" He looked down front of him. "He would always warn me of my dueling mistakes…" I heard him mutter, but I said absolutely nothing. _He must be talking about Chris, or should I say Quintin a.k.a V._

Suddenly everyone in the room can hear Kyoji chuckle at this before he went ahead and laughed at full blown. Most of us just wondered if he was just crazy or something. "Hey! Mind telling us if we missed the joke?!" Kite added feeling very teed off for the moment. When Kyoji stopped he looked very intently at me and Kite. "It will all go according to plan, and the power of Eternia will go to her, and her alone. For at least, the other half of the power of Eternia will belong to Cass…"

My heartbeat felt like it skipped for that moment, until the pain in my body subsided for good, and when I looked down, I was no longer bleeding. _So Lancelot has been the cause of this…, but why does that name sound so familiar…?_

"Cass…? Who in the world is Cass? What kind of name is that?" Kite wondered out loud. Yet I have felt my body shivered at this.

"No…,by Cass do you mean…?" I asked unsure. "Ugh…you really are a nuisance to me…" A woman's voice echoed in the area. I froze the moment I heard it. "Huh?!" But when we looked back at Kyoji, his eyes went wide, his face looked extremely pale [if he wasn't as pale enough], and he began to shiver in fear. "No…Cassie wait! I can explain!"

That did it when he finally answered the question I have asked before. Kite looked over to me while wondering why I am reacting this way. "Alesia…?"

"Did he say… Cassie…?"

Ripples began to appear once again and this time, someone came out of the portal. A woman with a red dress on down to her ankles appeared. She was pale with brown eyes and had light blue curly long hair. Her lips had on pink lipstick, her arms had on a long sleeveless gloves up to her shoulders. A duel disk was on her left wrist that was black with red trimming and with spikes. And her duel gazer is in fact a green tattoo with a yellow eye for her to see a AR system. I gasped at the sight of her, and felt like I couldn't move.

"… … Yolanda…" Kite looked over to me confused. "Yolanda? I though you said her name is Cassie?" He asked still confused. "It is…" He turned his attention to the one person I never thought I would see again…my sister…

"Cass…, what are you doing here?" Kyoji asked irritated. "I'm here to make sure you do your job. I will not interfere with this duel." Cassie's eyes revert to seeing Kite. "I never would have guessed the other Number Hunter would be generous enough to be working along side by side with my sister. Makes me wonder why."

"Be quiet! I don't know what is going on around here, but if you two have some type of family feud then do me a favor, and keep me out of it. The only reason why I'm dueling with Alesia is because—" But Kite was cut off.

"She holds the power of Eternia…" Now everyone other then Kyoji and Cassie was surprised at this. "Yeah, I know that already." She said in a bored tone. I looked at my sister shocked and was complete unprepared for what she was going to say next. Worry and doubt began to fill my mind. "So wait…,you knew…?"

Cassie looked at me as if I was dense. "OF COURSE I KNEW! I knew all along ever since I first got it!" she yelled at me, and that really got me frozen at her words. Kite looked at my sister strangely. "So you have the power of Eternia too? Just what the heck is this?!" He demanded. "I thought Alesia was the only one with the power?"

"You simple minded fool, do you always follow everything that everyone tells you? I can see why your mentor always got on your case. My sister at times has a very poor habit of that as well…" She paused. "Yes…I do have the power of Eternia…but I only have half. There are others too who have the same power. Some are more different then others."

"But how can that be? Hart told me…" I started. "Hart told you exactly what you would have wanted to hear, Alesia. Even he is prone to deception." I remained silent as I didn't know what else to say at the moment. However Kyoji wasn't too happy about this whole thing. "Enough talk! Were in the middle of a duel, you two siblings can have your debate about things later. I have my revenge motives to carry out, Draw!"

 **Turn 6**

"I now activate the spell card called 'Double Summon'! Which allows me to summon twice this turn!" Kyoji picked up another card. "I play Pyramid Turtle!" A large turtle appeared with a very large pyramid on it's back for a shell.

 **1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Big deal…" Kite said bitterly. "Oh, but its a very big deal Kite. For I now tribute my Pyramid Turtle in order to bring out my Dark Dust Spirit to the field!" I gasped when I realized what he was planning on doing!

 _He's going to use it's special abilities to destroy all of our monsters on the field!_

Kite didn't expect this to happen and waited for the monster to materialize, but it was nothing more then a giant dust monster with glowing yellow eyes until it gain shape and form into a giant monster with red skin,looking like an ogre with sharp pointed horns!

 **2200 ATK/1800**

"I hope that you have a backup plan Alesia, or we're in big trouble!" Kite pointed out in shock at what Kyoji was able to bring out. I just gulped at comment, while I'm trying to think of something quick!

"Now my Dark Dust Spirit's ability activates, and all of your face up monsters are destroyed automatically." Kite and I gasped at this as we saw Starliege Paladynamo, Constellar Siat and Pleiades destroyed instantly along with their overlay units! "T…T…This is an out—r..rage!" Orbital said clearly upset. "Kite…,Alesia…no…" Haruto spoke with worry. While Cassie looked on amused by this. "This will teach you to mess up my whole entire strategy. I told you that I wouldn't be dueling the same way as in the Manga. Hmph…" Kyoji gloated to our faces.

It wasn't over yet — Kyoji still has a chance to attack…

"Dark Dust Spirit, Attack Alesia now with Dust Spore Devastation!" The half Zombie and half spirt monster formed a gigantic dust ball and hurled it towards my way. I was about to panic until I remembered what face down card I had. "Not going to work Kyoji, because I now activate my face down card 'Rainbow Life'!" Kyoji looked on in shock. "With this trap card, it allows me to gain life points equal to the attack power of your monster!"

Kite looked on very impressed. "So you had a good card after all!" The attack that was sent my way had caused there to be a huge dust storm, but my body glowed a greenish light,and my life points went up.

Kyoji: 5400

Alesia: 4000 — 6200

Kite: 4000

"This is a pain…, but my hunt won't end here Alesia. I now activate my trap card called 'Jar of Greed'! Which allows my to draw one card" He drew a card and looked at it. "Perfect…just what I needed." I looked at him worried about what he is planning next.

 _And whatever it is, it's not going to be good. I can feel it!_ Kite however looked seeming very interested in what he is going to do. "But I'm not stupid. I must end my turn, and Dark Dust spirit must return back to my hand."

He smirked towards Kite and I, and for some reason, I didn't like where this was going. "Kite…please don't let this guy away with destroying our monsters…" I whispered to myself. "Oh right, it's my move, I draw!"

 **Turn 7**

Kite was contemplating with his hand as he didn't say word for about a few seconds. Then he picked up a card. "I now play Photon Sanctuary from my hand!" A card lit up and suddenly two Photon tokens appeared on his side of the field in defense mode.

 **0 ATK/2000 DEF**

The moment he declared that he was going to use that card, I knew that he was going to bring out his Galaxy-Eyes. At first I was about to get scarred about it. But then just remembered that Kite and I are now on the same team, fighting this duel together…for now…

"Since I have Photon Tokens on my field, they are not allowed to attack you directly or your monsters…" Kyoji narrowed his eyes at him. "…but it CAN do this! I now tribute both of my Photon Tokens! Now that I got your attention, allow me to introduce to you the power source that will be your end!" A red like outstretched cross appeared next to Kite as he thrusts it into the air. I looked up as did everyone. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

 **3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

Galaxy-Eyes appears from his slumber and roared in the air, while sucking up every energy source that he can find. Orbital cheered on for Kite and I couldn't help but secretly do this too. "Any last words before I dispatch of you, you meddling pest? You had no business coming into my world, and think by getting rid of Alesia, you can save your world? We'll it isn't going to happen!" Kite then points towards Kyoji. "Now Galaxy-Eyes!" he ordered. "Attack Kyoji directly with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes prepped for an Attack and unleashed his devastating blast wave in a form of huge light particles that descended towards Kyoji. Who seemed a bit unnerved before we heard him scream again, and this time was knock out of all that smoke before crushing to the ground getting pretty banged up. And once agin his life points went down.

Kyoji: 5400 — 1400

Alesia: 6200

Kite: 4000

Kyoji looked on in despair when he sees that he is clearly losing. _No…! It cannot end like this!"_ Suddenly his eyes began to glow an unusual color as Kite chucked menacingly at him. "Aw, what's the matter Kyoji, upset that my Galaxy-Eyes took out more then half of your life points?" He mocked with a sinister smirk. "Next time any of us put a dent in them, your Numbers cards is going to go bye-bye…"

 _Yeah…along with his soul…_

Kyoji got up looking defeated. Until someone sighed. "I'm so tired of this, Kyoji. You mean to tell ME you can't even defeat a bunch of pest in order to bring us victory?!" She placed out a hand towards Kyoji's way who seemed extremely afraid of Cassie right now. "No…No Cass, please give me one more chance?!" He begged. I gasped at what was happening to Kyoji and Luna began to jump down of where she was looking from and was about to rush over. "You can't do this! They are still in the middle of a duel, and you're going to interfere with it?!" Luna asked in an outrage before my sister gave her a venomous look.

"I don't have time for insubordination, Luna! Stay out of my way!" Cassie suddenly began to glow red as her eyes, nose and mouth released a big from of light that had engulfed her whole body. I gasped at what I was witnessing and was beginning to get frightful at what I see before me. _So this is Cassie's other half to the power of Eternia?Is this power really for good, or is it evil…?_

Kyoji was hit with the light as he screamed in such huge amount of pain, as Kite and I covered our eyes because of us being blinded by the intensity of the light. "I now bring forth a power of infinite destruction, and a power that will destroy you both! NUMBER 77: THE SEVEN SINS!"

The number 77 showed up and glowed as the ground rumbled and suddenly revealed a dorm anted state of Kyoji's created Number. Number 77 revealed itself as a being hovering in the air with multiple tentacle like body.

 **4000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

Orbital shivered in fear at the sight of his new monster. "B…B…But how!? That monster has more attack power t..then Master K…Kite's Galaxy-Eyes!" He dreaded, and Kite looked on in shock and nearly trembled at the sight of that thing! _How did he summon out that Number like that?!_ I gasped at the realization, and turned my full attention on my sister. _Could it be that the power of Eternia that was released from Cassie, be the one that did all of this? Did she really give him all of that power just to bring out one monster…?!_ I turned back to the duel at hand. _Is the power of Eternia really that powerful? Can I even…?_

But I didn't get a chance to asked the questions in my head, because my train of thought was easily interrupted by Kite. "Hold on! You didn't used any monsters to XYZ summon with! How is it that you was able to do that, and on top of that you have overlay units!" I gasped at this, because I was technically thinking the exact same thing!

Kyoji giggled at this and looked at Kite in a very sadistic way. "It's nothing personal, Kite. But you wouldn't be able to understand any of this anyway's." He said so in a smirk. "What do you mean by that, huh? Trying to imply something?" Kite retaliated back. "Maybe — but you should already know that. After all your after the power of Eternia too, right?" This had caught Kite off guard. "I knew it…" Kyoji slanted his eyes a bit. "The only reason why you kept calling Alesia your investment is because you wanted the power for yourself, and your just manipulating her just to get it." My heart felt like it dropped like it weighed more then it was near to the pits of my stomach. Kyoji had really brought on something that did make a lot of sense.

 _So all this time… Kite was fooling around with me? Playing with my emotions just to bring out the power of Eternia…?_

"Your wrong about that! Stop trying to change the subject, and let's get on with the duel!" Kite stressed out in rage. "Hm, so it seems like I hit a sensitive spot…" Kite's eyes widened in anger. "SHUT UP!" He yelled out, nearly shaking in his boots. I have never seen Kite act this vulnerable since the last time I watched him on television. And that was when I was safe behind the television screen of my own world…

Cassie however was enjoying this, just as much as Kyoji was. "Now this is going to be very interesting…"

This was just getting crazy as it is. _How in the world are we going to stop Number 77?_ But then I just remembered my face down card. _That's it!_

I finally turned to Kite, who seemed to be quite confused. "Kite!" He turned to me before he ended his turn. "Use my facedown card!" He looked at me confused, and then looked at my hidden trap card that I didn't get a chance to use. He locked eyes with me, and nodded afterwards. Then he returned back to the duel at hand. "All right, Alesia. Since you're allowing me to use your cards, I might as well. Now I'm going to activate her facedown card!" Kite declared to Kyoji.

My trap card finally revealed itself to be called 'XYZ Reborn',which I had placed down in case something bad was going to happen later. And it turned out that I did right. Kyoji looked stunned and so did Cassie. "What the hell?!" She said in shock.

"This is perfect…Thank you, Alesia!" I nearly blushed at his thanks. "By using the effects of XYZ Reborn, I can bring back an XYZ monster that was sent to the graveyard." A card came out of his graveyard slot. "And the card I shall return to the field, is my Starliege Paladynamo!"

Paladynamo returned to the field with style but with no overlay units to help. "Welcome back my servant!" Palaydnamo readied his blade and I couldn't help but feel very proud of myself for the time being. "And now that the stage is set. XYZ Reborn now becomes Paladynamo's overlay unit. And to finish my move; I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 8**

Kyoji: 1400

Alesia: 6200

Kite: 4000

Kyoji was fuming but his aura suddenly appeared to be darker, and almost the same color as the power of Eternia that my sister Cassie possesses, which still clearly shocks me. "Now that this was all a really nice show. I will now stop all of these games, and let the **real fun begin!** " This made me shiver as he drew his new card. Kyoji finally looked at it and smirked instantly.

"This was all fun, but now your about to face your demise. It was nice dueling you two. Especially **you** , Alesia Sarah Bennet…" he said with such venom in his voice. "Once I win this duel, then Yuji will come back to me, and everything that this world and your world may have **can go to hell…** "

"Now I play my spell card called 'Monster Reborn'." I looked on curiously at what he was going to do next. "And bring back my Isolde to the field in face up defense position." Isolde came out of the hole sitting down in a yoga type position with a devious smirk on her face. "Next, I tribute her to the graveyard in order to summon out my Mother Spider!"

Webs began to form in the middle of the field as a gigantic spider that looked a bit feminine appeared crawling on it, and hissed at the sight of Kite and I.

 **? ATK/ 2300 DEF**

I gasped when I finally remembered what this card does in the manga. _When he tributes that card to the graveyard, he can special summon 3 Baby Spiders to the field from his deck! And then, he'll XYZ summon with them!_ I tried to warn Kite before it was too late. We can't risk loosing this duel!

"Kite! Watch out!" I screamed to him. He looked at me confused for a moment with a concern look on his face. "Hmm?" Then Kyoji chuckled at this, and that is what got Kite alerted. "That punk! He's going to XYZ summon again!"

"Correct, Kite. I now tribute my Mother Spider in order to special summon my 3 Baby Spider's to the field. Say hello to my pets…"

Three Baby Spider appeared on the field with no attack or defense points. But that was all about to change. Kite gritted as he knew now what was up, while I looked on worried at what he was about to do. And if my theory is correct, another Number was about to make an entrance…

Kyoji whipped his hand in front of us. "And now I overlay my 3 Baby Spider…" The three insects turned purple and flew into the sky as a black hole appeared with so many particles and lights coming out from it, while it swirled in the sky. "Now watch as I build the overlay network, and XYZ Summon… Come forth Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!"

The number 14 appeared in the sky as Kyoji has just summoned out his 2nd XYZ monster so far in this duel. I wasn't really expecting him to bring it out, but I guess the summoning conditions is in fact a problem for him, since he probably don't have the right cards.

A three headed beast monster that looked like Cerberus from greek mythology appeared before us, with flames surrounding it before it stationed onto the field in front of Kyoji.

 **2500 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"I can't believe that this is happening…" I muttered to myself, as I felt myself beginning to tremble. This whole entire thing was starting to get out of hand now…

"Alesia…!" We suddenly hear a voice of a boy in the air, and then ripples suddenly appear behind Kite, Orbital and me. We knew who that could be, but waited for the right moment of when this said person was going to appear. And sure enough, Yuma showed up and so did Astral too. But Yuma suddenly fell out of the portal while all that Astral did was sigh at the whole thing and shook his head in disappointment. "Seriously Yuma, you could have done a better landing." Astral pointed out while Yuma got really upset. "Oh yeah! Well you could've helped me, Astral!"

"I tried to warn you prior, but all you keep saying is how 'you got this', and how you're 'feeling the flow'…" I cleared my throat. "Did he 'feel the flow' when he crash landed?" I said so with a grin. Yuma's eyes went wide after that. "Alesia…! Your safe!" But then he was shocked when he see's Kite his in Photon Transformation. "Aghhh! What is Kite doing here?!" He asked alarmed.

But Kite naturally narrowed his eyes at Yuma. "Glad to see you too, Yuma…" he said so bitterly. But then Astral turned his attention towards my sister and gasped at the sight of her. "Yuma! Look!" Astral pointed directly at Cassie, while Yuma saw what he was talking about. "No way…,What are you doing here, lady?" Yuma demanded.

"Hmph! You should learn some manners. My name is Cassie Yolanda Marie Bennet. And I am Alesia's older sister…" she said with a smirk. Yuma and Astral gasped. "Spoilers, I know…" She giggled at their reaction. "But it won't matter to me now that you two are here. However I won't allow you to interfere with this duel…" Cassie narrowed her eyes.

"So then…you really are Alesia's sister…?" Yuma asked saddened by the news for some reason. "And you're working with HIM?" Yuma say while pointing at Kyoji for a second or two. "I do not understand this. How come Alesia's sister is here in the ZEXAL World? Let alone THIS one?" Astral asked confused. "That's exactly what I wanted to know…" I asked to myself. "What are you two talking at?" Kite asked annoyed now that duel was halted…,again. I turned to him and answered. "Astral…" I said in a 'matter of fact' voice. He gestured with a 'I see' look and turned back to the situation.

"Enough of this! Now I attack your Paladynamo! Go my pet, attack him now!" Kyoji declared as Yuma was shocked at this and at Kyoji's Numbers on the field. "Hey Astral look at that!" Astral was looking on as well. "I see, Yuma…and it looked like his Number cards are quite powerful indeed! Kite and Alesia may not have a chance at winning!" Astral warned. But boy he has no idea what Kite has in-store for Kyoji.

"Ha you made an absolute mistake by attacking me! I now activate my facedown card!" Kite said with a smirk. "What facedown card?!" Kyoji demanded. "This one, you fool! Or have you forgotten on my last turn?" Kyoji began to remember what Kite did before his turn ended. "You…!"

Kite smirked at this. "Now activate…!" A trap card revealed itself. "Luminize!" Kyoji gasped at this, and so did Cassie, who suddenly is loosing her energy and becoming weak. "What's this…? It's almost time already…?"

I looked up towards her for a moment. "Almost time for what?" I asked her worriedly. Then Paladynamo's attack strength increased while Number 37's attack was halted. Kyoji growled at this. And was too loosing his energy all of a sudden too. "No…no…I'm disappearing…"

Kite looked shocked at his remarks. "Disappearing…? But how?"

Kyoji snapped himself out of it,and narrowed at Kite. "I don't have time for you to be concern about my wellbeing. You should be more concern about hers!" He pointed to me. Kite looked at me wondering what he was talking about. "But don't let that stop you. Because even though you stopped my attack I will get you next time. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 9**

"Wait! What do you mean by that Cassie, please tell me!" I asked begging her. But all she did was scoff at me. "You don't need to know Alesia…" I shook in anger and felt tears coming out from my eyes. "YES I DO! YOU ALWAYS TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NEVER YOUR SISTER TO BEGIN WITH!" I cried out. "THAT'S BECAUSE WE AREN'T ALESIA! NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL! FATHER KNEW THIS BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN!"

Now everyone was shocked at this whole thing, except for Kyoji who seemed surprised for my sister to belt out like that. "What do you mean…by that…?" I asked fearfully now. _Was everything in my life a lie?_

Cassie sighed and turned to Kyoji for the moment. "This is important for her to know while I'm still alive…" I looked in shocked as she was beginning to explain.

"I found out a few years ago, when dad was still married to your mother. In fact…, I can't even say that he is my father…" Kite was confused. "Hold on! I thought that you are her biological sister? And how is it that you're here in the ZEXAL World?" Kite asked her. "Patience, I'm getting there. You see how my hair is blue? When was the last time you remember me having this color, Alesia?" She asked me this time.

I was confused, but I still answered her. "Um…never…" She nodded. "That's right — never. For you see, Alesia and I come from a world where your eye and hair colors are considered, out of the ordinary, unless you pretending to be someone."

"Oh I get it! You mean cosplay right?" Yuma asked excitedly while Astral looked at him strangely. "'Cosplay'? You mean like how Nelson played as 'The Sparrow'?" Yuma nodded this time. "Yep…, so now at least we know the differences between a Human and animated character." But then he stopped smiling. "Oh man! So if we're animated, that doesn't make us human?!" Yuma screamed in a panic. "Not exactly, Yuma — While it's true that we are considered animated for them, for us, we know what we are. But that still doesn't explain how is it that _you_ have the power of Eternia too!" Kite pointed out.

"Let me finish…in truth is that I have always been adopted. I found records of where I was first placed in the official orphanage in the Pennsylvania system. It turns out they have no records of my parents, or the place of my birth. So one day, someone kidnapped me from a nearby hospital when I was only 6 months and a half years old. The nuns that were watching over me had sent me to get examined, after one person reported of me having a fever. The person who took me, also made sure that they took me to a Black-Market for me to be sold." She closed her eyes. "However that never happened…"

* * *

Back in the Real World'

* * *

"…I was on the Police Force at the time to stop such criminals from ever existing. They were heading to Philly, for an exchange bargain. When we recovered 1400 babies for profit in total in one whole year, I couldn't help but fell in love with Cassie. And in turn. I wanted her for myself. And I named her after my mother who said she was very fond of the name, Barbara had given her. However things have changed drastically as she grew. The doctors were concerned about her unusual growth, and said that her eyes were silver instead of the natural colors a human being is supposed to have. And… she also had blue streaks coming out from her roots of her hair."

Jenny's eyes went extremely wide. "Cassie's eyes were silver while the roots of her hair was actually blue!?" Julie was shocked to hear the news as well. "So wait, what caused her hair and eyes to be that way? You making it sound like our daughter isn't human…" That was until she finally realized something. "That's just the thing, Jules…, Cassie isn't human…"

* * *

ZEXAL World — M. Dimension

* * *

Abandoned Heartland City Chapel

Luna tried to get over to where Haruto is without getting caught, so that she can unloosen his restraints. She gestured for him to remain quiet and follow her. He nodded silently before continued to listen to Cassie's story.

I was shocked beyond belief right now. Cassie, my sister that I always loved since my birth, is actually a anime character from the ZEXAL World? This was pretty intense stuff as it is. Kite looked at me worried in a sense, I suppose since I cannot tell what he is truly thinking at the moment. Yuma came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder with a saddened frown on his face. "Walter tried to have me covered up, and did not want other people knowing my secret. By the time he and your mother got married, he finally told me that we would all be a family, and I get to have a mother of my own." She turned to me. "Little did I know, by my 14th birthday, I suddenly awoken in a place I have never been to before: Domino City."

I gasped at this as did the rest. "So wait…, you've seen Yugi Muto and the others?!" I asked excitedly. But she shook her head. "No…, I was in a different version of it. There I met someone who lead me to a library. A book was written by an unknown author. And it talked about a prophesy that will day be fulfilled. But suddenly I was brought back to the Real World, and I never went back there again. Until my 17th birthday that is. And suddenly I ended up here! The ZEXAL World! I met your mentor Kite. You remember Chris right?" Kite gasped at Cassie's confession before he turned angry. "How did you know Chris? He never spoke about you?" He asked suspiciously. But she shrugged in return.

"Who knows? But let's just say that him and I have gone steady for a while…" Now this was a real shocker. My sister and Quintin are lovers?! "Until he dumped me, said how he can't be with me, and have a duty to oblige to at the same time!" She regained her composer. "But before that, I suddenly had strange things happening with me, and that was when I discovered that I had the power of Eternia. A voice told me that I was destined for greater things, and must stop the evil from destroying both worlds: The Real World and the ZEXAL World." This was all starting to make sense! But that still doesn't explain what exactly is this power in the first place, or where it even came from!

"BUT THEN I REALIZED SOMETHING!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "IT NOT TURNED OUT THAT I HAVE THE POWER, BUT YOU HAVE IT AS WELL, ALESIA!" Kite and the others were stunned by this. "So Alesia had this power this whole entire time without her even noticing it?!" Yuma asked in shock.

"Yes Yuma Tsukumo! For you see, the power of Eternia is only given to those with a pure heart and soul. And to only those with a strong enough will and the ability to believe that the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! is real. Not just some fictional television show or a comic book. So ask yourself this, Alesia? How many people do you know back at the Real World actually believes that it is?"

I couldn't answer her. There was no way for me to answer her. There wasn't anybody who believed that more than anything other then Cassie and I. As I tried to get Jenny and all the rest of my friends to believe, almost everyone of them shunned me away. Except Jenny, she wasn't a believer but she always have been my closes friend…

"So now you know…" Cassie fell down in pain. But Kyoji wasn't in no mood. "Enough of this…this duel is not over. It is now, Alesia's turn." He said emotionless.

I looked at Cassie worried, but she stood back up while still struggling. I sighed and prepared for me next move. Yuma stood back along with Astral so that they can give me some dueling space. "I draw!" I drew my card and my eyes widen a bit. _Come on, Alesia…, concentrate!_ "I now, place a card face down and end my turn."

Everyone was baffled by this. "What are you doing, Alesia?! You were supposed to finish the duel!" Kite yelled at me in anger. But all I did was smiled towards his way, which he was pretty startled by. "No…, it's all up to you to defeat him. I have already set the stage. Win this…" I told him.

 **Turn 10**

Kyoji snorted and drew his card. He wasn't too happy, but he was starting to fade some, which caused everyone to be alarmed by this. "No…not now! Number 77, Obliterate Kite Tenjo, and make me victorious!"

Number 77 began his attack until Kite smirked at this again. "Not going to happen, because now I banish both our monsters by using my Galaxy-Eyes special ability!" Galaxy-Eyes did just that, leaving only his Number 14 and Paladynamo on the field. "Then I'll attack with my Greedy Sarameya, Kite! Attack his Paladynamo!"

"Again you fall for my trap. Reveal facedown card 'Battle Simulation'!" The trap card activated immediately, which shocked Kyoji now even more. "When any of our monsters are in battle, I can half their attack by using this card. But at a price, both of them cannot be destroyed!" I mentally cheered for Kite, but then I just remembered that he was using me!

Both of the monsters attack were halted but Kyoji and Kite still took damage from the impact.

Kyoji: 1400 — 150

Alesia: 6200

Kite: 4000 — 3000

"Hey did you notice how Alesia's life points is higher then the guys?" Yuma asked Astral, who was very intrigued by this whole thing. "Your right Yuma. It may have happened because Kite was mainly doing most of the dueling, and she must have found a way to avoid getting her life points touched." Astral observed. "I…I end…my turn…" Both Galaxy-Eyes and Number 37 reappeared on the battle field. Kyoji began coughing and suddenly he held is mouth, and so did Cassie all at the same time. My eyes widened when I saw what was really happening. And I was beginning to put the pieces together.

 _So when Cassie shared her power with Kyoji, what he felt is what she felt. Whatever she endured, is now effecting him as well._ I gasped while remembering what happened when Kite and I first dueled each other, and what happened before that when both he and Yuma dueled. _Does that mean that Hart and I are really connected? That is why I felt his pain! But how did we start a link with each other if we never even met before!_

That however was another mystery to me.

 **Turn 11**

"It's now over! I draw!" He looked at his cards before making his move. "I now decide to attack your Number 37 with Starliege Paladynamo!" Kyoji looked at Kite like he was crazy. And so did Yuma. "Oh man! I think Kite is going suicidal!" He began to panic and bit on his favorite shirt in his mouth. "I don't believe that Kite is being foolish with his attack, Yuma…look!" Yuma looked back at the battle finally before going wide eyed. Cassie was shocked as well as she too was beginning to fade and a tear was steaming down her face. Luna was helping Haruto to get to safety until he stopped suddenly to watch the duel. Luna was confused until she looked on her for herself. Orbital was looking on intensely, hoping that his master would win the duel!

"Now that my Paladynamo is ready to attack, I will now activate his special ability! By using one overlay, I can subtract your Greedy Sarameya's attack points down to 0, permanently!" Paladynamo's ability worked and dropped Greedy Sarameya's attack points. The monster roared in pain as it's power is being drained dry.

Number 14: 2500 — 0

"No!" Kyoji shouted. "And now Starliege Paladynamo, attack his Greedy Sarameya!" Starliege sliced the three headed monster in half, as Kyoji flew back from the attack as his final life points hit 0.

Kyoji: 150 — 0

Alesia: 6200

Kite: 3000

 **WINNER!: Kite Tenjo & Alesia Bennet**

The AR System broke down as Cassie suddenly was floating up in the air surrounded by a now pinkish light, as it burst out from her body and came towards me at light speed! Yuma and the others saw this and began to panic. "Alesia, look out!"

I cannot believe this was happening to me.

* * *

 **THE END FOLKS!**

 **NOT!**

 **Lol. Thought that was over for a minute huh? Well thankfully the story was able to get to this far, and this is the longest I have ever written! Over 10k words and 20 pages long! YES ! An amazing feat! Don't you agree? Anyway dedication time!**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: It has been a while, don't worry. We all have our problems. Alesia's relationship with both is pretty strained at the moment, but it will get better soon. And the true reason of Alesia's current relationship status will be revealed! Thanks so much for liking the chapter. I will continue to bring you guys an awesome story that no one will ever forget! And thank you so much for voting! ^^**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Confusion was all part of the plan. Hopefully this chapter straightened that out. Omgosh! I knew Kite getting slapped was going to be it! By the way, I would dare! He's only a guy after all.**

 **De hearts 26** **: PB & J! Boy do I miss having that! But now the final suspense is over…for now. And Alesia was just now starting to warm up a bit to Kite, who is just as confused by this. And yeah, Mr. Heartland is going to tell Kite to manipulate her. Why? Because that is what he do! Mr. Heartland manipulates everybody! Including Dr. Faker! But lets hope that the story will make sense to the way the show and manga ended. But I will NOT spoil the surprise!**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Well, I figured that since Yuma see's Alesia as his family more then just a friend, that he would be very overprotective over Alesia. And at some point she has the same feelings towards all of the people that she has developed bonds over. But I love the way that their relationship is starting out though. It's really cute!**

 **Well now that most of this arc of the story is finished. Next chapter 'The World Duel Carnival'! Will Kyoji and Cassie live or die? Will Alesia inherit Cassie's powers now? And what does Christopher Arclight a.k.a V/Quinton had to do with Cassie before Alesia or anyone had found out? Sounds a bit fishy to me…**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	12. It's Here! - The WDC

All right! Finally the chapter for the World Duel Carnival is here!

Let's just hope that Alesia will be able to do what is needed, now that the hectic duel is finally OVER! Took nearly all day to write up that chapter. But thankfully I get a break period from that, and focus on Alesia's journey with Yuma and Astral at the WDC.

The first part of this chapter is a bit confusing, but bear with me. It has a lot to do with the story, especially with Cassie. Now off to the story!

 **OK, the disclaimers!: Allow me to say this once! The Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and all of the series does not belong to me in anyway whatsoever. So you can just forget about it! The things I own is my OC's, the made up cards as so forth. Plot changes just happened to be there! The plot however, you know where that belongs!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

The Battle Royal begins between Kite and Alesia verses the infamous Kyoji Yagumo; who somehow escaped from the Manga Dimension. As the duel began, Kyoji traps Alesia in a stronghold that binds her powers and her ability to duel effectively. Now as the power struggle continues, Kite and Alesia gives it their all. They bring Kyoji nearly to his knees as his personality begins to change, and an unexpected person revealed themselves to the Duelist. Cassie, who refers to herself as 'Cass', has now exposed all of her powers to all of those to witness. As she transfers most of her abilities to Kyoji for him to illegally summon out his favorite Numbers card. When Kite and Alesia tries their best to support each other, Yuma and Astral makes it pass the barrier demanding to know everything that has happened.

The duel was nearly over, until Cassie finally revealed that she is not human and was born in the ZEXAL World. And how the power of Eternia was split into two portions: One given to the teenage Cassie, and the other to a young Alesia; who had no idea of how or why.

Kite uses the opportunity to summon his ace monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as well as utilize his second XYZ monster Starliege Paladynamo, to finish off the duel. The duel ended, but not before Cassie's power go out of control. But for some reason the light was coming for Alesia…

* * *

Chapter 12: It's Here! — The World Duel Carnival S01-12

* * *

As the light from Cassie suddenly came towards me, everything was slowed down in my eyes. But as for the impact…?

 _What happened? Did I get hit…?_

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in someplace that looked like an old mansion somewhere near the ocean. I was confused until I was looking outside to see that it was night time. "Just where in the world am I?" I asked myself until I heard a knock on the door. When I turned around, a young boy turned to me, and looked like he has been running for a while. "Miss Eclair, come with me quickly. Madame Esther is about to have the baby!" I looked at him shocked.

He had short dirty blond hair with green eyes. His outfit was dressed as that from the late 1800's going on 1930's. Almost like how Kite normally dressed, just way old and different. _Baby? And who is Eclair? Is that me?! I'm in stuck in back in time or something?!_

I rushed out the door, but had a hard time keeping up all because I found myself wearing an outfit from the victorian age, just with an upbeat and modern style. I paused when I saw the calendar date. May 30, 2091. That was the date! _But how can that be, isn't this the past? Or am I still in ZEXAL World but in its past?_ "Miss Eclair!" The boy urgently called me from afar. I turned back to him and rushed to catch up. "Coming…!"

By the time we made a left to a only hall in the area, I can hear someone shouting in the room. More like men arguing and a woman crying out for help. When the boy opened the door without knocking, you can see two men ready to duke it out. And a maid crouched down on her knees and is shivering in fear, as she doesn't know what to do.

 _What the hell is with these guys?!_ Suddenly the voice of a woman crying out in pain can be heard in another room connected to this one. The boy turned to me unsure. "The Master and his brother has been fighting for quite a while ma'am since the eve of Madame Esther's labor." I rolled my eyes at this as I finally see the men started punching each other! "Oh good grief, these Imbecile's!" I cried out displeased by the scene before me. I placed two of my finger's underneath my tongue and blew out a strong whistle that can pierce the ear drums.

The two men that were fighting suddenly stopped for a moment to cover their eyes from the sound, before they turned to look at me. Their faces paled, and they began to tremble at my presence. "M…Miss Eclair…, we didn't see you there…" A man with dark brown hair said fearfully. "Save it! What the hell is wrong with you loser's? Can't you hear that the poor woman is in labor, and you two decided to fight? What is this all about that you have to ignore the cry's of a woman about to give birth to a baby?!" I yelled.

The boy and the maid were shocked at my sudden reaction, while the door to the nearby room cracked open slightly. And Nurse whispered towards the maid in question, before she responded back. The Nurse nodded, and the maid bowed to us to excuse herself rom the room, before quickly entered inside.

 _I don't blame her after hearing all of this ruckus._

"I found out recently that the child may not be mine, but by this adulterer!" My eyes went wide at this. "Please don't tell they have this stuff going on too…" I muttered. "It's a lie! I have never been with your wife! I'm telling the truth, the child is yours Mr. Cook. Madame Esther felt very upset when you never came home from work, and instead fell very ill. She told me that she wrote letters to you, but haven't got back a response. And when rumors started going around that the Madame and I have been seeing each other, many already assumed that we were having an affair! Then when she finally told me that she was indeed pregnant, I was happy for her, but she dreaded the experience…" The man in question saddened at this. But man known as Mr. Cook was nearly shocked at this.

"If its true of what you are saying, then why would she not want the baby? My son?" The man sighed and finally looked at Mr. Cook in the eyes. "Because she didn't want a child with someone she couldn't communicate with or possibly betray her, by eloping with another woman. I told her that you would never even dreamed of doing such a thing. But she kept insisting that as long as you two were apart, that those feelings would never go away." He turned his head away from him. "And so during all of her pregnancy, Madame Esther became weak and was stricken with illness. It sapped all of her strength and she went to countless doctors appointments." Now I had to step in. "Wait a minute. Hold up, time out!" They all looked at me in shock because of my mannerisms. Like I care at the moment. "What's the problem with her not going to the doctors?" I asked curious.

" and their family don't believe in using modern day technology unless for emergencies and work. So all the children have been home schooled." I shrugged at this. _There is nothing wrong with home schooling your children, I believe its one of the best education you can offer compared to regular schooling — Which it is all about competition and survival of the fittest._

Then suddenly a loud cry of a baby can be heard in the back room, and the nurse came out from the door. Only for her to look very saddened. I already had an idea of what was going on…

Mr. Cook finally arrived to speak with the Nurse, who had whispered to him privately in front of us, and walked away out of the room feeling exhausted. "No…" The other man in the room was confused by the situation. "No… Esther!" He ran into the room nearly in tears, as it was all that was needed to explain what was going on.

She died in child birth. Now that baby will live on without a mother…

"This was all his fault…" I looked back up at the man and wondered why he would go around saying such things at a critical time such as this! "Hey! Stop it with the blame game okay? His wife just died, the baby is going to be without a mother, and all you can think about is revenge over her life? Do you honestly think that she would want you to do that?" The man was silent and just got up from the floor and left out of the room ignoring me.

 _Something tells me that this guy is going to be up to no good._

The head Nurse, who I had guested came out of the room with a sobbing sound coming from the room, before she closed it. "Miss Eclair, correct?" I nodded before she continued. "Please come inside." I looked a bit suspicious of this, but followed her any way. And when I went inside I gasped lightly at the scene. The other maids and nurses who helped giving birth to the baby were shedding tears silently, while the now widowed husband sobbed. There was trials of blood and soaked sheets that landed on the floor. The woman who was claimed to be Esther laid there died and exhausted looking. You can see sweat and tears coming from her face. But what shocked most were her features.

She had dark blue hair that reached passed her chest, eyes that were grey. Pale skin compared to my light tan one, and rosy lips that now had cuts from them being cracked and dry. And when I went over to ask Mr. Cook if I can see the baby. He turned to me tear stained and nodded genteelly. The nurse who was carrying the baby came over to me and revealed it to be exactly what I thought it would be…

 _No way! I can't…I can't believe this! This is Cassie! Then that means that I must be in Cassie's memories!_

Then suddenly I was seeing myself being thrust forward in some kind of time portal, and then hearing explosions happening all around me. I was outside finally, and it was the dead of night. On a summer night, flames were bursting from the mansion, and nothing could be done to stop it. I looked around in a panic, as my asthmatic symptoms were beginning to act up on me again. I coughed from the smoke and asked what was going? Before the same boy who I met before grabbed my arm and told me to run. "We have to catch the limo to the city!" I blinked in shock. "But why!?"

He then explained to me what happened. After the funeral of Esther Cook, Mr. Cook was attacked by Mr. Anderson, the man that we've met fighting him earlier. That day they had banned him from ever coming back to the mansion again. He swore revenge against him in the process. Until today…

Again I was sent forward in time, and I back home in the Real World, but in the past. I see dad when he was younger cradling a baby Cassie, whose hair was changing from Blue to brown.

 _Now you know everything from my past. But the rest is up to you now, Alesia…I can no longer continue living like this. Thank you…_

 _Cassie!_ I yelled out to her but then everything went black on me…

* * *

"Alesia…" I can hear Yuma's voice calling out to me. So I opened my eyes to see that he was looking over me, as did Astral. I didn't see ourselves being in the chapel anymore and got up slowly to see that we were back at the ZEXAL World anime version now. I looked over to see that Kite and Orbital were nearby and confronting Kyoji. I stood up to try to see what was happening. "You have some nerve bringing me into that world of yours…" Kite said in anger. Kyoji smirked at him and was starting to fade little by little.

"Well you must feel very proud of yourself, huh Kite? Manipulating Alesia just because Mr. Heartland told you to. You don't really care about her, you want the power of Eternia yourself just so you can rescue Hart. Heh, I don't see why in world would she ever bother with you. So naïve…" Kyoji tempted while looking at Kite straight in the eyes. "Shut up!" Kite said feeling very tensed and stressed.

I was shocked at all of this, and it really made me wonder clearly about the whole thing a while back. I was getting boiling mad, and the neckless I had underneath was getting hot this time. I stomped over to where Kite and Orbital was at with Kyoji. Yuma and Astral was starting to get worried now. "Is it true…?" I asked upset.

Kite stiffened and turned to me surprised. I looked at him dead straight in his eyes to see how he was going to react. And now that Cassie has given me the full power of Eternia, I was able to read him like a book…

"Alesia, I thought that you were…"

"Save it…Kite!" I said with venom in my voice now that even Orbital was starting to panic. Kite looked at me astonished at my new reaction. He really didn't expect me to act like this. "What is wrong with you? We won the duel, can't you just be happy and go to school with Yuma?" He said trying to get me to go. "No…not until we get things straight. Now is what Kyoji say is true?" Kite's eyes widened a bit, and was struggling to answer. "Well….?" I asked getting impatient. "I will ask you again, Kite…, did Mr. Heartland sent you to me so that you can gather information on me concerning the power of Eternia, and had you to manipulate me? Yes or no?" I said dangerously.

But Kite never showed any kind of reaction and just closed his eyes. That was all the answers I needed to know. So I took the neckless that was mysteriously given to me and finally noticed why I kept feeling hot and coldness for it. It was glowing a specific color that reacted to my powers. Right now I was angry, so therefore it was shining red, until it died down. Yuma and Astral was shocked.

"So that's what the necklace was? She got it from Kite."Astral pointed out surprised. I clenched on to the neckless and tossed it to his feet, until he noticed it and looked surprised. "There, you can have THAT back, Kite. I now know what that thing is for. Oh, and for the record, Kite — Stay the hell away from me… And I will make sure I will do the same." Again anger was heard in my voice, as I ignored everyone and walked pass Yuma and Astral. "Let's go Yuma, we have class to go to before we get detention."

They were not saying a word to each other, and I felt the presence of Kyoji had disappeared completely. And that meant only one thing: he was finally gone… And there was nothing that I nor Cassie could do about it…

Yet I couldn't help but shed a tear. _He couldn't even save Yuji…And I couldn't even save my sister…_

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

At Yuma's home, we all sat and had dinner at the table as usual. And Kari and Yuma are fighting for the food again. I sometimes wonder if they're secretly twins or something. However Astral seemed to be staring at me a lot since this morning. But when I saw him before he adverted his gaze, it looked like a frown and worry.

When it was over, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and prepped myself for bed. We had school tomorrow all over again. And I really don't feel like having to deal with more problems tomorrow. I heard a knock on my door, and went to go open it. And when I did, it was Yuma who greeted me with a sad face. "Hey Alesia…"

"Hey Yuma…something wrong?" Yuma shook his head. "No…, I just wanted to talk for a moment before we go to bed. You don't mind do you?" I sighed at this, and shook my head, leaving the door open and space for Yuma to come inside. He came in and closed the door before I made a pattern to the bed, and he sat next to me on it. He was already in his night clothes for the night, which is practically the same as every night!

"So what is it you want to talk about Yuma, it's almost 10:40." I asked impatiently. "I know, I know. I wanted to give you some time to reflect so that's why I never bothered you." He finally looked to me. "I wanted to ask you if you were okay, since the incident today and all, and if you really meant what you said to Kite?" I looked at Yuma in shock and just nodded my answer. "Yes, I'm okay Yuma. Shaken up, but I'm all right. Thanks for asking." I then narrowed my eyes at my bed. "And as for Kite, I meant every word of it. I don't even want to hear anything that he has to say to me! I can't believe that he used me the whole entire time! Aghhh! Freaking jerk!" I began to get back to my old habits! This is why I don't date anyone.

Yuma was really getting confused by my sudden change in behavior as he has never seen this side of me before. Then Astral appeared out from the Emperor's Key looking very saddened. "Hello Alesia…, I'm sorry if I had interrupted you. But I couldn't help but noticed inside my Key of how stressed you were." Astral said worried. I mean I couldn't blame him. It will have to take a lot for Astral to be this concerned about someone other then the Numbers.

"I know Astral, thank you. But I will be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. But he frowned at me. "Alesia, I cannot help but wonder — Are you involved with someone in your world?" I froze at the question as I didn't expect him to ask me that. I sighed and tried to come up with an answer. "No… I've been by myself. Never had a boyfriend, and I'm not interested." Yuma perked up at this. "Really? I would think that you would since you're really nice and all." I turned to Yuma. "Yeah, well guys back at my world doesn't care about how nice you are. They only care about what they can gain out of you. If you're not open to a messing around, partying drinking and a sexual relationship, then they don't care. Even if they don't tell that before you get involved with them, or in the middle of the relationship, they want SOMETHING then nothing. If you tell them you want to wait till marriage, they tease you and downgrade you as a prude, which isn't even true. And tell you how 'No one is going to want someone who doesn't have experience', etc, etc. "

I turned around to look outside my window at the city. "I had a few suiters, but they pretended to like me, and only wanted to get into my pants. Then when I reject them, they get mad and curse at me. By the next time I meet them, I see those same guys are with a new girl, and then talk behind my back. The girls or guys they hang out with always wonders what was up with me since they figured I was a 'Nice' girl to talk to. Only for them to mock me and tell lies that spreads around very quickly. Saying how they tried to talk to me, but I'm not worth talking to because I'm not interested in doing certain things with them. And probably won't with anyone else. People don't realize how heartbreaking it is to truly love someone, but more then 98.9% of the worlds male populous just want to use people and be selfish. Not even thinking about the consequences that comes along with it. If someone that they claim they loved dies right now — you know what they would do? They say: 'aw well, at least it's not me' and go about doing the same thing over and over again. Even the most nicest guys change for the worse over time Yuma. I'm not saying that I hate men or whatever, obviously. In fact I love guys, I just hate what people in general do just to make a profit in life. I really know if it's the same in this world, but I made a decision early in life that I just want to be alone, and as long as I'm happy own my own with friends and the people that I love, I'm satisfied." I said with a kind smile.

Yuma and Astral just looked at me astonished at my words and what I just so happened to confess. "I know, I'm confusing, weird, perhaps not even worth anyone's time. I get that a lot, even my other family members thinks I'm weird. Some of them even makes fun of me too. I don't have low self esteem, it's just that I began seeing life as something more precious and exciting then just the norm, and sadly too many people claim they love and they just want to use, use, use, even in marriage. Or parents getting jealous of their kids, and want to see their downfall. I got tired of seeing good people making mistakes and yet they always tell me that: its none of my business, I'm too religious, that I have no right to judge, why even bother trying to change people when people aren't going to change, go get laid, get a boyfriend, do something in your life, why can't you be like normal people, you need to get married and have kids so you can be happy with your miserable life, it must be lonely or I think I'm better then someone."

And once again silence on the home frontier. I sighed to myself knowing that I'm probably not getting any where with this. "Wow Alesia…I had no idea." Yuma said not knowing how to go about the situation. "Yeah well now you know, Yuma." I said before Astral. "It's so sad that someone like you have to go through that, Alesia. It truly is a shame the way people treat each other in your world." Yuma gave a look of understanding. "All right then Alesia. We'll let you get some rest now." I nodded and yawn when I didn't realized how pretty tired I was. "Ok, Good night Yuma, Astral…see you two in the morning."

Yuma nodded and began to walk out of my room. "Have a good night, Alesia." Astral left to go back into the Key, before Yuma went and closed the door before he yawned too.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I was still asleep in the early part of sunrise and felt a little bit more refreshed then before. No one disturbed me from a hard earned rest and I was beginning to feel a bit tensed today. Almost as if I had forgotten something. By the time I woke up it was like 6:32am in the morning. I yawned at the moment and got myself up for school. And then I finally thought about what was going to happen.

 _Oh yeah I forgotten — the World Duel Carnival is starting tomorrow, and you have to get your heart piece in order to enter. Should I enter…? I don't think I should though…, I don't have a roll to play for it anyway's and the least I can do is cheer for Yuma. That's all I can do._

So after getting into the shower quickly I put on my school uniform and focused on the final exams that we have to take today. These exams will determine if we graduate to the 11th grade. I sighed at the thought and just prepped my dueling equipment and wondered if I should bring my Plant deck instead of my Constellar's. I've always dueled with them ever sense I first got here, and technically I'm happy that I did. _Maybe after school I can go to downtown and get myself some new cards to purchase._ I frowned a bit, wondering if I have any money leftover for when I had to purchase myself some new clothing for the changing weather. You never know what may happen after the WDC if I'm still here.

Then out of the blue, I received a message from the school, as I'm certain they had sent it to my contact number. I looked to see that it is from the Headmaster, so I opened it and a screen popped up. "This is an official message from the Headmaster. All students who are to scheduled to take the final examinations today for Geometry A, Social Studies, Arts & Humanities, Global Unification Studies, Biology, Trigonometry…" I just ignored the lady as she was just annoying. All I need to know is whatever is going on, for it to be sending me a message at this time of the morning! "The students listed to take these examinations have been released in this message. Those listed are not to attend regular school hours for the remainder of the week, by orders of Mayor Heartland. I repeat this only applies to High School, University and Graduate students only. All Elementary, Middle and Private Academy's will attend school for a half day only and is off for the remainder of the week. This is in compliance to the upcoming World Duel Carnival tournament being held here officially in Heartland City."

"Well, now that I have a whole week off, I might as well get started in practicing my dueling as well as go ahead and take a breather." I took off my school uniform and put on some new clothes. I placed my collarbone length hair into a loose ponytail as my two long curtain bangs remained where it is. By the time I have finished putting on my clothes for the day before — I had washed them, and didn't have anything else to favor. I hear Yuma going off around the house upset. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I stopped what I was doing and walked to where the kitchen was so that I can get my breakfast. Yuma is a bit busy at the moment. Wonder why.

"THEY DIDN'T SEND ME MY HEART PIECE!" I freaked out the moment he said this. _So we really are on that episode already?! And i didn't have the time to think if I should join or not!_

 _But wait, I just said that I wasn't so what should I be worried about for? The only thing I HAVE to worry about, is the Duelist that's in it…_

I rolled my eyes and just left the situation alone. I know, I shouldn't be this mean to him. But this isn't my problem. Yuma needs to learn to think and use his head more. Plus, the gang at the school will tell him about it any ways. If I go around and start telling everybody that the sky is falling, knowing darn well it will be all right in the end, then I risk making it NOT okay. And I really don't feel like screwing everything up more then what already has been done…OKAY?!

Yuma turned to me finally and zoomed to my face in a panic, before I realized the smoke that trailed behind him. I raised a brow but shivered a bit at his sudden reaction. "Alessy…" I sighed. I guess this is his new nickname for me now. "Yes Yuma?" I asked him annoyed. "Do you know why the mean mail man didn't give me my heart piece?" I went wide eyed at this and was shocked at the question. _I should have known that he was going to ask me this question!_ "Um…, if I tell you that, I'm going to change the plot line again Yuma."

His eyes began to water and I was really beginning to feel very uncomfortable now. "But this a matter of life and, and me not getting a heart piece. And Kite's gonna compete so I…"

"I don't want to hear that name ever again!" I said feeling angry at Yuma for beginning it up. Yuma frowned and stopped with the tearjerking act. "Sorry…, I forgot about yesterday. So you really don't want nothing to do with him…" He paused and turned to the side. "…I can understand. I won't bring him up in front of you ever again, okay?" I sighed at this and shook my head in disappointment. Not at Yuma, but at myself — Ever since Cassie showed me what happened to her in her past, and me suddenly inherited all of her half of the power of Eternia. I have been completely on edge…

"No Yuma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You didn't do anything to me. It's just that after Kyoji spilled the beans about Kite manipulating me just so that he can get the power from me, the whole thought about the whole thing just makes me sick…" I said a shamed. Yuma nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I will try to not bring him up. Okay?" I nodded to him and hoped that things will start to go back to normal again…

* * *

A few Hours Later

* * *

I was walking around the city trying to buy some new cards for my deck. And even though I wanted to try out my plant deck, I still felt that it wasn't the right time to use it. When I made it to Heartland Mall, I couldn't help but remember that that was the place where I encountered that Number Hunter and his robot that day. Again that feeling in my stomach made me want to vomit after thinking about it. Yet it was extremely hard for me to not think of it. He really made me mad and I couldn't tolerate it anymore.

He betrayed me, and used me. Like so many others….

I kept walking for a while until I made it towards the Academy District, and I thought about how I could have just went to take the exam, had Heartland not interfered. Then without thinking I walked a crossed the street when suddenly I heard screeching noises, and I felt as if I was going to explode any minute now hadn't I controlled myself.

The vehicle in front of me was a runner, and the only person I know with a runner is…

I heard someone sigh and got off the high tech motorcycle. "HEY what are you doing in the middle of the road?!" The voice of Shark yelled, before he looked to see that was me that almost got hit,…AGAIN!

His eyes went wide and he gave me a distant look. "Oh…,It's YOU Alesia. I though you would be hanging around with Yuma?" He asked with a bored tone in his voice. This shocked me, because usually he is upbeat and calm when he is around me. What made him change? "Um, well I'm not. I figured since I'm out of school for the whole week, that I get to go out into the city to go look for some things." I said so cheery like and hopeful that he will get the message. But all he did was raise a brow. "Really? Like what?"

"Oh…well you know. New Clothes, Information on certain events, Duel Monster cards—" I started to name the few until he cut me off. "…Pause for a sec…, you were getting new cards for your deck?" He asked questionably. "What happened to your old cards, weren't they good enough?" I sighed at this. "It was good enough. But the World Duel Carnival is starting soon, and I don't know how Yuma is going to be able to handle the new challenges these new Duelist are going to put up." I confessed, though the last part seemed to get Reginald confused for some reason. "What do you mean by that?"

I bit my lip nervously and sighed. "Oh never mind, you might not get it just yet. Anyway what have you been doing lately? I've been trying to call you for like forever." Shark just frowned and looked away from me. "Shark…?" He seemed hesitant for some reason and bit his lip some, before he sighed in defeat. "If I tell you then you need to answer my question then, Alesia."

I blinked at him confused by his request and wondered what he could want to ask me. "Okay then, shoot." Keeping his eyes on me determinedly he finally answered. "Has anything else strange went on with you lately? As in with that Luna and Kyoji guy?" I was shocked by his sudden question. _Man how am I going to answer this without spoiling all of the details!_

Shark still looked at me and was hoping that I would come up with an answer soon. "Yeah…Kyoji and I had a duel yesterday near the pier." Shark gasped at this and narrowed his eyes. "So tell me what happened? Did you win?" I nodded at him. "Yeah, however the duel was indeed intense, and it would have lasted a whole lot longer if I didn't keep up with him in time. Besides drawing the necessary cards that I needed to win that duel."

I know what everyone must be thinking at the moment. Why would she go ahead a lie to Shark like that, knowing that she had to team up with Kite Tenjo, no less? Well, for one thing, I do NOT want anything to do with Kite anymore. If I have to deal with Hart, then that is the only person that I am going to continue communicating with. Not that I have a choice any way: since he do have the power to send me back home to our Planet Earth. And second, I don't want to expose the information about Cassie's death and involvement with everything here. Kyoji and Luna coming from a Manga version of this world, even though it was kind of thrown out there. And this whole thing with me having the power of Eternia or me coming from another world is not a good idea.

Plus…

I'm believing in what Astral had promised me. "Wow…so what happened to him?" Once again I was quiet until I had to come up with an answer. "Let's just say that he went home…promised that he would not come back to this place again. And as far as Luna is concerned. She has her own problems to deal with and disappeared along with him." I finished explaining.

"Hmm…" Shark began thinking to himself. "Shark…?" I asked concerned. "This seems way too easy…" He muttered to himself thinking real hard about something. Shark returned his undivided attention to me. "So he really just gave up and go back to wherever he came from?" He asked again unsure. I nodded at him and looked at the ground.

 _And besides — If I confess about Kyoji and my sister being dead, things aren't going to look good on my angle._ I supposed some things are for the best even when I didn't really understand. Yes, Cassie isn't from our world and isn't really my sister by blood. But she will ALWAYS be a sister to me… _I just wished I could have saved her from all of this!_

Shark gave me a shocked look again but then frowned. "Alesia, why are you crying?" He asked me. I looked up at him confused as I wasn't crying. That was until I felt my body tremble and my face beginning to feel a bit damp.

"Its…, (sniff) it's nothing! I should probably get going…" I said quickly trying to escape out of this situation. I didn't want Shark to see me like this. I felt him grab my arm before I was able to leave. "Whoa, slow down Alesia. It's all right to tell me. Something is clearly bothering you, and whatever it is it's eating you up inside. So please just…Ahh!" He was getting frustrated. "…I just want to help you."

I turned around to see wither or not what he was telling me was true. After all the damage that…well 'you know who' did to me thus far, I'm barely in a trustworthy mood. But when I saw Shark's eyes, he was indeed sincere, and I felt it. And that is what made me even more afraid. I'm just tired of getting hurt all because I just wanted to make friends.I put my head down in shame. "Sorry Shark…, I have been too secretive lately and…"

"I know." I heard him reply. But when I looked at him he had his eyes closed, clearly thinking about something. "And I understand — whatever it may be." He turned to look at me. "You have a day off today right? Do you wanna…[his face becoming flushed] ride with me into the city?" My eyes grew wide at this. _Is he serious? He wants me to ride with him on his runner? I always wanted to know what it is like to ride one!_ I was getting excited and nodded vigorously at him. He pulled back his head a bit in shock, but smirked at my reaction. "Seems like somebody is excited." He teased. But I didn't care at the moment. I was about to go on a ride with a runner!

On television they showed that these things are just as fast as a Duel Runner from 5D's, so instead of dueling on them, their just made for fast transportation. Shark went to his runner and picked up a second helmet from one his storage compartments, and he handed it to me. "You won't be scared if I go very fast, right?" He asked a bit unsure this time, though it was practically too late. He already asked me to join him. I shook my head at him and gratefully took the extra helmet from his hands, and placed it over my head to see if it would fit.

I have never ridden a motorcycle before, let alone a runner. So this would be a brand new experience for me. I know how some fans were wondering how is it that Shark was able to get a drivers permit to ride one at 14, and maybe younger then that? But hey, this is an anime, or WAS an anime. And they have different rules here then in the real world, despite this being inspired by the real Japan. Fun Fact: Legal driving age in Japan is actually 18, while some states in the U.S varies!

But I think I can handle this. Since Shark doesn't drink or smoke for that matter. But then again, I really had to think about that episode when Yuma had to get him out of a bind with those gang members he was hanging out with.

I heard the revving of the runner and Shark looked back up at me. "Well, you ready Alesia?" I nodded and tried to adjust the straps for the helmet so it could fit, little did I forget that this thing doesn't have straps!

O.o

"Get in." Shark ordered while revving the runner again. I began to climb on the runner as Shark made space for me to sit. I was getting uncomfortable already since I have to place my arms around him and I didn't want for him to choke. He turned to look at me confused. "What's wrong? Your nervous that you gotta put your arms around me or something? All you gotta do is do this…" he grabbed my right hand and pulled me towards him around his waist, and did the same with the other one. I was so frozen in place I didn't realize that I was forced to lean forward where my head was on his back. I was trying to fight a blush forming but it was just too embarrassing!

"Okay…, hold on!" He revved the runner louder until we were suddenly speeding across the street until we ended on the main one. And yes, I was holding on for dear life! All this craziness was just too much!

We were driving for about a few minutes when suddenly some card was thrown at us! I gasped and closed my eyes out of fear that I would get hit. But the impact never came, just the jerking of the runner, because Shark stopped the vehicle. And when I finally opened my eyes to see what happened, it turned out that thankfully neither one of us got hurt. Shark was holding on to the same card that was thrown at us. It was Mirror Force. I gasped lightly when I remembered what the rest of the episode was all about. Quattro was the one who threw the card at Shark originally, to get his attention, so that he can join the world duel carnival!

"What the? Where did this card come from?" I looked everywhere until I sensed someone was indeed watching us from above. I turned to my right and looked upwards, only to see the shadow of Quattro there before he went back inside the construction building. "Hey!" I yelled out before Shark took notice. I hurried it up and throw down the helmet away from my head, as I rushed to get up there in time. "Hey wait a minute… Alesia! Where…" I couldn't hear the voice of Shark anymore as I was getting further and further away from him. As I'm climbing up the tremendous amount of stairs, I was already beginning to get exhausted from all of the exercise. I began gasping for air, as that was all I can do to get myself going.

But by the time I finally made it up to the level where Quattro is located, I searched everywhere for him. However I can hear Shark come up stairs from behind me, and he too was gasping for air. "Alesia! What is going on? Why did you run away like that!" I turned to Shark with a frown as I was really sorry for leaving him alone like that without a proper explanation. "Sorry Shark…" I told him. "'Sorry' isn't going to cut it, Alesia. Don't you know how dangerous it is to run off like that? You could have been…huh?" Reginald walked passed me almost like it a trance like state. This confused me so I turned around to see what he was looking at. And when I looked towards the direction that he was staring at behind me, I sighed when I saw what it was.

 _There goes another Duel Monsters card. No doubt Shark must be thinking about something._ However my thoughts were short lived when I suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. And just when I was about to scream, another hand came and covered my mouth! I was too stunned to do anything, but struggled o get out of the grip of whoever the person was!

"Alesia, do you think…" The sound of me struggling and trying to speak finally reached his ears, and he perked up alarmed and turned around to see my fate. He gasped at the sight and immediately he was pissed. "Alesia!" Shark growled in anger. "Who are you and what are doing holding her hostage like that?!" I hear the sound of the person chuckling, and immediate once again I froze at the realization of who it was.

 _Quattro…_

"Well now, isn't this such a surprise?" Quattro's voice sounded very enthusiastic and sadistic as usual. Nothing has ever changed about that one. Once again Shark was not too happy. "Release Alesia NOW! Or I'll do it by force!" Shark threatened. "Hmph….I wouldn't be threatening me right about now, Reginald. Oh wait, I almost forgot. They call you 'Shark' now, was it?" I began struggling to get free again, but all Quattro ever did was still kept a tighter hold on me to the point I can't nearly move! "And about you cute friend here, it's not going to happen. I have business I have to attend to, and she must come with."

Shark was shocked by this. "Business? What Business?" Quattro smirked at this. "Ahh, so you didn't tell poor Reginald about your situation, did you…Alesia?" I froze now at this. And was beginning to get scared, especially with Reginald in front of me. _So he does know_! _How many others know about me?_

I couldn't help but look at Shark who still had a shocked look on his face, but in his eyes, told confusion. "What's going on Alesia? What does he mean that you didn't tell me anything? What situation? Answer me, Alesia!" He yelled out, seemingly scared, and angry at the same time.

This was not how I was going to plan my day. What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Another cliffhanger, I know. Sorry for it being a bit shorter, but I have been too busy with so much stuff since my mom died. Still adjusting to new changes. Anyway please by on the look out for chapter 13, which will continue where this part leaves off! Thanks for those that reviewed and favorited the story. The poll results will be revealed by the end of the month, remember that you have until January 31 to vote! Don't worry if wifi is a problem, my wifi acts up even when the service is active! I will still consider it.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	13. Shark's Don't Bite

Hey everyone! Don't remember if I said this before. But it feels so weird now that its 2016, and we aren't hearing much good news around the world lately I assume. So at least I have good news on a brand new chapter of Access the Dimensions! Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been so busy with my pets and cleaning up the house, and planning for school soon, it is so frustrating! Plus with the rain, the cold, the ice, the hail, then rain again, now SNOW is coming, and cold, then MORE SNOW ON TOP OF SNOW ON TOP OF COLD AND SNOW! Sigh! Thanks a lot for the warning Weather Channel... by the way I don't own them so yeah...

But at least you can stay warm if it's winter where your at with this chapter! New Readers thank you so much for your kind support. See you at the end of the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: You know how this works. I tell you I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or anything else related to Yu-Gi-Oh! And everybody wouldn't give a rip. And you know what I own and don't own. Can I get a witness?**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Alesia has now inherited all of Cassie's powers. And is sent back to the past of Cassie's memories, as it recounts the story about her birth and why she came into the possession of their father; Walter. But once she reawakens, she finds herself back in the anime of ZEXAL World along with Kite, Orbital 7, Yuma and Astral. However the now fading Kyoji continues to tempt Kite with the knowing fact of him manipulating Alesia. Once she realizes that it was all true, she took off the pendent that was monitoring her powers. As it turned out that Kite was the one who gave it to her in the beginning.

Now upset and hurt over the conflict. Alesia now begins to realize how powerless she was to stop the inevitable from happening, as it is clear that Kyoji and Cassie are now officially dead. With the resolve to stop the madness from continuing — Alesia vows to avoid Kite at all cost. Unprepared for the future ahead, she meets up with Shark, who now wants to help Alesia get through her depression. But not without the price of losing a friend in the process, as she finally meets IV also known as Quattro; a Duelist of the World Duel Carnival, who is now holding Alesia hostage. And with him now in the picture trying to divulge all of Alesia's secrets, will Shark still want to stick around…?

* * *

Chapter 13: Sharks Don't Bite S01-13

* * *

Being held hostage like this was never what I would have imagined when I remember seeing them on TV. Okay, so maybe I should thank God that I'm not being held by gun point or a knife. But NO ONE would want to be held hostage in any given situation!

So now that Quattro practically brought it out that I was hiding things from Shark, I have no idea how I'm going to explain this now! Astral and I made a promise that we would find a better way in explaining it to him without letting him take it the wrong way. And now things are out of control again, and I have less then a minute from now to answer!

I was quiet since he demanded for me to answer his question. But before I was about to Quattro laughed at the whole thing. "Oh this is just perfect! You really have done so much damage, have you now Alesia? I think I like you already!" _Yeah? Well, I definitely don't like you! Great, another sick pervert to look out for._ "Alesia…why aren't you answering me? What is so darn bad that you can't even look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth?!" Shark asked clearly upset and sad.

 _I don't know what to tell you Shark…I'm so sorry…._

"She can't tell you because it'll ruin everything in this world, Reginald. So I suppose I can do it for her." He smirked with a devious look spreading across his face. I finally had the courage to look up at him in shock and fear with my eyes widening. "No, don't!" I begged through his hand. "Tell me then…I want to know what the hell is going on." Shark said with an attitude and narrowed eyes at my direction. I look back down at Shark with the same expression as before. "Ah, so the changes are already happening even with you too, huh? Figured as much."

Shark raised a brow. "Changes…?" He asked confused. "Yes, Reginald, changes. You see, Alesia comes from a world where ours is nothing more then an anime show and a manga book. In other words, you and I are animated characters for a children's cartoon show — while she is nothing more then a regular teenage girl who just so happened to have stumbled upon a loop hole in-between dimensions. She's just an obsessed fan girl who regularly watches the show for entertainment. And I'll be glad to be a part of that." I wanted to cry on the spot. I can't believe this jerk just went ahead and expose the truth to Shark. Now what is he gonna think? I just lost another good friend.

However Shark's face was expressionless as he didn't know how to process all of this. "You're lying, this whole entire thing has to be a joke!" Oh great, now he's in denial! "Oh is it? Then tell me how is it that you never met her before, let alone know where she came from hmm?" Shark face finally showed that he was unprepared for that." Why is it that she appears to be so different then most girls you've met in Heartland City, or why is it that a lot of unexpected things keep happening around her lately? Or the fact that a lot bad guys are after her for something that she didn't even know about herself?" Quattro released my mouth so I can talk, but quickly switched to grabbing my face instead… Forcing me to look at him straight in the eyes.

Quattro smirked when he saw my reaction. "And I bet she also hid the fact that she has a power that can either bring about destruction or save the world. This power can even give her many different abilities: like transferring her powers to someone else, healing the sick, and give protection. However while her powers appears to be god-like, it is also very limited."

"What's the point of having it then if it's such big a problem?" Shark questioned. And as much I would really like for Quattro to shut up about it now. I'm too interested in knowing more about the power of Eternia more then anything. "That's just the thing, 'Shark' — She as the wielder of such power has to choose the world's fate. She can either save it or watch it crumble. Why do you think that kid 'Kyoji' showed up out of nowhere? You know where he came from?"

Shark's eyes grew wide as he was remembering something. "I…I remember making a stupid remark about him being from a comic book… And then he said that he was!" He said in shock. "Exactly…, now you're finally catching on." This time he released my face and wrapped his free arm around my waist, as I just decided to give up on trying. "You see the real reason why Kyoji was after Alesia, is because he wanted to end the manga version of this world — Where he came from. And because Alesia was more and likely looking to save it, and the plot twist kept happening, it was ruining all of his plans to have it destroyed…"

"So he tried to harm her instead…" Shark finished for him. "Alesia, why on earth didn't you tell me sooner?!" He asked upset at me again. "I didn't want to you hate me because I was different, and I already kept this secret from you…" My voice cracked and my eyes watered before dropping from my face. "I never wanted this to happen…"

"Yeah? Well, now it did happen. Alesia, I would have tried to cope with all of this if you would have just told me. But no, You and Yuma decided to not tell me anything. Nothing, instead of trusting me you figured that I wouldn't be able to support you. I could have helped you a lot better if I knew the truth. What drove you to think that I would just go ahead and abandon you like that, huh?" He demanded in knowing the answer.

I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes in shame. "I was afraid with how you was going to react! I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to get hurt myself! You have no idea of all the pain and hell this world has put me through. I just now found out that my older sister for 16 years of my life isn't really my sister! She was born in the ZEXAL World and somehow got brought back to my world: the Real World. And she has the power of Eternia too, which she decided to give it to me and now she's gone!" I sobbed more. "SHE'S DEAD, REGINALD! And I don't know how am I to get back to my world, knowing that I'm not only responsible for changing the plot line, but possibly the death of my sister too. What if those with the power can only be at one place at one time? What if I was meant to guard the real world while she guards the ZEXAL World? What if Hart made a very big mistake in sending me here and got everything all mixed up? All of these questions are going through my mind right now, Shark, and you have no idea of what it's doing to me. I died once while being here. Had Kite not gathered up the courage to save me from death, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. I would have died not knowing the truth. And who knows what would have happened to any world then. That is why I haven't spoken to you Shark, and on top of that I got sick with a bad fever. Besides ended up stuck in the hospital for 4 days back home!" I just sobbed and slide to the floor, as Quattro gently just let me fall. While on my knees, I leaned down in shame. I couldn't possibly look at Shark's face. I didn't even want to know what it looked like from down here.

"Alesia…" I heard Shark say, before hearing Quattro sighing. "Man, what a mess you've got yourself into. You not only loss all self respect for Kite, but now you've already loss Shark's respect for yah too." He chuckled. "It almost makes me feel really bad for you." Quattro can be heard turning himself around and stopped before walking. "Here, in case you decided to join." I heard something dropped behind me, something that sounded like metal. I turned around and saw a golden colored rim of a heart shaped item, with a ruby gem like piece stuck in the middle to one side. I widened my eyes when I realized what it could be. _Is he giving me a heart piece?_

"And here's yours Reginald — I hope you remembered that I was the one who harmed your little sister, and the person you faced at the tournament. By the way, I was the same person who left all those cards there for you to take a good peek." Once again Quattro chuckled before he went into a full blown laughter. He tossed the heart piece to Shark, and he caught it in his grasp before growling in anger. "So you were the one who hurt RIO?!" Shark cried out in anger.

Quattro smirked and left immediately while disregarding Shark's outburst. "You come back here and face me in a duel, Quattro! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my sister!"

"In all in due time, Reginald. I have already got all of my heart pieces and made it to the finals. So if you really want to face me in a duel to avenge your sister, then join the tournament. Oh and if you want to know more about the power of Eternia, Alesia. I highly suggest you join too. And even if you think about not joining, it will all be completely useless any way's. For you see… No matter what you decide to do, you'll always be completely powerless to stop things from happening that is beyond your control. And there is no way to prevent him from getting all of your power. It's all up to fate now…"

 _And by 'him' he must mean his father Vetrix. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into now?_

He finally disappeared from view, and suddenly I was able to get a fresh breath of relieve. I hear the foot steps of Shark coming from behind me. I trembled as I didn't want to face him now. I heard him stop, and felt a pair of hands suddenly gripping me gently from my arms and lifted me off the ground from behind. He turned me over to face him, and I finally looked up at him. His face was stern and his eyes were fixed on mine. "Shark…?" I cracked in my voice again, and wet tears stroll drained down my face. He sighed and pulled me closer to him in a deep and tight hug. Almost like he wasn't going to let me go.

I was so confused by this. "Shark…?" I asked again. " Shhh." He hushed me. "I just want to hold you right now…." I was silent until I felt him shake a bit himself. It was almost as if he was crying himself. "I'm so sorry, Alesia…I had no idea how bad all of this was! All I kept doing is saying how I'm going to protect you, and all I ever did was hurt you by being selfish. Without me even considering what kind of trouble you could be in." He pulled back some as his eyes was slight watered from the stress and him wanting to cry. "I forgive you, Alesia, from hiding your secret from me. You were just thinking about my feelings, and the more I think about it you wanted to protect me from things that I probably wouldn't understand. If I was in your place, I probably would have hidden it from you too. I had no idea the kind of severity this situation was. And now your sister even died because of it. Even though she's from the ZEXAL world." He looked a bit confused. "That is what my world is called right?"

I nodded and put my head down. "Yeah…" Once again he sighed and released me from his hold. "We'll work this whole thing out together, okay? I still can't believe that all this time, I'm a cartoon character from your world. Who would have known." He paused for a moment, before looking at me again. "I knew there was something special about you the moment we've met." He said before breaking out into a smirk. I giggled at this and tucked one of my loose hairs out of the way. "Yeah…? I guess that's why you've been trying to run me over with your runner, twice?" I said teasing. "Hey, it's not my fault you like appear out of no where, even though that has been what you've been doing, lately." He retorted back.

"Oh, but I wasn't the one checking me out in the beginning when we met, now have I?" He got ready for a comeback. "What!? I wasn't checking you out! I-I was just examining you that's all. It's not my fault that you stick out like a sore thumb! Last I checked, you are the one who came from a world where this one is a TV show!"

Now I was ticked. "A sore thumb?! Is that all you can say, Reginald Kastle?! I'm not the one who has tentacles for hair!" Shark was now officially mad at me.

"Oh okay that's it, it's on NOW, Alesia Sarah Bennet! No one insults my hair…" And we kept at this for quite a while, not knowing when this whole argument wasn't gonna stop… "…You wanna settle this with a duel?!" Shark yelled!

* * *

Somewhere in Heartland City

* * *

Someone began laughing at the multiple cartoons on the television screen. Quattro entered the room along with the rest of his brothers; Trey and Quinton were already there. "I have done what you have asked, Vetrix. Reginald will participate in the World Duel Carnival as expected. Now all we have to do is wait for the Real Worlder to join in as well." Quattro reported back. But the blond headed boy didn't respond right away as he was still having a laughing fit. "Excellent! Let's just hope that she does." Vetrix answered with a smirk.

Quinton however looked towards Quattro concerned. "Are you certain you have met the girl?" Quattro turned to him from the corners of his eyes. "Yes,…But she does seem a bit odd to me for some strange reason. Almost as if like she's gotten stronger somehow."

"That's because her powers have increased, dear boy." Vetrix interrupted the conversation. He turned his head from his chair. "You can thank her adopted sister for that." Quinton's eyes have suddenly widened. "What do you mean by that, Vetrix? Did something happened?" This time Quattro looked at Quinton confused. "So you didn't know?" Quinton however never said a word as he didn't know what to think, say or feel. "Know what?"

Vetrix this time turned to Quinton without smiling. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Quinton. But it would seem your ex-girlfriend has transferred all of her powers to her little sister, and faded away soon afterwards." Now Quinton had something to respond to. "It cannot be!"

"Sad but true. That girl Alesia… said that she died possibly because of her, and that there was nothing that she could have done. Something had to have happened for Cassie to make such a desperate maneuver." Trey gave a sad look and didn't give anyone eye contact. "So sad that that became her fate." Trey finally spoke. The pink haired boy had turned to face his older brother. "I'm so sorry about that, Quinton."

Quinton had a lot to think about. He never would have thought that Cassie would ever return back to the ZEXAL World without even contacting him. He knew that something had happened while he wasn't around. "Something did happened."

The boys turned to look at Vetrix. "A lot of strange things have been happening ever since the girl Alesia arrived from the Real World. When her sister disappeared from this world by a strange force, she never knew anything about her true origins. Until you met her a few years ago, Quinton. I believe that it was fate that brought you two together for that time being, in order to shape the destiny that Alesia now has to walk."

Quinton was shocked by this. "To shape the Destiny?" Trey looked on curious. "Does that mean that she may be able to save the world after all?" Quattro responded negatively towards the question. "Tsk! More like getting ready to destroy it with all of these crazy plot twist happening."

"Actually Trey and Quattro, there is actually no other way in telling wither or not she will or won't. As you see, even she cannot control the flow of time — only to help influence it. No one, not even a human can do all of that unless you're a god. She isn't all that powerful, really. Just think of it as being similar to Dr. Faker's son… Hart's powers. So destructive, and yet very frightening when looked at from the outside. But inside, is a constant flow of raw energy, that just keeps going over and over again. Like the micro energies that flows throughout our bodies, and through our bodies coming in and out, throughout the whole earth. Electricity, technology, space, and all living and none living things plays a role. And it can even travel through space and time itself. That is why her power as well as Hart's, is so important."

Vetrix got up from his seat and began walking to the back, with his arms crossed behind his back. "There was a disturbance from the city not too long ago. When I did further research I began to discover that someone from the Manga version of this world did an illegal cross through a loop hole between the dimensions. The same way that Hart found that loop hole to bring little Alesia here to this one." He said this with a smirk. "But his journey wasn't entirely in vain. For you see, Alesia wouldn't have gained the rest of her powers without Cassie working with him." Quinton just about had enough. "Excuse me for interrupting Vetrix. But I believe that we must prepare for the tournament."

Quattro smirked at this finally. "Heh…, I would be glad to make Shark beg on his knees as I wipe the rest of his life points. I wouldn't mind putting him through the ringer again…"

"And finally we can get our revenge!" Vetrix said this excitedly, as he and Quattro chuckled evilly at this, while their voices echoed around the room.

* * *

A few hours Later

* * *

Shark and I had a lot to talk about, ever since Quattro spilled the beans about me. But at least now things wasn't as awkward as before, when Shark didn't know about where I really came from. We did some dueling and surprisingly I won the duel for the first time against Shark. He was really impressed with the Constellar's, and wanted to duel against me again. And I happily inclined, but sadly that time around I lost within a few turns. But hey…, it was all fun when we did it. And it really helped me to take my mind off of the serious things. Like the World Duel Carnival starting tomorrow, and Kite doing what he did to me, or what other plans is Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker have in store for me.

All of this really had me thinking. And I have no idea when anything is going to start happening again anymore. So for now on, all I can do is prepare. Now according to Quattro, if I really wanted to find out more about the power of Eternia, I should participate in the WDC. But that will change the plot even more and he knows it too.

 _Aghhh! Quattro knew that this was going to put me into a jam anyway! Was he really for real when he said that he knew more secrets about my powers? What if this whole thing is a trap?_

Everything worked out, and I'm glad to say that it got out of my chest for the moment. "So now that you're practically stuck here. What are you going to do now?" He turned to look at me while we were relaxing on his runner — Him leaning on it and me sitting in it. I shrugged. "I just don't know what to do Shark. I really don't want to risk changing the plot." I told him sadly. He nodded at my response. "I know. And with all these new powerful duelist getting in the way, Yuma is going to have a hard time doing this alone." He commented.

I sighed and looked towards the ocean. "But now everything that Quattro said back there may be true, and I need all the answers that I can get." He raised a brow. "But what if all of this is a trap?" I shrugged again at his answer. "It's not like I have any other choice."

"You do have a choice. Everyone has a choice, Alesia. Remember in the beginning when I was a bully to Yuma and his friend Bronk, and Yuma somehow won the duel with his Number 39, to defeat mine? He dueled me plenty of times, and yet I had a choice to do what is right or land myself in jail. If he didn't show up when he did to save my skin, who knows what could have happened to my sister, if I cannot beat Quattro in a duel. That was my choice. And as lame and stupid as this may sound coming from someone with a ruff background, I owe Yuma my life. And I honor that with what he offered me: Friendship. He was loyal to me first before I could be loyal to him. That is why I'm fighting for you now Alesia. I'm not just doing this for my sister or Yuma or for myself. I chose to be your friend because there something about you that attracted me to you. I don't know what it is exactly but…" He paused for a bit and blushed lightly. "…I'll do whatever I can to make sure no one else hurts you."

Wow, what he said today really touched my heart. As I said before to Yuma and Astral is that I only have very few friends, and the other ones that I had all left me stranded. Jenny was the only one who stayed by me. When she moved to Pennsylvania before I did, I felt very insecure, lonely, and misunderstood. Being bullied was always constant no matter where I go. And by the time I almost finished Middle School, I had gain some backbone for once. To the point that even some of the kids that bullied me in the beginning began to respect me some, but then it became to the point where others didn't want to be around me. So I understood where Shark came from. At least he made a change, a lot of people don't.

Then suddenly my Duel gazer started ringing in my skirt pocket. At first this almost confuses Shark but he had an idea of what is going on. I sighed at this and shook my head disappointed. When I picked up the line, I was surprised to see Tori on the other line. "Um, Hi Tore what's the matter?" I asked concerned even though the thought of Yuma being the problem still never left my mind. "Well, we sort of have a bit of a problem here, Alesia. You see…"

"I WANT MY HEART PIECE AND I WANT IT NOW!" The voice of Yuma being in distress reached both of our ears. I was so shocked by his loud voice it made my eyes widen. Shark only raised a brow and shook his head in reply with a smirk on his face. "That is just like Yuma." He muttered. "Hello?" Tori asked. "Yeah, I'm here. Let me guess, you guys have been waiting at the gates to Heartland for hours right?" I asked knowing the answer. Tori nodded her head. "Yeah, and he isn't letting up any time soon! Please Alesia, can you come and try to calm Yuma down? He listens to you more."

Shark snorted at this. "Yuma listening to YOU, that's new…" He retorted. I urged him to be quiet for the moment before returning back my attention to Tori on the other line. "What makes you say that Tori?" She smiled a bit before you can hear someone struggling in the background. "Because you are like his sister, Alesia. Everyone knows that, including Yuma."

I blushed at this even though I was really surprised by her comment. But I can tell by Tori's eyes that she wasn't kidding about everything that she said. And in a way, it is true. Ever since I have been staying over at Yuma's house with him, Astral and the family; I was really starting to feel close to them as if they were my own all along. Shark sighed and got up from leaning on his runner. "Well, if you want to make it there in time to stop Yuma, then you better hurry up before its too late. Who knows what that kid may end up doing?" I giggled at this and smiled at his direction. "Yeah, your right Shark let's go." I told him with a smile. But then Tori finally notices Shark and smirked.

"We'll be waiting for yah!" She winked at me before the transmission finally ended. And suddenly after seeing her reaction all of a sudden makes me want my checks to burn up more. "I'm starting to think that Tori believes where going out or something." Shark pointed out with a mischievous smirk. I whipped my head around at this as I was really confused by that. "Huh? What made you think that?"

"You know why. Don't try to pretend that you didn't see that one coming." This time he winked too before he smirked and grabbed the extra helmet he let me used for the ride. As I was still bewildered by this, I couldn't help but remember everything that Jenny and I had talked about a few days ago…

" _So other then that craziness_ _—_ _what_ _'_ _s this thing between you and Reginald, hmm?_ _"_ _I slightly blushed and wondered how to explain it._ _"_ _And don_ _'_ _t leave out any details, I want to know EVERYTHING_ _…"_

" _T..there_ _'_ _s nothing going on_ _…_ _!_ _"_ _I protested._ _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t deny it_ _…"_ _Jenny said in sing_ _—_ _song._

Shark turned to me again as he revved his runner for a start. "Alesia…" he said while almost getting impatient. I shook my head just to try and clear my mind off of things, and focused on the task at hand. "Coming!" I responded back. He revved up the runner again, as I quickly climbed on and wrapped my arms around him, now that I felt comfortable to do it. Not that I really had a choice, and he sped off as fast as he can. "So where are they?" He asked me. "At the gate to Heartland…" I told him confidently. "Got it!" He nodded and did a turn to the left sharply, while the other vehicle honked their horns at us for him cutting a corner too quick.

"HEY! Learn how to drive safely, you crazy kids!" Some middle aged guy screamed out of his car. "Shut up, old man!" Shark yelled back, and even though it was wrong I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was just too funny to pass up! I can see why Rio loved to tease her uptight brother.

Shark noticed me laughing and turned to me with the corner of his eyes before looking back to where he was driving. "Hmm? What's so funny Alesia?" I still laughed until I calmed down to answer his question. "I never would have thought that you would be the type to actually participate in road rage like that!" I smiled. Then he gave a confused look towards my way. "What do you mean by that? Haven't you studied my character more then enough times to even realize things like that tick me off?" He asked.

I just shrugged at the question. I felt that he was somewhat unnerved by this. "You didn't bother did you?" He said in an attitude. I was immediately getting offended. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? I'm just saying that it is completely different being here with you guys, instead of me being behind the television screen!"

He sighed before he had to stop because of a red light. "I guess it would make sense and all." I blinked at this confusingly. "What do you mean?" The people finished crossed the street before the lights turned green again, and Shark went on driving. "I mean that you being from the Real World and having to watch me, Yuma and the others fight for our lives while you and other viewers are just watching us do our thing. It really is nerve-wracking when you really think about it. And to be honest, it really is making my head spin…" I felt sad about this. I know that it can be difficult to take all of this in, but for Reginald and everyone us, it has to be hard. "But as I long as I know that you aren't a threat to me, I know I can deal with anything Quattro may throw at me. And I'm sure Rio would feel the same way if she was here."

Now the mentioning of Rio really tempted me to ask Shark about her. But I don't think it would be a good idea. At least for right now…

We made it to the entrance gates of Heartland; a.k.a the amusement park/living quarters for the homeless and needy. According to some sources, Dr. Faker had created Heartland originally to accommodate the homeless who could not afford to live in the lavish lifestyle of the city itself. He also wanted to create a place where children can have fun all the time whenever they wanted. The place was only opened during excessive events such as Carnivals and such, like this one. Security is pretty tight, and the Heartland Tower is even more tighter…

But that was when Dr. Faker 'had' a heart… and when he was a true father to Hart and Kite…

Again my body froze at the last person's name. My heart suddenly felt like it wanted to break. I really didn't know why, after the way that guy treated me. But…

"Here, This is as far as I go." Shark suddenly stopped the vehicle and I ended up confused by this. "Why…,don't you want to go say hello to Yuma and the others?" I asked concerned. "Nah, I'm fine on my own, thank you. And besides, I'm so not in the mood for all of his whining all day." I raised a brow at him for that. "You can't mean that, right?"

"I am. And I mean it. Just because we're friends now, it doesn't mean I can tolerate all of his bickering and childish attitude all the time. I respect him because he is turning out to be a great duelist. But at the end of the road, that is as far as I go."

I sighed defeatedly and took off the helmet. "Okay fine…" I said disappointed. I got off the runner and handed him the helmet before I left. "It was nice seeing you again…"

"Hold on…" I felt him grab me before I was further away from him. I looked at him, and was surprised to see him suddenly kissed my forehead. I was so shocked that I froze immediately before he pulled away. "Don't make that face again, okay? It really doesn't look good on you when you do that." He said with a frown and a blush this time. His eye shield came back down, and he revved up his runner before he sped off. By the time I tried to stop him, he was already gone. I placed my hands down in shock, and sighed in defeat once more.

 _Looks like this is gonna be a long day_ _…_

* * *

Heartland Tower — Main Operations Room

* * *

A host of robots within many sections began inspecting every activity on the data net. Mr. Heartland, Dextra and Nistro were in the room. So far those two almost got into a fight over who was better at doing their jobs, and Mr. Heartland was really getting tired of it. "That's enough, the both of you! We need to be focusing on the duelist who has Numbers, not you two bickering over nonsense."

But then Kite finally appeared along with Orbital from the floor boards. "Ah, Kite. Just the man I wanted to see. I'm glad you could make it." Mr. Heartland said enthused. "What is it you want this time, Heartland? I have things to do." Kite said giving him an annoyed look. "Why yes of course, I know how busy you are collecting Number cards these days. And of course dealing with that girl Alesia."

"Don't bother talking about her. I had about just enough hearing that girl's name over and over again." He said this time with an attitude. This however won the attention of Dextra who couldn't help but over hear the undertone in Kite's voice. _I wonder what has gotten him like this. He seems very on edge for some reason._ Dextra thought, as Nistro looked on with interest. Mr. Heartland however went into a suspicious expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Kite?" Orbital looked at his master in concern. "Hmph! Well, let's see, I don't know…, maybe I can explain it better… [he held up the neckless and toss it to him], by giving you this." Mr. Heartland was surprise that he threw it towards him and scrambled to catch the precious item. "Whoaaa! " He was able to catch it safely and sighed in relief when he did. Then Kite held up the scanner. "AND YOU CAN ALSO HAVE THIS BACK AS WELL!" He toss it over to one of the robots who looked on unprepared and got hit in the head with it.

A clinking sound can be heard as the robot began rubbing his head and holding the device in another hand. "…OUCH…FORGIVE ME IF A SYSTEM ERROR HAVE OCCURRED…" The robot replied to no one in particular. However Kite's reaction frightened everyone in the room including Heartland. "What in the world is the meaning of this behavior Kite?" Kite gave him a dirty look, and Orbital was beginning to panic. "P..P..Please Master K..Kite…" Orbital begged. "You want to know what this is about?" He asked with venom. "Well, then I'll show you why…" I turned to the robots. "Upload the data for Subject E: Alesia Bennet!" He ordered. "SIR, UPLOADING…UPLOADING…"

The data was being filtered into the computers hard drive and then suddenly a confirmation has appeared on the screen. "UPLOADED DATA HAS BEEN COMPLETED." Mr. Heartland was very nervous and confused at the same time. "Show us!" He ordered with sweat appearing from his forehead. "SIR!"

The screen has shown all of Alesia's data about her body and powers. Her silhouette of her full body, her normal heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen level, recent power surges, and color indications for the pass few days. The percentage of the power level have reach over 130%. Mr. Heartland gasped at this almost as if he was having a heart attack. Get it? "No way…,IMPOSSIBLE — Dr. Faker had calculated that all that was needed was her power to reach only at 100% to measure the actual fluctuation of her powers. How on earth did she get that much power so quickly?" He asked nearly in shock. "My word, Kite. You must have done something very naughty to get this much data out of her, did you now? Never knew you had it in you to do it." He commented with a devious smirk.

Orbital looked at Mr. Heartland in a panic and shock, while Kite was struggling very hard not flip out on this guy, as well as keeping a forming blush under control. Dextra caught on very quickly and had a look of a zombie on her face as well as shock and dread. Nistro was too speechless to say anything that his mouth was opened wide. "Well…?" Mr. Heartland pressured. "Y..You are sick! I would never…!"

However he was interrupted by one of the employees who appeared on screen. "Um Mr. Heartland, I'm so sorry to disturb you. But we have a serious problem." He began. "What is it?" Heartland asked already getting impatient. "Well, there is a young boy outside the gate, and he's been begging for a heart piece." The man continued. "And I should care…why?" Heartland said in a bored tone. "Because! The boy has been here since early this morning, and I don't think he is letting up anytime soon!" The employee nearly finished in a panic before the screen changed to that of what is happening outside.

"Please! I'll give you my whole allowance, that's almost 75 cents…" Yuma begged embarrassingly holding on to one male employees legs together, while the other one is trying to forcefully remove Yuma from his trapped co-worker. Mr. Heartland sighed finally and told them to sen more security, and then suddenly someone else's voice echoed the screen. "Yuma you idiot let the poor man go!" The voice of Alesia rung in Kite's ears, and he noticed it right away. He gasped slightly before turning back his attention to the screen shocked.

Sure enough, Alesia stomped over to Yuma and tried to get him off of the employee. "Alessy, what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be on MY side?" He whined. "You are so embarrassing…!" She continued as Dextra examined the girl carefully and bitterly too. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes as her loose fingers drummed on her arm. "I thought I told you to send in more security?!" Heartland pressed on.

But Kite stopped Heartland. "Hold it! Let the little rat participate." Heartland narrowed his eyes. "And why should I waste my time, doing that? Do you know him?" Kite turned around with an attitude. "No…" he said nonchalantly towards him. "But you never know who may have a Number card these days…" He hinted, until Heartland caught on. "I say…, Are you sure you're not hiding something Kite? There has been a report of an explosion in one of the Heartland facilities. And besides…you never explained yourself as to how you came across the pendent you were supposed to give to Alesia." Kite narrowed his eyes. "Simply put. If it wasn't for your stupid plan, I could have gotten a lot more information then what you have received. Sadly that is about ALL you are going to receive."

"What…?" Heartland asked dangerously towards Kite. "And on top of that. There are more secrets that have been revealed as of late." Heartland raised a brow. "And what secrets are those?"

Kite turned to him slightly. "It has been confirmed that Alesia isn't the only one with the power of Eternia in her world." Heartland gasped in shock. "But how can that be? Where on earth did you required such information?" Orbital finally stepped up to say something. "A…Allow Me to explain, Master Kite." Kite looked at Orbital. "Continue on…" Orbital blinked again. "R…R…Roger!"

"Y…You see…,when Master K..Kite and I have been doing our recon concerning that girl A..Alesia. We came across unique c..characters from another dimension parallel to this one. The Manga Dimension… In Master Kite's efforts to get more readings…,we h…had a bit of a problem along the way. A…Another Duelist named Kyoji Yagumo had illegally crossed dimensions and caused all of these inter-dimentional disturbances. His goal was to destroy his world and was hoping to get rid of Alesia i..in order to t…to do it!" Orbital finished. "Not only that… It was also revealed that Alesia has an older step sister, who not only turned out to hold the power of Eternia as well, but she was born in this world." Kite continued for Orbital.

Dextra gasped at the news. "No way…" Nistro said in shock. "So that chick's got someone from our world for a sister?"

"I find that to be highly unlikely possible." Dextra finally commented. "Sad but true… And you probably didn't know this also Dextra…"She cut him off. "If what your about to say to Nistro and me is that, that girl came from a world where ours is an anime show? Save it, Kite." Kite looked at Dextra sharply before she continued. "Mr. Heartland filled us in while you were out busy spying on that girl, and collecting Number cards."

Kite was shocked, he didn't expect that. "As I was about to say. Her sister had told us the history of her past, and how the power of Eternia was originally supposed to be hers. But somehow it got split into two half's while Alesia was still young. In her sister's relentless thrust for revenge, she ran away from home, only to discover that Alesia had it too. So she had that Kyoji guy trap Alesia and me in their world and we challenged him to a duel. In turn both he and her sister faded out from existence…"

"And let me guess, Alesia inherited the rest of her powers from the dead one? My, isn't this quiet a shock. Perhaps you really did do something right after all." Mr. Heartland commented proudly towards Kite. "Yeah, and now because of YOU, Alesia refuses to talk to me again. Said how she doesn't want me near her, and the last thing I don't need is for her to blast ME into oblivion. Let alone getting slapped in the face!" He said with an attitude. Nistro turned to Dextra while whispering. "This chick got moxie…" Dextra gave him a strange look like he was stupid. "But if your interested in taking MY place, I'm sure she would oblige in sending YOU into oblivion instead of me." This time Mr. Heartland sighed exasperated at this, and somehow knew this was coming after Kite had made his point. "All right, all right Kite. You win. Do what you wish. Just remember to give me results for Dr. Faker."

"Now if you would excuse me…" Kite began. He left while Heartland looked extremely uncomfortable at what happened. Everyone was quiet in the meantime. "She slapped Kite in the face…?" He asked still in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile I gave up with Yuma and shrugged at this. _It_ _'_ _s completely hopeless, this kid is a real nut case._ _Poor Astral_ _…_

Then suddenly the doors to Heartland has opened little by little, only for the Litterbot's come in front of the float for Heartland, Dextra and Nistro in the background, blowing trumpets. I gulped and tried to find somewhere to hide, so I hid behind Bronk since he was basically the tallest in the group. Bronk and the others were confused by my reaction. "Um…Alesia…" Bronk asked unsure while I shushed him quickly. "I don't want him to spot me! He's bad news…!"

Tori was confused by this. "What…?" I gave a look that said: 'please…?' She sighed and tried to remain calm so that she wouldn't blow my cover. "I hope you know what you're doing."

So everything went just like the anime, no need to further explain myself. Except when Mr. Heartland was getting too excited for my own liking. "Aww, do we have a shy person behind one of your big friends now, hmm? Don't be shy young one, I don't bite…" He teased.

 _Busted_ _…_ I froze immediately as I knew he was referring to me. _Damn it! And here I was hoping to not get noticed!_ I awkwardly moved myself from behind Bronk as slowly as possible. The moment I saw them was just weird at how they looked at me. I was already pissed off at Heartland for so many reasons, and he had the most sneaky smirk I have ever seen like he had when he noticed something about Yuma's key. Nistro looked at me wide eyed and intrigued to see me, almost as if they knew about my situation. I mean I now know Heartland and Faker knows, but Dextra and Nistro? Speaking of Dextra, as I looked to her she gave me the most dirtiest looks ever. And yes, it does look dangerous. Remember the old saying if looks could kill? That was exactly what she expressed. But this is what made it so confusing. _Why is she looking at me like that? It_ _'_ _s kinda creepy_ _…_

I gulped when I really thought about it. _Is she angry at me for something?_ "So you're the shy one hiding hmm?" He pretended to be excited to see me. "Your new to Heartland City right? What's your name?" I stiffened as I didn't want to answer him. If I did, I would be very tempted to give this guy a beat down, and not in just some duel either. That would be just too lenient. Who's with me?!

Tori smiled at began talking. "This is our friend Alesia, and she is an Exchange student who is studying here in the city for a while." I mentally gasped at this as so did the gang, who gave her confused looks. Not the best time to make things appear obvious, I know. But they should know better, and sadly that have always portrayed them as kids who think when they want to, instead of when they need to. And being stuck in the same anime show, going through the same motions with these characters, and having to always point of the obvious for about two months pretty much explains everything from the get go.

Mr. Heartland smirked even further, and trust me it wasn't the good kind. "Really now?" He asked enthused. "From what place?" Caswell spoke up this time. "From America, and she came from New York." I laughed lightheartedly at this as this was true back at home, until I moved to Pennsylvania. I grew up upstate, moved to the city and then back upstate again before leaving officially. "Yep, New York, New York…" I said awkwardly. _Man this is truly embarrassing. Can we go home, like NOW!_

"Hmm. Well then Alesia, I hope that you continue to have fun here in our city. As you may know The World Duel Carnival will begin tomorrow morning. Hopefully you will come and attend. Do YOU have a heart piece? If not, I can give you one…" I immediately raised up my hands. "No, no, no…, that's okay! I'm not much of a Duelist any way's." I even laughed as awkwardly too. _And once again, I_ _'_ _m acting weird. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? All before I had the courage to do anything and fight back, and now my body decided to get cold feet on me?_

Dextra eyes me suspiciously, before she spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation Mr. Heartland, but we do have a Carnival to prepare." She started before he turned to her confused. "Oh yes, that is correct. We'll now I hope you kids have fun,and remember that Mr. Heartland will make all of your dreams a reality!" He shouted withe hands raised in the air, and confetti spindled everywhere with the lights turned on. The Litterbots who played as an orchestra began playing their theme song, and the float rolled backwards as did the robots. "Now you kids be good now, ta ta!" Heartland said with a smirk. Nistro just looked at him with an attitude, while Dextra still never loss her sights on me and narrowed her eyes even further, before the gate of Heartland had shut tight.

We all suddenly took a huge sigh of relief as we were glad that he was gone!

"Man, that Mr. Heartland guy is so obnoxious!" Flip commented being annoyed. "I know, I always of though of him being a bit too creepy. But he seems to be like a really nice guy." Caswell replied back. "I agree with you." Tori chimed in. _You guys have no idea_ _…_

Yuma however just shrugged. "Eh, I always knew that guy was kinda a fruit loop any way… And way too loopy." Everyone but me anime fell at this as they were appalled that Yuma would even go there. "Really, Yuma! Are you trying to get the guy angry enough to take back your heart piece? Do you really want to lose your spot in the tournament!" I yelled out. He put his hands up in surrender and shook his head vigorously at me in a panic. "No, no, I don't want lose my heart piece, I just got it!" He whined. "Then learn to watch what comes out of your mouth?" Astral suggested before he gave an exasperated sigh.

* * *

The next day in the early morning, Yuma and I were already up. However I just ended up receiving a text from Reginald that day. And believe me when I say that when I was shocked, I was shocked. "Shark? Why did he message me all of a sudden?" I asked to myself in my room alone. I opened the message and suddenly a screen popped up with a message written.

 _Hey Alesia, Sorry if I have contacted you so early in the morning. I guess you and Yuma aren_ _'_ _t morning people huh? Any way, I_ _'_ _m not going to hold you up long since the tournament starts today. But_ _…_ _, I don_ _'_ _t know what you are planning to do Alesia. But in my point of view, I don_ _'_ _t think you should enter the tournament. It is way too risky and it will change the plot even more. And another thing, I_ _'_ _m sorry if this sounds mean, but please don_ _'_ _t talk to me for the time being. I know, I sound like a jerk again, but please bear with me. The reason why I_ _'_ _m telling you this is to protect you. I have no idea what Quattro maybe planning to be honest here. But he is after you for something, and my gut feeling is telling me that he wants that Power of Eternia thingy you were talking about._

 _Please don_ _'_ _t make the mistake of joining, Alesia. It is way too dangerous, and there are many skilled Duelist out there that will take you down if you're not careful. But remember that if you do end up joining, I_ _'_ _m just going to warn you now. If you and I cross paths and you have a heart piece, we will duel each other. And when we do, I will not hold back! Don_ _'_ _t get me wrong Alesia, I do care about you and your situation. But I_ _'_ _m in this to get my revenge against Quattro, and I don_ _'_ _t want you nor Yuma getting in the middle of it. And I won_ _'_ _t be able to protect you if something does end up going wrong during this tournament. For your own good Alesia_ _—_ _DO NOT ENTER!_

 _~Reginald_ _'_ _Shark_ _'_ _Kastle_

The message ends and the screen disappeared from view, but I couldn't help but stare at my front door in shock. _How could he do this to me now? He knows what I_ _'_ _m risking if I DON_ _'_ _T go! Quattro said that he knows the truth behind the power of Eternia, and in the name of my dead sister, I_ _'_ _m going to get my answers wither he likes it or not!_

At the Shopping District, the whole gang, Yuma and I were waiting for the event to happen. Yuma and I had explained to them my whole situation regarding my sister, powers and so forth, before we headed home. Once again they were shocked to hear our story, but this only made them more determined to help me out. Plus another announcement had been made to the public that we STILL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! Talk about a hoax! The message given to all the schools was started by a hacker who used the main systems hotlines to transmit the signal, and then afterwards was caught. According to the news reporter, they still have no leads as to who this guy was working for, as they believed that it was a group operation.

Suddenly holograms of Mr. Heartland were everywhere in the city. It went on just as it was supposed to, and no doubt that I was joining. I know that Shark is going to be mad at me for this, but I have to at least try. Even if I get disqualified out of the tournament, I need my answers regardless of what anyone thinks.

And there is no one that's going to prevent it from happening.

* * *

Back at the Real World

* * *

Jenny was back home in her room watching the first season of ZEXAL as she was studying it, as well as pulling out her old deck of cards. She was surprised that she still has them. But she always knew that Alesia liked to play, and even though she is no longer a big fan of the show, she still dueled for Alesia's sake. After all, what are friends for?

Jenny sighed as she stopped the show she recently bought on DVD. She had her parents buy it for her, and her older sister buy new cards for her deck. She sighed while thinking about Alesia in that anime world. How was she holding up? Does she know that truth about Cassie? And if so, what was she going to do now that Cassie isn't really her sister? All of these questions bothered her so deeply. In fact she barely remembers how to duel, and her deck wasn't all that great, even for an upgraded fairy deck…

Then suddenly static appeared on the television screen as the lights suddenly shut down from something. This however frightened her, as she didn't know what was happening outside.

Downstairs her parents were concerned with the sudden power outage, and the younger children began screaming in fear. Her mother began speaking in spanish and told them to shut up, and that they were making too much noise. "Yeah, there is no need for all this screaming." Jenny finally got her flash light and walked out of her room as the door was cracked open. She walked downstairs and saw her parents finally as well as her younger siblings. Jessie, her 11 year old brother, Tony another one of the youngest is 5 and his twin sister Tami. Their older sister is in college so she won't be around until her next vocation day. "Papa, what's going on?" Jenny asked confused. "Ah, Jennifer, Thank Jesus that you came with the flash light, I need that so your mom can get the emergency ones." Jenny looked shocked at her dad and narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean to tell me that you can't Thank Jesus that I'm alive!?" She asked offended. Her brother Jessie snorted. "Don't see how. Your alive everyday right?" He was being a real smart ass at the moment, so Jenny walked up to him and lifted him from his ankle and dangled him of the floor.

"Whaaa!" he kept telling her in spanish for her to 'put him down' and 'I'm gonna tell mom and dad on you'. Before he screamed 'Help, Jenny is assaulting me!' in spanish again. Jenny became furious and dropped him immediately on the floor with a thump. " Ouch…!" he whined in defeat. "Where the hell does she get such strength…?" he asked. "Um, it's called adrenaline rush?" Tony said so calmly. For a 5 year old Tony and Tami were really smart, and goes to a Magnet Academy for Gifted Students. Since Jenny's family only makes minimum wage with a large family, it was pretty hard to send most of them to the same school. But thankful to God, the twins earned a scholarship, and now they can attend the school as long as their grades are above average.

Jenny sighed to herself. _Why can_ _'_ _t I have the smarts like them!_ Even though Jenny isn't the type to get jealous over what people have and can do. She still couldn't help the fact that she was indeed becoming envious for some reason. In fact she was starting to become envious over Alesia as well. She knows that Alesia will always be like a sister to her, but even she isn't prone to jealously and self hatred at times.

When Alesia had told her about what went on with all of the characters up until the time she was sent home by Kite, somehow. She couldn't help but be secretly jealous. Jenny never felt that way about other people. Not her friends, nor her family and most certainly not Alesia — plus she always encouraged her to be herself and not worry about those other idiots. But at the same time she also felt neglected herself. Like she wasn't valued the way that Alesia is valued by her. She always had to be the one to pick up the slack, fighting in all levels to survive school and the people in it, and work her way up to becoming accepted by their peers. All while Alesia was considered to be a loser of the whole school. Some even grouped her with the nerds, and even they didn't want to be her friend, because according to 'Nerd' standards, no one just becomes an honor roll student in less then a school year without cheating. Even though she knew Alesia all of her life.

Alesia wasn't always the brightest student in the world, in fact she was even risked getting left back a few times before high school. But one thing that inspired Jenny about Alesia, is that no matter what background she came from, Alesia strived to do her very best in life, even if life itself treated her like hell…

Suddenly she heard some eerie whispers coming from up stairs. She felt as if she had to go up there. She looked around to see if anybody else had heard anything. Yet they didn't say a word. They were focused on what they were doing. "Okay everybody! It looks like their is a massive power outage within the area, according to the news report." Her father spoke. "But how were you able to get that?" Jenny asked confused. Her mother finally came in with the radio open to a channel.

"…This is Barbara Sanders reporting live from Bethlehem, Pennsylvania to give you updates on the current news…" Jenny's eyes went wide. "But how were you able to get that station, we aren't in that area!"

Her father shushed her and she pouted at this angry. _I_ _'_ _m so sick of being treated as a kid!_ And she heard the eerie whispers calling her again. But she didn't pay anybody else any mind and went up stairs cautiously. When she made it up, the whispers suddenly got more clearer for her to hear.

' _Come_ _…'_

' _Come_ _…_ _.Jenny_ _…'_

She shivered as she kept walking, and saw a light coming from her room. She then remembered that she left the TV on. Jenny widened her eyes. _But they just said that we have a power outage, so how is it that the Television is still on?!_

Jenny knew that this wasn't Halloween, and in fact her family doesn't even celebrate that holiday. It was April, soon to be May. So why was this even happening? She bent down to look at the white noise screen that was in front of her, confused. She suddenly saw slight images of someone from the other side — Similar to a character from ZEXAL World. "…Come…" a boys voice that sounded menacing but enticing entered her ear drums.

"What…?" She asked confusingly and frightened at the same time. Until she can end up hearing his voice in her mind. **…** **COME** **…** **.**

Suddenly every thing went black for Jenny's vision, and the family heard a thump coming from her room. The parents looked surprised by the sudden noise and wondered what happened. "What was that noise?" Her father asked. "I think it came from upstairs." Her mom suggested just as confused. "It was probably Jenny, she went upstairs a few minutes ago. She looked like she was in a trance though." Her parents were in shock. Mr. Spencer ran upstairs trying to get up to Jenny's room. But when he finally reaches it, he dropped the flashlight in surprise as the glass to it broke on the wooden floor, and alarming everybody in the house.

In front of him is Jenny's body who has her eyes opened but seemed unresponsive. She was alive and still breathing. But it was very shallow, almost like she was comatose. Mrs. Spenser and the rest of the kids showed up shocked and frightened. The twins began holding each other and cried and whined. "Jenny! What happened to Jenny dad?!" Jessie asked in shock as he held his brother and sister. "Jessie, take the twins to their rooms and don't leave." He ordered. "But…" Jessie was about to protest further, but Mrs. Spencer screamed in horror! "Look!" she pointed as Jenny's body as it began to glow a bright red and suddenly she pixelated into little orbs and got sucked into the TV. Her deck of cards that laid scattered on the floor began getting sucked in as well one by one. Everyone stared silently as they gasped in horror at the sight.

"What's happening?!" The wind pressure picked up a bit before it completely faded away slowly. A voice of someone laughing menacingly can be heard in the air, and it was a sound of a demented boy who yelled out. "But Alas the time has come, and the power of Eternia will be MINE!"

The white noise crackled louder in the background before the TV clicked itself off — But the fear in the family's eyes never ended…never ceased…

* * *

 **So there you have it, the start of the World Duel Carnival** **—** **and a mysterious kidnapping in the works. Who do you think did it? What do you think is going to happen now that Alesia has made up her mind about entering the WDC? Do you think Shark made a good decision in warning Alesia even though it was all in vain.?And what about Kite now that he and Alesia are no longer in good terms with each other? Do you think he will win her trust back and she will forgive him later on? Or do you think he has to earn it for REAL this time? Will he ever fight for it for himself, or to selfishly obtain the power of Eternia like he originally wanted? Find out next time of Chapter 14 of** **'** **Access the Dimensions** **'** **! Where the adventure, the romance and the danger is real, and there is no telling what other plot twist lie in store for Alesia, her family and friends.**

 **Psst! Run away while you still can before Quattro does his FANSERVICE!**

 **Remember to Review and vote! As there is going to be more dueling action coming up! Thank you to those who did and couldn** **'** **t review. I await to hear your answers. If anyone has questions, don** **'** **t hesitate to PM me! Of course if your new to the story and you accidentally clicked on this [ ] button, just scroll up to the first chapter! You don** **'** **t want to miss out on all the fun, the action and the beginning of Alesia** **'** **s adventure.**

 **See you all later! While hopefully he doesn't come out of my TV!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	14. Let the Duel's Begin

I hope you all caught up to speed with the last chapter of Access the Dimensions! Well, everyone. Hello again, Sapphire100 again reporting in from…where ever your imagination takes you right now. Just no where near Number 96, or Quattro for that matter THANK YOU…

Well, I know that you guys must be excited as I am about the new chapter, so I won't hold you guys up. I don't have to remind you guys about the poll. But so far no new poll takers and this kinda makes me sad. :(

I would tell you, but I refuse to tell you the outcome! You must wait until the end of January for that. Any way's once again Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting this story. We have all come a long way, and the mayhem is JUST GETTING STARTED. Hope that last chapter didn't just leave you at the edge of your seats. Because within the next few chapters is going to GET CRAZIER! Please do tell me if you feel the story is well paced or just too fast, and if the characters are indeed OOC! You never know when it might show up unless further noticed.

 _ **Now on to the disclaimersville!: I WILL NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER — YUGIOH, AND YUGIOH ZEXAL IS NOT THE PROPERTY OF SHAPPHIRE100 OR HIS/HER'S ORIGINAL IDEAS. THESE ARE THE PROPERTY AND THE IDEAS OF ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS, CREATORS AND PRODUCERS OF THE SHOW. THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FICTIONAL , AND ANY NAMES, PLACES OR SIMILARITIES OF OTHER NON FICTION OR FICTIONAL WORK IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL, AND IS BASED ON THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION…OR IS IT?**_

 **—** **Litterbot, Property of Heartland City's Department of** **Sanitation**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

In the continuation of the story: Alesia is still being held hostage by Quattro, as she is left trapped between telling the truth and getting kidnapped. Quattro forcefully exposes the truth to Shark as Alesia feel's emotionally distraught over the ordeal. Now given freedom, Quattro gives her a heart piece to qualify for the World Duel Carnival. Unexpected by this gesture; Quattro also reveals the fact that he knows more about the secret to Alesia's now growing powers, but not without a price in return. She is given a choice between risking the danger of her life for the truth, by joining the tournament, or be left confused for the remainder of her stay here in the ZEXAL World.

With these choices in her grasp, Shark and Alesia finally get's to have a heart to heart talk after a while of silence. Yuma continues to fight for his spot in the WDC, as Kite reports the secret to Alesia's past as well as the current problem with his mission towards her to Mr. Heartland. Now the WDC had finally arrived. But not without the cost of Jenny Spencer, who somehow end up missing from her two story home back in the real world…

* * *

Chapter 14: Let the Duels Begin S01-14

* * *

"Finally! The World Duel Carnival is Here!" Yuma shouted with glee, and Cathy sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to have my wish be granted by Mr. Heartland. And then I can share a romance with Yuma…" a blush was forming in her cheeks in reaction to her feelings. But if Tori could duel, she wouldn't let it happen. I sighed at this and shook my head. _I still can't believe that I am actually doing this. What am I really doing? I have no right to be in this tournament, and yet…here I am._

"All right! See yah at the finals!" Flip said as he ran out from the group. Caswell, Cathy and Bronk did the same — Leaving only Yuma, Astral, Tori and me to ourselves. I sighed at this a placed a hand on my hip. "We'll their off…" I said as a matter of fact. Tori eyed me wondering about something. "How come you're not heading out as well? Don't you want to get a head start?" she asked. "Yeah, we only got three days to get our heart pieces." Yuma chimed in. "Don't worry it will all happen in due time. You'll see. Right now I just want to make sure that everything is under control before things get ugly."

Astral finally spoke up. "You shouldn't concern yourself with us, Alesia. Yuma and I will be fine. And if anything were to happen, we will call you. Now go have some fun while you are still able to, Alesia. I am certain that you wouldn't have joined the World Duel Carnival for nothing, if you didn't need to." Astral spoke with a smile and such wisdom. I nodded at him and waved to them goodbye. I started walking to the shopping mall to see if I would be able to find somethings before I get challenged to a duel. I know what is supposed to happen and so far I'm not worried. I just need to focus on self more…

And I am starting to think that is what my problem was. I'm always so concern for others that I tend to neglect myself. Having to deal with this kind of situation was not what I had originally expected when they tell you that you have to 'save the world', and all that jazz. I mean, like I said before. And I know I'm getting to become annoying when I keep saying it. But when you enter the world of your favorite fiction work, you can't help but do three things: Either welcome the challenge and embrace your destiny, reject all logic and screw destiny, or you just do like what Yuma does, go with the flow.

All in all, I just wanted to be normal. But then you realized that you aren't as normal as you would seem. And now that I have the Vetrix family to deal with now, and Mr. Heartland working for Dr. Faker, maybe Kite as well, perhaps Nistro, but definitely Dextra. And besides, what is her problem with me anyway's? I'm still trying to figure that one out. I never met her in person before, never said anything wrong to her, nor did I do anything to get her this pissed at me. But then I thought about her love for Kite, and everything that went on between us.

I blushed at this once again thinking about me getting trapped with him under rubble, him technically sharing a 'kiss' with me, him being romantically bold all of a sudden, and his desperate plea for help to save his brother, Hart. Even though he used my feelings and emotions against me, he was basically forced to put on an act in front of me by Mr. Heartland! He knew what he was doing when he did it! I just can't stand guys like him!

I sighed exasperated by this, and getting stressed out. _And now Dextra has it out for me. I think she somehow found out about what is going on with Kite concerning me. Now she's looking to me as being a whore or something! I'm not trying to come on to Kite. He is the one who looked like he was coming on to me, even though that is WAY OOC. Aghhh! All of this is so confusing, and now even Shark is acting all weird around me. And he is also becoming more softer and slightly romantic around me as well. What the hell is going on with these characters?! None of this is supposed to happen!_

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!" I suddenly hear the voice of a little girl whining. I looked around and see that there was indeed a young girl standing in front of me with hands on her hips. She had long blond pigtails, red eyes with freckles. She reminded me so much of Rebecca Hopkins for the classics. I sighed but then noticed a duel disk on her arm. "Are you a duelist by any chance?" I asked her unsure. "That's right. And I challenge you to a duel! If you win you get to have one of my Heart pieces, and in turn if I win I get to have yours. Seeing you only have 1 and I have 3." The girl boasted.

I sighed at this because 1, this little girl is so annoying, I just feel like dueling her to show her who's boss! She has 3 heart pieces, so what? She may be good, but that kind of attitude isn't going to get her into the finals. So why don't I show her a thing or two.

"Okay fine then. You wager yours and I wager mine!" I challenged. "Sounds good to me, now duel disk, activate!" The girl's Duel Disk activated as I did the same. I wasn't going to lose. I need to prove to Reginald that I can handle myself!

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Gina: 4000 Alesia: 4000

 **Turn 1**

"Let's Duel!" we said in unison as we drew our five cards. "By the way my name is Gina, what's your name?" I smirked. "My name is Alesia, and I'm going to start things off. I draw!" I looked at my cards and smirked. "I first play the spell card Constellar Belt! Which protects light attribute monsters effects from being negated. And next I summon out my Constellar Algeidi!" Algeidi entered the field with her scepter in her hand.

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"And with her special ability, I can special summon another level 4 Constellar monster. I choose to bring out my Constellar Kaus!" Kaus was next to appear next to Algeidi's side.

 **1800 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"But since I'm not allowed to attack on the first turn, I will place one card facedown and end my turn." I declared as a facedown card appeared on the field. And to be honest, not to talk about him, but Kite did made a point about me using up all of my cards just to win. We'll now it's on.

"Okay then, my turn! Draw!"Gina said out loud.

 **Turn 2**

She looked over her cards for a few seconds and then made a move. "First off I'm going to place a card facedown! And then I think I will also place a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

I was getting a little suspicious of her. Never know what these kids have up their sleeves these days. "All right then, draw!" I said and saw that it was my new card I added. Now then I decide to attack your facedown card with Algeidi!" I ordered for her to attack Gina's facedown card. When flipped it was a monster that I haven't even recognize before.

It looked like a andro warrior monster clad in armor that was green with a same colored metal snake encircling around it. Before Alegidi destroyed him. He pixelated and suddenly an effect activates itself. "What's going on?" I asked alarmed by this. The girl began laughing at my confusion. "You don't know what you just did?" She asked as if I was stupid or something. "You had activated my monster's special ability!" Then I realized what she had meant. "So it was a flip effect!" Gina giggled. "That's right! When Hydrotortoise is flipped over, he can destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field that you control." I gasped once I knew what she was going after. Gina smirked at this before she pointed at it. "I want to get rid of your Constellar Belt!"

Hydrotortoise, the Empowered Warrior's effect blasted my Constellar Belt off the field as an explosion that set off. I covered my face from the blast before I see that it was indeed gone. _So much for my protection plan. But at least now I know what type of strategy she is playing here._

"Tsk! I decide to use Kaus' special ability! Up to twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the level of my Constellar monsters level by 1. I decide to increase my Constellar monsters level by 1!" Kaus' arrow reached to the skies and a burst of sparkles shined on Algeidi and Kaus, increasing their levels instantly.

Gina looked almost shocked at this. "What good is that gonna do?" And I was just getting to the good part. "Watch me then, as I overlay my two level 5 monsters!" Kaus and Algeidi turned bright yellow and flew into the air, as the Overlay Network was being created. "And with them I build the overlay network, and XYZ Summon Constellar Pleiades!"

Pleiades appeared from the network and flashed his weapon in front of Gina.

 **2500 ATK/ 1500**

"Whoa…,so that is your XYZ monster?" Gina asked looking in amazement. "That's right, and majority of your life points is going bye-bye!" I too her while she gave me a mean and pouted face. "Y..You can't do this to me!" she whined. "Oh yeah? We'll I just did!" Pleiades rushed towards Gina and took out a large amount of her life points as she got thrusted to the ground. But she didn't give up though, she was a tough kid.

Gina: 4000 — 1500

Alesia: 4000

"And with that I now end my turn. Your up now, Gina!" I told her with a smirk. She growled at me furiously and pointed an accusing finger at my way. "Don't think that you won, just yet! I won't let you win, I draw!"

 **Turn 4**

Gina: 1500

Alesia: 4000

"Play time is over, Alesia! I now summon my Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior in attack mode!" Her card flashed and out came a Tiger version of the other monster she had with claws but it was all body armor, with tiger stripped print on it.

 **1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 _So this kind of archetype is called 'Empowered Warrior'? Very interesting monsters though — I wonder what else could they do? She must be a very strong duelist to make it this far into the tournament on the very first day._

"I hope that you are prepared Alesia, because now Terratiger's special ability activates. When he is summoned unto the field, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand." She picked up a card. "I now summon out my Golden Dragon Summoner!"

A golden dragon emerged from the ground and on it was a little ninja boy dressed in black, with blond hair, gold and silver metal and purple orbs on them. He leaped off the dragon and posed in front of it, ready for an order.

 **1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

I raised my brow at this as I was confused. But then I really had to think about this whole thing, and I figured it out. _That monster has a special ability too!_ "You ready, Alesia? Because now that Golden Dragon Summoner is on my field, I can use his special ability also." I sighed at this as I had a feeling that it was going to happen. "Golden Dragon Summoner can be tributed to the graveyard, so that I can target one monster on the field and return it to the hand." I gasped at this since I realize that I only have an XYZ monster on my field!

Gina smirked at my reaction as she knew what I was thinking. "Say goodbye to your Pleiades, Alesia! Since he is an XYZ Monster, he must return back to your extra deck and all of his overlay units are now useless in the graveyard…" She laughed menacingly at her actions and I growled in anger. _Man this little girl is good!_ Pleiades disappeared from the field as I had no choice but to remove him and return him to my extra deck while all of his overlay units had to go to the graveyard, just as Gina said.

 _Fan-freaking-tastic! Aghhh! And here I was hoping for an easy win! I guess now I know why she has 3 heart pieces as she claimed. She can definitely put Yuma through the ringer!_

"Pretty cool huh, Alesia?" She asked me all so innocent like, even though I know that it's not true! "Yeah…cool…whatever…!" I said bitterly. "Aww, what's wrong. You mad because I owned you like a boss?" Gina laughed at my demise, and to tell you the truth, I was getting pissed off…

"That's enough, Gina!" I shouted. "Are you going to finish your turn or not?" I asked getting extremely impatient. _I am NOT about to let this little brat beat me. It's my first duel in the tournament, and already I'm practically losing!_ "Okay fine!" she pouted but then smirked deviously. "You asked for it!" she said in sing-song, as I was preparing for what she was about to do. "Now my Terratiger, Attack dear Alesia with Tiger Claw Slash!" The monster flew towards me at amazing speed and slashed at me with it's claws. I staggered backwards as I felt the pain shooting up my body!

 _Man, as fun as virtual reality duels seemed on television when it first came out, the new augmented ones are even more vicious!_

Gina: 1500

Alesia: 4000 — 2200

"But if you think that's the most of your worries then get prepared to deal with my trap card: Common Charity!" the trap card had flipped face up and flashed during actuation. I looked on as I was regathering my strength. "Now that I have this card, I can draw 2 cards from my deck, but in return I must banish a normal monster card from my hand. It's so sad to see you go Alexandrite Dragon…" Gina gave a fake sob, while I on the other hand was trying to stay calm as much as possible… BEFORE I GIVE THIS GIRL A SMACK DOWN!

She looked over at her cards again and smirked. "So for now, I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

"Finally, because It's payback time, I draw!" I declared as I see that I got the card that I needed. I picked up my monster card 'Constellar Leonis'. And he will help me in this fight. "First I summon Constellar Leonis to the field!" Leonis leaped out from the card and prepared for an attack.

 **1000 ATK/1800 DEF**

Gina smirked at this. "How are you gonna attack my monsters? My Terratiger has 1800 attack points." This time I was the one to have the last laugh. "Oh now Gina, you should never judge a monster based on their attack points alone…" I mocked her. "…because it will be the last thing you would expect! I now use Leonis' special ability! When he is normal or special summoned on to the field, I can normal summon an additional monster on the same turn."

Gina growled at this as she didn't like the fact that I was turning this duel around. "I now tribute my Constellar Leonis for my Constellar Alresha!" Gina gasped now that she saw what I was doing. Alrescha was a warrior type monster that emerged from underground, holding a two blade sword on right and left side of each hand while gripping it tightly.

 **2200 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"And when he is on the field, then his special ability activates too!" I told her but she was getting dizzy from all of my monsters effects. "So many effects…how many more are there?"

"There is plenty, Gina! And every Constellar monster in my deck plays a big roll in my strategy. Now as I was saying before you interrupted me, Alresha's ability allows me to special summon another Constellar monster in face up defense position. So come on out, Constellar Acubens!"Acubens arrived on the field next to Alresha this time as his stats are displayed.

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Gina gulped at this realizing what's next. "Another special ability…?" she squeaked. "Another special ability…" I confirmed. "Acubens can grant all of my current Constellar monsters on my side of the field by 500 attack points the moment he is summoned."

Acubens: 800 — 1300

Alrecha: 2200 — 2700

"But that is not all that I'm going to do! Next I activate the spell card 'Big Bang Shot!' Which will increase one of my monsters by 400 attack points!" I declared. "And I also activate the spell card Hinotama to take away 200 life points!" Gina's eyes widened at this. "But that will take away all of my life points! No!" Gina cried out in dread. "Well, it is gonna happen any way. Sorry to beat you so soon, Gina. But I have a tournament to win! Go Constellar Alrecha, attack Gina's Terratiger and end this duel once and for all!" Gina first got hit by the fire balls of Hinotama, to decrease her life points.

Gina: 1500 - 1300

Alrecha charged at her defenseless monster with two different slashes as the warrior vanished from the field, and did piercing battle damage to Gina; who cried out aloud in pain as she was thrown off from the field by the blast. And thus her life points went to 0.

Gina: 1300 — 0

Alesia: 2200

I was declared the winner and out goes the augmented reality from view. I took off of my duel gazer and sighed in relief. "Man that duel almost could have got me there for a second had I not concentrated." I said to myself. "It's not fair!" I hear Gina cry out. I turned to her location confused. "Huh?" She sniffed while she was on her knees on the ground. "This is not fair…I should have won my fourth heart piece and now my dreams of becoming a dancer will never come true!" Gina whined so loudly that the tears of her eyes came out from the sides like a never ending rushing fountain!

I have to tell you, it makes me so happy that I am not animated, because if I was to do all of that everyday of my life. I would be completely miserable. I sighed dramatically, and shook my head in disappointment. I decided to walk over to her, and she automatically bursted out into more tears. Everyone in the mall was looking over to us in confusion as to wonder what was happening. "Okay Gina, don't cry." I tried to console her. "But I don't want my mommy to find out that I lost!" My eyes widened a bit. "Your mommy? Why wouldn't you want her to find out? Are you not allowed to duel or something?" I asked her sadly.

Once again she sniffed and looked up at my with sadness in her eyes. "No…, my mom does let me duel. It's just that my mommy's sick, and daddy can't afford to pay for her medical bills. So I thought that maybe if I joined the World Duel Carnival, I can ask Mr. Heartland if he can help mommy get better and I can invite all of my friends to play in Heartland for life!" Now I really feel like crap. Here I am thinking about myself trying to get more answers out of Quattro about my powers, but this little girl has more then enough reasons to be in this tournament to fight for her mother's survival. I huffed at this while trying to think of something else to say.

 _Man why does everything have to be so complicated?_ I frowned at this as Gina began crying again except my softly. I touched her shoulder as she finally looked up at me with tears still streaming down her eyes. I bent down and gave her a hug. She was shocked at first and then shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you hugging me?" Gina asked innocently. "Because I know what's it like to lose someone special to you, knowing that you could have found another way to save them for suffering." I pulled back from her and starting wiping away her tears. I gave a kind smile before continuing. "What your wish is for your mother is so amazing, Gina. I should have thought about the reason for joining the World Duel Carnival a little more better, then I originally had planned."

I chuckled at this in embarrassment. "Pretty stupid, huh?" I asked her. She shrugged and smiled at me soon afterwards. "So then what is your reason for joining the World Duel Carnival, Alesia?" I frowned at her question and looked away from her. "I just lost my sister to an accident after having to find out that she ran away from home. I haven't seen her in years since she left, and then she died. There is something happening to the world, and…"

"Let me guess, you was told you were the only one who can prevent it from being destroyed?" Gina asked intuitively. I looked back at her in shock. "H..How did you know?" I stammered. She smiled at me with a wide grin. "It's always in my adventure books! I bet you have tons of love interest waiting to sweep you off your feet, right Alesia?!" I felt my cheeks burn up quickly and my mind suddenly showed Shark and Kite's face. But once I saw HIM, I was back to being boiling mad.

 _No way in hell would I ever consider HIM a potential boyfriend, NEVER!_ "Alesia…?" I snapped out of my daydream as I heard Gina's voice. "Uh, yeah Gina?" Gina looked at me with a blank expression before she frowned at me. "Are you thinking about somebody you like?"

I didn't know how to explain this to a little girl, especially to one I just met and whom I don't know much about. "I ah, well um…" I sighed in defeat. "Let's just say that there is a guy who get's me on my last nerves, okay?" I told her, and she moved closer to me. "Is he cute or hot?"

"Um…" again I felt my face becoming flushed. I mean don't get me wrong, Kite is very cute and attractive in my opinion for an anime character. But it isn't all about looks. He has a serious attitude problem, and he is not so good in social situations, which is why he is extremely anti social. Hence forth, which is the exact same reason as to why he is practically mean to almost everybody he meets, and is not as open to others except for those whom he loves and care about. But that is probably why he stays mostly to himself. And he practically grew up without any friends, which gave me to a conclusion that he and Hart was home schooled all of their lives. And since Kite also built Orbital very young for Hart when he was just a baby, he had to have been a boy genius too! So as many probably wondered at home: how come he isn't at least in college, I mean, what the heck! The man is practically too smart for college! He already has a job which is Number Hunting. But if this was done is real life, he would have been one of those who graduated before 18, maybe even at 10 years old, and is given a job at NASA or some other high tech career choices…

But Shark is also a problem. He is a Barian in disguise, and once he finds out and knows that I knew, he may even stop being friends with me. Plus even consider me an enemy too, and may even seek to want the power of Eternia as well! And he is a 14 year old Middle School student! I'm no pedophile or cradle rubber! That sounds like what Mr. Heartland would do, and I don't even want to think about wither or not he sexually abused Kite, Dextra, Nistro or the other kids at the time! That would be so horrible! And even if he wasn't, in his past life he was a King that ruled a kingdom by the sea, and that had to have been around the same time Atem or Dartz was even alive. So technically he's even older then me! And by the way, did I already mentioned that he is an ALIEN?!

"…Let's just say that I'm not interested. I even if I was, I wouldn't know who would be interested in me." I looked down with a frown. "And besides, back at home no guy really cared about me. They just want to use you just because you're a female. To them 'love' is just a word or an act you got to put on just to keep the girl happy, until she picks up on you're scheming lies, or she learns from her first lover on how to use people…" _Especially if she was a virgin at the time and was taught that the only way to win a man's heart is to have sex with him or as many guys as you can. But what good does that do if you get drugged up, raped or died out in the street? Or perhaps never get married or never have children on your own just because your afraid to get pregnant, or catch STDs. And even if you do end up having children, it will be out of wedlock and then they suffer growing up because they see other kids parents are married, while their's are either shacked up, and break up, or their single parents struggling everyday to make end's meat. And once they get married, they take all that baggage with them, not knowing if they will ever change or get worse over the course of their marriage, then there is divorce…just like my parents…who did everything that I just said._

 _But they want ME to get involved? Heh… Sorry, but I feel safe as I am._

Gina stood up and looked at me. "Don't worry Alesia. I'm sure you will find your one true love someday if not now. You just can't give up on love. People should never have to suffer because they love so much, especially YOU Alesia. Love is just too precious and fragile to be given up, abused, and to be taken lightly. Love isn't weak, its people that are weak. And I know that you have love, Alesia." My eyes widened at this. "But how can you know that, Gina?"

This time Gina handed me one of her heart pieces for me to take. "Because I can see it in your eyes, Alesia. Its like the stars that shine and sparkle in the sky. And you most certainly have it. Someday somebody is going to notice those stars, and the amount of love that you have to give and share. Just don't give away your heart to somebody who doesn't deserve it. They have to prove it to you that they are worthy of you, and that you are the only person they want to spend their life and have a future with. And to share their dreams with you, so that you can be a part of it."

She stretched and smiled again. "Hey, can we duel again next time around?" I giggled at this and nodded with a smile. "Anytime…" I told her. She gave the cheeses' grin a child could ever muster. "Thank You! Here is my contact code! I hope I see you in the finals!" She told me as she began exchanging numbers with mine, and then she waved to me before exiting the mall.

 _Such a bright kid. Reminds me like when I was little…_

"So…not only are you a seductress toying with mens hearts, but your also good with kids too?" A familiar voice got me to turn around as I gasped at the appearance of an unexpected guest! "Dextra…!" I called out before covering my mouth. She was staring at me with narrowed eyes and a dirty look with no signs of changing. _Oh no! I just went ahead and blew my cover, what was I thinking?!_ I said scolding myself. "Don't bother trying to hide the fact that you already know who I am. In fact, my boss and the people that work for him already know who and what your identity is." I looked her feeling very vulnerable at the moment. Now what am I gonna do?

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I felt like I was drunk or something the moment that I came to from my black out. But when I had finally opened my eyes, I see that I'm in some type of large bedroom. It was very large and it was just like it was part of an over grown mansion or something. But the scenery seems very familiar somehow. "So you're finally awake huh? Took you long enough." I turned my head to the voice who spoke to me, and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Please tell me that I'm must be dreaming? Mr. FAN SERVICE GUY?!" I screeched in horror, as Quattro gave a comical laughter. "Oh my gosh! You are just so hilarious! You Real Worlders can be quite funny when you freak out. It really makes me wonder who is much funnier though, you or Alesia." My eyes widened at this while I felt myself wanting to slap this guy. I pulled the blankets off of my body, and walked up to his face determined to know what the hell is going on around here. Quattro smirked at the closeness of our faces. "What the hell did you guys do to Alesia? Tell me!" I growled at his face. "…And what are you going to do about, it?" He said with an attitude, but the smirk was still there as he looked down at me.

"Grrr…you bastard! You wanna play hard boil with me?! I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends!" My anger took the best of me as I got ready to punch him real hard, but suddenly some type of shield blocked me from doing that, and I got flanged backwards to the bed. "Aghhh!" I slammed on it and slide down just as fast. "… … what happened…?" I said in a daze as all over my back was sore from the impact. I looked over to the now chuckling Quattro who did it all so evil, and saw that his right hand had his crest activated. My eyes widened as I just remembered what happened. _That bastard —_ _I almost forgotten about that thing!_

"Did you honestly think that I would be stupid enough to let you hit me, dear Jennifer? Then you are obviously mistaken me for a fool. No one ever dares to lay a finger on me, not even Reginald." He said in a mocking tone.

Fear began building up inside of me, as he suddenly came over to me and pulled me up forcefully towards him while licking his lips. A devious smirk appears on his face once again. "So your another feisty one aren't you? But that's okay, I can easily take care of that…"

Suddenly I found myself being forced into a kiss by Quattro, as he grabbed me around my waist extremely tight. I fought my way to try and break free but it wouldn't work. And when he finally worked his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes widened with shock and horror, that I took whatever remaining strength that I had and kneed him extremely hard. He broke contact from me and gasped in pain. "What the…" Then I grabbed a nearby plate holder and smacked him really hard across the face until he dropped to the ground. I gasped for air extremely hard and spitted out all of that nasty saliva he slobbered me with and dropped the holder as I staggered out of where he is laying unconscious on the floor, and away from this sicko! "Bleh! What the hell did that guy ate…? Cheese Doodles?!"

I ran out of the room and went to make a quick corner before I suddenly bumped into somebody really hard. "Ouch! Why don't you look where you are going?!" I yelled out annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry, are you hurt? You look a bit lost?" I widened my eyes when I saw a pink haired boy with green eyes staring at me innocently and worried. _It's Trey…_ "Um, no I'm not hurt. Sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have done that. I was the one who didn't pay attention." Trey smiled at me and gave me his hand for me to take. I gratefully took it as he lifted me up. "Um, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but do you happen to know where the exit is? My parents are going to be so mad at me if I over extend my stay. I'm a fan of Quattro's…" I said awkwardly. _The nasty pervert!_

Trey blinked at me and smiled. "Oh sure!" He began pointing me behind him towards the right. "Just make a right at this corridor and you should see a stairwell that leads to the entrance. You can get out from there." I sighed in relief and gave him a tight hug, which he didn't receive it too well because of the shock. "Oh Thank you! You really are a life saver!" I followed his advice and ran as hell fast out of this place!

"Ummm…you welcome…?" Trey said before shrugging and walked on to his bedroom. But when he went to the room of where him and his brothers shared, he gasped at the sight before him. And ran to Quattro. "Quattro? Quattro, can you hear me?! What happened?!" Trey asked alarmed. Quattro finally came to and looked around bewildered as if to process what had happened to him. "Wha…?" he voiced out, before his face went into that of a scrawl. He slammed his fist into the floor angry. "Why that…that bitch!" he screamed out, and it cause Trey to shudder in fear when he heard his older brother curse. And he haven't heard that since Cassie was around.

"Quattro! Watch your tongue! If Vetrix was to hear you say that then…" The voice of Quinton coming into the room paused, and looked at his middle brother in shock. "Heh heh, what's up Quinton?" Quattro laughed awkwardly. Quinton narrowed his eyes in a very dangerous manner, and walked very sternly towards Quattro before lifting him off the floor by his collar. "… **WHERE IS THE GIRL?** "

* * *

My POV

* * *

"Did you honesty think that you can just waltz right in here and not think that you would be noticed? We've been tracking your every move ever since you appeared to this world, even when Kite was assigned to spy on you for a while. So tell me Alesia, what is your reason for Kite behaving so differently all of a sudden?" Dextra asked me with venom in every word she spoke. Not a single spec of warmth in her voice, only cold and calculating vocabulary. Man she really is like Kite.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about…" I began. "Be quiet! I know you did something to him! Kite would never go around thinking about some girl, over collecting Numbers!" She pointed at me in a challenging manner. I gasped at this in shock. _This chick doesn't know me from the bottom up and now she is accusing me for stealing Kite away from her? Is she freaking serious?! I don't even like Kite! At least not in that kind of way!_

"Dextra, wait! You have it all wrong. I'm not interested in Kite. In fact I don't even know what the heck is going on anymore. One minute since the accident, he tells me that something went on between us and then the next thing you know, I end up hearing that it was all a lie! That he saved me from certain death by giving me CPR. And now that I know that Mr. Heartland told him to go manipulate me like that just to see how I would react with my powers, I don't want NOTHING to do with him Dextra. I'm telling you the truth!" I yelled at her being so out of breath.

But when I look at her, she never made a reaction. She was silent and her expression hasn't changed a bit. She closed her eyes, thinking. And then turned around from looking at me. "Even if that is true. It still doesn't explain why all of a sudden he is more concerned about having some type of relationship with you, even though I know his only reason is to seek the power of Eternia from you to save his brother, Hart." She finally said. "But Dextra, I swear…I would never take Kite away from you. I know how you feel about him. And ever since I saw the reason why you fell in love with him, and how you want to protect him, that made me wanted to cheer for you in your resolve to want to be with him. Because I know that…"

"Save it! You don't know anything about me, except from that anime show of yours. You know nothing of what it is like to live in world, where you now know that everything that you ever knew about yourself was a lie! Just some fake past, and a fake life based on someone else's imagination — just to please people like you!" Dextra yelled out at me while her body is trembling. And when I felt her pour out her hidden emotions to me, I felt all of her pain, sorrows and confusion for her body and her very soul. I began crying for her. "Dextra…" I said. "The next time we meet Alesia. Be prepared to face me in a duel for Kite." This shocked me as she finally teleported out of view without anyone noticing. I wanted to stop her and tell her that what she was believing about me and Kite was all a lie.

But now it really got me thinking about what his true motives are. _Is there something else that Kite is hiding from me? Could it be that what Yuma was saying about how Kite really feel about me is true? But that can't be! Kite doesn't care about anyone else expect for Hart. And only Hart… Dr. Faker lost his trust and respect as a father a long time ago…_

* * *

The Vextrix Family

* * *

"You let her escape!" Quinton roared in anger towards Quattro who is still recovering from being hit over the head with the dish tray. "Hey! I had it under control, and then she kicked me you know where, and suddenly I see myself whacked with a dish tray!" Quattro yelled back defensively. Trey however was extremely uncomfortable with his brothers arguing like this. "Please guys, the both of you need to stop. No one should be at fault here but me. If I would've…"

"Save it Trey, it wasn't technically your fault since we never told you what Vetrix was planning. He's the one who should have been keeping an eye on her." Quinton spoke while pointing an accusing finger at Quattro, who returned a glare at his older brother. "Just what the heck did you think you was doing? Fooling around I presume." But Quattro took offense to this. "Hey, I wasn't fooling around!" he argued. "Oh really, then why did she hit you down there for? Father raised us to be gentlemen not perverts!"

However Quattro growled back at him. "That's enough, boys — Everything is going according to plan…" The voice of Vetrix filled the room as a silhouette of a small person glowed in the air, until Vetrix appeared before them hovering in the air. "…Vetrix…" Quinton said in alarm. "So, I see someone has lost the girl after he was told to make sure that she doesn't escape. But it doesn't matter now."

"How can you just let this slide?!" Quinton objected to Vetrix's decision. "Relax Quinton. You see, I had a feeling that she was going to find a way to escaping any way. Which is why I have a very clever surprise for our little Alesia, once she sees her friend again here in the ZEXAL World." Vetrix said with a smirk before he stopped to glare at Quattro. "And the next time I catch you being naughty while under my roof, Quattro, be prepared to give up the very thing that keeps you alive. Do I make myself clear?"

Quattro frowned at this and was about to protest. But chose against it and sighed in defeat. "Yes, Vetrix, I won't do it again." He said begrudgingly while his eyes shown uncertainty. "You said that you had a surprise for Alesia. What it is exactly?" Quattro asked suspiciously, and both Trey and Quinton are now curious to find out for themselves. "That my dear boy [he smirked] is a secret…" This time he chuckled evilly as a portal showing Jenny running into the city frightened and scared appeared before them.

Now lost in a strange new world…

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! But the craziness doesn't stop there. Dextra is not going to stop now that she is determined to duel Alesia for Kite's affections. Who will win this fight? And will Alesia even comply at all even though she isn't interested? What will happen to Jenny now? What secret does Vetrix have in store for them? Find out next time on 'Access the Dimensions'!**

 **Now for dedication to reviewers! I apologize for not doing this in the last two chapters. I was so busy trying to write the story I didn't have the time! And chapter 15 is on it's way!**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: I can see by your reactions that you were shocked by everything that has happened so far. But this is only just the beginning!**

 **CatLoverx33** **:** **I'm glad you noticed the obvious here. Quattro is a sly and conniving jerk face. I don't like him not one bit in this season. By season 2 he gets a little better, but even that is yet to be seen in this story. And speaking of which, what is wrong with him in this chapter?! And Dextra? Just wait until chapter 15, it will blow you away!**

 **De hearts 26** **: Thank you for liking chapters 11, 12 & 13, it was a challenge for me when writing those chapters. Alesia's struggling past and current problems appeal to me because I too have gone through everything that she has, since I first started public school and I still do as a young adult. And so I figured why not point it out in her story to see how everyone else feels about this, since this has aways been a debate about that kind of topic. People want to force you to be like them, wither they are happy or miserable, and know what they are doing is wrong. And as a writer, I thank you for sharing your story in your review. It's just as Gina says, those who suffer truly love's. In this life, sadly everything being spoke about is true, and it is sickening. Plus adding realistic texture into the world of ZEXAL involving the characters is pretty interesting, and I wanted to see how they would react to it.**

 **I don't like Mr. Heartland for doing what he does to Kaito either. Especially when he is forcing Kaito to emotionally, mentally and psychologically manipulate Alesia in that way, when its bad enough she faces this here in the real world. Who really wants the same torture in the one place you hoped to escape from? And the idea that Heartland is also making rude sexual comments about Kaito and Alesia is crazy. But love in itself isn't complicated. It's people who makes thing complicated because they don't truly know what love is all about. It either takes them months, years or they may never find that out before they pass on from this life, and that is even really sad. I would just like it if people, especially so-called parents stop lying to their kids about love, marriage and relationships. It's no wonder why everyone is so screwed up in the head. Need a bigger mental institution around here.**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: Don't think I have forgotten about you! ^^ And that quote is very funny! I just love Kite's reaction in this chapter. I know how he slapped Yuma extremely hard in ZEXAL II, but I always wondered how would he react to getting slapped by a girl! Seems like it he took out all of his anger and frustrations on Heartland, and him not wanted getting blasted into oblivion by Alesia's powers was the real kicker! Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **And to everyone else, THANK YOU all for your continuous support! New readers and reviewers are always welcomed as I said before. Any concerns and questions will be answered. And be prepared for chapter 15! You do NOT want to miss it!**

 **Peace out!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	15. Passion of the Heart

Welcome everyone to another brand new chapter of Access the Dimensions!

This story has been through a heck of a whirlwind when you look back at the beginning of Alesia's adventure. I've noticed that the story may have been a little bit fast. And I thank De hearts 26 for pointing that out finally. But as I kept writing about the story, I had a strange dream last night concerning how the story is going to go, and why the story appears to be speeding up a bit faster. I would explain why, but that would be ruining the surprise. I'm going along with how the story is leading me to write. But you will see as the story moves along. Sorry guys, no spoilers. Now that it is finally here, let's get on with the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** **Sigh** **…** **I can** **'** **t believe that I have to do this for every chapter! Now, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL does not belong to me. You know that, and the only thing that I do own is my OC** **'** **s and made up cards. That** **'** **s it! Plot twist are everywhere people, so pick which one you think is mine!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

The World Duel Carnival has finally begun. Yuma and the those who have entered the Carnival have went on their way, to gain the amount of heart pieces that is needed to get into the finals. While Alesia is still thinking about the situation she is going through throughout her time in the ZEXAL World, as well as the new relationships that she is forming. Along the way, she meets a young Duelist named Gina, who challenges her to a duel and won her very first piece.

However in the meantime, Jenny finds herself taken hostage in the suite of the Vetrix family. And is encountered by Quattro; who begins to act inappropriately towards her, as she uses the opportunity to escape from him. She meets Trey before she was able to find a way to get out on time. All while this was happening, Alesia is confronted by Dextra, who wants to know more about Alesia's relationship to Kite. In which she refuses that there is anything that is going on. But in Dextra's rage and increasing jealously, she challenge's her to a duel. But with the pressing matter's at hand, can Alesia beat the tactician of Photon Butterspy's?

* * *

Chapter 15: Passion of the Heart S01-15

* * *

Dextra never came across to me as someone who would be extremely jealous over my involvement with Kite. I just told her that nothing was going on, but she still insist that there is something. It really makes me want to confront Kite myself about what is truly going on in his head, but I refuse against it. I made a vow that I don't want anything to do with him. And I meant every word that I said. I sighed and just focused on what I had to do.

I walked out of the mall and just wondered around aimlessly away from the crowd. By the afternoon I had already defeated two more duelist with heart pieces, and I was surprised by the amount of duelist that was truly were in the city. I went to the park where I had challenged that kid Cyrus to a duel for the very first time in my life. It was almost just like yesterday when I started dueling in this world. Not knowing the amount of danger this world has put me through. I tried calling out to Jenny in my mind, but there was no answer. In fact, I haven't heard from her for days here in the ZEXAL World, while time appears to be within a day back in the real world. From what I remember the TV show hasn't changed not one bit. Which could only mean one thing: that I'm not in the TV show but in the real version of the ZEXAL World and anything can happen!

"Your still out gathering heart pieces? I would have figured that you would have retired for the day." Dextra's voice could be heard, until I turned myself around to see that she was standing on a light post, with arms crossed and narrowed eyes. "Dextra…,what are you doing here? I thought you were with Nistro?" I asked her suspiciously. She closed her eyes and did a front flip in the air before landing directly on the ground. "I told you before. I will have my duel with you, and you will not get away with what you did with Kite." That was it, I could not just standby and have her talk me down like a hoe. I'm a decent woman, and I refuse to be disrespected. I pointed an accusing finger at her. "No, I will not duel you Dextra."

Dextra looked at me wide eyes. "What?" she asked me confused. "You heard what I said. I'm not gonna duel you over Kite. You can keep him for all I care! I'm a decent woman, and I deserve to be treated better then this! If you're so afraid that you might be losing your chance with Kite, then you need to go TALK TO HIM. Stop with this 'let's keep it professional' nonsense and be a woman for once! This is extremely childish, Dextra. If Kite was to come right now and see us dueling, and found out for what for, what do you believe he is gonna think about you? He will lose all respect for you, just like I have lost my respect for him when he lied to me about what was going on between us, when in fact nothing happened."

I was completely out of breath, and Dextra looked at me shocked and confused. "…You really don't like him?" Finally, I've said that like over three times already! "Yes, Dextra — I don't know where this 'I like Kite' coming from, but I don't like him in that way. If I do love or like him, it is only because of who he is as a person, the same way you feel about him. Accept I don't see him as a romantic interest. I just admire him for who he is, because of what he does for his family. He's loyal and a true man even though he's young. You don't have a lot of guys like that back where I come from. The only thing girls would want him for is for his appearance, that's it. But I know you would treat him right Dextra…" I said with a smile.

Dextra was silent until a purple band of light came at me at lightning speed and clasped around my right wrist. "Huh?!" I looked back towards Dextra. "But Dextra, why?!" I pleaded. "You say that you don't like him romantically, you say that you only love and care for him because of who he is, and yet you cheer me on to be with him?! What kind of sick person are you?" Dextra questioned.

I was shocked at what she said to me. "I don't get it!" Dextra narrowed her eyes to me. "You're so confused, you don't even know if you really do love Kite in that way. All I keep hearing in your voice is excuses for you not to like him. And you're using me as a tool to hide your insecurities, because in the end your just a sad little girl who can't even step up to your own feelings. Yet you call me out on not being woman? Who's a hypocrite now?"

Dextra got out her duel disk and her duel gazer tattoo began to cover her left eye. I sighed at this and did the same so that we can get this duel done and over with. She will never listen to reason, yet everything that she said to me, really makes me nervous.

 _I know I don't have feelings for Kite. But why does everything that she says got me so scared all of a sudden? I've never felt this way about other guys, even with certain crushes. Maybe she's right…, maybe I am confused…_

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Alesia: 4000 Dextra: 4000

"Now, Let's Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

"I choose to go first, I draw!" Dextra said as drew her first card. I looked at her carefully to see if she is going to use her special combo on me or something. "First, I summon my Swallowtail Butterspy!" The card emerges on the field, as the first assassin butterfly comes out from it's card. She was the yellow winged Butterfly of the Butterspy archetype.

 **1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

I looked on at her monster feeling very concerned with how this duel is really going to go. _Great, now she has summoned a monster with 1800 attack points as a start._ "But that is not the end of the fire. Next off, because I have summoned a monster in attack position; I am allowed to special summon my Blue Mountain Butterspy from my hand." She showed me her card before she placed it on the duel disk. The card flashed and out came a blue winged colored one.

 **0 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"Now since I am not allowed to attack you this turn, I will place one card facedown, and activate the spell card Butterfly Charm!" Now I knew that she had that card somewhere in her deck, just never would have thought that she would have it this early on in the duel! "I suppose you know what this card does, right Alesia? If the monsters you control does not attack by the end of your turn, it is automatically destroyed."

I growled at this as the spell card finally activated itself on the field. And every single time that I see it on TV, I think about her winning against Vetrix. But now she is using this card on me, and I just got myself into the tournament! "And now the turn is handed to you, Alesia. Good luck…" she said in a mocking tone.

 **Turn 2**

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Never knew of you to stoop down so low Dextra! I draw!" I said as I looked at my first card. _And I'm gonna make sure I beat her! Not for Kite, but because I will not have myself be disgraced like this!_ "I first summon my Constellar Pollux!" Pollux emerged from the ground with his weapon in hand. Dextra was a bit surprised at this.

 **1700 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"Great, so you play those Constellar monsters? Never knew that you were a user of one." Dextra commented, but she returned back to the duel. "But you still won't win, no matter what deck you play." she responded back. "Oh yeah? Well I hate to break it to you, Dextra, but I don't care. Now with my Constellar Pollux on the field, I can activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can normal summon another Constellar monster in addition to my normal one. And I bring forth my Constellar Acubens!" Acubens comes out from his card as slammed his fist onto the ground.

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 _Okay. I have to use the same strategy I used on Gina, before she brings out her combo. And I have to remember to not use every card in my hand for one turn._ "And when Acubens is on the field, he too can activate his special abIlity, which will allow me to increase all of the Constellar monsters that I currently control attack points by 500. Dextra gasped slightly while seeing my monsters attack points increase.

Pollux: 1700 — 2200

Acubens: 800 — 1300

"Okay, now Pollux, attack Dextra's Swallowtail Butterspy!" Pollux went ahead and attacked Swallowtail who was unprepared for the attack. Dextra held her own on her side of the field as she activated a trap card. "What the, Butterflyoke?!" I cried out in horror! "Yes, now that you had your monster attack mine. This card can now target it and change it's battle position. So now he is in defense position, and it becomes it's equip card!"

The card's power halted Pollux's attack and hurled him backwards to myself of the field. And now it defense mode of 600 points. "Drat!" I said upset. "I have no other choice but to place two cards facedown and end my turn." I said bitterly, as two cards became facedown on my field.

"Now your monsters did not attack will be destroyed." I gasped when I see that Acubens get's blown up all on his own. And the smoke came towards my way. I growled at this while her turn came.

 **Turn 3**

"Here I go, I draw!" Now was the time to try and talk to her. "Dextra, before you make your move. I have to ask you something." She looked up at me clearly not in the mood. "What is it?" She said with an attitude. "You never told me if we are dueling for heart pieces or not." Dextra just looked at me before she answered. "No, we are not dueling for heart pieces or I would have said so from the beginning. Now what is your _real question_ , Alesia?" I sighed at this and tried to come up with the question without her getting offended. "Why didn't you express your feelings to Kite sooner?"

Dextra finally widened her eyes in confusion. "What? What do you mean how come I never told him? You know exactly why!"

"No I don't. I really don't know why. They never allowed you to fully explain the reason. Just that you would do anything to help Kite." Once again Dextra was silent until she sighed at me. "It's because…I became afraid…" I blinked in recognizing the tone in her voice. "Afraid?" She didn't look at me, but still answered. "Afraid that I would be rejected by him. Knowing that he told me to look after myself, because he isn't going to protect me all the time. At that time, I didn't understand what he had meant, until I have gotten older." She closed her eyes. "No one was going to protect me, and I was forced to defend myself. You know the rest…"

So she finally admitted to me the truth. But this still doesn't help. I don't want to duel anymore. "Dextra. Let's duel another time." I suggested. She automatically opened her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy. "What?!" I nodded my head. "You and I are in no position to Duel right now. And we are dueling for all the wrong reasons. We shouldn't be fighting over stupid stuff just because of some guy. Dextra, you love Kite. And I will not duel you, until you confess your feelings towards him."

Dextra now looked at me in shock at what I was saying. "Are you serious?" She asked nearly speechless. Once again I nodded at her. "Yeah, I refuse to continue. But don't worry, we will duel each other again, I promise. I just can't bear knowing the fact that you will always suffer a one sided love for Kite for the rest of your life." I told her. But she looked back down at the ground. "But what if it isn't meant to be?" she questioned. " You still have to try Dextra. Even if you do get rejected, it will be out of your chest. You won't have to bear onto it any longer. It will make you sick eventually and you can die from heartbreak. True heartbreak happens when you don't open up your mouth to say something, not just when your love is rejected." I explained to her.

There was absolute silence for a few seconds of the duel. Dextra sighed and nodded her head. And both she and I forfeited the match. The AR system declared that there was no result, and our monsters pixelated before everything disappeared. I took off my duel gazer and sighed. When I looked back at Dextra she came over to me. "I still can't believe that you wanted to end this duel because of me." She said with a hand on her hip.

But I can tell by her eyes that she was still suspicious of me. "Yeah well, I always have a weak spot for people with angst." I told her proudly. She frowned at this and shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand you, Alesia. Is this how all real worlders act where you from?" She questioned. I shook my head no and looked down to the ground. "Some people may, but not all. To be honest this is just who I am, and as long as I know about who I am as a person, I won't change for anybody but myself." I turned to her and smiled. "Do you want to sit down and have a small chat?"

Dextra blinked at me in confusion, and gave a frown again before nodding.

So we walked for a little bit and saw that some fog had decided to come in before we were able to find a good spot. "There, how about that bench?" I pointed to one underneath a tree. She nodded and we began walking to it before taking a seat next to each other. It was silent as first, but I didn't mean it. It was okay now. I can finally have a good talk with Dextra, and help her understand her resolve for Kite more. "What is it that you to talk about with me? I still have other Duelist to duel for heart pieces." I sighed. "I know. But I figured that maybe you want to get this out of your chest while you still can, and so can I. I just want to understand you, Dextra."

"We are enemies, Alesia. I can always change my mind and have you taken to Mr. Heartland." She pointed out. "I know that, but still. I meant everything that I said about wanting to help you."

"So why is it that Kite's concerned about you for?" I shrugged. "All that he kept saying is how I am his investment. I mean seriously, who even say's that anymore?" Dextra turned to me shocked at my statement and her face spell's out confusion. "What? His investment? Sounds like it's his way of saying how you belong to him!" She narrowed her eyes thinking. "No…no I'm starting to understand now. He's saying that because of the power of Eternia. He still believes that you can still save Hart."Now I turned to look at her. "But I can't. And even if I could, like I told Kite, I don't know how. In the anime…" I cut myself short, and I looked away from her. The last thing I don't need is to spoil the plot further.

She leaned towards me a little bit, curious as to what I was about to say. "What about the anime?" She asked before leaning back to give me space. I turned to her a bit upset. "Let's just say things will be okay. For both Hart and Kite, and with you and Nistro too…everyone will get themselves straightened out."

The look in Dextra's eyes when she slightly widened them, told me that she was thinking about the future they will all have. "You mean…things will get better? And Kite…" I nodded and smiled at her. "So no…, I don't think the power of Eternia can do all of that. You guys never needed it in the first place. Now I'm determined to know the truth. And somehow, I don't think Hart meant to bring me here on purpose. I believe someone else is pulling the strings." Dextra looked on to the scenery of the park, as the fog began to clear and soon the day was becoming evening. "Someone else…, but who could it be? And for what purpose, if it's true that the world doesn't need your powers?"

Then suddenly something was going on with Dextra as she suddenly began shivering and her body trembled. I was concerned for her, so I touched her shoulder for the very first time. "Dextra…are you Okay?" She then turned to me as the trembling stopped, and I gasped in horror as her eyes looked like she was possessed or something! I stood up quickly away from her and kept myself out of the way. "Dextra! Dextra, what happened to you?!" I shouted to her. But suddenly a duel anchor attached itself to my left wrist this time, before it disappeared. I gasped in shock as this happened. "It can not be…,Dextra…" I said as she was completely emotionless. She prepared her deck into her duel disk, and he D-pad turned into one. I knew where this was going, so I did the exact same thing.

But when we were finished I sensed something was not correct with Dextra. Almost as if she was being controlled somehow, by something…but what?

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Dextra: 4000 Alesia: 4000

"Let's Duel!" We said in unison, and I started to take the chance to examine her more. Her eyes were completely distant. There was definitely something wrong with Dextra. "Since you have challenged me for the second time, I will go first. I draw!" I declared. But still she didn't budged after I drew my card.

 **Turn 1**

 _I can't afford to waste time, I have to find out what could be causing Dextra to act like this!_ "All right…to start things off I summon Constellar Kaus!" Kaus appeared on the field same way as last time in front of me.

 **1800 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"And now I'll activate the spell card Photon Lead, which will allow me to normal summon a light attribute monster an additional time, this turn." _Maybe this will wake Dextra up when she sees that I have a copy of one of Kite's spell cards that he uses for his Photon Galaxy deck._ And just as I had hoped, her eyes responded to the card. " **Where did you get that card?** " She asked in a monotone voice. This confused me, because she has never sounded like this before! What is happening here? "Forgot already that I came from a world, where duplicates are real? You have to wake up Dextra!" However once again she was indeed silent. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and went on with the duel. "Now I summon Constellar Pollux in attack mode!"

Pollux stormed onto the field with his sword in hand, ready to fight another battle with Kaus.

 **1700 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"However, I will not activate his effect this turn. So I will place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

" **It is now my move…draw!** " She said still in monotone. Dextra was never like this before and the last I checked, she didn't sound possessed either. So something has to be going on for her to react like this. " **I summon my Swallowtail Butterspy…** " Swallowtail Butterspy graced the field with her yellow colored wings once again. And then that was when I realized something…

I _s time repeating itself? If that's the case then…_

 **1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

" **When I have an attack position monster on the field, I can special summon my Blue Mountain Butterspy to the field as well.** " Blue Mountain Butterspy was then next to her partner, Swallowtail Butterspy.

 **0 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

 _Now for her spell card to activate itself._ I waited for her to do something until something else unexpected happens. " **I will now overlay my Swallowtail Butterspy and my Blue Mountain Butterspy, in order to build the overlay network and XYZ Summon Photon Papilloperative.** "

A woman emerges between her glowing black and purple wings, as she extends her arms that hold her weapons in her hands. Two orbiting overlay units surrounded her.

 **2100 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"This cannot be! You XYZ Summoned?!" I said in shock as a devious smirk appeared on her face, but then a lavender colored aura appeared around her body. I gasped slightly at the new change. "Dextra?" I called out to her alarmed. But all she did was chuckle darkly. " **It will all be over soon… Because now that I have you attention, I can finally begin this duel without distractions. And then Kite will fall in love with me, and see that I am the better woman.** "

I gulped at this and prayed that I can stop her before the real madness begins. " **Now the time has come. I activate the spell card Elimigate!** " Again I was shocked at this, because she had used this card on Vetrix when they were in the finals to face off against each other, by using the Jungle field spell that was already activate. _Just what is she planning?_ " **Now whenever a monster other then my Butterspy monsters declares an attack, I can negate that attack and destroy the monster. And now…** [she flashed her free hand at me] **Photon Papilloperative, attack Alesia's Constellar Pollux!** "

Papilloperative opened her eyes and unleashed a fury of rainbow colored butterflies at my Pollux, which was exactly what I wanted. "Not so fast, Dextra! I now activate my trap card Impenetrable Attack!" My trap card activated itself the moment I had it ready and it caused Dextra to be alarmed. "This card allows me to choose which effect I want to use: Either target a monster on the field so that it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Or, take no battle damage this turn. And I choose to save my Pollux from harm!" Dextra's eyes widen as she sees that her monsters attack hit Pollux, but in the wake of the impact, I had suffered life point damage.

Alesia: 4000 — 3600

Dextra looked on once the smoke cleared some more. But she was still the same. " **I now place one card face down and end my turn.** "

 **Turn 3**

I sighed in relief as it was finally my turn again, and I told her that I will draw my card. However I was getting a bit tensed. This is my first time of me dueling someone like Dextra, other then Kite. Now with Yuma it was somewhat difficult, but he has gotten stronger now. And once this duel is over…, what is going to happen to her? Will the powers that are controlling her stop? That was what was going through my mind at the moment. But I cannot allow myself to sway now. "Okay then, I place one card facedown and overlay my level 4 Kaus and Pollux!" My monsters turned into light and shot up into the air as the overlay network began. "With my Constellar monsters I now build the overlay network and XYZ Summon my Constellar Praesepe!"

Praesepe came out from the wormhole that was in the sky and roared as he stopped midway in the air.

 **2400 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"But that is just the beginning — next I'm going to summon my Constellar Leonis!" A monster who looks like a lion with a mane and clad with armor appeared on the field. He was staring directly at Photon Papilloperative sternly.

 **1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"And at that point, I end my turn." I said in defeat. I placed my head down in shame for some reason. But I knew that there was nothing that I could do. Elimigate can cause a serious problem, and Dextra knew that it would. Who knows what is going to happen once the next turn is over.

 **Turn 4**

Dextra: 4000

Alesia: 3600

Once again her face was completely emotionless, and I'm still trying to figure out the problem. But so far I got nothing. " **It is my turn, I draw.** " She said once again in monotone. "Hold on! Dextra, you need to fight this! You have to tell me, what happened to you!" I shouted to her, but she wouldn't change at all. " **Your attempts to stop me is futile, and thus you will lose this duel. And Kite shall belong to me.** " Dextra drew her card, and the same colored aura grew a little brighter. " **Next I activate the spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. Which will grant me 1000 life points.** "

The quick spell card activated itself as a cloud of light appeared over her, and sparkles of light came out to grant her that amount of life points.

Dextra: 4000 — 5000

" **And then I will activate the spell card Butterfly Swarm.** " The card also activated from her hand, and I growled upset at this situation and how the duel is becoming more and more difficult for me to counter! _Damn, she's closing in on me with limited space to run!_ **"First I must pay 2000 life points to activate it. Then whenever a monster is sent to the graveyard; the owner of that card is dealt with 1500 life points of damage.** "

My eyes wanted to water over the fact that this was happening. I never wanted to duel her because of something so stupid. This is not what I had in mind. I thought we were finally beginning to understand each other a little more, but now I am starting to believe that I am getting a little naive with this. That was when I said: 'no more'. I have to win this duel to save Dextra. Can't believe that I'm saying this, but the only way to snap her out of it is to beat her!

She ended up getting hit with a blast from her continuous spell card of 2000 life points of damage, but is it all worth it?

Dextra: 5000 — 3000

Dextra was breathing a bit heavy, bit regained all of her strength very quickly. Something that I even realized with myself that I can't even do. _Maybe it's because she trained this hard to endure so much pain during duels._ " **Now that the trap is set, I will bring out my servant Morpho Butterspy.** " A card appeared in front of her as another one of her butterfly assassins ready to strike, is on the field next to Papilloperative.

 **1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 _And if my memory serves me right, her effects can be deadly._

" **Now I end my turn. Your move, Alesia…** " I got highly fed up with this whole thing and began to loose my composer. "Shut up! I know when it is my turn, all right!"

 **Turn 5**

 _Okay now, Alesia, take advantage of her cards and use it against her!_ "Now, draw!" When I saw the card that I needed, I was smirking in victory! "Okay then, Dextra, since you want to play it ruff; I'll take out your combo by using this spell card… Parallel Twister!" My spell card activated itself and the moment that it did I knew what I needed to do. "By getting rid of my facedown card, I can target one of your spell/trap cards to be destroyed! Say goodbye to your Elimigate!"

Dextra's face then showed horror as she witnesses her trap card being destroyed in the mist of the effect of my spell card. "But I'm not done yet, next I will place another card face down. And attack your Morpho Butterspy with my Praesepe, attack!" I ordered as Praesepe began his attack. "However during this turn, I also activate his special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, my Praesepe gains an additional 1000 attack points this turn."

Praesepe: 2400 — 3400 ATK

My monster finally destroyed her Morpho Butterspy, and she suffered damage from the attack.

Dextra: 3000 — 800

Dextra gasped as she was losing her breath after the impact. " **Is that all you got, Alesia…!** " I smirked at her. "Well of course! After all this duel is finally over…" I said pretty confident in myself. Dextra's eyes showed confusion as the aura was still wild around her body. " **What are you…?** " She began until I pointed to something on her side of the field. "Forgot your spell card's effect?" I raised a brow, as Dextra was still confused until she checked her field, before gasping in horror as she sees the spell card sent a blast at her immediately.

"Remember that since my Praesepe has successfully destroyed your Morpho Butterspy, you will take 1500 additional damage to your life points!" I declared as the blast finally hit Dextra. She screamed in so much pain and horror, before her life points have finally reached 0.

Dextra: 800 — 0

Alesia: 3600

I was once again declared the winner and everything had went back to normal, as the duel was finally over. I gasped when I realized that Dextra was not moving from the impact on the ground. I took off my duel gazer and ran to her immediately to see if she was okay. "Dextra? Dextra!" I shouted, but it was all in vain because she was already knocked out. When I came over to her, I immediately panicked, before I dropped to my knees next to her unconscious body.

"Oh Dextra! You have to wake up!" I pleaded as I touched her right arm. Suddenly she glowed the color of the evil aura that suddenly possessed her, and I felt something shoot up into my arm and caused my to gasp in pain! Suddenly I see that my vision was getting hazy, but I tried to hang on. And the sounds of a painful moaning from Dextra told me that she was finally waking up. I sighed in relief as I finally see that she is okay. _Thank God, that she is safe._ I felt pretty horrible and saw that she finally opened her eyes in confusion. She looked around until she saw me, and her eyes widened in shock. "…Alesia…? What am I doing on the ground…?"

I sighed and looked at her dreadfully and tired. "You and I just finished our duel, Dextra." I told her simply. She blinked at me even more confused then before. "Duel…? You and I had a duel? I thought that we had decided to postpone it? How could we have been in a duel?"

"To be honest, I am still trying to figure that one out." I finally told Dextra the truth after a while, and indeed she was a bit startled. She couldn't believe that something like that had happened. But once she saw that her cards were on her duel disk, she knew it had to have been true. She sighed and looked at the setting sky. "It's almost night." Dextra got up on her own without hardly any struggles, and I couldn't help but be amazed by this. "Hey Dextra?" I asked before she turned to look down at me. "What is it?" she said in a lesser atitude.

"Now do you believe me when I said that I don't like Kite in the way?" Dextra sighed at this exasperated and shook her head. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Alesia. To tell you the truth, I've always known that Kite wouldn't return his feelings regardless of wither or not I've changed." Now this had me interested in what she had to say, but in turn it kinda confused me. "Huh?" I asked her. "You see, how can I explain this…" She looked back at the sky. "You remember when Nistro, Kite and me were training with the other kids? At that time, Kite told me to not concern myself with him and that I had to learn to defend for myself, because he isn't to be around to protect me all the time. At first I didn't understand what he meant, until I saw him with his brother Hart for the very first time. That was at least 3 years ago."

She closed her eyes at the breeze from the summer winds came and grace us with it's gentle touch. I smiled at this as I felt the wind pressed through my collarbone length hair, and closed my eyes too. But when I did, I felt as if I was being sent somewhere through a portal. Then when everything stopped I see myself in the courtyard of the Heartland Tower. But things looked eerie and strange.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "Hey Hart…,look what I got you little brother?" I turned around to see Kite when he was still a teenager, wearing his pink shirt, brown pants, shoes and two belts that connect over his shirt to his pants. He seemed pretty happy and showed Hart the beautiful butterfly he captured. However Hart wasn't responding to it well. And somehow Kite knew, his brother was slowly slipping away.

And then when I looked behind them, I see a young Dextra spying in on the siblings as they continued to talk. _Poor Dextra, she was so confused that she didn't know if Kite would ever be interested in her. And all of this time she held it in — she wanted to be the pillar of his strength…_ I then thought about everything that had happened before this scene, and everything that Kite told her. To me, I thought of it being two ways: 1. Kite does care about people but doesn't want her to be so focused on him just because he saved her life, and 2. He wants her to grow up being able to defend herself, because he knows no man in the future is going to save her life. In the end its all about yourself and every man to him or herself.

Then I looked at back Kite as he was still talking to Hart and then Hart suddenly turned to my direction of where I was standing. I froze when I did look at him, but he looked liked he was really staring at me! Kite noticed this and turned to my direction also confused. I stopped looking at them to turn around in case I see someone from behind me. But when I looked there was no one. Not a single thing except a wall. This confused me even more now.

 _What were these two staring at?_

"… …Is there someone here Hart?" Kite asked his little brother, while not taking his eyes off of my direction. Hart nodded and looked to Kite. "She's here…she isn't a threat." I was startled. I never would have imagined that Hart could see me since this was just a vision of the past. Is Dextra even aware of this going on back in the future? Hart was whispering a few things to Kite as the younger Kite was shocked and turned to my direction once again concerned. I gulped and tried to move away from them. "Please don't go…, whoever you are. I can feel your presence here. Are you an angel?" the younger Kite pleaded.

But even in my shock, I didn't know how to answer him. _Should I answer? The last thing that I do not need is for him to freakout when I say sometime. Well, maybe. It's not like he can hear me or something, perhaps Hart can but Kite can't._

"No, no I'm not an angel."I decided to respond. Kite's eyes widened suddenly. "So there is somebody hear…" I hear him say in a barely audible whisper. His eyes then showed determination and he walked up to my direction. I immediately froze and attempted to run. "Please don't run, I won't harm you. I just want to talk…" He finally said with a sad frown and looked around the area where I was standing. And that was when I realized something. _He can hear me but not see me. He must could sense my presence strongly enough to the point it that appears like he can._

"I'm sorry but I can't stay to talk." I told him before he freaked out at this. "Why not?!" He asked alarmed. "Please, don't ask me anymore questions. I have to go…" I said before I stepped further away from him and ran out of the area. "WAIT! Please come back!" The teenage Kite begged, and I just wanted to cry. I don't know how to make of this situation. But now I know. Dextra truly does love Kite, not just care about him. It's so sad that she has to witness this from a far. She can't even approach him without him ready to orally attack her!

Then suddenly I felt myself getting pulled back by a grip of hands, and then I hear a merging of Kite's voice and Dextra's at the same time calling my name. I was so confused to the point I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me. "Alesia!" I hear Dextra shout before she spun me around with worry written all over her face. "What is wrong with you? Did something happen?"

I didn't know how to explain this to her. But I just told her that I saw what happened to her past and suddenly I got pulled back to the present by her. She sighed in relief and placed a hand on her hips before frowning. "I have to report back to Mr. Heartland. He'll get suspicious that I have been gone for this long, including Nistro. I supposed that you will continue to be in this tournament?" I nodded to her and frowned looking downwards. _Yeah, but with all of this stuff going on, I don't know what is going to happen for now on when it does._ I hear her sigh and her Duel Disk turned into a D-pad. "Here, I will give you my contact code. If anything happens that is unexplainable Alesia, don't hesitate to call me. But not right away. When things die down a bit, then you can message me." I was shocked at first because I never would have imaged that Dextra would actually be nice to me for once.

I finally heard a beeping noise coming from my Duel Gazer and saw her contact code written all over it. I looked up back at her unsure about her motives. "Why would you want to do that?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head. "To be honest with myself, I really don't know, Alesia. Its just something tells me now, that you really are telling the truth about not having feelings for Kite. I guess with everything that you have experienced made you so confused. I can understand that being a woman myself. When the motives of another person is so unclear, you can't help but ponder on the situation. And when you finally come upon learning the truth, it leaves you with nothing but full of questions to the one question you want answered."

She finally looked at me with resolve. "You just be careful and take care of yourself while your in the tournament, Alesia. Something tells me that the worse is yet to come, and the World Duel Carnival is only the beginning." Then she finally begins leaving, but not before answering. "You don't worry yourself over Kite, his actions at times can be pretty confusing if he doesn't properly explains it to you." She vanished by teleportation, and I just slumped to the ground in shock.

"Man, none of this ever makes sense to me anymore…" I spoke lastly.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

 _But I swear the moment Kite heard Alesia's voice on the monitor its like he's a different person. I saw it in his eyes._ Dextra thought to herself as she is reporting back to Mr. Heartland. Yet she frowned again when remembering their day together. _Was I really possessed? But by what? It did feel like rage was building up inside of me somehow. But…_

"Ah, Dextra… How did monitoring the day go?" Heartland spoke to her with a smirk. Dextra looked sharp and spoke professionally. "Everything so far is running smoothly. Nistro and I will continue to monitor all duels associated with the World Duel Carnival and we will disqualify anybody who dares to break the rules, as long as they don't have a Number's card within their possession. That way, Kite may continue on his Number hunt…"

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

After my narrowing escape from the Vetrix family, I couldn't help but felt that something was wrong; Not just with Alesia, but myself as of late. Ever since I came to this place, my body has been acting weird. I remember that I was somewhere near the park for a while and then I had blacked out. When I came to, I didn't see nothing or heard anything. I'm even surprised that I didn't get robbed! I still couldn't believe that it was Vetrix who kidnapped me and brought me here to the ZEXAL World. I still have a heard time believing that this whole thing even existed!

But why am I here? And what was Vetrix's purpose for bringing me here in the first place! When I looked up at the sky it was already night time, which meant that the evening have already passed, and it had to have been at least somewhere in between 8 and 9 o'clock. I growled in frustration.

"Man I can't take any of this! Just what the hell is going on? And where is Alesia?" I looked around the area and see that I am somewhere in the city where there really isn't much people around. I sighed at this and kept walking, until I heard voices of men screaming.

My eyes widened at the sudden cry for help. And I wondered what was going on. I looked at my reflection on a puddle on the ground, and saw that I still looked the same. Not animated. My pale skin was still the same, the light brown freckles was still there. My long light brown hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and brown eyes still was no different. The clothes were indeed the same since I was kidnapped. A light green short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, my charm bracelet that Alesia made for me when we were little, my silver watch, and sneakers.

But once again the screams got louder and it sounded more so like horror and fear then just regular screams! I was very unsure about this at first but something told me that I had to go check it out.

When I had made another corner to the left, I see something that I never would have seen. Two guys was slightly hovering in the air with streams of whitish blue light hitting them both one by one in the chest. Almost like it was leeching something out of their bodies! But that isn't all that shocked me. I see a small robot that looked just like the one that follows…I gasped at the person who is next to it. Blond hair, white trench coat, a devious and wicked smirk on his face. Almost like he was enjoying this…

 _Kite stupid Tenjo…_

Kite pulled out the remaining souls of the duelists that he recently challenged, and I was so shocked to see the ending results. "Success! Two Numbers for the price of one…" He boasted at his successful capture of two Number cards. "Great de…deal!" Orbital commended him. I was so boiling mad and wanted to take this guy somewhere and beat him to a pulp! But then I have his robot to deal with! _Aghh, why do everything have to be so hard?_

I see that Kite turned to Orbital. "Let's go Orbital. We have to get back to Heartland." Orbital saluted at Kite. "R…Roger!" Orbital responded while his eyes blinked red. I moved back a bit, before suddenly I felt that I stepped on something, and heard a slight crack of glass breaking underneath my foot.

 _Ah oh…_

Suddenly Kite's eyes traced back to the sound of the glass breaking to me in confusion, and gave a shocked expression on his face.

"…Who are you?" He asked alarmed by my presence. And I couldn't help but say one thing to myself. "Oh shit…, I'm screwed."

* * *

 **Wouldn't have expected that did yah? But the story has yet to be unfold. Now that Jenny got caught by Kite, what do you think will happen next? Alesia seems to be on good terms with Dextra now that they had their duel, but what about her being possessed? By what or whom? The World Duel Carnival is taking an interesting turn of events, and it isn't anime related.**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: Thank you for liking it! :3 Alesia still have a lot to figure out, but she isn't trying to see who she likes. It's more so of her grasping the reality that ZEXAL is changing in ways that isn't in the show. Like characters suddenly become OOC from time to time, but not ALL the time. Just very subtle hints here and there. Alesia is also isn't concerning herself with romance but more so that the experience is forced on her, especially since she is celibate. She doesn't want anything to do with guys in a romantic relationship or get married and have children. She just wants to be on her own for the rest of her life. I wa** **nted to make her different then most OC's in fan fiction and see where this would go, and how is such new experiences effecting her life including those in the ZEXAL World.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: I know how you feel! I felt so uncomfortable when I was writing this, because you never would have thought that Dextra would go this far in trying to win Kite's affections! But sometimes even the nice's girls can become extremely clingy and jealous over the object of their affections. Remember the convo with Alesia to Yuma and Astral. By her being there, the ZEXAL World is changing! Expect the unexpected! Thanks for reviewing as always! ^^**

 **De hearts 26: Thanks once again, you became a life saver on this one! Your honesty about the story helped me to confirm my suspensions. That is why I always say reviews are extremely important. Without it you won't know where your story is headed! I'm also glad that the romantic interactions isn't rushed and is at a decent pace. And now that Jenny is finally here, [by the way I planned for her to join from the beginning, I had to find where] her presence may end up shifting the ZEXAL World on a different axis! Poor Alesia, all of that responsibly is now dumped on her even more. Let's hope Jenny won't screw it up further.**

 **I love the parts with Gina and Alesia too! It was so cute and heartbreaking. I wanted to put that realism in it, [while not knowing how it will turn out: either enhance the story or ruin it] because you don't often read it in fan fictions without making it be a Mary-sue story. Yes, I've read those, and while the plots are good, the characters are often gut retching. I could see why some people avoided them at all cost. But hey, to each is own, right? Everybody can't like the same thing. Especially when you do meet a Mary-sue in real life, there in your class, and everybody makes her the popular girl in school. Yes, I had Mary-sue's in my school too. Makes me wonder where these parents get them from. The part where Jenny was sexually harassed was scary to me. I'll admit, it was very uncomfortable to write. It's not that I just didn't want to write it, but Quattro came off to me in the anime as a Lustful, sadistic and masochist person. Even though the franchise have expressed real world characteristics in the characters, his character rubbed off on me as the type to be this way towards a girl. And since Alesia and Jenny are like us, Real World girls, his attraction towards them is going to be that way since we're different from them. And therefore is considered exotic like.**

 **Any ways everyone, glad that this story has achieved so much since it's beginning. I hope to continue to make this story to be considered as one of the best ones you've read as a 'Trapped in your favorite TV show' story. Never would have imagined I would make it this far. Thanks again and again for all of your wonderful support! Remember to R &R, and let me know what you think and hope to see next. Even if it's the least you would expect!**

 **Jaa ne!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	16. Luck when at it's BestOr Maybe Not

Okay, let's get this chapter started! It's the middle of January and already things are getting heated up for Alesia and Jenny. And she just got here! Sighs. That's what happens when you have two girls from the Real World showing up out of no where. But Quattro's thinking that raining Yu-Gi-Oh! fangirls is the best thing that's ever happened to him. _

But without further delay, the chapter cannot wait. After all it's what you're here for. Your still reading this right? Right?!

 **Disclaimer: You know…every single time I think about writing a new chapter, I always go ask myself; what is the point of disclaimers? People already know I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in any way, or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! Seriously? Can people not get the hint the first time around. You don't see my name on it, in fact you can't even see my OC's names on it. And if I could… I would make a spin off staring the OC's entering a world they would have never knew existed. But then again, that is where they end up right? Anyway, time to say the disclaimer. Wait a minute…did I just do that?**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Still located at the Heartland Shopping Mall, Alesia is confronted by Dextra in hopes to challenge her to a duel to win Kite's affections. But everything begins to turn haywire when Dextra is suddenly possessed by something that even Alesia couldn't figure out. When she is suddenly is made to re-jump start their duel all over again, Alesia is forced to do the unthinkable and must challenge herself to win the duel without losing her concentration.

In the end she wins the duel, and begins to come to a truce with Dextra. But not before being sent into the past, during the time when Kite was still training to become a Duelist. She interacts with their past selfs for a short time, but with that experience alone makes her question her impending situation. Meanwhile Jenny is lost within the city, and encounters Kite stealing the souls of the Number holders he dueled. But when she accidentally gave away her presence, he notices her right away. Will Jenny be in serious danger?

* * *

Chapter 16: Luck when at its Best…Or Maybe Not S01-16

* * *

Jenny's POV

I gulped at the site of Kite Tenjo and his robot side kick Orbital 7, who had the look of extreme shock on his face and his mouth opened wide. Kite however still looked the same as he did in the anime: Skinny, short for a man, hardly had muscles on his body, a baby face, and a down right attitude problem. Can't imagine how in the world Alesia could tolerate him. Ugh! I can't stand this guy, I never liked him since I first saw him on TV. And even when Alesia tried to convince me that he is only like that because of how he was treated growing up, and raising his little brother on his own. I still didn't like him. Nah, Uhh…You are not changing my mind.

But even as I'm standing here — It is still hard to believe that I'm actually in it, but now that I'm face to face with him, things can and will get ugly.

Kite's eyes suddenly narrowed at me. "Wait a minute…I recognize you…" he started. I was shocked at this and tried to figure out what to say. "Um, no you don't. Because I just moved here…?" I questioned awkwardly.

"Tsk! You are such a terrible liar." Kite said looking at me sternly. "Your name is Jennifer Spencer, right? But prefer to be called 'Jenny'?" My eyes widened at this and immediately I wanted to hyperventilate because of my ever increasing heartbeat.

 _But that's impossible, how does he know my name?!_ "H…How did you know my name if I never told you…?" I asked still in shock. This time Kite gave a devious smirk my way. "Let's just say there is more to the ZEXAL World then you could possibly know, dear Jenny. As well as I also know that you are good friends with Alesia Bennet."

"And he ain't lying!" Orbital said proudly. "So wait you knew about me this whole entire time!" I questioned him alarmed. "Why yes I did…,after doing some research on Alesia, I just so happened to stumbled across some of her memories…and there you were, being a supportive friend and protector when she couldn't even defend herself. Alesia always got bullied and suffered emotional turmoil at home, because her 'daddy' decided to leave. While her sister Cassie in the end abandoned her as well…" He said still with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I swinger my left arm in anger. "You don't know a damn thing about Alesia's past. Only from looking from the inside out." Kite dropped the smirk act and placed a hand on his hip. "Oh really? You think because you two have been friends for a long time, that you all of a sudden know everything about Alesia's secret? What kind of person do you take me for?" Kite questioned. "An idiot who can't even admit that he has lack of social skills…" I replied with a smirk.

Orbital suddenly can be heard snickering slightly in the background where you can barely hear him. Kite immediately turned to him glaring dangerously while Orbital shuttered back. "…I said…N..Nothing!"

"You better hope not…" he said with venom in his voice. "…or the next time you think you can get away with snickering behind my back, I'll power you down immediately. Got that?" Kite told him with anger seeping out of his voice. And Orbital shivered with fear. "Ak…Acknowledged, M…M…Master Kite…!"

Kite then turned his nasty looks towards my way. "Seem's like Alesia isn't the only one with a smart mouth and a sharp tongue to boot around here. Sounds like she gotten it from you."

"Aw well, you know. Can't help but to get it out of your system yah know? You peeve a little, you offend a little. Come's with the package…" I said nonchalant with a clever smirk on my face. _Man I never knew making fun of anime characters could be so much fun!_ Kite raised a brow. "Oh yeah? Well, like I've explained to little Alesia. Unlike the Real World, that mouth of yours is going to put you in serious trouble around here, dear Jenny." He finally turned his full body towards with a smirk. "And who is to say that you're not in big trouble right now?"

"Eh, well, I think I'll take my chance's and split like a banana…Caio!" I said as I jetted out of there immediately. This stunned Kite as Orbital was panicking. "W..What are we gonna do?!" Kite narrowed his eyes and bolted after me. "That's simple, we catch her!"

I kept running around people dodging them left and right. I was NOT about to get myself captured all over again, let alone getting my soul taken by a Numbers Hunter!

 _Alesia… Alesia where are you?!_ I called out to her in my mind, not knowing if she could hear my disparate plea…

* * *

My POV

* * *

 _Alesia_ _…_ _Alesia where are you?!_ I gasped at the sudden voice of Jenny ringing in my head. I looked around the area of the city, and saw that no one was responding to me or caught my attention. I sighed and frowned at this. "Why did it almost sounded like she was here…" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes thinking about my close best friend. _Jenny if only you were here… I feel so alone in this world!_

 _I'm here…!_ Her voice echoed once agin in my mind.

I looked up again looking franticly around the place to see if my mind is playing tricks on me, again. "Jenny? Jenny is that you? Where are you?!" I shouted in the air, even though the bystanders were giving me strange and dirty looks. Even the mothers pulled their frightened children away from me.

 _I'm…._ And once again Jenny's echoing voice went back into silence. I felt my heart pound in anxiety and being anxious. "What in the world is going on here? Something doesn't seem right…" I told myself.

Suddenly I hear cheering going on in the background, and I turned to the right to see a huge crowd of people were cheering for somebody. I put on my Duel Gazer to see if someone was in a duel or something. I'm glad I did, because once explosions were happening in the middle of the on lookers, Shark's status and some other kid's appeared in front of me. I gasped when I saw Shark's face.

"Shark…? He's dueling somebody? Please don't tell me where up to that annoying episode already?" I smacked my hand to me face. _Great, now Kari's old 'boyfriend' is here and has Number 7: Lucky Straight in his possession to cheer up his little niece. Another pain in the ass…_

"Hey there, Alesia!" Yuma's voice could be heard from across the way, who was jumping up and down and waved his hand in the air, as Tori was annoyed and shook her head in disappointment. I giggled at this and smiled. I waved at him and began making my way to where they are located. At that point, you could also hear the action going on within the duel. "Hey guys, how's things going with you Yuma?" I asked him. He gave a goofy grin and smiled widely. "It was great!" He said excitedly. "I won two heart pieces so far. What about you?"

I smiled at this and took out my collection of heart pieces. His and Tori's eyes widened. "No way…you collected THAT many heart pieces already? But I am just getting started!" Yuma whines. But Tori sighed exasperated at this. "Really Yuma? You should be happy that she won that many heart pieces, other then surviving the tournament on her very first day. What is wrong with you?" Tori asked. "It's not that I'm not happy for her. Its just that I feel like I'm getting left behind or something." Yuma argued his point. "Well, I'm for one is very happy that you have made it this far in your duels. Congratulations Alesia, you're beginning to take your very first steps in becoming a very good duelist in our world." Astral praised with a genuine smile.

The crowd got louder in excitement as the duel with Shark got intense. When Yuma pushed through to see what is going on, Tori paused when she saw that I wasn't moving. "Hey, aren't going to see what's happening?" I shrugged at her. "Nah, I'm just going to head my way back home, Tore. I don't want to get seen by Shark. Not like this." I told her. She blinked at me confused. "How come, did something happened?" She asked concerned again. So I quickly gave her the scoop about what Reginald told me early this morning in his letter. She was so shocked at the news. "I don't understand, why go through all of this now?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking after I read it." I was getting really uncomfortable at this, until I heard the sound effects of a winner being declared. I sighed before I was ready to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" I looked at her quickly before leaving. "Heading home…, I'm just too tired, and I am not in the mood for another adventure today with you guys. See you tomorrow Tori." I waved to her casually before running out of the area. Not realizing that Tori gave a sad look, before she went to Yuma.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I kept trying to call out to Alesia. I knew that I heard her respond to me when I did. I rushed out of the sidewalks and ran across the street, dodging cars along the way, causing them to shop short unexpectedly. Sadly I didn't realized that it was a stop sign for pedestrians , but what the heck are you to do when you're getting chased by a Number Hunter?! "Stop, your not leaving!" I hear Kite said as he was gliding towards me with Orbital. I gasped and closed my eyes ready for impact!

"What the…? Is my eyes playing tricks on me?" I hear a familiar voice nearby, and reopened them to see that I had crashed into someone along the way. It was all just too fast. I moaned in pain and began to see stars. _Man I guess you can see them in real life. Boy did that hurt!_ I thought to myself. "Jenny…?" I turned to the new voice that called out to me in question. I gasped when I see the one person I had hoped to see since forever. My eyes watered and I rushed over to hug my best friend, Alesia…

"Alesia! Thank God that your all right. You have no idea the hell I had to put up with while you were gone!" I sobbed on her shoulder as she shushed me and gently rubbed my back up and down in circler motion. "It's okay. Your save now okay Jenny?" She asked me. But all I can do is muster a nod, and pulled back from her. She reached out to wipe away my tears from my eyes. "Jenny, what happened? How is it that you are here?"

"So the two Real Worlders are here together." I heard the snobby voice of Kite Tenjo behind me, and when I looked up to see him, he gave a shocked look towards Alesia. But when I looked back towards Alesia, she didn't seem to happy to see him.

"Kite…" Alesia said with disgust. "Alesia…" He said with a stubborn look to her. Heck, he wasn't even concerning himself with me.

 _Oh boy, something is up and whatever the issue is, I don't like it._

Orbital gave an angry look towards her as well, but didn't say anything. "What are you doing out here at this time of the night?" Kite questioned with his arms crossed. "What are you, my father or something? How about you mind your damn business, I'm not in the mood to talk to you at this point, Kite!" Alesia voiced sounded very stressed, bitter and angry. Something must have went on when I wasn't looking, and it had gotten her on serious edge with this guy.

"I still can't get used to this problem these two have…" Orbital muttered to himself. "I was minding my business…" he turned sharply at me. "Until I met your foul mouthed friend over here." Alesia's eyes widened before she turned to look at me in shock. "Is there something that you need to me, Jenny?"

I bit my lip and sighed defeatedly. "I…I came across Kite taking the souls of two Number card holders on a deserted street. That's all, I didn't mean too. Their screams startled me so I had to investigate the situation." I told her. "Investigate? More like eavesdropping if you ask me." Kite pointed out with an attitude. _Man this guy is so stuck up!_

"Man, Kite…,who pissed in your cup this morning?"Me saying sarcastically made Alesia slap a hand to her face and she disappointedly shook her head. "I can't believe she go'd there…" I hear Alesia whispered to herself unamused by my crude humor. But Kite was too shocked at the moment. "E..Excuse me?!" he asked appalled by this. I widened my eyes at his reaction seeming very confused, until I just remembered what Alesia had told me when she used certain words that isn't used in the dubbed version. _Oh yeah, I've almost forgotten about that. They aren't too fond of profanity or minor profanity usage._ Opps…

Alesia stood up and pulled me along with her, before Kite tried to stop her. "Wait a minute Alesia…!" But she interrupted him. "The next time I catch you trying to hurt my friend, I won't forgive you, Kite…" Alesia trembled in anger, and you can hear the seeping venom from her voice. I was really frightened by this before I turned around to see Kite gave a look of confusion and looked quite saddened for some reason. Almost like when Chris a.k.a Quinton deserted him in the middle of the rain! "Alesia…" he spoke astonished at her reply.

"See you at the finals…" She told him bitterly before I was getting pulled away with her again. That whole scenario really got me confused and thinking. _What the heck is going on?! Why is Kite is acting so strange and completely OOC? What has gotten Alesia so ticked at Kite about, and what for? Did something happened between those two? And what about her relationship with Reginald, I thought they were getting their relationship solidified? Seems like I have to do a little digging around here…_

Then my eyes widened in shock. _Don't tell me that…_ _ **Kite is in love with Alesia…!?**_

* * *

My POV

* * *

I still couldn't believe that my best friend Jenny is walking right next to me! It was insane as it was, and I couldn't be anymore happier to see her here with me. But at the same time, the more we walked on I couldn't ignore the growing fear that was there inside of me. _How did she get here in the first place? Now I'm really starting to get worried. Not just for myself by for her as well. Don't she realize the amount of danger she's going to be in?_ "Hey Jenny?"

She turned to me confused. "Hmm? What's up Alesia?" I thought for a moment of what I wanted to say, and turned back to her. "Jenny, I need to know something. How did you end up here in the ZEXAL World?" I asked curiously. Jenny blinked at me confused and sighed in disappointment. "I…I don't know how to explain this but…"

"I knew that would join the Carnival; Alesia Bennet." We turned around to see Shark who gave me a disappointed look. "S..S..Shark!" I said alarmed by his sudden presence. Jenny however couldn't help but staring at him in awe. I should have known that she would act like this, she used to have a crush on him when we were a bit younger. Shark looked to Jenny seemingly unamused. "And who is your new friend here?"

Jenny stepped up in front of me all of a sudden and gave an embarrassed blush. "Hello…my name is Jennifer Spencer, but you can call me Jenny. It's nice to meet you finally Reginald…,I mean ah 'Shark'." She said bashfully. My jaws dropped when I saw that she moved a piece of fallen hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. _Is she flirting with him?!_ Shark however raised a brow at her before he turned to me. "How the heck does she know my real name?" He asked really annoyed. I sighed at this whole thing and began explaining.

"Remember when Quattro spilled the beans about me being from the Real World and stuff?" I asked him. Jenny was confused by now, until Shark finally spoke up. "Yeah…? What about it?" I then began to clarify the situation by presenting Jenny to him. "She is from there too…"

Shark looked back at Jenny and took in her features for a moment, which caused her to blush. Then his eyes widened some before he spoke again. "So then… what you're saying that's she's from the Real World too? A human?" He gaped. I nodded to him slowly, before he relaxed a bit and presented his hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile, and Jenny happily took it. Shark turned to me before letting her hand go. "You two are friends or something?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Jenny and I have been friends since elementary. We were separated when she moved to a different state. And we ended up living in the same neighborhood and town once I moved to where she was." I was excited to talk about our relationship together. You could say that we are platonic life partners. But then the look on Shark's face changed quickly. "Not to change the subject, but what are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you at least be home?"Said the scolding Shark as he narrowed his eyes with a stern look.

Jenny looked over to me confused as I gulped slightly without him noticing. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you competing in the World Duel Carnival?"she asked being confused. Immediately I wanted to yell at her, but that would give me away further. "I suggest you start telling me the truth Alesia. Because you can't hide anymore things from me. And besides I already got the scoop from Yuma." Now I looked towards him surprised. "What?!" the now prying Shark still didn't give up. "You heard what I said. I thought I told you NOT to enter the tournament. Are you so deaf and blind that you couldn't pick up the hint? Alesia, Do you have any idea the kind of danger you just put yourself in?!"

Shark's eyes never left mind for a second, and still, I couldn't look away. My feet began to tremble and yet I felt helpless at what to say to him. Jenny looked on worried about me, and I could tell that even though she wanted to say something. There was some type of agreement going on between them silently.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Alesia? Do you now realize what I must do?" Shark questioned. I looked down in shame. I already knew what he meant. "What? What is it that you have to do Shark?" Jenny questioned innocently. Shark turned to her emotionless. "She and I must duel." Jenny stared at him wide eyed. "But why?! Aren't you two on the same page?" She asked confused even more. "You wouldn't understand Jenny. But Alesia cannot afford to be in this tournament without some kind of danger, and as long as I know that Yuma is foolishly allowing this to happen. I just can't stand by and watch her throw her life away for some excitement and adventure. Get out your duel disk and duel gazer Alesia, because I challenge you to a duel!" Shark ordered while pointing his finger at me.

But I never responded back to him. Jenny was so shocked at what just happened that she just looked from me to Shark and then back to me again. Shark widened his eyes some, even though it was hard to look from below. "What the heck at you doing? I asked you to get out you're dueling gear and face me! I told you before that if you joined this tournament after I told you not to, you will have me to deal with!"

This time Jenny snapped and went over to Shark and slapped him across the face. I finally looked up in shock as I saw that this was unfolding. "Jenny!" I scolded in a panic! Just what the hell does she thinks this is? She can't just go around slapping people, especially anime characters! Okay so maybe I did this once to Kite, but I had a good reason. She on the other hand will go ballistic over nothing!

Shark looked at Jenny surprised that she had hit him so hard. "What the…what the heck was that for?" He asked still in a daze. "First of all, Reginald, what the hell is wrong with you! You have no right to be ordering my friend around, just because you don't agree with what she is doing. Yeah sure — so the World Duel Carnival is dangerous and she could be putting herself at risk. And yes, there are bad guys out there that wants her power or something. But that still doesn't mean you just go around telling people what they should and shouldn't do." She waved her hand towards me. "Take a good look at her, Shark. Can't you see that what you're doing is really hurting her!"

Shark widened his eyes shocked and looked onwards to me. I turned away from looking at him, and felt my eyes beginning to water from all of the yelling, the screaming and being stressed. Yeah, that was it. I was so stressed out. "Look Shark. I know that you care deeply about Alesia. And even though this is my first time being here, and we have just met. I can tell that you just want to see her safe and not in harms way. And as her friend and sister at heart, I appreciate it very much. But you also need to understand something as well. Alesia is very smart and a great person to count on. She's very intuitive about a lot of things, in fact its even scary to the point it almost make her appear like she's psychic or something. Even though we all know that isn't true. But Alesia may have gone through a lot while being here, but she has also learned to become strong. And that is what she is doing right now, Shark. Trying to become stronger, and more confident in herself. Back at the Real World, Alesia was never this bold. She could never truly be herself around other people. They would always judge her without remorse, and wouldn't even cared if she died tomorrow."

She paused before looking back over to me. "And to tell you the truth, I have learned a great deal from Alesia while we were growing up as kids. She maybe shy at times, but she was never afraid to speak up her mind about things, when she knew and felt that something was wrong." Jenny looked to Shark again. "What I am telling you Shark, is that even though you have every right to feel how you felt about Alesia joining the World Duel Carnival. You also cannot force her to do what you want her to do. And threatening her to duel you, just so you can try to disqualify her from the tournament is a desperate move, but also wrong of you."

Once again Shark was taken back by Jenny's observations. "But…how did you know that I was going to do that?" Jenny smirked at his confusion. "Like I said before, I have learned a lot of things from Alesia. And learning how to develop an intuition is one of them. Besides learning to become more observant. So please Shark, I implore that you may forgive Alesia for trespassing against your desires for her to remain safe from the tournament. But at the same time, that you may also consider the consequences of what could also happen had she not joined. She still could be in greater danger wither she was or wasn't in it."

I was very shocked and surprised at Jenny's speech. She usually isn't the one to take on a diplomatic role in life. I guess she really have changed over the years, I just never saw it in her, because maybe she never had to deal with such situations as this. I frowned again and looked to the ground thinking. _Perhaps there are still somethings about life that I really need to learn and pay attention to. Sadly they don't teach you none of this in school…_

I can hear Shark sigh defeatedly before he answered. "All right…" I looked back up surprised at his response. "What?" I questioned still unsure about this. Shark closed his eyes in defeat and rubbed his hand through his lavender hair. "I don't know what the heck is going on around here, Alesia. But I just want you to know that even though I don't agree with your methods of handling things…" He returned back the stare at me seriously. "…That you will try to keep yourself out of trouble while you are still in this tournament. Who knows what Quattro may have in store for you, or any other bad guys out there, that is badly after your powers."

Jenny reacted quite strangely when he began talking about Quattro, and when I turned to look at her, she was shivering and trembling without us noticing. I was very alarmed at this. "Jenny? Is something the matter? Are you cold or something?" I asked concerned. But all that she did was shook her head and stopped for a bit. "No…, no I'm not cold. Just…a little warned out is all." she commented.

Shark looked over to Jenny and gave a suspicious look. "Not to be prying into anyone's business and all but…how in the world did you end up here in the ZEXAL World? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping your bed or something like that?" He asked Jenny curiously, before I turned to her wondering the exact same thing. _Heh, at least Shark and I is on the same page NOW._

"…It's hard to explain…" but that was all that she said. I sighed and place a reassuring hand on her back. "Relax now, everything is going to be fine Jenny. You can tell us when you are ready." I told her with a smile. Jenny turned to look at me and gave me a small smile, but her eyes still showed uncertainty. "Thanks Alesia…" Shark also gave a smile towards her.

"Alesia is right. However or whoever has done this to you, you needn't worry about it Jenny." Shark turned to me sternly. "I think it would be best if you don't duel anymore Duelist tonight Alesia. You can still get a head start in the morning. Right now, I think the wises thing to do, is to make sure that your friend is safe for now. She looks like she has endured quite a lot since you two have last seen each other." Shark advised. I nodded to him in agreement and looked to Jenny who's face showed that she was indeed exhausted from today's events. I sighed to myself and realized just how serious this whole entire thing is. It's no longer all fun and games here.

Jenny turned back at me. "Question…, do Yuma and his sister have extra space for me to stay with you? Or will we be separated again?" I looked at her sternly. "No way, Jenny…I am not abandoning you like you wouldn't abandon me. We'll find another way to have you stay with me. Like Shark said, I don't know what is going on here, but if you was somehow brought here on purpose. Then there is no way that I'm going to be a sitting duck waiting for things to happen, while people like you get hurt in the process." I said defiantly.

I began to get my Duel Gazer and started scrolling through contact codes. Shark raised a brow. "Who are you trying to call?" he asked curiously. "I'm joint to get in contact with Yuma…"

After a while I was finally able to reach him. He said something about Charlie appearing out of no where and wagered his heart piece with some unknown Duelist, and somehow escaped with all of his cards. When I asked him if he was in possession of Number 7: Lucky Straight, his eyes widened and told me yes. Then Tori appeared on the line , and asked me if I was all right. I had begun giving me short explanation that Jenny is now here, and is in need of a place to stay. Thankfully Yuma was somehow able to get Kari on a three way chat, and we spoke for a bit. She said that she will ask Grandma in agreeance for Jenny to stay, and told her that they will have to find a way to make extra space for her, because rooms were limited.

But when I offered to share my room with her, Kari replied that it might now be enough space since the room is small. I had to really think about this for a minute and realized that she was right. And I bit my lip at this. "Can't she just sleep on the couch or something until we straighten everything out?" I asked still trying. But all Kari kept on doing was sigh at this. I guess that all of these questions and planning was really starting to stress her out. Especially since she has her wild boyfriend to chase down before he causes more trouble.

I don't know. I realize that they aren't a couple. But with the way that they treat each other, they might as well be. But then again, he does seem a bit older then her.

"Hey, maybe she can stay with me." Tori suggested. I widened my eyes at this and looked at her unsure. "Really? Can she Tori?" I asked getting my hopes up. She giggled at my expression and nodded. "Sure! I have an extra bunk space next to my room. I'll just have to call my mom to see what she thinks."

Jenny finally answered this time. "But what if she gets suspicious and ask me where did I come from, and where are my parents or something?" She did make a good point. This whole plan could end up being a disaster. "Leave it to me…" Tori said with a wink before handing the call back to Yuma. You can see in the background that he was running.

"Yuma? What's going on now?" I asked. "Well, we're still trying to catch Charlie before he does so more damage then he should. Do you think you can bring Jenny here with us, so that way she can go home with Tori later?" Jenny looked at me and nodded. "Are you sure?" Shark asked concerned. She nodded again to him this time. "Yeah,I'll be fine really."

"She's going to come. Just try to slow him down the best way that you can Yuma. And send me the coordinates of your location so that we can reach you on time." I told him. "Got'cha! See you two there!" The transmission went off, and I looked towards Jenny sternly. She knew what I was thinking and nodded back. "Let's go kick some cowboy butt!"

We said goodbye to Shark and I couldn't help but noticed that Jenny had sighed so dreamily. I raised a brow at her. "Ah, Jenny you okay, girl?"

"Oh yeah, after meeting a hottie in paradise, I will be. Who knew that Reginald could look so hot even for a anime character." No if I was drinking something right now, this would be the time to spit it out. "WHAT?!" I asked alarmed. "I thought you were routing for him and I to get together!" She shrugged at my question and smirked. "Well hey, I don't see any of you making a move yet so I might as well join the roster right?" She looked a head of where she was going with a strange look on her face. A mixture of seriousness and being concerned. "And besides, it looks like you've also attracted another admirer from a distance."

My eyes widened at this. "What do you mean by this?" I asked confused. But she never turned to look at me. "Let's just say Alesia, no matter what happens. Don't push them away. It will be hard, but you will know when it's the right time."

 _Great, now she's talking gibberish._ I said while thinking to myself. But unbeknownst to me, Jenny had her own thoughts on the matter. _And besides, I don't want that Kite guy getting any closer to Alesia then he already have. I don't know what his true motives are for Alesia. But if he thinks that he can just waltz right into her life, threatened to take her Numbers card and her soul, hurt her to the point that it landed her in the hospital for 4 DAYS! And still trying to convince her that he's not a bad guy? Watch me Kite! I'm gonna find out what your up too, and if my suspicions are true and you're falling in love with my best friend. You have another thing coming buddy…_

 _Because I'm not gonna let you hurt my sister!_

About a few minutes later…

We reached the D line monorail train and caught up with Yuma, Tori and Astral as we slipped around the crowd, as the innocent bystanders are being detained outside. Suddenly the monorail get's jolted back into motion, and then I see that we be can to move. I moved Jenny to take a seat on the long strip and she thankfully compiled.

Charlie already caught wind that we were on the train along with him, and smirked at our dilemma. "Ah, so you finally caught up with me eh? A little too quick if you ask me." he said confidently. "You took my card and I want it back!" Yuma demanded. "So getting to the point are we Yuma? Fine then. Maybe we can settle this with a duel." He suggested by Yuma was surprised by this.

"What the? A duel? All I want is my card back!" Yuma whined. "Well, if you manage to win, then I'm willing to give your card back." Charlie was too excited to duel Yuma, that he basically ignored all logic here. "Yuma…, you have to retrieve that card." Astral begged that Yuma would duel. " Already then, here we go!"

The duel between Yuma and Charlie were already starting. They now entered outside to start their duel for space. Tori went to go look. She wanted to know if I was to come with, and I told her that it would be better if I stayed here with Jenny. As she didn't look so good. Tori nodded and placed on her Duel Gazer to catch the action and to make sure that Yuma doesn't get hurt.

I placed on my Duel Gazer and began transmitting the signal to my D-pad so that Jenny and watch it too.

AUTHENTIC REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Charlie: 4000 Yuma: 4000

"Do you think that this will happen like in the anime, Alesia?" Jenny turned to me for the answer. "I don't know, Jenny. But we won't know until we find out. Until then, all that we can do is trust that Yuma will be safe will up there like that."

"Oh and don't worry Yuma. Luck will protect us in case you're wondering how are we going to survive. But it's just like I said before. Life is a carnival!" Charlie said on screen. "Yeah, sounds like you're a stupid underachiever, jackass…" Jenny commented to herself in a whisper. I sighed at that and began to break out a smirk.

 _Yep, same old Jenny…_

Thankfully the was exactly the same as the anime show. And both Jenny and me sighed in relief when the whole entire thing was over. Yuma won the duel, but in turn he promised that Charlie can borrow the card for a while to help cheer up his little Niece named May. Kari finally had to chance to meet Jenny, and told her that she can stay for the while until Tori and her mom can fix up the place so she can stay there with them. They had plans to send her to school as soon as it starts again, and practically have to go through the same procedures for when I first came here.

It really does bring back good memories before this whole Number Hunting business even started.

 _Somehow things are looking a little bleak as of late. But you know what, I won't even worry. It's just like Dextra told me today. 'Don't let it stress you…'. And even though she really meant it about Kite. I will still take her advice. Because the way that this whole entire thing is going down. People like Vetrix and his sons are going to come at us hitting full force…_

I narrowed my eyes in concentration. _And when they do, I'm going to be ready for them!_

That night all of us had a quick dinner at the Tsukumo Residence after a long day for the 1st day of the World Duel Carnival. Tori had went on home to meet with her mom, so that they can discuss arrangements for Jenny to stay. Of course that would also mean breaking the news to her mom about the whole 'Our world is fictional' montage. And to tell you the truth. I feel really bad for them that they have to go on their entire lives knowing that they were only created by someone else's imagination. I still have a very hard time believing that Jenny is actually here with me, in the ZEXAL World. She was conversing well with the others and they same to enjoy her company, especially Kari. Yuma on the other was getting annoyed with Jenny calling his hair a pinwheel. Yeah, I actually laughed at that.

But that wasn't the only thing that was getting strange. Jenny seems to also be able to see Astral too! And I'm like how Yuma was: HOW? I mean I was the one with the power of Eternia right? So wouldn't that mean that she would have it too? But then again, it isn't confirmed. Plus there may not be a way to actually know for sure unless wait till later on. To me it felt like everything was speeding up way too fast, and I would have never would have thought that the WDC would come so quickly when it only has been about two months since I've been here.

After dinner Jenny and I quickly got washed up, brushed our teeth, get dressed and got ready for bed. Yuma came in and told us good night as well as Astral, Grandma and Kari. Lillybot was still cleaning up the house before she was to retire for the night too. She is such a good robot. "So, this is what you have been doing ever since you got here Alesia?" Jenny asked me curious. I nodded to her and made some space on my bed for her to join me. This isn't the first time we slept together in the same bed. In fact, Jenny and I consider each other like real sisters. So we practically did everything like one, which freaked a lot of people out. But we don't care. Were nothing like that at all. Were straight, we love men and we don't think of each other in that manner even if we were biological sisters.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" She looked at her PJ's in curiosity and examined it as if it was a foreign material. I giggled at this and looked at Jenny. "Uh…I guess…" She seemed a bit disappointed about something. "What's wrong?" When I asked she seemed to be at a lost. "Alesia, I'm sorry…" she passed before I had her to come sit next to me. Jenny took a seat on her side of the bed and began to lay down, staring at the ceiling. "It's just that I didn't have a pleasant experience coming here, you know?"

I gasped lightly because Jenny released a tear from her eyes, as it was streaming down her face. And when I saw this, something told me that she went through something that she shouldn't. "Jenny, please tell me what happened. I need to know how you came here." Jenny turned to me unsure if she should say something or not. She sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

"Before I tell you about how I came here, I need to explain what happened after you left from the Real World." I nodded, and then she began explaining. "About two hours after you disappeared, your mom came back home and noticed that you were gone. She demanded to know where you were, but I didn't know how to answer her. I chocked up with my words, and then she picked up on the subtle hints right away, and ran into your room to confirm that you were't there. We both were upset, and then suddenly your father came out of no where." My eyes widened at the mention of my father. "You sure?! My father came over to visit my mom? Why?!" I asked upset and nearly angry. That man had abandoned my mother for years, and it torn our family apart! Why now all of a sudden at the most critical moment, he decides to show up?

Jenny frowned a bit. "Well, that is what your mom and I was trying to figure out. Until he began explaining the reason. Your dad had told us that he has been keeping tabs on you, even after he had divorced your mom. After you had first went into the ZEXAL World, he told us that he already knew that you had come here due to your last accident dealing with Kite. When he told us that, we were shocked to find out that something else was going on too." She then turned to me again.

"Alesia, Do you remember the day you had to go get your MRI done at the hospital?" I nodded. "Well, let's just say that your mom got the results back before she came back home. And from what we heard and saw it isn't normal, Alesia." This really confused me, but I tried to stay calm. "What do you mean that it isn't 'normal'?" She lifted up to lean on her elbows. "The MRI had shown that you has some type of black spot in your brain. Almost as if it was translucent, but it was still there. Have you been getting any headaches or pain in your head lately?"

I was shocked by this question as I was trying to remember all the time since I had gotten back here. "To be honest, it's hard to remember. I believe I first started having those problems back when Fortuno had declared a shadow duel with Yuma and Astral." Jenny gasped at the shocking development. "No way…how could that possibly be! Fortuno never did that in the show!"

I sighed still thinking about those times. "Yeah, but sadly he did. Before Yuma and Astral was able to win his Number card. Fortuno had admitted that he already knew about me, and told us that Kite was looking for me. When he activated the shadow duel, the stakes was that every time Fortuno's monsters does damage to Yuma's life points, I would lose some of my memories as well as my powers to him. And how it would be absorbed into his crystal ball. But that was all a ruse. As he made us to believe that it was in there, after we had destroyed it, it already turned out that the real problem was his Duel Gazer." This time Jenny caught on. "So then he stored the data of all of your memories that he stolen was in the Duel Gazer while Yuma and Astral were dueling!"

"Exactly…, after while I have been getting headaches, and being mental and emotional attacked this whole entire time. To the point that strange things began to happen." I blushed slightly recalling the incident with me and Kite again. "You knew what happened afterwards…"

"Yeah, and I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect and help you, Alesia. I guess I owe Kite that much for saving your life." Jenny rambled on. "Hmph! Well, as much as he did all of that for me, I really don't give a crap about him any more. Nt after all of the emotional hell he put me through." This time Jenny raised a brow at me. "What do you mean? Did he do something else to you?" I rolled my eyes at this. "Yeah…, apparently after Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker found out that I had the power of Eternia all of this time, Heartland had been forcing Kite to manipulate me emotionally, and made me think that he did something he ought not to."

Jenny gave a dangerous look. "Like what…?" I gulped at this and trembled a bit at the dark tone in her voice. "Well…he has been casually telling me that he had kissed me while we were under the rumble. When in actually he gave me CPR, and because I had died before regaining conscious, I had no memory of what happened. Then he started behaving differently around me; like being romantically bold and talking about how I was his investment crap. When I caught wind of it was after I discovered something even more weird then your story."

When I looked at Jenny she had her eyes widened. "Does this have to do with Cassie?" I gasped at the question. "So you know?!" I asked unsure, and Jenny frowned more with a nod towards my way. "Yes…, your dad told us that Cassie isn't human. And that she is in fact a anime character from this world, and how he couldn't have children naturally so he was having sex with different women who was willing to try to conceive a child with him. But it didn't work no matter how hard he tried, and that he went to donate some sperm as well. He did all of this before he met with your mom and got married to her. And how he promised Cassie that they all was going to be a family. Then suddenly you were miraculously born…"

I didn't know how to except all of that, but just the thought that my father would do all of that for a kid is just crazy in itself! It really wants to make me ask mom how is it that she really met dad. "So what is your story? How did suddenly Cassie came to this situation here?" I sighed before answering Jenny. "Do you remember reading the manga with me one day, and we came across two new characters in the story?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I remember one of them was Yagumo and Luna right?" I nodded back. "Yeah…during the same day that Kite kidnapped me, Orbital had confirmed that there have been inter diminutional displacements going around. A.K.A: Loop holes, or a shift in between dimensions. When a rip in time occurred, Kyoji emerged from the Manga World to this one and tried to kidnap me also before he revealed the his world was changing all because of me. And then when Kite and I dueled him, he admitted that the only reason why he wanted me, is so that he can kill me. But Luna has been on his tracks for some time, and eventually showed up whenever he did. A lot of crazy stuff has been happening here lately. Plus…, it was also at that time that we found out that he has been working for my sister this whole time…"

Jenny widened her eyes shocked. "Cassie and Yagumo worked together?"

"Yes. Because she too had the power of Eternia." Tears began to come from my eyes. "And in the end, she gave me her powers because Kyoji and her were dying…" I sobbed. "Oh no…then that means that she's…." Jenny couldn't hold it in either. "She's…"

I nodded. "She's gone Jenny, and I can't get her back. And that's not even half of the whole story. Now Vetrix is after me too. But the crazy part is that Cassie and V, or Quinton a.k.a Christopher were lovers!"

"Okay…, this is WAY too much info. So she was dating the long haired bishonen guy who is 20…" I began to correct her. "He was about 16 at the time, Jenny. He is now 20. They were supposed to married I think. At least that is my suspicions, only because she left about 3 years ago. And they would have to be at least the same age." Jenny nodded in agreement. "That would make sense, especially when she said that she was going to be with her boyfriend that we never met before. So wouldn't he have been…"

"If you're suggesting that somehow Quinton was in the Real World around the same time that happened? I hardly doubt that. At that time, Quinton was still working underneath Dr. Faker, and was training Kite at that time to be a Duelist so that he could protect Hart. When Quinton found out the truth of what really happened to his father, he abandoned Kite, and in turn abandoned my sister as well. He broke off their engagement, and he changed his name to what we both know now. And in the end, he is now working for Vetrix in order to get his revenge against Faker." I narrowed my eyes. "And now that we're caught in the middle, he isn't going to back down lightly. Which means more plot twist and more of an advantage to him, since he knows that I don't know how to use my powers."

I stopped when I realized something. "It was Vetrix that brought you here, didn't he?" Jenny's eyes widened before she nodded feeling depressed. "Yeah…, and let's just say that I didn't have a good experience either. Quattro was assigned to make sure I didn't escape, and when he and I were at odds with each other, I tried to punch him, but his crest activated and forced me back. After that, he forced a kiss on me and I defended myself, before Trey helped me to escape unknowingly. I don't think he knew that I'm not one of them."

After she told me this, I couldn't help but ball my fist in anger. _What?! How dare Quattro go ahead and sexually harass Jenny like that!? This isn't how everything supposed to go in the show!_ Jenny looked at my fist before turning to me.

"So now that we know each others side of the story, what are you going to do now?" I turned to her determinedly. "You and I are going to find the truth together, and break out of this place."

She widened her eyes. "You mean…" I nodded at her. "Once the tournament is over, we are going home. One way or the other…,we are going to survive this and make it back safely."

 _As long as we don't have any distractions along the way…_

* * *

 **It seems like Alesia is determined to get bother herself and Jenny home no matter what it takes! But as far as distractions go, I think sadly they have plenty of it. Owww, so what do you think of this chapter so far? Do you think Jenny will be okay for now on, or will she be in great danger along with Alesia? And is Jenny right all along: Is Kite having strong feelings for Alesia, or this is just due to OOC and the changes in plot line? What about Shark? Man, this is enough to make my head spin!**

 **Riatsukino** **: Hi it has been a very long time! I say, Chapter 6 long? Lol! It's okay that you changed your name. I hope you love the story so far! Thank you for your support even in silence. :)**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Well I hope this chapter cleared up your suspicions. But the conspiracy theory won't end there!**

 **De hearts 26** **: You very welcome! ^^ Yes! I'm happy that Droite and Alesia can get along other then between Cathy and Kotori. But at the same time, you can learn a lesson from both parties. Droite and Alesia being more mature while Cathy and Kotori being immature for preteen girls. It isn't age that causes it, it is more so of the fact that it is part of their personality. Even for Kotori who refuses to admit it, though she is smart and intellectual in many ways. And the reason for Droite getting possess will take an ugly turn soon on the next chapter!**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: 'Wrong-place-wrong-time' syndrome '! OMGosh! Yes! I totally agree. I had a similar terminology that I would for certain people a few years back myself! And yep, Alesia is somewhat getting confuse. Thankfully she knows how to stay on track and not let it distract her to the point that she is making mistakes.**

 **Okay! Still need to type up the 17th chapter of Access the Dimensions. It would seem that the poll results are taking and interesting turn for all of you fans out there. We still have about 2 weeks to go before the results. Vote on my fellow readers, and don't forget to be on the look out for the next chapter. A new poll may be in the works and perhaps a 'Dairy' format of everything Alesia went through that didn't appear in the story so far. But that is more and likely going to be a separate story. Tell me what you think of that? Jenny will also share her part, if your interested in her story as well. Maybe even a 10 part chapter of Cassie's side as well? Aghh, so many ideas!**

 **Later folks and have a bright and sunny day!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	17. No longer a Dream

Quiet evenings and a low lit room has suddenly become ideal for me lately. It seems like it is so much easier to write my stories this way. I pray and hope that everyone is doing okay so far. For me, we will more and likely get an early NorEaster in my part of the states and the way that this is looking it could get ugly.

Status update: We do have NorEaster conditions and it is over 3" as of now! Sigh. Those of you waited this long and is in the states.

:(

But no worries and have no fear! Because now you can enjoy the story. After all here is the one — the only chapter you all have been so eagerly waiting for…Chapter 17 of Access the Dimensions! Wow. This really has been an amazing feat so far, that I still can't hardly believe it and it's still January!

Well, now that we have the chapter, how about we just focus on that, okay?

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all things Yu-Gi-Oh! including Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi,its creators and the producers that made it. All OC's and made up cards belongs to Sapphire100. What it debatable is the plot changes… You may now place in your votes.**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

After being caught by Kite Tenjo, Jenny once again finds a way to escape, but this time from the Number Hunter himself. But now after meeting with Alesia after all of this time of separation, Jenny begins to see that changes the ZEXAL World have gone through, and the impact that it has on its inhabitants. Trying to avoid dueling Shark at all cost, Alesia is defended by Jenny as she was successful is convincing Shark to let Alesia to still be in the tournament.

At the same time, Alesia get's word from Tori and Yuma that Charlie has taken one of Yuma's Number cards, and is on the search in getting it back. When the girls agreed to help stop him, everything spiraled out of control with a duel on the Monorail. While Tori is working on arrangements for Jenny to stay, she sleeps over at the Tsukumo residence and tells Alesia everything that has happened to her, as well as everything that she knows. And while Alesia has done the same, both girls have come to a conclusion in the end of the conversation: They must return back to the Real World, once the Duel Carnival is over…

* * *

Chapter 17: No Longer a Dream S01-17

* * *

Its the middle of the night in Heartland City, as a cool summer breeze filled the air and traveled throughout the city streets. In an alley way something had already happened. "Aghhhhhh!" The voice of a teenage boy screamed as his monster just got destroyed in battle.

?: 2000 Dennis: 1300

"Hey Dennis, what is going on with you man?! Can't you beat this chic?" Another boy on the sidelines called out to the one that is dueling. The boy had blond hair with wavy purple hair, light green eyes, pale skin with freckles. He was wearing a red cap backwards, a tan shirt with swirling designs on them, dark grey shorts, and red and white sneakers. On his side of the field is two cards facedown, and a monster in defense mode. But on this mysterious persons side is a fairy monster named Athena.

 **2600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Grrr.., I can't believe that you just did that!" Dennis yelled as he was getting frustrated. The sound of a girl giggled wickedly can be heard. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Underneath her mask she smirked at his demise. "I'll make sure I crush you this turn, you won't beat me and get my heart piece! I now end my turn! Just who are you anyway!"

 **Turn 9**

"My name is Athena, the same name as my monster. And that is all you need to know! Now, I draw!" Athena drew her card and smirked at it. "At least the time has come…" Dennis raised a brow in confusion before looking back at his buddy, who was silent before he shrugged at it. "…For you to face your demise!" She revealed her card. "By the effect of Court of Justice being on my side of the field, I can special summon this monster from my hand! Appear my servant, Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

An angel like woman with large wings descending from the skies with her wings unfolding. She stared down at her enemies before stopping on the field.

 **2400 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Athena pointed towards Dennis, " And now that Tethys is on the field, My Athena can now inflict you with 600 life points of damage!" Her monster Athena glowed white before it pulsated and hit Dennis' body.

Dennis: 1300 — 700

"And then I'm going to summon out Gellenduo!" Two small fairy monsters pink and lime hovered on the ground and flew around each other.

 **1700 ATK/ 0 DEF**

Dennis however didn't look too happy, because he knew what was coming next! Athena smirked. "I hope you know what this means? Now that I have my Gellenduo on the field, I can hit you again with another 600 life points of damage."

Athena once again glowed white and the effect itself targeted Dennis again, instantly dropping his life points.

Dennis: 700 — 100

Dennis' friend was shocked at what was happening as he doesn't know anything about Fairy monster's abilities. "I didn't know fairies can do all of that?" Dennis looked at him highly upset. "You dimwit, of course fairy monsters have this kind of power! Geez, man, and you call yourself a duelist?!" But then he was interrupted. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I have a duel to finish, a duel to win?" Dennis began to tremble in anger now. "Shut up! You think your winning because of your fairy's, huh?!"

"Actually I am winning." Athena pointed at him. "And this duel is another victory for me! Now, I activate Athena's special ability!"

The boys gasped the new shocking events that was already happening before them. "Once per turn, I can send one of my face up fairy monsters to the graveyard in order to special summon another one from the graveyard." Athena pointed at Gellenduo next. "I choose for me Gellenduo!"

Gellenduo twins glowed in their respective colors before breaking into pixels. "And then I can re summon them again back to the field, due to Athena's effect. And then her first effect automatically activates. Now say goodbye to your last 100 life points." Athena smirked victoriously.

Dennis gave a look of despair as he sees that Athena's effect from her power was building up before it pulsated one last time and he got hit by the blast. "Aghhhhh!" His friend once again panicked from the ending results of the duel. "Ah! No, Dennis!"

Athena: 2000

Dennis: 100 — 0

Athena has been declared the winner of the duel before she had stepped over to the boys, and they began to shiver in fear. "Now I suggest that you hand over your heart pieces…as you have promised…"

* * *

My POV

* * *

The calling of the birds chirping near my bedroom window had awoken me up pretty early in the morning. I slowly took a fresh breath in before I yawned as I always have. No, I am not a morning person, mind you. I opened my eyes ever so slowly as it would usually become blurry from sleeping in on the wrong way. I got up and stretched to try and relax my muscles. "Man that was some good sleep." I said with a smile. I saw my alarm clock had said 6:32am on it and sighed a bit. "So I guess this again breaks another one of my records for the time being huh?" I said to myself and reached my arm to my left, almost forgetting that Jenny was sleeping here. But when I felt my fingers only grabbed the blankets, it began to confuse me.

 _That's strange…how come the bed is empty?_

When I turned to my left to see if Jenny was still there, I was somewhat nervous as I didn't see her in the bed and the covers we're pulled back. "Hmmm, maybe she went to the bathroom or something." I said to myself as I grabbed the Alarm clock and set the time for 30 more minutes. "Maybe she will return back soon…" I layer myself back down and pulled the covers over my eyes before I had drifted off to sleep once more.

30 minutes later…

The alarm clock woke me up, and I almost gave a startled cry before I just remembered that I did that 30 minutes ago. The clock now said 7:02 am and I just let it ringed for the hell I cared. But I got up realizing that Jenny was still not around. I began to get officially worried. _What is going on here? Jenny was supposed to be in bed, and now she is not._ I went to my front door and slowly opened it to see if anybody else was awake. The only thing I see is light from downstairs as the upstairs was still dimly lit. Yuma's bedroom door was still closed, and the other rooms was the same. I sighed and calmed down a bit. "Maybe she's in the bathroom now, getting dressed or washed up. I walked slowly to the bathroom and open the door, but saw that it was dark, and the lights were off. I turned it on, and saw that no one was inside. "Just great.." I muttered before closing it shut. When I walked downstairs to see the television is on. Kari was setting on the couch with her hologram projector and worked on her journalism work. I tried not to disturb her, but she noticed me anyway. "Oh hey, Alesia!" She said with a smile. I smiled back and responded before walking downstairs. "Hello Kari, good morning. I didn't know that you were up so early."

Kari looked at me strangely. "What do you mean? You should know that I always get up earlier then Yuma does. And besides I am a reporter, so I always have to be up early." She frowned when she noticed someone was missing. "Um, where's Jenny?" I shrugged at her answer. "Don't know. I was actually hoping that you would know the answer to that." But as to add to my suspicions, Kari shook her head 'no' at me. "I'm sorry, but I don't know either. Maybe you can try seeing Grandma, she's in the kitchen with Lillybot making some breakfast." She suggested to me. I nodded to her and thanked her before heading to the kitchen as she had said.

Grandma is working around fixing the eggs and the toast, while Lillybot is chopping up some onions and cooking the bacon. There was a whole tray of California rolls sitting on a tray next to her and then suddenly Grandma found me staring at their work. "Oh, Alesia darling — I had no idea that you were in the room. Well don't be shy, come in. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hello Grandma. I came because I wanted to know if you or Lillybot have seen Jenny around lately." Grandma looked at me in shock. "What ever do you mean? Wasn't she sleeping in the same bed as you?" She questioned me, but I just shook my head in return. "No, that is just the thing. We went to bed around the same time last night, and when I woke up early in the morning, she was gone. I thought that maybe she went to use the bathroom or get washed for the day. But I haven't seen her anywhere."

And the more I kept talking to them about it, the more worried I was already becoming. Grandma took consideration to everything that I was saying to her. "Hmmm, well that does seem a bit strange. Perhaps Lillybot can be of some help." Grandma turned her attention to Lillybot. "Lilly, Do you have any idea of where Alesia's friend Jenny could have went to?"

Lillybot turned her head for a moment to look at Grandma. "I AM SORRY MISS HARU, BUT MY SENSORS DOESN'T RECALL ANY INTERACTION WITH THIS JENNY SINCE YESTERDAY. WITHOUT FURTHER INFORMATION ON OUR NEW GUEST, I CANNOT LOCATE HER." Grandma sighed at this and frowned. "That is a bit strange." She then turned to me. "Are you certain that she didn't just too a nice early morning stroll?"

"No way…,she is never a morning person either. And besides she would have left a note for me to read or something before heading off. She usually doesn't do that." Then suddenly we here an unexpected voice. "I'm home…" I turned around to see Jenny looked like she just woke up from somewhere. But what surprised me most was that she had on the same clothes from yesterday and have a D-Pad with her. My eyes widened when I had saw this. "Jenny? Where on earth have you been? And what's with the D-Pad?"

Jenny's brown eyes looked at me with a tired expression and confusion. "What do you mean?" She then looked at her left hand to see that the pad was indeed there. "Oh this…? Huh…" She said examining the thing even more confused. _This is so strange, Jenny has never acted like this before. I wonder what has gotten her to be like this?_ And that was when she finally answered back. "Maybe I had ended up sleep walking again…" I turned to her shocked. "Sleep walking?!" I screeched. "SLEEP WALKING IS ANOTHER FORM OF REM SLEEP…"

"Lillybot, Thank you for trying, but we don't need your explanation. I know what sleep walking is." I told her calmly before returning back to the situation at hand. "Since when have you been sleep walking?" I asked her worried. "I have been doing this since I started getting adjusted to the new town, when I first moved to PA." Jenny gave a small smile towards me, but in the end all I can do is frown at this. "You never told me that you were sleep walking…" I muttered in a way. She shrugged and went out of the kitchen. "Well now you know…" She yawned and started walking out of the living room, and then Kari notices her again.

"Hey! I know that your new here and all, but you really need to say something before you just head out and go exploring so early in the morning." Kari told her sternly. But all Jenny did is give a confused look. "Hmm? Did you say something, Kari…?" Then suddenly Jenny passed out on the living room floor, causing all of us to stop what we were doing, and for Kari to jump up in alert.

"Oh my…, what the…?! Jenny?!" She called out in alarm, but Jenny was already snoring on the floor and the D-pad was dropped next to her. I sighed and thanked God silently for her to just be asleep, as she really had all of us worried. That was when I began to pick up her D-pad and saw that it was in her favorite color: Lavender, and had red spiked tips on each side. When Lillybot rolled up to check on Jenny, all she had said was that she has been working too hard, and how Jenny needs her rest. But that was just the thing, working too hard, how?

I looked at Lillybot for a moment. "Lillybot, I need to ask a favor of you." I handed her the D-pad Jenny was holding. "I need for you to analyze the data on this D-pad and see if you find anything that looks suspicious on it's hard drive. There may be clues as to where Jenny was and what she was doing when she got this. See if there was previous ownership of any kind."

Lillybot's face has changed to that of content. "YES, MISS ALESIA! I WILL GET ON TO IT RIGHT AWAY!" I smiled at her and thanked her. Then suddenly Yuma came down stairs looking like he is halfway asleep still, mumbled 'good mornin' and went to go get something to eat. To tell you truth I had completely forgotten about food at the moment. So I decided to follow Yuma's example and went to go get something to eat. Not knowing what else is going to happen soon.

"So Alesia…,is everything okay?" Yuma asked me with his mouth full. "Yuma, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full like that." Grandma scolded him with a stern look, before Yuma quickly swallowed his food in a rush. "Sorry Grandma…" I nodded towards him and ate a piece of my bacon. "Yeah, everything is okay. Just waiting for Lillybot to finish up on her analysis work for me." This time he looked up confused by what I said. "Analysis? Analysis on what?" I was about to reply back when suddenly the sound of the doorbell could be heard outside of the kitchen. Kari was about to get up, until Lillybot came and went to do if for her instead. "I'LL GET IT." She offered before she rolled out to the other side of the entrance. I sighed and placed my fork down, not knowing how to process all of this.

 _This is all so strange, Jenny has never acted like this before. I wonder what is going on with her, and why she would…_

"Good Morning everyone!" The bright and cheerfully loud voice of Tori entered the room, and my thoughts were automatically interrupted. I looked to her before a smile appeared on my face. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday. I tell you, these characters needs better outfits. Tori finally saw me and smiled my way. "Hi Alesia, how is Jenny doing?" I frowned at this and sighed. "She's okay, I guess…It's good to see you Tore."

Tori notices the sadness in my voice and dropped the smile. "Is everything all right?" Yuma looked at Tori sadly before finishing his eggs. "Not at all Tore, Alesia's friend Jenny was missing this morning and then she suddenly passed out on the living room floor when she came back." The confusion on Tori's face was clearly seen. "Passed out on the floor? Just where could she had gone to at that time of the morning?" I shrugged at her answer. "To be honest we don't even know. That's why I'm waiting for Lillybot to hack into the D-Pad I found Jenny holding." Tori widened her eyes. "She was holding a D-Pad? But you guys don't have dueling technology in the real world."

Yuma's key glowed a golden color before Astral suddenly materialized out of it. "I don't mean to intrude, but this all sounds very strange to me that Jenny had a D-Pad with her." I finally noticed Astral as he was thinking pretty hard about something. "Oh hey, Astral, it's okay you weren't intruding on our conversation. In fact we need all the able minds that we can get at the moment." I said with a smile. Astral turned to me and gave a small smile. "Other then that, I hope you're looking to do your very best today to win your last two heart pieces?"

I smirked at his question and nodded my head. "You can bet on it, Astral."

* * *

The Vetrix Family

* * *

Quattro tossed a bunch of papers into the air as a target, before flinging all of the Duel Monster cards in his left hand at them. One by one, each card had hit the target exactly. "Hmm, let's see. Which one of my fans shall be my first victim?" He said with a smirk. "Your attitude towards this is really disturbing Quattro. Never thought of you to like seeing your fans squirm under your clutches. You must get a charge out of it." Quinton responded to his comment. He never fully understood how could one of his younger brothers even turn out like this as a 17 year old. He was at least thankful that Trey was still the same, just more mature for his age of 15 and treated everyone with respect. But in the end, he believes that what happened to their father, and the way that they were all separated from him as children still is what had done it.

"It's a lot more fun and enjoyable to watch them squirm, Quinton. After all, they all deserve what they get." He eyed his brother from the corner of his eyes. "…You should try it sometime." Quattro suggested. "No thanks, your methods of dueling sounds way too vulgar and obscure in many sickening ways. And I prefer to keep my hands clean, not dirty…thank you." Quinton closed his eyes before closing his book from reading. However Quattro wasn't so pleased with the way Quinton disrespected his style of dueling. "Heh, really? Well, then maybe you need to start collecting Number cards around here, Quinton!"

Quinton closed his eyes before smirking. "I will be collecting Number cards very shortly, as soon as the opponents gets stronger." Quattro automatically took the hint. "Oh, so you think your better then me huh? Well, grab your deck and lets find out…" He challenged dangerously.

"Quattro, cut it out!"

The voice of Trey ringed the ears of the older siblings. Trey came into the room with a tray of tea cups filled to the brim and is steaming hot. "Were brothers…we shouldn't be fighting amongst each other." Trey tried to convince them, but Quattro wouldn't hear the end of it. "You shut up! This has nothing to do with you, Trey!" Quattro lashed out. "No! Trey is right!" Vetrix's voice boomed around the room, as he descended down from a large flight of stairs. His smirk continued to remind the same even when Quattro was not in the mood to here any more of Vetrix's scolding. He always hated it, as it made him feel like he was extremely disliked, and was never cherished as much as his other siblings were.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Quattro. But you need to take a better example like your brothers have. Because that recklessness can be your down fall no matter how powerful you have become." Vetrix finished with a smirk.

"You shut up! You don't understand anything, you hear me?!" Quattro belted out in anger. "Quattro, that is enough!" Quinton stood up as he could to tolerate the way Quattro was being disrespectful towards their 'father', and wasn't going to have it continue any further. "What…?" Quattro asked dangerously as his ever threatening stature was beginning to crumble with ever step Quinton took towards him. It was enough to get Quattro to stiffen a bit while stepping back from his older brother. "You will not talk to Vetrix in that way! You will respect his decisions no matter what it is, is that understood?"

Quattro never would have thought that Quinton was going to take it that far with him, even though he knew that he was right. And as the middle child of the three, he gave up. Knowing that no matter what he say, no matter how much he protest and rebels, Quinton was always right. Which also means that Vetrix is also going to win anyway. He sighs in defeat and looked away bitterly. "Yeah…, I got it…"

Trey came over to his older brothers as he sensed that the tension died down a bit. "You know what you have to do, Quattro." Quinton began. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Make sure to lure Shark in further into the tournament, and use Alesia to get to him. Then when all seems lost, have her continue into the tournament. Then we'll find another way in getting her friend Jenny involved too." Quattro said with an attitude. "And I hope you also know what your mission is today Trey."

"Yes, brother…" Trey answered willingly before Quinton took one of the cards that Quattro has flung to the list of duelist to target. The paper that it held fell as Quinton tossed the card towards Trey. "Here…, make sure that Shark gets that card in order for our plan to spring into motion." Trey looked at it determinedly before nodding his head. "You know what you two have to do today, don't let us down."

"And another thing boys…" Vetrix called out to Quattro and Trey. He took out two cards from his pocket and toss them to each of the brothers. "What the heck are these?"

Vetrix only smirked at the question. "You will know soon when the time is right…"

* * *

My POV

* * *

Mr. Heartland was giving his ridiculous speech about this being the 2nd day for the tournament. No Dah, Sherlock! Anyway, the way how I pictured it, Yuma and Tori is going to encounter Caswell and Bronk heading out to the Underpass of the Monorail tracks to duel Quattro. And as much as I do not want to leave Jenny here all by herself, I need to get more answers from him, now that I joined this game. I clenched my fist together. _When I get my hands on him, he is going to wished that he had never crossed me! I still haven't forgotten what Jenny told me about what he did to her. I just hope my powers would be enough to fight against the powers of his crest…_

"Come on, Caswell! Get a move on, will yah! Or we're going to be late!" I hear the voice of Bronk passing by on his skateboard, and Caswell was legging not too far behind on foot. "H…Hey! Wait for me, Bronk! Slow down!" Caswell begged as he too passed by us, but shocked Yuma and Tori who were looked at them. "Where are they going in such a hurry?" Tori asked confused. "They're going to a duel with someone." I said, as I got myself out of the yard and rushed after them. "Come on!" I called out to Yuma and Tori.

Astral looked on ahead as he followed me instantly and began to catch up with me. "Alesia…, Do you know something that we don't?" He questioned. I sighed as I knew that I cant hide anything from him, but I would also have to be extremely careful of what I tell him. "Let's just say that those two are in danger if we don't try to stop them." I said carefully. His eyes widened before giving a look of acknowledgment. "I understand. I will not ask further."

"You better head back towards Yuma before he will start having a fit because your ahead of him." I suggested with a knowing smile. "Hey! Astral, will you slow it down! Tori and I are trying to keep up, let Alesia go on ahead, since she knows what's going to happen!" Yuma yelled upset.

Astral sighed and shook his head. "Oh dear…" I just gave him a side glance. "Just go, don't worry about me. Meet us at the Monorail's Underpass. You guys wouldn't miss it." Astral nodded and allowed himself to slow down.

I focused my complete attention to the turns that Bronk and Caswell were making, so that automatically tells me that we are very close. I couldn't help but noticed the pounding sensation of my heartbeat beating so hard against my chest, As well as the queasiness that builded up in my stomach. Was I nervous with what may happen in the next few minutes? There was only one way to truly find out, and that is to get to that underpass and stop Quattro from dueling Bronk and Caswell!

Finally I made it along with Yuma, Astral and Tori who caught up not to long ago. They were out of breathe, but that didn't stop Bronk and Caswell's excitement to see their star Quattro. "So who are you guys dueling?" Yuma asked. Caswell simple answered him without turning around. "His name is Quattro, and he is one of the best Duelist there ever is! He has been in many tournaments and Dueling circuits that he has become Champion in less then a few months! He was even at the Nationals!" Tori looked to me worried, and all I did was nod at her. She seems to have caught on and turned to boys as well.

"But why would he want you guys to duel all the way out here?" Yuma asked in concern. "Yeah, this place looks pretty suspicious to be hosting a duel." Tori agreed. "Perhaps Quattro doesn't want to be seen by all of his fans, so he made this into a private duel." Caswell said excited. I sighed and decided that I should probably speak.

"Look, Caswell, Bronk. I know that you two have been anticipating this duel for a while now, but you guys shouldn't be here." I began. Everyone had turned to look at me. "What do you mean Alesia? Is there something wrong with this Quattro, guy?" Yuma asked suspiciously about the situation.

"Nah, ah! No way! Quattro is a respectful Duelist that you guys would ever meet!" Bronk automatically defended, without anyone answering. 'That's right! He is an honorable Duelist!" Caswell agreed with Bronk. "But you guys have no idea what kind of Duelist he is. And besides, why would someone of respect even drag you two out in a middle of no where, basically?" Yuma defended his cause for alarm. _Now you're finally learning, Yuma._ I thought to myself proudly. But the uneasy feeling in my stomach began to get worse. And that's when I knew…

I gasped at the sudden urgency to turn around and saw the smoke had formed slightly as the wind picked up a bit. I narrowed my eyes when we see two figures of people walking towards us. "He's here…" Astral pointed out. "You mean Quattro…" Yuma noticed as well.

Quattro showed up with a look of uneasiness on his face, while trying to mask his true intentions. This couldn't be even more true when I finally get a glimpse of his younger brother Trey, who looked exactly like how is was in the anime. His eyes looked green, but in them I sense doubt and disturbance within them. The next to nothing smile was just there to keep him calm despite him knowing what his brother is planning. Both brothers walked in the same pace with just a little distance between them. And when they finally came a little closer, Bronk and Caswell couldn't be all but happy. Smiles immediately broke out on they're faces as if meeting a longtime celebrity for the very first time. But then I had to really stop think. Quattro is a longtime celebrity, when you think about it. Just not that kind of celebrity, but he is noticed and gain popularity ever since he made Reginald cheat in the Finals of the Nationals. _And that was before he became known as Shark…_

"Hey, sorry that I'm late. I was sure I was going to get here in time for our Duel." Quattro said so casually. _Agh! This guy disgust me! Can I kill him now?_ However I couldn't help but noticed Trey was indeed staring at me with wide eyes, as if he was seeing a ghost. When he finally caught on he turned his head blushing in embarrassment. "Hey it's okay, we figured that you didn't want to be seen by your fans!" Bronk said enthused.

The scene was going on and I couldn't help want feel the need to get out of there. But I didn't want to. Something inside of me told me to stay. And the last thing that doesn't need to happen is for me to make a serious mistake, because I was going by my feelings…

Both Bronk, Caswell and Quattro had agreed to duel two on one as a Battle Royal. Astral already felt that something wasn't right with Quattro, and he was spot on. I didn't know what else to tell them, I want to let them know what is going to happen. But unfortunately hey wouldn't listen to reason even when I am here. As the duel progressed, Bronk and Caswell seemed to be at a great advantage against Quattro. However that was just far from the truth as Quattro finally got rid of the 'mister nice-guy' façade. "You should forget about this duel, brother. It's clear they don't have any Number cards, or else they would've used them already." Trey pointed out innocently. Now we were finally getting somewhere with this. At this point all I can do is let it happen, because now they will know who and what they really are. Astral raised his eye brows, and so did Yuma.

"Number cards?!" Yuma shouted in shock. "I see! Quattro and his brother must be Number Hunters!" Astral turned to me in concern. "Alesia…, how exactly did Jenny get to the ZEXAL World? Was it because of these two?" I widened my eyes as to wonder how in the world did he figure that one out so quickly, without any of us even telling him or Yuma? He frowned because he didn't know what else to say. I sighed and nodded to him. "Yes, but how did you know?" I see that he put his head down while contemplating on something. "They gave clues when that other boy Trey looked at you. He kept staring at you as if it was hard to believe someone like you is here in front of him. And when you noticed him, he immediately looked away in embarrassment." He looked up at me finally. "Let's just say that I was paying very close attention to what is happening around you, Alesia. Now that you are in the World Duel Carnival, the danger will become more intense then ever."

"Why not? The fun was just getting started…And I want her to see them both scream…" Quattro said menacingly towards my way smirking. Bronk and Caswell was so confused at what was going on, and then suddenly they looked at me. And in their eyes was worry, shock and fear. "Now, my friends, since I can't take any Numbers from you... I'll enjoy watching you squirm, instead."

All of us looked on in shock, because of what Quattro was looking to do. Within a few minutes everything changed dramatically as Quattro finally unleashed one of the deadliest of the Gimmick Puppet Archetype, Number 15…

"…Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" Quattro belted out as the number 15 appeared in complete darkness before gears began to shift within it. The Marionette monster suddenly appeared from it's dormant state, to reveal a giant puppet that didn't look as friendly in the air. And when I say big, I mean BIG! Trey looked on in silence as he didn't know what else to do. The last thing he doesn't need is for his brother to become angry at him again. After all, he hates being yelled at…

 **1500 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

When I finally took in the appearance of Number 15 for the first time, I gulped in fear. It was almost as if he was instead staring directly at me. _I could feel it…_

Quattro used his monster to continue to destroy Bronk's and Caswell's monsters over and over agin, until they had dealt with serious damage to their life points. I could explain the rest because Tori came over to me and hid herself on my chest getting ready to cry. I held her, as I didn't know what else to do, or to explain it. But when Quattro had decided to attack the boys even when their life points went to 0, I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Quattro, STOP IT!" I yelled out in horror and in pain. Suddenly I felt myself become hot from the inside, and a burst of energy appeared before me, as I saw that he was coming out from my body! _So I…I really do have the power after all!_

Everyone in the area freaked out as they didn't know what to make of this. The energy bluest hit towards Bronk and Caswell before shielding them from the impact once again. The barrier also bounced Giant Grinder out of the way, as he dealt damage to his gears. And the static electricity was more then enough to prove that. Quattro and Trey looked on shocked. "So this is…the power of Eternia…?" Trey asked in awe as he continued to look on in amazement and wonder. "But that is…it's impossible! How can that girl deliver so much power all at once!" Quattro groaned in pain as his crest began to activate itself for protection. Trey gasped as his began to glow as well, and activated it shields. "Brother, what is happening?!" Trey asked confused.

Quattro turned to his younger brother. "Does it look like I know what the hell is going on!?" Astral and Yuma shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light as Tori hid herself further in my chest because it was too bright. For some reason I was becoming svn more frightened because now I can't stop it!

"Astral, what is this light?" Yuma questioned. "It would seems as though Alesia's powers have finally revealed itself. Its power is somehow linked to her emotions. If she feels strongly about something then it will activate itself, and only when she or someone she else cares about is in danger!" Astral explained.

Somehow at the same time Bronk and Caswell's injuries was still present, but they were okay for the time being. When the light subsided the cut's and bruises the boys sustained was gone. Quattro and Trey looked at the results confused, as Number 15 and the AR system broke down and vanished. "Did you just see what I just saw, brother?" Trey asked in awe. "I did…, no doubt Vetrix is gonna want to hear about this…" Quattro said in a nearly audible whisper. Trey gave him a sideways glance. "So what do you think we should do about it?"

Quattro shrugged. "We can't do anything about her at this point. It will raise suspicions even further. And I have no doubt that her friend Jenny is staying at their residence. It's all up to what choices Alesia makes for now on. Let's just hope that she makes the right ones…"

The rest of the gang and I rushed over to help Bronk and Caswell out, as soon as my powers stopped. I continued to cough as I was gasping for air, because of all of my energy being used up. "Bronk…,Caswell!" I called out, as did Yuma and Tori. Bronk woke up confused and felt that his injuries were gone. "Hey what just happened?" He asked confused. This began to shock me for a moment. "How did any of this have happened?"

Yuma was highly upset. He stood up and turned to face Quattro for what he had done to our friends. "You MANIC! Why did you do this? They looked up to you, how could you do this to them?!" I looked down in sadness, knowing the exact answer why. It was still hard to believe that this same 'manic' as Yuma had called would even lay a finger on my friend Jenny… I widened my eyes, and narrowed my eyes as their conversation continued.

"I'm challenging you to a duel, Quattro! Let's you laughing when you have to face, ME!" Yuma stressed as he pointed to himself. Quattro smirked at this. "So does that mean you became my fan too?" I stomped my foot to the ground, until suddenly Shark's duel runner entered into the vacant lot that we were standing on. Quattro seemed a bit unfazed by this, as Trey didn't expect for him to just show up like that, and neither did the rest of the gang.

"Quattro…" Shark had said dangerously as he got out of his runner. "Hello Shark…" Quattro greeted with no change in tone. _Wait a minute, he never spoke to him._ "I have been looking all over for you. But now that I have hunted you down…LET'S DUEL!" Shark challenged in anger. "Today is payback day for what you've done Quattro!"

I looked to Shark to see that he was indeed serious about what he said about challenging Quattro to a duel. But we all know that isn't going to happen, unless the plot line changes again! "Aw, you still mad at what had happened at the Nationals, Shark?" Quattro tempted. "Shut up! What you did was despicable! That never would have happened if it weren't for you!" Shark wasn't backing down from their argument, and all I could do is sigh at this, after knowing that this wasn't getting anybody anywhere. They kept at this for a while until Trey released a duel anchor at Shark to attach to his wrist. "What the…?! What the hell is this thing!"

Yuma, Astral, Tori and Bronk were shocked to here the word 'hell' come out of Shark's mouth and all I could do is be in dread of all this. _Great, now their innocence is getting ruined too!_ Trey gave a creepy smile on his face. "A duel anchor, now you and I can never separate until we finish our duel." Shark gave a resenting look on his face as the anchor vanished from view, but nonetheless still active. "Trey, this is between Shark and me! You stay out of this!" Quattro told him in anger. But Trey wasn't going to let it get to him. No now — Especially when he knows that if Quattro took over, things will get really out of hand again.

"I'm sorry brother, but Shark doesn't possess a Number card, and it wouldn't make any sense to battle him like the way you did. So let me handle it like I'm supposed to, okay?" Trey said with the same expression. "And besides, Vetrix always says that our mission comes first."

Quattro growled in anger as he was not too happy about this. "Tsk, damn! We'll finish our duel later!" I was not about to let him get away that easily, and neither was Shark. " You come back here and duel me! You can't just leave!" Shark shouted. Quattro smirked and revealed all of his complete heart frame with the heart pieces. "Well, then if you want to face me that badly, then make it to the finals. I already got all of my heart pieces."

He began to walk out of view before a gust of wind blew by us, as dust springer up from the ground. "Hold it Quattro!" I yelled out, as the others were confused at my reaction from him leaving. Quattro paused midway and turned around with a serious look on his face. "What is it that you want?" He asked with an attitude.

I stepped up closer to them, and Shark was looking at me surprised. "Just what are you doing, Alesia? Get behind me before he hurts you!" he begged. But I ignored his request. "What do you think she is doing?" Tori asked confused as the rest of them. "Perhaps to get some answers from that guy." Yuma replied. "Regardless to what, she needs to be more careful. Remember that Quattro and his brother Trey must be after the power of Eternia as well, including the Numbers…" Astral predicted cautiously.

Once I was in behind Quattro by a few feet, he turned around from the left side, without changing his expression on his face. "You gotta problem or…" He didn't get a chance to finish because I slapped him across the face really hard as anger was boiling up inside of me. I was doing everything that I can to keep my powers under control. Not knowing when it will spring up and cause me to lose complete control over what I can and would do. He looked at me in shock at what I just did, and a nice red mark was on his left cheek.

Trey was in so much shock that he immediately panicked. "Brother!" Shark however was all lost for words, as he was clearly remembering when he just got slapped. And that was yesterday. _Man I don't know who's a lot more scarier, her or Jenny…_ he thought to himself.

"Did you just slapped me…?" Quattro asked still bewildered at my reaction. "Yes, I did slap you Quattro. And do you know WHY I had slapped you for, hmm?" I tempted further. But he gave me an insidious look on his face, as if he was ready to snap at me at any moment. "Who the f*** do you think you are slapping me like that?!" Anger was clearly shown on his face, and once again I just could believe my ears! Aghh, all of this profanity needs to stop! It's bad enough I hate it when Jenny uses it before she began changing for the better.

"Simple, a peed off girl from the Real World who just so happened to find out that you just went ahead and sexually harassed my best friend!" I punched his arm really hard before started rubbing it bitterly. "So who the hell are you, and where did you get this insidious idea that YOU of all people can think could do that?! Huh?!" I yelled further before he started walking backwards, trying to get away from me. "Hey! I was only teasing her, you got that?! Besides she asked for it, anyway's…"

I was simply appalled by this. "So…So you think that woman deserves to be sexually abused because she asked for it?!" I said being shocked. "There is simply no excuse for it." Astral pointed out even though only Yuma and me could here him, and Yuma couldn't help but to silently agree wholeheartedly but nodding his head. "What kind of sick crap is that?" Shark asked distastefully. Even Tori was upset by the matter. "No one should ever have to go through something like that, how could you just casually go around and think this is okay!"

"Jenny would NEVER ask to be subjected to that. No woman in her right mind would do it!" I would always argue this statement in my sex-ed class because we had a debate if having crude sexual fantasies are better then normal sex, and I told them no. No: because of the fact of what it can do to harm your body in the long run, how it can damage pure relationships and marriage, being conditioned to it where you can't have sex normally, and the psychological damage it can do to your brain besides it being an insult to those who have been abused, raped or molested. People say that they 'they're sorry' that it happened to that person, but I don't believe them. They are never sorry for someone like that, because they believe that it's okay to do these things. And I know that it's only my opinion, but people in the Real World don't truly care. They claim how it's truly a shame someone has to experience it in that way, when in reality their just glad in their own sick way, somewhere deep inside their brains — they're very heart. And in the end they do the same without a care. That is the true darkness in all of us… because the media and entertainment fields praise such things…

 _How could someone like Quattro really do this to her? She could have been serious hurt or raped for that matter._ _I would have never would have though that he would actually take it this far. That is why I keep my distance. You never know who may be out there to hurt you._ The thought of this whole thing cause me to tremble in fear. _And who knows what could happen to me here…or us…Is our presence in this world really causing all of this?_

"Come back!" The voice of an angry Shark caused me to return back to this reality, as I saw that Quattro has indeed fled the scene. "Coward…" I muttered. "It's okay. You'll still get to duel him. You just have to beat me first okay?" Trey said so in a cheerful voice. But Shark wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"Fine! Once I mop the floor with you, I'll take a chunk out your brother, next!" Shark yelled as both boys prepared for their duel. I rushed back over to Yuma and the others, as Bronk and Tori was getting Caswell to the hospital to get looked at. But I know that I have to stick around for this duel now. There was no going back.

AUTHENTIC REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Trey: 4000 Shark: 4000

"Now let's duel!"

* * *

 **All right everyone, so that is it for now! Just be on the look out for more updates! The poll is still active for one more week! So you if you didn't vote, better hop to it! And check out my profile page for extra info on Cassie. Still currently adding more information. And who is this mysterious Athena who have arrived? Plus, has anybody noticed the theme/themes of this chapter? I have been through a similar situation as Jenny 3 years ago, when a old Chinese dude went ahead and touched my breast, and it was too shocking for me that I didn't do anything. I apologize if it seemed a little graphic, but it is the reality. If you or anyone you know has experience Sexual harassment or abuse DO NOT HESITATE TO REPORT IT OR TELL A CLOSE FRIEND OR FAMILY MEMBER! Silence will only destroy your chances of being truly safe, and weaken your chances of moving forward with your life. Be safe and know when your being violated. And do NOT welcome these advances from anyone! Not even with your bf/gf. The closes people to you are involved with are the ones who are bound to hurt you first, before any stranger can do to you.**

 **De hearts 26: You got that right about girl power! Hopefully they can keep this up until they get home. Thankfully the characters aren't difficult to type up as long as I know what their personality is like. It's the fact that Alesia and now Jenny is there nearly screwing up everything. And now the characters are reacting to those changes.**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Lol! Quattro has now been royally slapped! ^^**

 **CatLoverx33: I know, it was very shocking even when I was writing it. But Jenny is just that type of person who is impulsive and does't think clearly of where her actions might take her. But at the same time, is trying to be a good friend to Alesia. And you just might never know in the future. ;)**

 **That is all for now, peep's! And to Zexalloverforever39, Have no fear. A dedication chapter revealing all of Chris x Cassie's relationship will appear next chapter! :) :) :)**

 **So stay tuned!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	18. The cries of a lonely Heart

Thank God the blizzard is finally OVER! You hear me? OVER! I miss NY so much, but I just can't stand the people there. I know everyone has been anticipating this chapter finally. After all, it is Chapter 18! This chapter will give some clues to the events of Cassie's beginning, and the passionate love story she and Christopher shared before he became known as V/Quinton. Soon I am looking to be making a side story only in the POV of Cassie's eyes, as she is sent to the ZEXAL World for the first time, and she will tell her story before she was sent back to the Real World for one last time. A voting will be coming soon concerning the title of the new story, so just think of it as a prologue or prequel to this one. As far as the other poll is concern, there hasn't been any new poll takers except 6 people. Don't worry, for others who didn't vote or is still thinking about it, you have till the end of the month by 9:00pm Eastern Time.

Thank you, now here are the disclaimers!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. That include's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. You know what, I am sick and tired of all these disclaimers every stinking chapter! You can figure it out yourself! And no, I do NOT need a Psychiatrist! I have been deemed normal before when I was forced to once when younger…,It's just stress dang it!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

After the events of a mysterious Duelist named Athena; Alesia awakens to find that Jenny is no where to be found. In her distress, she confides in to those of the Tsukumo Residence about the situation. Then when at least expected Jenny finally arrives unharmed and safe. But not without the presence of a D-Pad within her grasped. When is she finally deemed as stressed when Jenny passes out from exhaustion, Alesia takes matters into her own hands of finding out the truth by giving Lillybot to analyze it for answers.

As the 2nd day of the World Duel Carnival begins. Quattro has already made out which fans will now be his new as a target in hunting Numbers. But during Quinton and Quattro's fight, Trey steps in as a pillar for the two. Vetrix then orders both Quattro and Trey to carry on their missions for the day.

In an attempted to meet Quattro, Bronk and Caswell was challenged to duel him in a Battle Royalé. Where the stakes have risen for them to relinquish all of their heart pieces, before he finally utilizes one of his ace monsters in the duel — Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder. However in Alesia's fear and sorrow, she releases her powers once again in order to stop Quattro from continuing to OTK after the duel was officially over. At last but not least, Shark appears to challenge Quattro. But to no avail it was diverted when Trey stepped in to complete his mission. Now the duel between Trey and Shark begins, but will the outcome of this duel change everything for the worse?

* * *

Chapter 18: The cries of a lonely Heart S01-18

* * *

It was hard to believe that this was actually going on right in front of me. "So now that there going to duel. What do you think is going to happen?" Yuma asked me in a whisper. I only shook my head in response. "I don't know Yuma. Hopefully everything will be the same…" I bowed my head in shame and bit my lip, knowing exactly what could and will happen.

 _If Trey baits in Shark to take Number 32: Shark Drake from him, it will set the stage for Shark's power struggle against it. It will lure out the darkness that is still inside of him. As I said before, it is the darkness that's inside all of us…_

Trey started off the duel by activating his spell card Sunken Kingdom, which will grant all Water type monsters with 300 attack points. But as a default his Chronomaly monsters cannot be attacked in battle if the Water type monsters are ranked 4 or lower. A pretty smart comeback.

My hair and clothes got touched by the virtual water as if we were really underneath an ocean. The card version of a destroyed looking kingdom was now in view, and it made out as if Shark and Trey were far away from us. Yuma as usual freaks out over the silliest things and attempted to actually swim to the surface above. Thankfully Astral broke it down to him, before Yuma was about to do something drastic.

And speaking of drastic! The duel get's worse once the tables had turned on Shark, and Trey was able to bring out Number 32! "Aghh! What the heck is that thing?" Yuma asked shocked at this. "it appears to be some kind of shell of some kind. And that maybe the dormant state of Number 32 at work here." Astral commented on his observation of the Number card out on the field. The monster stretched and took on a form of a flexible monster with fins, and sharp claws to boot. It was dark, like a deep shade of red and black. It's glowed as he roared in the air. Number 32 had the final form of a some type of sea dragon.

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"I looked at him when he was first summoned to field on television…,just never would have imagined to see him in real life…" I spoke not realizing that I was voicing my thoughts. Yuma turned to me briefly. "You mean that this really is part of the anime? So it was supposed to happen?" I nodded and looked on further at Shark. Secretly begging him to not be foolish to take the Number. But I know that it would be totally pointless. _And besides that maybe what Trey may actually want me to do._

"Very impressive…" Shark stared at the Number with hidden desire to have it for his own, and take advantage of the opportunity to steal it from him. "And don't forget that with Sunken Kingdom still active, My Shark Drake get's a bonus of 300 attack points." Trey explained before Number 32's attack power increased.

Number 32: Shark Drake **2800 ATK — 3100 ATK**

Trey declared for it to attack Shark's Black Ray Lancer and caused his monster to be destroyed on the field. Shark braced himself for the after effects or his monster getting destroyed while suffering life point damage that dropped him down.

Trey: 3400

Shark: 4000 — 3000

I didn't know how to explain it, but when I looked at Number 32, all of a sudden my body trembled out of nowhere, and then I felt as if time was slowing down around me. I saw that Shark Drake was glowing purple, and I knew that it was bad…

Shark kept getting damage done to him by Shark Drake special ability being used to the point it dropped him down hefty with his life points to 1000! But he was still strong, and by his next turn, he had successfully taken Number 32 into his possession. But this is where things got worse. And I mean REAL WORSE. Trey smiled cunningly at Shark before I knew exactly what he was thinking. I gasped with my eyes widened in shock, and attempted to go to Shark immediately. "Shark! Shark whatever you do, don't…!" But I didn't get chance to finish my sentence as I felt the strong grip of Yuma holding me back, by him grabbing my left wrist. Then we can hear the screams of Shark's painful cries, as he was fighting to keep Number 32 from having complete control. "What is happening?" Yuma asked in shock at the events before him. "Shark is fighting for control because Number 32 is trying to possess him. But with it trying to awaken his dark desires, Shark must use all of his strength and will to not succumb to Shark's Drake's influence." Astral explained.

"Shark!" I called out again trying to break free from Yuma's grasp. "… … Alesia! Stay back, before he hurt's you!" Shark warned me this time while he was still struggling for control. I looked at him shocked and confused by this. "Alesia, please don't run off! You have to let whatever it is to happen, happen remember? If you go down there and try to help Shark, your just going to change the plot even more!" Yuma tried to convince me. "Yuma is right, Alesia. You have to stay here while you are still able to. Its more safer here if you're with us." Astral pointed out.

I turned over to look at them. "But Shark is in serious trouble! I can feel it!" I begged as water began to form in my eyes. I felt so helpless and worthless at the moment, that I still couldn't find the courage to look back. "Yuma! Keep Alesia away from me! Shark Drake wants to…" Trey however looked confused at what Shark was talking about. He wanted to say something, but figured that he should just see what is to come.

Astral widened his yes in realization, and he looked towards Number 32. "Now I understand. Shark Drake must be threatening to harm Alesia, if Shark did not comply or if she was to interfere."

Yuma looked back towards Astral. "Can a Number really do that?" Astral nodded seriously and narrowed his eyes. "Yes…,and they can be quite deadly if they choose to do it out of their own free will."

But suddenly I felt as if I was being drawn into somewhere that I wasn't familiar with, until I saw that my surroundings have changed drastically. "…Shark…" The deep voice of an evil person could be heard around the room. The eerie sounding echo caught me in fear and I shivered as the place itself felt cold. "What's going on…?" I asked myself before I looked further up and I gasped at the sight of Shark staring at Number 32, who was still attempting to gain control over Shark. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but feel petrified at the scene. I never liked this scene on television when I saw it, and I still don't…

"Shark…Allow Me to gain control…" Number 32 pressured. "Let the darkness inside of you grow and consume you with the hatred you feel…" I can't believe that this was happening. "No…, I won't let you!" Shark told him defiantly. "You know that you are powerless without the Numbers, Shark. Remember what that boy Kite did to you? Had you not had the Numbers within your possession, you could have beaten him without any falter and protected the one you love called Alesia…"

I gasped slightly at this. _No…It…It can't be true!_ I panicked inside of my head. "Don't you want to protect her Shark? I can be of service…" Shark narrowed his eyes. "Enough! You don't care about me or how I feel for Alesia. You just want to use me just so you can gain control and do what you want." He was vacillating between weighing those options; either submit to the Number or be left powerless. However the thought that Shark; Reginald Kastle would actually feel that way about me…

I couldn't help but want to cry and tremble with this thought. _No… It has to be a lie. I know it is…!_

"Let me in Shark, and together we can achieve our goals…" Number 32 continues to reach to Shark, and I gasped at this before I blew my cover. "Never! I will not be controlled by you. I CONTROL you now, You will obey ME!" Shark suddenly glowed a bright purple color that had pushed Number 32 back as he was shocked at his strength! The force also came towards me and pushed me back as well, and as I braced for impact, I had felt a pair of arms instead.

"Alesia, is everything alright?" Yuma asked worried. As I looked over towards Astral he also had the same expression. All I did was nodded at Yuma, and got myself back up once I realized that I was on the ground. What was disturbing to me was how was it that I was somehow able to see exactly what is it that Shark was struggling with. Trey however was too shocked with the new developments of the situation. "Shark has mastered Number 32's power!" _Yeah but for how long?_ I questioned myself.

But even with Shark learning how to better control the Numbers, it will still be a problem later on in the story. I sighed at this. I really should stop making this out as being a television show now. This is far from the innocent version of the anime I know and love.

During the duel, Trey and Shark continued to out maneuver each other's moves, and planned out each strategy accordingly. The field spell Sunken Kingdom has been changed to something else when Shark drew the right card to counter Trey's move's against him. The shock in Trey's eyes were clear that he did not expect for this to happen. "Shark Drake, let's finish this duel, and finish them off!" Number 32 prepared to attack and sent a blast of purple shock waves towards Trey and his monster. Trey couldn't handle the blast alone and cried out in pain as he was trusted to the ground, and Shark was declared the winner.

The Augmented Reality Vision has ended to transformed back into Heartland City once again. I had almost completely forgotten that we were still in the city. That is how bad Augmented Reality can have an effect on you. Everyone had their comments about the duel, but I was not in the mood to say anything. Not after everything that I have witnessed lately. I frowned sadly at what Number 32 was in a conversation about with Shark. I don't think I should be near him now. This will be nothing more but a distraction. A burst of light appeared out of nowhere before I was able to comprehend on what had happened.

"Hey, where did he go?" I looked back up to see that Trey was indeed gone. I was too frozen to even respond to this. How could I respond? I just lost another chance at getting my answers.

 _Perfect…_

But Yuma's Duel Gazer rings, and when he answered it, Tori was on the other line. "Yuma!" she greeted pleasantly. "Hey Tori, how are Bronk and Caswell doing?" he asked concerned. "Bronk is just getting a check up to see if he's okay, and Caswell is doing great!" I sighed in relief knowing that they will be okay. But when I think about the events no too long ago, I was certain that something had happened when I had stopped Quattro's Number. I felt that someone was staring at me, and I found out that it was Shark who gave me a melancholy look. When I saw this I just wanted to scream and run away, but all I did was turned my head and closed my eyes, feeling my body tremble.

But without me noticing anything, Shark widened his eyes in shock and suspected something. Yet he didn't answer. He got on his runner and revved it up. "Hey, Shark! Where are you going?" Yuma asked in a hurry. "Do yourself a favor and keep your distance from me. Especially you Alesia… " I opened my eyes caught a glimpse at him from the corners of my eyes before he left the area in dust. "I still have a score to settle with Quattro!" He yelled out before he was completely from view.

Yuma placed both hands on his hips. "Man, I don't know what is going on anymore!" he complained out loud. "Alesia, did something happened while Shark was trying to control Number 32's power?" Astral asked me concerned. I just sighed and shook my head. "No…nothing to worry about…" Astral looked like he wanted to say something but chose against it. And when he saw Yuma was about to do the same, Astral quickly stopped him and shook his head 'no' to him slowly, as if signaling something. Yuma widened his eyes before acknowledging what he was saying and nodded in return.

"So what are you looking to do now Alesia?" Yuma asked next. I shrugged and turned to him. I guess that I can go back home to see how Jenny is doing. But at the same time, I have to focus on beating new duelist so that I can compete in the finals.

"I think I'm going to go find more Duelist to beat, Yuma. Then once I'm done, I'll go back home to quickly check up on Jenny, and meet you guys later on." I smiled at him. Yuma nodded before he turned around to exit the lot. "Okay then. See you soon!" He waved to me and left alone with Astral not too far behind. I sighed and looked around surveying the area again, trying to reply everything that has happened so far in my head. I just shook my head at this. "This is crazy, why even bother? I couldn't stop them even if you had wanted to…" I muttered to myself in contemplation of things.

I was about to leave the place once and for all, until I heard something move behind me. I froze and whipped around very quickly, only to see someone I didn't expect to be here again. "Trey…?" Surely he came a little closer being extremely cautious, but nonetheless gave a sheepish smile. "Hello again…, did I disturbed you or something?"

"What are you doing here?" I quickly cut him off. It was bad enough that I was suspicious of him as it is. He may seem like the one of the most merciful one out of his brothers and Vetrix, but still — this could be another trap sent by him and his family! He frowned at this gave a slight blush. "I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean to startle you or anything." He looked back at me with the same expression. "I came back because I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

I was taken a back at this. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? I mean, I know that its in his nature and all, but you would think that he would treat you differently all because you come from a different world or something. You really wouldn't have expected Trey to show up out of no where and then request to speak to you. So what is he really planning…?

"If your concerned about wither or not I'm not alone, please do not fear." Trey lifted his arms up a bit in surrender trying to show that he is completely harmless and trustworthy. "I'm not here to hurt you. I came here alone and on my own accord."

I really didn't know what to make of this. So all I did was folded my arms and stared at him as I did. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" To be honest, I was curious. Curious to know what made him to throw away all logic that Vetrix is not going to wonder why he is taking so long to get back.

He sighed and looked back to me with a sorrowful look. "I just wanted to give my condolences to you, Alesia." I raised my brow at this. "For the lost of Cassie… She always talked about you when she stayed with us at the time before she was sent back to the Real World." Trey smiled a bit before giving me a sincere look this time. I gaped at the what he told me. "My…, My sister lived with you and your family?!" He nodded even when he knew I was in shock. "Yes…, this was before my brother Quinton knew that she had the power of Eternia, and when she finally confessed to us that she was from the Real World."

I took a step towards Trey, who was quite shocked that I was dare to get this close to him. He and I were about the same height, so this nearly startled him when I did that. I looked at him determinedly even when we were only a few feet from each other. "Trey…, I need for you to tell me something. Do you think you can do that for me?" I asked him honestly.

Trey widened his eyes some before answering. "Yes of course, whatever it is you ask. As long as it isn't about…"

"I wouldn't ask you to divulge information about what Vetrix is planning or what you all plan to do in this tournament, don't worry." He calmed down some. "So what is it that you want to know?" I bit my lip and frowned. "Can you please tell me, how is it that Quinton and my sister ended up together? She never told me or our parents that she was involved with him, let alone that he was from the ZEXAL World at all."

From the look that Trey was now giving me, you can clearly see that what I just told him was something completely new. He sighed and nodded back to me. "I'll tell you — if I can try to remember everything though. This was all a few years back, so I really don't remember as much as Quinton can."

I nodded at him in understanding. "Just tell me at the best of your ability…"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Back at the Vetrix family suite, Quinton was in some type of study room going into a drawer that had a book in it. It was a forest green color with gold trimmings around it with a lock on it. He blew away the dust that he collected on it, since it has never been opened or used in such a long time. Quinton pulled out a neckless with a small key that somehow fitted the lock. Once he was able to get it opened, he immediate returned the key where he had place it, and took a comfortable seat on one of the sofa's near the large open spaced window. When he opened the book, he couldn't help but become emotional over what he saw.

A small picture of him when he was a teenager with his hair braided, as it was over his shoulder in the front. And a young Cassie, who had brown eyes and brown long curly wavy hair. Staring at his past self in the photo, he knew that somehow, even when he didn't knew it then — that he was in love. A single tear slid down his face as the memories and the times they shared with one another began to consume him. He felt it and knew that his memory of her would break down his cold and logical barrier someday. He just never knew that that day was today.

"Cassie…" He muttered to himself as another tear streamed down his face, while the other one dripped down on the photograph. With the writing on the right saying;

' _Cassie's Diary'_

 _ **xoxo**_ _,_

 _Christopher Arclight!'_

 _P.S: If you're reading this Chris, you better not turn another page further or your gonna regret it! Got it?!_

He wanted to smile at this, but he knew that he couldn't. The aching pain in his heart wouldn't allow it so. "Why hadn't I known sooner…I shouldn't have never left you alone…."

My POV

"…Quinton and Cassie met each other when he was just getting out from work, helping our father doing research with Dr. Faker. When he wanted to take a break to go get something to eat, he told us that he felt the ground tremble some. Naturally of cost he was a bit suspicious until a bright pinkish light fell from the sky and blinded him. As the light intensified he said that he saw someone in it, before the light had disappeared. He came back home early, while our father stayed home late. It was one of his jobs since he was also our baby sitter at the time…" Trey chuckled at the memory. "I would remember exactly when Quattro would always pouted at this, saying how 'he would rather if he watched himself, and how he isn't some little kid anymore.' It was already going on two hours until we heard some noises outside of our home…"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was already the evening, and rain had come pour down ever so quickly. The noises they heard outside was enough to scare little Michael to grabbing hold onto Thomas, who wasn't at all amused. "Hey!" He shouted when his little brother told hold. "I'm scared, I'm scared!" Trey repeated while Thomas sighed exasperated. "Oh great!"

"Easy now, Michael there's no need to be afraid." Chris told him in a soothing voice, before they heard a scream of a female outside of their mansion. This was enough to even get Thomas nervous and grabbed on to Michael and this time tighter. "I think we have an intruder!"

Chris grabbed his coat and flashlight. "You two stay here, and Thomas keep an eye out for Michael at all times till I get back inside. Do you understand me?" He asked seriously. Thomas nodded his head even though he was quite unsure. Their grey dog was alert just in case something was to happen. Outside Chris was scanning around the front lawn, looking for any signs of movement. But got nothing in return. The pouring rain continued to hit the concrete floor and bounced off the trees and other solid objects. Hitting the grass as huge puddles began to form. Lightning at some point also began to strike. He moved the flashlight extremely slow just in case he missed something. He scanned the area with his eyes and became very suspicious. He knew that Byron was not coming back home until late, so it must be an intruder.

"We know that your there, who ever you are! Come out!" Nothing…, there were no signs of movement still. Chris sighed and thought of something quickly. "Look, whatever your reasons are for intruding, you need to come out. I won't hurt you or call the police. It's raining and its too damp for any of us to be out here at this time of night. And it's late, so please…" he was about to give up and go back inside, when suddenly he did hear something rustle in the bushes and he flash the flashlight towards that direction instantly.

"…Agh…, can you please turn off the light? I got a migraine…" Chris gasped lightly when he heard the voice of a woman behind it, and saw an arm covering something. He immediately turned the switch to OFF, and waited for this person to come out. When he saw dark brown hair drenched in water and arms reached out from the bushes, he gaped immediately.

The woman finally crawled out all the way, but there was more then just her being soaked in the rain that got Chris worried. She had cuts and bruises everywhere on her body, he presumed. Clothes nearly torn in some places, hair drenched and in all disarrayed. Some burnt markings in the tears of her clothing and on her body as well. She was coughing, and her chest was moving somewhat rapidly. That was more then enough for Chris to drop his flashlight immediately on the ground and rush over to the poor woman.

"Miss, what happened here?" But when she looked up at him finally trying to make out everything about him, he couldn't hold in his shock any longer. He finally took in her features, and came to a conclusion that this was a teenage girl. "Where did you come from? How did you get pass security?!" She looked at him wary as she didn't know how to respond to his question. "I don't…"

But that was all that she was able to say, because after stopping abruptly she passed out on his shoulder. Chris was slightly shocked at their closeness, but he wasn't able to let that distract him form the situation at hand. He placed his arms around her body, curled her limp body inwards before lifting her up along with him as he held her close to him. "Please hang on, you're going to be all right!" There was no time to try and rush her into the hospital as the facility was too far from their house! He rushed her to the front door, before banging on the door with his foot. He continued to bang louder, hoping that his brothers would hear him. The door finally opened cautiously before Chris spoke up. "Thomas, hurry up and open the door wider!"

Thomas grew wide eyed as he noticed that it was Chris, and did as he was told. Utterly bewildered at what was such an emergency that he couldn't open the door with his bare hands. That was until he froze at the sight of what or who Chris was carrying in his arms, before he forcefully closed it such. "Lock the door." Chris ordered before stomping inside towards the open space living room. "What happened out there? And who is that girl?" Thomas asked alarmed as he was locking all of the locks for their house, before following suit. Chris placed the unconscious girl on the couch, as Michael immediately moved away so he can do so. Michael looked at her curiously.

"I don't know…, she just — suddenly appeared from behind one of our bushes in the front." Chris explained. Thomas raised his brow at this and sighed. "Strange…"

* * *

 **FLASH FORWARD**

I was shocked. There was no doubt in my mind now that Cassie was really involved with Chris. But now that it is true. What am I going to do now? I really want to know more about the power of Eternia and such…, But I think I better focus on getting into the finals first. "That's all I can remember right now. Like I said, it has been a long time." Trey told my apologetically. I nodded at him and smiled. "It's totally fine Trey, you should get back before Vetrix will get suspicious of what is going on?" Trey looked a bit concerned about what I had said and then he sighed. "I suppose your right. But let's keep our conversation between us, Okay?"

I nodded to him in return. "Got it!"

Trey had left the lot and I walked out of there as soon as possible. But I get a strange feeling that there is more to the story then just that piece of information, that Trey was kind enough to provide me with. I looked around and wondered what I should do now. Afterwards I walked into the city and tried to find some other duelist for me to duel next.

Then suddenly my Duel Gazer ringed and I had picked up the line. "Hello?" I asked. "MISS ALESIA…YOU ARE RECEIVING THIS TRANSMISSION DUE TO YOUR REQUEST FOR AN ANALYSES FOR MISS JENNIFER'S D-PAD." It was Lillybot who called. "Okay Lillybot, what do you got?"

"THERE IS NO TRACE OF ORIGINAL ORIGINS FOR THE D-PAD, MISS ALESIA — HOWEVER, THERE IS SOMETHING IMPRINTED ON IT'S HARD DRIVE: A RECENT FOREIGN DATA CHIP ATTACHED TO ITS TRACER MAKER." I froze at the information given.

Somebody doesn't want anybody to know where Jenny had obtained the D-Pad…

* * *

 **I apologize for this to be a bit short. But I have been so busy with everything in the house, and I'm also losing my sleep because of it, besides being a night owl. Thank you all for taking this time to read this, I really appreciate it. There are more secrets and hidden pages of Cassie's romance with Chris. This was just the beginning, and more will be revealed. In fact a Journal/Dairy containing all of Cassie's thoughts and emotions will be in the works soon. It will be in her own POV, no one else's unless it is Chris, when it get's 'in story' mode. However even though you guys asked for one, please be certain if this would work fine, and I will get back to you all as soon as possible. Thank you!**

 **De hearts 26** **: Thank for your great concern, and friendship. The whole thing wasn't rape or anything of the like. More like groping my chest, and I was able to get out of it. It's not pleasant to have some old Chinese dude come out of his home and start pretending like he doesn't know ENGLISH! CHIKAN! By the way that's Japanese for pervert! Well, Shark and Trey didn't duel differently, but there is still more changes that are bound to happen! And Thank God that Quattro got slapped!**

 **Riatsukino** **: Lol, if you want to say that he got slapped twice. But he actually got slapped once, unless you want to include getting knocked over the head with a food tray! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Double the pain for Shark and Quattro, double the trouble! X ) And then you have Trey being cute is so right! Though sometimes I think he can be a bit creepy with this.**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: OMGosh, I can't stand the profanity! I feel like how Alesia feels, it's terrible, but at the same time so funny how they react! I can't wait for the next chapter! Seriously? Is Alesia 'slap girl'? Never thought of her like that. But hey, It's either that or her going on an all out 'I'm gonna whip your butt' girl. And that side of her is not ready to come out yet. Maybe later on though…**

 **Lee-Lee2306** **: Thank you so much! ^^ I hope to finish this before the summer! Let's see how far this will go. And don't you worry, their relationship will be revealed further in her Dairy. Can't wait to get started.**

 **Jaa Ne!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	19. Hidden in the Darkness

**Okay people, I** **'** **m glad that I had gotten some type of needed rest. It has been a while since I had any, but things are still a bit slow. Anyway** **'** **s I have the results for the poll, and so far here is the results:**

 **6 voted for a Sequel, while 1 was unsure. Don** **'** **t worry for the one who voted for this, I have come up with a best way to go about this when the time does arrive. But for those of you who voted for a Sequel, Congratulations! You love the story so much that you actually wanted one.**

 **:) :)**

 **I will announce the synopsis of the story soon. But for right now, I do not want to spoil it. And on to this disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Alesia, Jenny, other OC** **'** **s and made up cards belongs to me. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, or the franchise itself** **—** **Zero, Zilch, Nada! Thank you, and enjoy the story.**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

In the continuation of the challenge Trey made to Shark, their duel finally begins while leaving Alesia with Yuma and Astral on alert. The plot remains the same, but it is not until Trey summons Number 32: Shark Drake onto the field that strange things begins to happen to Alesia.

She was somehow able to witness the power struggle between Shark and Number 32, as the Number continued to pressure him into surrender his will over to it, in turn for power. Not giving up on the fight, Shark is waged victorious over this trail, and was successfully able to beat Trey in the duel. But as things begins to settle down, Shark warns Yuma and Alesia to keep their distance from him on the account that Quattro still poses a treat to them.

Trey suddenly reappears to Alesia in order to express his condolences to her regarding Cassie's fate. In turn, Alesia requests to know more about her sister's relationship with his older brother. The young boy agrees, and told her everything that he could muster. When he finally leaves, Lillybot contact's Alesia on the report based on her findings for Jenny's D-Pad: a known fact that someone is trying to elude them from knowing the secrets behind Jenny's ownership of the advanced technology…

* * *

Chapter 19: Hidden in the Darkness S01-19

* * *

I was still in complete shock that Jenny had a D-Pad, and we still have no idea of how she even got a hold of it. That was hardly the issue. The issue is the fact that now that Shark is in possession of Shark Drake, things are going to get really ugly for now on. _Yet I still don't have a clue as to what may actually happen, now that I'm in the World Duel Carnival. Speaking of which, Jenny also needs to learn how to duel in this world as well. And with all of these crazy things going on, THAT may actually prove to be a challenge for sure!_

"Aghhhh…! All of these stupid plot twist are giving me a freaking headache!" I yelled out loud in frustration. Suddenly I heard a clicking noise before I actually knew what was going on. "Hmmm?" I turned to the sound of the click until I gasped at the sight of Cameron! _This is gonna be bad._

Cameron's eyes was finally revealed when he finished with the camera. "Sorry, it's just that you gave a really nice shot when you look like that." He said with a sheepish smile. Being completely silent, I didn't know how to make of it and being in front of Cameron was something that I never would have thought would happen. "Excuse me?" Was all I could muster. He frowned and came towards me for a moment before stopping in front of me. "Your new to Heartland City correct? I never seen you around here before?" I nodded at him. "Yeah, I moved here about two months ago."

He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh I see. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself here." He put his camera in one of his arms. "Hi there, my name is Cameron Clix. What's your's?" I tried to be nice to him and shook hands with him as well. "Alesia Bennet, nice to meet your Cameron. You're a photographer or something?" I was trying to make small talk with him as well as a friendly conversation. After all, Cameron isn't evil at all. But with him in possession of a Numbers card, all of that changed in an instant.

Cameron stopped to take a good look at his watch. "Agh! I better get going! I'm late coming up with new idea's for a story! Later, Alesia! It was a pleasure meeting you!" I saw him rushed out of the area, but thankfully I remembered that he took a picture of me! "Hey wait a minute Cameron!" I called out to him. He stopped short before turning his head to me in confusion. I stomped my way over to him seeming very determined while he gave a short of panicked expression. "Yes…? What is it, Alesia?" I held my hand out as if signaling something to him. He looked at my hand confused and then back to me, and did the same thing again. I raised my brow and still looked at him sternly.

"…The picture…?" I questioned. He blinked in confusion more, and then I saw a slight glare form in his eyes. "What about it?" His voice changed slightly. Probably from his Number, I suppose. "You take a picture of a stranger that you never met and you don't at least tell them the reason why you're keeping it?" Still putting the pressure on him, Cameron finally caught on. "Oh!" He took the photo of me in his hand and handed it to me. "Sorry…, but I have to go!" He said again before he rushed out from me, yet I still couldn't understand why he would want to keep this photo. He acts as if it was something… "What the?!" I said in a panic.

I was dreading over everything that I was seeing in the photograph that I didn't even want to explain it. How could I explain it? It was…,was… I trembled again and felt tears beginning to form before I dropped my arm holding the photo.

 _How could any of this have happened…?_ I frowned and placed the photo into one of my pockets. I really didn't care if it got ruined, even though Cameron take nice photograph's. I ran out of the area, and headed straight for Downtown.

* * *

Tsukumo Residence

* * *

Jenny was still asleep until she finally was able to gain consciousness on her own. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was in the room she is sharing with Alesia. _What happened to me? Did I pass out while in the middle of something?_ She frowned at this, and she sat up from the bed and began stretching immediately to release the pressure building up in her back. When she felt her back crack a bit, she was relieved and relaxed before slouching back down onto the pillow.

She never felt so confused in her life. Jenny got up and went to use the bathroom, and flushed the toilet after she was done. She sighed and looked to see that Kari was at the door. Shocked, Jenny stiffened. "Um…hi Kari, Do you need to use the bathroom?" Kari looked at Jenny sternly and shook her head. "No, Thank you — I just came to check up on you since you passed out this morning." Jenny blinked in remembering the whole scenario from the morning hours. "Oh yeah…"

Kari placed a hand on her hip.

"Did something happen out there, while you were out?" Kari asked suspiciously at Jenny. In all honesty, Kari didn't trust Jenny the moment she met her. It wasn't like she didn't want to trust her, or grow a dislike towards her, but there was something about Jenny that didn't settle too well with Kari. And whenever she has a hunch on something or about someone, she is usually correct. Jenny shifted a bit still trying to remember. "To be honest with you I don't. I just remembered me waking up at daylight.

Kari was shocked at the confession. "At daylight? You mean to tell me that…" But she was cut off because someone was ringing her Duel Gazer. "We'll talk about this later. Until then, you stay out of trouble, you hear me?" She said sternly before picking up the line. "This is Kari speaking…" Kari walked out of the area and went to her room to do her work. "WHAT?! You want me to find who?"

Jenny was suspicious of this and went ahead to sneak in on Kari from the cracks of the door. She supposed that she was talking to her boss on the line as it was transferred to the big screen. "Well, he's not just some kid anymore! He is the most sought after photojournalist there is!" _Yep, its gotta be the boss._ Jenny thought to herself. "Well, you really want this kid so badly, why don't you hire it then?" Kari said nearly with an attitude. "That's because I don't know where he is! But sources have it that he is in town. So I need you to go out and find him for me!" Kari was already ticked off at this, since she is not someone to be ordered around. But since she could lose her job for this, she might as well do it.

She sighs and moved her hands through her red hair. "Fine! But I demand a raise after this." Her boss frowned at her request. "Are you kidding me Kari? I know that for sure that I had you to get the information on that LAST scoop, and that was supposed to be your new raise!"

"Yeah, but then you gave it to some other guy! When you knew that I had it first!" Kari argued. Jenny shuttered at this and walked away from the door. _Sheesh! Remind me not to get into an argument with her, because she's a bit crazy…_

Lillybot suddenly came around the corner before she spotted Jenny. "HELLO MISS JENNIFER! HOW ARE YOU FEELING TODAY?" Jenny smiled at her. "Um, just call me Jenny for now on Lillybot. But other then that, I'm okay!" She then noticed the D-Pad everyone claimed that she was holding this morning. "Hey ah, Lilly?" Lillybot looked to her again. "YES, MISS JENNY?"

"Do you know how I got that D-Pad all of a sudden?"

* * *

My POV

* * *

I walked towards the area where I know the next duel between Yuma and Cameron is going to take place, and I wanna be there. I need to have my answers about these…stupid pictures! I sighed and shook my head at this. "Just great! All of this nonsense is getting to my head." I pulled out my nearly finished heart piece, just staring at it. "I need two more to make it into the finals and I still haven't got into a duel yet…" All of a sudden I hear someone spoke up. "Um excuse me miss, but are you in the Duel Carnival?" I looked up to see where the voice came from and then I see who had spoke.

A young Middle Schooler from Heartland Academy was behind me, just staring at my heart pieces in my hand. He was a guy about my height, with black spiky hair with purple hi-lights all over the place. He was a 2nd year student with yellow eyes and slightly pointed ears. He gave a smirk my way as he knew I finally noticed him. "Well ,now are you finally going to duel the Dexter, hmm?" _He seems pretty confident for cocky kid. Must be Reginald's cousin. Get it?_

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Duel you? And why should I duel someone like you, huh?!" He snorted before showing his collection of heart pieces. I gasped when I saw that he was almost complete with it!

 _Damn, okay so this kid really do have some leverage. But I know I can outsmart this kid and get to the finals! Some way…_

"Fine. We'll duel then. I wager one heart piece…" I began until snickered. " _One_ heart piece? Why not wager two?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?! Why in the world would I ever do that?! You'll shall be in the finals anyway!" I complained. "But even if I did, there is always a chance that one of the heart pieces you have, won't even fit. So why not just have two just in case."

I had to really think about this now. This kid was more then just confident, he was really sure that he could beat me with just two heart pieces on the line! I sighed mentally while trying to come up with a logical plan around this. _There has to be a way…_

"So…will you duel me under these conditions? Or are you so afraid that you will lose and get way far behind?" Dexter smirked my way while tempting me. I was so confused. What would be best for me to do? Take the risk, or not?

"You can take em', Alesia!" Someone shouted behind me, and I was shocked to see that it was Jenny! _How did she know where to find me? And, how did she wake up all of a sudden?_ "Hmm? Who in the world is she?" Dexter asked annoyed. "My name is Jenny Spenser, and I happen to be her friend! Now come on Alesia!" She cheered excitedly. "Wait a minute, Jenny! You should be resting…"

She rolled her eyes and waved her hands at me. "Oh come on with it, already! I had my rest way before in the morning remember? It's pass the afternoon, hello!" I bit my lip at this since I really didn't have a comeback to stop her. I sighed defeatedly and shook my head in disappointment. I turned myself around and faced Dexter, who is still waiting on my answer. "All right, Dexter. I'll duel you! My name is Alesia Bennet. And you're going to remember that name!"

I toss my D-Pad in the air which shaped itself into a duel disk and Dexter did the same. "This is going to be great!" He said excitedly as we both prepared our Duel Gazer. "Sadly, I gotta agree with him." Jenny muttered to herself as she flung out her's and placed it on as well. She was astonished at all of the data stream showing up, as the AR systems were online and ready.

AUTHENTIC REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Alesia: 4000 Dexter: 4000

We drew our five cards and commenced the duel. "Let's Duel!" We said in unison. "This is so cool! I get to really see Alesia in action for the first time as a duelist here. Man I feel like a little kid all over again!" Jenny couldn't help but squeal like a little fan girl. iIt was really cute, even though Dexter was just as confused about her. "What…?"

"Heh, heh, just forget about what she said for the moment there, and let's focus on the duel okay? Anyway, since you have challenged me into the duel. I figured I should go first! I draw!"

 **Turn 1**

I was shocked at my hand of cards. Five monsters and only one trap card!? What the hell is this?! I sighed at this and I knew that Jenny sensed my disappointment. "Alesia…?"

"What's wrong, honey? Didn't get the cards you needed?" Dexter tempted. _Did he jut call me, honey?!_ "Oh hell naw, you don't go around calling me honey and think you can get away with it!" I picked out my card. "And I can prove it to you! By winning your heart pieces! First I summon my 'Constellar Algeidi!'" Algeidi arises from the glowing light a twirled around her scepter in the air before stopping.

 **1600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Next I'll activate Algeidi's special ability! When she is normal summoned onto the field, I can bring out another level 4 Constellar monster from my hand. Say hello to my 'Constellar Kaus'!"

Kaus emerged next to Algeidi with his bow and arrow in hand.

 **1800 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"And now, I will overlay my level 4 'Constellar Kaus', and 'Constellar Algeidi'! With it I build the overlay network and XYZ Summon: 'Constellar Praesepe' !" I declared as soon as the bursting power of an XYZ monster appeared from the overlay network and out came 'Praesepe', ready for action!

 **2400 ATK/800 DEF**

I picked up my only trap card. "And now I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

"Finally I can get this show on the road. I draw!" He drew he sixth card and smirked at it. "I choose to activate my spell card 'Night Beam'!" Jenny looked confused by this. "Night Beam?" I nodded towards her. "Yeah, it means I'm toast for this turn. Maybe…" Jenny looked back at the card. "But how is that possible?"

"Allow me to explain!" Dexter said confidently. "You see, I can target one of her spell/trap cards that she controls on her side of the field and destroy it. But in return she can't activate it's effects to negate this spell card either." Jenny frowned at this. "This really isn't a good start for you, Alesia." She commented at this, and I couldn't help but to yell at her 'you think?!'. But I know that it would be pretty mean, so I chosen against it. The spell card activated itself and fired a shot at my face down card, which was 'Negate Attack' and it vanished.

 _Man, I could of really used that card._ "And then I summon my 'Evilswarm Castor'!" And boy did this monster bring back memories. The same monster that I defeated about two month's ago appeared on the field.

 **1750 ATK/ 550 DEF**

"Then be prepared to face another spell card from my hand, 'Fire Formation — Tenki'! Dexter declares. "He's going to summon a Beast-Warrior from now…" Jenny said to herself, as she just now remembered what some of these cards can do.

"When this card is activated: I am allowed to add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior type monster from my deck to my hand." Dexter drew a random card. "And the card that I choose from my deck is my 'Assault Beast.' But that is not all, when I have an 'Assault' monster in my hand, I can activate the effect of 'Assault Mode' from my deck, and add it to my hand." The deck is then shuffled, but Jenny and I knew what is about to happen.

Jenny remained calm nonetheless.

"And now I add one card face down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

"Okay then, I draw!" I drew another trap card. _Perfect! This will come in handy if I play it right. And then get him when he at least expected._ "Okay. Now I summon my 'Constellar Aldebaran'." The level 3 beast-warrior monster that looked like a bull emerged on the field, swinging his glowing red chakram in his hand. "And now, 'Constellar Praesepe', attack his 'Evilswarm Castor!' Praesepe destroyed his monster and Dexter dealt damage to his life points.

Alesia: 4000

Dexter: 4000 — 3350

"And now, Aldebaran, attack Dexter directly!" Dexter got hit this time with 1300 attack points, and he flew face flat onto the ground backwards. When he got up he was not to happy about it. "Hey! You ruining my face!" He said in anger as his life points dropped, again.

Dexter: 3350 — 2050

Jenny began cheering for me in the background, and I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. I mean, come on, it was just too priceless. He's having a fit over his face? He's not even all that attractive in my opinion. But whatever, some idiot will fall for him anyway because of his 'charm' and all. Not that I care anyway. "You worried about you face? Honestly, I thought that you were here to duel."

He seemed very offended by this. "I AM here to duel!" Dexter began gritting his teeth in anger. I sighed as I hear Jenny laugh at him. "Shame, but now that my turn is over, I now end my turn. Your move now Dexter. Don't…Pfff, mess up your pretty face with that frowning. You'll get early wrinkles." Jenny went into a full blown laugher at this, but Dexter was not about to hear it.

"Shut up! Tell your wrench of a friend to SHUT UP!" Dexter yelled in anger while pointing directly at Jenny. Jenny remained silent until she caught on to what he said to her. "Hey, you wanna piece a' me you slime ball? Cuz' I have more then enough of this where I come from!" She threatened towards his way, and I began to panic a bit before things got really out of control. "No, No, No, don't do that Jenny!" I tried convincing her, but she was not going to hear it. "What? Why? This jerk just went ahead and tried to scare me shitless at me, and he has the nerve to try and get after me?! Hell no! I won't go! And it ain't happening!"

Sighing exasperatedly, I just knew that I couldn't hold my friend back any longer once she get's aggravated by something. To be honest with you guys, as much as I have a very bad habit of doing the exact same thing, it really is unbecoming and it's not something I like doing all the time. Do I sound like a hypocrite again?

 **Turn 4**

Alesia: 4000

Dexter: 2050

"Whatever, I don't have the time for this!" Dexter drew his new card. He frowned before making his move finally. "I place a monster facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

I nodded at this and prepared to draw my card. "All right then, draw!" I smiled when I saw the one monster that can up my game a bit. "Okay, now I summon my Constellar Acubens! When he is on my side of the field and is normal summoned, his ability activates itself!"

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Dexter growled at this as he saw that all of my Constellar monsters gained 500 attack points. "I believe that I don't have to explain how the rest of this goes…"

Acubens: 500 — 1300 ATK

Praesepe: 2400 — 2900 ATK

Aldebaran: 1300 — 1800 ATK

"Just get on with your turn already!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine! your such a sore loser anyway! Now I attack your face down card with my Acubens!" Acubens stomped over to his facedown card and slammed it's big fist into it. Smashing the card in half as well as the monster underneath.

It was revealed to be 'Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts'. It only had 1000 defense points, so it was an easy battle. Which means this kid is toast!

"Go Aldebaran, attack his life points directly! And you to Praesepe, finish this duel!" Both of my monsters attacked him head on, as Dexter looked on in despair.

"This can't be happening, I'm one of the best duelist in school close to Reginald Kastle, how?!"

Dexter got pummeled by the monsters and he once agin got sent backwards with a bang! He slammed onto the ground with a thud, and his life points dropped to 0. A wonderful victory for me! Man, if I knew that this tournament was going to be so easy, I wouldn't have to have been afraid a long time ago!

Alesia: 4000

Dexter: 2050 — 0

Once again being declared the winner, the vision link was over and Jenny came over to me and hugged me from behind. "I can't believe that you actually won the duel! You were never this good back at home!" I smiled at her before something caught my attention. "Um Jenny, not to be rude or anything. But where did you get this Duel Gazer!" She looked at me for a moment before removing it from he face.

"Obomi gave this to me!" She smiled proudly. I raised an eyebrow at her in trying to understand. "You mean Lillybot?" I asked nearly confused. She nodded with a smile before she caught wind on that kid, Dexter. "Hey! Give my friend her heart pieces that she won!"

Dexter had tried to sneak off and was not able to hear it from us. "Heck with this! No way am I going to admit that I lost to girl! Nah, ah, no way!" He began running off, and both of my eyes were wide. _Is he about to run off with my heart pieces I won! That jerk face is going to pay!_ I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me towards the direction of the said coward. I shook my head as I was getting somewhat dizzy from this. "What are you doing, Jenny!" I yelped. But Jenny however wasn't paying attention to me, and it seems like she wasn't going to at all.

"No time to stop, we have to catch that guy before he makes off with your heart pieces!" She finally explained to me. I sighed before answering her. "But Jenny, he already got away with them remember!" However this wasn't going to stop her from trying. "Jenny Spenser isn't one to give up on the chase, if the time calls for it. So why are you, Alesia?"

I bit my lip while thinking this. _Jenny is right. I shouldn't have to be taking any of this crap from no one, and that includes that Dexter kid! Man, why wasn't I paying attention earlier!_ "Hey, stop having your head down! You're going to get really dizzy if I have to make a sharp turn somewhere…,Opps, too late!" Jenny suddenly shouted as she did this sharp turn as she said!

Suddenly the whip of my body being jerked to the right corner made me dizzy, and I had no doubt that I'm going to throw up sooner or later! "Whaa!" I said as she did another one towards the left this time!

"Will you please slow it down! I think I'm about to throw up!" I said feeling quite lightheaded. I have never ran this fast since I was in Middle School, and I'm a lot faster then her! "That's a negative, girlfriend! You can do that along the way on the street!"

"I don't think I actually want to do that…" It was getting worse, and the nausea was beginning to become apparent in my stomach, the lightheadedness got even more worse then before. And no doubt I was having a migraine forming. The bile was beginning to form in my mouth, and had I not attempted to spit some of it out, I would have swallowed it. And was disgusting as it was!

Jenny took a quick look at me before watching where she was going and frowned at this. "On second thought, hold it until we get there!" She finally shouted towards me in a panic. "I think it's a little to late for that!" I told her before I felt it. My intestines couldn't hold it anymore. It forcefully pushed up the nasty bile from my stomach, passed the esophagus and up to my throat before I just holted on the spot and threw up immediately.

Jenny looked at me with sadness before she saw the vile and nasty liquid on the ground before making a displeased face. "Ewww…, what the hell did you eat this morning?" I kept at this for at least 4 more times before I was able to stop. I gasped for air before coughing up immediately as it subsided. "Eggs…Bacon and sushi…" I tried explained before she made another face and waved her hands in front of her. "Word of advice. Do NOT have American breakfast mixed with Sushi! Bad things will happen…"

I stopped looking at my vomit and turned to Jenny like she was crazy. Okay, sure, so maybe I did make a mistake it having sushi for breakfast, but come on! I had to eat, and it's such a long day! Jenny frowned again before helping me get up slowly. "Take it easy, you threw up like 6 times." she said in concern. "Actually it was 5 times, Jenny." I tried correcting her, but there was no correcting that girl no matter how many times you tried. "Whatever, you still did more then I have could ever done." She placed her hands on his hips. "Now what are you going to do? That punk Dexter just went ahead to stole your heart pieces, that you have won fair in square."

That was just the thing. I didn't know what to do, now that Dexter is gone. I sighed at this and felt like I wanted to cry. "Hey…, we'll get that guy okay?" Jenny tried to cheer me up, but she escorted me to a nearby bench before the Litterbot's finally showed up to clean up the mess.

"TRASH IDENTIFIED. TRASH INDENTI…" The Litterbot did a quick glance at the vomit before it before changing it's mood. "VOMIT IDENTIFIED! VOMIT IDENTIFIED!" Jenny and I couldn't help but laugh at this, as it wasn't everyday you here a Litterbot actually do something like this. We stopped before I really felt that headache coming on!

Jenny noticed this and frowned at me again. "Maybe you should go back home and lay down this time." She said with a small smile on her face. "No way…, I have to find that guy that stole my winning heart pieces, and I am not about to give up! Plus there is a lot that is going to happen, that I can't miss from seeing." She sighed at this and wondered what to do next. "Yeah, but how are you going to find him?" she asked. I thought for a minute before an idea popped up in my head. I took out my Duel Gazer and began scrolling down the list of contact codes I have and saw the one person who can help me in this hectic situation. Jenny raised an eyebrow at what I was doing, as she has no idea what I am about to do.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Alesia, but…how are you reaching?" I smirked at her direction before finally hitting the right code and calling up the person. "You'll see…" I told her with a wink before coughing slightly. Someone finally picked up the other line.

"Yeah, hello Dextra?" I said hoping that she was the type to gypping me out of a good deal here. "You better be lucky that I'm here with Nistro, Alesia…" The voice of Dextra was on the other line as Nistro was getting upset. "What the? Dextra! You're talking to the Real Wolder?! How in the world did you get in contact with her!" Nistro asked appalled that Dextra would willingly give me her number. "Yeah, Less, how did you get her number?" Jenny asked just as upset. And you can hear it in her voice. I gulped at this wondering how am I going to explain it to her. But I need to focus on the situation.

"Who is that with you? Wait a minute. Is she another Real Worlder?" Dextra asked in shock as did Nistro with his expression fixed and freaked out. I nodded to her. "Yeah, Her name is Jenny, and she somehow got taken from our world to yours. But that is besides the point, Dextra, we need your help." She narrowed her eyes in determination. "I'm listening…"

So we were finally able to explain the situation to them, and both Dextra and Nistro were appalled by this. Especially Nistro, he was not going to tolerate it. Not one bit! "So you're saying this kid named Dexter dueled you for two heart pieces, and bolted with them when you won? That punk is gonna pay!" Nistro said with a devious smirk on his face and slapped his fist to his other free hand. "I thought you said that you didn't want anything to do with Real Worlders?" Dextra pointed it out.

I simply frowned at this and wondered why on earth would Nistro ever say something like that behind my back. Let alone, he and I pretty much conversed with each other for the very first time. Nistro froze at this before giving a creepy smile on his face. "Did I say that? I really meant to say…" I rolled my eyes at this. "Can it Nistro, were on to you with you not wanting anything to do with us." I said with an attitude at this.

He freaked out finally and began doing the begging. "Okay, okay, so I was wrong for saying it! We'll help you get this guy, okay? Please don't blast me into an oblivion." Jenny coughed at this and looked at Nistro like he was stupid. "What? Blast you into oblivion? The hell did you get that idea?" I covered my mouth before realizing that Dextra and Nistro were looking at me silence and disturbed. "Um, did you just say: 'hell'? But that's the place where all the bad people go, why would you put it in that content?" Nistro added with confusion as Dextra never flinched at all. I gulped and tried to get myself out of this situation.

"Ah…,minor profanity?" I said awkwardly. Until Jenny tried to get my attention before whispering into my ear. "Pssst! Do you think we can start teaching them how?" She asked sneakily at this idea. "Jenny!" I hissed at her, clearly upset. "No way would I be responsible for more damage then what could possible be wrong now!"

"You know that we can hear you two, you know?" Dextra said on the other side of the screen. Jenny and I laughed awkwardly and knew that we got caught. "Guilty as charge?" I asked. But Jenny sighed at me, knowing that I would end up saying that line as usual. She shook her head at me before muttering something. "Same old Alesia…"

* * *

The Vetrix Family

"Ugghhh! I can't believe that girl!" Quattro shouted in anger. "I swear, if she ever thinks she can smack me in the face like that ever again! That bitch is going to get a one way ticket with a trip to hell!" Suddenly Vetrix's voice can be heard from his room. "QUATTRO!" Quattro flinched at this in embarrassment. "How many times do I have to tell you to not have that kind of talk in my house!" Vetrix finally came into the room along with Quinton who is still trying to pull himself together.

"You know what I told you about that. I will not tolerate it!" Quattro looked peeved at this. "But in the Japanese version we would curse and swear whenever we want! Not with this kiddy version were stuck in!" he complained. "And besides those Real Worlders use it, so why can't I?" His whining was enough to get Quinton to want to speak but the last thing he doesn't want to do is get on Vetrix's bad side then what his brother already wanted to do. "I will not have you in my house sounding like those unintelligent buffoons in the Real World." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Let alone for you to sound like an irresponsible ingrate! Do you hear me?!" Vetrix said seeming pretty steamed at this.

"All the more reason why I'm glad that Cassie is gone!" Vetrix said in anger. Quinton however didn't appreciate it one bit, but kept his mouth shut for a reason as he didn't want to provoke Vetrix's anger anymore then what Quattro had already done.

Quattro sighed before looked away displeased by it. "Yes, Vetrix…I'll watch my tongue." Vetrix smirked at him. "Good…, now let's get to speaking about the task at hand." He walked over to the huge glass windows that over looked into the city. He folded his arms across his back. "Now then, as you all may know, Trey has successfully given Shark the Number card to be used as catalyst for my plans. Now all you have to do Quattro is to make sure that everything set with luring in little Alesia in…" he began to smirk. "So that in the end, those powers will come in handy against Dr. Faker!"

* * *

My POV

* * *

So now that Dextra and Nistro was going to handle my problem, Jenny and I took a slow walk around the city. "Well that was really nice of them. Maybe they really aren't that bad unlike the original anime." Jenny pointed out. "But you have to remember something Jenny, anime or not I still had to earn their trust you know." Jenny looked at me strangely. "Hey where did you get that idea from?"

I just kept walking. "From Shark…" I said casually, and Jenny nodded at my answer. But I still wasn't finished. I looked away regrettably. "…and Kite…" She finally halted at this. "What? Whoa, whoa, wait a minute — time out! Kite?!" I nodded before turning my head away from her. _I can't stand that jerk!_

Suddenly I receive a call from Kari on my Duel Gazer and wondered what was the problem. "Hey Kari, what's going on?" I asked concerned. "Alesia! Thank God I got in contact with you. Yuma is in a duel with Cameron, and Tori is stuck on the World Duel Carnival Airship, and things doesn't look to good up there." My eyes went wide with horror as I remembered how this episode goes. I looked to Jenny who also has the same reaction as me. "Kari, where are you now?" I asked her, before she transmitted her location to me on my D-Pad. It shows that she is moving in top speed across the city. "Kari, are you trying to catch up to the airship now?" Jenny finally asked.

"Yes! If I don't try to stop this thing, people including Tori is going to get hurt or — or…" Kari had a hard time saying it, but Jenny and I knew what she was trying not to say. They could get killed. And this was not a good at all. "Don't worry Kari, things will get better in the end. Just keep an eye out on the airship!" I reassured her. Kari narrowed her eyes as she finally spotted the airship in big trouble!"

Both Jenny and I gasped at the scene before us, and then we heard a loud explosion house towards the east of the city, and then we finally saw a lot of smoke and the airship headed towards our direction!

"Oh crap! Alesia we have to do something, now!" Jenny told me in a panic. "Okay. Okay, calm down Jenny. We'll work things out. We have to get to Yuma and see if he is doing alright." I told her. But she looked completely unsure about it. "Alesia is right! You two know what is supposed to happen, so you have to find a way to fix it with Cameron!" Kari urged. "But Kari, Yuma is going to beat Cameron and then the airship will be saved by someone you won't expect." Jenny told Kari, but I got a suspicious feeling when she was talking about it. Almost like she was planning something. But what? I never had this kind of feeling towards Jenny before. Maybe since I have finally came to the ZEXAL World, that suddenly my intuition was somehow heightened or something.

 _But these days, I can't even tell what is Jenny thinking lately. It's really sad though. We have been friends for over 10 years of our lives, you would think you would be able to know everything about that person by now…_

"I tell you what, Alesia, since you know more about what is gong to happen next, how about you go along and help support Yuma — while I go and help Kari?" Jenny suggested. I turned to her confused by this. "Huh?" She shrugged at my confusion. "Look, it only makes more since. I haven't finished watching the show since they canceled it, and I had moved on remember?"

"So if that's the case, what's the point of Vetrix even bringing you here for, a distraction?!" Jenny narrowed her eyes at me. "Hey, how the hell should I know. I'm no the one who asked to be here on my own. Okay, so yeah sure. I may have secretly wanted to support you in this, but I was so scared that I was going to be in your way." Jenny confessed. I sighed at this. "Jenny, you are not in the way. I just want to make sure that you are safe. You don't have any powers nor do you have a roll in this, and that is what I am more concerned about now then ever — Not just about everyone here in the ZEXAL World." I smiled at her.

She looked at me teary eyed. "You really mean it?" I nodded at her in reply. "Um, not to break up your sister like conversation, but we have a bad situation here!" Kari pointed out, before the screams of other citizens ringed in our ears from nearby our area. Jenny finally turned to me in determination.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this, Jenny? It's not going to be easy." I warned her. "I know it won't be easy. But I just can't just sit by and watch everything go before me, as all of this fall apart." I nodded. "Okay then." I turned back to Kari. "Kari…" I started.

"I know. Meet me at this location Jenny! Over and out!" Kari sent in her last location, and I had shown Jenny where to go. "Make sure that you get there safely and by all means Jenny, DO NOT TRY ANYTHING. Got it?" I warned her again and she sighed exasperated. "Oh come on, Alesia!" She complained. "I'm dead serious Jenny! Don't… I will call in on you to make sure that your okay." I left immediately so that I can catch up with Yuma and Astral before things get even more messy.

Unbeknownst to me Jenny balled her hands in a fist and placed them on her hips on either side. "Hmph! What the hell does she think she is…, my mother?!" she said with an attitude. But sighed immediately. "But then again, I can't complain. Alesia has always kept me out of trouble, even when I didn't believe her at first." Jenny stood up and looked towards the direction, Alesia told her to go so that she can catch up with Kari, and began running there.

 _And once he shows up to save the day. I'm going to get my answers from Kite! Nobody goes around hurting my friend, toy with her emotions, and now he's has romantic interest in her!? Not gonna happen! Yet…I help but feel jealous all of a sudden. Is it…because my old crush in Reginald starting again…?_

* * *

 **Okay, once again I am so sorry for taking so long. Raising three 9 year old large dogs is not easy. I get up at 6:10am just to get them out to use the bathroom, and then around 9:00 to eat breakfast, bathroom break in-between time for them again, nap, dinner, and then bed time. Yeah, it's like raising three kids at once! *Sigh*. Anybody have dog advice please let me know. Anyway, on to dedications to reviewers:**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Long time no see! Thanks for reviewing again, I had no idea that Trey was your favorite. I like him too, he is more like a little brother figure for me. So cute! And yeah, he is like Kenshin, but in these days and time you have to be like Kenshin. Because nobody is going to let that kind of personality slide. I remember being bullied as a young child, because I had his kindness and consideration for others. They will slaughter you out here.**

 **Yeah, Quinton really missed her so much. He is now regretting everything he did to her all those years ago.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: I believe that they will. Let's just see how the story goes first, you know?**

 **De Hearts 26: Yes, the next story will explain everything. Right now the story is in process right now, as I am still trying to figure out where should Cassie's story take place. I know Alesia would still be in Middle School, and they are in New York City at the time being. I moved from there last summer, so I have an idea for that. It really was a shame that it wasn't, I was really upset when I dreamt all of this up, and I was nearly in tears when I saw how upset and heartbroken Quinton became when he opened up Cassie's dairy. Don't worry, they will get screen time here, and their decks will have the full support that they have available now since they made them more flexible. Thank you as well as CatLoverx33 for the reviews as well.**

 **So now that the old poll is finished as promised. Don't forget to check back at my profile more often for updates and extra's! A new poll is up concerning the new title for the upcoming story of Cassie, as I said before: in her POV.**

 **Everyone else, Thank you for the continuous support as always! Please remember to review! I believe in this story to be great with cool OC's, that are in fact realistic and NOT boring. What do you think is Jenny planning on confronting Kite? Is she going to spill the beans? And why is she jealous of Alesia? But she is having a revived crush on Shark?! This looks like it's going to be trouble in the not so sweet paradise! Let me know what you think, and be on the look out for a surprising new twist in Access the Dimensions Chapter 20! Can you all believe it? Soon to be 20 Chapters! Awesome!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	20. From the eyes of the Deceiver

Thank you guys so much for helping out! You guys really are the best! Prizes and rewords for everyone! You all truly deserve it. And as a special thank you to you all, I now present to you Chapter 20 of Access the Dimensions! This story has taken such a crazy turn, I'm just as confused about this then my original plans! Whatever they were back then. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful week. I didn't have one really. But I will explain at the end of the chapter. I don't want to get into that right now. And besides, that is not what you are here for. Now on to the disclaimers!

 **Disclaimers!:** **Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise doesn** **'** **t belong to me at all. You already know that I own Alesia, Jenny, and the other OC** **'** **s of this story. In fact, the made up cards mentioned in this story also belongs to me. But do you know what else that doesn** **'** **t belong to me? The Plot! Need I remind you all about the plot twist?**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Alesia meets another one of the ZEXAL World's inhabitants named Cameron Clix, who decides to take her picture before he leaves to commence his plans, to catch other Numbers. When Kari catch's on, Jenny finally awake's from her strange ordeal before heading off to support Alesia in her duels.

A Middle School student from the Academy named Dexter, challenges our Alesia in a duel for not one heart piece, but for two. Leaving Alesia to make a choice, she finally accepts the conditions of the duel and won. However not without Dexter refusing to admit his lost, and ran away with Alesia's winning heart pieces. While on a chase, Jenny and Alesia lost sight of him. But the events from the anime finally takes place, as Kari has ordered Alesia to check on Yuma as he duels, while she attempts to stop the aircraft from crashing. With the poor Tori inside it, Jenny decides to catch up with Kari so that she can get her answers from Kite. But will he be willing to answer them?

* * *

Chapter 20: From the eyes of the Deceiver S01-20

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to get to where Yuma and Astral was at all cost. With the way that these plot twist are going, anything could happen. In a way I was somewhat glad that Jenny finally wanted to take responsibility to help out. But still, there was something about the whole thing that was off.

"…And on your next turn, you'll bring out Utopia!" I gasped when I finally caught up to where they were. Sure enough, Cameron was dueling Yuma, and the situation is about to get worse. "Yuma! Astral!" I called out to them. Astral was very shocked to see me at first. "Alesia…"

"Hey Alessy, what are you doing here?" Yuma asked concern. "What do you mean by that? I came here because you needed my support! And, in case you've didn't know already…" I pointed to the sky before continuing. "We have an airship that's going to crash very soon, if we don't do something about it!" You can hear the voice of Cameron chuckling at my reaction. I turned to him was a serious look on my face. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked him dangerously. "You, my dear Alesia…" He opened his eyes to look at me with a demonic look. "Did you honestly think that I didn't anticipate this moment a long time ago, hmm? Why do you think I took your photograph earlier?"

Yuma and Astral gasped and looked back at me concerned. "He took…" Astral started before Yuma finished for him. "…your photograph!?" I gulped at them and shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Yeah…, that was early in the afternoon. Sorry that I didn't say anything. I was…"

"You were so concern about the well being for your friend Jenny, that you simply neglected the idea that something like 'this' was going to happen today. I'm I right?" Cameron guessed true. "Hey wait a sec, how did you know about all of that Cameron?" Yuma question. "Yes…'how' indeed…" Astral said behind Yuma.

Cameron smirked finally and turned to me. "It was all so simple. As you already know. I can predict the future by the powers of my Number card. Anything that the photos reveals is what the future shall be. And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. As for you Alesia, I knew because the Number cards have told me about you. How you came into this world, what powers you possess, and the goals you have in store for us." He chuckled at this. "Though I got to admit, you most certainly did a bang up job and trying to 'save the world'. When in fact you did absolutely nothing to contribute!"

"Alright, that's it Cameron! Enough with the hero shamming, will yah? It's time to get down to business and duel." Yuma said determinedly. "But Yuma, what if there is going to be another plot twist that will occur?" Astral asked unsure. "Enough with the worrying over that Astral; as long as Alesia is here with us, everything will be okay." He told him reassuringly.

 _Yeah, but that is what I am worrying about. And now the Numbers Card's know about me and where I came from? Just what in the world is going on!_

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

The airship was really in deep trouble. I caught up with Kari finally as she finally realized that I was here. "Jenny, Thank God that you are here. How was Alesia when you saw her? She really didn't look so good." Kari asked concerned as she parked her motorcycle. "She's okay, Kari. Alesia threw up a few minutes ago after some creep stole her heart pieces that she won." I explained to her, yet I was still so pissed at that. Kari looked at me in shock. "What?! How did that even happen?"

So I told her exactly what went down between Dexter and Alesia. How he challenged her to a duel, he won a lot of heart pieces and dared her to wager two instead of one, Alesia winning the duel and he ran like the coward he really is and left. "And that is how Alesia threw up." Kari looked disturbed by this, but nonetheless was upset that that creep would even dare to do something like that to Alesia. "Unbelievable! I hope that these tournament committee people will catch that thief and handle the job. Alesia deserves a big break after all of this!" Kari commented in anger, and I nodded at her. _And I couldn't agree more._

We entered the building that was monitoring the ship and went to the top floor of the bridge. "Hey! Who the heck are you two ladies? Can't you not see we are in the middle of an emergency here?" One of the stationed assistants said wary that we were trespassing you might as well say: 'government property'. "Uh, Hello! That's exactly what were here for?" I told him sarcastically. _Man these guys are total idiots. It's no wonder why no one is handling this situation properly. I thank the heavens that Kari is able to use her head, and is not just some pretty red head who can't think for a hill of beans!_

Kari was explaining the situation to the Supervisor of the aircraft, as he began explaining the situation at hand. The left engine was very bad, and it was about to get worse. Why? Well, now that is pretty obvious. The right engine have already exploded and no one is able to stir the aircraft as it is! The smoke inhalation of the pilots cause them to be knocked out, and now all the people that's inside were in a complete panic, had that not been anymore then that before. Kari was pretty confident that she was able to help take care of the problem, so basically I just let her handle with all of the technical stuff, while I suddenly received a call from Alesia.

I picked up my Duel Gazer and answered it right away. "Whatever it is that is not important right now, it can wait." I told her. "What the heck do you MEAN it can wait? Nothing can wait, Jenny! I need to know where is your location." Alesia's scolding voice started up again. I sighed at this, as I was just reminded how much of a worried wart Alesia is. "I'm fine, Less. I'm here with Kari at the HQ that pulls the strings for this whole arrangement."

Suddenly I felt some type of sting on the side of my neck. It was pretty weird, as I knew that it wasn't a mosquito bite or something like that. It was more like a strong pinching like feeling, and I felt a bit light headed. The moment that I had said 'string', everything got a bit hazy there. "Jenny?" Alesia questioned worriedly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here Less…"

* * *

My POV

* * *

"Whatever you do, keep me posted from where you are. Over and out." I told her as the duel was still going. Except now that Cameron wasn't taking his eyes off of me, and he seemed pissed. "I know all about your greatest fears, Alesia. And to be honest I just can't wait for them to swallow you whole…" he said as a purple aura was surrounding him immediately. The power of Number 25 was just too strong. Yuma was able to out smart Cameron as the duel was now about to be over, since Yuma transformed Utopia into Utopia Ray!

"…Go, Utopia Ray! Finish this duel with Raising Sun Chaos Slash!" Yuma declared as the now Chaos Number did his job and ended the duel by destroying Force Focus once and for all. Cameron was forced back by the impact as his life points were gone. When he slammed onto the ground, Yuma was declared the winner and the AR system shut down. I took off my Duel Gazer as I rushed over to Yuma.

"You did it again Yuma!" I said excitedly for him and Astral. "Yeah, but the best part is, is that you were there cheering me on, Alesia." Yuma said with a smile towards me, and then suddenly we almost forgotten about Cameron and the airship! The Number that possessed Cameron has now ceased it's control over him, as the number '25' disappeared from his right check and the card floated towards Astral. Astral caught the card and then Yuma and I returned back to the situation at hand. "Tori, Kari, how are things with the airship? I defeated Cameron in a duel, so things should be back to normal now, right?"

I frowned at this, as this was the major scene that I was talking about! "No, Yuma! The engine for the airship has not stabilized at all. The ship is still descending way to fast! If it get's anywhere close to one of these buildings, Tori and the other people will crash!" Kari said in a panic. Both Yuma and Astral gasped at this as we saw the airship doing just as what Kari had spoke.

"Oh my God…, please help these people…" I muttered until my connection with Jenny disappeared completely. "Hello Jenny? Jen are you there? Answer me Jen." Now I was beginning to panic. "Jenny!" Yuma turned to me in concern. "What's going on over there? Who are you talking to?" he asked. I looked over to Yuma and explained to him what was going on. "It's Jenny. I can't get a hold of her on the other line. She was supposed to remain on the line until…"

We suddenly heard the sounds of a Jet passing by, and when Yuma and I looked up we were shocked to see who has finally come to save the day. "Look Yuma…" Astral said alarmed. "…It's…"

"It's Kite!" I said finishing Yuma's unsaid speech, as Kite caught a glimpsed at us and then rushed in to stop the crashing airship. And just like in the anime, he was able to do it on time, as Orbital push it full throttle on his truster's. The airship landed safely, but it was indeed a hassle now that part of that street is destroyed.

Within a few minutes Yuma, Astral and me were there with Tori who safely exited the ship and she came over and gave me a hug. "Oh, Alesia, I was so scared!" I smiled at her and hugged her as well until we let go of each other. "Its okay Tore, you made it back here safely in one piece." Kari and the rest of the group were talking amongst each other, even when Cameron took another picture. But this time, it was a picture with Tori and Yuma in it. I remember how it looked, and it was so beautiful. You can really tell that those two really belong with each other in a way. I'm not saying that they were made for each other or something. But the fact that their personality is a right match and even though they are different, Tori believe's in Yuma. And is the type of person you want to be paired up with, someone who believe's in you no matter what.

By the way, part of this episode changed a bit, somehow.

"Oh please, Yuma. I only did it because if I hadn't the tournament would be ruined. See you at the finals, if you can make it there." Kite told him with an attitude, as he completely avoided me and glided out of the area. I was then shocked as I noticed that Jenny was still not here. _Where could she have gone to?_ I was getting worried so I had pulled Kari to the side, while Tori and Yuma were talking to each other.

"What's up, Alesia?" Kari asked concerned. "Kari, Do you know where Jenny is?"

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I know that Alesia had told me to stay put until things get better. But what the heck! Kite was about to show up, and if I miss this chance to follow him and not get my answers, things are not going to turn up the way I want it to!

Suddenly the sound of a Jet went pass by me, and I halted to look up at the sky to see the one person I needed to see. Kite was heading towards Heartland, and that means that he has already completed his mission.

 _And now its about time I completed mine!_ I thought to myself in a smirk before rushing to catch up with him. Then as I continued to look up at the sky to see what he is doing, he suddenly pauses in mid air with Orbital. Almost like he was saying something to him. Then he went in a different direction, and before I knew it, he was out of my sight!

"Crap! He's getting away!" I ran towards the last direction that he was headed to, and that was to the left. As I went, I realized that I was back in the same pack where I had found myself passed out yesterday. "Now…, where did that Number Hunter go?" I asked myself casually.

"First you were eavesdropping, and now you're stalking me? You must love playing dangerous games, Jennifer Spencer." The voice of Kite made me froze in fear, before I whipped around to punch him in the face, but he easily blocked it somehow with his left hand. He looked down at me very serious and you can tell in his eyes that he was in no mood. "How the hell did you do that?" I questioned him surprised. I was a black belt in Karate back in the real world, and then I had stopped taking classes when I started High School. So you can imagined how I must feel about all of this.

"Well, now that is quite simple. You should know by now how I trained to become a duelist. So why don't you take a wild guess?" He told me with an attitude before examining my stance. "I take it that you're a black belt in martial arts? Seeing how fast you were able to attempt at punching me…" he gloated.

My eyes grew wide at his quick observations of me. "H-H-How did you know?" I was stuttering now. And I had never stuttered before. That was all Alesia back in Elementary. He finally smirked at this. "I took lessons. Not all training that Heartland put me through was all bad." He dropped the smirk and forced me backwards by using all of his strength that he used to block my fist, and pushed me a few feet. He narrowed his eyes at me and Orbital looked on suspiciously.

"Now tell me — why were you following me earlier?" He demanded. _Damn, he caught on to me._ "And don't you dare lie and say how you weren't. Because I picked up on your signal the moment you made a move. Now answer the question." Orbital joined in now. "Yeah! A…Answer his question!" Kite turned his eyes towards Orbital as if telling him to 'shut the hell up now, or I'll dismantle you right now.' Orbital quickly remained silent.

"Orbital…leave…" Kite ordered to him without loosing eye contact with me. "B…B…But sir…" Orbital wanted to protest. "NOW!"

"Eeep! Leaving, I…I'm leaving!" Orbital quickly left at top speed as he was dodging trees and bushes so he wouldn't get caught in it or crash into one, while animated smoke appeared from it. I was shocked at Kite's actions. "Hey, whats the big deal? He could have stayed if he wanted to." I wondered. "It's none of your business on how I handle my robot's affairs. And you still haven't told me why you were following me. Do you really think that I'm going to go easy on you, or grow scared all of a sudden because your Alesia's friend? Well, your dead wrong about that!"

I folded my arms being on my 'tough chick' side. "You wanna know how come, skinny boy? It's because I want answers." Kite raised a brow. "Answers? Answers for what?"

"Answers as to what the hell is going on between you and Alesia." I spoke dangerously. He gave a look of confusion. "I don't know what in the world are you talking about." He countered. "Oh really? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you really don't know what's going on? Spear me the act, Kite!"

Now that I said all of that, Kite was getting really irritated by this. "You think I'm act—ting? I just told you that I seriously don't know what you are trying to say."

"Oh okay, Kite, let's play dumb here. I already know about your involvement with Alesia, and how you REALLY feel about her." I pointed it out in his face. He was surprised at my statement. "E…Excuse me?! Just where did you get that whole idea from?!" He belted out on me. "How do you think? Alesia told me EVERYTHING!" Now he was shocked. "Everything? Look. I don't know what is really going on. But all I do know is that I have no feelings for your friend, you GOT that?" he said very irritated for some reason, and I could help but smirk at this in front of him.

"Ah, so I guess I'm not the only one who picked up on this ploy, hmm?" I teased a bit to see what his reaction was gonna be. "Enough games, Jenny! If you chased me all the way out here just for this, then you are wasting my time. I don't have time for any of this nonsense. So I suggest you go back to little Alesia, before you get hurt." I looked at him dead in his eyes. "Is that a treat?" I challenged. "Only if you want it to be. Now step out of my way."

Kite attempted to move from me, but all I did was block him. He was getting irritated every single time I did. "Are you mad or something? Step out of the way, Jenny!" I smirked at him. "Just answer this one question, and one question only. And then I will let you pass." He folded his arms across your chest and looked at me sternly. "What is it?" He asked begrudgingly.

"Why did you give Alesia that look before we left that day I came here?" Kite looking very confused by what I was talking about. "I never gave any _look_ …"

"Yes, you did. You gave a look to her when she finally told you about you hurting me, and how she will never forgive you. And then you had a heartbroken look on your face." I explained to him. But all he kept doing was stare at me in silence. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. There was something there, I just know it. But he is just too stupid to admit it to himself. I really don't want Alesia getting involved with this guy. But with Hart's fate on the line because of their father's stupid decisions, Mr. Heartland plotting no good along with him, the bad guys seeking the power of Eternia and al,l is just way to much for Alesia to handle right now.

"Look, at this point I don't care if you are in love Alesia." I finally told him. He looked at me astonished at my answer. "What?!" He asked surprised by this before he was ready to protest, but I held my index finger near his face and he stopped immediately. "But you sure as hell better stay AWAY from her. There is already someone else who is more suitable for her, then YOU." Venom was already seeping out in my voice. Kite caught on to it and then narrowed his eyes at me challengingly. "Allow me to take a wild guess. This so-called 'person' is Reginald Kastle, right?"

Being stunned, I couldn't hold back my shock anymore. "W-What?" He still looked at me sternly. "You heard me." He began walking closer to me and I couldn't help but move back away from his advances. "I already know about that loser. He told me all about it when we first dueled. Made me believed that he had a Numbers card all along, until I forced him to spill the beans."

I felt myself being forced back into a large tree until he stopped and cornered me. _Damn, I won't be able to escape!_ "So I don't know where the heck you got this idea that I'm 'In love' with Alesia from, dear Jenny. All I know is that I had never planned the way things did for her to get mad at me." He answered.

Now I was shocked by this statement. "What do you mean, you never 'planned' it?" I demanded. "And don't give me that B.S excuse that Mr. Heartland forced you to." Kite pulled away at my accusations. "But it's true! He did force me to do it. I had told him that I was not going to do that, but then said that he will find somebody else who will. And I don't have a clue of what that person could have done to Alesia, had I not stepped in at the last minute. So which do you prefer Jenny — Someone else hurting her, or me making sure that she doesn't?"

"Well, you sure did a bang up job in hurting her feelings!" I said sarcastically. "She trusted you Kite! She believed in you even when both her mother and I warned her to stay away from you." Now Kite looked at me confused. "Her mother?" I nodded. "Yeah, and she's highly pissed. I think she may want to snuff you after what you did to her daughter!" He seemed a bit uncomfortable but relaxed a bit.

"I can't change what happened in the past. But one thing I do know is that I need to clear things up with Alesia somehow. And I can't do it with people like you getting in the way, Jenny!" I raised a brow at him. "So you really want to apologize to her?"

"I just said that didn't I?" He questioned smugly at me. I sighed in defeat as I thought about it. "Don't worry. I won't get in Reginald's way concerning Alesia. He can have her. And besides, I don't date teenage girls. Not interested in it any ways…" He said as he left me in the middle of the park alone, and the next thing I know is that he is suddenly gliding his way out of the park and back towards the direction of Heartland.

I sighed as I see his fading form disappeared in the sky. I shook my head at this before turning around to walk away.

 _I got the answers I need. Kite is in love with Alesia. He just doesn't know it yet. But as long as he does keep his distance from Alesia after his so-called 'apology',then fine. I'll 'stay out of it' for now…_

* * *

My POV

* * *

Okay in case people end up forgetting what happens after that last episode. Allow me to bring you up to speed. "Oh no! If Astral isn't around, then Yuma is going to be doomed, and then I'm gonna be kicked out of Heartland City for good!" Flip kept whining dreadfully, and Tori couldn't help but look on at the duel with worry on her face. "Oh Yuma…"

'Oh Yuma' is right. You see,apparently Flip had gotten himself into some trouble while we were away. And even though I haven't been able to get in contact with Jenny, ever since Kari told me that she somehow just disappeared when she wasn't looking — things just weren't in my favor today:

Cameron takes a picture of me…

I was challenged into a duel…

Lost two of my winning heart pieces…

Got myself sick somehow…

Jenny disappears to who knows where…

Flip get's into serious hot water…

And now Yuma has to bail him out of it by dueling both Dextra and Nistro…!

 _Sheesh, can this day not get any worse?!_ I thought to myself, until finally Yuma's key was reacting strangely. And then suddenly I felt myself being pulled into some type of portal or some kind. I yelped in surprise as I was sucked in, and this caused Tori and Flip to be alarmed.

"Agh! Alesia, where are you going at a time like this?!" Flip yelled out in anger. "Uh, Flip? I don't think Alesia left on purpose!" And she couldn't have been more right about that guess. "What in the world?!" Nistro asked in shock. But for Dextra she was worried as hell. "Oh no…Alesia! Where are you!" She cried out. "Alesia?" Yuma said still grasping what happened.

"Alesssssssssiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!" Yuma's echoing voice suddenly woke me up. I was in some type of void that was so similar to being inside the Emperor's Key. I moaned in pain when I realized where I was.

 _She_ _'_ _s here._

 _She is here!_

 _Number 96!_

 _It_ _'_ _s the human child_ _…_

 _The human_ _…_

 _Human!_

 _Alesia_ _…_

 _The one with the power is here!_

All of these whispers were echoing in the background, as I had no idea of where this was coming from! I never felt so trapped and scared at the exact same time. I kept moving backwards as I tried to check in with my surroundings.

"What the hell is going on?" I gasped for air, as I suddenly was feeling nauseous again. Until I had gotten this strange chill coming from near my neck. "What brings the lovely real worlder back in my domain, hmm?" I immediately pulled back as I recognized the voice that belonged to Number 96, and I bolted out of there. If I could!

I screamed when suddenly I felt something wrapped around my ankle and then landed on the ground hard, as black tentacles surrounded me from all angles, and pinned me down further. I struggled to get loose but the one wrapped around both of my wrist together tightened even more! "Damn it! I can't get loose!" I said in frustration. "But of course you can't get loose, Alesia. I made sure to learn my lesson from last time." 96 said with a devious smirk on his face.

The look of horror spread across my own face, as I realized that he was here all along. "What brought you back into the Emperor's Key?" he asked curiously. "Geez, I don't know, the same as everything!" I told him sarcastically, but then he tightened his grip with the surrounding tentacles on my arms, wrist, waist and ankles. He now was hovering over my body. "Now dear Alesia, must I remind you whom you are speaking to? You're talking with one of the most powerful Numbers card in Yuma and Astral's possession. And I don't take too kindly for disobedience."

I gasped and shivered when I felt one of the tentacles encircling around my legs. I was beginning to panic further when his face was closer to mine. He smirked when he noticed the fear in my eyes, and my heartbeat was pounding every second without haste!

I was truly wondering where on earth was Astral when you really needed him!

"I can see the fear in your eyes, Alesia. Whatever had happened to that brave little girl now, hmm?" He lifted up my chin so that he can really see them. I gulped, as my panicking wouldn't stop there. "What is it that you want from me?" I asked him scared out of my mind! But all he did was smirk before his face were seemly closer and our nose's touched. "Come now, you really don't have a clue Alesia? I told you before that I would get my hands on you, now didn't I?"

My eyes went wide and then he suddenly pulled up my shirt and this caused me to scream even further. He licked the side of my face and I couldn't help but felt the tears come out as I closed my eyes. I tried so hard to activate my powers, but nothing was happening! You can hear him chuckle at this. "My, my, this simple display of weakness is just too sweet to resist, I love playing with my little toy." 96 attempted to pull off my shirt until he suddenly contorted in pain as he yelled before he slider back away from me immediately, when you see a slash mark on his right arm. His tentacles were cut as well and I was now free from his grasp!

"Alesia!" The voice of Astral came towards me from behind, as I suddenly began coughing and gasping in pain and fear. When I looked up, I can see Number 39 hovering over us before landing in front of me. "Utopia!" I cried out surprised. He turned around briefly before paying attention to Number 96. "You impudent fool…" he growled sounding very pissed that he couldn't have his way with me. "How dare you spoil my fun!"

"Astral…" I said barely as I felt a pair arms of a very warm touch around my arms and waist, and then I realize that it was Astral holding me from behind. "Alesia, Are you all right? Did he hurt you?!" he asked alarmed and concerned. I nodded before breaking into tears and I sniffed. He frowned at me, and began wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how can I help console you Alesia." Astral apologized. I was just grateful that he finally came to me in time. "Aww, poor Astral is trying to bond with the real worlder. How quint…" 96 snickered in front of us.

"Number 96! I will not allow you to assault my friend while she is in my domain!" Astral said as he pointed an accusing finger at him. Then suddenly a whirring sound appeared along with red ripples. Astral gasped when he realized that Yuma was in danger. "Yuma!" He looked down to me determinedly as he finally took hold of me somehow and lifted me into his puny and thin arms. Yet he does have strength it them! "Come Utopia! Yuma needs our help!"

We suddenly took off, as Astral held me in his arms and flew into the air to get away from 96. "Oh no you don't Astral! Give me back my toy! I shall absorb you and her power together! But not until I have my fun!" 96 declared before chasing behind us! He summoned his true form 'Dark Mist', and the chase began…

I tried so hard to calm myself down and was glad that Astral and Number 39: Utopia was here to save me. Who knows what Number 96 would have done. But something had grabbed hold of Astral's leg and he looked back in horror, as he realized that it was caught under the pull of Number 96's tentacles.

"Utopia!" Number 39 looked down to us, and Astral somehow was able to lift me up. "Here, take her! Go to Yuma and get Alesia to safety!" Astral demanded. "Hurry!" Number 96 didn't seem too happy about that. "I won't let you escape with my toy Astral! Dark Mist, grab hold of the human girl and stop Utopia!" As Number 96 had ordered, Dark Mist attacked Utopia. But Utopia grabbed hold of me gently and defended himself immediately. I screamed from all of the impact and what is going on, and suddenly after hearing Utopia cry in pain. He leaped up into the sky, before he secured me safely in his giant hand. In least then three-seconds we were zooming in light-speed through a large portal.

I want to inwardly cry out as this was way to fast for any human being to be traveling! But at the end of the tunnel there was a huge light that blinded me. My body felt numb and I blacked out as soon as it hit us.

"A…less…" I hear someone say, but I couldn't make out exactly who. "Alesia! Wake up, Alesia!" I opened my eyes as I felt my body move again. When I see who was holding me I was shocked to see who. "Nistro?" I called out weakly. "Hey there, take it easy will yah? You just got back a few minutes ago." The red hot headed man spoke with a slight smile on his face. My eyes went wide with what he revealed to me. "A-A-A few minutes ago?"

Nistro nodded back in response until someone else spoke up. "Alesia, please tell us what happened!" Dextra asked alarmed upon seeing me. When I looked into her eyes, I saw worry in them. _I must have freaked everybody out when I passed out._ I came to a conclusion that something must have happened to me during the duel. _Oh no, the duel! How could I have forgotten about the duel!_ Yuma, Tori, Astral and Flip looked at me all worried. Until Astral began explaining to Yuma about what happened. He was shocked at all of the information being brought on to him about me.

"What did ja'say?!" Yuma burst out in anger. "What? How bad is it?" Flip asked in a panic. Yuma turned to me with the same shocked expression. "Is this true?! Number 96 had assaulted you?" Tori and Flip looked just as shocked now. "He did what?!" Tori asked horrified at the response.

However Nistro and Dextra was confused. "Hey, the heck is going on here? What on earth are they talking about?" Nistro demanded. Dextra looked towards me concerned. "Alesia? This Number card. Just what exactly is going on?"

I sighed and explained just the same way that Astral did for the sake of privacy, as I really don't want everybody knowing what really happened in exact detail. It's already scary as it is. Nistro and Dextra was utterly speechless. "I…I don't know what to say, Alesia. That is…it has to be impossible. A Number card can't do that! Can it?" Dextra asked unsure. "You have no idea what kind of power Numbers can really do. Some are benevolent like Yuma's Number, and the rest are often brutal, sadistic, and cunning. They reflect the darkness in peoples hearts, and becomes their greatest desires in the wrong light."

Nistro helped steady me before letting walk on my own. I turned to face him. "Thank you Nistro." Nistro looked a bit taken back by my politeness and slightly blushed. "Its no big deal, really." Dextra couldn't help but give an endearing smirk towards our way. Couldn't blame her though, his reaction is pretty cute. "So wait, does this mean that Flip can stay in the tournament?" Tori asked hopeful. I looked back at the Duo, who then changed there whole attitude.

"Since Yuma have defeated at least one of us…" Nistro started. "You mean both of you." I corrected. "WHATEVER! Both, fine! Flip get's to have one more chance. And I mean ONE MORE CHANCE. But the next time we catch him doing something utterly despicable like this again, there won't be anymore mercy from us!" I turned back to Flip and placed a hand on my hip. "Flip…" I looked at him sternly. He began to panic and got on his knees.

"I swear I won't do it again, Alesia. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He begged. "Flip, calm down. Alesia isn't going to hurt you." Yuma pointed out amused by this. Flip quickly lifted up his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, I won't." I smiled for a bit before turning back serious. "And you better not even think about doing this again, though or the next time, I will not hold back!"

"Gahhh! Yes, Alesia —I won't do it again." Flip said in dread. Nistro and Alesia looked pretty satisfied with their work. Until an employee from Heartland had contacted Nistro and Dextra. "Um, Mr. Nistro and Ms. Dextra — we found a possible match for this person who violated the code of conduct sir." It was a male employee who spoke.

I was very curious as to who that employee were talking about.

"Good, we'll be right over there. Hold him while we take care of some private matters." Nistro ordered. "Understood. Over!" The conversation ended and then Nistro turned to look at Yuma. He told him about how the next time they duel, how he is going to win. And Yuma agreed to do so. Both Nistro and Dextra turned to me. "We need for you to stay put for a moment while Dextra and I handle a situation here." Nistro said seriously. "Until then…" Dextra said lastly as Nistro and her vanished by teleportation. My eyes went wide when I saw it , and I still couldn't believe that they could do all of that without magic or something like that. But hey, it is the distant future.

"Well, now that all of that stuff is settled. What is going to happen now, Alesia?" Tori asked, as suddenly we hear someone's voice calling out to us. "Hey there!" When I turned around to see who it was, I was shocked and pissed at the same time.

 _Seriously Jenny? WHAT_ _—_ _THE_ _—_ _HELL?!_

After all this time that I have been looking for her, she now decides to show up? I told her to stay put with Kari while I handle the situation with Cameron, and what does she do? Disappears while I have no way of knowing where is was! I really didn't know how to react to all of this.

"Hey, sorry that I didn't get in contact with you Alesia, I was so busy trying to figure some things out that I…"

"Stop…enough Jenny." I told her sternly and began walking away from her immediately. Yuma and the others were kind of surprised to see what was going on between her and I. But why should I hide the way how I feel? "But Alesia…, what did I do wrong? Other then running off…" Jenny asked desperately. I didn't look back to her, but I had stopped midway from walking when she did ask me that question. And I only had one thing to say to her."You know what Jenny? There is no 'I' in 'Team'. And that is exactly what I thought we were when we had both agreed that I would help out with Yuma, while YOU were assigned to assist Kari!" Yuma frowned when he heard the rising anger in my voice. "Alesia, please take it easy. You just went through a frightening ordeal. I don't think it would be wise to stress yourself over what happened earlier." Yuma said regretfully. I bit my lip remembering everything that just happened while inside the key.

Jenny suddenly came around me to the front, and looked at me shocked by the news. "What frightening ordeal? What the hell happened to you, Alesia?!" I just gave a stubborn look to her. "Why the hell should I tell you? You were the one who suddenly disappeared on me!" I lashed back. "Hey guys, can you please stop? You two shouldn't be arguing like this. You two are friends right?" Tori hoped to quench the anger Jenny and I were inhabiting towards each other. But when she and I get into it, we usually don't stop.

Jenny turned over to Tori with a pissed off look on her face. "Why don't you just stay out of it, Tori!" Tori shuttered back and shivered with fear and sorrow, before Yuma came forward to protect her. "Hey! What's the big idea, Jenny? Tori didn't do anything to you, she just doesn't want any of you two fighting each other! Look at you two, you both act worse then how I mistreated her earlier." He explained. "Yeah, I have to agree with Yuma. I just met you today, and already I'm starting not to like you Jenny. Why are you acting this way towards Alesia?" Flip asked. "Yeah, what's the big idea with you doing a disappearing act on us huh?" Yuma questioned further.

But Jenny was taken back with how many of the characters are actually defending Alesia in this argument. "Do you have any idea of how worried Alesia was, when she had found out that you were gone? She even went to my sister, just to try to figure out what had happened. So I don't think you have to right to start bossing people around." Yuma finished. Man I hate to say this, but I am actually very glad that someone had went ahead and spoke up about this…

Everyone else was quiet and I just couldn't help but wanted to get out of there now. I rushed to get away from everyone, as they kept calling for me to 'come back'. I just didn't want to talk to anybody any more. That was when suddenly I felt something slip out of my pocket. I didn't do anything about it as I knew that it wasn't something important. Maybe it was just my imagination.

* * *

Walking towards the city I felt that I should take a breather at the park. I didn't want to be around anybody right now. And after that huge fight Jenny and I had before, I really felt like our friendship was becoming really strained ever since she came to the ZEXAL World. And to be secretly honest. As much as I'm glad to have a familiar friend around, I would have really appreciated it if Jenny could have just stayed home, and not get into this whole mess further. But no…, that whole entire plan would had been totally fine. Had it not have been for… "Hey Kid!" I hear Nistro's voice and turned around when I saw that he and Dextra has finally came back. "Hey, is this the punk who stole your heart pieces?" He asked as he suddenly lifted up Dexter in the air holding him towards me. Dexter looked like he gotten beat up or something! "Oh my God, Nistro! What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled out in horror at the sight. Nistro frowned at my reaction. "What? What did I do? Didn't you say that you wanted us to find the guy for yah?"

Dexter looked up at Nistro immediately. "Huh?!" He questioned shockingly. "That's right. You heard correctly you scoundrel. We found out about your little stunt that you have been playing recently. From two other victims, if I'm not mistaken." Dextra pointed out with her 'matter-of-fact' voice, and arms crossed.

"Hmph! And it looks to me like you will most certainly won't be doing this again!" Nistro belted out which cause Dexter to flinch. "Please, Nistro, I just want my heart pieces back. That's all…" I begged them. Dextra and Nistro frowned towards my direction before Nistro sighed exasperatedly. "Aw man! All right, all right!" Nistro dropped Dexter to the ground has he stumbled to get away from the big over sized duelist. "You better give Alesia back all of her heart pieces she won from you, little punk!" He narrowed his eyes at him. "And you better make it snappy!"

Dexter rushed over to me in a flash as he suddenly empties out all in his pockets for the heart pieces he wagered me. "H-H-Here! I won't do this again! Please don't sic 'him' on me!" Dexter as fast as he could the moment the he just dropped the heart pieces into my hands. I was shocked behind measure, here.

"Hey! Get back here you punk. I'm not finished with you!" Nistro attempted to follow, until Dextra held him back.

"That's enough, Nistro…we'll get him again next time around." She narrowed her eyes at the direction of where Dexter headed. Nistro gave an attitude towards this and pulled back. "That rotten punk…" he muttered. "Any way, Thank you guys for doing this big favor for me. I never would have guessed that you two went out of your way to find that guy." I told them bashfully. "It was no biggy. Just making sure that the Duel Carnival runs smoothly is all." He said in the same manner as me. Until Dextra cleared her throat. "Well, why we would love to stay and chat, Alesia. Nistro and I still have other duelist that we must defeat, and track down any other cheaters out there who could be breaking the rules. But be warned Alesia. For the next time, Nistro and I won't be able to bail you out of another dilemma. Mr. Heartland is bound to get suspicious of our involvement with each other like this sooner or later."

"Yeah, I wouldn't attempt to get on his ugly side if I were you, Kid. He may seem like a push over, but he isn't like what he appears to be like in that anime show of yours. So you better keep your head down, and be out of the radar why you still can." Nistro also commented. I nodded towards them gratefully. "Thank you again, Nistro and Dextra. For the good advice you've given me. I'll do my very best to not get in the way. I hope to see you both at the finals." I told them with a smile.

"And the same to you…" Dextra spoke for both of her and Nistro, while she gave a charming smile, and Nistro clicked his teeth before giving off a heroic smile my way with a wink. And both of them teleported together.

* * *

The day was about to be over as I see that the sun had already set in the sky. I yawned before looking up at the clock to see what time it was. About 5:45pm to be exact. I sighed and I walked back to the same direction to where I have left Jenny, Yuma and the gang. I should really apologize to Jenny for yelling at her. She didn't need to be treated that way, even though she practically did the same to me.

"I never would have thought that I would see you around these parts of town, Alesia." The voice of Shark ringed in my ears, until I turned around to see he was behind me. But the look that he was giving me, was really different. "Oh hey there Shark, what have you been doing lately?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation. He shrugged before turning his attention back at me. "Oh, just the usual — Dueling some twerps down at the Bay area." He snorted. "Tore them up like the little fishes they really are." He said with a confident attitude.

"So what about you? Win any duel's lately?" I nodded to him and shown him my completed heart pieces. He gasped in shock. "No way! You won that many heart pieces, already?!" Shark looked up to me with an excited smile. "This is great! Now you have made it to the finals!" I nodded once again, but this time I smiled at him. However that smile was short lived when I finally realized about something. "Hey wait a minute Shark. Weren't you angry at me before, when I had ignored your protest about me joining the tournament?" I asked curiously.

Shark looked at me surprised that I would ever bring that up. He sighed at me regretfully and looked down on the ground in shame. "Yeah…, I was pretty much upset at you for doing it. Even when your friend Jenny told me not to be."

"Please don't talk about her." I requested suddenly. But Shark picked up on it right away. "How come? Did something happen between you two or something?" I nodded to him, and frowned sadly. I avoided looking at him. "Yeah, Me and Jenny got into a fight." I explained. "About what?" He asked shocked that she and I would ever got into one. "Well, I don't know if you heard lately. But when the airship was about the crash, Jenny suggested that she go with Yuma's sister Kari to try and stop it while I help support Yuma in his duel against another Numbers Holder named Cameron. Yuma won the duel as well as the Numbers card, but when I tried to keep in contact with Jenny, she hung up the phone on me on purpose. All without explaining why she did it."

Shark leaned on one of the trees. "That doesn't sound like your friend at all." He noticed right away how I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well neither did I — until I got to meet up with Kari, who then explained to me what really happened. Jenny ran away right in the middle of the airship being rescued and never spoke a word to no one about where she was going. Even after I told her not to go anywhere."

"You can't control what people do, Alesia." Shark explained. "I know but…" I tried to protest, but he cut me off short. "Look. I get the fact that you are only trying to protect Jenny from danger. But Alesia, you have to always remember something. In the end, you have to be more concerned about YOU." He finally told me. But the pain stricken feeling inside my heart just wanted to cry out in pain. _How could I let this happened? Jenny was supposed to be my friend, and now this?_ My eyes got real watery like and I couldn't help but want to wipe them off my face! That was until Shark grabbed my arm securely before pulling me towards his direction.

He stopped when he hugged me afterwards. I was just too stunned to move away from him. "Shark…" I called out his named surprised. But all he did was shushed me into silence. "Don't speak…, I hate seeing you cry like this…" My eyes widened by this statement. "What…?" I asked a little taken back at his confession. "I…I don't know why do I feel this way about you like this, Alesia…"

Then suddenly I felt Shark move his right hand up to my cheek and cradled it. And when I see him looking down at me, I couldn't help but wonder what could be going through his head right at this moment. "Shark…?" I asked again even more frightened then I have ever been. But I truly can't say wither or not this was more scarier. Especially with how close his face was coming towards mine!

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I really owed everyone an apology, especially Alesia. I mean, I can't believe that I was acting like such a jerk. Heck, I just met one of the character's 'Flip' and now even he is starting not to trust me! I just went ahead and told off Tori all while after she was so kind enough to bother to try and ask her mom about me staying with them! Agh! Could this day not get any worse for me?

"Shark…"

I gasped when the voice I just heard sounded just like Alesia's voice. _That sounded just like Alesia!_ "Don't speak…, I hate seeing you cry like this…" This time my eyes widened in recognizing the next person who spoke. _And this person sounds just like Reginald. What the hell is going on here?_ So I had followed the source of the sound, and then I came up towards a path way under a bridge. I gasped again, and hid behind some stones that made up the bridge, and saw that Shark and Alesia were indeed together. But this next scene really took the cake.

"I…I don't know why do I feel this way about you like this, Alesia…" He tells her. _Okay, now my heart is pounding like crazy. What is going on? Why is Alesia here with Shark? And why is he holding on to her like that? Did she and him planned this or something? Nah, Alesia doesn_ _'_ _t have the smarts to pull this one off, no matter how inexperienced she was with romance._

I see that Shark held Alesia's face, and the way that she looked was fear written all over her face. How any of this have happened in less then 20 minutes was beyond me! What I wanted to know was, WHAT THE HELL WAS THEY THINKING? This looks like a scene from something you only see in movies! Not to say that it doesn't happen in real life. But who would be stupid enough to pull this one off?

"Shark…?" Once again Alesia's frightened voice echoed in my ears as I see something that I would have never would have thought I would ever see happen to my friend. Is he gonna do what I think he is gonna do?

Surely enough Shark moved his head closer towards Alesia, as she looked helpless to do anything about what was coming. And then something inside my heart felt like it wanted to break. _I can_ _'_ _t believe that I_ _'_ _m actually seeing this!_ I bit my lip, and then felt the need to get out of here. I was a bystander anyway. Tears began to swell up my eyes, as I moved back only to step on some loose branches that must of fell off of a tree.

When I looked back, I never would have felt so embarrassed then when Jesse Carmichael went ahead and asked me out on a date!

* * *

My POV

* * *

So many things were running through my head, when I wanted to escape out of Shark's grasp on me. And as our noses finally touched, him and I widened our eyes when we heard something step on what sounded like a branch. Shark pulled back immediately from me, to turn around and saw what gave us the fright.

"What is it…?" I couldn't help but ask, even though we were in an awkward situation here. "I think I may have found your reason for being here." He couldn't help but continue to stare in one direction near the bottom of the overpass. And then I gasped loudly when I see why!

"J-J-J-JENNY?" That's right, the one person I had no intention of seeing at the moment was there — staring at me and Reginald as if this was all part of a big scandal or something. And she just happened to discovered the biggest one in all of Otaku history. Whatever that may be. But when I recognized the look on her face, I couldn't help but realized what the problem was, as I finally remembered them. "Jenny…" I wanted to say. But all she did was bit her bottom lip and turned around before running out of the area.

I panicked, and wanted to explain to her what was really going on! I tried to reach her but Shark pulled me back. "Jenny! Jenny please wait!" Shark pulled me closed to him until I banged against his chest. "Alesia, don't!" He warned me. "Let her go…, there is nothing you can say or do that will change her mind on what she saw." He lastly explained.

I couldn't help but turned back to face him sternly. "What do you mean by that, huh?!" I demanded. "Do you not realized what she thinks of us now?!" All he did was continued to look at me sternly. "Then let her. I don't see what the heck is the big problem here Alesia. And besides, you were the one who said that you two got into a fight earlier, remember?"

"For all you know she may wanted to apologize to me! Me, Reginald!" I argued back. "It wouldn't have made a difference if she did. If she doesn't change, she is still going to be the same 'friend' that will let you down, the one who will continue to lie and hide things from you, someone who is going to HURT you again." I felt so confused. I understand where Shark was coming from, but I still can't help it if I just want to patch things up with Jenny. I mean…, she's still my friend…

I hear him sigh at me, and looked towards the direction that Jenny went. "And besides, what was with the water works anyway…" I looked at him really shocked. _He really doesn_ _'_ _t know when a girl is heartbroken does he?_ "You mean to tell me that you don't know?" I asked shocked. He now turned by to me in a confused expression. "Don't know what?" He asked nearly irritated.

I sigh at this before shaking my head disappointedly at him. _Seems so_ _…_ I ran my fingers through my hair and looked back at Shark sternly at him. He looked at me a little frightened for what I am about to tell him.

"Shark. There is something that I need to tell you…about Jenny…"

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I didn't want to be there in that place anymore. No where near Alesia, no where near Shark, no where near anyone. I just wanted to be alone! That was when I heard the voice of someone giving away an evil laugher. "Well, well, well. Looks like somebody is left heartbroken."

I stopped immediately and turned around to see that Quattro was smirking evilly at me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked bitterly. "Aw well. I was just happen to be taking a little walk around the city." He told me nonchalantly as he was paying attention to his playing with his fingers on the left, picking through his nails. Until his eyes shifted towards me cunningly. "That is…, until I came across running into you, Jenny."

"Enough with the bull sh…" Quattro cut me off. "Ah, ah, ah…" he said with a scolding finger. "Careful with the language…" He said sarcastically like. "F*** you!" This time his face turned dangerously serious, before he used his powers to knock me back onto the ground. I grunted in pain as I just realized what he just did to me.

 _What the hell_ _…_ _? Not again_ _…_

But I didn't have to react to this on time, as Quattro's foot had stopped erupt at my feet. And when I looked back up, I saw his now not so friendly face staring down at me. I gulped and was about to say something until he grabbed my arm tightly and forced me to get up, even when I protested in pain! "Vetrix has ordered me to retrieve you now. So you're coming back home with me…" He said dangerously. When I looked at his face, he never changed at all. His serious face really scared me now.

Oh crap… I dreaded inside of my mind, before a portal had opened up in front of us. I struggled to get loose as he was pulling us towards it! "No! Stay the hell away from me! Let me go…,Quattro!" Suddenly I felt a strong pull as our bodies was becoming materialized as pixels and particles in the air. I screamed all for the hell of it knowing that no one could hear my cries.

And it was then did I realized that Kite Tenjo was telling the truth. My mouth has gotten me in serious trouble that I now have no idea how to get out of.

I realized that none of this was ever a game…

* * *

 **There you have it guys. Chapter 20** **…**

 **Well I have to admit that this was actually pretty good so far. Thank you to the person who finally voted for my new story title. I hope that everyone else follows suit. So tell me what you think of this chapter. And let me know if it meets your expectations. Now that Jenny and Alesia aren** **'** **t on good terms anymore, do you think they will make up and still be friends? Or now they are enemies?**

 **Later!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	21. Heart to Hart

All right, readers! Sapphire100 here, reporting in for duty! I hope everyone seems well during these past few days, and let's just say that things are moving along for me as well. My pup is doing okay, and his sister just started her period for the first time! Lol, now she will know how I feel every single time she wants to jump on me! Or PMS, and feeling like crap! This is an extra super long chapter, so I hope that this will meet to your expectations, everyone. Please don't forget to vote. The voting will end in 8 days from now! But anyway's, you all have been waiting for this chapter, so lets get on with the story!

 **Disclaimers!:** **How many times do I have to tell you people that I don** **'** **t own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise including ZEXAL, and that the only things that I do own is my OC** **'** **s, the made up cards, and that is practically it? Probably every single stinking chapter that I have to write! And please people, for the love of Georgia, do NOT ask me if I own the plot twist** **…**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

The airship for the World Duel Carnival has been rescued, along with Tori and the victims inside. Jenny confronts Kite about his true intentions towards Alesia, as he unexpectedly denied to her that he is interested in Alesia romantically. However with the suspicions continue to brew, Flip is caught cheating in the tournament and is soon forced to be kicked out. The events of the anime continues with a new twist in the story: Alesia getting trapped within the Emperor's Key.

Not aware of her true surroundings, Alesia finally encounters Number 96; a Numbers card who took on the shape of a dark personality of Astral. Trying to escape from the key and the Number, 96 uses his abilities to hold Alesia captive while attempting to assault her. Thankfully mercy was at it's wake, as Astral and Number 39: Utopia came to her aid just in time. After her explanation of what happened to the group, Jenny finally shows up. But this stir's up Alesia's anger, as the two wind up in a verbal dispute. Upset by this, Alesia walks away upset while trying to compose herself for the future ahead.

At the same time, Nistro and Dextra were able to help Alesia retrieve her winning heart pieces, and therefore she qualifies for the Duel Carnival Finals. Shark also reappears as the two have a conversation with each other, which in turn becomes something else. As Jenny mistakenly witness this between the two friends, Jenny's newly revived feelings for Shark resurfaces into light and runs away from the pair. But as Alesia tried to stop her friend, it becomes too late…

* * *

Chapter 21: Heart to Hart S01-21

* * *

It was just sad. Very sad… My close friend Jenny was around for who knows how long, and now she thinks that Shark and I are a couple! That's not even true, let alone far beyond belief. I never asked for this, neither did I wanted to be this. I don't even know what Shark was thinking! What was he thinking? I can hear Shark sigh at about something, so I turned around to see what was on his mind. "So? What is it about Jenny that you need to tell me?" He asked uncomfortably. _Oh yeah, I have completely forgotten about that…_

"First let me ask you something, Shark. When was the last time someone told you that they liked you?" Shark looked a bit startled by this question. "Why would you want to ask me that?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Please just answer the dumb question." I asked impatiently. "If it was so dumb, why bother asking?" He commented with a smirk. I was getting upset until he started laughing. "Okay, okay, geez, take it easy Alesia. You take things way too seriously. You need to lighten up a little." That response literally was pushing me to the deep edge until he finally got serious. "But to answer your question; No, I haven't had a girl come up to me and told me that she liked me." I raised an eye brow at him shocked. "Not even once?" He shrugged. "I don't know. And I seriously don't care. And besides I wasn't interested in girls back then…" His voice trailed off before he looked into my eyes. "So what does me liking girls have any of this to do with Jenny?"

I really didn't know how to explain this. I mean, how can you tell one of your favorite anime characters that your best friend had a crush on you, or HAVE a crush on you ever since she was little? Yeah, I think it would freak him out on this one.

"Alesia?" Shark questioned a bit concerned. I sighed and calmed down a bit. "Okay…the reason why any of this has to do with Jenny…" I paused. "Is because… [I sighed] she likes you." I said in a barely audible whisper. "She what?" He didn't fully hear what I had said. "She likes you, Shark! Jenny really likes you more then just a friend!" I sighed exasperated and turned my back at him, feeling completely frustrated at this.

 _Man who knew love confessions could be so hard? Even though this isn't me we're talking about here._

"I ah, I…um…WHAT?" Shark said flabbergasted. I rolled my eyes immediately at this. He seriously needs to get a clue. "You…So you mean to tell me that your best friend…Jenny Spenser, has…has a crush on me?!"

"Yes, yes, and YES! Man! You act like this is your first time hearing this from a girl!" I said finally turning to him. "Ah, in case you have forgotten Alesia…I already told YOU that before! But this is…this is too much for me to take in, right now. I…don't know what to say." He told me honestly. I bit my lower lip trying to come up with a better solution to his question. "Maybe you should just tell her the truth." Being honest with him was the best route to take at the moment.

Shark had a very distant look on his face and it seemed like he was really ignoring me! "Um Shark…?"

"I like you…" He told me looking at the ground. My eyes widened a bit in shock at what he just said. "What did…did you just say…?" I asked a bit frightened. "You heard me, Alesia." Shark admitted with a serious voice. He looked up at me. "I…I really like you. And I… I want to try to get to know you a little more better. Just…more then being friends…"

I was totally speechless. I didn't know what else to say about this. My heart was pounding, my breathing was getting shallow and labored. I just couldn't handle the pressure anymore. So I did the next best thing I could do.

Shark looked at me surprised at what I just did and tried to stop me. "Alesia! Alesia, Wait!" He pleaded. But I already bolted out of there!

 _Reginald…Reginald likes me?_ I was dodging trees and all sorts of branches just so I can escape from being anywhere near him. I felt my tears swelling up my eyes, and I gasped for air desperately as I was thinking all of this. _No! Everything is spiraling out of control here! I don't like Reginald in that way. I never have, and I never will! That was Jenny's department. I can't believe that he would blow her off like that! Agh! He's no different then Kite Tenjo!_ I gasped when a certain blond head entered my thoughts. I stopped running for a minute when I finally realized that people were walking all around me, heading in different directions.

The light poles were indeed bright as the city illuminated it in it's busy streets. I continued to feel very pressured about everything. Everything that has to do with the Power of Eternia. I still remember everything that Hart had told me before I even came into this world:

FLASHBACK

" _In less then 8 hours, your journey will soon begin. So take this time now to say goodbye to all the people that you love. For the only way to save your world, you must learn what_ _'_ _s its like to save another_ _…"_

" _You must find the Power of Eternity at all cost_ _…_ _for all the worlds are at stake, even yours_ _…"_

 **My Duel against his brother Kite:**

" _There_ _'_ _s no time Alesia_ _…_ _, you must_ _…_ _find the power_ _…"_ _Hart struggled to talk_ _"_ _of Eternia at all cost_ _…"_ _Now that got me looking confused. The power of Eternia? What is that? The only thing I know of is a card with a similar title. It_ _'_ _s called_ _…_

" _Please Alesia_ _…_ _I don_ _'_ _t know how much longer this world_ _…_ _my universe can go on_ _…_ _Aghh!_ _"_

 **When I got sent back home to the Real World, and I was afraid to tell my mother:**

 _It_ _'_ _s okay to tell her, Alesia_ _…_ _She will understand_ _…_

 _She is your mom, Alesia. She will have a hard time understanding you at times, but it doesn_ _'_ _t mean that she doesn_ _'_ _t love you. Even though my mom isn_ _'_ _t around anymore, I know that she is still with me and Kite_ _…_ _Your lucky to have your mom around Alesia._

 **And I couldn** **'** **t trust him anymore:**

 _Alesia, please listen to me. I know that you're starting to doubt yourself now and wither everything you_ _'_ _ve experience is real or not, but you have to believe! My world is depending on you_ _…_

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry Alesia_ _…_ _, I want to tell you more about the power of Eternia. But there_ _'_ _s only but so much I know. And even if I wanted to tell you the truth. The question is: can you be able to handle it?_

 **At that time I couldn** **'** **t believe anything that Hart was trying to tell me. Until Jenny got caught in the middle:**

" _Alesia, everything that you have encountered there in my world is real. Everything you_ _'_ _ve felt was just as real. I know you can_ _'_ _t believe me right now, and I can_ _'_ _t blame you. But someday you will understand. Mr. Heartland is looking for you, and is using my brother to do it. Try to keep a low profile for now while you still can. I don_ _'_ _t know how much longer I can keep this up_ _…"_

FLASH FORWARD

After coming back home to Yuma and his family, I would never forget that that was the same day that I was able to see Astral for the very first time. Until he told me the exact reasons why I was told to find the power. Both he and Yuma have helped me a great deal…

FLASHBACK

" _I believe that the only reason why you were told to find the power of Eternia, was not because you had to look for it. But because_ _'_ _you_ _'_ _maybe the one who possess that power_ _…"_

 **Those two made sure that I was included in all of this, even when I had nothing to worry about:**

" _I appreciate the offer Grandma, but I can't let one incident stop me from getting an education, even though this place isn_ _'_ _t really my home._ _"_

" _Don_ _'_ _t say stuff like that!_ _"_ _I look up to see that Yuma looked upset at what I had said._ _"_ _Yuma_ _…_ _?_ _"_ _I asked confused._ _"_ _Listen Alesia, I know that you came from another world. But Heartland City is as much as a home as it is back in your world. You shouldn_ _'_ _t have to feel like an outsider here._ _"_

 **They helped me when I needed it:**

" _What do you mean? I feel like I_ _'_ _ve been using you guys just to satisfy my emotional needs_ _—_ _Just because I_ _'_ _m so insecure._ _"_

" _So what are you supposed to do, feel sorry for yourself?_ _"_ _Yuma argued. I turned back to him._ _"_ _Alesia if there is one thing I do know about you is that you are a very strong girl, and don_ _'_ _t easily crack under pressure. Plus I know that my friends and I may not be what you had expected, when you first came here. Especially since we trusted you fully at the very beginning, without question. But we all really like you and want to continue being friends with you. And now that we know that you can come back from your world anytime you want, we will help you find a way to solve the mystery of your powers._ _"_

" _Yuma is right_ _…"_ _Astral spoke finally after being quiet in most of this conversation._ _"_ _You may not believe it yet, Alesia. But I believe that you may have what it takes to help us on our journey to collect all 99 Number cards, and unlock the secrets of both the power of Eternia and my missing memories._ _"_

" _Yeah but this is all so risky, Astral, and dangerous_ _…"_ _I said out loud._

" _Alesia, you cannot be afraid no matter what happens to you here._ _"_ _Astral pointed out._ _"_ _You may remember some things about the anime show: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, but you must remember that you are no longer looking at this world from behind a television screen. The dangers and plot changes of this world are REAL. You known this first hand, after what Kite did to you when Yuma and I were gone._ _"_

"… …"

" _We cannot afford to lose you now Alesia. And now more then ever, Yuma and I must protect you at all cost. Wither you think you're a normal girl or not is completely irrelevant now. You have to accept your fate and fulfill your destiny here_ _…"_ _Astral finished._

FLASH FORWARD

But for some strange reason. Astral's voice continued to be the one that stand out the most…

… **you cannot be afraid** …

 _But I am_ _…_

… **you must remember that you are no longer looking at this world from behind a television screen** **…**

 _You don_ _'_ _t need to tell me twice!_

 **The dangers and plot changes of this world are REAL.**

 _I already KNOW that!_

 **We cannot afford to lose you**

 _But I_ _'_ _m scared to lose ALL OF YOU!_

 **Wither you think you're a normal girl or not is completely irrelevant now. You have to accept your fate and fulfill your destiny here** **…**

I sighed feeling so down and drained from all of this. _Yeah, 'accept my fate and fulfill my destiny' he says_ _…_ _, but now Shark has confessed that he has feelings for me, what am I going to do now?_ "I can't accept this! I don't even belong in this world. Everything was going just fine until he confessed to me, now I'm gonna have to break his heart and risk our friendship all over again just because of a stupid decision to come here! Ugh! This is why I wanted to avoid romance at all cost, and everything isn't going as planned. Now Jenny is mad at me even more, and I don't even know if our friendship is even one anymore. And besides…" I bit my lip realizing all of this now. "I'm real and he's…not…" I looked to the ground sadly. "It will never work out…"

"Hey Kid! What are you doing in the middle of the street!" One person called out to someone. I looked up confused as a lot of people chit-chatter about something, until I had to turn around to look and see Hart walking across the street while the cars are still moving!

"Oh my God, Hart, stop!" I begged as I tried to move pass the bystanders standing in my way, and I somehow was able to reach to Hart dodging all of in coming traffic! Man these people are vicious, and I don't even know how to drive yet! "Hart!" I looked at him worried. He turned around to look up at me and widened his eyes when he recognized who I was. "Alesia!" He hugged me immediately and dug his head onto my belly. He held me so tightly even for someone as fragile as him, that I was too shocked even for me to do anything. I wanted to break down and cry at the moment.

"Alesia, I'm so scared… I can't find him. I can't find Kite!"

I shushed him as I did my best to calm him down. "It's okay, Hart. I'll keep you safe, and help you find him. Okay?" I told him in a soothing voice. He sniffed and looked at me with puffy and teary eyes even though you wouldn't expect for someone like Hart to inherit Barian powers. He nodded to me, and slightly smiled.

"Hey look Yuma, it's…" I hear the voice of Tori speak, but Yuma's sudden outburst startled me. "ALESIA, LOOK OUT!" I gasped when I heard the sound of an incoming truck that was about to crush Hart and I. Yuma somehow got across as well, but by then I was holding on to Hart. Yuma grabbed Hart and I both and held us from behind. While Tori and Astral looked on in horror.

"YUMA! ALESIA!" Astral called out in horror. "Hart! Do it now!" I told him. "DO WHAT NOW?!" Yuma questioned unsure and afraid. That was until Hart'e eyes glowed blue, and he somehow created an energy field that protected both him, Yuma and me at the same time. We heard a loud crash, but thankfully I knew that the truck did not hit us directly. It had already tumbled over by the time the truck driver was able to get it to hilt. All the more reason why they shouldn't be driving that fast at those speeds!

Tori came immediately to come and support us. "Yuma! Alesia! Are you two okay?" I looked back at Tori as I closely held Hart by me. He seemed to be snuggled underneath me for some reason, as if he didn't want to let me go. _Maybe he's shy around strangers he doesn't know? But…Hart doesn't even know me that well enough to be this way around me. So why…_

"Yeah, how about you and the kid Alesia?" Yuma questioned honestly. "I'm alright and so is Hart." Hart tightened his grip on my shirt. Astral and Yuma looked shocked. "Wait a minute, did you just say Hart?! Kite's younger brother?" Yuma looked surprised to see him for the first time, as well as I. Hart looked up from my waist and towards Astral.

Astral seemed alarmed when he see's that Hart is staring at his direction. "You look like your cold." He responded. I giggled at this and looked at Hart. "No Hart, he isn't cold. That is just how he is, sweety." I told him with an endearing smile. Hart looked to me and then back at Astral. "Really?" He asked unsure what to think. "Hey, ah, what's going on here?" Yuma asked about to panic. "So you can see me…?" Astral finally asked. "Yeah…why can't I see you?" Hart replied back. "Apparently you can hear me to."

"This is getting a bit creepy…" Tori commented. "Wait wasn't he the one you said that took you from the real world to the ZEXAL world, Alesia?" Yuma interrogated me. I sighed at this and nodded. "Hard to believe, I know. But it's true Yuma. And by the way, we have to leave now, before the copper's come!" And sure enough here comes the sirens of the Po-Po now!

"Dang it, why does things never go right?" I said mumbling to myself. However Hart looked up at me as he heard me asked that. "Yuma, Alesia! Bring the boy! I have more questions I would like to know." Astral ordered. I cannot believe that he has just ordered me around. "Hey! We're not people you can just order around you know!" I snapped, but Astral seemed unfazed by my outburst. "Hurry!" He ordered again. I sighed at this while Yuma was freaking out even more. I looked at Hart.

"Hart, your going to stay with us for a little while. And don't worry I'm right here, okay sweetheart?" I told him. He nodded immediately and took my hand. Yuma and the rest of us bolted out of there as fast as we could so we wouldn't get caught. I feel really sorry for Dextra and Nistro, who have to take it upon themselves to try and go look for him. But as this is part of canon, I can't afford to change the plot any more then what I just already did…

* * *

At the Tsukumo Residence

* * *

The news reported the accident as expected, but thankfully everyone was so confused at what happened with the light show, to the point that that was all that they could talk about. Kari and Grandma said that we could have him stay over. But they became really worried when they didn't hear from Jenny.

"Alesia, Do you have any idea where Jenny could be at this time of night?" Kari asked concerned. I looked down at the floor with shame written all over my face. I was sitting next to Hart who was watching the news. When I felt that he was looking at me I knew that he sensed it.

I really wanted to cry over this, so I let the tears stream down my face in silence. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt a small hand encircle around my thin and medium sized one. When I glanced to see that Hart was looking at me, he gave an emotionless look. But I can tell by this gesture what his true feelings are. Hart felt bad about what had happened earlier, as did the rest of the family, while Yuma and Tori explained what happened to them. Other then that, I never opened up about what happened between me and Shark earlier in the city park. That was really no one's business as far as I'm concern.

I hear Kari sighed disappointed at this. "Alesia, all I can say that no matter what happened between you two today: all you can do is forget about it and move on. Jenny is someone whom I find out to be a girl with so many problems, that she hasn't got a chance to get it resolved all on her own yet. And it's not entirely fair that she has to put all of the burden on you, just because you was told to 'save the world'." Hart widened his eyes slightly before giving a frown. Hart reached out towards me and tried to wipe my tears off with his tiny fingers.

It was really cute, and I felt somewhat relaxed by his touch. It's so strange the wonders what a child's innocent touch and affection can do for you. Okay, so maybe I take back what I said about him not being able to fully comprehend the capacity of a human emotion, for an anime character.

We had our dinner, and Tori was hanging out with Yuma in his room. I relaxed a bit in my room as I was preparing for the worse to come when Hart finally bails out on us to find Kite. Poor kid is so worried over his brother, that even Kite is so blind to it!

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Tori walked out of Yuma's room for a bit to go get a snack and something to drink. "Yuma, I think something is very wrong with Alesia." Astral spoke worriedly. Yuma looked back up at the floating Astral who was now hovering next to him. "What do you mean, Astral?" Astral looked towards Yuma when he asked that question. "Remember that photograph we found when Alesia ran off?"

Yuma's eyes widened and took out the folded picture from one of his pockets and peeked at it with the floating being beside him. In the picture was a scene taken with Alesia being held by Shark, who was looking at her with tender looks and a hand cupping her left cheek. Yuma looked really shocked at it. "Wha…wha..,huh?! I never noticed this when I picked it up before!" Yuma said with a startled look.

FLASHBACK

Yuma picked up something that belonged to Alesia when she ran off. It dropped out from her pocket accidentally, as he tried to call for her to stop. But she still left. Jenny wasn't to far off behind when she realized her mistake she made. Yuma sighed at this. "Girls… always arguing over stupid stuff…" he mumbled to himself. Before he opened up the photograph and suddenly had his mouth opened wide, as if he was seeing something that he shouldn't for his age.

"Yuma what's…" Astral gasped as he finally saw what gotten Yuma to react like this. "What in the world?!"

The photograph was a picture showing Alesia being cornered by Kite at some building, with him doing what they both would have never expected from the Number Hunter: kissing her cheek.

FLASH FORWARD

"Exactly my Point, Yuma — The picture had changed somehow…" Yuma turned his attention back at Astral. "So wait a minute, what does that mean?" Astral was thinking really hard about before he came up with his answer. "I think I know now why Alesia is very avoided towards men." He answered. "And that is?" Yuma pressed on. "Alesia is a philophobic." Yuma was completely shocked at the answer yet so confused at the same time. "A what?"

"Philophobic; as in a person who is afraid to fall in love with someone?" Yuma was finally getting it, until he got confused again. "That still doesn't make since, Astral. Why would Alesia have a problem with something like that? What kind of person is going to be afraid of love?" he deadpanned. "Because Yuma, Alesia stated that she always had problems dealing with men, back in her world. Now why is that?"

"Ah, because those guys are jerks and they don't know what they are talking about?" Yuma said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Perhaps, but the unprecedented need to be by herself has been raising some 'red flags' with me lately. And with strange things going on between her, Kite and Shark, I'm beginning to wonder…" Astral took another glance at the now current photo. "If what Cameron was stating be true."

"We already went through this whole thing before, Astral. Those photos aren't real." Yuma stated. "But the outcome can be. I believe that Shark as well as Kite has feelings for Alesia, Yuma." Yuma looked back at Astral shocked. "What?! How can that be?! Shark, okay maybe — but Kite!"

"I can understand how farfetched that actually sounds Yuma, but deep down Kite is no exception. He has been acting very strange around Alesia, and so has Shark. If any one of them admits their feelings towards Alesia, I fear the worse may come." Yuma didn't quite understand. "I don't get it, how come?" Astral sighed at this before continuing. "Remember what Master Roku had said. 'The power of Eternia responds only within the act of selfless love.' Love is a powerful force Yuma. It can either bring people together or tear you apart from the one person you truly care about. By Alesia refusing to become vulnerable towards another male, and with her having a power that drives on the force of 'love', and she has to save our world and her's somehow…" Yuma's eyes widened before he got the rest of the answer.

"She wouldn't be able to activate her powers with full potential!" Astral nodded towards Yuma seriously. He was so excited about getting the answer. But quickly lost it at once. "Oh man, Astral, what are we going to do? Alesia must feel so confused about all of this."

Astral looked down at the picture sadly. "I don't know Yuma. I don't know what it's like to love a person like that, so I can't give any advice. She will have to go through this all on her own."

"This is so unfair…" Yuma complained sadly. "I know Yuma. Let's just hope that Alesia can move pass her fear, and that Shark and Kite won't do anything drastic that can harm her mission here."

"But Astral…"

* * *

My POV

* * *

I immediately sensed that Hart had left Yuma's house. And I couldn't help but become worried all over again!

I rushed out of the house and searched the possible places of where Hart could be, until I sensed someone was following me. I stopped immediately as I know that it wasn't Hart. Or Yuma, Astral nor Tori for that matter. It felt so familiar. "Quattro… you and you're family is gonna pay if you dare touch Hart!" I cried out in anger as I turned around to see exactly who I called out on.

He was very confident when he saw me and had a devious smirk on his face, while he was right in front of me. "My, my, to whom I owe the occasion?" He said teasingly, but I slapped him across the face. "I mean it! If you hurt him, I'll…Wha!" I suddenly got flung back to the wall very hard and I felt my back cracked a bit as I did, and fall to the ground with a crushing thud. I knew that I must of broken at least a few ribs. I gasped in pain, and felt blood released from my mouth. The faint purplish glow coming from Quattro's right hand left in an instant.

 _No_ _…_ _, Oh no_ _…_ _I think I broke something_ _…_

I panicked and tears streamed out of my eyes as I heard the footsteps of Quattro coming near me. "Man, why do you human girls got to be so resistant?" He looked down at me with a serious look on his face, and the tone of his voice meant that he was up to no good. He bended down towards floor level, and grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up. The pain stricken feeling in both my back, neck and upper chest areas were screaming hell! I gasped in more pain as I felt more blood trickling out of my throat, and down the sides of my lips.

I coughed up further and some of it got onto Quattro's clothes and face. But the look in his eyes showed that he didn't care. "Please…stop…" I begged desperately as I was beginning to get nauseous and dizzy. Quattro took his free hand and grabbed my throat and began squeezing really tight. I was struggling to get free as my body wasn't getting enough oxygen to my lungs. My blood pressure was also going up! "I should just forget what Vetrix said about you having the power, and just kill you right here and now…" He said venomously. When I looked up into his eyes, all I saw was hatred, anger, plain murderous intent to do exactly what he says!

"Besides we don't even need you any way's. As long as we got your little friend Jenny here. She will be the new catalyst for Vetrix to use for his plans, and transfer all of your powers to her instead. So her power of Eternia can manifest itself and grow for the ripping." I looked at him in shock.

"You…You're going to… [coughing badly] steal my power so that you can harvest it!?" I struggled to say. But now I was passing out from lack of oxygen. "Quattro!"

Someone in a helicopter approached us, causing my hair and clothes to fly along with the blistering winds. I closed my eyes as I felt all of my strength was leaving me, knowing that if I didn't get rescued soon, I was sure I was gonna die…again…

"Tsk! Quinton!" This got me on alert. _What? Quinton! Quinton is here?!_ "Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Quattro?! Vetrix is going to be angered by this!" Quinton said in a panic as I hear him come towards us. "Let her go Quattro!" he ordered. Quattro was very angered towards Quinton, before he let me slip out of his hands. I felt strong pair of arms catch me, and a strange smell of cologne I never knew Quinton was wearing. I felt his warm breath on my face, as he held my now limped body. I felt something wiping along my face and lips to remove the wet substance on it.

"Dammit Quattro, can't you EVER learn to control your anger!?" Quinton lashed out on his brother. "Look! It's not my fault she slapped me again!" I was lifted in Quinton's arms, and I suddenly felt a strange power overflow throughout my body. It was like a strong cooling sensation the swept over me. I suddenly felt a little bit stronger. The pain was subsiding and my breathing was getting normal again. _Did, did Quinton heal me using the power of his crest?_

"There…that should do it for now, until we can figure out what Vetrix will want to do with her. She is far to weak to participate in the ritual he has in store for them." If I was able to move I would have protested immediately! _Who the hell do these guys think they are, kidnapping people like this?_ "I'm taking her back with me, while I capture the other top priority. Think you can hold out your anger till then?"

"Shut up, Quinton! Grrrr…stupid…Aghh!" Quattro yelled in frustration before leaving in a portal irritated even more as he was thinking about it. I can hear Quinton sigh at him. "Figure's…can't you believe that he's only 17 and he still behave's like a spoiled little brat?" Quinton asked me in no one else in particular.

 _I can believe it_ _…_ _must have gotten it from your father!_

He sighed again and began moving around with me. "Not that you could respond to me, any ways…" I wanted to say something back, but only if I could.

"Cassie…" I hear the sadness in Quinton's voice as he placed me down in the back on the helicopter, before taking off into the air. Suddenly everything fully blacked out on me…

* * *

"Good, we can start the ritual now…" I suddenly regain conscience to the hideous voice of Vetrix in the background! I couldn't move my body or open my eyes, as I was still too weak to move. And I already knew what Vetrix was planning for me was not going to be good. "But Vetrix, Alesia is still far to weak to participate in the ritual. The exchange in it itself can do permeant damage to Alesia's brain and heart!" Quinton's panicked voice reached my ears in an instant. I still couldn't believe what I heard.

… _Do permeant damage to my brain and heart?!_

Trey and Quattro looked at their older sibling with interest. "I've done some test on her before I was able to bring her here. It would seem that this black hole that resides inside of her brain is growing little by little each day. It's about the size of an orange now! Please Vetrix I beg of you, the least we don't want to do is to harm this girl more then enough that this ritual could kill her…"

"I'm starting to believe that you are becoming to be a bit too soft hearted for these real worlder's, Quinton. They're only tools to be use in my plans against Dr. Faker, after everything of what he did to me. To us…and now you decide to grow a soft spot, just because your dead girlfriend's sister is here to take her place?" He said in a mocking tone.

"But Vetrix…!" Quinton protested immediately. "Enough Quinton! We will continue the ritual as planned." Vetrix looked towards Jenny bitterly, who was sitting down in Vetrix's thrown underneath some type of spell. "The Spenser girl can wait. I want to make sure that all of this girl's power is securely drained, before we lose such an opportunity like this ever again."

Trey's eyes widened in shock. "But Vetrix, what are we going to do about Kite's brother?" He asked innocently. But Vetrix and the rest of them turned to look at Hart, who I now realized that was lying diagonal of me. Our heads were next to each other. "That is quite simple, my boy. I will drain both Hart and Alesia's powers all at the same time."

"All at once!" Quinton asked suspiciously. "But…"

"I know all of the risk, Quinton. Those fools don't realize that they are all working along side with our plans, but if they think they can rescue you and Hart, little Alesia, then you are wrong!"

I wanted to panic the moment he said all of that. My heart sank when he mentioned me, almost as if he knew that I was conscience the whole entire time! "You can relax now, Alesia. I know your awake…" Vetrix teased. _Dammit, he really does know!_ "So the princess finally woke up huh? Should have stayed asleep." Quattro seethed in anger.

I was finally able to open my eyes, however they were a bit blurry. "Perhaps Quattro was right, Alesia. Maybe you should have stayed asleep…but then again I want to see the fear in your eyes once I'm able to take all of your powers!" Vetrix quoted. I struggled to get a look at him and Quinton together, as Vetrix was chuckling evilly at my demise! Quinton indeed look exactly the same like in the anime; Extremely long sliverish blue hair with a mixture of teal and blue streaks. His deep blue eyes continued to stare down at my helpless form on the ground. He was indeed tall at 6ft, and looked pretty handsome too. I can see why Cassie had fallen for him. However I couldn't resist the look in his eyes that he was giving me. Almost like…, remorse….

Trey's eyes were practically the same thing as Quinton's, except he looked extremely unsure about all of this happening. Quattro, however, looked like he couldn't give a damn of what happened to either me or Hart…HART! I quickly tried to see where he was, and saw from the side of me that he was indeed next to me, but he wasn't conscience yet.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, Alesia. We made sure to bind your powers from activating itself, and you are far too weak to even try any way." Vetrix commented at this. _I can_ _'_ _t believe that this was happening to me._ I gasped when I finally noticed Jenny on the thrown. She really was under a spell! And I won't be able to do anything about it!

Vetrix came over to Hart and I before positioning himself on the floor next to us. I tried to move, but like they said, my body was far too weak! _What am I gonna do?! I was panicking as it is. I don_ _'_ _t know what it_ _'_ _s like to have something a part of you get taken away!_ All of this thinking has got me remembering the situation between Kite and my duel between Kyoji, and Cassie giving up her powers to me. That was a different story…maybe… but I'm really starting to believe otherwise! I can hear Hart stir up from being unconscious for the while, so I took this opportunity to try and wake him up!

"Hart you gotta…wake up…!" I struggled to say. The crest sign for Vetrix appeared underneath us, and suddenly felt myself being lifted from below. I was feeling stiff and I struggled to speak again as pinkish D.N.A like strings encircled itself around my body and face. My arms and ankles wore bound by its strength. "Wha…?" I hear Hart reply back somehow.

"Open your eyes…" I said lastly struggling. But suddenly by body glowed a red color before I began closing my eyes, preparing for the worse! The intensity of Vetrix's power was beginning to seep into my body somehow. My heartbeat was racing, my breathing becoming labored, and anxiety was building up in me all at once. I was gasping for air, until I felt it. Pain stricken spasms shooting all throughout my body and while feeling all of my strength being zapped from me. I looked to the ceiling helplessly as I see pinkish light being absorbed out of my body and was slowly merging with Hart's red colored Barian powers, as it was all going to Vetrix himself!

 _No! I can_ _'_ _t let him, win. I can_ _'_ _t let it end like this! Hart!_

 _It_ _'_ _s too late for that, Alesia! You and Hart_ _'_ _s power are being absorbed into me. And I must say that yours and his together make a powerful meal!_ I gasped after hearing Vetrix's voice inside of my head. I could hear Hart struggling to get free and I did the same. The pain in my head is unbearable! "No…! Stop, please…!" Hart continued to struggle, and I keep hearing him protest further. "Stop it! Don't hurt...Alesia! You can't take her power!" Hart was pleading with Vetrix. "…Help me! Brother! Save us, big brother!"

Now I know that I was confused. Why would Hart tell Kite about me being in trouble like this? Both of us was getting strangled by the chains, and all I kept doing was scream at the instant.

 _What the?! Hart, who is with you?! Who_ _'_ _s screaming like that?!_ You can hear the panic in Kite's voice immediately. "Kite hurry…, please…!" Hart was very desperate to reach him. "Alesia…is with me…!" I could suddenly hear the gasping of Kite's voice and suddenly I felt a strong wave of emotion. _Alesia is with you! Tell me what_ _'_ _s happening to you two, Hart! Tell me where you two are! Alesia? Alesia can you hear me too! Please answer, are you safe?!_

I struggled to try to reply back, not knowing if he ever could. Tears streamed down my face as I constantly struggled to maintain my strength. "… … no…" I finally answered. _You sound so faint Alesia, I can barely hear you! What_ _'_ _s going on?!_ "She said 'no', Kite…" At that moment Kite knew that we were in serious trouble, and somehow I was able to feel everything that Hart, Kite and now Vetrix was feeling! Hart felt just like me: fearful, helpless and weak. Kite was panicking and he tried to remain calm even while he is trying to get to us in time. Vetrix however was enjoying every bit of pain Hart and I were having. He was stealing our powers without remorse, and he could careless what happens to me or Hart.

"How can you do this to an innocent little kid, you bastard!" I yelled out in horror, as the pain intensified with every second I was in this thing! "Bastard? No, dear Alesia, I think I would prefer myself an opportunist. What is the harm in making sure you and Hart helping me out in defeating Dr. Faker? After all, you already knew that this was what I was planning on doing this whole entire time, Alesia. And there is absolutely nothing that you could do to stop it from happening!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll I never would have expected you to be doing THIS to me!"I struggled to breath better as the chains wrapped around my throat loosely but firm, until I attempted to remove it. It suddenly tightened on me immediately, as I tried.

"I wouldn't attempt to remove them if I were you. You'll just suffer even more as you try." Vetrix said deviously. "Jenny! Jenny, You have to snap out of it, Vetrix has got you under a spell! JENNY!" I couldn't hear speak, nothing. "Its best that you stop trying to awaken your friend here, Alesia." Quattro suddenly replied. "Your failed attempts won't work here. You see, she is under MY control now. Always had and she always will be as my new puppet." He chuckled at this wickedly. I wondered what he had meant by that. "What do you mean a puppet?! You mean to tell me that you were controlling Jenny this whole entire time!" I asked fearfully.

"That's right!" Vetrix answered excitedly like a sick and demented little boy. "You see, the moment when I had kidnapped dear Jenny from the real world, I knew that she had some sort of jealousy towards you. So I figured; why not use her jealousy and her presence here to get to you. In other words, when I brought her here: she became our spy!" I gasped at the news that Vetrix admitted to me. And suddenly flashbacks of everything that we had talked about and experienced when I first came across her in the ZEXAL World. Everything that she said, as well was her dueling equipment.

"You were the one who gave Jenny that D-Pad earlier! So that must mean the reason why she went missing…" I started. "Is because I had her dueling in the tournament to become a finalist! Under the pseudonym named Athena!" I heard about that! They have been talking about it all over the news, during the middle of the preliminary rounds of the Duel Carnival. I just never heard much about it, because many had speculated it as rumors. But now that I really think about it. And with the situation with Dextra getting possessed. She was using Dextra's jealousy to get to me also, by using her feelings for Kite against me! "How could you do this?! Jenny is my friend!"

"Was your friend! And now the time has come for me to take back what belonged to me in the very beginning!" The power intensified as Hart told Kite where we were located.

Suddenly a loud boom can be heard somewhere inside the museum, and I just knew that it had to have been Yuma and Kite to the rescue for Hart. But that would mean that I'm still in great danger here! "Tsk! Just prefect, the brat and Kite is already here!" Quattro said angrily. "How in the world did they find us that quickly?" Quattro turned around to look at Quinton. "You are certain that they didn't follow you all the way here, did you Quinton?"

"I swear, I made sure that I was completely undetected when I had done the operation!" Quinton was too worked up over this. But I knew better! Hart somehow must have contacted Kite using 'brother telepathy', I like to call it, and then Astral picked up on it and explained it to Yuma and Tori. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Might as well invite them inside." Quattro said nonchalant, with a sinister smirk on his face."I'm gonna beat the snot out of that brat and Kite. You guys just watch over the ritual already." Quattro said while attempting to exit the room. "Wait a minute, Quattro. Kite is far too powerful on his own for you to beat him alone in a duel." Quinton pointed out, but this had gotten Quattro on edge when he heard it from him. "What?!" Quattro turned back to Quattro curious as to what he real meant by that statement. "You think I can't handle him all on my own?"

"Not at all, in fact I think that you are pretty capable. However this mission is far to great of an importance to be ruined now. And as long as we have the two main sources of ultimate power here in our possession, Vetrix would rather not wait. And besides, Kite is a very powerful duelist. You won't be able to do it on your own like this." Quattro turned to Trey. "Trey, you will go with Quattro and lend him some support. You'll need each other in order to finish them off quickly. No doubt that Alesia already knows that you two may not win this duel. Don't take any chances." Trey sighed since he couldn't help to do anything for himself. "Don't worry I won't…"

"Hmph, just don't lag behind Trey." Quattro deadpanned, "I won't…" Trey responded in a bored tone, as both brothers had disappeared.

 _This was not ending well, I just know it!_

Minutes seemed like hours to me. I can't believe any of this is actually happening. I…I could die here…

Hart was trying to hang on as well as I was, but fact that our powers were draining even more was to much to bare. "Kite….Kite where are you…?" Poor Hart, I can't even talk anymore! _I have to try and use whatever strength left of my powers to stop this!_

I felt a strong surge suddenly coming from my body, this in turn was confusing Vetrix. "What in the name of Gettysburg are you doing? Alesia Sarah Bennet!" Quinton paused from looking at the duel to see what was going on. Yuma had already lost Utopia to Number 15, and Kite summoned out his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. But it lost all of his attack power and dropped to 0!

"That's simple…" I struggled saying. "Going to put an end to this madness!" Quinton and Vetrix gasped at this. "Alesia, don't! Kite, please! You have to stop her!" Hart yelled out while in pain. I did my best to try and get my powers to work on it's own, … _even if Vetrix did seal it._ _It can always be broken!_

I hear the sound of something break, and then Vetrix gasped in horror. "Oh no! That brat actually was able to break the seal!" Vetrix said in alarm. "No Alesia, don't do it. You'll die!" Quinton warned. "Alesia please don't do this…! You have to live!" Hart tried to plead with me. And even though his desperate plea reached my torn and broken heart, I can't afford to let Vetrix get away with it. No more!

"I'd rather die then let you kill my friends!" I cried out in an outburst, before that surge of power that was building up inside of me activated on it's own and surrounded me. It's power traveled to Hart and suddenly he sounded way better then before even though he was gasping for air. "My…my strength is coming back!" He said surprised.

 _No! This girl will ruin EVERYTHING! I WON_ _'_ _T LET HER!_

Somehow he was able to get into Hart's memories, and then it got worse when he did the same thing to me! He was messing around with it, and then the pain in my head got even worse to the point I was gasping for air. My head felt like it wanted to explode! "Grr! That's perfect! Now the black wormhole is growing by the second!" Vetrix seethed angry. I widened my eyes when I heard what he had found out about me. "I…got a wormhole inside of me!? How?!" I questioned fearfully. _Is this what_ _'_ _s giving me those awful migraines?_ "You do not fully understand, Alesia. The wormhole that is inside of you brain was caused when Hart communicated to you the moment you believed that Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL were real. And that's not the only part you are missing out my dear. You see, Hart wasn't the one who brought you here. It was me!"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

This shocked everyone in the room, as well as the room where the dueling is being taken place. "What?!" Tori and Orbital said out loud. "But how can that be, I thought Hart was the one who sent Alesia to the ZEXAL World?" Yuma asked in confusion, and everyone else including Astral, Kite, Quattro and Trey were too. "Hey, he never told me any of this." Quattro said suspiciously. "Me neither, Quattro, and I bet even Quinton was left out of that info." Trey replied afterwards. "What the hell is going on around here? I was told that Hart was the one who brought her here." Kite pointed out, out loud.

"Aghhh! Kite just used that: 'word'! Can you stop that already?" Yuma asked in shock. "Pipe down, Yuma. Its minor, you're acting like I was saying the not so good ones. Stop being a baby, and stay out of my way." Kite told him seriously.

* * *

My POV

* * *

 _That_ _'_ _s right_ _…_ _, I did. You see I knew all about you while on my little trip between dimensions. I saw how you grew up into the young woman you are today. How Cassie abandoned you, when your parents divorced, or the many time_ _'_ _s_ _'_ _love_ _'_ _had failed you effortlessly_ _—_ _with all of those poor diluted suitors. Leaving your sensitive and broken heart, shattered!_

Vetrix once again travels to the time when I was hoping to avoid this boy that tried to ask me out, and I declined his offer. After sensing that he wasn't right for me. But then I catch him speaking to this other girl who goes to my science class, back in the 9th grade.

"Hey you see that girl over there?" His name was Andrew Miller, he was a B+ student, who now on honors roll after passing the PSAT so early in the school year since he qualified. The red head with shoulder length hair was named Kristy Thomas, another chick who moved into town about two years ago. Same time as me. "Yeah, her name is Alesia, right? Alesia Bennet? She goes to my science class." My past self shuttered at the mentioned of my recognition. "What about her, Andrew?"

Andrew snorted before rolling his brown eyes in the air. He slammed shut his locker down before rubbing in his blond hair and wrapped a protective arm over Kristy. "I would try to stay away from her if I were you. She isn't the type of girl I would want you to be friends with." Kristy's loving smile dropped instantly as she sensed the seriousness in his voice. "Well…,what do you mean? Alesia is actually very nice. What happened?"

"I tried talking her into dating me, but she isn't even worth dating. Pfft, can't you believe it? She said how she's not interested in dating anybody, and how she's WAITING for marriage to have sex. I mean, seriously?! Who's gonna want to have someone like HER for a girlfriend, let alone a WIFE?" Andrew mocked. "Agh, are you serious? No one in their right mind is gonna want someone with no experience. Let alone willing to please their partner. Must be a prude or something. Think she's religious?" Kristy said with a seductive charm to her as she grabbed onto his back for support.

Just looking back at all of this really makes me want to shut down again. **"** **You always have been weak, Alesia.** **"** I turned around in horror as I see who it is. "Jenny! Jenny your back!" I said excitedly for her. But then her whole demeanor changed as if she was underneath that spell again. "You seemed to forget Alesia. Jenny is still underneath Quattro's control. And there is nothing you can do to stop him, or be able to bring her back…That is…unless you duel her for her freedom…" Vetrix told me with a cunning smile.

My eyes widened at the news at what I have to do. "I…I have to duel her?!" I asked shocked. "In here?!"

"That's right!" He said excitedly. Vetrix snapped his fingers while everything changes to the schools courtyard. Everyone from my school is sitting on the benches, watching us intently. "No, this can't be real."

" **But it is, Alesia. And now your deepest and worse nightmare is about to begin!** **"** Jenny said as she tossed her D-pad in the air as it turned into a duel disk. I done the same, as I was not about to give up on Jenny! "I hope that you are prepared to fight for your life, Alesia? Because this duel is now a shadow duel. If you lose this duel you will die, by the time I have already taken all of your power and every memory you have. But if you win, you won't be able to save Jenny, because she too will face the same fate as your poor dead sister! Now we shall see who is the true wielder of the power of Eternia!" Vetrix looked on with glee.

"I don't believe that, Vetrix. I know that I have what it takes to save Jenny. After all, Jenny is my friend. Always have, always will be!" I told him stubbornly. "Your delusional! Jenny doesn't care about you, she's in love with Shark. The one guy who already admitted his feelings to you! Do you honestly think that she will let you get away with stealing her man?" Vetrix countered angrily. "Wow Vetrix, for somebody who is a father to three boys, you sure do sound like a whiny girl!" I told him with a smirk. Yet he was not expecting all of that. "A…a…A GIRL?!" He squeaked in surprise. I nodded towards him as I placed on my Duel Gazer. "Oh yeah, Vetrix…you are definitely a whiny girl — and very bitchy too. Pardon the language." I said deliberately.

Everyone in the audience was laughing their butts off at Vetrix and some even pointed to him just to make their point. "B..b…Bitchy?!" He whined. "Your gonna regret calling me that word, Alesia Sarah Bennet!" He looked over to Jenny to make sure that she was prepared to duel me. "Jennifer Spenser! Crush your old friend, Alesia, and make her regret the day she has EVER stepped foot in the ZEXAL WORLD!"

" **With pleasure, Master Vetrix!** **"** Jenny said with dull eyes, as both she and I drew our starter hand.

AUTHENTIC REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Jenny: 4000 Alesia: 4000

"Now, let's duel!" We said in unison. "The goddess of war will take the pleasure of going first…" Vetrix said with a smirk. "What? But I was…" I was ready to protest but he cut me off and gave a not so pleased look. "You were what? Hoping to go first just because I suggested that you two have a duel? Well guess what, dearie? The rules have changed! You will both will duel by my rules, do I make myself clear? Otherwise I can easily let your friend die right now. And I will have the pleasure in making it quick! Sweet and easy…" He chuckled evilly at this, as he was watching for my reaction. "Bastard…" I muttered.

 **Turn 1**

"Fine! I'll wait for the 2nd turn to make my first move." I said reluctantly. **"** **It will be your end** **…** **I draw!** **"** Jenny drew her first card. **"** **First I** **'** **ll summon my Gellenduo in attack mode!** **"** The twin fairy type monsters have entered the field.

 **1700 ATK/ 0 DEF**

" **Then I choose to activate the spell card Court of Justice! I can activate it as long as I already have a fairy type monster already present. With it, once per turn I can special summon a fairy type monster onto my field.** **"** She picked up two more cards. **"** **And next, I will place two cards facedown and end my turn.** **"**

 **Turn 2**

"My move, draw!" I shouted as I looked at my card quickly of what I have drown, and smiled. "First off, I will summon my Constellar Leonis!" Leonis jumped out of his card and onto the field ready to attack the two little fairies, who of course looked bored to death upon seeing him.

 **1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

" **What good will that monster do?** **"** Jenny mocked. But all I could do was smirk at her. She didn't know that I changed my deck to Consterllar's back then, but after she witnessed my duel with Dexter, I'm afraid that she will know all of my strategies! Man, now I knew how Trey felt against dueling Yuma, which by the way, whom they are dueling! "It will allow me to do this! Next up, I will activate Leonis' special ability: which will allow me to normal summon an additional Constellar monster this turn…" Vetrix looked on with interest. "I summon out my Constellar Siat!"

Siat welcomed himself onto the field bouncing up and down with his jar over his head.

 **100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"But don't let his little size fool you, because Constellar Siat also has special ability in which I chose to activate now! By targeting a monster I control or in the graveyard, that monsters level now becomes Siat's level."

Siat's level changed from level 1 to level 3 instantly. " Very intriguing. Sounds like to me that she is going to XYZ Summon on her first turn." Vetrix muttered to himself. "I now overlay my Constellar Siat and Constellar Leonis!" Both monsters turned into light and leaped into the air in a swirl of light. "And with these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ Summon: Constellar Hyades!"

A rank 3 XYZ monster emerges from it's slumber. The beast warrior monster landed on the ground and taken out two twin blades in each hand, as two overlay units was orbiting around it.

 **1900 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry Jenny, but this is as close as I can get into defeating Vetrix!_

" **If that is all you got Alesia, then you are in for a real surprise** **…"** I smirked at her. "Hmph, whoever said that I was finished, Jenny?" I mocked back. But she looked at me curiously. "Go Hyades, attack Jenny's Gellenduo now!" Hyades flew towards Gellenduo and attempted to attack.

" **Sorry, but I now activate my trap card; Negate Attack, which will end the battle step.** **"** Jenny said in a bored tone. The vortex that appeared bounced off Hyades from attacking Gellenduo and he was forced back onto my side of the field. _Ugh, that was utterly annoying!_ "If that is the best that you can do now, Alesia, then I'm afraid that this duel is quite over." Vetrix teased me. I eyed him closely. "Not a chance, Vetrix! I won't be giving up!" I turned back to the duel.

"And now that my Hyades is on the field. I can prepare to set the stage for my victory! You see, I decide to use my Hyades' special ability! By using one overlay unit, Hyades is allowed to switch all of the monsters you control to face up defense position." Hyades used it overlay unit to activate the effect as ordered, and flung a ball of light towards Gellenduo. Forcing the little faired to take on Defense position instead. **"** **Just what good is that going to do? You have already set the course for your very destruction. I now have a monster to defend me with instead of attacking you with it. But that is perfectly fine with me. Because soon you shall meet your demise. After having to suffer everything concerning you back at the real world, you have always been a pest to me, Alesia. I couldn** **'** **t stand it any further. All the close friends that I have worked so hard to obtained, all decided to vanish from my life now, because they keep thinking that you were a freak of nature.** **"**

I was shocked at everything that she was saying to me. The fact that this is actually Jenny speaking here, you just couldn't believe that all of this was actually coming from her own mouth. **"** **You were a loser, Alesia. And everyone in every school we went to know** **'** **s it too. You couldn** **'** **t even fit into one kind of social group. And I have had enough of trying to protect your sorry butt! Now hurry it up, and end your turn so that I can crush you later.** **"**

"Tsk! Fine whatever! I place two cards facedown and my turn!" Two cards appeared face down on my side of the field behind Hyades. I just hope that these cards will be enough to commence my plan. Then something else began to happen to me, as I felt pain near my heart this time. I didn't need Vetrix to explain anything else to me now, because after everything that has happened, I already knew that this duel was a shadow duel, that will drain all of my energy because of the ritual that was taking place!

 _Dammit, it was all a set up from the beginning. Vetrix knew exactly what he was doing when he was plotting to take me here to the ZEXAL World in the first place! What I still want to know, was how he was able to get Hart to do it, if he really was the one pulling the strings after all?_

 **Turn 3**

 **"Now let the real fun begin."** Jenny drew her card. **"I now use the effects of Court of Justice. With this spell card, I now decide to special summon my alter ego: Come forth, and appear with your glorious might! Goddess of war: Athena!"**

Athena appeared on the field as the color in Jenny's eyes changed from brown to light blue, the same color as her monster's Athena's eyes. With her silver battle armor, a shield and a battle spear ready to pierce the darkness inside of anyone's unsure hearts. Jenny developed an aura that also appeared as the same color as well, so all of this was in fact freaking me out here! _So I guess that_ _'_ _s what it looks like to have a battle aura color all of your own_ _…_

 **2600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **"And now that Athena has arrived to bring forth your judgement, I shall now summon my Hectatrice to the field!"** The golden statue like fairy monster appeared in a shining glow before it ceased immediately.

 **1500 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

 **"And when I have summoned a fairy type monster on my side of the field, my Athena's special ability automatically activates."** I gasped at thought of what Athena can actually do to me! **"You now have to take 600 life points of damage…"** Athena's special ability began to activate itself, and a light beam appeared from her and shot me in the chest. Causing me to be alarmed by the impact and held on to the area that it hit at worse.

Alesia: 4000 — 3400

 **"And now I plan to attack you with my monsters. Go Athena, attack Constellar Hyades with Celestial Spear of Light!"** Athena charges at Hyades with full force to attack, and then stabbed him immediately in the gut, causing me to lose life point damage again.

Alesia: 3400 — 2700

 **"Now Hectatrice, you know what to do…end the battle with Golden Blitz!"** Hectatrice glowed a very bright color of gold and it's power bursted from its body in order to attack me in waves. I braced for impact as I was thrown from my spot on the field and landed heavily on my side.

Alesia: 2700 — 1200

"She isn't putting up that much of a fight. It truly makes me wonder if she is even trying to WIN at all?" Vetrix wondered to himself, until he caught on what I was going to do. He gasped when he finally figured it out. "Unless…!"

I tried getting up from my spot of the ground, and saw how dusty and dirty I was for scraping myself on the dirt. I coughed when debris from the dust had got into my throat somehow, and hissed in pain when I felt pain near my abdomen. It was there that I had saw that I had scraped that area, to the point now I have open wounds in the size of long scratches. It was not looking too bad, but it wasn't looking good either. **"** **So pitiful, Alesia** **—** **you can** **'** **t even hold yourself up in the duel, and yet you made it to the carnival? I tell you what. Why we don** **'** **t wager ALL of our heart pieces. And whoever wins this duel shall have a spot in the finals?** **"** Jenny said to me in a devious smirk.

I widened my eyes at her in complete shock. Wagering all of my heart pieces just for this one duel is very risky. I don't want to go through another crisis like I went through last time! I worked so hard in this tournament to get this far, and now she wants to play Russian Roulette with my heart pieces all for a spot in the finals? No way!

"Well then Alesia, do you accept the conditions of Jenny's request?" Vetrix tempted playfully. "There is no way in hell that I'm gonna risk my spot in the finals over this crap!" I said stubbornly. "Remember that I control what happens to Jenny. And time is running out for the both of you. One of you have to make the sacrifice here, so which one of you are you going to risk losing Alesia? Yourself? Or Jenny…?"

" **You say that you and I are still friends right, Alesia? We** **'** **ll if we really ARE friends, prove your worth to me. Here and NOW** **…"** I looked back at Jenny so confused and heartbroken over this. This has truly shattered all of my hopes for this duel. "Jenny…" I bit my lip at this.

 _I have to make a choice. I have to make a choice of what I should do._

"… … Fine…" I said defeatedly. "I wager all of my heart pieces, and will forfeit my rights to enter the Finals in exchange that I should lose this duel." Vetrix was all too happy to hear those sad words come out of my mouth. _Maybe I am weak…_

 _That_ _'_ _s not true, Alesia!_ I gasped when my scenery changed for a bit and Hart was staring up at me serious. _Hart?_ I questioned feeling depressed about this whole mess. _Alesia, PLEASE don_ _'_ _t give up. I know that you have what it takes to win this duel._ I looked at him like he was crazy, sorry no offense or pun intended. "But Hart, what am I supposed to do? Vetrix has played all of his cards right, and is forcing me and Jenny to duke it out in a duel of life and death. Plus, he is still having us trapped in his grasp as the ritual is draining all of our powers. I can't protect or save anyone without my powers!" I argued and whined with him at the same exact time.

 _But Alesia, Are you SURE that you can_ _'_ _t save anyone without it? Do you really believe that if you hadn_ _'_ _t had the power of Eternia in the first place, that YOU wouldn_ _'_ _t be able to make it this far in the tournament? To be able to SURVIVE in this world without it? Alesia, you have to look at the bigger picture. Think back at all the times you won a duel and helped save your friends before you even knew you had the power. Remember the time you dueled my brother Kite? You didn_ _'_ _t need your power then, you could have defeated him all on your own had it not became a draw._

Flashbacks of the duel and everything that I had went through played back in my mind. I gasped when I realized something. _Hart is right. He was right all along. The power of Eternia didn_ _'_ _t need to give me strength. The power of Eternia is my strength and will to believe. It comes and stems from inside of me!_ I was now filled with great determination, all thanks to little Hart. "Your right, Hart. I have finally figured out what I have to do."

Hart nodded at my direction before fading away very slowly from view. _I know that you can do it, Alesia. Make Vetrix pay and show Jenny what being a true friend is all about._ I looked back at Vetrix on the sidelines, and gave him smirk at his direction. He was extremely confused by this. "Just what in the world is that girl plotting this time?" He questioned to himself.

I began to stand up slowly as I was now becoming more weaker by the minute. Which means my body back in reality was taking a serious toll, and now my mind is suffering the consequences of it. "Jenny…, I will… I will show you how we are friends. I will show you my loyalty even when YOU don't agree with it." I gave her a tender smile. Jenny's eyes looked at me with curiosity. **"** **Just what in the hell are you blabbering about? Do you honesty think this is a game? Are you forgetting where we are, Alesia? This isn** **'** **t no longer a table top game we would play back in the real world. We are now in the ZEXAL World. The Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe, and you want to give me a childish speech on FRIENDSHIP? You must be another Te** **à** **Gardner then! Is this some type of trick?** **"**

I shook my head at her slowly. "No Jenny…this isn't a trick. And I can prove it to you now with this duel."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at me. **"** **Then you better hop to it! I now place one card face down and end my turn.** **"** She declared as the turn has now been passed on to me. **"** **Now make your last move, wrench!** **"** I didn't care what Jenny had called me. Because I now know that this isn't the real Jenny. And I am determined to bring the real one back! "It's my move, I draw!" I shouted with determination.

 **Turn 4**

Jenny: 4000

Alesia: 1200

Now I have to show her what friendship is all about. "I summon my Constellar Pollux!" Pollux entered the field in Hyades' spot.

 **1700 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"When my Constellar Pollux is normal summoned to the field, I am allowed to normal summon 1 Constellar monster in addition to summoning out Pollux once per turn." I picked up another card and prepared for my combo. "Next I summon my Constellar Algeidi!" The female Constellar monster appeared with her wand and emerged gracefully on the field.

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

Jenny narrowed her eyes at this, as she finally caught on to what I was planning. But that is okay. I know now that I cannot be afraid of what will happen to me. Just like what Astral said to me before. I have to believe that I can get trough to Jenny before it was far too late. Vetrix will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even if it means he has to sacrifice innocent children just to get it! "And now that she is on my field, her special ability also activates this turn!" Vetrix was now shocked at this. "Just how is that even possible? You can't do that!" He said alarmed. Clearly Vetrix doesn't fully understand the full potential and the power of my Constellar monsters. _But I_ _'_ _ll shall him, and prove him wrong too_ _…_

" **Don** **'** **t tell me that you are going to do what I think you are going to do?** **"** Jenny asked nearly in shock. "I don't know, what did you think I was going do?" Lol, I know, a Duel segment taken out from that Duel between Yusei and Akiza from the World Championship Qualifier at that time. Gotta love Konami for coming up with that one. Jenny was getting irritated. **"** **You know exactly what I mean, you whore! And I expect you to do it!** **"** Jenny seethed in anger as her battle aura intensified around her. "Enough! You will not talk that kind of language in my presence do you understand me?" Vetrix warned Jenny immediately, before she started sighing like a little kid. **"** **Yes, Master Vextrix** **…"**

"Good…" he said with a satisfying smirk. "Oh please — ANY WAY'S. By Algeidi's ability activated, I chose to summon out my Constellar Acubens!" Acubens entered the field by emerging from the ground with it's large over shaped body, built to destroy.

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"And now that he has been called to my side of the field, his special ability also activates!" I explained. "Just what the heck is with all of these special abilities?! Is this the true power of Constellar monsters?!" Vetrix asked appalled by what he was witnessing. "Now every Constellar monster that I control gains 500 Attack points permanently as long as they are on the field."

Pollux: 1700 — 2200 ATK

Algeidi: 1600 — 2100 ATK

Acubens: 800 — 1300 ATK

"Now I overlay my level 4 Acubens and Algeidi! To now build the overlay network and XYZ summon: Constellar Praesepe!" Praesepe finally enters from the overlay network ad landing in front of me with a threatening roar in the air.

 **2400 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Vetrix however was shocked at my new monster. "So she has another XYZ monster? I never knew that Alesia could actually be so good at dueling." I pointed my finger at my facedown card. "And now that the stage is almost set, I activate my facedown card: XYZ Reborn!" The trap card activated on its own, and suddenly Vetrix began to panic at this. "Oh no! XYZ Reborn allows her to bring back one XYZ monster that was sent to the graveyard, and then that trap card becomes the overlay unit for that XYZ monster brought back! Jenny may not actually win this after all!" He dreaded in worry and fear.

Jenny gasped at this too, as she witness the power of XYZ Reborn at work here. "Come, welcome back Constellar Hyades!" I welcomed back monster as Hyades returned to the field. "But if you think that is worse, then your dead wrong. Because now, that trap card becomes the overlay unit for the returned monster." The trap card turned into an overlay unit for my Hyades, as it began to orbit around him. "Now prepare for my next move, as I decided to build the overlay network again by overlying my Constellar Hyades!"

"What?!" Vetrix was shocked. "That's right, Vetrix. I told you that I will find a way to save Jenny from this. And I meant exactly what I said. I'm keeping my promises. Witness the moment of truth! I now XYZ Summon: Constellar Ptolemy M7!" At last the dragon like machine monster has emerged on the field and roared with such ferocious intensity that now even Jenny was beginning to shake in fear just starring at him. " Then I activate my other facedown card: Big Bang Shot!"

 **2700 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

I was really taking a big gamble here, but the fate of everyone here, including Hart and Jenny depends on it! I equipped it to Ptolemy M7 and it was now time to attack…

"Are you ready Jenny?! I attack your Gellenduo with Ptolemy M7! Go!" Ptolemy M7 began to lead the attack and sent a blast at Gellenduo. "But you won't get away scot free, because I now activate my Constellar Praesepe's special ability! By using only one overlay unit once per turn, during the damage step, I can increase the attack power of the monster of my choosing by 1000 Attack points." Vetrix and Jenny looked on in horror. "And the one who shall receive such a power is Ptolemy M7!" Praesepe uses an overlay unit and sent the power over to Ptolemy M7, and it's attack power increased.

Ptolemy M7: 2700 — 3700 ATK

Gellenduo got dealt with a heavy blow, and the piercing damage effected Jenny so badly that she was literally tossed far back on the ground, until you heard a bad thud in the end.

Jenny: 4000 — 300

"And now that your life points have been effected. Gellenduo's special ability declares that it must be destroyed since you took damage." Gellenduo gave a sad face before pixelated in to the air. Jenny looked shocked and upset. **"** **No! Not my Gellenduo!** **"** Vetrix growled dangerously towards my direction, as you can tell that he was extremely pissed off at this. "Curse you, Alesia Sarah Bennet!" He seethed.

"Since your Athena is stronger then my Praesepe. I refuse to continue battle this turn. Therefore I end my turn." I said lastly.

 **Turn 5**

Jenny: 300

Alesia: 1200

I watched as Jenny shivered and the spell that was on her was breaking. "No…no how can I now go on without my friends." She cupped over her face and sobbed. "Without Shark…"

"Jenny that's not true at all. I have always been your friend, and I will never stop being one." I told her kindly. She looked up at me and sniffed. "Huh…?" I smiled gently towards her. "Jenny, what you saw today at the park wasn't my idea, and it wasn't all planned that way. Shark just…" I bit my lip. "He didn't know what he was doing. I don't know what he was thinking at the time. You know guys, they often act on impulse." I blushed a bit out of nervousness. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way how I reacted at you today. I had no right to yell and scream the way I did. Let alone run away from my problems. It was all so wrong. Everything was happening way too fast. And now look at us, Jenny. We're dueling against each other!"

Jenny's eyes was starting show realization of everything that I was telling her. She was examining the dueling field, the memories, everything… She finally turned back to me sorrowfully. "So then, you really mean it?" I nodded to her. "Yeah…" I said sincerely. "Maybe…No…I'm sorry too Alesia… I got so jealous over you. Over you and Reginald that I…my mind was so clouded that I let this, this — Tin headed FREAK take control of me and got the best of me too." Jenny said mentioning towards Vetrix.

"HEY! I'm NOT a Tin headed FREAK!" Vetrix took offense to that comment. I giggled at this as I still couldn't believe that she would said that. But at the same time, I kinda did. _Same old Jenny_ _…_

" **ENOUGH OF THIS!** **"** Vetrix boiled out in anger. "Make your move Jennifer Spenser!" He ordered. "Actually Vetrix, I no longer take orders from you!" But suddenly the aura came back and then Jenny began screaming pain again!

"Jenny!" I cried out to her, but then she began to smile wickedly again towards me. I widened my eyes as I just now realized that she was possessed all over again. She is still underneath the spell. And now I don't know how to break it!

Jenny took hold of a card to draw with. **"** **Forgive me, Master Vetrix, I will do your bidding. I draw!** **"** She took a look at what she drew and began to smile. **"** **I now activate the ability of Court of Justice, so that I can special summon on to the field Tethys, Goddess of Light!** **"**

I gasped at what she revealed that she drew, and the card in her hand glowed an intense light before ceasing. An angel like woman with large wings descending from the skies with her wings unfolding. She stared down at her enemies before stopping on the field. Her eyes transfixed on me and my monsters.

It was then I realized what I have to really do. For only way for me to truly save Jenny is not for me to win the duel…

… _But for me to lose_ _…_

 **2400 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

" **You know what I now must do, right Alesia? Because now I'm playing for real! Now Athena's special ability allows me to hit your life points with 600 points of damage!"** Jenny declared pointing a finger at me. Athena glowed white before it pulsated and hit my body. I grunted in pain before I tried to hold on. But I know that everything will be okay…

Alesia: 1200 — 600

Jenny then picked up another card. "And now that that is over with, I can summon my Honest to the field!" Honest, one of the main staples in all of Light and fairy decks appeared before us on the field as he unfurled his wings and landed.

 **1100 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

I wanted to tremble, I wanted this terrible dream to end. But I know now that I can't be afraid… Jenny pointed towards me again, but you can tell that in her eyes, she was showing no remorse. About anything…and NOTHING was going to stand in her way. No even me…

" **Now that I have summoned my Honest on the field. Athena can use her special ability and attack you with 600 more life points of damage! So say goodbye Alesia. It was nice knowing you, while it lasted!"** Jenny seethed in anger before she lifted up her left hand in declaration. **"Now go my Athena! Use you're holy light burst to defeat Alesia, and win me this duel…!"**

"At Last! The duel has finally come to a close, and Jenny is the true wielder of the Power of Eternia!" Vetrix laughed wickedly as he believes that he has won.

… **you cannot be afraid** …

 _But I am_ _…_

… **you must remember that you are no longer looking at this world from behind a television screen** **…**

 _You don_ _'_ _t need to tell me twice!_

 **The dangers and plot changes of this world are REAL.**

 _I already KNOW that!_

 **We cannot afford to lose you**

 _But I_ _'_ _m scared to lose ALL OF YOU!_

 **Wither you think you're a normal girl or not is completely irrelevant now. You have to accept your fate and fulfill your destiny here** **…**

 _Astral…Yuma…Kari…Grandma…Lillybot…Tori…Gina…Cathy…Caswell…Flip…Bronk…Reginald…Mom…Dad…Hart…Kite…Orbital…Dextra…Nistro…Jenny…Cassie…_

 _… … I am so sorry…_

Athena once again glowed white and the effect of her power hit me like a stray bullet, and I cried out in the worse pain I have ever felt. I felt everything stopped. I felt all of my strength gone, Everything…

Everything was fading away…

Jenny: 300

Alesia: 600 — 0

Jenny was the victor for this duel. And with a smile knowing that fact…I know now that I am happy. I know now that Jenny is now set free…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Back in reality where the ritual was still taken place, the energy from Vetrix's crest was getting out of control. "This is bad. The energy matrix is destabilizing! Vetrix are you all right! " Quinton called out to him. But suddenly Jenny awoken from her deep slumber and the spell that was on her controlled by Quattro was broken. She looked around to see what was truly happening before her.

She gasped when she see's Alesia's limped form. "Oh my God! Alesia, please wake up! You can't die!"

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone. Over 14k of writing! Man that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written! OVER 14K! I need a real break after all of this one. Anyway, I know this is all so sudden when you read this. But let's see what is really going to happen here. Is she really dead for real this time? Is she ever going to get back? How will the other characters react to this? Especially Kite and Shark? Let me know in the review! New readers are always welcomed!**

 **Thank you all for your kind support as always! Love you all!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	22. Never too late Jenny

Welcome back everyone for a brand new chapter in Access the Dimensions, where it will continue off right after the emotional climax, and be further explained then before. This chapter will be in the normal POV as well as Jenny's POV. So basically this is more so her chapter then anything. At least she gets a whole chapter to herself, compared to the other chapters where she barely makes a statement about something in her own POV. I know a lot of people must be enraged at the outcome so far, but don't worry. Its things like this that makes a good story, or worsen it over just hope that it's the another thing, sorry for this being a bit shorter! I will write more, and I have to check up on one of my pups, I pray she isn't sick.

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, regardless of what people might think. You can't make me, and you never will. What you can expect, is the fact that I own my OC's, their family, some made up cards (perhaps about 2 cards I think), and possible made up real world locations. That's it — And by the way people, don't assume I own anything related to the plot twist…its just for show people!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Reginald 'Shark' Kastle has just admitted his feelings towards Alesia, but she runs away afraid of the outcome of their relationship. When she encounters Hart in the city in danger from being run over by incoming traffic, she rushes in to save him as well as Yuma. But Hart's powers activates itself to protect them from getting crushed by a truck heading their way. They were successfully able to get Hart to safety, until it was once again compromised by none other then the interference of the Vetrix Family.

Now captured by the said villain's; both Hart and Alesia are forced to participate in the ritual that will drain all of their powers, and be transferred to Vetrix himself, with the poor Jenny who is now revealed to be underneath Quattro's spell.

In the mist of the exchange, Vetrix was able to get inside Alesia's most vulnerable memories and have forced both Alesia and Jenny to duel each other to the death. But with the intensity of the battle, Alesia chooses to sacrifice herself in an exchange to set Jenny free from the spell, at the cost of losing the duel. But is this the end, or will she be saved…?

* * *

Chapter 22: Never too late Jenny S01-22

* * *

Jenny's POV

I just couldn't believe it. Alesia somehow got caught in the middle of this, and now she's gone! Vetrix is going to pay dearly for everything that he has done. From kidnapping me to manipulating me, from stealing Alesia and Hart's power to causing all of us pain, just because of stupid…revenge?!

Suddenly my outburst from before caused Quinton to be alarmed, so he turned back to see what had happened. His eyes showed shock and fear. "You! What is going on here? You shouldn't be awake, how in the world did you break Quattro's spell?" I clenched my fist together as I was still witnessing Vetrix still draining the powers of Hart and Alesia. And now I have no idea if she is dead or alive! Her limped body had shown no signs of movement, of life…

"It doesn't matter how I woke up from that spell. All I know now is that because of your stupid FATHER, my closes best friend could be DEAD on account of HIM!" I said pointing an accusing finger towards the short blond headed man-child with the long pigtail. Quinton looked at me even more shocked. "Impossible! How could she be…" But Quinton didn't get a chance to finish his sentence until he looked behind him to see that Alesia was indeed not moving. This caused him to be even more alarmed by this, so he returned back his attention towards me. "Are you sure that she may be dead?"

That last question was enough to make me want to go over to this tall bishonen and slap him silly for being so stupid! _Didn't I just said that for like, I don't know, almost THREE stinkin' times?!_

Suddenly everything stopped in the room, causing Vetrix, Hart and Alesia to fall slowly to the ground. Jenny immediately ran passed Quinton and went towards Alesia's body to see if she was indeed okay. But it was all hard to tell wither or not she was dead. It was almost as if she was in a coma. _Oh no, this was all my fault. If I hadn't not given into the jealousy that I had towards Alesia, none of this would have happened._ I felt so bad and horrible able this. I warned Alesia before to come back home to the Real World before things get really ugly, and now look at what happened.

"…This was all my fault…" I said sadly until I have heard footsteps come towards me. "No Jenny, you are wrong. You didn't know what was going to happen to Alesia. Vetrix never told us what his true plans were concerning you or Alesia at the time. He never even explained that he knew all about Alesia somehow, before any of us ever could. It truly makes me wonder if he even knew what was going to be Cassie's fate before she and I got together." Quinton explained to me. I looked at him in shock.

"So what are you going to do with us?" I asked curiously. He examined Vetrix before picking up Hart in his arms. "Nothing…, you two are free to go. " He said honestly. I looked at him in shock. "Are you serious, you really are letting us go?"

"There is absolutely nothing more that can be done. Everything didn't entirely go as planned. Therefore it is best that you take your friend and go, before Vetrix wakes up." He warned while staring at me. And I couldn't help my narrow my eyes suspiciously at him. "Why are you all of a sudden helping us? Vetrix is your father, doesn't your loyalty lies with him?" I questioned. "Vetrix may be my father, Jenny, but until I get all of the answers I need from him, I can't just stand by and watch him do more harm to you or Alesia anymore. Let alone anyone else."

Quinton began walking out of the room. "It's best that you take her now, and go out first. I will create a portal for you two to go through." And Quinton has done just that, creating a portal for me to take Alesia and myself through. But the real question was: can I trust him?

"How do I know if I can trust you?" I asked him. All Quinton did was close his eyes and turned away from me. "You'll just have to use your better judgement on this one. However, regardless to what choice you decide to make, Alesia still needs your help Jenny. You are the only one who can truly help her on this journey. After all, you both come from the same world." I bit my lip after he finally said that. I turned around to the portal still contemplating on going through. All of these questions was going through my mind at the moment:

What if all of this is a trap?

What will everyone think of me once they see me come out with Alesia?

How will they react when they hear the news?

Will Alesia be safe? Can she still be saved?

"Now hurry up before the portal closes, it only stays open but so long. And Vetrix is bound to get suspicious." I picked up Alesia to the best of my ability and began dragging us to the portal before pausing midway. "What are you going to about Vetrix once he sees that she and I are gone?"

He shrugged and turned away from me. "Who knows…" I sighed at that and then just helped moving Alesia through the portal. At first it was so weird traveling through it. I felt light at first as we were zipped out of it as soon as we stepped out of it. I fell and tripped as soon as my feet finally hit the ground. Alesia was laying down right next to me. I sighed at my clumsiness. "So much for wanting to know what it is like to travel through one…" I muttered to myself.

"Jenny! Alesia!" Yuma's voice ringed in my ears as soon as I said that. I froze and turned around the see the shock expressions of everyones faces, including Kite's. "Jenny, where have you been? And what happened to Alesia!" I widened my eyes until I looked behind me to see what had happened to her. She was very pale, looked lifeless like, was barely breathing, look like she is suffering from the inside, the whole nine yards.

Immediately everyone came towards us and looked even more shocked then before. "Yuma, I don't like the way how she is looking." Astral commented on Alesia's condition. "Yeah, something must be wrong…" Yuma said looking extremely worried. "Alesia…!" Kite came over along with Orbital this time extreme worry was written all over his face. It was sickening to me, but I held my cool since I made a vow to wait until he apologize to Alesia. So I just let it all go for now.

"Alesia! Alesia what happened? Please, wake up!" Kite begged desperately.

"T…This is b…b…bad Master Kite! My readings is pointing out that she is near death and in a comatose state." Kite looked like his world was spinning when he heard this. But then he growled angrily before turning over to the two culprits involved with this whole mess. "Oh no…poor Alesia, what are we going to do?" Tori asked alarmed by the news and sadden as well.

"What the? How did those Real Worlder girls escape?" Quattro asked pissed off and shocked at the same time. "Maybe the ritual worked, brother. The power of Eternia must have been transferred to Jenny already…" Trey guessed. I would snort at this comment, but I don't want to give it away that it was their older brother that helped us. Why? It's still hard to figure it out. "What did you people do…?" Kite asked dangerously. "What did you do to Alesia?! And where is Hart, where is my brother?!"

Quattro gave Kite a dirty look. "Like we know exactly what had happened. So sorry, all of a sudden I can't remember…" _Owww, bad form IV, bad form indeed…_ "Okay then, I gotcha. So you wouldn't tell me what happened with Alesia or where my brother is, hmm?" Kite narrowed his eyes further. "Then maybe you can tell me with your souls!" Kite extended his right arm and focused on the 'Photon Hand' reaching towards Quattro. My heart was pounding as I didn't know if this was going to be it or not. After all, with all of these plot changes occurring you never know.

Quattro was utterly shocked at the way the 'Photon Hand' was coming at him full force, and then suddenly his fear reacted the crest on his right hand and it glowed purple, before disabling it. Kite was left unsuccessful in doing so, and was thrust backwards from the impact of the 'Photon Hand' and crest clashing with each other. So Astral has attempted to do the same thing, only for Trey's to react and did the same to Astral. However Astral was revealed by the power of Trey's crest, which shocked him immediately. Quattro however was laughing his butt off at the way that Kite was unsuccessful at taking his soul.

"Hah! You see that?! You can't touch us with something as stupid as that, Kite. This crest that we bare shields us from your little magic trick. Didn't expect that one to happen now did you?" Quattro boasted towards Kite, but he was not too pleased with the situation at all. "You jerk face! How could you go around and control me like that?! I'm gonna make you pay in the Finals, just you wait!" I told him in anger. "WHA!" Yuma said in shock. "The…The Finals?!" Tori asked confused. "How did someone like h..her make it to the Finals?" Orbital asked unprepared to hear that one. Kite looked towards me confused but nonetheless careless about it.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just gotta see about that, won't we Jennifer?" he chuckled, as a portal to Vetrix has opened next to him without his knowledge. "Perhaps I'll let you in on a little secret along the way there. But until then your sorry…Wait…not yet…Aghhhh!" Quattro suddenly disappeared into the vortex, and this in turn has shocked everybody in the room. "Whoa, talk about wanting to get rid of somebody…" I pointed out. "What was that…" Trey trailed off even without noticing his brother had vanished.

"Come…Trey…." I shivered at the creepy sound of Vetrix's voice coming through from the portal. Trey looked towards it and you were able to see the shilloette of Vetrix as well, with his right hand extending towards him. "Come Trey…it is time to go home…" he ordered. _And he is the next one I want to duel on my list. This is ridiculous! Now it really makes me want to receive answered from this guy, how did he get Alesia here in the first place?_

"Wait! Where is my brother? Tell me where he is now!" Kite demanded immediately before Trey suddenly oblige to the call of his father and turned into sweeping particles while being absorbed inside of it. _Is that what had happened to me and Alesia? Hard to believe because I saw as hell didn't see it happening. I guess it is far more different then just watching it all from behind the lens of a television screen…_ "No…Wait! Come back…!" Kite begged desperately but it was far too late now…

"Hart…" Was that he had said in pain, not knowing what is going to happen next. But I knew. And no doubt he is about to be here any minute. I went back to Alesia and cradled her limped body close to mine from protection.

"Nghh, …Something tells me that Vetrix may have stolen her power already…" Astral suspected while in pain. "Yeah but now what about Hart?!" Yuma asked concerned.

"Hart is right here!"

The voice of Quinton echoed in the room, as we all turned around to the source of the sound, and saw that Quinton was holding little Hart in his arms on top of the staircase on the second level. But Kite was already furious at just looking at the sight of him. "Hart!" Kite ran towards the flight of double stair cases. "What are you doing with him! Give him back!" he demanded. "With pleasure!"

Quinton said while using his powers to lower Hart to the ground. At first I was quite surprised by how much mental capacity that Quinton has. But this was scaring Kite to death seeing his little brother being hovered down like that. " Don't hurt him!" Kite demanded, not fully aware what Quinton's intentions really were. And then suddenly Hart landed perfectly well on the floor, with the now overwhelmed Kite relieved to see his little brother is safe and sound. "Hart…"

"This is just nuts. What in is going on around here?" Tori questioned nearly confused at the outcome of everything. "Hart, please open your eyes little brother." Kite begged. "It's me Kite. I'm here now, your safe. You and Alesia are safe…" He said with such desperation and sadness that he wasn't able to stop them in time. Orbital rolled over towards them for support. "Master Hart…"

Man if this was a movie I think that I would actually cry. But we all know that is never gonna happen. And now that both Hart and Alesia is in serious danger there is no telling how are things is going to be, now that Alesia is in the same state as Hart. This was just going way to far, and I still can't believe that Quattro was controlling me all while I was having those blackouts.

 _Damn, I really felt so stupid. This was all my fault. How can I help Alesia now? I don't have the power of Eternia. I'm still trying to figure out what is the link between that and us being from the real world. According to Alesia, she told me that Cassie had stated that there are others who have the same power, but each one is different. And that only those who truly believes that this world exist is the reason why those people are chosen. But I had never believed that this world existed back in the Real World. Well, up till now…Is there some sort of connection behind all of this?_

Quinton suddenly disappeared from view, as Yuma still wanted to get his answers from him. He sighed, as he knew he wasn't getting them any time soon. "Well, that figures." He said disappointed. "Hey guys, not to change the subject or anything but we have to get these two some medical help!" Tori pointed out the obvious. _Thank you Tori… need to hand out with you more often._

Kite stood up and carried Hart in his arms. He turned over to me and sadly at the limped from of Alesia's body. "I have to get Hart back to Heartland to get checked out immediately." He stated before locking eyes with me. "Jenny…, I need to come back and take Alesia with me…"

"Ohhhh noooo buddy. I still have a bone to pick with you!" I sad protectively over Alesia, not allowing this guy to be anywhere near her in that way. And besides, he is talking about taking her to the enemy here! And I am NOT gonna let that happen. "Your still ticked off about that? Can't you just let it go, and focus on getting your friend here to STAY Alive?" Kite argued his point. "Yeah, I'm already protecting her from you and your Heartland goons! I will not allow you to continue to out my friend in anymore trouble then you already did!" I argued back.

"Guys! We can't fighting like this!" Tori pointed out. "Tori is right, Hart and Alesia needs to be seen by a doctor right away. There is no telling how much longer can the both of them handle being like this without their powers." Astral said with such urgency in his voice. "Wait a minute Kite. Why can't Alesia be seen by a doctor at the hospital?"

Kite turned to look at Yuma sharply. "Yeah sure, unless you want those same doctors to start probing and experimenting all over your friend here? Then by all means, go right on ahead. Those same nitwits don't know what the heck they are doing, and you want to put her at serious risk when it's bad enough she is already is a stinking coma?!" He sad sarcastically towards Yuma, but I didn't buy the whole act not one bot. I know, call me selfish all you want. But I know what the hell I am talking about…

Yuma was about to say something back to defend himself with, yet he wasn't able to come up with anything. It was bad enough that he really didn't know what else to do at the moment. Tori and Orbital was already quiet on their own, as they was just as confused and speechless as anybody else would be if they were in the same situation. But the look on Astral's face was telling me that he was really contemplating on what would be the best course of acting to take here. He didn't want to hand over Alesia to the enemy when it was bad enough the enemy was tracking her down for her powers from the very beginning. And at the same time feels conflicted over the idea that Kite could be right about this, and bringing her to the hospital would be a very bad idea, considering how primitive and thoughtless another human being could be towards another.

It was all so risky, and yet if nothing was being done soon, both Hart and Alesia's lives could be in even greater danger, and he didn't want that. I don't want that either for both of them, even if Hart is an anime character. It didn't make any since to put those two into more trouble then it was worth. I sighed at this, as I was now thinking about everything that has happened so far. I really don't want to make the mistake in handing over Alesia to Mr. Heartland or Dr. Faker. But it would be a bit better then for her to remain captive to some creep like Vetrix too! And if we avoid medical attention all together, she may not get the kind of help that Alesia really needs. Damn, this is why I don't like to think too logically about everything. But Alesia needs help, and I am not about to neglect my friends needs when it's bad enough I have already made the mistake in allowing some guy, let alone a anime character get the best of us…

Once again I sighed at this. I didn't want to make this decision alone. But I have to think up of something now not later…

"Well Jenny? I am getting very impatient. "Wait a minute. Before Jenny makes a decision, what will happen if we hand her over to you?"Yuma asked speciously. Kite sighed at this and looked down at his brother sadly. "I…I don't know what may happen, Yuma. All I know now is that one of the most important person close to me is in trouble. And if I don't get the power of Eternia soon to help cure Hart then things won't end well for neither Hart or Alesia…" He explained.

So Tori folded her arms in suspicion of something, and I knew what she was thinking. But I am not going to spoil anything…yet… "So all this time he wanted the power of Eternia yourself…" Astral began. "…Just so that you can be able to cure Hart? I thought you said…" Yuma finished before Kite cut him off. "I know what I had said! I need to be able to make sure that saving Hart is a guarantee, and now that this has happened. I need to recover back both Hart's and Alesia's power at all cost. I don't know wither or not Hart was telling the truth about Alesia being able to save our worlds or not, but what I DO know is that Quattro and his family is NOT going to get away with this. So are you help me get Alesia over to get checked out or not…? Or do I have to do this by force!"

I really don't like that fact that he was threatening us already, but at the same time I can't really blame him though. He is having a real hard time knowing that Hart is in trouble. I sighed and nodded my head, which cause everyone but Kite and Orbital to be in shock at my decision.

"Seriously Jenny?" Yuma asked. "Are you certain that this is a wise decision?" Astral asked next. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't truly know if it is the right thing to do, Astral." I looked back at Kite. "If I give Alesia to you, you better make sure that Heartland nor Dr. Faker lay a finger on her, you got that?!" Kite nodded at me seriously. "I won't. I'll be back to pick her up. But if it doesn't work then you send her over to the Hospital immediately."

Orbital and Kite left the abandoned museum to get Hart checked out. I sighed being exhausted as I was as well. "Jenny, I also think that you need to be checked at the hospital yourself." Astral suggested worriedly. "Don't you worry about a thing Astral, I'm sure that I will be all right. I think to most important thing right now is to just get outta here, while we still can." Everyone nodded and helped me get Alesia to a better place. Hopefully Kite wouldn't take too long…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Hart!" Kite's voice echoed the halls as the emergency bots came and moved Hart a stretcher to get him checked in the Operating Room. As Kite tried to follow inside he was being blocked by Nistro, who in the end didn't look too happy. "Calm it down, Kite. Why don't you go ahead and take a walk or something?" Nistro suggested seriously. Kite regained himself before giving Nistro a dirty look. "Get out of my way Nistro, my brother is in there!"

"I know he is. All the more reason why you need to let Mr. Heartland do his job. So get out of here already." Nistro told him while getting irritated with Kite already. "I am not leaving until I get to see my brother. Or I'll make you move!" Kite threatened. But Nistro smirked at this, as he was willing to take Kite on in a fight if he has too. "Go on ahead, if you can try!" Nistro boasted with a smirk still on his face.

Kite was ready to lunge at him until Dextra stopped him. "Stop it Kite!" Her voice ringed in his ears from behind. "Calm down Kite. Mr. Heartland will do everything that he can to save him. But you have to trust him as there is absolutely nothing that you can do for him now." Kite was too stunned to say anything and felt emotionally defeated on this one. So he let it go. "Hart…"

"Oh, and that reminds me Kite. Why didn't you tell us that you have already spotted the Original Number has aligned himself with Yuma Tsukumo?" Nistro questioned him. Kite looked back up at him confused as ever. "You know about that?"

"We do…and more importantly that you two just had a tag team duel together. Heard that you two worked well together." Nistro continued to tempt him. "Don't you worry about Yuma. I'll take his Number cards and the Original Number. He won't know what hit him."

"You take him on? You two just has a duel together like a bunch of chums. I'll deal with Yuma as well as the Original Number." Nistro suggested smugly. "Back off Nistro, you do NOT want to get in my way. Bad things may happen…"

Dextra looked on at the two men who have challenged each other to who would be able to get to Yuma first. She closed her eyes at this, until she remembered something. "Wait a minute, Kite. There is something else that you haven't told us yet." Kite turned over to look at Dextra. "And what's that?" He questioned with an attitude. "How come you never informed Nistro and I that Alesia Bennet has also fallen victim to the lost of her powers?"

Kite froze at this as he didn't expect her to ask that. "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter. What we do know is that now Mr. Heartland is not too enthuse with the outcome that has befallen little Alesia. And you know what that means." Nistro concluded seriously. Kite widen his eyes. "Hold on. You two know her?"

"Of course we know her, Kite. We had to help her catch a cheater who refused to give her the heart pieces she won on her own. The sad part is, why all of a sudden did she lose her powers?" Dextra asked suspiciously and worried. This in turn got Kite confused as he has never seen her like that before. Worrying about other people who could be used as tools. After all, they were used as one. And still is…

In fact he was still worried about her. Her and Hart both — And even though he did his very best to deny it. He found himself that he couldn't anymore...

* * *

The Medical Room

* * *

Hart is laying helplessly on the standup bed being monitored for his health. Dr. Faker was a tiny bit grieved over what happened. "Oh Hart, my dear boy…" Dr. Faker called out helpless. "I can't help but feel that this was all my fault my boy…" But Heartland stepped in. "There is no need to worry Dr. Faker. Everything is going to be just fine." He reassured him. "Tell me, Mr. Heartland. Who could have done this? Who has taken Hart's power?"

"Patience Dr. Faker, we are still currently investigating the matter as we speak. In fact, we are doing a through check on every district within the city." He paused. "However do you mean?" Faker asked suspiciously. "According to Kite, some group of people baring some type of crest were the perpetrators that have done this." Heartland pulled up his glasses. "Not only that — But it would seems that Hart isn't the only one who have fallen victim to this tyranny group. Subject E has also been affected as well…" Now Faker's eyes widened with disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Heartland knew that he was going to react to that news very badly. "How could any of this have happened?!" Faker slammed both fist on his thrown in a fit of rage. "So you are telling me that the same people who have taken Hart's power are the same ones who have stolen the girl's power too! How can you just let this happen!"

Heartland shivered at this as he knows that this was beginning to be a very big mistake in telling him. But word would have gotten out sooner or later that that is what have happened to Alesia. He just did't know how bad this going to be. So he did the only thing that he knew that he could do. And thus without even realizing it…he bowed down respectfully asking for forgiveness. "Forgive me Dr. Faker. But had I hid the news from you, we would have been way far behind in obtaining our goals. We are doing everything we can in tracking down the culprits that did it. More and likely they will show up at the Finals as expected. We can wait until then."

Faker tried to pin point exactly how any of this could have happened so quickly. He already almost lost Hart once, and now Alesia is also plundering on his mind. He sighed, as he knows now that there is absolutely nothing that he can do at the moment. "We cannot afford to make anymore mistakes Heartland. Time is of the essence and is running out. The balance between our world, Astral World and Barian are at stake here! Including that of the Real World as well. Many strange occurrences are happening as we speak."

That news had gotten Heartland's attention. "The Real Wold?" He questioned further. Faker nodded at his direction and looked up at one of his monitoring screens. "Yes… the wave links between our universe and theirs is about to collide, if we don't do something about it. I fear the worse may actually come." Faker turned to look back at Heartland directly. "Where is the girl now?"

"We are not certain. But I suspect that she has been taken to a nearby Hospital here in the city." Heartland pointed out. "Find her Heartland. We need to gather as much data about Alesia as soon as possible. With it, we can determine if her lack of her power and the unstable reality of the Real world is currently related somehow."

Heartland smirked at his request. "As you wish, Dr. Faker…"

* * *

Heartland Hospital

* * *

Jenny, Yuma, Tori, Astral, and now Kari was at the Hospital trying to piece everything today of what has happened. They were able to get her to the hospital with however much difficulty. The nurses were asking so many questions about her health, what her medical history was, where were her family, etc to the point that it was just too much for the gang to handle.

Alesia's vital signs were read on the monitors. Her blood pressure was low, her heart rate below normal, about 54-57, and that was about as much as she was able to get as far as being normal. According to the doctors, her body feels cold but they have no idea how is it she is still alive. They did MRI's, blood test, almost everything. Yet the one thing that made Jenny worried was the cost of the bill.

"This is just crazy." Kari said before turning to Jenny. "Jenny, what happened out there! Were you really underneath some spell?" Jenny nodded to her uncomfortably and looked down in shame. She really didn't know what to do at the moment. All this stress was enough to get her upset. Yuma noticed and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. She looked up to face him. "Don't worry about Alesia, Jenny, I know she'll be okay. Until then, we can okay hope…" Astral nodded sadly in response to what Yuma had said. He looked towards Alesia with a frown, thinking about all the times he didn't trust her. And now he was beginning to regret it. He didn't realize how close he had become towards her.

"Well, what can we do guys? There is only one day left of the Duel Carnival for Yuma to gain his last heart pieces. And Alesia might not be able to compete if she doesn't recover." Tori said in a panic. "There is no point, Tori. Alesia isn't going to compete in the finals…" Jenny trailed off. Kari blinked in surprise at this. "What do you mean?! She told me that she got all of her heart pieces after that kid cheated. How come all of a sudden she didn't make it?" She asked confused.

Yuma turned to his older sister seriously. "Because Kari, when Jenny was underneath Quattro's spell, she and Alesia were forced to duel each other, and in the end she lost the duel." Yuma closed his eyes upset at the outcome. "Nghh! And now that Alesia is in this coma, there is just now way she will be able to make it in time even if she had wanted to. She would have had to start over all over again. And even that isn't going to work, because now we don't even know how is Alesia going to respond now that her powers are gone…"

* * *

Jenny POV

* * *

I just wanted to break down crying right then and there. We shouldn't even be thinking about the tournament right now. But everything isn't going as planned either. Which means I have only one thing to do now. I sighed and stood up to look at Alesia. _I will have to enter the tournament in her place and win, if I have to…_

Shark suddenly came into the room in shock and gasped loudly. He didn't seem too happy about seeing Alesia like this. I panicked internally and blushed at the sight of him because I just couldn't control myself anymore. I turned away embraced the moment that Shark took a glimpse at me. But strangely when I turned back around, he slightly blushed out of embarrassment and turned away as well, looking extremely uncomfortable about something…

 _That's strange, Reginald has never acted that way towards me before. I wonder what got him nervous?_

"Hey, Shark… What are you doing here?" I asked curiously before he dropped the blush from his cheeks and turned to me seriously. He cleared his throat to speak. "Yuma called me as soon as you guys made it to the hospital and told me what happened. So I stopped looking for other duelist to beat and came all the way out here." His deep blue eyes traced back to Alesia and walked towards her hospital bed. His face was saddened and he looked like he has just lost a love one. _Well, I supposed he did in a way lose a love one, when you really think about it._ I looked down feeling depressed about it now. _Its so not fair! I thought I was over with my immature crush on Shark when we were still in Middle School? Now that I see him for the very first time in real life, its like…_ \

I sighed to myself even more. _I feel so confused about this. I guess I really do know how Alesia has been feeling lately. This whole love stuff is really hard. But…_ I looked up to Shark sadly and fault my heart wanting to break every time I see he way he looks at her. Or how he his gently caressing her cheeks or rubbing her forehead to see if he can try make her feel better. Or the way he is speaking so calm and gentle towards her like the ocean waves, who no longer holds any malice and the sea obey's his every command.

 _Dammit…_ I saw how watery my eyes were getting, and the increasing need to sob uncontrollably was getting the best of me. I wanted to get out of here now! "Dammit!" I screamed, and then I bolted out of the room immediately causing everyone in the room to be alarmed.

* * *

Shark's POV

* * *

"Jenny what's wrong?!" Tori asked surprised. But to me, it wasn't. I told everyone to watch over Alesia and bolted out of the room after Jenny. _This is just nuts! What is wrong with Jenny? Why did she leave all of a sudden?_ I widened my eyes in realizing what Alesia had told me earlier today. "Is this have to do because of me?" I asked feeling conflicted. "I don't want to hurt Jenny's feelings, especially since I have just met her recently. But this whole idea that she has a crush on me is…"

I paused and stopped when I reached the rooftop of the hospital, hoping to find her here. "This was all my fault. If I hadn't have told Alesia anything about how I was feeling so soon, then…" I sighed defeatedly. This whole mess was just too darn depressing. It's no wonder why I don't bother getting interested in girls this whole time. _If this is what falling in love feels like, I think I was better off without it._

Suddenly I hear the faint sounds of sobbing noises coming from somewhere. I walked around carefully so that in case she does suspect someone was here, she wouldn't just run off. And I really don't feel up to chasing her again for round two. I finally found her sulking in a corner, with her face directly on her knees and arms covering them both. It was so strange, because now I can actually FEEL the emotions pouring out of her body. She is so depressed. And I think I had made it worse by expressing my emotions for Alesia right in front of her not too long ago…

 _Man… I feel like such an idiot…_

So I suck up my pride as a duelist and just slowly walked up next to Jenny. And sat next to her without her noticing me. "Jenny…" I started, but she jolted up in a panic and seemed petrified at my presence. But I wasn't going to let her escape so easily. I needed to be directly honest with her, here and now.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Yuma, Tori and Kari walked out of the hospital hoping to find any signs of Jenny and Shark. "This is nuts you guys. Where on earth could they be?!" Tori asked concerned. Kari was looking around outside of the building calling out Jenny's and Shark's names. Tori was helping and was doing the same. Yuma on the other hand seemed so confused and wary.

"Now do you see what I meant earlier Yuma?" Astral said next to him in a frown. "Yeah…you were right Astral. This really is a big mess…"

Suddenly some group of people dressed in Heartland Security outfits were spying on the group unnoticed. A man with a walkie talkie began talking on it."This is the captain speaking… We have conformation that SUBJECT E is in the building. I repeat, SUBJECT E is in the building…"

* * *

 **Well, then guys the story has taken another unexpected turn I did NOT even plan out. Literally didn't plan it out. But hey, let me know how you all are liking it so far. And people, I know that I said for the poll to be up until tomorrow. But I tell you what. Since I have a busy week and weekend, I will extend the poll up to the end of the month. How does that sound, just so that I know everyone has enough time to vote still. My birthday is coming up very soon. Like three days soon. And this would be the very first time without my mom around. But don't worry. Not depressed or anything, just saying that it wouldn't be easy. I don't even think that I will celebrating it anyway. I have a lot on my mind, project wise and the story and taking care of my pups that my mom wanted that it's a major toll on my body. I'm trying to pick up weight because I have a very hard time do so. And when you have no degree, no job because you don't have a degree, no jobs hiring because you don't have enough experience or references that relates to the job, AND you've been a caretaker for a sick parent for about 5 years. Yeah, I think you all get my point. Any ways, if you're reading my story, STAY IN SCHOOL and GO TO COLLEGE WHENEVER POSSIBLE! Because a High School Diploma is NOT ENOUGH!**

 **Now…dedication to Reviewers!:**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: I know! I wouldn't think that I would actually expect for Jenny to have a crush on Reginald, but I had to come up with a better reason for her to want to stay and help, other then support Alesia. Besides in reality, most of us had crushes on fictional characters at one point of our lives, and some of us still do or desire to meet a person who has similar traits. Only to come to find out, that if they were real, we probably wouldn't get along! Weird right? 0.o**

 **Riatsukino** **: OMGosh! That is exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this! Heck it's even creepier and scarier in the dream I had of it. So I had to cut it a bit short, that is how creepy it was! Thankfully nothing really happened to her though, and yes she is still a virgin, but is shaken up as hell. Plus after speaking with those who were victims of actual rape on Yahoo Answers, this was what their similar stories were. Either the guy/bf they thought they wanted to have sex with ignored their plea to stop, or old so-called friends lusted after them to the point they all did the rape and the actually bf found out, or the girl feels unsafe after her rape to the point almost every single guy was interested in her sexually. So I had to figure out what was Number 96's true motives were at that time, and also to be use a serious lesson for others who are not aware of many possibilities of how dangerous things can get when you either badly want something, or is native to thinking that it is harmless. Hopefully this story has been teaching some really good lessons about life and the seriousness of it in fictional form.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Number 96 being creepy? YES… Alesia being okay? Let's just hope so after all of this craziness. Speaking of craziness…**

 **De hearts 26** **: I almost passed out for the moment when I saw the Number '6' at the end of your pen name. 0.o. I am so glad every thought that same thing I did. Number 96 IS creepy. And perverted is right. Hopefully Jenny and Alesia can speak a bit more better IF she wakes up. I don't want to see her sleep her life away when she has to save the world. Plus, She is the only one who knows the whole plot and what is going to happen in the future! And you predicting right when you thought that the last chapter was going to be insane! Yes, Tron was behind it all, EVERYTHING. How he was behind all of this, well that won't be revealed until later on during the finals. I really didn't want Jenny and Alesia fighting, but you know what, its the reality for friends. Even my closes friends fight at times, not over guys, but over one's opinions. When I fought, I fought for a good cause because I didn't want to see my friend get hurt because of the wrong choices she was making in her relationship with her now ex over two years ago. And thankfully she is happy that she dropped him.**

 **Glad to hear from all of you. I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday the pass few weeks. I plan on continuing the story, so please don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while. I may end up posting when you at least expect it, so once agin, be on the look out. And don't forget to check out my profile for updates and status reports on stories. Cassie's story is still be thought up for writing before I even post it. And the fact that the WDC FINALS is about to be underway! That is important besides hoping that Alesia's condition turns around for good and NOT the worse. And besides what's going to happen between Reginald and Jenny now? What about Kite? Do you personally think that he is IN LOVE with Alesia also? Do you think he would even want a relationship with her if things settle down for a while? Let me know what are your thoughts for the future!**

 **Best Regards everyone! Luv U All! ^^**

 **~Sapphire100**


	23. Escape from Heartland

Hey everyone. I know that this is done a bit too early with the updates. But seeing as I'm going to be a bit busy, I figured I would get this out. I know some of you were confused and upset with the last chapter. That is to be expected, with the way how Vetrix/Tron plotted the whole thing. In fact, Quattro predicted this a few chapters ago if any of you remember. But other then that, allow me to introduce to everyone the 23rd Chapter of Access the Dimensions! Amazing…, it is truly amazing how far this story has gotten, let alone the crazy plot twist the characters have to endure. Huh, you would think that they would be complaining about it as usual. Or they've could have gotten used to it.

Once again, this chapter may come off a little confusing. I don't know, I keep saying that, but I only say it because it might be for some people. And it is also longer too, about 19 pages or so, but there is a continuation to this chapter. But that will have to wait until next time. So I hope this helps a lot! Thank you for you're understanding.

But alas, here is the dreadful disclaimers!

 **Disclaimer: If I would get $100 for everything single time that I have to say that I do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in anyway, shape or form, and that my only ownership is the OC's, the made up cards, their family, and NOT wither or not I own the plot twist…I would be rich! Sorry Seto, had to borrow your line in a way.**

"Dammit…, you owe me $2300." My eyes widened at this. "$2300?! For what?!" I asked in panic. "For every chapter thus far plus a $100 dollars — that comes out to 2,300. Do the math!" Seto Kaiba cuts off the transmission as I now sighed warily. "And this is why you don't say that you own the Series people… Nada…"

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Jenny awoken from Quattro's spell, as the duel between friends who were once on the verge to becoming bitter enemies has finally came to a close. Jenny is sent back along with Alesia to the gang's location, with everyone in utter confusion, and Kite demanding to know what happened to both Hart and Alesia. When Kite's resolved to take Quattro's soul (IV) and Astral's attempts to take the Number cards from Trey (III), their crest was activated and stopped the duo's plans.

Meanwhile once Quinton(V) gives back Hart to Kite. The said duelist requests that Alesia be seen by one of Heartland's medical team, but naturally Jenny refuses. But at some point she surrenders to it, not knowing what may happen in a normal hospital. As the situation continues to get worse, Heartland and Faker devises a plan to capture Alesia at all cost for the sake of examining her condition while being comatose.

Shark appears to the hospital to visit Alesia, but with Jenny's still unresolved feelings caught in the middle, she rushes out of the hospital room to be to herself. Now with the confused Shark trailed behind. And Heartland's security team ready to apprehend their target…

* * *

Chapter 23: Escape from Heartland S01-23

* * *

I don't know what had happened to me. All I keep thinking is that I am dead somehow. Why? I don't know… It was all so strange…I can't even remember what had happened… Is Jenny safe…? I hope so…

"Alesia…" I hear the faint voice of someone so familiar to me. "Alesia…, I hope that you can hear me, even though you probably can't…I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for revealing what I told you earlier. Perhaps you just wasn't ready for that yet…and to be honest, neither am I. But I just want to let you know. No matter what happens in the future…, I'll be waiting for you…"

That sounds so much like…

A flash of light drawn me to some type of empty space in time. I was looking at my surroundings and feeling my way around. It truly makes you feel like your blind, you know?

"Watch over Alesia!"

I gasped when I knew who was the one responsible saying that. _It was…It was…Shark…yeah, that's him!_ I said excitedly. But I didn't know what else to do. Okay now that I know that this is Shark that is speaking. I need to figure out where I am…

"Do you think you need some help?"

The voice that appeared next was someone who was unexpected. So a pillar of light appeared out of nowhere and then suddenly someone emerged from it. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes. "C…Cassie…?" I asked in shock. But she nodded surprisingly. "Yes, Alesia — It's me little sister." She said with such joy in her eyes, and tears ready to drain from them. But my excitement ended fairly quickly as I felt something wasn't right.

"But wait a minute. That has to be a lie. You're not real! You died when Kite and I defeated Kyoji in a duel, and you gave me all of the power of Eternia!" She sighed at me and shook her head before looking back.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to explain this. But, I don't think that I actually died even though I vanished. I have given my powers to you, and it depleted my body. But somehow I still feel alive somehow. Almost like…"

"Like you were in some type of coma?" I asked strangely. Cassie nodded and began to remove a piece of lock of blue hair away from her silver eyes. I began to get nervous suddenly. "Wait a minute…Vetrix took all of my powers. So then that would mean that…?" Cassie nodded to me once again. And that however began to make me even more suspicious about things. I gasped in horror and fell down to my knees. "How can any of this be happening?!" I bit my lip. "It's all pretty new to me as well. I don't even remember how long I have been like this." Cassie pointed out while coming over to me to sit next to. "So does this mean that I am in a coma? Maybe that is why I heard Shark earlier in my mind."

"Yes — but things aren't going to end just there, Alesia. You will have to pick up the pieces all on your own." Cassie advised me. "But how can I wake up out of this mess? I can't even tell if this was a stress induced coma or what!" I argued. "Patience is the key here, Alesia. You can't be like Yuma and just jump up at every things notice, you know. You have to start looking at the bigger picture." I widened my eyes as I suddenly began remembering some pieces of my memories…

FLASHBACK

 _But Alesia, Are you SURE that you can't save anyone without it? Do you really believe that if you hadn't had the power of Eternia in the first place, that YOU wouldn't be able to make it this far in the tournament? To be able to SURVIVE in this world without it? Alesia, you have to look at the bigger picture. Think back at all the times you won a duel and helped save your friends before you even knew you had the power. Remember the time you dueled my brother Kite? You didn't need your power then, you could have defeated him all on your own had it not became a draw._

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly the memory broke into tiny pieces and reabsorbed itself together as something else! It became some type of crystal. I was shocked until Cassie came over to pick it up. "No don't!" I panicked, not knowing what may happen. "It's okay…" She told me before finally holding the small diamond shape crystal in her hand. It was so tiny that it was smaller then an inch. "It looks like some kind of jewel shard or something." She told me curiously.

She handed it over to for me to hold, and I couldn't help but admire its beauty. "You see Alesia…, that is the power that resides inside of our hearts. It must have taken a physical form in order for you to find it." Cassie looked up at me. "Do you remember that memory from somewhere." She asked. I nodded to her before looking back at the piece.

"Yeah…that memory wasn't from too long ago. I think Vetrix may have something to do with this. But I'm not so sure. Trying to remember just keeps getting blury for some reason." Cassie nodded in acknowledgment. "That is because some of your heart have been broken, and the pieces of your mind shattered…" She tried explaining. But yet again another memory was revealed.

FLASHBACK

 _"But Vetrix, Alesia is still far to weak to participate in the ritual. The exchange in it itself can do permeant damage to Alesia's brain and heart!" Quinton's panicked voice reached my ears in an instant. I still couldn't believe what I heard._

… _Do permeant damage to my brain and heart?!_

 _Trey and Quattro looked at their older sibling with interest. "I've done some test on her before I was able to bring her here. It would seem that this black hole that resides inside of her brain is growing little by little each day. It's about the size of an orange now! Please Vetrix I beg of you, the least we don't want to do is to harm this girl more then enough that this ritual could kill her_ _…"_

 _"I'm starting to believe that you are becoming to be a bit too soft hearted for these real worlder's, Quinton. They're only tools to be use in my plans against Dr. Faker, after everything of what he did to me. To us_ _…_ _and now you decide to grow a soft spot, just because your dead girlfriend's sister is here to take her place?" He said in a mocking tone._

 _"But Vetrix…_ _!" Quinton protested immediately. "Enough Quinton! We will continue the ritual as planned." Vetrix looked towards Jenny bitterly, who was sitting down in Vetrix's thrown underneath some type of spell. "The Spenser girl can wait. I want to make sure that all of this girl's power is securely drained, before we lose such an opportunity like this ever again."_

END FLASHBACK

The memory broken and rematerialized into another one of the shards, and this time the color was silver. I picked it up and placed it along with the other one, which was the color baby blue. "So it appears the more we jog your memory, the faster you may be able to escape from this desert prison!" I widened my eyes and turned to Cassie. "But what about you! You have to come back with me."

"I can't Alesia, I'm dead remember?" I was so confused, she just said that she was alive! "But…but you just told me that you were alive, and now your saying that your aren't? What kind of sick game are you playing NOW Cassie?!" I began to sob. "No…" Cassie begged to me as she held my upper arms. "Alesia, you have mistaken what I had said. It is true that I'm dead, but I will always be alive in spirit. As I said before. I don't truly know if I really died. But somehow I am able to talk to you like this. I know I'm not in heaven…, and I definitely know that were not in Hell… "

That would make perfect sense, but now that would only mean one thing: that somehow she is still died in reality, but maybe she is alive somewhere. I don't know for certain. "You must go now Alesia. I do not know how much time you may have before you wind up trapped here like me. And I definitely do not want you to be stuck in a place like this." I held the sherds close to me, and placed one of them in my fist before balling them in. "Thank you Cassie for giving me some type of direction. I don't know what I would have done without your help." I smiled at her genuinely before she looked at me surprised by my answer.

"I don't know how to say this Alesia, but…can you forgive me?" Cassie asked in shame. I nodded to her and gave her the same smile as before, before I was able to hug her in such a long time. It really has been four years, and you would have thought that by now everything would have been right between us. Cassie is now 21 years old, hard to believe that she is a year older then Quinton or should I really say Chris. "I must go…" She urged once again. I nodded to her for the last time and began my walk.

"Wait!" I hear here speak out for the first time. I stopped walking and turned around to her. Same bit her lip and took out something near her deck box. It was a bottle of some kind. She tossed it to me, without saying anything. At first when I finally caught out, I was really confused until she finally answered me. "You can use that to put all of the shards that you collected in. It will come in handy until you have collected all of the pieces." I smiled to her and thanked her, before suddenly she was beginning to disappear again like before!

"Cassie?" I asked fearfully, like I would never be able to see her again. "Don't worry Alesia. No matter if I am in a coma some where, or if I am truly dead. I know that I can COUNT on you. You always had a knack for figuring things out, no matter how impossible that may be." I frowned. "Cassie, about Chris…" I started before she almost completely faded out. "He truly does misses you, Cassie…and I know that he still loves you. He had always loved you…" I told her not realizing the tears that I was holding back.

Cassie widened her eyes in complete shock and tears flowed out of her eyes as well. You can really tell that her soul was truly happy. And hopefully no matter what the situation, she can truly be at peace…

I kept walking as much as possible in this insane place. When you are dealing with so much darkness in the mist of your sight, you can't help but feel like your in the shadow realm or something. "Ugh, I am getting no where with this. Where else am I supposed to go? And what to do?" I questioned myself.

"Please Alesia don't give up!"

The voice of Jenny suddenly echoed in the distance. "Jenny…? Jenny is that you? Please say something!" Again I could hear her voice. But it was way to distant and faint for me to hear, to the point that I began to follow the direction of where I have heard it. "This is beginning to get me worried." Suddenly I felt something warm radiating from my Extra Deck box, and when I looked down I see that it is glowing. I cautiously opened it to see that one of my XYZ monster cards is glowing. _What could be happening now?_ I asked to myself in shock. But when I picked up the card, I was really in deep shock. I gasped at the name of the card:

"Number 87?!" Once again her card glowed brightly, and somehow the scenery changed from darkness to that of the graphics from the card itself. "What is going on? And why does this place looks so familiar?

"Hello Alesia…" I felt chills go up my spine until I looked behind me to see what got me so alert. I gasped at the sight of Number 87 first hand. She looked extremely beautiful, and was no doubt the same card that I now possess. "Um…are you who I think you are?" I said astonished. But Number 87 giggled at my silly question. "Oh Alesia, you have always been so funny to us." Number 87 smiled gently at me. "Us?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yes, Us…" Number 87 has said surprisingly as more large flowers bloomed from below the ground, and reviled to be the other Plant monsters from my deck: The Plant Princesses.

One the far right was Tytannial: Princess of Camellias. Her long leafy green hair was entangled with the other leaves around the garden, and she looked stern and serious. "An honor to finally speak, mistress." She spoke with a raspy voice. Next to her, and in-between her and 87, was my favorite of the princesses — Talaya: Princess of Cherry Blossoms. She was serious as well as mature in her appearance, she seems to be well adjusted. "I am honored to be within your presence, Alesia." Talaya broke out into a kind smile my way. Her voice was gentle, warm and alluring. On the other side of the far left was Mariña: Princess of Sunflowers. You can tell that she was the less serious type, because of her giggling and childish disposition. "Hurray! I finally get to meet you Alesia!" She said with a cheesy grin on her face and her eyes closed out of excitement. "Mariña, you need to be a bit more respectful!" Scolded Chirubimé, she was the Princess of Autumn Leaves, and was in-between both Mariña and 87.

"Enough you two, we have more important things to discuss." Tytannial looked towards me and I couldn't help but cower at her intense gaze. "Do not be frightened Alesia. We won't harm you. We have come to warn you of the dangers ahead." I looked back at Tytannial with a curious and confused expression. "Danger…?"

"Yeah, you have to pick up the rest of the pieces to your heart and memory soon, before it is too late!" Mariña spoke desperately towards me holding out her arms to the sides in an expression to her thoughts. "But this test will not be easy for you Alesia. For now on the dangers are going to get ruff, and you have to be at your top dueling form at all times." Talaya warned next. "We know that you rely mostly on the Constellar's to do the job. But with how the duels in the future is going to be, Alesia. Time may simply run out if you don't put a stop to the evil that is controlling it." Number 87 spoke afterwards.

I raised my eye brows in more confusion. "So wait a minute. Are you saying that Vetrix isn't the real problem I will be facing?!" I asked shocked. "Yep!" Mariña spoke in excitement. "But that is not the only problem, mistress Alesia." Chirubimé commented. "Now that you no longer possess the power of Eternia anymore at full strength, now the situation has changed!"

"And as long as you are in this comatose state you won't be able to do anything about the World Duel Carnival at this giving point and time." Talaya finished. I sighed knowing that that would have been the answer. "I know. I lost my duel to Jenny, all on the account of Vetrix. And I have no idea what other plans is Vetrix planning at the moment, now that he got my powers…" I dreaded fearfully.

"Vetrix should be the least of your problems now Alesia. He isn't the true treat you will be facing. You have Heartland and Faker to deal with as well." Talaya spoke again.

"We have the five pieces of your memory that you can use now Alesia. But remember that you have a few more to obtain before you are able to return back to the surface world." Tytannial has spoken. "Here is your first memory!"

I was suddenly able to look at the memory being showed to me…

FLASHBACK

 _"Well?" she asked impatiently. I sighed and looked at her shamefully. "I'm sorry_ _…"_

 _"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You know that you want to finally attend NYU since you scored above average on your SAT test, and you decided to slack off?" she asked annoyed. I looked at her in tears. "I didn't mean to mom! Man, you're acting like I don't study or something. I haven't been getting much sleep lately for these past two weeks. And it seems like every time I go to sleep, the 'visions' get worse."_

 _Now this time my mom looked at me strangely when I admitted as to why I was daydreaming. "Visions? As in what?" she asked concerned. I looked down at the wood floor in my living room._

 _"Promise me that you wouldn't laugh." My mom nodded at my request and she awaited for me to speak again. "Ok, where should I begin?" I quietly asked myself._

FUTHER IN…

 _"…_ _So you think you're obsessed, huh?" Hart's voice suddenly brought me back to my reality. "Huh?" I responded confused. "In less then 8 hours, your journey will soon begin. So take this time now to say goodbye to all the people that you love. For the only way to save your world, you must learn what's its like to save another_ _…_ _" Suddenly Hart vanishes in thin air, and the ground begins to crumble little by little. Until suddenly it bursts open and I fell down deep within the pits of darkness, as I was screaming for my very life._

 _You must find the Power of Eternia at all cost_ _…_ _for all the worlds are at stake, even yours_ _…_

END FLASHBACK

Another piece came out from Tytannial as a Ruby colored one and it floated all the way to my hand. I looked at it, and saw its precious glow before it faded away. "I was so shocked to see that, that I have never would have thought that all that Hart was saying to me back then was so true." So true indeed… But then I paused for a moment.

 _But the real question is…was that even Hart in the first place?_ I gasped internally. _I think it is starting to make sense! That wasn't Hart at all! It was Vetrix who appeared to me in the dream, and he also played out that he was Hart! It's no wonder why that scene where it looked like he wasn't in his room, but something similar was there! That sneaky bastard!_

"And now it is my turn…" Chirubimé spoke before I gasped at the blinding light before me appeared out of completely nowhere. I was really starting to get annoyed of this…

FLASHBACK

 _"I know you know the real reason why, so don't even try to deny it! Tell me the answer!" He yelled at me in anger, almost as if he could strike me, he would. "Alesia_ _…_ _" Yuma placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him. He gave me a stern look on his face._

 _"…_ _it's okay. You can tell him. You're my friend, and I won't let him hurt you or do anything to yah." He promised with a genuine smile on his face. But when I looked past him I saw a blurry light blue light behind him and saw the spiky shaped glowing head of_ _…_ _Astral?! Well if it is him, he went ahead and nodded in approval before suddenly I couldn't see him anymore_ _…_

 _Just what in the world is going on here?! It's like, okay, I know that this place can be real, but I'm starting to want to wake up from this dream now. I feel that maybe I have entertained these characters for the longest so far. I hope I wake up soon!_

 _I sighed and looked back to Kite. "Because this duel field allows you to know who has number cards, because only those with numbers can move freely in it_ _…"_

 _By the time I had finished my explanation, Kite's clapping his hands ever so slowly. "Very good_ _—_ _wasn't so hard of an answer now was it?" He said in a mocking tone. "Stop mocking Alesia! What are you looking to do?" Yuma asked. He was quiet for some time as Kite didn't give an answer._

 _"Huh? What do you mean run?! I'M NOT BACKING OUT OF A FIGHT!" Yuma yelled towards Astral as suddenly I saw something red came towards us. I gasped as it was coming straight towards me, but then Yuma pushed me out of the way, thinking that Kite was trying to attack me. I stumbled and feel to the ground, only for me to hear what Yuma had said._

 _"Hey what in the world is this?!" Yuma yelled in shock. "It's a duel anchor!" I said surprised. "Yes, that's right! And now we can never separate!" Kite said yanking on the invisible rope, causing Yuma to almost fall forward had he not regained his balanced. "This is so not cool." He replied. "Though I would have liked it if you didn't get in my way. My target was her, not you. But it doesn't matter because I'm going to duel you both at once!" He said with a menacing grin on his face._

 _Then it really hit me._

 _HE WANTS TO DUEL ME?!_

 _"No way! You duel me and that's it. I won't let you duel Alesia and think you can take advantage of her got it?" Yuma demanded._

 _Kite smirked at him. "Okay, fine. But once I win I'm coming after her!"_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

I gasped loudly at that end of all of that. That memory was far too much for me to deal with. I still had believed that memory didn't have to come back to make my heart complete again. I'd much rather go on with life without it!

This time that color of the piece was yellow orange and came to me just like the other one did. It glowed and then stopped immediately. I sighed and kept looking at the shard. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this Alesia?" Number 87 asked me seriously, before I was able to take the whole thing in. "What do you mean by that? Of course I want to be able to go through with this, Number 87. If I don't the world will be doomed!" I told her honestly. But somewhere deep inside of my heart, I wasn't entirely sure.

"You do realize that you are putting yourself at greater risk here Alesia. There is absolutely no telling what may happen once you regain all of your missing memories back. Hart is not doing so good himself. Remember that you and him are still connected. Any thing that happens to him, happen to you as well." Talaya informed me. "But I have never heard of anything about him having a reaction from me, when I was sick or in danger. How come it only has to be me to get the problem?" I asked feeling very upset about this all of a sudden.

"Jenny…, we need to have a talk…"

Suddenly the voice of Shark entered the atmosphere. "Ah oh, sounds like Reggy's about to spill the beans again…" Mariña spoke in a sing-song voice. My eyes widened when a link between the outside and here was opened and suddenly I was able to see what was going on. Jenny and Shark was on the roof of Heartland Hospital. And it seems like they are about to have a serious decision.

Tytannial turned her head towards me. "Do you want to leave them alone, before you wake up?" She asked me out of respect. As much that I really want to not pry into their business, I can't help but want to receive more answers. I know that this is wrong, when in fact, I am starting to act a bit like Jenny in a way. But I need to gather all the information that I can get before I am able to get out of here, and get back to reality.

"About what, Shark…?" Jenny asked innocently as she was still trembling. "Poor Jenny, I have never seen her so vulnerable like this before in my life. She has aways appeal to me to be a stronger person then how I was." I said. "Looks can be quite deceiving Alesia…" Number 87 replied.

But then another part of my memory suddenly came towards me, this time it was a memory back in the real world.

FLASHBACK

 _Back in Middle School, Jenny and I were walking home from school, and took the D train to get back into Brooklyn. She and I had plans to go to Coney Island beach that day. So we told our parents what we were planning to do. And that was when Jenny finally told me the reason why she was so sad this morning._

 _"What?! Your moving?!" I asked in shock. "To where?!" My 12 years old self asked in confusion. "I'm going to Pennsylvania. My dad had got a new job, and my mother is looking to have the twins to be born in a brand new house. My parents have gotten tired of living in our apartment, because now there is no space to fit all of us. Said how it's not becoming for a 'growing family'. I swear, I would have liked it if they would just put a lid on it already. No more kids…" She complained._

 _"Jenny!" I scolded her. "What?! It's the damn truth!" She tried making her point. I sighed at this and shook my head disappointed at her. "What? Did you think that this would make it any better? Her having twins!" She nearly shouted. "No Jenny that isn't what I was saying. I just feel that you shouldn't be too hard on your parents. They are only thinking of what would be best for you and your family, you know? You will do great there, you'll see. I heard their schools are so much cleaner then here in New York, and you get nutritious meals!" I said excited._

 _"Oh joy…" Jenny rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. I gave her a peed off look before she raised her arms up in surrender. "Sorry! Okay I get it!" She defended before she sighed exhasperated. "The problem is Alesia. What are you going to do without me? Your still getting bullied in school." She pointed out. "Yeah, I know. But I will make it through trust me." I told her ressasuringly. Her eyes widen at that statement._

 _"But…how could you know?" She was so confused by what I had said, that all I did was smile at her in return. "Don't worry about it Jenny." Jenny frowned at me. "But I am worried about you. I may not all the time show it as much, but I do. I really really do, Alesia. And even though you may feel like you are alone, your not actually alone in your heart. And do you know why?" I looked up at her as she was about to move to make space for another passenger. "Why Jenny?"_

 _She smiled at me and winked in return. "Because I will always be there with you, inside of your heart…"_

END FLASHBACK

Jenny wasn't always a bad person. In fact, I have never even considered her as such. She was different from me…,yes. And perhaps we are a complete opposite person to one another. But she has always been there for me, the way that I have always been there for her. And in truth, despite of all the nasty things that we have said to one another, I still want to be her friend. And I want us to grow together as friends.

No…

She isn't just my friend…, she's my sister too…

A lime green colored shard appears in front of me, as Shark and Jenny are still talking to each other. I held it in my hand as I smiled at the last memory and looked up to see what was going on, so that I can finally hear everything…

"So that's that…Okay Jenny? I understand that I was someone you'd admire when you were a kid. Creepy, yes — but I can still understand. Its like having a crush on a singer in an all boy band for years, and then years later down the road you find out that he is getting married to his long term girl friend, and they hit it off. So can't you see Jenny? That is why I don't think it would be wise to be having a relationship with you. I think of you as a friend, but nothing more then that. I…I don't even know you that well enough yet to even call you a friend too. But I believe that you and I can be, if you're willing to give it a shot?" Shark tried to console her.

I just went ahead and smacked my forehead at this. "Ugh…, if it isn't one thing, it is most certainly this!" I dreaded. "That guy has poor relationship skills." Mariña pointed out, and the other princesses agreed.

"I want to be friends with you too Shark. Its just that…" Jenny began but paused immediately. Shark frowned even more. "Its what…?" He pushed.

Jenny was really quiet all of a sudden before she went ahead and leaped at Shark and hugged him tightly. "I just can't stop thinking about you in that way Shark! I…I can't… this is all like a dream come true for me, that I have never had a chance of knowing that one day I would be able to fulfill it. I know you have feelings for Alesia, and that you are never going to stop having them…, but…this is all too much…" She cracked under pressure and sobbed more.

Shark seemed emotionally trapped at this point, and bit his lower lip, not knowing on what to do with this. He hugged Jenny tightly, as that was all he could of done at the moment. "Forgive me… But my heart and feelings belongs to Alesia." Jenny gasped at this. When he said this my heart was already pounding immediately as I was already growing afraid.

"Alesia may have never asked for any of this to happen, and I know that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I can feel it from her. It's like…it's like she is avoiding me for some reason, other then to protect you." Jenny pulled back a bit to take a good look at him, to see what is it that he was trying to say. "It's strange. I don't understand her at all when it comes to this. But all I do know is that I need to get my answers. And I hope that none of this has anything to do with that Number Hunter guy name Kite. He is not going to get away with stealing her from me!"

Suddenly the dark aura was surrounding him and he tightened his grip on Jenny's arms! "S…Shark? Shark, let me go! You're hurting me!" Shark gasped at this, once he saw what he was doing to Jenny, and pulled away from her immediately. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Jenny shouted at him unaware what was happening to him.

"I ah…I don't know. I'm sorry for hurting you Jenny. I had no idea what I was doing." He said honestly. "Oh yeah?! Well I think that you need to get yourself straighten out buddy, because YOU have a problem!" Jenny said with an attitude and walked away from the dumbfounded Shark who was still on the ground, shocked…

"Man,… what in the world is wrong with me today. I better get back down stairs and keep an eye out for Alesia before visiting hours are over." Shark suggested before walking out towards me! I gasped when his physical body passed through my tangible one. Suddenly Shark stopped before he exited the roof and turned back towards my dirction. But he saw nothing. He looked around one last time before frowning to himself in confusion.

"The heck is going on…? It sounded like I heard Alesia gasping." I covered my mouth as I didn't know how in the world to react towards this. I have never felt so embarrassed about anything except for that one time…one time of…of what?

FLASHBACK

 _I have no idea of what just happened to me. It all happened so fast_ _…_

 _Ouch..! That hurt's_ _…_ _why does it feel like my body is numb_ _…_ _? And it feels like something is on top of me, and it's crushing me_ _…_

 _"… … Ale…sia…_ _" I hear someone say my name, and I opened my eyes to see who. Only for me to see that Kite was right on top of me, laying on my chest, trying to become conscious himself. I blushed at the thought and attempted to move him off of me, the situation was awkward as it is. He groaned when I did this. "_ _…stop…_ _your gonna make it worse_ _…_ _" He said while gritting his teeth. It was then I realized that some debris hit him from the back and he has a cut on his face. My eyes widened from the shock._

 _"So then_ _…_ _your hurt_ _…_ _?" I asked gently,_ _…_ _in shock and nearly in tears. "This is all my fault_ _…_ _" I wanted to cry right then and there. But Kite opened his eyes and lifted himself up without caring. When he saw where his head was, he blushed and pulled up immediately, but realized there is very limited space to move. "No Alesia_ _…_ _this was all mine, I shouldn't have_ _…_ _left you up there with Orbital like that. I'm the one who put you in danger_ _…_ _" Kite said as he surveyed the small space we have, as well as examining me and body quickly. I blushed more even though I knew he could see it. But wouldn't you be embarrassed by this?_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Ugh! That day is something I would have liked to forget now, please?! Suddenly in a flash of light another shard has dropped on my left side of me and landed in my hand. The shard was the color Purple of all colors. I wanted to just throw it away, I didn't need that memory! I lifted my hand in the air before I was stopped by my Duel Monsters. "Alesia, no! You need that if you want to succeed in stopping Vetrix and getting back home." Number 87 told me sternly.

"Yeah! You have to let whatever happened be in the past. It won't be a problem if you just learn to accept it." Mariña spoke. "Besides, it would be highly dishonorable for you to throw away a memory of someone who saved your life back then." Talaya said to me in a gentle voice. I shivered at the thought and just sighed and gave up. "Okay, okay, you win." I place it along with the others inside of the bottle that was soon almost full.

I sighed again and walked over to the girls. So what other memories do you have to give me…?" Suddenly the scene has changed again, and this time we are inside the hospital itself. "What the hell is going on?!" I asked in a panic. "Trouble, that's what!" Chirubimé said in alarm as she pointed directly to the source of the problem. Heartland Security, (get it? not Homeland Security?) was in my room and somehow was transporting me out of it, while everyone else including staff members was shocked at what was going on.

"Now allow me to get this straight. You mean to tell me that Mr. Heartland has authorize for the patient to be removed from this facility? Under what bounds?" One of the Medical Assistant's ask appalled by this outcome. But the Captain in charge of his team had shown her the signed papers, officially signed by Mr. Heartland. She read it over as they were moving me to the elevator and went down stairs with me as the doors closed shut. "It is just as it is written. Now you will call Dr. Hagar at once so that the discharge papers are official." He suggested, but it wasn't so much of one. It was more like an order.

"Just what is going on out here? Can someone PLEASE explain to me why one of my patient's is missing!" An older man with a gruffy voice appeared into the halls, and one of the Nurses with blond hair and ruby streaks pointed towards the Captain. "He claims that Mr. Heartland has ordered for the patient to be removed from the hospital…"

"Impossible! No, no, no, no, NO! We cannot afford to be removing the patient at such a critical state! Just what is the Mayor thinking?!" Dr. Hagar said in an outrage. "My patient is MY patient. Do you imbeciles have any idea of what can happen is she is removed from the hospital in this kind of condition? The Mayor is a fool!"

I immediately felt the need to see what on earth was happening, and where are Yuma and the others when you needed them? The scene transports us back to my body, and the Nursing Bots came and lifted up my transporter into an Ambulence owned by Heartland and was beginning to transport my body all the way back to the HQ!

I turned around to the Plant Princesses. "You guys have to help me get back quick!" I begged in a hurry. "You just now figured that out?" Mariña said sarcastically. "Now is not the time to be pointing our fingers at somebody, Mariña. Alesia still is in grave danger here, and she needs our help in receiving the rest of her missing memories." Mariña sighed as she began to release some type of light from her body and it once again clouded my vision.

"I hope that are truly prepared for this Alesia!" Her voice echoed in the background before a new memory began to play…

FLASHBACK

 _"She can't tell you because it'll ruin everything in this world, Reginald. So I suppose I can do it for her." He smirked with a devious look spreading across his face. I finally had the courage to look up at him in shock and fear with my eyes widening. "No, don't!" I begged through his hand. "Tell me then_ _…_ _I want to know what the hell is going on." Shark said with an attitude and narrowed eyes at my direction. I look back down at Shark with the same expression as before. "Ah, so the changes are already happening even with you too, huh? Figured as much."_

 _Shark raised a brow. "Changes_ _…_ _?" He asked confused. "Yes, Reginald, changes. You see, Alesia comes from a world where ours is nothing more then an anime show and a manga book. In other words, you and I are animated characters for a children's cartoon show_ _—_ _while she is nothing more then a regular teenage girl who just so happened to have stumbled upon a loop hole in-between dimensions. She's just an obsessed fan girl who regularly watches the show for entertainment. And I'll be glad to be a part of that."_

END FLASHBACK

I wanted to shutter at that last memory. That Quattro kid is insane like his father! The one with more common sense is Quinton and Trey. The shard end up with the color Tan and it came to me at once. Talaya looked sadly at me. "Alesia, how are you feeling sweety?" I looked up at her. "I'm…I'm managing Talaya. I just don't know what other memories is still missing…"

"We need to focus on knowing what is going on, here with Vetrix as well as with your body. Where do you think Yuma and the others are now?" Chirubimé asked confused. "Probably with Master Roku…" I said thinking about what exactly happens in the plot, as well as knowing that Vetrix is misusing Hart's powers now. There is no need to question it.

But suddenly I hear strange noises happening all around us. "Ah, so this is the famous Alesia Sarah Bennet…" The voice of Heartland was ringing in our ears. _Oh crap, it's too late!_ The scenery changes once again, and I see myself hooked up to wires, and having my head in some kind of machine that was taking images of my brain, and reading all of the activity. I was already getting nervous.

"It's okay, Alesia. Heartland cannot hear you nor see you here. In fact, they will not be able to know or read your thoughts while you are hooked up to that machine." Talaya spoke once again, but what she says confused me. "What?" I asked her. "We had a feeling all along that Heartland and Faker was up to no good, so we have created this special barrier to keep your mind safe until you retrieve the power of Eternia again." She finished.

"Hmm. She looks more realistic then I could have ever imagine." The voice of Dr. Faker suddenly appeared on screen. "Ah, Dr. Faker — I'm glad that you could finally witness the occasion." Heartland told him with a devious smirk. "Yes, quite the occasion indeed — IF we would have captured her with her power of Eternia still intact!" Heartland frowned at that remark. "Of course, it is quite a lost, but at least this way we can monitor her every move. Those brats won't even notice that she was gone."

I was completely stunned by this. "Now what I'm I gonna do? We can't get the rest of my memories while those two are there!" I warned. "Just relax…" Number 87 commented calmly. I sighed and listened to those two ramble on.

"Make sure the Nurses are clear with all the procedure's Heartland. I want to make sure that they gather some valuable data. Even if it means that we have to probe her mind just to get it!" Faker smirked at his comment. _I can't take this anymore!_ I turned to the Princesses and Number 87. "Talaya, I need your part of my memories." She nodded and unfilled her fans. "Be careful Alesia…"

She blew strong winds my way before suddenly it hit me and my mind was forced to remember!

FLASHBACK

 _"Quattro, STOP IT!" I yelled out in horror and in pain. Suddenly I felt myself become hot from the inside, and a burst of energy appeared before me, as I saw that he was coming out from my body! So I_ _…_ _I really do have the power after all!_

 _Everyone in the area freaked out as they didn't know what to make of this. The energy bluest hit towards Bronk and Caswell before shielding them from the impact once again. The barrier also bounced Giant Grinder out of the way, as he dealt damage to his gears. And the static electricity was more then enough to prove that. Quattro and Trey looked on shocked. "So this is_ _…_ _the power of Eternia_ _…_ _?" Trey asked in awe as he continued to look on in amazement and wonder. "But that is_ _…_ _it's impossible! How can that girl deliver so much power all at once!" Quattro groaned in pain as his crest began to activate itself for protection. Trey gasped as his began to glow as well, and activated it shields. "Brother, what is happening?!" Trey asked confused._

 _Quattro turned to his younger brother. "Does it look like I know what the hell is going on!?" Astral and Yuma shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light as Tori hid herself further in my chest because it was too bright. For some reason I was becoming svn more frightened because now I can't stop it!_

 _"Astral, what is this light?" Yuma questioned. "It would seems as though Alesia's powers have finally revealed itself. Its power is somehow linked to her emotions. If she feels strongly about something then it will activate itself, and only when she or someone she else cares about is in danger!" Astral explained._

 _Somehow at the same time Bronk and Caswell's injuries was still present, but they were okay for the time being. When the light subsided the cut's and bruises the boys sustained was gone. Quattro and Trey looked at the results confused, as Number 15 and the AR system broke down and vanished. "Did you just see what I just saw, brother?" Trey asked in awe. "I did_ _…_ _, no doubt Vetrix is gonna want to hear about this_ _…_ _" Quattro said in a nearly audible whisper. Trey gave him a sideways glance. "So what do you think we should do about it?"_

 _Quattro shrugged. "We can't do anything about her at this point. It will raise suspicions even further. And I have no doubt that her friend Jenny is staying at their residence. It's all up to what choices Alesia makes for now on. Let's just hope that she makes the right ones_ _…_ _"_

END FLASHBACK

I remember! Those two knew that something was amiss the moment I activated the power of Eternia. I think I am starting to understand how it works. And maybe how to get it back…

Talaya looked extremely worn out then the others. I was beginning to get concerned for her. "Talaya, are you all right?" I asked out of concern. She looked weary but was indeed strong. All the more reason why she was my favorite. "Yes…don't concern yourself with me. I will get rest as soon as you recover the rest of your memories…"

"Make sure no one enters that room without your permission. I want absolutely NO ONE to enter that room. Especially Kite…, I don't trust him with her at all. He has been getting a bit too close to that girl for my liking." Heartland bowed to Faker. "As you wish, Dr. Faker." Faker exited the screen and ended their conversation as he suddenly walked over to my helpless body. My hands were on each side of this type of sitting chair, but at the same time in was restraining my arms and ankles in case I was to try to escape somehow. He began to lean his body over it and had his arms on each side of where my arms were.

All of us gasp at what we were seeing. "Aw hell no! Number 87, we have to do something!" I panicked immediately. "Don't give yourself away Alesia. Remember that YOUR the one who said that you wanted to wait it out." _Damn, me and my big mouth!_

"So beautiful…" This was really starting to freak me out the moment we hear Heartland's voice saying it in that way! I immediately turned around to see him constantly staring at my face. I seemed harmless, gentle even. But then again how or what any girl would look like when she is sick, and vulnerable and in a coma?!

Heartland moved his right hand to cup my face. "Such a fragile looking girl, yet I can't help but notice that she is no different then everyone else on this planet." He began rubbing his hand on my face up and down slowly. "How did such a lovely thing like you, end up with such an amazing power? Was it because your imagination got the best of you? Or was it you're impending desire to live in a world where you can finally be understood?"

As much as I want to kick that creep in the shins, I can't help but wonder about those questions myself. Was it really my imagination? I can't even tell anymore after being here all this time. I keep thinking about the bad all the time in the beginning, and then I was starting to like being here. But then things started to get all out of control.

Number 87 suddenly spoke up. "Do you really want to obtain the remaining memories now?" I nodded to her. "Are you sure that this is what you seek? Because if I give it to you now Alesia, there is NO TURNING BACK. Once you make this choice, you have to complete your task at all cost. Your universe and ours are at the verge of soon collapsing." I gasped when she revealed this information to me. "Time is running out Alesia. You have to make your choice. Because only your choices will be able to save this world."

I bit my lip not sure if things will be okay or not. I turned to look at her and nodded. "Please. I don't want to be experimented on any more then what I already have been. What Vetrix did to me and Hart was far enough! I have to see this whole thing through to the end!" I declared to them. All of the Princesses smiled at me and agreed with my choice.

"Very well then…" She said dangerously all of a sudden. "As the only Number card in your deck. I, Number 87: Queen of the Night, shall abide by you're bidding!" Suddenly I felt pain increase in my body and my vision became darkened as another memory was forming…

FLASHBACK

 _"What the hell is going on?" I gasped for air, as I suddenly was feeling nauseous again. Until I had gotten this strange chill coming from near my neck. "What brings the lovely real worlder back in my domain, hmm?" I immediately pulled back as I recognized the voice that belonged to Number 96, and I bolted out of there. If I could!_

 _I screamed when suddenly I felt something wrapped around my ankle and then landed on the ground hard, as black tentacles surrounded me from all angles, and pinned me down further. I struggled to get loose but the one wrapped around both of my wrist together tightened even more! "Damn it! I can't get loose!" I said in frustration. "But of course you can't get loose, Alesia. I made sure to learn my lesson from last time." 96 said with a devious smirk on his face._

 _The look of horror spread across my own face, as I realized that he was here all along. "What brought you back into the Emperor's Key?" he asked curiously. "Geez, I don't know, the same as everything!" I told him sarcastically, but then he tightened his grip with the surrounding tentacles on my arms, wrist, waist and ankles. He now was hovering over my body. "Now dear Alesia, must I remind you whom you are speaking to? You're talking with one of the most powerful Numbers card in Yuma and Astral's possession. And I don't take too kindly for disobedience."_

 _I gasped and shivered when I felt one of the tentacles encircling around my legs. I was beginning to panic further when his face was closer to mine. He smirked when he noticed the fear in my eyes, and my heartbeat was pounding every second without haste!_

 _I was truly wondering where on earth was Astral when you really needed him!_

 _"I can see the fear in your eyes, Alesia. Whatever had happened to that brave little girl now, hmm?" He lifted up my chin so that he can really see them. I gulped, as my panicking wouldn't stop there. "What is it that you want from me?" I asked him scared out of my mind! But all he did was smirk before his face were seemly closer and our nose's touched. "Come now, you really don't have a clue Alesia? I told you before that I would get my hands on you, now didn't I?"_

END FLASHBACK

But the feeling from that memory was so real that the actual tentacles was wrapping itself around me further and then the voice of Number 96 echoed in my mind again. "Poor little Alesia…, so fragile …so weak…yet your fear that you feed me is very delicious!"

 _No!_

 _Stop it!_

 _Leave me alone!_

 _Astral…Yuma…_

 _Astral, Yuma, somebody please save me!_

* * *

Suddenly sirens can be heard all around the room that I was in. How I know this? Because somehow already I was beginning to become conscious now! "What on earth is all that racket?!" Heartland yelled in annoyance.

"SIR, THE PATIENT'S WAVELENGTHS OF HER BRAIN ARE NOW STABILIZING ITSELF ALL ON IT'S OWN." One of the Nurse Bot's spoke up. "What?! Impossible, Alesia is in a…!" I moaned trying to get myself up and feeling very drozy and weak somehow. Heartland paused at what he was saying because then he was in shock. I hear him gasped at this.

"She's…She's awakened…!" He said in shock. "Oh shut up…!" I said in annoyance before opening my eyes to glare at him. Suddenly sparks began to fly all around me, as I felt a growing power building up inside of me, and this has confused Heartland and the surrounding Bots! "No! What on earth are you doing?!" He yelled at me demanding to know.

Suddenly Faker appeared on screen again. "Mr. Heartland! What is all this rac…" Faker gasped so loudly that he looked like he was having a heart attack. "Its…Its…Its yoooooouuuuuu!" He pointed out looking dead at me in the eyes. And I didn't hold myself back either.

"Just how did you wake up so quickly? And what is happening over there? Is this all your doing?" Faker was questioning me. I snorted at him and rolled my eyes. "Really Dr. Faker? I was hoping that you would come up with a better answer that that!" I seethed at him. Dr. Faker looked at me wide eyes and Heartland was moving back away from the growing sparks in the room.

"This is outrageous. None of this should be possible right now!" Heartland said in a frenzy. "Too bad!" I yelled as I finally let out all of my growing strength and suddenly the restraints were released and suddenly I had the strength to get up from the machine and destroyed all of the screens. The Nurse bots began to malefaction as well.

 _Yes! Now I can plan my escape!_

"Agh! Heartland, stop her…" Dr. Faker was forced off the air, and the machines began to electrocute on its own. Leaving me and Heartland all to ourselves…

Suddenly I felt him grab hold to both my wrist extremely tight. I gasped at the thought and saw how he chuckled at my attempts to escape from him. "There is no escape now, little Alesia!" But he didn't expect to feel an ever increasing pain from his groin! He groaned badly in pain and he forcefully released his grip on my wrist. But the look of it was so funny on his face. "Goodbye…cool…world…don't forget to…Heaaaaarrrttt…" He feel down on the fall and nearly passed out. I smirked and leaped up into the air.

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssss! I beat Mr. Heartland! Whoo Hooo!" I cheered. But when the doors opened to reveal Heartland security that entered and surrounded me in the room, my sweet victory was short lived. "Dammit…" I muttered.

"Capture the girl!" The men began to charged at me with their electric batons, and I couldn't help but froze in fear and feel the color go from my face. It was then that I really hope Kite would rescue me. I know, call me crazy, but this is an emergency…!

The men paused when they heard the sounds of an eerie whistle near the doorstep. And saw who it could be. They gasped at the smirking Kite at the door along with Orbital. "Say, gentlemen. Mind telling me what are you guys looking to do with MY Investment?" I rolled my eyes at this. _Ugh, here we go AGAIN!_ "It's none of your business TENJO!" one of the officers spoke with an attitude. "Yeah, we follow orders of Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. So if you're not here to help us capture Subject E, then I suggest you run along now, kid!" Kite's smirk dropped immediately when they said the 'kid' word.

"Um, gentlemen, not to be rude or anything. But, Kite is 18 years old. He's not a kid anymore. He's technically an adult." I pointed out before one of the men pointed his baton at my face. I was so scared I nearly screamed louder. "You stay out of this prisoner!" Kite stepped forward and grabbed the goon's arm with the baton before hitting his gut with his knee really hard and threw him over to the other guys. They were suddenly being electrocuted by their batons!

I was so shocked by it that I didn't even notice Kite grabbed me instantly and made me look at him. "How did you get up?" He asked so shocked and worried, that it was scaring me just by looking at him. "Let's just say a miracle." I told him with tears in my eyes and my body trembled. I began sobbing and then Kite did the unexpected. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I'm just glad your safe…"

And for some strange reason, I was starting to feel safe being like this from him. Almost as if you can believe what he says. "Ah. I don't mean to be rude to this r…romantic moment guys. But we have to get her out of Heartland M…Master Kite!" Orbital pointed that out, which finally caused Kite and I to actually realize what the hell we were doing with each other, and we pulled away from each other embarrassed. My burning checks was so hard to hide, that it was tragic!

"Come on! Orbital is right!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "But Kite, what about the men getting electrocuted?!" I asked concerned. "Why worry about them?! Did you forget those men tried to do the same thing to YOU! Their not gonna die, their anime characters Alesia! Cartoons! Doodles on paper! Made of Ink and digital pixels!" Kite yelled at me for caring.

 _Yeah and so are you…but you died once…_

Kite and I was somehow able to escape. And concluded that the electrical shock that the men endured will whip out their memory of what happened. Kite transported me to the location where Yuma was dueling Master Roku, but gave us some distance. He settled me down gently as Orbital turned back to normal from a glider.

Orbital sighed. "Such a nice ride…" he reminisce. "Yeah, I have to agree Orbital." I agreed with him cheerfully, and I'm happy that I was finally able to escape. "Are you sure that you don't need anymore help Alesia? Who knows what may happen without your powers." Kite asked concerned. "It's okay, Kite. Stop being a worry wart." I rolled my eyes at this. He narrowed his eyes immediately. "I have every right to be concerned. You were in a coma for a few hours, and your powers were stolen along with Hart's and you have the audacity to tell me NOT to worry?!"

Man, what is his PROBLEM?!

"What is your problem, Kite? It isn't like you to be worried about someone like ME!" I asked irritated by this. He sighs at this and closed his eyes frowning in sadness. And that was when I realized something. I made it out of that coma, but Hart's…Hart is still trapped inside… I wanted to cry again and I covered my face up. "What the…? Are you crying again?" Kite asked alarmed by this.

"Your so worried about Hart, that I had completely forgot." I told him. He was so confused with everything. He doesn't know what has gotten into him lately. "Tell me, Alesia. Is Hart going to be okay…?" Kite asked me. I was silent as I didn't know what to say to him. If I reveal anything to him, I could be causing more problems. He grabbed me and forced me to look at him. He wasn't mad, but you can tell in his he was desperate.

"Please tell me Alesia. Is he going to be okay? That's all I want to know…" Kite asked once again, but this time you can hear the shakiness in his voice. I sighed before nodding to him. His eyes went wide like a child who was finally able to get a new present. "Really?! He will?!" He asked excitedly, but tried not to show it too much. I nodded again and looked away from him feeling sad.

"Thank you, Alesia." I looked back at him confused. "Thanks? For what? Last I check, I thought you said that you don't know how to say 'THANK YOU' to Quattro?" I raised a brow. He frowned at me before narrowing his eyes. "Hmph. Don't push your luck. You better be luckily you get this see this much side of me, I really didn't want to bother showing. Don't bother telling my 'fan girl's' this. It's bad enough I already have a feeling I got some." He said with an attitude before he turned away from me. "Orbital, let's go. Before Heartland and the others get suspicious."

"Y…Yes, Master Kite!" Orbital spoke before he latched onto Kite's waist and turn into a glider. "I'll see you in the Finals. I already know your gonna be there…" He said to me, before I was able to say something. But he leaped into the air and traveled on his way back to Heartland Tower. I sighed realizing it was too late to say anything.

"Yeah…but I won't be in the finals…"

Suddenly someone had run up to me from behind and hugged me immediately. "Alesia! Alesia it's' really you!" I turned around so startled at who just grabbed me, and I gasped to see the tearful eyes of Jenny in front of me. I hugged her immediately and we both began to cry. "Oh Jenny! You really are safe!" I said as I sobbed. "You too, I was so scared for you. I didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry Alesia! I'm sorry for everything that I done! I don't deserve to be friends with you…" I took a good look at Jenny.

"That's not true, Jenny. Somehow deep inside of me, I knew that you weren't yourself. I just couldn't understand what the heck was all this jealously about." She looked down in shame even when the tears streamed down her face. Jenny sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was upset about Shark confessing to you, and how you were having all of these adventures without me, I began to feel like you didn't needed me anymore. Or that I was being replaced…" I was shocked by all of this.

 _Jenny never told me any of this before. I would have liked it if she didn't have to be so afraid to speak up her mind. She was never like that in the real world. But…,maybe this is all just part of her weakness. I mean. Were all human, and we make mistakes… Some can't be just smoothed over with just an apology. Others take a devastating toll. After all…, we all reap what we sowed…_

 _Including me…_

* * *

 **YES! She is ALIVE, and She is out of that stupid coma! But now what about Hart? Will Alesia still be able to help save him? Or will things get ugly in the finals? Be there to find out. Because there is going to be more dueling action more then ever before! And don't worry, Jenny is taking a huge time out now. But how will the gang react to Alesia being back? 0.o**

 **And they will have to be on the lock out for the unexpected to come…from Trey himself! But will things start to come to a resolved? And Alesia and Jenny get payback towards Vetrix?**

 **Find out next time on the 24th Chapter of Access the Dimensions! You do NOT want to miss this!**

 **De hearts 26: I know, I know. It is frightening how it is nowadays with this story. It is so good, yet so disappointing then my original ideas for it. 1. I didn't expect for Cassie to appear again, but maybe as a ghost later on in the story. 2. Or the fact how Jenny is beginning to become more self aware of the impending problem of why Alesia chose to avoid romantic interactions while there in the ZEXAL World, let alone for them to fight each other. Originally Cassie was supposed to have a bit more screen time, and SHE was the one who was supposed to fight against Alesia. While Quinton already knew that she was back in the ZEXAL World, and he was supposed to be working along side with Cassie on the sidelines while still helping Vetrix accomplish his goals. But somehow this was the ending results, and I would have had a hard time trying to get Quinton to cover himself better. Jenny still has a lot to learn, and is still growing more so as a person compared to in the beginning, where we all thought that she was a solid character and a great friend to Alesia.**

 **There is hope for these two yet!**

 **CatLoverx33: She has awoken! :)**

 **Thank you all once again for voting, and it will continue to the end of the month! Cassie's story is being written!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Sapphire100**


	24. Mirror of the Past

Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Access the Dimensions. It seems like Alesia has gone through A LOT of crazy stuff lately, while Jenny is just being Jenny.I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy, and have been having problems with my health lately. And with so many plot twist, characters becoming OOC at times, suddenly you get powers AND it get's taken away on top of that. Yeah…pretty much everything that she was afraid of from the very beginning. Let alone hoping to avoid. Time to see what this chapter has in store for everyone. This is a continuation of the last chapter, and will set the stage for the WDC Finals. So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 24! And by the way people, I am so exhausted… :(

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

After the dramatic conclusion to what happens between Jenny and Shark; we are taken to have a look inside of Alesia's mind, where she is trapped inside her own body due to the effects of Vetrix's ritual being successful. Help soon arrives for her, as suddenly Cassie reveals herself and explains that Alesia is indeed in a coma. But confusion still abounds as there is no telling if Cassie is also in a coma elsewhere, or if she is in fact dead. Instead, both girls realized that the only way for Alesia to get back is to collect pieces of her own missing memories, which took on a physical shape of colorful jewel shards.

In the middle of her journey, Alesia experiences partial of the events that is happening outside and away of her body. And with the support of her Plant Princesses monsters, she was successful to getting back. However before she was able to awaken from her unconscious state, she is kidnapped by Heartland Security ordered by Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker. She is then rescued by Kite and Orbital, who was able to get her back to Jenny. But now that Alesia has most of her answers, will she be able to save the fates of her friends as well as save the Real World from total doom? Or will she once again be in need of her power of Eternia?

* * *

Chapter 24: Mirror of the Past S01-24

* * *

I was so happy to see Jenny again. Everyone in fact, when I think about it. I have no idea of how long I have been out, but I definitely do not want to experience something like that ever again. It was pretty hard to just go up to everyone, and yet no one even judged me about my choice. I was finally able to meet the one and only Master Roku, who was very pleased to meet me as well. When we returned home Grandma and Lillybot was so happy to see that I was well and okay. Kari did her best to calm down and relax a little. But nonetheless, everything was going to be okay. Tori explained to us that her mom had a hard time grasping the fact that Jenny and I were from another world, and she needed a place to stay. So Kari came up with a plan that she can stay, BUT I have to share half of my room.

Made sense anyway. She's been with us for a little while now. After the talk about Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker, we started to get to the nitty gritty of things:

"So if my understanding is correct Alesia; you were in a coma right after Vetrix has stolen all of your powers and now you had to collect jewel shards that contains all of you're missing memories?" Roku asked conforming everything that I said. I nodded to him and sighed to myself. "That sounds way complicated." Kari pointed it out. "Not exactly, I mean it would make sense. Didn't you say that that guy named Quinton told you that the ritual was going to permanently damage your heart and mind?" Yuma asked confused.

I turned to Yuma before answering. "Yeah…, and I know that I'm not supposed to reveal this. But Quinton and Kite already knew each other before any of this had happened. It's just that Kite hasn't seen him for so long, so he didn't recognize him." Yuma and the others were so shocked. "Wha…? But how can that be possible?! Why would somebody that Kite was already familiar with kidnap Hart, kidnap you, and then be working for the bad guys?" Yuma asked confused. I shrugged it off, but Jenny answered. "Let's just say that there is a whole lot more to the story then you could ever imagine Yuma." He turned to look at me. "Alesia…what the guy Quinton said to me earlier. Is it true? Is my dad really in Astral World?" I nodded to him back. "Yeah Yuma, and he's not the only one who's there. Your mom is there with him. They're doing their very best to protect Astral World as much as possible, along with the other Astral beings living on that world. In fact, Astral World has been attacked so badly by Hart sending debris from Earth through a portal, that all of that abuse of his powers in itself is killing him. Not the Numbers cards like you've all been told."

Now Astrals eyes widen at this. "So then…I'm really not to blame?" He asked unsure. "Yeah, so don't you dare feel like you're a third wheel here, Astral. You could never be that evil. If anything, you've been tricked or told a lie just to cover up the real truth. So now you know. " Jenny commented with a smile. Astral blinked confusingly but smiled at Jenny's resolve. "Thank you, Jenny. The both of you — I feel so much better and relieved to hear all of that."

"Now then Alesia, once the World Duel Carnival is over, what do you and Jenny plan on doing?" Roku asked curiously. I frowned at the question and placed my head down in sadness. Jenny looked towards me from the corner of her eyes. She had an idea of what we had talked about a day or two ago. But now that my power got stolen, and the story is taking a whole new turn. I don't know what else I can say at this point to him. To all of them…

I sighed and turned to look at Roku. "To be honest with you Master Roku…to all of you who wants to know. We have decided that it would be wise if Jenny and I went back to our own world." I broke it down to them. Every character gasped at the thought. "No way…" Tori said in disbelief. "Alesia, Are you sure that this is what you guys want to do? Right when we don't even know what may happen AFTER the World Duel Carnival is over?" Yuma asked worriedly. Astral frowned at this thought. Almost as if he had a feeling that I was going to say something like this. Kari was shocked and didn't know what else to say. Grandma nonetheless remained focused, but you can tell that she too was saddened as well about the news.

"But…but you guys just practically got here…Alesia, you have been here for less then 3 months. And Jenny just arrived here recently, she hasn't even been here for a whole week! Just 3 days!" Yuma complained feeling very upset. I was a bit surprised. _I never knew that Yuma cared about me that much…_

Roku closed his eyes as if debating about what is it that he should say next. "Well, now, whatever it is that you both decide to do, Alesia. You and Jenny will always have a place to stay here, should you two decide to come back or stay." Grandma said with a smile on her face. I looked at her wide eyed, surprised at what she had just said. "You mean…we can live here…?!"

"Of course you two can live here, you guys are practically our new family." Kari said with a smile appearing on her face as well. "You are family. And I would be completely bummed without you two sisters being around!" Yuma began whining and a whole fountain of tears spurted out from the corners of his eyes, and we couldn't help but sweat drop at this. Well, at least the anime characters can. Just pretend that Jenny and I could for a moment.

* * *

The Vetrix Family

* * *

Trey was staring out on the balcony watching the city and Heartland Tower, thinking about a lot of things. Especially the few that is on his mind. Like the conversation that he and Vetrix had not too long ago.

 _I'm glad that Vetrix is giving me this chance to actually be able to handle some things on my own. Ever since he had taken all of Alesia's powers he has been acting pretty strange lately. At first I figured it all had to do with Hart's powers. But now…_

"Nothing is the same anymore…" Trey said to himself sadly. "All I ever wanted was for our family to go back just the way we were. But now I am starting to think otherwise…"

Trey looked towards another direction unexpectedly. "And I get the felling that I will be able to find out from the two people who can answer my questions…"

 **Remember Trey…I want a full report back on what happened with Alesia as soon as you get your answers…**

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

It was really ridiculous the way that I could have been set for the Finals by now, but nooooooo. Stupid Vetrix just had to force Jenny and I into a duel of life and death. And a shadow duel no less. Ever since Jenny found out that she HAS to compete in the Finals in my place she had been a nervous reck.

"Your gonna have to move some time by now Jenny." I told her in annoyance. "But I don't wanna move!" She whined the moment I tried getting her out of bed. "Come on, Jenny. Stop being so lazy! You do realized that it is almost 8:30am!" But nope, she wouldn't even get up for that. You try to be nice to her, but all she ever did was throw her arm over the covers and pretended to be asleep by snoring. I sighed at this and shook my head at her. "This is just getting ridiculous…" I muttered to myself as I walked out of the room and closed the front door behind me. I mean seriously, what did I ever do to deserve this? It's bad enough that this was the very last day of the preliminary rounds of the World Duel Carnival, and then comes the Ceremony for all of those who made it to the Finals BEFORE it even begins. "She's a CHILD I tell yah!" I whined.

Then I paused before heading towards the bathroom.

 _But that is the least of my worries now. I'm more concerned about what is going to happen tonight. When Trey finally challenges Yuma to a duel and force him to break his bond with Astral!_

My heartbeat pounded with anxiety every single time I think about all of that, and gulped trying to fight it down. Those scenes were just too heartbreaking for me to watch even back home in the real world. But then my thoughts were going to my mom, and dad, and some of the townsfolk that lived in my neighborhood and goes to my high school. How was my mom and dad? Is everything okay as usual even though Jenny and I are here in the ZEXAL World? Or is it on the brink of destruction right now? Ever since the Plant Princesses showed up to me while I was in a coma, things just seems to get more weirder and weirder. Its like you can't even tell what is going to even happen anymore…

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door so that I can use the toilet and prepare to take my shower now that Yuma and Astral were gone. Grandma and Kari had suggested that I get myself some needed rest before the Finals even start, and had placed in for me not to attend school until I was deemed fully okay at the doctors.

A few minutes later I finally got out of the shower and sighed when I was done. That hot water that drained down my back felt good to the touch. But now I need to get some type of rest. I want to go cheer Yuma on and all. But after losing your powers, and nearly getting beat up by your best friend, losing a duel, getting into a coma which I could have been trapped in for all ETERNITY; getting kidnapped by Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland before Kite came to rescue me, I believe that it is save to say that I need some well deserve rest is RIGHT!

I made a decision to go out the door. I don't want to be cooped up in the house with a lazy bum! Walking to my room, suddenly I saw Jenny was out of the covers and sleeping on her belly while taking up the space of the whole entire bed! And it's a Queen mind you! "Aghhh! Why do I have to be stuck with lazy people!" I complained out loud before rushing over to our NOW shared draw space. I picked up my dueling deck, equipment and l wrote a note for Jenny just in case she was wondering where I was going. "Honestly, some people don't know how to be appreciative around here…" I mumbled to myself, and I cringe the moment that Jenny's loud snoring hit my sensitive ears! I turned around to look at her, and see her sleeping form moving up and down slightly due to the way how she was breathing…!

I rolled my eyes at her, and took the spare keys to the house before closing our door one last time.

Walking in the city I see everybody was dueling for their last shot to be in the Finals. It was really cool — Just to be out on the sidelines for once and enjoy everybody dueling. I placed on my Duel gazer just so that I can be part of the action, and see some amazing duelist bring out their incredible duel monsters. I sighed, just thinking about all the times Cassie and I would be watching the classic Yu-Gi-Oh! with Yugi and Yami, or should I say Atem, fighting their battles, and beating some of the most toughest opponents. And yeah, sure — most new duelist nowadays wouldn't really know what it is like to be dueling with monsters that weren't as powerful as the ones we have now. Now the game is more brutal then anything. And it would only seem that it is going to get even more worse, even with the new series taking place.

"Huh…now that I think about it. Will we be able to visit that new Yu-Gi-Oh! series world if Jenny and I were to stay for the whole entire thing?" Suddenly I couldn't help but feel that it would have been entirely stupid as an idea. "Nahhh…" I figured. Then I shrugged it off before I here the screaming fans of a huge crowd forming a few feet away from me. I was wondering what could be going on around here, so I made my way over to go see what's up.

I gasped the moment I witness Star Sparrow attack an unknown duelist directly, and dropping down his life points to 0. "It's…It's…" I couldn't say anything because if I did, I would be making everyone suspicious about who he is. So I had to keep my excitement down tuned for a while. But I just can't help myself from wanting to fan girl now that I see Nelson Andrews as 'The Sparrow' in person. _This is gonna be so cool!_

Hey, I have the right to be fan girl-ling right now. And besides, I haven't done any type or kind of fan girl-ling since…since…since I don't no when, okay!? I hear some girls sigh just as Nelson was shaking hands with the unknown duelist and they talked for a little bit."The Sparrow is so handsome…" One girl commented."I know. I wouldn't mind going out with that guy. Do you think he has a girlfriend or something?" Another girl replied as well. I guess they are best friends. Heck, I can even see some of Yuma's friends from the Academy; Jen and Summer. Those two girls are always together if they are not with Tori for once. But other then that, I just love these two girls. They are so cute! Okay I think I better stop now…

Suddenly everything was going great until Nistro and Dextra appeared to the scene. _I guess that really means that they're out to get heart pieces in order to make it into the Finals…_

I was looking around to see if Yuma and the other made it over here yet. I did feel a bit terrible for going on ahead without them. But you know what? I just can't seem to keep myself still at times."Hey! You in the costume…" Nistro's voice woke me back to reality as I see that their duel was about to get started. I don't want to miss this so I better keep a good look out.

So far both Nistro and Nelson seems to be giving their all. And surprisingly the amount of spectators and fans have dropped! "Hey, Alesia! I didn't know you were here already!" The excited voice of Caswell came from behind me, and I turned around to be happily greeted by him. He looked so handsome for a Middle Schooler, even when he is in a cast. I widened my eyes and smiled towards him. "Caswell!" I hugged him gently even though he was slightly shocked at this. He was slender for a boy, but then again, a lot of Japanese or asian males are. He hugged me back with his free arm and chuckled. "Wow, seems like I've been greatly missed around here." He pulled away with a kind smile and a slight blush on his face.

"Hey, Jen, Summer, what are you guys doing here?" Yuma asked surprised. "What do you mean, what are we doing here? Where here to see The Sparrow of course!" Jen said with a clever smirk on her face. She finally noticed me and looked at me shocked. "Oh, I didn't know you guys have another friend here." Summer turned around as well and smiled at our direction. "Yes, who is your new friend?" I smiled to them and bowed to them quickly. "How do you do? I'm Alesia Bennet. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Jen and Summer smiled. "Hey yah! I'm Jen, and over here is Summer." Summer waved a bit. "Hello…"

"So where are you from? I've never seen you around here before." Jen started. "Well um…, I just moved here to Heartland City from America. I've been going to the High School here next to your school, while boarding with Yuma and his family. Been here for almost three months now…" Jen and Summer's eyes widen in shock for a moment. "Really…?! How come none of us was ever told of this before?" Jen asked in further shock. "That is kinda odd." Summer concluded before turning to Tori. "Tori, that's not fair! You've known this for a long time, right? How come Jen and I was never informed of this sooner? We all could have a girl's day out or something, and could have invited Alesia over!" She scolded, but the Tori didn't expected this from her friends at all, and gave them a nervous laugh…

We all heard gasping from that audience, until we've finally figured out why! Nelson was doing so well that even when Nistro was managing all he got with his Heroic Champion monsters and counter attacked back for the sake of revenge. But I knew better then that.

All the girls were cheering for him and even Nelson looked towards us to find Yuma was here. He smiled and then somehow noticed me. He stared intensely until he figured something wasn't correct about me or something. I somewhat panicked and blushed while avoiding his stares. I need to stop feeling so embarrassed all the time. I didn't noticed that he blinked before smiled towards my direction and got prepared to face Nistro. "Hmmm? Hey Yuma! Once this is over, I'm coming after YOU next!" Nistro's shouting startled me a bit before Tori grasped me out of alarm that I would fall. I silently thanked her, before Yuma looked stunned at the remark. "WHAT?! Why me?! What did I do to him?" Yuma whined. "Nistro and Dextra decided to stop being part of the tournament committee so that they can participate in the Duel Carnival." I explained to them. This caused everybody to look at me surprised. "Really?! How come, Alesia?" Flip asked concerned.

"Probably to get his revenge towards Yuma…" Astral commented even though no one but me and Yuma could hear him. "But WHY?!" Yuma whined again. I sighed nearly going bonkers at this. "Yuma, can't you just shut up and admit that your on every tough duelist's 'Want to Duel' list?" I asked exasperated.

The whole duel was really intense, even when Nelson XYZ Summoned like that. But it was really impressive when Nistro did it himself with Heroic Champion Excaliber, and used a combo that knocked Nelson to the ground. He lost all of his life points and the duel was over. Just like that folks. Over, that fast, that intense…, I'm literally shocked beyond measure here…

"I can't believe that the Sparrow lost…" Jen said in shock and disappointment. "I know. I hope he is alright…" Summer replied back in the same tone. I can't blame them though. They are huge fans of the Sparrow, and you can't help before wallow in sorrow that your favorite character or idol had just lost their battle. I don't believe in idols, but there is nothing wrong with having a good role model, you know? When I first saw that episode with Nelson and his mom being introduced, I always thought that he was a super hero fanatic or something. A second time around and throughout the series, he was okay. But now that am here in the ZEXAL World, I gotta say that he was really amazing. And he has definitely changed my point of view about him a whole lot. In fact, he really impressed me today.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again Yuma. And I see that you have brought some of your friends over." Nelson's voice suddenly woke me back to reality, as I have forgotten so quickly of where I am. "Oh yeah, well, I think you did amazing out there, Nelson. Even though you lost." Yuma said encouragingly. So both Yuma and Nelson talked for a bit and I couldn't help but think about the future. Nelson turned over to look back at me, and again I was beginning to feel self conscience about myself in front of him. He smiled at me walked up to me. I blinked in surprised as I never would have anticipated this from. "You look like you're a bit depressed about something. Is there something wrong?" He asked me with a kind smile.

I blushed out of embarrassment and laughed nervously at him. "Oh ah, no, no everything is fine. I'm not depressed! Why would I be depressed? Depression is just not my sort of thing you know? Do I really look that depressed to you? Because I don't remember me looking that way, when I woke up and exited out the door this morning!" I just kept rambling on, not even realizing that Astral was looking at me strangely, as if contemplating about something. Yuma and the others were just so confused that they didn't even know what to even think. After all of this going on, Nelson began laughing himself as he couldn't understand what has gotten me to react the way I did.

"Hey there, now, relax will yah. I think that maybe it's just the nerves. I was just joking is all." I blinked again in confusion and I couldn't help but cover up my face and blush harder then before. He chuckled at this and pulled my hands away from my face by gently grabbing my wrist. "It's okay…, you don't need to be nervous." He smiled further at me. "I used to feel that way about myself too, being so self-conscience about myself, not knowing what path would be right for me. Everyone counting on me to be the very best at being the Sparrow, not knowing if my mom would love me for who I am, you know." Nelson turned to look towards Yuma's direction. "And then I met Yuma. And then he showed me a whole new path for me to follow. A path where can be both myself AND the Sparrow at the same time. So that I wouldn't have to disappoint my fans or my mom." He finished explaining.

I was so shocked that I didn't even realize that he let go of my wrist. "I think I know what may cheer you up." He said before digging in his pocket for something. Everyone was confused until he dug out a card and handed it to me. I gasped when I realized what it was. "Galaxy Queen's Light? But…But, I can't have this! This is…" He shushed me and shook his head slowly. "It's okay. I have another copy of it just in case. I have a feeling that someday you can use that card in a duel." Nelson turned over to look at Yuma. "Well Yuma, I must bid you farewell. Nice to meet all of you." Once more Nelson looked at me. "By the way…,what is your name again?" He asked and I slightly backed away a bit. "It's Alesia…"

Nelson smiled at me and nodded. "Okay now. See you later, Alesia." Nelson leaped down a few flights of stairs and landed. Putting on his costume mask, all of the fans began screaming for joy upon seeing him. I sighed at this and placed the card in my deck. "That was really nice of him to do that." Nistro and Dextra came up to us and began talking with Yuma. After that Dextra went up to me to talk. "Alesia, how did you get out of the hospital?" She asked alarmed. Nistro noticed too. "Yeah, last we heard, you were in a coma."

I shrugged. "I don't know. A lot has happened to the point that I barely know what is going on anymore. I'm trying to do my best in calming down, and figuring out what am I going to do, now that I am disqualified from the tournament…" I mumbled the last part regretfully. But Nistro and Dextra's eyes widened in shock. "You were…" Dextra started. "…Disqualified?!" Nistro finished for her. I sighed and nodded my asked. "But how in the world did that happen! You made it to the finals! We got it all on record!" Nistro complained. Yuma began explaining to them in shorter details, and both Nistro and Dextra looked disappointed.

"Man, what a bummer. I can't believe that you lost…" Nistro stated still in shock and a bit saddened. "If Nistro and I were still on the committee, we would have done everything we could to get you back into the tournament, Alesia. However, as rules have stated…" I sighed again and cut Dextra off. "I know, rules are rules. I appreciate how much you both care about my situation, and how you both are willing to help. But you know what? I wouldn't want to go back into the tournament after everything that I have went through. And besides I wouldn't want you two to be getting into trouble with Mr. Heartland for even plotting to break the rules for me. It isn't worth it. Plus none of this should have happened in the first place. I don't even belong in the tournament to begin with. And therefore it would just be wise to follow through on what I was advised to do before the tournament even started, and should have just stayed out of it. It's better off this way…"

Everyone was thinking about everything that I had just said. "I guess she has a point…" Bronk said. "Yeah, but I was really rooting for you Alesia." Caswell began sadly while looking down on the ground. "We all were cheering for you." Said Cathy who used the same tone. "Yeah, but now that she is out of the tournament, what are you going to do now, Alesia?" Flip asked curiously. However Yuma, Astral and Tori looked a bit worried and disturbed about the question, and I already knew what they were thinking. Nistro and Dextra automatically saw it, and knew what it was about.

"So that's it then…you're looking to leave us?" Dextra asked in a strange tone and a saddened look towards my way. Nistro looked like someone stole his deck, and is forced to no longer duel. However the rest of the gang that didn't know looked back at me sharply.

"What?!" Cathy said in shock. "Is this really true Alesia? That can't be true…" Flip said ready to cry. I nodded to them sadly and looked to the ground to avoid their gazes. "I know that this was all so sudden, you guys. But there is absolutely nothing more that can be done here. And besides I rather know that you guys will be here safe then continue to interfere with this world anymore then what has already been done." I explained. "But, what about Kite, and Hart?" Dextra asked again. "Wasn't you supposed to have the power of Eternia? Even though you no longer have it, you still have a task to fulfill if I am not mistaken. And besides, Kite wants your help in healing Hart. Without you, who knows what more problems can arise if the collection of Numbers isn't going to work."

"I understand what you are saying, Dextra. But…my mind is made up. I can't help Kite or Hart at the state that I'm in. My powers are gone. Whatever little bit of strength that I have left is all that I have right now. I don't know what other problems may occur if I continue to be here. It may end up getting worse then what it has already begun." Everyone was silent and I tried to keep my head up even though I knew things were going to get ruff.

Dextra sighed and shook her head. "All right then, Alesia. If you insist on leaving, I can understand. You been through a lot since you first got here. Just don't get yourself into anymore trouble while you're here." She suggested. I nodded my head at her, and She and Nistro walked away, as he gave a lazy wave back.

While we walked out of the park, Yuma realizes that he still doesn't have anybody to duel with. So he panicked again, and everyone split up to go see if they can find the right duelist. Yuma has been running to everybody, everything, and everywhere! It was really getting annoying after a while! "Alesia, is there any chance that Yuma will find a duelist that he can beat?" Tori asked uncertain. "Don't worry Tori. You gotta let Yuma be Yuma, you know? That's the only way things will ever get done, no matter how heartbreaking it looks from afar." I told her. Once again Tori scolded him about bothering people the way he has been doing lately. And even Astral has been trying to help. But to no avail, all Yuma kept doing was whining about the carnival, and heart pieces and so forth. Urging him to run around all over the place!

Suddenly some guy came crashing out of an alley way and Yuma went to check on him. "Hey! What happened? Who did this to you?" Yuma asked concerned. The Duelist that got knocked down answered his question. "It was…Shark…" Yuma and Tori gasped at the reply, and I couldn't help but widen my eyes. _Seriously! I have completely forgotten about that!_ _We're on that ,'Family Leave' episode! Oh Crap…_

I rushed past Yuma and Tori in order to catch up with Shark before it was too late! The darkness inside of his heart was spreading. "Alesia, wait up!" Yuma called out right behind me. "Yuma! Alesia! Man those two always run off ahead. Maybe they ARE siblings!" Tori complained.

When I followed the trail of defeated duelist, Yuma and I stopped near the construction building site, and gasped for air. "I get the feeling that we are very close by to where Shark is…" Astral pointed out. "No…Please…aghhh!" I looked onwards the direction of the screams and kept moving as soon as I catch my breath. I ran up the stairs, and Yuma wasn't too far behind. Tori and Astral was also catching up. The stairs were long as far as flight was concern, and it was enough to get my asthma started up again. My chest was burning with each breath I took, and I was beginning to feel extremely winded. But I have to keep going.

"Alesia, Are you all right? You don't sound so good." Yuma asked worriedly. "Don't worry…Yuma…" I said between breath's. "This is not good, Yuma. It would seem that her breathing is getting worse. And I don't like it." Astral pointed out. Yuma agreed with him and nodded. Thankfully after this last flight of stairs, we finally saw how bad things really have become. Duelist who were defeated by Shark were all over the place. I mean really. He had to have had more then enough heart pieces to have made it to the finals by now! What more does he really want?

The last duelist Shark had beaten landed on the ground with a thump, and Shark casually took of his Duel gazer that moment that it was over. "Shark!" Shark looked towards our direction and was nearly shocked when he noticed that I was here. He kept staring at me and then turned serious all over again. "Shark! Just what is the meaning of all of this?" Yuma questioned. "What does it look it? I just finished having my duel." Shark replied back in a nasty tone. Tori and I were shocked by his attitude. And to be honest, I really don't like it as of late. "Oh yeah? Then why are all of these duelist laying down on the ground like this?!" I asked pretty upset. Shark turned to look at me and then closed his eyes before walking passed Yuma and me silently. "Hey! She asked you a question, Shark!" Yuma countered.

Shark paused all looked towards Yuma. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" He asked bitterly. "Agh…" Yuma couldn't say a word, while Tori and Astral cringed at the word being used again. "And why are you using the word 'hell'?" I asked curiously. "At least I learned how to use it. And by the way, how did you get out of the hospital? You were just in a coma!" Shark asked me suspiciously. I gulped, as I didn't know what to say to him. "Well? Answer my question, Alesia." He said stepping up towards me and I somewhat moved back, but froze when I felt that my right foot was hitting against a guys, left arm and Duel Disk.

"She got out because she was able to recover her memories, Shark, that's it. Now tell me, why are you doing this?!" Yuma demanded. "Doing what?" Shark turned to Yuma annoyed. "Did you just forget that we are in the middle of the Duel Carnival? Never knew that it was a crime for me to duel…"

But once again Yuma tries to defend his argument. "But how can you do such a thing, Shark? This is never like you, and you know it too!"

"The only thing that is driving me in this tournament, Yuma is Hatred and Revenge. That is all I need. And as I long as I love Alesia, I'm not gonna have anybody stand in my way! That includes YOU Yuma." Everyone was very shocked at this. "So wait a minute…" Tori turned to look at me. "Shark is in LOVE with you?!" Tori asked in a near audible whisper. I was silent and confused as heat was rushing up to my face.

Shark began walking again. "And by the way, Yuma — stay outta of the way. And that goes for you too Alesia. I don't wanna see you get hurt or stuck in another coma again." I turned to him in shock. "What?! You seriously want to go there?" I said offended. Shark paused and turned to look at me seriously. "I told you before, Alesia. You know how I feel about you. And I don't want you to get caught in the middle of it. Now that you are no longer in the Duel Carnival, things can get pretty serious around here. Forgetting where you ARE?"

"You…You can't be serious about this, Shark! I can't love you in that way. And did YOU forget that I'm older then you and above you by nearly four grades?!" I asked in a panic. But all he did was shrug at it. "So? Age is just a number, Alesia. It's still doesn't change the way how I feel." He said nonchalant. "But I'm from the Real World, Shark! I'm too different! WE'RE TOO DIFFERENT! This is so wrong…" I argued back. "Do you honestly think I care about that?" Shark asked the question seriously. "I've long ago accepted that fact the moment you've finally admitted it to me about where you came from, and your secret about your power. I'm already aware of the possibilities and the consequences that may come with such a relationship. But you know what, Alesia? I don't care. I rather challenge fate, then regret knowing the fact that you may end up going home, without telling you about my feelings. I chose to let myself fall in love with you. It was MY choice — And my choice alone. And someday, I'm gonna make sure you see the light about it Alesia. Because wither or not you're avoiding me due to the fact because your afraid of something, I will not stop pursuing you until I won your heart. Until YOU are completely mine. And I refuse to have half of you or share you with somebody else!" I was too stunned to even say anything, yet I feel like I want to faint!

Meanwhile on the balcony of another building, Trey was there watching everything. He too was also in shock! "Can this really be possible? Could two people from different worlds actually be able to sustain such a relationship? Or will fate tear them apart like it did to my brother and her sister?"

Astrals eyes widened in shock and Tori gasped in the same expression. Yuma went in front of him and made him stop, and wanted to challenge him to a duel. Astral of course didn't think that it was a very good idea, but Yuma told him to stay out of it. "You can't do this Shark!" I told him, knowing that this may turn ugly. "I am, and I'm not gonna let this chump think it's okay to interfere with other people's business."

Shark and Yuma readied their Duel Disk and got their Duel Gazer's on as well. Tori and I watched helplessly as the duel between Yuma and Shark began. If you don't remember what happened in this episode, then allow me to refresh your memory. The duel gets a bit intense and Shark was able to attack Yuma's Gagaga/Gogogo monsters with ease and nearly dropped him down to 100 life points. His rage continued to swallow him whole and I couldn't help bit feel sorry for him. It was really heartbreaking to see him like this. Then Yuma asked the unexpected. "Look at you Shark…how can you expect Alesia to love you back with you allowing all of your rage and hatred to take control of you like this? It must be really twisted for you to actually think that you can love somebody and have your heart full of hate at the same exact time! I'm really starting to think that you don't truly love Alesia at all. I bet you don't even know what true love is! Because if you did, you wouldn't be doing this, Shark! Look at her! Can't you see that you're scaring her!"

Shark suddenly freaked out and turned towards me, and suddenly I realized that Yuma was right. My body was so shaken that I didn't even noticed it before. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and it was slowly blurring everything. The rage surrounding him was lessening quickly and he gave a sorrowful look, feeling ashamed of himself. _So then…I really don't love her?_ He thought to himself. The rage finally disappeared and Shark stopped the duel immediately.

* * *

Jenny's POV

I yawned the moment I woke up in my room. I began to realize that it was practically 3:10pm in the afternoon! "Man I really must have been that tired." Once again I yawned until I heard some strange noises coming from Yuma's room. How I know this? Because his room is not too far from ours or the bathroom. The next room down is his parents rooms, Kari often sleeps down stairs and so does Grandma, so it's no surprise there.

So I got up and went to see what was going on over there. I creeped towards the door and slowly opened it. Only to see that there was absolutely no one inside. I blinked in confusion. "That's weird..." I said to myself. "So this must be Yuma's room…" Here a familiar voice coming from around here and I nearly froze at it. _Oh no, please don't tell me that we are on this episode already! That sounds a lot like…_ I gulped and walked towards the ladder that leads up to the attic connected to Yuma's room. When I climbed up gently I nearly gasped at who I saw!

 _It's Trey in Yuma's room!_

I quickly climbed down the ladder and waltz right to his door, and opened it to get out. I quickly closed it without him noticing and hurried it up to my room before closing the door. I gasped so quickly that I couldn't even figure out if I did the right thing. I nearly panicked and gulped at the thought. And remembering everything crazy experience that I had to go through dealing with his family, was more then enough for me to just want to vacate out of here.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that you were all expecting more. But there will be more to come in the next chapter, so don't you worry. I'm glad that everyone is happy now that Alesia is back on her feet, and is trying to find a way to get the rest of her power back. But it will all make perfect sense soon. Just be patient. And you all know what the next chapter will be about! I'm freaking out about it as we speak!**

 **kiroroblue** **: Thank you for reviewing for the first time, and don't worry. I will continue writing this story. Just haven't been feeling so well lately. And I'm applying to school soon. :)**

 **De hearts 26** **: The Plant Princesses will appear again later. The last chapter was their cameo, and I know that Number 87 will play a major roll. And will also reveal more about the Duel Monster realm. Things are about to get serious.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: Yep, it is time to help the others!**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Yes she is alive! Thank God! I'm still trying to figure out how did she survive! 0.o I will have to go back and check the last two chapters.**

 **Well, that is all for now. But people please. I know that it is now March, crazy right? But here is the problem. The poll was supposed to end yesterday seeing how we had a leap day this year. Apparently only 3 people voted! That is problem number 1. Number 2? Two choices are tied! So now, dear readers I have no other choice but keep the poll open UNTIL there is a tie breaker, somewhere! If not, then the last resort is me choosing out of those two. I like to make things fair, but I'm out of options here. But don't worry the story for Cassie is still under way. But the title is VERY important as it will impact the way that Cassie's story will be written.**

 **Thank you so much for the understanding, and have a wonderful day/evening! Be on the look out for chapter 25 of Access the Dimensions, where there is major plot twist, and more dueling action coming your way! Hopefully…**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	25. Commemoration of Fate

**I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have been very busy and I just attended a campus tour for the college of my choice! There is still some things to clean up , and the poll still doesn't have any new voters! I have begun the first chapter of the story for Cassie's journal. But it will all be in vain without a proper title! The title is very important because of the symbolizing attributes that will be established in the story itself. In other words it's going to be different then this one! The format especially! But as for as with this one goes? I can't look! This chapter is going to become the cornerstone of everything so far that has ever happened in this story! Just don't be so surprise of what may happen, as many of you may know. But enough talk! Its time for Chapter 25 of Access the Dimensions! Happy 25th chapter everyone!**

 **If this was supposedly a holiday…**

 **So now, The…**

 **Disclaimers:**

"Hold up! Wait a minute! Every single time you get to do bogus sounding disclaimers that nobody even cares about, any more."Jenny spoke up. I slapped my face. "You have got to be kidding me! Jennifer! What the hell are you doing here?" All she did was roll her eyes. "We… I'm here to give the disclaimers of course! Now step aside and allow me to do the work now." She clears her throat. "The author of this story known as Sapphire100 is not responsible for the franchise of Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its spin off Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. She technically owns our…'characters'…" Now I'm rolling my eyes. "…Some made up cards, and even a few locations that you can never find in the U.S map." Now I gave a her a look. "But any way's…let's just be happy that we can never debate over the fact that Sapphire100 doesn't own the plot or any the plot twist…wait… I think I've made a mistake. I mean she does own the plot twist…! I think…Wait a minute, is that even legal?"

"Just get back into the story and get outta here…!"

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Finally Alesia makes it back to Jenny, Yuma and the others. But now that she is out of the World Duel Carnival, Jenny will have to take her place. But along the way, Trey plots to make an unexpected visit to the Tsukumo Residence in order to get the information he needs to know. Alesia finally meets Fuya, also known as Nelson: 'The Sparrow', and as he loses his duel to Nistro in an intense and heated battle. In trying to make her feel better, Nelson gives Alesia one of his treasured cards: Galaxy Queen's Light, in order to help her in a duel someday.

Then as Yuma continues to search for more duelist before the day is over, they come in contact unexpectedly by a defeated duelist who lost his duel with Shark. Upon hearing the news, Alesia heads off to find him with Yuma, Astral and Tori not too far behind. They confront Shark about his dueling intentions, as he admits his deeper emotions towards Alesia, and accept's Yuma's challenge to a duel. However after Shark forfeits the duel, Jenny learns that Trey has secretly entered Yuma's home…

* * *

Chapter 25: Commemoration of Fate S01-25

* * *

My POV

Shark finally told Yuma that he will see him in the finals, but once again Yuma freaks out over the little things. Sure, he needed to get his last heart piece so that he can make it to the finals. But we all know who that is gonna be. But I can't help but feel that this night is going to be the most heart wrenching sight to see! Agh, I feel so let down by this, and now Jenny isn't even with me to talk about it. I hope that she makes it to witness the duel just in case we both need to step in. Or should I say when 'I' need to step in…

Suddenly Yuma's Duel Gazer ringed and Grandma was on the other line. "Yuma, you have a friend waiting for you at home. Please come by and greet him." She ordered. Yuma raised a brow over this, as he have no idea by what his Grandma mean by 'a friend'. The only male friends he is close with is Bronk, Caswell and Flip. And they are out with Cathy searching the city for duelist for him to challenge to a duel. "Um, Grandma? I don't have any other friends who is supposed to come by. And besides, what is this guy's name?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh Yuma, how can you be so cruel and act that way towards your friend. He says that his name is Trey. And he has been waiting for you to come back home." Yuma, Astral's and Tori's face lid up with recognition of the person's name as Grandma continued to talk. Yuma and the rest of us was already on the move. I just hope that Jenny didn't get herself found out yet…

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

"…Now will you please hurry it up, Yuma. You don't want to keep your friend waiting." Grandma said on her Duel Gazer. "Yes, Grandma! Just make sure that he doesn't leave. We're on our way back right now!" Yuma yelled on the other line. "Don't you dare order me around young man. I may be old, but I have more than enough strength to have you sent flying to next week. And then what are you gonna do about attending the Duel Carnival Finals then, hmm?" Grandma said with a cunning smirk played out on her lips.

I sighed at the thought of THAT ever happening and did my best to not get caught by Trey who is still inside Yuma's room. Suddenly the door was opening from it, and I gasped silently as I rushed to get back inside of our room. When I closed the door, suddenly I hear him coming closer. I panicked and found the closet door, and hurried it up to get inside. I quickly closed the door quietly, before hearing someone open the door without knocking!

 _Man, I never would have thought that Trey would be so rude when he is snooping around someone_ _'_ _s house!_

I can hear his footsteps all around the room and even hear him talking to himself. "That's strange, I could have sworn I heard somebody come in here…" Trey spoke out in confusion. I peaked through the keyhole that was made for this closet. Trey was completely confused as he was looking around from side to side. He frowned and then shrugged it off as if it was nothing. _This is bad, if I get caught, he may end up forcing me to spill some plot lines! And I will never be able to live it down. What am I gonna do? I know I should have never pretended to be asleep when Alesia called for me to get up._

Trey began looking through some of our stuff, and even accidentally open up a draw full of undergarments, since we had no other space in our other drawers. He blushed slightly and quickly closed it. He swallowed hard, but still couldn't fight the blush down. I was so embarrassed for me and Alesia both, that all I could do is gasp lightly and cover my mouth in astonishment. _How could he do this to us_ _…_ _that trader! Now his innocence had been compromised! I think_ _…_ _No wait, it hasn_ _'_ _t. It hasn_ _'_ _t._ I reassured myself. "Okay, I think I better go now. Alesia and Jenny isn't here…" He said convincing himself.

"Ya think…" I said with an attitude before covering my mouth unexpectedly. Trey somehow heard me and looked towards the closet door. I was beginning to panic the moment he made the effort to come towards my direction! I tried to find somewhere to hide, but not realizing how much stuff is piled up in here by who know's what. "Is somebody in there?" Trey asked confused before grabbing the door knob. If I'm able to chew my nails off, I would. IF I had any long nails to chew to begin with!

* * *

My POV

* * *

Yuma, Tori and I rushed to the house to see what the heck was going on. And thankfully we were able to get there on time. When we made it upstairs we were very shocked at the outcome. Jenny came rushing towards us and crashed right into Yuma, who thankfully grabbed her before he was to fall down with her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, come down Jenny. What happened?! Did he hurt you, or something?" Yuma asked unexpectedly. I however went on ahead and opened the door to Yuma's room…

Tori notices and gasped in shock. "What…Alesia!" I climbed up the ladder and worked my way up to the top of it and landed, before looking at Trey while back was turned. Yuma climbed up automatically and went to confront him. "Hey! Whadda think you are doing? Huh? Ahhh!" Yuma freaked out when he realized that Trey was wearing one of his Inca Tribal Ceremonial Mask on. "Yuuuuumma! It is faaaaaatttteee!" I rolled my eyes at this. "Okay, mister Pink, can you PLEASE take off the mask, and tell us what the hell you are doing HERE?" I sighed at this and place a hand on my hand.

"Hmmm? Awww, shucks, Alesia. You've ruin my fun…" Trey whined playfully while taking off the mask. I turned to look at him annoyed a little bit. And then finally Jenny came up as well as Tori did. "Um, Are we interrupting something?" Tori asked unsure of what was going on. I shrugged at it and looked at her for a moment. "No, you're not interrupting, Tori so don't worry." After stumbling over on his rear, Yuma tried getting up. "What do you mean by 'fate'?" Trey looked to Yuma and while his smile grew wider. "What I mean is: Fate that brought me here to your house today! Otherwise, I wouldn't have seen all of these awesome artifacts!" _Okay folks, here we go again. Trey geeking out over all of the cool collection of ancient artifacts that Yuma_ _'_ _s dad brought back from his trips over the years._ Though I do have to admit that this is pretty cool. I only got a chance to be up here about a few times, not even remembering when.

Yuma and Trey had their talk but he turned to look at me. "Alesia I have something to ask you…" I looked at him a bit confused. "Hey, Yuma! Lunch is ready, so you better come down. And that includes everyone!" Kari said from the floor panel connected to the loft. She climbed down as did the rest of us. I turned to Trey and then looked to Kari. "Ah, Kari? Me and Trey will be there in a minute, he has to talk to me about something." Kari nodded and everyone else went with her, except Jenny. "Is it really that important?" She asked unsure. Trey nodded to her direction. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed, but I really need for Alesia to hear this alone. I'm sure you two will talk about it later, since it seems you both tell each other everything."

Jenny sighed at this and closed her eyes. She shook her head and shrugged before leaving the two of us alone, before walking away to catch up with the group. "Before you say anything, I wanna know what happened to Jenny." I started. Trey's eyes led up like the forth of July. "What I did to _Jenny_?" He asked innocently. "Yes Trey, because she has been avoiding you lately and I wanna know why." I asked again impatiently. Trey sighed with eyes closed. "Um…,let's just say that it was an accident." He finally began explaining to me from the beginning. While he was exploring our room, he heard a voice coming from the closet and went to investigate. Not knowing that Jenny was inside, he forgotten what he came to do so he went back to Yuma's room. After he got caught by Grandma when she finally came up stairs because she too heard some noise. When she left Jenny snuck up to Yuma's room AGAIN, and this time he finally noticed her and she screamed HENTAI at him. Not knowing what to do, he panicked and almost released his power by accident. It scared Jenny by alarm, and she ran off.

"I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed behind. I'm really sorry for what happened, earlier." He said remorsefully bowing his head down in shame. I raised my eyebrows as I finally remembered. "Question. Why did Jenny said Hentai at you?" Trey looked up surprised by the question. "I don't know! I don't even understand what she was saying." I widened my eyes. "Hold on a second. You don't KNOW what Hentai means?" I asked in shock. But all that Trey did was shake his head. I bit my lip and went over to him. I went to his ear and began whispering some words that only he could hear. He big green eyes widened in shock, and his face becoming pink before turning red.

"B-B-But…BUT I'M NOT A PERVERT! I swear Alesia, I would never do such a thing! Why would Jenny even assume that?!" He begged me for an answer and grabbed me out of desperation. "How should I know?! Jenny often at times come up with the most stupidest things ever. It sometimes gets to my nerves. Don't pay attention to everything that she says. She often say the wrong things at the wrong time." We stood quiet before I was reminded that he had to speak to me about something. "Oh yeah, Trey you said that you wanted to ask me about something?" I asked. Trey looked back up at me and nodded. His eyes was full of resolve and determination.

"Yes, I do in fact. The question that I wanted to ask you is: How did you wake up?" I was taken back by his forwardness. "Wake up?" He nodded at the question. "You were in some type of coma, weren't you? If you hadn't, Vetrix told us that you would have been dead already. He was certain of it, when you were able to successfully break the spell placed on Jenny. When you done it, Quattro was in serious pain…" He said remembering their duel from before between Yuma and Kite.

FLASHBACK

 _Yuma and Kite are struggling to get keep pushing during the duel. Kite_ _'_ _s Galaxy-Eyes have successfully became part of an even stronger one,_ _'_ _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ _'_ _._ _"_ _What? How can any of this have happened?! Where on earth did that light come from!_ _"_ _Quattro then noticed something from his crest. It began to glow as he looked at it. The string attached to his crest from his Gimmick Puppet of Strings began to shimmer in the light. Another string was pointing towards and unfamiliar direction. Quattro suddenly gasped when he sees in a vision of Jenny in his thoughts. Trey notices this._ _"_ _What is it Brother? Something the matter?_ _"_ _He asked alarmed._

 _But Quattro didn_ _'_ _t have time to answer as suddenly the vision of Jenny shatters into tiny pieces, as if a mirror was broken._ _"_ _No!_ _"_ _The string from Gimmick Puppet of Strings was cut and the crest broke on his hand, causing Quattro to gasp again in pain and almost fall over. He was gasping for air to breath. Trey almost went to him._ _"_ _Quattro!?_ _"_ _After hearing the distress of his brother, Quattro quickly dismisses this._

" _Damn! The_ _'_ _Princess_ _'_ _just defeated Jenny in a duel, and somehow have broke the link between me and her! Damn you Alesia!_ _"_ _He muttered with gritted teeth. Kite and Yuma began to notice the odd expression on Quattro_ _'_ _s face._ _"_ _Yuma, something tells me that Alesia have succeeded to do something. But what_ _…_ _?_ _"_ _Astral pointed out._ _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t know. Hopefully to get to safety form these creeps!_ _"_ _Yuma replied._ _"_ _If you people THINK you are going to get away with kidnapping my brother Hart and harming both him and Alesia, I_ _'_ _m gonna make you sinners PAY!_ _"_

 _Kite pointed towards Trey._ _"_ _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! ATTACK, with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!_ _"_

 _From Trey_ _'_ _s eyes you can see Neo Galaxy-Eyes preparing to attack and a huge blast came towards his way, blinding his eyes automatically_ _…_

END FLASHBACK

Trey was quiet after his explanation of things, but I could tell there was a lot of…conflict. I may haven't got a chance to experience the duel with my own eyes. But I'm sure it was really intense. Probably more intense then what the animators wanted to portray it. "My memory got scattered after Vetrix forced Jenny and I to duel within my mind." I finally answered. Trey looked at me confused. "He forced you two to duel?!" _How could father be so cruel?_ Trey thought to himself. "So is that all you want to ask me?" I asked hoping to get to the kitchen before Jenny and Yuma steals the food. "Just, one more question." I gave him a look that says, 'go on' before he spoke again. "If your memory got scattered, HOW did you get it back?" For some strange reason I was getting a weird feeling in my gut and my heart rate was speeding up. Something tells me that he isn't just here for reevaluation questions, and challenge Yuma to a duel.

"Let's just say that I was told to gather the pieces of my memory, and that I was successful in my search. Okay?" I said completely unsure on how to respond.

Trey and I finally made it down stairs so that we can have some lunch. Everyone was joking around and it went just as how you would see in the anime. However you could tell that Trey was going through some things. Jenny and I looked at each other, and knew what this means. When Trey left with Yuma not too far behind, we decided to get ready for one of the major events that is about to happen: Trey/III VS Yuma. With Astral on the line here, Jenny got her deck and equipment ready. I did as well and even though she and I will not be dueling, you never know what we may experience as a whole.

Yuma came back and had finally told us the news. In his hand held the location of where the duel is being taken placed. "Are you two coming?" Yuma asked seriously. "You bet, Yuma. Anything this important that requires our attention; we'll be there." Jenny said with a smile while I nodded. I couldn't have said anything better then that. Yuma smiled in return. "Okay then. I think I wouldn't feel as comfortable if you girls didn't." I tightened my grip around my Duel Gazer. "Let's do this…"

We walked out the door and catcher up with the rest of the gang that heard the news. They couldn't believe that Yuma finally found somebody to duel at such short notice. But it was okay though, because Jenny and I know that things will be okay. Well, at least we HOPE that would be the case. "It's hard to believe that Trey thinks that you are getting in his way." Astral spoke up. "I know that, Astral. But I have to do this. It's the only way to get through to Trey." Yuma replied with determination. Jenny and I shifted uncomfortably and know that this was not a good idea. But as they always say; The show must go on. Ironically…

Tori walked up to me. "Alesia…, I can't help but feel something is wrong." I bit my lower lip and frowned at her. "Let's just stay prepared for anything, Tori…" I told her still feeling doubt in my system. She gulped a bit and turned towards Yuma worriedly.

"I didn't think that you would actually COME Yuma… you should have stayed home!" Trey said with a new attitude, and I'm starting not to like it. "Trey! I made a promise that I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to your family, and to show you the true meaning of friendship. By defeating you in this duel!" Yuma countered. "This is all your fault Yuma! Because of you now standing in our way, my family and I can never be happy! So you can forget about FRIENDSHIP! Now with the new powers that I have required, this time I will not fail!"Trey noticed Jenny and I as well and narrowed his eyes at us too, which in turn shocked the both of us!"And I see that you've brought the two Real Worlders here as well. Alesia Sarah Bennet and Jennifer Spencer, I wonder what brought you here as well." He gave a passive smirk. "Here to enjoy your favorite scenes from the anime show up and personal, or your just afraid something else might happen?" Trey mocked.

I was really getting annoyed of this the moment I was catching on to his ploy. "Okay, you know what Trey, just do me a favor and shut the hell up. Because you are so damn annoying in this episode!" I gritted my teeth. Everyone but me and Jenny gasped at this, and all the Trey did was chuckle evilly. "Touchy…but then again, you've aways been that way. Its kinda cute though — but too bad I have no choice but to make sure you and Jenny comply with our plans for now on. Or else things can get really ugly around here. Especially for you Jenny… Since Alesia is out of the tournament, you now have to take her place. But you can always back out now, otherwise my brother Quattro would be more then happy to crush you later in the finals, if that is what you want."

Jenny had mixed emotions as she doesn't know how to respond to Trey. She normally isn't the one to back down without a fight, unlike how I had to grow up to be. But now that Trey is trying to push all of our buttons, I think it's safe to say that this duel is about to get REALLY interesting around here.

"Well, then Jenny, what are you gonna do? You don't have any thing to say to me, or do you not have some back bone?"

"Quit mocking Jenny like that!" Cathy stood up to him. "Yeah, what is your problem man? Leave those two alone! They both have been through enough, all right?!" Bronk agreed. "Trey, I have no idea what has gotten into you. But you have taken things way to far. You seemed so different when you showed me all of your Chronomaly monsters. But now I see that I have to show and prove to you, that the bonds me and my friends share are strong. Strong enough to make you see where your wrong, Trey! And when I beat you, you and I are going to become friends!" Yuma challenged as he prepared his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer

 _I love the whole new perspective on friendship speeches, but seriously Yuma, Friendship isn_ _'_ _t the main focus in this case!_

Trey looked at Yuma in disgust. "You and I will NEVER become friends!" Trey does the same thing and prepares the duel as well. Both gentlemen were ready.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Trey: 4000 Yuma: 4000

"Lets duel!" They both shouted out together. "So what do you think Trey meant by us being here to see the show?" Jenny whispered to me. "I don't know, but the way how he treated you and me like we're completely obsessed and dense 'Fangirls', I don't like it…" I said suspiciously without looking at her in a reasonable projection of my voice. I saw from the corner of my eye that she nodded to me in understanding, and began to pay attention to the duel.

Trey declared that he was going first and then activated his powers so that he can see Astral, as a test run of his new powers. He then activated the field spell 'Chronomaly City Babylon', and the whole entire virtual exterior changed. We were now standing in the supposed ancient city of the past. But of course, this is their version of it. Our friends were in awe as they saw how amazing it was. I admit, it was really cool. But I was more so afraid of what would happen if God forbid one of us fall off!

"Amazing…" Yuma said completely amazing at the scenery. "Yes it is. And what's even more amazing, is that now I get to summon this! Chrononaly Tula Guardian!" Trey summoned his monster out on the field and this were beginning to heat up. Astral caught on was Yuma didn't noticed. He then brought out one of his favorite monsters. Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!

Once that was out, suddenly ripples began to emerge in the time space continuum. Everyone was shocked by this. "Ahhh…question Alesia, Jenny…Was THIS supposed to happen?!" Caswell asked in alarm. "No! This is all new. Something that we never had in such a very long time!" I answered him honestly. "Then where on earth did it come from?" Jenny questioned. Suddenly Trey began chuckling. We all turned our attention to him. "What the hell is so funny, Trey!" Jenny screeched. "You two…it's sad that neither of you have a single clue of what's going to happen, now do you?"

My eyes widen and I looked around everywhere for what could be wrong.

"So this is…another Inter-demensional Time Displacement Shift?" Jenny looked at me shocked. "You mean ITDS? That can't be right! That is something we only read in science fiction novels!" She protested. "If that is all you believe in Jenny, then you seriously have been dreaming in fantasy land or something. You forget where you are already? Your in my world now…the ZEXAL World — so whatever you've been thinking in that little feeble mind of yours is all irrelevant now." Trey gave me a condescending look. "After all, just ask your best friend Alesia here. She knows all about it after being stuck here for more then a month."

I grew quiet, as I knew that Trey was indeed correct. I have been here longer then Jenny, I have been here longer then I should, I should have gone home at the first chance noticed. But when I gave my word that I would help out, all of a sudden a whole host of crazy things keep happening to me. When I had my duel with Kite nearly a month ago, my whole perspective about the anime, the manga, and every single series that have ever came out from nearly two decades ago have CHANGED. From how I was thinking that this was all just a harmless dream, to which soon became a bloody nightmare. If any body, male or female, young and old, all in-between even THINK about coming to this world, wishing it of any kind — do me and yourself a favor: STAY HOME!

When at the Real World, our minds are native to our own little thoughts, and whatever opinions about the show and card game itself is subjective. People really have no idea how dangerous it is just to even think of something up like this, wither it is for romance, adventure, or escapism of any kind, is all going to come crashing down on you eventually. People do get hurt. I got hurt. I nearly died three times, if not adding the coma. These guys didn't have to except Jenny and I. They could have just said that we were all freaks of nature, liars, blasphemers, the downside of their livelihood, bringers of total destruction, etc. At least it was imposed on by Kite at some point, Kyoji definitely.

As the duel continued to go on, Yuma tried speaking with Trey and help Astral understand his resolve to help Trey be himself again. Trey was losing his edge, and Astral pointed that out about his dueling strategy to Yuma. Trey explained to Yuma how he will do whatever it takes to get his family back and suddenly his clothes changed into a gladiator attire! Jenny and my eyes showed shock and surprise. "Damn, not for nothing Less, he looks hot in that outfit…" Jenny spoke without taking her eyes off of Trey. I turned to her with a creeped out look on my face. "First you were crushing on Shark, NOW you're hitting on the kid who could have turned out to be one of my brother in laws?!"I nearly screeched in shock and horror at this. He's 15 years old for crying out loud. I mean, okay, so in a way it's legal. But come on! I just said that he could have end up being part of my family…literally!

I rolled my eyes at this and sighed heavily but somehow Trey activated the powers of his crest, and was successfully able to target Yuma to destroy his bond with Astral, the key, ZEXAL, and everything that has to do with his father! Jenny and I looked shocked. "No Trey! You can't do this!" I yelled out in protest, but all he did was give me a dissatisfied look.

"You stay out of this!" He yelled as his battle aura intensified and his crest glowed a tremendous glow and suddenly I was hit with it. I found myself instantly transported and I was floating next to him. Yet I couldn't move. "What did you do to me…?" I asked struggling. "Alesia!" Jenny and the others called out. But suddenly Caswell noticed something not right with Jenny. "Jenny, your trapped in hand cuffs!" He said surprised at this. Cathy and Tori gasped at the realization. "He's right, look!" Flip pointed out scared at the outcome.

"Jenny!" I called out to her. "It's no use. You and Jenny cannot move with my new powers. After all, If I'm not mistaken, Vetrix took all of your powers didn't he? So your attempts to escape is useless!" Trey eyed me from the corner of his eye, and gave me a passive look. "This is wrong Trey and you know it." I told him not sure of what he was gonna do to me.

"Maybe, but I will do whatever it takes to win this duel. And no one is going to stand in my way!" He gave a smirk towards me. "Perhaps now you can help me. You're going to tell me how to defeat Yuma Tsukumo." He declared. My eyes went wide. "What?!" I shouted. "You heard me. I'm pretty sure that you helped him with other duels right? So you can afford to do the same with me!"

I was too stunned to even say anything. I have never helped Yuma defeat an opponent in a duel, I have always left that up to him and Astral. "Don't listen to him, Alesia!" Astral's voice ringed in my eyes from behind me and above the tower. I would turn around to see him, but I can't do that being stuck like this! Jenny and the others were trying to get the handcuffs off but it was no use. If they attempted to touch it. It would burn Jenny's wrist and she would scream bloody murder. _How can Trey turn out to be this evil? If only I had my powers I would do something about it! But I can_ _'_ _t_ _…_

Looking back at Yuma, all I can see is a dulled eyed, distant looking boy who is so afraid, he can hardly even hold the cards in his hands. And on top of that he can't see nor hear Astral!

"I can't help Yuma now, Alesia. You have to try and escape!" Astral implored. "She isn't going anywhere! She now belongs to me, Astral. And as long as Yuma's memory is wiped clean of his bond between you and him, Yuma is finished! He cannot see you or the Golden Key. He's harmless to me now!" Trey looked directly in my eyes now, determined and angry. "I hope your thinking of surrendering now, Alesia. Because if you don't help me, I'll have your friend Jenny electrocuted."

Everybody gasped at the threat. "Electrocuted?!" Tori asked in shock. "How cruel!" Cathy said in disgust. "She could die from that!" Flip pointed out before Caswell spoke. "Yeah, Jenny and Alesia isn't like us! How could he even do such a thing!"

"Don't listen to him Alesia! I'll be fine, just focus on helping Yuma get his memory back!" Jenny said to me desperately. "But Jenny, how can I help him? I'm trapped just like Astral is!" I pointed out to her. "Enough talking! Timing is of the essence, and I have a duel to win! I draw!" Trey drew a new card and I witnessed the whole thing before me. Trey ordered his Machu Mach to destroy Gagaga Magician, causing him to get hit and pixelated in the air. Yuma got thrown back by the impact and had skidded to the ground backwards. He fell pretty hard. I know that if it was me, I would already be walking out with scrapes on my body and not just bruises.

Yuma's life points dropped to 1700 life points. "Oh no, Yuma!" Astral called out in fear. But he began getting electrocuted and so did Jenny for some reason as well. "What is happening?" Bronk said in shock as he and the others moved away from Jenny being in fear as well. "Something is happening to her. And I have a feeling that this may have to do with Astral!" Tori pointed out. "It's done. I have separated Yuma and Astral for good." Trey said in triumph and laughed an evil laugh that I would have never thought I would grow to hate.

Jenny looked like she was about to pass out from the jolts and I gasped in horror, when I began to see scorch like marks being formed around her wrist. "Jenny!" I cried out and began to form tears in my eyes. Trey reached over to me and grabbed hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. He had no remorse in them, but he continued to look at me with dull and passive eyes. My face was becoming wet now as streams of water poured out on its own. Trey used his other hand with his cards faced down to wipe them away. I was shaken with anger and sorrow. How can he think he is consoling me and mock me at the same time!

"Relax now… Once all of this is over. You won't have to worry about saving the world anymore. You and Jenny can go back home." My eyes widened at this statement. _What does he mean by that?_ "The balance between your world and mine will be restored back to normal, everything will be how it once was before you left, and you don't have to fear about being sucked into this ever again. You don't have the power of Eternia anymore, so the burden is no longer on you. Just help me win this duel, and I will promise to grant your wish…"

His voice was calm, soothing and very hypnotizing to me. I kept getting lost his green eyes that was once bright and full of hope, love and happiness. And now, all I see in them are his thirst for revenge, hatred and confusion. Poor Trey really is confused…

But somehow I began to feel even numb in my way of thinking. Almost as if I was losing my will! I couldn't hear anything now. I was beginning to panic! "Don't fear, everything is all right." I finally felt his nose against mine and hot breath near my lips. I was already shaking with fear and felt my eyes becoming more blurry. "Just surrender…"

My heart continued to pound harder, and then that was when I felt it. I couldn't resist any more. Until suddenly this feeling creeped up on me and I felt weightless, fearless and all my doubts was going away…

* * *

 **Annnnndddd THAT is all people! You will have to wait until next time to see what will happen. Will Alesia make her choice and go along with Trey's plans, or will it be against him. You guys didn't expect that did you. Neither did I! Just went along with it, even though I am creeping out about all this! But it will all make sense about why Trey is doing this on the next chapter of Access the Dimensions! Tell me what you think.**

 **Be on the look out for Chapter 26! Please review!**

 **I thank everyone who have reviewed and recently favorited this story! I hope to hear what you think the future will hold for our heroes. Enjoy your weekend and enjoy the nice warm weather we got here lately, or where ever you are!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	26. Shattered Dreams

**Happy early Spring my dear readers and fans of the story! I know a whole lot of hectic stuff has been going on, and I hope everything is well with you all. I will try to post up a bit more earlier like I always have been doing since the beginning. But with the new daylight savings time already here and all, you know how very frustration it is to try and adjust.**

 **But are you ready for another treat here on Chapter 26 of Access the Dimensions?! Well, here it is** **…** **THE DISCLAIMERS!**

 **Disclaimers** : I **don** **'** **t own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or anything else related to it!** **The only thing that I do own is my OC** **'** **s, the made up cards, and some locations in the real world that is NOT REAL! And before anyone wants to know why Jenny said that I own the plot twist, just continue on to the story, and you will soon find out** **…** **That it is a very hard question to answer.**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Yuma, Tori & Alesia rushes back to the Tsukumo Residence in order to encounter Trey snooping around Yuma's room. Upon doing so, Trey seeks answers from Alesia, while she also inquires information from him concerning an incident with Jenny. Once Trey has challenged Yuma to a duel, Alesia and Jenny sense that immediate danger is in the air.

With Yuma's friends by his side, and with the help and support from the girls, he feels he is ready to take on any challenge thrown at him. However, Trey's attitude has instantly changed for the worse, as he takes out his anger and hatred on both Yuma and Jenny and Alesia. Now with the duel underway, Trey uses his new powers to destroy the bond between Yuma and Astral. Without being able to hear nor see the envoy from Astral World or the Emperor's Key, Alesia attempts to stop Trey from during more harm to Yuma. With Trey's increasing power growing, he uses it to teleport her next to him while paralyzed and placed Jenny in handcuffs that can electrocute her at any time.

Forced to watch helplessly is Astral, being jolted with the painful cries of Jenny, and with Alesia falling deeper into Trey's seductive spell and a kiss to seal the deal, can she overcome her fear and save all of her friends?

* * *

Chapter 26: Shattered Dreams S01-26

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone except Yuma was shocked at what Trey was doing to Alesia. She was frozen in place and couldn't move even if she wanted to. Astral was disgusted beyond belief of what he saw. It reminded him of his encounter with Number 96 when he was witnessing Alesia's assault right in front of his eyes. He never would have guest that the lust of the human heart or anyone's heart could be so cruel and wicked. Or the fact that once again this was happening to his dear friend. Yet he couldn't tell if this was at least a bit less harmful then before, or was it all leading to the same fate.

Jenny couldn't believe it herself. She wanted to go over there and do more then just slap him, like how she did to one of his older brothers like Quattro. _He's…he's kissing Alesia?! Why? How could he even do such a thing? I thought they were on good terms with each other? AND on top of that, he's kinda like her brother-in-law! This is so wrong! Unless there is something that he is hiding._ Jenny gasped and realized something.

 _I bet this has to do with Trey's new powers. Vetrix must have not only enhanced Trey's crest, but also give him the power to place Alesia underneath a spell. Just like what Quattro did to me. However that had happened._

However a light blue light clouded Jenny's vision and she was suddenly in some type of void before she was able to see again. _Wait a minute, I recognize this place! It's Vetrix's loft in Heartland City!_ On the floor lies Jenny's body from the past as she was laying there unconscious and unresponsive. Trey, Quattro, Quinton and finally Vetrix showed up to look at her. Jenny gasped as she was watching the scene before her. _Is this, taken form the day that I was brought into the ZEXAL World by Vetrix?_ Jenny questioned unsure by what she is seeing.

"Ah, so the girl has appeared at last. Now we can finally began our true plans." Past Vetrix said with a sinister chuckle. Trey continued to examine my body curiously. "So this is another girl from the outside world?" Past Trey spoke up. But Jenny blinked in confusion. "Outside World? I thought that our world was called the Real World? The heck is going on?" Jenny asked confused."Yes… I suppose that it has been a very long time since we've seen one. I say nearly four years to be exact." Past Vetrix answers Trey's past self. Quinton didn't seem to pleased with the idea.

"Four years…thats around the same time that Cassie was gone back in the Real World. Does this vision have to do with what's happening to Alesia?" She wanted to get more answers so she floated towards her sleeping body. "Vetrix, if we are to continue on with the plan, I suggest that we get to it now why the girl is still unconscious." Past Quinton suggested immediately without hesitation. The Vetrix from the past gave him a side smirk with a sideways glance. "I say — Getting a little impatient are we, Quinton?"

Yet Past Quinton has not replied back, and simply had his eyes closed the whole time. Past Vetrix giggled at this. _Agh, can it not get anymore annoying!_ "But I suppose your right. We do have to get to work. And making sure that our plans won't fail is top priority."

Past Vetrix lay out his hands towards Jenny's body and turned to look at the Quattro of the Past. "Now Quattro, I want you to take out your Gimmick Puppet of Strings."Past Quattro took out the card from his side deck box. "Now with the power of your Crest, lay out your hand towards her body. We will use this opportunity to control her whenever necessary." Past Quattro did just that, and suddenly his crest and Past Vetrix's, glows and a string emerged from his Number card. It glowed and attached itself to Jenny's body before she screams out in pain and passes out again. Past Quattro felt something as well, as the string reattached itself to his glowing crest. It stopped and the glowing crest's disappeared.

"There, that should do it. Now any time we need to her to gather heart pieces, she will be able to participate." His manic ally laugh echoed the room as Jenny looked at the scene in horror and anger. Her resolve to defeat Quattro in a duel is all that she needs for closer.

 _He is going to pay for that._

Suddenly once again Jenny felt a pull and the scene changed back to the present. She can see that Alesia is also trapped within Trey's spell. "Alesia! Alesia you have to snap out of it, please!" Jenny yelled desperately. "You're wasting your time, Jenny! Alesia's free will belongs to me now. And she will help me beat Yuma. Don't think that I'm stupid! I know that there is a good chance that Yuma is going to win this duel. After all, what's a show without its main character!"

Trey was left with 2200 life points while Yuma was still with 1700. But Jenny knows that it won't last too long. She has to find a way to get to Alesia as soon as possible. The whole show is at stake here! And not just the show, but the entire world is. "Now then Alesia, why don't you tell me what will Yuma be doing next?" Trey said with a devious smirk. Alesia looked towards Yuma blinking slowly and all he ever did was grow fearful of her.

"He won't do anything…" She said in such a monotone voice. "He doesn't have the will to duel…" Jenny's eyes widened at this in shock as did the others. Astral couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. "How can this be? Is Alesia underneath some spell? This is Trey's doing all along! He's trying to cheat in this duel!"

"How dare you call me a cheater, when you and Yuma have been cheating out on other duelist this whole entire time!" Trey yelled out feeling very offended. "Oh, so you figured you can do it yourself? This is low, Trey, even for you!" Jenny spoke up defiantly. Trey turned to look at a her in disgust. "Silence! You think you know everything about me just because you come from a world where everything here is nothing more then a TV show! Well, I got news for you Jennifer Spenser! Neither you or Alesia and everybody else who watches this show for entertainment know anything! While you're being shown that we duel all the time, how do you not know that we're actually taking a vocation somewhere, or a trip to the beach, how can you possibly know that we're evil instead of good, what if my mother was actually alive not dead, or divorced my dad or something? Yet You think you know everything about our future and what could happen? You're wrong! Your dead WRONG!"

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

Suddenly I saw Alesia beginning to respond somehow in her movements. That was a sign of something. It has to be good. _Alesia, please snap out of it. You can do it! You're a lot stronger then me or anyone else that I have ever known. Maybe that is why you were chosen to have the power._ Suddenly I felt warmth coming from my body and I was glowing a light blue color. Everyone was surprised at what is going on and so did Trey. "What is happening to Jenny?" Bronk said shielding his eyes. "I don't know, but its too bright to see!" Tori yelled so he can hear her. "I can't see anything!" I year Flip speak next to me.

The handcuffs that were tired around my wrist was breaking apart, and this didn't settle too well with Trey. "What are you doing?! Where on earth did the power come from?" He gasped as if remembering something important. "No way! It can't be true! It can't…!" Trey begged in despite what is going on. Astral gasped at the outcome of what he was witnessing. "Could this be…the power of Eternia that rest inside of Jenny? Has she finally believe…?" He asked curious to what he sees. I gasped when the handcuffs finally disappeared and the light show stopped. I felt myself growing weaker as I fell down to the ground gasping for air to breathe. Everyone nearly surrounded me and checked to see if I was all right.

Yuma was so confused, he didn't know what he saw. Alesia was still the same sadly. But I now know a way to release her from Trey. "No! How can this be happening now! Vetrix would not be happy about all of this!" Trey concluded. "Sorry Trey, but you're not going to get away with this anymore. Alesia! Come back to reality! Whatever Trey got you in is a lie!" The bright light that came from me before glowed once again, and somehow it shined bright enough that Alesia was able to see.

* * *

My POV

* * *

When Trey asked me a question, I answered. I didn't know why I did it, I just felt that I had to. Almost like my will wasn't my own anymore. Suddenly I thought about the time he and I spoke after his duel with Shark…

FLASHBACK

" _What are you doing here?" I quickly cut him off. It was bad enough that I was suspicious of him as it is. He may seem like the one of the most merciful one out of his brothers and Vetrix, but still — this could be another trap sent by him and his family! He frowned at this gave a slight blush. "I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean to startle you or anything." He looked back at me with the same expression. "I came back because I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. Is that okay with you?"_

 _I was taken a back at this. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? I mean, I know that its in his nature and all, but you would think that he would treat you differently all because you come from a different world or something. You really wouldn't have expected Trey to show up out of no where and then request to speak to you. So what is he really planning…?_

" _If your concerned about wither or not I'm not alone, please do not fear." Trey lifted his arms up a bit in surrender trying to show that he is completely harmless and trustworthy. "I'm not here to hurt you. I came here alone and on my own accord."_

 _I really didn't know what to make of this. So all I did was folded my arms and stared at him as I did. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" To be honest, I was curious. Curious to know what made him to throw away all logic that Vetrix is not going to wonder why he is taking so long to get back._

 _He sighed and looked back to me with a sorrowful look._ _"I just wanted to give my condolences to you, Alesia." I raised my brow at this. "For the lost of Cassie… She always talked about you when she stayed with us at the time before she was sent back to the Real World." Trey smiled a bit before giving me a sincere look this time. I gaped at the what he told me. "My…, My sister lived with you and your family?!" He nodded even when he knew I was in shock. "Yes…, this was before my brother Quinton knew that she had the power of Eternia, and when she finally confessed to us that she was from the Real World."_

END FLASHBACK

He was so nice back then. But…I felt like this was all a lie. And now…I have to fight back! Astral, Yuma and the others need me! I may not feel like they do, but now I'm seeing what Hart was talking about from the very beginning. All this time…

 _Hart…_

Tears began streaming down my face. _He is such a sweet little boy. I can see why Kite wants to protect him forever and ever, even when he died._ Resolve finally reaches me. _My minds made up! It's not going to end this way Trey! Love will conquer all!_ Suddenly the chains the bound me was broken, and Trey was in shock at the outcome. In reality I gained back my hearing and my sense of reality of this world. I see that Yuma is still in trouble, and that Jenny is…"Is glowing?!" I said in shock. Trey looked back at me wide eyed. "How did you…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and suddenly I pushed him away from me and ran pass him to get to Jenny. "Jenny!" I cried out to her as the glowing stopped. She slouched to her knees and passed out right in front of me. Everyone gasped at this and I carried her in my arms on the ground. "Jenny! Jenny wake up!" I begged. But she was too exhausted to speak. Her eyes were closed shut, and her breathing was shallow. You could tell that whatever had happened, it was obvious that she had used up all of her energy. So then it was settled then, she too now has the power. Which also meant one thing… that everything that Cassie said before she died was right.

"The power of Eternia is only given to those who believed that this world exist. Jenny must of finally gave in to that belief. And in the end she overextended her time with her new power…" I said with more tears in my eyes. _If she doesn't pull it together before the Finals…_

"Impossible! How did you break my spell? I had you where I wanted you!" Trey growled in anger and a faint blush out of frustration appeared on his face. I gave him a confused look. "Where you wanted me?" I asked in shock. Astral seemed interested in what Trey has to say about this. I think we all are, even Yuma seems a bit curious even though he's frightened. "If you would have just done as I asked, I could have send you home! That is what you always wanted right? I would have done anything for you!"

Now all the gang looked at him as being crazy, and what's more is the frightening battle aura sounding Trey right now. "Trey, if what you're trying to say is that you have a crush on me, then stop. It's never going to happen. We were supposed to be sibling-in-laws, how could you ever think of me that way. We barely even know each other! And besides, what you did to Jenny, Yuma, Astral and me is wrong! Shark included. You…will…lose." I broke down the words.

"No! I won't let that happen! You can't control what is to go on. I can beat Yuma!" Trey said defiantly. "And I'm sure you could, IF you never had those powers in the first place. If you keep this up, it will destroy you! Lust for power always does that. Are you really willing to gain everything and lose your soul in the process of it! Just for the sake of family!?" I questioned still shocked. "Yes! I'll do whatever it takes. Anything! And just because I have a little crush on you, it doesn't mean I'm gonna let you sway me into thinking differently!" Trey argued once more.

Tori rolled her eyes at this. "Are you serious! You call that a 'little' crush?!" She protested. "I don't understand. How can he be considered your sibling-in-law when you never told us that you had a sibling who married?" Cathy asked curiously as did the rest of the gang that never heard about my old situation with Cassie. I sighed and began explaining.

"Actually Cathy, she never did marry." I pointed out. Caswell's eyes widened. "She?" He asked. "As in Sister?" I nodded to him. "Yeah, her name was Cassie."

"Was…?" Flip cut me off again before I even had a chance to explain. "Yes Flip, now will you please be quiet for a moment so I can speak?" They all nodded so I can finish. "Before any of this had happened; before I even came to the ZEXAL World, I lived with my family as a whole before my parents divorced. Along with my older sister Cassie… When I finally came here, I encountered a character from the Manga dimension known as Kyoji Yagumo: who came to the Anime one, this one, to kidnap me into helping him. Or he would kill me if I didn't. It turn out that my sister who was missing for 4 years was working with Kyoji for a while."

The gang gasped in shocked.

"I had a tag duel with Kite against Yagumo, and that was how I found her. She told me that she was born in your world. Somehow while still a newborn, she was transported to the Real World, and then she was adopted by my father who turned out that he couldn't have children of his own. But that is another story. Any way, it was confirmed that I was not the only one with the power of Eternia. In fact, when I got here, I only had one half of it. While Cassie had the other half. When Kite and I defeated Yagumo, Cassie and him were already dying for some strange reason. So before she faded from existence, she gave me the last of her powers. She also admitted to me that she was romantically involved with a guy named Quinton." I gave a serious look towards Trey who also gave the same. "A.k.a Trey's oldest brother…"

Now that I dropped the bomb shell, the gang couldn't believe what they heard. "No way…, that can't be true!" Flip said in horror. "It is true!" Trey admitted with a wicked smile. "And to get the story moving along. Cassie was first introduced to this world sometime after her 16th birthday. I know this, because it was the day that you wanted to go to the park with the family, Alesia." I gasped at this, and was finally remembering as he was explaining it! "But then Cassie ended up missing, when she felt that her birthday was ruined because you decided to throw her a surprise party that went horribly wrong. The crush of her life rejected her because of it, and she said that she disappeared by opening the door to her closet!"

 _Now it all makes sense! That was why I couldn't find her even though I did hear her crying in her room! A portal must have opened in her closet and she got sucked in! She was missing for three days._

"But then again, my family must thank you Alesia. Because had you not done all those terrible things to her, we would have never met Cassie. My brother wouldn't have fallen in love and asked her to marry him. Even though he had to call off the wedding and their relationship shattered, all due to Dr. Faker! And then, we learned a little bit more about you. I always wondered what my new sister would look like. Was she really pretty or beautiful as my soon to be sister-in-law would praise for all of us to hear? Or how funny and klutzy you can be? She would always say how annoying you always were, but she still loved you for who you were and accepting her as she was. In fact, I'd already considered you both as my sisters, since we really loved Cassie a lot. Even though father suspected something about her that he didn't like or trust, and then we knew why…" Trey looked up back at me directly from reminiscing of the past. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"It was because he thought that by her being a Real Worlder that she could be causing problems. And didn't agree with the fact that Quinton wanted to marry her, until they admitted that they want to be married when they at least turned 18 years old. And then it happened. Father ordered him… to break it off with Cassie…" Tears streamed down my face as I held Jenny tightly towards me.

 _All of this…because she was supposedly from the Real World? Did Vetrix, I mean…Byron…really felt that strongly against such a relationship even though it probably didn't matter anyway, since Cassie's original birth place was here?_

"That's so wrong…how can he do that to those two…? Their love for each other were innocent. At least they wanted to get married. At least my sister and Quinton knew what they wanted!" I said trembling and in pain for my sister and having a heart for Quinton or should I say Chris. "It's so not fair…"

"Oh yeah? Life isn't fair, Alesia. And I plan on wiping the floor with Yuma!" Trey cracked a smile. "So come on Yuma…face me!" He mocked which caused Yuma to want to forfeit the match, but Trey wasn't going to let him. Once he placed a card facedown, Yuma was struggling with dueling now. When Yuma decided not to take his turn, Trey called him a coward. I wasn't too shocked at him calling Yuma that, since I already known. But the others didn't like it all and demanded to know what was going on with him. "Trey had placed Yuma under a spell where he can't see Astral or the Golden Key that is linked to him. He lost the will the fight, he forgotten everything that his dad had taught him, which is to 'feel the flow' and to never give up. And now Trey got Astral immobilized where he can't move at all on the top of that tower. Chained up against it like a prisoner without a way to escape. If he doesn't get out of there soon…" I couldn't say the rest of the sentence in from of the gang.

 _He'll die…_

I closed my eyes shut not wanting to think about it.

 _And I don't want to see that happening!_

 _You're powerless to stop it my dear girl._ The chuckling voice of Vetrix invaded my mind. I gasped in fear and horror when I did. _Vetrix! How is it that your inside my mind? What are you up to this time, you snake!_

 _My, my, your quite the clever girl now aren't you? But I'm afraid that your too late to save your friends Yuma and that envoy from Astral World. He will perish under the weight of Trey's new powers, and the more you try to interfere, the far worse things can get for you and your friends!_ He said in a menacing way. _How dare you! You won't get away with this! I won't let you!_ I argued back.

 _And how do you plan on accomplishing that? If you and I were to duel right now, you wouldn't even be able to last 5 turns in the pitiful condition that you're in. You couldn't even defeat Jenny in your last duel, yet you dare to challenge ME?_ He acted shocked. _That was a low blow Vetrix. You cheated, and used Jenny against me behind my back! I could take you on, anyway! Anytime, anywhere, if I wanted to and had a say about it! How about owning up, Vetrix! If anything, YOU'RE the real COWARD!_ I replied defiantly.

 _Hmph, well keep on believing that in that little head of yours, Alesia Bennet. You'll regret the day you have ever crossed me! That feeble mind of your will get you into serious trouble! Which you don't realize that you're stepping into right now!_

 _Bring it on, Vetrix! I may no longer be in this tournament, but I will not give up! I plan on saving the worlds no matter what it takes. With or without the power of Eternia!_ I can hear him growling. _You are a delusional little brat! I have the power of Eternia now. You have no power and you are no challenge to me. You're a weakling and stupid if you think you can achieve something that this beyond you're understanding. You should be grateful for surviving this long. In fact, you should be thanking me, after I just went ahead did you a favor!_

I blinked in confusion. _What do you mean by that Vetrix? What else about the power of Eternia that you aren't telling me? Answer me!_ I demanded.

 _You will see…IF you were in the finals!_ He laughed mocking at my dilemma as I growled in anger. His voice disappeared and I missed out on everything that had happened so far. The piercing screams of Astral ringed my ears, and I looked up in horror seeing Trey attacking him with his powers. I gasped in horror witnessing my worse fears. "No Trey! Please don't do this! You're not a murderer!" I begged with tears coming out of my eyes. My heart ached seeing Astral in such pain as I was finally seeing the occurrence of his death.

Trey flinched at my crying outburst and slightly turned to face me. I couldn't bare seeing this. This is far worse then the show displayed. Trey gave a conflicted look. "If I don't do this, I won't win this duel! Astral must be eliminated from the equation!" He argued. Astral screamed further in pain.

"You're not a murderer!" I repeated in a heartfelt cry. I was desperate. I would do whatever it takes to save Astral. I quickly placed Jenny to the ground and ran towards Trey, much to everyone's displeasure. Yuma was shocked at what I was doing. I grabbed hold onto Trey from beyond and his nearly stumbling from the impact. Almost losing control of his intense powers of his crest, he was shocked seeing what I was trying to do. "What are you doing? Let go of me, Alesia!" Trey struggled against me. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ASTRAL!" I sobbed on his back since we were nearly the same height.

Astral looked down at me in shock, pain and fear written all over his face. "He's…gonna kill me?" He questioned in fear as the electric shocks intensified under Trey powers. "If you don't release right now, I'll…I'll hurt you too if I have to!" Trey threatened. My eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't…"

"I would! Don't try my patience, Alesia! I'm giving you 10 seconds from now to release me or I'll swear I'll do it!" Yuma was panicking. "1O!…" Flip and Bronk was very nervous already. "…9…"

"…8…"

"This is bad! Please Alesia, just focus on your own safety!" Flip begged in desperation. "…7…!" Trey continued to count down. "I won't give up. I won't give in…" I muttered to myself for encouragement. "…6…" Tori's eyes were full of tears and couldn't look anymore. Cathy did the same and was silently praying. "…5…" Trey was getting ready to strike at me. It was then I realized that he was going to hurt me! "…4…"

I gripped on him tighter and just figured out a way to stop him. Though I'm really going to hate doing this…I hope that he would forgive me…

"3…" Astral looked down at me in the eyes. "Alesia! Please hear me out! Save yourself the trouble and leave Trey alone! Focus on helping Yuma feel the flow again. Don't worry yourself about me! He needs you more then ever right now!" I gasped at this looked up at Astral with my face all wet. "You can't mean that…" I begged him. "…2…" Trey was almost done counting!

"I do. My life isn't worth it if people I care about like you and Yuma is going to get hurt in the process…" Astral said sadly, and strangely tears was coming on of his eyes and he smiled sorrowfully. But I didn't care what Trey was gonna do to me. I grabbed hold on him tighter and forced him to turn around, losing his focus on Astral and the tower was falling under the severe stress of Trey's powers. Making Astral scream louder then before and he glowed an intense light!

"…1!" Trey yelled but he was cut off when I grabbed his face and pressed his lips against mine. I know, I know! Shut up, I know its disgusting! Sort of… but this is ONLY a distraction! Okay?! If you were in my place, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?! Trey was so in shock that he couldn't believe that I did that.

He stopped as soon as the feeling creeped up in his body and he couldn't resist me anymore. But it was still too late. "Aghhh! Do not give up…YUMA!" I pulled myself away from Trey and gasped in horror as I see Astral shattered out of existence. Tori screamed 'No' as I just screamed in horror and pain, and suddenly grabbed me before I skidded down to the ground in front of him. Tears seeping out of my eyes, heart in serious pain, beating faster and my uncontrollable sobbing wouldn't cease. Trey showed no remorse what so ever. He used me and Yuma to end it. "Is this what you wanted Trey, to be a murderer…?" I asked dangerously. "Oh please, Alesia. Enough with trying to guilt trip me! That kiss you gave me didn't even work, if you thought about trying to distract me! Now I'm giving you one last chance Alesia. Help me win this duel, or suffer like Astral!" He said looking at me dead in the eyes. I was completely stunned by him.

"And here I actually thought you were badly crushing on me…" I seethed in anguish. All he did was shrugged at it. "Sorry, but what was the old term from your world again? Oh yes, now I remember: Bros before hoes? Or in our case…My family before anyone else!"

"Alesia, please just go back with the others…" Yuma begged me out of no where. I looked back at him unsure about all of this. "Yuma…?" I questioned further. "Don't worry, I'll be okay…somehow. Just please, I don't want to see you get hurt…" He begged me with determined eyes. He didn't have his confidence back yet, but at least Trey didn't get rid of the memories Yuma has of me. Trey chuckled at this as I began moving back, but then remembered something important. Yuma was gonna fall!

Trey mocked him again, and fear got to Yuma instantly before almost falling off the unfinished super highway that was being built! Bronk and the others came to his rescue and got him up I sighed and moved away from Trey as much as possible and back to where Jenny is, who suddenly woke up after her ordeal. "What happened…?" She asked feeling drossy. "Jenny, things just got serious around here." I bit my lower lip. "Astral's gone…" She grabbed my arms in shock. "What?! He's dead!" She asked to confirmed. I nodded to her slowly and closed my eyes in regret. "I tried to stop Trey by distracting him with a kiss. But it was no use. It was too late. I'm such a horrible person!" I yelled out to her and she buried my face to her shoulder.

She calmed me down and cradled me. "No Less, you're not a horrible person. You were just doing something you thought was right to do is all…" She told me in a soothing voice. "You're not mad at me?" I asked uncertain for the future now. "Mad at you for what? For kissing a guy because you thought it would help safe one of our friends? Alesia, you still have a lot of growing up to do. Even me, and I can admit that now that I'm here with you. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. I'm sure Trey would understand that…the REAL Trey. Right now isn't the time for this, Alesia. Yuma and the others needs us." Jenny encouraged. I nodded slowly again, and we both struggled to get up and our friends came back to help us. Yuma was still in this duel, and we should be cheering for him.

Trey had used his crest fling everyone back towards where Jenny and I were, and they each landed one by one with a thump. Then crystals came out from below us unexpectedly and created an electrical barrier to prevent us from getting out!

 _He doesn't even realize that this is all part of the anime…_

 _It's just like what Vetrix said before. No matter how much I try, It will all be useless…_

Everyone was shouting towards Yuma and Trey just scoffed at it. Telling us how Yuma wouldn't be able to hear us at all. Tori was holding the Golden Key in her hand, and then it suddenly glowed it's intense light. The light itself was blinding until it broken through the barrier and counteracted the power of Trey's crest. "No!" He cried out in anger, and then suddenly Yuma was beginning to remember! "You can do this, Yuma! Go beat Trey!" Jenny cheered on in hopes that everything will work out.

 _Alesia, Yuma needs your support. He can't do it alone…_

I blinked at the strange voice of a man I grew familiar with. _Mr. Tsukumo? Is that you?_ I questioned further. _It is, please do whatever you can to watch over Yuma. The journey you both must face will get even more dangerous then this one. Believe…_ That was all I heard from him, and then Yuma finally got the Key in his hand once Tori threw it to him. "I am feelin' the flow!" Yuma shouted in victory. Jenny and I smiled at each other and knew what was coming next.

"No way! You broke the power of the crest?" Trey questioned in shock. "That's right! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Yuma confirmed. "But how?! There is no possible way you can beat me without Astral around to help you!" Trey gloated to Yuma. But Yuma was beginning to panic. He couldn't find Astral anywhere. "Astral? Where are you Astral?" Yuma asked desperately. I was beginning to tremble again until Jenny placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's too late Yuma, Astral is no more." Trey finally said with a smirk.

Yuma turned to Trey looking very defiant. "You're lying!"

"It's true. He couldn't handle the strength of my powers. And if you don't believe me, ask your friends. Or more specifically, Alesia… she knew that this was going to happen. And I bet she didn't even tell you either, now did she?" Trey mocked Yuma while shifting his eyes towards my direction. I turned away from looking at him, and Jenny continued to hold me for comfort. She was not going to let Trey continue to bagger me like this.

"He got some nerve, that creep!" Bronk said in disgust. "How can he go around treating people like that?" Flip said astonished. "Guys…" Yuma asked unsure and began to realize that it had to be true. He slouched to the ground and tears began to form in his eyes. I couldn't stand to look at that. But Mr. Tsukumo is right, I have to look after Yuma…

"There were no other choice, Yuma! I have to do this for my family!" Trey shouted out and prepared to activate the effects of Chronomaly City Babylon. The duel continued to play out exactly. But at some point during the duel, Yuma successfully brought out Number 39: Utopia. Much to Trey's surprise, he wasn't going to let Yuma win. But he ordered Utopia to destroy Machu Mech and in turn Trey's life points plummet to 1800.

"How can you duel like this, without Astral's help?!" Trey asked in disbelief. "You don't get it do you?" I said in a low voice. Trey somehow was able to hear me. "The bond that he and Astral share is so strong that it will continue to give Yuma strength. The same way you feel that bond between you and your family Trey. It will never go away!" I yelled out. But the aura around Trey was getting intense and he growled in disappointment, body shaking, and eyes twitching in anger. "Is that right?" He asked in an attitude. I nodded to him, as did Jenny and all of our friends who agreed. Trey shifted his attention to Yuma.

"Very well then…if that is how you want to play this out Yuma. Then by all means go ahead!" Jenny rolled her eyes at this. "Really? He's acting like such a sore loser before things got heated up around here…" She mumbled without anyone noticing. Trey brought out another monster called Chronomaly Sol Monolith then used it effects to change Mud Golem's level from 4 to 6. He overlaid them together to bring out Yuma's worse nightmare.

 _It's here…Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!_

Once again he uses an effect; but this time it was from Atlandis, and had brought back Machu Mech from the graveyard in order to equip it to Atlandis. Things were already getting heat up for Yuma. It increased to 5000 attack points, as Trey commanded his monster to attack Utopia. But thanks to his special abilities Yuma tried to cancel the attack. However that didn't work out so well, because now Trey also used another ability of Atlandis to attack Yuma directly by halving the attack according to his remaining life points and Yuma's life points dropped down to 200.

We all gasped as we see how badly injured Yuma is, and was hoping he would stand up. Trey laughed at this while mocking him again. I mean seriously, how many times must Trey boast in Yuma's face about Astral being gone?

Debris was flying everywhere, the environment of the AR system was intense. I knew it because I felt it in the air. It was not good. " You see Alesia. I told you that I would win this duel. And it looks like Yuma was wrong. He can't fight without Astral." I whipped my head towards Trey. "Stop it! This is wrong Trey!" Then he began mimicking me and laughed at it. I became so flustered in embarrassment, I just couldn't believe it was him doing this to me anymore. Jenny began cracking her knuckles. "He must want a knuckle sandwich." She threatened in a low voice. I place my hand on her fist and shook my head at her. "Don't, he isn't worth it right now…" I told her sadly. She frowned at me and nodded in understanding. She returned back to looking at the duel as did I.

It was now Yuma's turn again, and began to use Utopia as an XYZ material to overlay with and turned him into a Chaos Number. Now standing before us was no longer Utopia, but Number C39: Utopia Ray! I couldn't help but smile, and be very proud of Yuma for coming this far in his duels. And now even though Astral isn't physically around, we knew that he is with Yuma no matter what. Yuma discarded a card so that Utopia Ray uses its special ability to remove Atlandis' overlay unit from it. That way, Trey couldn't use its special ability anymore. Naturally of course Trey was pissed off and didn't like that fact that Yuma did that.

It was almost an hour since the duel started, and Yuma and Trey were literally duking it out. It was Trey's turn after Yuma's turn wasn't successful. Trey had a strange look on his face, and somehow Jenny and I knew that this wasn't good. The strain from using the powers of his crest and the power of Atlandis was taking a huge toll on him. Vetrix warned Trey, but it isn't like he cares anyway. Trey doesn't realize that danger he's put himself in.

"It's not over yet Yuma…" Trey stumbles on the ground and Yuma was getting a bit worried. "Do you think we should tell him?" Jenny asked me unsure on what to do about Trey. I looked to Jenny and then to Trey feeling uncertain myself. I know that Astral would always tell me how things just needs to play out as it should. But I'm getting sick and tired of it. Once again I keep asking myself these questions: whats the point in saving the world if I can't do anything about it? Whats the point if I have to keep witnessing the pain and sorrows these kids have to go through over and over again? As if watching it on TV and the Internet wasn't bad enough!

FLASHBACK

" _What's the point of having it then if it's such big a problem?" Shark questioned. And as much I would really like for Quattro to shut up about it now. I'm too interested in knowing more about the power of Eternia more then anything. "That's just the thing, 'Shark' — She as the wielder of such power has to choose the world's fate. She can either save it or watch it crumble…"_

END FLASHBACK

 _Choose the world's fate?_ My heartbeat was beating faster due to the growing fear inside of me. _Either save it or watch it crumble? Is that even possible? I don't want to be responsible for that!_ Once again I was remembering what Quattro said…

 _No matter what you decide to do, you'll always be completely powerless to stop things from happening that is beyond your control._

 _It's all up to fate now…_

"I can't stop things beyond my control, he says…leaving it to fate, he says…" I mumbled to myself getting the attention of everyone but the two duelist, around me. "What are you talking about Alesia?" Bronk asked confused as everyone else. "Wait a minute, are you talking about what Quattro said to you before?" Jenny asked concerned. Tori, Flip, Caswell, Cathy and Bronk were stunned at the mention of Quattro. I nodded. "He said that I can either save the world or watch it fall, and how only I can determine the fate of the ZEXAL World. Yet he also says how I can't control things beyond my control, and how fate will decide. I don't understand this. I don't understand this at all!" I complained.

Jenny bit her lower lip as she didn't know how to explain anything to me. "Maybe it's a riddle to a puzzle or something." Tori suggested. Everyone in the gang looked to her. "A puzzle?" She nodded again, while looking at the duel ahead. "Yeah, a puzzle — Save the world or watch it fall apart: which means that Alesia has to choose what path should the ZEXAL World take since she has the power of Eternia…"

"But she doesn't have the power of Eternia anymore. Vetrix stolen it…" Jenny pointed out. The volcano in the background explodes and is sending down debris all over the place. "Aghhh, since Atlandis has no overlay units left, you lose half of your life points Yuma!" Trey shouted trying to concentrate on the duel. But in return Trey takes damage as well, while dropping him at 900 life points and Yuma at 100. "No!" Tori screamed. "Unbelievable, he gave up life points just to get to Yuma?" Bronk asked in shock. "Yuma, please get up!" Flip begged. "What were you trying to say Tori?" I asked trying to understand her. The ground was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Causing everyone to panic!

"Even though you no longer have the power of Eternia anymore, you still have to choose what you want to do!" She shouted because of the loud impact of the earthquake. "But I already choose to save it! And I don't know how!" I told her.

Trey was struggling to continue with the duel, and his crest was beginning to effect his Duel Gazer tattoo over his left eye and was spreading all over his face and neck! "Oh no! The crest is taking over!" I screamed to the top of my lungs ,and I knew that time was running out for him! "Fate depends on the choses we make Alesia, you know that!" Jenny chimed in the conversation. "If you feel that you can't do anything then you won't. If you feel that your life is meaningless, then it is. If you feel like you have no purpose to live, then you'll die. Think carefully! Just take Trey as an example. He chose this path to help his family, he chose to give up his life at the cost of his for power. Whatever that he can do to serve and be loyal to the people he loves, he would do anything, Alesia! Just like Kite did for his brother Hart."

I gasped at the thought and the man with blond hair and teal bangs showed up in my head. Along with little Hart, who began laughing innocently. I just wanted to cry. I just wanted to hold him and grasp his tiny fingers in my hands again. Or fell his soft touch on my skin. But I can't. I can't because of Vetrix and his lust for revenge!

"That crest is going to destroy him! Trey!" Yuma attempted to go help him, but Trey warned him not to. "Stay back, Yuma!" Yuma stopped midway, trying to understand why he would. "I don't want your help. I made this choice for the sake of my family! And I will do whatever it takes to win this duel, even at the cost of my life!" Trey shouted. "You're a fool you know that?" Jenny yelled back to him.

"You're father doesn't care about you or your brothers! He made his own vows. And if it means just to use you because you don't mind being a walking doormat, he'll do it like he's doing now!" Jenny finished. But Trey wasn't allowing her to get away with disrespecting his family. "You're lying!" He replied back in anger while looking at her. I was shocked with Jenny. "Oh yeah? You're forgetting who I am and where I came from?" She mocked. But there was uncertainty in Trey's eyes. He didn't know how to come back at Jenny with another retaliating answer. He was silent, and I knew what he was thinking.

 _Tori and Jenny were right. If I choose to save the world, it would mean making difficult choices like I did before. I didn't want to kiss Trey, but I had to do something. He didn't seemed to care either way. I didn't understand his intentions towards me, or maybe it was all a set up._ That was when it hit me. _That's it! It was a set up! Vetrix told him to do that to me, because he knew my weakness and worse fears!_ I grew angry and stood up from the ground. I was determined to save Trey from his biggest mistake, even if it cost me.

"Trey, don't activate it." I told him sternly. He looked at me confused. "What?" Trey had asked. Yuma was curious at what I was going to do. I have to let it all out now. It was going to happen eventually. "Don't activate your facedown card. You know what will happen if you do." I continued. His eyes were full of concern and fear was in them. "I have to! Its the only way to beat Yuma!"

"Alesia, what are you doing? Are you helping Trey!" Yuma asked being shocked at what I just told trey. "Yes, Yuma… You have to understand something. If he continues on with this duel, it's more then just Astral dying here. He will die too, by losing his soul…" I confessed. Everyone was shocked and Tori was filled with tears in her eyes. "What ?" Bronk asked just as shocked by the news.

"He'll…He'll lose his soul…?" Yuma asked now uncertain himself. I nodded towards his direction and Trey was avoiding our gazes with eyes closed and his face full of shame. "I don't need your sympathy…" Trey told me arrogantly. My eyes widened. "But Trey…" I tried.

"Enough! I won't let you worm your way into my heart anymore! With this last attack, Yuma is finish!" Trey declares as he threw one of his arms up. "This will wipe out your life points Yuma! Go Chronomaly Atlandis, Destroy Yuma's Utopia Ray with Celestial Strike!"

"Trey!" I begged once again, but he ignored me completely! But Yuma activated his 'Battle Break' trap card, and I knew that Trey was prepared to use it!

 _The card 'Final Prophesy'…_

"I activate the trap card 'Final Prophesy'!" Trey shouted once more. Jenny and I gasped at the outcome and saw the facedown card has been activated. "I can use this card, by destroying my equip card and lowering my monster's attack points!" The effect worked and Chronomaly Atlandis' attack points dropped once Machu Mech was finally destroyed. "Ah, is that the card you warned him not to use Alesia?!" Caswell asked in a panic. I nodded without looking at him.

"Now things are going to get worse from here on out…" I replied subtly.

"You got that right, Alesia! Now in turn I get to destroy one of your trap cards Yuma!" Yuma didn't expect this to happen. "What? You're willing to destroy your own trap card just to get rid of mine?" He asked surprised. "That's right! Now its pay back time!" Trey ordered Atlandis to attack Utopia Ray once again, but Yuma played 'Half Unbreak' just in time. It halve the damage of his attack and Yuma only got dealt with 50 life points of damage. Leaving him with the same amount as he only had 100 life points to begin with.

Cathy sighed in relief. "Well that's a relief…"

"Don't count on it. It's only getting worse from here…" I told her in a dark tone while focusing on the duel. Trey was once again getting frustrated. "Yuma! You cannot win!" He screamed in pain as once again the color of his battle aura changed and he fell to his knees. I gasped as I saw this, tears began to stream down my face again. "Trey…don't…" I begged once more.

"Why do you bother…? This has nothing to do with you, yet your still interfering. You know how this will end, why must you do this!" Trey asked me confused as to why I keep trying to convince him. "That's because she cares about you Trey…" Yuma spoke up for me, and everyone looked towards Yuma. Yuma finally was able to stand up."Don't you see, Trey? Alesia has always been this way. Yeah sure, she knew that this was going to happen, but she would never do all of this on purpose. She has caring spirit and a forgiving heart. Even when you did all those stuff to her, she just wants to see you happy just like I do. But that won't happen unless you stop this duel! This duel is going to destroy you." He warned Trey. But Trey was already breathing heavily.

"I won't! I told you before that my family is counting on me to win this duel Yuma, and you're standing in my way! You and now Alesia both!" Trey screamed in heartache. "But Trey, we're not your enemies! I have never even thought about being here for this long just to make em'. All Yuma wants to do is to be your friend. And that's what you need right now!" I said to him hoping he would just have forgiveness in heart and try to understand were we are coming from.

"I don't need any friends!" He retaliated back.

"Yes you do…everyone needs a friend somewhere." I spoke gently. "Why are you so nice to me? After all the things I done…"

"Maybe because I just understand you Trey. You love your family, you're not a bad person, but your committing bad things and making reckless decisions." I offered with a smile this time. "Yeah, Exactly what Alesia said. Maybe if we talk this through, I can find some way to help you and your family." Yuma also offered to Trey.

Already he was getting emotional over it, and thanked both of us. "Thank you, Yuma, Alesia. But it's too late now. I activated a card that will be the end of us both. On my next turn, we will both take damage equal to Machu Mech attack points, and be destroyed." Tori gasped at this and a red beam of light triggered from the card and shot up into the air. Forming dark clouds in the sky and Vetrix's crest revealed itself.

I narrowed my eyes just by looking at it while it glowed a hot pink and sent laser beams to rip the city apart in different directions. "So Vetrix…, I ask of you…is this what you wanted? To see your sons throw their lives away like trash on behalf of your glory? Your name?" I asked boldly. All I can do is hear him snicker at my comment.

 _You're very persistent aren't you little Alesia? I don't need you to judge me how I raise my sons. They all made a choice to serve me, to serve our purpose and to destroy Dr. Faker once in for all!_

"I won't let you…" I told him dangerously.

 _You have no power over me! Your worthless! As long as you no longer have the power of Eternia, your just a sad poor excuse for a child, who can't even defeat someone like me! With all of your knowledge of the future, whats the point of even having it!_

He laughs once again and I sucked on my teeth in annoyance as his presence disappeared.

 _Someday old man, you'll see the truth… but right now, your blindness and your endless lust for revenge will be your downfall. And then life will force you to change…_

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter has been a little bit longer, and I'm glad that I got this done. So now I want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story. By the end of the month, I will choose the final title for Cassie's story. Had no choice.**

 **CatLoverx33** **: I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I saw that episode as well. It was really touching and horrible at the same time, not knowing Vetrix's true agenda.**

 **De hearts 26** **: I know! I know! Don't worry none taken! I didn't expect that either, it just happened! :( Blame Jenny! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. The next chapter will continue this one! It's about to get hectic in here.**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Well she did, but it took a lot out of her. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Up next, The party before the Finals!**

 **See you next time!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	27. Party at the Carnival

Lots of tension…

So much is riding on Alesia's choices. Will she get the power of Eternia back and prevent Trey's fate — or is there no other way to stop it from happening?

Lets find out on Chapter 27 of Access the Dimensions!

Also everyone, I am so sorry for taking SO LONG in getting this all submitted. I have been so busy in finding colleges online and planning to take some exams that it has literally taken over my sleep. I mean seriously! This is my very first time attending school and I need to remain focus on what I got to do. But please don't worry. I'm still in the process of finishing this stories arc, and hopefully be done with this before June. Yes people, June is my target date to get finish ed with this part of the story arc, or should I say the whole entire story. Cassie's story is also being done as we speak as well as the first chapter being revised as well before submission. So to make up for it, I made this chapter longer. I hope you like it.

Thank You, and please enjoy the story. I will share more information after the story.

 **Disclaimers:** **I don't own anything that deals with Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's spinoff Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL/ ZEAL in any way. I only own my OC's & some made up cards. In fact as of this chapter, there has only been 1 made up card mentioned in this story! Every other cards is in fact real, wither it's in the real world or the anime/manga itself. If your unfamiliar with card errata, rules, etc. I suggest you look it up.**

 **Other mentions in this story that I don't own:**

 **Carnival: by Christina Videl/Taina will be mentioned or partially sung by one of our main characters in this chapter only! No actual lyrics will be posted! And possibly other anime/manga, and real world sayings may be in here as a comical reference ONLY! Because apparently we 'Real Worlders' are strange and crazy as such.**

 **Thank you for everyone's understanding!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Trey and Yuma's duel continued in an effort to fight for what they believe in. With Alesia trapped in Trey's spell, granted by Vetrix himself before the duel took place, Jenny somehow acquired her own 'Power of Eternia' and reached to Alesia as well as saving herself. Blinded by his own rage and the desire to defeat Yuma, Tray uses the force of his newfound powers in an attempt to eradicate Astral from existence. However in order to stop Trey, Alesia relinquishes her fear of romantic attachment by distraction him with a kiss.

Yet it was still too late, changes from the anime's plot has caused recent changes in Trey's disturbing behavior, causing a stir in both Jenny and Alesia. Now Astral gone, Yuma steps up once and for all to show Trey that he is still valued as both a person and a friend. But not before the use of Trey's desperate maneuver to use 'Final Prophecy': A deadly card that is said to open a portal to the Barian World. Yet with all the emanate destruction of the city as followed; will Alesia and Jenny be able to do to stop the madness once and for all and save Trey from his fate? Or is it already too late?

* * *

Chapter 27: Party at the Carnival S01-27

* * *

The dark clouds in the sky was getting darker by the minute, as it continues to spiral around the ancient city. City blocks and buildings were getting destroyed one by one. All while the AR system is still crashing: causing a stir in the winds, and the field spell pixelating before our eyes. Jenny and I took off our D-Gazers as we knew that there was absolutely nothing that we could do. If somebody was to say: 'The sky is falling' or 'It's the end of the world as we know it!', you would believe them.

The fear that Jenny and I were feeling was pretty clear as day. Is this really that serious? Could the presence of Jenny and I being here was causing such a problem that even the characters are beginning to act all wacko? Especially with the thought of Trey saying something of the wall on our last encounter. And the most worse fears of them all:

Is something happening in the real world? Is our family safe?

* * *

The Real World

* * *

A young girl was playing at the neighborhood park in town. Layla is only 7 years old, pale skin, brown hair in two long pigtails and brown eyes. She was playing with her 5 year old brother named Wallace. Who looks similar to her physically, except with glasses. Wallace is an IEP student with an inheritable learning disability, but strives to become a doctor. While his sister Layla hopes to become a dentist, at least as a thought for now. As her one true dream is to fall in love, get married and rise a family. However in Layla's mind those dreams may never come true. Why, you may ask? Simply because a rain drop landed right on her cheek. She stopped what she was doing and began to look around for the source of the wet substance.

Her mom was acting very concerned the moment she sees Layla wasn't playing. And then something else happens.

Water from the park was being evaporated upwards causing confusion for everybody there. The bystanders walking on the streets are just as confused and their murmurs were not heard to understand. Television screens in peoples homes began to go haywire, and the sky darkened with each passing second. Aurora's appeared in the sky automatically in its place.

Julie and Walter ran outside to see what was happening before them. His phone began ringing and he knew that it was his wife. Once again Julie began to feel peeved towards her ex husband, as she was certain that this was all done on purpose to get back at her. For whatever reason that may be…

He ignored the line, and suddenly it beeped, signaling that he received a message. "Why didn't you just picked up the phone Walter?" Julie asked indignantly. He sighed but never turned back to look at her."That woman has been harassing me ever since I told her about the situation with our daughter. Now all of a sudden she is assuming that I've been cheating on her, and has been ignoring everything that has to do with Alesia. And to be honest with you, I am getting sick and tired of it." He said replying with a frown before looking back up at the sky.

"And now that all of this is going on, I get the strange feeling that this has something to do with Alesia going missing again." Suddenly a car pulls up on the driveway, and this almost confused the two adults until they realize who it was. It was Jenny's parents…

* * *

Back in the ZEXAL World

* * *

The ground finally split apart beneath us and we all fell as the portal to Barian World was appearing below. "What are we gonna do? We gotta save Trey!" Jenny pointed it out as both Trey and Yuma were talking. "I don't know Jenny, but if we try to change the future, the whole plot will be ruined!" I argued. "So what! We've been doing that from the very beginning Alesia! Come on, this is life and death we are talking about here!" I bit my lip and suddenly I just couldn't think of anything.

"Alesia!" Yuma's voice called out to me from a few feet away. I turned around to look at him. "What?!" I yelled back. "Trey said that if he gives me the power of the crest, we can bring Astral back! Is that true?" He asked uncertain. I nodded my head to him. "Yes! It will bring Astral back! But remember Yuma that you are taking a gamble here. If the plot line changes for whatever, reason things may go wrong!" I warned him in advance. Jenny however just gave me a look that I just couldn't figure out at the moment. "Well I have to try!" He finally said.

"Aghhh! Were getting closer and closer to that portal!" Caswell spoke out, as Cathy and Tori were holding onto to each other and screamed. Flip began whining with tears coming out of his eyes. "Aghhh! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" he screamed out in a panic. I sighed and looked back at Jenny then at the portal opening up more below us. "If we save Trey, we ruin the future, but if we don't…" I began to say. "Then we may not have a future…" Jenny said in my place. I looked back to her and nodded with tears forming in my eyes. "I would do anything to save somebody, but I just don't know how…" Jenny gave me a gentle smile. "We can do this Alesia…" She reassured me.

Suddenly a huge glow appeared from Yuma and Trey as they began with finding a way to get Astral back. "We have to do our part." Jenny said. I was so confused. What did she mean by that? I don't have the power of Eternia anymore. So I can't help her. "But what? I don't have…" Jenny began closing her eyes and then suddenly a baby blue light emerged from her body. My eyes widened more when it flowed to mine, and I felt its cool sensation suddenly causing me to glow a pinkish color. It was really different then mine. _And it also seems that even Jenny has better control of it then I do!_

Everyone else were in awe when they saw how we each glowed a unique light, and then Astral finally materialized back to life. "Astral's back!" Jenny said excited. I nodded and looked to the two boys.

However Trey was screaming in pain once again, and was being pulled in by Atlandis. Jenny and I gasped in horror by the scene, and Jenny attempted to use her power to catch Trey and release him. But it wouldn't work. Atlandis sent a powerful beam to disperse hers into light particles. I widened my eyes in shock as I just couldn't believe what had happened. "It didn't work…" I dreaded at the sight.

When Yuma gave the info to Astral, they began to form ZEXAL and prepared to finish the duel. "How are we supposed to save him? He already activated the card!" _That Final Prophesy card should have never been created in the first place._ "We wait until Yuma and Astral finish the duel,and then break Trey's link with the crest." Jenny thought up by herself. It was a good idea, but for some reason I feel like this wasn't going to work.

* * *

The Vetrix Family

* * *

Quinton and Vetrix was watching the outcome from a far on their balcony. Thunder and lightning engulf the sky along with black clouds. "It would appears that Trey has finally used the trap card that I gave him." Quinton was so confused at the statement. "Trap card? You don't mean?" He started. "Yes, the Final Prophecy trap card is indeed a very powerful card to use. However it isn't without consequences." Vetrix replied back with a smirk. "But it would also seem that now Jenny's power of Eternia has finally awakened as well." Quinton was shocked. "She too has the power of Eternia? But how can that be? I thought that it was only Cassie and Alesia who has the power to wield it."

"Wrong, Quinton. You see, even though originally Cassie was the one who is supposed to have it and the power had split into two — Alesia isn't the only one. There are others that the power choses as well. It happened in the past, and it is happening once again. In my last research for the power. There have been numerous documentation that have stated the reoccurrence of such individuals. So far there were three others. All who appeared in three different timelines:

1995-1999: Yugi Mutou's Time

2008: The time during the first ever built Duel Academy

2021: A period after the horrific incident involving the destruction of Domino City

All of whom exhibited the same strange phenomenon now known as 'The power of Eternia'." Vetrix finished. He narrowed his eyes at the scene far away. "And now those retched Real Worlders are now foiling the very plans we need to destroy Dr. Faker, for everything that he has done!"

Quinton just couldn't believe of all the information that was told to him. _So it's true! He known about Cassie's fate this whole entire time! And if it's true that there were other Real Worlders who showed up to this dimension many generations ago, then what happened to them now? How come they never appeared to help save the universe from total annihilation? Why did the power of Eternia chose new girls to save US instead? What else is Vetrix hiding from us…from them?_

However Quinton was distracted by Vetrix's sudden gasp. "Trey was defeated…"

That didn't settle too well with Quinton at the mention of his brother's defeat.

* * *

My POV

* * *

Jenny and I focused our power towards Trey and suddenly even as he was thrust backwards because of the sudden impact and the loss of the duel. His life points dropped to 0, but the blue and pink colors seeped into his body and he slightly glowed a white and silver color. The crest that was on his left hand evaporated from him, and he went back to normal.

All of a sudden, everyone landed safely back on the ground of the 'real world' as Flip would have stated. "Hey! Look guys, it's the real world. And there's no sign of the freaky trap!" Flip pointed out. I sighed knowing that this was coming from him. "Um Flip, Don't you mean ZEXAL World?" Tori replied back with a smirk and Cathy giggling at the remark. Flip's face turned pink our of embarrassment and looked pretty bashful about it. "Then it can't devour us! We're safe! We're really safe!" Caswell cheered as did the rest of them. But the one thing that was on Jenny's and my mine is wither or not Trey is safe!

We rushed over to Trey immediately ignoring Yuma for the moment. Surprisingly he didn't complain and neither did Astral. I bended down and examined Trey at once. He didn't move, and he was very stiff. I was starting to panic. I didn't know what else to do. All that kept running through my head is that we might have killed him. We tried our best, and that was all that we could have done.

Jenny gasped immediately even though I closed my eyes and wanted to cry. "Please don't cry Alesia. I'm all right…" I opened my eyes and stared towards Trey who was smiling and looking me with a calm expression but with pained eyes. I knew that it was bad. But how bad was this. The crest disappeared from his body so…

 _Does that mean that we changed the future?_

Still I really wanted to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Jenny came over to me and held me while I tried to pull myself together from all of this.

Yuma came over finally to examine the situation and to see if Trey was truly all right. "Trey?" Yuma asked with concern. "I finally understand now, Yuma." Trey explained. He turned around to face Yuma. "You were right. Both you and Alesia was right about everything. And don't think that I have forgotten about you too Jenny." He sighed and had his head down in shame. "I can't believe that I was acting like such a jerk! And since when did I started…swearing all of a sudden? This is all so confusing. But I know that in the end you all will do whatever it takes to save us." He said before finally turning over to look at me.

"Alesia…don't worry about a thing. You will fulfill your mission here, I just know and believe that you will. Along with Jenny's help, there will be nothing that can stop you two from achieving your goals." Then he turned to face Yuma. "I now see that you guys really are my true friends. And you all accept me as I truly am." Both Jenny and I couldn't help break into a smile after all of that. Yuma wanted to ask him something but was cut off by Trey.

"Yuma, I have a favor to ask. Alesia and Jenny, the same applies to the both of you as well." Jenny and I looked at each other confused and had finally listened in on what Trey had to say. It could be very important. "What is it?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Please do whatever it takes to save my family. I know that you three can do it. And another thing, Alesia — there is a way for you to get your power back. You may not know it, but the power has always been inside of you. And you can't be afraid for what is about to come. Vetrix may seem strong now, but in the end, it is entirely up to you how this story is going to end. Be careful…" That was all that Trey said with a sad face, as a portal had opened up behind him, and he was passing through it as light streams before it closed. "Goodbye…" Yuma said sadly and we saw two cards laying on the ground and a gleaming heart piece on top of them. Number 6 and Number 33 disappeared immediately. Leaving the heart piece the only thing that could be picked up off the ground itself.

Yuma bended down to pick it up, as if he couldn't believe that it was Trey all this time who was to be his final opponent in the preliminary rounds. Now the only thing left to do is to figure out wither or not did giving Trey partial of the power of Eternia work. "Well, at least we tried. Right?" I said turning to Jenny. But for some reason she didn't seem so good.

"Hmm? Oh yeah? Right…" She said about to pass out all over again. I gasped when I saw her do that, and Yuma and I went to reach out for her before she landed on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Jenny! Jenny what happened?" I began to panic. The gang surrounded both Yuma and I as fear was creeping up on their faces. "What happened? Why did Jenny all of a sudden pass out?" Tori asked in fear. "Maybe it has something to do with the power of Eternia or something?" Cathy turned to the others while still explaining, "It would seem that using up all of her energy at once has caused her to feel extremely fatigued, and in the end she passed out as a result. I think it's safe to say for now, we now know that Alesia isn't the only who has it." I nodded at her and looked down towards Jenny. She does the exact same thing that Yuma would often do after a duel once he felt tired.

Bronk nodded as well. "Yeah, but at least Yuma finally has his last heart piece, and just in time too."He said with a smile. "You made it to the finals!" Tori congratulated Yuma. "Yeah — But it all would have been in vain if it wasn't for Alesia and Jenny." Now I was really surprised by this. "Ah, Yuma, Jenny and I didn't do anything." I corrected.

"That's absolutely not true Alesia." Astral said gingerly. "You both have done an excellent job in trying to keep the situation under control, no matter how bad things have gotten. You need to give yourselves more credit for that." He replied back smiling as well. I sighed and the gang and I went to call Kari to see if she can help us get Jenny back home.

* * *

Back to where Vetrix and the boys were staying at, Trey showed up in front of Vetrix feeling very nervous and worn out from the duel. He knows that he had failed him and his families mission. But Trey knew that Alesia and the others wouldn't allow his father to continue to get away with revenge. "Ah, Trey — so you have returned." Vetrix said in near shock, suddenly surprised to see Trey almost completely healed.

"Yes, Vetrix I have…" He said in a shameful smile. Quinton was too astonished to see what had happened that he had forgotten to speak. However Vetrix raised a brow at him, looking at Trey was suspicion. "You used the Final Prophecy card during your duel with Yuma have you not? How is it that your still standing?" Trey frowned and looked down at his hands. "I have no idea…" Vetrix stood up from his seat and began his slow walk towards his younger son. Quinton didn't know what to expect so he just continued to look on with interest, as he has no idea what Vetrix could be up to this time. Why was it so important for him to examine Trey? Couldn't he just be happy that his son got back to them safely, or is this not even important to Vetrix anymore?

Trey was surprised when he sees Vetrix in front of him and didn't move. There was no expression on his face. It was very hard for Trey to read him. He has no idea of Vetrix was mad, anger, proud, or whatever it could be. He was expecting something.

Until Vetrix finally broke out in a smile. "Come. Let's go to your room so that you may rest." Vetrix spoke kindly towards Trey, as both boys were shocked at the change in attitude Vetrix has just now. He led Trey to another room next to the hall that they got out of. Suddenly Quattro appeared as well from a different direction. "Yo! So what's going on?" He said with a sadistic smirk and interest. Quinton closed his eyes and tried to process what was going on.

"Nothing much… Trey has finally returned." Quinton answered. Quattro widened his eyes a bit. "He finished his duel?" He asked surprised. Quinton nodded and looked back towards the direction of where the other two had left. "Yes…and it would appeared that he lost to that boy, Yuma Tsukumo." Quattro gasped in anger. "What?! It can't be! Trey lost?!" Quattro was shocked. He wouldn't have expected that Trey was going to lose to Yuma like that. "How can that possibly be?! Did that girl Alesia have anything to do with this?" He asked in anger. "Patience little brother, we are still coming to a conclusion to that factor."

Quattro stepped up to his brother's face. "You're lying…" He dared. "Are you trying to say that I'm hiding things from you Quattro?" Quinton asked in annoyance. "You got that damn right. I KNOW Alesia has something to do with Trey losing. And I bet Jennifer helped make it happen!" Quattro said with his eyes bulged in a sadistic twist, and a smile on his face as he look outside the window, while staring off into nothing. "I can still sense it, you know? Her energy, her emotions, everything is still intact even though I no longer control Jenny."

"Well now, since you came to all of that conclusion on your own. I suppose there was some things that Vetrix did explain to me as we were monitoring the duel." Quinton finally said a little bit disturbed about his middle brother acting this way. Quattro looked at Quinton with further interest.

"Tell me **everything** …"

* * *

In the next room, Trey was forced to lay down on his bed. He did feel a little bit tired after the whole duel. Yet he couldn't help but be fearful at the moment. "I'm so sorry Vetrix. I have failed you." Trey said in disappointment. "Nonsense Trey, everything is going to be all right. I promise you." Vetrix soothed with his voice, though Trey couldn't really pick up on it. "Vetrix, could you, hold my hand?" Trey asked unexpectedly, even though Vetrix did as he asked. Trey sighed peacefully even though tears was truanting to fall. "Thank you Vetrix. I think I am going to take that rest now. Just for a little bit…" He said with a peaceful smile and closed his eyes to rest.

"Don't allow your mind to be troubled. Just rest Trey, rest until I settle things with the son of Kazuma Tsukumo. AND those retched real worlders, Alesia Bennet and Jennifer Spencer!" Suddenly Trey couldn't wake up on his own. He felt something was sapping his energy out of him.

 _What's going on! Why do I feel so much weaker?_

 _What's happening?!_

Vetrix was chuckling at this in his head. _So it would seems that Alesia and Jenny had transferred some their shared abilities to keep Trey's soul intact. However they don't understand that it will not stop the plot from happening._

* * *

My POV

* * *

We finally were able to get Jenny back to bed, and honestly I couldn't help get more worried about her. Ever since she came here, she has been through a lot more hell then I can say I experienced. I truly don't know if she would be able to be prepared for the Finals that is coming up within a day. I'm getting very stressed out by it.

Tomorrow they start back school and still I get the day off. But soon the battle of the Finals is about to begin. And I can't think of another way then cringe at the thought. Someone began knocking on our door. "Come in!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear while I sat on the other end of the bed to watch Jenny sleep. It was Yuma at the door and closed it the moment he walked inside. "Hey, how is she doing?" I sighed and heard him come closer to see for himself. "The same I'm afraid. There hasn't been any change whatsoever." I offered. Yuma frowned at this and looked towards Jenny's sleep form.

"Do you think that she will wake up?" He asked unsure how to take this. "Well you have to put it this way, Yuma. She isn't in a coma or anything. She's just worn out after using the power of Eternia for the very first time. Remember all of the stuff that kept happening to me?" I tried to explain. He placed a finger under his chin and nodded. Suddenly Astral showed up from the key and was also staring at Jenny. "So it is true. Now Jenny has the power as well."

"Okay, so does that mean that she is in danger too?" Yuma asked feeling uneasy about this. Astral didn't say anything and closed his eyes while thinking. "Normally I would say yes. But right now, I am not too sure." I raised my eyebrows at this but I left it alone. _It would make some kind of sense. After all, no one would have suspected that Jenny would also be a believer in a way._ I narrowed my eyes. _And right now as we speak, I bet Vetrix is now coming up with some other scheme to get his revenge. And as long as I still don't have the power, I'm useless now._

"Alesia…?" I can hear Astral calling me and I shakes my head to snap out of the depressive state that I have been in lately. "Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry Astral. What was it that you were saying? I kinda missed it." I said in a timid smile. Oh okay, so maybe I didn't hear everything that he said. But I wasn't doing it all on purpose! He frowned at me some and sighed. "I had asked if you were all right? You seemed to be in deep thought earlier." I widened my eyes when he said that about me thinking so deeply. I was in fact. But the thing is I don't know what else to tell him without him getting all parent like on me. I mean, I know that this is his way of showing that he cares and all. But now…everything changed. Jenny and I just changed the future.

"I think she's spacing out again Astral." I hear Yuma say about me. Now I was getting really upset. "I AM NOT SPACING OUT YUMA!" I yelled to him in face and he panicked immediately when I did. "Aghhhhhhh!" He fell backwards on his butt and freaked out when I gave him a ticked off look. "I didn't mean it! I swear, Alesia!" Astral shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Heartland Kite just finished getting dressed after having to get his health checked. It turned out that him using Photon Transformation every time he duels have indeed worn out his body. Especially when he has been Number Hunting without a single break. "M…Master Kite! You have been in P…P..Photon Mode for far too long! The stress your body endures is…" Orbital was cut off by Mr. Heartland. "Ah, so how is our dear Kite doing, hmm?" _Somebody must have forgotten to mention how annoying he sounds…_ Kite thought to himself as Orbital tried to explain that he indeed wasn't all right, until Kite cut him off in time. "I'm _fine_ , Heartland." Heartland smirked at the news. "WONDERFUL! I hope you do realize that we are all counting on you, and how much I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's for Hart." Kite turned to Heartland sharply. "I'm doing this for Hart, not you, understand?" He replied with a warning tone. "Hart, Me, does it really matter? Just as long as you are able to collect the Numbers. And of course your mission with poor dear Ms. Bennet is also a priority. Just because her powers is gone, it doesn't mean that she can't be useful." Once again Kite was not having it. "How much more does Dr. Faker even want? That girl just nearly got out of a serious coma, loss all of her powers, and you two are STILL pestering about HER? What other data do you acquire?"

Orbital was getting a bit fearful for Kite as Mr. Heartland's smirk grew wider. "Its real simple my dear Kite…That girl comes from the Real World, does she not?" Kite was disturbed by this. "Which means she holds the secrets to this world's future. Which also means, that she can tell us what we need to know on how to collect all the Number cards, AND how to defeat the envoy from Astral World." Heartland's smirk grew wider and Kite doesn't like it. "You do want to save your little brother, right Kite? I can make it happen. WE can make it happen. But unless you do your job in making sure that she complies, it might take a little more time to come up with a cure."

Heartland pulls back from the screen. "But of course, if your still afraid in facing young Alesia again. As I said before, I can always have someone else do the job for you. And also, a word from Dr. Faker concerning her as well. Consider this a WARNING of some sorts. This is his words, not mine: You are not to engage in any form of relationship with her whatsoever, for the sake of the mission. If you don't comply, he will personally make sure that she suffers dearly."

Kite always got threatened before, but he never felt THIS threatened over some girl no less. He clenched his hand into a fist in reaction to the order.

"Well, now that you know what to do. Do be sure to prepare for tomorrow night's festivities? I'm sure it will be a blast. Ta ta…" Heartland spoke with a mocking tone before going of the air. "Bastard…" Kite muttered under his breath. Orbital immediately freaked out once he heard that from his master. "Master K..K..Kite, I beg you. P…Please don't use that word!" Kite gave him a unimpressed look on his face and raised a brow. "Wow, you are so unpredictable Orbital." He said in nearly a pissed off attitude. He walks out of his medical room, and onto the moving platform to go where he needs to go, with Orbital desperately needing to catch up. All he kept doing was nagging Kite to stop using Photon Transformation, or to simply find another way in collecting Numbers. Kite on the other hand was exhausted.

From the strain his body is enduring, to the stress Heartland and Faker was giving him,with the danger Alesia was in, to all of Orbital's excessive nagging about his health! "Your concern is noted. Now get back to tracking down the Numbers." Orbital did just that, but Kite mind wandered else where. He was thinking about Yuma and gathering his Number's as well as Astral. _And then there is the situation with Alesia and her annoying friend Jenny. Both real worlders are making themselves too known in this world. If they continue, then the entire world, no…the whole universe could soon collapse. Yet Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland wants to use Alesia all over again? And have the nerve to threaten me with her safety on the line when it's bad enough she almost died AGAIN? NOT going to happen. Hell better freeze over before it gets hot. And right now I'm boiling mad…_

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Jenny finally woke up early in the morning and had breakfast as if nothing happened yesterday evening. We were still very concerned for Trey as we have no idea what could have happened to him. We were hoping that he was still alive and everything. Jenny tried to see if she can test run her power but it was gone. As if nothing had happened in the first place. Which was very weird because she did it as if it was nothing, and I on the other hand is doing my very best in trying to work things out with helping her remain calm for the party tonight. Which again by the way, she had received a direct invitation. I sighed just at the thought of it.

"If only it was me who was going to be invited…" I said with a sad look. Jenny rolled her eyes as she placed her long hair into a ponytail. "Ugh, for crying out loud Alesia. You're going to the party too." She said while working out a way to find the right kind of outfit for her to go in. I looked at her choices, and I couldn't help but be surprised by it. "A T-shirt and jeans with summer boots! Jenny, you're going to a ball! You can't go around dressing like this! The security wouldn't even allow it!" I complained with my hands outstretched. All she did was shrug at this and continued to look through my things. _Oh no she did not do what I think she is about to do._

She sighs and pulls out one of my outfits and placed it against her body to examine it. "Well, at least you have some very good clothes. I on the other hand will have to go shopping." She said nonchalant. "Pfff, oh yeah? With what money, Jenny?" I asks sarcastically before she turned around with a smirk on her face and I frown immediately. "No way…HELL NO! You are NOT using my ALLOWANCE MONEY!" I warned her.

"Oh come on, Alesia! I was thinking about taking you out to go buy a dress and some shoes! Your a young lady now. Dress up more often!" Jenny complained to me. All I did was sigh dramatically at her. "You sound so much like my mom."

"Well, it's true! You have to be able to look presentable right?" I raised a brow at her. "Presentable for who? For the whole world to see? Jenny, I just basically got washed out of the competition. I don't think me showing up to a dress party before the Finals would be a very good idea." Jenny just looked at me like I was crazy until Kari came in through the door. "Hey, ladies what's the big problem?" she asked cheerfully. _Wonder who spiked her coffee this morning._

Jenny rolled her eyes. And surprisingly, this reminds me so much about the day when I was being made fun of at school before I got stuck in the ZEXAL World. "Alesia here refuses to come with to the ball tonight." Kari looked at me wide eyes. "The Ball for the World Duel Carnival before the Finals! Alesia, what gave you that idea? All of Yuma's friends is going to go, I'm sure of that. So why can't you go?"

"You realize that it's for the finalist only right?" I wondered what her answer was going to be. "Yeah, sure — like Yuma and his friends can't stay out of trouble."

"So does that mean that I have to…no you what, you do have a point." I said in defeat.

"See?!" Jenny said happily. "You don't need to sulk all the time, Alesia. We have to get going before the shops close before the event."

"So wait, where are you two going?" Kari asked. "To the mall! Well, I was hoping to go along with Alesia and we can use her allowance money. She doesn't have a formal dress." _Yeah, and neither do you!_ Kari frowned and was thinking for a minute. She sighed and held out her hand. Both Jenny and I was looking at her strangely at her outreached hand, as if to wonder what could be possibly do with it.

Kari rolled her eyes at us and got frustrated all of a sudden. Wonder why. "Give me your D-Pad Alesia. I'm going to add some funds to your account. That way you can pay for it once you get the electronic money out of the bank." My eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? You really are trusting me with the money?"

"Just don't over spend the amount that I'm looking to give you. You two buy a dress that fits. Your getting 30,000 to spend. Use it wisely." Kari waited for me to hand over my D-Pad, in which I did so willingly and feeling defeated about this. To be honest, even though I said that I would love to go. I'm really just avoiding a few people there right now. Such as Shark and Kite — I have no idea what I'm going to do about that.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I cannot believe that Jenny had literally talked me through this. I should be the one giving her all the advice with all the craziness that is going on. "I cannot believe that you talked me into this…" I dreaded even with my outfit on. I had on a red dress that reach towards my ankles and wearing red shoes that goes along with it. My hair wasn't styled because I warned Jenny that it was NOT going to happen. I know, call me a stiff, but what the heck. I don't have time for a party. But apparent she does. Jenny was wearing a baby blue like dress similar to mine. Simply because the other dresses would have cause us to be over the 30,000 spending limit.

But nonetheless got the same shoes because why? Again, the spending limit. Thankfully it at least came down to 22,530, and YES I still have the receipt because then that means that my allowance money is going to be in Kari's pocket for the bills. So say goodbye to 7,470 . And NO, I did not let Jenny have it. She's terrible with money.

We were almost stopped immediate by those same goons from before when I had to help Yuma to let go of the poor morons. So yeah, not a good time for that. "Excuse me ladies. But I'm afraid the party has just started. You will need to present your…" But he didn't get a chance to finish because Nistro popped up again and grabbed the guy by his collar. The other tournament organizer guy grew fearful of him immediately. "How many times do I have to tell you losers? These people are on the list!" Nistro fumed in his face. "It's okay Nistro. Unlike Yuma who forgot, Jenny actually has her's." I offered nicely as Jenny presented her invitation on cue. Causing the imbeciles to look on feeling completely embarrassed I can imagine.

"So it's true…" The one in between Nistro's fist deadpanned. "B…But Nistro sir! I bet the other girl doesn't have an invi…"Nistro eyed him with a dangerous look that said: 'Shut up! And let the girls through…NOW!'. "…ta…[gulps]…tion…" He said lastly turning paler and paler every second. Man, I think he needs to go to a hospital. "Did I stutter? I said THEY ARE ON THE LIST! Now scram!" Nistro said nearly throwing the guy on top of the other, and both had run immediately. Jenny tapped my shoulders and she gave me a freaked out look. "Let's get out of here, we'll thank him later!" she said in such a hurry while whispering to me in a panic. I nodded just as fearfully and we haul our asses out of there just as quick!

"Hmph! The nerve of those idiots — The next time I see them again I'm gonna fire permanently. Don'chu worry ladies. I got this whole thing huh?!" Nistro said smugly before being in shock of not seeing Alesia and Jenny behind him. He was annoyed of this since this was done to him not once, but twice in one day.

"Aghh! Oh, Come on!" He complained as he sulked. "This is what you get for being the nice guy!"

* * *

The party was just like the show except I just could not believe how many people there were. They didn't show this many in the anime. Now I'm getting all worked up and nervous. I'm not used to be around with this many people.

Jenny finally notices and was surprised to see this coming from me. "Hmm? What's wrong Alesia?" My nerves began to get rattled and I couldn't stop thinking about it. "Nothing…everything's cool Jen."

"Um Hmm…Yeah, I don't believe you." She said in a sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes until suddenly Yuma and the gang caught up to us. "But man can you believe that this Duel Carnival party is so amazing?" Cathy said in awe as she glances around the scenery. That was until Jenny broke out into song. Great…

"Carnival! It was so magi…CAL!" She yelped after I stepped on her toes just to give her an IDEA how stupid she is sounding. Of all the songs she could have sung, she had to go with 'Carnival' by Taina of all people! You know how many times Cassie would actually play that song in her room? For hours to the point that when Jenny would stay over for dinner, we would end up singing it too. Now you can barely find that song anymore. Well, until she actually got a copy of the CD from somewhere. Forgot where…

"Why you…!" Jenny said in anger and all I did was smirk. "Why your very welcome!" I said flashing a smile. The gang began giggling as they basically split ways for now to enjoy the party. Astral was flying around seeing everything there is about the party. I'm guessing that he is enjoying it.

From afar I see Kite and you know who talking by a corner near a column and a dinner table with plenty of food. And no, I am not eating anything in case someone tries to poison me! Then suddenly as I turn around I see Dextra finally who approach me firmly. I was shocked to she her, but at the same time couldn't be more happier. Since Jenny wants to act like a fool all the time. But all well. "Alesia…I knew you would be here." Surprised by her answer, I couldn't help but show it. "Really? What made you think that?" I asked kindly hoping not to sound rude. She gave a kind smile my way before answering. "Well, your Alesia Sarah Bennet after all. The girl from the Real World and knows about this world's future. So it doesn't surprise me that you would be here, along with your friend Jenny." She said turning to the left seeing Jenny singing Carnival again, and now got a few spectators joining in. I sighed and shook my head while Dextra giggled at this.

"She is so embarrassing." I muttered. "She's your friend Alesia. She's only having a little fun. Give her some slack. After all, you two have been through a lot I've heard." Dextra pointed out. "Huh?" She sighed before continuing. "When you was stuck in a coma, we found out a little bit about what happened. Kite told us. Which by the way I assume you already know that he is presently here?" I nodded at this and looked down feeling nervous all over again. _By why?_ I just don't know until I had sensed that we were being watched. Or should I say; 'I'?

I scanned around the area to see who it could be from, until I see Kite's eyes staring at me almost like he is…SMITTEN?! 0.o

Dextra noticed this and slightly frowned, I wanted to hide. Like, right now! Immediately I took a long breath in and began walking as…fast…as…I…can! "Hold it, Alesia!" That was until Dextra stopped me midway. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me your afraid of Kite?" I turned around feeling sweat getting ready to pour out of my skin pores. "Me?! Afraid of Kite!?" I laughed nervously at her, and she just frowned even more feeling even more confused then before. "Alesia, you're not fooling anyone here, Especially not me…" Dextra warned playfully. I swear it's like she can read my mind! "I also came, because I have something to ask you. And it's sort of personal." Dextra began. "Hmm? What is it?" I asked softly. She frowned and looked down sadly. "I heard from the doctors that Kite has been secretly checking his health lately. They believe it's due to him capturing Number cards and using Photon Transformation. Is this true?" I was a bit shocked by it, but I nonetheless answered. I couldn't hide this from Dextra. After all, she does love Kite. "Yeah, it is. I know, it's sad. But it's true Dextra. Kite's life is in jeopardy because of it. But he won't stop until he captures every Number card. That includes mine…" I said sadly.

Dextra's eyes widened with shock and worry written all over her face. She sighed and tears brimmed in her eyes as if threatening to fall. "So it is true…" She said with a wavering voice, and you can tell she was in deep pain. I can feel it in her heart. "Remember that time when I challenged you to a duel and you told me that you would not do it unless I admit my feelings to Kite?" I looked at her in shock when she asked this so suddenly. "You…you really remember all of that?" She huffed a bit and closed her eyes with a smirk. "Of COURSE I remember that Alesia. How could I forget?"

I frowned now and wondered why did she bring it up all of a sudden. "You mean…" I started until she nodded. "I'm going to tell Kite about it." My eyes widened. "Are you sure you want to tell him now?"

"If I don't, then I'll never will and I will be nothing more then a coward for life. I can't live like that. Not when I have so much to give as well as to lose." I sighed at this and took all of that in. _She's right. As much as I have no idea how this is going to effect the story now, she can't be a coward for life._ She placed a hand on one of my shoulders and began to walk pass me. "Wish me luck." I nodded to her and turned around and watch as she heads towards the balcony.

* * *

A few moments back

* * *

Kite was confronting Quinton about the last incident involving Hart and Alesia. And he was not going to be very forgiving of this. He grabbed his collar as he was seething with anger. He could not believe that out of all the people he knows, it had to be HIM: Christopher Arclight, his former mentor. Quinton grabbed hold of Kite's wrist and let them be freely in the air. "This isn't like you, Kite…" Quinton began. "Seems like you've changed the dialog now, Quinton. But that is besides the point. Don't you have any loyalty to your former pupils? How could you let anything happen to my brother Hart? AND you also allowed someone to harm my investment, Alesia?! Explain yourself! You owe me that!" Quinton let's go of Kite's wrist.

"Now I'm just quite curious. Since when have she became YOUR investment?" Quinton asked suspiciously. "It's none of your damn business! That girl was mine, you understand me? All mine! And now her power is gone along with it. I can't help cure Hart without her power." Kite said in anger, anguish hidden in his voice. Yet Quinton sensed it, so he tried to remain calm about approaching Kite further.

"Calm down Kite. That girl's power was never supposed to be here to begin with. Let alone be anyones for that matter." Quinton explained. Kite looked at him a bit shocked. "Hmm?" He asked a bit taken back. "And besides, my two brothers and I simply do as Vetrix wishes." Kite was confused. "Vetrix?" He asks suspiciously. "You'll meet him soon enough." Quinton says casually.

"I supposed HE was the one who ordered Alesia and my brother captured?"Kite interrogates further.

"Yes…" Quinton spoke. "And HE was the one who took both Hart's and Alesia's powers, didn't he?" Kite's body began to shake almost relentlessly had he not attempted to control himself. "Yes, he did." Quinton answered without falter. "Why?! For what purpose? Is he in the finals?" Kite ordered. But Quinton never answered anymore and this was causing Kite to get frustrated. He catches him staring down at him. "What are you staring at?!" Kite asked feeling very uncomfortable about it, until Quinton moved his hands to Kite's shoulders. "I knew I sensed it earlier, but now I can even feel it. You're not well are you Kite? You need to choose wisely whom you challenge…"

But then something seemed to catch Quinton's attention. "It would appear your _investment_ made it to the festivities tonight." Kite was a bit shocked and turned around to see what Quinton was talking about until he realize. Alesia was a few feet away from where they were standing! Kite couldn't help but continue to stare. This was the first time he has ever seen her in a different outfit. Let alone a beautiful dress. It was very decent, at least he can tell by the design. But with her in it and the lights surrounding her frame made her very attractive.

Quinton couldn't help be notice the look in Kite's eyes. In fact he too was a bit shocked at seeing her as well. _She is looking quite stunning tonight, isn't she? If I wasn't so in love with Cassie, I wouldn't have mind taking Alesia out for a dance or two. But…I wouldn't want to make her jealous even though she is gone. They may not be biological siblings, but she is still Cassie's little sister. And I cannot do that to the both of them._ "It would be best to just start forgetting about her Kite." Quinton warned him all of a sudden. This caused Kite to turn back around astonished by what Quinton just told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kite questioned, though Quinton didn't answer right away and walked passed him. But now before saying this: "Your better of not getting too attached to her, Kite. You'll just be heartbroken when she leaves." Kite stared him even more wide eyed then before, and concern was in them.

 _When…she leaves…?_

He walked out of the area and Kite just narrowed his eyes at him. He walked to the balcony before Yuma could even notice that he was gone. Staring into the sky and the city lights gleaming in the distance. He couldn't help but wonder what could Quinton could be talking about.

 _Start forgetting about her?_

 _Don't get too attached?_

 _What is he talking about?! I'm not stupid enough to be 'falling in love' with some outsider just like he did with her older sister! So what if she does go back home to the Real World? Big deal! I couldn't care less, as long as she gives me what I want: the power of Eternia._ Yet he couldn't stop hearing her painful screams and fearful cries during the times of her capture. It not only kept him up at night when he tried not to think about it. Or how bad it must have been to hear Hart and her be having their powers taken away from them like that. Like someone zapping all of your energy and life out of you. And now your left to die…, possibly alone…

"I heard Kite…" This almost startled Kite when he hears Dextra's voice.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I was walking around and noticed again that Dextra is talking to Kite about a few things. "Is she finally going to admit her feelings for him? I hope that he won't blow her off, because I will punch the daylights out of him, if he does do something stupid!"

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

"…to the beat at the car-ni-val!" Everyone around me finished the song and began clapping with excitement and laughing. I was glad that they were having as much fun as I am. I just remembered that Shark was around here somewhere. Or should I say supposed to be, so I asked everyone to 'excuse me' and went down stairs to find out where he was located. When I finally spotted him, He was staring at the pond. I inhaled and took a deep breath before walking towards him without him freaking out.

Man, now I can really see why Alesia would be nervous. I won't do the same thing like the last time we've spoke. I just want to have a friendly chat before the Finals tomorrow.

"Looks like your bored?" I started friendly. Shark looked up nearly in shock before he realized who it was. He closed his eyes in response. "What? I don't get a hello?" I asked playfully. "What are you doing here, Jenny?" Shark asked with a frown on his face. Now I too began frowning. "What? I just wanted to say: 'hi'." I said nearly upset. "Oh yeah? Well 'hi'…" he said sarcastically. I sighed knowing that it was hopeless. "…and now 'goodbye'." He said now turning his back towards me and began walking.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The voice of Quattro ringed in our ears. Causing Shark to turn around looking upset and I turned around with a panicked expression on my face. I gulped and stood further away from Quattro who was slightly amused by it. "I didn't know you two was out on a little date. Mind if I crash it?"

"Quattro." Shark seethed in anger. "I figured you would be at the party signing autographs for your little fan club." Shark said with a smirk. "And for your information — we aren't _dating_." He said with an attitude. Quattro growled while looking pissed off. Since Shark knew that he was getting to him, he continued on. "Enjoy it while you can. Because soon, I'll make sure your fans find out that you're a phony feeding them lies." I looked at Quattro and see how deeply infuriated he was with Shark. His aura caused a ripple in the pond to waver by his side. It echoed near us, causing a breeze to hit me in the face. I had to cover it just to not get some dirt in my eyes. Shark however couldn't careless, and just smirked before walking away.

"So you've chosen to stay in the finals, huh?" Quattro asked me without me even realizing it. I gulped at the thought and narrowed my eyes. Shark stopped midway after hearing the question and was curious as well. "Yes, and I too plan on defeating you in the finals." I told him with anger seeping out of my voice. He snorted. "And how do you expect to do that? Shark already challenged ME in the finals. So I guess that you and him are gonna brawl it out, while I gladly watch you two gravel in the dirt over little ole me?" Quattro mocked.

"Screw you!" I yelled in anger before Quattro turned around chuckling at this and walked away. I was about to run after him and punch him in the face, without even thinking about getting hurt by his crest for the third time in the roll. Thankfully Shark came from behind me and grabbed my wrist to stop me. I gasped as I couldn't believe how strong he was for a anime character. "That's enough, Jenny…" I hear Shark warn me in my ear.

I shivered as my nerves was just about recked. _How dare he treat me like s***. What is his problem?! Besides DADDY ISSUES!_ Shark sensed my fear and sighed before turning me around to face him. I didn't look up at him. "Look at me…" He ordered but I didn't listen. "LOOK AT ME, JENNY!" he ordered again. And this time I did, feeling tears wanting to fall down.

"Leave Quattro to me. I am going to defeat him, you understand? I don't want YOU or ALESIA caught in the middle. It's bad enough that neither of you belong here in this tournament. Stop trying to be like Alesia, and hoping to get an adventure out of this before you get hurt." He let go of his firm grip on my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel confused. "So stay OUT OF IT." He warned once more with a narrowed look and turned around and began leaving the party again. "Oh, and by the way… you look beautiful tonight. Don't let that guy get you down. I'm sure Alesia looks the same. Wish I could be there. But I got to prepare for the Finals. Remember what I said." He said lastly before he was out of my view.

I felt so relieved that both of them were gone and I landed on the floor with the dress on. I couldn't hold in my shock anymore.

* * *

My POV

* * *

"Dextra and Kite have been talking for a while. I wonder what else could they be talking about." I said in near worry. Kite's expression began to change from shock, to being stunned to astonishment. His lips were moving and all I can see is Dextra's head leaning downwards and her doing a slight nod. I guess she finally did it! Kite was stunned again and looked down as well. Trying to process everything. I gulped ever so loudly that I couldn't take the suspense anymore! I wish I could hear what they were saying.

Suddenly Kite said something to Dextra once he slightly spotted me spying on them from the inside of the party. Even though they were upstairs. I blushed out of embarrassment and hid behind a pillar immediately while covering my face. I wanted to shy away from them as soon as possible. Suddenly I hear footsteps of high heel shoes come towards me. I felt a small tap on my left shoulder and slightly opened my eyes in fear of the two of them. Dextra gave me a small smile. "What are you doing hiding behind a pillar?" She asked me. I gulped and didn't say anything. "I told Kite that I had admired him for a long time and that I wanted him to know that." I was shocked at her confession. _That's it?! THAT was what she wanted to tell him?! I thought she said that she loved the guy? Come on!_ "So then, what did he say?" Dextra sighed and shrugged.

"He didn't say anything. Except that he would like to speak to you, and wanted me to give you two some space." I panicked at the thought. "Me and him alone?! You, you mean now?" I asked fearfully. Dextra closed her eyes and sighed at this while getting a bit fed up with me. So what she did was that she moved on behind me and gave me a strong push. "Yes, Alesia, now!" I felt her strong hands push me forwards towards the balcony. I yelped before gaining my composer. I turned around to look at her frightfully, and she nodded before turned her back and walking away. I huffed in annoyance as I couldn't believe that she did that. I looked upstairs before making my way up to the Gallery. I took in a huge breath and began walking slowly towards Kite who was staring out on the balcony again. Feeling the chill on my body, I began shivering a little. _I knew that I should have brought a jacket._

He didn't turn around, but I know that he noticed me. "You're late." He said nearly annoyed. I was a bit taken back at this. "Well, you never said that you were waiting for me." I said in an attitude. But when he turned around he looked at me dead in the eyes. Almost, as if he was reading me somehow. I blushed a little as he began examining me head to toe before turning back around. "You look great tonight." I widened my eyes at this comment. Did he just complimented me? Well, he was taught to have some type of manners.

"Um…Thank you and Ah, you too!" I said quickly, and I couldn't help but hear a very slight chuckle coming from him. But he immediately made it out as if he didn't do it. Hmm… maybe it was all my imagination.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked suddenly, hoping that he would just get straight to the point. He turned around again as I walked towards the right side of the balcony far away from him. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, and my heart was pounding by the second. I just wanted all of this to stop. "I can see your nervous about something. Is it me?" He asked as I can hear him walk right behind me until he directly was. I never answered because I have never felt so stiff in my life. "I guess that answer is a yes." He spoke again. He stood back some and expected me to turn around and face him silently. So that is exactly what I did just to satisfy him and let him talk.

He looked at me sternly with unwavering eyes, and I couldn't help but notice. He really didn't care how uncomfortable he was making me. "I just want to make some things clear, and one thing only." I was listening. "I know I barely had a chance to talk to you after you woke up from that coma. All I want to say is this: for now on, don't expect me to protect you all the time. I never signed up for this the moment I met you. All I need is to collect Numbers and harness the power of Eternia for myself so that I can save Hart. Now that you no longer have your powers and it was stolen from you, I plan to get it back…[I widened my eyes at this]…But, I will not do it knowing that you plan on using it for something else." I was shocked. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Alesia." He said coming towards me and I moved my self towards the way towards the wall not realizing that I literally end up clashing into it. "I know what you're doing. You're looking to save the world with your powers, aren't you? By trying to change the plot along with it." I tried to escape but he blocked me by placing both of his arms on either side of me with his hands on the wall. Nobody knew what was going on because now we were out of view.

And that makes me even more uncomfortable. "So what if I am? If I can save people's lives by changing the events a little bit. Things might end up different. I could have saved Hart. But there was nothing that I could have done." I said sadly. "Your right. That's the whole point, Alesia. You couldn't have done ANYTHING. It was going to happen anyway. I don't blame you for it, because I already knew you couldn't have done anything without you getting hurt in the process. And that's why I…" I paused for a moment finally seeing himself shake a little because of his nerves. I was waiting for him to say something.

 _What is wrong with me? And why am I shaking like this?! I'm supposed to be apologizing to her not gravel her down like the dirt under our foot's!_

He sighed heavily before unblocking my escape routes. But I stayed anyway. Something tells me that he really wanted to say something.

FLASHBACK

"… _Consider this a WARNING of some sorts. This is his words, not mine: You are not to engage in any form of relationship with her whatsoever, for the sake of the mission. If you don't comply, he will personally make sure that she suffers dearly."_

END FLASHBACK

Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker was observing what was happening. "I see that our dear Kite, doesn't learn to take a hint." Heartland spoke with annoyance. "Leave them be for now Mr. Heartland." Faker said. Causing Heartland to look at him unexpectedly. "Let them have a moment for tonight and say their final goodbyes. Because by tomorrow, those two don't realize the plans that I have in store for them. And as long as Kite doesn't get in the way, then he won't get hurt." He turn his attention to back Heartland. "Find out more about this duelist named Vetrix, as well as to gather other data on the other duelist. Especially the one named 'Jennifer Spencer'. Who is she?"

Heartland pulled up his glasses. "We have no idea. My team and I assume that she may have appeared from the Real World as well. We don't have any other information on her, except the times she dueled during the preliminary rounds of the tournament." He finished explaining. But Faker was getting a bit suspicious. "Strange, I don't remember calculating her ever appearing into the world except for that girl Alesia Bennet. Those two must know each other somehow, there is no doubt about that. But what we need to know is HOW she got here in the first place."

Heartland smirked. "I will get on that right away, Dr. Faker. But until then, things are going according to plan. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go attend to the party." He said before disappearing under the floor.

* * *

My POV

* * *

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked him getting a bit impatient. He looked at me after thinking to himself. "You basically told me all of this many times before. I don't need you to keep repeating it to me like a broken record. What is it that you want Kite!" I said one last time in annoyance and anger now. Kite stepped back a little, astonished at my sudden outburst. In his eyes were worry and confusion. Almost like he didn't know what to do. Then the lights go off and suddenly we hear Mr. Heartland's speech. I rolled my eyes at this and began walking out since Kite wasn't going to say nothing. But he grabbed my wrist to prevent me from leaving.

"Hold on! I'm not done talking to you yet!" He said getting upset that I was leaving. What the hell?! This guy is so bipolar! I asked him question, he evades it. He act's like he has something to tell me, when all I see him doing is MOCKING ME! And now he expects me to stay to listen to more of his bull crap? Seriously?!

"So without further ado, meet out 24 finalist!" Now I was freaking out. "24? But there is only supposed to be 23 finalist!" I complained. "This is what you get for changing the future, genius." Kite mocked as he too was now watching what was going on, Until Dextra noticed us and climbed up stairs. Kite immediately pulled back his hand from my wrist, so she wouldn't see.

 _What is he so afraid of, since he was so brave earlier to do what he did._

The stage lights final turned off and it was really dark inside. We all gasped as we heard laughing all over the place. _Ugh! Vetrix! Couldn't that have changed too!_ But the laughing would not stop there and we walked a little further in to see where he would appear. I focused on the one spot that he will show up.

"Alesia, what is that?" Dextra asked uncertain while Kite scanned the area. "It's Vetrix…" I said under my breath. But Kite caught on immediately. "Hold on! Did you say Vetrix?" Kite questioned. And sure enough, Vetrix appeared in the spot I knew he would. I found Jenny rushing into the building and stayed next to the gang, while everyone else was shocked. Including Heartland…

Vetrix was just being a stupid man-child as usual. Yet I couldn't help but tremble somehow. And I also was able to feel the powerful presence of the power of Eternia inside of him! Dextra notices immediately when I did. "Alesia…? What's wrong sweety?" She asked in deep concern and Kite finally stop looking at Vetrix to look at me. He immediately caught it. He knew something was wrong, and he couldn't be more right. "Was it him?" I froze at the question and turned to face Kite. He was staring down at Vetrix with disgust.

"Was he the one who stole your power? This…Vetrix…" I couldn't help but want to cry and felt fear beginning to grow. I sniffed and wanted to fall to the ground as tears finally poured down my face. I felt the strength of my power grow inside of that…MONSTER. And it was all my fault! Dextra gasped when she sees how I looked and Kite grabbed my hand gently covering it with his. Dextra watches this surprised that Kite was doing this for me. "Relax…" He said in a stern voice still staring down at Vetrix. "The more you fear him…, the far worse your fear will grow. If you let him get to you, then he will know how to use that power against you. Don't let him have it." Suddenly I felt Dextra's hand cover my left as well and she squeezed it a little bit to comfort me. I looked at her as well. She gave me a comforting smile. "We won't let Vetrix hurt you. Not as long as were here. He may have your powers now Alesia. But soon, your gonna get that power back!"

I wanted to surely believe Dextra. But I couldn't help but still fear the worse to come tomorrow. Vetrix suddenly look towards Jenny with a devious smirk. That was when I realized that he knew. He knows that Jenny has the power of Eternia now! Crap! And then he turns his gaze towards me and his smirk grew wider. I gulped loudly as I couldn't hold it in anymore. Kite glances at me from the side and gave Vetrix a nasty look towards his way. Yet Vetrix didn't notice him but was staring at something. It looks to me like he was staring at our hands. He looked back at me and winked to me before chuckling like a maniac.

Jenny shook her head down below before making a comment. "That guy is on serious drugs. He's needs to see a psychotherapist a.s.a.p."

Then suddenly he disappears after the lights went off again. Revealing a shocked crowd and a freaked out Heartland. Good for his butt, but for me and Jenny. Kite forcefully let go of my hand and walked away from the floor. I wanted to say something but Dextra stopped me. "Don't worry about him, Alesia. Give him space." She told me gently before I nodded in defeat.

 _But he still didn't tell me what he wanted to._

I made it down stairs to catch up with the others until Jenny ran up to me. "Alesia! Did you see that?!" She asked in alarm. "I know. Vetrix definitely must be stopped at all cost. Jenny, you and I is gonna need a back up plan for tomorrow. Things are about to get serious around here." I warned her. She nodded in agreement. "You're right. This isn't the time for me to be chickened out. I'm the only one out of you and I that is in this tournament. If we don't settle this now…"

"Then it all be too late. Damn, I wish we knew what Vetrix was really up to." I spoke. Then suddenly the ruckus starts when Flip was walking around in that guy's custom, and Jenny and I knew what to do. Run!

We left out the other way, and figured that we would see Yuma and the others when they finally get out! I do NOT want this expensive dress ruin over that idiot Flip!

* * *

 **Well this is it. Hope it meets your expectations. What do you think happened to Trey? What did Quinton mean for Kite to** **'** **not get too attached** **'** **? What is Vetrix up to? The finals start in the next chapter, with some serious dueling action! Be there! And now for the reviews:**

 **kiroroblue** **: From the multiple entries of** **'** **more please** **'** **, I assume you really like it? Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Yes, last chapter really was. And crazy and hectic, and now this one is even more crazy. How much crazy can this story get? The world may never know. Maybe** **…**

 **De hearts 26** **: Oh man! I know you must be very pissed off [at Tron of course], excited [for the next chapter], shocked, confused, sorrowful [ because of what happened to Trey], and, and, and I don** **'** **t know what else! I was a little confused with** **'** **Rei** **'** **and** **'** **Etsuko** **'** **. I had no idea who they were until I did a little research. :) Yeah, sadly Tron did use III to put Alesia under a spell using the power of his crest. That in fact will be told in greater detail very, very soon. Just be ready for it in the next few chapters, as the first arc is soon about over. Maybe** **…** **you might get a surprise before the Barian Arc.**

 **And that is right! Alesia and the others isn** **'** **t going to let it happen as of right now! But don** **'** **t worry about Trey. His innocence is still there. That will also be explained later. Everything so far is coming to it** **'** **s proper place. Little by little one at a time** **—** **I hope things will start to make better since as I had promised in the very beginning of this story. Before I suddenly got all the great reviews!**

 **And of course we welcome the newest addition to the review pallor** **'** **WondrousMagician** **'** **!**

 **WondrousMagician** **: Thank you for taking the time to read this story so far all the way through, and giving your reviews. I thank you once again for believing that this story is really good. I have never expected for this to get this far. I was anticipating that this story wasn** **'** **t going to be any good. There aren** **'** **t that many OC based stories with this anime as much as the other series, let alone where real worlders enter it and somehow make it worse. Now as for OC request, I appreciate your enthusiasm about wanting to have one done. But as of right now, I** **'** **m not accepting OC** **'** **s as I already have plans for the future of this story. Sorry** **…**

 **HOWEVER** **…** **I may do one with the sequel that will be coming up soon, depending on how the story will end, and the amount of reviews I see. Plus, I want the full support of other readers and reviewers before I even come towards that decision. I will let you know when that time will be coming. Don** **'** **t worry. This isn't a rejection. I** **'** **m just stating this for now.**

 **As to if Anna Kaboom will appear?** **… …** **You will just have to find out!**

 **Anyway everyone** **—** **once again Thank You for you time and consideration in this story. And I hope to see all of you again. Old reviewers: you are still welcome to join in. I miss you guys and hope that everything is well with all of you, and that you are safe and sound and living life as you should.**

 **Once again people** **…** **Thank you. Be on the look out for Chapter 28! It** **'** **s about to get serious up in here. And by the way: This is 21 pages and over 13K. Hallelujah!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	28. Mayhem in Heartland

Can you believe this? April is finally here! And I keep getting spiders in the house now! Aghhh! Sigh, well as promised, I said that I was going to reveal the new title for the prequel to Access the Dimensions, which is Cassie's story. But, it will be told at the end of the chapter! :)

And to make it even more special, this story has 100 reviews! Favorited by 27 people, and followed by 18. Almost 6k views since the stories debut. I gotta say, I am quite the happy camper! ^^

Well, now onto to Chapter 28 of ATD! The Duel Carnival Finals are about to begin!

WARNING! More craziness and comedy abounds! You have been far warned! 0.o

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Heyyy! I want to say the disclaimer this time!" Yuma came out of no where and nearly gave me a heart attack! "Yuma! What are you doing here?! How are you even here in the first place?" He ignores me and clears his throat. "Sapphire100 is not responsible for anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related, or ZEXAL related in any way. Ahhh…" Yuma paused for a moment. "Oh yeah! Thank you Astral!" I slapped my forehead. "And also only own's Alesia and Jenny and their family, other characters not in the show, hey!" He complained. "Can you please just finish it so people can read the story ALREADY!?"**

" **Okay, okay, okay. Wow, reminds me of Alesia when she's angry. Anyway! The made up cards is also owned by Sapphire100. That's it! That's all Sapphire100 owns people. And the plot twist…"**

" **Yuma hurry it up, the finals is about to start!" I yelled and he yelped as soon as I said that, before he ran with dust flying in the air.**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

The duel is left on a last attempt to save Astral as well as saving Trey from losing his soul. However with the success of breaking the link between him and the crest, came an unexpected twist with Vetrix sapping the rest of the power of Eternia (which is keeping Trey's soul intact) from the now unconscious boy. The party before the Finals leaves Alesia uncertain and afraid with facing either Shark or Kite. With everyone enjoying themselves and having a good time, Alesia and Kite finally have a talk while Jenny is warned by Shark to not interfere with his duel against Quattro.

But Vetrix decides to reveal himself, and already has plans set in motion for Alesia and Jenny. But even though Alesia was advised to not let her fear get the best of her, will it be enough to predict the outcome of the finals?

* * *

Chapter 28: Mayhem in Heartland S01-28

* * *

Jenny got up earlier then usual to be ready for the finals. I was still trying to wake myself up after having a nightmare during the middle of the night. It was about Vetrix…I saw what he did to Trey! Sapping all of his energy that Jenny and I gave to him. And Trey remained the same way that he did when you see it in the anime! It was so horrible. But that wasn't the worse part. He has some real devious plans for Jenny and I. And he's looking to use Quattro, Quinton, Yuma, Shark and Kite to do it. Hart is also in danger. I just know he is…!

I already told Jenny about everything that had happened between Dextra, Kite and me. While in the end she was nearly furious at him for saying all of that. I was just as upset when she said how Quattro practically threatened her about the finals today. Yet that just also leaves me worried about Shark's condition as well. He's still being influenced by that Number card: Shark Drake. And it's even more aware of me then any other Number card except Number 96: who apparently has a sick obsession with me.

"Alesia! Come on, were going to be late. And I have to make sure that I have my heart piece ready for the duel." Jenny said getting impatient. "Do you think that we should tell Yuma about the fact he forgot his heart piece?" I gave her a condescending look. "If we do that then…" she sighed just to stop me from explaining. "I know, I know, we'll end up changing the plot again. I get it." Then she closed her eyes. "We won't then…"

Getting breakfast down stairs we see Lillybot clearing up a few things around the house. Jenny and I nodded and quickly left before Grandma is going to get upset without us giving her a kiss! I know, weird, and were not even related! But I guess we love each other that much.

We rushed to catch the train all the way to the last stop for Heartland, and when we did, we made sure we caught up with Yuma and the others before the actual finals start. Just when you thought that things were going to get any better, things just keep getting worse. We end up bumping into someone with a drape and a hoodie covering their whole body. Jenny apologized first, but that was when I knew who it was. She looked at Jenny and smiled.

My eyes widened before she had the chance to leave. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you…" She shushed us and nodded to me immediately. Jenny and I were so confused. Why would she do that to us. "You'll see me when the Finals actually start. Just stay out of trouble." Jenny and I looked at each other this time. "Hold on a sec, how did you know?" Jenny said surprised. "Let's just say Yuma and Tori filled me in when we first met." And after that she walked away without saying another word. After that Jenny and I couldn't be more shocked and surprised. "Was that just…?!" Jenny asked basically speechless upon seeing Anna Kaboom speaking to us like that. I nodded to her and sighed as we continued walking. "Yeah, it was her all right." Jenny turned to me for an explanation. "But, Why would Yuma and Tori tell Anna Kaboom about us?" She asked again. But all I did was shake my head without looking at her. "I don't know Jenny. Maybe because they had a feeling that Anna may become a great asset to the future or whatever."

"You mean, when the Barians come?" I looked at the ground in front of me this time. "…Yeah." I still don't want to think about it. Us being stuck here for ages until God knows when? I don't think so! And now Shark still won't give it up, I'm not interested in him in that way. I'm not interested in anybody. And whats the deal with Kite? He's been acting even more strangely then ever, and Dextra in my opinion still didn't tell Kite the whole truth. Yet I get the feeling it's going to happen the way it did like in the show.

"Alesia look! There's Yuma and the others." I looked up and saw that she was indeed right. Yuma and the gang were all here as planned. And even the stadium was very large was almost 10,000 people, maybe a little more. "Hey, Alesia! Jenny, you made it! You better get down there Jenny, or else they're going to start off without you."Bronk said concerned. "Yeah, you want to at least get a head start on who your potential opponents might be. Remember that Yuma isn't the only one in this tournament." Tori spoke afterwards and Jenny sighed. "I know. Thanks anyway you guys." Jenny turned to look at me full of confidence. But I know the real reason. She's very nervous. I would be too if I were in her place. But I'm not and I can't.

"Less, you okay?" Jenny asked concerned now. I snapped out of it and looked back at her. "Yeah… just promise to be careful out there, please." I begged her. But all she did was smile. "Don't worry Alesia, you know I can handle myself." I frowned at that. "Yeah, but that's not the point…"

Yuma ran up to us and took Jenny's hands. "Come on Jenny! We have to make it down there, before the finals start without us!" Jenny was thrown off guard and was dragged down along with Yuma leading the way. "Wait a minute Yuma!" I giggled at this and then decided to take a look around to see if there are any seats around for me to sit at. And then I frowned the moment I realized that every seat is taken. The gang noticed that I wasn't with them in the stands.

"Ah, Alesia, what are you doing standing around over there. Take a seat before you miss out on all the action." Bronk told me. "Yeah I would, if there was any more seats for me to take." I pointed out, and that's when they realized that I was right. "Oh my gosh, how could we have been so stupid, you guys!" Flip said in shock. "Flip gotta point. Sorry Alesia, we should have known better." Bronk said with remorse. "It's okay, it was bound to be expected anyway's you know?" I said sheepishly. "Well, what can we do now? We can't just leave Alesia to stand up for the entire tournament." Cathy asked unsure. Tori began thinking. "Maybe we each can take every 30 minute slot by giving Alesia one of our seats. And then we can rotate once the 30 minutes is up. Alesia can still take a seat and enjoy the finals, without having to make any of us feel uncomfortable." She offered with a knowing smile.

Everyone practically liked the idea so I just stayed next to the stands and see what happens. Hopefully Yuma didn't leave his heart piece at home, like he left the invitation to the party last time.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

Yuma stopped with me still in hand and I gasped ever so heavily. Who knew just got the need for speed in all the wrong places! I turned around to notice that there were indeed a lot of duelist that I'm going to have to beat against, just to make sure that I continue to be in this tournament. I looked around and noticed that Dextra and Nistro was coming towards us after hearing the remarks with Yuma bout how the coaster's looking cool. "That isn't something you see out of an amusement park. It will be one of the most toughest ride you have ever rode." I turned around to acknowledge them. "Yeah, so I wouldn't get too excited about that pip-squeak. Hope your ready to duel because I'm coming for yeah!" Nistro challenge and to Yuma's dismay, he had no idea how to handle this. I sighed and shook my head. I looked around to see where our friends are and finally caught on.

"Jenny, you realize this also applies to you as well. That coaster is extremely dangerous. I hope your remembrance of the anime will prepare you for what's ahead." Dextra warned me this time. I nodded to her before speaking. "In a way I do remember. It's been such a long time since I've actually seen the show, that I can barely keep up with things anymore. Don't worry, though I won't get in the way. I'm just going to try to get the smack down at the rest of these undermining duelist."

"Ha! Now that's the spirit!" Nistro agreed with a bright smile. "I can't wait to see how you duel. Farewell, Ms. Spencer and good luck to you Yuma!" Yuma smiled and clasps his right hand into a fist with determination. "You bet I will!" Astral nodded. But something caught me off guard when I finally catch Kite walking in getting ready to do what I think he is going to do. I narrowed my eyes at him and began my journey over to where he's at.

"Now Orbital, freeze time at once." Kite began before I interrupted. "Well, hello there, if it isn't Kite Stupid Tenjo. Just the man I was looking for." I said in a dark tone. Kite paused for a moment and adjusted his eyes to look at me from the corner of his left one, before turning his head completely. Orbital nearly freaked out until he realized it was just me. "Y…You!" He said with his eyes blinking. "W…What in the world are y…you d…doing here!" Orbital questioned. "She's in the Carnival finals you tin twit, or did you forget? Not that she belongs here anyway. And in case you have forgotten dear Jenny; 'stupid' isn't my middle name." He said with a malicious smirk my way. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever…" I staid getting annoyed already. Kite narrowed his eyes at me. "You should have stayed out of it and sit at the bleachers like little Alesia is, I bet."

Owww, this guy really does just irk anybody's nerves! "You have some nerve! Alesia worked hard to stay in this tournament and got into the finals fair and square!"

"That may be true. However I'm not the one who dueled her out of the competition, even if it wasn't done on your own accord." What he said went home like a stab in my heart. _How could he just be so careless and inconsiderate?_ All he did is smirk at me and turned around ignoring me completely. "If you want to survive the finals long enough, I suggest that you stay out of my way dear Jenny. Or else I won't hold back if you and I was to cross paths in a duel." I growled in annoyance as he eyed me from the side. "Don't worry about it Kite, If that ever happens. Just be prepared to get obliterated by my Athena on the ride there!"

"Me? Get Obliterated?" He asked quite shocked. "That's a strong word for someone who made it in by default." I widened my eyes. "By Default?! Are you calling me a failure?!"

"That's right…you failing to meet the debt you still have to pay. For Alesia allowing you to win the duel, so that you can be in the finals in her place." This time he walked away from me. I was so shocked by this. "I don't get it — Isn't that why I'm in the World Duel Carnival Finals in the first place?"

* * *

My POV

* * *

I was a little on edge when I noticed that Kite and Jenny were talking to each other. I gulped when I began reading their body language. It's no different then that of a person who has a deep seated rivalry for each other. But rivalry of what? That I'm afraid will have to be on hold, until later. _And that's IF Jenny survives till later…_

Suddenly time froze instantly when I blinked, and I was shocked by this even though I knew that this was going to happen! I looked to where Jenny was and I see that she wasn't suspended in time! _But that's impossible, Jenny doesn't have a Number card_ … My eyes widened unsure. _Does she?_

 _No, she doesn't Alesia._

That voice almost scared me out of my mind! _Talaya? Is that you?_ I asked since it did sound like her. _Yes Alesia, it is me. I'm trying to reach you to warn you about the duels ahead for Jenny. It won't be good._ She replied. _I know. But even if I wanted to duel in her place, I can't. Plus it wouldn't be right to her. Jenny worked hard to get into the finals even if it was a cheap shot, no thanks to Vetrix!_ I eyed Vetrix as he was staring at my best friend without he knowing it. Quinton and him were exchanging a few words to each other. And I just knew it was about her. _I know Alesia. But you cannot change what happened in the past. Right now, just focus on the future and the here and now._ I guess that we were done speaking because by the time I blinked again, time went back to normal. I gasp in shock and looked around to see what happened.

"I can't believe that he actually did that…" I dreaded at the thought of what Kite did. I looked to try to find Shark and there I see him next to Quattro, giving each other rivalry stares. I sighed at this and shook my head. Nothing get's past those two…

Heartland had given the introduction about the duel coasters, though even though I would normally be nervous for Jenny in this situation. She is the type who loves the trill of things more then anything. Last time when she and I with the family had gone down to Six Flags, she took advantage over every ride there was and never got sick. Don't know how she does it. Then everybody was told to be prepared to duel and I placed on my Duel Gazer as did everyone else.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

And now that everything is in augmented reality, I noticed that Jenny was acting a bit strange. I began to call in on her Duel Gazer so that I can get an idea of what is going on. "Aghhhh!" I closed my eyes at the high pitch scream of Jenny's voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there Jen, calm down!" I said in deep annoyance. Jen from the stand looked back up at me as well as Summer, she pointed to herself in confusion. "Me…?" I shook my head. "No, my friend Jennifer down there. We nick name her Jen and Jenny at times." I explained. She nodded her head very slowly now getting it. I was about to continue until I hear Heartland finally said: 'GO!' and all the duelist sped off on the tracks. But when I look down it was now my worse nightmare!

"Ah oh folks, it looks like both Yuma and Jennifer is stuck on their duel coasters! What will these duo do now?" Everyone had the same expression as me. "I can't believe this! How come they're not moving like the others!?" Flip asked in shock. "Maybe their Duel Coasters are broken?" Caswell asked unsure. Tori and Cathy looked to me for answers. "We are so screwed…" I dreaded.

"You ain't kidding sister! I don't have my heart piece!" Jenny dreaded. I gulped and got up from the stands. "What do you mean you don't have your heart piece?!" I asked freaking out. "Jenny, how in the world did that happen?"

"I don't know, stop yelling at me and help me find my heart piece!" Jenny ordered with tears starting to brim from her eyes. I sighed exasperated now. "Man, the things you out of the kindness of your own heart!" I complained as I began rushing out of the stadium, confusion everyone in the gang. "Hey, Alesia, where are you going?" Caswell asked in a panic. "I'm going to help find Jenny's heart piece! You guys just be on standby for when Kari comes with Yuma's!" I ordered. Caswell's eyes went wide. "When Kari brings Yuma's?!" He asked confused.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling that Yuma left his heart piece at home by accident. And now Jenny must be in the same position." Tori said solving the problem. Meanwhile I'm looking all over the place for the darn thing! "This is just crazy! I can't believe that you dropped your heart piece somewhere."

"Hey, it isn't my damn fault!" Jenny stated. "Yes, it is your damn fault! How could you possibly be so careless, Jenny? You know how important it is for you to be in this tournament!" I paused when I recognized that there was something glowing on the corner of the floor. I gasp when I realized what it was! I went over to it and stopped. Once I bent down to pick it up, I carefully examined it and knew it was indeed Jenny's. How? Because the heart was slightly scraped on the edge due to her brushing up against it too hard one day. I nearly freaked out when I saw the gang run up o me without even noticing. "Hey Alesia! Were gonna go meet up with Kari and work as a team to get Yuma's heart piece back. You just take that heart piece you got in your hand over to Jenny. She needs to catch up, along with Yuma." I nodded my head at Bronk and the others. "Be on the alert! I get the feeling Jenny's mishap was no accident." I warned before rushing over to get to Jenny.

When I ran down the steps to get to her, Yuma was already whining about how he is going to get disqualified. "Jenny! Here is your stupid heart piece! You somehow dropped it on the way here!" Jenny blinked in confusion. "But…how did that happened? I had it secured in my pocket tightly so I wouldn't forget about at home, or God forbid accidentally drop it." She said. I gave her the heart piece. Somehow a light flashed before us, and then I felt increasing winds pick up all around me.

"What the?! Alesia how did you get here?!" I opened my eyes in shock and see that Jenny's coaster was already in motion and see that I was already buckled in along with her. She and I held on for our lives as we already on the loop.

"Hang on!" She yelled. The pressure from the coaster caused us to nearly thrust forward, but if we weren't tightly secured it would have been proven fatal. "Can you please explain to me how in the world did you get inside my coaster?" Jenny asked again. All I did was just shrugged. "I have no idea! I think the power of Eternia acted up on it's own again." Jenny's eyes widened. "But that can't be! Vetrix took all of your remember? And I just got mine, so it has to be impossible."

"I don't think so. I think that the power is basically limitless, and only comes out in burst. Maybe the power in itself can be depleted but can come back again and refill. "Whoa Ohh! What is this? Somehow Jennifer Spenser ended up with a co-pilot! And it would seem that Yuma also has one as well. Who knows where that strange light come from. But it looks like it is none other then: Alesia Sarah Bennet! A contestant who made it to the finals, but was disqualified due to a sudden illness. But since I'm the one running the tournament, I'll make the exception and like both Yuma's and Jennifer's fiends tag along for the ride!" Heartland announced. _Aghh! I can't stand him for a hill of beans, man!_ "Well now that Heartland dropped the bombshell on yah, what are we gonna do?" I frowned. "I don't know. Just survive as long as possible! We need to see if there will be any interference again with the plot."

Jenny raised a brow. "Ah, sorry Alesia, in case you have forgotten…WE ALREADY HAVE! AGAIN!" She yelled. But we were sadly interrupted by a devious laugh coming our way. "We'll look what the cat dragged in!" Jenny and I looked wide eyed when we see who it is. "Oh shit! It's Quattro!" Jenny swore instantly. But I didn't have time to scold her for it, because I was just as shocked as she was. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled out. "What do you mean? I'm in the finals remember?" He said ever so casually. "Not that! I mean why are you following us? Shouldn't you be dueling some other loser to get to Shark?" I asked still confused as to why is he targeting us now! "Heh, sorry, but I don't have to answer any of your questions!"

"Enough Quattro! If you want me to take a nice chunk of your life points before you even get to Shark, I'll be happy to oblige, punk!" Jenny yelled out. But I grabbed her right wrist to stop her, before she cause anymore problems. "Do you have ANY idea how strong he is? He'll crush you faster then any of us can count!" I whispered to her with a warning. But Jenny was confused by this. "What do you mean? We can be em. I'm not afraid to at least wipe out some of his life points…" She argued. "But Jenny, you need to think and use your head for a minute. If you go around and just start attacking him for no reason, he'll wipe you out of the tournament and then it'll be over. And who knows what sort of orders Vetrix has ordered for Quinton and him to carry out. And that is IF they have any at all. Do you really want to risk that, knowing that there is a very good chance that we won't be able to see what is going to happen?" Jenny blinked. "Orders?"

I nodded to her. "I saw Vetrix staring down at you at the party. And let's just say that you weren't the only one."

"So you're saying that we could be led into another trap?" I nodded again. She sighed feeling defeated. "Fine! I won't attack the jerk." She said begrudgingly. Jenny turned around and gave Quattro a dirt look before forcing herself to switch lanes from him, since he was next to us. "What in the?! JENNY! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH QUATTRO!" I screeched in anger and in a panic. "I heard what you said Alesia, I'm not stupid!" Once again she shifted into another lane.

"Huh? Just what are you doing?!" Quattro asked suspicious of Jenny's sudden move. "Mark my words, Quattro! You and your father is gonna pay for what you did to us! And even though I could care less about Kite Stupid Tenjo! His brother Hart shouldn't have to be a victim for you clowns! So therefore, I will leave you for now, and deal with you later!" I was really shocked by Jenny's resolve to fight, but I couldn't be anymore happier for her. "Jenny…"

"I know, I know… I shouldn't have to go that far. But it's true. I'll try to avoid unnesscceary fights, just as long as I stay in this tournament." Jenny said with determination. I nodded in agreement and looked on in front of us as the wind was cruising through our hair.

"Let's just hope that we can do this without a problem…" I said lastly.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this was shorter then other chapters. I have been busy studying ahead a time before I apply for the college of my choice. It has been a long time since I've been in school, and many tops that I forgotten or wasn't taught in school is top priory right now. I'm so sorry. But don't worry, I don't got writers block. It's just that I have been just busy, and wasn't well before too. Updates will be a bit slower then me posting two chapters every week or so. I know a lot of you missed that since the beginning, and perhaps this is considered a first for you. But I can indeed write/type very fast. I have practicing this for years. Anyway, onto other news!**

 **As of a few months ago, you was asked to vote for your favorite title of what Cassie's story be called. However in the mist of the voting process, two titles out of the possible four have been in a tie. Since knowing else voted since then, the poll has been closed for nearly two months now. And I have finally came to a conclusion of what the title will be called.**

 **The new title for Cassie's story and the prequel to Access the Dimensions is:**

… … ' **Before Eternia, Before Love'!**

 **Now that it is out of the way! Dedication to reviewers!**

 **WondrousMagician** **: Lol! Actually a few chapters ago, my highest writing feat so far is actually over 14k Words. I don;t you recognized that. But anyway, As far as accidentshipping, I have no idea what the heck they are really about. I was never into all of that stuff, though there are some good stories out there. However, let's see how the characters will react to each other. The story from what I see so far has life to it, which means it has to go how the story leads for it to be written. Who knows what more it has in store for us. Even I as a writer is shocked, but intrigued. And don't worry, it isn't much.**

 **Rashiq484** **: A please to meet you. And thank you for reviewing this story! I'm not too familiar with the rules of Wattpad but have read some really good stories on there. I will see how it goes. I have an account on there for about two years, so we will see.**

 **De hearts 26** **: I almost freaked out when you said about III's soul being eaten. Until I cracked up. Um… no Tron didn't eat his soul, I wouldn't know how that would work! 0.o But Yeah, but Heartland isn't the only one doing the manipulating around here. Lol, Love Quarell's! I never intended for that to happen over the course of the story. It's just that their personalities clashes very badly. But will manga characters appear again? We may never know. This story is just too crazy, I think even my own head is about to explode. -_- And the surprise for everyone will come shortly once we can get pass the WDC Finals.**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Yes, as Vetrix have stated there were other girls who were in Yugi Mutou's, Judai/Jaden Yuki's and Yusei Fudo's time and had the power of Eternia. They each played a role that lead up to things now. However that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters as their history will get into further in depth. However they aren't in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe now. As there can only be one person chosen at a time, so the rest had been sent home, here in the real world. Before I made this story I already started another fanfic based on one of the first girls who went to Yugi's time. And Jenny and Trey going out!? 0.o I think I got you fired up now that I said that you reminded me of Jenny and your crush for Trey. Oh boy, yep, I see it now. Well…lol… I'm stunned right now I don't know what else to say! ^^**

 **But as for now everyone, please be on the look to for chapter 29 of Access the Dimensions. Jenny's first few duels is about to commence. And the debut of Cassie's story will appear soon. The date has not yet been chosen, but you'll know soon. See you all there! And don't forget to Review! Luv yah, lots everyone!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	29. Fight with all of your Might!

**Long time no see, everyone! Thank you for being patient with me in the time that I needed. :)**

 **Once again I must apologize, this one is a bit shorter like the last one. I have been busy with another task that I must do. A very close friend of mine is getting married in least then three weeks and I'm in the wedding! Therefore I must be prepared to help her out.**

 **I will get into other news as promise about when Cassie's story will make its debut. But for now let's just focus on the new Chapter 29 and the World Duel Carnival! Jenny and Alesia are already in their Duel Coaster hoping that everything will return back to normal. Will they survive the first round? Time to find out!**

 **WARNING! More craziness and comedy abounds! You have been far warned! 0.o**

 **Disclaimer: Writing this story has absolutely nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL belonging to me, BECAUSE I DON'T! NADA! Don't ask, because it will never happen! But what I do own you may ask? My OC and made up card, some fictional locations if any, and that is about it…Don't bother asking about plot related stuff, because I will not answer them! Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

Alesia and Jenny discuss further on what they have to do during the Finals. However Alesia is disturbed by her nightmare she had during the night, and the worries for her best friend. Jenny reassures her that everything will okay. On their way to the tournament arena, they bump into one of the characters from the show in an unexpected way: Anna Kaboom. With Yuma and the gang already there to support them, Kite is confronted by Jenny as the two developed a feud between them.

As the Finals finally kick off, Jenny is suddenly overwhelmed when she realizes that her heart piece is missing just like Yuma's. While Yuma is awaiting for Kari to come with his, Alesia successfully finds the missing heart piece. However she is suddenly whisked away along with Jenny in the Duel Coaster and encounter Quattro along the way. Finally taking the hint, Jenny switches between two lanes to get away from dueling Quattro early. But with the possible traps that the Vetrix family can bring, will Jenny and Alesia survive their first duel?

* * *

Chapter 29: Fight with all your Might! S01-29

* * *

Cruising through the city with Jenny's duel coaster was pretty intense so far. But we were still hanging on. All I kept doing was looking out for other duelist who would attempt to defeat her before making it to the semi finals. "Do you think we will meet up with one of the duelist yet? Or do you think that we'll come across Vetrix, Quinton or Quatto?" Jenny asked. "I think we may end up coming across the first. I doubt the Arclights wants to bother with us right now. We'll just be in their way. That includes K…"

"Dammit, it's Kite Stupid Tenjou!" Jenny pointed in front of us, and I my body froze immediately. _She just had to have taken that out of my mouth! Well…maybe not the 'stupid' part…_ Sure enough the blond was in front of us on a different lane. Kite noticed us anyway and turned to look at us from the side. He looked a bit shocked after he somewhat allowed us to catch up. "What the?! How in the world did you two catch up to me that fast! Weren't you stuck back at the starting point?" He asked annoyed at the sight of us. "Yeah? So!" Jenny said in an attitude. I turned around and avoided looked at him in embarrassment from yesterday. "And what is _she_ doing here?!" When Kite spoke about me in shock I got a bit upset and faced him with an angry look on my face. "You think that I got here on purpose?!"

He raised a brow at me and scoffed. "Like I give a damn _how_ you got there. I want to know _why_?" I folded my arms. "Look Kaito, we don't have the time to be chit chatting right now. The world is in danger, and the last thing I want right now is for everything to go wrong!" He examined me further.

"Kai—to? What is it, a new definition of something?" He asked curiously. Jenny however rolled her eyes and sighed while looking at the lane in front of her. "No, it's your name in Japanese, genius!" She responded with an attitude. I shook my head at her and turned back to Kite to explain. "Let's just say to not make it into an author of confusion, 4kids changed your name from Kaito to Kite so English viewers won't get confused on how to pronounce Japanese names. Just like with Hart, his real name is Haruto. They just shortened it because foreign names seems to scare english speaking individuals for some reason. I don't know why though. Oh, and Shark's real name is Ryoga." Kite blinked seeming to understand now. "…Kaito…" He mumbled trying to see how his name sounded for himself.

"I kind of like that name better for some reason." He commented with a thought. "Well, I think both suits you." I said proudly with a genuine smile. Kite picked up on it and his face went slight red from the compliment. "W…Whatever, you two just better stay outta my way before I have no choice but to disqualify you!" He warned with a dangerous tone. Jenny growled in anger and jetted the coaster to move faster with me screaming to the top of my lungs.

"JJJJJJEEEEENNNNNNYYYYYYY! YOU CRAZY CHICK! SLOW DOOOOOWWWWNNNN!" I yelled as I held on for dear life! Jenny turned around tossed up her middle finger at him and smirked at him wickedly. "Screw you Kite! I still have unfinished business with the puppet master, your mentor lover and the man-child up ahead! Later!" She accelerated once more and changed into another land after she spotted a good duelist to beat with me still screaming to the top of my lungs!

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

After Jenny and Alesia was further away from Kite, he looked on in astonishment. "Did…Did she just do what I THINK she just did?" Flashbacks of looking at Alesia's memories after somebody cursed at her and throwing up the middle finger towards her and Jenny after a bunch of losers was bullying Alesia came to his thoughts. Once he picked up on what it was about, Kite growled in anger. " That girl better be luckily I know how to have self control, because the next time she does that again, I'll makes sure she feels the wrath of my Galaxy-Eyes!" Then it hit him again. "Man-child?" He blinked in confused, until he thought of Vetrix. "Mentor lover….?" The word 'mentor' reminded him of Chris. "What does she mean by…" Once again he realized what she meant and felt like he wanted to puke. "What the hell?! We're not like that, we're straight men! Aghhh! I thank that woman is trying to kill me!"

* * *

My POV

* * *

Even though I was surprised at what she did, I was just so stunned right now. "I can't believe you told Kite Tenjo that he and Quinton was gay." Jenny was still laughing her butt off. "Oh well! He'll get the picture one day! Ship Tease!"

"Jenny! Do you not remember that Quinton and Cassie were about to get married?! Are you out of your mind!" I scolded. "Oh calm down, it was all in good fun Alessy. Hey you never know." She teased. I sighed. "I swear, what am I going to do with you…" I questioned.

"You can start by getting out of this tournament, mi lass!" A males voice interrupted us. "Huh?!" We both questioned and have complete forgotten that Jenny once again switched lanes. That was the same duelist Jenny was thinking she could beat. IF she could beat him. "Who the heck are you?" Jenny questioned feeling a bit uncomfortable already. "My name is not important. But what does matter, is what I am about to do to you!" He thrust his arm to the side. Both Jenny and I gulped.

"Could this not get any worse…"

* * *

Real World

* * *

Jenny's parents came out of their vehicle and immediately went over to Julie and Walter. "Anna…Greg…this is a surprise." Walter said unexpectedly. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of him. "No way…" She narrowed her immediately. "What in the world are you doing here you adulterer? Here to cause more harm then good!" She spat before Greg grabbed her arm. "Anna! This is not the time for foolishness, you know that. We have more important things to discuss with Julie." Julie looked a bit surprised at this. "Um, just what do you mean?"

Anna forced her arm out of her husband's hand and turned away from them when she could. Greg sighed at how his wife was behaving. "Please forgive her, she is just stressed over the ordeal." Julie and Walter looked shocked. "Ordeal?" Once again Julie questioned. That was until Walter had an idea. "Did something happened Greg that we should know about it?" Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think you have the right to talk!"

"Anna! This is not the time for you to be holding on to a grudge from long ago! Whatever the reason for Walter to be here. We have to respect it and move on." Greg warned her for the last time. "Anyway's, have you heard the situation in town?" Walter shook his head. "No… Sadly we don't know a thing."

"Hey, I noticed that Jenny and the other kids aren't with you…" Julie noticed. Anna suddenly gave up on her act and began to break down crying. This confused Walter. "I suppose it really is that bad." Julie suddenly knew what he was talking about. "No way…please don't tell me that…" She was too stunned to continue.

"Jenny was kidnapped! Some voice or demon kidnapped my baby!" Anna belted out in pain and sobbed more then the first time. Julie went over and cradled her long time friend. "I don't see your daughter either. Did something happen to her as well?" Greg asked afraid of the answer he was to receive. Walter nodded sadly and closed his eyes. "It would seem like we both lost something important to us. Yet I have no idea what could any of this have to do with Jennifer though." Greg was confused. "Anything to do with Jennifer? What are you trying to say? Do you know what is going on around here, Walter? Do you have any idea who could have kidnapped our daughter?" Julie looked up to see the look on Walter's face as it looked conflicted. Anna on the other hand wanted to know the truth as well. Walter sighed and gave Greg a grim look this time.

Julie still remained strong for Anna. "I know that this is going to sound crazy. But since Jennifer is now caught in the middle of this. You have to know the truth." Anna was surprised. "And what is this truth that you have to tell us, Walter?"

"The truth is this. Our daughters are no longer here in the Real World. Jennifer is more and likely in the ZEXAL world along with Alesia. She has been there ever since that Saturday morning. Before she was sent to hospital. It turns out that she was in a duel with one of the main characters there. In fact, I get the feeling that Jennifer was kidnapped by no demon, but a villainous character of that world…"

Anna and Greg felt like they couldn't move. "Characters? Real World? ZEXAL? What the hell are you saying?!" Greg exclaimed. "Are you telling me — my daughter got sucked into a TV show with no way out?!"

"But Greg…Walter is telling the truth. Cassie is also a part of this as well. She was taken into the ZEXAL World years ago during her disappearance, that is why the police couldn't find her. And then, we learned that she wasn't human like us. She is actually an animated person who had to adapt and take on the form just like us when she was only a few months old. Other then that, no one truly knows how she ended up here in the Real World." Julie finally explained. "And on top of that, there is a black spot in Alesia's brain, and I have no idea wither or not all these things happening have anything to do with her!"

"Negative…"

Julie gasped before turning to her ex. "I believe that Alesia is still alive. Our daughter is strong Julie. She is our miracle baby. Always remember that Julie." Walter stated while looking at her.

Thunder and lightning raged the sky as everything began to feel weird to everyone in the area. "How come we were never informed of this earlier?" Walter asked. "To protect Cassie's safety…I've been hearing rumors that some people have been on the hunt for those who have traveled to other worlds or places beyond our own. In fact, it turns out that there were other people who traveled to the Yu-gi-oh! Anime world many times before. It happened in New York City a few years ago. 2007 to be exact. Her name was Cara K, we didn't know her last name because it was kept confidential. Like our daughters, she was a high school student of the same age at the time. She and her friends were battling a group called the Seekers, lead by their leader Dimitri. However, the distortions of their very existence being there, caused problems in their worlds, resulting in many plot twist. Thankfully though, their exploits didn't harm the actual anime in itself."

"So what does that mean?" Julie turned to Anna who asked the question to Walter. "That as long as Alesia and Jenny do their best at surviving in that world, everything is bound to turn to normal. But… I fear that this may be even more serious then I originally thought. Now that the balance between ours and there's have been corrupted. We can only leave it up to them to restore everything back to normal…"

* * *

ZEXAL World — Heartland, World Duel Carnival Finals — Coaster Duel

* * *

Jenny was just about to defeat her first opponent of the duel. "What the…? This cannot be happening!" The man spoke in horror at he had out his remaining monster Minerva, the Exalted Lightswarn with no overlay units. She was crying a fountain in fear while the owl is panicking. However Jenny had Athena on the field.

"Sorry buster, but it IS happening! In case you've forgotten I already have your life points down to 800!" She smirked. "Last I checked, Minerva has only 2000 attack points, and my Athena 2800." The man gulped.

? = 800

Jenny = 3200

I couldn't help but fan squeal at this and began to cheer Jenny on! "Go get em Jenny!" Throwing my fist into air, the man panicked even more. "That is exactly what I am gonna do!" Jenny pointed at the man and her smirk grew wider. "Now, Athena! Attack that Minerva and bring us victory!"

"No! You can't!"

Athena obeyed and send a pulsating wave towards Minerva while she and the owl screamed with terror before being blasted out of the field. The impact itself hit the man's duel coaster before his life points dropped down to 0.

? = 800 — 0

"You will pay for this missy…Agh!" The parachute activated and he was blasted into the air from the seat before the coaster went into a different lane. Jenny was declared the winner and we zoomed pass a couple of buildings. "Yeah! My first win, suckers!" Jenny blow raspberries at the losing duelist and I all I did was sigh. "Really Jen? Raspberries is for kids." I deadpanned. "Oh come on, Alesia, you would have done the exact same thing if you were in my position!"

"Um, yeah, no, I wouldn't." I said once again as our hair was flying in the air. _Let's just be on the look out…_ "Look it's Shark and he's going after Quattro!" I nearly vomitted when she said those two names. "Jenny! Stop doing that on purpose!" I yelled at her after I really did feel like I wanted to vomit. Jenny turned to me before frowning. "What?! How could you possibly think that I would be lying to you? I didn't lie to you when I said that I found Kite in front of us at the time, now did I?" It was clear that she was very offended.

I was about to say something until I heard Shark. "QUUUUUAAAAATTTRROOO!" Jenny and I widened our eyes and turned to look at the scene. Two more duelist was eliminated thinks to those two, and we already knew what that was all about. Jenny narrowed her eyes while looking at Quattro. "Man I hate him."

"Jenny…you promised." I reminded her, but it seems like she is still stuck in her own little world. "I know, I know…" she said begrudgingly. "I just want a little chunk out of his life points, just one…" she sounded very tempted to do so. "Jenny, it wouldn't have done you any good." I told her. She looked at me confused. "What do you mean by that?" I raised a brow at her. _Is she serious? This girl is gonna get us killed._ "Jenny, have you been paying close attention to what's going on around you lately? Especially with your first duel today?" Jenny shook her head.

"Nope!" If I was able to anime fall, I would! "Hey! At least I am being honest!" She said defensively. "Jenny! Your life points is still in jeopardy, or have you forgot!" her eyes widened when she finally caught on, and looked at her life points on her duel disk. "Your right! I only have 3200 life points left…"

"Dah! That's what I have been trying to tell you. If you were at the starter point, you would still have an advantage. It's too risky to get into another battle just yet." Jenny frowned again and turned to me. "So what do you think I should do? We still have other duelist that would love to make out that I am weak. And who knows what their decks really about, except for the ones we do remember seeing." I just shook my head as I didn't have a clue either. "The only thing that I can suggest is that we get into the 2nd stage of the finals."

"2nd stage?"

I nodded to her. "Um Hmm — The 2nd stage of the finals is inside the cave that will house 4 field spells for the remaining 8 finalist. The Jungle field, The Volcano field or what I like to call: The Lava Pit, The Space field and the Desert field. So unless we come across a spell marker that would have 'Dian Keto the Cure Master' on it, you would have a hard time finding another way in increasing your life points…" I inquired. Jenny nodded in agreement. "That would make since…but I wouldn't worry too much about it, Alesia."

I looked to her in shock. "What do you mean?" She smiled at me and nodded. "It seems like your forgetting too, Alesia." I raised a brow at her, until I kinda realized what she meant. "Oh yeah, that's right…you play a fairy deck!" Jenny nodded again. "Bingo! And with the right cards, faeries are notorious for healing your life points unless you're playing an anti-cure deck." Now I was really shocked. "Since when did you become an expert on different deck types and strategy? You were never this into Yu-Gi-Oh! before…"

Jenny smirked a bit out of a growing ego and winked at me. "Let's just say I did my homework before I even got here…"

"And I would give you an A for that, Jenny!" I said with a smile. She frowned playfully. "What? No A+?"

"Don't push it, Jenny…" I said getting little annoyed. Suddenly our duel gazers beeped. It was Yuma on the line, which had us in shock. "What the…Yuma?" Yuma smiled at us as did Tori. "Hey girls! How ya doing?!" he asked excitedly while Jenny concentrated ahead of us. "Were doing great! Jenny just won her first duel. We're trying our best to avoid serious implications from other powerful duelist, so we won't get booted out of the competition early." I explained. But this confused Yuma and Tori even more. "What do you mean, you're avoiding?" Tori asked suspiciously. "Yeah! I thought you were going to defeat some powerful duelist so that's why you remained in the tournament?"

Astral narrowed his eyes. "They're trying to stay in the Finals so that they can see what's going to happen…" This shocked Yuma. "To see what will happen?!" Tori looked back at Yuma. "What?" Didn't I go over this with Yuma before? Yuma turned to looked at us disappointedly. "Alesia, why would you do that?! Aren't you guys putting yourselves at further risk this way?" Yuma asked in concern. "Hey! With all of these plot twist going on, we need to do the very best we can! Besides, this was Alesia's idea, not mine." Now I was shocked and annoyed. "Hey! You we were in an agreement that we would do whatever it takes to make sure things run smoothly, now your against me?!" Jenny looked very angry. "I never said that I was against you Alesia! I'm just only making a point. You did say that you wanted to see what happens. Plus you have to find a way to get your powers back." I frowned again as I did wanted to confront Vetrix. "And besides, didn't you also want to know more about the power of Eternia?"

… …

Astral sighed at this. "It would seem's like they have a dilemma on they're hands."

"What do you mean Astral?" Yuma asked curiously. "I don't think you realize this yet Yuma. But from the way I gather, their strategy is to make sure that nothing else will go wrong that cannot only change the future of this world, but rather or not we win the World Duel Carnival. So instead, they're putting themselves at serious risk. If Jenny continues winning, one of the finalist that is critical to the show will be replaced. But if Jenny were to lose…"

Yuma finally caught on. "Then that means that both Jenny and Alesia is out of the competition, and won't know anything about Vetrix's knowledge about their powers." Tori looked on worriedly. "Oh no…poor Alesia and Jenny…" she dreaded in fear that her eyes were filled with worry. Yuma turned to look at us determinedly.

"Jenny…Alesia…are you two sure about all of this. If you win, you could be changing the plot! But if you lose, you won't be able to get anymore information from Vetrix…" Jenny and I gasped once what Yuma said hit the roof.

 _He's right. We seriously have a problem!_

"Now that he practically told us, what are we going to do now?" Jenny asked, but then someone zoomed passed us, and it wasn't anybody we'd recognized! "Hey! What the hell is your problem?! At the speed you're going, that has to be a freaking violation!" Jenny yelled at the reckless duelist who turned around to see who it was. "Agh… it's you! Athena!" Okay, so maybe we do recognize him. Remember the guy in a baseball uniform? Yeah, it's him. And apparently he knows Jenny too. However Tori and Yuma didn't know. "… …Athena…?" they said in unison. "Uh, isn't that the name of the greek goddess of love and beauty?" Yuma asked unsure. But Tori was shivering mad. "That's Aphrodite, not Athena! Athena is the greek goddess of war!"

"Oh, yeah! I knew that!"

"…No you didn't…" Jenny and I deadpanned in embarrassment. But the guy in the baseball uniform chuckled at our stupidity. "Hey! The hell is so funny?" Jenny asked in annoyance. And I couldn't blame her. I hate it when people laugh at you for no good reason. Especially when it's an anime character! "Oh pardon me…But I couldn't help but to admire your moronic friend on the monitor. However…I will not allow you two to get to the final rounds of this tournament! My wish for Baseball to be the world's number 1 sport shall not be tarnished!"

"Um, dude. You realize that baseball is still the number 1 sport with basketball and soccer coming 2nd and 3rd right?" Jenny tried correcting him. "That's a negative Jenny…" I concluded. This caught her off guard as she didn't expect that answer. "What?! How can that be so? I know I'm right!"

"Everybody and their momma isn't going to just fall in love with baseball as a number one sport. In fact, Baseball is only ranked at number 7 out of the top 10 sports in the world." I corrected her. But she was confused and slouched in her seat. "So then what's number 1?" She asked. " Soccer…"

"WHATT?!" Jenny, Tori and Yuma shouted. "But isn't that Striker's favorite sport?" Tori tried to remember. "Yep."

"That's right! And now I shall eliminate you two girls. I will make sure you fall from grace, Athena!" Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes. "You really are pitiful you know that?!"

"Fine then. It will be your end, buster. Time to feel the wrath of Athena!" Jenny declared to him. My eyes widened when I realized that she was going to duel him! "Jenny what on earth are you doing?! You only have 3200 life points and his is full!" I warned. "I understand the disadvantage here Alesia. But I can't let that stop me! And besides, experienced and professional duelist like Yugi, Kaiba, Jaden, Yusei and the others dueled with less life points at the time too. If we don't step our game up, then we already lost the battle before it even begun!"

I gasp when I realized that she was right this time. They all dueled under a lot of stress and circumstances. This however is no different…

I looked to her again and nodded in approval. "Do your best, Jenny…" Jenny smirked to me and gave me a thumbs up. Yuma and Tori did the same. And Astral smiled before nodding as well, giving an invisible thumbs up. "Hah! I'll make quick work of you, Athena…"

"My real name is Jennifer Spencer buddy. Remember it! But… since you wanted to give me a very warm welcome. I'll be glad to take you on!" Jenny prepared to attack. "Starting with me summoning my Gellenduo!"

Gellenduo faerie twins emerge on the field with one happy and the other bored out of his mind.

 **1700 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"So then…are you sure you want to face me? Because this is not going to be pretty!" Jenny warned with smirk.

* * *

Back at the Real World

* * *

"So if it's true that this Cara has been to that world before…then we need to find her and contact her at once!" Anna implored. "We can't do that…" Walter said negatively. "Why not?!" Anna pushed. "That is over stepping my bounds, I cannot just simply make a request on an account such as this…because no one really knows where she is…" That information was enough to make the others lose hope. "And what about the other two girls you said that went there…?" Greg asked curiously. "That's right! If we can't get a hold of Cara, then the other two has to be available at some point right?" Julie pointed it out. Walter thought of something and then sighed at the last minute.

"Walter…?" Julie called feeling concerned for him. "Julie, Anna, Greg…come over to my place…" Walter finally answers, much to the other's surprise. Julie began to feel uneasy knowing where this was going to go.

"But isn't your wife going to be there, Walter? It would seem like intruding to me…" Anna said in a frown knowing how this is effecting Julie. No woman wants to know anything about the other one. Walter sighed again, but this time Greg caught on that he was very stressed about this. "We don't have a choice. The last two girls to enter that world might be able to be of some help. Maybe…"

A few minutes later Alesia's parents and Jenny's parents took a drive to the next town not knowing what is going to happen next. When they reached to the house on the mountain slope, the adults finally got out of their vehicles. With Walter's and Greg's keys dangling within their hands, they each put them in it's respective spots. Walter stopped at the front of the door. "A word of warning…don't take things too seriously Julie. We have to focus on helping Alesia at anyway we can." Walter told her knowing what the consequences could be for seeing her again. Julie gave him a serious look and nodded to him, not sure if coming like this was the best idea. Walter opened the door and entered inside.

* * *

 **Wahhh! I don't think I want to find out what is going to happen now that we will see Walter's wife for the first time! Things are finally getting a bit more interesting around here. I will try to make the chapter longer next time. But I will not spoil what happens next. You'll have to find out.**

 **But first things first, the news!**

 **Ahem!**

 **Since I am still a bit busy, the debut date for 'Before Eternia, Before Love' will appear June 20th 2016. The first chapter will be up then, and hopefully I can finish this arc of the story before that date. Which also means that there is two stories back to back. I am still studying for the exam, but I have faith that I will pass it when the time comes. But other then that, thank you guys so much from all over the world that have supported me and this story so far. You guys have been truly amazing, especially not knowing how far this story was going to go. But you all made it possible!**

 **Now Dedication to the reviewers!:**

 **Zexalloverforever39: That is a very good guess. To be honest I haven't thought on it too much when I was starting the earlier story. However it is still under construction since that story is a long one also. But I was thinking that this will go into more then 50 chapters. We'll have to see what will happen.**

 **To the Guest's that reviewed, thank you for taking the time to do so. I was wondering about the same thing regarding the power of Eternia coming from that card also. But you will have to wait to find out, but it isn't the card.**

 **De hearts 26: Thanks a lot! I'm glad to hear that your excited to read about Cassie's story. Just be prepared for some drama and some twist to the new tale. And yes, there will be more information regarding the other chosen ones in future chapters. The next chapter however is only the beginning.**

 **Until then see you in Chapter 30 of Access the Dimensions! … … Wait a minute…**

 **30 CHAPTER'S ALREADY?!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	30. Apple of the Seed

**Hello everyone, it has been a while I must say. I really apologize for tasking ever so long to update this chapter. Studying has been crazy as ever and with the wedding underway, and getting the pups back from the kennel, everything is pretty much crowding everything that I have ever hoped to achieve with this story. But I'm very thankful of you guys for the encouragement. A lot has happened so far in the last chapter. And…wow, so many reviews so far for this story, I will have to get to it at the end of this chapter and all questions will be answered. Anyway ladies and gentlemen, make yourselves at home because Chapter 30 is finally here! After all this time too. Well, I hope you'll enjoy! ^^**

 **Disclaimers!: I already said this before. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or ZEXAL, so you can just forget about it. Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Nope — In fact the only thing I do own is my OC's, made up cards and some locations that you can never find on the world map. That's it folks, so forget about asking me if the plot twist count! I've been saying this for nearly 30 chapters already! Get it? Still don't? Then it's not my problem. Until the next time ladies and gentleman, please enjoy the story…**

 **WARNING! More craziness and comedy abounds! You have been far warned! 0.o**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

The World Duel Carnival Finals has become more aggressive then ever before, since Alesia and Jenny was able to get back on the right track. After they're swift delay with the duel coaster, Jenny was able to successfully defeat one of her opponents participating in the finals, as the Battle Royle style duels have finally commenced. Along the way...they meet up with none other then the Number Hunter himself: Kite Tenjo, who is also in the finals to defeat Vetrix, and to take all of the Number cards from the duelist that have them. After their talk for a brief moment with him, Jenny and Alesia jetted off along in their coaster. But things are not looking too well for Jenny at all, as they realized that she is still at risk of getting kicked out of the Finals, if her life points do not go back to 4000.

At the same time, they were able to communicate with Yuma, Tori and Astral. With the protagonist questioning the girls motives, Astral figures out their flawed plan. But now a new duelist arrives on the scene, as he wants to make the world's number one sport to be all about Baseball. Taking up the challenge, Jenny is once again warned about what is at stake for her if she loses. And thus the duel between the unknown duelist and Jenny has already begun…

But back at the real world, strange occurrences are still effecting the balance of the two worlds. In which Greg and Anna wishes to know the truth about they're daughters whereabouts. Walter finally admits the truth about where they are, Cassie's true identity, as well as the only way to help support their cause. In order to discover the truth behind the secret of their daughter's disappearance, Walter is urged to seek out the other girls, who have traveled to the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! themselves in the past. Before it is too late…

* * *

Chapter 30: Apple of the Seed S01-30

* * *

You would think that everything was going to be better for now on. But nope, things just keep on getting crazier. So now that we have no choice but to deal with this idiot dressed in the baseball outfit, Jenny and I have to deal with him and do our best to beat him, before Jenny runs out on all of her life points, and then we will be forced to be disqualified from the finals!

Jenny began the duel off just simply, but even though she has her Gellenduo on the field, things can still get messy. Jenny felt confident that she will win the duel, however that is to happen. The guy finally looked on in his duel coaster before he grunt in annoyance. He set out a monster in defense mode on his first turn before he activated a trap card that makes Jenny take damage for every fire monster sent to the graveyard. She frowned at this. "Well, this isn't good…" Jenny said with dread. I rolled my eyes as I had a feeling this whole entire time that this was going to happen.

Baseball Kid: 4000

Jenny: 3200

"Expect the unexpected…" I said blatantly, which of course annoyed Jenny already. "Oh yeah?! Well, if you have a problem with it soooooo much, why the hell don't you step in and duel?" Okay, either she is just using me as a distraction or this is an attempt to piss me off. Which, by the way, is working! "Aghhh! How can you ask me to duel when I'm no longer in the tournament, you jerk!" I yelled back. "Jerk? Since when have I became a jerk to you now!" She really can be dense! "Ah, like nearly forever!" I pointed out angrily. But she looked like she wanted steam to pour out of her ears! The baseball kid however was not taking this so well. "What is wrong with you two?! Can you talk about this some other time, so that I can beat you to a pulp!" Jenny and I stopped our argument and returned back to the duel.

 _The guy is right. We don't have the luxury right now to duke it out. We have to win this duel so that we can qualify for the 2nd half of the finals. That is the only way to see what will happen._

Ripples were appearing again in the space of the air, and this caused Jenny to gasped when we saw it. "What the heck is with these things?" He asked in alarm. "Alesia…is this…?" Jenny asked. I nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Yeah, it's starting again…" _But why? None of this should be happening in the first place. If any of this is related between me and the power of Eternia, then we may actually have more of a problem then we originally thought._ "Quit stalling and duel me already!" Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine! It will be your last! I draw!" She paid extra attention to the card she had drawn. "I hope your looking for an early retirement. Because it will soon be underway! I play the spell card, 'Holy Sanctuary'!" I did a double take as I didn't know what to expect from that card.

"What in the world? Holy Sanctuary?!" I gasped out before the field changed to that of a field and an empty, but destroyed pillars of ancient ruins. The baseball kid is confused about this as well. "Heh! You think your pitiful fairies are safe just because you decided to play that pathetic card?" He mocked. "Oh, so you think my cards are pathetic huh?" Jenny challenged with a playful smirk. I gulped when I saw this. _Gezz, this girl confuses me as much as I confuse myself…_ "That's right! And here they call you 'Athena'!"

"Enough already! I will defeat you right here and right now! But since you want to say that my cards are pathetic…then allow me to explain what this card does…" The guy raise a brow, before Jenny continued on. "You see, with Holy Sanctuary being played as my field spell, this card grants me these effects. Any fairy monster that I have between levels 5 and 6 can be summoned on to the field, without me having to use any Tributes to do it normally. In addition, fairy monsters levels 7 or higher must be summoned with at least one tribute." The kid grew pale when he realized how much she can do with just one simple card. But Jenny's smirk grew wider. "And that's not all…this spell card also causes all other non fairy type monster to lose 500 attack points while it's active."

Now the guy was really mad. "This is insane! You mean to tell me that you can do all of that with just one lousy card?!" I really didn't get this guy. All before he was all talk and no bite, and now he wants to cower in fear like he did in the beginning? It makes me wonder just where in the world did you get these crazy characters.

Yet I couldn't get this out of my mind. Since when did Jenny ever get that card.

"Ah, yeah, that's what I've pretty much said!" I was shocked. I wondered what other surprises Jenny had up her sleeve lately.

It would seem like Jenny is at the advantage here. At least for now that is. The baseball kid paused for a moment to recognize before we were almost tossed around by the sharp curve of the track. It sounds like I've heard the card's name before from somewhere. Yet I don't remember Jenny ever having such a card like that in her deck before. Not even when we used to duel back in the real world.

FLASHBACK

 _In the real world, I was always teased for liking Yu-Gi-Oh! for more then just an anime show. Guys would always assume that the card game wasn't meant for girls to play, even though that female characters such as Mai Valentine for an example would play the game. Their excuse for that reason is because Mai was an anime character and that she is better off that way. As the years gone by, some of the guys wanted to know why would I even bother. When I had Jenny learn the game, she got her first deck when her parents money was no longer tight…_

" _Lookie, lookie Alesia! I got my first Yu-Gi-Oh! deck!" Little Jenny said while we were told to play outside for a brief period in elementary school. Alesia about 10 years old smiled before she turned around to face Jenny. She was reading her level 3 reading book and was just as excited to watch the new Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode, after school was about over. "Oh hey Jenny! What you got there?" Alesia asked. She closed her book with a bookmark before she placed it down next to her. Jenny came in running but stopped in front of Alesia. Trying to catch her breath, she relaxed a bit before calming down finally. "Didn't you hear me say it the first time?" Jenny asked disappointedly, before Alesia shook her head very slowly. "No…that's why I had asked you, silly." Jenny sighed and shook her head at that._

 _She placed her hands on her hips before looking at Alesia sternly. "Man Alesia, you can really be slow. I just told you that I got my new deck, or did you forget?" Alesia felt a bit offended before she narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'did I forget'? I didn't forget anything!" She pouted. "Oh yeah, then what have you been thinking about lately?" Jenny asked curiously. "I was just thinking about what it would be like if I was to be in the Yu-Gi-Oh! World is all." After she told her that, Alesia began looking at the sky and Jenny decided to sit down next to her. While Alesia was still thinking, Jenny went ahead and turned to face her friend. "You really have been acting strange lately. Have the kids been bullying you again?"_

 _Alesia gave a slight attitude at the thought. "No…not really…" She said nonchalant. Alesia appeared to be very aloof around Jenny, but she knew that it wasn't done out of spite. "You're lying to me again…"_

" _Can you please drop it? You sound like my mom…"_

 _Jenny frowned. "No, I'm not going to drop it, Alesia. If you don't want me to tell momma, then spill. I'm your friend Alesia, and I deserve to know the truth." Alesia bit her lower lip and began to think really hard about telling her. Her face read that she was contemplating as usual. "You really promise that you won't tell?" Alesia asked frightfully. But Jenny nodded anyway, not knowing what she has to expect. "Promise. Now can you please tell me?" Jenny begged. "Okay…, Lenny and Kenny began picking on me because I was absent from school all week. They say that I'm bound to fail our math test tomorrow." she said sadly._

" _Oh yeah, that's right, your terrible at math and it's your worse subject right?"_

 _Immediately Alesia whined about it before giving up. "I know! And every time I ask Cassie to help, she always give me the cold shoulder!" Jenny sighed before opening up her bag with the zipper, and dig her hand into the large opening. "Well anyway…" She pulled out a colorful box in her hand. "…Here…tell me what you think about this." It was a starter deck in her hand. Alesia took it welcomely before she examined the back cover._

" _Hmmm….okay. I guess we can start with this then. I can teach you after school…"_

* * *

 _~Time Skip~_

 _In the afternoon, the girls went over to Jenny's house so that Alesia can instruct her how to duel. There was tons of cards all over the place, yet Jenny couldn't help but get frustrated. As of the moment, her grandmother is baby sitting them until her parents get back from overseas. " So wait, what does this mean again?" Jenny asked holding up a trap card in her hand. Alesia sighed in annoyance. "Jenny, how many times do I have to tell you?" She rolled her eyes before picked up the extra copy of the card in her hand, so that she can show it to her as an example. "This symbol here means that it is a counter trap card. You use this when certain conditions are being met." Alesia tried explaining. However Jenny was just as clueless._

" _I am so confused. I thought that you can place down any trap or magic card?"_

 _Alesia sighed. "No, Jenny — you can't just put down any card without reading the description first. These cards have rules just like the game itself has them." Now Jenny was getting even more frustrated with the game. "I can see why no girl at our school wants to play this, this is hard…" She complained. "Not really, it's just that you're not thinking straight is all. It is almost 90 degrees outside…" Alesia said being thoughtful. "Alesia, it isn't because of me feeling tired. It's just that this game is way to complicated for me to understand." Jenny said. Yet Alesia didn't get her at all. "It can be at times I will admit with all these new rules. But you have to learn the basics first."_

" _Can't we just watch the anime so I can learn from there, like you did?" Jenny complained again. "I told you before Jenny, some rules in the anime don't apply here in the real world, and vice versa. " Alesia picked up a card. "Okay, now tell me what Mirror force does." She ordered, but Jenny was confused. "Uh, it copies your opponent's attacks and sends it right back at them?" Alesia almost wanted to laugh her butt off, but basically snickered instead while still trying to hold it in. "Um, no, but kinda close to it though. Mirror force destroys your opponents monsters that attack you when they are in attack position."_

" _So what about when your opponent's monsters are in defense position? Don't they get hit too? I saw that on the anime once." Alesia frowned. "See? That's why I told you to learn the rules from here, not there. Those rules are just for show and to get the plot moving along, to make Yugi and the others invincible at dueling, and to make it more fun and enjoyable to play. If they were to make it too hard or too easy, nobody is going to want to buy the cards or play the game." She continued explaining. But Jenny shrugged at it, until she realized something. "So that's was one of the reasons why the twins picked on you? Because you want to play the game?"_

" _No…"_

 _Jenny sighed knowing that Alesia is lying again. "Okay fine, you don't have to tell me, Alesia…"Jenny began picking up her cards and exam them all over again. Before Alesia went through her books and picked up a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga and read the part where Bastian Mizawa was dueling against this girl who played 'Holy Sanctuary' as a field spell…_

END FLASHBACK

I gasped to myself when I now realized where that card came from. "That's it! That card was shown in the GX time!" Now Jenny was thrown off from the duel. "Excuse me…?"

"Jenny, where did you get that card?" I asked her seriously. She blinked at me before turning her eyes to the duel. "It was in my deck by the time I was editing it to fit the tournament before the finals. I had no idea where it came from. Why do you ask? I have to make a move."

I nodded before she prepared herself. "Now that you know what this card does, prepare to get crushed! Gellenduo, attack his facedown card!" She ordered before the twin varies rushed in to make their move. The facedown card was Charcoal Inpachi!

 **100** **ATK** **/** **2100** **DEF**

"Oh snap! Gellenduo, stop the attack! Stop the attack!" Jenny begged in a panic urgently, and my eyes widened when I noticed the monster. The giant wood spirit smoked in ashes looked up with his red eyes towards the fearless fairies.

"It's too late! Your fairies is toast, Athena!" The kid boasted before an explosion happened when the two fairies crashed into Inpachi, and it caused Jenny to be dealt with damage because of it. I wanted to gasped at this, because I really didn't expect that come back by using Charcoal Inpachi as a way of defense. That was in fact very clever of him.

Jenny: 3200 — 2800

 _And what makes it worse is that since her life points were touched, Gellenduo must leave the field!_

The twins suddenly looking like that were hit by a bomb pixelated into thin air, and Jenny growled in anger at this mistake. "Dammit, what the hell was I thinking rushing into battle like that?" She scolded herself. "Don't worry about it Jenny, you'll get him on your next turn." I reassured her with a frown. I just hope that she can pull herself together, or else it's not going to look good for us.

"Ha! She can forget about her next turn by the time I'm going to be through with her! She may have a powerful field spell working in her favor. But I still have my card working. And now that Charcoal Inpachi is on my side of the field, there is just no way that I'll lose! Heh! And here I was getting all scared for nothing. All those rumors must be fake! Your weak! You must have cheated to get this far into the tournament, in order to get into the finals."

That whole comment about Jenny being a cheater makes my blood boil, and I'm pretty sure it is the same for her. "Who are you calling a 'cheater'! I'll show you what I'm really made of buster, and it's most certainly not paper!" Um, I have no idea where she is going with this. She's bad at metaphors. "Wha…paper?" I asked in confusion. "Please don't quote me on that…" Jenny said dreadfully. "Anyway, since I don't have any more monsters on my side of the field, I'm going to summon 'The Agent of Miracles — Jupiter'!"

A winged warrior dressed in ancient battle clothing and adorned in red appeared before flying ahead of our duel coaster. Thankfully he is just part of the game, otherwise I'm afraid of what he can actually do with those large wings of his.

 **1800** **ATK** **/1000** **DEF**

"And then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!" Jenny declared as two cards facedown appeared and then disappeared at the same time. "Hmph!" I turned around to face her. "Are you going to tell me what's eating away at you?" I asked uncertain if this was the right time to asked. "Nothing, I'm just pissed at that jerk right now is all." Jenny said in an indifferent attitude. I sighed and turned back to the duel.

"You think your safe aren't you? Well all of that is about to change! I draw!" The baseball kid smirked before turning to look at us. "Okay then! I play the card 'Spell Absorption', from my hand. This card will allow me to gain 500 life points for every spell card that is played." He said with a smirk appearing on his face. "I don't like where this is going…" Jenny said seriously. "Me too, I keep getting the chills." I agreed with her. "Now that everything is all set, I also play the spell card 'Level Limit — Area B'!"

The spell card activated and suddenly the scenery changed to that of something similar to ancient Egypt but modernized machinery. "I knew he was up to no good! Jenny, he was planning this from the very start!" I warned her. "So now what do we do?" Jenny asked nearly in shock. "I don't know, but think of something. That card forces all monsters level 4 and up to be switched to defense mode!" That is exactly what had happened to Jupiter, now that he is at 1000 defense points instead of being at 1800 in attack mode. "That is correct, but it would appear that that is strike two for Athena here, or wait, isn't it 'Jennifer Spencer'?" He chuckled evilly at us, but Jenny was beginning to lose her focus, to the point that her nerves were causing her body to slightly tremble in anger. I could see that she was clenching her fist together because of it.

 _Jenny…_

"It won't matter. Now that I have everything that I need, I don't have to worry about your field spell getting in my way. " He boasted. "I would like to see you try!" Jenny challenged again. "Fine! Because this next move is going to be a home run!"

"I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" The card appeared on the field and suddenly flames emerge from the card and revealed a monster looking like a kid in a baseball outfit carrying a bat. His monster companion came out as well behind him, as they are prepared to attack if needed be. The kid smirked towards our direction with a smug look on his face.

 **500 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Great, here comes his 'son' I take it." Jenny said sarcastically. "Yeah…or 'brother'…" But the guy never flinched at all…So, I supposed that he knew what he was doing from the beginning then. _And if that's true, Jenny may actually be in trouble with this one._ "Now that I got your attention, I will now use my other spell card called 'Hammer Shot'!" Jenny and I gasped once again since we know what that card allows him to do. "With this, I can destroy a face up attack position monster with the highest attack on the field. So say goodbye to your last line of a defense." Suddenly Jupiter was smashed with a giant hammer that materialized in the air above him. He pixelated and the hammer vanished as well.

"Oh no! That was Jenny's only way in keeping an offense!" I said in shock. The baseball guy laughed at our demise. "Stupid girl, I knew you were weak. It's a shame really. Now Ultimate Baseball kid, use this opportunity to strike her out! Attack with Ball of Fire!"

Ultimate Baseball Kid tosses a ball into the air and smacked it with such intensity the ball itself was literally on fire. And what makes it worse, is that it is coming in straight for Jenny!

Jenny gasped as she see's this coming at our duel coaster with top speed.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

Walter entered into his home and looked around to see where his wife could be. He hears the radio playing some soft rock on one of the radio stations. "She must be outside somewhere while all of this craziness is going on." He assumed as he left the door open for the others to come inside. "So this is where you have been hiding this whole entire time, eh?" Greg said casually. Anna however bashed him in the head, which caused Julie and Walter to give them strange looks. "And you're the one telling me not to get any strange ideas?" She said in disgust before she sighed. Walter blinked at this and shrugged it off. Julie however tensed up a bit as she sees a picture of Walter's wedding with his new wife. For some reason as many times she had made up her mind to forget about everything between her and Walter, she could never stop thinking about him or anything else before she met him.

She remembers every time she tries to start a new relationship with someone else, Alesia would always disapprove of her being with them. She never understood her daughter, and assumed that she badly missed her father even after the divorce. She had hoped that everything would just go back to normal, even if it meant that she had to sacrifice everything just to get it. But no matter how many times she tried doing that. It never worked. Christopher hasn't shown up for a while and it was starting to worry her a bit ever since Alesia was gone. Suddenly noises were being heard from behind them and they see a woman about 36 years old standing at the front door, with shocked expressions on her face.

Julie paled immediately finally seeing the woman for her own eyes. The same woman who stole her husband away from her years ago. "Walter? Just who the heck is all of these people?!" The woman spoke before she caught a glimpse of Julie and suddenly her demeanor changed slowly. Julie didn't know what to do now, as she usually put on a brave face at a time like this. However with so many things going on with her family and friends, things have not been easy on her. "Irina, we have a serious emergency going on, and now you decided to do the shopping?" Walter told the woman, who they now know as Irina, but she was too preoccupied with looking at Julie. Almost as if her very presence threatens her. Greg was feeling very confused by the new silence in the air, but Anna knew otherwise, and was prepared to step in to help her friend if necessary.

"You…I know you somehow. Why do you look so familiar?" Irina questioned with a feeling of apprehension. Julie slightly gasped and didn't know what to do. Walter stepped in front of Julie as a means of protection and to give understanding to his current wife. "Listen to me Irina…she is my ex-wife Julie and my old friends Greg Spencer and his wife Anna Spencer…" Irina was not happy knowing this information. "What?! Why would you be associating yourself with your ex! I knew it! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG YOU TWO TIMING CHEATING SNAKE!" Everyone was very disturbed with Irina's outburst, but Walter got really upset about it. "Can you please stop yelling! This is not the time for all of this Irina!" Walter attempted to calm his wife down, yet Julie was beginning to feel sick from all of her yelling, and her very smell of his intoxicating perfume.

Irina narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you bring her here! This is all so stupid. I told you that we should have moved a long time ago to get away from here, away from her and the children that you fathered with her!" She said with malice in her voice. "You got some nerve! Her daughter is missing, and you have the gull to talk that kind of nonsense in her face?! Walter was the one who invited us, and we have children that needs to be found!" Anna defended.

"Hmph! It's not my problem that you can't keep your children on a leash! Go hire the police to take care of your problem." She said with an attitude. But Walter was no longer having that with Irina. He grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her into the next room, much to her protest. "What the hell are you doing?! Get your hands off of me! Walter! WALTER!" Irina screamed. "Please wait a moment while I take care of this situation." Walter begged. He closed the door with his wife inside, and you can hear Irina yelling at him through the door.

"This is so ridiculous. What the hell is her problem?" Anna asked upset. "Darling, you know better then this. Walter is right, this is not the time for us to be behaving like this way. Alesia and Jennifer are stuck in some animated show that hardly any of us even know of."

 _This is all my fault. Hadn't I didn't go to work that day, none of this would have happened. We would still have our daughters. And yet…I failed to protect her…_ Julie thought with grief. But suddenly Irina opened the door with a fury and Walter with his eyes closed in disappointment. Irina's blue eyes looked directly at Julie with indignation, and couldn't seem to stop. Anna and Greg however were prepared for anything. Walter placed a hand on Irina's shoulder before she swept it away from her in anger.

"Irina!" He warned. "Let me explain something to you, Julie…" Irina started with a serious tone in her voice. But Greg, Anna and Julie were all caught off guard with this. "I have no idea what the hell is really going on here. But I don't like the fact that you and your friends are invading my home. If there really isn't anything going on between the both of you then fine. Do whatever you have to do to get your daughter back. But I warn you, if I find out that you two are starting an affair behind my back, I don't give a damn if all hell does break loose outside. I will make sure **Hell** will surely find **you** …" She seethed before she walked out of the room and went upstairs.

Everyone but Walter couldn't believe what had just happened, but still, they thanked God that a physical fight wasn't going to break out. When they hear her footsteps disappearing and a slammed door, they already figured that she went to the master bedroom.

Greg turned to look at Walter. "How the hell did you end up marrying _that_?" Walter sighed at this before shaking his head. "Irina isn't entire all that bad, she's just the type to get extremely jealous of other women in my life. And sadly she behave's as if she doesn't care about Alesia at all."

"So in other words you married a vain woman." Anna concluded. They began walking to the kitchen and each had taken a seat. "I guess you can call her that…" Walter regretted. "Why did you bring us all the way out here? Didn't you say that you know a way to contact the other girls?" Greg questioned. But Anna and Julie was also concerned about it too. Walter nodded to Greg before getting a can of beer. "Yes, I said that before we even came here. So allow me to get straight to the point." He took a seat next to Julie, much to her distress at the moment. But Anna seemed to noticed this all too well. "First off, since I can not find out how to even reach Cara, things can get a little hectic with communications. However I have a better way of knowing for sure." He opened up his can and began drinking it down.

Anna blinked before she brought out her iPad so that she can look for something. "Sorry, but do you mind if I borrow your internet service?" Walter shook his head, and told her the password to help her get in. "I'm going to contact them now. So we need to wait a bit." He got up from his seat to empty the can of beer after he was done. "Follow me to the basement…" Walter opened the door that led down stairs to the basement and turned on the downstairs light. Everyone slowly descended the stairs as they didn't want to accidentally trip or hurt someone. When each of them made it down, Walter lead them to another door and a keypad to enter in some type of code.

The door finally unlocked itself, and the light inside the other room came on. Everyone gasped at the sight of it. "What the heck is this place?" Anna said in amazement. "This is where I handle some of my important work. I'm not a secret agent or anything, but my old line of work would be very dangerous, so I had to have a place to handle that without a problem. So I builded this whole area on my own after Julie and I ended our marriage. Please sit down and close the door." He ordered. Anne went ahead and sat down next to Julie while Greg went and followed Walter's orders. And when he finally took a seat, Walter began typing away on his computer hoping to get some kind of connection.

The large monitor on screen suddenly popped up showing the group what Walter was doing. Anna and Greg's eyes widened in shock. "You're contacting somebody?"

"Yes…, a few people to be exact. The ones who knows about all of this from a few years ago." After Walter finished typing, he pressed the ENTER button, before a ringing sound can be heard. He automatically accepted it, before somebody showed up on screen. It was a young woman about 19 years old with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She had pale skin, and seemed to be going through something.

"Hello Mr. Bennet. Long time no see…" She said with a sad smile towards him. "Are these the parents of the girls that you said went missing?" Walter nodded. "Yes, my ex-wife Julie and my old friends Anna and Greg Spencer is here. The girls that went missing are our daughters." The woman nodded as well before speaking. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm so sorry to hear about your current situation. I'm right now is trying to finish up my last few semester's of college. Until all of this have happened…" She trailed off before concentrating. "My name is Hayley Thomason. And I too was in the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! for some time, before I was able to get back to the real world."

Julie was confused by this. "So your one of the girls that Walter was talking about." Hayley turned to her. "Yes, my other friends Tara and Cody knew of what happened before I had disappeared into that world. I helped Jaden and the others in Duel Academy stop villains as well as one of the members of the Seekers."

"Jaden? Who is he?" Anna asked now confused as well. Hayley began to type in something and suddenly an anime character popped up on the screen next to her. He had hair that was half orange and most brown, with yellow eyes, and a red outfit that was mainly a uniform. "This guy here is named Jaden Yuki. Or should I say Judai Yuki in the Japanese version of the show. He rescued me when I suddenly ended up in Domino City pier on my own. And ever since then I was underneath his care as well as the others. I became Obelisk Blue once I passed the entrance exam surprisingly. And I met Cara there as well, before she was ordered to become a teacher of the school. But… [she shrugged] she made the choice to be a student instead. However, the one thing that she and I had in common… is the both of us having the power of Eternia…"

Everyone was silent when mentioned it. "The power of…" Greg started. "…Eternia?!" Julie finished.

FLASHBACK

 _"And then what happened after your duel with this_ _…_ _'Kite' guy?" she asked seriously. "_ _…_ _I don't know. I blacked out before I was able to know what happened. I think he tried to hurt me or something; Like to take my soul and my Numbers card or whatever. I can't remember anything else after that. It may have something to do with our duel. It's not fun being tossed around to the ground from a monster fight ya'know."_

 _Julie sighed at this worriedly, and shook her head at the whole thing. She covered her face in confusion and sighed again. "How can any of this have happened? That television show you watch is JUST a television show Alesia. And now you're saying that some cartoon character_ _…"_

 _"Anime character, mom…"_ _Alesia corrected her. "_ _…_ _'Anime' character or whatever went ahead and tried to kill you? Alesia, I don't understand any of this. And what is it with this 'Hart' kid about telling you to 'find the power' of Eternia?"_

 _"To tell you the truth mom, that's exactly what I've been trying to figure out for nearly a week being there. None of it makes any sense to me either." Alesia argued. "I keep getting told 'find the power of Eternia', 'you MUST find the power at all cost before both worlds are doomed'. Honestly, it like something off of a fantasy movie or a novel!" she complained. "No one is really giving me any answers, and I feel like I'm all left in the dark. I can't save the whole universe, let alone myself!"_

END FLASHBACK

"Yes…the power of Eternia is a strange phenomenon that is granted only to those who have the power to believe that the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! exist. In fact, Cara and I found out more about this power as we began to advance within the series itself. Cara came back home when she help defeated the evil demon known as Zorc, along with Atem." Another picture showed up with Yami Yugi/Atem in both his normal outfit in Yugi's clothes and back in ancient Egypt as Pharaoh. "He was once the pharaoh of Egypt in their world, and is 1000 years old, but 15 years originally when he died. Since his exploits, Duel Academy rose to popularity by Seto Kaiba himself: The CEO of Kaiba corporation. I know this may all seem like a lot of information right now, but in actually, we don't have a lot of time left." She stated before Walter began to speak again.

"Tell me, Hayley, is it true that the world's are about to collide with each other?" Now Anna and Greg was startled with the news. "What?!" Anna spoke in horror. "The world's colliding?! Colliding with what!? What else did you not tell us before we got here, Walter?!" Greg questioned. Julie went to turn to look at Greg unimpressed. "I believe that we have spoke on this before, when you showed up to tell us about what had happened to Jenny." Anna looked at Julie. "No, you didn't. But I suppose we ought to know what is going on now." She went to look at Walter and Hayley on the monitor. Hayley sighed before she began again. But someone else also began calling. Walter's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. He immediately allowed the call to go through, and much to Hayley's surprise she knew who he was.

"No way…Sammy?" Hayley said in near shock. She was surprised to look at him, as he grew up a bit. "Hey! It's been a while!" Sammy smirked. He has brown hair and green eyes with freckles on his face. "But the rest of you can call me Sam for short. So tell me what you all talked about?"

The others began explaining everything to Sammy so that he can help them out. Right now time is not on their side. "Well, it would appear to be like the Apple of the Seed…" Sammy commented dreadfully. "Apple of the Seed?" Walter asked. "It is something that Dimitri had told us, when he was still alive. You see, Dimitri is not like the rest of us. He comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! World, and has a son, who is half animated and half real worlder…

* * *

Back to the ZEXAL World

* * *

An explosion was heard in the distance as the smoke was causing Alesia to cough very badly and Jenny to shout in pain. Her life points was once again dropped due to the direct attack of Ultimate Baseball Kid.

Jenny: 2800 — 2300

I looked towards Jenny as she was trying her best to remain stoic in her duel, but I can tell that she was losing her confidence quickly. I was getting really worried for her. "Jenny!" The baseball guy was laughing at the sight. "Now you can squabble in your sorrows as my Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack points increases by 1000 for each time he is able to attack successfully." Ultimate Baseball Kid smirked as his attack points increased as stated.

 **Ultimate Baseball Kid: 500 — 1500 ATK**

"Ugh!" Jenny said in disgust. "Great…now we have bigger fish to fry." I responded. "Now that that's over, I will now end my turn. Let's see what you really got, Athena. I can't wait to see you lose!" I turned to Jenny once again, so that I can read her facial expressions concerning this matter. I know that Jenny didn't have much experience dueling just as I haven't, and know that she has come a long way since the beginning when I was teaching her in the past. However things have really changed since then. And now that were still stuck here in the ZEXAL World, she is going to have to serious think of something to defeat this guy. Otherwise she is going to continue to be in a pinch. If only I could help her…

"Hah, you really are pitiful, you know that!"

My eyes widened when I hear Jenny speak up for the first time since she got hit with that direct attack. "If you was really that tough, why does it look like you're struggling then, hmm?" Jenny mocked. "I thought you was more stronger then that!" She continued to challenged him, but I didn't know what to do in the moment, or how to predict the outcome of this duel. But one thing is for sure, is that Jenny does seem to have a point here. I think she knows how he is planning his strategy.

 _It could be true though…maybe he is struggling…_

Jenny was breathing a bit heavy. "And besides! Remember that Holy Sanctuary is still played on the field. Therefore, Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack power will lose 500 attack points!" I gasped when I realized that the monster didn't lose his attack power at all. What the hell is going on around here?

The ripples were getting erratic, and thus the field spell was suddenly dissolved. Jenny gasped in further shock, as she didn't know what to make of this. "What in the? What's happening to my field spell!" Suddenly I was able to hear the voice of Vetrix going through my head. _So it was him this whole time! I knew there was something that wasn't right!_

"Jenny, be careful! The effects of Holy Sanctuary has been nullified!" I warned her immediately. But she was so confused about it. "Wait what? What do you mean by it's 'been nullified'? Nullified by what?" I narrowed my eyes in concentration. "Remember when I told you that Vetrix was more and likely up to no good? Vetrix has to be the one doing all of this ripples, so that it can prevent you from using your card. It was all a trap!" Jenny's eyes went wide. "No way…you mean to tell me that this…" she couldn't finish her speech, because she was just too speechless herself! But now, how was he able to manipulate the time space continuum on his own? He never had this kind of power before.

Then my heart sank in realization.

"So this is what he was plotting… he was using my powers this whole entire time. And since he was never supposed to have it, now everything is changing for the worse." I stated. _Which means…there is a good chance Yuma will not beat Vetrix after all…_

 _And then Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland will get what they want…the Number cards…_

"All right then, it's my turn now! I draw!" _What? Jenny is still going to fight him?_ Jenny drew her card but the look on her face was hard to read. Now I don't know if she drew he right card or not. This whole duel is really making me anxious, and I don't like it. "Okay, now that you already had your fun, I hope your prepared to meet defeat soon! First I will use the spell card called Twister! By paying 500 life points, can destroy a face up spell card on your side of the field. Say goodbye to Limit Level - Area B!" The spell card activated after Jenny's life points dropped again by 500, and the spell card got rid of the other one.

Jenny= 2300 - 1800

"And...Since I don't have any monsters on my side of the field, I will now handle that problem by banishing my Jupiter in the graveyard, in order to special summon my Master Hyperion!"

The ground began to shake and suddenly the gigantic and monstrous fairy emerged from the light, and now he looked down at the enemies before him.

 **2700** **ATK** **/2100** **DEF**

"Whaaa? What is this?! You brought out him?!" The baseball guy screamed. "That's right! And now that I have your attention, I will not be holding back!" She thrust her fist towards his direction. "Master Hyperion! Attack Ultimate Baseball Kid with Light of Destruction!" Master Hyperion focused all of his power in his hands before pushing it towards the little monster. Ultimate Baseball Kids and it's companion was destroyed which left the guy to take most of the damage.

Baseball Kid: 4000 — 2800

"Now he is going to regret it." Jenny seethed. "Heh heh, have you forgotten about my spell card?" He questioned. Jenny however was shocked at the thought of it, and suddenly I knew I felt something go wrong. "Flame of Retribution!" _Wait a minute! That card isn't part of the series! Where did he get that card?_ "This card will inflict damage to my opponent equal to the amount of battle damage I have taken!"

She and I gasped at this.

 _Oh no! Jenny's…_

The card activated immediately and send a blast of huge flames towards our direction.

… _disqualified…_

* * *

 **Oh no! What are Jenny and Alesia going to do now? Will the card's effect go through and allow the baseball guy to win the duel? Or will Jenny come up with a plan to stop him, so that she may continue to help Alesia discover the truth about the power of Eternia. Now that Sammy and Hayley continued to explain more about the reason Alesia and Jenny are stuck in the ZEXAL World, what other discoveries will they learn. Find out next time on Chapter 31 of Access the Dimensions!**

 **Next time, the girls will encounter a major development in their journey, that will determine the fate of everything that they believe in. And the duels even more intense then ever. But now that the plot is being nearly rewritten, will the girls find the a way to save everyone before things get hectic? It is the start of an unbelievable turn around. Thank you everyone for reading. And now, the dedication to the reviewers!**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Well, we won't be able to see Cara anytime soon. But don't worry. Everything will make more sense very soon. Thanks again for reviewing as always! And yep! We all know we can't get enough of Jenny and her sassiness! ^^**

 **De hearts 26** **: Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you guys down! Sadly Kaito does get embarrassed to much. But come on! It's just too funny!**

 **GagagaGirl013:** **Thank you for reviewing! As a guest I am very happy you took the time to send me your review! And don't worry, I can handle the judges. A good story must be able to make critical impact on it's readers.**

 **To the Guest that have reviewed, thank you for doing so. I will try to update more on time. As I am a bit busy and my computer has been acting up a bit.**

 **Azthmira012:** **I'm grateful to have to read your review. I did my very best in trying to have my oc's blend in properly with the plot itself. If they did try to make a TV show out of it, I have no idea what kind of impact this is going to make. Well, at least you all can get to read it. That is what I am mostly happy for. :)**

 **Princesa de la Luna** **: Hello, and thank you for reviewing this story. I'm glad that you find this story enjoyable to read, and I will be updating a bit earlier soon. But things have been very slow for me, and I didn't really had the time to finish up my work, which is a real pain in the butt. And yes, the story will follow along the plot of the original show and the episodes that are entirely relevant to the series. As I have stated before in my last few chapters, the story will continue on all the way to the end of the show. In fact, as the story continue on, you will see how much Alesia and Jenny will impact the characters and their mission. Hope to hear more from you. Thank you once again. Also, I have just updated my profile page. So you can see all of the anime shows I have seen and know there.**

 **And the same applies for everyone, thank you. So if anybody has any other questions relating to the story or have a request. Please let me know. I will be kind enough to hear it. But first, I have to get some Sweet potato pie! ^^ Let's see what the next chapter has in store for us. So don't miss out on all the action, and the, ahem, plot twist not too far behind.**

 **Bye Bye for now!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	31. Behold! Whisper's of the Dragon's Maw

It is the last day of May! Welcome back to Access the Dimensions and a new chapter awaiting all of you. I know that I have been taking quite a while to finish this, and even though I have been very busy, I will continue to do my very best to submit the new chapters in on time. You all have been waiting for action and surprises awaiting this story, and it is finally here. Chapter 31! And I know a lot have been anticipating for this chapter. Plus the wedding is in a few days, which means I won't have time to type anything, because I'm in the main event and need to prep with the Bride and my close friend/sister at heart. So please be patient for Chapter 32. It will come very shortly once I get back. I will be traveling out of state. :)

As an early warning, this chapter is most dedicated to what is happening to the real world as it will help clear a lot of things up for the parents. As well as set the stage for what is to happen next chapter. Plus it continues what happens to Jenny and Alesia right after the segment. Cross your fingers!

Also! In case a lot of you have forgotten since the first chapter of the story:

This story is rated T due to suggestive themes, violence and minor language. Thank you. And to add to that statement, in the sequel the rating might go up to T+, and I do say might. Just don't quote me on that one. When this arc is finish, I will explain on that one. So don't worry about it for now, I just wanted to give you all a heads up just in case you get a bit confused. So Any…DISCLAIMERS!

 **Disclaimers: "We would like to finally get this over with, thank you." Julie spoke as she gently moved me out of the way. Don't ask me how she got here, I don't even know how. She clears her throat and began to read the disclaimers.**

" **Sapphire100 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and this is nothing more then a fan fiction designed for the purpose of entertainment and or enjoyment for the love of the franchise. The only thing that belongs to Sapphire100 is the OC's, made up cards and some plot locations not related to or found in the show, manga or anywhere in the real world. But the plot twist however, is never up for debate. Please do not ask us about this question. The original plot, the characters, music, cards, anime, books, toys, video games, manga and other merchandise and spin off series belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, 4K Media and TV Tokyo. Some references of other works and titles may be mentioned in this story. But as usual, they belong to their respective owners of that copyright. Thank you so much for your patience, and have a wonderful time reading this next fantastic chapter of 'Access the Dimensions'. We hope you enjoy the story."**

 **(Sniff)* "…Brillent…"**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Jenny is continuing her match between herself and the guy wearing a baseball uniform, who refuses to tell her his name. With her Gellendeo on the field she attempts to attack him with all she has, but with each passing moment, her plans fail. Then as she was able to play the spell card Holy Sanctuary to her advantage, Alesia begins to remember the days when she first thought Jenny how to duel. However ripples begin to appear once again to cause a complete disturbance amongst the duelist.

Back in the real world, Irina, Walter's 2nd wife finally appears and begins to show complete hostility towards Julie. And after nearly a long debate between the reluctant vain woman, she finally gives in and let the group search for their daughters. With the help of two unexpected people, Sammy: a freshman in college who used to aid his friend Cara and the gang in the past. And Hayley: one of the girls who went to the GX World, and is another carrier of the power of Eternia. They begin to explain their history of their past adventures to the worried and concerned parents.

Meanwhile, however things are still not looking too good for Jenny or Alesia, as Holy Sanctuary becomes inactive due to Vetrix utilizing Alesia's power of Eternia for himself, thus is able to manipulate the events of the duel. But at the same time, Jenny is successful in bringing out her Master Hyperion to the field, to do serious damage to the unknown duelist. But it's not without surprises all of his own. As his face up continuous spell card forces its opponent's attack to be redirected back to them; and Jenny sadly is its next victim!

* * *

Chapter 31: Behold! The Whispers of the Dragon's Maw S01-31

* * *

In the real world once again, the parents could not believe what they just heard from Sammy, who likes to be called Sam. "What?!" Anna got up front her seat in complete shock as the others were. "You have got to be kidding me! What do you mean by, half animated and half real worlder?"

Sammy turned his attention to Anna. "It's just as I have said Mrs. Spencer. My friend is the son of a real world mother and an animated father. Dimitri was born in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! in Domino City and somehow got sent to our world. We didn't find out about the truth, until like almost half way into the plot. When the plot changes began to happen nearly as close as to what was happening now in the ZEXAL World, suddenly he changed and he became controlled by the darkness inside of his heart. Cara was somebody who was special to him. So her power and love for her friends stopped him and help to purify his heart and soul."

It was almost like he was reminiscing the past, but Sam knew that he had to focus. "When Dimitri told us about his newly found metaphor, the Apple of the Seed, is a concept concerning him and his roll in the now… for some strange reason I believe that they will rise up and cause trouble again…" Julie's eyes widened. "What do you mean that they will rise up again? I thought that you said that Cara and the rest of you defeated them?"

"We did, but sometimes, there will be always an evil that will come and cause trouble for all of us. Usually to take over what the last one started. Sammy was with Cara in the original classics. Shadi warned us that there may be more problems coming for us in the future. And sure enough, I end up getting caught, then someone else did. But I don't know her name." Hayley defended. "But I have a few questions for the rest of you, especially for you two; Walter and Julie." The later was confused by being called out like that, but nonetheless they obliged. "Okay…what are the questions you have to ask us?"

Hayley blinked before she sighed feeling very stressed for some reason. Sammy noticed it, but didn't questioned it for now. "I'm going to go get some something to drink. I'll be right back." He excused himself before Hayley continued. "The first question I would like to ask is, when did any of this started happening to Alesia? Did she at least tell any of you that much?"

"Well, I really wouldn't be the first person to ask that question." Walter eyed his ex. "You would have to ask Jules here. She has been taking care of Alesia since our break up. I only know of the things that had happened AFTER I found out Alesia went missing." Hayley nodded and turned to look at Julie, who was already feeling uncomfortable knowing the fact that Walter had placed her on the spot about them no longer being a couple…AGAIN. And it was really starting to tick her off. But Anna was watching her every move ever since that mess happened about an hour ago. _How long is she going to continue with lying to herself about how she feels about him? Maybe little Alesia was right all along…she does have problems letting go of Walter. And she can't even move on…_

Once again Julie tried to calm herself down and began to answer Hayley's question. "This happened about three weeks ago, when I was called in for work that Saturday Morning. Alesia claimed that same day soon after I left, she was suddenly called by some boy named Hart, and then she was sucked into the television screen. Then by nightfall, I finally found her lying unconscious on the living room floor all wounded and bruised. She said that she was in a duel against a character named Kite." Sammy nodded as he came back with his drink. "Okay, so she really is in the ZEXAL World. So she had a duel with Kite Tenjo…that would only mean that she had to duel against his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon for her to get that beat up too. And trust me, that dragon is not something you want to trifle with. Neither Kaiba's Blue-Eyes' — heh, I bet he would laugh at me by now." He laughed nervously.

Greg and Anna was very confused now at who they were speaking about. "Um, not to sound rude, Julie. But who is this Kite person, another character from the show?" Anna asked. "Yeah, what does he look like?" Greg asked behind her. Sammy signaled for them to 'hold on a minute' and typed something up on his computer. When he was done, he pulled up a picture for everybody to see of the said character. Julie immediately took in this boy's features. Blond hair curled upwards, teal bangs spiked in five directions, two curtain one's surrounding his heart shape framed face, grayish blue eyes. A mean look on his face which tell her he has an attitude problem, pale skin, with a black trench coat, one white glove on his right hand, white long pants and black boots…

"By the way he's 18 years old if that helps any at all…" Hayley commented. But to everyone's surprise, Julie grew very upset at the sight of him. In fact, she began to hate him for what he did. Even though he is an anime character. Even though it wasn't directly at her. But still, still she felt that urge build up inside of her. She didn't want to this, or appear to seem like a crazy woman around her fellow adults. But she was ever so tempted to kill him. If only she could meet him so. She would gladly teach him a thing or two.

"So you mean to tell me, that this punk is the culprit for harming my daughter?! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Julie seethed in anger. Everyone didn't know what to make of her outburst just now. "Julie, you need to calm down…" Walter started. Yet she still didn't hear him utter a word.

She was becoming blind with her rage towards the fictional character. "No! Hell no, I'm not going to calm down! That kid almost killed our daughter, Walter! You know that!" She gasped once she realized what she was doing. And then, her thoughts changed to that of Irina. What she said, and how she said it. What was really on her mind when she and Julie just met. And the rage that she displayed in front of everyone. In front of Walter…Already, she began to feel a bit ashamed of herself. For how she is reacting. Other's may say that such feelings are normal, especially for a parent. Yet, that wasn't enough to calm her down. Her spirit was already feeling overwhelmed by the very thoughts that plagued her mind.

Walter knew that Julie had made a point about it, but he also knows that blaming the poor kid was not the answer either. "I know what you're feeling right now Julie, but even if you or I wanted to confront him for doing what he did to Alesia. There is absolutely nothing that you or I can do."

This time Julie turned to face him. "What are you getting at?" Walter narrowed his eyes intensely towards her, which suddenly made her heart skip a beat, and she became nervous all of a sudden. "What I'm getting at, _Julie_ , is the fact that even though he did what he did to Alesia for whatever reason and cause, you can't get to _him_ and neither can he get to _us_. So either way, right now, he is not a threat." Julie was about to explode once more. "Look, would it also help to admit the fact that Kite is only like that, because he wants to protect his younger brother…" Sammy was cut off.

"…Hart? Yeah, I know about the little kid already. A sad situation, but that still doesn't mean that boy can just do whatever the hell he wants to my baby!" Julie concluded. _Funny she that should say that. Alesia tried protecting her from the same thing, even when Julie secretly admitted to me that she has been sexually active with other guys after that situation between the both of them happened. At this point, all of this internal suffering Julie is harboring is only going to make matter's worse for her. I hope she understands that one day if not now…_ Anna thought to herself.

Sammy sighed again, and shook his head. "Here is a few clips from the show, so that you can get an idea of what hell is going on. Its better then explaining it through pictures…" He typed on his computer again, and with a few clicks here and there, he was successful.

In the first clip was a duel between Yuma and Shark, after he promised to save Bronk's deck and get revenge for him breaking his Golden Key. And the first time he met Astral. The next clip featured Kite's debut along with Orbital 07, as he showed up and slowed down the flow of time to challenge Yuma into duel along with what Hart was forced to do. That scene scared everyone in the room, Julie especially, except Walter. When they saw Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon for the first time and what he could do, Julie couldn't help but grow more fearful for her daughter every minute. Then a 3rd clip showed Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland speaking about taking the Numbers cards, destroying Astral World and finding Astral to defeat him. The 4th a scene with Kite and Hart in the little boys room. To help clarify the situation, they skipped all the way to the part where Hart and Kite were playing hide and seek. A time when Hart was just an innocent little boy. Another scene with them trying to escape Heartland's goons and Kite offering up candy to cheer him up. Or when Hart was hooked up to wires after being severely hurt by the ritual he was forced to participate because of Vetrix.

Somehow Greg and Anna didn't like the sound of his name, and they had every reason why. When the clip showed who Vetrix was and how he sounded, Greg and Anna gasped immediately. Thic caught the other's attention. "What's wrong?" Hayley asked. "That…That's the voice of the person we heard after Jennifer was taken!" Anna pointed to the scene in horror. She felt petrified and Greg couldn't help but want to comfort his grieving wife.

Once that was cleared out of the way, a new clip showed all of Yuma's friends and family. The middle school he and his friends attends. And Hayley assumed that Alesia and Jenny must be students at a local high school since they're too old for middle school.

Then his sons, Quinton, Quattro and Trey are shown. Yet the very look at Quinton suddenly made Julie remember something back when Cassie was still living with them.

FLASHBACK

 _About 4 years ago, Julie had knocked on the door that leads to Cassie's room. But when she received no answer, she decided to just open the door without thinking about it. At first, she was expecting Cassie to be there. Yet she wasn't anywhere to be found, and this worried Julie even more._

" _Ugh, where on earth could that girl be? I swear, ever since she claimed that she has a boyfriend now, she's been doing a disappearing act practically everyday." But then she noticed something on her desk. It was full of her study books, her AP Geometry, American History II textbook, Economics book and some of her notes scattered underneath them. But the one thing that did catch her attention was a photograph._

 _When she picked it up, she began to gasp at what she sees in it. "What in the…? What is this? Camera tricks or something?" Then she hear's a crack sound behind her, but she froze immediately when she did._

" _I'm sorry…mother…"_

 _Then all of a sudden her vision went blank._

END FLASHBACK

When they stopped the video play. Sammy began to speak again. "I believe that Kite is no longer going to harm Alesia. It's also a strong possibility as well that Jennifer is with Alesia, and is helping her in this fight. And besides, even if you wanted to get after Kite for what he did, you have to remember that even though in the beginning he portrays himself as an antagonist, he is also a protagonist to the story as well. Therefore, we need him…"

"I can understand that, but you must also realize that Alesia was also sent to the hospital due to that young punk! Just wait till I get my hands on him, I'll rip his cards up and send it to the dumpster! Including that favorite Dragon monster like card of his!" Julie declared with anger seeping out of her voice. It was so bad that even Anna and Greg were doing their best to remain calm after that outburst of hers all over again. "Man,such spitfire…" Greg muttered as Anna nodded while feeling uncomfortable with her friend's anger level. "I see…so the danger has increased since then. It would only mean one thing and one thing only…" Hayley spoke with dread in her voice to the point everyone was able to pick it up. "You don't think…" Sammy started.

But Hayley nodded at him."Yes…it would only be a matter of time before the power of Eternia get's out of control. And if it falls into the wrong hands, then it will be like last time." Hayley finished. "And what happened last time? Something bad happened?" Walter wondered. Sammy's face darken.

"Yes, Cara technically had her power stolen from her, back during the time when the Pharaoh was still trying to regain his memories of his past life. Yami Bakura, or the one known as Zorc, attempted to steal her power for a very long time, since the moment he discovered about it. We tried our best to protect her, but to no avail, no matter how hard we tried to prevent it from happening… it didn't matter…" Sammy said regret tingly. Julie and Anna gasped in shock while Greg and Walter held stern faces.

"After the final battle, all of us returned to our everyday normal lives. I decided to continue to learn more about the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh with the help of Shadi's counterpart when he was in the real world. But…he left something after. Warning me that another one was 'chosen'…" Hayley's eyes widened. "You mean…this was before I met you and Cara? Before I ended up in the GX World?"

Sammy nodded. Hayley sighed before she turned towards the parents once more.

"Therefore, we urge you as parents for the sake of these girls to please understand. They will go through things that even you may not agree with. If my suspicions is correct, then the both of them have the power of Eternia. And there is not doubt that the protagonist of that world will do whatever they can to protect them at all cost. But for now, all we can do is wait. No matter how bleak it seems outside." Hayley pointed out. Everyone else in the room was silently thinking about what Sammy and Hayley had said. They were all quite uncertain about the future of their world, and what could possibly happen if the bad guys do get they're way.

Greg turned to Walter. "What do you think, Walter? Do you believe that what they're saying is the truth?" Walter sighed slightly and turned to look at Greg. "Yes…if our daughters are the only ones able to do this, then we have no other choice but to allow them to do whatever they have to do. At this rate, the worlds are colliding at an even faster rate. Which means that they do not have much time. And if it get's out of control, then the worse is yet to be feared." Sammy nodded. "Yep, my taught's exactly, but I'm looking into the news and I'm a bit surprised at the outcome of the results."

"Results?" Hayley spoke in curiosity. "Yeah, I googled some of the recent weather conditions, and it appears to be only around our area in Pennsylvania. The rest is pretty normal!" Julie got up from her seat. "So what does that mean?!"

"It means that the severity of the damage hasn't spread yet to other parts of the world. So now that we are technically the only ones who are going through this problem. It only means that the same thing is going to happen all over again. The same thing that has happened years ago. You all may not remember this… because once Cara's duty as the holder of the power of Eternia was over, everybody's memories about the incident were erased and everything went back to normal. Then I was next in line to inherit it, you see, my distant cousin's classmate also became the barer of the power of Eternia as well. Since Cara is not here right now, only I can try to block the evil that trying to destroy this world…" Hayley spoke with resolve.

* * *

World Duel Carnival Finals — ZEXAL World

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhh!" I gasped when I hear the frightening screams of Jenny next to me. The impact of the blast was so bad to the point that if the duel coaster was not on its track, let alone stable. The thought that the car would knock out of its track was bad enough. Jenny suffered some serious damage as she was gasping in pain due to the direct attack.

Jenny: 2300 — 1100 ATK

"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny, are you all right? What happened!?" Jenny struggled to remain in the duel and turned to me in pain. "A…Alesia…" Once again she wallowed in pain, and so she began to cough violently. It was crazy. I don't know what to do now. Were traveling so fast, that there is no way for Jenny to properly control the duel coaster! I went ahead and grabbed the controls in her place, much to Jenny's confusion at first. "Alesia…?"

"Don't worry Jenny. You just focus on dueling, and I'll help stir the coaster. There is no way were going down without a fight!" I told her with confidence. Even though I really believed Jenny had lost this turn, but I guess not. Yet, why do I still feel very uneasy all of a sudden? Jenny nodded to me. "Okay, this is not what I planned. But…"she continued to cough. "I need to beat him, it's the only way…" I was beginning to truly worry for Jenny. She had to get straight into dueling in a more brutal way then I did. And now she is dueling for my sake, since I can't really do anything. And now that everything is changing so drastically, I fear the worse for her.

 _This is not supposed to be like this. Jenny is terribly injured because of that direct attack. And now that Jenny's turn is practically over, what other plans do that guy have for us now? Is her dueling really worth me knowing the truth from Vetrix? Her safety is on the line!_

"Jenny, maybe you shouldn't worry about staying in this tournament anymore…" I said where only she can hear me. Jenny looked at me in shock. "What…?" She wondered. "I don't think you should continue on in the finals. This is getting to become too dangerous for you…" I can hear her growling in anger all of a sudden. "What the heck are you talking about?! This is our only shot. We can't give up all because of a minor set back!" I turned to look at her. "Jenny it isn't all about that! If you try to win, you'll be putting yourself in more danger then anything else, and I don't want to see that happen." I felt my tears began to show up in my eyes, and soon it was beginning blurry. But the wind pressure from the direction of where the coaster is pushing to, was making it leave even faster at the same way.

Jenny noticed this right away, but can tell that she was thinking about it herself. "Jenny?" What could she be thinking about? "Heh! You two girls really are a piece of work aren't yah! Even though that attack from Master Hyperion was indeed powerful, I will admit. But now that you're running out of life points, your efforts in defeating me is entirely useless." The guy in the baseball uniform spoke. Much to our displeasure, we didn't have enough time on our hands. The 2nd half of the finals is soon about to start, and unless we win this duel, we won't be able to make it there in time! But if we continue on like this, then Jenny's life points will surely be in jeopardy and who knows what would happen to her in general. Her health is important as well.

"This is just perfect! Your about to lose your place in the finals right here, and now! So go ahead an end your turn already! It is long over due!" He mocked to us in glee.

Something must of put me in such fear when I realized that his life points was already at 5500 without us even realizing it. "Jenny…" I started. "I know…his life points right? It's been going up with every spell card that was ever used so far. All of that is due to the effects of Spell Absorption. He just never declared that it happened. All well, can't do nothing about it now since it is out of my reach…"

Meanwhile back at the Heartland Stadium, everybody is in shock as they were watching the duel between the baseball guy and Jenny on the monitor screens. "Ah oh, Folks! Looks like the kid has finally got Jennifer Spencer on the ropes! Who will win this struggling battle between the two! Stay right there, because you do not want to miss this!" Mr. Heartland spoke with excitement. However the gang was in shock at the outcome, the same way as everyone else in the stands. "Ugh! This is crazy! How in the world is Alesia and Jenny going to defeat that guy?" Flip asked in surprise. But Cathy was ready to pounce onto him and bash him with her fist. However even Jen was getting concerned.

"I don't think Jenny is going to give up though. She doesn't look like to be the type to that though. The same applies to Alesia as well, so we have to believe that they would." Summer agreed with Jen with that. In the other part of the stands was Gina, who sadly didn't make it to the finals as she had hoped. But she see's Alesia is struggling to fight just as much as Jenny is. And so she began to silently pray in hopes that Jenny would survive the duel a little longer. "Oh Alesia…, what is to be the fate you and your friend must face? To win or not to win…" She sighed feeling completely depressed. And not too far from her is Nelson who is watching the duel as well.

"Something tells me that they may need to give up on this duel for some reason. Her friend looks like she is in unbearable pain. And I don't like the looks of it…"

"Do you think that something is wrong with Alesia and Jenny?" Caswell asked with concern. "I think so." Cathy pointed out. "That last attack surely made Jenny have problems with being in control of this duel. That baseball guy is a real problem." Bronk said noticing the state that Jenny is in. "There is no telling what may happen next on the next turn."

Cathy looked worriedly towards the monitors. "Alesia…Jenny…you have to do your best…"

Suddenly the monitor for Jenny's duel had went blink for a moment. " Hey! What happened to the duel?!" Everyone in the stands began complaining. "Great…, now what is going on now?" Cathy asked in annoyance. "Ah oh folks! It would seem like we are beginning to experience some technical difficulties at the moment! Please be patient everyone, while or tech team is going to investigate the situation!" Heartland spoke again before everyone was going to get even more upset.

Sadly that was the case. "Hey! We want to see the duel with the Spencer girl!" One guy complained. "Yeah! Give us the video feed!" This time a young woman yelled out. And soon everyone began protesting immediately once they saw that nearly everyone was gathering a following. Heartland was getting a bit annoyed, but he never showed it for the sake of not blowing his cover.

"Heartland!" Dr. Faker's voice has caught the attention of the Flamboyant mayor of the futuristic city. He nearly sighed, before he spoke. "Yes, Dr. Faker, I know. I'm aware of the situation as we speak."

"It would appear that this duel between that Spencer girl with Subject E is about to come to an end." But Heartland already knew that, yet he had no idea what Dr. Faker was getting it. "But isn't that what we wanted to happen?" Dr. Faker on the other side was not too pleased with it. "Naturally it would be very good news that they are knocked out of the competition. However, we can't go around doing that, now can we?" He sounded devious in his voice, and Heartland knew what that meant. "So what are you suggesting? There is no doubt that they will lose."

That was until Dr. Faker began to smirk.

"It's quite simple. We let the girls pass…" He ordered. Heartland was stunned by the answer. He didn't expect that to ever happen, let alone coming from Faker himself. "What? Let them pass? You mean you want to help them cheat?" Faker can tell the shock in his voice. "No you idiot, the girls are bound to lose the duel anyway. I cut off that video feed for a reason, Heartland. And that is to make sure that the girls are allowed to see what is going to happen, when Jennifer Spencer has already lost the duel."

Heartland's eyes grew wide, until he finally caught on to what Faker was saying. He smirked as well at this plan. He just knew that it was going to work. "As you wish, Dr. Faker."

Back with Jenny still trying to figure out how to handle her current situation. I'm here ready to get an anxiety attack because I have no idea where this who situation is going to turn. Either for the good, the bad or in the worse case scenario.

 _What to do?_ That was all I was able to think at the moment. Until I had turned to look at Jenny for myself.

Jenny was eerie quiet. But I can tell that she was determined for some reason. "Jenny? What are you looking to do?" I asked her in a whisper. "To be honest, I do not know what to do right now. I understand your worry. But at the same time you need to get to Vetrix. If we lose, you won't be able to get to him."

"I know. We have been through this over and over again." I concluded. "So what does that mean? That were so complete indecisive that we have to go back to square one?" Jenny questioned.

"Well, your the most logical one." I said to her as the wind was pressing against my face. "And you're the one that's always coming up with the brightest ideas." She finished. Jenny closed her eyes still thinking about things. From her finding out where I have been all that time, to getting sucked into the ZEXAL World herself, for being with me throughout the preliminary rounds, to being controlled by Quattro's powers and was forced by Vetrix to duel against me, to be told to just be friends with Shark, to us being in danger from Yuma's duel with Trey, the events at the party, and her talk with Kite before the start of the finals. It was all riding down on her choices…

Jenny began to smirk. "Alesia… I will help you however way I can…" I gasped when she said that. "Wha…what did you say…?" I questioned in shock. "You heard what I said. And besides, I believe that Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland isn't stupid. They probably had an idea that we were going to try something like this from the start." What she said got me really thinking about what she said. And for some strange reason, this really frightened me at the thought.

 _What could this possibly mean? One trap after another trap? It's bad enough that Dr. Faker had planned to use this tournament to gather all of those who have Number cards. But that even includes mine…!_

"I think you could be right, Jenny…" I told her. "I now end my turn…!" _Since there really isn't anything that we could do… or should I say I…_ Jenny thought to herself. _But if my theory is correct, then win or lose, Dr. Faker is going to tell Heartland to let Alesia go to Vetrix. Somehow someway…_

The wind began to change as we were getting extremely close to the Maw of the Dragon that leads to the 2nd half of the tournament, which only 8 will be allowed to pass. And as I watched, I can see that Quinton had already went in as well as Vetrix, who was suddenly looking behind him towards our direction before he went in too. But what was most frightening was his evil smirk at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, as his figure disappeared within the darkness.

"About time you did that. I waited practically like forever! I draw!" I could hear my heart pounding hard, and now the chance for this guy to do what he wanted had now arrived. "Now I will place a card face down and end my turn. So now it's your turn."

"Jenny be careful…" I warned her as I did before. She nodded and then drew her card. But she was not looking too happy about her draw. "Jenny, don't. Whatever you have drawn, just do your best. I'm sorry…I am the one who made you go through all of this. This is all my fault." Jenny shook her head to me. "No, I know how you feel. But I have to do this. Because it isn't just my duel. IT'S OUR DUEL!" The unknown duelist was confused by her outburst.

"Now, I will attack your facedown card with Master Hyperion. Master Hyperion, attack with Light of Destruction!" _Jenny…she really is going to do it…_

 **300** **ATK** **/200** **DEF**

The Fox was red and held the small flame in his hands. "And here I'm thinking it was going to be really hard. You seem to have forgotten about my Flame of Retribution card!"

"Not by a long shot! Because I activate the spell card, Twister! By paying 500 of my life points, I can destroy one of your face up spell cards on the field!" The unknown duelist had gasped as the life points that Jenny has went down again. But in turn she was able to destroy his spell card! "N…No way! How did you get your hands on that card?!" I really wanted to yell at this guy, because he was literally getting on my last nerves! "Wow… and you're the one calling me pathetic?

Jenny: 1100 — 600

But at the same time, Master Hyperion's attack was able to destroy the unknown duelist's Fox Fire that was set on the field. However, If I remember correctly. Fox Fire can activate itself from the graveyard, and can return back to the field at the end of the battle phase. Once her turn ends that is…

 _I never would have thought that Jenny would seriously be lasting this long in a duel before. I will tell you this now…she is really brave. And she has become a lot more stronger in the pass few days. Probably a lot more stronger then me or I ever will…HUH? Where did that come from? I never used to think like that before, so why now?_ "And now that I have back the advantage again. I'm going to activate Master Hyperion's special ability! By banishing another one of my fairy monsters in the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field." Jenny is going to destroy the duelist's Fox Fire now.

"But that isn't going to work!" The baseball duelist protested against her. "Your wrong… the effect of Fox Fire only works when he is attacked during battle. So therefore since Jenny is not having Master Hyperion attack him in battle, the effect will not work and activate from the graveyard like before." This didn't settle too well with the baseball guy at all, and then the special ability of Master Hyperion finally took effect, which means Fox Fire is permanently in the graveyard!

The fiery fox finally vanished in pixels as the baseball guy had no other choice but to send his physical card there. But even when this happened, the unknown duelist was just not happy. I sighed a bit, even though I have no idea if we will survive this duel this time or not. Jenny however still seemed a bit confident in her choice. "If I'm going to lose…I'm not going to lose without a fight! You hear me?! You coward!" Jenny yelled back to duelist. Yet he was pissed at her and wanted more then anything then to get rid of her as soon as he could before the finals get's even tougher.

"So right now, I end my turn. Your up!" Jenny stated with resolve. "Hah! This will be over quick! I draw!" A flash of light came from his swing of his arm, when he drew the card from his duel disk. I couldn't help but be memorized by it. Even when I've seen it so many times in the anime when the characters have done it when they drew their card, it doesn't happen when either Jenny or I draw them. I never thought about it before, until now. It makes me wonder. If they are able to do it…would Jenny and I be able to do it here too? Or it is because she and I aren't animated and is stuck here that we can't?

In fact, I have never seen myself change into anything else other then just me being myself. I can't sweat drop like they can, or run very fast that the old saying: 'another one bites the dust' is literally stated and shown. Or anime fall, or irritation marks appear on the face. Heck, even our heads wouldn't grow bigger when were angry…

"Grrr, I can't believe that you still got this far. But no matter! This will all end very shortly."

"Oh yeah? That's what you think!" Jenny challenged with determination. "Um Jenny, he does have a point here. Your down to 600 life points while he has 2800. How are you going to turn it around?" I asked her curiously as it turn out to be the case. Jenny looked down at her duel disk to see her life points to be exactly what I had just said. "First off I'm going to summon my second Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode!"

Once again another Ultimate Baseball Kid emerged on the field with his companion. Already I felt that this was just like a few minutes ago.

 **500 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Already Jenny felt very unease once seeing the same monster appear on the unknown duelist's side of the field. Yet when I see how he looks, the kid was tossing the baseball in his hand up and down over and over again. Almost as if tempting her to make a move. Despite him being weak with ATK and DEF, his special abilities if successful is more then enough to make up for it with the right cards in your deck…

He held up another card as well. "Next I activate the spell card Buster Rancher, and equip it to my Ultimate Baseball Kid!" A gigantic gun like weapon appeared above the said monster before he got it for himself. However Jenny and Alesia have no idea what that card even do. "Oh man, no what is this guy even planning?" I commented. _And I really don't like the looks of things…_

"But I'm not stupid enough to attack. And after all, once again I will increase in attack power due to Spell Absorption's effect! So I'll just place a card face down, and end my turn." The guy said with a smirk.

Baseball Guy: 5500 — 6000

Jenny: 600

"Something tells me this guy is up to something." Jenny said feeling suspicious about the unknown duelist. "Whatever, I'm not going to just stand here, and watch for things to happen. I draw!" She looked at her card and smiled. When she turned her attention to her opponent she began to make her move. "All right, I don't have a single clue as to what you were planning over there. But I guarantee you that it's over!"

 _Heh, yes it is Athena…_ _ **yes it is**_ _…_

Why did it look he was expecting something, I have no clue. But then when I was thinking that Jenny was about to summon out another monster, she gasped when she was looking at her duel disk. "Why that clever little sneak!" She seethed. I was worried. "What? What is it, Jenny?" But Jenny was so preoccupied with what she found out that she didn't even say anything to me right away. "This is not good. If I were to attack his Ultimate Baseball Kid with my Master Hyperion, then his monster will double in attack points. That would mean that Master Hyperion would get crushed!"

"What?! But how can that be?!" I asked in shock. "Take a good look, Alesia…" Jenny offered while I try to gather what she is trying to say. "Huh?" When I look at the card description, it was somewhat beginning to make sense. "Buster Rancher can only be equipped and used by monsters below 1000 attack points. Since his Ultimate Baseball Kid has a base value of 500 attack points, it will increase it's power by 2500, and that is more then enough to beat Master Hyperion…"

"…Because Master Hyperion has 2800. So Ultimate Baseball Kid will receive 3000 attack points during the Battle Phase. Dammit…" _That card isn't used anymore in the real world. And the OCG rulings is a bit different then TCG. And since where in their world, the whole rules changed…_

"And do you have something to counteract his plan?" I asked her curiously, and suddenly the whole place got dark. And dim lights were everywhere. _Oh no…that means the 2nd part of the finals is about to start! Jenny has to hurry up and make a move!_ "I play a card facedown and end my turn!" Jenny turned to look at me for a moment. "I had no choice. This guy is just way too sneaky, and I'm becoming limited…"

The unknown duelist shook his head in disappointment. "It won't matter at this point. This whole entire duel is just too pointless. And now that you are hanging on by a thread, it will be the most easies duel I have ever played. I draw!" He drew card as he checked to see what it was. He wasn't too pleased with it, according to his facial expression. "But this is all going to end here and now!"

 _That was supposed to be my line!_ Jenny thought to herself feeling completely helpless with the situation as it is. Suddenly the baseball guy did the unthinkable and ordered Ultimate Baseball Kid, his only monster on the field, to attack Jenny's Master Hyperion Directly. "Wait a minute! Is he trying to commit suicide with his monster!" I asked in shock and Jenny couldn't believe it either! But Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack power increased to 3000 automatically.

"What?!" Jenny and I said at the same time. "But this can't be happening? How did his monster attack point increase to 3000 all by itself?!" Jenny asked in fury and shocked that something like that happened unexpectedly. "When I get my hands on Vetrix, I'll turn that Cinderella Boy into a Cockroach!"

However the Buster Rancher card had suddenly disappeared from Ultimate Baseball Kid's hands. "Huhhhh?!" We said this time around. Now even the baseball kid was shocked at this. "What in the blazes is going on?!" He shouted."Okay! This doesn't make any sense at all." I deadpanned. But even as all of us were shocked, Ultimate Baseball Kid had accident crashed into Master Hyperion and caused it's duelist to suffer major damage.

Baseball Guy: 6000 — 3700

Jenny began to laugh hysterically at his foiled plan, while I did my best not too by snickering at his attempts. "What's wrong, buddy? Upset that your plan didn't work?" She mocked before finishing off her laughter. "Thats what I call: ACCESS DENIED!" When his baseball cap glint in the sun, his narrowed eyes watched her in anticipation. "That's what you think…" He said dangerously.

"What?" Jenny challenged, before I leaned forward to see what he was talking about. "I now activate my trap card!" The card revealed itself before it flashed when activated. "Chthonian Blast!" My eyes widen when I saw it for my own eyes. Why? Because I just realized what the hell that card does!

"Let's see…Cathonian Blast…Activate only when a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK." Jenny read with confusion. "Ah… there has to be a mistake somewhere."

I gulped however and was bracing the car for support. "Um…Jenny…There is no MISTAKE HERE!" I warned her at the last possible moment before she caught on to what I was saying. "Go! Cathonian Blast! Destroy Athena's Master Hyperion and end this duel!"

The card's effect sent a blast hurling towards our way at fast speed. "Agh Jenny…we lost….!" I screamed out preparing to be dealt with the impact of Cathonian Blast's effects. When I closed my eyes, my body immediately felt the strong pressure from the attack itself. And sadly, I have to admit here…I'm AFRAID…VERY AFRAID!

Baseball Guy: 3700

Jenny: 600 — 0

I can't believe that it's over…

"Hey! How is it that your still in your car?!" I quickly opened my eyes when I hear that duelist's annoying voice. "Huh?!" I called out in confusion, as Jenny was stunned as well. "What?" Jenny questioned in the same fashion as the rest of us.

* * *

At the Stadium

* * *

"Well, well, well folks! It would seem that the baseball kid has defeated Jennifer Spencer in her 2nd match! However since they are working for me, they will take over as Monitors for the World Duel Carnival. Give it up for our favorite girls: Jennifer Spencer and Alesia Bennet!" Heartland cheered on, as we were ever so confused on screen. And so is the gang.

"Huh?" Flip asked. "Wha…?" Cathy said next. "WHAT?!" Before the whole gang shouted in shock. Meanwhile Shark looked a bit baffled at the whole announcement. "What in the…? Monitors?! For Heartland?!" He questioned surprised. However with Kite's concern, he was not too happy. "What are they scheming? Surely they don't believe that anybody is going to be stupid enough to believe that?" He said to himself. Until with Yuma, Tori and Astral; Yuma is yelling in frustration. "Aghhhh! Were doomed! DOOMED I TELL YAH! WHY! The championship title…my wish…all gone…" He continued to whine until he put his head down in deep depression.

"Wow, Yuma…you should have joined the **drama** club." Tori said unimpressed with his attitude, before Astral sighed shaking his head. "Well,except for Yuma…" Kite finished to himself.

With Quinton riding in his duel coaster, he seemed to be a bit more interested at the current turn of events. "Hmm, interesting…I never would have guessed that Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland would go and take it this far…" Yet Vetrix was enjoying every moment of it from his monitor and chuckled with an evil laughter. "How convenient…so Dr. Faker wants to play that kind of game hmm?" He narrowed his eyes with a smirk forming on his face. "Very well then. We shall see how far Jenny and Alesia are will to go, if that is what it takes. May the best man win…" He continued to laugh manically, as his voice echoed the dragon's maw itself…

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 31 you guys. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it had taken for a sad turn. But at least for Jenny and Alesia, everything can still go according to their plan. But at what cost? With the trap set by Vetrix, Faker and Heartland, things are getting turned up! Now lets head for the review panel!**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Um, a bit too late I think. But don't worry…she still survived and is still alive! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **De hearts 26: Yes, I agree about with Jenny being a sister to Alesia. They just have that kind of close relationship. I know what it's like for Alesia. I've been through a similar problem when I first learned to play the game. Sadly I had no one to duel with. :(**

 **Julie's past relationship with Walter is getting to her, but hopefully she can put it behind her. Or else conflict will arise from Irina. Hayley and Sammy will continue to support the crew as this madness continues.**

 **But in general everyone: Thank you kindly for reviewing and for reading this story — Your support means everything here! And by the way — don't forget to review this story to let me know what do you think about this chapter and the story as a whole so far. What do you expect to happen in the next few chapters? Who is your favorite OC out of this so far, and why? Let me know if you have further questions about upcoming story events with a PM, when available. I'll message back a.s.a.p.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	32. Will's of Power

It is now JUNE EVERYONE! You know what that means. Kids out of school, summer is practically here, the blazing heat, the crazy weather, bees are buzzing, and the wasp are back! Aghh! One minute its hot, the next minute its cold! Now I'm getting more rain…AGAIN! But as far as the wedding had went… EVERYTHING IS GREAT! ^^

Sorry for the wait though…I have been very busy with the preparations and all, so I am just so beat right now. And with a headache mind you. Well, now that we have a new chapter, just to let you know this WDC is almost over! And a new one about to begin. Once again, mark your calendar's for Cassie's story is debuting June 20th! That's coming up very shortly so don't forget. Anyway's…

Now for the disclaimers:

 **I only own my OC's, made up cards, and a few locations now present on the World Map. Thank you. Other then that…you know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! Please carry on with the story!**

 **LAST TIME ON** **'** **ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS** **'** **!:**

Hayley and Sammy continue their educational explanation about the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! and how it works. With Alesia with Jenny interacting along with them while still within it. However Julie still harbors ill will towards Kite Tenjo for hurting her daughter Alesia during their first duel. But with a calm resolve to continue to help the girls for their cause. Hayley vows to do all that she can to prevent the world from being completely taken over.

Yet in the ZEXAL World, Jenny continues her duel with the Baseball themed duelist. Whom, at the same time, is gaining an upper hand on her with every turn that goes by. With this struggle between them continue, and Alesia doing her best in supporting her, the battle finally comes to a close. Now with Dr. Faker's plans finally underway with great success in aiding Jenny and Alesia on their quest to stop Vetrix. What sort of schemes do these villains plan on doing to the girls of the real world? The World Duel Carnival continues…

* * *

Chapter 32: Will's of Power S01-32

* * *

It was dark…VERY dark I might add inside the cave of the dragon's maw. After Jenny's initial lost we were thinking we are getting booted out of the tournament. But we were wrong. "…Give it up for our favorite girls: Jennifer Spencer and Alesia Bennet!" I gulped at the sound of Heartland's announcement as Jenny and I awkwardly waved to the invisible camera's. Man I have never felt so embarrassed before in my LIFE! "Ah…heh, heh…Remind me Jenny, when you get a chance **for me to kill this guy** …" I whined to Jenny as she nodded as well. "Definitely…"

As far as the baseball guy is concerned. He is nowhere to be found. But Mr. Heartland's announcement from before really got me worried somehow. And I couldn't be anymore freaked out then ever. "Okay, well now that I'm officially out of the tournament. What do you suppose is going to happen now?" Jenny turned to me for an answer. I sighed not knowing what I should tell her. I mean, everything isn't going according to plan. And I can't help but feel that she and I isn't out of the woods yet.

Jenny surveyed the area and checked her duel disk. "Everything else seems normal. I guess we won't be getting a parachute ride any time soon." I frowned as I was thinking about it too. It all seemed so convenient. Almost as if Heartland and Faker knew we were going to lose…

"Huh? Hey Alesia, Do you have any idea what's going to happen next? I never got up to this part of the anime before." Jenny asked curiously about it. "Well, if my memory serves correct; Yuma and Tori should already be inside this cave…" I said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile…

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Yuma's voice echoed inside the cave. Tori were not in the mood at all. This is nearly the third time Yuma got them caught in another Trap loop. Astral seemed to get slightly annoyed at the moment, but his thought's resided in what could be happening with Alesia and Jenny. _It would seem that Mr. Heartland has been planning something big for Alesia and Jenny while they are in this tournament. And now the tide has changed…_

The coaster was moving very fast as it showed no signs of slowing down. And I was starting to get worrisome over it. Just what is going on? "Hey Jenny… Are you the one doing this?" I asked her. "What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "What I mean is, are you the one driving this coaster on your own?" This time she turned to look at me. "Um…I think so…" she guessed. I raised my eye brow at the question, and I was getting even more confused. "You THINK? If you're not driving this thing, then who's controlling it?!" Fear was building up in me as suddenly we came towards a stop near the one place I never would have thought would be possible. We end up going in a spiral until we saw vines everywhere.

Jenny blinked in confusion. "Alesia is this part of the 2nd area of the Finals?" I nodded. "This is the jungle. Which means that Dextra must be somewhere nearby." I concluded. "What? Dextra? You mean she's here in this field?"

"Yeah, she is! And probably facing Vetrix right now as we speak!" I warned Jenny unexpected to her. Her eyes widened in shock when I had mentioned Vetrix. "Vetrix?! Oh no! Then…wha…what should we do?" She began to panic as we descended to the ground.

"We can't do anything until we know for sure that things are going to change from the original show. If we try to interfere one more time, things can get really serious Jenny. You know that I want to try to avoid that as much as possible." I reminded her for who knows how many times. Jenny and I got off of the coaster. "Suddenly we heard a scream of a female coming from one direction.

And it was enough to send chills down my spine. "Oh man! That sounds a lot like…" Jenny started. "Like Dextra! And she's in trouble!" I said while running towards the direction of where it came from. After running through some trees I had stopped short and gasped at the scene before us.

Dextra was almost on her knees as she was just about to lose the duel. And what makes the matters worse. Vetrix is enjoying every single bit of it!

"Dextra! Dextra!" I called out to her much to everyone's surprise. She turned to me in shock, but Jenny was growling in anger towards Vetrix knowing that it was HIM that did all of this. " Damn it. I cannot believe that we missed this part already…" she muttered. "Jenny…" I growled lowly for only Jenny to hear. She laughed nervously afterwards, even when she knew that this was a very bad time for a lame joke. "Sorry…almost forgot…" Vetrix widened his eyes when he noticed. "What the? What in the world are you two doing here?" He asked surprised still. "Hah! Did you honestly think that a little mishap was going to bring us down? Well sorry, Vetrix, I supposed you regressed back to childhood made you forget!" Jenny said spitefully in an attitude towards his direction. Vetrix growled in anger now too.

Not likely where this was going, Yuma and Tori finally showed up to reveal themselves. "Alesia! Jenny! You girls made it!" Yuma shouted. I looked to the pint sized duelist for myself. _What the? Yuma and Astral were already here? How come I didn't notice them?_

"Alesia! Vetrix has been using your powers to predict Dextra's every move!" Tori warned us. "What the? Every move…?" Jenny questioned in even more shock then before. "Since when was he able to do that!"

"That's the whole point Jenny. He never did." I said nearly shaking again in fear. "What…?" I looked down in shame. Remembering everything that he did to me. What he did to Hart…That very thought still haunts me till this very day. "When Vetrix had Hart and me captured for the ritual; he drained all of our powers and even attempt to still all of our memories along with it. Before even all of that happened. Distortions has been happening for time to time while I am still here in the ZEXAL World. And now it's starting all over again! What the hell did I do now? What ahas gone wrong?!" I vented out in anger. "Aghhhh!" I pointed an accusing finger at Vetrix. "None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for **you**!"

"Don't put all the blame on me, missy." He said not even smirking at what I had to say. "Distortions in time has been happening long before you and little Jenny has even came to this world." Then he smirked towards our way with near narrowed eyes. " And besides. I practically did you a big favor Alesia. Tell me. How does it feel to not have your powers any more? Does it make you feel like a normal girl, now that it's gone?" He tempted. But even so. I began to realize that he may had a point about all of this. Yet Yuma protested about this.

"Just what are you saying?!" He yelled to him. "Alesia didn't deserve any of this, and neither does Hart!" Tori narrowed her eyes. "That's right! What you did was wrong. Why would you want the power of Eternia in the first place?" Vetrix turned his head to look to Yuma. "Because…everybody wants it!" He answered. But Jenny and I were confused by this. Of course everybody technically wants the power of Eternia, considering what all kinds of abilities that it can do. But still. Doing what he did was just no excuse in the first place. And after going through that whole experience, was not something that I would like to go through again!

I was getting really angry at this. I couldn't believe that Vetrix was taking it this far. "What do you plan on doing with my powers? Why did you attack Dextra like this?" I asked him seriously. But he didn't expect me to ask that. "So you still didn't figure it out, huh? Well, it's not like you can do anything else about it now." He chuckled at the statement. "In fact it's all useless…"

"ENOUGH! I won't allow you to get away with all of this Vetrix. For Alesia! For Kite! You will go down!" Dextra challenged even though she was struggled to get herself back into the duel. "Dextra! Wait a minute! You can't battle like this in the condition that your in. It's dangerous! You have no idea the kind of power Vetrix has! And if you continue on with this duel, then you'll…"Dextra drew he card. "Save your breath Alesia! Do you honestly think that Vetrix gives a damn about what you think! He stole your powers for a reason. And whatever it is for him to steal it and Hart's, it must be something Big!" Jenny told me harshly despite the fact that the situation wasn't looking good.

I paused thinking about everything that she said. And in truth, I know that she is right about this. But still. Even if what Vetrix was saying only makes half sense, he had to have had some other reason then just take it JUST because…

Yuma and Tori rushed over to our side as Astral floated over instead. "Alesia! Jenny! Are you two all right? We heard about your duel…" Tori commented regretfully. "I know. And don't worry about it Tori. Jenny and I are okay." I answered as I turned to Jenny proudly. "She did her very best and never gave up without a fight. I'm just happy that both she and I made it out safely." Jenny suddenly caught on from what I was saying and blushed at the kind thought. "Oh well, it was nothing…" She said bashfully.

"Yes…I'm certain you did a fine job out there." Astral also complimented. But then he turned his sights on the duel between Dextra and Vetrix. "But now we have other problems…"

"Agh! Can you two girls be—lieve this?! But then again, you two already know about that…" Vetrix pointed that out. I widened my eyes at this and just slapped my head with my right hand. Sighing in annoyance, Jenny was slightly confused. "Wait. I don't get it. We already knew what?" Yuma and Tori anime fell immediately as Dextra was slightly forming a blush. Or is she just frustrated by all of this? I turned to Jenny in complete dissatisfaction. "Are you kidding me right now?! Please say yes!" I yelled in frustration myself. "Hey! You don't need to yell at me. I was only asking a question!"

"Jenny. How in the world you couldn't possibly know!" Yuma looked to her suspiciously. "Yeah, I though you seen the show?" Tori asked in the same manner. "But I only saw up the beginning of the WDC. And that's it…when they canceled the 2nd season, I've only saw repeats…" She said shamefully, and this caused even Dextra and Vetrix to be confused. "Man, aren't you a sore loser. Twice! 1st for losing in the tournament, and now you mean to tell me that you've only seen everything up to this morning? What kind of fan are you?" Vetrix questioned. Yet Jenny looked like her head wanted to explode.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME YOU MAN-CHILD! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, I COULD HAVE FINISHED WATCHING THE DAMN SHOW! Hmph!" She said in a nasty attitude. "Watch your tongue, girl. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing here right now with your friend Alesia over there!" He warned. "Your right, Vetrix. Perhaps you did help bring Jenny here." I started. But Yuma, Jenny, Tori and Astral were shocked at what I had confessed. "But you've also placed her in serious danger! She didn't need to be put through all of that! Dextra! Do your best to win this!" I told her seriously.

She nodded at me. And prepared to finished the duel. But Vetrix was smirking underneath that iron mask of his. This caught my attention immediately, and I was about to warn her. However suddenly everyone gasped at the same time. "Alesia!" I was startled at the call that I didn't see Vetrix use his powers to have me tied down in chains and my mouth covered with some kind of binding ability.

Much to everyone's surprise they tried to untangle the chains. Yet it only made matter's worse. "You can try to get rid of them. But it would go away until I am complete done with this duel. Already Dextra was starting to get a bit petrified at the outcome, as she has never truly seen Vetrix's power before. Going back to the duel, Dextra was struggling now that Vetrix has finally summoned out his Numbers card.

Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage

I never liked this monster at all. Of all the crazy duel monsters you can face in a duel. Number 8 is not something you want to face or meet. The head of this monster is what creeped me out the most! But thats not the worse of your problems, If that's what you're thinking. In fact…It's special ability is what's really the bad news! And I can't do anything to stop Vetrix from doing what he is going to do to her!

 _Dextra no!_

Vetrix wasn't doing anything to get Dextra down though. She wasn't scared of his Numbers card. I'm glad for that. But now he was gaining the upper hand on her and took on the shape of her Papplioperative on the field! "I can't believe this!" Jenny said in shock as her card was turned to stone. Forcing her monster to go through the gate, and is turned to stone in pain. Her life points dropped to 500 at best. "This is bad! Dextra isn't good to last!" Jenny warned in horror. Yuma however wasn't giving up on her, and neither was I! "Don't give up Dextra! You can beat him!" Yuma cheered. "Yeah, but isn't her combo broken?" Tori asked concerned.

"This isn't the time to be doubting her Tori!" Yuma argued back. "But try saying that when he's going to steal her memories and don't mind sending this whole jungle into ablaze!" Jenny said in horror, as the jungle became on fire. And with Vetrix already linking his power around her, and she was already getting nervous. All that did was bring back memories of the horrible incident. Already I was shaking again, and tears forming back in my eyes.

 _No…_

 _This can't be happening…_

I can see the same links snaking around my body and I felt its grip continue to do so. I couldn't breath. And as I couldn't, I began to panic internally.

 _Help me…!_

* * *

The darkness began to consume my sense of sight and sounds were already being blocked out. Suddenly I felt myself loose, and I began to open my eyes after witnessing what was truly happening to me. "What's going on…? Where am I now?" I questioned out loud. I gasped when I finally realized something when I said that! "Wait a minute. I'm able to speak now! But how could that be?" I looked around, only to see that I was in some type of dark realm or something like that.

When I struggled to get up, I couldn't help but realized that my strength was back to normal too. Almost like I didn't get caught with the links from Vetrix at all. "Wait a sec. Wasn't I chained up with Vetrix's ability? How did I suddenly break free? And where is everybody? Dextra is still in her duel…isn't she?" I once again looked through my surroundings. There was no way that I was going to stand here in the dark, and not do anything about it. It just wasn't happening. Not now, and now while one of my friends is in trouble.

"You shouldn't be here…Alesia…" I froze when I hear a boy's voice speaking to me. I turned around to see none other then… "Trey! Trey what are you doing here?!" I asked running over to him. I went to hug him, but he didn't even budge to try and hug back. I was confused. So I looked up from his chest to see his sad face tracing all of mine. He looked extremely worn out, almost like he was soulless.

"Trey…?" I questioned asked suspiciously and feeling a bit shaken at the same time. "Oh Alesia, I'm so sorry. I tried to hang on, but I couldn't. I don't know what happened to me, after you and Jenny shared some of your power with me to sustained my soul." He responded regrettably. I shook my head at him, disagreeing completely. "It isn't your fault Trey. You don't need to blame yourself for something that you never did. It was your father Vetrix that did it. It drained all of the power and energy from your body, leaving the crest to remove your soul as punishment." The words finally sunk in, but Trey seemed like he couldn't believe it.

"There's…there's no way that father…"

"He did. And I'm the one who should be sorry Trey. I should have went with you to try and stop him!" I said sadly. "He would have tried to hurt you if I would have taken you back with me." He finally grabbed both of my arms and made me look up at him determinedly. "Alesia, if anything else were to happen to you, the whole world would have collapsed under the weight. And I can't bare to see that happening." He frowned. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you early. I should have known that something just wasn't right with that card…"

"But you wouldn't have known. Vetrix knew how to manipulate people, and…" I tried to argue back. "No…No this my fault. And I'm the one who did this…to myself. How can I do anything to stop him now…?" He questioned himself. "Alesia… I have to let you know something. Something extremely important…"

I widened my eyes not knowing what he is going to say. "Something important?" I repeated. "Yes…something that Vetrix doesn't want you and Jenny to know…" I sightly gasped and he took my hand and led my further into the darkness. I was getting scared all over again. I didn't know what to do, or know where he was leading me. But I didn't want to find out for some reason. When trey picked up on this he paused for a moment to look back at me.

"Alesia, you have to trust me. I don't know how long will this link will last." I stopped for a minute more, and looked at him confused. "The link?"

"Yes, the link — don't worry you aren't dead or anything. I don't know what is going on in the world outside. But something had caused you to be in this place. Once the link is weaker, it will force you back to reality. Or should I say, MY reality." I nodded to him and did my best to remain calm. He gripped my hand a little more, before walking on. Further in the darkness, there was scenes of different places all scattered throughout it's realms. "Just what the hell is this place?"

"This is nothing more then bits and pieces of memories of those who lost their souls prier to coming here." Trey answered. "So what you're saying is that this place is similar to the Shadow Realm?" I questioned getting extremely curious now. "Shadow Realm? What is that?" Trey looked to me for an answer.

"The Shadow Realm is a place of immense darkness full of terror and hidden traps everywhere you go. It's like hell in a way. Or at least a description of what its like. Evil Duel Monsters also roam there as well. And depending on the crimes of the person who get's sent there. They sometimes relive the horror memories or tortures when they still had their souls. Usually somebody with strong ancient powers that can send you there are often able to control who goes in and what comes out, to be used for good purposes or bad purposes. Usually 9/10x's it's all bad." I explained to the best of my ability. I hope that I didn't confuse him. The whole process of how that place works is still confusing, even when they tried explaining it in the original series. Speaking of which, they never really did…!

Trey blinked with all of that information being processed to his brain. "Wow, I had no idea that such a place even existed. It sounds scary." I nodded. "It is. It's not something you want to be in. Usually miserable souls and evil hearted spirits end up going there. Some are even trapped there forever and die like that. And the only way for somebody who got sent there and come back, if not in one piece. Is unless the person who send them there is defeated in the same method that had that person sent there in the first place: a Shadow Game…but in this time, it's called a 'Shadow Duel' instead."

Trey narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. I know about Shadow Duel's. I basically placed Yuma in one in my last one." He realized. I nodded to him again, fully agreeing with him. "Yeah…but you saw what the price was at steak at that time. So what does this all have to do with Vetrix?"

"Vetrix took your power because he is trying to get your world." I widened my eyes at what he said. "My world? You mean the real world? What could he possibly want to go there for?"

"I don't know. But all I know is that he plans on traveling there as soon as he get's rid of all of you and Yuma. Plus with Astral helping him, and he and Kite holding almost all of the Numbers cards, things can get serious. He might even attempt to invade the real world so that he can rewrite history." Trey warned. "But that's impossible! Vetrix doesn't have that kind of power!" I argued against the whole thing. I mean, it's pure logic. You can't just go from world to another just to change it. Heck, even with all the crazy plot twist happening, I can't even do it.

"But Alesia, he does…" He said seriously without backing down. "Wha…?" I just didn't understand. "When he was trapped between dimensions, my father gained tremendous power from the Barian World. If you recall, you have seen that episode aired before. Now that he has both your power of Eternia and Hart's Barian power, he is nearly unstoppable."

"So what can I do?" I said with a wavering voice. When I turned to look at him, he frowned at me and sighed silently to himself. "Just do like I said before. Do your best. You're not invincible all on your own and neither is Yuma. That's why you have the friends you have. My father…no…Vetrix must be stopped at all cost. Even if it means for the plot to be changed around a bit. You can't be afraid for a little change. It was bound to happen anyway the moment you showed up. Or should I say the moment Cassie came back to her own world. I remember that Vetrix said this once: That it was to shape the destiny for my brother and Cassie to meet, so that you can take your part in this role."

"So in other words, everything is set for a reason." I concluded on my own from everything that he told me. I closed my eyes in defeat. I didn't know what else to make of it. Cassie getting adopted, then getting sent back here to the ZEXAL World. Having the powers of Eternia, and giving all of it to me? _So it's like..she was fated to die? That's so cruel…_ Suddenly everything in the area was beginning to shake and Trey looked worried at what was happening too. I turned to look at everything as it seemed like it was melting.

"Trey…" I was beginning to panic. "This realm is collapsing!" He came towards me and gave a little hug. "You have to go back and find my bothers! They hold the clues to restoring your powers back! Hurry! You can't go home without it! There's no time. You have to stop my father at once!" He begged me. Howling noises were heard throughout our surrounds as everything was getting darker and darker. And soon my vision was getting that way too. Feeling it trying to consume me, I see Trey was becoming blurry at sight. He gave a small sad smile before he was no longer there.

"You are the only person right now, who can put an end to this chaos. Alesia…"

It was the last thing I heard before I hear Yuma's voice. "No! Dextra!" I gasp loudly as I see myself back in the jungle field with the others. When I turned to look at the scene. Yuma was already holding Dextra as she looked like she has finally seen defeat. In a very bad way, may I remind you. Tears were coming out from my eyes as I rushed over to them immediately to see her. Jenny were so confused at my reaction, including Astral. "Oh no! Dextra!" I cried out finally seeing her close up.

"Alesia?" Jenny called out still confused over me. Astral floated next to her feeling the same way as she does. "Something is not right…" He said suddenly. Jenny turned to look at him. "What do you mean, Astral?" He noticed her for a bit before turning to look towards me in concern. "Something has happened to her during the mist of Dextra's duel." Her eyes went wide in realization of something. "You mean…before Dextra lost?" She was thinking real hard about this. Trying to pin point when exactly. "Did you not see it? It was almost as if she was in some sort of trance or something of the like. It occurred when Vetrix was using his influence on Dextra to give up the duel. Before Yuma was able to remain her who she was fighting for and for what purpose. And then it happened."

After Astral's explanation, Jenny caught on to what he was saying. "I don't understand. How come I have never noticed it before? I have the power of Eternia now, too, shouldn't that count for something?" She questioned feeling very useless at the moment. Astral took note of it and tried to cheer her up. "Perhaps that there are just some things that even you can't do with your powers yet. From what I gathered, the power of Eternia defers in strength and abilities of it's owner. In other words your still developing them. And have not reached your full potential." She sighed feelings somewhat relieved at the statement, even though she still felt a bit confused about what he said. Any normal person would feel offending instantly. But not Jenny at the very least…

She gave a small smile before getting up and walking towards us. "Thank you…Astral…" I was so lost. How could I let any of this happen to her? Dextra…was like a sister to me. WHY?! "Dextra…Dextra you have to snap out of it! Please!" I begged her. She didn't budged. All she just did was repeat everything she was saying before. Wanting to know who she was. Why was she dueling, and who was dueling for. Or why she couldn't remember anything. She forgot about Kite, and he love for him. I shed more tears as I tried to remain calm. It was so hard, because my heart literally ached for her. For Dextra…her heart and mind toyed with all because she really cared about Kite. Why couldn't she just be straight honest with him at the ball!

 _And now all of her memories concerning anything that has to do with Kite, is gone…_

I stood up in my resolve to set things right. I couldn't stand it anymore…

Yuma turned to look at me feeling that I was about to do something. "Um…Alesia…?" He questioned in concern for me. " **How could you…?** " I started darkly. He gulped when he heard how deep my voice gotten. When Jenny caught on to what was going on, she slightly panicked. But understood where I was coming from. Astral paused as well, feeling the negativity that was spreading around us. "How the **hell** could you **do this!?** What has Dextra ever done **to you**!" I yelled pointing at Vetrix head on.

He was quite shocked. He didn't expect me to just come out and lash at him like that. In fact, you could even see it on his face. I guess that is the downside of him being an anime character. He narrowed his eyes at me in contempt as he didn't like it. Not one bit. "Excuse me?" He said in an attitude.

"You heard what I said. **Why?** " I asked again in anger. The anguish I feel right now was just too much. TOO MUCH! "Hmph! Oh come on now, you know why I did it, Alesia. I don't need to remind you who I am now do I?" He mocked. "Of course not. Your Byron Arclight, a researcher and archeologist — the father of three sons named: Chris, Thomas and Michael. Who now called themselves Quinton, Quattro and Trey…" I was playing along, since he wanted me to go there. But then he growled in annoyance. And as much I wanted to smirk in enjoying rattling him up, I decided against it. After all, we have more important things to be worrying about. But hey, he asked for it. Not my fault in the matter…

Yuma, Tori and Astral were confused by this information. "Um…so wait…Trey and his brother changed their names? And this kid is their father?!" Yuma asked in shock. But then thats when I realized I made a mistake. "Opps…" Jenny poked me from the side of my gut. "Nice job breaking it…hero…" She muttered in annoyance. "Oh just can it already…" I muttered back feeling like a idiot. "You're the one who said no spoiler's genius…" She replied back much to my further annoyance. "Does it mean that you have to rub it in my face?!" I yelled at her this time. "Grrrr!" We both said at the same now mashing our forehead's together in unison.

Everyone else that was animated except Dextra nearly panicked. "Man…these girls from the real world are vicious creature's aren't they?" Vetrix questioned being stunned by this. "I can see why the boys wanted to leave. I'm outta here! See you soon Yu-MA!" He said excitedly like a demented child. "Hey! Get back here Vetrix! Agh!" Yuma said in frustration. But Vetrix got away on his coaster and laughed maniacally while leaving. "We'll meet each other again, Yuma! And Alesia! I haven't forgotten about my **PROMISE**!" He said that last word with sinister intention.

That right there practically set it off for me as Jenny and I moved back from each other. "This is great. He got away." Jenny said upset about it as I am. I shook my head at the thought, and focused on the next thing to do. "Never mind him, Jenny. We have to get to the next area." I told her. "Next area?" She questioned. "I nodded to her. "Yeah, the Space Stage: Which is the battle between Quinton and Kite. Next is the Magma Field…that's where Shark and Quattro are headed." I responded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WAIT a minute here — Space Stage, Magma Field?" Yuma asked in a questionable manner. But Tori came over and wanted to know the rest of the story. " So wait, does that mean you two know what's going to happen between Quinton and Kite and Quattro and Shark?" She asked. "Well we don't know for sure except from the show. If you three don't make it though, it could change everything." I explained to her. "But what about Dextra?" She then asked before everyone turned to look at her broken expression on the ground.

That's right…Dextra fought so hard to defeat Vetrix. And this is starting to get way out of hand. It's happening just like in show's plot. But everything is different at the same time. It's like… everything is getting denser and more violent then ever before. It made me think that I was crazy for coming here. _And maybe I still am. But…but I have to try and help as much as possible. And besides — Vetrix does owe me the truth. And I'm still going to get my answer…_

I went to Jenny's duel coaster much to everyone's confusion. "Hey Alesia, what are you doing?" She questioned me. I began pressing a few buttons. Don't know what I am pressing really. Until finally I was able to get a glimpse of Mr. Heartland on the monitor, but where everyone couldn't see pass a certain point. Much to his shock and amusement. He smirked at the sight of me and bowed down a bit. "Ah, look. If it isn't Ms. Alesia Sarah Bennet, what can I do for you my dear girl?"

"News flash for you Heartland. I am not your dear girl! I'm contacting you because one of your members is not well and needs medical attention in the Jungle field." I explained. Yuma was about to say something until Jenny and Tori held him back. Mr. Heartland however, just raised a brow. "Oh, you mean Dextra right?" He questioned in a mocking tone. "And I should care…why?" I growled in embarrassment for myself. Why? Because I should have known that that jerk wouldn't do anything to help.

"How do I know you didn't put her up to this, hmm? I know you two have some sort of…conNECTion going on. The same way you and KITE have one." He said in a mischievous grin. I heart sped up a beat, not knowing what other crazy stuff he maybe planning. Why is he talking about Kite like that? Does he know something that I don't? It seems like everybody else besides me and Jenny know's everything. That was until I sort of realized something about Kite's strange behavior. I found myself gripping the coaster with my bare hands. Determined to know the truth.

"What did you do to Kite?" I growled in anger. "Nothing…at least not yet…" He toyed around as if he knew nothing of what I was talking about. "You're lying to me…" I said. "And your point, is? It doesn't really matter what is to happen to dear Kite. You on the other hand should be more worried about what is to happen in this tournament. And for yourself…" He replied. But Jenny turned to look at Yuma. "Yuma, Tori, Astral — get in the coaster and find Kite." She ordered. But Tori blinked in confusion. "But what about you two?"

"Yeah aren't you coming with us?" Yuma questioned. "We'll catch up with you as soon as we get Dextra some help. You have to be worried about the finals Yuma. You, Kite and Shark are the only ones still in this." He frowned not liking the idea of leaving us behind. "But you girls are still in danger too…"She sighed before looking towards me. "I know. But there is nothing that can be done right now. Dextra isn't in good shape, and Vetrix is still out there ready to cause more problems. Kite is going to need your support. Don't worry we'll catch up as soon as Alesia is finished over there. Okay?" Jenny said in a genuine smile.

 _Though I could really give a damn about Kite. This is far more important then my disagreement about him._ Yuma sighed while thinking about this. "All right. I see your point. We'll go see Kite now. Tori, Astral, let's go." Tori and Astral nodded in unison. The middle schoolers got into their coaster, started it up, and left the area as soon as possible to catch up with the other duelist still in the tournament. Much to my happiness at the moment, the matter however is with Heartland, who is being such a pain.

"You're a snake you know that?!" I shouted to his face hoping that everyone can hear. "Patience dear Alesia, there's no need to get snappy. I'll send in medical support for Dextra. But…you'll have to do something else for me…" He said with a smirk on his face. I was ready to explode at this point. _Who the hell does this guy think he is, bribing me like this?!_ But then I had to really think about it. _Is this how he got to Kite?_

"… … What is it that you want…?" I questioned him still feeling unsure about all of this. He smirked before answering. "You will give us the power of Eternia…"

"Ha! Fat chance you moron. She 'lost it' remember?" Jenny said with an attitude, much to my surprise. "Jenny…" She went to the other end of the car and started up the coaster. "If you want the power of Eternia that badly, your gonna have to get through me first." Heartland raised a brow at the threat. "Oh? And how is that?" He challenged. But this time Jenny smirked before the car took off again, with it leading the way. "Because I'm the one with the power now. So you threatening her is entirely meaningless." He gasped when he heard the news before she cut off the transmission and blocked it somehow.

"Why did you tell him that?" I asked. "To buy us some time. He doesn't know that your attempting to get your powers back. If the focus is changed to me, then he will have no choice but to comply either way." She turned to me. "And besides…you've become part of the story now. In the end your still very important to Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland's plans. You know the future of this world and how the plot will go. You also know where the other important Number cards are located. And you are also tied to this world as well. You may not know it yet, but it's true. Mine is only temporary…" She said with a sad look on her face.

I can tell what the real reason is. It's beside of Shark. "You still have feelings for Shark? But you know what he really is right?" She sighed and remained quiet about it. "Jenny, I understand how you feel, but…"

"I know! You told me that he is a Barian right? Some kind of alien?" I nodded to her. "And he is way older then you and me that's for sure." I implied. "But if it's love, does it have to matter?" She asked a heartfelt question. "Jenny…I don't want you to get hurt. You know that. Is chasing him worth your happiness and your life? Or a person who can love you in the real world?"

"Been there, tried that, don't want to go back." She answered. "But Jenny…" I tried again. "No but's Alesia! I have already made up my mind. I love him…" Seeing her nearly in tears made my heart sank. I could not believe that she would actually take it this far! She needs to think about the consequences. "But what about going back?" I changed the direction of the topic. "Do we even have to go back?" Sigh. She's tackling my question with a question. "It's the right thing to do…" I pressed on, much to her discomfort. "But what IS the right THING to do? That's all that I've been hearing. What WE'VE being hearing, and it isn't getting us anywhere Alesia." Jenny said desperately.

"Then how the hell do you expect us to get **HOME**?! We have family back there, Jenny! Family that loves us and needs us!" I yelled in frustration. I felt my whole body shake. _Why do I feel like this?_ "I have every right to stay! My family can go on without me! I want to be with Shark!" She yelled back. "Jenny! Your obsessed! You've completely set your mind only on Shark, knowing damn well he is a anime character! He doesn't exist in our world. He belongs here and we belong back home. Why do you think I rejected him? What, so that I can lead him on? I am not that kind of person. And I refuse to do that to him knowing that we have no business being here any longer then what we are granted. Right now both worlds needs me…it needs US. Because I can't do it alone…" I told her.

And it's true. I need her more then anything.

She was quiet once again. But in her eyes, I can tell that she was being rebellious. Call me unreasonable, call me being a jerk. But I'm her friend, and friends look out for each other's interest. "Look. I'm not your mother, and I can't change how you feel about Shark. But this is getting dangerous Jenny. And you're trending on dangerous grounds."

She snorted at this before rolling her eyes. "What are you, the galactic police or something?" She mocked. But I had ignored her immaturity. She's just being stubborn because she know's I'm right about this. "No…just stating the obvious that what you're trying to do is taboo. I bet its against the law by the powers that be!" I tried to make her understand. But then we did a sharp turn and was heading to somewhere where it looked like we were heading to a different part of the den. Jenny narrowed her eyes looking ahead of us. "So that's it?" She asked.

"'That's it' what?" I repeated back.

"You leaving…and you have loose ends to clean up? Like Kite for instance?" For some reason I felt very nervous, and I don't know why? Again that feeling crept up on me, just like it did with Heartland. And my nerves were rattled because of it. I raised a brow about the question, still not getting what she was trying to go with this. "What do you mean?" I wanted to trend carefully with it. "Oh stop pretending like you don't know what I mean, Alesia! Do you have feelings for Kite?" I can't believe this… she is interrogating me now?! "I used too, when we were younger IF you remembered. I didn't know any better back then. And with Yami, and Yami Bakura, and Marik, and Aster Phoenix, and…and…and a whole lot of crushes okay!" I blushed in embarrassment just thinking about all of this, and this is now years ago in the past.

"You still didn't answer my question." She continued. "I was fickle back then. This doesn't have anything to do with right now Jenny." I said. "Your right, it doesn't. That is why I'm asking you." I sighed to her. "I don't…" I finally said. Jenny was silent for a few seconds. "You're lying…" Now I was getting upset. "But I'm not!" I argued. "You're doing the exact same thing over and over again!" She stated. "Stop it…" I said getting really upset and wanting to cry. "How can you ask me to stop it, when everybody else can see it?!" Jenny turned to face me again. "I don't want to talk about this…" I argued again. "Oh that's rich! Coming from somebody who just told me to let my feelings for Shark go, because it's taboo!"

I wanted to stand up and face her. But sadly we are in a runaway coaster at the moment, and it is moving way too fast. Plus, I don't want to get killed. But she is making me so mad. "I have never said that!" I said getting pissed off. "You might as well say it, because that's exactly what it sounds like!" She was still standing her ground, trying not to lose her cool. "I would never tell you to do something like that if you weren't ready, but we still need to go home." Now I was getting defiant about it. "Why home so much? Any other girl would have loved to be in our place. Especially yours! You have more then one guy after you. And a prophesy going on for yah!" I turned away from her.

"That was not what I want! It just HAPPENED OKAY!" But Jenny still wouldn't let up. It was starting to get crowded over here. "Then what do you want?" She asked calmly. "To go home. Away from this nightmare…!" I said with tears already falling down my cheeks. I sobbed slightly, but yet I couldn't tell if this was effecting Jenny or not. Not that I want it too. I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Alesia. The truth is…I understand where you are coming from. Honestly I do. I know you only want what's best. But what if this has to do with the people who care about you?" Jenny challenged in her theory. "This isn't **all** about me…" I reminded her. "Your right…morally speaking, it shouldn't be. But sometimes Alesia, it does." I sank into my seat feeling down about this. "And I think your just scared."

"Scared of what?! I'm not scared of anything! I'm just rattled by everything that's happened!" I yelled at her. But that got her angry. "Don't use that as an excuse! Sure it was bad, horrifying maybe. But you have feelings for Kite and your confused with Shark at the same time!" Oh yeah, sure! She's trying to guilt trip me. I don't have feelings for Kite or Shark. None of them! Why can't she leave me alone? "This is why I said we need to go home…" I pointed out. It was the truth after all. "I knew it…you ARE Scared!"

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT…SCARED!" I said so loud my whole mouth was moving on it's own and my brain and whole face felt numb. "YES YOU ARE! SCARED THAT KITE MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU TOO!" She yelled back. "That's not true…I…"But then Jenny noticed how my body reacted. "Alesia…you're shaking…" Suddenly the coaster and area began to rattle as if something was happening. "What's going on!" Jenny asked getting scared for our safety. "I think we're already…" But I couldn't finish my sentence because suddenly we fell out of our coaster into a black abyss. "…HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEE!" I screamed in delay. Not aware of the more shocking news I have to face from Trey's older brother: Quinton…

* * *

 **There you have it guys. Chapter 34 will come very shortly. Just working on a few things, and finishing up the debut chapter for the new story. If not the 20th, give me at least till the 22nd. What will happen in the next chapter? Does Quinton have anymore secrets that Trey has mentioned in the unknown realm. What was that realm anyways? The Shadow Realm? Let's not forget Jenny's problem. She still likes Shark, and Alesia doesn't like it. Do you think she's in the wrong or is right all along? Maybe she's being hypocritical? A lot is going down in the next chapter of Access the Dimensions. Other then that, the story should be posted. Anyway's on to the dedication of reviewers! And I do mean REVIEWERS!**

 **OMG, to the guest who calls himself :** **yugiohchamp4136** **. I only have one thing to describe this: WOW. Just wow. I had no idea how much of an impact this story was for you. I'm reading your submission of reviews left and right, and I am just STUNNED. 0.o**

 **Lol, I love the skits though. I'm literally cracking up. I don't know how other readers and reviewers feel, but it's very funny. When I was down an exhausted, you made my day. :) Like I have stated to WonderousMagician in the last few chapters, I'm not currently looking for OC's as of right now. But if I was to make another story, I will think about it. A lot is on my mind right now. But thank you very much for your reviews. I'm glad you like it.**

 **De hearts 26** **: I know, it was to be expected. At least Jenny fought hard, but her cards just wasn't in it's right place at the right time. Plus Vetrix is a pain! But sadly he has more chapters to go, and I've just had it. Seriously, if I can write him off I would. But I can't. And it' sucks! Julie has to pull through, but remember last chapter because trouble is about to hit home! I want Fuya and Gina to come back again! I hope this story will let me break the rules a little bit. :(**

 **Zexalloverforever39** **: Remember, there is always a loop when the girls are around. And that is what Alesia is trying to prevent.**

 **And speaking of preventing things from happening — how far is Jenny willing to go all in the name of 'Love'? Let me know in your reviews! It's important to know where you see this story going. It's not over till the fat lady sings!**

 **Sapphire100**


	33. The Conflicting Emotions

Today is Double Feature day! At least for us that is. Shusssh! Don't tell anybody. But what is the double feature? It's the debut of Access the Dimensions prequel Before Eternia, Before Love. It will be uploaded along with this new chapter of Access the Dimensions Chapter 33. So when you get a chance, stop by over to see the new Story and don't forget to review your thoughts!

But to get this chapter rolling!

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Here is what you need to know**

 **What I own:**

 **-OC's**

 **-Some made up Card's**

 **-Some locations not present on the world map!**

 **What I DON'T OWN:**

 **-Everything Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

 **They belong to their rightful owners! Case is now closed everyone!**

WARNING: The story is about to get darker from this point forward. If you can't handle it, try skipping these few upcoming chapters. Of course, you will miss out on very important info. 0.o

Please enjoy the Story!

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

After Jenny and Alesia have lost the duel, Mr. Heartland follows through on Dr. Faker's plans on making them monitors of the Finals. Throughout their struggles thus far in figuring their plans, they end up in the 2nd stage of the Finals, divided into four sections of pre selected field spells. Going in the Jungle Field, they encounter Dextra already into her duel against Vetrix. With Yuma, Tori and Astral already there concerned for both Dextra and the girls, Something happens when Vetrix attempts to take Dextra's memories.

As Alesia is caught in an unknown realm of darkness, she encounters Trey, who is stunned to see her there. However his time was short as he gives Alesia clues as to how she can retrieve her power back from Vetrix, by getting information from his older brothers Quattro and Quinton…

* * *

Chapter 33: The Conflicting Emotions S01-33

* * *

There were some loud noises in the air, and all that I couldn't find myself doing is stop having that chocking like feeling take over me. With my eyes closed, and pain nearly shooting all throughout my body, I barely couldn't hear anything until my senses came back. Then about a few seconds later, I feel somebody shaking my right arm gently. Since I was already leaning on my left, it would make sense in a way.

"Alesia…Alesia…Are you okay?" It was Jenny's voice that reached me. I began to open my eyes as the coughing died down some. There was smoke everywhere, but even that was beginning to clear. They felt a bit blurry. But I guess that was to be expected after all. "Yeah…" I said eventually. The need to want to take a huge breath in would have helped. But with the smoke still lingering in the air, it wouldn't have been a good idea to try. Jenny moved her body at some point hoping to remove the debris from where ever the hell they came from. She turned to me in worry.

"What happened?" I sighed trying to remember everything that happened so far. We were arguing about going home, her infatuation for Shark, her accusing me of liking Kite as something more besides my so-called 'confusion' with Shark, and then darkness. "We fell out of our duel coaster…there was a quake, and then we ended up here. Looking for Quinton and Kite's duel." I explained finally remembering where everything was coming to place.

Jenny seemed satisfied with the answer as she finally stood up. I tried doing the same thing, but felt something was wrong and nearly fell down. Jenny gasped in shock before she helped me to stand. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded to her feeling slight dizzy at the moment. "Yeah, don't worry about it Jenny." I struggled to say. "I'll be all right. Really…" However she frowned, which tells me that she doesn't buy it. "Alesia, your hurt, and there is no way your fine like this." She defended her statement. "But Jenny…"

"No buts…" She shook her head and steadied my body close to hers. "What would have happened if I weren't here to help you?" This time I had sighed. There was no doubt that she was right. Had she not been here to help me, I would have been in more serious trouble then it was worth. To be honest with you, I don't want to feel like a burden to Jenny anymore. It makes me feel so sick. To be dependable like that all the time. _But why do I feel so sad…?_ I hear Jenny gasp again and began pointing at the direction in front of us. "Alesia, what is that!"

I looked up a bit to turn around and look at the front. It was a spiral like image. When we walked towards it, we both couldn't hold in our shock. "What in the? How is this even possible!?" Jenny exclaimed. "It's…"

"The real world…" I finished for her. "And it would seem like it has already started…" I dreaded. But then Jenny turned to look at me for answers. "What do you mean 'it has already started'?" I sighed at this wanting to take a break and sit down. "I already told you this before Jenny. We have no choice but to go back. Because if we don't, both worlds will soon collapse. And has already started…" Jenny's eyes widened finally figuring it out on her own. "You mean…that somehow, this is our fault? Because we're here instead of back there?But why?! How! That can't be right! What was the point of us being here then? The point of you being here?! How can you save the worlds if all we're about to do is destroy it!" She slammed her fist into a wall really hard. I was beginning to get extremely worried now.

"Aghhhh! This isn't fair!" Jenny screamed in anger and frustration. I decided to place a hand on her arm that was hanging down. She sounded like she was crying. "Jenny…please…" I began to beg. "For everyone's sake, let's not just think about ourselves. Our family is put in danger because of this." I placed my head down feeling ashamed even further. Thinking about everything that we ever had to go through. What I had to go throughout this whole entire time, when Yuma and Astral were constantly by my side and tried to actually help me understand more about my powers. From every shred of detail that Vetrix admitted to all of us. It makes me wonder 'What Prophosy'? If everybody we know and love is going to get hurt in the process of this…

As soon as Jenny finished venting off about everything, she finally bend down to help me back up on my feet. "Can you still walk?" I frowned not knowing if I can or couldn't after that nasty fall. "I don't know, but I have to try." I told her. She nodded at me and we began walking to a different direction until we finally made it out. We were out of space 'sort of speak', and the duel between Kite and Quinton was already started. "Dang it, we missed this amount of the duel too?" I growled in anger looking towards Jenny, feeling completely upset with this. Thankfully she caught on.

"Hey, I was only speaking from a realistic point of view here! Think about the amount of damage this could take from the plot getting messed up." Yuma and the others finally noticed us. "Alesia! Jenny!" Yuma spoke. "You made it! Kite's in serious trouble!" Tori pointed out, before Orbital began to panic a little. "Gahh! W…W..What are…you…two doing here!?" Jenny looked like she wanted to smack some sense into that robot. But as much as I don't want her to do anything drastic at the moment, Tori does have a point. Kite is in real trouble.

"How much did you guys see?" I asked the gang. "Actually we just got here. Took us a while for some reason." Yuma answered. Astral looked towards me worriedly. "Alesia, did something happened?" I was about to say something until Yuma interrupted. "Oh yeah that's right! Kite! There's something important that I got to tell you!" I nearly gasped as I knew this was the time Yuma is going to confess how Dextra really feels, or should I say spill the beans about what she did for him. And on queue, Kite was a bit interested in knowing what Yuma had to say. He finally told him what happened, which shocked Kite. At first he looked like he was freaked out about it, but…

"I cold care less…" He finally spoke with an attitude. Tori, Jenny and I gasped in shock. "What?!" Jenny exclaimed this time, feeling very confused. "Ah! You can't mean that!" Yuma tried processing this. "That's cold…" Tori commented. I for one just growled in annoyance. Feeling like Dextra's efforts in loving Kite was wasted! "How the hell could you says something like that?!" I shouted. "Yeah, what is wrong with you! If you don't feel the same towards Dextra, you should have just said something earlier you jerk!" Jenny screamed after him. But Kite however showed no emotion at all. Feeling irritated, Yuma growled in anger stepped up to him and grabbed his coat collar. "She did everything she could to protect you!"

 _When all of this is over, I'll have to seriously talk to Kite about this._

"Yuma Tsukumo, Alesia Bennet and Jennifer Spencer — I've been looking forward to when you three were finally going to show up for this. Quinton's cold stare made it's way over to me, with my frightened normal brown ones. I wanted to gulp, but Jenny has me tied up at the moment, if you know what I mean by that. "Yeah, so? What does this have to do with us?" Jenny questioned with an attitude. But Quinton closed his eyes in concentration. "Everything, dear Jennifer…EVERYTHING…" He once again turned his attention on me. "I can see that you have some questions for me, Alesia. Tell me, why the fear in your eyes?" I gasped slightly not knowing what he is talking about.

Quinton was hard to read as it is. But he wouldn't let up. This was starting to annoy Kite. "Why are you staring at her for? Were supposed to be dueling, not start a staring contest!" When I turned back around I already see Quinton is standing right next to us, and Jenny held my shoulder's close to her for protection. Yuma instantly let go of Kite when he did. "I have some questions too. Like where's my father, and why did you guys target Alesia, and bring Jenny here to the ZEXAL World?" Yuma asked. Jenny and I looked at each other and we turned back to look at Quinton, to see what he was going to say.

He sighed before speaking. "Very well, Yuma. I'll answer your questions. But first, I will answer **her** questions. As she seems to desperately need them before you do." Yuma widened his eyes before he looked at me concerned. " …" I was silent as I didn't know what to ask him. I getting afraid of knowing the truth…

"Your curious to know on how to get your powers back, I presume?" Quinton questioned, and this of course raised interest with Kite. Can he not be so selfish? "And you know how to do that, right? Well, give it back!" Kite ordered his former mentor. "First of all, Kite, I cannot do anything. But the choice to wither take it back or not is entirely up her. For even she doesn't know the whole truth behind the power of Eternia. And why Vetrix took it. Just the basics of it…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're wrong. I got scoop from Trey that he took my powers just because he wanted to rule both the Real World and the ZEXAL World." I challenged.

Everyone but Quinton and me was shocked. "What?!" Yuma, Tori and Jenny screamed. "But _how_ can that be?" Astral questioned feeling very concerned about all of this. "Hah! Let h…h…him try to p…pull THAT one off!" Orbital boasted. "Maybe it is possible…after all we don't necessarily know where the power of Eternia actually came from. Except that both Alesia and Jenny have it. And that is it not part of this world." Astral came to a conclusion. This caught Yuma's attention. "So you're saying that this Eternia power thingy is something completely different then the known powers that exist here?"

"Huh?!" Tori, Orbital and Jenny said in unison. "Yes, that is correct." Quinton continued. "In fact, now that you no longer have the power of Eternia within your possession, things should be able to move a bit more smoothly now." Jenny was confused again. "What do you mean, it can move more smoothly?" Every turned their attention back to Quinton. "Alesia doesn't have to worry anymore about this world. She can just simply go home if she wishes to. The only thing left to do is remove whatever access _you_ have to the power of Eternia, and you both can be on your way at any given time. It was only holding you back after all. And now there is no other reason for you two to continue interfering with things you have no control of."

"So wait a minute! That's it?!" Jenny questioned unsure about it. "But that can't be right." Tori spoke up. "Yeah! Last I check, Alesia is destined to save both worlds from destruction remember?! How can she do that if she isn't here to stop it?!" Yuma protested against the notion. "You simply don't get it do you? Why do you think these space-time shift is distorted? Do you think this was all by accident?" He challenged them. "Maybe it was simply a coincidence?" Yuma guessed. Much to everyone's annoyance and exasperation at that whole idea he presented. "WRONG. All of this is in fact caused by her and now her friend as well."

"Bull crap! How can that actually be true?! I'm not the one who asked to be here!" I argued. "And neither have I! Blame your dad! He was the one who did all of this!" Jenny defended. "That maybe be true, but hadn't you two not interfered further into this world, things wouldn't have gone so badly in your world, as it is here." He stood by his conviction. "Lies! All lies!" I screamed. "Then answer me this, Alesia. What was your purpose for coming back to the ZEXAL World?" Everyone including Kite looked at me. "That's simple, because Hart told me that the world needed me. And then I come to find out that Vetrix sent me here pretending to be Hart. But what I wanted to know is how he was able to do that, when he has never met Hart until now?"

"Maybe he jumped through time?" Orbital guessed randomly. But now everybody turned to the little robot. "You mean like the future to the past and then back again, and jumped between dimensions just to get to Alesia? And eventually me?" Jenny asked. "But then how would that explain he did it?" Tori asked next.

"Well…" Kite started. "If he came from the future…as in right now in order to do all of that, he would need something a lot more stronger then just Barian powers. In this case, the power of Eternia, which Alesia no longer have." My eyes widened at Kite's theory. "And since he has already accomplished that, he can go back to his past to set that information somewhere for him to get a hold of it. Then, travel back to the present to capture Jenny once he made a loop hole for Alesia to pass in through. Thus bringing her here…Then used the same similar method to take Jenny from the real world by force, since he figured he could use her as a bargaining chip for Alesia to cooperate with him. Simply because Alesia isn't dumb enough to just hand her power over."

Okay, I'm starting to think he hit it on the nail this time. When it comes down to science and stuff, he makes the most sense. Even Jenny was speechless, and she always have something to say. "Not bad Kite…as always, you knew what to say once you've figured everything out." Quinton complimented. "So in other words…" Jenny said feeling vulnerable. "It was a set up…" I said bitterly.

 _This is crazy…I'm here for nothing…_

"That, and you know the fate of what happened to our beloved Cassie…" I gasped remembering everything dealing with her. I felt the tears come back as it still hurts as a reminder. Just the thought of it still makes my heart ache more."If Vetrix didn't take it in time Alesia. THAT would have been your fate as well…" My body trembled again. "Nooo…" I muttered, falling to the ground in shock. Astral and Kite were beyond mortified by the news.

 _So in other words, she would have died anyway? What kind of power is that!?_ Kite thought to himself angrily. "Remember that Alesia. That is why Cassie's fate the way it was. She was running out of time, because she had to give to you. For your task was only to return back the power that kept this world and perhaps many other sustained. Nothing more and nothing less… This is the fate of _all_ Eternia holders not just _one_." No I looked back at him surprised at this. "Is he saying that Alesia really wasn't the only one with the power before her?" Astral questioned in disbelief.

"That's right, Alesia. Besides you, Cassie and Jenny — There were other girls that was chosen and had the power of Eternia, but also have survived. One was in Yugi Mutou's time, one in a time where Dueling Academy's were born, and another in a time of a near desolate place called…"

"Neo Domino City…" Jenny and I muttered to ourselves and looked to each other, still couldn't believed it. _So then that would mean, one girl was with Yugi, the other with Jaden, and another with Yusei? And now that it's my turn, I'm with…Yuma!_ _What did they do, did they suffered as well? Did they returned home? Quinton said they survived, so then…_

Then afterwords he began explaining about how and why his family is after revenge. Revenge against Dr. Faker, and revealed that it was all because Kite's and Hart's father. Because of how selfish he made it appear, he sold his soul to a Barian — in this case Vector in Barian form who tricked him. Gained some influence of the Barian world's knowledge of how to destroy Astral World, in an exchange for Hart to get better. But it was all a lie. Everybody except for Kazuma had lied up to this point.

As he continued, he revealed the information that drove Faker to complete the ritual similar to Xyz summon. And like Quinton had said. And what Kite theorized with Orbital's help, not that he would admit it. He found a way to travel between inter dimensional worlds. That must be where the Vetrix we know today, confronted Arclight as his body shaped into a demented form of a child.

However as much as this was too nerve wracking for everyone to deal with. Kite had enough. He didn't want anymore to do with Faker, or whatever Vetrix was doing. He just wanted to get his revenge for what Vetrix did to Hart, and this case me, of all people since he's still after my powers. Yep, pretty selfish…

Leading up to everything so far, Kite was doing decent finally. Now by bringing out his Galaxy-Eyes, everything began to unfold the way things were to be up to this point. Jenny looked a bit nervous for some reason and began looking around all around her. I knew what it was. She was wondering if another problem was about to happen. I couldn't blame her after everything we've just learned from today. Makes me kinda feel bad after everything that's happened. I don't want to make it any more harder for her then it already has.

"Now Galaxy-Eyes!" Kite's voice woke me up from my thinking as he ordered his ace monster to attack Number 09. Which of course didn't do anything, because he practically attacked nothing. This cause Orbital to be confused by this. "It d…didn't work?" he asked. I just shook my head. "No, Orbital it didn't. Dyson Sphere is not a monster you can just attack and not have way to destroy it." Tori looked at me wondering what I was talking about. "What do you mean?" But all I did was continued to stare at the duel. "Just watch, Tore…"

Kite's confusion was even more so when he see's that his attack didn't do anything. "No way! It failed?!" He questioned astonished by the results. "Yes, it did fail! And to help you understand why, take a look at my Number!"

It finally emerged from behind the sun and its appearance was bigger as if it was a planet itself. With it's panels unfolding and revealing its form. The very sight of it left everyone but Quinton feel very small compared to its size as Tori and Yuma commented about it.

Since Number 09: Dyson Sphere is already out on the field, and you can clearly hear it vocalizing even though it is merely a machine. It was in a way, alive. As Dyson Sphere continues to hover over us blocking out any source of natural light from the sun, Jenny and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it ourselves. We continued traced its movements by staring at it getting above us. "That is one big satellite…" I said without blinking. "I know. Whoever came up with that design must be pretty rich." Jenny replied as it would appear we were just talking to ourselves.

"Pretty frightening, isn't it? But you two shouldn't have to be afraid. My main concern is Kite!" Quinton said narrowing his eyes staring down at his former pupil. What he said sent shivers down my spine, as his speech was cold as ice when he spoke. I could literally feel his emotions pouring out of him: confusion, hatred and his need for revenge seeks to bring closure to his families grudging struggle against the sins of Dr. Faker. Against Hart and Kite's father…

I mean can it not get any worse?

But Kite was not about to give up. Not after he came so far in this tournament and to gather the Number cards in his possession. He just wasn't going to allow that. He was reluctant to give Quinton all the glory just because he failed to realize how daunting his monster was. "My monster is far more greater then any of your monsters combined Kite. There is just simply no other way for you to stop it." Quinton gloated. "Impossible! There has to be a way to defeat it. I just know it!" Kite said. "Here's the thing, Kite, as long as my Dyson Sphere has overlay units, it cannot be destroyed or attacked."Quinton explained. "So you're saying that either way I can't defeat that thing? I'm not foolish enough to believe that!" Kite countered back.

"Yeah! Quit all of your fake psychology bull crap Quinton! Bigger isn't always better!" Jenny found herself cheering on for Kite, to everyone's surprise, knowing how much she can't stand him. This leaves everyone to be silent and stare at her. Even Kite's a bit shocked by it. He then turned to me feeling a bit annoyed. "Please tell me that she didn't have any sugar today." I was about to say something about that, until I just remembered that he did take a peak at my memories two months ago. I laughed nervously, as I didn't know what to say to him. That was until Quinton began to speak up. "I knew it…" he said seriously.

We all turned to look back at Quinton, and then realized that he was staring directly at me, before changing his view to Kite. "You have feelings for her…" This stiffened me, and I felt it from Jenny. While the rest was confused and shocked at the time. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Why can't you people just leave me alone about this garbage! My only concern right now is helping Hart! At least now I know your monster's weakness." He talks a good game. _But how far is that going to work on Kite Quinton?_ I thought to myself.

As Quinton activated another special ability to attack Kite directly, Kite was quick enough to use Lumenize to stop the attack and give the equal amount to Galaxy-Eyes instead. Increasing its attack power by 2800.

Galaxy-Eyes: 3000 — 5800

However he expected this, as Quinton used his facedown trap card to render Lumenize useless and Galaxy-Eye's attack went back down to its original. All this before the direct attack became a success. Knocking down Kite to the ground and suffered the direct hit. He ended up with only 200 life points left.

Quinton: 4000

Kite: 3000 — 200

I gasped when the smoke cleared and revealed Kite nearly spread out to the ground. He suffered a lot of damage from that hit. "I told you Kite, that you could never out duel me. Remember that I thought you everything that you know. You don't deserve the power of Eternia, yet you harass this poor young girl for your selfish ambitions to please your father and trying to save Hart. Hart cannot be saved by this power. And to think you actually have feelings for her. It's twisted!" Quinton's left eye slightly bulged reacting to his very thoughts. He didn't like the idea of whatever the hell is going on in his head. But this time I just about had enough…

"Quinton stop it! Stop with all of this! Stop saying that Kite has feelings for me, because he doesn't. Why do you keep on insisting that, when it's not true at all!" I yelled at him. But he didn't seemed fazed by it. "Oh, so you never told her yet Kite? I'm quite surprised since you showed the need of saying something at the party." He continued to taunt. "Never thought of you to become such a coward. Like your father."

"Quinton! Trash talk Kite about his dad, one more time, just ONE MORE TIME, I'll come over there and rip your hand off so you'll never duel again!" I said feeling body trembling, knowing that I'm stressed and at my limit. Yuma came over and hugged me from behind. "Please calm down, Alesia? I know your upset, but is it worth you getting sick over?" He begged. "Yuma is right. Now isn't the time. You can settle it after the duel is over…" Astral chimed in. I suddenly realized that they were right. They were like the voice of reason for me to quit. To not let Quinton get the best of me. And right now, Kite needs to feel the same.

I turned to look back at the duel as yuma released me but still stood next to me. Kite continued on with the duel with Quinton. But as much as I didn't want Quinton to be next in losing the duel, I just wanted it to be over. I couldn't save Trey. Both Jenny and I had failed at that. And much to Quinton's surprise when Kite activated 'Message in a Bottle' it reminded me so much of my dad. I wanted to make things work for mom and him. But after Cassie left, he just…snapped…It hurt my mom really badly. She didn't even know what she did wrong that could have made their marriage end up the way it did. Some thought it was abuse, but it wasn't. Dad had never mistreated any of us, and has thought Cassie and I that no man/guy should ever lay a hand on us. And that we don't just give ourselves up to no one, no matter how much we say we loved them. So that definitely wasn't it.

Then I remember how mom would always lock herself up in the room, muttering to herself. I was alone then. The house was always empty, and the only thing I would come home to, was a sobbing mother. One day, someone delivered a packet sealed in an envelope from the county office. It was addressed to her by my dad at an unknown location. When school was over for the day and I walked home feeling drained from a math test. I snuck upstairs to see if everything was ok. That mom finally calmed down. But then…

 _"…_ _It wasn't enough…"_ I gasped finding myself in the same position as I was back then. In the hallway next to their room, which is now hers. Door cracked, but her mutters noticeable. I felt like I was reliving every moment of that day. " _All those girls…these women…and what did he had to say? 'I couldn't get them out of my head?!'"_ Suddenly I hear everyone gasping and the visions I had of the past vanished from my sight. It was replaced with Quinton landing on his back, and his life points down to 0 from 4000.

"Ah…what just happened?" I asked feeling confused. Jenny and everyone in the gang turned to look at me surprised at what I just said. "You have got to be kidding me. It has been nearly 7 minutes, and you mean to tell us that you have no idea what just went on? Kite won the duel! And took Quinton out with full force with his Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" She continued to scold me. I laughed nervously at this, feeling another stare from behind. When I looked from the corner of my eye, I see Kite giving me a serious glare. And he was not afraid to hide it.

Quinton was still shocked that he lost the way he did. But he was willing to accept defeat. "I guess you've lost the bet about me not able to out duel you." Kite finally spoke since his victory. "It would seem so…but now I can't help Vetrix any more then what I have already done." Quinton spoke sadly. "Look, I don't really know what the heck happened between our fathers. But one thing I know for sure. Once all of this is over, I'm going to confront my own father, and make him tell me the truth. I swear…I won't let Vetrix get away. I'll make sure to let him know how you really feel." This made Quinton surprised that Kite would say that.

"You really would?" He wasn't sure. But Kite nodded in place of answering. Until Quinton had a portal opened up behind him. "Thank you, Kite… but I must ask you something else in return." This got me confused with what Quinton said. He seemed to have whispered something non audible to everybody else here. But the expression on Kite's face tells me that it must of been something extremely important, because he was shocked as well. And then Quinton turned to me and Jenny for some reason. "Do whatever you have to do to get your powers back Alesia, if you so chose to do so. But at what further cost are you willing to go. You must make a choice. This world or your world…"

He finally vanished and left only one card on the ground that we all are familiar with. Kite came over and picked up the Number card looking at the spot Quinton was. "Goodbye, Chris…" Kite said to himself. That was until Yuma finally spoke. "Hey Kite?"

"Yes, Yuma?" He said in an indifferent tone. "You better win, so that I can see you at the Final match." Yuma challenged with a smile, before Kite nodded in response. He was about to leave before I finally spoke up now. "Wait! Kite, I'm sorry to hold you up. But…"

"What is it?" He sounded like he was getting a bit annoyed but tried not to show it in his tone. "What did, Quinton say to you?" At first it looked like he stiffened a bit but remained silent for a minute or two. This got everybody eager to find out. Until he began to speak again. "It's none of your business…" Then I narrowed my eyes while everybody else gasped at the remark. "Oh? Then what the hell was that all about with Dextra huh? How can you even say stuff like that? You not caring about her?"

"She's just a colleague of mine who works underneath the same subordinate as me, so what's the big deal about it? She can do whatever the heck she wants, as long as she doesn't get in my way. Which by the way, if you recall in that thick head of yours, did. So if she wanted to duel Vetrix in my place, instead of letting me handling it like I've explained to her before. Then that was on her, and her fault alone. Not mine, you got that! I've told her that if anybody get's in my way of defeating Vetrix will pay the consequences. So don't blame me for her mistakes." He complained. "That is not what I was talking about it!" I argued trying to get him to understand.

"Then what are you talking about? If's it's about what she came to speak to me about at the party, I already know about that." I gasped when he brought that up. "I kinda picked up on what she actually meant. That's why I didn't say anything, and clearly ignored it. I don't have time for trivial things like that, Alesia, just because she has 'feelings' for me. If she is going to let that get in the way of what's really important, then it's no wonder that she's lost that duel to Vetrix if she could have just…" But he didn't get to finish, because the reason why that is…I slapped him. Really hard — and it was enough to make everyone go silent, even Orbital himself.

Kite remained frozen in place, and his face expressed shock. But it was short lived as he growled in anger and forcefully grabbed my wrist before looking at me. But when he caught the look on my face, it was back to shock again. I was in tears and looked at him pitifully. I just could not believe he just did that to a young woman who was brave enough to put her work and duty before her feelings for somebody else all these years. It's not even me doing it, yet it truly made me feel sick inside. Here he is having a woman that cares for him, a bother that LOVES him, and this is how he treats people?!

"And here I'm thinking back then that I truly admired you…" I said feeling completely sick. From his facial expressions, you can tell he was really stunned at what I just said to him. "What are you…?" I pulled my wrist away from his grasped and snubbed a bit. Body shaking and all…

"You…you…You Ass! You don't deserve for other people to love you in return if your going to treat them like that!" I bolted out, before running away from him and everybody else. Jenny was calling out to me, and heard her footsteps close behind. "Alesia! Alesia, where are you going!?" Yuma called out. I finally found our duel coaster and casually just hopped in it, with Jenny still trying to understand what is going on. "Alesia?"

"Just drive the damn thing, and let's go…" I told her basically in a order. But I hear her sigh, before starting up the machine, and suddenly we began moving again. As we did, we hear Yuma screaming at Kite for what happened. And Tori trying to calm him down. Then I felt a strange feeling in the air down below, and saw from the corner of my eye a very sad and sorrowful Astral who seemed like he was deeply concerned for me. But I just turned away the moment I see Kite give me a strange look I have never seen before in his eyes. There was no hatred, no anger, it was like he was…lost…

And what made it worse. I couldn't get it out of my head…

* * *

 **Well everyone, let me know what you think? Next up is you know who and who. And of course the FINAL clue to getting Alesia's power of Eternia back. Any thoughts about this chapter that's got you concerned? It's all going down next time on the 34th chapter of Access the Dimensions. Remember not to miss it! I will do review dedications next time. Very busy. And it's too slow for me right now with the internet going on and off for me. So thank you once again for your patience.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	34. The Battle is not yours Alone

Finally the internet is back on ladies and gentleman! My internet service is way too much when it comes down to dropping the connection, and then it ends up with problems. I have been without internet for a whole week. I have no way of getting to a library which would be like two cities away! No, I don't live in a rural area. There is plenty of people. Just that it's more country and suburbia like. Once again everyone as a friendly reminder, if you didn't get the chance to read the prequel to Access the Dimensions, please do. It ties in directly to the story you are reading. You'll be happy if you did. And don't worry. The 2nd chapter of Before Eternia, Before Love will be up shortly. With the internet not working and the month for school soon winding down. It's hard getting this done. Being very honest with you here — Just doing this, and that, amongst other things as far as for heading into college as well.

So from here on out, be prepared to witness one of the craziest chapters so far! A special Warning announcement…be prepared to shed some tears if can't control them.

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Since I am practically in a good mood. I'm going to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. *clear's throat* I, Sapphire100 do not own the rights of all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, or have any connections to it's affiliates. That would included everything including ZEXAL. However, one of the few things that I do own would be the OC's, the made up cards, some locations that you can never find on the world map! That is all! And please folks, any letters, emails, on messages whatsoever asking me about wither or not I own the plot twist, will be automatically DELETED! Thanks once again everyone, and have a wonder day/evening. Stay cool or warm everybody! Now onto the warning…**

 **WARNING:**

 ***** The story is about to get darker from this point forward. If you can't handle it, try skipping these few upcoming chapters. Of course, you will miss out on very important info. 0.o**

 **You have** ** _OFFICIALLY_** **been far warned!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

On their way to the Space field, Jenny's duel coaster with Alesia along for the ride causes the duo to fall out into the dark abyss. With their coaster nowhere in sight, Alesia and Jenny suddenly wake up into the darkness covered field, where they search for a way out. Alesia, who is now slightly injured, Jenny was kind enough to help her friend in need. All while witnessing a small fragment in space-time, that reveals our world in grave danger. And with the girls realization of the seriousness of they're frightening dilemma…

Then the girls finally made it to where the 2nd duel and the 2nd phase of the World Duel Carnival Finals. Quinton and Kite is already into their duel, but it there that Quinton reveals the more shocking truth about Vetrix, the truth about Alesia's and Jenny's powers. Plus with the deadly revelation of the Power of Eternia, the soon began to realize coming to the ZEXAL World was a deadly mistake. After the duel is over, Quinton admits defeat, but gives warning to Alesia if she truly wants her powers back. And while everything does have a price, but at what cost is she willing to make?

* * *

Chapter 34: The Battle is not yours Alone S01-34

* * *

Yuma's POV

I just couldn't believe it. Everything that we thought up to know about why Alesia was hear from the beginning was…a lie? How could we have let any of this happen? And then to think that Kite of all people would be heartless towards Dextra's sacrifice for her duel with Vetrix himself! Poor Alesia…Both her and Jenny didn't deserve any of that…

But to actually think that they were here for nothing. I couldn't find myself believing that. I'm mean why not? Both Jenny and Alesia are really fun to be around. Their like my brand new sisters, except we're not related. I mean, who care's right? I sighed feeling pretty down about all of this. And I'm the one who always have a smile on my face. Besides going on about my dad's motto 'Feelin' the flow'! But for some reason I'm not feeling all of that today. And when I take a look at Tori and Astral, they weren't feeling it either…

Kite had already left the area, and we are heading now to see if we can find other duelist to beat. But something tells me I won't be able to find anybody soon.

"Do you think that Alesia is okay?" Tori asked worriedly as the wind is blowing through her short cut two colored green hair. But all I did was sighed. I didn't know what to say. I'm still thinking about that myself. "I don't know, Tori. Maybe you can try reaching her on your duel gazer?" I suggested hoping she would. But she just filled her cheeks with air like she was a puffer fish. " Why do I have to do it?" She complained. "Hey! I'm asking because I have to do the dueling AND the driving!" I said feeling defensive. Why must she always do this. "Oh yeah! Then how come it looks like you're not driving!"

I kinda panicked, seeing how fast we were moving into another direction. And if hanging around with Alesia and Jenny prove correct, we maybe heading towards another important duel. And I get the feeling that its Shark…

* * *

Kite's POV

* * *

I don't know what had just happened. Everything was just going fine and I was just minding my own business. Then Yuma and his friend showed up. And if that didn't make everything worse, Alesia and Jenny showed up for the duel too. Dueling Quiton was tough, but it had to be done. I wanted my revenge, and now I have to beat Vetrix before I can confront my father. And I won't forget about Astral. As long as Yuma is still in possession of that Golden Key, Astral is still inside. In order to get to him, I need to get to Yuma first.

But the thought of what was told to me by Yuma and Quinton never left me at all. Now what I wanted to say to Alesia is ruined again. Why did Quinton ever tell me that? This is not what I had in mind. I feel so confused about this, and what makes it worse, I'm letting it get to my head. I don't know when I started feeling like this. But for some weird reason for a very long time, I feel hurt. I haven't felt like this…since Quinton betrayed me and Hart.

 _Why did he had to say something like that! I already told him my answer before! I don't care about it anymore. But to say that I don't deserve to use the power of Eternia is wrong of him. Hart needs my help, and the only way this can be done is more then just the Numbers, it's Alesia's power too._

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _If Vetrix didn't take it in time Alesia. THAT would have been your fate as well…"_ Quinton's voice continues to echo in his mind. _"Remember that Alesia. That is why Cassie's fate the way it was. She was running out of time, because she had to give to you. For your task was only to return back the power that kept this world and perhaps many other sustained. Nothing more and nothing less… This is the fate of all Eternia holders not just one."_

END FLASHBACK

All of this thinking was stressing me a lot to the point that Orbital sensed that. "M..Master Kite — Are you okay?" He asked me. I didn't know how to respond at the moment. But he knows that if I don't, the robot will continue asking until he get's an answer. "I'm fine, Orbital." I said indifferently. His sensors probably picked up that I was lying in my voice, since I had equipped him on how to mature mood through vocal frequencies we produce through sound. Since I designed him to be a like a Nanny to help raise Hart after mom died giving birth to him.

"I don't mean to pry b-but…" He started before I cut him off. I felt the need to roll my eyes at this before I mentally came to a stop. Since when have I ever rolled my eyes before? Ever since I met Alesia, I noticed that I've been doing some really strange stuff lately. Things I never thought I would find myself saying. Is this because of the plot being changed around?

 _"…_ _WRONG. All of this is in fact caused by her and now her friend as well."_

"That doesn't make any sense…" I muttered to myself leaving the area immediately so that I can head back to the Stadium. "What? I'm s…sorry. I don't compute…" Orbital asked politely. But I was getting annoyed with this now. This is not his business! "I said NOTHING, all right!" I took out my frustration on him. But he'll _live_ , he is a robot after all. "Eeep! Nothing…g-got it!" I wanted to sigh, but I held it off. I'm still getting stressed out with everything that's going on. And now she's angry at me, AGAIN. And I don't know how much more I can take of this.

I need to get my head sorted out, because once this whole thing is done. I'm going to have to come up with some sort of decision…

 _And if it's true that the power of Eternia will kill its user, but is the only way for them to get back home, what will she do? If it can't save heart, then what will?! Heartland has always says to collect the Number cards. But is that really the truth? There's only one way to find out…_

* * *

My POV

* * *

Riding through another corridor, I can feel the cave becoming more humid then ever before. Even though we were driving at top speed, the air only became more unbearable to tolerate. Jenny began fanning her shirt with her free hand to try to cool off. But you can hear that she was getting annoyed of it as I was.

"Whoa, where did this heat wave come from?" She asked unexpectedly. I at this and closed my eyes to rest. "Were heading towards the next dueling field. It's where we'll find Shark and Quattro in their duel, we get there in time." I felt lazy at this. And I knew that Jenny sensed it. She turned to me in wonder and began to study my facial expressions. "In time? But what field would that be?" Suddenly were heard a loud boom in the air up ahead, and this caused the coaster to speed up once more on the tracks. Causing both of us to be confused.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Jenny asked in alarm. "The coaster is speeding up…which probably means were about to get inside the field now." I said looking around. "The scenery of the cave was changing to that of the mouth of hot magma pouring out of the teeth of rocks. Then Jenny finally pointed to where we needed to go. "Look! Is that the dome?"

I nodded and braced the coaster one more time. "Yeah! That's the dome for the magma field." _Let's just hope that we make it in time._ I said the last part to myself. When we made it inside, it felt like it was nearly 90 degrees in here. "Man is it me, or is it getting hot?" She questioned as we came to a holt. "It isn't you Jenny. This place is like a furnace in here. Augmented Reality and all." I came out from her side of the coaster as soon as she went first. But then I was shocked when she never moved from her spot, because I rammed into her from behind. "You mind telling me why…"

"Shush! They're talking about something. And look, Yuma and Tori are there too!" Jenny interrupted me. But now I was kinda shocked. "How did they made it that fast before us?" I questioned in general. "Should we head over there?" She questioned this time knowing that Vetrix and Quattro are there. "Do you really have to ask?" I said with a rhetorical question before she sighed in defeat. "Why does it always have to be me…" Jenny muttered to herself.

As we took a slow walk to the scene in front of us, I already knew what went down. Quattro and Shark are having their beef about what had happened in the past. Quattro tries to out best Shark and likewise to him as well. It gets even more crazier, because Vetrix gets in the middle of it, after the defeat of his oldest son Quinton. Whom I already know didn't care what happened to him like Trey. And as much as Quattro is trying to prove himself, things couldn't of been any worse. But once again, how did Yuma get here before us?

"Ah, I see that our two favorite girls have arrived. What took you so long?" Vetrix said in mocking tone chuckling afterwards. I wanted to so badly ignore it but I can't. Not after everything that I found out. I'm no longer going to wait, or be afraid of knowing. I HAVE to KNOW!

"You can stop with all of this charade now, Vetrix." I said feeling very confident now, much to his surprise. Quattro and Shark finally noticed us as did Yuma, Tori and Astral. But Yuma's tied up at the moment, with those chains binding him around the upper part of his body. "Alesia!" Yuma called out. But Shark widened his eyes when he saw me. "So it is true. Mr. Heartland made you two monitors." He spoke in disbelief. "Heh, I'll tell you the story after all of this is over. He just did it for kicks." Jenny explained. "I know you two wouldn't be foolish enough to take his offer. I figured it was a set up." He said with a smirk our way.

"What do you mean by that Alesia?" Vetrix tried to figure it out. "Enough with the games! You lied to me, your sons, and to everyone this whole entire time!" I yelled back. "Yeah! We're on to you Vetrix!" Jenny said pointing an accusing finger at him. But he just frowned at the whole thing. "I still don't have a clue as to what you are talking about." Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay, sure. Let's play 'dumb' here like you always do, to hide your real intentions. The jig is up Vetrix!First it was Trey, and now Quinton also spilled the whole beans this time! How could you bring me and Alesia here using her powers by time traveling between dimensions! And you practically kidnapped us! Wait. Scratch that: you DID kidnap us!"

Now Shark was getting angrier at what Jenny revealed in such short notice. "What?!" He burst out. This time he turned to his opponent, Quattro. "Did you have a hand in this?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm still trying to understand what the hell that chick is saying. I already know that we kidnapped her, but I had no idea about him taking Alesia too!" Quattro tried defending. "Oh that's a lie! He said this when he took Alesia's and Hart's powers if you remember!" Jenny said not buying his antics. That was suddenly when Quattro finally figured out that she was right and laughed nervously about it. "Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh, I kind of forgotten about that…" Then it really dawned on him. "Hold on a minute. Did you just say he used her powers just to get…you!" Quattro asked in shock.

But Vetrix growled at this feeling completely exposed at the moment. "This is insanity! How dare they betray me! This is why I do things myself!" He complained. But this didn't settle to well with neither Shark or Quattro. Especially Quattro… "Vetrix! Trey and Quinton have never betrayed you! They only wanted to help you in our goals, your goals because they were my brothers. YOUR SONS!" Quattro begged. "I already told you, your useless to me! All of you took an oath to defeat Dr. Faker to get our revenge, and each and everyone one of you failed!" Vetrix said still angry.

However Quattro wasn't going to stop his protest. "Is what Quinton say the truth Vetrix?! Did you time traveled between worlds just to kidnap Alesia and Jenny too? But why would you do that!? Their innocent!" Yuma wanted to know the truth just as much as the rest of us have. "It's not fair to bring a young girl to be caught in the middle of something that didn't have anything to do with her or Jenny! And now the plot is ruined because of you!"

"So you mean to me that he did it!?" Shark was stunned with all of the information so far. "Gaahhh!" He yelled in angry as the dark purple area surrounded him, and you can tell that he was near to insanity. I couldn't watch this anymore. So Jenny and I tried to reach to Shark to comfort him. But Vetrix immediately teleport ant right in front of my face, much to our surprise. He was less then 4 inches away from my face, and I couldn't help but wanting to punch his lights out, before I panicked.

"I'm not going to have you interfere anymore with my plans. Your time is up!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly I felt my body froze into a deep chill. Jenny attempted to remove me away from him. But it was no use, he had he trapped in some kind of bubble using his powers. She gasped when she realized that she could get out. "And don't think that I've forgotten about you, Jennifer Spencer. Your powers are going to be mine as well." He chuckled at this thought in mind. That was when both she and I have panicked. She tried to break free, but it was no use. Tori gasped when she sees this happening.

"Father! What are you doing?! You took Alesia's and Hart's powers. Wasn't that enough!" Quattro pleaded for him to stop. "Never! I'll do whatever it takes to stop Dr. Faker! And it starts by eliminating these two from the equation!" His hand glowed, while he faced it towards Jenny. Suddenly the chains shaped like DNA appeared and wrapped itself around Jenny from the inside, as she was fearing for her life. She didn't want to experience what Hart and I went through, and I couldn't blame her. I didn't want this either. I don't know what to do.

Already he was starting the process, and that's when I made up my mind. I somehow used my will to struggle towards Vetrix, until I grabbed his arm. He was shocked at what I was doing. And Jenny began to struggle and scream, as he was draining her's faster then he did to me. "What on Earth are you doing?!" He asked in anger. But then Jenny's voice somehow reached me, unexpectedly.

 _Alesia…why?_ She begged. And we somehow ended up in a dark realm that was warped, and we were standing in front of each other, face to face. _Jenny, if the power of Eternia get's zapped from you completely, you'll just end up like me…_ I replied back in my mind before somehow we were in a strange room, all dark and such. She was standing in the opposite direction then me. _Is this, what you felt the whole entire time…when Vetrix did this to you and Hart?_ I nodded to her. _But it was a whole lot worse to me._ I explained. Jenny looked sad and showed tears streaming down her face. _I feel so ashamed of myself. Now I know exactly what you felt like, to be so helpless and nearly defenseless even with all this — so called power!_ She complained. But then had a determined look on her face. _I understand what needs to be done._ I nodded as well as we both came to the center of each other and laced our hands together.

Suddenly she glowed a baby blue color and I a pinkish color and it began to intermingle with each other. And then, her beautiful aura like power was beginning to fade, and I was starting to full far much rejuvenated then anything. _We choose to save this world! And it starts by making a sacrifice!_

The light the power emanated glowed very intensely to the point that Vetrix was yelling. Or screaming, whatever you want to call it. All I know was that he was losing control of the link, and I was glowing pink as did Vetrix. Jenny's power was about to be gone.

"Is this even possible?! She's absorbing Jenny's powers through Vetrix, and taking all of his that he stole from her as well!?" Quattro questioned in shock. Shark was watching the whole thing for himself. "So this is…the power of Eternia when used? It's beautiful…" He couldn't help but stare in awe, but reminded exactly what happened when he got the news that she was near death and a coma in the hospital. And was concerned about what will happen to both her and Jenny! He didn't want that.

"Jenny! Alesia! You can't do this! You both could die from this! For real this time!" Shark begged. But this statement panicked the others. "Can that really be true?" Tori asked feeling scared for the both of us. "I don't know! I just hope that it wouldn't happen! Both Jenny and Alesia are our friends. We got to believe in them!" Yuma responded. And Astral nodded in agreement. "You're right Yuma. I'm so proud of you. We have to believe." Astral said with a smile.

Vetrix was obviously getting weak from this, noticing that both Jenny and I was ganging up on him. It was the perfect opportunity, and he didn't expect it from neither of us. But he had enough, and stopped the link immediately after Jenny passed out. At the same time I regained back my strength and he growled in anger knowing what we just did.

"Curse you, Alesia Sarah Bennet! This isn't over!" He instantly vanished and reappeared higher in the sky. Overseeing the duel between Shark and Quattro…

Once Shark saw that Jenny and I were okay, they resumed back on their duel. Quattro I slowly walked back to Jenny, who was on the ground facedown, eyes closed and looked pretty beaten up. I looked down at myself, and short of noticed the same. But it wasn't as bad as hers. "Jenny…" I struggled to talk, feeling pain shoot up all over my body. I just practically took in triple the amount of the power. Cassie's and now Jenny's…

She slowly came to, and I can still hear the duel getting really intense. "Alesia…?" Jenny spoke with a hoarse voice. I nodded to her to confirm that it is me. She tried to stand up on her own, but was struggling so badly. "Did…Did it work?" Once again I nodded. "Yeah…it did…" I spoke softly. We could hear the field becoming slightly unstable and this cause us to turn to the scene being played out before us.

Quattro had already summoned his ultimate Number, and is about to nearly win the duel. But then we see Vetrix standing next to Shark, whispering his plans to him. And the look of betrayal on Quattro's face. His eyes showed sadness and anger. He was so heartbroken, so stunned for words, it didn't matter what he did, or try to do. He will always be looked on as a failure. Shark didn't look so good either. I knew what was happening. I knew what was going on in his mind. He was being tempted again by the Number. Shark Drake wouldn't let him go no matter what he did. Until he finally gave in.

But even if I had wanted to stop him. I was just too weak to do anything. Jenny is on the floor with me holding her up, so that she can see this. But I can tell that this whole duel was just too painful for her as well.

When Shark fully allowed Shark Drake to take over, he finally was able to use Chaos XYZ Evolution for the first time. Shark Drake Viess was here for some chaos, if you look at it that way. I was getting afraid for Shark. But Jenny was so disoriented from losing her powers now, that she could comprehend what was truly going on.

It was only a matter of time before Shark Drake Veiss attacked, finally ended the duel between Shark and Quattro. I looked away as I silently sobbed at this. Quattro treated Jenny and I like crap, ever since we both met him. He help manipulate her like a real life puppet, hurt her, kidnapped her, and did the same for me all for the sake of revenge. It now makes me want to ask 'who's revenge'? His or Vetrix's?

When Quattro's life points dropped to 0, he was facedown on the ground like Jenny was, and he wasn't all that cocky as he was before. He became a bit more humble in his way of speech. And you can tell he regretted everything that he done. By then Vetrix was amused by this whole scene. He didn't care what happened, as long as he was winning.

"Congratulations, Shark!" Vetrix chuckled. "Looks like you and I will became great friends!" But Shark however gave a disgusted look. "Don't trifle with me! The only reason why I accepted that power is so that I CAN DEFEAT YOU!" He yelled. Vetrix raised a brow in amusement. "Oh? Is that so?" Shark narrowed his eyes further. "GRRRRR! After everything you did! You and I is going to settle this right here and now! I won't let you get away after what you did to Jenny and Alesia! For what you did to my sister! You hear me!?"

"All in due time Shark. But I wouldn't worry about that right now. They haven't chosen who is to appear in the semifinals yet. And do believe that Alesia and Jenny have to be responsible for that, since their working for Dr. Faker now!" "That's not true, you liar!" I yelled out, causing others to notice us again. I helped Jenny and myself get up so that we can be close to everyone. "Don't worry, Alesia, we believe you." Tori said encouragingly. "Yeah, no way would you two be stupid enough to work for Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker." Yuma said with a smile. "Do you really believe that Yuma?" Vetrix caught Yuma's attention. "Huh?"

"Their Real Worlders, Yuma! They lie, they cheat and they still your spotlight as the main character. Yet your STILL hanging around them? This is our show! Not their's!"He said with disgust in his voice. "It sounds like to me he hates you Alesia, Jenny…" Astral spoke up. But what he said brought on much confusion, yet it made total sense. He always talked bad about Cassie, and how he never liked her in the first place, all in front of Quinton too. Even though he knew that he son still has feelings for her. But Cassie isn't from the Real World like Jenny and I. "How dare you!" Yuma cried out in anger. "Alesia and Jenny haven't done anything to you! You're the one who took advantaged them! You're the one who brought innocent girls here! So if anything was caused by them being here was not their fault! It was yours. All this time, Alesia missed being at home with her own family. To be with her friend Jenny. Sure she had it ruff, but I bet it sure beats being stuck in a world you only known to be a TV Show!"

"Yuma…" Jenny and I spoke in shock. He really does feel that strongly about me. And even Jenny too. "You know how that felt at some point didn't you, Vetrix? When you were called Byron at the time?" Yuma continued on, before Vetrix grunted in anger. More and likely remembering things at the time when Faker used him and Kazuma as a bait for the ritual to Barian World. "How did you find out about the power of Eternia anyway?"

"That is none of your business! But if you're willing to find out, you'll have to get into the semifinals like Shark. Which, by the way, you're not in yet!" He mocked. "We'll don't you worry about that Vetrix! I'll make sure that he'll get there by high five-ing the sky!" I said feeling really confident. "Yeah! What she said!" Jenny chimed in, until we just realized what we said. I wanted to mentally slap my face for this. _Great, this kid show got to me and her now…_ I dreaded in my mind. But Vetrix was amused by this before he floated higher in the air. "Really? Well, we shall see how far will that go!" He then finally disappeared..

"I'm sorry Shark…for hurting your sister, for everything…" Quattro said weakly. Which caused all of us to look back at him. I had almost forgotten that Vetrix had broken the chains off of Yuma not too long ago. " And now Jenny and Alesia are hurt in the process too. How could I have been so blind to see it?" He questioned. "Simple! Because you were always blind!" I couldn't help but yell out. Causing everybody to turn towards my direction. "Quattro…you only did what you felt was right to do. And even though you did all these terrible things, you just wanted you father back. You did things based on your attitude towards Dr. Faker, after you and your brothers found out what happened to him. But you still did wrong."

He sighed regrettably and closed his eyes in response. "I know…" he nearly choked out. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you and Jenny. I nearly assaulted her, tried to kill you, and helped getting your powers taken away." He leaned upwards to steady himself. "And now that you have it back, Vetrix won't be as powerful anymore. He can't control what happens… But your still not out of the woods yet, Alesia."

"I know. I know now what I have to do. I have to see this whole thing to the end. Once the Duel Carnival is over. Jenny and I are returning home as soon as possible." I explained, much to Jenny's disappointment." Shark looked at the both of us in shock. "Wait, what!?" I sighed at this. _Didn't I explain this to him before? What is it, he got memory lapse or something?_ Quattro looked down in shame afterwards. "It's not that easy to get back. It requires a lot of energy and power. You lack the proper means to do it by yourself. The only ones who are capable of doing that, is Hart and Vetrix himself."

"… …" I was stunned at what he said. And I have to admit that it's pretty crazy. Just when I'm thinking that I have all of this under control, more problems arrives to hold me back! Vetrix must of known this all along. I sighed still thinking about the immense stress I was taking in, to the point it was read on my face. "Don't worry Alesia." Quattro finally spoke up, obviously seeing it too. "If your really the tough girl I've noticed for these pass few days, you can do it. Both you and Jenny are strong. Heh, for a bunch of Real Worlder chicks…" He said with a smile before he was about through disappear by a portal opening underneath him.

He then explained to Shark to please help bring back his father and that him and his brothers are waiting for him. And that he was glad that he had the chance to meet Jenny and I. He hopes to one day see what our world was like from the outside, before he too disappeared. I wanted to cry and I can tell that Jenny did too.

Shark came over to us and began to speak. "Now that you have your powers back, your serious about going home?" He asked me specifically, practically ignoring Jenny. It kind of got me upset, but the look in his eyes shown determination and seriousness. He wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. "Yes…Jenny and I are going back…" I finally admitted. "Even though you know how I feel about you?" He continued. I sighed exasperated at this. "Here we go again…" I mumbled to myself. "'Here we go again' nothing! After everything I try to do, and your still looking to leave?!" He was clearly upset, and then suddenly Jenny stood up on her own two feet moving away from the situation. Tori came over to help her.

"I don't see what the hell is the freaking problem, Shark! I've told you this before that I was leaving! I've told you that it couldn't work between us, Shark. I don't have feelings for you!" I've explained. "But you have a crush on me, right?" He pressured. And yes, he is serious still. Why do people always have to put me on the spot? "No… Shark your too young…"

"—Don't give me that, Alesia! I've studied your habits, and how you react. You do like me. But you don't know if it's more then just being friends. At least I believe your pretending to boil this over, and hope it'll go away. You can't hide things from me anymore, Alesia. Shark Drake gave me the power now to understand you. I've seen where you and Jenny came from." Every single one of us was shocked at what he revealed. _He can't be serious. Can Numbers do that?_ "And too be honest, it doesn't look like the place your happy to be in." He softened his gaze at me, since I look like I was about to cry.

He came a little closer and tried to place his hand on my cheek. But I just stepped away from him. The darkness inside of his heart…I couldn't bare it. I see it clear as day now. He doesn't really love me. He doesn't know what he is doing or have any idea of what love really is. He's obsessed with me. And Shark Drake is feeding off of his obsession and his revenge. His obsession made him lust for more power to fulfill his needs…

And I can't have that around me…

"I get it…it's because of Shark Drake isn't it?" He said feeling a bit upset. I looked up at him feeling helpless. "I can feel it from you Alesia. This, power of Eternia thing. It's power is pure, and you can be defiled by something like this…I understand." He said looking down at himself. He closed his eyes and walked away to his duel coaster. "Shark wait!" Yuma called out. "Yuma! Don't get in my way. I'll be the one to handle Vetrix. You just worry about yourself in the Finals. And besides, if anything were to happen to Alesia or Jenny I'm coming after you." He said seriously. Before he started his coaster, he hoped inside and looked back at Jenny and then to me. "If you really have to go back Alesia, then fine. Do whatever it is you have to do. But when all of the chaos is over…" The shadow of his hair covered his face as he looked down, and the coaster prepared to take off. "…come back to me…" He mumbled to himself before he finally left.

I have never felt so confused before except the few times I've been here. But this one took the cake. I looked to Jenny wondering how she was taking this. It seems like she looked sad about Shark basically avoiding her since his whole attention is on me. "Jenny…?" I began. "It's fine…It's not your fault. I know…" She said with a sad smile. I feel so bad for her. The guy she already likes has a crush on her best friend. But she still doesn't know who Shark really is, because she hasn't seen the whole show before.

That settles it. When we get back to the Real World, I'm going to show her everything. Everything she needs to know. And hopefully, she will let him go…

"Alesia, Jenny, you two should go back to the stadium." Yuma suggested. But we were surprised at what he said. "What?!" We both said at the same time. "But Yuma, Alesia and Jenny needs to see you off for your duel." Tori protested. "No they don'!" Yuma said, causing Tori to be confused. "Listen to me you two, your both are hurt and you two deserve some needed rest. All of this stress isn't good for your body. Don't worry about me. I'll win my next duel, and there is nothing that Vetrix can do to stop it now that you have your powers back." He said with a smile.

Until Astral finally spoke. "I have to agree with Yuma on this. You girls are in no condition to be moving forward with the tournament. You don't need to follow Heartland's orders." He said thoughtfully. Both Jenny and I sighed feeling defeated. "All right, Yuma. We'll go. You and Astral are right." I said eventually. Jenny still look liked she wanted to protest until Astral spoke once more. "Jenny, you need to rest. No buts…" He then turned to Yuma and spoke again. "Yuma, we should go while there are still some duelist left to defeat." He suggested.

"Yeah. We'll see you two later at the house! Wish me luck?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Definately!" I responded before we high fives and he gave jenny a hug before running off. "Last one in the duel coaster is a rotten egg!" he yelled out. Causing Tori and Astral to rush to get inside. "Hey! Yumaaaaaa! Not fair! Wait for me!" Tori yelled with tear bubbles forming in her eyes. Jenny and I giggled at this and made our way over to our duel coaster. We gave one last wave before we shoot off on the tracks building up some speed. We separated and suddenly we were heading towards the opposite direction.

"Are you sure about this Yuma?" Tori asked. Yuma remained focused at the tracks in front of him, determined to win his next match. "Yeah… we have to show that we can do this on our own. The more Alesia and Jenny get involved, the more problems we'll have to face." She frowned at this. "Yeah but…"

"I know. It's not their fault. Quinton explained that Vetrix did this. I can never put Alesia and Jenny in the middle of something that they shouldn't have to. I feel bad now for telling Alesia to be a part of this, when she really shouldn't have…" Yuma said sadly. Astral frowned as well. "I too am to blame. We should have done more research before jumping to conclusions…"

"Well, no point in worrying about it now! Time to High Five the sky!" He cheered on as his duel coaster gained tremendous speed and he suddenly found his next opponent…

Nistro…

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

It was already sunset, and it's getting dark. I explained what is to happen in the last match of the 2nd stage of the Finals to Jenny. She was really impressed, but since she never seen up to this, she could imagine what happened. We already got out of us duel coaster and sneaked our way out from the crowd and the sight of Heartland. Though he probably has the camera's watching our every move. So since we didn't want to be risked getting captured, I focused my abilities away from Heartland and into the city itself near our home.

Strange… I've actually thought this place is my home. Yuma always told me that it's my 2nd home at least. And the family had said that it always will be. Jenny sighed and began to stretch out a bit. "Man! That has to be the most intense day of my life." She said. "I know. I know what you mean." I said with a smile. She and I began our walk, while I got the duel gazer and contacted the gang who is still waiting for the results of the duels. "What?! You two escaped the Stadium?" Cathy asked in shock as did the others. "Yeah, it was either that or get captured by Heartland." I said. "But that's understandable, you got captured last time. You don't need another problem." Flip concluded as did the others.

"Hey, Are you two okay? You both look like you took a major beating out there." Bronk asked this time. Jenny and I looked at each other and examined each other for a bit. Bronk was right, we did look like we took a major beating. I can see why Yuma was so determined to get us out of the tournament. "Yeah, everything's cool, Bronk. We'll explain everything once Yuma and Tori get's back from their duel." I said with a smile. We made it to the front door, and I took out the keys needed to get inside.

"No problem! You two just get some rest!" Bronk said with a determined smile. "We're so happy you two are okay!" Caswell said as well. "Later!" Everyone shouted before we hung up. As we went inside we spoke about the crazy stuff to Grandma and Kari, who of course was shocked about the outcome of the duels. "Man, I can't believe you girls lost." Kari said with disappointment. "But I suppose it was meant to happen. After all, now that you have your powers back Alesia, how will you stop that menacing Vetrix?" Grandma asked. But the truth is I didn't have an answer I could give her. And I think that Jenny knew that at some point.

So all she could do is frown and answered for me. "Were still trying to figure that one out Grandma. I let Alesia take whatever power I had because the thing is, I knew that she needed it the most now then me." I was surprised at this and didn't know how to explained what really happened. If we told them the painful experience we had to go through, it would get Kari rallied up. Jenny and I went straight to our room, and looked forward to our much needed rest. All we ever wanted to do is sleep, we didn't want to hear, see or know anything else. All the drama we've experienced the whole day is enough to wipe out anybody. I don't see how they were able to do it. But it kind of makes me glad that we don't have this crazy stuff back at home…

* * *

 **So sorry everyone once again for taking so long. I finally got it back, and now all the things that I wanted to do, I can finally get it done and over with. This part of the season is about to be over, Next is the start of the Semifinals, in combination to most of the duels. Don't miss out!**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed. I know I said I would do the dedications, but there is a lot riding on me right now. I will get to it eventually. It's just that I had a rain storm that knocked out my internet. So it caused me a lot of problems. But once again, Thank you, to know reviewers and guest! To Old time reviewers, thank you so much for your support since the very beginning, and i pray that everything is well with all of you. Your always welcomed here! :)**

 **Chapter 35 people is coming up!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	35. Kite, Faker, Hart, Everything

Not much of an A/N right now. Just that I feel like I need to make some different kinds of food more often! That and my sleep patterns has changed drastically. And just lost another family member this month. Its a lot I'm sorry for taking so long with this. But other than that, It's on with the story!

 **Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal is not my property and it shouldn't be. I wouldn't even know what to actually do with it. All the more reason why it isn't mine. You got that! So don't bother asking me. You can pretty much tell that my OC's, made up cards and certain places does belong to me, however. But don't get any ideas that the plot line does. Any debates about wither the plot twist do belong to me or not is between you and the thoughts of your own brain!**

 **WARNING:**

 ***** The story is about to get darker from this point forward. If you can't handle it, try skipping these few upcoming chapters. Of course, you will miss out on very important info. 0.o**

 **You have** ** _OFFICIALLY_** **been far warned!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!:**

Time was just not on their side. The real world was soon collapsing before them, just like it almost did in the past — with an unwritten future that soon became to be. After the gang finds out the necessary information needed from Trey and Quinton. Alesia and Jenny makes it to the Magma Field where the duel between Quattro and Shark have started. With everything beginning to make sense to the girls, they confront Vetrix who is not so pleased in finding out they know about his schemes. Now feeling completely cornered, Vetrix used his powers to trap Jenny in his grasp to steal the remainder of the power of Eternia.

However though, Jenny and Alesia linked within their hearts and make a daring decision. Using the said villain as a conduit to transfer Jenny's power to herself, Alesia also takes back her portion of the power that was already stolen from her. Leaving Vetrix with just Hart's Barian powers to himself. And with Quattro losing the duel, and Yuma heading off to challenge his next opponent. It is only a matter of time, before this story arc ends and begins another…

* * *

Chapter 35: Kite, Faker, Hart, Everything S01-35

* * *

Jenny and myself had a decent amount of rest and I suddenly found myself waking up to the sounds of our friends down stairs. I yawned trying to steady myself on the bed, looking at the time next to it. It was indeed getting late. I can even hear Tori yelling at Yuma for leaving her behind at the Desert Field. I chuckled at that. Then turned over to see that Jenny was still asleep, not looking to wake up anytime soon. I sighed at the thought and shook my head in amusement.

I suddenly realized that this might be the last night we may ever have with each other again. Who would have thought that soon this would be over. I got up from the bed and stretched out as soon as I did. I didn't want to wake up Jenny. She went through a real beating after what had happened today. So I decided to leave her be. When I exited the room, I went straight into the bathroom to use it and brush my teeth. Every time that I would spit out the paste still lingering in my mouth, the more I thing about the one I have at home. Tell you the truth, I can't wait to be home. But I don't want to just quickly leave me fiends here either. I have never felt so torn in my life. To choose between this world and my own.

Remembering all the things that I have said before back when Jenny was still in the tournament, truly makes me wonder how far attached have I grown to the world in the first place. And here I was thinking this whole entire time that it was Hart that brought me here for a special reason. Then come to find out it was the devious Vetrix of all people to trick us. I was tricked this whole entire time, and I feel like an idiot!

Once I got out I got dressed in our room and heard a knock from outside. "Hmm? Come in!" I said at a reasonable tone. It was Grandma Haru. "Alesia, dear, aren't you and Jenny hungry? We have plenty of food downstairs." She offered. I gave a small timid smile. "Thanks, I'll be down in a minute. Though I don't know what is Jenny going to do. She's been asleep since we came home." I said staring at my exhausted friend. She really has been through a lot though. I don't want to put extra stress on her. I turned to look back at Grandma. "Maybe it would be wise to just let Jenny rest a little bit more. Whatever is left over she can eat. She'll need her strength when she wakes up." I suggested.

Grandma smiled at me, understanding what I was saying. "Okay then, Alesia. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. You go on down stairs. Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up." I nodded to her with a smile. Before she left and closed the door. I sighed again, thinking about what could be the next thing to do now that my powers are back. I looked down at my hands, still trying to figure it out. It's strange though. For some reason you would think after all this time I had it that I would be use to it now. But strangely I'm not. And it doesn't feel the same anymore. Maybe it was because I have also Jenny's power as well? Or could this exactly be what Vetrix was doing?

 _Either way, I'm not going to have any other choice. The Semi-Finals start tomorrow on the dot. And if anything was to go wrong, we would be in some serious trouble. I don't want Yuma and the gang end up being non existent on the account of me, just because Jenny and I are here._

I turned around to look at Jenny once more before walking over to my friend and sister. I place a hand on her forehead to see if she was okay. She felt a little warm, but I doubt she is going to get a fever. I'll just tell Kari and Grandma to keep an eye out for Jenny every now and then until she wakes up.

Walking out of the room, I gently closed the door and began making my way downstairs to the kitchen. I can tell that everybody was having a blast. "Okay everybody, dig in!" I can hear Grandma say to everyone. And while Yuma was about to pick which food he wanted, Tori tried to stop him before it was too late. Until Grandma yowled feeling upset because of Yuma being rude! Everyone looked at her, until Yuma questioned what was the matter if she had said it was okay. Yet she had made a point that it is, if only they would give thanks. So everyone agreed and did so. But then Kari recognized that I was just standing at the entrance way.

"Oh Alesia! Your up!" She said surprised. Then everyone turned to finally look at me being shocked also. "HUH?!" The responded in unison, but Astral was the only one who was quiet. I guess he was still thinking all to himself. "Um, yeah, hey guys! Sorry about all of that — Jenny and I fell right to sleep as soon as we could." I explained bashfully. Caswell smiled at me. "Hey, it's no big deal. After all you two did deserve some well need rest. It's understandable!" He greeted. "Yeah, no one is going to place you at fault." Flip spoke up. "Yeah all except Yuma…" Tori said in a matter of fact voice.

 _Oh man, she's still ticked off about Yuma leaving her in the Desert field. Wondered how she got home._ Yuma looked at his friend uncomfortably. "Hey I told you that I'm sorry okay? Can you please just enjoy the meal and let it go?" Yuma begged. I could tell Tori was not in the mood. Not one bit.

"Are you feeling any better now Alesia?" Astral came over to me to start a conversation. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Astral, thanks. I take it Yuma won his duel against Nistro?" He nodded too, and closed his eyes reminiscing about it. "Yes…he was indeed quite a tough duelist with his new deck. I must say, he almost took me by surprise." He opened his eyes again and looked back at me. "And what of Jennifer?" I sighed and took a piece of the Tempura, and had a bite. "She's still out cold. I think she had it far worse then I did." I answered after swallowing. "To be honest I'm worried about her."

"Do you think it may have to do with what Vetrix did?" He asked curiously. "Maybe…but it's hard to tell." It figures. You would think that you would have all of this sorted out by now. But I am still constantly harassed by the thought that it could be the case. I need to speak to somebody. And the only one who can do that is…

"Oh no!" Yuma yelled out, getting every bodies attention. "What's wrong Yuma?" Tori asked him while he is feeling all over his waist and buttocks, looking for his precious deck and duel disk. "It's my deck! My deck is gone!" He yelled out.

I widened my eyes, realizing that we are on episode 60 or something. This is where he makes a plan to break into Heartland to get his duel disk back. But I don't know if I should make plans to go with him, or do it myself. Maybe I should stay out of this one…

"Come on, Alesia! You're coming with me!" Yuma yelled out, breaking my concentration. _Too late…_

Just when I was about to finish my meal, I suddenly felt somebody latched their arm around mine, and forced me to move along with it. It turned out to be Yuma. I sighed at this knowing that it was definitely ** _too late_** to back out now…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Shark was driving on the streets, trying to find Vetrix and make him pay for everything. Now that he knows that he was the one causing all of this, and responsible for getting his sister Rio hurt, there was no stopping him now. All he could think about is defeating him in a duel. He was tired of holding back. Tired of waiting. Waiting for everything to fall in place, when he knows that it won't make a difference if nobody stopped him.

"I'm coming for you Vetrix!" He said to himself. Images of the past continued to plague his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't want to no matter how much he was harassed by it. But to him, it wasn't harassment at all. "After what he did to Rio, how he used Alesia and Jenny. He's gonna pay!" I was speed very quickly by the second, until an image of Vetrix caught his eye for the moment.

He didn't know why he would stop like that. But avoiding hitting the insane child was not the reason. Once he was able to control his vehicle to a full stop, he looked everywhere for him. "Come on out Vetrix! Show yourself you coward!" Shark yelled. But hearing Vetrix's voice was enough to provoke him to abandon his motorbike and run after him.

This was like a game to Vetrix. And how Shark knew is because he has been chasing him all over the alleyway, and all Vetrix did was teleport all over it from right to left. Luring Shark deeper into it, and he has no idea the trap that was laid out for him.

Vetrix stopped the moment Shark opened up a door that lead inside a building. It turned out that the whole place was actually a boiler room. Where to, Shark didn't care at the moment. "I know your in here Vetrix, come out and duel!" Shark yelled seriously as he walked inside the room. He felt very cautious as he knew his enemy could be anywhere inside. He paused when he heard Vetrix's voice again.

"You think you can defeat me?! You can't even save yourself!" He laughed at this. But before Shark was able to confront him, Vetrix teleported behind him and covered his eyes. Basically shocked him where he could have some control over Shark. "You became such a disappointment Shark. But that will be the last time that'll happen. Especially now that the seed of darkness is growing inside your heart. Did you really think that you was able to successfully control the darkness? Well, you were wrong. Even now the darkness shall continue to do so until it had complete control over you. Your will is strong, Shark. But not strong enough!"

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Yuma, you're an idiot!" I yelled out in frustration. He looked at me feeling completely confused. "What? What did I do wrong?" he spoke."Why did you just go ahead a dragged me along with you like that!? I forgot my duel disk and deck at home!" I responded. He looked back to where he was walking and shrugged it off. "And your point is?" He said, getting me really infuriated. "I'll show you what my point is, if you would have just been patient for a bit and shut up!" I said after I grabbed him by his neck collar and nearly shook the life out of the pint sized duelist. "But you're not the one who lost their deck!" He whined.

All I did was roll my eyes at him, knowing that he is just being a big baby about it. Tori however, is not too pleased with how he was reacting. "You can't blame Alesia for your mistake! She's right, you should have asked first!"

"Yeah, why on earth are you dragging her along anyway? Didn't you just explained to us at your house what Quinton said? If she get's involve with this, then she's just changing the plot." Bronk pointed out. But Yuma turned around and got out of my grasp. "But Alesia is the only one who can find my deck!" He argued. "Actually Yuma, your deck has a tracking chip in it and it isn't hard to find. It's inside of Heartland tower." Caswell showed the map and the location of the deck that belonged to Yuma. All the more reason for me to be angry with him.

"Yeah, but she can at least give us a clue on how to get in." Yuma came up with another excuse. And to tell you the truth, it is ticking me off. "I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU USE ME FOR THAT, YUMA! UGHH!" I screamed out feeling complete disrespected. I can't believe Yuma would even think that! I walked away from the gang and went to an opposite direction. I just wanted nothing to do with Yuma. "Yumaaa…" Astral began looking at him sternly.

"What? What did I do?!" He complained. "Man you are dense!" Bronk spoke out not so surprised at this. When I was finally out of sight walking all the way down the bridge leading to Heartland. It was obvious that Yuma is going to hide in the waste basket to sneak inside along with Tori and Bronk. I hide behind a nearby tree and began thinking of a way for me to get inside. "Good the coast is clear. Let's see if I can do this like last time."

FLASHBACK

 _Please…! Help me to get to Shark and Kite in time before it is too late!_

 _I begged full of hope and being anxious about getting to the boys on time. Not knowing if I will end up meeting Luna or Kyoji again. Especially Kyoji, who wanted to stop me before! But when I saw that the school was on lock down, I panicked immediately._

 _"_ _Oh no, no, no! I have to get up there!"_

 _A flash of light suddenly appeared from me again, and suddenly the scenery instantly changed to that of an opened rooftop. "Okay? How did I get up here?" I asked confused, but the sounds of a painful scream broke my concentration. That sounded like…_

END FLASHBACK

I sighed thinking about the past. I'm still a bit concerned about that whole Kyoji and Luna incident. Now that I know I am the reason for the story getting messed up, I better get my answers from Hart. I know that he will listen to me. By that time Yuma and Astral would be there.

I concentrated on my power and focused on going inside of Hart's room. I envisioned that I was there, and what Hart was doing. _Hart…_ I called out to him. _Please if you can hear me, help me. I need to see you!_ I asked desperately. All of sudden I can see that Hart responded, and the power of Eternia immediately made my body warm. It no longer felt like I was outside in the city. But instead a place that was a bit stifling. I gasped before opening my eyes and saw that I was inside Hart's room! His very room! This is the very first time that I have been in his room, other then seeing it behind the TV screen.

I looked around and noticed how gloomy it really is. Despite with all the colorful and bright stars all over the place, it just didn't fit the picture of fun and normal. It's no wonder why nobody would want to come here, besides that ominous feeling. It isn't Hart's fault, and it wasn't to begin with.

I began to walk slowly towards Hart's bed, not even thinking about wither or not Faker was watching or not. Probably preoccupied with Yuma and our friends. I stopped towards the bed and sighed.

"Hi Hart — It's been a long time I guess." I started. I looked down noticing his pale a fragile body not moving an inch. He's alive. But it's not like they show you that they're breathing with a moving chest, unless their tired. "To be honest I don't know what else to say. I just feel completely horrible about what happened a few days ago. I should be the one like this, not you. I don't care even if it was part of the plot, you shouldn't have to be like this." I bit my lip, trying to think of what to say next. Then I felt the need to cry. I slouched down and grabbed Hart's tiny hand.

"I missed you Hart! I missed holding your hand like this! Kite is really worried about you, Yuma feels upset that he allowed this to happen. And me...I feel like such a twit, it isn't funny. How couldn't I not figure out that it was Vetrix all this time that brought me here, and not you. I feel like I've been consumed by so many lies, I can't even tell the truth anymore." Then I sniffed, feeling the mucus forming from my nose trying to come out. I felt somewhere in my pocket for a tissue and got a clean one I've been saving. I covered my nose and let it come out.

I frowned thinking about all the accusations about Kite and I having feelings for each other, and with Shark too. "I know your probably too young to know about this. But… [I sighed] Your brother and I have been the victims of teasing. Almost everybody we know thinks we like each other then just being acquaintances. Meaning we're not friends. But regardless to what, I will always love and care about you Hart. I don't know what's going on. But I need to know the truth…Did what Vetrix say about me being taken to this world true?"

Suddenly I hear someone speak. "So Astral was right. You were coming here." I widened my eyes and see Yuma and Astral slowly coming towards Hart's bed. "Yuma, Astral…" I looked down. "Sorry, I was just…"

"It's okay. I understand. And I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat earlier. You were right. I should have asked you first about coming along. I had no right to do that." He apologized, much to Astral amazement. "That's quite a shock Yuma…" But that just made Yuma more irritable. Until they both fully recognized Hart. "Is he all right?" Yuma asked me. But I just shrugged. "Yes, and no Yuma… Hart is just struggling right now to survive. When his Barian powers were all used up by Vetrix, it left him in this state of unconsciousness. He's trapped within his mind. And he cannot get out." I finished explaining.

Yuma's eyes went wide. "That would make a lot of sense. He's been asleep this whole time." Astral concluded. "You mean like a coma? Isn't that what happened to you, Alesia? Being trapped and all that?" I nodded to him. "Yes, but Hart's case is different than mine." Astral was curious by that. "What do you mean by 'different'?" He asked. "Well, when I was in a coma without realizing it. I had to pick up different pieces of my memory that was missing and scattered throughout my mind. Otherwise I wasn't ever going to wake up. Perhaps even worse. This isn't the case with Hart." I wanted to explain more, but then Yuma began speaking to Hart, and wept like I did.

While giving him a moment, suddenly Yuma's feelings got through to Hart and caused a reaction. Hart's powers began to activate and created a giant blue colored orb that surrounded us. We could hear Hart's inner thoughts calling out to us. And the next thing we knew, we were somewhere else. I knew where this was, and I was just stunned to see it happened. "Hey, where are we?" Yuma questioned. "I'm not so sure. This place doesn't look familiar." Astral concluded.

"Yuma! Astral! And Alesia, you're here!" My heart wanted to skip a beat as I heard Hart's innocent voice call for us. I gasped seeing Hart's true self for the very first time! He looked nothing like he was now. No red marks under his eyes, no sense of madness in those eyes, or the wary look on his face. Just a happy, normal, care-free and innocent child. "I'm glad you all made it. I knew you two would come Yuma and Alesia. I just kept hoping and it came true!" He said very happy. The tears I held in since not too long ago came back and I couldn't hold it anymore.

Hart noticed this and frowned slightly. "Alesia, why are you crying? Please don't cry! I'm alright. You know that." He said innocently. "That's the whole point Hart. I can't! Not after everything that's happened to you!" I argued. "Alesia, what's more important is that your safe and sound. You're the reason why everything needed to happen." He spoke. This made everyone confused. "What do you mean?" Yuma questioned. "Alesia, I can't hide this from you anymore. Yes, it's true that Vetrix did planned all this. But he didn't tell you that it was meant for you to be here in the first place."

"I don't get it Hart." I explained my confusion. "It wasn't a coincidence that Cassie was going to become your older sister, and neither when both of you received the power of Eternia. Vetrix knew that, and had wanted that power for himself. I already knew you had it, and we needed your help more than ever. This has always been a continuous cycle. Even to the point the plot will loop itself back to the very beginning it started."

That last two sentence's, it really bothered me. It will LOOP itself BACK? Oh man, I don't think I can take anymore of this…

"I did reach to you back in the real world, but by the time I was about to get you, Vetrix did it before me. And I never knew who or why."

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _You came again…why did you come?" the boy had light blue hair and golden like eyes, that was filled with so much pain. "…Hart…" I said in an audible whisper. "Are you here because you seek the power to change?" he asked. I blinked at him confused. "Change?"_

 _"_ _You want to be able to become stronger, to have the will to be able to do anything, and the heart to be who you want to be." He paused before asking again. "Is this not what you seek?"_

 _In all my life, I have never heard someone who wants to be able to help me like this before. Having to hear this from Hart really tells me more about him then I ever have to. But he's just a cartoon character. He doesn't really have the emotional capacity like us real human beings would — It's probably just my active imagination going wide on me again. Maybe Jenny was right, I have to stop being so obsessed with it._

 _"…_ _So you think you're obsessed, huh?" Hart's voice suddenly brought me back to my reality. "Huh?" I responded confused. "In less then 8 hours, your journey will soon begin. So take this time now to say goodbye to all the people that you love. For the only way to save your world, you must learn what's its like to save another…" Suddenly Hart vanishes in thin air, and the ground begins to crumble little by little. Until suddenly it bursts open and I fell down deep within the pits of darkness, as I was screaming for my very life._

 _You must find the Power of Eternity at all cost… for all the worlds are at stake, even yours…_

Hart then allowed Yuma, Astral and me to see his past when I came into this world…

TIME SKIP

 _In Heartland City it is now the evening, and suddenly Hart awoken from his sleep and looked towards the city as he saw something fall from the sky in a stream of light._

 _"…_ _Hart? Is everything all right? What were you staring at?" Hart's brother Kite looked to him in confusion before he was able to leave. "She's here…" Kite looked further at him confused. "She? She who?"_

 _But Hart did not answer, and was almost in a trance like state and looked solemnly towards the window._

END FLASHBACK

 _Now it all made perfect sense! Hart wanted to bring me here. But I was tricked by Vetrix instead!_ Hart turned to Yuma and Astral. "Yuma, Astral, I'm sorry that I'm not able to speak with you guys like this outside. But I can't escape from here. And…I have something to ask you." He turned to me. "And you, Alesia…" I sighed, knowing what he was asking. "You want us to help you save Kite right?" Yuma widened his eyes. "Help you save Kite?" He asked confusingly. I turned to Yuma to clarify it up. "He means that Kite is not well. Him using his Photon Transformation is…draining his energy to the point he may never be able to duel, or walk again." I wanted to avoid 'die', because that maybe a bit too much for Hart right now. Even though he took it pretty well than Faker did.

"Never be able to…"Astral repeated now thinking about my cryptic language. He's smart. He should be able to figure it out. Hart frowned. "Yeah…I know that he was being really mean to you guys, but he's only doing it because of me." Hart said. "I know Hart. You don't need to worry about that. But um…" I tried to find the words to say. "And about you returning home Alesia. You can go back if you really want. But you don't have a choice right now. The Real World needs you and Jenny back. But I don't have the power to do it. Let alone bring back two people." He frowned further, and had tear bubbles in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I wish I can help you. But I can't. I can't even help Kite. Or you and Astral, Yuma…"

"Hart… I can never blame you for this. So please don't cry. We will help Kite. And we won't let anything happen to him."

Suddenly the same light that brought us here, has brought us back out. All of us was very confused at what happened. But I knew. And now I want payback. For Hart and now for Kite and Shark too… For everyone…

"So were we really inside Hart's mind's?" Yuma questioned in near confusion. I nodded. "Yeah, hard to believe I know. But we were. And right now the only way to help him, is to help Kite first." I said to him. They had their conversation and I just kept staring at Hart, wondering what he was going to do now that he is trapped. All he could do is wait. But then suddenly we hear a devious laugher echo the room, and I gasped that one man who wanted my captured.

"You're…You're Dr. Faker! Hart and Kite's father" Yuma exclaimed. I gasped the moment I saw him for myself as a hologram. Honestly, why do bad guys always think bigger is better?! "That I am! And it is an honor to meet the son of Kazuma Tsukumo! Along with your associate — the original Number!" Astral gasped figuring it out. "Wait, he can see you?" Yuma asked him in shock. "It would appear so…" Astral dreaded. Then Faker had looked towards me. "And of course, the holder of the power of Eternia, Alesia Sarah Bennet. I'm quite shocked that you were able to blend in quite easily without getting caught!" He said with an attitude.

I gulped not knowing how to respond to that. "So it was you trying to capture her all along!" Yuma said with disgust. "Correction Yuma, he did capture her. But he failed at getting whatever he wanted. So tell me doctor. Why are you gathering Numbers? I need them to restore my memory. Not only do you seem like you have further intentions with them, but you also seemed to be interested in Alesia's power as well. Why is that?" I made sure I was paying very close attention to Astral's question. "It quite simple really, I had made a deal to destroy Astral World for the Barians. In order to obtain great power, I had to sacrifice two souls in order for the path to Barian World to open. And your father and that Byron was just the right people to help me do it! And it was a Barian in fact, who told me of this power that can grant the person who possess it anything they wished. That's where you come in Alesia!"

I widened my eyes in shocked and held my breath in response. _It was a Barian who told him about the power of Eternia?!_ But then I had to really think about it in Hart's case. _That would make a lot of sense! Hart's powers came from Barian World! And since it was a Barian who knew about the power of Eternia, it's no wonder Hart came across having any knowledge about that, let alone about the Real World too. And how their world is just a TV show!_

"And what do you know about Barian?" Astral questioned. "I know that it is completely hostile then your Astral World, and that they have been at it with you for such a long time. Barian world wants you and your world gone. So in exchange for power, I offered to help them out."

"And you're using Hart to do it too, while you're tricking Kite in collecting Number cards! You knew the Numbers can't save Hart, the Numbers is just to prevent Astral from winning against Barian!" I accused him. But Yuma and Astral were extremely shocked by what I just revealed. And this just made Yuma mad. "So you would just use your own sons for your own selfish ambitions! What kind of father are you!?" he yelled. "My sons wellbeing means absolutely nothing to me, as long as I get power. They are a necessary sacrifice. After all… your time is coming up very shortly dear Alesia. I too shall have your power now that you got it back!"

"What…?" I threatened with an eye brow raised in annoyance. "THAT'S RIGHT! I know that you took it back from that devious and annoying Vetrix! After all, Kite gave me the information that I needed. I hoped you two had fun together while it lasted, because this will be the final moments when all of your power will be mine!" I growled in anger. "After what you made your son do to me?! Hell no! Forget it! I don't know what you threatened Kite about, but I'm not letting you just do whatever you pleased! Its over Dr. Faker! Mark my words, your career in taking over the world is finished!"

Faker however chuckled at this and raised a brow of his own. "Oh…you actually think so? Well we'll see when the time comes, Alesia Sarah Bennet! And I bid you three goodbye! THANKS for dropping in!" As soon as he said that Yuma and I screamed to the top of our lungs.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT FAKEEEEERRRRRRRR!" I yelled before Yuma, Tori, Bronk and I landed on a huge pile of scattered garbage! I gasped the moment I saw how it was. Just when I said that I was trying to avoid this. "Alesia?!" Tori asked in shocked. "You were here the whole time?!" Bronk finished for her. I laughed nervously knowing where this was going to go. "Aghh! Yuma! Next time you end up losing your deck! Go find it yourself!" Tori shouted in frustration. But I just sighed. Knowing that this is not going to end with her rambling. And suddenly something fell down on top of Yuma's head, and it turned out to be his deck and duel disk.

"Did Faker really had to steal Yuma's deck just to lure him here?" I questioned myself.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the World Duel Carnival! We have a very interesting lineup folks so don't go anywhere…" I yawned so loudly that it helped block out some of the things Heartland was announcing. I tell you, do you ever feel so annoyed whenever he shows up? I can't tell who's more annoying though, Faker, Vetrix, him? Maybe all three… I felt Jenny tap on my shoulder as we are in the stands along with the rest of the gang. It was too bad that we couldn't get special access to join in, but we didn't want to risk that.

I focused my attention on Jenny. "I get the feeling something bad happened to Shark last night." She finally admitted to me. I was a bit confused. "What do you mean, something bad happened?" Her brown eyes looked like they were drained. Like she just went through a painful experience in her life or something like that. It was a bit concerning to me. Not that it was. But I don't even know what was the…

My eyes widened when I finally realized what she meant. I groaned loudly before smacking my forehead. "I feel like such an idiot!" I said to myself. Jenny raised a brow in confusion. "Huh?" I sighed feeling pretty angry at myself. "Jenny, I just realized that Shark had an encounter with Vetrix last night." She grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her in the eyes. "Is this true?! When did it happened, tell me!"Jenny demanded me. I frowned when she was doing this. It was bad enough I didn't know how to tell her. The way that it was done a bit graphic in the Japanese version.

"I don't know when exactly. But Shark was driving out late at night, looking to find Vetrix. But Vetrix lured Shark into a trap, and was leading him into an alley that goes to a building with a boiler room. Then he got in control of him." I said regretfully. But Jenny widened her eyes in shock. "How could this have happened?" She stared to the tower in front of us. I just shake my head. I didn't answer anymore after that. Now whatever that is going to happen in this tournament is not going to be good.

But now Heartland announced that the first duel will be Yuma against Shark, and then Kite vs Vetrix. I didn't know which one I hated more…

"I can't believe it. Is this how the line up is supposed to go?" Jenny asked me. I nodded my head. "Yeah, sadly…" I told her. I wanted us to sit right next to the gang, but there was absolutely no space, so we may need to coordinate with each other. Either way we can't do anything from here.

Heartland introduced Yuma, as usual with him being silly. It made Jenny chuckle at this until it went into full blown laugher. " OMG, Are you kidding me? This kid is… BWA HAA HA HA!" I just rolled my eyes and sighed feeling a bit cheered up by her laughter too. But then Heartland went ahead and introduce Shark too. I finally sensed a strong dark presence happening within Shark. And even though Jenny doesn't have the power of Eternia anymore. I'm starting to believe she can somehow feel it too. You just could. I gasped a bit when he turned to look at us from below the stands, and his blue eyes were creepy!

Jenny's eyes widened. "Did, did he just look at us?" Jenny questioned while turning her head at me. I just stared down at Shark trying to process what the heck that was about. He just smirked and then turned back around to watch where he is walking. "Yeah…he just did…" I said in awe. "But, but what the heck is going on around here?! That didn't happen in the anime did it?" I turned to her this time. "Jenny, you have to remember something. A lot of things have changed since you and I showed up." I looked back at the platform with Yuma and Shark on it. "In fact, this whole entire thing is just screwed up. I don't understand what the heck is going on anymore. All I know is that Yuma has to bare through this duel."

From the looks of things, Yuma is trying to get Shark to talk, but it wasn't going anywhere. _But wait a minute. He looked at us, he looked at me. Why? How? What could this all mean?_ Their platform elevated to the top part of the tower. And when it stopped we were able to get a view of what was happening above us. We didn't need the Duel Gazer since the screens would project that for us and we would be able to see it anyway. Shark and Yuma prepared their duel disk, and they drew their cards.

Yuma started things off with a monster in defense mode and one card face down. Since I can't remember every card in Yuma's deck, I just assumed it was a strong defense monster. However Shark was pretty much possessed fully by his Number Card and the desire to get revenge. Vetrix tricked Shark into thinking that Yuma was the one who hurt his sister. And it isn't true!

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Jenny said as the duel between the two boys was becoming a bit unbearable. Shark was basically not putting up much of a fight.

Either this world is about to end…Or Shark is about to make it happen…

* * *

 **I am so sorry for taking so long with this update. I started the 2nd chapter, but have been slow doing this as well. I have been underneath so much stress lately, and losing another family member doesn't help at all. It's so hot here, and I can barely stand it anymore. Anyway guys, if it is hot where you live. Stay cool, drink plenty of water, and be careful not to be out in the heat too long.**

 **Chapter 36 will be the FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS ARC! But what is Alesia going to do once she returns home? How will Jenny handle what's happening with Shark? What about Yuma and the gang? How will they react when both girls are gone from their lives? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **Also, I was thinking about a few things. How would you guys like for me to add Cara's story when this and Cassie's story is done? And would you also like an ARC-V story or not? Let me know if you want a poll based on these questions and I will have it set up at an appropriate time. But…**

 **Now dedication to reviewers!:**

 **Zexalloverforever39 : Yes it is getting very interesting. So lets hope Vetrix will go down in the Next chapter! I know this is a lot to take in. It is for Alesia and the others as well. Now that the girls are their basically changing the story, naturally it would be like the series. All the more reason why we shouldn't go. We'll screw up everything. But now the Semi-Finals is about to end and Alesia and Jenny are leaving. However I don't think Shark and the others are going to take it so well. :(**

 **I laughed writing about Shark! He is such a pain in my butt! ^^**

 **De hearts 26: It's true. Very true indeed. Alesia is in a tight spot, especially now that Jenny's powers are now hers, which means that Alesia has a very big responsibility in taking care of it. And to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again. Yet as always she is stubborn. And Jenny is going through some major changes as both a teenager and a OC. The power of Eternia is very mysterious but at the same time, not so mysterious. They get into similar detail in Cara's story. But yes, that is how the power of Eternia works. In fact, all real worlders who believes or watches YGO! has it. And it can even apply to other worlds as well. Not just YGO! But where the actual power comes from, nobody knows…**

 **Overall thank you everyone from around the world for showing your support. The story is going no where! I have a few delays, yes. But i will not abandon this story! But it is in fact quite a challenge and I'm proud to get this far! Let me know what you guys predict is going to happen with our OC's and the main characters of the show.**

 **Sayounara!**

~Sapphire100


	36. Objective & Motivation

Hello and greetings everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get uploaded. I have not been well these past few weeks, and the stress is tremendous. But as it is now August, It is so hard to believe that it is nearly over already and I have to say, this year has been very strange and interesting. With some parts of the US with near draught, the wildfire going on in Cali, snow now popping up in the North…I don't know what to say. And they say that there is no such thing as having snow in the summer.

Heh, yeah right…

But — I'm glad you all are here. As I have said before in the last chapter, this is the final chapter of this arc. However, the Alesia's story is not finished! You will see what I mean at the end of this chapter. So without further delay, let's get this chapter started!

Be prepared, for this is a long chapter!

 **Disclaimers:**

 **"** **Okay look, STOP! Hold the phone! I want to do it this time!" It was Flip who just showed up at of no where. "Um…." I said feeling very creeped out about this. "Ah, Flip? Why are you here?" He just smirked at me. "Oh you don't need to worry about that! I just want to say the disclaimer. In fact I had it all thought up in my head!" I raised a brow. "Oh really? Then shoot." I just shrugged.**

 **P.S: I just want to get this disclaimer down and over with so that we can just get to the freaking chapter! How about you!?**

 **Flip clears his throat. "Now…Sapphire100 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Not even the other things in the franchise, and heck! Not even me, or Yuma, or Astral, Tori, even Bronk…Uh. Who else did I forget?" He asked me. "Just get to the point Flip…" I said begrudgingly. "Oh yeah, okay, okay, OKAY!" I slapped my head. Where did they get these people, I have no idea. Just kill me. "But since I have no choice but to get to the point — She doesn't own any of the main characters, supporting characters, or the antagonist for the matter. But, she does own Alesia, Jenny and their family. Sadly…that and some cards, a few places I have never heard of…OH! And don't forget that the plot belongs entirely to their original owners. But the plot twist is out of the question. In fact, even Kite can't figure it out!" Flip laughed feeling very proud of his.**

 **"** **Remind me to send a letter of apology to Kite later, if I can even contact him…Owww! Thanks a lot Flip! This is all your fault!" I yelled.**

 **WARNING:**

 ***** The story is about to get darker from this point forward. If you can't handle it, try skipping these few upcoming chapters. Of course, you will miss out on very important info. 0.o**

 **You have** ** _OFFICIALLY_** **been far warned!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Alesia has just woken up from an exhausting nap after her and Jenny's ordeal of the WDC Finals. Believing that she would be best to receive her answers from Hart, Yuma learns that his deck and duel disk has been missing this whole entire time. Trying to avoid being caught by Faker, and knowing there was no other way to break into Heartland Tower. She uses her ability to teleport into Hart's room. However he time with grieving over the sickly boy was short lived, when Yuma and Astral discovers that Alesia was indeed going to see Hart as well.

However; Hart drags both Yuma, Alesia and Astral within the depth's of his mind. And finally confesses to Alesia that her presence in the ZEXAL World was no accident. But Vetrix got to her first under the disguise as Hart himself. After his failure to bring her to his world himself, he reveals that he does not have the means to return Alesia and Jenny back to the real world. Then after forcefully being brought back to the outside world. Dr. Faker finally appears and mocks the young duelist over his plans. But despite the situation, Alesia was not going to give up hope.

The Semi-Finals for the WDC finally begins with Shark and Yuma stepping up to the platform. Yet the girls know's there is something wrong with their friend Shark. And as the duel between the two young duelist begins, Shark isn't doing so well. But is it all an act?

* * *

Chapter 36: Objective & Motivation S01-36

* * *

Things just wasn't looking good for Yuma. I could feel it, even from the stands. Shark suddenly got back, as if resolve was in his eyes. Then I suddenly noticed that Vetrix's crest was on his right hand, and he flashed it towards Yuma. I widened my eyes knowing what's going to happen next.

"Alesia, what's happening?" Jenny asked looking at Shark behaving strangely. "It's Vetrix! He's manipulating Shark's memories!" I told her. She looked at me concerned with the situation. "His memories? Why would he want to do that?" I can't believe this, she said she saw the show all the way up to the tournament right? "Remember when I said that Shark has a twin sister named Rio?" She frowned. "Yeah, and she's still stuck in the hospital right?" I nodded to her. "Right. Vetrix had ordered Quattro to duel her and use a specific card called 'Flaming Hell's Blessing'. The effects of the card was so powerful, that it caused the buildings around them where they dueled to catch on fire…"

Jenny gasped hearing the story, and pretty much had an idea afterwards. "So you're saying…Quattro really did hurt Rio?" I nodded again. "Yes, but if it wasn't for Quattro saving her at the last minute, both of them would have been dead. And that's how he got that scar too…" I turned to look back at the Duel, and Yuma wasn't doing well this time.

* * *

Normal POV

Yuma was looking at Shark even after his opponent summoned his ace monster on the field. "Shark…what are you talking about?!" Shark smirked and looked towards the crowds, and he she's the shock in Alesia's eyes. He notices Jenny as well, and sees them talking. He then looks back to Yuma, but is not looking smirking. "You have no idea what kind of power Alesia has Yuma. You realize that if nothing is done, she can end up destroying this world including hers. I won't let anyone take her away from me! And that includes you!" He pointed to Yuma's face.

"I have a very bad feeling about this Yuma…" Astral dreaded.

* * *

My POV

My eyes widened in shock at what Shark even revealed just now. _I can't believe this, Shark still isn't over me?_ "Its that Number…" I hear Jenny speak out loud to me. "Shark Drake must be influencing Shark to be completely obsess with you, because it's one of the most powerful drives he's got besides his sister. Revenge is one thing, but obsession over you is another…" She spoke seriously. I'm glad she's not taking it out of me though.

Jenny sighed feeling very impatient with the whole thing and didn't know what to do. "This is insane! How are we going to do something if we can't even do anything?!" Jenny complained. "Jen, you think I want to sit here and do nothing? It wouldn't have made a difference if either or us won in the first place." I said secretly feeling how she was. Jenny raised her eye brow. "Oh, and how do you figure?"

I just gave her a look. "How do you THINK Jenny? There isn't anything that we can do, no matter how much I want to go and help Yuma and Shark. The point is, what more can we do, if were not even dueling. Therefore, all we can do is be watchful of what is happening around us, and that includes this duel. Even if that means silently watching it all play out. I hate it. But I can't do anything. If I reveal my powers, it would cause a problem and unwanted attention. It's bad enough bystanders have no idea what Numbers are except for those who have them or were involved with them."

Shark was surrounded by the dark aura of his Number, and Yuma once again took another blow from Shark. He was now down to 900 life points. I tried so hard to remain calm. Having to witness this duel is bad enough, but I know that he will pull through in the end. I hope…

Yuma survived Shark's last attack by using Gogogo Ghost's special ability to bring Gogogo Golem from the graveyard, but in return Gogogo Ghost must be switched to defense mode and Yuma takes no damage! Throughout this whole duel Yuma has been trying to convince Shark that they are still friends, and this wanted to make me smile. It was true. I was thinking about all the times since I met Shark. He was always somebody I figured was just crazy and has serious problems. But that was before I ended up here in the ZEXAL World. Now that really has changed. He's really kind and sweet once you get to know him. Can be really friendly, and is a loyal guy. I mean come on! Look at all the things he's done for Yuma…and will do in the future!

I hear Jenny gasped and this caught my attention. "Now Shark is the one down to 900 life points!" I looked really quickly to the duel. It was no doubt that this was going to end soon…

Shark wouldn't listen to reason no matter what Yuma said, and continued to put the blame on Yuma for hurting Rio. The crowd was very excited with the duel so far, but went to shock as Shark finally brought out his Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss! "This can't be happening…" Jenny dreaded. "It is happening…" I muttered.

Suddenly I felt the whole stadium shake with tremendous power. And the audience was confused about this as well, until it got even more violent before people began screaming. "What's going on here?!" I can hear Flip from all the way from the top a few seats up. But then the earthquake stopped again. Jenny was gasping for air. And you can see that the boys were still dueling, as if nothing was happening to them on the platform. Which was really strange, because you would think that the shake was enough to throw them off the duel for a while.

"Whoa! Okay folks! It looks like that miniature earthquake we had was indeed quite a ride…BUT it looks like it didn't stop these duelist from duking it out! Just look at these two go!" Heartland spoke with enthusiasm. I suddenly felt the need to get up and get out of the stadium without saying anything. Jenny got up as well, not knowing how to explain all of this. I kept saying 'sorry' and 'excuse me' to a lot of people, despite them wanting to see the duel. When I finally got to the stairs, I was running up to the exit so that I can investigate the problem.

"Alesia wait!" I hear Jenny speak up after I just now realized that she was behind me. She was catching her breath and then came over to talk to me. "What is going on Less? You don't usually just walk out like that. And Shark and Yuma are still having their duel!" I sighed and looked to Jenny with a sorrowful face. "There is nothing I can do even if I wanted to Jenny. That earthquake never happened in the show, and it is a sign of something that is bound to happen, if I don't try to figure it out."

"But why do you have to do everything by yourself!" Jenny protested. "I don't want you to get hurt again Jenny!" I yelled back at her. She pulled away in shock. "Jenny, you don't have the power of Eternia anymore. If things get really bad, how are you going to protect yourself? You're monsters? Because there's only but so much they can do, especially outside of the Augmented Reality." I tried to explain to her. But all she did was shake her head. "I don't know…I don't know what to do or say anymore Alesia. But you know that I would have done whatever I can to help you. But right now, what are we going to do about Shark and Yuma?"

I looked back towards the entrance of where we came from. "I don't know either…" Jenny gave me a look and then walked back to the duel. "Jenny…?" She stopped and then looked back at me. "Well if that's how you really feel, then I won't stop you from whatever you want to do." I widened my eyes. "That's not it…I just want to investigate a bit, before I return back."

"The winner for the first round of the Semi-finals is…YUMA TSUKUMO!" Heartlands voice has gotten the crowd to cheer loudly as everything just suddenly dawned on us that the duel was finally over. "Yuma won?!" Jenny asked in surprise. "Well he is the main character!" I said with a chuckle, remembering everything that had happened when I confessed to them that I came from a different world, and how this place was fictional.

A helicopter suddenly came out of the stadium and was heading towards Heartland hospital. Jenny was a bit concerned. So I looked over to her and sighed, knowing what she could be thinking. "Jenny, go…" I told her. She looked at me very confused. "You want to see Shark right? He's on that helicopter and their taking him the to hospital now." I explained. Jenny's face became a bit pink and then looked to the ground. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked her. "BECAUSE! He would rather for you to be there instead of me. If I go, the first thing he would ask is where you are. And I…" She paused, and seemed like she was going through a mental battle with herself. I frowned, knowing exactly what was happening. I knew how she felt. The feeling where you have feelings for somebody but they don't pay attention to you, or reject you. But the reality is that they have feelings for somebody else, and it isn't you. You begin to feel betrayed. Its all about that other person…they eventually become obsessed if they don't have a good reason as to why they feel the way they do.

I don't know what to tell her. I'm thinking her feelings for him would go away, but its like no matter what I say or do to help her get over him. It never works…

"Well what is it that you would like to do Jenny?" I asked her, hoping to get some clarity from her perspective. "I…" Once again she froze. "Jen, I think what you really need to do, is figure out how much Shark really means to you. Because it's like, you have a crush on him, and it looks pretty serious. But yet you don't seem to put your foot down when he's looking at me, or talk about me right in front of your face. And to be honest, I myself is getting tired of that too."

Jenny was surprised when I said that. The fireworks had finally arrived for the celebration and Heartland began to introduce the next competitors for the 2nd round of the Semi-Finals. Jenny and I rushed back to see what was going on, and I can see Kite is about to take his place on the duel tower. "Its happening now?! Whatever happened to a 30 minute break or something?!" I said feeling like I'm really missing out on this duel.

"Maybe you should get back down there and watch this duel?" Jenny suggested. I nodded. But still felt concerned for Jenny. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. And your right. I do need to stop allowing Shark to get the better of me. If I'm going to continue to pursue him, I need to do better than this." Jenny said with determination. "Glad you finally said something." I smiled at her and made my way back to our seats. I knew that I should be checking out the city. But this duel is extremely important, as with the next ones are…

Once I made it back to my seat, I already saw that someone else has already taken them. I sighed having a feeling that something like that was going to happen. "Hey, Alesia!" I nearly jumped at the sound of somebody calling me, and turned to look at the direction of the said person. And found the whole gang waving at me to get my attention. "We told two people to exchange seats, so you can sit with us!" Caswell said to me as the others nodded. I smiled to them and made my way over to where they were sitting.

The duel was already about to start. And the heated tension between Kite and Vetrix was very clear on the tower. As Orbital helped Yuma get on the raising platform, Heartland began to give his commentaries. Honestly I can't wait until he's gone.

Cathy noticed that Jenny wasn't nearby. "Hey, whatever happened to Jenny?" She asked. "I told her that she should go see Shark." I admitted. But this caused the whole gang to be surprised by my actions. They were fully aware what was the deal between the so-called love triangle going on between us. "What?! But why? Isn't Shark in love with you?" Tori asked concerned about this whole picture. "Look, I know what you're thinking. But Jenny has feelings for Shark, and I'm not going to deprive from her getting closure from this ordeal. And besides Tori, you know that I don't feel the same for him."

"I still can't believe Shark of all people would be in love with you, Alesia." Flip said out loud. But Cathy hissed at him, and this made him shudder up to himself away from her. "In the end, what can you do. So you rejected him I presume?" Caswell wondered. But Tori nodded and answered for me. "Yeah, she did. And he still believes that he can change her mind." Bronk widened his eyes. "You mean that Shark is completely obsessed with her?! Man that guy doesn't give up." He pointed out. But Caswell had other opinions. "Either way, you have to admire his devotion to one girl."

"Its just one problem, you forgot Jenny has feelings for him, not Alesia for Shark." Tori said feeling unnerved by him. But Caswell froze and he was completely whited out! "Yeah man, didn't you hear what the girls said before?" Bronk chastised.

* * *

Normal POV

Orbital just nearly slipped out that Kite was in critical danger from his Photon Transformation, but Vetrix began laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Kite seethed feeling very upset about Vetrix's obscure behavior. "Oh nothing! I just find it funny that my nemesis is trying to spy on me. And that little Alesia is watching this duel too…" He chuckled again, before Kite didn't notice about this before. He looked around the stands and indeed, saw he brown haired girl and Real Worlder, standing out in the crowd with Yuma's friends. He was surprised that she was watching the duel until he made sense.

 _Of course she would be here. It's only natural. After all, she feels it's her responsibility to make sure nothing out of the ordinary would happen in this duel…Surprised that she didn't go running off to be with that other loser._

His thoughts made him feel very confused. _Wait a minute, since when have I been jealous over that kid?! I already said this before, I don't care what she does. All that matters that I defeat Vetrix at all cost! After what he did to Hart, and put Alesia through, I will defeat him!_

* * *

My POV

The duel started with Kite going first and he summoned out his 'Photon Crusher' onto the field. Then when it was successful, he used his spell card 'Photon Spear' from his hand, to equip it to 'Photon Crusher'. Since it's a card that allows his 'Photon' monster to count as two instead of one, he meets all the conditions for him to summon out his ace monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

The crowd cheered with enjoyment as they have never seen such a powerful monster before. I can't blame them. After all, known of these people know what the heck is really going to go down for now on. And that was the very sad thing.

However something was really wrong with Kite. He was down on one knee, as if he was having a hard time breathing. _Oh no, his Photon Transformation is taking a huge toll on his body._ All the while Vetrix is playing games with him. Mind-games to be exact. But he placed a card facedown and ended the turn. Giving the next turn to Vetrix. He summoned Heraldic Beast Basilisk and used a spell card called Heraldic Blast to equip it onto Galaxy-Eyes. It really confused everybody, but I already know what thats about.

Usually, whenever person uses an Equip spell card on an opponents monster, it's usually isn't good. So unless you're a complete newbie or is less experienced in the game, it's really common sense that tells you that. But as surprising as it was, Kite isn't stupid. All he has to do is remove both monsters from the field using Galaxy-Eyes special ability, and it will remove the Equip spell from his monster. I had to learn that the hard way every time I tried using Fiendish Chain on him. So after learning my lessons and experience from those duels, and I think its pretty safe to say that I still have a long way to go, before I become a better duelist. I don't know how I will stack up in the Real World, though. In fact from what I know, there are even more better duelist than me. Sadly I think they can out beat all duelist in this world if they were to come here.

Vetrix ended his turn after placing a card facedown. And then have the nerve to compare Kite to him! Sadly I have to admit Vetrix did have a point there, otherwise Kite wouldn't have reacted the way he did. "Man I don't know how I would take that." Bronk spoke up in honesty. "Yeah, I mean sure Kite took peoples souls for their Number cards, but yeesh! What happen to sportsmanship?" Flip concluded. I closed my eyes after hearing everything.

"Vetrix doesn't care about any of that. Getting into people's heads is what he's good at. Dueling isn't just for fun, it's psychological warfare. And in most cases, spiritual too." I said in a dark tone. "Huh?" Tori asked concerned. I sighed knowing that explaining will just make everyone question more. "Its best that you just watch the duel to understand it more." I pointed it out, before returning to look at the duel.

Kite made his move and summoned Photon Satellite from his hand, and used its abilities to copy the level of Galaxy-Eyes to make it a level 9. Then used its second ability to make it count as two monsters, before overlaying them to bring out Quinton's Number card: Dyson Sphere.

When Dyson Sphere made its entrance everyone in the crowd was overwhelmed by its side and structure, even when it loomed over us. Its shadow covered the sun, and you wouldn't even believe that it was a monster or a UFO. "What is that thing?!" Bronk said feeling nervous while everyone else was shocked. But to Vetrix surprise, he didn't know that Quinton gave Kite his Number card. And he was not afraid to use it against him, with having Galaxy-Eyes absorb all of it's overlay units to increase Galaxy-Eyes' attack points by 500 for each one. Since there was only two overlay units, Galaxy-Eyes' gets a 1000 attack boost from 3000 to 4000.

 **Galaxy-Eyes: 3000 — 4000**

The next few minutes however was the worse to come.

Vetrix removed his mask and revealed Harts transparent face! I was so sickened by it, I teared up and wanted to immediately throw up from the sight. The urging need to do so was not helping even though my eyes were close. My body was so shaken that Tori and Cathy and to try and rub my back. They didn't need to say anything to me. They already knew what it was.

He chuckled knowing what was happening around him and for some reason I felt something cruise through my body! My body stiffened and the got the attention of the gang. "Alesia, Are you okay?" Tori asked worriedly, but for some reason I couldn't move or speak. When I looked at Vetrix who had the holographic face of Hart still, he flicked a finger towards him, and suddenly my vision switched immediately to being extremely close up to the duel.

I hear everyone gasping and the fright in their voices. But when I saw why, it freaked me out. _How did he get me all the way up here, and why?!_ "What are you doing?! Why did you involve her in this! Let her go Vetrix!" Kite yelled out in anger. "But Kite, I just want to play with her!" I shivered at the sound of Harts voice merged with Vetrix's. Kite's eyes widened after hearing what Vetrix was saying. "First you kidnapped my brother, taken both his and Alesia's powers, and now you're using them against me?! You make me sick!"

"I'm just using whatever avenue's I need to take to assure my victory! What's wrong with that!?" I somehow was able to move my mouth and tried to speak. "You're not getting away with this, Vetrix. You know that the path you're taking is wrong!" Vetrix laughed at me and gave an sinister look. "I don't need you to lecture me!" Light came from underneath me and this alarmed Kite when he saw what was happening. The red chains came up around body, and now I'm stuck in place. I cannot move, even if I struggled against it's secured strength. And there's definitely no way Mr. Heartland would help me. In fact he'll make it out as if its part of the act!

Kite gave me a look of pity as he didn't know what to do. Almost as if a lot of things was going through his mind. "Don't worry Alesia…I'll beat this guy and get you out of this situation!" Kite said with a strange look in his eyes. Determination was definitely there — yet Vetrix just chuckled at this and then Yuma gave a shocked look. "What should we do? Kite can't get to Hart, but now Alesia is caught in the middle."

"Ah, I k-knew that this was a b-b-bad Idea!" Orbital spoke as his hunched his back and his face turned sad. Kite wasn't going to wait anymore and instead rushed to try to get to Hart. But Vetrix wasn't going to allow that. He used his own duel anchor to catch Kite before he was able to escape from the duel. Vetrix wasn't pleased and threatened to hurt me if he didn't comply. Yuma offered to help Hart while Kite stays and try to protect me during the duel. I frowned knowing that this was really bad. While Vetrix was distracted, I attempted to use the power of Eternia to break loose from these chains. But nothing was happening. And instead of getting them to untie me, I started to feel really weak all of a sudden.

My breathing was getting shallower, and I felt really light-headed. Yet I have no idea what is happening to me. Kite began to notice this as well. "Alesia, what's wrong?" He asked me in a concerned voice. "I don't know…" I started. "She can't use her powers thats why!" Vetrix-Hart had interjected with amusement. "As long as she is within those chains, Alesia won't be able to activate her powers while I'm in control of this duel. And its all thanks to reinforcing the powers Hart gave me!"

Vetrix was able to overlay his two monsters to get his fearsome Number: Heraldic King Genome Heritage! I still hate that monster… Overall Kite tried to defeat 'Genome Heritage' but it was getting extremely difficult when I'm in the way. Which exactly what Vetrix had wanted it. But by using his Number, he was able to defeat Dyson Sphere and then its blaze sent Kite flying in the air before he crash landed backwards to the ground. I closed my eyes, feeling completely helpless to do anything. And this was going on for quite a while.

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

Jenny was rushing to get to the hospital as fast as she could. She wanted to make sure Shark was okay, to talk to him. She wanted the closure she needed before heading back to the real world. When she made it to the building, she went to the receptionist at the front desk. The receptionist was a male who was taking over for his female colleague. He had brown hair and red bangs coming around on the left side of his head. He smiled when he recognized her.

"Oh hello there, how can I help you? You would think you would be at the Semi-Finals watching the duels." He said cheerfully. But Jenny frowned the thought. She was extremely worried for Alesia being their by herself. "Actually I just came from there. I need to see if a person named Reginald Kastle is here. He was sent to the hospital by helicopter, and he is one of my friends. It's just a short visit. Only a few minutes, I have to get back there to help another friend out." Jenny explained feeling a bit upset about this. He nodded and opened up the database on the computer. He scanned through a few files and nodded. "Yes, it would appear mister Kastle is in the build. Would you like for me to phone up to see if he is available to talk?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I would really appreciate it." The male receptionist nodded again and began making a call up to Shark's room. "And um, what is your name, miss?" He asked again. She widened eyes forgetting that she never said anything about her name. "Oh, um, It's Spencer. Jennifer Spencer…" The assistant nodded before a nurse came to speak with him. He said a few things to her, and he took the chart from her hands and laid it on the desk. After he was done, he attempted again to reach Shark's room. His feedback showed up on screen and Jenny can see that Shark was in a hospital robe and had his wounds patched up. "Mr. Kastle, you have a guest looking to see you. She says her name is Jennifer Spencer. A friend of yours?" Shark looked like he freaked out a little but tried not look suspicious.

"Send her in." He ordered before cutting the link off. Being surprised by his response, Jenny didn't know what to expect. "You can go on in. Just sign here and I will create a guest pass for you." Jenny did what she was told and received her pass before being told his room number. It was on the same floor Alesia was when she was sent in. By taking the elevator up to Sharks room, she noticed something strange is going on at the Heartland Tower. _Something is wrong. I can feel it._ PING! The elevator doors opened and she walked out to find his room. After she finally found his room number, she walked inside as the automatic doors opened.

Jenny gasped when she sees Shark in his hospital bed looked intently at the direction of the duel tower in Heartland. She walked up to his bed and waited for a time to speak. "How are you making out Shark?" He looked towards her direction with an emotionless look. "Never better…" He said sarcastically. If she didn't get it, she would have been offended. "Grab a chair and sit down. I don't like it when people stand up all the time, its rude." Jenny was a bit taken back with that answer, but looked around for a chair until she found one. She saw a chair next to the door and moved it to place it near his bed before sitting down.

"I take it that the duel between Vetrix and Kite is that bad." He guessed. Jenny nodded to confirm his suspicions. "Yeah…Alesia is there now with the others." Shark nodded as well, before he looked at her a bit concerned. "So what are you doing here?" The question alone was enough to make Jenny remain silent. _What should I say? I know that I came here for a reason. Yet, I feel like I'm here for nothing…_

"Just thought I pay a visit. Alesia said that I should, and besides that duel you just had was pretty intense. And I'm sure getting knocked out like that was not what you would have expected." She finished. "It wasn't…but if I hadn't you know what would have happened. I couldn't let Vetrix use Shark Drake to control me anymore. I was so stupid. I should have known what Vetrix was planning." He placed his head down, a shadow covering his eyes. "He plotted this all along. And he tried to hurt Alesia again…"

"Stupid…" Jenny muttered. This caught Sharks attention. "Its always about Alesia isn't it? Alesia, this… Alesia, that…You never even once thought about me or how I felt didn't you?" Shark blinked. "What are saying? Of course I have! Don't you remember? Ever since Quattro and Vetrix hurt you many times, I still dueled to defend you." He argued feeling deeply confused with this behavior Jenny was displaying. "Yeah, because I'm just Alesia's friend, nothing else." Shark immediately clasped his left hand around her right wrist. "Your wrong. Stop it already! I don't know what has gotten into you Jenny. But it has to stop."

Jenny removed her arm away from him and reputedly stood up from the chair. "Your right, it NEEDS TO STOP. And I'm growing sick of you ignoring me. I think Alesia was right. I really do need to let go." Shark looked at Jenny strangely ever since she spoke about that. "What do you mean 'Alesia' was right? What did she tell you!" He demanded. "Exactly what you are doing now. Obsessing over her but yet I matter. I'm done Reginald. I'm not coming back. All I can say is 'thank you' for taking care of my friend all this time." Jenny bowed and immediately went for the door. Yet for Shark he didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Heartland Duel Tower

* * *

When Yuma and Astral was able to destroy the hold Vetrix had on Hart, his face became distorted and went to place back his iron mask over his face. Angry about the outcome. "Curse you Yuma Tsukumo! Nobody told you to interfere in my plans!" I smirked knowing that Vetrix was unprepared for what was coming next. "Hey Kite! Good news! Hart is safe and out of Vetrix's control. Now you can focus on the duel without worrying about hurting Hart!" Yuma said through the transmission from Orbital. "Oh trust me, I plan on to!" Kite yelled out as he was glowing red. "Now I can release my full rage!"

"Just be sure not to take it out on me…!" I whined knowing how this is going to go down. "Don't worry, Alesia. I'm not stupid! Just try not to move!" Kite said as he prepared for his turn. I couldn't take this. Kite would fight hard, but Vetrix would fight harder. Even with Kites Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Using Hart's stolen powers and Dextra's hatred, even Kite's — Everyone, he just wasn't giving up. All of a sudden I my face became wet with water streaming down my face from my eyes. I tried to control myself, but it wasn't working. Now that Vetrix got his new Number card 'Heraldry Crest' to the field, all of a sudden I was beginning to lose hope. He was going to get his soul taken. This confused Kite as he has no idea what is about to happen. And I can't stop it.

Vetrix notices this, and I just closed my eyes and looked away. Sensing that a mockery is coming on. "You see the look on her face, Kite? It means she know whats going to happen next. But she can't tell you!" He mocked Kite in sing song, and it just made me shed it more. And I didn't want to look at either of them! When all of that was happening, I finally realized something. That I am always stuck at making a choice. Either stick to the story or change it. I always followed the rules without question. Yet ever since I came here, it turned out I basically broke nearly every single one of them. Vetrix tells me that it was all his idea. Lair — it was Hart, and fate somehow got me into the mess. I honestly don't know what to do. Help Kite, or just let everything happen?

"And now, I shall steal the abilities of your Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" Vetrix said with glee as he ordered his 'Heraldry Crest' to do as ordered. Using its tentacles to pierce into Neo Galaxy-Eyes. When shocked in pain as it arched its back. Kite felt the same thing and screamed in pain. "Stop it! Don't hurt Kite!" This suddenly caught Vetrix's attention immediately. When he snapped his fingers, Kite gasped loudly as the torture stopped with the after effects of his monster. "Do you honestly think I'm giving up on this duel on the account of you're whining? This duel is about to end. And I am going to get MY victory! So unless you want to deal with the same punishment, be my guest!" I choked up, yet I couldn't let it get to me. I needed to be strong. "I'll give it back to you." I said to him sternly.

Kite widened his eyes at me and gave me a serious look even when tired by this duel. "No, you can't! Don't give it to him!" He warned me until Vetrix placed his hand up to silence him. "You'll give me…?" He looked at me suspiciously. "I'll give you the power of Eternia of my own free will. Just please…" My lower lips trembled in fear and doubt. "…Leave Kite and his family alone. Once you have it, you don't need to worry about them anymore. Anything you wish for can come true right?" Yet Vetrix chuckled at this. "You still don't get it do you?"

The moment he did that again, my body wanted to tremble on its own now. Who knows what this guy is really thinking. "Your power is limited, Alesia! All those who believe in this world, this universe has no idea how dangerous it is to be here! To LIVE in it! Yet you think your power is enough to stop Faker?" He laughed manically, which caused the crowd to become very overwhelmed and concerned with the whole thing. I looked around and see my friends completely worried about us.

"No…I WILL defeat Faker on my own, without your stupid powers!" His yellow eyes glowed with an intense red color. Suddenly I felt a strong smack across my right cheek so hard that I hit the ground harder than I wouldn't have imagined. My head went on first until my vision went immediately black.

* * *

"Alesia….Alesia…! Please open your eyes! Alesia!" I gasped after hearing Yuma shout at me multiple times. I looked around to see that I was in his arms and he had tears in his eyes. When he saw that I was fully awake — he pulled me closer to him in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad that you didn't get too hurt badly." I was so confused. I didn't understand what did he meant by that. "What…?" I catch a glimpse at Astral coming down to look at me. His face was sorrowful and concerned. "Are you saying that you can't remember what happened?"

I blinked at him. "Remember what?" I looked around and see that I was in some hospital bed just laying down somewhere. "Where am I?" I asked. "In an infirmary Room in Heartland — They say that you had a minor concussion. Though you really did take a hard fall. What happened to you?" Astral questioned. I opened my mouth half way but paused. _What did happened? I remember that I was in the stadium with the gang, suddenly I was…_

A flashback of Vetrix attacking Kite in the duel flooded my brain, and then I grabbed Yuma by the collar. Much to his surprised and held himself back as much as he could. I looked at him straight in the eye. "Yuma, its Kite…what happened to Kite?!" I asked in a panic. But Yuma frowned when asked. "Alesia, please…" He grabbed my hands gently and removed them from his shirt. When he looked down, something in me just made my heart sank."Kite lost the duel…" He spoke with such guilt and remorse.

I widened my eyes. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure thats what happened?!" I said in disbelief. "But I never saw it! How did he lose?!" Astral looked over at me strangely. "Alesia, you of all people should have known what happened. After all you did come from another world. It was the inevitable." Astral said almost coldly. But Yuma was getting upset. "Astral! How could you say something like that?!"

"I'm only telling her what she needed to know Yuma. Hiding this from her won't help anybody, including Kite." Astral turned to look at me. "Alesia, if you can think of anything that would be helpful in defeating Vetrix, now would be a good time to talk about it." I suddenly felt the need to look away. I didn't understand all of this. This pain on my right face tingled the moment I laid my hand on it. Yuma widened his eyes. "Alesia, you were hit by Vetrix before he went to finish Kite off in the duel."

When Yuma and Astral explained the rest of the story to me, I just felt really hopeless. I didn't know what else to say to this. I knew this was going to happen. I was going to help him! "Alesia, I think you need to stay put away from the duel." Astral spoke up. I looked up at him surprised. "What?" I questioned. "Its just far too dangerous for you to be there. Vetrix almost tried to hurt you as soon as he was finished with Kite. Had Hart not intervened, things should have been worse." He explained. Yuma nodded in agreement. "Astral's right about this, Alesia. I don't think you should be involved anymore. Please. Just do as we say. We screwed up before, and now were trying to make things right."

"But Yuma!"

"No BUTS, Alesia — you know what Vetrix is capable off. And you heard what Quinton said. You need to go back home. Both you and Jenny…" I was about to protest again until we heard the door open. It was Jenny. But the look on her face told me a whole lot. "Jenny what happened? You look like you just got into a fight with somebody?" I spoke up. But all she did was sigh and then just looked to the side, avoiding our stares. "Let's just say I had a ruff patch." Was all Jenny said. But before I can ask about it further, Yuma and Astral got prepared to leave.

"Well, then, we better get going. Our duel with Vetrix is about to start soon." Yuma offered. "Already?" Jenny said in shock. "You know how it is." Yuma said before he and the floated Astral left the room. Leaving only Jenny and I to ourselves…

I sighed and looked around to see if there was anything that she could sit on. "Don't worry, I don't feel like sitting." Jenny spoke indifferently. I nodded and then became concerned. Something tells me that Jenny and Shark had a problem. "So you mind telling me what happened?" I asked her.

Jenny came over to me and then made a sit on my bed.

"I went to go see Shark at the hospital. He seemed okay, but is recovering from his last duel with Yuma." She said staring at the wall. "And then what?" I pressed. She sighed and looked to me. But when she did tears began flowing out. "I did it…" Her voice began wavering. My eyes widened as I was just completely confused.

"You did what exactly?" I grew very nervous if what she was saying was anything along those lines! "I told Shark that it was over. I'm done trying to chase him. I couldn't stand it anymore! Like I wasn't even important. Or the fact that I was just your friend, and nothing more than that. Who wants to feel like 2nd best? Not me, not ever! That is why I did it. And once we go home. I am NEVER coming back here!" Jenny covered her face and she sobbed all of her sorrows to herself. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing from her.

 _Did Jenny really get rid of Shark? Wow. That, must of took a lot out of her just to do it. I wonder how he took it? Pretty bad I guess…_

I frowned, not liking the fact that a friendship ended on the account of this. I would get upset at Shark if he told her something wrong. But from the sound of it, Jenny was the one who made sure to end the situation. Someone has to try to clear up the misunderstanding.

I crawled over to Jenny and hugged her, pulling her closer. I tried soothing her, knowing that she is having such a ruff thing with all of this. It was heartbreaking. Seeing my friend like this. _Why does life have to be so cruel!_ I felt the strong connection of that, and just let out my own tears and frustrations too, sobbing along with her…

* * *

About an hour and a few minutes later, we calmed down and suddenly we heard explosions coming from the tower. I gasped and looked towards the window. Jenny widened her eyes when she saw what was happening. Then she turned to look at me. "What's going on now?!" I ignored her question and got from the bed, made way to get my things and rush out the room with Jenny in pursuit. "Alesia, slow down!" A nurse that held a tray of food in her hands moved immediately to the side by the wall and a male nurse yelled at us. But I didn't care. We needed to get to the tower now!

"Alesia! Alesia! Tell me what's happening!" Jenny yelled behind me. "Vetrix and Yuma are stuck in a cube of Energy created by Dr. Faker! Their duel has gotten so intense that the duel tower is dealing with the weight!" However Jenny was confused. " That quickly?" She said. "Jenny! Time is moving faster in this world. It's not like back in the real world, and we have to wait for another episode or two just to clear things up!" I answered her in annoyance. My focus right now is to be there with Yuma and Astral before its too late. I know that I should be worried about Kite and Shark too but…

Jenny and I stopped when we saw people running out of the stadium. Everyone was in a panic, but we're running out of time. "What should we do? There's too many people and the duel tower coming down?!" She freaked out. I was looking around for a better way, but it looked like we had no choice. We have to get to the Heartland Tower where Yuma is right away. Suddenly I remembered a flashback from the show. Exactly where Yuma would be. I gasped when I realized it. Jenny saw the look on my face and knew what I was thinking all together. She shook her head and then grabbed my hand. "Come on! We have to do this now before its too late!" She said leading me pass the crowd.

With the way things were going we were running out of time here. I was scanning around in case we saw the rest of the gang, but they were nowhere to be found. Its possible that Tori was already in the building looking for Yuma. Which also means that Shark would be around as well, trying to do the same thing. And if all of that is true so far, then Kite's soul should be back safe and sound like it should be.

We were able to get near the tower but now there are so much debris, its hard to tell where to go. Smoke was everywhere, and it was getting harder and harder to see. "What now?" Jenny asked getting a bit panicky. I sighed not knowing what else to think except teleport there. "We have to Teleport. Its the fastest way there." I told her sternly. "Nah ah! You aren't doing that!" Jenny protested against it. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why not?! If we don't hurry it up, Yuma and Astral would be in trouble! Hart's in danger too!"

"I know. But you just went through a crazy ordeal with Vetrix remember? If you risk that now, you may never be able to defend yourself later!" I sighed not knowing what else to say. She had a point. If I get exhausted, I may end up losing control over my powers. Which also means an easy capture…again…

Finally as the smoke cleared a bit, I see a grey door that looked open. My eyes widened when I realized it. "Hey! There's a door over there. Lets see where it'll lead us." I offered her. She nodded, and we raced over there to hurry up inside the building. Since I knew where to go, it was all about directions and getting to the area safely as possible. We're still not out of the woods yet.

* * *

About a few minutes in, we were dodging debris and the tumbling rocks that came with it from time to tim. By then, Jenny and I were panting as we didn't have a choice at the moment. I saw a location where it looked familiar to me. I gasped because we hit a dead end. Jenny stopped running and stood next to me in disappointment. "What?! A dead end?!" She complained about it before shaking her head in annoyance. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Calm down Jen. I think were on the right track." I told her. "Yeah, and how?" I bend down to the ground and touched one of the large block of cement from the ceiling. It had some cuts on them. Jenny leaned down and saw what it was. Her eyes widened. "That look like something out of a tear from a person or something. Did somebody get hurt?" I narrowed my eyes, finally standing up. "Yeah, it was Kite." I answered. "What?! Kite 'stupid' Tenjou?! What happened to him?! It sounds like it was pretty bad." Jenny said with some deep concern. I turned back around and Jenny waited on my single to get back into running. "It is. A huge bolder had fell on top of Kite and trapped him underneath it. Tori and Shark met up and then discovered what happened to Kite along the way. But he should be all right now. When Kite and Orbital was trying to figure out where Hart is. Orbital discovered that Hart is located underground at a dumping area of all the garbage. That's where everyone went, and where Yuma and Astral are held captive. While there; a secret machine that Faker had built prior is used to harness Hart's Barian powers, and create a channel of immense power…"

"…by using Hart as an energy source!" Jenny finished for me before she gasped, realizing the truth. "Oh God, Alesia we HAVE to get there and fast!" Jenny's voice filled with urgency. Never in my life did I even anticipated that any of this could have happened so fast. We saw a corridor that lead downstairs. "There! That's the stairwell we need!" I pointed to it. "Are you sure?!" Jenny asked getting out of breath again. "Trust me! I watched the whole anime remember?!"

Running down the staircase, we tried our bets to keep up with our footing so that there is no way that we would fall. I mean, come on. The ground is still shaking a bit, the debris is coming down, explosion like sounds is filling the air, and the smoke is not even helping.

"Time to do this…" I muttered as I got on my duel disk and deck ready. But something told me to be alert for some reason. "Alesia, look!" Jenny got my attention by pointing to us seeing Shark, Kite, Orbital and Tori in front of us being confronted by Mr. Heartland. But above us, Hart is on a machine that is holding ZEXAL trapped! I widened my eyes after everyone turned around and noticed us. "Ah, looks like our other guest have finally arrived." Mr. Heartland spoke with a devious smile. "Heartland!" Jenny shouted. Shark and Kite widened their eyes the moment they both saw me. "Alesia, you shouldn't have come here! Run!" Kite warned me. I was confused until the exit was cut off from Jenny and I.

"Nah, ah ah! Its rude to just leave a party when you just got here!" Heartland teased. I readied my duel disk just in case. "Who said I was running, Heartland?!" I challenged. Everyone was shocked as it was not what they had expected. "You do realize that this is a trap right?!" Shark asked basically trying his best to ignore Jenny. Yep, its bad… "I don't care! We have to end this now!" Mr. Heartland chuckled before he ordered the Litterbots to attack us, so Jenny and I picked some to get rid of. Since Jenny knew how to professionally fight, she grabbed one Litterbot's extended arm and nearly ripped it out. But thankfully she just tossed it over to some other poor bots that nearly grabbed me out of nowhere.

The floor began separating itself because of what Heartland was doing. I turned around to see her kick another one coming her way. But the problem was that it was made out of solid steel, and she hurt her foot. "Dammit!" She yelled. I found a piece of one of the bots itself and attacked one that tried to get after Tori. "Crap, there's too many of them!" Shark yelled. Orbital suddenly transformed into his Battle form and attacked all the bots that was around us. Jenny noticed this and began moving quickly out of his way, by scrambling over to me. However Heartland wasn't liking where this was going. "Orbital! Find the signal to the Litterbot's and turn it off!" I yelled at him. Orbital turned over to me confused. "W-what?!"

"Orbital, Do as she says!" Kite ordered without question. I looked at him in shock. "You trusted me?" I asked him. He snorted in response. "You're the one who knows whats going to happen, Alesia. I'm sure you're not stupid enough to risk your life including ours." He said with a side smirk before he stopped. "Actually no, Wait — I take it back. You are risky and crazy." My face felt like it was turning red as I was about to explode on this guy. But Orbital made it to the panel which contains the power supply to the Litterbot's. He was about to plug in but questioning about it. "Just do it you hunk of junk!" Shark yelled after taking a blow to the stomach before.

"No! You can't!" Mr. Heartland shouted. "Oh yes he can!" I said. Orbital got a major shock of his life after doing all of that. It caused Mr. Heartland's levitating platform to lose power and then he ended up falling into the deep abyss leading to the Barian World. I looked away as I just witnessed a character death basically for the very first time. Even though he was somebody who needed to go, he was still a human being. Who of course acted like he had no sense of humanity in him. Jenny came over to me and gave me a sad look. "You okay?" I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. "Yeah…"I said as we all looked up after hearing a loud yell coming from above us. It was Yuma getting sent down by Astral after he removed the ZEXAL form.

"Um, Yuma? Why did you appear from the sky? And, where's Astral?!" Jenny asked in a near panic. Yuma stood up and frowned at her. "Astral is still stuck inside. He undone the ZEXAL morph, and now he can't get out just like the other numbers." I stood up and then we all heard a menacing laugher echo throughout the room.

Jenny and everyone else was looking around. "Um, what the hell was that?" Jenny asked feeling confused. "THAT my dear — is ME!" A familiar voice said as Faker immediately revealed himself in person this time. "Faker…" I said with a dark tone. But Jenny looked to me then to Faker, then to me again. "THAT'S FAKER?!" She questioned in shock.

"It's Dr. Faker according to you, missy! Quite a surprise that I get to meet the other Real Worlder in my domain! Jennifer Spencer if I'm not mistaken. And look at what we have here? Another one who's part of my plans! Good to see you again my dear Alesia! I have a special surprise for you!" Dr. Faker said with a sinister smirk, but it was enough to get me freaking out. I gulped on my own and then I felt Kite pulled me behind him much to my surprise. "You lied to me about Alesia's powers all this time didn't you! About Hart, the Numbers, everything!" He yelled viciously. "True, I did! But what does it matter? Soon all of her powers will be mine! And the Real World is readily for the taking! With the help of Hart of course!"

Hart was screaming and you can see his powers getting a bit out of control before it stopped. That never happened before! "Stop it! Faker you know that this isn't you!" I begged him, but all he did is growl. Kite outstretched his left arm at this point. "Don't bother trying to convince him, Alesia. After all of this time, he knew exactly what he was doing!" Shark stepped up and gave Kite a dirty look. "He's right. Both you and Jenny shouldn't have to be in this predicament. But we're going to stop him!"

"Oh so all of you want to deal me? Fine!" Faker started going through some kind of transformation himself! A more mechanical version…Try not to call him a geek or a loser. He seriously has the muscles in all the wrong ways. Jenny huffed as she didn't want to deal with Shark, until he grabbed her arm. "Jenny, please listen to me for a moment. I know you don't want to talk to me, and you don't have to. But hear me out."

Jenny remained silent as I moved to where Tori was after the situation with Orbital, once he shut down. "You were right the whole time. I did ignore you. And it took me a while just to realize how much this effected you. I'm sorry, Jenny. I don't expect you to forgive me for it. But I am." He let go and turned back to the situation in front of him. "And I'll prove that right now…I want to make up with you Jenny. But we have to help Alesia first. You understand? Your world depends on it." Jenny was almost surprised by that, but Shark spoke with Yuma after he handed him Shark Drake again. "Can we really win this?" He asked. "If we work together, there is nothing that we can't do. Come one Kite! What do you say?" Kite was looking at his Neo Galaxy-Eyes. Then he caught a glimpse at me with a strange look in his eyes.

I sighed and nodded to him. "Do it…" I told him. Still not sure how this will be. He nodded and joined forces with Yuma and Shark as they raised their cards together, signifying that they are a team. But for Faker, his smirk told me that he has other plans…

* * *

 **Thats the end for this arc everyone! Chapter 37 is on the way as the start for the 2nd half of the story. I know I took so long for this to get out. Likewise I am going through some tough situations right now, and I'm exhausted. Just to write all of this has took a major toll of me for these pass few weeks. I could have gotten this out sooner. If only…**

 **But it is here now, and thankfully so too. Well since there wasn't really any reviews lately for the last chapter, allow me say thank you to Guest reviewer** ** _yugiohchamp4136:_** **Don't worry this isn't the end. Lol. This is just the beginning of the 2nd part of the story. Sorry everyone for the confusion, I really didn't have much planned until recently.**

 **And of course** ** _De hearts 26_** **: Thank you so much for reviewing as usual. Yes, it has been a ruff time for my family and I as of late. I lost my great grandmother at around that age too. But yes, Alesia, Jenny will at some point have to. But you'll have to find out what happens next chapter. The surprise is coming very shortly! Thanks for the vote for ideas of Cara's story. I just want this and Cassie's story to be told and finished. And that's interesting; Shun x Oc? A lot to think about. Still getting used to ARC - V to be honest. Yep, time for the Barian arc to soon commence!**

 **Everyone else, Thank you so much for continue reading. Please give me time to recollect my thoughts so that I can get the next chapter up and ready. Also Chapter 3 for Before Eternia, Before Love is coming up as well. Sorry for that long wait. :(**

 **And of course, don't forget to review, review, review! Got to stay motivated to write this story. I'm literally putting in hours of my time to write it, besides other things. So if you want to me continue let me know! Need to hear as much feedback as possible. Their journey is not done. So lets see it through!**

 **For others who just started school/college — congratulations and do your best for the new school year!**

 **Gambatte!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	37. Resolve at the End of the Battle

Yes, Everyone, I am back. And welcome to a brand new chapter of Access the Dimensions. Last time it took me nearly a month just to even get anything done. And I'm sorry again for this. I know I keep on saying it, but I don't like waiting too long for chapters either. But I barely had any time for myself and get the chapter done the way I needed to. In fact, the last chapter wasn't supposed to be like that. I'll explain why later. It is now the beginning of the 2nd part of the story, and the continuation, starting with the soon upcoming Barian Arc! I know a lot of you readers are excited to hear that! So lets not waste any time!

 **Disclaimers: I sapphire100 do not own anything concerning Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. You got it? The only things I own in this story is my OC's, the made up cards and the locations that you can NEVER find on the US map. Let alone world map. All things belonging to their original owners go as it should. But the plot twist is something I can never answer. Don't ask, and don't tell. End of story. Just not this story…**

 **Okay whatever! On with chapter 37!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

A lot has happened between the short coming events of the show. Shark loses his duel with Yuma, as he and Astral was proven victorious. However as Shark is sent to the hospital for recovery, Alesia is very confused with the impending situation. As she tries to leave the stadium, Jenny confronts her and give counsel to her best friend. When Alesia is very uncertain, it was announced that Yuma has won his duel against Shark. Knowing where Shark is being taken to, she urges Jenny to speak to Shark personally so that her feelings can bring the closure Jenny needs.

The duel between Vetrix vs Kite is underway, all while Alesia is overwhelmed about the plans Vetrix has in store for them. But all of a sudden Alesia is caught in the middle of the duel, by Vetrix summoning her to the duel tower and using Hart to manipulate Kite. Meanwhile Jenny arrives at the hospital to check on him, and to clear any misunderstanding between the two. However they soon later get into a brief argument which raised tension amongst the two teenagers. Until Jenny leaves him alone staring in confusion as she ended their friendship.

At the duel tower; Kite does his best to win against Vetrix after his plans to use Hart failed, thanks to Yuma and Astral. But before Alesia could ever see what will happen next, she got hit by Vetrix and ended up in an Infirmary room. Yuma and Astral were there to console her, and finally told her the end results of Kite's duel against Vetrix. Jenny arrives just as equally in pain, and the two girls console each other as Yuma begins his duel against Vetrix.

But the duel tower is quickly coming apart and Heartland is in turmoil due to the intense duel, and the Energy sphere created as a trap to gather all the Numbers. Alesia and Jenny spring into action and with great alert, as the final duel between the creator of Heartland City and the father of Hart and his oldest Kite, their friends Yuma and Shark begins now…

* * *

Chapter 37: Resolve at the End of the Battle S02-01

* * *

Jenny's POV

I don't know what just happened. Shark apologized to me?! I don't understand it, Shark acted like I was just another person from the Real World who just so happened to be a friend of Alesia. And now he wants to make things up to me?

Alesia was with Tori and the nearly broken down Orbital, who looked like his energy conked out. The boys started their duel with Faker and for some reason I couldn't help but get excited. This is would be the one of the first times I will see an actual duel with all three of them up close. Yuma gotten better, Shark is always duels with style and Kite nows to analyze and wipe you out. He shows no mercy like Shark does at times, if Yuma doesn't scold him for it.

"Now! Let's get this duel on the road, shall we?!" Faker proclaimed. Then Suddenly we all hear a scream coming from Alesia and Tori! I turned over to my left and gasped. Long tentacles grabbed Alesia immediate and pulled her away from Tori, as her outreached hand was too late for Tori to grab. "Oh no, Alesia!" Tori yelled out in a panic. Alesia still screamed before she was tossed over to where Hart was. And completely passed out from the impact. I widened my eyes after that. _What the hell just happened?! Alesia was fine! She was safe!_ Faker can be heard chuckling at this while everyone was heated up. "What the heck is so funny?! Release Alesia now!" Shark shouted.

"Oh! So NOW I have to take orders from you? Forget it! You want her so badly? Then duel me for her!" Faker challenged. But when I looked at the Energy Sphere that trapped Astral and the other Numbers. I can see him look so weak and shocked as well. "Astral…" I said in a mutter. Astral just turned to me and nodded his head. Why would he do that? Its almost like he's reassuring me. Alesia is in danger now. How can I help her if I don't have the rest of my power? I gave it all to her! Tori were looking at the situation so far from where she was, as she was still holding Orbital's head in her lap. How could she just sit there being lazy and do nothing is beyond me! Call me insane, but this is just my opinion.

While all of that was going on, Faker and the trio initiates the duel. Faker determines that each duelist: Yuma, Shark and Kite have to share 4000 life points together as a tag team while Faker have a grand total of 12,000 life points in a combination of the other three's life points. Don't know how this is going to really work out since his is triple the amount of life points against the trio. _But you know what, if Alesia have seen the rest of the show right? So there is nothing for us to worry about. Maybe…_

"…Your end begins now!" Fakers evil chuckle suddenly woke me up to reality of this duel, as he smirked before he made his first move. "How appropriate! I'm going to trash you right from the start, with this card! I'm sending this Garbage Ogre from my hand to the graveyard!" A purple portal opened up, and the beam of light pointed directly at it while sending his monster where he said it would go. Then as soon as he did that, he was allowed to draw Garbage Lord from deck to his hand. "But why let the fun stop there? Good thing that I have all of these life points. Because now I can summon all three of my Garbage Lords as long as I pay 1000 life points for each one!" Tori and I gasped as the boys was stunned at the move Faker just did.

Faker: 12000 — 9000

But then immediately we see a pink flashing light emerge from Alesia's body. "Hey, what's happening to her!" Tori shouted while covering her eyes. The room began changing a bit, and we get to see a glimpse from…

"…NO WAY! The REAL WORLD!?" The words escaped from my lips in horror. People everywhere was screaming and running to leave town. The characters gasped when they witness this whole thing. "So wait…!" Yuma started. "THAT'S the REAL WORLD!" Shark stared blankly as he ended Yuma's sentence. "It really is different. Much different…So this must be Jenny's and Alesia's home." Kite concluded. "It is! And as you can see, destruction is beginning to happen everywhere! The darkness inside the hearts and minds of it's people is causing warp particles to erupt from different places! I have discovered that the cause of the disorder is due to the unstableness of the power of Eternia. With no one else to balance this power, the future is being rewritten as we speak!" Faker finished explaining. "All those people are in danger! The elderly, and the children!" Tori pointed out as well.

"But why put Alesia in the middle of this?!" Yuma shouted. "What on earth do you mean? Her power is needed! Without it, the whole dimension can collapse without the necessary means to keep this world and many others alive." After that explanation from Faker again, he chose to overlay all three of his Garbage Lords to bring out his Number 53: Heart-eartH!

The blistering winds was filling up the entire room. Leaving most of us to try and shield our face from its power force. But before the monster could appear, Faker was draining the energy from both Astral with his Numbers Cards and Alesia as well. Who had no idea that her powers were being stolen!

It was a fortress like monster, purple and dark in color, two mechanical like arms with claws and a head. On its shoulders are two lodging spikes which was tall on each side.

I looked to Astral again, and noticed that he appeared to be far more weaker than before! "Ha! You call THAT a monster?! It only has 100 ATK points!" I pointed out with a smirk. However both Kite and Shark looked at me annoyed after realizing that themselves. "Like we didn't know all that, genius!" Kite sneered with an attitude. "Not for nothing Jenny, Kite is right." Shark agreed. "Of course I'm right!" Kite boasted to himself. "Yeah, but does he has any other special abilities?!" I questioned with a Know-it-all voice. Faker chuckled at this before answering. "But of course! As long as my Heart-eartH is on my field, it cannot be destroyed by monster, spell or trap card effects!

 **Heart-eartH: 100 ATK/100 DEF**

I frowned while not liking where this is going at all. Sounds like an immediate copout to this whole thing, all while on the very first turn of the duel! "But its a lot stronger than you think! I'm ending my turn, so you better hope you can defeat me!" Two cards were placed facedown, which leaves it now to be Yuma's turn. At first Yuma didn't seemed all that confident, and yet I couldn't find myself to blame him. I mean, look at that size! This is the kind of stuff you only see on the show, not to be a part of it!

Again, this got me thinking about of lot of things lately. About Alesia, the power of Eternia, and with the other girls who had it before she and I did. Including Cassie. Why did she had to be placed in our lives? How come we never knew any of this before hand? Shark had interrupted Yuma when he was looking forward to going first and beating down Faker's Heart-eartH. Not realizing the potential danger that he could be putting them in.

But getting to Alesia was first! "So you think that my Heart-eartH is a pushover, Yuma Tsukumo!? Then you will be the very first one to feel the wrath of my Heart-eartH!" Faker said joyously. That was Yuma's cue to take the lead for the Trio on his team. He drawn a card and brought out his 'Goblindbergh' from his hand. The three monsters that came along from the card was carrying a huge metal box that was long, bolted and hung by strings. Since that care has a special ability to special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from Yuma's hand, Yuma took the advantage to bring out his other favorite monster: 'Gagaga Magician'.

I know this is probably what you called 'lust', but that Magician is H-O-T! "Hey! What the hell are you drooling at?!" Shark noticed. I blinked in confusion while reverting my eyes to meet to angry ones. "What?! I'm not drooling!"

"Yes, you are, stupid. Don't you got a mirror?" Kite pointed it out towards my face. Yuma then tried so hard not to crack up and remain serious. However Gagaga Magician was twice as confused at what's happening. I blinked again, realizing my mouth was a bit wet so I looked around for something to look into. I see a piece of metal from one of the Litterbot's, tried to clean it off and looked at my reflection to see that the boys was right all along! I gasped and tossed the plate of metal away before wiping it off with my sleeve. "Eww! That is disgusting, Jenny!" Shark made a face at that.

"Great, no class and lack of decency." Kite muttered to himself.

"Agh, if you needed a tissue you should have just asked!" Faker commented also. "Aww! Heck with Jenny's drooling! Its my turn! I now overlay my Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician, to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma declared as his ace monster and Numbers card Utopia emerged gracefully from the overlay network, shining gold and white with two overlay units orbiting around it.

"I was hoping you would bring out your Utopia! Because now I can put my plan into motion, by activating my Battle Route trap card!" Faker smiled with glee when the facedown trap card activated itself. I finally felt a strong urge in my system. Something was definitely not right about this! "Yuma, Kite, Shark be careful! Something tells me this is a trap written all over it, and it stinks! No pun intended!" The boys looked at me confused but then began to see why when Faker announced that as long as he has a monster on the field, his opponents monsters must attack it if they pursue to battle him.

Knew it had to be a trap!

"Jenny is right Yuma, there's no doubt in my mind this is a trap." Shark pointed out. "But this could be our chance! His monster only had 100 attack points. What's there to lose?" Yuma asked in confusion. "Think about it, Yuma! Why would Faker want you to attack a monster if he knew that it would guarantee he'll lose?" Kite was trying to make Yuma think on his feet, not belittle him surprisingly. Yuma thought about this, and widened his eyes when he figured it out. When he voiced his answer, Kite agreed with the correct answer. But what did Yuma do?

"Aw, what the heck! Being careful is not my style! Go, Utopia!" I finally smacked my forehead realizing one thing: Yuma - is - STUPID! This clearly was an amazement to Faker as he anticipated that move the whole time. How? By the time Yuma called out the attack, Faker also countered it by using Heart-eartH's special ability. All he has to do is increase Heart-eartH's attack power to the same amount as Yuma's Utopia's attack points, by equipping Heart-eartH with a monster in Faker's graveyard! When he chose Garbage Ogre to equip it with, Heart-eartH's attack point raised from 100 to 2600 by adding the additional amount he gets from Utopia!

Heart-eartH: 100 — 2600

And did I get to mention that now Heart-eartH is stronger than Yuma's Utopia that now he can counterattack with it?

Yuma thankfully stopped the attack with using an overlay unit to do it. Then boost his strategy by using his Double or Nothing magic card! "Talk about smart." I commented on Yuma's strategy. And he did it so flawlessly. By using Utopia's ability to stop the attack, he met the conditions to activate the magic card when needed! Now by his attack not being successful, he is allowed to attack again and doubling Utopia's attack points.

Utopia: 2500 — 5000

Just when you thought that this attack was finally going to work, and with Shark supporting Yuma with this one move, Faker wasn't going to let it slide. Oh no, it was far from it. While the attack was successful, and dropped Faker down by a few life points. Heart-eartH's arms regrew back once Faker activated its other special ability, by detaching Garbage Ogre to send it back to the graveyard so that Heart-eartH can remain on the field. But at a price, its attack points went back to 100.

Heart-eartH: 2600 — 100

"Yo, this is some load of bull…!" I said getting angry. The boys all looked back at me again and Tori did too. But Faker didn't seem to mind as he laughed at my reaction. "What?! You didn't think I was actually going to let him win, now did you?" He mocked. Now it made a whole lot of sense to Kite about with his father's monster. He just didn't know what else could be in store for the group. But just when you though things couldn't get any worse, Heart-eartH's other ability allows it to reflect the same attack damage down to it by half of Utopia's attack points! And it went straight for Yuma!

Yuma took the hit pretty badly as their life points drops to 2750. Then as Yuma tried to stand up, what does Faker do now? Uses an overlay unit from Heart-eartH to increase his life points equal to the damage he inflicted on Yuma too!

Faker: 6600 — 7850

Kite, Yuma & Shark: 2750

"Come on, Yuma!" Tori shouted. I turned to her, looking pretty worried at this point as I have no idea how this was going to end. The only person who would know that is… "Alesia…" I muttered feeling completely helpless again knowing that my best friend was captured. As I looked above us, I can see Alesia being tied down and unconscious still at the moment. It truly makes me wonder what could she be dreaming about, or where she could be if not here.

* * *

My POV

* * *

It was dark, cloudy and gloomy. As of right now I have no idea where the hell I am, or what is going on since my capture. How did I know all of this? Because I remembered exactly what had happened before I was knocked out. Faker had turned into his Cyborg form, grabbed me unexpectedly, as I tried to grab on to Jenny and Tori [mainly Tori] as they attempted to save me, got lead far away from their reach, and them slammed head first to the machine that kept Hart in place. All while they were about to commence their fated duel…

Duel…

Is that what's going on now? There dueling?

"Alesia!"

I looked around after feeling alarmed with somebody calling my name. But it was unfamiliar to me. "Alesia! You have to try and break through all of this!" The person who spoke was a woman's voice. At least I think it is. I was unsure how to take that. But I stood up from where I was laying and dusted myself off. Feeling a bit lightheaded I turned around to see if there was anybody behind me. But all I got was 0 visibility. "Who's there! And how do you know my name?!" I questioned the voice.

I walked around to see if there was some sort of clue as to how to get out of here. Like my experience within the mind when I was stuck in that coma. I had to pick up the pieces of my memory that got scattered after my ordeal with Vetrix stealing my powers and losing my duel to Jenny.

"There is no time Alesia! The link between me and you won't hold up for long!" The voice spoke again, but this time was much urgency. I narrowed my eyes, trying to understand what is happening around me. I sighed and then began focusing on the voice again. "What do you mean by that? What link? What does this have to do with you knowing who I am? All I want to know is just that!"

"Even if I tell you, there's no way you would be able to understand! Alesia, the world you know is a manifestation of our imagination! It's so strong that your trapped within its pull. You and your friend Jenny have to leave there immediately! The real world is in trouble!" The voice once again pleading with me to understand the situation. It was then I had a strong feeling like I knew who this person was. Yet we never met before it person or ever knew of each other. It made a whole lot of sense! And if my theory is correct, then maybe this can help me and Jenny in the long run. I stood firm in my stance, and looked above me.

The sky was cloudy and you can barely see any light. Like it was filled with dark energy at most. If you was even able to call it a sky. But after taking a deep breath, I suddenly see a person beginning to fade into the area little by little. Yet still faded out with a glowing yellow light. The aura surrounding her was so tense and similar to my power of Eternia, except her's was yellow!

"Are you are who I think you are?" I asked in shock. The girl was wearing a blue jean jacket, a mellow yellow shirt, blue jeans with ruffled holes in them, and black summer boots. She had pale skin, dark brown hair that was curly and went past her shoulders. I can tell that she has green eyes. But she was also a bit shocked as well. She was indeed from the real world. "What do you mean: I'm I who you think I am?" She reversed the question back. "Do you really KNOW about…"

I nodded before she was able to say anything, She sighed and nodded in acknowledgement. "You can call me Lauren. I'm also a person who had the power of Eternia during Yusei Fudo's time. But I guess a lot of things have changed since then." Lauren explained. I widened my eyes at the revelation. "Yusei Fudo? So you know him?"

"I personally know him! I love riding with the gang. You know I always wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle, and I was terrible at it! But it was thanks to those guys, I was able to fulfill my dream." Lauren expressed with much happiness. But then I frowned finally allowing the truth to sank in. "Lauren, I have to ask you something extremely important." I told her. Lauren's boy was still transparent but she nodded. I rushed over to her quickly. I noticed that she was at least 3 inches taller than me. But her shoes have an inch to them, so its possible its because of that. "Did you make it back home after your job was done?" The look on her face shown much sadness and other things. Lauren bit her lip slightly before nodding again. "Yeah I did. I couldn't believe that it happened though."

"But how, and why?!" She shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself." But then she looked down. "I guess you can say that I was somewhat like you. I yearned for adventure outside of my home. I wanted to experience things others had. I wanted to experience the high road and want to achieve my dream so badly, that my parents were ultimately against it." Now I was starting to get a little bit more confused. She keeps talking about her dream, but what does that have to do with the power of Eternia? And besides it was never my intention to be here. Was never part of the plan.

However, Dreams can be powerful, but useless on its own. Without anything or anybody to grasp it, it can disappear forever. Dreams have also said to be symbolic. At least from my understanding of it though. So what is Laurin trying to tell me? I'm I missing something that she knows and I don't? This was far from what I was expecting. Hart and the others have not told me about what she just said to me. But then again, not a lot know about this.

"What I gathered from Walter is that you got sent here unexpectedly." She finally said. "Walter? As in my-my dad?!" I said flabbergasted. Lauren scratched her head and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah…about that…um, how I can EXPLAIN this? You see. Your dad has been in the secret service when he was a social worker. He had the skills of a policeman, and he handled so much of unexpected cases. Back when I was in 10th grade, my friends and I was hearing rumors about two guys racing in strobe lighted vehicles shaped like motorbikes roaming around outside of town. If not that, it was the high ways at best. But nobody was able to really confirm it unless you get it on camera. That's how fast they were. Time would literally stop all around you. But somehow I was able to past through time…"

"The power of Eternia!" I said in excitement. "Yeah, I didn't know what it was at the time. Turned out. The one driving the strange red motorbike, was Yusei himself."

* * *

Back to the Duel

* * *

"Why couldn't I wished I'd stayed home today…?" Yuma complained as I he getting himself back up. "It wouldn't have made a difference since this was bound to happen anyway!" Shark pointed it out. He turned to look at Jenny immediately knowing that the impact of the attack alone had to have effected her. "Jenny, are you all right?!" He called out worriedly. Yuma and Kite was also alerted and looked towards the other bystanders who of course was Tori and Jenny. Jenny was looking around in a daze before she began realizing what was happening around her.

She got up without saying a word. Tori, thankfully wasn't hurt as she cradled Orbital's head in her lap close to her body. "Jenny!" Shark called out again. This time more stressed and desperate. Jenny suddenly noticed the group concerned and worried. "I…I'm all right…" She responded.

But that was the least of anyones worries. After everything that Kite did, his attack plan failed overall. Thanks to Heart-eartH dragon no longer having any overlay units left, Faker was able to bring out Heart-eartH's true form as Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon. Since it has 0 attack points, it was very obvious that it had other powerful abilities:

1\. Since Heart-eartH had no overlay units to begin with, Faker was able to overlay the monster as is just to bring out a stronger version of itself.

2\. Any overlay units Heart-eartH originally had including itself gets added on to Heart-eartH Dragon as its overlays units.

3\. The special abilities that Heart-eartH had, its dragon form has stronger and similar ones!

"Very touching — but this isn't going to get you three out of this duel, however!" Faker made a point. "After what you did to Hart, to Alesia and Jenny, as well as the other innocent duelist! You honestly think you're going to get away with this?! NOT going to happen!" Kite said.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

All of that attack for nothing? Ever since Kite had attack Faker, his Number card just suddenly turned into a dragon?! Alesia had never told me anything about this. I hear Astral moaned in pain as he just had a very bad shock a while ago before Faker's attack on the boys. Since I was close to them, the impact also hit me as well surprisingly. But even after all of that It was a little disagreements between the boys.

Okay so this is what happened. It was Kite's turn and he fell onto one knee. That was enough to alert Yuma. When Yuma ran to see if Kite was okay and warned him to take it easy, Kite got antsy and told Yuma to back off and that he's fine as long as he gets to defeat Faker. Which of course was very understandable on his part. But when Yuma mentioned about how would Alesia feel if she found out he got seriously hurt, it freaked him out. Kite demanded to know why would Yuma bring her up, and then Yuma responded how Alesia cares about him and his well being. Until Shark naturally interrupted the conversation annoyed, by saying that Alesia cares for all of us.

And it's so true; what Shark said. Alesia does care, and right now we have to do the same for her.

 _Jenny…_

I looked up and see that Astral was communicating with me. _Astral? What's going on!? You look extremely weak!_

 _It's the Number's power being drained from my body. Every time Yuma loses life points, my life force is being drained me…_

I widened my eyes just now remembering all that. I can't believe I have forgotten this that whole entire time. I feel like such an idiot. _I don't know what I can do to help you, Astral. I wish I could…but I don't even know how._

 _This isn't your problem Jenny. I believe that your world is in great peril. For some reason I didn't like where this was going. I can feel a very dark energy traveling about within your world. Its like whatever is happening here is effecting there as well. Please, do not concern yourself with I. If it is our destiny to defeat Faker it will happen on its own. Find a way to awake Alesia, and free yourselves from this place…_

"Astral what on earth are you saying!" Yuma shouted unexpectedly to others. "What's going on Yuma?" Kite asked concerned. _Take Alesia and leave?_

 _But…_

 _We can't do that now! Not until we know that Alesia is all right!_

* * *

MY POV

* * *

"So what can we do? How do I use the power of Eternia to stop this?" I questioned Laurin. "Its hard to really explain. What I had to do was far different from the other girls before you and I had to do. I think it has something to do with our hearts." I blinked. "Our hearts?" Laurin nodded. "Yes, Remember what I had said abut dreams? Well, I always dreamed to become a race car driver. I couldn't do that where I'm from. I come from a long line of people who was in the racing business. NASCAR kind of thing… I always wanted to do that. But then my Grandmother died in a car crash, and that caused the family to shut down their investments in order to live normal lives."

Laurin frowned. "I always was told that I had a knack for speed. But that wasn't enough to stop me from pursuing my dreams for it. My parents was against it. My dad had sympathy, but mom was very cautious as it was her mom that died in that accident. Yusei and everyone helped me achieved that dream. The same with the others as well. I just received contact from your father while all of this is going on. I'm the only one in the area that is able to keep light balanced in the Real World. Alesia, you being there is not an accident. You must understand this. Even your friend Jenny plays a part in this. And with the two of you, you can achieve your dream for the sake of this world."

"But what does my dream have to do with it?! My sister is dead because of this!" I yelled. Laurin frowned even more and closed her eyes. "That is entirely up to you to figure out now. But while your busy feeling sorry for yourself, our world is in peril while this one gets to still stand!" Laurin said finally opening her eyes. "I lost things too you know! But the power of Eternia did not pick you alone! I'm limited to what I can do here. And so does the others! Cara and Hailey are doing their best as well, and they need your help Alesia. So please…"

 _So there really are other girls who has the same power as me?_ I bit my lip trying to process all of this information. Laurin is right. She's right. If Cara had to do it, and Hailey as well, then Laurin had no choice in the matter either. They each had the main protagonist helping them out, and they weren't alone. They're friends was there to help them. Just like I do. Jenny is here with me. I'm really not alone. And neither is my sister.

Cassie deserved better. More importantly, SHE deserves to be at peace and have rest!

Light shined from the sky and this caused Laurin and I to look above us. It was bright and it continued to shined brighter with every passing second. But now we had to shield our eyes. "What is that light?" I asked curiously. "I don't know exactly. But whatever it is. It doesn't look bad. Almost like. Like we have encouragement." Laurin responded. I turned to look at her. "Yeah but for what?" I asked again. But she just closed her eyes, as if thinking about something. "To have the courage to move forward."

I didn't get it.

"Its Yusei…" I jerked up at the name. "He says…Try. And when you can't do it anymore…try again…and try harder…you're strong…Were strong…" Laurin smiled as a tear dripped down her cheek. _I'm strong?_

Laurin's body began to fade before she said anything. But I knew it was too late for her to say goodbye. There was no need for her to do so. I have to do whatever I can to save us. If that is even possible. So I walked forward as the light from above made a path for me to walk. Then a light from in front of me shined brightly and suddenly my vision came back to the reality. I looked around and see that the boys were in the middle of the duel with…

"VECTOR?!" I screamed out loud in shock! It was indeed Vector. He was the red blob like monster that was hovering over Dr. Faker! I gasped when I see what is really going on here. But a miniature earthquake started the moment that I realized it was him. Everyone was shocked with what is going on. "Alesia! You're awake!" Yuma said proudly with an excited smile. Shark was surprised until he smirked. "Hey! Its about time you woke up. You missed out most of the duel you know!" He smirked playfully. Kite however had a soft expression on his face before having a relieved smile.

Tori of course was very happy and then Jenny suddenly recovered from that earthquake. "You know…the next time you ever decided to get captured while in a duel, REMIND ME!" she yelled looking like she was going to cry. "Um, yeah, I'll make sure to do that." I turned to look at the possessed Dr. Faker. "But now we have other problems…" I seethed under my breath.

My heart was ponding hard against my chest. And it was very clear that I was more than anxious and afraid of one of the most sinister beings in the ZEXAL anime other than Don Thousand and Number 96.

"Hey, Alesia… you know anything about this guy?" Shark asked while trying to stand. "Yeah, his name is Vector. He's a Barian from Barian world who basically helped Faker sold out Kazuma Tsukumo and Byron before he became Vetrix. He's the same one who granted Hart his Barian powers just to help keep him alive from his illness." I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the said Barian possessed Faker. "And the one who knows about the power of Eternia…" I finished.

"Very informative Miss Alesia! Its quite an honor to meet a person such as yourself from the Real World! And of course your little side kick over there!" Vector pointed over at Jenny the moment he said all of that. "Its Jenny! Jennifer Spencer you rotten Barian!" Jenny yelled in annoyance at nearly being mocked at. "You were behind this whole mess the entire time? Your gonna pay for that and as long as I'm still here, you're going to lose today!" I don't think she remember's of me telling her that he gets to survive at the end of the duel.

But Vector wasn't caring about it. That was very clear from how he was controlling Faker. It was then I was beginning to feel sorry for him. However, just as he was about to continue to the duel. Faker did something at the last minute. He was struggling against Vector!

"Father!" Kite yelled out as he fell to the ground with one knee. "Kite! Please don't push yourself anymore!" I begged him. Kite remained stoic as he struggled to keep himself balanced on the ground. "Its fine Alesia. I'm all right, don't worry about me." He said trying to keep a smirk on his while struggling to look at me. "Just hang on! I'll save you and Hart you hear me! And I'm not going to let this Barian take that away from me!" He declared angry while staring at his possessed father. I froze at the confession he made.

 _Kite's wants to protect me!?_

Yuma blinked as he heard the whole speech. "Wow that was unexpected. And about time!" He said with a smirk on his face. "Way to go Kite!" He cheered. Tori gasped loudly and covered her mouth while Kite finally realized what he had said, and a tint of luminescent blush appeared on his embarrassed face. But the look that Shark was giving was not good. Jenny's face was shocked over what just happened. "All so touching! But this duel is far from over! And unless you want your pretty friend over here get sent to the shadows! I'll be glad to send her there!" Vector declared through Faker.

"You keep your dirty hands off of Alesia, you hear me!" Shark bellowed in anger. "We'll see about that Shark! I draw!" Vector started. "I activate the spell card, 'Barian's Gateway'!" I widened my eyes as I now realized what is actually happening! Since Yuma got out his Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Shark with his Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Viess, and Kite with his Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, their powerful version of their aces are already out at the moment. But the team already has only 100 life points left!

If something was to happen then 800 life points of damage will be inflicted onto each other for each time a card is destroyed, and then sent to the graveyard! "That can't be good news…!" Jenny said urgently to herself. "What?!" Yuma shouted in disbelief. "But we only have 100 life points left…" Shark muttered to himself. Vector extends Faker's right hand towards them. "Now Heart-eartH Dragon! Go forth, and attack Kite's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Dragon Cannon Blast!" He shouted while Heart-eartH dragon was preparing to attack. But thankfully Kite was able to think on his feet. "Not so Fast, you FOOL! I active my trap card: Photon Escape!"

The trap card activates when he declared its name. "By banishing a Photon monster, I can end the Battle and stop your attack!" The attack was blocked as this caused Vector to grow very impatient of the duel so far. He didn't like that Kite was able to prepare ahead of time to prevent the attack from going through. After Neo Galaxy-Eyes was banished as the result of Photon Escape,Vector smirked through Faker's body. "You do realize that you're only evading the inevitable?"

And the duel was getting even more intended as it goes by. I tried so hard to remove myself from these wires, but it only got worse when I felt something poke into my skin. I winced at the prick of the skin. It was no doubt that a sharp wire had cut me and now I feel a familiar warm substance trickle down my arm. "Perfect…" I muttered to myself.

However Hart was glowing next to me and I didn't even realized this before. I gasped at the intensity of his power and closed my eyes. Vector looked very displeased at what was happening. "Wha…? NO! How DARE YOU use the power that I have granted you, you little BRAT! You'll pay for this Hart!" I was struggling to remain calm as this was happening. the Sphere field Cannon was being disabled and weakened when Hart did that. Astral was able to be set free and Yuma knew what had to be done. They both combined their power and created ZEXAL through the morphing of their souls.

Jenny and Tori looked on in amazement when this happened. Now that Yuma and Astral became ZEXAL they had the power they needed to defeat Vector. Some how I was able to try and get myself free but I forgot that there was no ground for me to land on! Everyone was scared to death of what was happening and I began screaming to the top of my lungs. I didn't want to die!

"Oh my god, Alesia!" Jenny screamed with tears as she was about to come after me. "Alesia no!" Yuma said in horror. But what surprised everyone was that he leaped into the air and somehow was able to catch me. He cradled me in his arms, and focused on landing safety back on the ground while we were still floating. "Alesia, are you okay?" Yuma asked worriedly. I opened my eyes as my wet face explained the tears I held in. I looked up at Yuma as he was so worried about me. I didn't even realized that he was so strong in his ZEXAL form. And he's gotten a little taller. I blushed a little bit realizing my embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Yuma, Astral…" I said sincerely. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again." He said calmly in a stern voice.

I nodded my head at him. And to be honest, I really didn't want to do that again. That was so scary. We landed safely and Shark and Kite gathered around me as Yuma kneeled down so that he can gently release me. "Alesia!" Shark called out relieved. "How did you break out of those wires?" Kite asked all on his own. "I don't even know. It just started to untangle itself on its own." I said trying to ignore the throbbing pain of my left wrist. Hoping that nobody else notices. They all told me to stay back and let them handle the duel. I agreed and ran out of the way while they continued.

Jenny finally let go of the air that she's being holding in this whole time. And the duel continued on, until finally it was proven to be over. Jenny, Tori and I cheered for the boys and knew that this was our victory against both Vector and Faker!

"This is not over! I WILL have my revenge! And soon Alesia, your power will be ours and your little friend Jenny too! Barian world will defeat Astral world, and soon the Real World shall plunge into DARKNESS! Be prepared!" Vector wailed in his wrath before his suddenly vanished. Jenny just stared in shock while everyone else was just trying to understand all of this. "So that was Vector huh? That guy needs to get a life! So dramatic…" She said still confused. But now she had another problem. "But, Um…how am I going to get out from here?"

However that was the least of our worries concerning Vector right now. Faker was finally back to normal. Hart was released from being trapped on the Cannon itself, and he was lowed down into Kite's resting arms as the cannon was exploding. Hart's eyes woken up and you can finally see that he was back to his old self. But he was still pretty weak from using the last of his Barian powers. "Kite…I knew you would make it…" Hart voice cracked and wavered with weariness and fatigue. Kite's expression softened as he was happy that Hart was safe once for all this time. "Its okay little brother. I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you again. You have my word." I smiled and tear streamed down my face very quickly. I had to wipe them both one by one in order to try to stop crying. Shark came up behind me and hugged me which startled me also.

I could smell his musky cologne and the sweat that came with it. It wasn't as bad, but he definitely smelled like dead sea or something. Whatever it is you want to called it. But he needs a shower! Yet I didn't want to pull him off me for some reason. Like my body was still on its own. "I'm so glad your all right. Your safe now…" He purred into my left ear and breathed into my neck. I blushed at the comment and then I feel him stiffen while I was in his arms. I turned towards him and noticed that the blood was showing up badly from his injury. And I have no doubt that I got some of it on my clothes now too.

"Shark…" I started. "I know, I know. I'll go see a doctor…" He said trying not to make me worry. Then someone went to clear their throat as both him and I froze. We turned to see Kite not looking too happy about something. I wonder why. Hart looked tired but he was smiling and ran up to me, much to Kite's surprise. "Alesia! Your safe! I was so worried about you." He said while hugging me affectionately. When I looked to Kite for guidance he just gave a frown looking, as his little brother was hugging me in such a way he doesn't understand.

I think him and I need to talk about this later.

The tower suddenly began collapsing even faster now, and Yuma almost got hit by the boulder that Shark took the fall for! "Shark!" I gasped as I immediately saw this. I could have saved him! "Shark!" Jenny screamed in horror, but the tower was blowing up where she was located as well as with Tori. All while this was going on, because we had no way of escaping!

"Tori! Jenny! Are you two okay!" Yuma cried out to them. I turned to look at Kite desperately. "Kite, tell Orbital to wake up! Tori and Jenny are in danger! We have to get them out of harms way!" I said as I rushed over to where Faker was, much to Hart and Kite's horror. "Alesia what the hell are you doing?! Stop!" Kite shouted. But I wasn't listening. I began to leap forward and then my power teleported me over to Faker. While trying to pick him up, I noticed that he was very heavy for a middle age man, with him badly beaten up and he was sweaty from the duel itself.

"Orbital! Wake up you hunk of junk! Time to get of here! THAT's an order!" Kite yelled at the unresponsive machine. Orbital suddenly rebooted on his own and looked around in a daze and confused. Tori were startled when she didn't know that Orbital was 'sleeping' this whole entire time. "I..I'm up, sir!" Until he clunked with a rock from the ceiling as it broke in mini pieces.

I heard Faker stirred awake and was confused until he saw me. He widened his eyes as he was shocked to see me with him, helping him. "Alesia…why are you here? Where am I?" But because of the platform under Faker broke, he and I was plunging downwards as everything shook. We screamed as we landed on a lower platform underneath the top one. Much to everyones alarm. I then tried using my powers again, but it started to fade out. Faker and I hit the floor hard and I could barely hold him up as we fell from a lot higher up. Being disoriented was not a good sign. I was coughing up blood slightly from the impact. And it felt like I broken something, I hope not. But it must be true because my ribs are so sore!

 _Please let Jenny be alright and get out safely with the others!_

The images of the real world ceased a while ago and I still have no idea what was happening over there. Wither or not our family is safe, or has something terribly happened. Whatever the future held was beyond my control.

"Father! Alesia!" I could hear Kite's pleas and worry, and this caused me to finally turn my attention to his voice. I can see him through blurry eyes. But I know it was him. Yet I couldn't see what his expression was. His voice pretty much told me he was scared for his father. He wash leaping over to where we were. However Faker was waking up again and the platform was breaking apart as it did from above us. I couldn't hold him up anymore and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Kite landed next to me and jumped down to catch his dad while using his duel anchor. Yuma also came down next to me and wasted no time grabbing the end of the red glowing rope with all of his strength.

Yuma turned back to look at me. "Alesia are you hurt?!" I cried and slightly nodded. "I…I can't move…sorry Yuma, Kite…Faker…" I said struggling and shaking at the same time. In Yuma's eyes was complete worry. This didn't look good at all. The situation I mean. I was so stupid. I was only trying to save Faker! "I'm so sorry….I was so stupid…I was only trying to save Dr. Faker…" I repeated from what I said in my head. I just went and placed myself and the others in a greater bind. "Alesia, were not mad at you. You only did what you thought was right in your heart to do, and I thank you for trying to save my dad!" I can hear Kite say urgently as if extremely concerned. "But why? Why are you two saving me? And why did Alesia come for me? I did horrible things to your father Yuma. I've even placed you in grave danger, Alesia. I don't deserve your pity and kindness…"

"Oh will you just shut the hell up, Faker!" I forced my voice to project that loudly, causing Faker and the boys to be shocked I could imagine. "It doesn't matter what you did! The past is in the past and let's just leave it there. You only wanted to help Hart. And I understood that way before we've even met." I said feeling down about it. "Alesia is right Faker. My dad would have done the same for you no matter what. I don't like some of the things you've did, but your still a good person at heart. That will never change…" Yuma spoke.

"You… Your just like your father. Kazuma spoke of the same things…" Faker said. "Faker!" I gasped when suddenly Vetrix appeared before us and was right in front of me. I was about to move but the pain just got worse! I cried out in feeling its sharp and intense movements radiate back and forth in my body. Vetrix looked towards me as I noticed that his iron mask was not with him. The hole in his face was still there on his left side, and he gave a solemn look. I was frightened as I didn't know what he was looking to do to me, or us.

"You've done an excellent job so far in getting yourself hurt as usual, little Alesia. When will you ever learn you can't fight the battles all by yourself?" I didn't know if he was mocking me or just pointing out the obvious. "Byron, no! Revenge isn't the answer! Let it go!" Yuma spoke up immediately. But all Vetrix did was chuckled at his reply. My heartbeat was speeding up with anxiety every second that passes. All Faker did was try to convince Vetrix that he was sorry and asked for forgiveness. And if he can't, to spear the boys and for him to not hurt me.

I've bit my lip as the platform broke under me. Causing Yuma and the guys to scream out my name in horror. But then a flash came from all around me and blinded my vision.

"There is no need for you to panic." I was confused with that statement and turned around to see Vetrix look at me. He seemed calm and sorrowful at best. I was shocked just looking at him. "You saved me?" I asked. "But of course I did, silly girl!" He said in a playful tone. "I don't get it…" I muttered still in pain from my injuries. "My hatred and anger have quenched the moment that Yuma opened my eyes to the truth. What is the point in continuously hold grudges on somebody and it never brought me or my sons happiness? My decisions ultimately made me lose everything in return. Had I not saw clearly in the end, I would have made different choices."

He frowned and looked to the ground. "And my hatred for Cassie have also brought my son Chris to much sorrow. He truly loved her deeply and I knew that. I was foolish and selfish. Had I not just let them do what they felt in their hearts, I truly believed that Cassie would have been saved from her fate. But it ultimately wouldn't have mattered. Cassie didn't belong in the original plot. She had no place to begin with in this world. But she was nevertheless your sister. Now I ask of you, Alesia and only you can make this decision." Vetrix said seriously.

I straightened up to hear what he had to say. Sometime told me that this was indeed very serious. "Do you and Jenny truly desire to return back home to the Real World?" I blinked in shock. _This is what he had to ask me?_ "Be honest with me now, Alesia. I have the power to return you two back if you want."

"But what about the destruction that has happened to there? Wasn't the two worlds going to crash into each other?!" I asked deeply concerned. "The worlds are being stabilized as we speak. It's not much, but its enough for me to send you both back easily. Had the worlds been separated like once before, it would have been far more difficult to do so, as it would mean me making trips between dimensions. However, make your choices wisely. Because I can only do this once."

This makes things even more depressing. Only able to do this once? That was never something I could have thought about when Jenny and I had this conversation. And now the time has finally came. After everything that we went through together. Now only I can make this decision? By myself? This is so not fair. "I…I need some time to think on this. I want to discuss this with Jenny first, if its okay with you Byron." But then I realized the mistake. "I mean…!"

"Relax, its fine. You can call me whatever you like. Just not a 'tin-headed freak' or a 'man-child'. Fine then, time it is. But remember Alesia, I can only do this once. Now…" He extended his right hand towards me and I shuttered in fear. He glowed a bright golden aura and it reached out onto me and my body. I can feel its power and warmth surrounding me and seeping into my skin. "…lets do something about those injuries you've sustained." He finished.

Within a few second's my ribs and bones felt like it was new again. I could breathe a lot better since the pain have ceased and suddenly I was able to move again too! The glow stopped and let out a deep sigh. I felt his small hand on my face and looked at him surprised.

"You're a brave young woman Alesia, for standing up to me and Faker. And I'm sorry, for the way I treated you and your friend. I wish you and Jenny all the best — whatever that decision may be for the future. Your power is a gift. Use it however you may see fit. You will always be welcomed here." That was Vetrix's final words to me as I suddenly found myself outside of Heartland with the others looking down at me confused as well.

"So…What took you so long?!" Shark said annoyed and relieved at the same time. Jenny came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, Thankfully Vetrix healed me before this even happened! "Oh my god, Alesia! I was so scared! What the hell were you thinking to just, jump off the freaking ledge like that! Are you out of your freaking mind! Dammit! You're so stupid! Don'chu ever do something stupid like that again and risk your life! You hear me!" She said sobbing uncontrollably in her embrace. And suddenly I felt the need to cry as well hugging her tightly. "I know…and your right. I'm so sorry, Jenny for scaring you. All of you…" I said looking at all of them while tears escape my eyes.

"I've never meant to worry any of you."

Shark sighed at this and shook his head. "Alesia, when will you ever learn?" I was confused. "Huh?" Jenny sniffed and turned around to hear what he had to say. "We care about you, ya'know? But your worth caring for…I mean. Yah sure, you gave us a real scare. But I know that you've wouldn't have done it if you didn't think everything was going to be all right, right? You know what the future holds for us. And you know the plot, so hey."

"I'm surprised your all calm about all of this. Normally you would freak out." Yuma said noticing. But all Shark did was shrug at it. "Eh, no big deal for me to complain about it now. I'm used to it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I do! And I demand to know just what the hell was going through your head when you were doing it?" Kite said coming up to me and spoke sternly as if scolding me. He crossed his arms and gave me a disapproving look. Meanwhile all Hart did was chuckle at his brother's reaction. But Faker was surprised at this. I just wiped my tears away and narrowed my eyes at Kite. "And your point is?" I challenged.

"Oww, girl, Are you trying to get this guy angry?" Jenny joked. But Kite's eyes said it all as it widened suddenly. "Wha…you!" He stuttered as he was completely lost for words. "Um, have I been missing something?" Faker asked feeling completely confused. "Don't worry dad, they always act like this when their around each other." Hart said with a knowing smile on his face. Faker was amazed at Hart's maturity for his age and then look over to the scene. "Are you trying to get me angry?" Kite questioned while obviously getting annoyed with me. "No…your just doing that to yourself, I think." I said with a smirk.

"Oww…" Everyone cooed except for Faker, Kite and Astral. Hart was just snickering in the background and Faker is just watching him, wondering why his little boy is laughing at this. And then he seemed like he noticed something. But I don't know what.

"I don't get it Yuma…" Astral muttered while frowning at what is going on.

Then suddenly the sounds of a helicopter came along and we got bombarded with the wind it produced when it was in range. We looked up and noticed that is was a Helicopter from Heartland. It had the number '1' located on its body as it landed to the ground. "Who the hell could that be now?" Jenny questioned. "Its Dextra and Nistro!" I said excitedly. As soon as the door to the copter was pulled open, Nistro and Dextra came out of it rushing towards us. I was relieved. Heartland didn't go back on his word. Dextra is safe.

"What happened? Is any of you hurt?" Dextra asked concerned. "Yeah were fine, but Shark got hurt pretty badly." Tori pointed out. Shark gave her a stern look. But he dropped it and turned to Dextra. "Its not a big deal…"

"The hell it is a big deal! You're bleeding through your shirt, you just got out from a major duel exhausted, and you got hit with a boulder while trying to protect Yuma! I'm surprised your able to still move with a lot to talk about, let alone a broken arm!" Jenny yelled seemly pissed. Shark frowned at this and had a tint of red from embarrassment as he looked downwards. "Hey, Are you forgetting I'm animated and you're not? I'm not gonna die over a freaking boulder. I mean, look at Kite! He had got crushed and he's still standing." He complained.

"Yeah but where do you see him bleeding out to the point it stain not only your shirt, but MINE!" I agreed with Jenny. And when I pulled around the blouse from when he hugged me from behind, the proof was in the pudding. And Shark frowned even further. "I thought you were on my side…" He muttered angrily.

"Okay mister Kastle, lets go. You heard the ladies. Better get you to the hospital, stat." Nistro ordered while pointing with his thumb towards the copter. "Kite… Are you…" Dextra started but Kite placed his hand up to stop her with his eyes closed. "Don't worry about me. I'm not hurt." Dextra was about to say something else, but chose against it. She nodded to him and bowed to his family before helping Nistro get Shark off the ground. She turned to look at me and Jenny. "So I guess this is goodbye then…"

Shark and Nistro turned abruptly to see what I was about to say. I sighed. "Yeah…about that…" I turned to Jenny, and she gave a sad look. "We need to make a decision now. Vetrix offered to take us home as soon as we have our answer. But, he said that this can only happen one time."

Everyone was shocked with the news. "What?!"

"For one time?!" Tori asked worried. "B-b-but how can that be!" Orbital questioned. "Well, if what Byron says is true. Then that would mean that the path that connects the ZEXAL World to the Real World is soon to be closing on its own. Their world is no longer in danger. And therefore there is no further need for them to stay any longer than they need to." Faker pointed out his theory. I nodded at this as this was indeed true. "Yeah, that is what he said. It would have been better if we had other options. But this is the reality of things. It si what it is. It's going to have to be either way, sooner or late..."

Astral widened his eyes. "So that would mean that…"

"This is goodbye…" Yuma said in a sad voice. And in his eyes, you can tell that it was shining and tears wanted to flow out with his worried reaction. I can felt it. His pain. We barely had time to hang out with one another. All this danger and gathering the Number cards was exhausting. Jenny sighed and closed her eyes, knowing what the answer will be. She nodded. We talked about this before, and this is exactly what I was afraid of. But I have no control over this. Its either now or never. And what about mom? And now dad? And the Spencer's. I can't be responsible enough to tell them that their daughter is never coming back, if she chose to stay. The others gasped at the decision. "Then its settled then. You're leaving…" Dextra spoke in a firm voice as if confirming. Nistro began sniffling and it was clear he was trying hard not to cry.

He took his left arm and covering his eyes with it. "Man! Why does this have to be sooooo hard! [sniff] You ladies deserve the best." He spoke with a wavering voice. But his reaction to this only made Shark even more creeped out by the guy. He removed himself from Dextra and Nistro all while struggling to walk towards me and Jenny seemingly sad and disappointed. "When are you leaving…?" He asked indifferently. "If all goes well, before the sun goes down. Today..." I answered. Shark frowned and looked down. He shut his eyes tightly before leaping himself at Jenny and I, pulling us in a tight embrace.

"Why…? I don't get it!? You girls just got here! It's never going to feel the same when you leave!" Shark complained. Tori suddenly whined and tears started coming out from her eyes as well. She was covering them with her face. And it was clear that everyone was upset. But I can hear Yuma calling his friends on his Duel Gazer. "Hey guys…yeah, it's me Yuma. You better come down to the park quick. Alesia and Jenny is…is going home…" He looked back at us and then contacted Kari and grandma Haru as well.

"You two don't have to go home! Not yet at least!" Shark begged. "You haven't even met my sister. You haven't met Rio! She wanted to meet you two." Kite finally stepped in to say something. "He's right, you know. I'm sure Vetrix didn't give you two an exact time limit for when to go home. You don't need to rush this and leave right away. Portals to other dimensions aren't always fixed. Please, just rest for a while and then get back home being at your best. I know your parents are worried about you two, and your home sick. But you don't have to go home just yet." Kite said with wavering eyes while looking at me with a soft expression.

It was weird. I've never seen Kite look that way with me before. It's almost like in his eyes, he's begging me not to leave either. Yet he's always been complaining about how he couldn't wait to send me back home. Though his words weren't exactly that right now. But his emotions in them tell's me different…

"I'm sorry Kite. Shark…everyone…but Jenny and I can't wait anymore."

FLASHBACK

 _Now I ask of you, Alesia and only you can make this decision." Vetrix said seriously._

 _I straightened up to hear what he had to say. Sometime told me that this was indeed very serious. "Do you and Jenny truly desire to return back home to the Real World?" I blinked in shock. This is what he had to ask me? "Be honest with me now, Alesia. I have the power to return you two back if you want."_

 _"_ _But what about the destruction that has happened to there? Wasn't the two worlds going to crash into each other?!" I asked deeply concerned. "The worlds are being stabilized as we speak. It's not much, but its enough for me to send you both back easily. Had the worlds been separated like once before, it would have been far more difficult to do so, as it would mean me making trips between dimensions. However, make your choices wisely. Because I can only do this once."_

END FLASHBACK

"…I understand. Then I wish you two nothing more but a safe trip going back." Kite said closing his eyes sternly. Hart's eyes were suddenly wet with tears by now. And then Faker allowed Hart to run to me and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you Alesia, for helping me. For trying to save our world." He said in a muffled voice loud enough for us to hear. His face was buried in my blouse and his strong arms was proof that he was indeed no longer that sickly little boy anymore. Now he was his true self. I smiled and gave him a hug as well showing my affection.

And as this was going on, Shark was digging something near his deck box.

"No Hart… You're the one that I have to truly thank." I said softly. This surprised everyone except for Jenny. Who was holding Shark next to her while he used her body for support. "If it wasn't for you who came into my dreams, I probably wouldn't have known any of this could be real. Or where my sister have gone all this time. I'm glad to have helped. It was hard. I can admit that now. But I'm still happy I did take a chance." I smiled at Hart and gently pulled him away for a bit and saw how puffy his eyes have gotten. He was sad that I was leaving. "Promise me you won't forget…right?" I shook my head at him.

"I won't ever forget — even if it means that I have to write everything down. I promise." I looked over to Shark as he looked down and gave Jenny one last hug goodbye with one arm, and walked slowly to me as Hart went back to his father. "You better promise. Because I don't think you two could ever come close to remembering an adventure like this." He said with a smirk. "I know. Thanks a lot for everything you've done Shark. And tell Rio that I'm sorry. I would love to have meet her too."

Shark shrugged at it. "Hey, what can you do right? But you and Jenny get back safely." Nistro nodded at this. "The kid is right. You two better not get hurt along the way." He said with a smile. "Although our time together was quite short. You and Jenny is truly are remarkable people. I'm glad that our fates have crossed paths. But remember that only you two can write your own story. Make this one count." Dextra appointed us with those words. Jenny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we definitely won't. Take care you two. And get this stubborn fool to his bed already." She joked again.

Shark rolled his eyes at her before smirking. And then he gave me a quick peck on the chick before slipping off with Dextra and Nistro. As they helped him until the helicopter, he gave me one last glance and mouthed something to me before entering the aircraft.

They flew out of the area soon as they were buckled inside. But it was very clear what Shark had said to me. Those sacred three words.

Jenny came up to me. "So how are we going to do this, since Vetrix promised to take us back?" I shook my head at the question, as I have no clue either. "Don't know…" I replied. Kite came up to us before I could finish what I had to say. "Well, whatever way he's going to do it. Just make sure that you have everything that you need before you depart from here. Don't leave anything that can cause damage to the future of ZEXAL World." He warned for the final time. "I'll just tell Kari to put away all of their stuff and lock the room. They haven't left anything they shouldn't." Yuma pointed out.

"Not everything, Yuma…" I spoken up. Much to everyone's surprise. I took out my deck out of my duel disk and looked at it. Astral had an idea what I was about to do. "No, Alesia… You keep that. I'm sure it won't cause any harm if you take it with you. You too Jenny… You don't need to get rid of it. Think of it as a memento to keep as memories." I paused at what Astral said, and nodded my head. "Speaking of which…" Kite said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out something familiar to me!

I widened my eyes when I saw what it was. "Kite…" I speechless. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! IS THAT REAL DIAMONDS!" Jenny said staring at the pendant that Kite used as a way to monitor my powers. Kite gave her a dirty look. "It isn't for you, that's for sure." He said with an attitude while he can tell she really was at awe from staring at it long enough. "I thought that you got rid of it." I spoken shocked. "Yeah, well…something told me in my mind to keep it. I had to sneak out from Heartland, though…" He said before coming up to me and closing the gap between us. Then he suddenly placed the pendant over my neck and secured it on me.

Under the glow of the sunset in the sky, the pendant was shining in corners of its fine cut. "I know that that pendant brings up bad memories, but…" He paused not knowing what else to say. I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He had a very sad face while staring at the pendant on my chest. And for some reason, it was easy to read his expression. "Thank you, Kite. I'll keep it as a reminder of you. And Hart of course. Faker, will this still be active if I ended up using my powers?" I asked his father quickly as Kite turned his dad in a side glance.

Faker looked down while thinking. "To be honest with you, no I haven't deactivated the monitoring systems that is connected to the pendant itself. But, with my laboratory now in ruins, I'm sure the machine is no longer working. Therefore its just a normal piece of jewelry now." I nodded to him and then I turned back to Kite.

"You should get your rest now, Kite. Before…"

"I know…I will…" His eyes returned back to stare into mine. And then without even noticing, his head was already touching my forehead. Until he closed his eyes tightly and immediately pulled back away from me, taking in a huge breather. My heart was racing, and yet I didn't know what was going on! Did I miss something?! "Anyway…You two better get going. Thank you, for helping out…I guess…" He looked to the right side of him looking quite embarrassed about something. He was about to leave until I just ran up and hugged him tightly. He was shocked and all I wanted to do was embrace him one last time. He may have been a Number Hunter who did a lot of bad things, and stole souls, but he really is a good guy.

"I'll miss you…and Hart and Orbital too." I whispered to him. He widened his eyes before they showed sadness in them again, like he wanted to show tears. But he chose against being weak like this. So all he did was placed an arm around me for one last time. "Sure…just make sure you keep all of this a secret. I don't want anybody else knowing what went on between us, before they start thinking I've gone soft." He whispered back in my ear. "Hey, hey, hey, what about me Tenjo!" Jenny said feeling left out. But Kite sighed before letting me go, and turned to Jenny with a bored look on his face.

He gave his hand for her to take. "Well, then. After having you threaten to beat me up, warn me about staying away from Alesia and all, and calling me gay, I Kite Tenjo give you 'Jennifer Spencer', my hand in calling a truce." Everyone but Jenny, Kite, me, Astral, Faker and Hart had anime fell at that.

"Is he for real!" Yuma calling out on his bluff. Jenny was surprised and actually genuinely shook hands with Kite. And was even sporting a kind smile. "Hopefully I will be able to forget you very quickly when I will sleep peacefully in my dreams." He said with a devious smirk. "What was that?!" She screeched. Now Jenny was squeezing the life out of his hand to the point Kite didn't expect that to happen. He immediately slapped her hand away from his and grabbed it. "Yeah, maybe NOW you'll remember." I deadpanned.

Faker slapped his hand to his head. "Geez Kite — I would think that I've at least taught you some manners when dealing with girls." He complained. Kite turned to his father a bit offended. "That has nothing to do with it. That girl called me gay…threatened to beat me up for being near Alesia, and annoys me to death!"

"Kite give it up. She'll do anything to protect Alesia like you would do for me." Hart pointed out cheerfully. Kite then looked stunned by this and just shook his head, still can't believe this was happening to him. "Oh yeah! I have to get my wish granted now that the World Duel Carnival Finals is over!" Yuma pointed out. I frowned while I basically forgotten about that! "That's right, Yuma. As the victor you get granted a wish for winning the finals." Astral agreed.

Yuma pointed to Kite. "Alright then! My wish is to challenge you Kite for a duel! What'd ya say?" Everyone turned to look at Kite for an answer. "Interesting… A duel between Kite as a formidable opponent would be very challenging indeed." Astral said with a smirk, liking the idea that Yuma had. Kite smirked as well. "So you want to challenge me to a duel, huh? All right. Sure why not…it would be great mopping the floor with you. So when do we start?" Kite said with a prideful look.

"As soon as possible!" Yuma replied. "Well it will have to be after we leave." I said, not trying to break their conversation here. This jolted Kite for a moment as he turned to me still a bit touchy on it. "Seriously?" Tori asked disappointed. "Don't you want to at least see them duel? You know, in person and not behind a television screen for once?"

"It's okay Tori…Alesia and Jenny shouldn't stay too long. I'm sure they can see the duel once they get back. Even if it is behind a television screen." Yuma said trying to be optimistic. I widened my eyes at his response. "Yuma…"

"Hey, it's okay. You both did all that you could. And you need your rest, as well as get back to your mom, Alesia. She misses you."

I frowned and sighed at this. "Yeah…" Tori came up to me and gave me a tight hug. "You'll always be my friend!" she told me. And I hugged her back in return, before she pulled away and gave Jenny a hug too. I went over to Dr. Faker and bowed to him slightly. "Take it easy and try not to be so hard on yourself." Faker nodded. "I will. And thank you once again Alesia for supporting my sons all this time. I'm truly grateful for that." He grabbed my hands in his and stared at them. "You know…for some reason I feel that the power of Eternia was meant for a bigger purpose than just the things I've been told about. The Barian world knew of that power, but never had they fully disclosed that information."

He then reverted back his eyes to me. "Alesia…I don't know what else is to become of this world. But I advise that you be extremely careful when you get back home. Whatever it is that Vector wanted with you troubles me…" I felt my heart sank when he mentioned that. It began to get me worried for some reason. Like…

"Oh! I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just don't want this to be a repeat. Both you and your friend deserves some peace in your lives. Please, forget all of the pain and suffering you've endured here! And try to keep the good memories precious to your heart. You don't need for this to get you sick. Move on, my dear. You've done your duty." He said lastly before turning to his boys. "Kite. Hart. Let's go. So Kite can prepare for his duel. We're going to have to stay at the hotel, until we can get this mess straighten out." Faker ordered.

Kite and Hart nodded at the same time. "Aye, Aye, sir!" Orbital said. I smiled and suddenly placed him in a hug as well, much to the robots surprise. I squealed like a fangirl. "Oh, I wished I had a cool robot that I can take home with me, like you Orbital!" Orbital suddenly blew steam from both sides of his head, and he seemed like his body was getting hot. "Oh! Ah…re…really?" He asked pretty embarrassed.

"Sure, you can take him. I'm sure he would make better use over there than being here." Kite said in annoyance. Yet I have a feeling that he was getting a little jelly about it. And then Orbital looked up more excited, surprisingly. "Really?!" He said blinking red. "Yeah, right! Now come on! I don't have all day!" Kite yelled while yanking the poor bot out of my arms and told him to turn into a glider so that he can fly out of here. Hart gave Jenny one last hug and took Faker's hand so that they can walk to the Hotel together.

"Yuma!" We hear the voices of Cathy, Bronk, Caswell and Flip enter the area as soon as Kite and his family left. They were huffing and puffing after a long jog just to reach us. They each was trying to catch their breath. "Oh! What a long run!" Flip complained. "Yeah… my heart feels like it wants to explode!" Caswell agreed. Cathy then came up to me and hugged me. "You really are leaving us are you?" she asked. I just nodded and returned the hug. "Yeah…Have to…"

Jenny and the boys hugged and shocked hands after a while. And then I did the same with them. Basically saying our goodbyes…

And lastly was Yuma and Astral. "Yuma…Astral…" I spoke. Astral floated next to Yuma and frowned. "It is a shame that this is how it must end. I'm glad that we were able to meet, Alesia. I do hope that you and Jenny have a safe trip back." I nodded to him. "Thank you, Astral. I want nothing more than for you two to remain strong. You've come this far, and you two can achieve anything as long as you both have the ZEXAL bond." Astral nodded as well. And sighed. He gave a gentle smile and held out his hand. I was unsure if I was able to touch him or not. But it was worth a shot. I lend out my hand and then felt and tingling sensation when brushing them. It wasn't perfect. But it was better than nothing at all.

"Please watch over your world with great care." He said lastly. And then Yuma frowned when I turned to meet him. He came over and gave me a tight embrace as I did the same. I can feel him shaking and sobbing softly. "Yuma…" Astral said sadly. "You'll always be my friend…and my sister…"I widened my eyes before I shed my own tears. I feel the same way. Though I never expected it. I do feel as though Yuma is my family. Now I understand what Cassie had meant.

Even though that Yuma and I are not related nor the same. He is still apart of me, like the rest of the gang. And Shark, and Astral, Kite, Hart, all of them…

Yuma pulled away and wiped his tears away immediately. "Well, then…I'll see you soon…one day I hope. And if not…you'll always be right here." Yuma said referring to his heart. "And see, Alesia. I told you before. You had every right to be here and be a part of this. You had fun. You had an adventure. You smiled and cry and laughed. And…I believe that you found something else special too." He pointed out shyly. But what does he mean by 'something else special'?

A light was forming into the sky, and it was very clear who was that coming from. "Get going. We'll watch from here." Astral ordered. I nodded in agreement. I turned to look at Jenny who finally noticed me. "Let's go." I told her sternly. She nodded, and we rushed over to where the beam of light was coming from.

A few minutes ago we arrived on top of a building a little ways off from the park. When Jenny and I finally caught our breath we began investigating the area. "Well, then. I hope you two were done saying your goodbyes." I turned around and was shocked to who we were greeted by. "Vetrix!" we both said in union. He nodded and then presented us with the flick of his wrist — a portal was formed and opened before us in a beam of light.

This was it. We were finally going home. "You two have done all that you could do. But now its time for you two to return to your home. I can assure you that everything have returned back to normal as it should be." Jenny widened her eyes. "So our parents and family is safe!?"

"Yes, and you can be certain that we made sure that it stays that way." Quinton offered with a bright smile. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Well, while we were stuck in that coma." Trey started. "We unexpectedly witness things that was going on over there. I gotta say. Your world is surely something. But its way to violent and mediocre than here, though…I can see why anybody would want to escape from 'reality' of that place…" Quattro ended. But Vetrix cleared his throat.

"Now hear this, Alesia and Jenny… I don't know exactly is going to happen after you are gone. But I'm just warning you two now. There are still forces at work that will do anything in its power to destroy the link between this world and the next. The power of Eternia doesn't stop with just you two alone. It continues the cycle and of every generation who is suited and chosen for the job. The darkness is always growing no matter how much light keeps it at bay. I know that you want this nightmare to be over. Believe me, I wish for the best. But I cannot lie to you. It is possible that this is not over."

"Whatever will happen, I'm sure that things will be okay." I stated firmly to Vetrix. But Jenny didn't seem too calm about it. "But Alesia…" Trey frowned at this. "But you understand what father is saying right, Alesia? You could be sent back here again! And the last thing we don't want is for you and Jenny to be placed in grave danger anymore." Trey pointed out. "But why me?" Jenny spoke up. "Because your part of this story as well Jenny. You're her friend. You're now involved in this. You also have the ability to use the power of Eternia. Eternia users are often if not always, be involved." Quinton replied to her question.

But both she and I were quiet. "The story is not yet over I take it?" Quinton asked me. "Yes… the next arc is the Barians coming to get their revenge." I admitted. "Barian…" Vetrix muttered in disgust. "We can only pray that this will not involve you again. Now go. The portal will not stay open forever. Use your power and take Jenny's hand." I looked over to Jenny as she did the same to I. She came over to me and we linked hands together. My power began to stir as suddenly Jenny glowed a light blue color.

We opened our eyes and looked to the portal in front of us. I turned back to the Arclight family. "Thank you,Chris,Thomas,Michael, and Byron! We won't ever forget this!" I said. "And we won't ever forget you!" Quinton said with a smile. "You two get back safely now!" Quattro cheered, while Trey nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. He gave me a knowing smile. I smiled back in return. Jenny nodded and we rushed inside the portal.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

After our blackout from entering the portal that Vetrix and his family have made for us, Jenny and I awoke in the middle of the woods. We looked around and we took in the natural scent and scenery before our very eyes. The familiar textures and strong vision proved one thing.

"We did it…we finally made it back…" I breathe.

* * *

 **YES! Finally they have made it back to the real world! Can you guys actually believe this?! After all of time, crazy riddles, and insane lengths these girls have to go through. They made it home. Our home! And I'm glad you all was here to witness this. I just want to say thank you for your astounding support since the beginning. As some of you may know, It will soon be a year since I started with this story. I never would have anticipated that it was actually going to go that far. However don't close the story yet!**

 **As the characters have hinted. The girls are definitely coming back for the Barian Arc which starts next chapter. I never planned for this chapter to actually be over 14K. But you know what? I have worked hard this whole entire time. And just going with the flow of the story before I even had the time to plan it. In fact, very few segments of this story was even planned. And I had no writers block! But I do have a few internet connection problems, like not too long ago. However, I will continue to write this story. And I hope you all enjoyed this heartwarming chapter. I felt like actually crying! I don't know about you, but I did.**

 **And for that note. I want to give me dedications to my loyal reviews first down the list + Guest reviewers:**

 **Zexalloverforever39**

 **De hearts 26**

 **CatLoverx33**

 **Lee-Lee2306**

 **Redfrost7 / Riatsukino**

 **kiroroblue**

 **WondrousMagician**

 **Rashiq484**

 **GagagaGirl013 (Guest)**

 **Azthmira012 (Guest)**

 **Princesa de la Luna**

 **yugiohchamp4136 (Guest)**

 **Aira Aura**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me for all of these months. I'm still trying to get over this, especially since I've been through a hell of a lot and still am. But Heading towards a year anniversary is amazing. I will be looking forward to updating Cassie's story as much as possible since its usually short diary entries. But it, again, correlates to this story.**

 **Also special shout outs to all those who favorited, liked and placed this story on your alerts! And I hope to do something like this again. So if you have any ideas or compliments you like to add about the story, please do feel free to state that in your reviews or PM me.**

 **I was also thinking of an idea at the end of the story, of having some of the main characters commenting on the story itself! I've been thinking about that for months now. Just for comedy purposes of course. But if anybody is interested in using that idea, please tell me about it. I would love to see it. And if anybody would like to borrow Alesia and Jenny for their stories, again do please PM me this before hand. But enough chit chat, I will be working on the next chapter shortly! Don't miss it! And again people: This story is not finished! This is being continued. Chapter 38! whew. Need a vacation after all of this.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	38. Promise Me

I know! It has been crazy with how the last chapter have escalated the tension so far. But trust me when I say it will get even crazier within the next chapter or two. In this chapter will cover the experiences of the girls after they returned back to our world. Is everything really back to normal?

Time to find out. Please enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimers: So allow me to make this as easy as possible. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal in anyway you can possibly think of. And I would appreciate it if you understand that. I only own Alesia, Jenny, their family, other OC's, some made up cards and the area they live in. Yu-Gi-Oh, belongs to their respective owns and that is all. Please proceed.**

 **WARNING: All comments suggesting that I own the plot twist will be deleted. Thank you.**

 **… …** **How many more chapters do I have to do this for!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

With the duel between Faker vs Yuma, Kite & Shark continue's, Alesia is suddenly taken captive and is used to have her power generate energy for the Sphere Field Cannon. She is knocked unconscious and meets another Eternia user named Laurin; the 3rd girl chosen for the power of Eternia and the one who was sent to help Yusei and his team. As they talked, more things are revealed about what their powers could actually be, and how ones dreams and choices effects the destinies of others.

When she awakens, she sees that Jenny and the rest of their friends are in turmoil as she witnesses their struggle against a new threat named Vector. The Barian from Barian World who Faker had made a deal with so long ago, in exchange for destroying Astral World and granted Hart his powers while he gets to live. However while the duel ended in the boys victor, Vector warns them that he will come back to get his revenge. And while this disturbing news threatens the lives of Alesia and Jenny once more, they make a decision to return back home with Vetrix's offer.

As the group says their goodbyes, the girls finally make their way back to the Real World. But is it a peace that is short lived?

* * *

Chapter 38: Promise Me… S02-02

* * *

How can something so small and insignificant ever play a role in something bigger than life itself? That was the main question I had to ask myself as of late. Unplanned and unnecessary for this to happen. By the way, in case nobody have noticed…we're back. We finally made it back to the real world. But where exactly are we located, is beyond me. All we know is that we are in a woods of some sort. You would think that Vetrix was being reasonable to take us back to the town where we live with our folks. Nope, that wasn't even possible. And it's completely redundant to even ask. That was where Jenny had a problem with. And I couldn't blame her.

"You know, when I was think home. This wasn't part of the plan." Jenny said tired and worn out from walking all this time. In regard to everything that we were being told, how can we even tell our parents of our arduous journey through the woods after just coming back? "Jenny, Do you even have your cellphone with you?" I asked her carefully knowing that she could snap at any minute from the pressure. She sighed and just shook her head at me. "No…I wished I had though."

Oh yeah that's right. Before Vetrix kidnapped Jenny she didn't have anything else with her except her deck. Even that was surprising to me. Like. How did he even get her there in the first place? And her deck as well. You would think that we could get a flashback or something. I frowned just thinking about how everyone is doing without us now.

A bird was chirping near our location, and then it finally appeared itself before it landed on a tree. "Hey look! He is so cute!" Jenny squealed. "I think is a Tree Swallow if I'm not mistaken." I said realizing that it is. Jenny widened her eyes at me. "A Tree Swallow? Since when were you into birds?" I shrugged and then we kept walking. "Well, you didn't answer my question?" Jenny pressed. "I just so happened to notice it. I went camping with my mom and her boyfriend last year, and they wanting to come up here for that hunting trip. Seriously though, I just want all of this to be over. We have no food, no extra clothes, nothing to show for us getting home."

Or at least that what was we thought for the time being. Because just when we were about to give up hope. A Helicopter was flying above us, and we just knew it had to have been help! Jenny and I looked at each other, before we followed the direction of where that air craft had gone. As we kept pacing ourselves, we came across a field that wasn't too far from the highway!

"Hey! Somebody please help us!" I called out helping that they would hear. But then suddenly the copter's door had opened up, and someone unexpected came out of it. "Dad!" It was my dad! I can't believe it, how did he know where to find us?

The man that was with him was the pilot of the Helicopter. He was chubby, with a red jumpsuit on and covered most of his head with a helmet with a mic on it. His black boots was stumping on the ground as he was coming for us. Dad immediate clashed into me and embraced me in a very tight hug. "Oh my God! Jesus, where have you've been! We were so sick looking for where you could be for 3 days!" What he said just basically startled me. 3 whole days? How long were we gone for? Is the time period between here and the ZEXAL World really that different?

Jenny had tapped on my shoulder, and when I turned to her, she looked even more worried. I sighed and then released my dad. "Dad, where are Jenny's parents?" I wondered. "There was a search and rescue party looking for the both of you after Hailey and Laurin spoke about where you could be. So we started this 3 days ago. But to no end we didn't find a trace of you. Until today…" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now come on. Your mother and your parents are worried." He said looking at both Jenny and I. We nodded to him and the man brought us blanket's to cover us.

As we got ourselves inside of the copter we buckled in and then lifted off into the air.

About a few minutes later, we pulled into the airport and landed as soon as we had clearance. Once we got out, my dad told the guy his thanks as we rushed to get out of the way. Already our parents was waiting for us to get to them. Jenny ran over to Mr. and Mrs. Spencer as the hugged her tightly. And mom was so worried for me that she grabbed me once I was within range. She didn't say anything, but sobbed and petted my hair. All she did was kissed my cheek over and over again. I broken down under so much pressure to hold it together.

But I just couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

We finally made it to town. It was just as Vetrix had said. Everything had returned to normal. There was no natural or should I say unnatural disaster's. No darkness proving that to happen. Nothing…

We walked inside our home as Jenny and her family went to theirs. Dad said that he would love to stay and talk things over, but he had to returned back to his wife. That's right, I found out where he had been gone all these years. About his new wife named Irina, and how they met. All of it…In exchange I told them the grave news about Cassie. They couldn't believe it. It was so hard on Dad that both him and Mom had to let it all out. They just could not believe that she was actually gone. And at the end of the day, I'm all that's left of our family. I'm her legacy now. And there was nothing else that could be said or done about it.

When Dad left, and Mom saying she is making plans of ordering out tonight. I simply didn't question anything. There was no need for her to overexert herself and make a feast just to welcome me home. To be honest. I just didn't care anymore. It was just hard on all of us. I was curious, with the news and all, so I went ahead and go to my living room and turned on the TV. So far there was nothing yet, and I had completely forgotten what day it was.

I think it was a Wednesday. I have no clue. So once I turned on the TV guide I noticed that the news wasn't going to come on till 5pm. "Since when did the news come on at 5?" I questioned myself. "The news had always came on at 5, Alesia." My mom startled me and I whipped my head around to greet her staring at me from the living room entrance. "Really? I didn't notice…" I said feeling completely like a stranger here. And I think my mom could sense it.

She frowned and then came over to sit down with me at on the couch. "Sweetheart is everything okay? You don't look so good. Walking for a while in the woods must have enervate you and Jenny." I shook my head, not knowing what to make of things. "Maybe…" I said indifferently. I haven't felt the need to really talk. This was becoming to be a bother. "Are you sure you're okay, Alesia? I don't want to pressure you in speaking if you don't…"

"Mom, no… It's okay, I need to talk. I need to have some kind of conversation with you. Its just that…I don't know. Okay? I just…don't. I know that you're only worried about me. And you have the right too. I just don't know how to talk to you right now. A lot happened…" I confessed. Her brown eyes widened at the thought and just remained silent afterwards. She just stared at the ground.

I turned to look at her feeling like I just went ahead and rejected her. She's my mother, I shouldn't have to treat her this way. "Mom, I'm sorry…" I started. "It's okay… I'm just glad that your safe and your home now Alesia. That's all, okay? I'm just happy your back…" Mom's voice wavered as she sobbed and it was very clear that she was so worried over me. About my well-being, and it was killing her. I scooted over to her and gave her a comforting hug. What more could I do? Her daughter was missing for days, and could have possibly went through a lot of things that I couldn't even tell her.

But would she understand? That same question was like in the beginning when Hart was telling me to trust her, because she was my mom. The phone was ringing throughout the house and I gasped not recognizing it for myself. My mom blinked as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gently pulled me away and got up from the couch. "Excuse me…" Was all she said before going to the telephone stand and picking it up. "Hello…yes hi, did you…" _I think its dad…_ "Yes of course, she's here with me in the living room…No, no its alright, were not too busy…"

I was basically ignoring the rest of their conversation as I didn't want to get in the middle of it. They had to figure everything else out, now that the situation has caused them to meet with each other again. All this because of me…

"Yes, I know about all of that. I just…well Cassie was my daughter too. She's ours…" This perked me up to the conversation now. "Well, we have to have a commemoration of some sort for her. Make it a private one. Since we can't prove anything. It may cause suspicion. What should we do about a headstone? Maybe an epitaph perhaps?" I sighed and immediate turned off the TV. There was no use is still watching it.

I go upstairs to my room and then finally take in the scenery of everything. "Hey Alesia!" I turn around and looked to see that it was Yuma who was calling me. I hear the sounds of his footsteps entering the room and he was out of breath. "Hey what do you think of…" And then he suddenly vanished! "Yuma…?" I asked feeling complete scared and confused. "What just happened? Yuma!" I shouted to him. But I didn't even realized that he even wasn't standing here at all.

 _He isn't here…_ I said in my mind confused.

Then I hear urgent footsteps. "Honey! Are you okay?! What's wrong? Why did you shout like that?" I gasped and then it really hit me with what's going on. My memory must be off. "Sorry…I get a little carried away." I admitted. "Carried away with what?" Mom asked. "I…" But then I was silent again. How could I explain it? She sighed and shook her head and then frowned. "Please tell me, Alesia. You know that I'm here to help you."

 _What should I do? I don't know what's even going on anymore. I hear Yuma's voice so vividly and yet…it was like he was really here right in front of me. But now its like…_

"I don't how I can actually help you dear. It's been hard on all of us who knows. But if you don't want to talk just yet, then I'll give you space. You have a lot to sort out." I looked to her and try to say something, but the words didn't come out. She nodded and then went and closed the door to my room. And there I was…all alone. How can I blame her? I came back out of nowhere. She couldn't have expected me to come home so soon. I didn't either. Quantum Leaps between this reality and the next really does sound complicated.

Maybe I need to go out and take a breather.

I put down my fanny pack that held the things that I wouldn't have expect to get my this far. My two decks, duel gazer and my duel disk. I picked up my duel gazer and examined it. It felt like regular plastic. I pressed the button to turn it on, and no dice. I began to panic. _Is it broken?_ I tried fiddling with it some more. But to no end it wasn't working. This made me even more depressed. What am I supposed to do with this thing now, use it as cosplay?

Having to now deal with the fact that the duel gazer is completely useless here, I figured that maybe the Plant Princess would know. I grabbed my plant deck and searched through my cards and tried to find Talaya. I picked her out from the group and held her card. "Talaya, I am so confused. Just what the hell is going on? I tried to get my duel gazer to work, but its all plastic and no electricity. And then I heard and saw Yuma in my room. Do you have any idea of what is happening? I feel so confused…"

… … …

"Talaya…?" It was going on like this for another minute. And all I felt was me just being an idiot. I'm talking to a card that can't talk here! I abruptly got up and grabbed my phone and wallet before running out of my room and my house. Mom tried calling me back. Yet I couldn't take it being in that house anymore. It was almost to the point I didn't realize that I bumped into somebody. I looked up and noticed that it was Kari! What is she doing here?

"Hey, watch where you are going Alesia! Jeez, nobody told you to run." She spoke. I sighed and let my pounding heart take over more than my need to stabilize my breathing. I closed my eyes, tried to get myself better. "Sorry Kari, I was…." But then somebody grabbed me by my arm! I looked up and see that it was somebody else! An old guy who looked extremely pissed. "Hey! Are you even listening to me! Who are you calling Car — re?" He tried pronouncing the name. I froze at the realization. _Oh crap…how did I…?_

I gulped and then tried to calm the old man down. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea who you were or what I was doing. I haven't been too well lately, and assumed you were somebody…else…Please forgive my rudeness." Hoping that he would understand, the old man just sighed and shook his head. His strong but shaky grip of my arm was released. But he didn't seemed convinced. He was pale with brown freckles all over his checks. His grey eyes were piercing but slightly cloudy. It was almost like he had cataracts. I frowned, knowing that his sight must be tough.

A young dark skinned woman came over and went to us immediately. She questioned if he was all right and what happened. I told her my side of the story, while he told his. But the young woman seemed quite displeased with the old man himself. I guess she was his caretaker or something. "I'm really sorry about this…" I said feeling completely embarrassed. Just what the heck was I supposed to do. How come I never saw that I ran into an old guy? It was Kari! It wasn't…

I felt my body shake and I ran further down the street and kept on walking. The cars were passing by as usual. Kids were getting into the car as their parents were packing up some things into the vehicle. I'm assuming an early vacation?

When was the last time we ever went to a vacation of some sorts?

I can't even remember what happened after Cassie left. Like something is really wrong. Within a few minutes I was in Town, or semi city in a way. Looking around, it all remained me of my life at New York City. Being in Brooklyn on a spring day, watching as people go about their daily lives. Wither it be good or bad. Here in the real world, you would think you can never go wrong, but you do. You don't duel to settle problems, we do so with our fist, or words or with our own flawed reasoning.

The clouds were covering up part of the sun, so it made a huge shadow now on the ground. But they were similar to storm clouds. Seems like it's going to rain later or something. I wondered what I should do or where I should go. Under the tree that came up in my view, I see a something shining in the dirt. Everybody else kept walking by it but never picked it up. I wonder why? I began to investigate and gasped when I did.

"Is that…?" I picked it up and noticed that it was the Emperor's Key! "How in the world did you get here!" I questioned to myself. "Observation Number 13: One man's trash is another man's treasure. What was once someones precious gift, became a scorn of their own desires. Therefore they can no longer see the value or the beauty of it. However another can easily look at something, and know what its worth." Astral finished before looking directly at me. He was leaning against the tree, but still hovering in the air. "Can we not agree?" And then he just vanished. Just like that. "Don't tell me…" I didn't even want to think about it. But I had to. And as I looked down at what I could have picked up. It wasn't even the Emperor's Key.

It was a penny. A real shiny one too…

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I was in my shower just getting cleaned up from all of the craziness being in the ZEXAL world. I mean seriously, was that even real? How did everything that Vetrix and the Arclight brothers even seen this place? And the fact that distortions was even taking place at all? So many questions weren't even answered. But now its too late to even ask. Were back now, and there is nothing else we can even do to discover anything else we needed to know. If we ask to find out what happened to the other Eternia Girls, this would be a serious pain in the ass. Literally…

I turned the shower knob off and then the regular bath water came rushing out onto my feet. Making me so easily forget that my hand had slipped the water to be left on HOT! "Dammit!" I screamed before falling out of the tub! I badly slammed my arm against the sink and hit the floor with a loud thump. I begin screaming in pain and cried to the top of my lungs. Somebody came rushing into my bathroom without knocking and thankfully it was my mom.

"What in the world! Jennifer what happened in here!" She came rushing in and then noticed what happened. My arm didn't look so great…

She immediately went to turn everything off, grabbed my towel and robe, covered me and tried to get me up. Yet I couldn't move…

A few minutes later the Ambulance was called and they had to get me to the hospital immediately. I broken my arm very badly. Almost nearly burned my feet, badly bruised my whole left side of my body due to the fall. And the fracture of my hip bone was extremely painful as well. They saw it by X-Ray. And what made it worse is that I and no idea what was happening with it.

My dad was pacing back and forth in my hospital room while they are looking to get me admitted. I sighed to myself. Knowing that this was going to be my worse nightmare ever. I hate hospitals. And reminding myself how badly Alesia got hurt, and almost killed is not a repeat I wanted to see nor hear again. "Just what were you thinking, Jennifer? What was on your mind so badly that you end up like this?!" Dad said in anger. I shuttered at the judgement he was having on me. Did he really think I did all of this on purpose? I didn't mean to intentionally NOT pay attention. I mean, what the hell?

"Honey! This is not the time for all of this. Can't you see that she's hurt?" Mom tried defending me. "The point is she should have paid attention more to what she was doing. They have to reset your bones in your arm. I hope you realize that? We don't have the money for surgery." He complained. "Oh come on, whatever it is that they have to do, it isn't like it was her fault. Dear, she's been through a lot!" But dad wasn't even hearing. And this kept going on back and forth, back and forth. Like is was going to be never-ending. Man, they really are bickering like children!

"Look, if you two are going to argue like this, I would rather you two just leave me alone!" I yelled to get their attention. I took my free arm and began covering my eyes as I was sobbing even more now. If the pain in my arm doesn't kill me. My parents will…

A nurse suddenly came into the room alarmed and unprepared along with another medical assistant. "Is everything all right in here?!" The medical assistant rushed over to me, as both of my parents were deadly silent. Neither peeped a sound, and all you can hear is my crying more and more, and the sounds of the assistant peeping things like a needle, some gauze, tape, etc. The nurse was sighing very loudly and it sounded like she was very annoyed. "Mr and Mrs. Spencer, would it kill you for me to speak to the both of you privately? We have some things that needs to be discussed. Kira, I will leave the rest to you for a few minutes."

So I'm guessing the assistant named Kira was going to handle everything with me. I hear the door closed and the curtain that drapes around my bed, being pulled around.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Anna looked at the nurse with fear in her eyes already. "I'm so sorry about this…"

"Allow me to make this very clear. This is a hospital to help heal the sick, treat the wounded and help those who can't do it own their own. THIS is not a place for you to bicker about whatever is ailing you. Whatever problems you to have, you better do it somewhere else. Your daughter needs you both her, able and functioning as proper adults. I don't know what happened to her, but I would believe that its…psychological. According to the doctor, he believes that your daughter may have deliberately placed the water on too hot…"

"My daughter, miss, would not do something stupid as that! What the hell are you trying to tell us? Yes, our daughter went through something that we cannot discuss right now because were still trying to figure it out ourselves. I appreciate, WE appreciate everything that you all are doing to help her get to on the road to recovery. But this whole thing about her doing things or purpose is ludicrous. I suggest that you keep your personal opinions to yourself." Greg finally spoke. And he and Anna awaited for whatever else the nurse needed to say.

It wasn't looking too well for Jenny right now. They are trying to keep her bandaged up until she recovers. The only way they can know for sure, is unless the doctor came and told them about it.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I made it to the park. Not a lot of people out, so it was good to get some privacy around here. This was the first time I have ever came here alone. Usually I would go to the park with Jenny and when we had our 'friends'. I looked at the penny that I found. And stared at it like I was trying to get answers, like, it was able to speak to me.

It was no use. Was I hallucinating? Was it even all real? Wait…why I'm I doubting again? I'm so lost…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

A few hours later, Jenny was asleep after she was forced to take a drug that did it. Her parents didn't know what to do. First she was kidnapped, then they almost loss her, but now she's back home, safe…but went through hell. They were so confused about everything. About the power of Eternia, about Yu-Gi-Oh! This…world of a children's anime show that hardly any adult would know about or watch, unless they grew up with it, or a child likes it. Either way, it was trouble. At least that is what they thought. And they didn't like it anymore than they found out about it…

* * *

Zexal World — Tenjo's Hotel Suite

* * *

Kite was watching the sunset and stared out looking from the window. He was wondering why did he ever bothered picking up a deck and started dueling. How he's actions caused harm to so many people; stealing souls, gathering Numbers Cards…all for nothing. He wanted to protect Hart. That wasn't a waste. But hurting innocent people was another. _I guess that this is what Quinton meant. About not getting attached._ Kite looked at his hand like he did before. _I don't what to do. Or why I even feel this way. As soon as I saw that light, I knew she was already gone. Yet it…feels so different now. I would have liked it, if I treated her a lot better than I did._

Hart came into the room from the sliding doors, as Kite noticed. Hart stopped feeling completely worried for his brother. "Are you still going to duel Yuma, Kite?" Hart had asked out concern for his brother. "Of course I am. I owe it as a favor to Yuma. But he's not going to win." Kite said confidently with a smirk. Hart frowned. "So are you just going to forget about her? About Alesia?" Kite froze the moment that her name was spoken. He didn't know what to think at the moment. It was already hard on everybody else.

"Kite, I don't think you should. You care about her a lot, right? And there is always a possibility that she will come back." But Kite was getting even more stressed out. "Look, Hart. I think I understand where you're going with this. But I can assure you. There is nothing going on between me and Alesia. Not that it was, anyway. I swear, I'm fine."

"Kite…" Hart pressured a bit more. Kite came over to his little brother and places a hand on his shoulder. "I get that your worried about me. But trust me when I say, I'm completely over her."

* * *

A few hours later after the duel — Tsukumo Residence

* * *

"He is so not over her…" Kari said with an attitude eating a piece of grape. "How can you tell, Kari?" Yuma asked curiously. Kari closed her eyes. "Because I just know, Yuma. You mean to tell me you can't pick up the hints? Its very obvious — AND I wouldn't be surprised if that Shark kid was interested in her still as well." She responded in a matter-of-fact voice. Yuma still lost his duel against Kite. But during that duel, he and Astral can tell that Kite was having a real hard time concentrating.

Like, how he showed up and looked around like he was expecting somebody else to be there. And then looked a bit upset and was even quieter. It took Astral to speak with him 'privately' about the matter, hoping to understand what is going on. "Interesting…It would seems that your sister is actually quite intuitive about this." Astral pointed it out. "That's because she's more experienced about these things." Yuma whispered so she wouldn't hear. "So anyway, I'm sorry that I couldn't hold on to her any longer. I really wanter her to stay to say goodbye." He apologized feeling a bit down and embarrassed at the same time. Kari sighed at this.

"There was nothing you could have done Yuma. We knew that this were going to happen eventually. At least they told us what their plans were. It wouldn't have made a difference." Kari also replied feeling bummed about it. Until Grandma came in and had tea set out for the two siblings. "You two shouldn't feel so down about this…"

Yuma and Kari looked up a bit startled by Grandma herself. Not expecting her to show up. "Grandma…" Kari muttered. "I'm sure Alesia and Jenny are doing fine. But, we need to trust that they will be able to get their lives back together. After all, Alesia have been with us for some time, and Jenny as well. And I'm sure that everyone that knows about them miss them dearly too. However, we all still need to remember that this isn't their world. One way or the other, their world would have pulled them back eventually, and it wouldn't have been pretty if it was done by force. Be very thankful, for at least they were able to spend their last moments with us when they did. It could have ended a lot worse than this."

Grandma turned to Yuma. "As I'm sure your friend Astral is even aware of. These things are going to happen. Soon there where be a time for him to even return home." Yuma turned away feeling completely at a lost. _But I don't want that to happen! I've already lost two close friends, I don't need to lose another! Not Astral too!_ Astral suddenly caught wind of what Yuma was thinking, and see that tears were pouring out from his eyes silently. Worry suddenly draped over Astral's mind. "Yuma…"

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

A girl finally gasped as something completely scared her. She was in her hospital bed, her eyes covered with bandages around her head, and the fear that was plain clear on her face was enough to startle Shark who was about to leave for the day. "…They're coming…for the…power!" she spoke. Shark rushed over to her. "Rio? Rio! What's wrong Rio? Who's coming? For what power?" And then he gasped, seeing Alesia and Jenny in his mind. He too became startled, and his body shook with fear.

"No way…you mean…Alesia and Jenny?! Who's coming for them? Rio!" Shark demanded. "A powerful darkness…that seeks to consume the light, and the source of this…world!" Shark immediately narrowed his eyes. "Damn…" He looked up at the moon that hanged in the sky. Its light giving her room that same embrace.

 _Jenny, Alesia…what the hell is going on over there? Please be safe! Something tells me that your in danger…_

 _And I can't do anything to help you. Or protect you!_

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER

* * *

The school bell ringed and it was time for me to head into English class. I closed the textbook for Geometry and placed it underneath my desk. Picking up my notebook and other supplies, Jenny walked up to me and smiled when she did. "So, did you figure out what school you're looking to get into?" She asked. I just shrugged it off. "No not really…" I mumbled to myself. My hair grew out a bit longer, and was a bit curly now that it did. It was finally up to my chest and I just went and took some self defense classes. Jenny had just turned 17, and she and this guy named Tony have been talking to each other for a while.

They were becoming fast friends as he was the new kid and all. He moved from Florida, since his mom had gotten remarried to some new guy after his dad cheated on her. He doesn't often talk about it, but he also seemed pretty cool. It really made me wonder if she got over Shark or not. She hasn't spoken much of it since I found out she was in the hospital after the day we came back. It was a struggle in these past few months. Her arm healed to some degree, but she was told to stay off it for a while still. And she still needs to see her doctor 3x a month until it fully healed.

But my attitude to the current question got Jenny to narrow her eyes. "Alesia, you need to make a decision. You're going to graduate next year a head of me." She reminded. "I know…I'm just trying figure out what degree I want to pursue. I've never had this much pressure on me before. Okay?" I tried to get her to understand.

Before any of this have happened, I was in honor roll. But now my grades started slipping. And my mom is beating the hell out of me with tutors. All the material I knew while in the ZEXAL World have seriously threw me off. If I hadn't completed the rest of my assignments before the end of the spring term, I would had to go to summer school. I couldn't really hang out with her, because she was in the hospital most of the time. Thank God that she was able to at least start the next school year nearly unscathed.

"Look, I'm just worried about you okay?" She tried. "I get it, but you don't need to be worried about me. I'm fine. Just stressed with school." We started walking to class, and then finally saw Cyan walking towards us when we were about to enter the room. I was getting really annoyed and hoped to use my powers on that guy. If I had any in this world, but now I can't do anything.

"What do you want this time Cyan? Can't you see the bell is about to ring?' Jenny spoke in annoyance. "Exactly, I would like to actually keep my lateness a thing in the past for once." I gritted my teeth. But all Cyan did was frown. And he handed me some kind of note. It was folded. So I took it from him, but he immediately covered my hand with his. "Don't read it until after class." He said in a stern and serious voice. It really shocked me when he spoke like that. It was definitely different, than how he always acted.

Jenny widened her eyes in shock before she shoved me pass him, and into the classroom. "Dream on Cyan!" She responded to him while trying to get us to our seats. "Just what the hell was that all about?" I questioned confused. "Okay! Open up the note." She ordered. I nodded and unfolded each of the solid corners and gasped when I read it to myself. Jenny came around to try to read. "What? What! Is it some kind of confession?" Until she gasped even harder than I did.

"What…the…hell…" She froze immediately at the very words written.

 ** _We finally found you_**

 ** _Eternia holders_**

 ** _Barian world shall rule all dimensions_**

During lunch, we decided to meet somewhere that even Cyan couldn't find us: the schools basement. We just couldn't wait anymore to get this done. It had to be discussed. "Is Cyan shitting us right now? Please say yes." Jenny spoke with sarcasm as she always do but was obviously frightened as I am. I couldn't even answer her question. What can I even say to this? This was completely unexpected. "This is so wrong. Why did this all have to happen now! Why?! " I tried asking my own question. "But didn't Vetrix said that this might be temporary? Like, it was bound to happen anyway?" She pointed out.

I looked to her feeling like I'm about to panic! "I don't even know what Vetrix was saying back when? I can't even put my head around it anymore Jenny. I've given up dueling. Everything I had of Yu-Gi-Oh!, my mom and dad offered to have it all put away in a storage box that only they would know." Jenny's eyes widened. "But why the hell did you do that?"

"To help me forget…" My voice cracked. "Jenny, has anything else strange been happening with you since we got back home?" I shed some tears and felt my nerves becoming a total reck. "Oh Less…" she said with a saddened voice.

Jenny closed her eyes and sat down next to me on the floor. Not even caring if the floor was in fact dirty or not. She has changed a bit since that happened. "I don't even know half of the stuff that goes on either. I would keep getting dreams like I was there again. It felt so real, and then…puff the dream stops. I haven't spoken too much to my parents about it. They've been fighting a lot lately. And it's getting my brothers and sisters confused and scarred that they may even think about divorce."

I turned around just to look at my best friend. "WHAT? But your parents have never done this before. They've been inseparable since the day we were born!" She sighed and just stared at the cold tile floor. "I know! And no matter what I say, they just ignore me. Its like I don't even know them anymore."

I frowned. "Maybe their just stressed and have some kind of miscommunication. Jenny, this was NEVER your fault. You have to believe me when I tell you. I just think that there is something that you're not explaining to them. Talk to them about what happened." I suggested.

"I can't. It won't work — Even if I attempt on it, it freaks them out. They won't listen. No matter what is said, they just won't…"

"Theres got to be a better way than this Jenny, they don't have to get a divorce." I tried to be positive. But it just wasn't comforting her. It seems like that is all in her mind now. "Alesia, I understand a lot of what you're saying. But…I just don't know. My parents can't even afford a divorce at this state. My hospital bills have been taking up a lot of the family's income. Soon even the basic bills will become a problem. I tried Alesia. I just don't get it."

The school bell ringed to signal that it was the end for lunch.

"We should get back to class." Jenny suggested. "Screw class now. We need to find a way to be safe from Cyan now. And who knows if he is the only one behaving like this…" Then it hit me. "How did he even know that we were Eternia holders in the first place?" I said discombobulated. All of this stress is just isn't good on the brain. Jenny was even stunned by the question herself. She was quiet, yet I was hoping she would have an answer to this. But I guess not. Which mean that somebody had to tell him. Or maybe he was threatened by somebody. But who?

The 2nd bell ringed, and that's when we knew that the next class had already started. "We better call our parents to get us out of here…safely." Jenny suggested. "But Jenny, we can't get any signal here. Were in a basement, remember? And we don't know if Cyan is around." I told her. She sighed and we took our backpacks and stood up. Either we wait it out until the end of the school day, or were in serious trouble.

* * *

At the end of the school day, we waited completely until everybody was out of the school grounds. The kids at least…and then we covered ourselves with the hoodies we had on with us. We kept to ourselves and began texting our parents to come pick us up. Within minutes they were already here, and Jenny and I got into our respectful vehicles and drove over to my house. Where we can finally talk in private. Hopefully without the prying eyes of somebody spying on us, who knows of our secret and our horrific ordeal.

My mom was making everybody some tea and began getting out some snacks that we can all enjoy and have while we talked this over. It was really scary to even think about. But we had to show them the letter.

"This is insane. Who would write something like this?!" Anna spoke up first after reading it for herself. "A Barian, I guess?" My dad stated the obvious, until Jenny had to correct. "But the Barians are from the ZEXAL World, or universe if you want to call it that. They don't exist in this world. Remember that its basically fictional." My dad just gave her a look. "You don't think I realized that? That's not the point Jenny, I already had a feeling that something was off. What I mean is…are they really 'there' or 'here'? That is the real question."

Anna just narrowed her eyes at this. "What IS the real question, is what the heck do they want with our daughters?"

"Well, were just going to have to rely on this little piece of information that was given to us. We can't go around making conclusions that doesn't have solid evidence." Dad pointed out. He's been coming more and more lately, that I'm just concerned with the way in which his relationship with Irina is. I never really had the chance to meet her, and she never really spoke about anything since then.

Mom had finished with the tea and made everyone a cup for us to take. "Thanks mom." I told her trying to smile. But she had on a beaming smile and just nodded before returning to get her own cup. It was stranger. But ever since dad has been coming over more for me, she really changed a lot about him. Wonder why.

"And you said that a classmate of yours handed this to you?" Dad asked Jenny and I. We nodded at the same time, but I placed my head down while till trying to piece this all together. "Eternia Holders, must mean Cara, Hailey, Laurin and you plus Jenny." He concluded. "But the Barians doesn't know about them, only Jenny and I." I corrected. "So its safe to say that these Barians are only after our daughters…" Anna said dreadfully. But Greg was just quiet and to himself. This whole thing was a big mess. I can't blame him for being so stunned with this.

"You know. After watching this whole anime business with you and Jenny, I still cannot figure out how can something that seemed innocent turn out to be so dangerous?" Mom finally said something after a while. "All this because that Priest couldn't stop being greedy in Ancient Egypt of their world. Then they brought dark magic and that brought about the near destruction of the entire world. Many generations later, evil from even further back Ancient Egypt started doing similar? Will any of this end?"

We were all quiet but the sound of the wall clock ticking away. Greg got up and went Jenny as she looked up to see him. "Tell me, Jennifer. I need to know. What you've experienced. I don't think I can ever get those images out of my head ever since you disappeared on me…" He cracked with his voice. It was clear that he wanted to cry. Those tears that he has been holding on to for such a long time. "Dad…"

Anna finally came up to him and gave a hug around his shoulders. "Its okay…" She whispered. Over and over, until he finally calmed down. Jenny decided to tell what she wanted to tell. Some things are best left private. And I understood her. All I said was my part of the adventures was dangerous, died nearly once. And was placed in a coma at the most for a few hours. It scared my parents when they heard. But at the same time, I had to make it clear that if it wasn't for Yuma and the others, it would have been far worse.

Anna sighed and spoke up. "You were lucky that you had such good characters to take care of you two. I would have liked to thank the Tsukumo's for helping you out and giving you a place to live. Its just that…this is so hard for your father and I, Jenny. After seeing what that world is like. It's a bit innocent from a far, but too violent and weird. Now these Barians are after your powers. But they can't hurt you from here! Can they?" She questioned with so much fear in her eyes. I just don't know.

"I don't think so. We can't use our powers here." Jenny spoke up for me. "Well — I should say Alesia can't. But Hart came to visit us before a few months ago, the day that Alesia went back. So its very possible that the Barians can do it too." Jenny gulped. _Oh no, I think she's right. But are the Barians even here? No, it can't be true! I don't want to go back, no matter how much that world tried to pull me back in!_

My dad suddenly noticed my suddenly silent behavior as did mom. Jenny sighed and went to her parents, which somewhat confused me. "I'm gonna go. I think I need to rest on this besides finish my homework." Greg nodded but also narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't see whats the point in homework when you skipped so many classes after lunch." He said in a stern voice. "But we'll deal with that later. Thanks for having us over. Alesia…" And with that, my mother help escorted them out the door.

And I get the feeling that they wanted to talk to me alone about something.

* * *

Barian World — Yu-Gi-Oh UNIVERSE

* * *

As dark and gloomy as this world was, it never seemed to bothered with the other inhabitants though. But to the Barians who are at war with Astral world, nothing ever seems perfect. "What is your report?" A grey Barian spoke while looking at a purple one with a sinister look, and spiky grey hair. "I'll say! I have received word from one of our 'spies'. The girls who possess the power of Etenia, is back in their own world."

"What?" He asked suspiciously. "But they were supposed to be here! In this dimension. How did they escape?" But the other Barian in question just shrugged it off. "It would seem like the plans have changed a bit, Vector." Vector just looked back at the one speaking. "So what do you think we should do to deal with the situation, Dumon? We can always go back to get after Astral and his weak pathetic friends. I would just love to play along!"

"No! At least not yet, Vector — we still need the two missing pieces. But first, it would seem as if we need to 'motivate' for them to return back." Dumon spoke once more. "So what's the plan?" The red and brown Barian spoke up after him, with a tall one right behind him.

"Time for Operation: Eternia Capture!" Dumon declared. Vector, Alito and Girag chuckled wickedly and couldn't wait to actually get started on their new mission.

* * *

 **Ah oh, here we go people. The start of the new Barian Arc has finally begun! With everybody still bumming out about Alesia and Jenny gone, what do you think is going to happen between Shark's and Kite's feelings? What about the Barians role in this? How will their interference impact the rest of the story? Anymore plot twist? Let me know what you think in the reviews! Can't wait to hear from everyone. And don't forget to check out Cassie's story: Before Eternia, Before Love.**

 **Now it dedication to reviewers!:**

 **De hearts 26: (In response to Chapter 36) Thank you for understanding this, as I know all of us are and have been very busy. Especially now that a new school year have started, and amongst other things too. I say that Shark has a lot of growing up to do from the way he's acting. But he's only 14 right? Sorry for the scare, I did say that the new arc was starting, well started in this case.**

 **Aira Aura: (In response to Chapter 36) Hello! And thank you for reviewing. I will try to have Jenny more screen time, and she will since this will completely involve her now. But overall this is Alesia's story, and Jenny suddenly have a new role in her life.**

 **Lee-Lee2306: Hi again! Long time no see. I had no idea that you deleted your account. But I'm glad that your all right and doing well. It's okay. We are all busy. And I will never forget you or anybody else. I value my revers and those who enjoys reading my stories. Thanks for the lovely comment. I have really tried my best and gave it my all, especially when I'm still trying to get settled with life. Hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Riatsukino: Thanks again for reviewing, and also long time no see. At least Alesia has a fan, and some like Jenny better. I'm just glad that you enjoy the story thus far. And Thanks! I pray I will go on vacation one day. I've never been on a planned or paid trip in my life. Ever, so it would only be a dream. And I can understand your dislike for Jenny. Even there is some things I don't like with her as well. But everybody has flaws. This story would not be as realistic if she or Alesia had none.**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: Thanks for the review and for the comment! As I have been saying for ages now, I guess. I will try to update more frequently. I hope that Alesia and Jenny will duel more.**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Really?! I was almost crying when I was writing this. I actually shed a few, I had to take a break to control myself. 0.o**

 **And yes, your right. There is a lot more at stake here. But that will be revealed in the next few chapters from now.**

 **Blackroserevan (Guest): Nice to me you, and thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Well, lets see what this arc have in store for them. Its still a bit too early to start declaring lovers and will they or won't they. Theirs some Barians to take care of. And perhaps a lot more…**

 **Everyone else, I appreciate your time and effort into reading my stories. My chapters for this one is quite long. I know some of you may be a bit bummed out from expecting the same thing in Cassie's story. But I also had to consider of what a journal or diary would actually be like. And journal entries are often short. Please as usual review your thoughts if you can so that I can get a good direction where this should go. And once this story is running smoothly, I may be looking into OC's appearing for the sequel. But depending on the character they maybe minor, temporary or main characters also — I will keep you updated on that when the time comes. But by then Cassie's story should be finished.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	39. Return to Heartland

All right readers, you know what time it is: a brand new chapter of Access the Dimensions! We have a lot going on right now. The tragedy of what Hurricane Matthew done was ruthless. Taking nearly 900 lives in one or two days, and 33 in the US alone. Everybody, please take a moment to send your prayers out to those that loss and for Haiti including the U.S to once again recover. Be safe everyone, and please follow guidelines and regulations concerning such things.

Everyone else not in the effected areas and around the world, please remain safe as much as possible. This is indeed some really strange weather we are having lately. Other than that, I hope you all are okay and doing well with life and with school, if you are. And again, sorry for being so late with this chapter — too much things are happening in my life right now.

Also I would like to point out that this chapter is the continuation of the last one. So please bare with me. You're going to love this chapter. I hope… [I'm crossing my fingers]

 **Disclaimers: By now you should already know that I own all my OC's and the made up cards. Same can apply for some made up locations in the story. However I don't own a thing in Yu-GI-Oh! or the ZEXAL series for that matter. Trust me on this one, its better off in the owners hands than with me. Why you may ask? Because I said so that's why! I will ignore anybody who wants to know about the plot twist. I refuse to answer that question. No way, no how — NEVER…**

 **You get it now? I hope so. Because I don't think I can live with myself otherwise. Now, onto the story!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Alesia and Jenny are indeed in the real world. But they are stuck in the woods a far ways off from their town. After nearly an hour or so walk in a dangerous environment, they were blessed to come across the helicopter of the search party that landed nearby. And surprisingly the person who came out of it, was Walter: Alesia's father.

As the girls make it back home to be with their families, Alesia is plagued with hallucinations of the ZEXAL characters, and Jenny ends up at the hospital after dislocating her left arm in her bathroom.

While back at the ZEXAL World, Kite is reflecting on his experiences with Alesia as Hart is worried about his brother's wellbeing. At the Tsukumo Residence, the family is saddened to see the girls go, but is hopeful that they find peace after their ordeal being in their world. But at Heartland hospital, Rio suddenly shouts in horror, as she ends up with visions of the future! The Barians are plotting to steal the power of Eternia from Alesia and Jenny! And Shark is extremely laden with worry.

However a few months passed since the girls came back. But as Alesia and Jenny are thinking about their futures as young adults, Cyan hands Alesia a note. Warning her to not open it until the end of class. Jenny decides to ignore the warnings and told Alesia to open it immediately. Only for them to regret what was written. At the same time while everyone is concerned with this newly threat. One of the Barians 2nd-in-command, Dumon, orders that they lore Alesia and Jenny back to the ZEXAL World. But how will these vigilant creatures be able to accomplish their goals?

* * *

Chapter 39: Return to Heartland S02-03

* * *

In my room I was just waiting for my parents to come up so that they can speak with me. It was making it very uncomfortable in here, as I'm just sitting here, awaiting patiently on my bed. Hearing their voices coming closer and closer. The front door to my room opened, and then my parents stopped talking for the moment as Dad held the door open for mom. She thanked him and he gave a nod before closing the door.

"Hey squirt…" Dad tried to break the ice. I shrugged at him and then frowned. Glad that I didn't freak out like I used to do with him. He noticed the change right away. But he ended up frowning as well. "Oh boy, looks like this is really serious." He started. Mom sat down next to me before she began speaking. "You seemed very bothered by something like before. So that is why I had wanted your father and I to speak to you…alone."

Feeling like this was going to get into this ZEXAL World business. I just knew it was about that time. I shifted on my bed and still avoided eye contact with both of them. I didn't know how to face them at a time like this. What can I say? What can I do? What more can they do for me, except cheer me up and tell me all those sweet words like everything is going to be all right. It won't! Either the Barians come here, or were going to get suck back in.

"Alesia…" My dad spoke up finally. I slowly looked up at him, and noticed his stern look on his face. He was leaning on my wall, cross armed, and his eyes showed determination. It was so weird. He reminds me of how Kite would look. Except he's more kind and gentle than Kite. "I'm sorry Dad, I…" I couldn't finish what I started. I've been doing this for months since we came back. It's so frustrating! What is so damn hard?! Why can't we live normal lives before all of this started!

"Alesia, we need to know what you want for us to do sweety. Were your parents, and we want to help you. You don't have to go back to that place again, if you don't want to." Mom spoke up. I looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?" She looked down for a moment. "Allow me to put it this way… Your father and I had a lot to discuss. It was hard trying to get Irina to at least consider it. But lately she wanted nothing to do with what's going on. Other than her… we realized along with Jenny's parents that this was effecting you both so badly. We don't want nothing to happen to the both of you ever again. After speaking with the other girls and their friends who was also involved…"

"…It was tough." Dad picked up after her. He narrowed his eyes as if thinking. "Hearing and seeing what kind of danger you all had to go through. And perhaps worse…things that we don't even want to think about. I'm not asking you to disclose private business, Alesia. But if anybody have done something they shouldn't, or tried to hurt you in any way. Please, speak up now. We can't protect you, if you can't let us help you. We can't give you advice, if you don't ask us. Your mom and I, made terrible mistakes with you and Cassie growing up. We couldn't protect your sister. We now need to find a way to protect you. You and Jenny both…" He finished. But as his eyes were stern. Inside them showed desperateness. And mom didn't look any better.

They wanted to help me. But I just don't know how they can. They did all that they could do, when I told them to remove everything I had concerning Yu-Gi-Oh! My cards, my dvd's, duel disk, duel gazer, etc. "I'm just scared of losing everyone again…" I whispered to myself. "Really? Because that doesn't sound like it to me." My dad spoke unconvinced. I widened my eyes and turned to my dad confused. His eyes were still narrowed. And he never changed his position. "Alesia, I have known you since the day you were born. You can't fool your mother and I. Something is wrong. Something is holding you back."

Now I'm starting to feel really stupid. Growing up like this. I've been so used to hiding my feelings. My emotions, because of how others treated me. I constantly gave me all. Give them a smile. All while hiding the pain deep within my heart. And anybody who pretty much knew, tried to bring me out of my shell. How can I be so blind that in the end it was hurting my family too?

I began explaining why I was so reluctant to go back. What's the point? It wouldn't have made a difference if I keep those secrets all to myself. Mom and Dad were very shocked at what I told them. Yeah…even Number 96 too. What choice would I have had I not said anything? There was no need to keep them like this. Not from them anyway…

Mom slammed her fist into my bed, seeming very pissed off. "That's it…I've had it with these things!" Dad raised an eyebrow. "Julie, the hell is your problem?" He questioned while also alert. "My problem? You want to know what's _my_ problem?!" She retorted. "That thing! This 'Number' whatever dares to touch our daughter! And you want to know what's my problem!?" I'm starting to regret telling them now. "Look, you don't think I'm not happy about this as well? What matters is that Alesia opened up about it. She held that in for months, and who knows how long being there. I just think that overreacting is not going to solve anybodies problems."

He's right about that one. The Barians should be my worries now. "Alesia wants to be normal, Walter. Why can't you understand that!" Mom shouted. "I DO understand! THAT is why, we have to do something. You and I both!" Mom remained silent after his outburst. Dad sighed and looked down in shame about something. "I shouldn't have left…none of this would had to happen the way it did had I didn't…" Great…now Dad is blaming himself of something that he couldn't have done. I had to learn this while I was there in the ZEXAL World. Yuma, Shark, Kite and the rest of them had to explain this to me who knows how many times.

"And another thing…what about this Reginald kid?" Dad then turned to look at me seriously. I paled at the thought of this. "I already rejected him too many times, dad. It can't happen." I've explained. "I understand that you did. But what I'm asking is, do you feel anything for him? I know of what he looks like. And I have to say, their…pretty scrawny for boys." It was clear that he was pretty weirded out by it by his expression. "But he's also a Barian dad. The leader of the Barian Emperor's to be exact." I deadpanned.

"Ohhhh…" He said feeling completely stupid. "…And his soul has to be at least over 30,000 years old…" I just now realized and point that out as well. "Okay, no. That is **definitely** not happening." Dad immediately changed his mind. "You're not dating him, and that is final." He said while in his 'over protective dad' mode. Yep, it was just as Cassie described back when I was little. "I think I just told you that. And besides — he's not quitting on me no matter what I say or do."

"Talk about persistence…" Mom said in shock. "Well he's going to have to. Or else I'm gonna have a word with him." He spoke. "No way I'm having some Alien guy try and date you. He's going to have to find somebody else who would be interested in them. Let their daughter date him!"

I frowned at this. "Well, if it helps — Jenny has an interest in him." He slapped his face while shaking his head. "You have got to be kidding me…" He muttered in annoyance. Yeah I don't think I helped him in this situation. "No, I'm not actually. She and I literally ended up in a duel because of what Vetrix did to use her jealousy against me. I lost in the end, and winded up in a coma for a few hours." Mom narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Jenny about this. There is no way you girls are going to be dating these guys from a fictional world! Honestly! Why can't these kids be normal!" Mom complained. "Because nothing in this world or any other world is NORMAL MOM!" I raised my voice. Now suddenly regretted it. I sighed before I calmed down and continued.

"Look…I really appreciate what you guys do for me as my parents but. You guys just don't get it."

Feeling completely lost, I then explained further. "Remember when I told you guys that Cassie died? I saw her past. How she came to be born, who her real parents were, and how they died. She went to the ZEXAL World on her 16th birthday, and lived with Chris, Thomas and Michael and their father Byron. Before they became Quinton, Quattro, Trey and Vetrix — they took her in, and they became her 3rd family. Cassie was what you called lucky. As well as Blessed. I could have had it another way. And so did Jenny…"

I turned to each of them. "Mom, Dad…the truth is I'm scared. I'm scared that we may never come back home again." My body was becoming weak again. And I sobbed. Knowing that tears were beginning to seep out of my eyes. "And then there's other things…" I wiped my tears away. But then I felt a strong feeling coming from my heart. I looked down, and saw the neckless that Kite gave back to me. Seemingly dangle on my chest. And I grabbed it. Feeling it's cool touch surround ing the inside of my hand.

I've completely forgotten that I needed to take it off after I told my parents to get rid of everything. _How did I end up forgetting this thing? I had it on me for months!_ Mom noticed me more quiet and looked towards my clasped hand. "You know something…?" I looked up feeling completely startled. "You never told us who gave you that neckless. It looked really expensive." Mom spoke astonished. Dad widened his eyes as well. "Your right, Jules." Then he turned to me. "How did you get that neckless?"

I gulped and then had a slight blush appear on my face out of embarrassment. "…Kite Tenjo…" I said meekly. And before I knew it, mom flipped out. " **HIM** …That man again!" The seeping venom that came out of her lips was enough for me to stay silent now. "He's not all that bad now, mom. He apologized to me. And he even saved me a couple of times." I tried to reassure her. But all she did was roll her eyes. She not happy about this, and dad can tell.

"But why did he has to give you that?! Don't play dumb with me, Alesia. I know exactly what that means. And I refuse to let it happen!" She declared. But I frowned about it. "Let what happen?" I questioned. "You mean he never told you the reason why he gave that to you?" Dad questioned me this time. And all I did was shrugged. "No, he just said that he got it bad from Heartland and decided to give it to me, since it was for me anyway. I just took it as a farewell gift. You know. As a friend…"

"Honey…Listen to what your old man has to say. No _friend_ just goes ahead and give you a really expensive item such as a neckless with actual diamonds, without an anterior motive. Especially a _male_ friend…" Dad said sternly. But what he said basically spoke to me so badly, my heart felt like it was getting tight. That was just an expression by the way.

Mom didn't seem too happy about that. "Has he really apologized to you? Sincerely?" She asked me a bit concerned. I nodded to her. "Mom, he hasn't hurt me anymore. I promise. He…vowed that he wasn't going to do that to me anymore."

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _Father!" Kite yelled out as he fell to the ground with one knee. "Kite! Please don't push yourself anymore!" I begged him. Kite remained stoic as he struggled to keep himself balanced on the ground. "Its fine Alesia. I'm all right, don't worry about me." He said trying to keep a smirk on his while struggling to look at me. "Just hang on! I'll save you and Hart you hear me! And I'm not going to let this Barian take that away from me!"_

 _Later_

 _"I know…I will…" His eyes returned back to stare into mine. And then without even noticing, his head was already touching my forehead. Until he closed his eyes tightly and immediately pulled back away from me, taking in a huge breather. My heart was racing, and yet I didn't know what was going on! Did I miss something?! "Anyway…You two better get going. Thank you, for helping out…I guess…" He looked to the right side of him looking quite embarrassed about something. He was about to leave until I just ran up and hugged him tightly. He was shocked and all I wanted to do was embrace him one last time. He may have been a Number Hunter who did a lot of bad things, and stole souls, but he really is a good guy._

END FLASHBACK

When I finished remembering everything from that time. It was clear to me how much they have shaped the way of how I now think, and handle the problems of my world now. I grew a lot more confident than how I was before. Yet I still have no idea why I even kept this pendant on me without even noticing it.

But now I have to make up my mind. What am I gonna do? I can't just leave my family behind. But if I don't do something. Those Barians will come and destroy everything in their path, just to get to Jenny and me.

I closed my eyes. Sorting out my emotions will have to wait. Right now, I have other important things to discuss. With Jenny…

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Jenny and Alesia were on the phone, and was explaining to her everything that she can think off. "WHAT?!" Jenny shouted from her room. "You have got to be kidding me. You want to head back to the ZEXAL World? Why?"

"Its not like we actually have a choice Jenny. I had to think about this. If we don't go, the Barians will show up here on their own. And if we go back they won't touch our parents. Let alone anybody else. You don't want that to happen right?" Alesia paused. "This is not going to stop no matter what you and I do." Jenny was silent even though she was scratching her head from the side. "Aghh, this is sooooo confusing." She placed her hand down. "But you do realized that you're going to have to get you're dueling equipment back from your parents. And were going to have to train if we want to survive the Barian Emperor Onslaught!"

But then Alesia sighed. "I know. But how can we train? We can't use our duel disk here." She questioned Jenny's idea. However unbeknownst to her, Jenny gave a smirk. "How about we do it the old fashion way?"

Alesia widened her eyes.

* * *

The next day

* * *

We met up at my house in the backyard since we were going to go through with this. I still can't believe that Jenny would even come up with such an idea. I mean. What good will some training actually do? We're already good. But are we good enough?

"You know I was hoping that we would be able to go to the movie today. Haven't been there in a long while…" Jenny said regretfully. "Seriously, Jenny? You were the one who decided that we duel. So now…"

"LET'S DUEL!" we said in unison.

She drew a card from her deck. "Better be ready, Alesia. So here I come!" But then something happened when she was about to lay out her card. An earthquake now came as soon as they noticed it. "Huh?!"

"What the?! This is an earthquake?!" Jenny shouted surprised. "Hurry! Grab your cards and get inside!" I ordered her. She nodded and we quickly grabbed our cards and tried to hurry back into my home while not bothering to close the sliding screen for my door. It started to get a bit violent. But were the only ones left in my house! When we hid underneath my kitchen table, the glass vase from the living room shattered into thousands of pieces.

Jenny looked very worried in her eyes. But she was trying her best to remain calm like I was. There was no doubt that this was not a normal earthquake. It was as bad as the ones we've experienced back in the ZEXAL World. I mentally gasped to myself. Could any of this be related somehow?

I can hear that Jenny suddenly shifted towards me while trying to escape from under the table. I widened my eyes, not knowing what she was thinking. "Jenny, what are you…"

"Look, the shakings have stopped?" She interrupted me while in a daze. "What?" I then looked around from down on my knees, before crawling out from underneath the table. And then it was confirmed that Jenny was correct. The earthquake was finally over. But at what expense? That was my concern. "Let's head outside." I offered.

So we turned back to the entrance of my backyard, and excessed the damage sustained from that quake. "Agh, can you believe this? Your pool water is all over the place." Jenny complained. "Yeah, but where's the water?" I asked curiously. We both moved slowly towards the pool, and gasped at what we are seeing.

"Oh…my…." Jenny said slowly as we were seeing some kind of downwards portal that had emerge in my own backyard pool! 0.o

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second. Who the hell puts a freaking portal in the middle of the pool!" Jenny outstretched her hands to prove her point. But all I could do is shake my head slowly. "I don't know Jenny. I just don't know." I answered honestly. "So where do you think it will lead?" Jenny asked. I shrugged. "I have no clue. And I honestly don't want to find out." Jenny picked up a piece of rock that was pretty good for its size. I looked at her while wondering what she was looking to do with it. I frowned immediately when it was coming to mind.

"Please tell me that you are not thinking about actually tossing a rock down there in that portal? We have no idea where this thing leads, and you want to take chances?" I was getting very worried for what she was about to turned to me in annoyance. "So what are we supposed to do? Wait for something bad to happen?"

"Come on, Jenny. You know that is not what I'm trying to say. Think about this for a moment. What if this doesn't lead to the ZEXAL World. What if it leads to another? You can bet that whatever started that earthquake also brought this portal here." I theorize. "I get what your saying. But now what are we are supposed to explain to your mom. She is going to have an overkill when she see's this…" Jenny pointed out to me.

I bit my lip, thinking about what she was saying.

 _She has a point there. Mom would totally freak out. But the issue is still an issue. This portal has to close or else it can put other people in danger. Like. What if something bad can come out of it somehow? I don't even what to think of something bad could happen. And what of the Barians? What if they are the ones who did all of this? Could we really trust this portal? What if it leads to Barian world if we end up going through it?_

"This has to be a mistake…" I finally said. "Yeah, well what if this isn't a mistake. Better than somebody else's backyard." Jenny deadpanned. "Stay here." I ordered her. She turned around to look at me alarmed that I was leaving her. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I have to go call my mom and dad. You should get your cell phone and do the same!" I said lastly. But when I went to the living room. I began dialing up my mom's cell phone, since I knew it by heart. Hoping that I would get some type of answer. But nothing went through. In fact…all I can hear is the busy tone. And it was bad frustrating me. "Dammit! Now what are we going to do?" I questioned. But then a scream came from Jenny outside. And I gasped to see that something was wrong. And it looked like Jenny was being pulled in!

"Jenny, hang on!" I quickly rushed outside, despite the danger and began to crawl onto the ground for safer support. Jenny was hanging onto the edge of the pool. She was struggling to get out of the forceful winds it provided. I grabbed her wrist and began pulling her back while she was crawling as well. "This…is…not…good." I tried speaking. But thankfully she and I were able to stand at some point. And we used our combined strength to close the screen door together. Hoping that it would be enough to protect us from being sucked in.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

"Absolutely Not!" My dad spoke finally after coming over when I called him. And you can tell that he was extra stressed with this news. Because Irina was still not happy about this again. In fact — dad's relationship with her from what I've been hearing has been on the rocks. She doesn't like it that he keeps coming over to help me and stuff. Things just seem's pretty weird. "But dad! We may not have a choice in the matter. I thought you were on my side!" I protested.

"I am on your side. On the side that you don't get sent to somewhere more hellish than the ZEXAL World. Do you honestly think your mother will be able to handle you leaving us again? For Jenny as well?" He said sternly. But mom seemed so lost, she didn't say a word. I stopped for a moment to take her into consideration. _Oh mom… This is wrong. I don't even know how to confront this logically._

"I get what your saying dad. But, Jenny and I have come towards a decision. And we're going to go back for one final time. And then we will look for another way to come home."

"But what if there isn't another way! Then what?!" Dad countered. "Dad, there is always a way. Vetrix was able to get Jenny and I back before. If anything, I'm sure he will help us out again if his powers is all good. But we can't leave this portal open like this as well. This is one of the first times I have ever seen something like this manifest itself in the real world. Dad, were running out of time! If Jenny and I don't find a way to stop this portal from getting out of control. There is a possibility that this thing can grow."

My mom gasped in horror and my dad looked very disturbed with the theory. "You think that, this thing will grow? How can you be sure about that?" He questioned it. I sighed and looked down in shame. "I just…have a very strong feeling." I closed my eyes. "Trust me. I hate this as much as you guys do too. But I just don't want anything else to go wrong just because of our choices. That portal wasn't there before. And if it…" I couldn't finish what I was trying to say. I don't even know what to say, think or believe anymore. I didn't want to think about it. And it was killing me from the inside out.

 _What should I do?_

* * *

ZEXAL World — Tsukumo Residence

* * *

Yuma was laying on top of his roof from where his attic is. He was looking at the stars and had a depressing look on his face. The stars were bright. And he can see that he was getting lost in them. Wondering where his parents could be. What star was our world. If it was even close by at all. But Yuma knew it was too far fetched of an idea. There was just no way that the real world was even close to his home. And that is what made it hurt more.

He was growing lonely. He missed the sounds of Jenny and Alesia play fighting in their room. Or how often he would sneak into their room before Jenny came, and watch Alesia sleep soundly when he wanted to surprise her. He missed that a lot. And Astral knew of this within his key.

In fact, he hasn't even come out as much as he did. He had his own reasons though. Very good reasons. It wasn't that he didn't miss the girls either as much as Yuma did. In fact he even noticed that a tear had drained from his eye. He was fascinated by it. Wondering where did it came from. Why his face was wet. And what could have cause it to happen. Let alone…why now?

But despite all of that, Astral tried to remain focused here. The Numbers cards have been acting very strangely. Within their hold, they would suddenly glow on and off in a manner that made Astral alarmed. He didn't know if it was right to tell Yuma about it. But this was something that he has never even experienced before, accept for that one time when Kite stole the Emperor's Key.

Yuma on the other hand, seemed to want to cry from where he was. Either from staring into space for so long. Or because he was thinking about…

"Alesia…where are you? What are you and Jenny doing now? Did you make up with your dad? I hope you did. I wouldn't want you to be sad again. Alesia…Jenny…I miss you two…" Yuma's tears took over and he sobbed, while trying to control it. He gripped his chest and let out a painful cry.

"Alesia…!" He cried out in pain as his voice echoed for a while.

Astral gasped as he can hear the distressed Yuma from above, out of the key. It was alarming him, as the Numbers cards was glowing more violently. As if they were responding to time. And this worried Astral. "I do not understand. What is happening to the Numbers cards?" And then he began to realize. And he looked up at the empty space about him. "Could it be that they are reacting to Yuma's voice?" But then he thought about it. "No…but to his plea…he wants…Alesia back…and Jenny too."

He placed a hand on his chest. "I can feel the pain from within me. Could this be what Yuma is feeling? This…loneliness…aching my heart?"

 _I feel like a fool. I shouldn't have let her go!_

 _Please let Alesia and Jenny be alright…_

 _Why do I feel like my heart is breaking into two…or more…?_

 _Man, I'm going to miss those girls…_

The Real World

I gasped after hearing the echoes of Yuma, and everybody else. It just keeps on coming in more and more. Why? It was like it was pulling me back in! My body couldn't take it anymore. And I found myself shaken and disorientated to the point, I can't even see correctly. I got out of my bed, feeling sick. But I was tumbling and being a klutz along the way. Something is wrong with all of this…I went to pick up my cell phone and speed railed Jenny's number. It was a real emergency.

She picked up immediately. And it sounded like she was in trouble too! "How I knew you were gonna call…" She said with some relief. "Jenny, I take it you're not the only one going through this too." She sighed, but then coughed at the same time too. I was getting really worried for her. And it doesn't help that I'm afraid that this thing will grow bigger in my own backyard! "Its okay…" she squeaked. "Everything is under control…" She coughed a lot harder than before, even though you can tell what she said was practically a joke.

The door to my room was cracked opened. And it was mom, who turned on the light while in her rope. "Alesia?" She said alarmed. "What on earth are you doing up at this time of the night?" She questioned concerned. But I knew that we weren't actually alone. My dad was outside in his truck, keeping an eye out for what that portal can do. "Mom…" I wavered. "I think…I think we have to go…" I finally told her. This was getting her a bit upset. And I knew it too. But we already had this discussion. "Now? In the middle of the night?!" She discouraged. "But you don't look so good. We should take you to the hospital." She suggested. But I shook my head. "No Mom! I can't go to the hospital. Jenny and I have to leave. We'll come right back, I promise." I bit my lip.

"Look, I know that there is no guarantee of anything. But if we don't leave now, we may get forced back in. And they're calling me. Calling Jenny and I, mom…please." I begged her to understand. Mom was about to say something. "I should have known that you were going to say that." My dad' voice came out from the walkie talkie that mom had on her. It startled us, and you can here his strong breathing. "I'll pick up Jennifer, and bring her here. You sound like you don't have a lot of time anyway…"

"You realize that you're asking our daughter to risk her safety. Why can't we ask the others to do it?!" My mother seethed with anguish and anger. "What could we have done, Jules!? HUH?! Cara, Hailey and Laurin can't used their powers like they used too!" Dad argued. But this was indeed a very good conversation that they were having. "What does he mean by that?" Jenny asked through my phone. "I have no idea…" I told her honestly. "The girls don't get what your trying to say. And to be honest, neither do I!" Mom said with confusion.

But you can hear that Jenny's parents have come inside her room, and they were whispering about something. "Because Jules….Their powers have been sealed…."

That answer made me suddenly dropped my phone unexpectedly. It almost could have lost the signal, or even cracked had it not fell a certain way. _No way, powers were sealed? As in they can't use it anymore?_

"How do you know all of this? Why didn't you say something about this before, dad? We could have made a better decision with this a long time ago!" I pointed it out. "You still don't get it ,do you?" He paused. "You think I want all of this to happen? How could any of us have known that the power of Eternia is sealed after their jobs are done?!"

FLASHBACK

 _Walter was reading a letter that Cara had sent over to him from a few months ago, before Alesia and Jenny was sent back home._

 _Hello Walter,_

 _It truly has been a long time since we have spoken to each other. You have to forgive me for taking so long to respond to your letter. But I have been going through some personal matters concerning a few things. However I have got it eventually. Now, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your daughter Alesia and her friend Jenny. If it's the same as all of the series, they will eventually pull through._

 _BUT_

 _I must warn you. What I am about to tell you is what you would call top secret. You can't tell anybody for what I am about to discuss with you. And you may only speak about this, when the time is right._

 _For starters, concerning about your daughter's wellbeing…sigh. Its tough to decide. I have only seen the second and third series. And have yet to meet Laurin when it was her turn to go there. It just amazes me how I'm still alive to be honest. But getting back to the subject… Time zones defer from reality. Think of the dimensions intertwining with each other, and the loop breaks. Somebody called your daughter to that world. And her friend sadly was innocently caught in the middle._

 _I had no choice. I was dragged into this somehow by fate. In fact, I wasn't even supposed to come to that world. But I did. And my choices ultimately got the best of me. Because everything was screwing up. I was alone and afraid. It if wasn't for Yugi and Grandpa taking me in, I don't know what would have happened. So I assume the same is with Alesia. Otherwise she wouldn't have come back in one piece. But from what I gathered from your wife. She said that your daughter's friend related back that she chose to return for the 2nd time by another character? It would make a lot of sense, since this character would have to had known about the power of Eternia anyway._

 _Now regarding if the power of Eternia is within real worlders. yes, as my friends and I have figured out. It does exist within certain people. When we were in Ancient Egypt, we were told that the power was still being depleted because of an unknown cause. But after my journey there, I realized the one thing that we were told to keep silent about. Once I return back. The power of Eternia must return to that world. And for nearly 4 years, I couldn't use it again. Until a cousin of one of my friends named Hailey got her chance. But her's were much stronger than my own. And eventually once she was done. Her's and mine were sealed permanently, to keep the balance._

 _But that didn't stopped the power from being passed down to another. It was attracted to our dreams and desires for the future. Let alone ourselves. That is why it was passed down to Alesia, and of course her friend Jenny. Jenny's desire to protect her close friend and sister. While Alesia's is still unknown. But strong and powerful enough for this to had happened. In fact, Cassie was a vessel to have that power sent here. At least that is what I believe. I can't be too sure. I'm uncertain about that._

 _Forgive me though. I'm afraid that I can't speak too much on this subject as I still don't know. Hailey knows what she knows. As I'm sure does Laurin. But I will say this. The power of Eternia, choses those amongst the innocent minded, not the haughty and proud. It is a cycle that is never-ending. But I pray and hope for a future where this cycle can be broken. Its destructive, and others are getting hurt. And the probably of death is just as high._

 _But her job is not finished Walter. Even if she does come back. That world will just pull her back in. It won't release its hold on her, until her desires are met. And her dreams finally come to past._

FLASH FORWARD

Everybody but my dad gasped at this revelation. So it looks like that was what Laurin had meant. About her dreams coming true. _So this all has a lot to do with dreams being acknowledged and recognized?_

"…Perfect. So its either damn if we do, damn if we don't. This is insane all together. " Jenny spoke up, sounding a lot better than before. "Jenny, get whatever you have to take with you back. Because time may not be on our side anymore." Dad ordered. And as much as this was a fuss with her parents. I couldn't agree more.

Mom gave me time to get washed up, changed clothes, and a backpack ready to go. We wanted to travel light, since we had clothes at home. But it was time to strategize our ideas. If we go back. There is a chance that they already started the attack on the human world in ZEXAL World.

In a few minutes, Jenny was already at my door, and we invited her inside. She had her duel pad with her, and her duel gazer on too. She placed her deck box on her waist holder. But her clothes changed to something edgier. "Trying to impress Shark?" I joked. "No, I just figured why not keep some Barian ass!" She smirked pretty determined. Wow, she has changed a bit in a few months. Its like, the moment she turned 17, look out. My b'day is coming up any way's.

Mom hugged me from behind. But you can tell that she was not as calm as she makes herself out to be. "You two promise me to look out for each other. Don't put yourselves into unnecessary danger!" I placed a hand on hers to reassure her. "Mom, please. Danger tends to fear us at times." I tried to lighten up the mood. But then a thunderous noise caught our attention. And my dad gasped in alarm.

"Its the portal! The portal is destabilizing at an alarming rate." he yelled. Jenny and I gasped, and then we turned to each other for a decision. "What now?" Jenny asked. "We have to go. We can't waste time here." I told her sternly. I looked to our parents and gave them a firm look. "Please look after yourselves. Even if we go back. There is still chance the Barians will try to get to all of you. The portal should close when Jenny and I go through."

Our parents were confused. But they seemed to understand that part at least. "Be careful." Greg said. Jenny and I nodded. And opened the patio door that lead to the back year. I turned around to speak to them. "Stay inside! The portal will suck anybody in. Keep this door closed no matter what happens, until it was over!" I was fighting against the heavy winds that was coming inside the house. Jenny and I forced the door closed, and my dad came over to lock them inside. It was like a typhoon out here.

We held each others hands, while fighting against the winds blowing in our faces as well. Electricity was also coming out of the portal too. And from a few hours ago, it looks like that portal was bigger than before! "I cannot believe that were actually going back to Heartland!" Jenny said. "Well, its either now or… NEVER!" I said as we both leaped across and was falling little by little into the dark depths of this never-ending portal.

"Why does it look like something out of the overlay network!" Jenny questioned? "I guess it is the overlay network!" I responded. But then Jenny gasped all of a sudden, while looking up above us. "Look, Alesia!" She said pointing upwards. I looked up instead of down. And I gasped in response to what she was looking at. "Your father was right! The portal is closing!" Sure enough, the portal that was linked to the Real World was indeed closing up, as if swallowing us whole! But now we were falling even faster into it.

We were screaming for our lives, before closing our eyes while seeing the light from the bottom. Hearing strange digital noises in our ears. Jenny opened up to see that our duel gazers were changing back to normal! "Alesia!" She called out. "Huh?" I opened my eyes to see what now. But then I see it for myself. The Augmented Reality system on the Duel Gazer was connecting. And suddenly Jenny and I were surrounded by a light with our bodies. The tunnel ended. And from the sky down below. We can see the futuristic city on the ground. We were over water. But we recognized the area immediately. It was sunset. And that can only mean one thing.

"We made it. Alesia look its really…"

"…Heartland City…" I muttered it out…

We continued floating above as well were being landed to the dry land outside the city. We let out a breath, and surveyed the area. "Um…why do I get the feeling that something isn't right?" Jenny questioned. "I think your right. This is the place where that biker gang was hanging out, when Girag invaded the earth. And if they aren't here. That means that they must be dueling Yuma, Kite and Shark!" I concluded. So we decided to go to where the others will be.

At Heartland Academy…

* * *

 **Closing this chapter was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. It was hard. Either to send them back, or not to send them back…yet. But it had to happen! The Next chapter will get a little crazy and interesting, now that the girls are back in action! What do you think will happen next, since the girls arrived. How will the other take it? Will the Barians do the same as with the show, or will they steal the show? I don't know how that can be done. But let me know your thoughts!**

 **And now dedication to reviewers!**

 **Lee-Lee2306: Okay, okay, relax. You can kick Kite's ass later. I can see your really willing to strangle him if he doesn't get with her. I get it. But your already shipping them?! 0.o What if he doesn't like her like that? Or it might not work out? Alesia's mom is ticked. And her dad is not happy about Shark either. Any other shippings?**

 **Riatsukino: I know! I'm excited now too! But I also dread it. A lot is going to happen for the next few chapters. Probably more drama, but a whole lot of action too…**

 **I think the part where she ends up seeing Kari and Astral was the funny ones right?**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Yes, its finally happening. But now the Barians are not going to back down since the girls returned to ZEXAL World.**

 **And to all my other readers and reviewers out there, thank you again. Soon will mark a 1 year anniversary since the debut of this story. I hope to get this done by the end of this year. Don't forget to send in your reviews after this chapter. Alesia and Jenny is going to need all the support they can get now.**

 **Peace out peoples! Before Eternia, Before Love's Chapter 6 is coming up soon.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	40. Say Hello to the Barians!

Hello again my readers! It has been a long while since the last chapter. But I'm so glad that your all here! Its time for the 40th chapter of Access the Dimensions! And its the 1 year anniversary!

Now at the very start of ZEXAL II, you all know what to expect and what not to expect. That's the problem were facing. Because now that its clear from the forbidden information that Cara has revealed through Walter. Nobody has a clue of what Alesia's dream is, or what it could mean! The Barians are out for an attack. And the portal that lead to the ZEXAL World have finally closed.

But other than the gloom and doom. Let's get to the…

 **"** **W-Whoa! H-h-hold your horses missy!" Orbital 07 spoke. "Epp! What the heck are you doing here?! Your supposed to be in the story!" I snapped. "He's here on my orders. And I call for protest!" Kite spoke while slamming the table. Wait. Where did that come from?**

 **"** **Well you protest is going to have to wait. Its the start of the disclaimers!" I gritted my teeth. But all Kite did was sigh. "Fair enough…since you gotten this far with the story, I suppose I can help you out…this once…." He turned to Orbital. "Do it…" He ordered.**

 **"** **Y-Y-yes! Sir!" A projection of the disclaimer is flashed on the wall. "This special disclaimer is brought to you by Kite Tenjo and Orbital 07 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Franchiese. Please let this be known that Sapphire100, the author of 'Access the Dimensions', and now 'Before Eternia, Before Love', does not own us or the main characters of the series. Not even the locations and anything belonging to their original owners. In fact, Sapphire only owns Alesia and Jenny, and that includes other OC's appearing in this. The made up cards and some locations that you can never find on any of our maps. Now we know some of you are very desperate to know who owns the plot twist. Just remember that I will use every force of my power to eradicate every individual who asked this question." It all read.**

 **"** **And by the way folks… Its fan fiction you imbeciles!" Kite yelled out in annoyance. "You GET ME!" I nodded slowly. "I think they feel you, man." He calmed down and straighten out his coat. "Come on, Orbital. Got to meet up with Yuma and the others. Oh and by the way…if you're going to have a scene with me in it. At least add a bit more decent stuff like in the beginning. Feels too dull."**

 **"** **Jerk…" I muttered as they left.**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

A portal has opened in the middle of the Bennet Residence's backyard pool. But even after some heart to heart family talk with her parents. It was very clear on what Alesia and Jenny has to do. Meanwhile, they here the desperate pleas of all the characters they bonded with over the time of their stay. And in return, it's making the girls sick!

But now Walter, Alesia's father remembers the important piece of information that was carried down from Cara herself. What her final words etched in their hearts: "…Even if she does come back. That world will just pull her back in. It won't release its hold on her, until her desires are met. And her dreams finally come to past." With this in mind, the girls finally make's a decision to leave their love ones for the sake of the other world.

A world they've grown far too familiar with… ZEXAL World

* * *

Chapter 40: Say Hello to the Barians! S02-04

* * *

This was just too perfect. No, not really — but I'm sure you get what I am saying about this right? Well, if you didn't get my sarcasm there you would think that we would be closer to where Yuma is dealing the leader of the gang, Completely forgot his name by the way. Not that he was important anyway. Okay, now I'm being really mean!

"Okay, so what's the plan, Less?" I immediately slowed down and stopped running as Jenny followed suit. I turned to look at her curiously. "What do you mean by 'what's the plan'?" She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I mean, what are we going to do when we get to the academy? Yuma should be alright. He has Astral to help him." I frowned about what she said. "Last I checked. Yuma wouldn't have Astral. Astral's with Tori right about now…"

Jenny was shocked. Until it settled into her mind. "Oh yeah that's right. Yuma gave the Golden Key for Tori to hold on to in order to protect Astral." She remembered. I nodded my head. "Yeah, and we're going to have to get to him fast. Who knows what Barian World is plotting now that were in the middle of it…" However, as I was pointing that out, some guys came out of nowhere.

"So that's where you little brats were hiding!" A males voice spoke behind us with anger. My heart sped up a beat and suddenly I can see the persons who were surrounding us. Jenny turned around finally and widened her eyes. "Oh great…" She seethed. "Who the hell invited the Crook brigade?!" I yelled mockingly. However the guys who were behind us, was actually part of that bike leaders gang.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'crooks'?" The guy with an orange and red spiked Mohawk questions with a devious smirk on his face. " Yeah! You girls ever get tired of trying to run away?" They placed on their duel disk and duel gazers.

 _Damn. We just got back here from the Real World. And now we have to duel these clowns?!_ But Jenny got angry at the gang members in front of us now. "Hold on! This doesn't make any sense. Why in the world are you after us? And, what have we ever done to you? We never met any of you guys before!" I complained.

The guy with the blue hair and teal green mixture chuckled at my response. "What are you that dense?" He said now mocking ME for before. "Don'chu realize that maybe these guys were sent after you-know-what?" Jenny questioned me in a whisper. I turned to look at her. "But Jenny — That wouldn't explain how the Barian's would have known that we were coming." I explained to her.

"Oh but I beg to differ…" She said suspiciously. "Enough talk! Surrender now to Barian World! Or be destroyed!" The guy with the Mohawk said impatiently. "OH yeah?! Picture that happening!" I bellowed out with determination while I readied my duel disk. "Oh yeah! Time to get this duel roll and Rollin!" Jenny commenced hers as well.

I just mentally cringed at that and the sound of a paused record played on the background started when I sharply turned to her. "What?! Rock and ROLLIN?! Seriously, Jenny?"

" Hey don't you lecture me! I've been in a children's TV Show for far too long!" She yelled. I just rolled my eyes as our duel gazers were already on us. And as usual…

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

Roulette & Wheel: 4000

V.S

Jenny & Alesia: 4000

"Now, let's duel!" We said in union.

"Better hope you boys are ready for a serious beat down!" I started with a cunning smirk. "Yeah, you're going to regret messing with us chick's from the Real World! Don't forget to tell your boss how lame you all are." Jenny finished. "Look at these chick's talkin'…" Wheel said. "Big deal, Wheel! PLAY TIMES OVER KIDDIES! I DRAW!"

A huge gust of wind spurting out from his whole arm and hand that it literally almost blew everything away. Was this guy even in this show?

Turn 1

Roulette revealed a card he drawn. " I summon 'Heavy Guitarist' in attack mode!" The monster revealed from it was a long haired blonde teen with mixed blue on right and red on left eyes. A rockers outfit, and you get the picture…

 **1400 ATK/1000 DEF**

1400 attack points? At a level 2? And what kind of monster is that? That isn't a real card. " Why do I get the feeling that something is wrong with this?" Jenny widened her eyes is shock. "Because what you're felling isn't too far fetched after all." I commented. She was right to be of course. This was never supposed to happen.

"Now that my Heavy Guitarist is on the field. I can now activate it's special ability!" Roulette declared with his hand flexed towards us. "Once per turn; when my opponent has no monsters on their side of the field, I can special summon another Heavy Guitarist from my deck in attack mode!" A card was released from its deck holder, before Roulette was able to grab the card. Jenny and I were shocked. These buzzards got something going on. "And little do you know; when I have two Heavy Guitarist on my field on the same phase it was summoned. I can activate this spell card from my hand, called 'Roulette Rush!'"

The spell card activated in his hand.

"He he, you girls are in for it now. Roulette's signature card is going to turn you girls into little sissy's!" Wheel said mockingly with his blue hair nearly draping over his eye. I raised a brow. "See, Roulette Rush has two abilities!: 1. It can banish up to three cards on the top of your deck to your grave yard each turn for every Heavy Guitarist on the field, at the end of my turn."

Jenny and I gasped in shock. "What?!" She complained. "Please somebody tell me that this card is broken? PLEASE tell me that this CARD is BROKEN!" Jenny prayed. Yet I couldn't shaken the feeling that it will get far worse.

"And for it's 2nd special ability; by the end of your turn we get to draw the same amount of the cards sent to your graveyard."

"Yep. Totally broken…" I commented. "But there is a whole lot more collateral damage coming you're way. You see, once each effect is successfully resolved. I can activate its hidden effect!" Roulette chimed. But Jenny was already shaken in fear. And soon I was following suit. "As long as this card remains on the field, all my opponents monsters whose level equal to the amount of cards we draw cannot be summoned to the field."

My jaw just literally dropped. We are way in over our heads!

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." Roulette said. "Good luck trying to beat my combo, ladies…" He said with a smirk. "Now my Roulette Rush activates. You two, banish your top three cards!" He ordered. The top three cards came out from our decks. Jenny and I looked at each other worriedly. But I closed my eyes feeling dejected as we both unwillingly placed our three cards in our graveyard. "Like Roulette said: 'Good luck'…"

Turn 2

"My pleasure boys, I draw!" I began. I looked at my cards, and then checked my graveyard. And when I saw what I drew, had in my hand, and in the graveyard. I smirked. Then I turned to Jenny and nodded at her, before looking at the thugs. "That was quite a scare you boys did back there. However, that is not going to be enough to stop us!" Roulette and Wheel raised a brow. "And what gave you that idea?" He asked curiously. "Yeah…you don't have the guts to beat us!" Wheel countered. "Oh I'm going to make you eat those words! First I activate the equip spell, 'Miracle Fertilizer!'" I commanded.

As my spell card activated, Jenny looked at me in shock. _Wait a minute, she's using that card! But wasn't she using her Constellar Deck? That card is used for only plant type monsters…Unless…!_ Jenny thought to herself. "In case you boys didn't know. Miracle Fertilizer grants me the ability to special summon a Plant type monster from my graveyard to the field, and equip itself to that the same monster." Pink petals emerged from the ground out of nowhere, and encircling the area. Those thugs and Jenny were shocked as the wind picked.

"Now witness the monster that will instantly blow you away. Its time to take center stage and be dazzled by her marvelous display! Hope you're all ready! Blossom onto the field! Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" I picked up the card ejected from the graveyard and set the card on my duel disk.

Out the ground came large flower that bloomed. Once it unrivaled itself a woman clad in pink purple emerges in a kimono like outfit and holding a fan.

 **2800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Whoa…" Jenny managed to say out loud. "And now that I have Talaya on the field. Her special ability automatically comes into effect. For every plant type monster that is the field, she gains 100 Attack points. That includes herself." Talaya glowed yellow surrounding her frame, as her attack points went up according to her effect.

 **2800 — 2900 ATK**

"But since I'm not allowed to attack on my first turn, I will also summon my 'Gigantic Cephalotus'!" A large plant monster with fangs appeared next to Talaya. It was panting like a dog as it eyed that two opponents hoping for me to let it loose.

 **1850 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"You just had to summon that thing, did you?" Jenny dreaded. "What? He's friendly…I think…" I said feeling unsure. "Anyway's I place two cards face down and end my turn!" I said throwing down two facedown's while the guy named 'Wheel' took the next turn. "Heh, I'll send that muted freak to the pound! But since you two had to discard on your last turn, that gives us the ability to draw three!" Both Roulette and Wheel drawn three cards from their deck. "How quickly did we forget…" I said bitterly. However Wheel smirked. But don't feel too bad, because it is now my turn!"

Turn 3

"I draw!" I was feeling very anxious, to see what else these two have in-store for us. "For my 1st turn, I bring out 'Mow Wow Beta' in attack mode!" A purple and blue colored cat emerged from the card and had three tails on its back.

 **800 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"These cards are made up!" Jenny pointed it out to me. "Yeah, but now why are they around?" I questioned in general. "Now I will activate my Mow Wow Beta's special ability! When my opponent has 2 or more monsters, Mow Wow Beta can let me draw the same amount of cards as the number of monster you have on the field. Since you hold two monsters. That means I get to draw two cards!" Wheel did just that, and looked at what he has drawn. He smirked before turning his attention to me. "Seems like I can finally make this work. Now I activate the spell 'Wheel of Destiny'! By sending the top two cards from my deck to my graveyard. I can force your monster to attack!" He smirked at me.

I widened my eyes at the effect. "Y-you can't do that!" I protested. "Oh, yes I can! By the effect of my Wheel of Destiny, that is what will happen. Now I chose to battle your Talaya with my Mow Wow Beta!" Talaya suddenly was being brainwashed into attacking Mow Wow Beta with her fan to slice it, but the moment she did, Mow Wow Beta dodged the attack and attempted to attack her. But the attack failed when Mow Wow Beta was destroyed in battle. The effect of the destruction of Mow Wow Beta made Wheel immediately take damage. Why would be so stupid to destroy his own monster was beyond me.

Roulette & Wheel: 4000 —1900

"What a dingbat! Obviously this guy doesn't know how to duel…" Jenny said nonchalantly while shrugging it off. It was clear that she wasn't worried about what will happen next. I would as well… IF I didn't see a trap card from Roulette's side of the field activate! "Jenny!" I shouted as she gasped in confusion. "Spoke too soon.,." Roulette said in a mocking manner. "Now I can reveal my trap card: 'Take Center Stage!'.When a monster on our side of the field has been destroyed in battle; we're allowed to special it back to the field from the graveyard. Welcome back Mow Wow Beta!"

The monster card had ejected out from its slot as Wheel replaced it back on his duel disk.

 **800 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"And that's not all! Now the monster that is summoned back gains the equal amount of attack points as the monster that battled with it!" Roulette finished explaining. Talaya and the rest of us were shocked. "No way…so it stole your monster's attack points…?" Jenny breath out in despair. Yep, their whole deck has to be broken from the way that I'm see it. No doubt that the Barians are so scared over what we can do, and must have decided to bring out these guys to take us down by force.

 **800 ATK — 3700 ATK**

I was growing very concerned for Jenny and I in this duel. If we don't find a way to break these two unstoppable combo, then its all over for us. "Of course, since I cannot attack this turn. I must wait for the next time. So bring it on, girlies!" He setter two cards face down before ending his turn. Jenny and I once again unwilling placed our three top cards in the graveyard. _If this keeps up, we can end up god forbid losing the duel because their deck milling strategy._

Turn 4

Roulette & Wheel: 1900

Jenny & Alesia: 4000

"Don't mind if we do. I draw!" Jenny declared as light flashed from with the swing her hand. I was surprised. Since when was she able to do all of that. We both got rid of 6 cards from our deck. And since we share the same graveyard, field and life points. It's not going to be easy. And Yuma and the others needs our help!

"Okay then, since you boys want to fight dirty. Then so shall we! First I activate the field spell 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!" The normal spell card glowed in her hand as it activated itself. The whole area became lighter and a huge castle was above us, just like the picture. "Now any battle damage concerning my Fairy-Type monsters automatically becomes 0." Then she grabs another card. "Then I activate another spell card called 'Double Summon'. Which then allows me to summon two monsters this turn. Come on out Gellenduo!" The two twin fairies emerges and glided around each other. As usual one looks bored and the other quite happy.

 **1700 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Next up is using the special ability of my Gellenduo! And it allows me to tribute summon since my Gellenduo counts as two tributes!" The fairy monster had broken up into light and its particles started to form in its place. Yet the boys looked a bit concerned now. "And now it is time to bring out my alter ego: Come forth, and appear with your glorious might! Goddess of war: Athena!"

 **2600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Roulette began to sweat. "So you're the one they called Athena!" He said feeling overwhelmed. _Time to break his combo!_ "Yes! And now I'll send out a little friend. Or should I say BIG, which is my Victoria!" A young blond woman is standing on a four headed dragon, holding onto a staff and with dragon like wings.

 **1800 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"And when I have already summoned a Fairy-type monster, Athena's special ability activates!" Athena glowed and prepared for her counter attack. "Whenever a Fairy-type monster has been summoned on the field. She can dish out 600 life points of damage!" Jenny declared for Athena to do what she normally does, as she fired a beam that hit both Roulette and Wheel. The guys struggled to stand up as they were dealt with damage.

Roulette & Wheel: 1900 — 1300

"But don't look so gloomy, boys! There's plenty of more where that came from! Next I activate Athena's other special ability!" I smirked as the guys looked really scared now. "What?!" They shouted. Athena glowed once more as her ability activates again. "Once per turn, I can send a Fairy-type monster to the graveyard that's already on my field." Victoria vanishes into broken up particles, while Jenny sends her to the graveyard. "And then at the same time this effect resolves, Athena can bring back another monster from the graveyard to my field." Wheel freaked out. "What?! Again?!"

She brought back her Victoria from the graveyard. "And you know what happens next boys…?" She teased. Roulette gulped. "Athena can dish out another 600 life points of damage…" Jenny snapped her fingers at the correct answer. "Bingo!" Athena did the same thing, but Roulette and Wheel got sent back by the beam of light again. Further dropping down their life points with them.

Roulette & Wheel: 1300 — 700

"Now I'm going to use another spell card called Monster Reborn! With it, I'll bring back a monster that was sent to the graveyard! Thankfully you was kind enough to mill our decks." She gave a cheesy smile, which cause the boys to narrow their eyes hatefully. They must of had known what was coming. "So now the monster I have chosen is…" The card has popped out of her graveyard slot. Once she grabbed it, she held up the card for us to see. "…Its my Master Hyperion!" I widened my eyes. _Wow, she has gotten really good at this in the past few months! Way to go, Jenny!_

Once Master Hyperion was on the field, it was clear on what Jenny was going to do next. And these bozos have no idea how badly they are about to get trenched! "Now Athena's special ability allows her to deal you another 600 life points of damage due my Master Hyperion's appearance!" Athena glows brightly as she sends one last shot for the turn to Roulette and Wheel…AGAIN…

Roulette and Wheel was badly knocked down to the ground when this has happened.

Roulette & Wheel: 700 — 100

But of course we knew it was going to get worse for them. However Jenny was far from over. "Agh…since when have they got so strong!" Roulette spoke in anger. "Who cares…the boss is not going to be very happy once he finds out. But no matter… We'll crush you girls on our next turn!" Wheel spoke. "There isn't going to be a _next turn_ …" I finally warned them, much to their displeasure. "Alesia's right about that. There isn't going to be a next turn. You know why? Because my turn isn't done. Now I get to activate my Master Hyperion's special abilities! Once per turn: I can banish a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from my graveyard, and then 1 card on the field and destroy it."

The guys were getting very nervous now, because they have no idea what card Jenny is going to pick. "Wait hold on! I just realized something. Both of you have illegally summoned monsters that is higher than 6 levels! You can't do that!" Wheel spoke angry. But I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me? You mean normal summoned, not special summoned dimwit. And in case you haven't noticed. ALL OF OUR MONSTERS WAS SPECIAL SUMMONED ABOVE LEVEL 6!" I pointed it out.

Talaya, Princess of Cheery Blossoms [Level 8]

Athena [Level 7]

Master Hyperion [Level 8]

Roulette however, was not pleased with the accusations. "You are one of the worse partners I have ever paired up with! Now were going to lose on account of you!" Roulette argued. "Me!? Our whole strategy revolves around your deck! How can you blame me?!" Wheel countered. "How about you two blame yourselves? You both equally deserved it! Now I will continue on with the effect and select Roulette Rush to be destroyed!"

The continuous spell card was deactivated and this caused Roulette to be in serious trouble. "But that is not all!" Jenny declared again. "Now by me activating the spell card: The Sanctuary in the Sky, Master Hyperion can reactivate his special ability and destroy another card on your field." Wheel and Roulette looked completely stunned by this. "Now say goodbye to your Mow Wow Beta!"

"No! Not my monster!" Wheel dreaded in fear, as he can see his monster has been destroyed by the effects of Master Hyperion. _That was a really good strategy! A lot better than what I would have came up with…_ I thought to myself sadly.

"Your down to 100 life points left. So I might as well put you two out of your misery! For my last move. I will play the quick spell 'Hinotama'. Now you guys will take 500 life points of damage! I now rest my case…GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC GANG LEADER!" Jenny shouted as two big fireballs emerged on the field and was heading for Roulette and Wheel. The duel was finally over, as their life points finally reached 0.

Roulette & Wheel: 100 — 0

Jenny & Alesia: 4000 [WIN]

The augmented reality has fell apart, and then Jenny and I tok off our duel gazers. When we were about to leave. A huge flash have came from the two duelist, and all of a sudden, their decks, cards, and themselves disappeared out of nowhere. But that same flash blinded Jenny and I…

"Aghhhhhhhhhh…!"

Minutes later, Jenny and I awoken by ourselves in the middle of the streets with no people, no cars, nothing. But the sky was still dark. Yet something didn't feel right. "Jenny…?" I questioned her feeling completely dizzy. "Yeah…I'm here…" She struggled to say as we straighten ourselves out. "What happened?" She questioned. "I have no clue. I get the feeling like we were dueling or something…" I blinked. But Jenny and I fell quiet, until we've remembered something. "Oh yeah! Alesia! We have to make it to Heartland Academy! Yuma is in trouble!" I nodded.

So we got up, and began our run to the Academy. Thankfully it wasn't too far away. We rushed to the school building within a few minutes after a long run. We didn't stop, even when we needed the rest. There was no security guard or anybody else around. We headed up to the dueling grounds and gasped at what we saw. Yuma had already beaten the gang leader as the Barian crest was removed from his forehead. He was so confused that he practically ran away and got out of there. "This is insane. Where did that guy come from?" Tori commented.

"Tori! Yuma! Astral!" I finally called out to them with a smile. The gang all turned to our direction, and was in big shock. They couldn't believe it for themselves. "HEEEEEEYYYYYY!" Jenny greeted next. Yuma began to slowly walk froward step by step. "Alesia…Jenny…? Is that really you guys? And not a mirage?" Yuma questioned still in shock. Jenny and I nodded at the same time, before we looked at each other and giggled. While everyone else was in awe, Girag was around and noticed our presence. "No way… It's really them…" He said in shock as well.

Yuma began building up tears in his eyes. "No way…it really IS them…" Bronk spoke up. "But how can that be?! Weren't they supposed to be in the Real World or something? What in the world are they doing back here!" Flip pointed out. "Who cares! What matters is that the girls are back, and we finally have everyone in our gang again!" Tori said excitedly with tears also about to come out. "I'm finally glad that this nightmare is over…" Cathy said with a happy smile. "In the end, it looks like those two have really…grown up…!" Caswell pointed out as well. "Indeed, it looks like Alesia and Jenny have matured physically in less than 72 hours. How is that even possible I wonder…" Astral said to himself.

Jenny and I slowly walked out in the open and went to go greet everyone here. That was until we see even Kite and Shark on each side looking very pale. "Alesia! Jenny!" Shark called out as he ran over to us, looking like he was about to shed tears of joy. "Shark!" Jenny and I said in unison. Shark went to pull Jenny into a big hug as she tried to do the same. "I can't believe all of this is real, and not some illusion! You're really here!" Shark shouted. Jenny nodded her head and let the tears come down from her eyes as well. I smiled at their reunion. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder, before I turned around to see Kite staring down at me. "Alesia…you're back. Your both are back. How? And why? You shouldn't be…" I interrupted him with a very tight hug from his chest, which very much started him completely. I began to let everything out. I really missed this guy. Despite all of the crazy thoughts I had. I really do…

"I'm just…so glad to see everyone. All of you…Including you…" I whimpered. When I confessed that to him, Kite seemed to be in even more shock and I felt his heartbeat speeding up and pounding hard in his chest. I can tell that he was very embarrassed. "Hart missed you too."

 _And surprisingly, so did I…_

"Hey! Kite! Stop hogging Alesia, will yah!?" Shark said feeling very irritated as usual. So I let Kite go, as I gave him a genuine smile and so did he. Shark came over and gave me a tight hug as well. "Its so good to see you all again after being gone for all these months." I replied. But now everybody was surprised. "Months?!" Everyone said at the same time. "Well, now that would explain everything." Astral concluded. But Yuma, Tori, Shark and Kite looked to Astral for an answer. "What do you mean by that, Astral?" Yuma questioned the Astral being. "Our dimension and the girls dimension runs on a different timeline. A day or two here, is a few minutes there. A full year can be a whole month, and so forth." Astral turned to examine Jenny and me by floating around us one by one. Clearly observing, and it's make me very self-conscious about myself.

Astral noticed so he returned back to his spot. "So it would seem's that two days here was a few months back in the real world. Tell us…how long since it was before you two came back here to the ZEXAL World?" Astral asked me. "About 6 months…it was April when we first came here. And now it's the new school year back home, so its now September." I answered.

Flip widened his eyes. "Wow. So its like, you was ending school over there, and then came back here when you started school again?"

"Man that sucks!" Bronk pointed out after Flip's question. "But how here is the million dollar question. WHY did you come back?" Kite questioned Jenny and I. "Kite! Does it matter!? What does matter is that they are back now. And we can finally see each other again!" Shark argued and tried to defend our cause. Though he truly has no idea what though. "Nobody isn't saying that we're not glad to see them again in month's, since we can finally say that. My point is that Alesia and Jenny were not supposed to be here, remember? They weren't supposed to come back to the ZEXAL World. Ever. They don't have any other purpose to. So something else is amiss with this, Shark…" Kite turned to me now. "Alesia…please, tell us what happened. Was it the Barians?How did you two find a way to get back after all this time. And why now? Surely with the Barians invading and with you showing up is no mere coincidence."

I sighed at this. "As usual…you are one smart man, Kite Tenjo." I said with a proud smirk, until I became serious. "But yeah, your right. The Barians do have a hand in Jenny and I returning back to the ZEXAL World." The whole gang except Kite freaked out. "WHAT?!" And then Orbital chimed in. "I-I had a feeling s-s-something like this was going to ha-ha-happen!"

"So wait. Are you actually telling us that the Barians somehow infiltrated your world? But how?" Astral questioned seriously. "Please Alesia, Jenny, you two must explain. This could possibly change everything now…"

Girag clenched together his fist and was very angry with the results. "This isn't looking good…apparently our little trap have worked just like Dumon have said. Mizar did right in using the power of Barian to open a worm hole to the Real World, and influence that kid into giving them that letter. Then all we had to do was scare the girls silly. And low and below, a portal was opened in their own little backyard. But this can prove to be a real problem. I've sprung that trap in allowing two of Fender's fake gang members to crush those girls and bring them to us. However, who would have known that the girls managed to leave unscathed. Something tells me this is gonna get a whole lot interesting…Better report this to Dumon…"

And at that Girag finally leaves the area. But in the school's top floors, somebody with bright light orange hair is staring down at all of us. He smirks and then walks away…

After that long talk. Yuma decided to invite us back to his house. But before I was able to go, Kite suddenly stopped me, and had Orbital send to my duel gazer his contact code. "You can try to reach me whenever there is trouble. I'll try and reach you soon. Any time a Barian is a round, reach me through there, unless Orbital picks it up." I nodded. "Can you send one to Jenny, too. Just in case something happens?" I asked politely. "Why the hell should I give her my number? For her to harass me with it?" He said with a slight of an attitude. "Kite…" I said scoldingly. He frowned at this and turned his head in disgust. I sighed. "Look, I promise. I'll just tell her to only reach you in an emergency only. Okay? Would that work?" I hear him sigh heavily before he turned to me sternly and nodded. "Fine…but if my line is ringing off the hook constantly, I am blocking her, you understand me?" I nodded again feeling like a child!

So now he turned around, with Orbital attached to his back, and he glided out of the area while I tried to catch up with the others. Thankfully Shark wasn't around when this happened, since he already left…

* * *

 **I Know! Sorry that this was a bit short, but it will continue on in the 41st chapter. And by the way HAPPY THANKSGIVING everyone! You all are the best! Seriously…the best! I couldn't have done this without all of you and your support.**

 **Lee-Lee2306: Thank you for the comment! It is very hard to believe that a year ago this started. Just goes to show you how quick time really does fly!**

 **To the Guest reviewer, I wasn't even thinking about that episode until you mentioned it! But who knows what's to follow on that one ;)**

 **Zexalloverforever39: These days you never know anymore, right?**

 **Riatsukino: Same here, I agree. But now that they are in Heartland, the Barians are not going to be playing around anymore just for the sake of their roles in the TV show.**

 **And everybody else, again, thank you so much! Next time the story is going to heat things up and get really interesting around here. Will update soon!**

 **Catch yah later!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	41. Rio's Return

**Hi Everyone and welcome back to 'Access the Dimensions'. This week has been brutal for me with the what is happening with me life right now, and this nearly below freezing weather. But I'll try to get over it. But overall, this chapter is taking over from the last chapter. Forgive me for it's slightly shorter. But nonetheless it get's to the point, which you will love. And as you can see from the start of the chapter title: Yes, Rio Kastle has officially been introduced. Let's see how this goes, shall we?**

 **Disclaimers: Just letting you all know. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in any way. You can forget it as it will never happen. In fact, I only own Alesia, Jenny, the OC's, the made up cards and other places that never existed in the anime, manga or the real world. Surely you do understand this? Thanks for reading. And enjoy the chapter…**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

The girls head towards Heartland Academy, where the fated duel between Yuma and Heartland's notorious biker gang leader; Fender, takes place. On their way there, they are ambushed by what seemed as one of Fender's gang members named Roulette and Wheel. But instead of a friendly chat, they are challenged to a duel. While things are heating up for the girls with Roulette's and Wheel's card combo in the tag duel, Jenny was able to pull through and win for them using a Burn strategy while using their combo against them.

When they were done, a huge flash emerged from the men as they disappeared along with their deck. But it caused the girls to past out, with their memories of the duel being erased. With little to no concern, the girls finally make it to the Academy. Their reunion finally happening…but the Barians are still watching…

* * *

Chapter 41: Rio's Return S02-05

* * *

It did feel good to finally be back in the ZEXAL World after months being home in the real world. Kari and Haru gave Jenny and I a warm welcome as usual. And Lillybot seemed to be quite happy too, that everyone wanted to call for a celebration. So Tori and everybody was invited to come over. Since Shark was very deeply concerned with Rio, he didn't show up. And of course Kite was very hooked up with it scientific work, he didn't have time for that. In fact, he was more concerned about how and why Jenny and I got here. Not something you would want to hear in a reunion.

Everyone was quite happy to see us again. However, something was badly crossing my mind. Like, what happened after Jenny and I got back here? And, what was the reason that we were in the middle of the street like that? Did something really happened?

After dinner, everybody was said to go back home, since school started tomorrow. And Jenny and I have no choice but to straighten out our room since it's probably a bit dusty and all. We will get to start school again once Jenny gets enrolled. I tried to ask Kite about that situation through text. He only said that he will ask Faker to make sure that it gets down immediately now that Heartland is out of the picture.

Jenny just came out of the shower and started drying her wet hair. "Ahhh, man that shower felt so good. Huh?" She noticed how down I was looking and began to shift over on the bed. "Alesia, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked me. I just shook my head honestly at the questions. "To be honest with you Jen…no I'm not…" She frowned at the answer, and then suddenly closed the door behind her so that we wouldn't get distracted. "Okay. Tell me what's up." She began. I just sighed and began looking at my plant deck. "Don't you feel a bit strange, since we got here?" I started. Jenny just looked at me in a confused expression, before she pulled back some and began thinking to herself.

"Hmm…nope. Not that I know of." I just raised a brow at her. "Seriously, Jenny? Like, nothing at all?" I questioned further. "No, nothing. I swear Alesia. If I had felt something different I would have told you by now, wouldn't I?" Jenny basically argued her point. But I just didn't get it. Am I in the wrong for asking? I just wanted to know. I mean, I have never felt this confused except with when everybody kept talking about the power of Eternia, why I had it, why Cassie had it before me, how come I was sent her, etc. Now that we've come badly my memories have been very blurry. I don't know what to do or think anymore. It's like something invaded my space or mind or something. I get that Jenny honestly doesn't know. I truly understand her. But now it just adds on to more questions.

And then there's this situation with Kite…

I've put in a lot of thought of what mom and dad said. They don't like him. At least my mom doesn't. But dad just doesn't like the fact that they're not really real human beings. And I can 100% agree with that. I just don't know how to handle it. I don't even know what Kite thinks of me now. Are we friends now? I hope so at least. He has no reason to try and go after me anymore since he now found out that my power wouldn't have saved Hart. And Hart was cured afterward's anyway. It was like he did it himself. Those Barian powers was killing him faster. Or at least making him suffer but he gets to live longer.

Thing is, Jenny has finally started to get her relationships done at the real world. I know I've said about her liking Tony and was over Shark. But now I don't even know how good that sounds true. I just don't want us to get caught up in anymore romance. I'm done with that. For once, I just want our situation to be like a normal adventure. If it will ever be normal…

* * *

The next day we started off by eating some breakfast as usual, while Yuma was running late for school again. I was feeling very anxious about something today, but the only problem is I don't know what. Since Jenny and I have absolutely no idea what to do now. So Kari decided to get Jenny registered as a citizen here in Heartland city like I did. It was a one-way trip to city hall and back since we had nothing else to do.

Jenny yawned as we were walking away from City Hall. "Man, why do I feel so tired?"

"Probably because you were busy all night working on your deck." I said in a matter of fact voice. But Jenny turned to look at me in shock. "Huh?! Wait a minute. You knew about that?!" I just simply slapped my forehead at the stupidity. "No, duh! We do share the same room, Jenny! Gezz!" I said felling very annoyed already.

"Well, you never seemed too bothered, so that's why I started doing that. Say, how long were you up then?" She questioned. "Not for too long." I replied. But now it really got me concerned about yesterday. "So would you want to go do something?" Jenny asked me casually. I turned to look at her. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

She looked over that the direction of the Academy. "Jenny, are you serious? You want to go visit Yuma and the others?"

"What? Why not? I never really had the chance to see the school." She complained. "Jenny, we don't belong there. Other students of the Academy can go there. I don't want us to get into trouble." I scolded. But all Jenny did was rolled her eyes and swayed her hand away. "Oh come, Less. A few minutes visit is nothing." I sighed about how many times now. " Suit yourself. But if we end up getting into trouble, I blame it all on you."

"All good…" She smirked.

* * *

As we were walking to the front of the Academy building, I couldn't help but feel like something is going on over there. "Hey, why do I feel like there is something not right about this?" Jenny suddenly asked. " Like a darkness that shouldn't be ?" I asked looking at the building in front of us. She nodded on the side of me. "Yeah, pretty strange huh?"

"Well, let's go in a find out." I suggested. Jenny limo owed at me seemingly amused by my comment. "I thought you said that you didn't want us to get into trouble, Alesia?"

"Um, I did. But if we don't get into trouble. Trouble will find us." I said lastly as we walked in to the school's building. The front desk showed that there was the front desk. A lady smiled at us. "Oh hello! How may I help you two girls?"

"Hi. My name is Alesia Bennet and this is my friend Jennifer Spencer. We live with Yuma Tsukumo and his family. We were wondering if he was done with classes right now?" I answered for us. The receptionist began typing up on her computer for us names. "Ah, yes of course! Yuma should he already finished with classes. You can go and see if he is around. Here are your passes." The lady handed us two guess passes, and we thanked her. However, something tells us to go up to the dueling grounds. When we walked a few minutes to the area, Jenny suddenly gasped.

"Alesia, look!"

I ran over to what she was staring at, and gasped as well. There he was, Yuma Tsukumo dueling somebody that we were familiar with. "Kevin Knox!" I said suspiciously. "BUT wait a minute! Why is that guy dueling Yuma?" Jenny asked getting a bit panicky. Yet I don't even have an answer for that.

"I have more idea. But for some reason I don't like it. Come on!" I said as I lead the way to the dueling area. We ran down the staircase that lead to the opening, and ran right out as we see Yuma defeating Kevin Knox. There was some type of crest on his forehead, but the moment that he was knocked onto the ground it disappeared.

Huh….

"Hey, you guys! What you two doing here anyway? Did you know that this was going to happen?" Yuma questions us. But all I did was blinked confused. "Knowing what was going to happen?" I asked. But Yuma and Astral widened their eyes in shock. "Alesia, is everything alright? You two don't look so good."

Jenny snorted. "Nah, we're fine Astral trust me. Alesia and I are fit as a fiddle." But Yuma raised a brow. " Are you sure about that?" Astral pressed on. "Yuma!" Tori and some kid named Ray approached us as soon as they could. They were out of breathe when they did. "Alesia, Jenny, what are you guys doing here?" Tori asked surprised to see us."That's the same question that we've asked before." Astral said still staring at us.

Ray looked to Jenny and I and observed us up and down. He gave a really big smirk. "No way! The famous Alesia Bennet and Jennifer Spencer?! You two are legendary!" Okay… for some reason I feel like I really don't like this guy. He is way too preppy for my taste. "OMG, really?!" Jenny asked excitedly. But all I did was rolled my eyes. I sighed, not knowing how this day was going to end.

* * *

But the next two days and few hours later, Jenny and I have started to put on a show for our high school peers. Since every person had no idea how Jenny and I roll together, we decided to show them ourselves.

Jenny: 300

Alesia: 1600

Jenny had Athena on her side of the field, with no facedown cards and three cards in her hand. I had out my Praesepe with one overlay units left, after I had special summoned it with XYZ reborn, with two cards in my hand and a facedown. "Now Constellar Praesepe! Attack Jenny's Athena! During the battle step, I can activate Constellar Praesepe's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, my Praesepe's attack points is raised by 1000!"

Preasepe: 2400 – 3400

"Go attack!" Jenny was blown backwards as her monster got destroyed along with her life was her second day here. But what the heck right? It's just a duel. "Glad to see that you still got your game on, Alesia." Jenny joked. "What are you quoting Jaden now?" I replied with a smirk and helped her up. "Yeah, but I sound a lot more better than him." She kept the smirk. "Just don't let hear that…" I joked. The day was a pain in the butt when trying to remember everything that I had missed in the months I wasn't here. But everybody assumed that I was just sick after the craziness that happened at the World Duel Carnival. Especially the math… Oh, how I hate it! :(

I simply just regretted it all together. I mean what was I thinking when I first came to this world? I couldn't even remember if it was my idea to register for school, or was it Kari's idea?

But Yuma sender us an urgent message that something was not right with Rio, and how she was missing and all. I began to eternally panic while I related the message over to Jenny. "What?!" She screamed. "Shhhh!" I hushed her before people get the wrong idea. "Let's just make a quick run to the Academy while we still can." I told her before she begins to freak out on everything else. Jenny nodded in agreement as we headed off to see what was going on at the Academy.

When we got there, we can see that Shark was now starting a duel with some kid that looked really familiar. He was a student at the Academy from what we can tell. Then we can see that he was unprepared for what was coming next from that kid: Art Stanley.

Yuma, Tori and that weird guy Ray is there with them too. We ran up to them and wondered what was going on here. Even though we kinda do know. "Hey! Alesia, Jenny! Glad to see your here!" Yuma pointed out with a serious look on his face. "Let me guess: This guy kidnapped Rio, and Shark is stuck dueling over her freedom?" I stated. "Yep!" Yuma confirmed. "But what makes it worse is that the duel is not turning over into Shark's favor!" Ray pointed it out as I suddenly grabbed my hands desperately. As he did, I felt a very strong pull from him and suddenly I felt even more drained than before. Then, like by instinct. Jenny immediately removed my hands from him, much to his surprise. "Don't touch her…" she seethed.

Yuma and Tori was too preoccupied with the duel that they didn't notice what was happening. Ray nodded nervously before giving a goofy grin. What is wrong with this kid? And what happened when he touched me?

We gasped when we found out a way to break Rio's prison, and then Yuma and Tori came up with a plan. "We're going to find Stanley's manga creation of this story and get Rio out. That way Shark can duel without distractions!" Yuma pledged. Astral nodded. "A great idea, Yuma!" I sighed at this since I have a feeling what Yuma was about to ask us. "Alesia, Jenny, will you do the honors of watching over Shark for us?" He asked. I shrugged, while Jenny snorted. "Will we? Of course!" Jenny said with a smile. _And take that insufferable Ray with you!_ She thought to herself.

Ray just suddenly frowned, but decided to say nothing. He went along with Yuma and Tori, while of course Astral is floating with them. "Shark don't give in to this guy!" I cheered. But Shark was trying to get back up from his attack he took from Stanley. "Easy for you to say! You wanna take my place?!" He complained. All I did was frowned at this. "Um, no…" I began. "Then shut up, and stay out of it. I've got this!" Wow, why the hell is he being so rude!?

"Hey! What is your problem man!" Jenny questioned feeling just how I felt: offended. "She was only trying to help you!"

"You can help by not getting in my way! This guy has my sister, and I am not about to lose to some chump like him!" Great, here goes the ego and pride again. I hate it when he is like this. I get that his sister is important, but seriously man. I feel like I should have never cheered him on. Maybe I just do better off silent…

"No need to keep arguing with him Jenny." I simply told her. Not wanting to fight about it anymore, I just began walking away. "Alesia!" Jenny called out to me, but I didn't bother. "See, Shark! Look at the what you just did!" Jenny yelled at him. But this was just making Shark more angry and frustrated. "Do I have to cater to everybody's feelings just because they got hurt? NO! You two are NOT in my position right now. So be like good little girls, and stay out of it!" Now I was shocked at this, and so was Jenny and Stanley. "Wow, if that is how you treat women, I wouldn't want to know how you treat your sister." Stanley said with a smirk.

"What?!" Shark was already boiling with anger. But I just decided to stay out of it like he said. I already feel so down about this. I mean, what did I ever do to him. It just like with yesterday. Caswell was being so much of a jerk to Yuma and our friends, that he didn't even realize the damage he was doing to them and himself. It took Yuma to seriously wake him up to the truth and then suddenly he got an epiphany. That's all it took. Now with Shark is a different story. He is way too prideful with this. And he didn't have to react the way he did.

This duel has been one of the most interesting ones, but also got me really bored with it. Until then I just walked out of the school, not even caring what happened afterwards…

I went home and this pretty much got Kari and Grandma worried for me. They questioned me about 'How was my day at school?' to 'What happened?', 'Where's Jenny and Yuma?', 'And how come I came back home alone?', etc. I just answered them unenthusiastically and basically told them to drop it. They took the hint and decided to leave me be though they were worried about me, I can tell. Going up to my room, I dropped my things and laid spread out on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, thinking about this week so far…

What is wrong with this picture?

What is wrong with US?

After hearing Kari and Grandma speaking downstairs it was very clear that Yuma and Jenny made it back home safe and sound. Just as I would have figured, since I'm no longer trying to freak out over what's happening here in the world. No distortions or anything…

So far…

Jenny had suddenly knocked on the door before she came inside. She peeked inside before she said something. "Hey…you okay in here?" I sighed exasperated and nodded. "I'm fine…" I said bitterly. "No, sounds like you're not fine exactly. And I won't ask about it further." She said while coming in through the door and closed it. She placed her stuff down while looking outside the window at the sunset. "You know, I'm just happy that were here again. You know…?"

I was silently listening. "For some reason, I never thought I would actually say that I really feel out of place in the real world since coming here for myself. Even though Vetrix was the one who kidnapped me and all. But I still got to see you, and be with you, and experienced what you've experienced." Jenny turned to look at me as she pulled out our chair and sat down. "Alesia, I gave Shark the piece of my mind earlier. And apparently so did Rio." I frowned when I heard the sea emperor's sister's name. "So you met Rio huh?"

Jenny unzipped her backpack and took out her homework for the day, and textbooks. Yeah, it was really something you know? Who knew that she could be so cool in real life. She wanted to meet you and everything and was shocked when I told her you left because of her brother…"

"I DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE OF HIM!" I said angry. I got off the bed and began walking out of the room. It was a shock to her. "But, Alesia wait!" She tried, but it was too late…

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I cannot believe that this was happening right now. Did Alesia just walked out on me in the middle of the conversation? Did I make her angry? I guess me bringing up Shark really took a serious toll on her. I get that she's still mad about what happened earlier but damn.

I hear another knock on the door, and apparently it was Yuma and Kari. "Hey, Jenny is everything okay in here?" Kari asked a bit annoyed. I sighed feeling defeated at that. "You might as well say yeah." Yuma came over to me as I frowned. "Did something happened? Alesia just totally flipped out and then rushed out of the house. We figured that you and Alesia got into a fight or something." I just shook my head. "No, we didn't get into a fight. We were just talking. Or should I say I was just talking. And the next thing you knew she snapped, and then walked out." I explained.

But Kari wasn't too convinced. "So what made her behave like this?"

"Apparently, I think this may have to do with Shark." I confessed. "Shark?" Yuma questioned. "Then this must mean from earlier when we dueled against Art Stanley, is that correct?" Astral said materializing next to Yuma, until he was in full form. I nodded at Astral's guess. "Yep…" I popped the air with the movement of my lips. Kari, however just sighed exasperated as we all were. She closed her eyes and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her head. "Man, this is getting annoying! I thought she said that she has no feelings for Shark?"

"She doesn't. The problem is, was that Shark was being an ass, excuse my french, and he then snapped at both Alesia and me today for like, no reason at all. Some senior at Yuma's school found a way of kidnapping Shark's twin sister Rio, who was at the hospital. And all of a sudden he challenged Shark to a duel. Yuma gave us the scoop when we got out of high school, so we ran all the way here to find out what was the problem. Next thing you know Shark and the guy was dueling, revealed what he did with Rio, Shark of course got mad, and while Alesia was cheering for Shark overall, he just basically told her to butt out. I got mad at this, and eventually asked him 'What was his problem?', he responded to me in the same manner and fashion like he did to Alesia, she was sad and upset, walked away, and that was the end of that. The rest is history…" I've explained once again.

Kari sighed again. "I can't believe this…" She muttered. "So that would explain the whole reason why we couldn't find Alesia earlier…" Astral concluded. "So that would explain why Alesia came home alone. Shark made her angry. I figured something was up. She seemed pretty dodgy earlier." Kari said mimicking Astral unknowingly. "Yeah, but what should we do? Alesia left the house." Yuma asked in a panic. "Well, I say that we let Alesia do whatever it is she has to do Yuma." Kari spoke in her big sister tone. "But Kari!" Yuma complained.

"No BUTS, Yuma… This is a woman's thing…" Kari protested.

"Its also a man's thing too — Trust me on this, I know." I chimed in, but then shuttered when Kari's eyes flashed at me and an aura appeared around her. I gulped. "You know what? I take it back…" I squeaked. "But I'm not worried about that! What if she ends up in danger out there?!" Yuma spoke up trying to defuse the tension in the air.

"Correct, Yuma. Especially with the Barians now on the move!" Astral agreed feeling Yuma's concern. I nodded in agreement before turning to the window outlooking to where Heartland tower is being rebuilt. _Alesia, please be careful out there and come back safety. I know Shark can be a jerk when he wants to be. But this time…I just don't know…_

In the Barian World, Things were looking a little grim for Dumon, Alito, Girag and Mizar. They were discussing everything's that Girag has witnessed according to his report. "I see…so the girls from the Real World have finally returned?" Dumon questioned with his back closed. Girag had placed his head down. "Yeah…No doubt that plan of yours is because of what Mizar made." He replied feeling very bummed out about his plans failing.

Mizar had folded his arms in response to that compliment. "Hmph! It was only natural of course that it would work. Why wouldn't it be? After all, with a simple minded way of acting. Those human girls have no idea that it was plotted the whole entire time." He snickers. "Yet they were foolish enough to jump in anyway? Talk about being naive!" He boasted.

"I'm sure your plans were put into good use, Mizar. But what would have happened if it didn't work?" Alito challenged. Mizar narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. "No need to hash over the past. Now Girag, is the next plan in motion?" Girag nodded to what he was asked. "Yes, no matter what they were thinking about doing, their little secrets is no more. And we can finally crush Yuma Tsukumo and the envoy from Astral world without interference from the Real World girls! We can gather their Numbers and take the power of Eternia for our own!" Girag declared.

Alito slammed his fist into his other hand. "Nice! Freebie for us!" Mizar chuckled at this point. "Now you're talking like a true Barian."

"I couldn't agree more, Mizar. I couldn't agree more…"Dumon said lastly.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Shark was running away from somebody the moment he parked his duel runner in the Academy parking lot. He had no time to waste at all. Because apparently, the one person he does not want to be around for is his sister Rio. Don't ask why. But **apparently** , Shark has an issue being seen with her. And you thought that was they were brother and sister, let alone twins it would have been okay.

I was also walking towards their direction since Jenny and I had to walk to school together with Yuma. Curiosity was peaking my interest when I was basically told that Rio was coming to school today. Jenny decided to tell me. Even though I was still salty from yesterday. Why I'd bother to show up was beyond me. I didn't want to speak to Shark. He treated me like Crap. And there is no way I'm apologizing for anything! No way, no how Never!

He's a real pain in my ass. Why can't Jenny say hello and get it over with? Yuma looked up at me and was frowning. "Hey, please don't tell me that you're still angry at Shark?" He innocently asked me. But all I did was folded my arms and gave a 'hmph!' at his question. He sighed and just shrugged at it. "I guess that's a yes…" He said in a disappointment tone.

Yuma finally found Shark and them snuck up on him. "Hey, Shark…"

"Ahhhh!" Shark said extremely startled. Oh man. This is going to be nice. Shark settled down before realizing that it was Yuma. "Yuma. The hell are you doing here?" He asked. But Yuma raised a brow. "Uh, What do you mean Shark? I go to school here." Yuma stated the obvious. "But who are you running from?"

Shark immediately hushed Yuma before he noticed Jenny and I. He froze before his cheeks became light pink for whatever reason. "What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to your high school?" He asked curiously. Until he widened his eyes while Yuma and Astral is freaking out and the gang was all here. "Don't tell me…your here because of…"

"Hey look!"

"Check her out…"

"Is she new here?!"

The male students we're all paying attention to their new student, Rio Kastle. And with the flick of her hair, the shallow steps she took, and the sound of a huffing voice, my your out can tell that she was not pleased that her only brother left her to walk to school by herself.

"Agh! Reginald, you jerk! How can you go off ahead and leave me behind. What are you too scared to be seen around with you're only baby sister!" She chided him. Ouch, That got to stung.

Still, I can't believe that this is actually Rio Kastle of all people. But the long blue haired beauty gasped and then gave the biggest smile I have ever seen since Hart and Yuma. She came running to me and grabbed both my hands, while Shark frowned and shook his head at her reaction. "No way… Are you really Alesia Bennet?" She asked excitedly. "I'm so pleased to meet you. Reginald has spoken so much about you since I was still in the hospital." I felt my face paled and my heart feeling stifled when she said it.

Wow, I mean wow. Shark really did tell his sister a lot about me, did he? I guess he wasn't even kidding that she wanted to meet me before Jenny and I were gone. How much did he tell her?

All Rio did eventually was trying to talk about everything, but I had to cut her off because Jenny and I have to get to our high school and fast, before the late ball rings. Good thing that we were about 5 blocks away from school. I quickly thanked her and Jenny and I ran off as quickly as possible before Shark had the chance to stop us. But it was too late, we already ran out of the Academy grounds. Plus, I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I'm still not ready after what he did.

After high school was over again, it was just like any other boring day. Man, this is where I would have liked it if the powers that be was going to shrink me and Jenny down to our heights and ages of a Middle Schooler! But the school system here in the ZEXAL World takes on the same system as the real world in Japan. And we're in the 10th grade. Technically that would mean that Jenny and I are still in the 10th grade here and would graduate to 11th soon. But what worried me is everything is not as clear as before. I keep getting this feeling of being overly curious about what may happen today. Ever since Jenny and I returned back, my memory has been very blurry. I assumed that it was the stress but I'm not so sure anymore. Even Jenny has a hard time remembering.

Mr. Rollins had stopped Jenny and I after homeroom and decided that one of us had clean up duty today. I was stunned because I cannot even remember when was the last time I had clean up duty. I wanted to protest and requested that he finds somebody else. But Jenny did that for me instead. But Mr. Rollins just shook his head with his eyes closed and then looked at the both of us. He insisted that we had to do it.

We frowned and then nodded at the same time. "Yes, Mr. Rollins…" I said down casted. Simply unaware of how long this would take for us to do. But better now than waiting for something to happen. Right..?

30 minutes began to turn into an hour , and that soon became 2 hours. Why you may ask us? You can blame it on our homeroom teacher, of course. Who else?! One of the students was absent today, so he chose us to handle the things around the classroom. The boards needed to be cleaned off. The chalk and makers needed to be put away. We then had to wash the windows and clean all the desk. The floor had to get mopped as well for the week. And the book shelf needed to be tidied up and placed in it's own section, genre, and alphabetical and numerical order. No wonder why he said he needed two people to get this done. This is so unfair. :(

I really was so concerned about this that I wanted to message Kite about it. But if I do that then he might not pick up or is very busy. Plus in front of Jenny she might assume that something is going on between him and I and there isn't. Kite really is such a great guy in terms of getting to know him, but I'm really not interested in him in that way. And I still don't know why people are still assuming that it's a lot more? And this is the same issue I had to deal with last time. I Wished that they would just mind their own business, sometimes. All that this is doing is confusing me and throwing me off our mission. With theBarians still after us, and for the power of Eternia I don't know what they would do.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Rio was getting attacked by Lotus' Battle Cruiser Diantus. She slid to the ground as her life points took a hit. Lotus was laughing as she was being controlled by the Barian's seal. "Oh, what a pity. It seems like our little birdy has finally clipped its own wings. Care for me to do the rest!" She mocked. But Girag was very curious about something. "I don't get it. Somethings not right here. Wasn't the girls supposed to show up here or something by now?" He questioned to himself. Until he finally realized something and gaspped in realization of it. He narrowed his eyes and had a serious look on his as a result. " Of course…" He turned around to the opposite direction and then focused on a building in the far distance.

"Clever little sneaks…" he said with a darker tone to his voice before he vanished from the duel.

We stopped with the rest of the cleaning and sighed exasperated in relief. "Finally! The work is done. I thought it would never end!" Jenny complained. " Yeah, the same I feel the same way." I smiled while wiping off the beat of sweat. " Remind me to make sure that I give Mr. Rollins a piece of my mind tomorrow morning." I teased. "Certainly…"

"Too bad that you girls won't be able to get to see tomorrow…" A dark voice spoke behind me, and Jenny gasped in shock that she stumbled on the chairs while pointing. I froze when I noticed the fright in her voice. "It-It-It's him!" Jenny stammered. I immediately turned around and paled at the sight of when I came across a wide, tall and somewhat heavy built teenage looking guy, with green Mohawk spiked hair, chestnut eyes, perky and stubble lips that was obvious, and a jumpsuit version of the Heartland Academy's 2nd-year student.

" Um, I'm sorry but, do we know you?" I questioned him suspiciously. But he chucked menacingly. And I didn't like it one bit. "Perhaps… but wouldn't be much fun if you and I played a little game?" He smirked as he held up a card that looked so familiar me. Yet as it glowed red I felt a strong immediate resolve to get away. Yet I was so drawn to the voices that was beginning to plague my mind.

 **Work for Barian**

 **Barian World**

 **It's power can be yours**

 **So much more**

 **Barian World awaits you**

 **Destory Astral World**

 **Eternia**

 **Give Eternia to us**

 **Barian World AWAITS**

 **SERVE BARIAN WORLD!**

"Leave us alone you psycho kid!" Jenny screamed as she pushed me out of harms way and covered her eyes while leading me out of the classroom.

 _What was that just now…?_

We hid in the school and found the janitor's closet to hide in. It wasn't an ideal spot, but it was better than nothing at all! Jenny and i was breathing heavily due to all that running, but we were trying so hard to be quiet unlike what we're used to hearing and seeing on television. Some idiot characters goes ahead and speak about audible whisper and make's so easy to be heard, it's frustrating. "So now what are we going to do?" Jenny whispered. I shook my head. "I'm still trying to get over what has happened…" I told her honestly.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" It was the big guy again!

Jenny suddenly grabbed my hands. "Do it…" She encouraged. "But won't he…?" I began. "There's no time!" She said in a panic. I nodded as we heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and we concentrated. I felt the power brewing inside of me as began to have a strong rush of air forming around us. In a blink of an eye we felt as if we were outside already. When we looked around us and see that we were in the middle of Heartland Academy. How come we always end up back here?

"Hey! Why do you girls always show up at a bad time!" Yuma questions with steam coming out from his nose. Astral just shook his head. "It's okay, Yuma. They may have missed my duel, but next time, I'm going to put on a show these two will never forget! Well, technically I sort of did." Rio said bashfully while mentioning to Lotus Hanazoe. And boy does she look like somebody recked up her zen garden.

Meanwhile, Girag finally returns back to his spot before. He growled lowly before making his remark after looking at what was going on. "Rio won? When is my losing streak going to end? I hope they don't hear about this in Barian World…" Girag turns away to get back to his hiding spot. _And besides…seems like those girls have other tricks up their sleeve. I've failed to capture them, again. That's even worse news than the later._

"Hey Rio, caught the match. It was pretty okay duel I guess…" Shark said nonchalant as he finally came by. But he paused a bit to look at me while I turned my head away from him.

 _Great… she's still mad at me? I guess I kind of deserved it after treating her like crap earlier…_

"Well, now look who finally decided to show up…" Jenny narrowed her eyes. Shark gulped at this while Yuma decided to prove him wrong. "What? But you just got here." He asked. Shark finally paid attention to Yuma. "No, I've seen the whole thing." He corrected seeming a little bit offended. Did they even say that much in that episode? "You mean you were here this whole entire time?" Rio asked shocked. "Yep… not that you would have known anything about it. Didn't want to spoil the fun. Upset I didn't give you any pointers?" Rio's face blew up like a pufferfish before she calmed down and said, 'hmph' to make her point. "I didn't need your help!" She can be a bit childish at times.

I began to make my way back home and then Jenny began to follow suit. This caught the attention of the gang and Rio. "Hey, Alesia! Jenny! Where are you two going? Aren't you two going to wait for us?" Yuma questioned. "Sorry…but Alesia and I have a lot of homework to do from our classes. It would take us _hours_ to get it done…" Jenny made the excuse for us. _Though we really do have a lot of homework…_ I dreaded.

Shark narrowed his eyes when she said that. _She's lying…she's covering up for Alesia because she doesn't want to talk to me. I just know it! Is it really that bad?_ Rio finally caught on and punched Shark on his left arm. "Ouch! What was that for!" He questioned his sister's reaction. "Reginald! This is your chance! Go say something to her." Rio encouraged him thoughtfully. "Me…? Why do I got to do it?" Shark complained before he gasped and covered his mouth in regret. _Dammit!_ Everyone froze and turned to look at me sharply. I didn't know whether to feel very embarrassed or feel very steamed. But it would seem like my emotions did it for me.

My body was shaking as I immediately did a heel face turn and left the area for everybody to see and fear. I was crying when I did this. Shark is such a jerk!

"Alesia, wait!" Shark cried out to me. But I didn't want to hear it, nor see him. EVER!

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Everyone else just stood there waiting and shocked. Nobody truly expected any of that to happen at all. But Shark had no clue what was going on with Alesia, even though he had an idea of what it is. Jenny and the rest was still stunned, while the rest of the gang finally regrouped back together.

"Wow Reginald. Never knew that my older brother can be such a dimwit and a woman hater!" Rio commented with both fist to her hips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Dimwit, I get. But 'Woman hater'? That's taking things way too far Rio!" She stepped up to Shark with a pointed look. "No… What _YOU_ did was taking things way too far, _REGINALD_! How can you even say such a thing right in front of her? What is wrong with you! You don't say things like that in front of a woman, no matter what you were thinking!" Rio was pretty much scolding him and telling Shark a thing or two. Much to the girls relief and Shark's utter demise. While the boys…well, they were just being boys.

"So wait. What happened while we were knocked out?" Ray proposed the question. "Lotus challenged Yuma to a duel. But Rio offered to take his place instead after they found out that Lotus was underneath the influence of Barian World. Since Lotus made it clear that they wanted to use her as bait to lore out Shark, it was an opportunity Rio couldn't pass up. Same as last time. Hope I got it right, Rio." I mentioned her. But Rio cracked a smile my way. "Yeah, pretty much. Wow, you're good at this. Should be part of the description for my episode." I did a retake at looking at her stunned. "Wait…you know about us!"

Rio smiled warmly. "But of course! Reginald explained everything to me in the hospital. About your adventures, where you came from, what we are, everything. I didn't quiet believed it at first, but it made so much sense when I kept getting that feeling." She commented. But now I was curious, so I asked her. "Feeling? What feeling?" Rio stepped forward and grabbed both my hand firmly and looked straight into my eyes. "The feeling that we needed you. Both of you… and the power that you two possess…"

 _Power that our world needs…._

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone, Chapter 41! Next chapter will continue on from here. It will start off with Alesia's POV as she ran away from the gang after what Shark failed to do: apologize to her. But will she run into trouble while away from her friends? Will Shark ever apologize? What did Rio try to get at when explaining to Jenny about Alesia's and her role in this adventure? We'll find out next time!**

 **But first, dedication to the reviewers!**

 **De hearts 26: Long time no see! And thank you for reviews as always and for the congratulations. :)**

 **I know how crazy it is that the girls were suddenly back home, and now back in the ZEXAL World. But with the Barians still on the loose, who knows what may happen. You see what happened earlier in the story with Girag. But the tricks won't stop there. And yes, the power of Eternia must return back to the source of where it originally came from. That is the rules. However, all the pieces are slowly coming together.**

 **Lee-Lee2306: Also thanks as well. It truly has been over a year already. Pretty crazy. I hope to update more.**

 **Riatsukino: I take it you're shipping for Kite x Alesia too? ^^ Soon I'm going to have to make a poll for who you want to see Alesia to end up with. Just for imagination sakes if she doesn't go for the route of romance. This is so confusing. Wait. Both are confusing.**

 **And to everyone that continued to support this story and viewing them, I thank all of you. It means so much to me that I will never forget this. Ever. Stay tuned for more updates. I'll be sure to try to place in two more before the end of this month. As always Read & Review…! Before Eternia, Before Love is also on the way. I'm just trying to get used to writing Cassie, she is such a difficult person. In a way…anyone who's familiar with her character and personality would be good for some pointers?**

 **~Sapphire100**


	42. Dance of the Beckoning Whispers

Happy Holidays everyone!

I hope all of you are spending time with the family and getting over this one heck of a crazy year. I know all of you have been through a lot. Some or you had so pretty interesting changes, and the rest of you are going through horrible ones. But fret not. The new chapter to 'Access the Dimensions' is here!

I won't hold you up with annoying A/N, so let me get straight to the point:

 **Disclaimers: "HEEEEEYYYYYYY! Will you please let me do it this time? Your disclaimers is making everybody wait!" Kari begin's screaming through the TV screen. "Should have known…" I mumbled. "Now…The author Sapphire100 doesn't own me, Yuma, my family, anybodies family that has ties and is related to anything Yu-Gi-Oh! including ZEXAL. May this be the last time we make this statement. We belong to our perspective owners, and that is all! OC's, the made cards, and whatever belongs to Sapphire100. DON'T. I repeat, DO NOT assume that anybody owns the plot twist! However isn't up for grabs. Now why don't you readers be helpful and go get me a scoop!"**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

After their return trip from the Real World to the ZEXAL world, the girls have begun in readjusting to being back in the animated world. In an effort to aide Yuma and the others in their fight against Barian World, Alesia soon begins to suspect that something is completely off with her's and Jenny's behavior, after how she and Jenny is reacting since their return. To make it worse, school starts over again for Alesia and now Jenny's first time there. But now since the events are being played out as it should, Shark has been making Alesia feel useless and unwanted as she has felt before.

Though not all is lost. As Shark's sister Rio finally makes her appearance. However, another staged attack by Barian Emperor Girag forces the Flower Arrangement club's Manager; Lotus Hanazoe, to challenge Yuma to a duel, which was also thwarted by Rio to take his place. As the events are going according to the show, Girag notices that the girls are in fact missing. His confusion is quickly settled as he begins to remember that they are in a different school. While trying to place them under the control of the Barian's spell, Jenny interrupts and gets both her and Alesia to safety. But as they are almost caught by the said Barian, Alesia uses her powers to teleport them to Heartland Academy as Rio has finally defeated Lotus.

With Shark's reluctance to say anything to Alesia, it causes her to run away from the group after unresolved feelings was once again hurt. Leaving Rio to scold her brother, and with Jenny and the other's still worried about Alesia's wellbeing…

* * *

Chapter 42: Dance of the Beckoning Whispers S02-06

* * *

Running away as far as possible so that I was no where near where the gang was located. I couldn't help but noticed that the sky grew darker with every minute that passed by. Thunder clouds were slowly making it's entrance, signifying that it was going to rain soon. Maybe…while it's also still possible that the storm system can pass by us. That's happened before plenty of times in the real world.

Yet even after knowing all of this, I didn't want to go home right away. Why even bother? I'll just get another lecture about running off every time my feelings are getting hurt. And who wants to deal with that? To deal with…well, this? This is how I would handle it. I'm not going to do anything that will bring about more pain! I'm tired of getting hurt…

* * *

In Barian World

Dumon was not amused by the display of what he saw through a link to the Earth. Once again Girag had failed him. He was so fixated on the plan to make the girls get captured, that he forgot everyone other than the failure was present in the area. "Hmph! Buying time to scold him , I guess?" Mizar asked foolishly. Dumon was nearly seething internally at this point. They have never seen him look so vexed. "Nah…knew he was going to screw up everything eventually." Alito said next.

"Your petulance is worth your tongue the next time you want to comment something. DO I make myself clear…Alito?" Dumon said as his aura was showing. Basically seeping from his body… What was so hard to do a simple task! Wipe out their memories, capture the girls, brainwash them. What else will Girag fail!

Then it hit him. As he finally remembers what happened during Girag's last mishap. "He failed…" Dumon started. "…though not completely…" This began to peek Alito's and Mizar's interest as Alito perked up and Mizar rolls his wrists to where his hands landed lastly to his hips. " Where are you getting at with this? I thought you said that Girag failed?" Mizar questioned Dumon.

" It is true that Girag failed to capture the girls. But, he was able to do a few things right." He then showed a reflection of the past when Jenny and Alesia arrived there, and dueled Roulette and Wheel. Mizar and Alito watching it all. " You see, the girls have no recollection of what happened to their duel with the avatars that was sent to them. However that's not all that is missing…" He said deviously. That was until Mizar figured it out. " Very clever…Their memories of the future to come has been tampered with as well!"

" So that also means that they won't remember that we ARE the Barian's. And all the events that is said to occur will change!" Alito said excitedly. But Dumon stopped him with a flick of the hand flashed to him. " Not quiet exactly what you think…"

" What do you mean by; 'Not quiet exactly what you think…'? You said that their memories were taken away!" Alito wasn't convinced yet. "As I did. But there are still some complications to that method we used to do it, Alito. You see, even though I had sent Girag to handle the job. I purposely allowed him so that the plot can go in it's natural order. No matter what may happen, there are still rules. Rules that doesn't defy time and space. And in this case, logic. The girls may have their memories taken away as a result. But…there are still repercussions to this. If the whole memories goes, so does their identity. And if their identity goes…"

Alito widened his eyes at this. "So does their power of Eternia…" Mizar whispered. However, despite knowing all of the details now, Alito was still quiet optimistic about this whole picture. "Hey! No need for us to be in gloom and doom. All we have to is be careful with this."

"And you saw where that lead Girag last time. Failure to capture Alesia and that annoying wench, Miss Jennifer Spencer!" Mizar spoke.

* * *

Jenny was just thinking about the stoutly frame of Girag, whom she doesn't personally know. When all of a sudden she sneezes out of the blue. "Hey, you okay Jenny?" Yuma politely asks while doing his homework. " Yeah…but I get the feeling that somebody is talking about me." She replied bewildered. Yuma swiped his hand in disregard. "Nah! It's just some crazy superstition and old wives tale. You don't actually believe in that stuff, do yah?"

"Well, Yuma. You're Japanese, right? Why don't you tell me!"

Yuma was about to say something until Kari came over and bashed both Yuma's and Jenny's heads together. The impact alone was enough for the two to start moaning in pain. "Man, what just happened?" Yuma questioned in confusion from getting hit. "Me getting angry! Now why don't you two use your heads and get out there! Alesia is gone passed curfew hours. And she hasn't answered her D-gazer. What if something happens to her out there? Didn't you say that the Barians are after the power of Eternia? What if they get it from her while she's out and vulnerable?" Kari ordered.

But Astral sighed. "I believe your sister does have a point…" he confessed. "Look. Even if she is right, we don't even know where to find her!" Yuma argued. Jenny raised her hand. "Uh, why not we just call Kite to go get her?" Jenny suggested.

Everybody began to look at the said brunette. "And why would Kite do that?" Astral asked curiously. Yuma gasped in excitement before slamming his fist to his hand and widened his eyes. "Of course! Maybe Orbital can help in tracking her. Since he is a robot. Kite and Orbital is good and hacking. She'll speak to him!"

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa, Wait a minute…Kite Tenjo!?" Kari asked freaked out. "Is there really something going on between those two again?"

Jenny snorted. "More like trying to make out like there isn't."

"Forget all of that! Try reaching him Yuma." Kari encouraged. Yuma nodded and began dialing the said once a Number Hunter's number.

* * *

Heartland City Park

It was after evening hours and I didn't care about being alone at this time of night. I'm not concern about who was worried or not. _It seems like every time I try to do something nice for once, I always get chewed out!_

There was an empty spot near a tree that was away from the public eyes. I walked slowly towards it while looking around, hoping that nobody sees. I was satisfied and continued my way in taking it. Once I turned around to make myself comfortable, I noticed the sounds of sirens in the air. It was emergency ambulance trucks passing by downtown.

Now what am I going to do? I'm such a mess. I bet all of my friends are tired of me doing this by now. My memories is all jumbled up, Jenny doesn't know what is going on either. Or at least have no idea what the heck I'm talking about. And now these strange characters are not registering in my brain. Yet they look and sound familiar. But also as disturbing as it looks. I can't even tell if their good or bad people!

Suddenly I was getting extremely tired all felt myself immediately passed out from all of the exhaustion.

 **Work for Barian**

 **Barian World**

 **Its** **power can be yours**

 **So much more**

 **Barian World awaits you**

 **Destory Astral World**

 **Eternia**

 **Give Eternia to us**

 **Barian World AWAITS**

 **SERVE BARIAN WORLD!**

I woke up very startled as I heard those voices again. However my vision automatically sees that I'm not in the city park anymore. The whole sky was red, everything was dark. Strange light particles emerged from the ground, and everything looked like something out of a warped reality. When I stood up, I forgot to mention how cold I was feeling. In fact, that is exactly how this place was. It looked familiar to me. Like I've seen this place before, yet I can't even tell.

* * *

Shark's Apartment

Rio was still very angry at her brother Shark after that display earlier. She just couldn't believe it. Of all the times he was talking about Alesia, he never expressed anything bad about her. But he showed genuine interest in the girl. At least according to her… He even confessed to her that he loved Alesia and she urged him to admit his feelings for her the moment he got the chance to. But when he gave her the grave news, Rio understood. She concluded that Alesia just wasn't ready. Until he explained what the real reason was, then it all made sense to her.

Rio didn't have a clue what has been going on now since that day. But after what Reginald spoke about with her, it made a lot of sense. She is from the Real World after all. And who knows what problems it can cause for a romantic relationship between a real worlder and an animated character. This situation now is critical. And all because her brother was an idiot.

She was watching the TV in a pout after thinking about the whole thing from before. She had some dinner with him after he offered to make spaghetti and meat sauce before their homework. They were silent all the way back home. From him making fun of her when a kitten walked by. To him treating Alesia like she didn't matter, etc. She just didn't know what to do now or what to expect from this. But she would just hope that he would stop being a literal jerk.

"Stupid Reginald…" she muttered. But thankfully he didn't hear her say that since he was busy taking a shower.

She immediately heard the shower knob squeak a sound before Reginald's voice boomed in the air. "Hey Rio! Mind doing me a favor and get me a towel?" He asked politely. Though the fact that he wasn't responsible enough to bring his own towel infuriated her. "Seriously, Reginald? How can you forget to bring your own towel before you decided to go take a shower!" She reprimanded.

"Ugh… Like I really need you to lecture me right now. Look, what the hell is your problem that you can't go do one simple thing for your older brother! Want me to stroll out of here _naked_?" He teased. But the thought of it made Rio give a disgusted look. "Ew! Reginald! If you do that, I'll scream and kick your butt till you go to school with bruises and worse, you hear me!" She yelled at him still suddenly surprised that he would say that. She truly was unprepared for that.

Shark panicked before you nearly hear him slip in the bathroom. "RIO!" He yelled viciously. Rio sighed and muttered some unpleasant words out of ear shot as she went to the linen closet and got the towel her annoyed brother needed. She knocked on the bathroom door before cracking it and slipping the towel in between the enclosure without looking. She hears Shark coming to her slowly as he grabbed the towel and sprinkled cold water on her exposed arm. In return Rio gasped and screamed in shock, anger and annoyance that she flew with her arm back and accidentally flung the door open.

Shark thankfully immediately wrapped his towel around his torso, before blushing mad red. "What the hell, Rio! I was kidding with the whole 'naked' thing!" He gritted his teeth in embarrassment. Rio finally regained her composer before she blushed the same way. "Seriously? You're asking me that! You're the one who just sprinkled my arm with freezing cold water!" She argued.

"And it was JUST water! Man you are so annoying today! Worse than before!" Shark said rushing out the steamy bathroom and waltzing right into his closed bedroom before slamming it shut. But had no idea that a glass vase just broke.

He quickly opened the door to his room and peaked out cautiously. "What was that?" He asked nervously.

Rio narrowed her eyes and then got her things from the couch and made way for the bathroom. "Congratulations, Reginald… Now you have to clean up the broken vase…" She answered spitefully and with pride before she closed the door, turning on the shower. Shark however just face-palmed in response…

* * *

Tenjo Residence

"Absolutely not." Kite spoke indifferently as he was working on his own research on the matter with the Barians sightings, just as much as Orbital was. He was not losing his concentration over nonsense. "But Kite, why not?" Yuma begged though he was kind of shocked with the answer.

"Do I have to remind you who was responsible for that outburst you said occurred? This is Shark's fault. So let him 'be a man' for once, and fix it himself. I have no time for drama." He said with annoyance after hearing the news.

It was insane to him. Wondering how can Alesia be so sensitive to every minor thing in the world, was beyond him. He understands that people do have feelings and can be a bit sensitive to things. Even get hurt, as he was plenty of times before. But this was ridiculous according to Kite.

"Yeah, but we can't get in contact with him either. And Rio isn't answering her D-gazer the same way." Yuma tried convincing him more. But Jenny rolled her eyes at this. "Oh for petes' sake, get off your ass and go get her yourself Kite! Aren't you in love with her or something?!" Jenny yelled. However, a crack sound was heard in the background, and Orbital gulped in fear.

Kite's left eye was twitching as his work was now ruined because he chipped a piece of one of his machines that he was repairing.

 _Oh that s-s-stupid Jenny… Now m-master Kite's work is ruined, and he's angry!_ Orbital thought.

"Grrrr! You know what?! I am sick of you and everyone budding into my business! THERE IS NOTHING, I REPEAT… NOTHING going ON between me and HER! If Shark wants to date her, let him! They can do whatever they want! IT doesn't concern ME. I AM sick and tired of this crap! If this has nothing to do with the Barian's, then PLEASE…STOP DIALING MY CONTACT CODE! Either Shark man's up, or you people will have to deal with it when she comes back home. Imbeciles!"

Kari then slammed her hand on the desk and scared everybody else in the room other than Kite still on the line. "That was rather scary…" Astral said shocked.

" Hey! Listen up, Kite. No matter what you say and think about the situation. Last I checked, didn't you say that you was going to protect Alesia? At least that is what I gathered when Yuma came and told me. So you mean to say that because somebody else hurt her, that they should be the ones to fix it and she has to deal with her problems? No argument there… but this is another issue. I don't know much about these Barian's you're talking about. But, if these guys are as dangerous as you all make it, then what's the problem in going to check on her? She won't listen to Shark right now. Not after his stupid mistake. She is willing to talk and listen to you right now." Kari finished explaining.

Everybody was quite impressed with how well Yuma's sister was able to handle it. She was blunt and to the point. But it was clear that she was extremely worried for Alesia too. Kite sighed being completely stressed about this, but was nonetheless calm.

"No disrespect to you, Kari. But your brother and Jenny both know and is aware of the current situation than I am. I don't know exactly what went down between Alesia and Shark these past few days. All I know is that I can't just stop my projects and important work and research over someone else's stupidity. Yes, the Barian's are quite dangerous and different from any other enemy we have faced so far. I can't be there all the time. And it shocks me that the very people who are closest to her at the moment failed to address the issue by going after her. KNOWING, That there is a chance a Barian could be after her right now.

Thankfully, Orbital and our computers have not detected any more Barian energy around on our sensors and systems. THEREFORE, I highly recommend that one of you go find her yourself. Go to places she commonly goes to. Her D-pad should be able to pick up on yours." Kite finished explaining.

" That's the thing Kite…we can't…" Jenny pointed it out. " And why not?" He answered more annoyed than ever. " Because her signal is blocked. For some reason, it's jammed by some kind of interference. And I can't hack my way around it. No, it's not a normal signal. And even Lillybot can't get a reading on her. She's lost, Kite. Your good at hunting and finding people right? That is why we were hoping you can help." Kari explained further.

But Kite froze at the mention of the word 'hunting' as it began to bring back some…unpleasant memories.

"Yeah, but so is Caswell and Mr. Kay…" Yuma tried to offer until Jenny pinched his arm very hard. "Owww!" He responded before she back slaps him. " Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that!" Jenny whispered harshly.

"Fine…I'll help out…" Kite answered, which threw everyone off. " What?!" Yuma and Jenny questioned in confusion. " I said that I would help! Just tell me what to do…"

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

"This must be a mistake…"

 **Serve…**

I gulped as I began walking around and rubbing my arms as the coldness was getting to me.

 **You will serve Barian World.**

"Stop it!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and covered my head in a panic. _Where am I? And why are there voices in my head!_ I looked around feeling completely confused and disoriented. _I gotta get the hell out of here!_ I concluded to myself before I hear a faint calling of my name coming from somewhere in the forest. Yet I have no idea why though.

 _Alesia…_

This time I had to try to pull myself together, because the way that I'm seeing it right now. Being afraid isn't going to get me anywhere as long as I allow it to.

It was settled. Going into the same direction of the voice, I remained cautious as ever, not knowing what kind of danger, creature or spawn of the darkness can come lurking my way, seeking it's prey and next victim. Not as long as I have the power of Eternia in my grasp, and my deck to protect me. But when I continued it was clear where I had to go. Yet I had no idea where this place was. But at the same time, it's like I do.

The sound of a crack was heard the moment I stepped onto a now broken branch. And then by the time I looked back to the front, I paled at what I saw. It was large glass ball held by some kind of force. Large vines covered the bottom and stretch to, from and around it's frame.

But inside it was a person. The body shape was that of a woman, yet she was obscured in the shadows so it was very hard to make out who it was. However, I had a familiar feeling come over me and it was so frightening. I was scared to even open my mouth of what I heard in my head.

"Alesia, wake up!"

I gasped when my vision immediately switched back to reality and I see the worried face of Kite right in front of me. "…Kaito…" I whispered in shock. Kite just frowned at me in annoyance. "So you were out here all this time and nothing was going on?!" He pulled back away from me and just shook his head feeling like he wasted his time coming here. Wait. Why was he here in the first place? "Um, Kite…not to be rude or anything but…why are you here?" I treaded carefully with the question…

He turned around and this time Orbital came back with a panicked expression. "Um…M-Master Kite! W-W-We may have a problem!" He stopped in front of Kite and me seemingly to be upset about something. "What is it, Orbital? Can't you tell that we were in the middle of a discussion?" He questioned with annoyance again. Orbital shuttered back. "I-I-I understand that M-M-Master Kite…however, there's s-s-something that I h-have to tell y-you." He stuttered. But all Kite did was folded his arms. "And what is it that is so important that you had to interrupt us?"

Orbital looked to me the time, but it was a bit frightening when he did it as I have no idea why. "My sensors picked up strange Barian energy coming o-off from Alesia earlier." Orbital confessed. I was shocked, while Kite turned around stunned by this development. "Are you serious? What the heck is he talking about?"

I frowned. "I think I may have an idea…"

"And what idea is that?" Kite asked seriously. "I have a theory. But you may not like it." So it was from then on I told Kite and Orbital my concerns. How I feel into a deep sleep, and woke up in a place that looked familiar, but I don't even know. "…it had to have been the Barian World. " Kite assumed. "You think? How do you know?" I asked wondering how could I have been in such a horrible place! He sighed remembering everything that happened in the past. "Hart told me about it. Every time he was forced to open portals and send garbage to Astral World. Sometime's Hart would get nightmares about it. Now we know, that this were Vector's doing. Also, that is how I got a hold of the Baria Crystal that helps operate Orbital and make him alive. So to speak."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Now what was it you were going to tell me? About somebody you saw in a sphere?" Kite confirmed with his questions. "The person in the sphere…I think it's my sister…"

He widened his eyes in shock.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Last night, Kite immediately brought me back home, knowing that Yuma and the others were so worried about me. We wanted for him to at least have something to eat, but he refused. Saying how he has to get back to work and he can't delay it any further. Then I ended up with a lecture of my life. So now, for now on I have to be walking home with Yuma and Jenny to and back from school. It was really hopeless. I told Jenny and Yuma that I wanted to go to school and not stop by to see the others until later on. But that's where all the drama started.

"Nah ah, no way! We are not going to do this again, Alesia. You need to go up to Shark and give him a piece of your mind." Jenny said with an attitude folding her arms in disappointment. "Jenny is right. You have to face your fears and make up again. You can't keep going on like this." Yuma agreed with her. Astral nodded as well. "Correct, you two. Listen to your friends, Alesia. We only want what's best for you and Shark. You can't keep running away from your problems."

Knowing that they were right about this, I nodded my head after thinking about the conversation I had with Kite and Orbital.

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _So what's the deal between you and Shark, huh?" Kite asked as we flew in sky getting back to the Tsukumo's Residence. "That's is the very same thing I'm trying to figure out. I mean with him and all. You see, somebody from Barian World was controlling another student from Yuma's school, and he kidnapped Shark's sister Rio. I was only cheering for him, but then he snapped at me. He did the same thing to Jenny. Though she didn't take it as badly as I did. He was so angry…"I nearly faltered with my sentence. "Man you are so sensitive. It was pointless to stay mad about it now. I understand how he felt, his sister's life was on the line. That was his main focus. Not you, or anybody else around him at that time. " Kite mentioned before he glided downwards holding me close to him._

 _When we landed, we were right in front of the house. He let me down and than Orbital returned back to his normal size. "I suppose…" I turned away from him feeling completely down again. "Look…I get it. You care about everybody and you don't like seeing others hurt. But Alesia, you have to understand something. People are going to choose whatever they want to do and think is right at the time, no matter how wrong it is to you. And you can't stop them. So at this point, if you want to keep your distance from Shark, then go ahead. He's the one being stupid without thinking about how his actions will have repercussions later."_

 _I looked back at him gave a small smile. "And then there is a matter of your memories you've spoken about. How bad is it?" He questioned more worriedly. "I even asked Jenny about key things, and she is just as blink as I am…" He widened his eyes and even Orbital was alarmed. "That doesn't s-sound good!"_

 _"_ _He's right. Something is completely off. You should know who the Barian's are, and even the whole plot. Don't tell me that the future is rigged now!" Kite asked himself feeling very disturbed by the information. "There is no guarantee that I will be able to remember. Even things… [ I paused] even things from my past is getting jumbled up. If I ask Jenny to recall, she'll make it off like it isn't important. It's like, I don't even know who we are anymore."_

 _Orbital then began talking all of a sudden. "If I m-m-may say some-ting?" Kite and I gave our attention to him. "S-say that you will get y-your m-memories back. H-How will that effect our w-world and your world? If y-you had your memories from be-fore, wouldn't that mean that your m-memories was s-stolen?"_

 _I gasped when I realized it._ ** _That would make a lot of sense. Orbital does have a valid point. If it's true that our memories are being stolen, then that would mean that Jenny and I have no clue how the future is going to be. The plot was the very weapon we could use against the Barians and Don-Thousand. And then there's Cassie. She was dead before. How is it that she is inside a capsule? I saw her die!_**

END FLASHBACK

I never really had a chance to explain it to Yuma and Jenny yesterday. But Astral was already in the Key by then. I said that overall that we shouldn't be late for school again. "While we're at it, let's be careful with that big guy and that Ray kid. I don't trust them." I offered to Jenny without Yuma being in ear sight. She looked at me strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Jenny, ever since those two came into town, things have been starting to get weird around here. Why are they here? Where are their parents? Family? There's also the matter of one of them threatening us yesterday too, something that shouldn't have had happened. And then all of a sudden people are being possessed by powers from Barian World? Without the Barian's actually being here? This can't be no mere coincidence. " I tried to get her to think.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking. "No, you know what? You do have a point. So what do you suggest?" I was thinking about it for a bit before I had an idea. "We keep and eye out on them. If they display anything that is unusual. We tell the others." I suggested. "But what if the others don't believe us? Yuma and everyone in the gang seems to like Ray." Jenny asked worried.

I sighed as we saw Yuma with everyone at the school grounds. No signs of the Kamishiro or should I say, 'Kastle' siblings. "You really think that they wouldn't believe us?"

"I mean, it's worth a shot if that is something you want to do. But is it something that you're willing to risk? Until we have enough evidence on these guys, we're stuck. You do understand that, right? I know that it's just a hunch. But they live in this world and we don't. We don't belong here, Alesia. No matter how many adventures we go on, what we know in their private lives, or the amount of things we do to prove ourselves…we're still just…"

"On the outside looking in…" Yeah, that very same thought I got when I first arrived here. It's kinda blurry now. It just goes to show you how long it's actually been. But I remembered what Yuma and Astral had told me. How I do belong here. And I feel the same way with Jenny, in a way. But at the same time, I also kind of remembered the events of the World Duel Carnival as well, with the Vetrix family. That I had no business being here in the first place, and that I was ruining the whole plot to the show. Now it's been said that I would have been brought here in the first place because of my destiny? Or was it my powers. Had I not had the power of Eternia. Would I still be here? With the others? Had Cassie not been my sister, would I ever have known?

All these questions is like, I keep asking them, repeating them. Wanting to so desperately know. And all it keeps doing is making me very confused. Everybody is trying to reassure me that it's not something that I have to worry about. That it's something that was meant to happen. But which is the truth? I know that I have this habit of overanalyzing things, but I can't help it in this situation. You would actually think that things would be a lot better than before. I haven't seen ripples and warping of the reality in a while. So things do seem like it's back to normal. Or so it seemed on the surface.

"Alesia…?" Jenny stopped me from being in my thoughts before I had answered her. "Huh? What…?" She was getting very annoyed. "Man, your doing that thing again." I was confused. "Doing what again?'

"That spacing out thing. You know like your day dreaming." I folded my arms in pout. "I wasn't daydreaming, okay! Just thinking about a lot of things is all. Is it a crime now?" She frowned before we started walking to school. "No, but it is getting a bit annoying when I'm only trying to talk to you. And, you tend to have this habit when your stressed. I get if you don't want to talk about if it's bothering you that badly. But seriously, Alesia…EVERY single time you do this it always gets you into trouble. Remember Mrs. Maynerd?"

I scoffed. "Please, don't remind me of that contentious women…" Jenny shrugged her arms. "WHAT? I was only being serious…!"

* * *

Heartland Academy — Janitor's ROOM

* * *

"Alito…so why did Dumon sent you?" Girag questioned the little sport living manic. Alito in his human form was that of a charming boy, who was tan skinned and looked foreign. To anybody, he could pass for either Mexican or a dark skinned Italian. But nobody would think to say that he was Greek. Though it was very possible as well. He smirked when the question was asked as he knew what that basically meant. Though he hated the idea at first, he was excited to get started with the new mission, Dumon had laid out for him.

"Seriously…you really don't know?" Girag frowned impatiently. "Know what?"

"About your failures of course! Dumon got upset that you wasn't bringing results with collecting the Number cards, so he sent me in for back up." Alito said throwing his arms up in exaggeration. Girag blinked as the TV went to a commercial break. "My failures? I tried every day to beat that little squat Tsukumo, and his Astral World friend. They all keep getting in my way." Girag complained. Though everything was the truth.

Alito was twirling with his loose strains of hair. "And to make it all worse. You even failed to capture the Eternia holders on top of that. Which should be another easy mission if it wasn't already. Geez, Girag… Are they that good at avoiding getting captured? What is so hard in picking up one or two of them? They're just girls…" Alito then leaned on the pile of spared floor mats for the gym, while casually relaxing his back on it with his arms spreader out to the side and one leg folded outwards.

"Big deal. See how it easy it is when one of them is using their powers to escape me." Girag gritted his teeth. Alito rolls his eyes at this and sighed. "Yeah, well. They're weaker now, without their memories of the future. So we are at an advantage here. They don't even remember who we are."

"But that's the point...Somehow they're still suspicious of who we are. Somehow, somewhere, there's still a possibility of their sense of familiarity." Alito then frowns. "'Sense of familiarity?' Are you saying that there's a chance that even though their memories were taken, somewhere deep inside of them, they can sense our Barian powers?"

"As long as they have the power of Eternia, anything is possible correct? So it's only natural that light can sense the powers of darkness, and darkness often sniffs out the light." Girag seethed. But Alito removed himself from his spot as he narrowed his eyes. "Damn…"

Girag turned around and hears the school bell ringed loudly as it is time for everybody to get into class for 1st period. "So what are we going to do now Alito?"

Alito once again smirked as he thought about everything that Girag had confessed to him. "Leave that to me…"

* * *

At lunch break, Eri and Jenny and I were talking about the latest trends they were advertising in the mall. It really has been such a long time since we've been there. The 1st time I was there was with Yuma, Tori and Astral, as we met Kite for the first time. The 2nd, was when Jenny and I had to pick out our dressed for the Dress party to celebrate the winners who made it to the WDC finals. And boy, was that a dozy…

And even after all of that, we had a test coming up that was extremely important for graduation to the 11th grade. I still can't believe it's not the end of the year yet. But when we finished our work with school. I still needed to pass this exam. This math test will count as 75% towards my final grade. Jenny won't have to take it yet unless she is confident she can pass. She is very smart though, so I know she will do great no matter what she does.

That was just the thing with her. I struggled more in school, and she didn't as much because her parents had to force her and her siblings to constantly study when they were poor.

FLASHBACK

Brooklyn, New York 200X

 _It was the spring time during the last day of school before spring break. A girl with short and curly blond hair and brown eyes walked into view after speaking with one of the teachers came out of the school building. She wore round glasses, had freckles and even had on the standard uniform for her middle school as a 5th grader. It soon time for graduation, and she was being reprimanded after a fight she got into with another student. "Linda Mart was the one who started it, I swear…" She began. But the male teacher named Mr. Bucker wasn't pleased with her attitude. Alesia and Jenny came around and finally saw what was happening._

 _"_ _Kate Emerson, you of all people know better than this… you're supposed to be graduating in two months, what are the staff supposed to do and think when you get to middle school, hmm?" He began. Jenny frowned at this until they were interrupted by a Chinese kid who was tall, slender in body frame, but well built for his height. His short black hair was slightly wavy due to the windy air that came immediately for a moment, and nearly startling the other kids._

 _Alesia noticed that it was Jason Lee. A top student in the class and ranked at 4 amongst their peers. "Mr. Bucker, um Principle Gramm is looking for you. Something about an important meeting with all the staff…?" Mr. Bucker nodded his head in acknowledgement before he got started on finishing with their friend Kate. "I wonder what's his problem…" Alesia and Jenny gasped in shock when they're greeted by a pair of two hazel eyes and red hair strapped in loose pigtails from both sides on the girl. She had a charming smile, blue ribbons tied in her hair from the sides._

 _Jenny rolled her eyes. "Seriously Melody! What is your problem!" she was relieved that it was somebody they all knew. "Opps, my bad…" Melody gave a half smile bashfully. "Yeah, well stop acting like such a kid." Alesia turned to Jenny with a strange look. "Um, in case you haven't noticed. We ARE kids! Since when do you try to be an adult?" Alesia teased. "Like, since for-e-VER!"_

 _"_ _No, seriously since when you even tried? Usually you're the immature one…" Melody pointed out. Jenny scoffs and just walked away without a word. "What ev's…"_

END FLASHBACK

That really made me sad. Melody, Kate and Jason… I wonder how those three are since we all left for middle school and high school. Are they doing okay? Are they safe? That is what I was wondering. Until I remember that Jenny found out about them through social media. I don't know how that was really possible since they all decided to cut contact with apparently there was some interesting news. Kate's grandfather ended up getting sent to a nursing home due to her parents divorcing about a year ago, and I had no idea. That made her extremely depressed since she was very close to her father, and her grandfather because of her dad. But her dad was no longer around, and her mom decided to be with her new boyfriend.

Melody was so-so. Though I was more so depressed for her more. It turned out that she was pregnant due to some guy she was dating. He was arrested for drunk driving and nearly killing this other couple on the road at the time. From the rumors going around, her older sister Mika told Jenny that Mel was raped after the guy pressured her for sex and she told him no when she was still a virgin and wasn't ready. She never spoke about it since then. Soon, she's about to give birth to her son, and her family is trying to help support her through this decision.

Jason however, is doing great as usual. He got into STEM programs and is getting a full scholarship to NYU. Exactly where I wanted to go. But it was just like mom said, I need to stop slacking off. My GPA was at 3.8 compared to when I was at 2.5. I wasn't a bad student, just…needed at lot of tutoring and guidance on the work, especially math. Now that Kite and I had this discussion about my missing memories, the possibility of the Barians already here, etc. I don't exactly know what to tell Yuma and the others.

Who knows how long this secret can continue being a secret…

* * *

 **Okay, as you all may have noticed, I was a day late with this. But it is worth it now. I'm already working on Chapter 43, and it's going to be interesting. Hope you like the mini flashbacks showing Jenny and Alesia's old friends. I know it may not have been much, but they were not forgotten. They may make another appearance after this story. But what are your thoughts so far? Let me know in the reviews. Next time I will do the dedications, as I'm fairly busy with everything and soon I have to think on what to have in the sequel after the final ARC! I will post up another poll soon. Though if you have suggestions and ideas, let me know. It would help a lot.**

 **Thanks once again for being patient with me. Though do be careful with Alito. That charmer is going to be up to no good! Will Shark finally apologize to Alesia? Let's hope so! See you all next on the 43rd chapter of Access the Dimensions!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	43. Hope for a better Tomorrow

Well, here you go guys, another new update!

I hope everyone is adjusting to the new year as this is an interesting year, to begin with, so to speak. It has been a very busy month for me, and in turn have been very slow with the updates. And I'm going through a lot right now. So that's another reason as well. :(

I know you all may have so many questions regarding to last chapters development and what the Barian's are up to. So do keep in mind that the craziness is soon about to begin.

 **Disclaimers: Questions are irrelevant. There is no doubt in my mind that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and ZEXAL. Therefore, I only own Alesia, Jenny, and the other OC's. The made up cards and other places that doesn't exist in the show or the real world. This is fan-fiction people. Get used to it! Forget about asking me about the plot twist. Your case is now dismissed.**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Alesia is somehow sent to the Barian World through some kind of spell from the Barian chants from the last time she meets Girag. And discovers the most startling truth that will change the course of the entire plot…finding Cassie's body.

The gang is very much concerned about the same issue Alesia is going through. But Shark is still very reluctant to say anything because of it. The Kastle siblings get's into a fight, and with Yuma, Astral,Kari, and Jenny not knowing what to do they turn to the one person who can find Alesia…Kite. But even he didn't want to get into the drama that was conspiring between the Eternia holder and the Water Duelist, Kite eventually obliged when Jenny explained Alesia and her's encounter with a suspicious character. Girag…

But on Barian World, it is revealed that the Barians plot to erase Jenny's and Alesia's memories of the future was successful, but Girag's attempts to defeat Yuma and get his Numbers was not. Instead, Dumon sends Alito to complete the job as well as enact the new plan to capture both the Number cards and Alesia and Jenny.

* * *

Chapter 43: Hope for a better Tomorrow S02-07

* * *

"I just met an angel…" Alito swoons as he was holding his drink at the bar table. That's right, he and Girag were in BARian getting something to eat and drink as usual. Chillaxing, as he would like to cool it. However, his mind was so preoccupied with the events from earlier in the day. He was in his human disguise, figuring out how to deal with Yuma and gathering his Numbers as he was ordered to do. At the same time, finding out how can he sneak into the Heartland High School, which Alesia and Jenny attended. He couldn't just suddenly start over and grow taller and older to match with the human age of an older teen. That would have been too much work. It was getting him very frustrated, as he would have liked to have known the basic physics of transforming into a human.

That was until he bumped into his angel from heaven, Tori Meadows. Her very voice ringed into his ears as he was completely memorized by it and her looks. Her face was like the center of the universe. The sun to his earth, everything that caused him to make up his mind about winning her heart. But he was unsuccessful every time he was around her. And it was all thanks to Yuma.

He slammed his glass on the counter. "Why does that kid always have to be in the way?!" Alito shouted. Girag was slurping on his noodles while watching his pint-sized friend take out his anger on the very thing he was eating on. Thankfully he grabbed his bowl before hand. "You need to do something about him. Make him pay. Challenge him to a duel for the heart of the woman you love. And then, she will see that you are the better man." Girag suggested.

Alito wanted to smirk but then his face feel. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But now how to handle the situation with the girls?"

"Ah, that — that may take a while since you have school." Girag nodded. Alito eyed him in annoyance. "What are you talking about? So do you." Girag sweat dropped once he figured it out in his head. "Oh…right…" Alito took a deep breath in and sighed loudly. "MAAAAAN, are you slow. But, no doubt you are right about that. And skipping school would cause some drama with the teachers. Don't know how can these human children stand it." He complained.

Girag was finishing up the rest of his ramen noodles and cleared out the whole bowl for himself before settling it down on the counter. "Now you get how difficult it is. Perhaps we need to come up with a better plan…"

"No!" Alito stretched his hand out to stop his friend. "This is my battle. And only I can take on the challenge. No doubt that this duel is going to attract the girls anyway, right? So why not use it to our advantage?"

* * *

The Next 2 Days

* * *

After the classes were over I was trying to get a hold of Kite to see how he was doing. This was the first time I ever bothered to try to text him since he gave me his contact code. I just received a reply back a few minutes after sending the first one.

 **KITE TENJO:**

 **I'm doing fine, I'm actually quite busy at the moment. Did you just finish with class? Don't slack off on your school work. I'm not going to tutor you on something so simple to do. I can't talk right now. So I had Orbital send this to you. If you end up recovering one of you're missing memories or the Barian's is trying to capture you again, let me know immediately. Orbital will transmit the data to me.** **Be safe. I'll tell Hart and my dad that you said 'hi'.**

I sighed knowing how he can be direct and fluid with his words. _Doesn't that guy ever take a break? Go to sleep? Eat? Something? It really bothers me to know that he can be such a workaholic._ I narrowed my eyes in realization of something. _And did he just say that he isn't going to tutor me?! Aghh! Whatever Kite Tenjo!_ "He can be such a jerk…" I muttered to myself. Until Jenny came running over to me. She was so out of breath.

"Whoa, hey Jenny, slow down. Mind telling me why you're so out of breath?" She has her hair in a messy bun style today, and she grabbed both my arms and had a worried expression on her face. "Alesia, you won't believe what is happening. RAY had surprisingly got my contact code, I don't know how, but then he explained to me how there's another new student at the Academy, and he's challenging Yuma to a duel over Tori!" Her explaining all of this to me made my eyes widened in shock. "What? Another new guy?" She nodded very slowly. "And that's not all…" Her eyes shifted to the window. "Take a look…"

I frowned at the gesture because I didn't know why she just couldn't have said what she needed to say. Until I went over to the window for myself and now I know why!

Shark was outside waiting at the front gate, was leaning on his motorbike and was gaining some interesting looks from the female students. Some were giggling as you can tell from their facial expressions, and even a few was quite bashful and shy with luminescent blushing. I didn't know what that was bothering me, though, it was more of Jenny's thing. I was just stunned. I turned back around to return my focus on Jenny. "I don't understand, why is he here?"

"Maybe he took the day off just so that he can see you?" She gave her guess. "So what! I don't want to see him, now. We got to try to help Yuma!" Jenny stopped me from running by grabbing my arm. "No, I will go help Yuma. You stay here and talk to Shark." She ordered. "WHAT?! But Jenny…"

"No BUTS Alesia… You promised Yuma, Astral and I that you would go and speak with Shark about apologizing to each other. COME ON, NOW! Since when have you been the type to back down?" Jenny pressed the issue. "Ever since I've came to this world…" I muttered bitterly. I can hear Jenny sigh as she let go of my arm while it fell to my side. "Alesia, Shark isn't a bad guy. You need to get over it. He's here to apologize. You owe him that much respect."

But at this point, she was right about that. I shouldn't keep him waiting.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

About 5 minutes in, you can pretty much see that Shark was getting very impatient but sad at the same time. The rest of the students were still going home, and it was getting far less, though some of the girls couldn't help but stick around and gossip about him. They knew who he was. But they were a bit disappointed knowing that he was a Middle schooler and not a High schooler. One even in ear shot even proclaimed how it was too bad that he wasn't around their age or they would date him!

 _If Alesia doesn't come out from school in 5 more minutes, I think I'm gonna puke hearing these stupid girls! No way in hell would I ever date them! Let Quattro do it, he's around their age._

"Reginald…" Shark hear's Alesia for the first time and standing right in front him.

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

I was walking along with Jenny next to me. And I as walked up to Shark, I can tell that he was so preoccupied with something and didn't even notice me coming towards him. So when I had finally stopped I can really see how his eyes were closed with a disappointed look on his face. I guess that he was afraid that I would avoid him.

"Reginald…" I said softly. I was still in shock that he came to see me in the first place. He jumped a bit being startled and blinked a few times trying to register what just happened. I relaxed a bit when he realized that it was me. "Call me Shark…" He chided me before he acknowledged Jenny. I frowned at that. Remembering when he even told me to call him that and not Shark. Wonder what's up, or is he that confused. "Hey, Jenny…" He spoke in a distant manner. Jenny gripped the latch of the backpack before responding back. "Hey…" She turned to me before she was about to go. "I'm going to go now. See you later…" She rushed out of the scene and it didn't surprise Shark not one bit. "Yeah…"

When I returned back to look at Shark, he was still staring at Jenny's departing form, before his eyes fell upon me. "Where on earth is she going?"

"To your school. Something came up so she decided to handle a few things." I've started. Shark's eyes widened a bit. "It isn't the Barian's again, is it?"

"Not that I know of. But Ray contacted Jenny saying it's urgent. Some new kid at your school is dueling Yuma over Tori." I finished explaining. "Oh, I see. Yeah, he can take care of himself. No big deal…" But then he frowned and that small blush crept up on his face. "So ah…wanna ride with me somewhere? I don't feel too comfortable knowing that your peers are staring at us…." He suggested. I began noticing some sharp stares at some of the girls as they began their little gossiping. I began blushing as well, hoping not to make anything obvious. But it was already too late. No doubt tomorrow I will get the interrogation thing started by his growing fan club.

You can hear the revving of his motorbike turn on and he got his helmet on and the spare one and handed it to me to take. "Give me your backpack. I'll place it in my spare compartment." I did as he asked, while he opened the compartment trunk and laid my backpack inside. He then closed it up again, and he waited for me to hop on. We started to get some onlookers, as Shark began driving fast just to get away from all the attention.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

I ran all the way to Yuma's school and began making my way to the front entrance. The lady at the front desk remembered who I was, and asked if I was here to see Yuma again. I nodded to her before she gave me my pass. "Jenny!" I turned around to my right and noticed how Ray was rushing up to me and stopped when he was a few feet away from me and catching his breath. "What on earth are you doing running in the halls, you know the rules!"

But Ray ignored the lady as he grabbed me from the front like I did to Alesia earlier. "Jen, we need to find Tori right now! Yuma just started his duel with the new kid." He explained to me with desperation. Now as much as I didn't like the kid, I had to agree with him. If we can find Tori, she can put a stop to this madness. I nodded to him, and we began the search by walking out of view from the receptionist and ran when we were in the clear.

"So, how was school for you and Alesia?" Ray began with the questions. I rolled my eyes at this. "How can you be asking me silly questions at a time like this?" I scolded him feeling my annoyance for this kid growing. He gave a nervous laughter. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I just figured that this could be a good time to finally get to know each other. You know, since we go to different schools and all. I mean we are friends, right?" He looked at me with a bright smile. All I did was stay quiet, hoping that he would just drop it so that we can find Tori. Man, this school is so big.

Ray began frowning when he saw that I wasn't answering his question. "So, I guess that means you don't want to be my friend?" He asked with sorrow seeping from his voice. _Agh, this is so messed up. He's doing the puppy dog pout._ But I gave in. What else can I do? "Yeah, sure…" I said to him regrettably. Yep, I think that this is the true definition of being a 'fake' friend.

We finally found Tori talking to her other female friends Summer and Jen. When Jen noticed me she immediately beamed with excitement. "Hey Look, it's Jenny!" Summer and Tori looked to our direction and smiled as well, though Tori's smile went away quickly as she knew something had to be up.

So then Ray began his explanation to Tori. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Sounds like Yuma always seems to be getting into dueling troubles these days…" Jen notices and Summer silently agreed. Tori demanded that we take her to where Yuma is dueling, and Ray basically leads the way.

"So how come you came all the way here Jenny? What happened to Alesia?" Tori turned to talk to me first. Though we didn't notice that Ray was closely listening in on us. "She's back at our school talking to Shark." Tori widened her eyes. "Shark? He was there?" I nodded. "Yeah…I ended up getting an urgent call from Ray explaining to me what happened, so as I was about to go get Alesia, one of our friends from class told me that Shark was outside and he was looking for her. So since we met up with him at the front gate, I told her to let me handle the situation here. Figured it was for the best. At least she's not alone where the Barian's can get her."

"That made a lot of sense, Yuma told me about the situation." Tori mentioned while remembering what happened.

FLASHBACK

Tori's POV

I was in my room, combing through my green hair and humming a tune that my mom used to sign to me as a lullaby when I was so young. I kept dreaming and thinking about what our future was going to be like, now that the Barian's are here to destroy Astral World, and possibly our's as well. I know that Alesia and Jenny can help us to save the day. But yet, I also can't help but think something terrible has happened with them. Like, both of them seemed to be really distant than before. Alesia often knew what to do in situations like this, and would lead us in how things would go. But now it's like that part of her is gone. And after what Yuma explained to me. I doubt that this will get any better.

End Flashback

"So what are we going to do?" Tori asked just to test her theory. But Jenny shrugged it off indifferently about it. "Well, I guess all we can do is get you to where Yuma is and figure it out from there." That reply from Jenny really shocked Tori and made her worried. "Jenny?"

"Yuma!" Jenny called out before Tori had the time to notice. The duel was already over and yet they had no idea what happened. "Well, I guess Yuma won without your help after all!" Jenny gave a smirk while Tori was building up seething anger until she noticed that Alito was slowly coming towards Yuma in a way that made everyone get nervous. She began to step in the middle between them, trying to stop a possible fight. But all Alito did was gently pushed her away with enough strength her and stumble back.

"Yuma…" Alito gave a huge smile. " That was an amazing duel! I never dueled like that in such a very long time! But we're going to have to have a rematch!"

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Quickly noticing how the beach was, it never accord to me that this place even existed. We were a bit away from the city of Heartland. And decided to take a trip to the closest beach. Since it was still part of Heartland, it would only make sense. But why here of all the places that we could have went to?

"So uh…you like it?" Shark asked embarrassed while he didn't give eye contact. I snapped out if my day dream and sighed while acknowledging what was said. "Hmm? Oh, you mean the beach. Yeah…I suppose so. Reminds me of the place I used to go see. Except it would be packed very often." Shark looked at me curiously before speaking. "Really? So what's it like there? Being in your world?"

"So you brought me all the way out here just to talk about that? All you had to do was speak about it with Jenny, you know. We did live in the same places." Speaking indifferently as always, but I can tell that my aloofness was beginning to annoy him.

He gave a frown as a response to what I had told him. "Look, no offense, but I invited you just to speak to you only, not Jenny. And besides, didn't know you dislike small talk."

"Yeah? Well, now you do." I said with a bored attitude. He scoffed now. "Man, you're one of the most grouchy girls I have ever met. And I know you're not on one of those right now."

"If you're trying to insinuate that I'm PMSing, well your dead wrong. You wouldn't want to see me when I do." I folded my arms in a matter of fact attitude. "That's not the point. You know what I'm saying. Look, Alesia, I'm sorry OK? I didn't know how to react at the time when Rio got kidnapped. That was all I was thinking about. And I felt that you and Jenny were getting in my way. You've seen the show enough times by now, right? You should know how I would react." But I gave him a confused look.

"What show?"

Shark raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right? Please tell me that you are joking?"

"I'm serious Shark. What show are you talking about?"

He froze at my gaze almost as if he is contemplating on what to say to me. He just blinked a few times before answering. "You know what? Forget it. It was a stupid question. Got confused with what I needed to ask Rio. Anyway, I'm sorry okay? I'm I forgiven?"

After he asked that question I was silent on this one. _I really do forgive him. But what about that question earlier? Something bothered me about that. I don't know what to do now. Maybe I should just leave it alone for now._ I nodded my head at him slowly. "Yeah, I guess so…"

He smiled at me and gave me the most intense hug I ever felt. That touch alone sparked something in me and a vision immediately popped up in my head. A scary looking being looking like Shark was covered in shadows and his eyes glowed a bright one blue and red on the other in the darkness! Evil laughter can be heard all around me. And then 6 other figures emerges and surrounded me. But they too were in shrouded in the shadows staring down at me from all angles.

Feeling very vulnerable to the intense stares I began to panic and screamed when I felt they were getting closure. I covered myself with my arms and the power of Eternia went completely out of control. Instead of it being a normal pink it turned into a deep blood stained red as it's light intensified.

The laughing immediately stopped as they began to panic. The light covered my whole body and I continue to yell uncontrollably. My face feeling completely numb and strained. I tried controlling it yet I couldn't do anything. I wanted to cry in pain. But even if I wanted to physically try, it would just feel like my eyeballs wanted to come out of its sockets.

 **Leave me alone!**

I felt a hard shake jolted me out of the vision I saw and I can see the terrible shock in Shark's face. " Alesia…"

I was breathing very heavy and noticed that my face was wet from the tears draining down my face. I wad beating with sweat. My heart pounding hard that I was hardly getting air.

"Geez, Alesia, Are you alright! What happened!" He panicked with deep concern. "I…" I couldn't finish speaking because I was getting dizzy from the lack of proper oxygen. Shark steadied me and told me to lean against the runner to get air. "Take it easy. Relax. Do you want some water? Anything?" He was beginning to massage my back some as I shook my head 'no'.

He frowned when I refused anything that he offered. "Alesia what do you want me to do? I feel so helpless when you're not telling me anything." He gently grabbed my hands and held them firmly. And with a sad face, he sighed in defeat."Your face is looking pale. You need to go to the hospital." He suggested once more. But all I did was shake my head at him. He sucked his teeth in annoyance.

" Come on, Alesia! Why must you be so stubborn? I'm trying to help you. Perhaps save your life. You have asthma or something right? You have no pump, no treatment, nothing. And, you never told me what happened not too long ago."

Again I was silent and he just began to cover his eyes and disappointment. I ended up drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Alito was not too far off watching the scene before him. He gave a small frown and then closed his eyes in an attitude before narrowing them as he left the scene.

 _I don't get it. What's so special about her or her annoying friend? Can't help but feel a little guilty with how that turned out. Nobody should be in that much tormenting pain. But it has to be done. And besides… it's too late. The countdown has finally begun…_

 _And soon, her power will be ours…_

An ambulance was set to pick up Alesia as soon as Shark figured that enough was enough. He was beginning to get frustrated with this situation every time he think's on it. When he contacted Yuma and the others, it was clear that they were deeply concerned at this as he was. When they all arrived at the hospital, Jenny was the first one to speak up.

" So what in the world happened Shark?"

He just shrugged at it while still looking at the emergency room being completely cluttered with outgoing patients. " I don't know. We were talking and apologizing to each other. And then when I hugged her all of a sudden she tensed up, screamed in agony and then pretty much blacked out after trying to help her calm down." He shuttered every time he was talking about it. He was clearly shaken and that was much certain to everybody there. He was completely silenced afterward's.

Rio was now gripping his shoulder and gave a sad face. "Reginald, it's okay. You did the right thing…" She soothed gently. " But she almost could have died Rio…" He said nearly choked back tears.

"Every other time she almost could have died…" Jenny pointed out. "Poor Alesia… I just wished that there was something that we could do? But what could that really be?" Tori asked openly for everyone to chime in. "It would make a lot of sense, considering the kind of power she possesses…" Astral made an observation.

Yuma looked up to Astral as did Tori and Jenny. " What are you getting at Astral? We know the power of Eternia can do and will do if she doesn't make a choice." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, but we don't need to worry about that. Alesia has already made her choice to save the world. " Yuma smiled enthusiastically and turned over to get confirmation at Jenny. " Right, Jenny?"

For a minute she shifted over uncomfortably as she felt a bit cornered by his question. She blinked in confusion before settling with an answer. " Uh, yeah…"

However, with the way that Jenny was reacting got Shark feeling very uneasy by it and suspicious. Rio eyed him from the corner of her eyes as she caught up on the reason for his change in demeanor.

 _Why do I get the feeling that my brother knows a lot more than what he is letting on?_

Then one of the nurses finally came over to tell everyone the news regarding Alesia's condition. Kari just happened to be with her. She was not so impressed with how the situation is. Yuma and Jenny were the first ones to stand up. "How is she, sis?" Yuma asked politely. But the frown on her face scared everybody but she was silent. So the nurse took over for the uncomfortable sister.

She cleared her throat. "So far things look pretty decent for you friend. However, I do have some serious news to share with the immediate family first. "At this point, Yuma, Kari and I are the immediate family she has. And we all live together." Jenny pointed out.

Bronk stands up as did everyone else. "We all are!" He says proudly as everyone agreed by nodding. She gave a small smile. That is very kind of you all to be there for her. She's lucky to have this many friends. However…"

Kari spoke up finally. "Guys this is very serious. I know you all are eager to see Alesia right now. But your gonna have to wait. She's in no condition to be seen by anybody else at the moment. So please be patient."

At this Shark immediately wanted to protest, but thankfully Rio gripped his shoulder a bit to warn him. He eyed her from the corner of his eyes to the right as she shook her head slowly and discreetly. He so badly wanted to protest about it but he knew that it was no use fighting with anybody.

Yuma and Jenny were already inside the nurse's room.

* * *

About 3 minutes later

* * *

"She is in another coma?" Jenny asked in annoyance. "The doctor isn't entirely sure. But he believes she will wake up soon. She wasn't breathing too well when the paramedics arrived, so we had to put her on oxygen." The nurse confirmed. "This is becoming even more troublesome by the minute." Astral spoke. The nurse went right through Astral while Jenny and Yuma were shocked about it. Kari looked at them strangely between the nurse and the two teens. "Um, did I miss something here?"

"Sorry Kari, the nurse just went right through Astral so it kinda shocked us a bit." Yuma explained. "I don't see how any of that is new since this practically happens all the time." Astral pointed out while shaking his head. Jenny sighed and was getting very anxious about the whole thing with Alesia. She scoffs. "This whole entire thing is nuts."

Kari frowned and looked directly in the room where Alesia is being held. _Alesia, why is it that you always end up into trouble? Is that power so serious that it could be the end of you? Or us?_

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Waking up to the sound of beeps in intervals filling my senses, I took a deep breath in and nearly gasped when I forgot what had happened to me. Things were starting to become more of a blur by the second.

* * *

The Next Day Jenny was told that she will be off from school so that she can help Alesia when needed. Turned out that it was a very good idea since she needed to catch up on her history report due in a week. The gang was having a problem due to the argument they had in school. All of this was thanks to Ray. He suggested that they make a vote of who gets to be the Super Secret Numbers Card Investigation Club's cheerleader. _I mean really…_ That was what Alesia thought.

Knowing Cathy and Tori, they would be going at it just to fight for that spot. The other boys might feel left out after all the basically useless stuff they felt was all for nothing. Not that it was useless or anything to what Alesia was thinking. What made Alesia feeling strange was the idea that something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

"Hey, Jenny?" Alesia began to ask. Jenny turned around to see Alesia. "Yeah Less, what's up?" Alesia cleared her throat while she was relaxing in bed. "Do you think that you can take me to the Friendship games Yuma and the gang have going on tomorrow?"

Jenny gave a smirk while turning back to finish her work. "Sure! We just have to see if Kari would let us."

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Afterward, Jenny went ahead to ask if I was allowed to go. All she said is that as long as I don't participate in the event then fine. And of course take the Asthma pump that was given. When the next day arrived everybody was lined up at the Academy grounds as they were ordered to. One thing that really bothered me was the fact that those two were there.

 _That big guy and Ray again…!_

Shark,however, was getting an attitude about the whole thing. "Why do I get a really strange feeling that me being here is going to be a big mistake?"

Yuma began clearing his throat and began the announcement. "Okay, guys! Today is the day we begin the first ever Heartland Academy's Super Secret Numbers Card Investigation Club's Friendship Games!"

"Yep…I'm going to regret coming here…" He deadpanned. "Hey, it's probably not as bad as you think." I chimed in. Shark scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You're not in it…" He said. _Not that you needed to be anyway._

Then the big guy…Girag I think his name was according to Yuma began speaking in his place. And began explaining the rules. It was pretty simple. Everybody will be paired into a group of two. For every win the team gets points. And the two teams with the most points gets to face each other in a final duel and be declared as the Club's cheerleader. "No offense, but this really does sound boring." Jenny spoke in an audible whisper.

"Hey! No commentators are allowed to speak at this time!" Girag spoke with annoyance. Jenny and I were shocked. "What makes you think I said something?!" Jenny protested embarrassingly. Girag gave one of his cheeky grins. _Huh! That's what you get for having somebody with Barian powers. We can pick up on things no other human senses could._ He thought then cleared his throat.

"Alright, now here is the names of the teams. First is team 1: Too Cool and the Fool, consisting of Yuma and Shark. Next is team 2: Nerd Herd. Caswell and Flip. Team 3 is: Beauty and the Bronk…"

"What happened to Beauty and the Beast…?" Jenny once again joked. "We get it, Jenny…" Shark and I said in annoyance. However, I could have sworn that Rio and Bronk gave a narrowed look towards Jenny's way.

" And last but not least is team 4s: Grrr-l Power. Which will consist of Tori and Cathy."

However, the gang was already in another uproar.

"This has got to be a mistake!"

"Why do I got to be paired up with her!"

"I don't need you anyway, you insane feline!"

"Insane?!"

"I would gladly pair up with you anytime, Rio…"

"Hmph!"

"You're joking!"

"He's the least competent duelist on the whole team!"

I began shaking in furiously over the arguing, that I stood up and took a deep agonizing breath. "QUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!" I belted such a load yell that I was left with everything being completely silent and strange looks. Even the new kids were shocked. "Whoa…" Shark blinked.

Ray gulped. "Remind me not to get her angry…" He shuddered. I began coughing suddenly as I was gasping for air. " Oh my gosh, Alesia! Take the inhaler!" Jenny ordered me as she got it out from her purse. "Wait… she has to take that thing?" Shark questioned at the wrong time as I was taking it.

Ray then began trying to calm everybody down and then began to leave the next announcement to Girag. As he gave the countdown for the games to begin, Shark then stepped in and as everybody got they're dueling gear on. Jenny and I got our Duel gazers on while the Augmented Reality system started up.

And the first round is going to be…

"A freaking skydiving field?! Really?!" Jenny screamed in horror as Jenny and I are suddenly in the air, hanging onto each other for dear life, debating if I should just use my powers or not, all while they are dueling each other. Thank God above we got parachutes…and my inhaler!

Flip and Caswell was hanging onto their monsters Flipangutan and Crush Bug X respectively while Shark was about to attack with his Submersible Carrier Aero Shark. Flip and Caswell was about to lose and it was indeed Shark's turn. "Get em, Aero Shark…" He ordered in a bored tone while not even trying. Couldn't blame the boredom. I mean, they hardly put up a fight.

Caswell and Flip's monsters vanished as they got destroyed and their life points dropping to 0. They fell further down as their parachutes activated on time. As Yuma congratulated Shark, the later looked up towards our direction worriedly. "Did you really have to be a part of this?!"

"Hey, Don't look at us! Blame those two!" Jenny pointed out at Girag and Ray. Shark growled as Ray announced Team 1 as the winner of this round.

The scenery just changed as we landed to the ground and Girag picked the next field to play. My face dreaded as soon as he revealed what it was.

I began to notice that suddenly everybody was looking each other and we were in some sort of beach section. It was a duel between Team 1 and Team 3. Since Jenny and I were on the sidelines it was better off this way. Until I moved and realized that I had no shoes on but was barefoot!

I freaked out when Jenny and I noticed that we were in bikini like outfits! Her's were the colors of Purple with black string laces and it was barely covering her upper midsection. And mine was slightly worse! This is why I hate having to see myself like this. Why can't I just wear a normal bathing suit!?

"Okay, can we stop checking each other out and get on with the duel?!" Shark stated while noticing us with an embarrassing blush on his face. Yuma however, was entirely clueless. Astral was just looking around wondering what Shark meant by 'checking everybody out' until he got an idea what and held a blush for himself for even thinking about it.

"Oh I don't care, I can keep staring all day…" Jenny said with an infatuated look and sighed dreamily. I just rolled my eyes at her. "Oh brother…Spare me the drama!"

"What?! You know that Shark's hot." Jenny gave a smirk. "I bet you're thinking about seeing Kite in that." She teased even further. I did a double take at her, while forgetting that the duel has already started. "I do not! Unlike your perverse brain!" Man, am I starting to get a bit salty today. However, Jenny seems a bit offended. "I'm not being perverse! It's only natural to admire beauty from afar." She defended.

I scoffed at her for this. "You call that admiring beauty? Now all of a sudden Shark's beautiful now?"

Suddenly we hear Shark groaned in anger and pain, and this got everybody's attention. When we looked back in shock, we can see an angry Shark who missed the ball as it hit his face. And boy, was he shocked and angry. "Wha?! Did you just call me beautiful?!" Rio smirked at this while Bronk was snickering in the background.

"Yes, brother —I believe she did call you…'beautiful'. However, it's probably not as beautiful as my abs." She winked. Yuma was also seen snickering loudly in the background, and this mad Shark infuriated. "Really, Yuma!? This is what I get for being teamed up with You! Just shut the hell up, man! You're annoying!" He snapped.

The duel kept going until Shark gets the ball again and threw it back at Bronk and attacked with his Black Ray Lancer to finish off Bronk's Tin Archduke. No doubt with the look of Rio's face, she was not pleased.

"Gezz, couldn't you have been more reliable? Hmph!" Rio said displeased. Jenny blinked as we stared at what happened. "Wow. Somebody really wanted to win." She comments. "Well, you can't really blame them. Can you? This tournament really is getting competitive." I replied. Jenny nodded in acknowledgment. "Can't argue with you about that."

And then next, Girag announced that next was the tennis field. In which Cathy and Tori lost to Flip and Caswell. And if that didn't solve all the world's problems, throughout this whole little tournament: they didn't get a signal point…

While all of this is going on I couldn't help but look at the new students Girag and Ray. They seem to be the okay bunch. But I knew better than that. After our last encounter with them nearly a week ago, I'm not taking any chances. So when he had decided to call in Tori and Cathy for a bonus prize before the duel between Shark and Yuma, I decided to go try and follow them by making an excuse. "Um, you know what? All of a sudden I have to terribly use the bathroom. I'll be sure to be back before the duel starts."

Ray did a double take when he heard. "But you didn't have to use the before." He frowned. I turned around fuming at him before panicked at my expression. "Yeah! Until you and Girag decided to send us flying in the air, Have us dressed half naked, and literally everything else that had to do with this tournament without even ME being in it!" I huffed and waltz right out of the area. Shark noticed this and took the opportunity to follow me at the same time without anybody noticing. Except for Jenny and Rio.

"You don't have to use the bathroom, do you?"

I turned around and nearly froze. As soon as I came in contact with those piercing ocean blue eyes, it was clear that Shark was not convinced with my excuse earlier. "You noticed, did you?" I ask feeling guilty. He nodded admitting it. "Yeah, I haven't heard a terrible lie like that from you before. And usually your good at lying as well as telling the truth. So what's really going on?" He asked concerned now. "Is it you're breathing again? Do you want me to take you home? Maybe the excitement got to you or something and you didn't want the others to know."

I shook my head at his theory. "No, …It's nothing like that at all. But thanks anyway." I tried to leave again, and then Shark made his way to his runner and made his chance to escape from the tournament. I guess that he had enough 'fun' for today…

 _Wait a minute. Who's going to duel Cathy and Tori with Yuma in Shark's place?!_

"Alright! The duel is about to get started!" I hear Yuma shout and this got me shocked already since I just finished speaking with Shark. I had no idea that they were going to start right away! But then Jenny turned to look at me when I finally approached the field again. "So, I heard that Reginald went home." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. I shrugged. "Yeah, shocking, though…I was wondering if he was going to stay for the rest of it. But I guess not…" I said a little sad.

Jenny smirked. Knowing what it could be. "Nah, I got the feeling that he was going to leave anyway." Then her face turned noticeably red. Still smirking, she sighed dreamily. "But it wasn't a total waste of time. I got to see him shirtless…" Rio caught on and did a double take at her. "Whoa…time out. You got the hots for my brother!" She whispered to us in shock and disgust. Jenny's little daydream was instantly interrupted by that and I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment. "…kill me now…" She said covering her face.

Rio looked at me concerned and then Girag was freaking out when he noticed that Shark was nowhere to be found. "Hey! Wait a minute! Where's Shark! The duel is about to start." As Rio and Caswell was explaining about what happened to the said duelist, I caught on to Tori and Cathy giving me dirty looks and smirked when I noticed them. Something resonated with me when that happened, and my body was suddenly frozen in fear, with my heart pounding hard out of my chest.

 _Why do I get the feeling that something is not right with those two?_

Girag and Yuma vs Tori and Cathy…This is going to be interesting.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

"…I rank up my Rank 4 Fairy Cheer Girl! Go! Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Tori shouted. "Ah, did I miss the part where she just said that she Ranks Up her monster!" Jenny asked in shock. "I knew something had to be fishy!" I stated. Amongst the darkness arose CXYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl and two overlay units.

 **2500 ATK/1900 DEF**

She then attacked Girag's Magic Hand and destroyed it. "This is not good." Yuma thought out loud. All while Girag was still panicking. "Who would have thought that Tori and Cathy wertr underneath the control of Barian World." Astral commented still shocked at the results. "And now I activate DFairyariy Cheer Girl's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, I can inflict 500 life points worth of damage for every card I have in my hand. Since I have 4 cards, that equals to 2000 life points of damage!" Tori declared while Yuma and Girag got hot together by the effect.

Yuma and Girag: 3100 — 1100

"Soon Barian World shall have what we desire!" Tori and Cathy turned to look at Jenny and I and pointed at us directly. "The Eternia holders!"

The gang was very much in shock as we were. But Yuma and Astral wasn't going to give up. Now that it was Yuma's turn, he requested if he can use one of Girag's facedown cards. Shocked, Girag agreed and Yuma began his turn with 'Gagaga Girl' and normal summons her to the field, while activating his spell card 'Level Lifter' to send a monster in his hand to the graveyard so that he can change Gagaga Girl's level to level 4. How this was possible, was due to Yuma sending 'Gagaga Magician' to the graveyard. But not without a good cause though. Because by doing that he was going to bring 'Gagaga Magician' back by using 'Monster Reborn'.

Then by overlaying both Gagaga monsters, he brought out Number 39: Utopia. "And since I used a Gagaga monster to overlay with another Gagaga monster. I'm able to use Utopia's special ability! By reducing the attack of your 'Dark Fairy Cheer Girl'! Tori and Cathy gasped in shock at static came from Utopia and shocked their monster.

Dark Fairy Cheer Girl: 2500 — 0

"Finally!" Jenny shouted in excitement! "Now's the time, Yuma!" Astral declared. "Right! And now I activate Girag's facedown card 'Hand Power'! It allows me to double the Attack power of a monster on the field by banishing a Hand monster from the graveyard! I banish 'Magic Hand', increasing Utopia's attack points from 2500 to 5000."

"This is it. Yuma is going to win." I breathe. Yuma gives the final attack and dropped Tori and Cathy's life points to 0. As the girls screamed when being blown to the ground. The crashed landed in the same position as each other, while Yuma and Girag were declared the winner.

Everybody cheered for Yuma and Astral as they finally won and broke the spell placed on Tori and Cathy. But then Jenny pulled me to the side. "How did those two end up under the control of the Barians!" Jenny freaked out. "There's got to be a better explaining for it. But Jenny… there's something that I need to talk to you about."

We walked a little further ways from the group but still remained in sight. Jenny huffed as she has no idea what are we about to talk about. After all, it has been a while since then. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. I took a long breath and opened my eyes. "Okay, how much do you remember from the show?"

She blinked at me. "What do you mean by that? Since when this was a show?" And then she widened her eyes. "What am I saying? Of course, this is a show! I must be on drugs today." She stated without acknowledging that I heard her. "Jenny, I'm being serious about this! How much do you remember?" I pleaded with her. She frowned at me and began to step back some. "I…I don't know…"

Now I frowned. "You remember something…right?"

She shrugged. "I mean. I remembered some pieces here and there. But it's like. I don't know. I just never really thought about it, ever since you kept asking me if I felt if something was weird of strange. And that's the thing… I FEEL like something is wrong, but I can't place my finger on it. Its like…some part of me thinks it's some kind of dream, and the other half of me know's I'm not dreaming. But no matter how much I want to think about it. I don't bother remembering what I was trying to even remember in the first place!" She exclaimed. She blinked again and then looked at me.

"Does that even make any sense?" I nodded. "Well, here's what I need for you to know…" As I was telling her everything I had a conversation to Kite about a few days ago, she was shocked and then grew pale, and worried.

* * *

Barian World — ZEXAL World

* * *

A large monster resembling some type of dragon emerged and screeched out a loud roar. Mizar was capturing it within a card. But even with his might, it was a fierce force to be reckoned with. He slid as the dragons powers slipped into the card, permanently sealed. And with a menacing laughter, Mizar spoke.

"Who would have thought that everything was coming to this! When I get my hands on those girls, I'll be sure to give them nightmares for the rest of eternity!" He continued to laugh at the thought of this.

I shuttered all of a sudden.

Jenny looked at me curiously as we walked back to where everybody was hanging out at. Yuma, of course, being chased by Tori and Cathy while the rest gang laughed at this, excluding Astral. "You okay?"

"…Another…darkness is coming…" I said in a startled expression.

* * *

 **Yes! Chapter 43 in finally done! I know it took me a long time to do this, and for that again, I am really sorry. It's been a long time since I've watched the show, and now I'm re-watching it all over again. Was getting so hooked on Arc- V, I still couldn't believe it. Well, I hope that they will begin the 3rd Season soon in English. So let me know how this faired out. Next chapter is going to be intense as you know who will show up!**

 **To one of our Guest Reviewers, don't worry. A new update is now here!**

 **MiracleHeart14: Geez, Everybody is having a hard time with the shipping. 0.o But I know the scene's with the girls was very appealing in a comical way! Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **De hearts 26: You are absolutely correct about what Kite said to Alesia. She still has a lot to learn and is learning from every experience in the ZEXAL World. However, the mystery with Cassie is still a mystery! But know that it won't be a mystery for long!**

 **Again** , **everybody, I'm going through a lot right now. I hope that everybody has a good day/night, wherever you are in the world** **and enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review! The Barian's are about to get dangerous than ever before!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	44. The Twin Dragons

And…Welcome to a brand new chapter of Access the Dimensions!

There is no need for a A/N right now, so I will get straight to the point! It's a tiny bit short, but it will lead into the next chapter. Sorry for the major delay. Please read and review. I will do dedications to reviewers next chapter. Hope you all like it!

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. It belongs to Konami, TV Tokyo, NAS and Kazuki Takahashi. This is only fan-fiction, people. Please support the official anime/manga.**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Alito decides to take his battle to Yuma, after he grows tired of having to compete for Tori's affections. In the mist of all of this happening, Shark visit's the Heartland High School in order to apologize to Alesia formally. But Jenny receives news from Ray that Alito [the new transfer student], arrives to challenge Yuma to a duel, and Jenny takes this opportunity to let Alesia and Shark make up by going in Alesia's place.

Again, Alesia ends up seeing another vision that causes her to end up nearly comatose once more. Not well, she is taken to the hospital but was able to return home quickly. But her sudden unconsciousness causes deep worry by the others.

With Girag's plan to get Yuma's friends to cooperate again, they come up with the idea to host the Friendship Games, consisting that of the Number Club themselves and added with Rio and Shark. Since Alesia couldn't compete, and Jenny is without a partner, they remain on the sidelines while witnessing the games take place. However, they are once again threatened by the Barian's power. But as fate would have it, Yuma and Girag was victorious in their duel against them. Now that Alesia tells Jenny the truth about they're missing memories, another Barian threat soon approaches.

* * *

Chapter 44: The Twin Dragons S02-08

* * *

It was dinner time at the Tsukumo residence. And I couldn't wait to eat some of Grandma's roast meat and potatoes tonight! I'd remember when I was going to wait for Yuma to come home from school, he was completely bummed out. I really wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it really didn't make a difference how it was going to be done. Yuma just wouldn't say anything and dodge the question. This has been going on for a while now.

Ever since we have the few days off. Or at least Jenny and I do, I had to take this time to reflect on what is happening with myself right now before I'm able to help out Yuma.

"Poor Alesia, this, poor Alesia, that…it's so annoying!" I yelled feeling like an idiot. Jenny decided to go on a trip with the other girls in Eri's group. I was still recovering and wasn't allowed to go. It sucked. I hope she get's to bring some pictures back…

She would be gone for the whole weekend, and I promised that for the remainder of the time she is gone, I would be responsible with telling her when something goes wrong.

But what bothered me the most was these pass few days since being here.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _"…_ _I rank up my Rank 4 Fairy Cheer Girl! Go! Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Tori shouted. "Ah, did I miss the part where she just said that she Ranks Up her monster!" Jenny asked in shock. "I knew something had to be fishy!" I stated. Amongst the darkness arose CXYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl and two overlay units._

 ** _2500 ATK/1900 DEF_**

 _She then attacked Girag's Magic Hand and destroyed it. "This is not good." Yuma thought out loud. All while Girag was still panicking. "Who would have thought that Tori and Cathy were underneath the control of Barian World." Astral commented still shocked at the results. "And now I activate Dark Fairy Cheer Girl's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, I can inflict 500 life points worth of damage for every card I have in my hand. Since I have 4 cards, that equals to 2000 life points of damage!" Tori declared while Yuma and Girag got hot together by the effect._

 _Yuma and Girag: 3100 — 1100_

 _"_ _Soon Barian World shall have what we desire!" Tori and Cathy turned to look at Jenny and I and pointed at us directly. "The Eternia holders!"_

 _The gang was very much in shock as we were._

 **That was very scary when Tori did that. But not as scary as when I had that vision. Why did that creepy looking guy look just like…Shark? And who were the rest of those guys? They looked like they could be Barians…**

* * *

END FLASHBACK

 _And then there's the matter of Cassie… Is she alive somehow? Or was she brought back from the dead? Is it a fake? So many more unanswered questions, it's practically killing me!_

I dreaded the thought alone. And then after that…

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _Too bad that you girls won't be able to get to see tomorrow…" A dark voice spoke behind me, and Jenny gasped in shock that she stumbled on the chairs while pointing. I froze when I noticed the fright in her voice. "It-It-It's him!" Jenny stammered. I immediately turned around and paled at the sight of when I came across a wide, tall and somewhat heavy built teenage looking guy, with green Mohawk spiked hair, chestnut eyes, perky and stubble lips that were obvious, and a jumpsuit version of the Heartland Academy's 2nd-year student._

 _"_ _Um, I'm sorry but, do we know you?" I questioned him suspiciously. But he chucked menacingly. And I didn't like it one bit. "Perhaps… but wouldn't be much fun if you and I played a little game?" He smirked as he held up a card that looked so familiar me. Yet as it glowed red I felt a strong immediate resolve to get away. Yet I was so drawn to the voices that were beginning to plague my mind._

 ** _Work for Barian_**

 ** _Barian World_**

 ** _It's power can be yours_**

 ** _So much more_**

 _ **Barian World awaits you**_

 ** _DestroyAstral World_**

 ** _Eternia_**

 ** _Give Eternia to us_**

 ** _Barian World AWAITS_**

 ** _SERVE BARIAN WORLD!_**

 _"_ _Leave us alone you psycho kid!" Jenny screamed as she pushed me out of harms way and covered her eyes while leading me out of the classroom._

 _What was that just now…?_

 _We hid in the school and found the janitor's closet to hide in. It wasn't an ideal spot, but it was better than nothing at all! Jenny and i was breathing heavily due to all that running, but we were trying so hard to be quiet unlike what we're used to hearing and seeing on television. Some idiot characters goes ahead and speak about audible whisper and make's so easy to be heard, it's frustrating. "So now what are we going to do?" Jenny whispered. I shook my head. "I'm still trying to get over what has happened…" I told her honestly._

 _"_ _Come out, come out, wherever you are…" It was the big guy again!_

 _Jenny suddenly grabbed my hands. "Do it…" She encouraged. "But won't he…?" I began. "There's no time!" She said in a panic. I nodded as we heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and we concentrated. I felt the power brewing inside of me as began to have a strong rush of air forming around us. In a blink of an eye we felt as if we were outside already. When we looked around us and see that we were in the middle of Heartland Academy. How come we always end up back here?_

* * *

END FLASHBACK

I climbed out of my bed and shook my head at that memory. While at the same time trying to break down the pieces of information I got from that spell. While pulling out the chair for me to sit on, I wrote all of it down on a piece of paper in it's exact order, as I was sit "Work for Barian, Barian World, It's power…" I widened my eyes. "It's power? Serve Barian World? Why is those voices telling me to serve them? I thought they wanted me dead?" I asked myself.

"That would not seem to be the case…" A voice nearly startled me when I turned around and gasped at Astral being very close to me by my ear. He pulled back some and gave a worried expression. "A..Astral?" I said in shock. He frowned at me. "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you." I blinked before I realized what he had said and gave a huge sighed. "That's okay. I should have expected that at least."

He cocked his head to the side noticing the piece of paper laying on my desk. "I've noticed that you have been in deep thought. Care to talk about it?" He offered. I shifted on my chair while trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, sure…" I said lightly. Astral hovered down to meet with me at eye level. "You're holding back. Why?" He asked concerned. "I…" I couldn't find the words to speak. I was already scared just thinking of the worse. "… … …" I closed my eyes trying to come up with what I can about the situation. How could I explain to him that I had a vision of my sister possibly alive? It took Kite a while just to process everything! Why does everything have to be so hard? This is starting to drive me crazy, for sure!

"Well, so far I have been trying to put my head around this whole thing going on inside." I end up saying, still a bit confused as ever now. I don't make any sense. "Inside?" Astral asked. "Inside of my body… I…I haven't said anything for a while now…but…" I looked at him and then knew what to start telling him. "There is something going on, that I haven't been able to explain. I've been thinking a lot about it lately, and it all started to make some kind of sense to me at least. But remember when I was in the hospital after Shark decided to bring me in?"

Astral nodded. "Yes. Though I don't see how any of that is relevant to what you wrote on your desk…" I froze at this and felt as if my face was paling. "Well, um. I'm getting there actually. I just wanted to make sure you understand the complications of it all. Anyway, as I was about to say. There is a problem going on with my body. I passed out immediately when Shark hugged me. All of a sudden, it was like a vision came to me. I never experienced anything like this before. So it really frightened me when it happened."

"I can imagine what that must be like for you, considering the kind of power you do have. It's not like you can just stop and start it at will. As you may know, I go through such visions myself. And I'm still trying to understand them as well. But as much as I would love for you to tell me, I'm certain that it will change the plot even more. So it's best that I forget about it. But that is besides the point." He paused and began floating upwards as he crossed his arms.

"I do not understand exactly what is happening with you. But you seemed to be in a lot of pain that time, Alesia. The thought of it however is quite disturbing. I cannot fathom the idea of you getting hurt anymore than you should. But I'm certain that whatever this vision is, it must be important as mine." I nodded. "It was very scary." I ended up with the shivers. "It's was so real…I can't even go to sleep without having those nightmares again…"

And then the thought of Cassie's body in a silhouette within that orb like thing flashed within my thoughts. It was hard to imagine that this is the truth. _What if all of that was a lie? A false vision created by the Barians?_

I was invited to go up to the mountain top areas in the outskirts of Heartland City with Yuma, Astral and Tori, who wanted to pay Master Roku and even Kaze a visit. Yuma like before had to carry a LOT of items that Grandma had gathered for him with the help of Lillybot, of course. Kaze ended up telling us that Master Roku was out for the time being. Apparently on vocation just like Jenny is now!

"Well, that is just great! Now what am I supposed to do with Master Roku not here!" Yuma complained. "Chill out, Yuma. Your pretending like it's the end of the world." Tori smirked at her response. Yuma turned around still very much upset. "But it is the end of the world if Master Roku isn't back yet!" I just shook my head at this. And then somebody placed a hand on my left shoulder. I was surprised to see that it was Kaze that did it. "You seemed to be at a lost. Is something the matter?" I shook my head. "Not really… But thanks for asking though…"

While I felt that he let me go, I couldn't help but feel like there was something else that he wanted to talk about. Yuma and Tori are still arguing, and Astral is trying to assess the situation logically. Perhaps it just let's me know that there is always going to be something to think about, even in the mist of discouragement.

"To be honest with you, I was quite surprised to see you arrive here considering your situation." I gave the ninja a stern look. "What do you mean?"

"How can I put this…" He began thinking. "Master Roku pretty much explained to me that your powers are essentially important to our whole universe. Whenever there is a disturbance in the world, this temple would sometimes glow on its own without warning. We came to a conclusion that something terrible is about to approach this world. And even though you and your friend have no control over what is to come. The darkness however is essentially getting more stronger. Almost as if it is feeding off of something."

His last sentence had my mind go blink for a moment. _…feeding off of something, huh?_

Seems like this is another clue I'm going to have to investigate.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"This isn't good, Alito." Girag spoke with worry. "I know, you don't have to remind me of everything that is going wrong." Alito responded as soon as he cooled off and dried his face with his shirt. "This is getting ridiculous. How are we supposed to have an advantage over the girls, when it just seems like everything is getting out of our control! We stole the memories like we were ordered to, right? So why can't we just take a peek at them and get this done and over with!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But I guess that Dumon is scared to even consider it." Girag clenched his fist together as Alito looked at him with a concerned expression. He gave off a look to the side afterwards remembering his of the time he encountered Alesia not well with Shark closely concerned about her.

 _I could have taken care of that situation right then and there. But Girag does have a point. Why not take a look at her memories?! I guess we will have to ask Mizar about this as soon as he's done…_

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Tori is playing in the river with her swimsuit on, and I was just sitting there watching her play. On the rock, and just being as I always have been…silent. "Hey, come on, Alesia! Join in!" Giving her a wary smile I just shook my head at her. "No thanks. I don't feel like getting wet right now. I didn't even buy a bathing suit." Feeling pretty bad for rejecting her, I looked over to Yuma as he was sitting there all by himself. It was clear what was on his mind and that had to be Astral. Ever since we had that talk the other day, I haven't seen Astral come out of the Golden key for a while now. Something has to be bumming out Yuma.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _Yuma knocked on my front door and then immediately opened it before I was able to speak. He seemed very much upset about something. It was easy to recognize and read on his face. "Hey, Alesia, can I talk to you for a sec?" I blinked still surprised that he was in my room. "Ah…sure…" I was taken back for words. Something definitely has to be up for him to just barge in like that._

 _He closed the door behind him, and then he suddenly walked up to me and sat on my bed. "I wanted…to ask you something… something really important." He said staring at the floor. And now he began looking at me with sorrowful eyes. "Do you think that you can do that for me?" he asks._

 _"_ _Depending on what it is, sure." He nodded and then took a deep breath while gripping on his key for comfort. "Lately, I've been getting these visions. About the door… and it told me that in order to gain the power I need, I must be willing to give up something most valuable to me. And that bothers me a lot. I'm sure you know about this." Before I had time to answer he interrupted me again. "Anyway…I don't know what the future holds for me now, and Astral hasn't been coming out of his key ever since that last battle. Do you know what is happening with Astral?And why all of a sudden that door spoke about what's most valuable?"_

 _I was silent as I bit my lower lip. Anxiety began to overcome with the worry that Yuma might find out that I losing my memories. I…I don't know what to do! I don't want to lie to him either!_

 _"_ _Well, the thing is Yuma, so many things are happening right now I don't even know where to start…" He frowned at my answer. "Do you at least have an idea what is going to happen?"_

 _I shrugged. "My best bet is that Astral is worried too. Worried about the future outcome and what is to be between you, the Astral world and the Barian World. So at this point, trust him Yuma. The same way he trusted you with the Numbers."_

 _Yuma gave a sigh of relief and took hold of the key before him. "Astral…you're never alone…" He whispered to himself._

 _I frowned and thought about a lot of what I said._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

Normal POV

In Heartland City, Rio just came out from doing the last of her shopping. Shark was leaning on his runner, eyes closed and annoyed with just sitting there. "Aren't you glad that we went out today?" she beamed.

"I would have been glad if I slept in today." He complained. "Aw…But you would have instantly gotten up if you had a date today with Alesia, right…?" she teased.

His whole face was becoming red with embarrassment. "Look! There's nothing going on between us right now, so you have no right to tease me!" He paused. "And besides… don't you already have enough clothes?"

She giggled at his response and change of subject. "A girl can never have enough stuff." She was interrupted by the sense of being taken over by the overwhelming presence of the future. The bags she was carrying dropped to the ground and alarmed Shark. "Rio! What is it!"

"A terrible force…has come to take what is not there's. It's flying straight towards us…leaving destruction within it wake…"

"A terrible force? Destruction?" Shark repeated. He gasped when he thought about it further. "Could this mean the Barians?! And are they after Alesia?!" Shark tried getting the answer out of his sister. But she just gave him a startled look.

"Reginald…" She whispered. After nearly passing out, Shark caught her before she fell. "Please don't do one of you're fainting spells now, Rio! We got to find Alesia and Yuma now."

"Outside of the city…within the mountains…" She spoke finally with remorse written on her face. "Got it!"

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

After Tori and Yuma played with the water at the river bank, she got out as the day was shifting to evening. I couldn't help but sense that something or someone was nearby. As they continued walking, I paused to look at the area where I sensed the ominous presence. Yet it was hard to tell.

"Ah, Alesia, are you listening!" Tori called out feeling annoyed. I looked at her. " Sorry, Tori. Something ended up getting my att…" I paused as I felt a strong energy coming towards us. Mainly at Tori! I gasped when I knew it was quick, I immediately rushed to her and pushed her out of whatever the way. "Tori, move!"

I screamed in pain when the impact of whatever that hit me bounced off my body. It not only stung but it was hot to touch. The impact alone forced my body to nearly fly to the ground before the dirt was scraping on my shirt and skin. It didn't help that I was wearing shorts today.

I can hear Tori and Yuma gasping in shock at what happened. "Alesia! Are you okay? Answer me!" Yuma only a small moan as an answer from me. We could all hear somebody giving a unpleasant response. "Tsk! Damn, I didn't expect her to get in the way." I was a man's voice. And as I struggled to open my eyes, Tori and Yuma turned around to notice the person who spoke.

"You… You're the one who attacked Alesia? Why would you do that?" Yuma questioned.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about her. Though I was targeting your other friend." The long blond eyed Tori with disgust. Then he eyed back at me indifferently. "Yet, the Eternia holder seems to have gotten in the way…"

Tori gasped while I paled at the realization of who he is. He's a Barian…

"But no matter. The outcome is still the same. I'll be the one to take care of this matter, personally." Though I don't see why those imbeciles can't take care of the task so easily. At least now I can have all the fun to myself.

"You're from Barian World?! Are you here to kidnap Alesia, again?" Yuma confronted the unknown Barian. "Not only that, But I've come to take your Numbers!"

Then a name suddenly flashed in my mind and it showed up clear as day…

 _Mizar_

Then flashes of strange events showing up with the both of them dueling each other. And Yuma losing!

"Mizar…Yuma…be careful…" I tried calling out. But my voice was hoarse and my body weak still. Tori notices as she rushed over to me and held me near her. "Alesia are you okay?"

Mizar tossed a small item into the air and almost immediately a strong energy emerged from it's spot and engulfed the area as it grew. It became a sphere of some Yuma was caught in the middle of it and pixelated into vanishing particles. Then out of no where Shark and Rio came as the sphere grew bigger and moved higher and higher.

"What the hell is this thing?!"

"It's some type of Sphere Field. The same kind of technology created by Dr. Faker. Except this one is red, and far different." That pretty much answered Shark's question. But what I wanted to know was where did that knowledge come from.

The Barian laughed at Yuma's confusion. At this point in time, Astral finally came out of the key! "So tell me, _little boy_ , are you scared?" he mocked. "Not a chance!" Yuma defied.

"I think now is the time to think critically about this Yuma. This man must be from Barian World."

"How right you are, Astral scum!" Yuma protested against whatever Mizar had to say and prepped himself for the duel. With their duel disk ready, their gazers set. We done the same just to witness this moment. And the Augmented Reality system took place.

A duel finally happened between the blond from Barian World, and Yuma with Astral by his side. Yuma filled Astral in on what is happening so far. And he was just as stunned about the situation. I leaned up away from Tori who was beginning to become worried again. "Hey, I don't think that you should be moving right now. You could get hurt again."

"Speaking of which…what happened to you?" Shark asked.

"Ngh, you can thank that Barian up there…" I replied. We were interrupted by Yuma's cries from above us while he crashed landed on the Sphere itself. It's transformation began as soon as Yuma's back hit it with full force. We all cried out seeing Yuma get hurt like that. He was just attacked as he lost a good amount of life points already.

Just what kind of thing is this?! Yuma looks like he's about to pass out at any moment!

"Stop it! Can't you two just have a normal duel on the ground?!" I tried reasoning with the Barian. "Why should I? After all, the fun has only just begun! Little Yuma has gotten this far, right? So he should be able to handle getting knocked around a little!"

That did it for Shark. "All right, that's it! Let me at this guy!" Rio had to hold her brother back from his restraining his arms by entangling her's with his. "Reginald, no! You can't!"

He broke away and challenges his sister. "And why not!? You think I can't take him on by myself? That jerk just went ahead and hurt Alesia. And Yuma is getting slaughtered up there! If that happens, and he loses, Astral will disappear!" he argued.

"This is all my fault…" Tori whispered. She turned to look at me with sorrowful eyes. "I should have been the one who got hit by that energy ball. Not you. Why did you take my place, Alesia?" asked Tori.

This caught on with Shark and Rio. "You did, what?!" he questioned in shock. "…Took her place?!" Rio freaked out. "Do you have any idea what you've just done!" Shark took over after her.

Meaning while with all of this argument going on Yuma and Astral are trying to formulate a plan. But Yuma was far too weak.

"Aw, don't tell me your toy is about to break already? Humans are most certainly weak…" Mizar said while his Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon howled in agreement.

Things were moving so fast that I don't think that Shark or Rio was supposed to be here, yet… Could have been what Shark and Rio feared? Was it because I changed the plot?

Now guilt was beginning to take hold on me. I shouldn't have been so hasty. But I couldn't stand to witness Tori getting hurt either.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Master K-Kite! Are you sure t-t-this is the w-wise decision?" Orbital asked. "Of course this is! We have no to contemplate!" Kite and Orbital rushed to the rooftop of where his lab was and jumped off, waiting for Orbital to latch on. When he did, he became a glider for Kite to fly with. "And I have no doubt that this Barian is after Alesia or Jenny! Which means that the location is top priority!" He spoke

"B-but there is just o-o-one p-problem, Master Kite…" Orbital dreaded. Kite turned his focus to the robot. "What is it…?"

Orbital gulped slight. "Y-you're going in the w-w-wrong direction. The location has changed." As soon as he broke the news Kite immediately halted in disbelief. "WHAT?!" He bellowed angrily. "Why didn't you tell me before you hunk of junk!" He said while turning his head at the said AI robot. "I was a-a-about to but you s-seemed to be in a hurry." Kite growled and requested the location sound afterwards. As Orbital gave the correct location. Kite immediately switched directions and left for the place Mizar has headed. Not realizing who he would encounter. But he was ready for it…

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Biting my lower lip, I can see that Mizar was ruthless with his assault on Yuma in the last turn so far. "You can always chose to surrender. That way, it can make things much more easier." I had enough of Mizar's taunts and began to gather whatever strength I had and stared down at blond. "Mizar! I cannot stand by and watch you hurt Yuma anymore! How about you challenge me instead!" Everyone but Mizar was quite shocked at what I proposed just now. Yuma fought to try and stay awake with all of this going on.

"No…Alesia…" he began. Shark interrupted me and grabbed both of my arms. "Are you nuts?! You can't duel him! If you lose, Barian world gets the power of Eternia!" he protested. "And if you get into this duel, you'll just change the plot right? Don't be foolish to rush this. Haste makes waste." Rio agreed with her brother.

"Oh don't worry, darling, I'll be honored to duel you whenever you wish. But right now, this like peep-squeak comes first. And my Galaxy-Eyes would love a taste!" As I was seething under all of that anger, Shark continued to grip me from the front as Tori gently held me from behind. She gasped when she sees Yuma has fallen unconscious. I struggled to get free from my friends as I couldn't take this anymore.

 _Don't know if I said this before…but…Screw ruining the plot! If this is what it means to let my friends get hurt, then I rather deal with the consequences later than know I can't do anything without my memories!_

"What the! Kite?!" Shark's voice got me back to reality after seeing the other blond and teal colored man appeared from the sky next to us on Orbital. _Why is he here? Is he supposed to be here?_

He gave me a quick look before turning his attention to the scene in front of him. "Looks like the whole party's all here. Just what on earth are you thinking attempting to fight a Barian?" He scolded. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Look, you try seeing your friends getting hurt right in front of you! He wants me mainly, right? I rather fight him than let other people fight for me!" I argued. "You're so stubborn. Quit trying to play hero. You're in no position to be challenging anyone right now. I will be the one to challenge the Barian."

Shark stepped up, not liking where this is going. "Why don't you stay out of this, Kite! I was the one who wanted to duel him first!" Then suddenly Kite's deck box was glowing and resonating with the Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon above in the Sphere field. "What is going on?"

"The two Galaxy-Eyes…they want to fight each other…" Rio spoke as a red colored aura began to surround her. All it did was made me shiver and I couldn't help but grow afraid of her. "Two Galaxy-Eyes?" Shark questions confused. "Kite has a Galaxy-Eyes as well. Except his name is Photon Dragon. The other one is Mizar's dragon, whose a Tachyon Galaxy-Eyes if that makes sense. Just think of them as brothers cut from the same cloth. But both harbors ferocious power…" I corrected him.

"I see. So you have a Galaxy-Eyes as well…" Mizar concluded as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's spirit appeared before us and roared. Mizar's Tachyon Dragon did the same in response. With the two dragons having their own conversation…Kite suddenly vanished into particles before he reappears inside the Sphere field. He is going to challenge Mizar in Yuma's place. "You have some nerve bringing me up here. You must be overconfident."

"Nonsense, It wasn't me who wishes to challenge you. It was my Galaxy-Eyes! Their can only be one Galaxy-Eyes master in this universe! And that person is ME! There is no room for two!" Mizar declared. "Oh, please… You think I'm here to see whose better at what? I'm here because you invaded our world, and you attempted to steal Alesia's power. I won't allow it to continue any further." Kite spoke. Astral frowned when he hears all of this.

"Kite, I apologize…"

"Don't be. This is between him and me. This is something that I have settle with this guy. You just look after Yuma…" Since Mizar began to finish up his turn with 1 cards face down, Kite starts off with the remainder of Yuma's life points as his own of 2500.

"We will definitely see who is the Galaxy-Eyes master!" Mizar boasted. "Don't flatter yourself, Mizar. You just might get early wrinkles!" I mocked. One of Mizar's brow twitched and he scowled at me when he caught wind of what I was saying. "You must really want to duel me that badly, huh! Once I finish this weakling human off, I will personally deal with YOU Miss Alesia! Until then, stay OUT of this!"

I was just about to say something until Shark pulled me back, having a firm grip on my shoulder. "Easy…" he called. Knowing that I can get easily roused up with anger from time to time. Kite didn't say anything. Though he quick look to me pretty much told me that he's warning me to keep my mouth shut. For once I was going to comply and not complain about it. I guess in a way I can thank the heavens that Jenny isn't hear to witness what is happening. She would practically be ready to defend me at any given time. I noticed that both of us can get pretty reckless with things like this. But now how much more of this is going to effect the timeline and the plot?

"Here I go…my turn, I draw!" Kite declared as I drew his first card. He activated Photon Trade from his hand, which will allow him to draw two cards as long as he discard one Photon monster from his hand. And naturally got out Photon Trasher after he drew it, because he had no monsters on his side of the field. And then normal summoned his Photon Crusher. This was his usual strategy. Since he had 2 monsters with 2000 attack points. Now he can special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon since the conditions have been met!

When Kite's Galaxy-Eyes emerged on the field, Mizar's Galaxy-Eyes responded by sending off a very powerful shock wave that even went out of the Sphere Field! The waves were ripping up the ground in front of us. But it's power was making me feel very weak and suddenly I saw flashes of the Galaxy-Eye's memories while in Space on Barian World. Went it stopped, I began to faint, until Rio and Shark grabbed me from falling. I closed my eyes. But I was so badly weak that I could barely recognize what was happening around me. But I was able to hear what was going on.

"This is nuts!" Shark commented after the shockwaves hit. "Just what the heck is up with these dragons!" he complained. "Alesia! You have to wake up. What's wrong?" Even though I could hear him. I couldn't speak either. Whatever was going on with the Galaxy-Eyes… worried me even more.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

On the hillside not far from the duel taking place, Ray approaches the edge of the cliff and stopped by one of the trees on the final row of the forest. He placed his right hand to lean on and get a good look at the duel under his visor of his Duel Gazer. Narrowing his eyes as if concentrating on something he began to take note of the situation so far.

"Seems like the battle between Mizar and Kite's Galaxy-Eyes' is taking an unexpected turn in this duel. But which one of their dragons is powerful enough to win on top? With Tachyon Dragon's uncontrollable power raging against the field, there is no doubt in my mind that this will come crashing down on him." He spoke to himself and smirk forming on his lips. "But no matter… since Alesia has committed a grave sin as holder of Eternia, things shall begin to turn into our favor…" He chuckled wickedly.

Back to the duel, Alesia was able to wake up after the effects of the shockwave's done by the challenging Galaxy-Eyes'. Shark was embracing her to make sure that she was safe from harm. Yet again, those visions of a Barian like version of Shark plagued her mind on and off. His face mostly concealed, and the silhouette of his body was all that was shown. But his eyes were revealed to be one red and one blue. Making her want to resist being around him. Yet, she didn't know this at the time.

Much to Shark's surprise of her sudden behavior, she was trying to flee from him immediately once she saw it. Blinded by the very thought he was a Barian. As much as she didn't realize that she was right, it was all pure instinct to get the idea to flee, and more so on the intuitive side of her warning about him.

However, they were too close to the chasms, and Shark is not allowing her to be released without knowing what is happening to her. "Hey, Alesia calm down! Calm down!" He begged her, but was beginning to lose his grip…


	45. Zero Chance of Restoration

This has been a really rough year for me so far. I humbly apologize as always for taking so long. As the days goes by, more responsibilities are piled up. Then I can't stay focused on the story which doesn't help at all. But I have been working on it though, so don't worry about that. As well as taking my time with Cassie's story, which is going great, to be honest with you. I can't wait to get to the good parts!

Anyway, without further delay. Let's get on with the disclaimers!

 **Disclaimers: As always, I will tell you that I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, nor the franchise! They belong where they belong, and that is to the original owners! I only own my main characters which are OC's. The made of cards, some locations you cannot find on the US map and other OC's that appear in this story. Nothing more and nothing less…that is all. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Jenny has gone away on a vacation trip with her's and Alesia's classmates from Heartland High School. Leaving Alesia behind as she is still recovering from her accidents. Meanwhile, Alesia ponders on the future events just as Astral is about his missing memories and the Barians. As great minds think alike, both her and Astral are concerned about the Barian's actions and how all of it is related to the power of Eternia. And now, Alesia's growing fearful of both losing her memories of the future events and her increasingly uncontrollable and ever growing powers.

Sometime over the weekend, Yuma invites Alesia and Tori to go visit Master Roku in the mountains at the Duel Shrine, thanks to Grandma's efforts to cheer Yuma up. However, even Master Roku is on vacation. But Kaze offers some insight on Alesia's problem, just as he did for Yuma.

Alito and Girag, stunned to see one of their strongest and fearful Barian Emperors; Mizar has come to earth to give them a new power called the 'Sphere Cubes'. Now with their ability to transform into their Barian forms, Girag and Alito discuss ways on how to defeat our said heroes using the memories stolen from Alesia and Jenny. But, out of nowhere, Mizar strikes. A duel ensues between Yuma, who is desperately failing to defeat the Barian. As Kite appears to take over the duel, Alesia witnesses strange visions again — all concerning Shark looking like a Barian. While this frighten's her, Shark's concern forces her into a corner. But at the expense of them about to fall into an open chasm in the ground.

Will they survive, or will they fall?

* * *

Chapter 45: Zero Chance of Restoration S02-09

* * *

Fear was blooming for Shark and myself. My left ankle nearly landed at the edge had Shark not grabbed me from my waist to hoist me upwards. But as a result of him doing so had us both landed backward's. Rio and Tori sighed in relief when they saw that we were okay. But Shark and I were greatly out of breath due to the heart pounding experience. "Just what the hell were you thinking?! Nothing?!" He yelled at me. And when he did so that didn't help me in calming down. "…" Nothing but a sound of distress I made. I feel confused as is, and yet I have to agree with him.

"Reginald, calm down! Can't you see you're making it worse? Instead of complaining, try to understand what is making her feel like that." Rio reasoned. "I don't care if I am making it worse! We both would have fallen to our deaths here!" He was angry about what had happened. I couldn't blame him. It was my fault after all. I should have been paying close attention to what was happening around me. But I didn't. I couldn't concentrate. Something is going on for me to have those visions like that. Or was it a hallucination? Was it real or fake? That is very much certain I wanted to know. None of this is normal.

I turned to look at Shark once I was able to calm down. But the real question is, why am I getting those images around Shark? And now Rio is even scaring me…

"Oh, no!" Tori screamed as she looked above at what's happening with the duel. Mizar's Tachyon Dragon is going out of control now that it's an over 100 Number. It's ferocious powers are causing the whole Sphere Field to get unstable. I don't think it can hold up much longer!

"Arg! It would seem like my Neo Galaxy-Eyes' power is too great for this Sphere Field." Mizar claimed as he reverted back into a human. "We will finish this later! Looks like I have a full list of duelist I promised to defeat." He started eying me now in disgust. "My name is Mizar, Kite. Remember it!" He vanished immediately into an open portal to escape to Barian World. We all looked on in horror as the boys all fall from the now disappeared Sphere Field that no longer was able to hold them up.

As Yuma fell, Shark attempted to save him but ended up crashing into me instead. Now causing for us to fall over the cliff. Kite didn't have that problem because Orbital caught him immediately to glide out of danger. As Astral, Kite, Orbital, Rio and Tori looked on in horror; suddenly my powers awakens again. But this time, even brighter and intense than before. Yuma, Shark and I suddenly vanished from our impended doom.

* * *

From above, Kite and Orbital gasped in shock after witnessing the strange light that came out of Alesia. It was not a normal color. Rio and Tori held onto each other for dear life. Astral suddenly vanished into particles. When the intense light died down, all that was left was an empty deep pocket into the ground.

"Somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell was that!" Kite mentioned towards Orbital. Orbital gulped and began to panic. "They…The-y're gone…"

Kite's eyes widened when he didn't get all of the answers he needed. "What do you mean, 'They're gone'?! We can clearly see that they are, you hunk of junk! Do you not have any other information that is useful in that mechanic brain of yours?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I-I-I don't k-know!" Orbital responded in a panic much worse than before. He was panicky so badly that Kite was losing control of his grip and felt panicked as well, but was trying to remain calm because his robot wasn't right now. "Orbital, calm down! Quit panicking for no reason, You're going to make us crash!"

But Orbital was still in a panic it was hard for him to control himself. The girls were beginning to fear for Kite's and Orbital's safety. "This doesn't look good…" Rio started. "They're going to crash into those trees!" Tori shouted. "Kite, Orbital watch out!"

When Kite saw that Orbital was out of control, he unwillingly released his grip on one of Orbital's safety harness, and safely landed on one of the branches. Orbital at the last minute panicked further after his worse nightmare came true. He crashed into one of the tallest pine tree's in the area. Began bouncing between branches and getting scraped along the way down. Kite and the girls kept wincing after each fall Orbital took until he unsuccessfully landed on the ground all banged up and in disarray.

"Perfect…" Kite muttered. "Now not only do we have an emergency on our hands. Do I have to tweak you up again, Orbital? Do you not know how to follow orders?"

But Orbital responded with a head swirling back and forth. "Owww…"

Kite sighed in disbelief. _Great, looks like I'll be walking home._

"Orbital! Are you okay!" Tori called out to the disoriented AI bot. Rio places a hand on her hip. "Never mind about the robot, Tori. We have to find my Brother including Yuma and Alesia!" She reprimanded. "I have to agree. Besides, he'll live…" Kite spoke. Orbital blushed in embarrassment and made an uncomfortable sound to his tone. "Yeah, I get what you're saying but Rio, we have no idea where those three went. Or, how could they've vanished."

"There really isn't any need to question 'how' the real question is 'why' did they vanish." Kite pointed out. Rio caught on. "Alesia's power's…"

"Exactly… Alesia's power's — But now the fact is where did they disappear to?" Kite looked at Orbital. "I suppose I can't ask him. He's useless right now anyway. Guess his circuits must be fried." He concluded.

Poor Orbital sank in the constant embarrassment. Tori couldn't help but grow attached to the unique robot. He was sure different from the rest like Lillybot is. _Why do I feel so helpless in every single situation we're in? I couldn't have done anything to fix this. I was supposed to be hit by that Barian's energy ball. But why did Alesia get in the way if she knew this? Did she know? She's been behaving strangely as of late. Almost like she isn't really herself._

"Can we not find another way to get them back?" Rio asked. "There's no point. I don't even know how to get there in the first place. Orbital's sensors can only deter foreign bodies in our space, not in other Dimensions. It's sad that we hold no other clue in doing so, otherwise, I would have constructed a machine that can do so. There is only one other person who would know how to get there without technology." Kite answered.

"Who?" Rio questioned curiously.

"Jenny, I guess?" Tori guessed. "Not Jenny… Vetrix…" Kite answered. Tori widened her eyes. "You mean, Trey's, Quinton and Quattro's dad? That would make a lot of sense. But how do we contact them? I mean, we haven't seen those four since after the World Duel Carnival Finals. And wasn't he the one who sent Jenny and Alesia home the last time?" Kite nodded.

Rio blinked. "Who exactly are we talking about, again?"

"Let's just say that it's best to speak to your brother on that when he gets back. Anyway, I'll call for a ride to bring you girls home. Orbital, I hope you're competent enough to fly us back home? Or are not able to do that much?" He gave a serious look to Orbital as he stared him down. No doubt he was disappointed. "I-I'll contact the emergency b-b-bots!"

Tori sighed in relief. _Well, we have a plan at least. But why is Kite so mean to Orbital? He did build him after all…right?_

* * *

In the Real World

* * *

A pouring sound of rain filled their ears. Everyone was soaked and wet. The rain came down like as if someone poured a whole bucket of water down from the heavens. Never-ending, or ceasing to stop for a long time. It wasn't a sun shower. It was a very cloudy day from what it appears. 'Was it day or night' was left to be debatable. This frightening horror filled Yuma's eyes when he woke up by himself as his blurry vision looked up at the scenery before him. There were cars driving by at normal speeds. Some were honking at each other, while the others were slowing down due to poor visibility. The people was nearly scattered because of the way the storm was pushing the winds. And the winds was eventually pushing them. It wasn't always heavy. But you can tell it was getting violent.

"What's going on…? Where am I?" Yuma asked shivering in the cold rain. "Since when did they say that it was going to rain in Heartland?" He widened his eyes in realization. "Wait…Are we in Heartland?"

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

I was breathing very heavy and shivering from the cold downpours of the rain hitting my body. When I was able to catch my breath, it was very relieving. But that didn't happen until about 3 minutes in when the rain finally slowed down and stopped. The sun began to peak out here and there from the clouds in the sky. But it was still a bit stormy. I couldn't tell you enough how much the shock got to me.

Yeah… I knew it. I was back home in the real world. Our world… And I'm not even going to get about how did that even happen. I already have an idea. And that is what worries me. And what worries me even more, where were Yuma and Shark. And even Astral. Are they even here? Is that even possible for them to cross? What should I do? If it is true that they're here, then WHERE could they BE?!

I was still shivering even though it had to be at leafs 64 degrees. But when you've been stuck in pouring rain, I doubt it matters now. So now I have to find three boys in this crazy world. And the biggest problem is finding out what or how they would look like. They have crazy color hair as is. And a hairstyle to boot. The clothes, they may get away with. Maybe… But then again, they need a serious fashion overhaul!

I quickly heard a familiar scream coming towards my way as a boy no taller tan 5'1 I think came running towards me. He had short black hair and red dye in. I couldn't see what his eye color was because he came running right into me with it closed!

He and I screamed during the impact as we both must have scared each other. It didn't help that he was already on top of me, and I gasped for air from that happening. Who was this kid?!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I don't know where I am!" The boy spoke. I was a little disoriented but I couldn't do much about it yet. "Um, can you please get off me! It's hard to breathe as is!" My lips quivered. But he nodded slightly before attempting to move. I was able to notice that he had on a sportswear outfit with the colors of Yellow, Red and Black lining. Orange and black sneakers. Yet he was carrying something that really caught my attention. He had on a Duel Gazer! On his waist was a black fanny pack that carried two boxes on each side. I should already know what to expect to from the back.

He got up and dusted himself off. When he opened his eyes, it was brown. Not… Well, you pretty much get it! His eyes widened when he saw me, and I did the same thing. "Yuma (Alesia)?" We called in sync. Our eyes widened further when we realized that we found each other. He dived to hug me and caused me to fall back again. He sounded like he was crying all of a sudden. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!"

"Yuma…are you really here? In front of me?" I questioned. Still, couldn't believe it.

He frowned when I began questioning him. "Of course I am! Who did you think I was?" He said offended. "Somebody else, to be honest. A lost kid maybe." I answered honestly. He got back up and helped me to stand. When I looked at my clothes, I sighed realizing that I will need to change clothes now. "What made you think that I was somebody else? I'm still me." He concluded. "Not exactly you…" I confessed.

Yuma looked confused now that I mentioned it. "What do you mean?" I bit my lower lip feeling very nervous about the question. _Should I tell him now? I don't want to wait till later for him to scream bloody murder to me. I think he's already shaken up enough._ I came to a decision to finally escort him to a nearby puddle and offered for him to take a look. His expression was hard to read. Especially since he wasn't animated anymore like that. So I'm even more nervous now.

When the boy who claimed to be 'YUMA' finally took a look. He just kept staring and staring. He even went so close to the puddle

"Ah, Yuma?" He turned around while pouting his lips. "I look like a stupid street kid!" He complained. "Hey! Better that than you standing out wearing clothes from the far distant future!" I reprimanded. "Well, at least WE had style! This makes me look like a stiff!" He got into my face. "Look, would you rather stand OUT, or be glad that you have a disguise to work with?" Yuma sighed and shook his head. "Besides, it doesn't give you the right to mock the 21st century!" I yelled. "Oh…so that's what year it is…"

I smacked my forehead. "Perfect…" I muttered. Then he widened his eyes again, realizing something. "So wait! Do you mean to tell me that we are over 60 years in the past!" Yuma asked. "Yes, Yuma…technically…But your past is different from mine. In this time period, duel monsters were beginning to become advanced with the new summoning technique known as Synchro Summoning and riding duels known as Turbo Duels." I explained. "Well, that sounds exciting. If I knew how to ride a motorbike." He spoke.

"I think as much as I liked us having this conversation. We have to find Shark. I have no doubt he came here along with us to the real world." I theorized. Yuma gave me a shocked look and began thinking about it.

"Do you think he landed somewhere nearby?" Yuma guessed. "We can only hope so. Otherwise, we would have to put out searching for a missing person." I said as we began walking to town. "And then…?" Yuma continued. "If not, then I'll have to call my parents for help…"

We began searching around the closest neighborhood here. It was still daylight which was a good thing. But I have no idea what time it is. Only I can take a guest here. Perhaps…somewhere the early afternoon… "Hey, Alesia! It says that it's 11:15 am on that old clock over there!" Yuma pointed excitedly as one of the hands finally moved to make 11:16. "Yeah…That's the

* * *

Somewhere Else

Blue eyes were wide-eyed when it saw the amount of stares he was getting from the bystanders walking on the sidewalk. What is really strange about it is the fact that the whole place was different: The clothes, the people, the cars, the location, the sky…Okay, maybe not the sky, technically, but that was all left up to debate. Where is he? Why does it look so familiar to him? Yet he's never been to this place before in his entire life all of his 14 years being alive.

"Hey, kid! Will you quit yah daydreaming and get you ass back on the sidewalk? You're holding up traffic here! You want your ass to get run over?" But much to his annoyance, he didn't even realize that he was standing in the middle of the street until the driver mentioned that. Cars were honking left and right. And the sounds were beginning to mess with his senses. His ears ringed with a beeping noise. It was too loud, even louder than the protest of annoyance coming from the other drivers with road rage approaching.

"Hey! Get out of the road!" And older man cried out honking his horn. "The hell is going on over here?" A young woman in red wondered. "Some stupid kid is in the middle of the street." Another man next to her claimed. "Do you mind? I got to get to work!" One in a business suit is chubby with dark brown hair, and green eyes yelled while throwing up his hands.

"Somebody Call the cops!" Another woman spoke with annoyance. But she looked young according to him. "Hey! We have a pregnant woman in the back! Get your ass out here, kid!"

"All right, all right! Will you stop honking your horns!" The boy yelled. He quickly moved out of the street for them to pass. "And yelling at me…"

"Now I'm gonna be late to one of my kids basketball game, you dumbass kid!" Another driver threw an insult before jetting pass another and nearly tailgates a woman driver in a red corvette. "$*#^ you!" She called unexpectedly and stepped on the peddle to rush to catch up with the drivers in front of her before she too ends up backing up traffic. Once again, his eyes widened with all the colorful language blended in his ears. He wanted to shut it out.

"Don't tell me that this is…" And then he realized once he made it across the street at the right crosswalk and began seeing the news on a Television. "Is this one of those retro Television sets from the early 2000s? That was so many decades ago. This is so not the 2090's… Lame…"

He can hear some Whispers coming from some customers walking into the store. Two teens who make their way past him to the coffee shop. "I don't know about you, but that kid is totally creepy."

"I know right. But he is kinda hot…" The shy blond spoke with long hair. "Agh, I wonder if he escaped from the insane asylum. Don't even joke about that…I mean really…"

 _Great… First time here, and I'm already making a bad impression. Can this day not get any worse…_

Two people, a young man and woman were watching the boy from their car as they try not to make a scene.

"So, is he from there?" She asked. "Definitely… He's from there all right." He spoke. He was drinking his coffee he got from the Bagel shop near the township. He looked at her with concerned eyes. "Don't tell me that were just going to sit here and let him roam around?" he began.

"Don't complain. For all we know, it's not out of free will. It's a mistake." She said. "A mistake? How so?" He began questioning her.

"I just know. You shouldn't have to take the opportunity to ask me that." He sighed and continued to drink his coffee. His messy black hair hasn't changed much in years. His mom and sister back in Japan have been on his mind ever since he made the decision to spend time with her. The woman of his dreams. But somebody he never knew he would fall for. Not ever since he was coming to America. But that was almost 8 years ago. "Should we do something about it then?"

The woman glanced over at the strange boy as he was walking by and she began turning on the car. Getting ready to pull out once she had clearance. "This is her story now. She has to be the one to end it. If it gets out of hand, we'll intervene. " She concluded that. And she pulled out into the street before she had the light to go through. Yuki _-kun, you of all people should know by now. Once the cycle continues, it must continue until the very end. And besides, my power is sealed. Not even Hailey and Lauren can do anything about it. But we would all meet soon…_

* * *

Zexal World

* * *

Kite had kept his promise and brought Rio and Tori back to Heartland City along with dropping off Shark's runner at his apartment's parking lot. Rio was very worried as was Tori were. Tori decided to call up everybody and discuss the situation. Even Jenny, who is still not in the city.

"Hey Jenny! Do you think that Alesia is mad at us for leaving without her?" Erika, a red head with blue highlights asked. "We, she did say for me to go without her. I wanted her to come but she was sick. Said that I didn't have to continue to suffer for her a sake…"

"Why do I feel like that is such a lie…?" Another girl named Risa spoke. She had short blind hair, and is partially deaf in one ear. Eri shrugged after hearing the conversation from the three girls. "Who knows! We have to at least rake some more pictures so that we can show her! And maybe write, 'Wish you were here!' to show we miss her." One of them thought out loud. "Not a bad idea! That's even perfect…!" Erika spoke.

Eri nodded. "Jenny, what do you think?"

"Ah, Hold on a minute…I got a call from someone. I say we should do it!" Jenny smiled as she walked away to answer her line. When she picked up, she was surprised to see who it was. "Jenny! Oh, how I'm glad to see you!" It was Tori.

"Tori? What's up? Missed me already?" She chuckled. "I was wondering when Alesia was going to start crying to me." She gloated. _Agh! What am I saying? Here I am thinking I've changed, and I'm already making a bad impression with our friends!_

Tori narrowed her eyes on the screen. "Jenny…!" She seethed. "Joking, joking…So what's up! Everything is okay over there?" She asked with a smile. "No, it's not okay! Jenny, we have a serious emergency over here!" That was when she frowned. "What do you mean a 'serious emergency'?"

So Tori began telling Jenny everything that she can remember. It was beginning to get Jenny startled by what she was told so far. She almost dropped her duel gazer to the ground. "You're lying…" She whispered. "I'm not lying Jenny. It's true. Yuma, Shark, Astral and Alesia are gone. They've vanished. And we believed that it has something to do with the Power of Eternia. That is why I wanted to contact you as soon as I got back home. Kite and Orbital are investigating the matter, and is trying to get in contact with…"

"So why the hell did I not sense anything! Why! This is not fair!" Jenny shouted. It caused Eri, Risa, and Erika to come around the corner and ease drop on what is going on. Jenny immediately saw them from the corner of her eyes and sighed when she spotted them without the others noticing that she noticed. "Tori, get in contact with the others, I'll be back by sundown." Jenny told her. Tori nodded, and the conversation was cut. Eri, Risa, and Erika came from behind the wall.

Jenny sighed becoming exasperated with everything. "Just what in the world this world's coming to…" she muttered. "You guys can come out now." She started. The girls gulped and came towards her before they were going to sneak away. "We're sorry! We heard you shouting, and we were starting to get concerned, so we came to check on you. We didn't hear anything, I swear!" Eri began in a panic. "Except the last part about going home. What's going on over there Jenny?" Erika began.

When she turned around after sorting everything out in her head. She gave them a sad look. "Alesia and a few friends of ours are missing." She confessed.

The other girls were shocked and wide eyed. "No way…" Risa started. "All at the same time?! But how…" Eri was cut off. "It doesn't matter what happened! Her friends are missing. And Alesia is too. We should be supporting her, not investigating her." Erika finished speaking. Eri and Risa nodded. "Sorry, Jenny…"

"It's fine. I appreciate you girls understanding me. I'm sorry that I have to cut our vocation short."

"Don't apologize. It's bad enough that Alesia couldn't come with us." Eri said with a small smile. Until she realized something and placed her hand below her chin and began thinking. "Of all the people we know. Why did it have to be her? And at a time like this…"

Jenny looked down at the sand and also began thinking. She finally came to a decision. "I don't know about you guys. But, I have plans to work once school is over. I would love for all of us to come back here again. If it's all right with you?" The others looked at each other and smiled at the same time before nodding. "Sure! Just make sure you keep an eye out for her once she's found. Oh, and to make sure she's not sick again. That poor girl needs to take good care of herself."

They all began laughing before she got another voice call from somebody unexpected. Kite Tenjo…

"Okay, we see that you're busy. Why don't we all pack our…"

"NO! Stay here, you guys. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be at home, and I will help with finding Alesia and the rest of my friends. Please have a good time. I'll keep you posted once we have some news." Jenny suggested as much to the other girls reluctance. She didn't want innocent people getting involved in her mess.

"Will do!" Risa said encouragingly.

* * *

About 10 minutes later

Jenny's POV

I was already packed and headed to the train station I began conversating to Kite, of all people to contact me. But I knew that it had to be about Alesia and the others being missing. "Glad that you decided to take a vocation for once, Jenny." He began. "Listen, Tenjo, no need for the sarcasm's, got it? Let's just get straight to the point." He was shocked at my change of behavior. "No need to tell me twice."

"So what's the plan?" I asked knowing he had to have come up with something by now. "I had Orbital send a message to Quinton so that they can ask Vetrix for help. We're going to send you back to your world again, and you find them then bring all of you back. So your reunion is going to have to be kept short."

I sighed to myself. _Figures. There's always a catch with something. But he's right. Yuma, Astral and Shark doesn't belong in our world. If they stay there, things can get ugly. And if Alesia really did do what she would always preach against about, then I have to try and help out as much as I can. Things really are getting serious._

"Okay Kite. You're right about this. Do whatever it is you got to do. I'll get whatever prepared and let's meet somewhere where we can do this without getting others involved." Kite nodded in agreement. "How long till you reach Heartland?"

"Approximately 1hr and 13 minutes…" I told him. I even read that on one of the mentor screens in the middle of the walkway. It was announcing that currently and even said that the next stop is another town not too far off from the location where we went too. "Then in the meantime, I will have Orbital construct a device that can be used to track your signal once you get back to the real world. It will be difficult since you will be out of our reach."

I shook my head. "Forget it, there's no way that is ever going to happen." Kite narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You think I get that lazy hunk of junk to move in that time frame?" He asked offended. "No! No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just telling you that it's not going to work where I'm going."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE, Kite, when Alesia and I headed back home our Duel Gazer and D-Pad resulted to becoming a plastic toy somebody could have easily mass produce!" I looked all around to make sure nobody else was listening in. "And to be honest here, nether does our powers work in the real world. I mean, come on. It IS the real world, after all…" I whispered this time. Kite widen his eyes and thought about it. Leaned back on my chair and saw that Heartland City was a bit far off, but yet visible at the same time. Might make it there a little early than normal. The screen now says 45 minutes till Heartland City Transfer Station.

"Okay, Spencer. Sounds like you have a point there. Since there is no way of us knowing what will happen with that experiment. It is safe to say that our technology no matter how advanced than your time is not going to work. So what else do you think will?" He asked. I began thinking and then remember the watch that I brought along with me since I have something from my world here. It was left untouched so that it can keep up with my world's time. I showed it to him on the Duel gazer, and he was a bit confused at first until he caught on. "That's not such a bad idea Spencer…I'll have Orbital pick it up. Quinton is on the other line."

I nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Barian World

* * *

Dumon began looking at a projection of the Earth in a dark red swirl. Mizar was next to him as he was still peeved over the outcome of his duel with Kite. He wouldn't even consider it a duel with Yuma. To him, Yuma was too weak. But with Kite, he thought the human had potential. And still, he couldn't believe there was another Galaxy-Eyes user out there. 'Brothers' as Alesia had put it. And that was another problem for the Barian's.

They hated surprises, and surprises weren't what they needed. It was looking bad for the Barian's now that Alesia had done what she did before.

"So, Mizar, Did you enjoy your duel?" Dumon asked unexpectedly. "Did I enjoy it? I could have crushed that little brat Yuma Tsukumo, hadn't that other human interfered with my duel. But nonetheless, it was worth while. Sadly…"

"No need to further explain yourself, Mizar. I say that despite your duel ended with no results, you didn't fail at all. Unlike those other two embarrassments…" Dumon referred to Alito and Girag. His patients were growing thin. "I can assure you that I won't fail next time!" Mizar clenched his fist together while thinking about the day's events.

"Let's not focus on the past, and much more on the details at hand. What have you to report back?" Dumon got straight to business. "She's finally done something bad for once. She altered the plot indefinitely." Mizar explained. Dumon's eyes widened when he said that. "Are you sure of this?"

"I'm definitely sure. She not only took the hit from one of my energy balls. But one of the brats friends even said so herself." Mizar defended.

Dumon just couldn't believe what he heard. The tide was indeed changing and he has no idea how the rest of this story is going to play out, now that Alesia was responsible for the change.

"This is indeed troublesome…" He muttered. Mizar walked up behind him. "What now?" he asked. Dumon didn't turn back around to look at his comrade. But it was clear by the expression on his face that he was unprepared for what he was about to say.

"Nothing… We do absolutely nothing until we get more Intel about the matter." He finally turned to face Mizar eye-to-eye. "Call all the Barian's to return here at once!"

Mizar widened his eyes. "But wouldn't that ruin the story as it is!? Our future could still be saved!"

Dumon swiftly walked ahead of him. "We may not have a future if we do not intercede immediately! And it's because if such a change us why we need everyone gathered here. If not, time may not be on our side."

Mizar did just that by returning to earth to pick up Girag and Alito. He has no idea where his other comrade have gone to. And right now, he didn't care. He needed the other two now. And that was a priority.

When he reached them through the overlay network, he saw that they were deeply startled by his appearance.

"Mizar…?" Girag questioned. "So your back so soon?" Alito started. "We don't have enough time to chit chat. I was ordered to retrieve you two at once. We are at a state of emergency." Mizar explained.

"You're joking around us, right?" Girag asked. Mizar sharply looked at the big Barian. "Does this look like the face of me joking!"

"Okay, you know what you guys, calm down!" Alito jumped in. Both Mizar and Girag are resenting that fact already. "Now, tell us what's going on. What is so urgent that you was sent here to come get us?"

"All the details will be explained once we get back to Barian world. I was refrained from exposing any more information at this point and time. The faster we get back, the faster we can explain the details."

Girag and Alito were already in shock by this. This was the first time something like this has happened. But they knew that they would be in big trouble for disobeying orders. Its even worse, since they are already in not so good standing with their failure as is. No doubt that once the situation changes they will receive a representing of their lives from Dumon.

So without a choice, Mizar opened up a portal to their world. While Girag and Alito unwillingly followed behind the golden haired Galaxy-Eyes master.

The portal opened on the other side and they each emerged put from it one at a time. "You ought to be grateful that right now I do not have the time to punish you two right now. We have to discuss some important matters." Dumon started. Alito and Girag tried to show their poker face in front of Dumon. But deep down both of them were growing fearful for their lives at the same moment.

"Now…as you all know since your failures to bring back the Numbers, defeating Yuma Tsukumo and that envoy from Astral World, we have some serious matters to deal with concerning the Eternia holders." Girag sighed. "What did they do this time?"

" This time Alesia had finally changed the very course of the plot!" Dumon shouted. Alito widened his eyes. "Seriously! If that's true then how come were still moving?" Alito asked concerned. "Yeah, that's Right… That's not supposed to happen right? So what's the big deal?" Girag agreed.

"I was wondering the exact same thing. However, I believe I know why. What do you think, Dumon? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mizar insinuated the idea. "Yes, It must have to do with miss Jennifer Spencer."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Girag began. Dumon turned to look at Girag, until he faced Mizar. "You didn't fill them in on what happened?" He asked. Mizar sighed in exasperation.

"Allow me to make this short. Things didn't go as planned at first, and Alesia just so happened to get into my way. I almost beat that brat to a pulp until another interference showed up! However, my Neo Galaxy-Eyes' power was too great for the spear field. So I had to escape. But in doing so, Alesia and Yuma is nowhere in sight…" Mizar stated.

Alito and Girag looked at each other and wondered what they were going to do now. Three of their main priorities are gone in one single day. They had no idea that Mizar would have so much trouble dealing with Yuma and the others. And he was supposed to be ruthless out of all of them. If you didn't count Vector.

"They just disappeared?" Girag asked.

"That is what he basically said, isn't it? So where do you think they could have escaped to?" Alito questioned. He and the other Barian's were already unease as is.

Dumon and even Mizar was quiet for a moment. It made Alito and Girag really wonder about this. What was their next move?

Until Mizar finally spoke. "It has to be that mediocre world." Dumon widened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that you're right, Mizar! It all makes perfect sense."

"But that can't make sense!" Alito protested. This got everyone else's attention. "Sure, maybe for Alesia to get back home. But Yuma and Astral? C'mon! How can characters made on paper and digital pixels be made as real flesh and blood? Let alone get away with those funky hairdos, and ridiculous clothes!"

"Oh please, Alito, like we're any better ourselves. We wouldn't be having a grand time either. But you do hold a solid point there. It would be nearly impossible for anybody that isn't born in a real body to pass through as a human without a host. But even that is a feat in itself to accomplish. Dumon, what do you think?" Mizar turned to his Boss.

"There is no point in talking about useless technicalities concerning the metaphysics of how our molecular structure works. That is a dangerous topic that should we should not even be discussing at this time right now. And besides, that is knowledge of the Ancients that goes back 10 thousands of years in the past. Do you not realize the kind of man power we would need to do the preparations , finding the locations of that knowledge, and the research it would take just to gain that information?"

He brought up another link trying to pinpoint the location of the Power of Eternia, Or the power of Chaos. But it was in vain. There were nothing but static and the reflection turned into water droplets before hitting the ground.

Everyone gasped when they saw that happening. Dumon was shaking with rage and in fear. "This is impossible!"

"Don't tell me that were losing our powers?!" Alito was beginning to panic as well. "Hush up, Alito! We don't have time for fear. Only to formulate a plan. What are we to do now, Dumon?"

"We find them and bring them back!" Was all Dumon said after nearly losing it. He disappeared into a Barian portal he opened up for himself alone, while the others are just simply stunned at the outcome. Basically speechless as if this truly was the end of their world.

* * *

Heartland City -Zexal World

* * *

Quinton finally heard the news and he knew his father was correct. Something was going on for many of unstable occurrences to transpire. Quattro and Trey were on high alert after knowing about it themselves as well. Yet they were all shocked and confused. "So now we have to stand by and do nothing?" Quattro complained.

"Patience brother, you know what father have said about the correct situation right now. Alesia, Yuma, Astral and Shark are missing remember? If we don't try to follow orders exactly, we could be in real serious trouble here." Trey stated worried about both his brother from starting an argument vs the fate of the entire universe and their friends.

"Trey is right, Quattro. We're in no position to complain about anything at this present time. Alesia and the others are missing. If once again we decide to act on our own, we can end up causing this world to collapse along with our existence. Do you not understand this?" Quinton finally spoke. "I know that you're starting to grow in a panic, but still, you must be patient. For we truly don't have a clue what will happen now that the plot has definitely changed. Things aren't going well for us."

Trey tried to smile and cheer him up. "Of course! He's right, Quattro."

"Ugh! But this is getting annoying." He muttered that last part to himself.

As soon as Quinton was about to chaste him, a strange alert popped up in their submarine. Yes, that is where they've been hiding at this whole entire time. True, they weren't going to show up until a little after, but now that this has happened it became a serious emergency.

Trey and Quattro surrounded their older sibling. "Did something go wrong?" Trey feared. "Not quite. But I'm picking up a strange signal coming from the mountain region." He popped up a screen on the right that showed a video transmission from one of their satellites.

The area was glowing on the screen. And the interference with the transmission was making it difficult to see what was happening on there. "Can we just clean up the signal and it'll fix the problem?" Quattro spoke.

"Doing so is not that simple Quattro. You know darn well what we are dealing with here." Quattro tried explaining through his growing frustration. He was typing away at nearly 170wpm as the boys just couldn't understand how he could type that fast. He was almost a pro for 210wpm, which is pretty rare compared to the national average.

"Thing is, we actually don't." Quattro disagreed. "What are you trying to get at?"

"What I'm saying is exactly what I have said. We don't know if this phenomenon is of a Barian at work or Alesia's powers that did it. We don't know if its anything else that we're not familiar with." Quattro further theorized.

Trey widened his eyes. "That would be possible for that to happen, right?"

"All right. Let's not go too far ahead of ourselves here. While you do have a very interesting point about this, Quattro. But let me remind you, that until we have further evidence on the current situation, no other variables matches the descriptive of another entity at work. And, even if it's true, it can be quite possible for anything right now. So let's just focus on what we got, instead of looking to places that's less fact, we'll put that theory on hold for now until we found out how to get Alesia and the others back here safely before it's too late."

Trey now began to sense something was bothering Quinton a lot when he said that. "Quinton. Something is bothering you about something. What is it? You're holding back and you usually don't do that as often."

Quattro noticed this too at the last minute. "He's afraid…" A child like voice spoke. We they turned around they see their father in his child like form, Vetrix.

"Vetrix…" Quinton said in shock. "Father, your back!" Trey said with a welcoming smile. "Yes, Trey. I am back. But Quinton, You're fears are logical. You're afraid the same outcome that Cassie has been through is beginning to happen to Alesia, right?"

Quinton froze and an uncomfortable look showed on his face. When Vetrix saw his reaction he frowned. "I'm…"

"Don't apologize. You're right. I am. And I don't know what to do now that this is happening all over again."

"You have Cassie's Diary right? Maybe she left some clues in there?" Trey suggested and Quattro nodded. "Forget it. I already gave it to Alesia before she left our world the last time. Now that she isn't here…" Quinton stated. This wasn't settling well with the others.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

Alesia's POV

"Hey! You! Are you okay?" I asked a guy who looked like he was confused and disappointed about something. When he turned around, his eyes widened and he ended up with the biggest smile on his face. I had a strange feeling I already knew who this was. "Reginald?" I asked trending carefully. "Alesia! You're here!" He called out and rushed over to me before giving me an intense hug. "Shark!" Yuma called excitedly before 'Shark' and I shushed him immediately.

"Do you have any idea where we are? Think before shouting my name around here! People in this world is already suspicious of me as it is…" He said while looking around all over the area. Yuma stopped smiling and vigorously nodded. "Oh, yeah, okay, your right. Sorry about that…but what should I call you?" Yuma wondered. "Reginald is fine. At least for now…"He spoke annoyed at that conclusion.

"Question. How long have you been here?" I asked curiously about how he was able to survive without Yuma and I for so long. He shrugged and looked around still. "Who knows…maybe an hour or so? It was hard to tell. All I know is that I ended up in the middle of the street as if I was in a daze. When I finally realized where I was, I was getting honked at and yelled at. Oh, did I forget to mention, cursed at too?"

Yuma shock his head. "No, you kinda missed that part out."

"Thanks for noticing…" Shark said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "But you don't look half bad." I giggled. "For a 'real' guy. The blue highlights underneath your brown hair works!" I smiled. Shark kinda blushed and began shifting his legs around while staring at the ground. "Thanks, I guess. You don't look bad yourself." He complimented. Yuma began chuckling. "Um, 'Reggy'. Alesia still looks the same."

"Shut up idiot…" Shark growled. "I didn't even recognize you!"

"Oh yeah! Well, you look like somebody from an all boys prep school." Yuma tried insulting Shark. "'An all boys Pep school'?! You're the one whose looking like somebody who came from a trailer park! What're you supposed to be? A skater boy or something!"

"At least I look cool in this!" Yuma argued while pulling on his long shirt. I sighed knowing this is going to attract onlookers. "Um, you guys…" I tried. "And don't you dare call me 'Reggy'!" Shark stated. "Don't call me a skater boy and were even!" Yuma countered. "We are NOT - EVEN!"

Then out of nowhere, some group of guys came straight for us and knocked us down. I yelled, before Shark noticed and started fighting some of the boys who is attacking me. One of the boys suddenly reached out towards Yuma and immediately snatched something away from him in a tight hold. I was able to push somebody away from me and kick him hard in the gut, causing that guy stumble backwards. "Come on, let's go!" One of them spoke in a ski mask covering his face.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

Everybody were still in deep panic for when there would be trouble with the world already. How much more time we had left before that was to happen was unpredictable. And Kite would love to had put it, 'it's a waste of time', is what he would have said. And some of us don't want to agree.

"So it seems like I would be going alone after all…" I breathed out. Man, why does it always have to be me?

"Realize that this is the only way to ensure that some balance is to be kept, Jenny. If Kite were to go with you back to your own world for aid, it would throw everything in this one off. We don't need anymore problems to spring out of control." Quinton said in a stern voice. Trey and Quattro was standing next ti him on either side and had the same determination on their faces. It was scary. To know that they were all depending on me to get back to my world and accomplish my mission to get the others back. Don't they know that it's easier said than done?

"But wait! Wouldn't we have to worry about the Barians or something?" Caswell asked in a panic. "Yeah, they're still a threat even though everything's a bit quiet now." Flip agreed. "Perhaps too quiet." Bronk says lastly.

"You don't need to worry about the Barians, we'll take care of them over here. In the meantime, you all need to worry about the overall safety of your families instead." Kite stated. Then he turned to look at me. "But are you certain that you don't want assistance?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. Alesia has already made her own decisions that is causing the dimension to be out of control." Then I remembered something. "Wait, Quinton, you gave Alesia Cassie's Diary correct? Maybe I can go get it and read it myself!"

Quinton eyes widened. "But do you know where it is?" I nodded. "Yep! In our room of course! I'm going to head back there now. Or do you want to read it first?"

"If you can spare us a few more hours that would be grateful." Quinton said with a reassuring smile. "We don't have that much time." Flip said. "Then we'll just gonna have to make time." Quattro pointed out.

I felt a slight tremor in the area while the others keep talking about what to do. Then Orbital suddenly looked around surprised. "Everyone, brace yourselves! A-An earthquake is a-a-about to happen!" Everyone looked back at him in shock. "What?!" Cathy, Rio and Tori said at the same time while Bronk,Flip and Caswell said the same thing afterwards.

Suddenly that small tremor turned into a full blown one in no time. We all hit the ground as more spider cracks emerged from the ground. People around us began screaming in a panic. Glass shattering can be heard in the distance due to the items in stores moving around and breaking things. Cars were honking it's horn. Tires screeching to a sudden halt while causing near accidents with each other. While a few did get into a pile up or two.

"This isn't supposed to happen either!" Tori exclaimed while gripping onto Cathy and Rio laying next to them. "This is one of the strongest I've ever witness in my entire life! Where is this coming from?"

Kite was wondering the same thing. No alarm was going off, and no type of warning was indicated otherwise. So that meant that this was completely random.

It suddenly stopped this time. But little tremors was still present. Every second counts. And from what I remembered hearing about with Japan, and Earthquake prone areas, a Tsunami could happen too. And since Heartland is right at the edge near the water, who knows what to expect from this recent Earthquake?

"So, I guest that's our cue to do something, and fast?" I asked wondering about everybody else's thoughts. Quinton nodded. "I agree. The longer wait, the more in danger we're in."

I nodded and turn my heels to run towards the Tsukumo Residence, without having to explain myself. _There's no time to waste! Alesia, Yuma, Astral and Shark needs our help now before it's too late!_

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

When Shark was able to pull the guys away from Yuma and I he gave those boys quite a scare when he did something unexpected. The boys ended up getting shocked by some type of static electricity from his body! _Is that even possible?_

"You man, let's go!" One of the boys said. "You f***ing freak!" They ran and completely did a sharp left turn at the corners of the street. "Cowards. Not that difficult to beat just like in Heartland." Shark muttered. But he didn't seem to react badly. Maybe with what I saw was nothing more than just my imagination.

Yuma suddenly began feeling himself all over and fringed his shirt and pants pockets. Almost as if he was looking for something very important. "Hey Yuma, you okay? Those creeps didn't hurt yah too right?"

"My key…" He muttered in realizing what had happened while Shark and I sort of figured it out from Yuma's expression. He looked at us in a deep shock and disheartening look to his face. "Someone stole my Key!" He yelled. Shark just gave me an unpleasant look. "I hate to say this and mean no disrespect to you, but your world is nothing but trouble…"

* * *

 **I know this must have gotten many of you ready to flip out of your chairs, seats or even pass out right about now. Though you don't need to panic too much. The characters are already doing most of that own their own. So now it's time for the dedications to reviewers!**

 **MiracleHeart14: You welcome and not a problem! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **De hearts 26: As always, thank you very much for your reviews! I know, a lot of people are going between who Alesia would be better suited for. I just don't know. But there is a lot to find out still. A hopefully Alesia can get her answers before her power begins to consume her! And as usual, the Barians are up to no good! 0.o**

 **But what is to become of everyone? What happened to Astral? How will our boys get back home? Can Jenny make it in time to save the day? Literally? Find out on the next chapter! Please let me know what you think will happen next! We're about to get on that crazy roller coaster ride again!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	46. Xenophobia

Hello, once again! No, it's the same as usual. Except more stress of added on responsibilities. Yes, I know that I'm very, very late at updating this. Please forgive. I was very sick for the past 2 months to the point my heart rate was going to 130, coughing everyday nonstop, losing weight, etc. No exaggerating! I couldn't get to a doctor because I have no insurance where I live. I would have to go somewhere soon enough. Thankfully, having natural tea and stuff helped get rid of whatever I was going through. Felt like pneumonia and a heart attack at the same time! :'(

And, can you believe this, it's spring already. Now it's Summer! And JULY! Not only that, but the fact of Alesia, Yuma and Shark are in the real world! But… I'm not giving away any more spoilers. You will just have to continue reading this chapter to find out what crazy insane stuff will happen next. I took some serious enough time to carefully plot this out. This was NEVER part of the script. But I couldn't help it! I hope you all had a chance to regain your sanity from the last chapter because this chapter is going to get extra crazier. But to make up for lost time, this is a really, really long chapter. You may need to take hours for this. Maybe…

But be prepared to get your reading glasses, and a snack if you have some. I really went all out on this chapter. It's literally worth over a month of a wait. I think I really broke the record on this one. 0.o

Man, talk about an excitement altogether. Since this is somewhat of a long A/N as it, I won't do dedications this chapter.

… …

And now, I will allow Quinton to say the disclaimers, ladies, and gentlemen! Please welcome him to the stage.

Quinton comes on stage while clearing his throat and began his speech.

 **Disclaimer: Thank you. Let me get straight to the point here. Sapphire100 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Let anything remotely related to it. She doesn't even own me or my family, not even the World we live in. However, we can say that she owns all of her OC'S as well as the cards not found in the database. Some locations that aren't real too. The site called eBay is mentioned at least once or twice and is not owned by the author of this story either. Please do not ask us if the plot twist is also owned in your fan-mail. We would not be responsible for angry lawyers here. So without further questions, please enjoy this updated chapter. That is all. Not I must get back to saving our worlds.**

 **WARNING: Some scenes in this chapter is going to be rated T+ for some references to sensuality, brief nudity, some profanity, drugs and other material that may not be appropriate for young readers. You have been far warned!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

After a nearly falling into the earthly chasms unharmed, Alesia is saved by Shark after he quickly pulled her back to safety, much to everyone's relief. But, to her dismay — Her visions are becoming unstable and frightening to the others around her, including him (Shark). But when it's least expected, the duel between Kite and the Barian Mizar was interrupted by a super-charge of monster energy emitting from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. It's force so powerful that it destroyed the Sphere Field: The Barian's key towards victory, where they can change from their Human form to their true Barian forms.

However, at the most unexpected turn of events, Yuma fell over Shark and Alesia as the three of them was about to fall to their doom. Until Alesia's powers once again awakens in a violent aura that has sent all three to the place of her birth…the real world. As Kite, Quinton, Jenny and the rest of Yuma's friends are trying to help get them back, the Barian's are also plotting their new assault. And with Yuma and Shark concerned about getting back to their animated reality, the group is ambushed by a gang of men who also made their way into nearly beating up our heroes to a pulp, but were successful with stealing the Emperor's Key!

Will they be able to find Astral, save their world from possible destruction and get back the Emperor's Key? Will they be able to even return home?

* * *

Chapter 46: Xenophobia S02-10

* * *

Sizing up the situation as is was more than a headache for Yuma and Shark. But it was the least of my worries at the moment. Now my concern is about the Golden Key that those boys stole from Yuma a few minutes ago.

"How could you let that happened?! What if Astral was inside there?" Shark scolded the younger duelist. Yuma felt completely horrible for even knowing the possibility of losing his best friend again. Shark wasn't making the situation better by yelling at the poor guy like that. I feel even more depressed knowing that I was very careless in not recognizing that the Astral being was missing this whole time.

"Wait a minute. Didn't Astral come with you, Yuma?" I blinked still. Yuma gave a frown as a response. "I'm not sure that he even did. I blacked out right after trying to stay awake when I landed on Shark back in our world. I honestly don't remember. I believe that he was still outside of the key." He said honestly.

Shark sighed. "Great… Two more problems to figure out; how to get back Yuma's key, and what happened to our extraterrestrial friend." He walked at a steady pace, still trying to ignore the onlookers.

"Well, then we better go look for them and get back that key!" I started. But Shark went and grabbed me again. It frightened me when I saw his stern face perceived what I was going to do. "Hold on! How are we going to find those crooks who stole the Key, when we don't even know where they are? And besides, something bad could have happened to you and Yuma." Shark said. I frowned knowing that he was right about this. We really weren't prepared to be mugged.

Yuma nodded in agreement. "He's right Alesia, you could have gotten seriously hurt or worse…I don't even want to think about what those guys could have done to you in front of us." He said worriedly. I sighed and just shook my head as I couldn't believe that they would lose faith in me already. I would know how my world works better than they do.

"Look, you guys, thanks, but you don't have to worry about me. We have to worry about finding your key so that we can find detailed information about how to get back to the ZEXAL World, and get you, me and Astral back." I made my point clear.

Yuma finally stepped in again. "We shouldn't be so hasty with this. What if that would make it worse…for us to follow those guys like that?" Yuma explained. _Okay, that is so not like Yuma._ Shark nodded now as well. "Yeah, and besides calling the police might make it better." _He's kidding, right? We can't even rely on the authority in his world, so what makes him think they're any better here?_

I raised my brow. "For what? Over an item that you can possibly get a copy off of on eBay? Forget it. We better handle this situation ourselves before more innocent people get caught in our mess. I don't want to be responsible for more problems than we already have. And besides… (I closed my eyes) it's my fault that I got us into this mess!" I yelled.

"No, it's not. None of us would have expected this to happen and you know it, Alesia." Yuma patted my back. I opened my eyes to look at Yuma. "But it is! I didn't have to save Tori…"

"But you did, and I'm glad. It would be difficult to not get involved, yeah, but I know that you did what you felt was right in your heart." Shark just turned to the side thinking to himself about something. "So are we just going to stand here feeling sorry for ourselves, or are we gonna go find those guys and beat the snot out of them with our dueling!" Shark suggested.

I snorted. "Yeah, okay, Shark. With what deck? These guys don't play Yu-Gi-Oh cards here, and they have no idea of who you are and that you're actually are one of the main characters from the TV show." Making a point I allowed my raised arms fall to my side.

Yuma pointed at me. "She does have a point there, Shark." Shark gave me a pale expression. "Okay, fine! You got any better ideas then since you don't plan on calling the cops anytime soon?" He snidely asked.

 _Wait! I said some important information! It's like some part of my familiar surroundings is helping with the memory loss._

"We'll have to go track them down ourselves somehow. Ask people around. I'm going to go request my parents for help!" I took out my cell phone and called the house number. It was a small flip phone my mother got after I persuaded her to buy me one instead of a smartphone. Better convenience when in stuff like this!

Shark raised his eyebrows. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, it's a flip phone. Pretty lame, I know. Especially when nearly everyone has smartphones." The phone kept ringing until it got picked up. "Hello? Hernandez residence…" It was my mom.

"Mom?" I beamed feeling so happy to hear her own voice in such a while. Yuma gave me a big smile and Shark a knowing smirk. "…Alesia?" There was some pause in her sentence. "Alesia, it really is you! Isn't it sweetheart?" But mom sounds like she was about to cry. "Yes…" I breathed. "I know that this is so sudden, but what are you doing right now? I'll explain how I got back after. Right now, me and friends have an emergency…"

"Hi, Alesia's mom!" Yuma shouted with enthusiasm. Shark smacked his forehead in irritation. "You have got to be kidding me. Who does that…?" He muttered in sheer embarrassment.

However, as much as my face was feeling kind of hot all a sudden, I was interrupted by the voice of my mom on the other line. "Um, Alesia… Who was that yelling?"

I sighed while wanting to beat the snot out of Yuma for opening up his big mouth. I can't believe him. "Mom…would you believe me when I say Yuma and Shark are with me?"

I can tell from the other end of the line that my mother had to be speechless by now. "What?! How the hell did that happen?" I winced at her loud voice that nearly got my ears ringing. Yuma scooted over to Shark to whisper about something. "It's very hard to explain it…" I was feeling humiliation right about now.

"Just tell her the truth Alesia. We don't have all day to wait around here, ya'know. And no offense to your mom…" Shark reasoned. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Mom said while waiting for me to speak up about something.

I once again sighed hoping that this nightmare would be over soon. So I began explaining to her how this whole entire thing happened. The shorter version…And then she can be heard sighing in the background. It was hard for her to actually believe this was happening also.

"So what are you all going to do about those thugs who still your friend's Key?" She questioned. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think you can help me with that, and perhaps call Jenny's parents for help as well? If they're not too busy or anything. I don't have time to speak with them right now. They're going to want to know about what's happening with Jenny lately."

"Alesia, there is no reason for you to explain that. I will deal with the Spencer's. You three just go and find that Key. And you have that alien friend of yours to find as well. Once I get off the phone, I'm calling your dad." Mom decided. I widened my eyes about this. I know that after her nearly feeling his wife's wrath the last time, I don't want Dad to lose this 2nd marriage too.

" Mom, don't. Why don't I call dad? It will make things a lot easier for you and him right now, okay?" I suggested to her. "Why would you say something like that?" My mom asked suspiciously. I frowned. "Because you know what happened the last time Dad got involved with this mess. Irina is not going to be happy."

"It doesn't matter, Alesia. You're his daughter. You will always become first to your dad. That is very much certain, those are the traits I can respect about your father." Mom said honestly. I can tell from the sound of her voice that she meant it, but was also struggling to say it as well.

"…Mom." I wanted to thank her, but I was just becoming slightly emotional thinking about it. She was right about that and I feel the same way. Dad always protected us. Even when things were going wrong between him and mom, he never failed to put us first. Except for those few times, things escalated between them and he was caught cheating on her.

Shark and Yuma were growing impatient. And I knew that we had to cut our conversation short. "Mom…" I began.

"I know sweetie. You be careful and PLEASE. For more than its worth, don't get yourself hurt out there. I will call as soon as I get your dad." I nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose, right? Bye Mom, Love you as always." I said. Time really wasn't on our side. We hung up and then I looked at the no longer animated boys. "Okay, now let's go find Astral and that key." Yuma and I ran in front of Shark who sighed and began to catch up with us. "It's about time…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Julie immediately got off the phone and took a moment to breathe. Her daughter was home, but Jenny was still stuck in the ZEXAL World. The shock itself almost distracted her from the task that needed to be done. So she turned to the house phone again and started dialing Walter's number. The phone rings and rings until she heard somebody pick up the phone. "Hello, Walter!" She called out. But she dreaded when she found out who else was on the other line.

"Oh, so it's _you_ again. The hell do you want this time, Juliet?" That sarcastic tone belonged to no other than Irina. "Irina… I'm sorry to disturb you. But I really need to speak with Walter. We have an emergency on hands that concerns all of us right now."

"Are you serious? This again! How many more times MUST there be an emergency? Emergency this, emergency that! I need more time with MY HUSBAND and you're here distracting our home with this nonsense! Walter can't solve all of your problems." Irina complains on the other line. And this was starting to really irritate Julie. Especially when Irina had to quote on quote on the words 'MY HUSBAND'. "No disrespect to you, Irina. But we don't have the time right now…"

"No, now you listen to me you Bitch! I don't have to hear not a damn thing about what you got to say." Julie immediately frowned and felt anger and fear arose in her spirit. It was really beginning to take hold on her, as Irina counted to basically verbally abuse her the whole 4 minutes of their time. Walter can be heard on the other line when Irina yelped in shock and fear. Causing Julie to get out of her trance.

"Irina! How **dare you** speak that kind of language to my daughter's mother!" He said angrily and furious. Julie has never even once seen this side of Walter. She had to admit that is frightened her.

In the Abukhovich Residence

Walter grabbed his cellphone from his wife's hand, as she scoffs at the way he snatched it from her. Sternly speaking into the line… "Julie…text me all the details to my line. I will get back to as soon as possible."

"No Wal…" He hung up on her and then began to turn to his spiteful wife in the room. "You really dishonor me, Walter…" Irina tried. "No, you are the one who dishonors ME, Irina. Just who the f^%3 think you are to talk to another human being like that? Huh? You answer me? Tell me why should I trust you with my cell phone again!"

Irina narrowed her eyes. "Give you a reason? How about you give me a reason why I should trust you with our marriage!"

"Oh, you really want to go there? Do you want to go there, Irina!"

Irina shook her head in disgust. "Since when was the last time you've touched me? The last time we had sex, Walter? I have every right to go there with this." She pointed out still bitter with Julie calling his cell. Walter angrily slammed it to the desk. "I don't know. You tell me when was the last time you've seemed interested?" I mocked.

"I've always come to you in the mood, and yet you pretended like I wasn't there. Invisible. Do you know how that makes a woman feel? A wife?"

"You know what, Irina. You keep asking me all of these pointless questions when I should be the one asking you what the heck has been going on." Walter redirected the question. Thus making his wife raise a brow in confusion. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

Now this time Walter raised a brow. "Oh, so now we're just going to pretend now we don't know anything." Walter nodded with understanding in a condescending way, and yet, he stopped what he was doing just so he can bring out something to show her. Something that will shock her for her life. She rolled her eyes at this, wondering what could be possibly the reason her husband would be asking her such a silly question.

"You know, whatever it is that you…" She was interrupted by what she saw laid out in front of her. A picture of her in a teal dress and a black overcoat with sunglasses getting out of her red Volvo. Another revealing to be her speaking to another blond man. He was tall, quite built evenly, and in a business suit. She was staring at him admirably. Another one, with both of them kissing each other…

Irina looked even closure at the photos and began searching through all of them. Even tossing one after another as she was going through each one, neatly stacked, on the floor. Each one, showing her and the man together… "You can stop pretending like you don't know what these pictures are…"

Irina slammed her fist onto the bed. Seemly fuming, and even showing one with her and him naked in the hot top making out in a lustful manner. "Where the hell did you get this?" She demanded.

"First, why don't you tell me who is the man in the photos?" He asked calmly. "I don't know who this man is! All these pictures must be fake!" Irina yelled. "Really? I would assume the daughter of a Russian billionaire would be smart enough to know the difference of what is reality and what is fantasy." Walter once again got under her skin.

"Say that about your deranged daughter over there living at that cow's house! She's the one with the active imagination. And now you have so-called cartoon characters running around in our world? You all sound crazy!" Walter didn't take that too likely and stood up nearly slamming the chair behind him. "You keep my daughter and Julie out of this marriage." He seethed. Irina dared to step into his face. "Your daughter and ex chose to step into our marriage, the moment you took your sorry ass over there at their house. Don't think I didn't know about that too, Walter."

"Oh, so now you're admitting that you had spies sent after me?" Walter dared to question. Irina didn't just scoffed at this, she smirked. "More than just spies. My father's boys… told me all about it. And I got the psyche report from your daughter's doctor from a few months ago. Your daughter is a nut job. The Doctor can't even explain for how this black hole appeared in her brain. They ruled it as her brain declining from the stressful life she was living." Walter was very expressionless about this as he remembered what the doctor's report has said. He had to pull some serious strings just to make sure that they didn't take Alesia and put her in a psych evaluation after the incidents years ago. They assumed that she was being abused at home, which wasn't true in a sense.

That was when Walter made a decision. "I suggest that you start packing your bags by the time I come back home. Because when I return, I will be sure to have divorce papers ready…" Irina was stunned by this. "So you mean…you really want to end our marriage?"

"I didn't stutter, did I? Pack your bags, call your pops, and **get out**. You are no longer welcomed here. Before I reach him on my line myself and have him escort you out." Walter got his cell phone from the desk and opened the door. But stopped to say one last thing. "Oh, and don't even concern yourself with the photos. I have extra copies prepared just in case you want to burn them. You can have your fun with your new lover. I'll be sure Julie knows about how unfaithful hers is…"

He slammed the door and walked to his business room and locked the door. He called back Julie on the phone. It ranged once and ranged twice until he was able to reach her. "Walter…?"

"Julie. I need for you to calm down and listen to me. I have something very important to tell you. And…it's not a good thing…"

County Waste Dump Site

A group of Sanitation workers is returning back from they're early morning shift while chatting amongst each other before clocking in. A Chinese man with short black hair began speaking with an older Italian guy.

"Soon after all of this is over, my girlfriend and I think that we should get married in the fall." One German man said to a young African American woman there. "Oh, that's good… She knows what's she's getting into right?" She asked while adjusting her long black hair into a long tail. He frowned. "She does, but I doubt things will go well with her parents. They still hate the fact she's dating me."

Somebody patted him on the back. "Relax, don't most parents get like this from time to time?"

An explosion can be heard directly outside at the garbage dump. The entire building within a 30-mile radius has shaken. The workers inside were extremely startled and unaware of what just happened at that moment. At the same time, the ceiling was showering dust and debris from corrosion and oxidation. The power outside was jamming up the systems everywhere and the lights are flickering on and off. Everywhere you look, people ducked down and began murmuring to themselves.

"Yo what the hell was that?" One young guy asked while holding his unfinished lunch in a sandwich bag. "Yeah, beats me…" Another spoke. His partner from the transfer district even agreed.

But yet they have no idea of what was happening outside.

* * *

Meanwhile

A strong gust of wind began blowing in the surrounding area. Almost as if a tornado was the cause of the situation. To others outside of the area and further away from a distance, that's what it seemed like to others. However, looking further wasn't the cause of a forming tornado but that of a strange phenomenon of swirling air coming from all directions, and is concentrated in one spot. That was until a light emerges and bursts from the spot in an explosion that set the alarms to go off.

"What now?!" A panicked man cries. "Somebody has to go check it out! We could all be in danger here!" An older woman reason with the staff. "Everybody, calm down. Nobody is just going to go outside without looking into this at the security booth." A supervisor said immediately hoping to not stir up more panic. "Forget this man. I'm not gonna die here!" A male yelled.

"Yeah!" Everybody else agreed. "I said nobody is leaving! The moment any of you do that is the moment you put everybody at risk." He continued. "Until we have further information on what is going on, we're going to make up for the lost time today. So please be calm."

"You can't keep us, hostage, here!" The same man protested as well as the other employees. "Exactly! This is crazy!" A blond woman said and her two other female friends agree's in anger.

"I would rather get fired than to die and my family doesn't get to see me home!" An African American man spoke pointing an accusing finger at his boss. A woman with blond hair tied in a bun and slim glasses paused everybody for a moment. "Look! Nobodies dying here, okay! Chief Finster knows what he's talking about." She defends.

"Says you! You don't have kids." A worker from another district spoke. As she grew offended by the second somebody on the security feed came on the walkie talkie and spoke to it. "This is D26 of the Security tower over!" The feed stopped before she blocked one ear and walked out so that she can speak with the security team. She would stay, but things were heating up again in the meeting room.

"I got four kids to feed you jerk off!" Another employee shouted unexpectedly. The arguments continued to happen in a burst of fear and outrage over the injustice of their work environment at the moment.

The woman who got out as soon a possible rushed to get to where she needed to go. "Dean, you have to work with me here."

"Our security camera's caught some strange light came from the sky and blew out the rest of the system." Dean said on the other line. His voice was a tenor on the light side since he is still getting over his cold. "Is it really bad?"

"We're sending in the repair man right now."

Meanwhile outside while everyone was arguing the clouds were still behaving in a matter of concern. The security camera's in the area went completely offline for the video feed, as the camera's themselves were shattered to pieces.

A tan skinned boy with silky black hair nearly covering his left eye appeared by dusting himself off. Smirking at his work. "Typical work for typical humans. These real worlders are such a bore." He spoke. "Alito, you must stay focused on our mission. We don't have time for games." A blond appeared while having his hair long and straight cut. His piercing blue eyes survey's the area and realized where they have landed. He looked like he was wearing high long boots, with a charming but a serious face with soft like features.

"Argh! Why did we have land in the middle of the dump!" The blond complained while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I mean, look at this place! It is so horrid. I knew that the humans were filthy, but this is beyond repulsive!" A look of disgust was excessively clear to everyone around him. He even checked his boots to make sure that he didn't step on anything. "Hey, better here than in the middle of a crowded street right? Last I checked… We're not trying to draw out attention. That is why we went and blew out the camera's, right?" Girag in a tall muscular body spoke. He also had some dark brown hair with green tints. Mizar's outfit, however, was that of hipster pants, a long gray shirt, and black shoes. His earrings were also a concern for the innocent employee who just so happened to see everything from behind the side building!

"Well, anyway. We're going to have to find some type of cover names for ourselves. Just in case we do happen to draw out too much attention. And Alito, that also includes no flirting with the girls of this world." Mizar started much to Alito's dismay.

"What! What makes you say something as stupid as that? And why only me, huh?" Mizar folded his arms impatiently.

"Simple. Because I know how you are, that's why." Mizar stated his point. "Hey, who gives you the right to judge? I know what our mission is. You don't have to remind me, got it? I don't have time for ladies." Alito argued.

"Says the guy who's asking for relationship advice, when it came towards Yuma Tsukumo's friend." Girag chimed in. "Hey! Who's side are you on, anyway!" Alito frowned at his best friend and fellow Varian. He wanted Girag to keep that a secret. It was bad enough Dumon was angry at them for their continuous failures.

"Yuma Tsukumo's friend?" Mizar asked. "The girl with green hair…" Girag clarified. "I think her name was Tori or something." Alito was shocked. "Ah, that girl. Yeah, I recognized her. That's the one I was attempting to strike after before that idiot girl stepped in my way and change the…" Mizar was interrupted when they all heard a sound of a rock getting stepped on. The group turned to the direction of the sound but saw nothing.

Girag narrowed his eyes. "Hey, yah thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah…sounds like we have a spy on our hands…" Mizar chimed in. Alito smirked before he formed a fist getting ready to do something. "Then allow me to make him or her a warm welcome…" His fist glowed a red color before tossing a small energy ball towards that direction, and it exploded on contact with the ground, causing a nice hole to take place on the cement.

The man yelp in fright before he ran away immediately upon impact. Thankfully he wasn't injured. "Shall we follow him?" Alito wondered. "No… Let the coward run. Remember our mission. Alesia comes first, then the pest's come's after…"

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Quick to waste no time speaking with anybody that was around the area the incident took place, Yuma, Shark and I spoke with a few already. "No, I haven't seen anybody of that description. Have you tried talking to police?" A woman carrying a newborn asked. "Yes, they're searching for the said robbers now." And I was lying to her already feeling guilty.

"Thanks, sorry to bother you. Take care of the little one." I left and gave her a warm smile. The baby boy smiles and began gurgling the bubbles on the side of mouth. He was just so cute! No, it's not baby fever!

Shark sighed annoyed. "Why do I get the feeling that we've lost them?" he expressed. "Hey, we have to look around still. We can't just give up. Astral needs our help, he can't survive in this world alone. And he's hurt!" Yuma said while very determined. "Easy for you to say. You're the one who lost the darn thing." Oh no, please don't tell me these two are going to start fighting again?

"I didn't 'lose' it. It was 'stolen' remember?" A hint of annoyance was now in Yuma's voice. "I do. Which again, is why I said that you lost it. Geez, Yuma. This is why I knew that this was a bad idea from the start." Shark complained. I moaned in frustration and wanted to slap myself on the forehead. They were going to fight again. I just know it.

"Um, guy's, we really don't have the time for this." I tried reasoning again. "No. I want to know what 'Reginald' has to say." Yuma said stubbornly. I was startled by his expression, it took me by surprise when he's like this. I get he wants to save Astral as soon as possible but…

"Fine! Since you want to know so badly, because of you, now were stuck here, and you're whining and crying about what happens to your key like a little baby! That Barian got you scared or something?!" Shark tempted.

Why does he has to be so rude and mean now? He was never this bad on that next episode. Scratch that, what episode!

"How can you say something like that, Shark? You know why I need that key. Astral's inside of there!" Yuma reasoned with him, but Shark doesn't look convinced by this at all. "How do you even know Astral's inside of there? Let alone is in this world, to begin with? Don't you find that all of this is a coincidence?" Shark implied to Yuma. But I couldn't tell if he was blaming me or just saying it in general.

I narrowed my eyes at Shark when Yuma wonder about if Astral is here. "I'm…"

"Exactly… That's why we can't just do whatever you want to do. You are scared! And I don't need to be around a chump who can't even defend himself from people who are no different from us. We just come from different worlds!" That was when I finally snapped.

"Hey! Enough Shark!" I said very angrily at him that he was taken back by it. "You don't have to go make Yuma feel like crap all the time he makes a mistake, or do something wrong." Shark leaned away from me. "Whoa, time out, I don't try to make him feel like crap, okay? I'm just stating the obvious." He defended.

"You mean to tell me you don't consider that belittling him?" I asked in shock by this. "You guys, please…Shark has a point…" Yuma said defeated. I whipped my head around looking sharply at the black haired boy. "But Yuma… he's not right."

"Yes, he is! I am afraid. I'm afraid to lose my best friend okay!" He shivered. " I'm afraid we'll never find Astral in this big world. He could be anywhere. The door was right, something most valuable will be taken away in the brink of divine light!"

Now I was surprised by what he said lastly. "Taken away?" Shark started. "…in divine light? You mean…!" _the power of Eternia…_ I finished in my head. _So even that door knows too? What else does this door really know?_ I was beginning to truly fear the worse to come.

* * *

Somewhere near the park

The young men who stole the golden key away from Yuma gang are busy laughing and playing poker. It was a small gang of them. Some were smoking pot and drinking a lot of alcohol, getting both high and wasted. A total of 15 of them in the area alone there are at least 3 females who are also high. One was heavily making out with some guy, and two others told them to 'get a room' after a thin guy rushed past them to throw up after consuming too much alcohol in less than 2 hours.

"Man, you can't even hold down 4 bottles?" A dark skin Jamaican man spoke while smoking heavily. "Where's Caesar And Loki?" He questioned. A pale skinned blond with a red bandana named 'Jinx' stepped up after working out at the boxer ring with another partner. "They went out with 'Blackjack's team about 3 hours ago"

"So that means 'Blood, 'Felio', 'Phoenix' and 'Trumpet'. And also the three new recruits 'Sandbox', 'Apollo' and 'Spinner'." Another named 'Roots' said with the curly black hair in an afro in a tight ponytail.

The lease named 'King' hawked up some saliva before he spat on the ground next to them. "Find them! We have some matters to discuss."

The said group fled into the abandoned building tightened for their lives. "I wonder what's up with them" A young teen named 'Dice' spoke. "Yo, what the ^: ! is wrong with you punks? I told you to meet with the Rogues at the spot."

"We were bro!" One said in offense to this.

"BUT, we came across some unfamiliar faces in the area and found this thing with them. Decided to take it." The golden key reflected greatly in the sunlight as if pure gold were touching the ground, the walls and one or two people inside. They were literally entranced by the object.

Inside the Golden Key, everything was distorted in its surroundings. The bright blue aura in the skies vanished. Light particles are nowhere to be found. The number cards are faded out into gray, black and white as if it was photocopied off the internet. There was darkness everywhere. Lightning emerged all around and thunder began to roar in the distance. And dense fog began to cloud even the scenery, even when natural things were off the ground. But now, even the airship was losing its power, and Astral was nothing more than that of an invisible ghost laying in the dark sand.

"Meh, what is all of this…?" His voice so hoarse he can hardly speak. It felt like he was dying. And now he had no way of contacting anybody or Yuma. "I don't like the feeling of this place. It feels like my energy is being taken away from me. What evil has befallen this place? Is this still…inside the Golden Key?"

Suddenly sirens of police cars can be heard in the distance. But it startled the being from Astral World.

But outside of that realm, King, and his gang were equally defensive and some are even panicking about the police being there. "That's it… who the hell led the coppers here to this faculty!" King bellowed. "Spinner, Blood take the girls to the hiding spot. Trumpet, Felix, and Phoenix take cover and get the guns! Time to pack it in and get our shit out of here!" King demanded while everybody scrambled to get into position to fight back.

Astral inside the key widened his eyes as he hears strange sounds all around them. "What in the world is going on? This must not be Heartland. And I fear that I'm not in the ZEXAL world anymore…"

Everything around him gets closed in on him. And the Number cards emerged around him in a circle. All 50 Numbers are afloat and glowed rapidly that it made Astral very confused. His eyes widened as he sees what is happening. Pain now was felt suddenly all over his body. He glowed an intense light and his body did this on and off rapidly than ever. He felt as if he was dying as he cried out in pain and agony, calling Yuma in the process. Over and over again…

* * *

Back in Town

The Barians in human form began scouting the town and have received some interesting looks from onlookers. Girag and Alito began getting nervous from it. This was because had they not done this at least, they fear that this could provoke one of them to lash out and cause a problem. Suddenly Alito walked right into Mizar from the front and this irked the blond, but he somewhat ignored the mishap. Confusing Alito even further.

"Ouch! Hey Mizar, why did you stop?" Alito whispered quickly. Mizar turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Can't you feel that?" He eyes him before switching his gaze towards the skies. Girag overheard and widened his eyes. "Yeah…feels like were not the only ones here." He said almost in a trance. Alito was still confused. He sighed before walking pass the two other Barians.

"Well, whoever it is, we better keep looking for who we need to look for." That is when Alito finally paused and now sensed it. It was somewhat faint. But the three Barians heard thunder I the area and the skies swirling with lightning. The people in the area were stunned and clamoring with suspicion. Some are pointing to the skies. Others, ready to get their camera phones and take pictures or record the scenery. They didn't bother paying attention to the strange boys rushing to leave from the area.

"What in the world is he doing here?" Alito questioned nervously. "Probably to make sure that were doing our jobs!" Mizar answers with an attitude. Girag frown as he was trying hard not to stumble and fall because of his size. "Do you think that he doesn't trust us?" He asked concerned. Mizar eyes Girag. "Me he trusts, Yes. You two, I think not."

Alito and Girag looked at each other and silently gulped.

* * *

In the ZEXAL World…

* * *

 **Pain, Agony, Suffering…**

 **Why, I continued to ask, did it had to be me?**

 **Why did it have to be** ** _her_** **!**

 **This wasn't fair! I was there first, she wasn't even supposed to be born! And then, to be told that I was the one who shouldn't have existed? What kind of twisted fate is this! It was that woman, she had to have known this from the very start. That woman in white was the one who had to have been responsible for this. Even now I can hardly even breathe with the very thought that I only have half of this power that's inside of me. To be so incomplete. And yet, they weren't even my family in the first place.**

 **My mom, my dad, even my little sister is nothing more than a fake. A false reality…**

 **And still, it's my reality in the end. And… And then there is Chris. I sometimes wonder if he knew what was going on and happening with me as well. I was a fool to fall in love! He gets the right to exist and I don't. He has a family, and I don't… and they love him. Dad, no… Mr. Bennet hasn't been himself over the last few months. He's been having an affair with somebody, and mom had no idea. Neither did I, until I saw what he was up too. I was able to travel back to see what happened. And when I confronted him about it, he slapped me. He never did that to me. Never…**

 **Is this what all men do when they grew tired of their family? I sometimes wonder that when I see the Arclight's and look into Chris' eyes. He too has changed into the darkness that I have never known. And…I was frightened and also grew to like that change in him for some reason. It somehow resonated with mine.**

 **He slowly began to break my heart that day. When he told me that he could no longer see me and that our relationship was over. That he couldn't get married to me because it was his father's wishes! He said I would have a better life back at home. What life?! The life of hell at that place where I never belonged in the first place? Why should I go back there? Why to that family? I have no home! I so desperately pleaded with him for an answer, a REAL ANSWER.**

 **But it was like I never got it. At all…**

 **Is this all my power is good for? I so wanted to change the plot of this world that is supposed to be my home. Sadly I can't even do that in the real world. It's sad being a dull boring human girl, with human-like skin, that's not as smooth, but rough, and argh! And my hair! Brown? I prefer the color I have now. And that woman never allowed me to dye my hair. I always loved the color blue. Who knew it was my real color.**

 **And that's another thing too that made me grew to hate the person who claimed they loved me the most! He lied and told me that I was from a previous relationship. That idiot can't even keep a woman in his life since he wanted to be whore. He slept with every woman that waited for an opportunity. And I don't even want to know about the amount of partners he had before he met Mrs. Bennet. I had to practically get the truth out of that man!**

 **She knew about this all along. I should have never have trusted her!**

July 17th

 **Another wasteful event has happened. An earthquake has been around since the day Chris left again to work for some new client named Mr. Heartland. I don't even know who this person was. But it was very clear that this was the name of the place that was where it was said that Dr. Faker lived. Apparently, he has two sons. One that is his oldest, and another that is currently ill. He wouldn't go into details with me. But he said that he his brothers were taken away from him as he was not legally old enough to raise them on his own. Typical…**

 **Thomas and Michael didn't deserve this treatment. They needed to be at home with his brother. But Byron wasn't anywhere around. There was an accident according to Faker, and he offered to have Christopher live with him in Heartland. That was all it was said to me. I just wished that I knew what to do with this power.**

July 22nd

 **Hello again, Cassie here**

 **Man, what am I talking about? This is becoming so silly.**

 **I got back from the real world. Alesia is doing okay and finally got out of the hospital. My parents have no idea what has happened since I skipped school lunch to get back here. She got out of a coma, but mom and dad are worried. She kept talking about that she saw me here in the world she called ZEXAL. What is that? I've never heard of it before. Right now, that new TV show called 5D's is running on the kids station now. But when I tried looking it up, nothing…**

 **What is all of this about? Anyway, I have to go now. Mom is going to kill me if she finds out I skipped class! This is not going to look good once I start going to get my acceptance letter to the colleges of my choice.**

August 1st

 **I have some bad news. Alesia was taken into the psychologist and they tried hypnotizing her because she was going to be deemed crazy, and needed strict counseling. What made it worse was that I betrayed her. I lied saying that I didn't know what she was talking about. And yet, she caught me in a lie. I feel like such a horrible person. What am I going to do?**

 **What am I going to do!**

August 11th

 **I've been depressed for the last few days. Chris hasn't invited me lately as he said that he had to take care of some things at where he is staying. He told me what the names of Faker's kids. Kite and Hart. Surprisingly, Kite and Hart have different last names than Faker. I wonder why they weren't named Kite and Hart Faker? He said he didn't know either and that he never asked. And that he wouldn't because their past didn't matter to him, as long as he was able to atone for not being able to help his real brothers. But I can truly understand how he feels. I completely feel the same way he does. It was depressing to me too.**

 _Wait a minute. These are completely unrelated to that last long pages of the diary. What is going on here?_ Jenny said to herself as she was reading the diary from page by page.

 **I still can't believe that that guy Kite found out about me! Why Chris! Aghh! I swear, I'm going to KILL that guy! But, how can I kill the man I love? It hurts…it just so badly hurts…**

I showed all of that information to Quinton and Kite who were just in shock as I was. "But that can't be! I don't remember you telling me about Cassie. I never knew that you and her were dating. Matter of fact, I've never known that you already had a girlfriend!" Kite said surprised and in shock. "Nether do I…" Quinton said Lastly, also in shock. Jenny was getting a headache beginning to come in sneaking up on her. She can feel it.

"So, wait. Neither of you knew anything of this?" Jenny questioned still not believing a word they said. "You actually think we're lying? I would know when's the last time we had this conversation." Kite defended. "I agree with Kite. None of this makes sense. It's very clear that this was indeed written by Cassie. You can see her handwriting as proof. But I can never recall of me speaking to Kite about her. I wasn't going to share that part of my personal life with him as much as I wanted to." Quinton explained sadly.

Both Kite and Jenny looked at the tall Bishonen. "Why not?" Jenny asked. "Because…Kite had a lot on his mind at the time, and I figured that it wasn't a good idea."Quinton explained feeling shame. For everyone that was listening in, it was very clear to them that what was being talked about was very personal.

"And you mean to tell me that you couldn't find it in your heart to tell him this? Quinton, you two spoke of everything together. He trusted you with all of his secrets, right. Yet, you refuse to him anything?" Jenny asked in shock. "To be honest, Jenny, Quinton didn't have to tell me anything that he felt at the time he didn't need to say. Honestly, unlike Alesia, I'm not so emotional about stuff like this." Kite said as of matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But you're pretty arrogant when you want to be." Jenny said with a smirk. "You must want to really get hurt, don't you Jenny?" Kite threatened.

"OKAY, Kite. Not today, you won't."Vetrix started after overhearing the conversation. When they turned to look at Vetrix, Jenny was still in shock to see him. "Vetrix, you're here." Jenny spoke. "Yes, I know I'm here. But now's not the time to be worried about such things. It's time to send you back home so that we can finally take care of this mess." He stretched out his hand and light began to form in the middle of the empty street. In thin air, it spread and continued to grow into the sky outreached to the heavens.

Jenny widened her eyes as she stared into the sky. "I don't remember ever coming through that."

"That's because I forcefully pulled you out of your world." He commented in regret. Jenny did a double take at Vetrix after that remark. "FORCEFULLY?!" She yelped. "Father, what is the plan?" Trey asked, hoping to avoid the actual details. "The plan, Trey, is as follows: Jenny will enter into to the portal I've created in order to find Alesia, and bring the boys back from their world before they too cause havoc. At the same time, all of you will have to avoid the Barians while you're still looking for Yuma, Shark, and Astral."

Now the whole gang was confused, even the Arclight brothers. "WHAT?!"

"But I thought that the Barians are still in the ZEXAL WORLD/UNIVERSE or Whatever?" Flip asked in shock. "They were in the Barian World. But now there is no doubt that they've followed Alesia and the others to the Real World. Now you all understand? This is very serious." Vetrix explained again. This time Quinton didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure?" He wanted Vetrix to be wrong.

Vetrix nodded. "Of course! I'm positive, Quinton. Those Barians aren't so stupid you know? I can feel it. They more and likely didn't anticipate this moment to ever happen as we all did. But the fact is simply this; as long as Alesia is still the Eternia Holder, and the power still exist in this world, anything is possible." Now he looked towards Jenny. "That is why I'm asking you to do this alone. There is no doubt that the Barians are there as we speak, disguising themselves as humans in your world. So watch your back and get in contact with Alesia as soon as you get there."

Jenny nodded now. "Don't worry, we went over this plan more than enough. However…"

"You're concerned about the Diary? I've figured as much." Vetrix noticed. He sighed quickly. But the portal to the other Dimensions was beginning to become disruptive to the balance of time and space in the area. Everything looked far gloomy, clouds encircled the portal in the sky, and thunder and lightning were showing up now too. Slight trembling caused the gang to be alert and frightful.

Kite turned around and looked at Orbital. "Please tell me that this is not happening now?"

Orbital became very erratic now and panicked. "Oh, t-t-this is not g-good Master K-Kite!"

"What is it?" He asked not sure if he was going to like the answer.

"We have a serious emergency!" Orbital yelled before he shows a projection of what is happening around the world. Buildings are slowly breaking apart. Light particles are showing up from the ground. The trees are starting to turn black and fade, the clouds are moving at a rapid rate while the skies already look ominous. The people are screaming and running from one place to another. Wildlife is also scrambling out of the way in another video feed. While the oceans are building up as tsunamis in some places, earthquakes in the next. Tornados beginning to touch down and cause havoc.

The gang gasped as they are witnessing all of this on the video feed. "This is horrible…" Tori dreaded. "Well, we got to do something!" Cathy said encouragingly. "Easy for you to say, Cat, but how are we going to fight mother nature!" Flip said as he jumped into Caswell's arms, causing the later to yelp. "The ZEXAL World is starting to fall apart! We're too late!" Vetrix said with worry and fear in his voice for the very first time.

Kite gets a call from his father and Hart on the line. "KITE!" Faker called out, and Hart did the same thing afterward's. "Father, Hart. Don't go outside! Stay indoors…you got that!"

"K—…we can….n—t, he….yo…." Hart tried to speak to him, but the frequencies caused by the disturbances is breaking up the connection. Until the transmission has ceased on its own. Now, this is nothing but static and pink noise. This left Kite in shock. "Hart! Father!"

"I got you c-covered M-Master Kite!" Orbital said with determination as he rushed to attached himself to Kite and turned into his glider form. Allowing for Kite to glide fast into the dangerous wind. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" He called out with determination.

Quinton looked on with worry. "Kite! Get back on the ground! The air pressure of the winds were far too strong for Orbital's blades to withstand! You're just going to…!" He gasped, as he can see the winds are beginning to slash at Orbital's blades.

"Kite, Brace yourself!" Vetrix shouted as a dimensional space emerged in the beam of light from the portal Vetrix opened, and now Kite is caught in the middle as strains of light encircled Orbital. "Oh no!" Orbital dreaded in fear as he was on alert and it forcefully pulled Kite out of the sky and into the vortex along with Orbital. Jenny sees this and tries to run after them.

"Kite! Orbitaaaaaallllllll!" Jenny screamed when she was suddenly caught up in the current, as she too gets sucked right in without thinking. At the same time, ending up dropping the Diary in her hand. The pages itself began to turn and get ripped out of the book and into the swirling vortex. Shocking everyone who witnessed it unfold.

"NO!" Quinton screamed while also trying to hold back before he too gets sucked in. Trey and Thomas began holding on to each other, while the gang all braced themselves together, as with Vetrix using his powers to try to control the flow of the portal and hold it open. However, the force from it alone was far too strong, even for him. The impact alone forced him to fly backward's, and the vortex grew smaller and smaller before it vanished, along with the portal to our world as well.

As the situation settled down, now everyone looked around in shock. "W…what happened?" Caswell spoke up. "I think…we're in trouble…" Trey replied. "In really BIG trouble…" Quattro emphasize.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Vetrix cursed in shock and frustration. "What? What is going on, Vetrix?" Trey said. "Don't you get it, Trey? Kite was the last of the main characters. Without him, the whole universe of the ZEXAL world will fall apart! Yuma, Shark, and Astral are important, yes. But now Kite is also, and have become an important character in this world, too. Always have. But Now…Now nothing will be able to stop it…" Vetrix replied sadly. But small aftershocks began to happen, causing the others to grow wary of it.

Everyone listening in were very scared now. So Quinton spoke up in their place since no one else was brave enough to say it. "Be able to stop what…? Tell us!" Quinton demanded as much as he didn't want to.

Vetrix paled as he replied to his eldest son. "Degeneration…" he said the dreaded word.

* * *

Somewhere out of town

Static appeared in the rocks of a tall cliff. Jenny and another boy were next to each other face down on their stomachs. They were passed out until Jenny opened her eyes and moaned after her senses began to take notice of the situation. She was becoming fully alert and now she sees that there was somebody else next to her. It shocked her when she saw him. He had strong youthful features but can see he was a young man no more than 17 or 18. To her, it was almost unnatural. Dirty Blond hair covered the sides of his face and its gravity was almost weighted down but still kept with its style. Teal green streaks came from underneath his blond curtain bangs. And that's what hit her about him.

"This is so strange… Is he who I think he is?" Jenny questioned wide-eyed. That was until she heard movement from the bushes. And a robot no taller than about 3 1/2 feet was looking exactly like Orbital 7, but came around slow, and scared her. "Oh…Jennifer S-Spencer! You've found M-M-Master K-Kite." He stuttered as usual. He tilted his head extremely slow, and Jenny realized that his movements were that of one like the test AI's they have in Japan.

"Master Kite?!" Jenny looked from the robot to the unconscious boy to the robot and back again at the boy. She pointed directly at the boy in an almost rude manner. "THAT IS KITE?!"

"Ugh, will you shut up your mouth? Man, you're so loud." The boy spoke with a look of a painful expression mixed with annoyance on his face. Jenny again remained wider eyes, and gasp when the guy pulled himself off the ground and revealed his opened eyes. It was pretty much the same as in the ZEXAL World. Grayish blue eyes. Jenny jaw dropped when she saw this and just couldn't believe it.

 _Man we need more guys like him around here…_ Jenny thought to herself. The boy Orbital 7 recognized as Kite raised a brow at this and became disgusted immediately. "Oh hell no, don't you dare make goo-goo eyes at me. I don't know why your jaw dropping, but seriously. Get a grip!" Kite mouth quivered. But Jenny can tell this is his emotions getting ramped up.

"Hey! Not trying to hit on yah, or anything. But you will make girls turn heads." And then she smirked. "Especially Alesia…" Jenny teased. Orbital secretly snickered at this while Kite can feel his face getting slightly heated. "S-Shut up! At least somebody give me a status report on what the hell just happened."

Orbital's eyes blinked red 2x. "Sir! My s-s-sensors i-indicate that w-w-we are in another World." Jenny rolled her eyes at this. "We can pretty much tell that from the way this place looks, Orbital. So let me guess. This is your world, right Jenny?" Kite asked her in a serious tone. Jenny nodded and confirmed. "Yep, looks like it. Unless were in a different universe or something." Orbital beeped at her response. "T-That can also be a p-possibility."

"We don't have the time to theorize here. Orbital, I want you to document anything that you can find to be useful. Record everything. I would like to analyze this when we get back home." Kite ordered. "Roger!"

Jenny frowned remembering the events that took place who knows how long ago. She nervously eyed Kite in his real world body. "So uh, do you think that everybody is okay back there? You know…back in your own world?" She asked cautiously. Not knowing what the blind may say at her. She never felt this uncomfortable before around him. To her, perhaps, it's the current situation that bugged her. He just shrugged as he began examining the weeds, tree bark, etc in the area.

"Who knows…" he said without saying another word. From the awkwardness of the silence, it was clear to Jenny that Kite most certainly didn't want to think about the fate of their friends. Mainly what could have happened to his family. She only silently prayed to God that Hart and Dr. Faker weren't caught up in the mayhem. _That also included Rio. She's trapped all alone in Shark's apartment. Who knows what she could be going through. But than again… there is no other safe place Shark would want his sister right now. I'm sure like any event of an emergency, Dr. Faker would know what to do._ Jenny thought this to herself.

Orbital finished collecting data on the current area and then Jenny began taking out her cellphone, until…

She slapped her hands to both sides and fumed silently. "Dammit… I forgot my cellphone…AGAIN!" Kite and Orbital looked at her weirdly before understanding what she meant. "I take it that this is the exact same situation you were in the last time?" Kite asked.

"Don't mock me, Tenjo. I'm really not in a good mood right now." Jenny said in annoyance. Orbital cocked his head to the side slowly. "Oh my, I'm _really_ shaking in my boots. Literally…" Kite sarcastically mocked back, knowing that his remarks were making Jenny fume inside. Orbital quickly began to stick to the topic for the sake of these two not fighting again like back in the ZEXAL World.

"M-Maybe I can find our l-l-location by tapping into one the s-s-satellites?" He suggested.

"Do you even know what satellite to access?" Jenny asked worriedly. "Can he even do that without getting detected?" She asked Kite next.

"Don't worry, all he has to do is scan the orbiting satellites above and pull out its information in stealth mode. No secret government agencies will be able to track an AI's footprints from nearly 90 years into the future. Their technology is not that advanced." Kite explained as Orbital began doing what he was ordered to do.

He found one and discovered their location in less than 4 minutes. "WHOA! Your world is f-f-fulled with unique information on t-the past! We're in the location called Pennsylvania, United States. We should b-be in the nearest town south from us…" Orbital pointed were to go. Jenny nodded and lead the way.

"Well, then boys, let's go hiking!" Jenny said excitedly. Kite just shook his head and gave a small smirk. "Whatever…" Kite had no idea where this hyper girl was going to take them. It's not like they have a choice. Only she knows her world better than they do. However, he couldn't help but realize the excitement that was building up in him, to explore the world that created his own existence. For the good as well as for the bad.

* * *

In the nearest Hospital

The pale boy was shivering and nearly whizzing from the lack of proper oxygen. He was so badly disoriented that he had no idea where he was. But the staff was completely perplexed by him. They whispered and seemed anxious to be around him. And it's not in a good way. He looked at the monitor that read his vitals. His blood pressure was low, his heart rate about 103 the most and dropping down to 95 at times. It was a concern for the doctor who is caring for him. They attempt to give him some fluids. But now they are concerning about doing a blood test.

A Chinese doctor named Dr. Ping Shu checked his charts to make sure they were accurate. The police were in the front worrying about the state the boy was in. It was nearly impossible to drag him in without trying to hold him down. He wouldn't go with them willingly. But now he was very certain that he wasn't just trapped there. He was their 'patient'. He just realized that he was in the hospital. Somehow… But why was he visible to everyone. How come the lights from above hurt his eyes? His mouth parched for fluid. Feeling like his intestines are about the twist from the air passing through. His stomach was hurting for the need to eat food. _Food…_ he was hungry. And he never get's hungry, so why…

"Hey…" Somebody called him. He tried to shift his eyes to see the stranger that called for his attention. It was Walter Bennet. But the strange boy sadly didn't know that. Yet… he can sense that there is some sort of familiarity about him. One that doesn't alarm him, but he knows that there is no danger. And that somehow made the boy feel safe. The man found a seat and decided to take a chair next to him and tried to focus on what he wanted to say.

A nurse in dark brown hair came inside by pulling the curtain back and saw Walter on the seat. "Oh! You're the officer that help bring him in." She noticed. "Well, no. That was my old supervisor and his crew that did actually. But uh, thanks of noticing. I would like to have this kids medical bill taken care off in my name please." The boy was shocked at this offer. Why would this stranger man do this for another stranger? Who is he? The boy thought again.

Walter looked again at the boy who was staring at him like he saw a ghost. Walter frowned and cleared his throat, hoping to gain the boy's attention. When he did, the boy snapped out of his trance and felt completely embarrassed of himself. _How could I have been so careless? It's rude to stare._ His thought's now got interrupted by Walter who began speaking to him.

"So uh, how are you feeling now?" He tried to start a conversation. The boy just looked up at him from staring into space and noticed the small smile on the man's face. A smile… that was a good sign. But yet, he somehow couldn't find anything to truly express his feelings at the moment and answer the question. He didn't even want to be reminded of the horrible feeling he is going through right now.

Walter saw this and took this as a sign that something was wrong. He noticed that lunch was laid out for the boy to eat, and yet nothing was being touched since it was there. Walter pointed towards the tray. "Are you not going to eat?" He asked a 2nd question. Even though the 1st one wasn't answered. He was noticing that boy was doing some kind of response.

The boy flinched and saw that there was indeed a plate of food left on his tray, yet he never even touched it. He truly wanted to know what food actually tasted like. He tried moving his left arm which was hooked up with the IV tube. But when he did, he felt a tight pinch on his arm. It hurt. And he didn't know why.

"Oh. That's not something for you to worry about. It's just the IV fluid going through the needle to help your body remained nourished. However, it's a lot more effective when you eat regular food." Walter explained. That made a lot of sense to the boy. And he calmed down remembering what it was used for. He then looked again at the food after his stomach growled. Walter chucked at this response. "Hey, if you don't eat it, I just might take a bite." He joked.

The boy, again surprised at the man's playful demeanor, looked at what was available on his tray. He saw that a fruit was closest to his right hand, and somehow, was able to try to move his right hand and nudged the apple off the table and onto the bed. As Walter was about to help the kid. Walter noticed that he boy looked at him very determinedly. Almost as if he wanted him to take it.

Walter was shocked at this exchange. "So you want me to have it?" He asked. The boy found his strength to nod, but it was slow. Walter, still shocked. Beamed up at this, and happily took the apple. "Thanks, kid." He seemed pretty happy that the boy wanted to share his food with him. And in turn, that made him happy.

"Look. I know that this must be a total shock to you as it is for me. But I have to ask you a few questions, that you may not be able to answer." Walter took a deep breath while the boy frowned and looked determined once he understands what is being said. "Okay. Can you try to speak?"

The boy tried to see if he can at least move his mouth. Then tried to form words together. "..Yes…" It sounded hoarse. "I think…so…" Walter paused him by the signal of his hand. "Okay, good. That's a very good start." He frowned. "Though, I got to say, you looked like you went through a lot of hell coming here."

 _A lot of…what does this man mean?_

"I will try to be very brief with my questions." Walter was interrupted with one of the nurses pulling back the curtain. "Excuse me, Mr. Bennet. We would like to take this boy to his room now." He nodded as the women nurse and two males came over and got the boy ready to be transferred up to his room.

A few minutes later, when the boy was very comfortable and in a private room. Walter was sitting down on a very comfy chair near the window where he can see everything outside on the 4th floor.

"So now that we are to ourselves, this will be best…" Walter started. "First…please tell me…who are you? And why…are you helping me?" The boy asked cautiously. Though, Walter didn't give him any reason to distrust him. He didn't want to take any chances either. Walter gave a long sigh in return. "I must say that this is something I should have thought about sooner. I apologize." He paused and then have his hand to shake.

"My name is Walter Bennet…" The boy suddenly pulled away in shock. "Be…B-B-Bennet…? You're…" Walter nodded. "Yes… I take it that from your reaction, that I know who you may be?" Walter asked as well. The boy suddenly pressed together his lips and then concentrated on the situation. He was very certain of who he is, and what he is. So he looked back at Walter. "I am Astral…"

There was silence in the room. The hospital staff are busy working on what they are doing during their shift as everybody was bustling outside of the room. "Astral…" Walter tried out the name for the first time. "So you really did come from over there." The boy, Astral seemed to be a bit saddened by this revelation. So many questions he personally needed answering. And yet at the same time, he just couldn't believe his luck. As fate would have it. He is now being graced to stand before Alesia's birth father. The same man who divorced her mother years ago, and the same man who abandoned his daughter. However, he wasn't who he had expected. Human relationships are still very new to the Astral being.

"And…you said that…your name is Mister Walter Bennet?" Astral asked again to make sure. Walter nodded in response to that question. "That is correct."

"Then please…tell me…what has happened to you Mr. Bennet? Why did you abandoned you're only daughter, and the young woman named Cassie, who is your other daughter? Alesia is such a good girl. She deserves so much more. And yet, you've… walked away from her life without a word. Why leave, when at the most crucial time in a human being's personal growth, you decided to walk away?"

That really surprised Walter when Astral began questioning about the one thing that was extremely private to him. Something, that was extremely hard to even admit to Julie. And that was only a few months ago. Astral wider his eyes when he realized how very intrusive he was with his questions and words. He was very much ashamed by this. "I humbly apologize…"

"No! No…Astral… you don't need to. I understand why you would ask me such a very important topic."

Astral looked up. "But that was extremely intrusive of me. You must forgive me…I'm not used to having a human body…" Walter placed up his hand to stay it was okay. "No, it's fine. I kinda get it. Even though I really don't." He sighed again looking down at the ground now as he sat down on the seat and folded his hands together, while resting his elbows on each knee. "To be honest with you Astral. I will say that I am completely shocked that you knew of all of this. And yet, I'm not at the very least. I know my own daughter. Yet, at the same time, its like I don't know her at all. I guess it is to be expected of her since I haven't been in her life since 12.

Astral frowned as he tried grabbing some pudding off the food tray. "It must be difficult…being both a parent and an adult. I don't know well about human relations. But it appears to me that human nature is very fragile."

"No. It isn't that human nature is so fragile, Astral. It's because we as human beings are wicked in nature. We create wars, hurt each other, steal, confuse, lie, hate and seduce each other. Rape and destroy everything in our sight. Have anger, malice and unresolved feelings of bitterness and resentment, slowing but surely fueling our desire to be selfish. These are the easiest things to do. But we also learn how to love, so kindness. Provide shelter and care for one other. These are the things that are very hard to do. I think that you can understand this from your own experiences, can you? Even though you aren't…well, human?"

Astral still in awe and shock, couldn't help but agree. He thought about all of his adventures and experiences with Yuma and their friends. Searching and making it their mission to collect Number cards. And met the unexpected of characters. Such as Shark, Kite, and even Number 96. "Yes…you are absolutely correct, Mr. Bennet…"

"Please, call me Walter…" Astral nodded. "Walter then…"

"But…I had no excuse for what I did in the past. To what I did to Alesia. To my ex-wife… and even Cassie." Walter closed his eyes. Astral understood and also did the same. Knowing that it was difficult to remember the sad fate of the ending of his existence. "Tell me, Walter. How is it that you knew that I was who I am?"

Walter wiped his eyes and focused on Astral. "I just had a strange feeling came over me. And it was like, something telling me to go and get you to the hospital so that you can be properly taken care of." Walter also narrowed his eyes. "And also…because I got word that Alesia and your friends are back here in the real world."

Astral widened his eyes with anticipation. "Are you certain?"

"Yes…" Walter confirmed. "Alesia's mother, Julie has contacted me through my cellphone. However there was some not so many pleasant things that went on, when she called. My current wife, Alesia's step mother, Irina picked up the phone in my place. Let's just say that she may not be my wife for very long… I won' get into details."

Astral narrowed his eyes and nodded. "That is fine. Your affairs is yours of course. But now…I fear the worse is to come." He wider his eyes in remembering something so important. "My key…"

"Don't worry. I was able to get my hands on it before the other officers got to it. One of the thugs we busted stole it from your friend hours ago." Walter went into his coat pocket and took out the Golden trinket for the Astral being to see. However, dread began to poor over him. Walter noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid dearly so…" He reached over for Walter to hand it over to him. Astral seemed sad. "What is it? Please tell me. Is this not your key?"

"Oh yes, this is definitely my Golden Key that was given to Yuma. I can sense it. But that is not all."

Astral closed his eyes and sighed. "This is not good. The Golden Key is losing its power."

"That really isn't good. But wait. How can you have any power here? This is the real world. No offense here, but, wouldn't that pretty much state the obvious?" Walter questioned. "Perhaps, if that was the case in this situation. But yet, I fear that there is a lot more to it than that." Astral placed the key around his neck and gave Walter a stern look. "You see…I remember before my body have taken on this form, that there was darkness within the world of the Emperors key. And the Numbers dulled out in it's glow. There were no 'life' in that realm. I believe it may have to do with the type of darkness here. It's so stifling…"

"Darkness? Yeah. There is a lot of evil at work in this world, that's for sure." Walter agreed. "However, I must find Yuma at once. He must be around here somewhere."

Walter nodded again. "He's with Alesia. Along with another one of your friends…somebody named **_Shark_**?" He said bitterly with that last one. Astral notices this. "Yes! So it appears that they have made it here safely as well…"

"Not only that, but I need to know what the hell is going on over there in the ZEXAL World. As well as who are these Barians." Walter suggested. Astral knew where to start. "Okay, Walter. I suggest that you have a seat. This may take a while…"

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

So Kite and I found where we really are located. And thankfully we are in a town I'm familiar with. Oh good, were in Stroudsburg.

"So, I take it that this is a town you know?" Kite asked while looking intrigued with the place. He noticed that he was getting some stares from the people across the street. I was beginning to panic after remembering that Kite pretty much looks the same from Zexal. And Orbital is more and likely rousing suspicion from a group of kids.

"Hey. Doesn't that look like Kite and Orbital 7 from that TV show?" A boy spoke with his other friends. One of Kite's ears perked up with interest. I happened to noticed this while we crossed the street urging him and Orbital to walk in the opposite direction. So many looking like they wanted to take pictures!

"Crap! We're being spotted!" I panicked in an urgent whisper. Kite placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a calm expression.

"Relax…" He tells me. I looked at him like he was stupid. How can He be so calm like this knowing that they're going to question us, or post us up on the internet! I don't want to get hunted down by feds! I dressed.

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the onlookers. "If you do much to take picture of me and my girlfriend without permission, I will personally pressed charges to the fullest extent of the law! You got that? And this robot is also no exception." Kite ordered in a stern voice to the point the onlookers were shocked at his remark. Some even protested.

"Hey, calm on, man. What is the big deal over one picture or two?" Some guy in a red shirt, beard and glasses said with pale skin and dark blue pants. "Yeah!"

Kite quickly pushed me forward and had Orbital trail behind me. He asked to borrow something of mine to 'pretend that it was a remote for Orbital. I gave him my duel gazer so that Orbital can make out like he isn't as smart as he is made out to be. Pretty clever to get people to actually fall for it!

 _Wait a minute!_

Once Kite and I got to a place were we alone, and looked at him like he was crazy. "Girlfriend?!"

"Please don't tell me that your dense brain couldn't pick up on the bluff?" Kite said without even flinching. "Yeah, but, but…Girlfriend?!" I continued to pressed. Orbital sighed. "Oh, M-Master K-Kite! I don't think Alexia would like knowing that." Kite looked wide eyes at both Orbital and me, completely shocked.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not attracted to Alesia! Man, something is seriously wrong with you people!" He bolted out away from us and it was clear that we both made him very upset. "M-Master Kite!"

"Kite! Kite, come back! You'll get lost!" I panicked. We heard a yell from the direction of where Kite ran to. So Orbital and I rushed over to see where he could be. "Kite! Kite! Say something!" I gasped when I saw that he was on the ground, nearly below us from a very steep hill. From the ground, you can tell that he must have slid down unexpectedly and landed wrong!

"OH! Master Kite! Hang on!" Orbital surprisingly was able to transform I to his glider form and kicked the dust with his boosters to travel down. The smoke began to cause me to choke on accident. But even though this was going on, I tried to get out of the way, and tried to fan the smoke away to focus on what is happening. Orbital landed next to Kite, who seemed very hurt from the fall.

"Master K-Kite! Please grab hold." Orbital ordered. Kite leaned upwards but yelled in pain as he did. I began to dread this as I knew that we were in serious trouble here. How did he landed the way he did and not realize where he was going?

Then surprisingly Orbital glider Kite upwards and had him sent a little ways off from the steep hill. Gently guiding him down, I rushed over and tried to see if I can help.

"Kite…" I said with a frown. "Forget it…" He huffed in annoyance. You can tell from his painful expression that he really didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. I turned to Orbital and Gave him a stern look.

"P-Please worry not about Master K-Kite. You go back and get help. I'll watch over him." Orbital said. I nodded and stood up from my spot before my wrist was grabbed by the old Number Hunter.

"Find Alesia, and get in touch with her. Tell her were we are." He struggled to speak.

I nodded. But he lightly let go in the process. "First I better call my parents. They will have to pick us up. We're about 3 hours away from our town." Kite had nodded instead and rested on his robot before I took off.

When I did, I checked my pockets for some change. I didn't know if I had any on me. I think I better head to the store and call there. I saw a wood shop up ahead and began to make my stop there. When I opened the front door, a lady in a white work apron came over and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, darling. You seem lost, what can I do for you?" She cheerfully asked. I walked up to the counter and looked at her straight in the eye. "I need to borrow a phone."

* * *

Meanwhile Dumon appeared in his real world form, the same as he were in ZEXAL. But his hair was more of a whitish gray, his glasses are the same. But the clothes are slightly different. Alito, Girag and Mizar got to his location just in time to meet.

Alito wanted to snicker at this appearance but chose against it for not upsetting the other Barian any further. "I hope that this is not an issue with finding out target?" Dumon asked in his unfamiliar human like voice. "Not at all. In fact, we were just in town." Mizar answers in a matter of fact time. Dumon nodded. Alito had eyed the Blond. Not knowing what it is that he could be planning. He sensed it.

"Then let's see what this real world has in store for us." He suggested. But Alito stepped in. "Question. Don't you think that we should split up and search around that way? We can cover more ground now that we are 4 in all." Mizar now suddenly eyes Alito. Having to caught on what he was hinting at with his words. _Just what is the little twerp up to?_ Mizar thought in his mind. _Knowing him, he is up to no good again. And whatever it is, I want to find out why._

Girag wided his eyes. "Alito, that ain't such a bad idea." He complemented. "Very well." Dumon closed his eyes for a moment and then took a look at Girag. "Girag, you are to pair with Mizar." Mizar suddenly snapped at this point.

"WHAT?!"

Alito of course went or with what was coming next. He just knew it. His whole plan backfires on him. "B, But, but, BUT…" Girag begged.

"No, buts! You especially Girag have no room to disagree with the plan your FRIEND decided to come with. If you want to blame somebody, blame Alito for bringing that up!" Dumon scolded. Girag hushed up, while Alito and Mizar stood quiet without a sound peeping from their mouths. "You know the consequences. Fail, and it's the end of your LIFE as a Barian. And our world will parish." He turned to Mizar.

"Mizar…" The blond Barian raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright, Dumon. You, win. Girag and I will work together." He said almost bitterly at the arrangement. "Good…" Dumon turned to give a look to Alito, who undoubtedly didn't like the way how this was going. "Shall we get going, Alito?" Dumon asked respectfully. Alito sighed, but hid his anger about it. "Of course, Dumon."

"We will meet back here in 3 hours for a status report. If we don't find anything by then, then we will have to find somewhere to camp until we come up with a better strategy." Dumon ordered. Alito walked ahead at one direction of the forest, while Girag and Mizar paired and separated to the opposite end. "Let's go. We don't have all day." Mizar said with an attitude. Girag sadly followed suit and eyes back at Alito before following.

Alito on the other hand escorted Dumon to the direction they were headed to the town. _Dang it! My plan was going to work perfectly. Had we split up amongst ourselves it would have made it much easier to capture Alesia! Now there is no way that Dumon will let me do it my way._

"Alito…" Dumon called out. "Yes, Dumon…" Alito asked in a bored tone. "How about we cut to the chase, and get to the real reason you wanted us to split up?" Alito froze. _So he figured it out already? How?!_

* * *

 **And, I'm going to end it here. I know, I know. Cliffhanger. BUT, it will continue on into the next chapter. So please submit your views, and of course, as always, guest reviews and new reviewers are welcomed. I cannot promise you when the next update will be. But I will attempt to get it down before next month. Also, yes, I am working on my other story as well. Please be patient with that one. There is a lot going on in my life right now. Other than that, please again, share your thoughts with me on what you think will happen next chapter, and the craziness of this one. See you next time in chapter 47: Showdown in Homecoming!**

 **Can any of you guess where the next chapter title is going?**

 **~Sapphire100**


	47. Showdown in Homecoming Pt1

Greetings my fellow readers! Welcome back to another crazy chapter of Access the Dimensions! So how is everybody's summer so far? Remember to stay cool everyone, I know there is a lot of crazy stuff happening lately. Other than that, there is not much for me to say right now. So I will just get right into the story, how about that? And yes, this is also another long chapter. As well as I will include Spanish in here with the English translation for the next part. You will see when I upload that one. But for now, I give an early warning. And no I don't know Spanish, sorry. Had to google translate. So forgive me! See? I have been working very hard.

But first…

 **Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and the franchise isn't owned by me. Got it? This is fan-fiction. Let's be clear on that. Only I own Alesia and my other OC's. Some locations made up and the cards too. And again people, remember, don't ask about the plot twist! The story is just getting good…**

 **And just like last chapter…**

 **WARNING: Some scenes in this chapter is going to be rated T+ for some references to sensuality, brief nudity, some profanity, drugs and other material that may not be appropriate for young readers.**

 **You have** ** _OFFICIALLY_** **been far warned!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Now that Shark and Yuma are here in the real world with human bodies, they travel around town with Alesia in hopes of recovering the Emperor's Key. However, as the group becomes increasingly dependent on one another, so does their growing issues concerning one another. Thankfully, Alesia uses her resources to contact Julie, her mom into helping them on their quest. They agreed to have Alesia search with the characters, while she contact Alesia's father for help. But, in doing so causes more chaos than needed…

Then more strange phenomenon continues to erupt in both the real world and the ZEXAL world during different times. The Barians; Girag, Alito and Mizar arrives in the real world at a Sanitation dump and facility. Hoping to not draw out unwanted attention from the real worlders. And again in the ZEXAL world, where Jenny is supposed to meet with Alesia and the others there. But, sadly, the portal that Vetrix opened had caused a problem within the space-time continuum. As it eventually caused massive disturbances in the world; ten thousands of people are affected by this occurrence. In Kite's fear for his families life, he tries to make it to their location. But not at the expense of getting sucked into the portal, as well as Jenny. The others, however, fearing for their very existence being on the line…

Astral, now also in our world, has his own body and is getting used to having to live as a 'human'. But now, Dumon, who also arrived for the sake of seeing their primary mission is successful, leads the others to find Alesia and to take out Yuma along with their friends.

* * *

Chapter 47: Showdown in Homecoming PT.1 S02-11

* * *

Alito was still in shock that Dumon had figured him out so quickly. He knew that Girag never ratted him out, so how? He took a deep breath and looked to Dumon directly in the eyes. "You wanted to know why? It was the truth. We can and will do better searching for Alesia if we split up. I wouldn't lie about that."

"If you say that it wasn't a lie, then why the pale face when I had Girag go with Mizar? Surely you knew that you two were not always going to work together all the time." Dumon said while having his hands on his sides. "Look, what's going to really happen if we can't use her? Her friend Jenny is useless to us now. So we have to find the other girls who are Eternia holders." Alito argued his case.

Dumon was very curious over what he had said. "I see…So this is what you were up to…"

"What other choice do we have Dumon? The longer we wait to capture Alesia, when we could have done this before, things could have benefited us." Dumon sighed knowing that the younger Barian wasn't going to fully understand. Dumon found out that when the other girls task were complete, that their powers would be sealed until the power get's passed down to the new generation of Eternia Holders for their time. The unthinkable being done, when every time an Eternia holder is sent back home for good, time begins to reverse and start over. Almost as if somebody just finished a show, and wanted to re-watch it again…

* * *

Julie was stunned when she heard the terrible news. This wasn't something that she had expected, and it all came down on her. Walter had a bad fight with Irina, whom he found out prior that she was having an affair. And she wasn't just having it with just anyone. "Christopher? Him!" She screamed. Her whole hands were shaking. Her heart filled with sadness and rage. How could he do this to her? They were going out for like 2 years. He was sleeping with both her AND Irina of all people. _This had to have been a coincidence._ Julie thought. A really bad one…

She bit her lower lip. She wanted to panic. But she didn't know what else to do now that Alesia, her daughter, and her animated friends were in grave danger. And that was something she truly needed to handle first. It was unbelievable.

So instead of constantly feeling sorry for herself — She decided to go online and looked at the directions of when was Christopher's resonation located. It was a famous dining spot that he was going to take her too before the incident happened. But he was to be out of town for a while. Said that he had a business deal in Saudi Arabia. Now she knows all of that was a lie as well. She grabs her keys and begins to go take care of business with her soon to be ex.

About a 30 minute drive into town from the neighborhood, Julie encountered the Paradise Palace Restaurant down from Bleaker Street. Christopher J. Lowe, who resigned after he got a job offer to be a real estate broker a few months ago was eating lunch with another woman. She wasn't dressed for business, that's for sure. She hasn't heard from him for a long time and wondered what was the issue. He promised her that he would take her out once he gets back into town. When it was very clear that he ditched her!

Thinking about all the times they shared together after Walter walked out of their lives was heartbreaking for her. The only man she ever really loved the way she did. She couldn't possibly think about her first boyfriend as a real love. Or the 2nd and the 3rd ones, after they had cheated on her with different girls. One was literally having sex with other girls. The 1st one grew tired of the relationship. And the last one was more focused on his studies and wanted to leave the country. Eventually, after the LDR* didn't work out, she eventually had to end it when he said that he was fallen out of love with her.

Now, Julie truly wished she listened to her daughter about him when she had the chance. She was so hurt by Walter, she resented him for the divorce, the affairs, everything. And in turn, she got other men involved to try to heal her broken heart. Somebody, she can replace him with. But deep down, she never knew how much she still loved him. And now, she is making it her mission to stop putting off her duty as a mother for men, by taking care of the last man in her life right now.

As she crossed the street after parking her Blue 2012 Nissan Altima, a fire truck started blaring their horns so loud, that she had to cover her ears as it's passing by. Hearing both the alarms, the roaring engines and the bells on the truck ringing, it was clear that something terrible was going on. But she had to stay focused.

Once she made it inside, she spotted Christopher, ironically the same name as the fiancé that Cassie was supposed to marry, laughing and flirting with the woman. It was literally making her sick!

When she walked towards the table, Christopher gave a surprised look when his eyes caught hers. "Wow…Juliet…what are you doing here?" He tried saying jokingly. "Didn't you get my memo?"

"No, I didn't get the memo, Chris. But I'm sure your lady friend did…" Julie insinuated to the woman in black next to her. She scoffed at Julie and gave a taunting look. "I'm sorry, who are…" She tried. "Juliet Hernandez; Christopher's soon to be ex-girlfriend." She turned to the man in question with an angry look to her. He uncomfortably cleared his throat, while the woman looked at Julie and him simultaneously trying to figure all of this out. "What…?" She said accusingly.

"Sasha, um…can we, uh, talk about this little later with the business plan?" Chris tried to say. "Why, Chris? When you can explain all your business plans right here and now? I came to tell you that it's over, and I never want to see you again. Your nothing but a snake and a cheater…" Juliet said while turning her heels from the couple while everybody around the area was murmuring towards each other about it. And the woman, Sasha, decided to pack her things, much to Christopher's dismay and went after her.

"Wait!" Sasha called out. "Just what the hell is going on? Why did you call him a cheater?" Julie stopped when she reached for the elevator to the main floor. She turned around to see the Hispanic woman in front of her. "Let's just say that you and I have been duped. And I have pictures to prove it. My ex-husband is now about to be an ex again, just because of that man before you." The ping from the elevator was heard, and now Julie turned back around again to walk inside it. "He was having an affair with your ex-husband's wife?"

Julie just pressed the button for the 1st floor and gave an absent look to her. "Why don't you ask him? He's no longer my concern now." Was all Julie had to say as the elevator closes on the clueless woman.

When the elevator closes Julie lets out a painful sigh and felt herself wanting to cry. Nothing was going right in her life anymore. Ever since Walter walked right back into her life, nothing was ever the same again. And she knew it too. It was just very hard for her to cope with it. But it was just like her daughter said: 'Don't cope. Just move on.' But wasn't coping about finding ways to deal with the problem? And what did she really do? Date other men before her daughters. What example was she teaching them by going from man to man? It was no wonder why Alesia confessed how Cassie really felt. She didn't want to be in a place where she felt alone and different.

Different was who she was, and even as a mother, she couldn't understand it or recognize the signs. Her daughters were suffering. That is how insane this was. In turn, she wiped away her tears and walked out of the elevator with people watching where they were walking, so that they won't bump into her. She kept walking out of the restaurant and stopped at the miniature park across the street on the left side of the place. She took that opportunity to try and reach Walter. Hoping to get to him on time.

* * *

Outside of Town thunder can be seen once again in the sky. It was very clear that rain was about to appear soon. Or so they thought. That is what the young woman in mid-length brown hair knew when she saw Reginald wandering town. "Cara! I can sense others." The man ran up to her on the tall cliff overlooking the town. She turned around and gave him a strange look. "Others?" her mouth sounded dryly with each syllable. He nodded. But had a dark expression on his face, but pained. "Yes, Others…" He said expressionlessly. It was beginning to worry them as you can hear thunder roared pass them. But this was beyond what they've expected. "Who do you think it could be?"

He shrugged and then looked towards the direction of the town. "My guess is, it's evil. Its energy is very dark. It could be those guys called the 'Barian Emperors'. Had to look it up myself. " She took a deep breath in and breathed out very slowly, trying to desperately calm herself. Then she took a good look at the Town below, wondering where they could be. But ever since her powers were sealed, it was difficult to determine things anymore.

Then, that's when she felt it. This growing sensation was building up inside of her body. It was urgent, and cause her heartbeat to beat faster, and harder against her chest. It wanted to flutter. And then Yukito sensed it from her and then came up to her slowly so that she wouldn't be afraid again. He wanted to protect her.

"I should have known that this would come to this…" Cara said knowing that must be done. And this alarmed the man. "Cara! Cara, no! I made a vow that I would protect you! To Yugi, and Atem…to all our friends, everybody!" Cara turned around facing him. "NOBODY ASKED YOU TO PROTECT ME! GOT IT!" she yelled back. He fell silent. "Like it or not. I was chosen to bare this burden. Nobody else! You knew this." Yukito was very saddened by this. "This was your choice to put your life on the line."

"Yes, and it was my choice to follow you. Because I…" He tried confessing. "Stop it…" Cara said weakly. "I told you… there is nothing else between us. We're friends."

"…Because you fell in love with Atem." Yukito said bitterly. "No! I didn't. Why are you bringing this up now?!" She asked confronting him. "Because it's true!" Yukito yelled this time. Cara frowned at him. "I know it is. The way you both looked at each other, even though the Pharaoh was angry that you lied to him and the others. Even when he had a hard time forgiving you. You tried so hard not to show it, but he continued to push slowly even when all the crazy events started happening. And now, now, you're doing this again. Pushing me away…"

"Yuki~kun…"

"…Even…Even when you made it clear you had nothing to do with him on that level. He felt something towards you. But even he knew that it was impossible for you two to be together. He's dead. And you're alive…You're real, and he's not. And yet… yet my existence is proof that it can be possible. At first, my father made it out like I was a curse. But if it wasn't for you and our friends… I wouldn't have realized that I was a blessing instead." He turned around and walked back down the trail. Until he stopped. "I can't stop you from what you are about to do…but neither can I go on living like this…"

This shocked Cara. "Yukito!"

"Don't worry! I would try to die again. I've learned my lesson back when I when we were 16." He said before walking out of sight again. Cara was frozen after hearing everything that Yuki~kun admitted to her. He was very jealous over what happened while she was in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. And in turn, coming to find out what he was really thinking. She bit her lip. While it was true she had a crush on Yami, who all have found out was Atem when she was young. But it eventually resurfaced back as she got to know the characters. But that was never part of her plan. She never wanted to go there in the first place! She didn't want the power of Eternia or knew that she even had it. How Hailey and Laurin were able to handle all of that was beyond her.

And yet — Her past situation reminded her so much of Walter's daughter, Alesia. He explained that she was going through the exact same thing as she did long ago. But Why? She doesn't even know the truth. What does 'love' have anything to do with…

 _Love…_

 _This has to do with love!?_ Cara covered her mouth in shock and felt her deep sorrow seep over her. It dawned on her on what was said to her back in Ancient Egypt. And that is why Atem said what he said to her. It all made sense. And why he was willing to set her free to return back to the real world. He couldn't keep her, and neither could she stay alone without her friends. At the same time, her heart was struggling between two of her other friend and Yukito. But… She had to help Alesia somehow.

And whoever their uninvited 'guest' was - She had to find out…

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Yuma's stomach all of a sudden began to growl loudly. We all stopped as Shark and I wondered what was that horrible sound. You can hear the girls giggling in the background as they eyed Yuma and Shark before they went quiet when they saw me. They walked past us and kept talking to themselves. Yuma chuckled embarrassedly at their reaction. But for some reason seeing the looks on those girls faces got me feeling very sad. Shark noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on my right shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about those girls. Don't let it bother you."

I haven't thought about how Shark's been feeling about me since this whole Barian thing going on. The next thing we know, we see Yuma at the glass of some pastry shop literally drooling from his mouth! The customers inside nearly noticed this as they were minding their own business, until one girl in long black hair, obviously dyed, doing a double take at Yuma. Her friend who is another female also noticing this, and gasped when she sees how he is drooling. One of them trying to stifle a laugh.

So I grabbed Yuma from his arms and pulled him away from the glass before the owner for the store gets really upset and yell at us. "Yuma, the hell is wrong with you?" I urged in a desperate whisper. " Yeah, you trying to get all of us in trouble?" Shark couldn't help but agree with it. However, Yuma was ready to protest. His face showed such disappointment and sadness that his mouth quivered at the sight of the deserts.

"But… But I want a desert!" He complained. " How can you even be thinking about a desert when we haven't even found Astral yet!" Shark scolded, but still flabbergasted that Yuma could even be thinking of this right now. _Even in the real world, he still hasn't changed._ Shark thought to himself.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't abandon Astral, I'm just hungry!" He bemoans. All I did was shake my head at this. _Why can't they unjust act normal around here? They behave no different from who they are as anime characters. It's so bazaar. Glad the others didn't show up._

Then he kept holding his stomach while bending over. I widened my eyes when I can see that he had to be going through something. "Yuma, are you feeling okay?" I asked in a whisper. Shark raised a brow. " Yeah, what's going on, a stomach ache or something?"

"Has to be…" I said concerned. Yuma then suddenly took a deep breath and sighed. Afterwards, he unexpectedly smiles at us. "No worries, everything's okay now."

"Reginald, I take it your hungry too?" I asked this time with a frown. Shark gave one in return. "Hate to admit this, but I do feel kinda hungry…" he replied in tone off. I sighed knowing that it was beginning to become a mess. "Don't worry. I'm calling my mom now and seeing if she can pick us…" I paused as I looked at my phone and saw that dad had texted me!

To: Alesia

From: Dad 5:15 pm

Hey! Your old man here. Your mom told me what happened and how you got back with your friends. Please tell your Friend that he doesn't have to search for his item anymore. I got it and had my crew take care of the situation of the thugs who did it. It is a Golden color item, I take it?

Also, there is a boy who showed up naked in the place we found the gang members and the key. He didn't look hurt, but the doctors at that examined him had said that he is dehydrated and has hypothermia. I was concerned about the blood testing so I told them to don't let his testing results go public.

I was getting very confused with what my dad was telling me until I gasped at the last few sentences.

Can it be that the boy he found is…

"What? Alesia, what is going on?" Shark asked impatiently. "It's my dad. He sent me a text message."

"So what does it say?" Yuma questioned next. I told them to follow me so that we can speak in private. We went to the park and found a bench to sit on. Yuma was on my left and Shark was on my right. I showed them both the text message, and they were stunned at the news. Yuma immediately reached over and has me a tight hug. "Oh Alesia, Thank you! You really are a friend." Yuma said to me before I felt something wet hit my shoulder. He was crying for joy at the good news. Shark couldn't help but crack a smile at this.

"Well, well, seems like your dad knows his stuff, huh?" He said giving me a playful nudge. Smirking. "I can see where you get your tact from." I rolled my eyes at this knowing that he was still trying to flirt with me. Yuma let go of me and looked at me while I wiped his eyes. "So, what hospital he's in? I want to see him!"

I nodded. It's probably in the nearest one in Town. I'll call my mom. I thought and began calling my mother again. When she picked up, she sounded very distressed. I have to ask her about it later. "Hello?" She asked almost in a hoarse voice. "Hey, Mom? I need to ask you for an another favor."

"Whatever you need. I'll be there." She said almost interrupting me. Yuma and Shark caught on as well but chose to stay quiet. "Dad sent me a text message saying that they found Astral and the Golden Key. At least a boy we highly believe is Astral. They should be at a hospital around town but I have no idea where it is. And we can't walk there."

"Don't worry about that. Where are you located?" She asked. I looked around and the boys also helped. Shark turned around quickly after being able to find a sign. He told me and in turn, I told her. She was coming to get us and should be here in 15 minutes.

The day was quickly turning into evening. Yuma was beginning to grow very impatient knowing that visiting hours are often limited. He had so much he wanted to speak to Astral about, as well as being able to find a way to stay with him. He is like a brother to him, not just a best friend. Things a bond that can be hard to explain to other people.

A few minutes later mom finally came with her vehicle. I missed this blue car. Yuma and Shark looked at it and they were kind of impressed, to say the least. "Wow. A car from the 21st century…" Yuma said memorized. "I gotta admit. It was pretty stylish than ours…" Shark agreed.

Mom got out the car and had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail upwards. She was about to approach me, but then froze when she saw my 'friends'. She was completely shocked. And I can tell that it was making them uncomfortable. Besides already on her own…

So I stepped in and gave my mom a big hug. "Oh mom, it's good to see you! You look like you went through something horrible. Is everything okay at home?" I asked her worried.

"No…everything's fine…" She said dryly, still in shock. "Mom, you're freaking out my friends." I remind her.

"Don't worry about it, Alesia. I think we're all pretty used to this by now." Shark commented with a pleasing smile. He stopped and slowly approached my mom and me so that he wouldn't scare her off. "It is an honor, ma'am. My name is Reginald Kastle. But I prefer to be called 'Shark'. In case you wanted to know, I run a deck full of Water attribute monsters that are revolved around them. So that's why they call me that. But you can call me whatever you want. Just, Reginald in front of other people who don't know about us…" He said with a welcoming smile. "Sorry, I'm just not used to this stuff." He said nervously chuckling and offered his right hand to shake.

My mom just blinked for the first time and slowly took it. She was surprised how real he was. Except for the purple highlights sticking out from underneath his hair. Yuma so eagerly took her other hand that he initially startled her. "Hi! I'm so happy that I could meet you, Alesia's mom. My name is Yuma Tsukumo, and not only was I a finalist, but I'm also the champion who won the World Duel Carnival Finals! And Alesia helped, of course! She's been living with me, my sister Kari, and Grandma and Lillybot! Stopping bad guys with Astral and me with all our friends, and gathering Numbers! …By the way, did I forget to mention that you're very pretty? I can see where Alesia gets her good looks from." He finished.

Man, I wish I could anime fall right there. What is he thinking! Speaking to mom like that. And we just got here. We don't have time for this. Though I admit that this was very sweet of him.

Mom was extremely shocked, and so was Shark. "I, uh, I'm, well, I ah…thank you, young man." She cleared her throat, and Yuma embarrassingly released my mom's hands. "I don't know if I should feel jealous or amused." Shark mumbled. I blinked a few times while he said that. There were signs that mom didn't know what to do next. So I figured that maybe I can do something about it.

"Wow, Yuma. Since when have you became good at flirting?" I commented, much to his embarrassment. He began showing pink forming on his cheeks. But immediately began to loft his hands in defense. "What?! Huh? I wasn't trying to…" He protested.

"Yeah, whatever you try to say, Yuma. You better hope that this is something that you will never forget because you kinda suck at it." Shark smirked after he teased the young duelist. I gave a smile.

Thankfully it helped lighten up the mood with mom. I can tell that something got her stressed out and very tense. For some reason, it is making me think about things that shouldn't be the focus right now. This isn't normally like her. However, I just can't tell if it's to do with them, or something else. And it bothered me.

Mom sighed and pulled back her hair before folding her arms. "Anyway, Alesia, text your father and Anna's cell. We have to get to where we need to meet with your other friend at the hospital, where your dad is. We still have a lot to discuss in the car." Mom ordered. Yuma beamed and breathe in loudly. "Finally! I get to ride in the car from the 21st century! Hey! Can I sit up front?"

Shark immediately did a double take all wide-eyed. Then stopped the young duelist from ever taking another step. Narrowing his eyes at him. "Hey! What If I wanted to sit in the front?" He asked offended. Yuma quickly whispered something into Shark's ear, and the look on Shark's face said it all when Yuma pulled back from the baffled water-duelist. "You know what, I'm okay sitting in the back…" he trailed.

I raised my brow at this behavior of his. I may never know what goes through their head these days. My mom told us to get inside the car as she started up the engine. Before the start-up it coughed before it roared back to life. I decided to take the left side of the back while Shark took the right. All of us had buckled up and mom rolled down the windows for us to get some air.

When she checked to make sure she can merge into traffic, she began to move the car and increased the gas to at least 37 mph. I was pretty quiet while Yuma began asking some questions about our world, and what my mom does for a living. She began to answer as much as possible, while slowly trying to open up to Yuma. But I don't think she likes Shark too much. Sadly I hardly even know why. My memory seemed like it was coming back. But at the same time, it's like, there are still some parts of my memory that don't seem to be coming back to me. STRANGE as always.

"So mom, what's been going on since Jenny and I left for the ZEXAL world?" I asked her. "The same as usual, Alesia. I go to work, pick up groceries, and such. They had to shut down your school a few days ago after you left." So much for a conversation…

Now, this caught the attention of the boys. "How come?" asks Yuma.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

My mom and dad finally were able to get to me as soon as they could. They came rushing over and gave me a big hug in return. Nearly crushing my back! "Oh Jennifer! Where have you been this whole time!" Her mother Anna cried out. "Um…in the ZEXAL WORLD…!" I gasped. Mom realized that I was losing air and then finally released me! Thank you, Lord!

Dad escorted me to the car, but then I stopped them. "Dad! We have to go pick up Kite and Orbital remember?" he gave an unsure look to me. "In the middle of the forest? Forget it!" I gaped. Just what in the world gotten into him? Would he literally leave another person to die? "But dad!" I pulled away from him and he got really upset when I did. "Jennifer Spencer!" He yelled.

"They're my friends! I promised that I would get them help. Kite is injured, he can't even move on his own right now. What is your problem?" I tried to reason with him. But all dad did was pointed towards the unknown. "My problem, Jennifer, is those, those, [he tried not to say it] those f..freaks!"

"Geez, thanks for reminding me why we don't belong here…" I yelped when I hear Kite's voice from behind me, along with Orbital helping him. Since it was the evening, there wasn't a lot of people out. My parents were quite startled when they saw them. "Oh my god… [My dad started pointed at them], you're them!" Kite wanted to roll his eyes, but that seemed very inappropriate at the moment. My dad was already in a bad mood. Besides, it wasn't like him to be doing that. But ever since Alesia entered into his world, it was like everything wasn't the same anymore. Behavior, and all…

Orbital narrowed his eyes slowly as it blinked red in alarm. "Hey! W-Who are you calling M-Master Kite a freak!" Anna gulped. "Your that robot that always follows him everywhere…" She gaped. Orbital naturally took offense to that. "Hmph! I-I have you know, that Master K-Kite has built m-m-me as an artificial intelligence! I-I'm not just some robot." He explained. I just wanted to go home, and possibly get Kite checked at the clinic for his injures also while we are at it too. But…who will be able to pay for his medical bill? I dreaded to myself wide-eyed at the idea.

It was then I forgot that Kite and my parents were talking and surprisingly, they weren't arguing as much as before. Kite explained to them what the situation was and that they have to get back to their world and protect Alesia in the process. The situation was dire. And you can tell from his expression that he was trying his best to keep his cool, because of what could be happening with his family and our friends. But we had to take consideration of things here first. My dad just sighed exhausted from the long drive, AND the story that Kite told them. My mom just went and decided to touch his shoulder as they can see that Kite grunted from the pain. The pained expression was shown again on his face as he didn't try to hide his pain.

"Greg, we better take him with us." Mom encouraged. Again, my dad wanted to protest against this idea. But then Kite decided to interrupt him. "Don't worry Mr. Spencer, I wouldn't cause any trouble. And neither will Orbital. I just need a few hours to rest if it's okay with you. I'll rest anywhere. Just as long as it's from prying eyes."

I looked again to dad over his decision since he was the man of the house. He decided that he as going to do what he didn't wanted at the time, and then finally he shook whatever got him off and nodded reluctantly. I smiled and began to hug my father for was surprised by the exchange. Kite gave a small smile and so did Orbital. My mom reached over to try and guide Kite into the back seat of the car, which thankfully didn't have my siblings inside. We needed room for Orbital too.

Once Dad had to help Orbital get in from the one side. I went around the right side for me to open the door, so that way Kite had room in the middle and Orbital and I can help stable him on either side. Much to Kite's acceptance…He asked if Orbital 'got that'. And when I looked Orbital blinked his eyes and nodded. I paled in realizing that Orbital was still recording everything and getting data on stuff of this world and era.

It was now towards 7 pm, and I was growing seriously nervous until my mom got a phone call from Julie, who was called by Walter. My mom yelled 'what?' which got all of our attention while dad was warming up the car and driving. However, Orbital's sensors began going off. "Ah oh!" He spoke. Kite and I turned to the AI immediately. Something had to be wrong.

"What? What is it?" Kite asked. Orbital turned to look at him. "My s-s-sensor's have picked up on some s-strange B-Barian energy nearby!" I gasped and looked around as I rolled down the window to get a good look. It was a bit humid out here still. But thankfully it was cooling down some because of the rain. "Where? I don't see or feel anything." I said frowning but being very cautious. I don't know how is it that they are able to use their powers here, but Alesia or I can't do anything.

Kite narrowed his eyes and looked on his left side as well. "We should get going Mr. Spenser. Sadly I won't be able to help defend you in a duel if it was to come to that." Kite spoke in a suggestion and not an order. My dad began pulling out from the sidewalk and onto the road before the upcoming traffic from behind. We have no choice but the reach Alesia along the way.

But unbeknownst to me and the others, the two boys looked at us from behind a gas station not too far away as our car almost disappeared in traffic. "So, it would appear that Alesia and the pest aren't alone." Mizar spoke. "Yeah… And it looks like Jenny got her parents stuck in the middle of this." Girag agreed. "Now that Kite's here, things can get pretty interesting."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Mizar and Girag looked at the time across the street. With their eyes trained like animals, they can zoom in on the target of their choice. It read 5:45 pm. "Damn! We have to go back, Girag. We'll have to catch up to those humans next time." Mizar said while turning his heel and making sure that they aren't making themselves look suspicious. It was bad enough that Girag was as tall and hefty as he was for his size. It was enough to get some kids to point and stare. But as the kids often got scolded by their parents, the two Barians ignored it as they knew that all it was with the children was curiosity. And that was a mutual feeling that they could understand.

But what startled them the most was the police cars in black and white came rushing around their area with a speed that had the other cars needing to pull over to avoid getting hit in a collision. They were wondering what was going on. And then when they looked further south, they can see a huge spot of red at the other end. Nearly backing up traffic. "I wonder what that was all about?" Girag spoke up. "I don't know, and I don't care. Let the humans of this world focus on their own problems. We have to focus on ours. Anybody else that dares to get in our way will have to deal with us." Mizar made it clear.

Then Girag counted the many fire trucks that passed by just so they can get across without a problem. Mizar scoffed knowing that they may have to teleport by going to a secluded place. "Great! Now we'll never get to the forest on time!" He complained. Girag tapped on the shorter Barian, much to his annoyance, and pointed towards the gas station. Mizar gave it some thought and signaled for the other to follow.

An older woman came out and saw the boys, wondering if they would be able to get through. Mainly Girag… "Oh Wow! You two must be new here." She smiled and tried to start a conversation. Mizar froze, hoping that they wouldn't get noticed. But it was too late. So he decided to answer. "Yes …we just came here to visit." Mizar tried going pass her to ignore her. But surprisingly she was still in his way.

She excited grabbed Mizar's gloved hands in hers and this got Girag to externally panic. He knows how Mizar hates being touched. Especially by random strangers — Let alone a human…

"Oh my, you two would love what Pennsylvania has to offer. Everybody wants to go to New Jersey or New York City, and even Maine. And you're such a cute girl…"

This rung alarms in Mizar's head. "A cute girl…?" He squeaked in annoyance. Then she took a good look at the blond and widened her eyes. "Oh…my bad…you're a guy, right? Hmm…now that I really think about it. You do sound like a man. You must be experimenting as a drag queen…" The woman sadly had no idea what she was talking about, and this nearly sent Mizar off the edge.

"I am NOT a drag queen! Now can you PLEASE get out of our way!" Mizar said while opening the other door to the store, and Girag willingly followed so he wouldn't get on the other's bad side. Stomping inside they saw the store owner looking at the pair strangely and gave a grumpy look. "Can I help you boys with something?"

"Not at all…we would just like to use your restrooms and we'll be on our way." Mizar said in the same tone. The guy signaled to a sign on the front window saying: 'BATHROOM STALLS ARE FOR CUSTOMERS ONLY!'. "Did you not read the sign?" Mizar and Girag looked at to what the owner was talking about. "Unless you are a customer, you can't use the stalls."

"But I really have to go!" Girag whined trying to sound believable. The owner shook his head very slowly and shrugged. "Sorry kids. Unless you buy something, you're going to have to get your ass outta here…" All of this drama was starting to get on Mizar's last nerve. "Fine! You ANIMALS! I hate this retarded world!" Mizar said before broke the door off the handle, and the owner widened his eyes still in deep shock. " **Pitiful human scum**!" Girag took this cue to bow at the man. "F-F-Forgive!" he squealed before rushing out the door cracking the remaining glass from the door frame as that was nearly hanging on before in collapsed.

The owner's voice wavered as he quivered in fear and gripped his cashier desk. The front of his store was ruined! He began dialing 9-1-1 after the assault that was done to the place. He didn't feel safe being there by himself. And what made it worse was the lights were going off, and the camera's begin's to malfunctioning on its own. Distorting the recording already on it, and yet it was being done without his knowledge.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" An operator spoke. "Uh yes, h-hello?" He stuttered. "Yes, what's your emergency?"

"MY STORE HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" He screamed.

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Mom told me to never mind about calling Jenny's mom because she did that for me with her bluetooth. They were en route to the hospital after they had, can you believe this? Picked up JENNY! And two unexpected passengers that I would have to know. But for some reason she didn't disclose who.

When mom saw the hospital up ahead, she told me to text my dad to let him know that we were outside. When I did, I got a reply back to him on what room Astral was in. We have to come up for a cover name for him now that he is going to be in the hospital for a while. I told Yuma and Shark, who were uncertain what to name their friend.

"How about the name, Robert?" Yuma suggested. "Nah, it's too corny. Try something with an S." Shark suggested. Yuma narrowed his eyes as we drove into the parking lot. "What? Like your name starting with an S?" He asked offended. Shark rolled his eyes. "Um, last I checked, my name starts with an R." Yuma frowned. "But I thought you like being called 'Shark'?"

"Oh, will you just drop it? Fine, if you don't like a name starting with an S, then what name do you suggest for Astral?" Shark argued. I can tell that Mom was getting annoyed with it, so I tried to chime in. "Maybe we should just stick with names starting with A, since Astral's name is also with an A. It's not that hard, and it's easier to remember that."

"How about, Andrew?" Yuma started. "Oh hell no, stick with Ace." Shark suggested again. Mom and I gave them a funny look as she was unbuckling herself. I was too, just so I can try and stay out of it. These two won't stop. "'Ace' rhymes with 'mace' - And I don't like it. Astral isn't that type of guy." Yuma said stubbornly. "Maybe, Arlo?" Yuma tried. Shark unbuckled his now as did Yuma and opened the door. "HUH?" Mom and I said at the same time. "Who in the world is going to name their extraterrestrial friend that? That has got to be the worse, man!" Shark was appalled by it. I finally snapped. "Can somebody PLEASE come up with a name that we can ALL approve on?" I asked annoyingly.

Mom literally gave an annoyed look to the two characters. It was something that I can understand. I mean, if the roles were reversed, no doubt I would feel the same way. This is just something that you can't just fathom over. We're not deciding a name for a new born baby here – we are deciding a name for Astral, and it should be something that would be meaningful to him. At the same time, we have to have a name for Yuma too. Reginald is fine, but when a fan of the show hears Yuma's name along with Shark, it will literally turn heads. I don't want to keep overreacting about it. I just want all of us to get along.

I hope that Jenny is fairing better than what I am right now.

* * *

Jenny's POV

* * *

Kite and everybody just couldn't believe it, after mom got off the phone with Alesia. Astral is here in the real world. And not just that, but he's also human now! But what makes it worse is that he is stuck in the hospital, with no clothes on, (yeah, I just realized this is starting to get pretty awkward) and now I don't know what is going to happen next! If any of this keeps up, I think I'm going to actually need to see a shrink. Old Jenny, here we come girl…

When the car is heading towards the location to where Astral is, Kite notices something in the sky. He frowned when he sees it there. I looked at him while wondering what could possibly be wrong. I wanted to say something to him. But a large impact almost caused dad to stop short. Rumbling can be felt from the ground. We started having a bumpy ride while we were driving after that. We all sighed with relief except for Kite.

"MAN! What was that?! An invisible pothole?" My mom asked. " Hun, I doubt that had to be a pothole. Not like this. We've been in ones before, remember? And last I remember coming on this highway, they did some ground work and fixed the pavings on the Road. Mayors orders from the way those imbeciles didn't do their job's. There was no pothole. That was something else." DAD explained. And he was right.

Overall, It was so bad that Kite winced from the pain after a while. And that is when Orbital started panicking. "I d-don't think we're e-e-experiencing anything n-normal here in the r-r-real world." The AI said. I whined at the thought. _Great…when will we ever get better news?_

Then another one happened, and we had to hold on for dear life. Other cars horns were honking and alarms blaring off.

Dad wasn't too pleased as he finally gained control of his vehicle, before stopping at a red light. While everything seemed like it went back to normal, We all sighed for relief while trying to still understand how did that happen. "What in the world was THAT!" My mom freaked. Dad sent me an unbelieving look. "I suppose you have an explanation for this?" He raised a brow.

I paled in comparison with the way Kite gave my parents. It started somewhat again, but a slight rumble this time. I was growing scared. Why is the same thing that always happened in the ZEXAL world suddenly starting up in the real world? Why does any of this reminds me so much of what Quinton said to Alesia and me in the past? "My guess is that your world is going through a lot of stress at the moment." Astral spoke to Walter.

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

"A lot of stress?"

Astral nodded. "Yes, I can sense it very clearly. Why this is happening, I don't know."

Walter frowned. "Seems like nothing good comes out of this whenever our world gets caught up with anything that involves different dimensions." Astral thought about it and everything that Alesia said in the past. "Your daughter said something about how they weren't the 1st Eternia users. And that there are others out there in this world too. Is that true, Walter?"

"Yes. They are not in top shape for what is happening at the moment. So they can't defend us against the dark forces of evil."

Astral nodded. "Of course. Their living out they're own lives. Hopefully in peace, as it should." He have a solemn look.

"That is the thing, they were until I got them involved in it again. Trying to help bring Alesia and Jenny home." Walter looked at Astral. "I don't know what it is that is really happening, Astral. But one thing I know for sure…"

They were interrupted by a door opening wife without a knock. Then somebody gasped…

Alesia POV

I gasped when we walked right into the room that Astral was staying in. I see my dad, and I couldn't help but run over to him and hug my father. He was shocked as I was and it felt good. "Dad! I'm just so happy to see you! You have no ideas what's been going on." I started. "Alesia!" My mom started embarrassed at how we just barges in here.

"…Hello Alesia…" Someone spoke. That voice was so familiar that I had to turn at the source of the sound, and see a strange looking boy in the hospital bed. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's Astral!_

"Wow, uh…Astral?" I asked timidly and uncertain. He smiled and nodded slowly. "Yep, kiddo. It's your buddy." Dad said with a smile until it turned right into a frown when he saw my mom — And then at Yuma and Shark. I wonder what that is about.

My mom walked over to Dad while I went over to Astral as Yuma and Shark did as well. "Wow, man. You look pretty neat in that body. Though it looks like you will attract a lot of attention with that hair." Shark commented. Astral smiled. "It's so nice to see you too, Shark. I take it that your getting used to that body as well?"

Shark shrugged. "Well, it could be worse. I never really thought about it before." Yuma interrupts him and gave Astral a bear hug. Something that the Astral being welcomed by trying to hug back and reciprocate. "Hello to you too, Yuma."

Yuma began sobbing. "Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you, and the golden key." I frowned at just looked down still feeling sad about what happened earlier.

"Relax Yuma. Astral's been through a lot… And I'm sure he doesn't mind answering all your questions but he needs to recover. Don't you want him to get out of this Hospital?" I pointed out sadly.

Yuma stopped sniffling and turned to look at me with watery eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, your right…" he conceded. Shark folded his arms while thinking. "Well, I don't mean to break up this lovely reunion but, somebody please explain to me what in the world happened here? Like one, why was our friend in the hospital for instance?" Yeah, I'm actually very curious to know myself…

Dad spoke up. "I would be happy to explain the situation. I think it's best that I do it very quickly cuz we may not have that much time for visiting hours. To put it simply, after I receive word from Julie about your return, I decided to get the whole entire police force to go into investigation about the missing Golden Key. I received a tip from a few neighbors within the area that a group of gang members have been acting very strangely. So we hired a spy to infiltrate their Hideout. As usual he busted them for the crime that they committed, but then we happen to find your friend Astral in a dark room naked and human. I assumed immediately this may had to do with his powers and him needing a real human body to survive. The rest is what you already know."

I nodded at what dad concluded as that sounded more logical. "Okay…weird, but, now what are we supposed to do? We can't stay here for that long. We got to get back to our world." Shark pointed out. But Yuma looked at him worriedly. "Yeah, but, Shark we can't leave here while Astral is sick."

"He's right, Shark. Doctors orders. Your friend almost had a face with death had he stayed this way a little longer." Dad said sternly. But Shark sighed heavily and shook his head. " Look, I get it that Astral's sick, but what about the ZEXAL world?"

"What about ZEXAL world?" My mom asked this time.

The door opened again, but this time it was Jenny and…who's the hunk in the back!? I widened my eyes when I see a robot looking like Orbital 7 ride inside and I suddenly paled. Yep, I it take back about the hunk. Wait a minute, I just called Kite a hunk! My world is doomed!

"Sorry to interrupt. But you can pretty much forget about going back to the ZEXAL world now." Kite said with a frowned. However I noticed that he was limping pretty badly. I think that he should get himself looked at.

"Kite?" The person's light blue eyes stared at me.

"Yes?" He asked me surprisingly nicer. "What in the world are you and Orbital doing here?"

Orbital looked offended now. "Hey! J-just be happy that it's o-o-only us and not those pesky Barians!" I did a double take at them.

"Barians?!" Yuma, Shark and I said at the same time. Astral widens his eyes. "Oh dear… one our worse fears has come true then. IF THEY are here… then…" Astral couldn't finish because of the chocking feeling he was getting. I filled his glass from the pitcher with water. I know he must be going through.

My mom looked at the boys worriedly now. "Walter…?"

"I don't know anything of this. This is as new to me as it is to you." Dad defended.

Anna and Greg - Jenny's parents finally came in. "The robot isn't lying…"

" …Artificial intelligence!" Orbital corrects. "Whatever. Down in Stroudsburg something strange is going on over there. On our way here, Kite here spotted a ray of light shooting up into the sky, in the middle of our drive. And that's not all.… Earthquakes even began getting started up too. It's making headline news now." Greg said.

Eyes wide I was beginning to panic. "Headline news?" I squeaked. Kite groaned in pain, and I was seriously beginning to worry for him. "Kite. What happened to you?" Yuma took the words right out of my mouth. "Long story. I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just say that we have to get outta here, now."

"But Astral's sick, Kite. It's just like I told Shark before… I can't just leave him behind." Yuma protested. Kite had placed his right hand on his hip.

"We don't have much time, Yuma. We have far more bigger problems than that right now. No offense to you, Astral — But you're going to have to find another way to recover faster." Astral sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I agree. Our situation at the moment is very dire."

Jenny leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I'm just going to be honest with you about something… How are we supposed to do that when Astral has a real body now? What if he can't change back?" I agreed with her. There is no way that his power can… All of a sudden, an idea hits me. _Wait a sec, if we somehow got back to the real world and our animated friends are somehow in real life bodies, but now the Barians are here and… oh no… That means that they can use their powers here as well. But somehow I still can't…_

Everything comes at a price, I guess…

I changed the plot. So this is my punishment. Which means I just placed all our friends and family in danger. Now innocent people can get caught up in it too, or get killed. This is all my fault as usual… looks like I will have no other choice but to figure all of this out, and what to do on my own…. without the power of Eternia…

It doesn't matter now. If I didn't have these powers at all, things would have been a lot more difficult than anybody would have thought. But now isn't the time to contemplate. It's time to get serious. Just wish I should have thought about a lot of this sooner.

I looked at everyone as I stood quietly, and everybody chiming in about their worries, ideas, and possible outcomes of both worlds.

 _I won't let the Barians get away with this. Not now, not ever…I don't want my family getting hurt._

* * *

Visiting hours are finally over. And only one of us gets to stay with him for the night. My dad volunteered to go do so, and it was making Yuma very worried after not being able to be with Astral for that long. And yeah, we finally found a name for him. He chose 'Andy', and we just picked 'Simmons' as his surname.

Astral

Andy Simmons, is his new identity here. Yuma picked Eli. Which was okay. Kite was uncertain at the moment while Orbital began checking possible matches. "Just pick a Japanese name and get it over with. " Kite ordered Orbital impatiently. Anna looked at Kite and raised a brow. "I hope you know young man that blond hair, blue eyes and um…(clears throat) green fringes aren't native to the Japanese or Asians."

When Kite thought about it, all it did was make him look even more embarrassed. He's been acting strange too! "You got a point…" he mumbled.

"Hey guys, can you just wait over there at the park benches? Jenny and I have to speak with our parents for a sec." I tried getting our parents to catch on. Kite closed his eyes and nodded, Yuma shrugged and Shark gave a suspicious look but said nothing. Orbital trailed behind them. Our parents however, didn't know what was the urgency to do this.

"You mind me asking how come you wanted to exclude the boys?" Jenny whispered. "Because they may get offended about what were about to do and talk about. Plus, this is something that is important." I looked at everyone in the group. "This is about the boys staying over and sleeping arrangements." I finally dropped the one bombshell that no parent wants to hear when they have daughters.

"How I knew this was coming…" Greg dreaded.

"I don't mind Yuma." My mom said. "But who's going to take Shark and Kite? Orbital is naturally going to be with Kite. So that leaves with two people and an AI." Jenny pointed out. I can tell she really wanted have Shark be with her from the way she lit up saying his name. Don't know how that will turn out. "We can take Kite and his robot companion." Greg offered, liking the idea of having him there in their home. Thankfully I'm indifferent about it. "Orbital — His name is Orbital." I respectfully corrected before the said robot freaks out again. "I don't care. But the kid with the blue highlights is not staying under the same roof as Jenny." When Jenny heard this she looked like she wanted to cry. Oh man, Jenny… I say that perhaps maybe it's for the… Wait…

"Hey!" We all heard Shark shouted. And Only one thing came to mind when he did it… _Uh oh…_

Here comes Shark stomping over to where we were. Looking highly annoyed and offended about something. And that something probably has something to do with what Jenny's dad said. I hate it when he get's mad. "LOOK. No offense mister Spencer, but Do you have an issue with me being around your daughter?" he asked in a confronting manner. I can't believe this is actually happening. My worse nightmare is coming true, a fight between a guy and a parent of the said daughter. This is going to be a huge problem. We really don't need anymore tension than we already have. _What the hell, Shark!_

Yuma and Kite looked petrified at what their friend was starting up. "Shark!" Yuma scolded. Orbital was beginning to panic behind his master. And so have Jenny and I in front of them…

"To be honest, it's nothing personally to do with you. It's with her." Okay, this is getting really embarrassing. I don't think he needed to take it that far. "Dad!" Jenny looked even more upset and humiliated. And Kite and Shark catches on to what is happening and why. Sadly Yuma was really confused about this. As he always does.

"I Think I know what's going on here. You think that you can't trust me being in the house, because you know that your daughter has a crush on me, right? Thinking we would do something you wouldn't approve of in your home." Shark assumed. Though he is 100% right. Then he turned to my mom, who looked strangely placed on the spot. "And you obviously don't want me in your house because of the same thing. Except, it's the other way around. So it's also obvious you don't want Kite in your home too, because of the possibility of that also. AND you still can't forgive him for what he did to Alesia before a few months ago."

I couldn't stand this anymore, so I went in front of Shark really upset at him. "Reginald! Just stop it! I think our parents get it. You don't have to be so rude. Kite has nothing to do with this." I explained. But now he looked even irritated at me. "Oh, so now I'm the one being rude? YOU'RE the one who suggested that we give you space so that you and your parents can be talking about us. So whose really being _rude_ , huh, Alesia? Explain that!" I was deathly silent. And now Shark went to turn at Kite. "And it does involved Kite. We might as well get everything out in the open. I rather be sleeping out in the street, than to be in the same space where my friends parents resent me for something ' ! Tell the truth! You all hate me and you know it! If there is one thing I hate the most about people, is fakes! People pretending to like me when they don't! And I find that to be highly disrespectful."

… … …

"Look, I get why you would think like that about me. Sure, I'm very different and all but… I'm just a middle school student. And I'm not used to this kind if stuff. Usually, I would just blow it off! But that is not the same thing as with this. And besides, were just kids. Still trying to understand and process our own feelings. So, you don't worry about it right now. We have far more serious things to worry about." Shark finished his speech.

He was right. I can't believe that I'm guilty of this. I NEVER meant any harm. I just wanted for all of us to be comfortable together, like family and friends having an outing or something. To be…normal. I didn't think this was going to be so hard — And depressing. Looking back at Shark shamefully, I can see how visibly shaken he was. But it was hard to tell if this was done out of fear or anger.

Kite sighed and walked up to my mom. "I never imagined that this would ever be even possible for us to meet like this. And Shark has a good point. We need to settle or differences now. I know that you think of me as an enemy after what I did to your daughter. But I also ask of your forgiveness even though I don't deserve it."

"Kite…" I breathe before his eyes met mine for a moment and then back at mom. "I vowed that I was going to protect her for now on, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. I would like to get to know you on a deeper level and understand your ways of this life. That includes all of you. And I'll do my best to protect you all as well with my Galaxy-eyes as long as those Barians are here. So, please…can we move past this?" Mom took a deep breath and sighed heavily and bit her lip. She really had a hard time letting go of her pride. "All right, you have made a good point, …"

"It's Tenjo. And you can call me Kite, no formalities needed." Kite gave a welcoming smile. He offered his hand for a truce, and surprisingly my mom shook it with ease. Yuma gave away a big smile, and Shark smirked at the exchange. Greg sighed. "Well, I'm sorry as well. I supposed I misjudged you far too quickly after what was told to me before. And I understand your feelings are hurt by the way I acted. This is something that you do have to straighten out. We shouldn't be with the animosity towards each other over nothing."Anna nodded her head in agreement with her husband. "I couldn't agree more with you honey. I'm glad you offer us protection." And she smiled. "So as guest to our world, it is only natural we do our best to do the same for all of you, as our friend's."

Shark frowned at this. "Don't get me wrong, but protection from what?"

"Scientist, the secret government agencies, or the wackos who are conspiracy theorists trying to have everything in their power of the unknown." Kite answered. But Yuma scratched his head in confusion. "And we have to be afraid of that because…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Yuma? Think for a second? Had Astral not turned into human form, would do you think they would do? Why do you think dad is trying to cover up for us?" I asked him.

Yuma not his lip. "Um…"

"Because they would use Astral as an experiment." Shark answered correctly. But that answer made Yuma nervous, that Yuma himself whipped his head over to the Water duelist.

"Experiment on Astral!?" Yuma questioned mortified at the answer. "I would never let that happen!"

"And on us…" Kite pointed out. Now Yuma turned to Kite wide-eyed. "On us?!" He panicked.

"All right, boys, you're scaring your friend here. That is quite enough. It's heading 9, and we should have been back home already. And I got work in the morning." Greg started.

Anna looked at my mom. "Same here… Tomorrow I got an important meeting with Delta Commons Incorporated. They're hosting a new deal to move forward with starting a codependent program for unprivileged youth."

My Mom congratulated her, and the boys all made their choices as to where they chose to sleep overnight. Kite chose to stay with me and mom. Yuma did the same, Shark gets to stay with Jenny, but will share her brothers room. Kite will take the guest-room, with Yuma sleeping on the pullout bed in the living room. Orbital is fine being near Kite to power down.

So this was our plan…

* * *

That Night...

* * *

Getting home was somewhat nerve wrecking for me. Meanwhile, Yuma was fast asleep in the back of mom's car. Kite on the other hand was breathing tightly as he was still dealing with the pain from whatever happened prior. I turned around at him looking worried. "Kite, why didn't you at least get that looked at, when we were at the hospital?" I asked.

"Because it isn't that important." He stated with his eyes closed.

"Yes, it is. I don't understand why do you always have to be so stubborn about it." I countered. Kite snorted. "Hmph! Speak of yourself. You're no different from me. Except emotional and you overreact to things." He turned to look at me with an attitude. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the front of the car. Orbital just sighed loudly as Yuma snores in the back. Interrupting what was going on.

"My word, this boy is unbelievable when he does this." I said. Mom parked at the home, and yet I was beginning to have my heart beat a little faster than normal. Why was I so nervous? Or am that I anxious? I looked around and even rolled down the window to check the sky. It was eerie quiet tonight. No more clouds in the sky, or the smell of dew in the air since it was an indication of rain. It was very calm, and breezy. My kind of favorite weather when it is humid. There were kids still playing outside and Kite noticed my expression after watching them. Yuma suddenly jerked up from snoring and looked around the vehicle.

"Huh! What! Where did he go…?" Yuma asked sleepy. "Where did who go?" I asked him. He looked towards me with his brown eyes and he just yawned really loud, while covering his mouth. Kite, as much as he didn't mind spending the night over with us, he much rather have picked Jenny's for the sake of peace and quiet…

"I got a feeling that I am going to regret this…"

* * *

Spencer Residence

* * *

"IT'S A CARTOON ANIMATED FREAK!" Tony screamed out. Tami screamed when she saw Shark just standing there amazed at the big home and textures and everything. All considered in his history books as the Modern Day 21st Century. And the fact that this is also being the real world, no less…. But being reminded that he was a fictional being didn't settle well with him. Or made the situation and introductions any better.

"HEY! I'm just as real as you, ya'know!" Shark turned to look at Jenny who was already wondering if having Shark over with her was a good idea. _Aw well, you asked for it. Now you got it._ Jenny thought. Greg just sighed in annoyance. "Did you kids do the homework packet that was supposed to be due in 2 days?" He asked.

"No…" The twins frowned. From the sound of their voices, they knew they were in trouble. "Get to it. NOW, please." Greg said in a very stern voice. The Twins gulped and rushed out of the room with no time to waste. Jenny sighed now and looked over to her parents. "So now what are we supposed to do?" She asked. Her dad just stood there and thought for a few seconds before he answered.

"First we picked out a spot for Shark to sleep in." He spoke.

"I'll sleep anywhere, I don't care at this point…" Shark shrugged being indifferent to the situation. Jessie came out from the hallway and then suddenly froze after spotting Shark now. He was wondering why the twins were yelling and rushing upstairs after making a sandwich. He almost dropped it in shock. Shark looked at him and was surprised to see him there. "Jenny, how many siblings do you even have?" Shark asked. "Oh, just my older sister, him and the twins…" Jenny flashed a smile. Yet Shark couldn't tell if this was just done to annoy him or if this was just one of her crazy antics again. However, whatever the case, he was pretty used to it by now.

Jessie narrowed his eyes at his older sister after he examined Shark a bit. It was clear the exchange were mutual. "Wow, thanks a lot Jen-Jen, you aren't going to introduce me to your _boyfriend_ …?" He said in a condescending tone. Anna stepped in seeing how one of her sons is getting annoyed. "Jessie, will you stop teasing them? They aren't dating. This is here is…"

"I know who he is mom. He's that guy that plays a Water deck in that anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or whatever, right? Something to do with a fish…? Still a weirdo…" Jenny widened her eyes after that rude remark about with Shark. "Jessie! Watch your tongue. He is a guest here and you are respect him while he is staying with us, got it?"

This time, Shark felt slightly intimidated by Jenny's brother. He didn't know why, but as much as he didn't like his attitude, he can in a way respect him. He would have done the same if the roles were reversed. He guess that things are really the same like in his world. But to handle this little guy, Shark knew what to do. "It's SHARK, for your information. But my real name is Reginald Kastle. Remember **that**?" Shark emphasized with a smirk. Jenny raised her eye brows at the exchange. She didn't get her brother's behavior at all. This was new. _Must be a guy thing._ "Yeah! Didn't you know that Sharks aren't called fish, genius!" Jenny spoke with an arrogant smirk. She loved being the know-it-all once in a while.

But her brother didn't seemed fazed by this remark from his older sister, and just raised an eye brow to show how incompetent she can actually be. Thankfully, he knew the answers to this. "Actually, Sharks are called elasmobranch fish. Their scientific name is Selachimorpha, and there are also over 500 different types of them. Hence they are called FISH. Especially since they are used for commercial fishing too…" Jessie said in his matter-of-fact voice. "I mean, your older than me, how could you not have known this? This is basic middle school biology in the marine biology course."

Jenny widened her eyes in shock as her own brother just played her out on front of her crush. Shark couldn't help but laugh at this. It was the most relaxed feeling he had in a while. "Man! Your brother sure got you on that one Jenny. He's right. Sharks **ARE** fish!" He smiled at her. Both boys laughed at this while Jenny's face was slowly become red as she was getting angry and embarrassed at the same time. "Yeah, since when have you become so dumb! That's one of the most easiest things to learn, even for an elementary school student. It's not that hard to figure it out." Jessie joined in while both he and Shark still laughed their butts off.

Jenny has never felt so humiliated being involved with either of them like this. Now her worse fears came true. Embarrassing herself in front of her old but still fresh, crush. "Oh! What the hell is wrong with you men!" She whined.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnndddd That is it everybody! Remember that this is just part 1 of the chapter. The next chapter is part 2, and will directly continue where this ended. I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing, besides being very patience with me. I'm very slow with Cassie's story sadly. It's a lot going on. But I am working on it. However, I can't promise you when it will be done. :(**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what is your thoughts! I will do the dedication to reviewers in the next chapter! See you there!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	48. Showdown in Homecoming Pt2

Happy VERY Late Thanksgiving EVERYONE! YES, I'm BACK!

But… What am I going to do? These chapters so far I've been writing is insane! Why do my brain come up with some really insane stuff?! *breaths in deeply and sighs* Anyway… As you probably all know, this is another really long chapter in general. So expect a lot of reading. I'll be sure to include a stat update on how well this story is doing. Just to give you an idea of how much I've written. And perhaps inspire a lot of you to write and learn to write more! I highly encourage it, since some of you will be graduating to high school or get into college. Where you will do a LOT of this at some point. So get used to it!

Overall! I hope you all are settling into the school year, everyone. It's going to be a short year a head of us. And as a final reminder, this chapter will have some Spanish with English Translations. It took me a while just to plan and write this out! Again, I am so, so sorry! I don't know Spanish. Save for being beaten down in H.S with Rosetta Stone. Killed me with that one. Well, the good news is that I was able to finish this chapter, so no complaints for me. There will be more information at the end of the chapter.

I know it's been crazy these days. So why not take the moment to enjoy this chapter?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the characters, real cards, or anything that belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi~san. Let alone what 4k Media owns. I only own my OC's, made up cards and places that you cannot find on the map. See? It's not that hard to figure out! Right…? Alright?! …Good!**

 **WARNING: Some scenes in this chapter is going to be rated T+ for some references to sensuality, brief nudity, some profanity, drugs and other suggestive material that may not be appropriate for young readers.**

 **You have** ** _OFFICIALLY_** **been far warned!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Dumon grows suspicious that one of his comrades, Alito, is plotting something that can cause problems for all of the Barians. But to much to his surprise, Alito confesses that the only way they can assure their victory is to find the other Eternia Holders, and kidnap them. With everything spiraling out of control in the lives of Alesia's family. Julie is shocked to learn the truth about what her boyfriend of nearly 2 years have done. After confronting the man, she leaves him, and focuses on helping her daughter. As she goes to meet up with Alesia, Yuma and Shark.

The original Eternia Holder, Cara and her best friend Yukito discuss things that have happened in the past, as well as with their current issue. With still struggling with their own emotions, Cara makes her decision to confront the Barians on her own without Yukito's help. As Alesia continues to shape the events that is happening in the ZEXAL World, she begins to realize her mistakes can have grave consequences in the current as well as the future. Now without her powers, she deals with the issues regarding relationships and trust at home. As does her friend Jenny. Learning that Astral is fine and safe. They visit him at the hospital. Only to see he is human and needs to recover from hypothermia.

With the gang arguing and planning a way to get back home, the Barians are also on the move as well. Plotting when they can make their next strike next without anymore problems. As they too, begin to shape and make their own existence known to the world. Earthquakes that have appeared in the ZEXAL World, is also affecting ours as well.

Now the only thing these two families and their friends have to deal with other than their trust issues, is with each other…

* * *

Chapter 48: Showdown in Homecoming PT.2 S02-12

* * *

All while I turned on the TV, I waited for the news to come on at 10:30. Mom had ordered us some pizza, which was something that the boys were quite happy about. Neither of them ever had such a treat. Orbital was just moving around examining the home. Yuma suddenly yawned again very loudly where all of us could hear. It was getting to be annoying. Kite sighed and turned his head around in annoyance. He hated being like this.

"Yuma. Why don't you go and take another nap?" I suggested. Until mom came in and interrupts me. "Um, no. He is going to eat first and then he can take a nap AFTER he gets washed and dressed. I will head over to the corner store real quick, and buy them some toothbrushes and some other things." I nodded as I understood. "Okay mom."

Mom got her light jacket and looked sternly at me. "Here. This is the change to get the pizza. I'm sure your friends are hungry." I got up from the couch and took the $50 dollars from her. I felt really bad that it was coming out of her pocket. "I want you to go into the linen closet and get the sheets and pillows that they can use. Dust off the rooms and vacuum. When I get back, I will look into the storage room and get your father's old clothes he was supposed to donate to the local church." _All those chores?! For real?!_

I gulped. "All this before you come back?" I was stupid to ask. Because now mom gave me the 'Look'. "Do you want the boys to take your bed?" She retorted back. I panicked and wanted to sweat at her dangerous glare. Her tone alone was scary as it was!

"On second thought, I'll hop to it now!" I ran out of the living room and got right to the easiest task first before the delivery guy comes. Yuma and Kite were confused about what my mom and I was saying. But she was right. It wasn't fair that I get a clean bed. While my friends would be forced to sleep on the floor. And, not to mention that Kite is hurt, and he needs to feel comfortable. Yuma's tired and he's already been through enough for the day. Getting beat up by Mizar and worrying about Astral took a lot out of the guy. But as taking care of our guest… That has always been the Hernandez way. 'Never leave your guest uncomfortable '.

 _What I am saying? This whole thing is totally nuts._

I went to the linen closet and pulled out some sheets and extra pillows. It was a mess to clean up after some things fell down. Mom was pretty much lazy when I was away, from the way you can see how things were set up. I had to stop what I was doing just to pile things back up in there. Yuma sounded concerned. "Hey, Alesia! Are you okay up there?"

I froze. "I, ah…Yeah! I'M okay!" I tried to sound convincing. "Are you sure? That sounded like a pretty nasty fall. What happened?" He continued. "Some things from our linen closet fell down on me, that's all. Don't worry about it. I got this. " I reply struggling to get the sheets off!

"Are you sure?" He repeated again with worry. "Yuma. You are very annoying. She already told you that she is okay. Nothing major. When are you going to get that? Relax." I can hear Kite's aggravated voice emerge from the silence. He sounded very touchy today. Wonder what's up with him. I hope he will be able to give me some answers, once all of this is over and done with. But at least he's not acting anti-social. That s for sure… I thought smiling to myself.

After doing so in making the bed and wiping the dust from the furniture,I can hear some areas on the floor leaving creek sounds. I soon found myself trying to figure out what has caused this to happen. The home wasn't settling, so now what was the problem? Could it be…Another tremor approaching?

The doorbell ranged downstairs. But the voice of a very excited Yuma frightened me. "Yay! Hooray! The pizza guy is here!" He celebrated and hoped around all over the living room. Yes, I can hear all of that. Kite sighed in annoyance and shook his head. " This is what happens when you hang around with kids…"

Yuma looks at him offended now. He narrowed his eyes in response. "Hey, Hart is also a kid!" Kite shrugged. "Hart is my little brother. That's different… unlike you and… well, Alesia is about to be a young woman so technically she doesn't count." Yuma started throwing raspberries at him for that and hopped onto my couch to bounce on.

So when I got that straightened out upstairs, I rushed myself out the guest room and down the steps. I went as fast as I could, while hoping I won't miss the guy. "COMING!" I paused. And then looked at Yuma. "Yuma! Stop bouncing around like your in the anime." I scolded in a harsh whisper. Kite shook his head slowly again as he were quite fixated on the television. And so was Orbital.

"Like that little pipsqueak is gonna listen to you." He answered. And Orbital couldn't help but agree. Yuma turned around and narrowed his eyes at the blond and teal man. " Shut up, Kite!"

"Make me…" Kite tempted with a smirk. Orbital narrowed his eyes and turned to Yuma. "Y-Yeah! Make h-h-him, you annoying p-p-pest!" He egged him.

"Says the robot who stutters all the time…" Yuma challenged. Orbital looked like his face was completely frozen and his mouth hanging open. _Ouch, What a blow for Orbital. If he keeps his mouth opened like that, it may get stuck._ I rolled my eyes and focused on seeing who was at the door. By looking through the peephole, I could tell it was the pizza guy. "Great!" I said before opening up the door.

"You know what! You wanna…" Yuma's voice was drowned out by me speaking up to the man. "Yes?"

"I uh, is this for Hernandez?" The man seemed a bit young. About in his 20s, Darkened skinned, green eyes and brown short hair tied in a bun. Huh… " Um, yes?"

He looked at the receipt taped onto the pizza box and see the price on it. "That will be $20.65." I paid the man the money and finally got our pizza for us to eat. Minus Orbital, but he at least helped me cleaned up the room that Kite and Yuma can share. I decided to go where mom told me to find some spear clothes. So I got that for them immediately. At least it didn't smell too bad, but we have no choice right now. Mom finally came back and we had focused on getting ourselves settled down. I guess I will talk to Jenny and Shark tomorrow then.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

* * *

I walked into the living room downstairs to see that Yuma was fast asleep on the pullout bed. With his legs spread out all over the mattress. His mouth drooling as some of it were getting on his shirt. Snoring away as if he had no worries or care. It was a good sight to see, since we all had a very stressful day. And I was quite surprised to see his shoes were tucked away neatly by the couch itself. I smiled and quietly went over to him and ruffled his now black hair. Strangely enough, I see the red roots coming from his head.

"That is so weird…" I muttered before releasing his loose hair. It was then I sense somebody was behind me, and I turned slowly to see Kite standing there by the staircase, some water dripping from his blond hair. Just staring at me…

I froze when I caught him looking. "…Kite, ah. Everything okay?" I asked awkwardly. "Yeah, it's cool. Figured you wanted to take a shower so I came looking for you. Saw you weren't in your room, and decided to come down here." He explained with a calm demeanor. I looked down wondering if what he was saying is a lie or not.

"You don't have to be shy, you know? I won't tell Yuma." He spoke after my brief silence.

"That's not it…" I interrupted. " Then what is?" He continued to push the issue. I never saw this kind of concern from him towards me like this before. He came over to where I was near Yuma, and he grabbed me by my hand. It frightened me a bit, before he escorted me out of the living room and lead me upstairs to my bedroom. Mom was already sleep in her room, snoring in her comfortable King sized bed, after we had our talk. She is quite the heavy sleeper. Orbital can be heard from the kitchen snoring also, but is on standby. Seems like everybody is snoring but Kite and me. I was growing wary by the second as I began to realize what is going on here.

And what made it worse is the alarms blaring off in my head! "K-Kite…" I stuttered. He hushed me and lead us to my room. "You want to wake people up in this house!" He whispered to me with such urgency. "I don't want my mom to get the wrong idea!" I whispered back. "Like were going to do something she wouldn't approve. I'm not that dumb. Besides it's not like that at all. I just want to talk for a minute."

I sighed in defeat and just gave up. "And I already gave her the heads up in case she hears us." Now I did a double take at him. "What?!" I asked in disbelief, but had to remember to not be so loud. It's hard not to be that expressive. _My mom would never…_

I was speechless. I can never imagine my mom telling anybody else, let alone me or a guy that it's okay to basically 'talk'. Mom, allowing a guy in my bedroom! The world must be ending! I'm sure of it! I continued to panic more.

"So, what was that about downstairs with Yuma?" Kite asked me while observing my dresser and the room. I sat on the bed and just felt completely nervous about this. "Well… I just wanted to give Yuma a kiss goodnight ,until I noticed something about his hair." Kite raised his eye brows. He was quite taken back at what I said. "Since when do you ever do stuff like that?" He asked me curiously.

Feeling somewhat confident now, I began talking. "On and off, here and there. He usually comes to visit me before we go to bed. Back in the ZEXAL world." I told him. "And about the hair?" He mentions again.

I shrugged. "It's doing exactly like how Cassie described during her experiences. Remember when we had that duel, with Yagumo?" Kite nodded. "Of course I remember…" I hear him mumbled while looking quite serious and distant with me. I was beginning to become concerned about it. "What's wrong? Kite?"

"That day…I could have lost you, Alesia…" Kite said looking down with a sad look on his face. What he said had a tug on my heart. And now I felt even worse for him saying that. He was reminded what Yagumo did with his Lancelot, when I got stabbed. Just the thought about it remind me of it. I held my stomach. "And I was helpless to do anything…" He closed his eyes and just slid down to the floor.

"Well…It wasn't your fault Kite. You did what you could and that's all there is to it. It was somewhat my fault. This happened because I tried to protect Shark with my power. Not knowing that I even had any powers." I clenched tighter to the edge of my bed, as my mouth pulled inwards with my lower lip. "To be honest – I've already forgave you. So why are you still beating yourself up over that? Usually, you're not the emotional type."

Kite just scoffs. "I guess I've changed somewhat…" I shrugged. "Partially because of Yuma…" I stated.

"Not just because of Yuma — You too…" he said with a small smile and a hint of a blush on his face. Until he looked up at me. Still with that same look on his face. I did my best to try and keep my cool with a poker face. But even my heartbeat was speeding up than normally. _Great, Kite. Thanks. Just when I was about to relax! Stupid boys…_

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um…last I checked; I thought that nobody can change you but yourself by your own free will?" I tried redirecting the subject. But that look on his face reminded me of something from the anime. Like when he spoke to Mizar or something in the near future. Does that mean, they'll be friends at some point?

"You should go to bed now. It's late…" He spoke. I rolled my eyes. "Looks whose talking?" Kite tried to stifle a laugh, until he couldn't hold it in anymore. And I couldn't help but do the same. We tried keeping our voices down since everybody was asleep.

Suddenly, I have a dream that I never had before. A white library filled with many books from head to toe. It designed like it was from the early 1700s. I knew something had to be up. "What's going on? What is this place?"

The Tubular bells ranged from above as if it came from a church. But this place looks nothing like that. Ever since I was speaking a bit with Yuma and Kite, I never felt so alone in my dreams like this since before I met them.

Walking towards the windows I see that it was very sunny and it was hard to see where I am. The buildings was being covered mostly in white due to the large blur of the sun. And it was killing my eyes. _That was new._ Since when did I have eye problems?

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Yukito walked past the mountainside, and just stood there as he was panting and trying to catch his breathe. He was hiking for the while. Trying to feel out and get a clue as to why this town of all places, was the target of the distress in the earth's crust. He went to college in New York City after he went to complete his internship at a paper company. He needed an excuse to add his work into his resume, since he worked the job his older brother had. It was a load of fun. Working with Cara, and all of their friends who helped them defeat the notorious group who plagued the dimensions. Now that they are no more, everything can go back to normal.

Or could it?

He most certainly didn't know anymore. He thought that he had all of the answers. But the moment him and Cara tries to accept the fact that they can no longer get back to how it used to be in the past. Things changed. Just thinking about it real made things worse between his mind and his heart. In his heart, he loves Cara. In his mind, he knows it is impossible to get through to her. He knew it since they were only teenagers. Still young. But he had no desire to be with anybody at that time. He cared for no one but himself. His mom was all he had. Including his sister… But even trying to get along with her at the time was nearly foreign. She really loved him as his younger sister. His younger brother, only now in Elementary school is working hard to pass all of his classes. Since he was struggling in the very beginning.

If only he can truly go back. Go back in time and change all of this. It would have made things so much easier. He wouldn't have to worry about being different. He didn't need to move for the sake of his brother's shop falling apart. He would only go to the U.S just to explore and have fun. Like a normal kid.

Around 9:10 PM, The Barian's found themselves an apartment to use for the time being. It wasn't much, but it was cheap. And he found a way to rewrite some of the people's memories in order to do so. He needed somebody who was able to get them fake ID's, and infiltrate the High School Jenny and Alesia goes to. The others still have no idea how Dumon was able to come up with all of this at such short notice.

Alito was taking a shower currently while everybody else in the apartment were settling. As he was washing his hair in the hot water, Alito mentally cursed at himself for the way things are turning out. From all the memories he had made coming to Earth in the ZEXAL World, to the time he was infatuated with Tori. Whom he is no longer concerned about. And also the time he had started dueling Yuma, meeting Alesia and Jenny, etc. "Tch! I should have known that nothing good was going to come out of this…" He muttered to himself. He turned off the shower, and pulled back the shower curtain before he heard a knock on the door.

His dark tan skin looked rough due to the hot steam drying out his sensitive skin. He almost growled in irritation until he remembered that somebody had knocked. "Who is it?" Alito called out. "It's me…" Girag answered back. Alito was shocked to hear his best friend on the other side of the door. "Open the door." Alito ordered. As his friend did so, he was confused at what he saw. He was embraced seeing his only friend naked as he was. Still in the tub, looking for something on the bathroom counter. This was all so new for him. He gawked and began to freak out.

Alito looked at Girag concerned about his reaction. "What?"Alito had asked innocently towards the big Barian in the room. "Gah - Gah, Alito! Why did you tell me to come in!" Girag whined. "Oh, come on! We're all men here. It's not like there is a female in the house. Grow up." He stated in an annoyed tone. That didn't settle well with Girag at all. Now he was becoming more self-conscious about himself. "Yeah but…"

"Look, if you can't handle it, then wait for me outside and we can talk about whatever you want when I'm done." Alito said this time in annoyance. He got his underwear and slipped them on from below, before finding some body lotion in the cabinet that he can use to help with his dry skin. Girag sighed and closed the door as soon as he saw that the tanned Barian wasn't going to say another word.

When he was free from Alito, Girag looked around to see if anybody was looking, and went to one of the rooms he was sharing with Alito. In the spacious 3 bedroom apartment, 1 bathroom, kitchen and living room. Girag decided that he was going to go look at the night sky from the window. As he counted the stars, he can see how bright they are. Yet they were so far away. He wondered where was Barian World out of all of them. But then remembered that in this world, there was no such thing as Barian World. Let alone a 'Barian' in the first place. They were the only ones. And he began to think about how were they able to do all of that just to get here on this side of the dimension. But knowing how they have Barian powers, things just worked the way it did. He's surprised that it was going well so far.

"The stars in this universe are almost as if it is alive. Yet the ones in ours, are like dead…" Girag laments. "What nonsense are you talking about now, Girag?" Alito walked in after getting dressed. He wore a long white T-shirt with some boxers underneath. When he saw the look on his tall friend's face, it was something that he hasn't seen once in his entire Barian life. "Ah…Alito…" Girag noticed at the last minute. Alito raised his eyebrows at the scene. "So what's going on with yah? Sense anything that could be useful?"

Girag finally became serious and shook his head. "Not that I know of…Just admiring he stars of this world." He said turning back to look outside. Alito came over to look at them as well. "You know. I never really thought about what humans do when they can't reach the stars." He begins. "All that got to do is look, imagine, such a shame…" Alito looked on. "Since when have you've been the reflective guy? Thought that was my job?"

"Since when you haven't?" Girag countered. Much to Alito's shock. _Seriously,_ he thought. Since when was the last time he had a chance to do that? Now he remembers. When things got a lot more serious and out of control. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "When I get my hands on the power of Eternia. I'll use it to restore my glory." Alito's eyes glowed a strange red color that wasn't normal. It scared Girag now, since he can actually see what is happening. "Ah, Alito?" He cautiously asked his friend.

Alito didn't say anything. It was like he was in a deep trance. Almost as if it was taking him back into a time of when he was alive and well. A warrior and a fighter… Respected, worshipped and loved by all who followed him. Cheering him on, and calling his name. He was happy. He was glad. The glorious days of victory he won over his opponents, and they were no match for him. He knew it. They knew it. All of them knew it. He would fight and train everyday. He grew up without parents. But that didn't stop him to become a better person. He got into street fights since he was young. There were times that he had to go hungry, because he was poor. Like most folks who couldn't afford a job, they were beggars on the streets.

The rich hardly did ANYTHING to do something about the crisis. It was an epidemic to the society. Though they cared more for knowledge than anything else. It was during the time when ancient gods and goddesses ruled. Mystical powers all but somewhat of the past. Hence why it is called a 'MYTH'. Alito was in the ring, ready to fight as the spectators called for introductions. Being in the ancient city, many chanted and cheered when the judge told Alito and his heavy weight opponent to fight.

 _What is happening with Alito? I better put an end to this. If his Barian powers go out of control…._ He didn't want to think about it. He went to go stand in front of Alito. But the shortest Barian in the room didn't move an inch. It was clear that he was in something deep. Girag placed both hands on each side of Alito's shoulders. Trying to shake the hot-headed boy out of whatever he is in. He was still his friend. And friends weren't meant to abandon each other. "Hey…Hey, Alito! Snap out of it!" Again, Alito said nothing.

"If you don't try and wake up, and you can cause your power to get out of control. We don't need anymore problems…" Still there was silence. But he was willing to try again. He stepped on Alito's foot deliberately. And all that did was send shockwaves throughout the room. Tearing up the walls, sending cracks to the glass. The floor suddenly had shook violently. Causing the occupants down below them the feel the tremors, as it was traveling through the supporting beams of the building itself. The air vents that was neatly tucked away by the almost enclosed dresser, began sucking in the red shockwaves that were visible now in the room. Filling it's air ducks with Barian power. If the whole building was able to light up like Christmas lights, this would be it possibly. Until…

"GIRAG! ALITO!" Dumon said suddenly being seen from the front door horrified. The building suddenly shook, and cause the Barians except for Alito to drop to the ground. The area surrounding the building felt the earthquake like tremors. And caused the people to suddenly react, and panic. Something that nobody wanted to experience. When Dumon stepped in, he was pushed back by a strong force surrounding the now glowing red Barian. Soon after, Mizar also came inside after his walk in the hallway in the building. He sensed something wasn't right where him and his Barian allies were staying in.

Mizar gasped when he sees that Dumon is trying to stand up after being pushed back. "Can somebody explain to me, what the bloody hell is going on here!" Mizar demanded. "That's exactly what I came here to find out myself." Dumon looked towards Girag who was still holding on. The windows panel's beginning to crack little by little. "If he keeps this up, this whole building is going to fall apart!" Mizar stated with worry.

"Not onlythat, but the buildings surrounding it also…" Dumon dreaded. Mizar was sweating with doubt. He then realized what to do. "How about we utilize our powers together and neutralize the negative energy?" He suggested. "ANYTHING AT THIS POINT WOULD HELP! ALITO COULD BE DYING!" Girag screamed desperately.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Apartment building

* * *

People were murmuring and having concerns after a few of them were told to evacuate the building. Others came from outside of their homes to find out what was going on. Police sirens can be heard trying to rush through. But somehow a barrier is being put up all around the parameter, in the shape of a dome. As it is materializing, Cara rushed to leap inside before closed up. The police officers who are driving immediately came to a halt. While another one unbuckled his seatbelt as his partner and him jumped out of the vehicle. Landed, and rolled on the ground. The car crashed upon impact and went up in flames, that resulted in an explosion.

Yukito, who is not too far away in the woods, turned around and noticed it. That strange power again. He gasps when he see smoke filled the air as it rises. More police sirens and fire trucks wails echoed in the distance. Yukito grew worried as the minutes passed. "This can't be good. Are those guys starting to cause a ruckus?" He questioned himself before kicked the dirt. "Damn! Just what am I supposed to do!" He curses. "Cara… Why didn't you listen to me? Why! Sometimes that girl never listens to reason…" He asked before he picked himself up. He was thinking about the past. Their friends and their adventures before it even led up to this point. _What would have Atem done?_ He thought before the image of the Pharaoh flashed in his mind.

 _Yukito! Save her!_

A strange feeling inside of him emerge out of nowhere. Yes… it was his power. He felt it. Yukito gained the strength that he was missing all this time. He had to go do something. His friend and his love needed him.

Inside of the Dome, the people that were stuck inside were panicking and crying. There was also a baby boy crying as well. While his mom, a Puerto Rican woman held him and tries to hush him gently. There were still tremors going on. And nobody knew what to do. Stay or flee. If they stay, they could die. If they run, where would they go? They were stuck in some kind of dome. And it wasn't something off of some fictional show.

Cara dusted herself off before she felt the need to cough. She looked around while squinting. Trying to grasp what had happened until she remembered. _Oh yeah, that's right… I jumped into the enclosed dome before it closed shut._ She pulled her hair behind her and then turned around to see where she had landed from. It was pretty high and quite risky to be jumping off a roof top like that. She was shocked that she was able to land safely onto somebody's red Volvo.

And that's when she knew. "This can't be right…does it mean that some power from the Yu-Gi-Oh world is being poured into our reality?" sounds of cracks can be heard next to her. But by the time she looks towards her left, she can see the ground leaving spider cracks. It traveled underneath her, and went further and further back. When she looked behind her, it dawned on her that this was something extremely serious.

"This is very bad. If I don't do something, this can get far worse than what it should be." She ran to the apartment building where she sense and know where the energy spike was coming from. She didn't care if anybody else seen her. But soon afterwards, more people were escaping from the building itself. She tries sneaking in from the back alley door. But then she sees that there was a hidden camera on the top corner of it building. She was not in a good mood at this point. Here she is, trying to get to the bottom of this, and now a piece of technology was in her way. Recording everything it's lens catches.

Suddenly a power surge happened into the securitycamera's. Cara saw that opportunity to unlock the door and go inside immediately.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Spencer Residence

"Ahhh!" An old woman cried out when she saw Shark had just come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Much to his embarrassment, he was mortified that this had to happen to him of all things. "Why me…?" He mumbled to himself and tried to relax before speaking. "Uh…Miss…" Shark attempted to speak to the old woman, as she was horrified by the looks of him. That was when Anna came running in as she heard her mother's scream from the kitchen. And she was shocked to find out what the situation real was. Let alone the reason why her mother even screamed in this first place. This was not a good start to an early morning. She forgot to tell her mom that they were having a guest stay over last night. It completely slipped her mind, and she was not happy about it. Not bit bit, at all.

 _Why NOW of all mornings?_ Shark said in his mind as he keeps trying to find a way to escape out of this mess.

 _Well Anna, dear. You really out did yourself this time. Now how are you going to explain this…situation to ma?! I knew I should have stuck to that gingko drink from the health food store…_ And secretly whined in her thoughts.

Anna sighed at this and gave an apologetic look to Shark.

"Justo lo que en el mundo está pasando por aquí, Anna! (Just what in the world is going on around here, Anna!)" Her mom, Yulia, spoke. Jenny and her brother Jessie finally showed up and were surprised. Shark threw his hands up. "It isn't what it looks like!" Jennifer screamed and buried her face into her younger brother's shirt as her mom and grandmother gasped completely in shock and turned the opposite way, while Jessie just stared. "DUDE! Just pick up the damn towel man!" Jessie said.

Anna wanted to scold Jessie for using that word in her house, but she couldn't help but agree with her son. Shark immediately took the towel and hide back inside the bathroom. He closed it shut and wanted to just die. Literally… His second day in the real world, and he wasn't enjoying this one bit…

He hated it.

After Jessie was able to persuaded him to come out of the bathroom, since he had to share some of his clothing with the non naive animated character. Shark took the black and orange T-shirt kindly and forced it down his head, not caring if it gets messed up or not. Another worse thing he hates about this world. His hair isn't as bouncy and refined as if it was in the ZEXAL World. "I can't believe that just happened to me…" He said annoyed. He placed on his new boxers and pants over it before he zipped it up tight.

Jessie began drinking his juice in his water bottle he takes to school with him often. "Hey man, no worries. It wasn't like it was done on purpose."

"Are you kidding me? I had no idea that your grandmother was in here." Shark protested before he went to try and fix his hair after examining it closely. Jessie shrugged. "Yeah, well, at least you scared my sister for dear life with that one."

Shark blushed tremendously when thinking about the horrified look that happened to Jenny. Now he is uncertain how things are going to be between him and her now. "Great, now I have to apologize to her…" Shark growled before he slammed his fist to the wall next to him. "Damn, now what I am going to do!"

Jessie raised a brow. "You can start by apologizing to her?" he repeated.

"You just shut up…" Shark warned.

A few minutes later, Jenny got ready and saw Shark already sitting at the table. The twin Tony and Tami were fighting with each other for the cereal box, after Jessie told them to calm down before their mom get's mad at them again. Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"¿Quién trajo a este chico desnudo en la casa? Si quería ver a un chico en una película de porno, habría mirado el … (Who brought this naked boy in the house? If I wanted to see a guy in a porno flick, I would have watched the…)" Yulia said before she was interupted by Anna. "OK madre, eso es suficiente! Puedo explicar lo que pasó … (OK mother, that is ENOUGH! I can explain what happened…)" Just hearing that from the kitchen just made Jenny wanted to puke! She was getting a lot better in Spanish than she did a few months ago.

Yulia took a seat slowly to a bench chair in the kitchen while she was cutting some apples. "ŻPuedes explicarlo? Me puedo quejar! Estaba buscando usar el baño, y veo a este chico desnudo aquí. ¿Quién lo invitó aquí, y de dónde vino? Hmm? Contestame eso. (You can explain? I can complain! I was looking to use the bathroom, and I see this naked boy in here. Who invited him here, and where did he come from? Hmm? Answer me that.)"

Anna sighed and rubbed her temples as her coffee had finished brewing. She was making a cup for her and her mom. The eggs were ready and she began separating them into groups of 3. Before trying to make another batch. "Mamá, el nombre de este joven es Reginald. Él es un invitado aquí y un amigo de Jennifer. Vino de la ciudad de Nueva York buscando un lugar donde quedarse, y de pronto apareció de manera inesperada. Estabas durmiendo cuando llegamos tarde a casa. (Mama, this young man's name is Reginald. He is a guest here and a friend of Jennifer's. He came from New York City looking for a place to stay, and he just so happened to show up unexpectedly. You were sleeping when we came home late.)" Anna explained to her mother.

Yulia stopped peeling the apples and set them on the plates after they were cut. She eyed her daughter. "¿Estás seguro de que me estás diciendo la verdad? (Are you certain you are telling me the truth?)" Anna froze. Yulia nodded in acknowledgement that it was a lie. "Puedo sentirlo, ¿sabes? Este chico, no es un chico corriente, Anna, querida.(I can sense it, you know? This boy, is no ordinary boy, Anna, my dear. )"

"Puedes decir… (You can tell…)" Anna dreaded what her mother must have known. It was apparent that they weren't going to get away with this easily. Not like the way she had intended it.

Yulia nodded again. "Un. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para la pequeña Jennifer en estos días. Dijiste que siguió su vocación. Pero estaba tan preocupada por mi nieta.(Un. I know that things hasn't been easy on little Jennifer these days. You said that she went on vocation. But I was so worried for my granddaughter)" Then she turned fully to address an issue. "¿Le gusta este chico?(Does she like this boy?)"

Anna nodded now. "Sí. Por lo que puedo recordar bien. (Yes. From what I can remember well.)"

"No dejes que suceda, Anna. Ella no puede estar con eso que no está allí.(Don't let it happen, Anna. She cannot be with that what is not there.)"

Anna felt very confused. "No entiendo lo que quieres decir(I don't understand what you mean.)" Yulia then sat up. "¿Quieres decir que no te has dado cuenta? Ese chico apenas puede echar una sombra … ( You mean you haven't noticed? That boy can barely cast a shadow…"

I finally turned on the TV again since it was getting boring sitting in the house. I had such a bad nightmare last night, I just don't know how am I going to get any kind of sleep together at all. And I already have school tomorrow! I mentally groaned. _Not only that, but now Kite is acting weird too. I mean, what was all of that last night?_

"…We are coming in to you now live for the 12'o clock news. Hi, good afternoon everyone! I'm Dina Finwich…" A lady in a deep red dress, tan skin, green eyes and black hair said. " And I'm Andy Vandamore. Today we are having such a beautiful day!" I sighed as they keep on talking about what they have planned. Yuma came in tired and yawning all over the place. "Man, Yuma. What is up with you today? You slept in all morning." Yuma frowned when he realized that I had told him what happened. "You're kidding me. You have GOT to be kidding?" I shook my head 'no' at him, and now he was stunned by this.

"Aw man… And I wanted to go see Astral today!" Yuma whined.

"Don't worry. My dad is still over at the hospital. So you can relax, Yuma." I reassured him with a smile. But he still didn't seemed convinced. "Are you sure?" Now I pouted as he was doubting me, that I would tell him something that I already known. "Do I ever give you a reason to doubt me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah ah!"

"Okay then. So then please don't ever ask me that stupid question again. Besides, I have my cellphone with me, remember? If anything goes wrong, I would be sure you would be the first one to know about it. Anything that could be sent to him, would get sent right back to me. So, again! No worries!" I smiled again. Suddenly on the flat screen TV, they showed a scene taking place from last night. I gasped when I see what it was!

Yuma frowned and then turned around and noticed it too. His eyes widened as he witnesses what I am seeing. "What the…" I hushed him in a warning, and took the remote control for the TV, and upped the volume some more. "…and as the storm we are tracking in our forecast today is getting nearer to central Penn State and the Northeast. A fire broke out in the middle of the late night yesterday, when residents of Alpine Apartments was suddenly surrounded by some kind of dome. Officials say that they have no idea how can anything like this could have happened. And just to make matters worse, residents of the upscale apartments had to be evacuated for safety and to avoid further damage. However, according to a few witnesses, earthquake like tremors became the main reason, why such a situation struck fear into people's hearts. Becky Tan has the story for you today…"

"If this is what I think it is, then we have a serious problem." Kite can be heard behind us, as he was dressed in a short white T-shirt and some blue jeans. He looked at the flat screen with such focus, that he had his hands on his hips, and pretty much ignored all eye contact with me and Yuma. "What do you mean, Kite? Do you think something bad is going to happen if we stay here longer?" Yuma questioned.

"If I knew the answer to that, then I would have said that was the case. But then again, I suppose that it is possible for that to be it." Orbital 7 came out from the kitchen with three plates full of breakfast food on. I was shocked when I saw it for myself. How did he do that? "B-B-Breakfast is s-s-served!" He said enthusiastically setting them on the table. He made some eggs, pancakes and bacon?! "Um Orbital, where did you get all of this?" I asked uncomfortably.

He tilted his head. "Oh! I-I-I got it from t-the kitchen." Yuma began taking the plate willingly and started chowing down, with all of our disgust. "Ew…" I said now seeing how the sloppy eating looked even worse than what you see on TV. Kite on the other hand was wide-eyed, and Orbital had his mouth opened. "Man, this is so good!" He said with a stuffed mouth. However, when he tried to swallow it all, he was chocking and looking for a way to get it all down. Orbital rushed to the kitchen while I tried get it out. Kite got the water and gave it to me. When I offered it to Yuma, he snatched it and took the water. Swallowing hard, it somehow got down. Much to our happiness of him not chocking anymore…

We all sighed except for Yuma.

"…Man that was close…" Yuma stated. I narrowed my eyes. "Are you kidding me? You almost could have died!" I scolded. "I think right now we should focus on the task at hand." Kite said as he tried to avoid look at me. And surprisingly l couldn't help but feel sort of guilty. He took his plate and the cup of coffee that he and used to make. "Orbital asked if I wanted something to drink. I just said some Orange Juice if we had any. He nodded and went to the kitchen right away as I thanked him. I paused the news on the screen with the remote, while backtracking some since we were talking a lot.

Yuma looked impressed. "Wow, I didn't know that you guys had that kind of technology here."

"Yuma, these days most of our technology came from this era. Haven't you learned this is school yet?" Kite asked as he took a bite at his bacon. Yuma took a drink of his water and sheepishly smiled. "Ah…I guess?"

I rolled my eyes while seeing Orbital coming with the Orange Juice. I placed back on the news as soon as I placed the cup of my juice down on the table.

"…Right now we are determining what is happening in our quiet community. But, things may not be as quiet sadly." The man in a tan suit spoke. "My husband was only watching his favorite TV show, when all of a sudden, we felt strange tremor in the building. Oh, I help in was only just construction." An old lady stated to one of the reporters. "There was no construction scheduled to happen in this area." The old lady was in shock. "There isn't?"

"This is getting old. Don't they have something else more useful?" Kite asked in annoyance once more as it was clear that it was getting to him. And with good reason too…

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _NORMAL POV_

 _"_ _So I take it that you guys had such a nice trip here?" Shark said with his sarcasm. "Heh. You wish. You try landing in the middle of nowhere." Kite said in return getting the hint. Shark didn't seem happy about the comment sent back to him. "We did land in the middle of nowhere!"_

 _"_ _Are you even kidding me, right now, Shark? Please don't bother asking." Jenny said rubbing her lower backside. Now Astral was quite motivated to hear the experiences Kite, Orbital and Jenny went through. "Please explain, what happened that lead you all to come here?" Astral asked in deep concern for his friends. Everybody else was quiet. And the parents were interested in that exact same question. This was already weird for them as is. And as much as they didn't want to admit it. Everything that their daughters was talking about was in fact truer than anything else they had to experience here._

 _Jenny began to start first. "It was Kite. Kite told me what happened to Alesia, Yuma and Shark, and then the whole gang found out." This perked up Yuma's curiosity. "EVERYBODY?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Yuma, EVERYBODY… anyway's, with all of that going on, we came up with a plan to send me here, alone to try to relay the message about the Barians plotting to show up. Besides, trying to get all of you back to the ZEXAL world." Kite stepped in after her. "However, we were already too late. The Barians got here before we did. And the diary that belonged to Cassie held clues on what to do concerning the Power of Eternia."_

 _Yuma, Astral, Shark and the parents were all stunned at the revelation Kite shared. "Clues to the Power of Eternia? That would explain things. You were trying to get that information over to us." Astral concluded. "AND? What did it say?" Shark pressed the matter. Kite shook his head very slowly. "Nothing that wasn't already personal and surprising. We didn't get to that part yet. But that's where our bigger problems lies. Before we had the chance to even do anything, the portal leading to the real world that Vetrix opened up for Jenny, went out of whack. And if that doesn't scare you, wait till you hear this. Our world is about to go with a bang if we don't get back home immediately."_

 _This scared everybody but Alesia in the room. "WHAT?" Julie spoke up now. "But…That would mean that…"_

 _"_ _Your world is disappearing…!" Walter finished. Now he was holding his forehead in deep shock and a stressful headache trying to come in. "I anticipated something like this was going to happen." Anna and Greg looked at Walter once they heard it. "How so?" Anna said. "Explain." Greg ordered afterward. Walter tried finding the right words in his mind before he calmed down and settled on what to do. "Alesia showed up with Yuma and Shark, while Astral was already in his key. But now materialized as a human." He said trying to be sensible of everyone's position._

 _"_ _By having almost all of the main characters here, things in your world are shifting towards annihilation of everything. I know, because I've been keeping tabs since my first mission 8 years ago. I was assigned to watch over Hailey's friends after it was reported that she went missing at the bay. Not only that but the mysterious college freshman who suddenly disappeared along with her. Her name as you already know by now, is named Cara."_

 _The name alone shocked everyone but they remained quiet. Now everything is starting to make sense. Alesia's journey started a long time ago before Alesia was even aware of her power. With that girl… Shark thought in his mind. Cara, huh? I take it that she must be the 1st person to hold the power of Eternia. And then this Hailey girl, but who was the other one that came before Cassie or Alesia? Kite also questions in his thoughts._

 _"_ _I remember the letter. The one that was written for you before we went back to the ZEXAL world. She wrote something about the power being attracted to our innocent minds? And our dreams and desires as well? What does that supposed to really mean?" Jenny questions to Walter. "I honestly don't have a clue."_

 _"_ _Could it be something relating to dream 'dreams'? You know, like, what do you want to be when you grow up? Kind of thing?" Yuma guesses. "That makes a lot of sense. Good job, Yuma! Now we have a clue."_

 _"_ _Pause. Doesn't that sound way too easy? Surely it's a lot more complicated than that." Greg interjected. "What else can they do, Greg? It's better of a guess than nothing. Only those last girls have a clue to what is really going on. And where running out of time. And besides… [she turned to look at the characters.] their home is dying out, and that could even mean with their friends and family too. Innocent people will die…" Anna said in a sad voice._

 _Kite lowered his head as well as the rest of them. "So what can we do, if we can't get back to the ZEXAL WORLD?" Yuma looked around wondering what the answer will be. "We can't build our lives here…can we?"_

 _"_ _Of course not! Where are we even going to live? I'm just happy that we have some type of disguise to pull this off with. Things could have been worse. A whole lot worse…" Shark pointed out in anger towards Yuma's naiveness._

END FLASHBACK

I felt a hand touch my arm and I looked to see that Yuma gave me a concerned look on his face. "Alesia, are you okay?" He asked me tenderly. I almost blushed at the strange though and shook my head trying to snap out of my trance. "Um, Yeah! Sure…Sorry about that guys." I tried to brush the whole thing off. The news had changed to the weather. Much to everybody else's borden at the moment, I decided to get up and excuse myself from the room.

"HEY, where are you going Alesia?" Yuma started. "I'm just going to the bathroom. Relax."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Yuma, who was so perplexed about what happened looked over to the Blond and teal colored young man staring at the direction Alesia went. "Is it just me, or does she seemed a bit out of it today?"

"No, it isn't you. I think your right about something." Kite concluded all to himself. Orbital looked on and then rolled out of the living room so that he can watch the sky from the window, silently keeping a look out for potential danger. "Yeah, but…but what do you think it could be?"

"Don't know…." Kite mumbled as he continues to stare at the hallway leading to the bathroom. Yuma narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "No…I think I know…" Kite swiftly turned over to look at Yuma shocked. "What do you mean?" He asked sharply. "I'm not stupid Kite. Something happened between you and her yesterday, I can feel it."

Kite narrowed his eyes. "Nothing happened. We just had a serious talk about somethings. Not that it concerns you. And besides, I say that we need to focus a lot more about what to do with our current situation. I don't want to muse about something that's not important."

Yuma frowned and then leaned forward to pay attention to Kite. "You have an idea on how to get home?"

"First we have to find out the Barians plans. Where they're hiding, and how to ship them back to our universe, before that cause…"

"We have a breaking news reporting now surrounding the town…" Alesia walked out of the bathroom as the toilet is flushing down the water. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

When I got out from the bathroom after turning off the light, the boys looked at me in confusion. "So…?" I continued to question them. They seemed pretty serious about something. And I don't know what. Or why…

Kite leaned back and turned to the news. Seemly ignoring me in the process…

"It's nothing important…" Kite stated calmly. Before Yuma looked at the news in shock. "Guys, take a look at this!"

I hear the doorbell ranged, and I sighed as I have a feeling I know who it could be. Orbital blinked and turned to me. "It's o-o-okay! It's our friends!" I sighed again, this time loudly. "Thanks for letting me know Orbital. Can you please check out what is going on in the news?" I asked respectfully. He saluted, and rolled away so nobody would suspect anything. Looking through the peephole I see Shark and Jenny at the door. I opened it and smiled.

"I take it you guys got along on the way here?" I teased. "Just. Shut. Up." Shark said as he just waltzed right in. Jenny looked really sad and didn't seem like in a talkative mood. I pulled her to the side so that we can speak. "You okay? Did something happen?" I whispered to her. She just shook her head. "No…" She look like she wanted to cry. I was feeling very uneasy about what I'm sensing from her. It was like heartbreak.

She walked to the living room and didn't say a word. "Alesia! Come quick!" Shark called over. I quickly locked my front door after closing it. I rushed over to catch up with what was going on. "So, what?" I asked anybody willing.

Jenny gave me a disturbed look. "We got a problem."

"A real big problem…" Shark pointed out while staring at the TV. He was sitting next to Yuma. I decided to lean against the chair Kite was sitting in. He somewhat moved over so I could get a bit comfortable.

"…We've been getting a wave of different stories going on here in our area alone. A local Sanitation dump site has been experiencing some strange issues regarding their security cameras, and the weather. More than 200 members were stuck yesterday for nearly 4 hours. And that doesn't include the power plant that almost went through the exact same thing. Witnesses have claimed that the strange weather can be the cause. But one employee have a lot to say about it." A woman finished.

A man somewhere his 50's looked terrified and scared. "It was some mess, I tell you." He stuttered. "I don't even know what to describe it."

"Jon, you don't have to say anything…" Another young employee said this time. "BE QUIET!" He shouted at him. Basically startling everyone in being interviewed. And us…

Orbital was growing curious about the man's behavior. "It was these kids! Or what I think are kids. They just…Showed up from out of nowhere. They blew out one of our cameras!" Now he was starting to sound deranged. But somehow his story is making some sense here. "Can you describe how these kids look like? And how many they were?"

"Um…3… There were 3 of them. 1 was tall, and fat. The other two are slim. One definitely looked like some kind of drag queen of something and the other seemed like one of those bad boys who dresses too nice for the ladies. But you can tell he works out!"

"Were they black or white? How about approximate age?"

"Hey! Isn't that information supposed to go to the cops, and not you news anchors!?" Another male employee talked down to the lady reporter. "Sir, this is public information that should be accessible to everyone. If the cops haven't been called, then that is not our problem. No offense…"

"They were white or I don't know! But they have to be no older than 15 or 16!"

The feed was cut to the newsroom of the studio. "We apologize for that ladies and gentlemen. We had some issues regarding getting on to the next story. But in relation to that, we had the same issues of these 'so-called kids', described being spotted at a local gas station, when the owner of that place said that one of them, teared down the front door?" The male news anchor looked on confused.

My eyes were wide after getting all of this news. After we found out all of this happening, we began talking amongst ourselves now.

"Great! This world is turning into our world, now. But I don't know what's worse! Being in our world, or adapting to this one? I thought this place is supposed to be the rational side of our wacky lives?" Shark complained. "Well, complaining about it isn't going to solve anything now is it? But I do have an idea on what is going on." Kite said in response to Shark's panic. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

I looked to Kite to see what he had planning.

"I say that this is the work of the Barians, there is no doubt about that. But they have no idea what's happening around them either. At least the dimwitted ones at least…"

"Which explains why they showed up at the sanitation dump site, the local gas station, and now the apartment complex further up from town…" I put it together on my own, while Jenny just looked really horrified of the information we're gathering about this. Yuma was staring at the television screen still trying to figure out how to get all of this news to Astral. "Shouldn't we go talk to your dad on your phone about this?" Shark suggested. I turned to him and thought about it. "Yeah…"

"I went to go get my cellphone from the pocket my long dress since I decided to wear a light blue dress and black flats to go with it. While placing my hair behind me so I can reach Dad. I finally got his answering service. Since he wasn't at the phone, I had to leave a message. When I finished I just made my way to the kitchen so that I can help clean the dishes that Orbital made. I really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. It just wasn't going to happen.

However, Jenny made her way to the kitchen and I was about to say something. "Please, don't tell me that you don't feel like talking right now. Tell me what is bothering you." Jenny pushed. I shook my head and began turning on the water to hot to begin cleaning the dishes. "I should be asking you the same thing, about you and 'you-know-who'…" I started, so that she can leave me alone.

Jenny frowned and then leaned next to me on the counter top. "Let's just say that my Grandma got the shock of her life this morning."

"You mean that she didn't know that you were having a guest over at the house?" I questioned her finding that this was really strange. "It was an accident. Okay? I didn't know that Grandma was staying over with us, and she just found out this morning. Mom had to try and calm her down before everything got out of control. And then mom told me some strange things Grandma was saying about him." She whispered to me seriously. I turned to her as I washed the forks before placing them in the drainer.

"Like what?" I asked curiously. "That he wasn't human, and he casts no shadow." I froze at that answer. _Shark doesn't cast a shadow?_ "How can that be? How come we didn't notice it?"

"Maybe it's from us being in the ZEXAL world from too long. At least, that's my guess on the matter. But strangely enough… she was right…" Her both cracked. "He doesn't cast a shadow!" I stopped washing the dishes and began holding her tightly as she cried. "Alesia, what are we going to do?"

 _I don't know what else to her. I mean, what can I tell her? All of this is completely new to me. And I don't even think that this is going to get any easier for us. Just when I thought, just for one-second, that we would be able to get a break. But… it sounds like things aren't going to go as planned. So, is this how it's going to be for now on?_

* * *

The Late Afternoon

* * *

Mom came back home from work and she decided to drive us over to see Astral. Orbital decided to stay behind as did Kite. He said that he didn't want to over crowd. Talk about an excuse if you ask me…

"So wait, we got school tomorrow?" I asked Mom. She nodded. "Yeah, your principal sent in a letter that came by today. I guess that they want to make sure that everybody that attends your school, gets it. Though I would have liked it if they have done this sooner."

I grumbled to myself as I hate knowing that I have school here, and then school there, plus the Barians on our tail. "Not only that, but Homecoming is on the way in less than 3 days!"

"Why didn't I think about this before?" Jenny spoke confused. "Because nobody would have thought that we were going to come back here soon before then…" I answered in annoyance.

"…Oh yeah, that's right…" Jenny started to figure it out.

On out way to front desk, Yuma and Shark looked around again still trying to grasp all of this mess. I couldn't blame them. I did the same thing when I entered their world. So it would make sense why they would do the same thing as well. We signed in and made our way to get our visitor's passes before getting the elevator to take to Astral floor. I hope that Dad is doing okay.

When we knocked on the door, Astral called for us to come in. When we did, I can see dad sleeping on the chairs completely knocked out. While the television was on for Astral to watch. "Oh…Astral, you were here watching TV by yourself?" I asked surprised. He smiled at me. "Yes, for the time being I was watching it. However, your father needed some rest. He stood up all night making sure I was safe."

We all looked towards dad as he was breathing slowly where he slept. _Thanks dad…_

"Can I stay with Astral this time?" Yuma begged. "Okay, okay. We get it." My mom has said before she went over to wake Dad up. When she nudged him a bit a few times, his eyes fluttered awake and he was almost shocked to us here. "Yuma would like to stay with Astral for a while. Do you think its safe to do so?" She asked. "It should be okay. I doubt the Barians know where we're located at the moment. But since we cannot be naive at this time, I'm going to stick around the hospital with them just in case." Dad turned over to look at Yuma and Astral. "That okay with you boy's?"

They nodded and smiled at the same time. "Sure, I don't mine it. I mean your the only one around here that have Alesia's number."

"While Yuma and Astral catch up, I take it that school for you guys start tomorrow?" Shark questioned. "Yep, that's what their letter said." Mom confirmed with him. "Hey! Can we go?" Yuma asked excitedly, while Jenny and I turned to him angrily. "NO!" Jenny, Shark and I said at the same time with Yuma scared. Even Mom and Dad were freaked out.

"B-B-But why NOT!" Yuma whined while pulling his mouth inwards on the verge to cry. "BeCAUSE! There is just no way we can have animated characters running around, possibly around in a real world school!" I scolded in nearly a whisper for everyone else to hear — but not others who could possibly hear from outside the room.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

"I can't believe mom approve of them going to school with us…" I dreaded as I got breakfast as early as 7:10am. Yuma yawned so loudly that it's still bothering me that he's here in my kitchen, trying to eat ALL OF OUR FOOD! Kite looked so disgusted. "Remind me to have the cooks make a batch of food to feed an army when we get back." Kite ordered feeling complete disturbed at the sight. Orbital agreed with his master.

"Kite. You need to…"

"I know, I know. I'm staying here so I won't stand out too much." Kite looked over to mom. "By the way, Julie, Thank you for getting these change of clothes for me while my other ones are getting washed. I wouldn't want to stink up your home with my mess." Mom surprisingly smiled. "No problem, Kite — you needed fresh good clothes, and maybe you can take some with you before you all have to leave."

She then looked at the time. "Oh my goodness, Alesia, hun, it's almost time, we have to get a move on! Orbital, I…"

"D-D-Don't you worry ma-ma-ma'am! I'll clean up the rest of the dishes while your out." Orbital saluted.

Mom finally dropped Yuma and I off to the school lawn as I was already frozen with fear. _What are my classmates are going to think? Will they think that Yuma is my boyfriend or something? Who knows, maybe it would be a good thing, to stop people starting those crazy rumors about me._

"Hey, so this is your school?" Yuma asked. "Yeah…I wonder where's…" I started. Suddenly we can hear a group of girls squealing and shouting. Much to everyone's shock and annoyance. I slapped my head knowing what's coming. "Hey…isn't that…" Yuma pointed over to where the crowd was gathering and I can see WHY the girls were squealing they seen a celeb. It's SHARK and he's with Jenny coming out from her dad's car. Struggling to not stay close to Shark like that before she gets attacked.

Yuma frowned. "Hey, how come they aren't goo-goo gaga-gaga over to ME!" He whined…again! "Will you stop embarrassing me over here!" I warned him in a whisper. People will stare at us. "Oh finally! I was wondering when this was going to END!" Jenny complained. "You got that right! They're worse over here, than it is over THERE! I'm starting to miss my world." Shark commented.

Yuma sniffs as if he's about to cry. "…me too…" He began to daydream about his time at Heartland Academy after the events of the World Duel Carnival. As soon as he looked like he wanted to drool, and immediately closed his mouth. "You. Are. An. Embarrassment…" I told him again in annoyance.

"Ah, can we, like, just, GO! I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about…"

The girls starting screaming and shouting again, and while Jenny and I looked confused as to why, Shark and Yuma directed our attention to what's going on. "Jenny, Alesia, look!" They warned. I was in shock, and I wanted to internally panic!

Two boys, One with strange grey hair and another with the long blond, but now in a long ponytail walked seemingly almost guarded for some reason. With the blond giving dirty looks, and the grey looking quite determined. Trying to give a charming expression to show the girls that they were acknowledged in a polite way. With some of the shy boys looking very much emasculated right now, the ones on the football team looked at them. Even pointed at them with no sense of respect.

Murmurs surrounded us and them at the same time. Even one or two teachers even seemed surprised as they never met them before. And that was before both of them turned to their left and they spotted us!

They gave us strange looks in their eyes. And I couldn't help but feel myself tremble at their strong enticing eyes. Eyes similar to that of baby blue was tracing my every expression. While the one with sky blue eyes was piercing and determined. Almost like he wanted to ensnare me with it. It was then it hit me.

"… … Are they…?" Jenny started. "Who knows — It could be. But we have to be careful. We can never be too sure." Shark started calmly while having a reassuring hand of Jenny's upper right arm. "Are you kidding me, Shar — I mean… Reginald, one of them looks almost like Mizar."

"Yeah, I totally agree with you there. But whose the other guy with the Grey hair? That can't be too normal around here." Shark observed. "Actually, it's quite possible for one to go through premature greying at a young age. Maybe he's one of them?" Jenny guessed. I couldn't help butto agree with Jenny on this one. However, those strange looks they just gave us, was no mere coincidence.

* * *

1st PERIOD CLASS

* * *

Our teacher Ms. Linch who also handles our Science Class finally began calling in for attendance. Strangely enough, Cyan's seat has been empty today. Sadly I want to know why. I was separated from Jenny, besides Yuma and Shark. They were assigned to our classes on and off unless together. Yuma had to lie about his age so he can be in H.S with us. Ms. Linch began her speech.

"So, as you guys are aware, the Homecoming dance is tomorrow starting at 6:30pm due to delays with construction. So the gym is entirely off limits until then. UNDERSTAND?" She pressured. "YES, Ms. Linch…" We all said in complete boredom. Please tell me when this nightmare can be over?

"Also to add, you remember that Cyan has left us recently after getting caught in that tragic accident a few days ago. Since his condition hasn't improved, we won't be seeing him for the reminder of the school year." I gasped when I heard the news. _WHAT?!_ "You mean he's still in that coma? Can we do anything to help him and the family? Do a fundraiser or something?" A female classmate named Clara Bryan in the deep blond suggested, as everybody else agreed on the matter. I'm still trying to get over the news. What happened to Cyan!?

A knock came from the classroom door. Ms. Linch noticed and then began walking over to the door before even opening it. On the other end the door revealed the ones of the boys we saw this morning!

O.M.G…

The room seemed deathly quiet for some strange reason, and then that's when I sensed something in the air! A strange sensation began to overcome me. I felt a bit light headed and a pinch near the back of my head. It was almost as if it was nagging me to let go of…something. And then that's when I snapped out of it, and heard the class whispering amongst each other.

"Hey! Settle down!" Everyone became quiet again in a split second. And it didn't take the other kid in the front of the class to realize that Ms. Linch can have such a bad temper if provoked the wrong way. "Now, to get to the point, yes, we can start a voting session something during lunch period if anybody is willing here in this classroom. However, we have a brand new student here today who will be joining our class. So everyone…Meet Sam Verdant…"

The boy named 'Sam' looked directly at me with his glasses on. Funny, last I checked, he didn't have glasses… He still remain frozen as our teacher continued to speak. And then he began to introduce himself.

He slightly bowed, much to the amusement of some people, had Ms. Linch not gave them a stern warning slightly. Even pointing at one kid in the back. "Greetings, you may call me Sam if you would like. I'm 15 years old, and was born here before leaving for the UK. I graduated from an Academy in England. I've studied there for quiet some time before moving back to the United States. I currently live with my brothers as our parents are still in England. I can't wait to finish the school year with you all, and would like for us to be friends, if that's alright with you. Anything you want to ask me, I'm willing to help out. Thank you."

Surprisingly a lot of people began clapping at his introduction. _Man, he's good._ "That was an outstanding introduction, Sam. I believe you will excellent in our school for the next coming years. However, 2nd period is about to start in a few minutes. So if anybody has any questions for Sam, now is the time."

A few students have their hands up for some questions for him to answer. Like:

When did you move from the states? In which he said when he was 4 years of age.

Why is his hair grey? Although Ms. Linch was about to reprimand the male student, Sam gladly answered that its due to a rare condition that he developed when he only 1 years old. Surprisingly that one seemed a bit fishy to me.

How come he moved back to the states? He pointed out that one of his brothers wasn't well, and the stress back in England was getting to most of us, so they allowed us to be sent back.

Is his parents rich? In which he replied 'Yes, my whole family is actually.' Yet nobody even heard of them. And they all originated from England? Hmmm…

Does he has a girlfriend? Nope… He's surprisingly single and had no time to mingle with the ladies. Has been focusing on studying at the top level in education in England, that it was becoming to be so demanding of his time. The girls would only be a distraction for him. But he did state that perhaps he may try dating this year or at some point before graduation. And boy, did the girls start their gossip going on. So if what he was saying is true, why come to the educational system of 'lower status of the world' according to the rest of the world?

The 2nd Period bell started and some of the student began shifting off to the 2nd period class. I had to stay since Science is on my schedule. No Jenny or Yuma and Shark…

"Okay, Sam. You may take your seat next to Alesia Bennet to her left. Alesia, please raise your hand so that Sam knows where to sit." I gulped slightly before awkwardly raising my left hand. 'Sam' gave a small smile before taking his shoulder bag and unwrapped it from his shoulder. I felt nothing but intense energy coming from him. And then what was strange was that my poor heart started speeding up. And you know what that means. That means something isn't right. And I should know. My intuitive side of me never failed me yet. So who are you really 'Sam Verdant'?

And as if to answer my silent question, Sam turned to me curiously before giving off a sideways smirk. "So, Alesia, right? I hope I didn't startle you when the teacher called you by your name. You looked like you were pale as a ghost." Now my heart rate was starting to speed up very quickly but I'm trying to give my best poker face here. "Your point?" I started annoyed. He chuckled a bit before getting out his notebook and pens. And continued to smiled. "None really… [he paused while folding his arms across the desk leaning forward up front] Just trying to strike up a friendly conversation. After all, you are quite the looker…"

 _Okay. Is he REALLY trying to get me pissed off? Because I'm starting to get into a really foal mood. I'm tired of getting HIT ON!_

He chucked lightly again, seeing my overall reaction. He somewhat frowned at this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that it's my first day here and my first time speaking to someone like this. I never had much friends back in England. So…"

"You mean to tell me that you never had any friends?" I questioned curiously. He shrugged before speaking up. "When you're a nerd, it comes with the territory." When he said that, it gave me a sense of familiarity in his words. Though his actions, voice and mannerisms seems to remind me of someone. I can remember what it feels like to not really belong anywhere. I felt so alone growing up and leaving some of my old friend behind. Whom eventually stopped being my friends, until all I had was Jenny…

* * *

At the Last Bell…

* * *

Shark, or should we call him Reginald began moving as fast as possible away from the coming fangirls that tried chasing him all day to ask him out to homecoming. And he was relentless in telling all of them 'NO' and he is not interested in going out with either of them. Jenny even seemed very upset at this, since she doesn't have anybody else to go with. The last guy she was talking to already began seeing somebody else. When Jenny saw him and the new girl kissing, she ran the opposite direction in tears. Shark saw it happen, and he began placing two and two together. He was very confused about it. But he nonetheless stopped Jenny and comforted her just like last time.

'Typical Teenage Drama' Shark called it. And even Yuma agreed though he began patting Jenny on the back. A cute girl who was shy with glasses had asked if Yuma, who is under the alias 'Eli' to homecoming. And he even said yes. I was like 'Wow, somebody is moving fast.' And then I really thought about it and was like 'WAIT. What about Tori? She is going to be so livid when she finds out Yuma took out another girl to homecoming. But then again, would she really at a time like this? I mean, they both are just 1st years in middle school. Homecoming for them probably wouldn't happen till high school. They still got like 2 proms and that to look forward to.

"Okay. Somebody please tell me that those two boys showing up at our school was no coincidence." Jenny started as we walked out of the school building. "Definitely…The guy in the blond… Yuri I think, had some real serious issues when looking at the three of us. And showed you up in Science class too. I mean, what the hell is his problem?" Shark began feeling annoyed at this. I turned to looked at him. "What? So you guy's too?"

"What do you mean, you too? What the heck is going on with your classes?" Shark pursued. I just took a deep breath before exhaling. "You have no idea… And let me guess, this kid's surname just so happened to be 'Verdant'?"

Jenny slapped her forehead. "Oh hell no…" She muttered. "Yeah, how you'd guess?" Yuma asked surprised. "Didn't have to. Sam and that other kid are related." I answered. But to their shock. "RELATED?!"

"Get out!" Shark said. "I'm not kidding. Sam personally told me all about it. And to the rest of the class…said his family was from England, but he was born here…"

"…But they had to move back to the states because one of their brothers got sick? Parents also rich? Went to an Academy? Yeah, we heard the whole story too. Though Yuri didn't want to say much." Shark confirmed the worse.

Yuma looked around to see if he can spot Either Sam or Yuri. "So, where do you guys think they really come from?" he asked us randomly. "Don't know. They could be telling the truth, or they could be telling a big fat lie. Only God knows what's really going on." I pointed out. "So in other news, how was everyone's day?" I changed the subject.

"Good…" Yuma said. "I really like your school. But I hate the classwork! Why couldn't we just use our D-pad's or something? Everything but computer class was done on paper." Yuma slouched feeling sad. "Well, Yuma. We don't use Tablets here in school. Such electronics other than our cellphones are not allowed here. And nobody has ever heard of a dueling technology that can also be used for practically everything."

"Well, those tablet things you're talking about can be one day used for that if your technology advanced more. But by then you two would probably be old ladies, no offense." Shark said embarrassingly thinking about it.

Mom finally showed up and offered to drive us home since Jenny's parents had something's to get for us. "What?" I asked her. "We're going to get you guys some prom clothes to rent for tomorrow since I know all of you plan on going."

Yuma just realized something. "You know what Ms. Julie, I think I made a mistake agreeing to taking that girl out for homecoming. How am I going to see Astral?"

"Speaking about him — The doctors said that he can be released tomorrow afternoon. So he can go with you guys to homecoming since you all would be going, right?"

I began blushing. "Whoa, whoa, dad, time out here. Who said anything about all of us going? We have even more bigger problems to worry about here." I started. Dad suddenly became looking serious. "What do you mean by bigger problems? I don't think we need any more problems than what we already have."

Shark stepped up a bit before he got he blue backpack he carry's with him. "Exactly what she said. You wouldn't believe that we weren't the only ones who showed up at the school today."

"Yeah! We think that the Barians may have shown up at the school too!" Yuma testified. Astral seemed shocked. "I suppose that we better start finding our way home, and fast…" he stated.

* * *

 **And there you have it, everybody. I apologize for such a long wait! I'm working on the next chapter now as we speak! I had no time hardly for the past two months for anything. But let me get straight into the dedication to reviewers!**

 **De hearts 26: Glad you enjoyed this chapter. Surprisingly it seems like they're causing a lot of trouble already here. Now Cara and Yukito have to place themselves in the middle of the fight! But as far as if it's the first time a ygo character came here? Well, you'll have to wait and see the next installment! X) It will tie into Zexal. How Cara's story came to be will shock everyone. But let me just finish this and Cassie's story. I'm working on her's as well. I won't spoil much!**

 **And to the Guest reviewer/s: Right now I'm leaving things pretty open for Alesia to decide what she wants to leave with. With or without romance in the end. But wait until the next 3 chapters from now. It will all make since to you. And yes, it will get intense once Shark and Rio remember who they are. But until then, still tuned!**

 **Everybody, please be willing to leave a small review. It gaining feedback helps a lot with my writing. And I will continue to fix the errors and mistakes on the other ones little by little. Anything you think is missing. Please do not hesitate to PM or have it in the reviews. Thanks everyone! Stay warm!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	49. Showdown in Homecoming Pt3

Welcome everyone! Happy New Years! Sorry I forgot to mention. But it's been 2 whole years since Access the Dimensions started! Man, I would celebrate, but now is not the time!

This is a brand new chapter that took me a long while to make as well. That's why it was such a delay before. But fear not! Everything is getting back to normal somewhat. I have no idea what it will be like next month. But I am trying my best to finish this as soon as possible! However, let me get to a quick disclaimer here:

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in any way, shape or form. Its property belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, NAS, and so forth. Alesia and the rest of my OC's belong to me. That includes some locations you can't find on the map and the made up cards that are only part of the plot. Got it? The plot line theory is not to be discussed! EVER!**

 **WARNING: Some scenes in this chapter is going to be rated T+ for some references to sensuality, brief nudity, some profanity, drugs and other suggestive material that may not be appropriate for young readers.**

 **You have** ** _OFFICIALLY_** **been far warned!**

 **YES, it's another chapter with a warning again! AND — It's A SUPER LONG CHAPTER! Prepare your reading glasses everyone. Because this is going to get bumpy.**

 **And no, peoples. I wasn't being lazy!**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

Yuma, Kite and Orbital are getting accustomed to being in the real world and learning about the culture of the Real World. While Alesia and Julie tries to be a host to them, the boys continue to disagree during their stay there. As well as Kite going through his conflicting emotions, Alesia is pulled into a dream that she has never been to before. During that same night Yukito reminisces about the past, while the Barians are settling down into their new homes. However, something terrible happens to Alito. And the Barians have no idea what to do about it. Meanwhile as their problems grow, so does the distress of the innocent people who lives there. And Cara, who happened to be nearby, took matters into her own hands and investigates.

Two days later, the boys starts attending school with the girls to have an idea of what life is like to attend high school. But that was until mysterious boys entered the premises…

* * *

Chapter 49: Showdown in Homecoming PT.3 S02-13

* * *

 **Two days prior**

Alito was passed out on the floor as smoke streamed up away from his body until it touched the ceiling. Mizar, Duman and even Girag continued to pant as they tried to catch their breath. Mizar slumped to the floor completely exhausted. "What in the name of the stars just happened?" He spoke with such confusion. "I don't know. But one things for certain, that was definitely not Alito just now!" Girag argued.

"No, it WAS Alito…" Dumon concluded. "But something had to have happened. And that is what we're Barians are going to find out." He declared to the others.

Someones foot steps can be heard from behind them. "So you guys are the 'Barians'?" The boys immediately held their breath before sharply turning around to the direction of where the voice came from. They see that it was Cara who showed up. And as she gave them dirty looks, you can tell she was internally panicking, but held her poker face. Sweating was beating down from her face, and her breathing almost labored. Dumon took note of this as he began to realize who she could be.

"Wait a minute. Who the heck are you girly?" Girag demanded. "Yeah, you must have some guts to come over here on your own after everybody else left the building." Mizar snapped. Cara's eyes widened as she realized what they just said. "So you boys really are _them…_ "

"Since you've seem to have an idea of who we are. May I guess that I know who _you_ are?" Dumon challenged her — Which, however, was at the shock of her as well as the rest of his comrades. "Your one of the Eternia holders who once came to our universe, the original girl and first chosen. Am I getting warmer?"

Cara's straight face was fading by the second of Dumon figuring her out all in such a short time. She just couldn't believe it herself that somebody like him was able to catch on so quickly. She can tell that he wasn't as dumb as he would be perceived. But now she realized that she could be in big trouble.

"Tsk! Your way over your head, sweetheart. You remind me far too much of dear little Alesia." Mizar disclosed. "What did you guys do to her? What are you people doing here causing trouble?!" She ordered. "How about you tell us exactly what are you doing here in this part of the real world first? Before you go off and blame us for everything. It wasn't like you just randomly appeared here at the right time, when things couldn't have gotten any worse than it already is." Dumon stated. "I don't think I need to answer any of that to _you_. Besides, I asked you all some questions first!" Cara argued back. She wasn't about to let them get their way.

"And if you want those questions answered, then perhaps its best you get on with what we demanded." Mizar calmly answered her. "I'm not about to sit here and waste my precious time, bargaining with a bunch of criminals." Cara snarled back. "Now you just wait a minute! Who are you calling criminals!?" Mizar growled angrily until Dumon flexed his left arm to stop him from potentially cause more trouble. "Calm down. We do not want to hurt you." Dumon stated politely.

But in retaliation Cara did a back flip to give space between them. "Save it! I know what you Barians want. You want to power of Eternia that you can't get from Alesia, right? And now that she is out of your reach, you're trying to see if you can get to me and the others who have it. Well, I won't let it happen!" Cara prepared to fight back. She took out her duel disk from her bag, completely set with her deck and place it on her arm. "Of course, she knows how to duel…" Girag mumbled.

"Yeah but her deck is pretty ancient. It won't stand a chance against our Numbers decks even if only one of us gets to take her on." Mizar boasted with a devilish smirk. _He's right, after nearly 10 whole years, this deck I have is really old compared to theirs. And since it's been 3 whole series that spawned from the original. I doubt I will be able to make it to the 3rd turn!_ Cara thought to herself as she beats with sweat.

"I highly suggest you step down and put that away. You're not the one we're after…" Dumon pointed out. "However, if you want to put your life at risk, then be prepared to get stumped by our monsters. You are aware of what the situation your in?"

She narrowed her eyes at Mizar. "Of course I do. This is what I like to call the D-zone. A special realm of the in-between that crosses between time and reality. Where our dueling technology and powers come alive as if were back in your universe." Cara lectured them much to the shock of everyone else.

"The D-Zone? 'D' as in dueling I take it. Very interesting knowledge you possess Ms. Cara…" Duman said with interest. But him knowing her name started Cara. "Wait… how did…!"

"Surprised? He's been studying the history of you Eternia holders for quite sometime. So now I hope you understand now that you cannot stop us, and your plans to save Alesia from our grasp is never going to happen. Whether we duel you or not, but that is entirely up to you. We either do this the easy way, or the hard way!" Mizar threatened.

A powerful blast was sent towards them, passing Cara in flick of light. Girag, quick to notice, immediately teleported in front of Dumon and Mizar, much to their surprise. Girag got badly hit as Dumon gasped and Mizar called out to him. "Girag!" The tall Barian slowly tipped backwards and landed hard on the hard wooden floors. Head first, he landed on the opposite end of Alito's unconscious body.

"What in the name of…"Mizar cursed, before he growled loudly with such anger that his voice echoes in the narrow hallway. " **Grrrrrr…!** " Dumon looked who was behind Cara and winded in shock. "You…it cannot be…"

Cara gasped when she felt the presence of somebody she knows. "You lay a finger on Cara… I'll kill you all right here and NOW!" At the shock of his statement, the remaining Barians were shocked at what his threats were. "Yuki…" Cara breath outwards as he moved towards the front of her for her protected. "Cara… I understand now why you do what you do…" Yukito started.

"Wha—"

"It's because in your heart, you desire to protect those you love. And the innocent people who don't have the ability to protect themselves. You wanted to help people, even if it meant giving up your own needs in the process. I always been hounding you about doing crazy stuff just for the sake of it. But who am I to judge? I've done the same thing in the very beginning after a while, even though I felt I was the sane one in the group. Remembering what I was like. Completely anti-social…" Yukito brought back many scenes from the past in his mind. And Cara knew what he was talking about.

Dumon leaned towards the wall. "So… are you going to protect her now? After everything I've read up about you…"

"Listen, four eyes! You better hope that you wouldn't want to meet me back home. Because I will give it to you on a silver platter. And that will be the power of my deck that father have passed down to me. A deck that not even the database on the internet can pick up and mass produce. Even powerful than the Pharaoh's."

Dumon and even Mizar remained speechless. _I've heard of people who have this special ability to create cards out of nowhere. But they were told to be extinct and died off after they were sought out and killed… But it would seems like such people as him still exist. But how is it that he's here in the real world? Yukito, there is so much mystery surrounding your birth and the many secrets that dwells within you. And sooner or later, those secrets will be uncovered!_

Dumon smirked. "Very well then …I take it that you are Cara's bodyguard right? And not just that, but it would appear to be as you two are lovers." Cara wanted to snap until Yukito grabbed her using the back of his arm. "Easy… he's trying to provoke us…" He whispered. "I can see why the power of Eternia have truly chosen you to be it's controller. You are indeed worthy of it. But… the sad part is, you really don't have the power of Eternia anymore, do you?"

Cara and Yukito stiffened. "I _knew_ it! And here we were about to tremble on our feet's here, while dealing with your argumentative, stubborn ways along with the lashing and meaningless threats. Such a bothersome lot!" Mizar spewed out his displeasure. "That was a very fresh move of what you try to do there Ms. Cara. I hope you realized that people like me doesn't appreciate being tricked. And the sad news is, it's going to cost you dearly for that." Powerful static was being generated into the palm of Mizar's hands as he chuckled wickedly at the sudden fear shown in Cara's eyes.

 _Darn it! I don't have much power to actually defend us. But I got to try!_

Dumon silently sighed to himself and closed his eyes. "Now let's end this!" Mizar threw the electric orbs at Cara and Yukito. But before impact Yukito covered Cara with his whole body as she screamed in horror for Yukito to flee. A loud explosion can be heard from the outside. Causing many people to move away quickly from the building as the 7th floor blew out the windows, the doors, and the walls were completely damaged.

* * *

 ** _The Next Night, Hernandez Residence_**

* * *

Alesia's POV

Mom was in her bedroom listening to the current news on her radio. They were talking about the current events around the nation and internationally that held some importance to know. Surprisingly she seemed like she wasn't even paying attention to what is going around her. "Mom…?" I began.

"Hmmm?" Mom answered with a groan to her expression. I raised the eyebrow while eying the radio still king on, even though it was on low for mainly only her to hear. "You have the radio on." I reminded her in case she forgot.

"Huh?" She looked up at me. "Oh, yeah, I just wanted something more quiet so I had that turned on." I frowned at her answer. I knew something had to be up. This is just typical of her. "Mom? Does this have to do with what happened to Christopher?"I tried to finally get the truth out of her this time, since I never had the chance to really speak to her about it. She frowned and then took it all in. "I suppose that I am…"

I sat down next to her once I had closed her door for privacy. "Well, we never really did talk about what really happened."

"Didn't I already told you the story?" She asked unsure. I shrugged. "Well, you can always tell me again. It might help instead of keeping it bottled up inside all the time." Mom got curious and turned around just to look at me. "Where did you get that idea from?"

I finally gave her a look. "Mom…I do live here right?"

"Yeah, well, that's not what I meant. I mean, when did you become more wise about stuff like this?" Now that I was thinking about it, I never thought of that before. I was so focused on trying to get back here in the beginning, saving their world the next, and now I'm stuck with getting them back home as well as stop the Barians from getting their way. "I suppose that I didn't learn all of this until I entered into the ZEXAL World."

I was having flashbacks of the very beginning I entered to their world and the crazy adventures I had with them. "I had to learn how to duel their way, and went through a lot over there. There were a lot of violence that happened back there, that I couldn't even understand it for the life of me. And going through what I did somewhat gave me a sense of direction that I didn't think I needed. Now with dealing with all of this with Jenny, I realized that I couldn't just run away from my responsibilities. Even if I never did ask to be in it."

"So now you're really going to do this. You're really going to confront those Barians even if it means I may never see you again?" Mom suddenly asked me. It really got me thinking about this. "What made you ask me something like that?" I questioned worriedly.

"I just want to prepare for the worse, Alesia. I don't know what I am going to do without you if you leave. I mean, I know that you will leave for college soon and that is something I'm willing to look up to. But you leaving this world? This life? Reality? I'm afraid that you might never exist anymore!"

"MOM! I'm not going anywhere. You got it?" I tried calming her down. I don't know what has gotten into her lately, or where she got this idea that I would actually life this life behind. "But what if you do leave? Then what?"

I shook my head at her. "It's never going to happen mom. Trust me when I say, that I will return home. I mean. The other girls have when they finished with their adventures, right? There won't be anything changing with me. Not even with Jenny. Sure, we are going through a lot of challenges at the moment. But even then, we don't do anything drastic like staying. I mean how could we, our place is here. Our home is here."

After the little speech I had to give, mom finally understood and nodded. "You got me there." She chuckled. "Speaking of which, I found something while on my job this morning." She went over to her pocketbook and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it was ripped from pages of a book." I widened my eyes when it looked so familiar to me.

"Mom! Let me have it." I took it from her hands and looked it over. It read:

 _'_ _The power of Eternia_

 _What is it? Nobody really knows for sure, but this person does. And she said that I have it. And that it was meant for me to transfer it to my sister._

 _Then, I found out the truth once Chris broke up with me. That his father was looking for it. Which means I'm in danger, and then he's going to come looking for Alesia…'_

"Mom…" I started. "I've read it. I didn't want to startle you so I waited until things calm down some more. However, I ended up forgetting about it sooner or later. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. You were only thinking of me." I shook my head. "This just doesn't make any since at all. If Cassie knew about me having the power then why didn't she say anything. All she did was blame me for it." I said sadly. Mom blinked in confusion. "Blame you?"

I looked to her. "Yeah, she was jealous of me."

"Jealous? Not Cassie?" She responded in shock. I nodded. "I was just as surprised as you were."

Mom leaned on the wall. "So, that would explain why she left home and never told any of us about it. She was supposed to go to college but before that we all thought she eloped with some guy that we never met. How could we've been so stupid? Common sense would have told us that something wasn't right. We could have called the police. But then again, what could they have done? She was of age to do whatever she wanted to do. And even if it led to something as dangerous as this, it wouldn't have made a difference. They wouldn't have found her, and neither would have we."

"Your right, this changes everything now." I said after her. She looked at me concerned. "That means that this wasn't just a fluke or accident. I was chosen to carry this burden for a reason. And now I screwed it all up." Clenching the piece of paper from Cassie's dairy, I realized that I made a huge mistake. Like I promised at the hospital to myself. _I have to make this right. But I don't know what to do in order to do it._

Mom frowned. "You shouldn't have to worry too much, Alesia."

"Huh?" I looked to mom confused. "If anything, you will figure it out. I just know it. I mean, you came this far. And your friends are still counting on you and Jenny to help them in anyway possible. Let's not forget that."

I nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

 ** _Current Night_**

* * *

Dumon walked to their new apartment complex that he and the rest of the Barians chose to hide out. He decided that the plan to go after the rest of the Eternia holders, that was suggested by Alito himself was a waste of time. After the paper he found on his way to the area.

 _'_ _So it turned out that it was more serious then I thought, once I had finished cooking dinner with the family she showed up again. I don't even know how to tell my family about all of this. In fact, I was even advised to not even say anything to them nor Chris and the Arclight family at all. I'm so confused about all of this. Why did it have to even have to happen the way it did? The next time I speak to her, I will get my answers!_

 _The woman in white will have no choice to tremble at my new found strength…'_

He remembered it well. But now his bigger problems are even greater than before. All because what Alesia have done. He'll admit that he didn't anticipate it the moment it happened. He always figured that she was a lot more smarter than to pull off that stunt. So he didn't want to make it insane like what happened before. They ended up taking drastic measures that wasn't supposed to be. But for them, it was necessary.

As he used his key to unlock the apartment door, he sees that Mizar was eating some chicken on the bone and snow peas. He got bored and couldn't go without having some type food. "You mind telling me where have you been, Dumon? I've been starving for food." Dumon narrowed his eyes. "Do I have to answer to you? And besides if your hungry you can take some money I had transferred so that you can get yourself something to eat. Like what you are doing right now."

Mizar wanted to roll his eyes. But he knew better, not wanting to make him any more upset than he already was. A Barian is down, Another isn't here currently. Though they are somewhat happy the annoying Barian was gone for the while. They really needed the other two whom they've been searching for almost eternity. Nash and Mirag…

"Any news about Alito?" Dumon decided to ask this time. Mizar shook his head and even gave a strained face. "As much as I can almost care less about some people, but I'm starting to grow weary of the situation. His predicament was not normal. And what did that blasted girl meant by the D-Zone?"

"She was more and likely referring to the phenomenon that happened many years ago. Apparently there were a time when the real world and our universe crossed paths, merged and then almost destabilized. Had they didn't stop it sooner, then none of us would probably exist right about now. All we have is borrowed history. It isn't ours. So put all of those insecurities to rest. Alito…"

"HAS WOKEN UP!" Girag cried out from the boys room before Mizar and Dumon rushed to see what was all of the noise about. When they did, they gasped when they see Alito, completely okay and alert. But seemed worn out and tired. And they understood why. He's been out for the past two days. "Well what do you know…?" Mizar started. "Yes, we're glad that you've finally came back to us, Alito." Dumon greeted with such formality that Girag wanted to protest the behavior. But he knew that it wasn't going to change anything. They still needed to work on something very important and that is why he is not going to waste his time of something that isn't going to benefit anybody.

Alito looked up and looked around the room with drained eyes. Taking in the environment around him before he spoke. "How long have I been out?" He asked suddenly. "You've been out for two whole days. Girag had choose to stay and keep an eye out for you while we didn't know what else to do with you." Dumon spoke up.

"Yeah, you better not be a burden for us like that again, you slacker. Now that your awake you can pretty much help us out with our plan." Mizar scolded in annoyance. Meanwhile, Girag wanted to punch the blond. "Plan? What plan?"

Everyone else but Alito was starting to get concerned. "What do you mean 'what plan'? The plan to capture Alesia, of course! She does have the power that we are seeking at the moment so that she can guarantee our ability to win the interstellar war! Once we conquer and defeat Astral World, we will over run the human world and come take control of this one was well." Mizar remained.

"You mean to tell us that you don't remember our primary mission?" Girag this time ask his best friend. Alito looked to him and shook his head. "That's odd — a lost of memories? How can that be possible?"

Dumon narrowed his eyes. "I think I have an idea how." He went over to Alito and stood over him. Much to the great discomfort of all the boys in the room. " So, did you have fun while swimming in the pool of memories that doesn't belong to you, Alito? Hope it was worth the trip. Because now you can't even recall anything from before we left our world, haven't you?"

Alito paled. Girag and Mizar was in deep shook at what Dumon had just revealed. "What the _hell_ did you do?" Mizar bellowed in anger. "All I did was touch it, okay?! It almost dropped after we had that earthquake in Barian world!" Alito argued before grasping his head.

"Oh, you got a headache now? GOOD for YOU! You deserve everything that you got! Pitiful! I should have known something was completely off with you." And then he turned to point at Girag. "Did you know of this, Girag?!" Girag shook his head vigorously denying anything that he didn't know of. "No, no, no! I didn't know anything about it! I swear!" He begged.

"You leave Girag out of this. He didn't know about a single thing that I did!" Alito yelled at Mizar for the accusations.

Dumon stepped in-between the arguing Barians. "Quiet you fools! You want the neighbors and the people who got us this new apartment after that last scenario happened, to hear us and call the authorities?!"

"I say screw the neighbors. We have a big problem now that Alito chose to look at Alesia's memories." Mizar started again. "Well, in a way you don't have to worry about it, because I don't have a single clue over what had happened. In fact, just when I thought her memories was going to flow through…" Then he paused and his eyes grew distant with each passing moment. The rest of the Barians was confused as ever now.

Just what did Alito meant by all of that. "Alito?"

"…Sorry…it was nothing important. Please forgive me…" He asked. "Forgiveness isn't going to cut it. You disobeyed orders, and therefore I'm going to have to take serious measures. But we aren't in our world right now. And now isn't the time for your punishment. We have to worry about other matters at the moment." Dumon clarified the situation.

Alito now looked at him. "What happened when I was asleep?" So now the Barians had to tell him everything.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

* * *

Tami looks up at Shark and hides behind a wall attached to the kitchen. He notices and gives a small smile. "Hey there! Your Tami, right? Don't be shy. Come over here for a sec, I would like to talk to you." Tami begins to blush and gulped loudly. She didn't know what it is about him. But she doesn't want to be a bother to the rest of the family.

Shark sat down on the couch and gently grabbed Tami's hands before pulling her towards him. Her shyness and reserved nature began to show. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to bite yah." He teased and attempted to tickle her at her sensitive spots. Which got her bursting out laughing. "STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!" She warned.

"I'll stop when you start being nice to me. It's not everyday you get to see a fictional character grace your home. And it's not everyday I get to tickle a real world kid." He said with a smirk and continued to tickle the sensitive girl who was giggling and laughing all over the place. And even lifted her up just so he can get her on his lap. She conceded and begged for him to stop.

When he saw that she gave up he was satisfied and gently placed her down to sit next to him. Both parties out of breath.

"So you mind telling me how come you and your twin brother is avoiding me?" Shark asked her hopefully in getting an answer. As much as he was stuck up and noncompliant in the past. He couldn't help but feel bad about how he was perceived here in Jenny's home. Tami finally calmed down and showed her body language was that of a person being in an uncomfortable situation. She trailed her eyes away from him.

Shark frowned. He had no idea that speaking to children was going to be this hard. But in a way, he kind of liked Tami. She was naturally quiet. Very willful at times. Playful and cheerful, but showed great intelligence and intellectual skills for her age. It was those qualities that made him feel guilty for not being actively involved in getting to know the family more. Even if he was only here for a short time. He still wanted to make a good impression. For him, being in the real world was like starting his life all over again. But he still missed Rio. And he knew that if he and his friends were to never return back to their animated lives, it would never be the same again if Rio vanished from existence because he wasn't there. He would lose everything. Although, he always acted tough like shark skin around other people, especially in the very beginning. Being alone scared him.

When Rio was in the hospital, to him she was still alive. But to some others, she was as good as dead. That was the conflict he felt and dealt with within himself, when Quattro was ordered to send her into oblivion, and tarnish his reputation and dreams for his sister. And although he didn't completely forgave him for those stunts he pulled with the Kastle siblings. He had to let it go somehow. Rio is better now and out of that dreadful place called a hospital. And he was tired of chasing down unwanted memories of shame, guilt and hatred. All it did was turn him into a monster. Hurt those dear to him in the process, and got him brainwashed while being taken over by a Numbers card.

He was certain, though, that even if the t.v. show and the series still exists for the world to see and be entertained by. His version and realm of where the REAL them lived will not. And that is what confuses him. Is how can such a violent yet beautiful world have such a great impact on his views of the two worlds. This life, more real and tangible than he could ever dreamed of compared to the intangible world called the ZEXAL World. And the one he is from. So simple, and yet, unpredictably impossible for this life that he is currently living out. The 'fantasy' somehow seemed to make sense to him now.

This was REALITY. But it wasn't HIS reality. Unlike Alesia and Jenny, him and their friends don't belong here. He knows it. He feels it. Yet he feels like he doesn't fit in this world even with human skin. He feels more like he's in between. Just borrowing a form that isn't truly his and cannot last. He doesn't exist. And so does the 'Reginald' of this world.

He is Reginald Kastle. Shark, the XYZ water deck duelist from Heartland City. An Ex professional duelist and a runner up in the World Duel Carnival. Not a boy from the real world.

Tami suddenly noticed that he was extremely quiet "Um… are you just going to stare into space all day?" She cautiously asked that she was so uncertain that he heard a word she said. He blinked and turned to her immediately. It somewhat made her jumpy. "Oh sorry. I was just out of it, is all. You still didn't answer me before…" Shark trailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ah…" Tami began while falling silent again. Shark raised his brow. "You know What? Forget it." He responded feeling bored out of his mind. This confused Tami a bit. "I don't know what I was thinking trying to force some answers out of a little kid. I must be losing it today." He said getting up, having a resolve to go back upstairs. "Later. Make sure you've finished your homework, so your mom won't yell at you when she gets back." He lastly spoke placing his hands in his pants pockets.

It was then he walked out of the living room and resorted back to his old ways.

* * *

We're at the hospital. Going to go see Astral before he is able to come out during discharge tomorrow. This would be his last day at this place. But strangely enough, he couldn't help but win the hearts of some people on his floor. Dad seemed to approve of it, since he knows that Astral had to form other relationships sooner or later. I didn't know if that was a good idea to begin with. But, who am I to control their lives? All I want is for all of us to get back to what is really needed.

At the moment that I got news about what happened to Cyan. I wanted to speak to Jenny about it personally, alone. Besides it was hard to get privacy with each other, now that our friends are here.

"I want to know what happened while you were home Jenny." I started as we went to go get some lunch at the lunchroom in the hospital. She suddenly froze and then she turned a tint of red in her cheeks. "Ah, Jenny. You mind explaining to me why your face is so red?"

She came over and covered my mouth with her hand. "Shhhhh! I don't want to talk about it. Got it!" She whispered to me with urgency in her voice. I had to grab her arm nearly spit on the ground. "Sure, but you don't mind not suffocating me with your sweaty hands! It's starting to smell like sweaty socks!" I said with disgust.

"Ahh! Like I need you to insult me!" Jenny fumed before paying for her lunch and went to a different table than I planned. I frown in disappointment at her childish antics. You can't always get what's going through her head sometimes. But now is not the time to be prideful. I have to do something about this. We may not have until tomorrow at all! Not even a week…

When I walked up to her spot she was about to be nasty towards me until I nearly slammed my lunch tray on the table — Shocking her and a few customers around us. "Look, I am sorry for how it came out earlier. But we really don't have time for this Jenny. And it's not a good situation right now to be fighting. So can we please stop?"

I had to beg her. I've been through enough without petty arguments. And I'm not about to go through with it again.

Jenny just eyes me for a bit before she sighs in the end. "Your right, I'm sorry. You don't have to push it, ya'know?" I frowned feeling completely terrible about what I said earlier. "Yes, I would not have said that had I was thinking straight. But I wasn't. I've been completely stressed as of late. And finding a homecoming gown is going to be a drag. Literally…"

Jenny shook her head. "You don't have to tell me twice. I found something that my sister sent over to me from her trip in Seattle."

"What's she is doing all the way out there?" I asked curiously. "Don't know. Mom thinks it's a boyfriend she's got with in college."

I rolled my eyes just thinking about how Cassie did the same thing without telling anyone. Where do people get off with that is behind me. I could never have imagined that she was already in Seattle now. Thanksgiving break haven't started yet.

"Speaking of which, what did she sent you?" I asked her chewing in my turkey sandwich. She pulled out a large envelope that was stamped and addressed to Jenny's home address. Surprisingly it said urgent delivery. I wonder what it could mean at a time like this.

She opened the taps in the back before unhooking it to reveal a sheet of paper. It was nearly crumbled and it looked like she tried her best to keep it all intact as much as she could. When Jenny looked it over quickly, her eyes widened as I can see her eyes tracing it from side to side.

"Oh my…"

"Jen, what happened? Something wrong?" I asked concerned. "More like we got serious trouble on our hands." She mumbled. I swallowed the last bite of the sandwich. "And? Can you read it out to me?"

"More like you need to read it. Take a good look at it." Jenny urged as she handed me the paper. I finally took it from her hands and then noticed the date on it.

04.19.21XX

I gasped when I realized that this was Cassie's handwriting!

 _'_ _I sent in a letter to Chris before it was too late. I needed to tell him how I felt. How I was glad to be his fiancee. But time is running out and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. He left for Heartland tower in the morning. Since it was just me alone in the Arclight mansion, I had to get everything I possibly could. All the research that Byron had. It held clues about this ratcheted curse!_

 _Sacrifice or be killed? What kind of monster come up with such a terrible power! It would kill me if I don't surrender it to its rightful owner. That's what she told me. That blasted woman from the Infinite time. I must find a way to get there. But how? Only they can release this burden on me. For who knows what will become of this world and the real world if they remove it from me. I don't want to die! I rather exchange somebody else who wants to be responsible! '_

Again I read it over. "What in the world is going on here?" I whispered. Jenny began making noise by sipping on the straw with little to no juice in her bottle. "I told you so."

"She keeps saying 'she' in her recent entries. Just who is this person. It has to be a female." I stated. "Okay, calm down, Alesia. Maybe you are underneath a lot of stress. And here I thought I was the one who got it bad." Jenny muttered.

"We ALL got it bad, Jenny. And besides, this is serious!" I stressed it out to her. "I know it's serious, Alesia. You don't think I'm not scared about this? I mean, look at the situation we are dealing with here already? Astral is still in the hospital, human. Kite's injured himself. The golden key doesn't work anymore, and you lost your powers now. I don't have them, because I gave the rest to you. The Barians are still running amok in town. We have homecoming tomorrow, besides we need dresses, a date, AND let's not forget the 'you-know-What' is about to go bye-bye. And don't even let me start about them not having any shadows. Yet we have no way of contacting the others while we're over here."

I was deathly quiet. This whole mess was getting me a major migraine. I haven't even checked when was my last period. And I fear it's going to start soon. Thank God we never get ours in the ZEXAL World.

Jenny took the piece from Carrie's dairy. "Speaking of which, Alesia. Do you find it very strange that a price of Cassie's dairy is found here in the real world? When it should be back over there?"

I blinked in realization of that. _She's right. How could I've been so stupid?!_ "Your right,Jenny. But what is it doing here? Didn't you and Kite said that it was left back in the ZEXAL world?" I whispered in case passing bystanders happen to listen by accident.

"Ah, yeah, see, that's what I was thinking too. I knew something was strange when we both came back here." Jenny began eating her bag of potato chips. Her favorite is the salt and vinegar kind. "What else did you find?"

"Well, not really anything. But that's just the thing. We haven't experienced anymore portals being opened since the first day we arrived. It's like it all just disappeared from the start." Jenny started to explain. Meanwhile, I was silent and thinking.

"Then we have the 3 major incidents that took place. And that also includes Cyan." I just remembered that. I slammed my hands in the table in excitement. But not in a good way. "Wait a second! When Sam and Yuri came to our school, that same morning my homeroom teacher spoke about Cyan not returning to school."

Jenny widened her eyes. "What?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. And what makes it worse is that he's in a coma right now. He had some accident after we left this world for a while, that nobody seemed to know what happened to him for this to get that bad."

"That cannot be just a coincidence. When exactly did this happened, do you know?" I began thinking long and hard. Trying to remember anymore useful information that can be beneficial to our cause. And sadly I came up empty.

I shook my head at her. "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything else…" I drifted off. She frowned. "So no exact date? Zilch, Nada? Nothing at all?"

I nodded to her. She leaned back on his chair. "Damn…"

"I just don't know what to think about this anymore. But now that Cyan is in a coma, we have no idea where he's…" And then it hit me. Seems like it got to Jenny too. So she went ahead and got up as I did. We threw out our trash in the garbage bin and made our way to the main desk as fast as we could.

When we got there nobody was at the station. Everyone else was walking towards the directory panel so they can see where they have to go for their visit. Jenny flapped her hands to her side in frustration. "Great. There's nobody at the front desk. Now what?"

"There's got to be a better way in finding out where Cyan could be at. We don't have any other options at the moment." I had no choice but to say that. It was then that we see a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin walking towards us while she is checking her pocketbook. When I got a real good look, I was in shocked about who this person could be.

I remembered that Cyan was with a woman like this who I assumed was his sister from out of town. His mom has always been busy and been traveling internationally for a company over the past two years. It was rumored that his father was estranged since he was 2 years old. He never talked much about who he was to anybody else before except his close friends. But even then it wasn't proven due to the fact that nobody has any clue of who his father was. Surprisingly his mother wasn't married. And after that it was a talked about ever since.

In the beginning after finding all this out, I really felt bad for him. I was thinking about trying to become his friend but he's always been neutral when it came down to speaking to me. We were classmates but not close enough to be friends. At the same time whenever somebody tried to bully me, he never tried standing up for me. But he never laughed either. There were times where I felt like nobody really cared about what I was going through except Jenny. Little by little I was growing depressed and I didn't want to further burden my mom about it.

So it's scary to know that now of all times something has truly happened to Cyan. But this was no doubt something that I have to investigate. Since we had that parent-teacher conference in the early part of the year. I can positively say that this person was no other than Cyan's mom.

When Jenny and I have move out the way she immediately turned to look at me and widen her eyes. " Oh! Hello. We're you two waiting to sign in?" She asked in her surprisingly youthful voice?

I frowned. " Um, no. Sorry about that, My friend and I had already been signed in about an hour ago. We're just waiting for the receptionist to show up from lunch break." I said to her.

"Oh, I see. Pardon me then, girls." The woman began writing down her information on the sign-up sheet in front of her. While she did so she noticed that Jenny and I wasn't moving an inch. It was then that she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and turned to look at both she and I at either end in front of behind her. "May I ask why are you so dangerously close to my personal space?"

I was about to panic some more, until Jenny went around her and spoke up. Leaving the poor woman barely startled. "A-A-actually, there is something that we wanted to ask you when you arrived. And it's related to why we were here waiting for the receptionist in the first place."

Then the lady raises her left brow deeply curious as where this was going. "Hold on. Aren't you two girls students at the Clifford High School District East?"

"Yes! We were hoping that you could help us out. My name is Jennifer Spencer and this is Alesia Bennet. We wanted to know if you have a son named Cyan?" Jenny asked with some hope. The woman was shocked and nodded. "Yes. His is my youngest son. I take that he goes to one of your classes?"

We both nodded and started talking to her concerning about what happened to him. As we were away for a long while and have no idea what happened to him. Besides telling her that we are visiting our friend who is also here, and was curious about if Cyan was being treated here as well.

"I see, so you wanted to pay my son a visit. Unfortunately, I can't help you." She said sadly placing her head down. "But why?" I asked her meeting on her level of tone. "You see, whatever news you were told at the school was probably bogus rumors. The reason Cyan is here in the hospital is because he isn't just getting treated for being in a coma. But also other problems as well. However, what I tell you must not leave this hospital. You must not tell anyone else once you go back to school tomorrow. Got it?" She asked us sternly in a serious warning.

Jenny and I nodded like our life depended on it. But we understood her reasons. This is not something anybody can just understand. I mean, just take a look at our dilemma? Not so kosher either when you think about it.

"Well, I don't want us to intrude into private business if you can't talk about it. We just want to know how is he doing." I tried putting her at ease. Though, the look on Jenny's face tells me that she was lost for words after I replied.

Cyan's mom gave a small smile. "Thank you, Alesia. But it's fine. All I can tell you two is that Cyan is fighting for his life. The police had got involved looking for him. And he was found at the junkyard off of Walker drive. They said there was some smoke mixed in with the fog that day. Homeowners nearby heard explosions going off. Strange sounds, screaming, yelling, and the noise pollution was worse enough to get some car alarms blaring. Besides some animals feeling unnerved. By the time they've investigated. They see Cyan…" She choked by her own anxiety.

"Ms. Mulligan, you don't have to say anymore. We understand that it was bad. Thank you again. In fact, we have to get back to see our other friends. They're waiting for us to return."

Jenny and I took the stairwell to get to the 2nd floor. "Man, poor Cyan and Ms. Mulligan. Who would have thought that things could have been so bad when we left for the ZEXAL World." Jenny described what she was feeling. I just looked down at the stairs as we continue to walk up. I whined a little. Feeling very unhappy about what I heard.

 _Explosions? Animals frightened? At the junkyard? Just what in the world was Cyan doing over there? Surely he isn't getting into some criminal activity since we were gone, was he?_

And then what went through my mine was the thought of Cyan's smug face. And then his moms said demeanor. She was so heartbroken. I was quiet all throughout the walk towards the elevator to get to Astral's bedroom floor. "Okay. Mind telling me what's going on inside your head? Because all of this silence is starting to get on my nerves." Jenny said annoyed all of a sudden.

"S-sorry Jenny, I was just being quiet. The things that Cyan's mom had said back there…" I began.

Jenny sighed. "I know, I know. I was thinking the same thing to be honest. But now I want to hear your theories about this." She looked around at the advertisements hanging on the hospital wall.

I turned to look at her. "What theories, Jenny? Let's just face the facts here. We don't know anything about what really happened to Cyan, and what his circumstances had anything to do with what is happening with us. All we have is just plain speculation." I replied.

"So! Haven't we always look for Clues based on those theories alone?" Jen.y questioned me. "Yeah, but at that time Jenny, we already had knowledge of what was going to happen in the future of their world. Remember? And now that we are still losing our memories of the show, were jeopardizing the safety of our friends. It's bad enough I still feel guilty." I said with a frown remembering what I did saving Tori from getting hit by Mizar's energy ball.

I know that Yuma forgave me and understood. If I can't defend myself from the Barians here. I just may as well get kidnapped altogether. But they may not know that I no longer have the… then I froze in place. "Oh no…"

Jenny turned to me immediately. "What…?! What is it, Alesia!"

"Jenny… I'm so screwed…" I started. It was then she knew what I was speaking of.

* * *

 **Back at the Hernandez Residence**

* * *

They piece together all of the data written in Cassie's diary that they were able to find. So far they ended up with 7 pages of it. They doubt that they were going to find the rest of it. "I'm s-sorry, b-b-but my p-processors can only handle but s-s-so much."

Kite sighed impatiently as he knew this was something that he wasn't going to want to hear. But his robot eventually had told him anyway. He guessed that it was just wishful thinking on his part. He should have known that he needed bigger computers with faster processing speeds to get all of that done. Even of he wanted to hijack one of Alesia's computers. Which he was able to find out had different technologies than what he was used to, it wouldn't have helped. They practically had hours until degeneration is complete.

"Just do what you got to do. Our world depends on us getting back to it." Kite ordered with his head down feeling overwhelmed. "Roger!" How long can we go on like this? Who knows how much stress our world is taking at the moment? Or whether or not of our family and the rest of our friends are safe. This is starting to be redundant. And what is the point of me going to this stupid homecoming nonsense? I mean, I get that I never got to experience these things and all. But it's really not important. And yet, what if it's true that the Barians have infiltrated the high school? Things are starting to look really bad.

But if those Barian freaks thinks they're going to be getting their hands on the power of Eternia from Alesia, well then they have another thing coming! I made up my mind. I'm going to protect her with all I've got. As I'm sure Yuma, Shark and Astral will do too. Jenny is going to have to step it up a notch. Because we all can't expect to protect everyone at once. And I have a bad feeling that those Barians are going to eventually crash the party!

* * *

5:45pm

Jenny was in my room helping to get myself dressed as she was already done. We had to fix our hair yesterday once we went to go to the nail and beauty parlor for a wash, styling and getting ourselves done. I don't know why our parents made us do this. But I seriously wasn't complaining about it. Dad chose to help get the boys fixed up after he got Astral out of the hospital. He basically gave me all of his medical stuff so I can add it to my storage bin for everything YGO related. My mom began taking pictures of me and then Jenny all throughout the afternoon.

The boys are getting themselves dressed in the same room as Kite were staying in. Shark also came as well, which I forgot to mention. Mom rushed upstairs to see if we were almost ready to get the makeup done. I really wanted to protest now. I shook my head vigorously to show it. She got upset with me talking about how very stubborn I am and 'what am I going to do in the next 2-4 years heading off to college and becoming a young adult'.

"Fine. Light makeup then…" I mumbled feeling completely embarrassed, and upset. I wanted to cry at some point. I didn't feel happy going to homecoming like I thought I would. Do we even have to go?

Jenny noticed my distress and frowned when she sees that I'm about to shed some years threatening to fall. "Less, not in front of your mom." She whispered to me as she was listening to the voicemails on her phone. It was almost loud to her ears for her to hear.

"I'm going to go check on the boys. You two get yourselves ready to leave." Mom ordered before she walked out the room. Jenny took this opportunity to try and talk. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing…" I said nearly depressed. "It isn't nothing, Alesia." Jenny concluded. " It is something that your mom said? You don't have to try and please her or everybody all the time."

I shifted as I got the eyeshadow palette from my makeup case. "I just feel very sick is all." I admitted. "Do you want to stay home?" She kindly asked me. "It's probably just nerves." I quivered. Jenny took her left hand and felt my forehead to check my temperature. "You are feeling kinda warm. Maybe you can have some hot tea before we leave. I'll go get Ms. Julie…"

I grabbed her wrist in a panic. "No! Why worry her? I already have enough problems as is!" I warned her. Jenny widened her eyes at me. "Alesia, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I can tell that your upset about something." Her sudden silence got my face going pale when she had the look of realization expressed on her face.

"Now I think I got it. Your afraid that you will be bullied while at homecoming, are you? And by you dressing up like this, everyone there is going to judge you. Now that the boys are also with us as our dates in a sense, most of the girls are going to freak out. And your scared your going to crack under pressure from that. You can't handle that weight. And neither can I to be realistic about it." Jenny assumed. And she was kinda right about the whole thing. I guess in a way to explain it. I fell very self-conscious right now.

"Still… if you really don't feel well. We don't need to do it. We don't have to go to this stupid homecoming. Nobody is going to push you either." I was about to say something until mom came in. Now in shock that we still didn't do our makeup.

"What in the world are you two girls going? Do you not see the time?!" My mom began freaking out. And sooner or later I started holding my temples and covering my ears. Felt a string headache coming on. With all of this tension it's making my heart pound faster.

I was breathing heavier and wanted to whimper. "Ms. Julie will you take it easy! Can't you see Alesia isn't looking so good ?!" I barely hear Jenny say. Mom slightly gasped and looked at me expressionless now. "What is wrong with Alesia?" Mom asked Jenny. Jenny sighed and decided to escort Mom to the hallway, even though she protested that the boys would see. Though Jenny didn't care at the moment.

I had no idea what they were saying outside. I wanted to lay my head down on my dresser feeling completely overwhelmed by this painful feeling in my stomach. I held it for dear life as I had a feeling that I was getting nauseous. I whined in pain over and over again. What is happening to Me? I was looking forward to this. And now it's getting ruined…

I began crying to myself. Mom and Jenny walks back in and gasped seeing me looking awful. "Honey, what's going on? Do you feel sick?" Mom began rubbing my back. I sniffed from my stuffy nose and lied to get. Jenny closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey! Ms. Julie?! Can we head downstairs now?" Yuma cried out from the guest room. Mom went to the boys quickly to let them know something.

Jenny snuck over to me and whispered. "You realize that there is no way you're going to the dance, right?"

"Don't tell me…" I barely spoke with a raspy voice. Then we can hear a group of footsteps heading our way. The boys saw us and gasped. I just wanted to bury my head in the sand somewhere.

"It's conceivably impossible." Dad spoke. "Did you come up with the numbers all by yourself? Or did you run it through the people in the astrometry project?"

"Walter, I did everything you've told me to, from scanning the beta group distribution in the computer lab to the testing the seismoscope. And it's not telling me exactly where all of these activities are ranging from. It's bilateral in nature." A pale Scottish man said as he began lighting up a cigarette.

Walter lean over to look at his old friend. "Thomas, we need to fix this as much as possible before innocent lives are taken. We don't need…"

"They already know, and they've been aware. They just don't know exactly who is responsible. Some are already getting paranoid as is and we can't afford to allow anything to slip. I will try to get as much readings as possible for you as soon as I get anymore updates. But Walter, I'm sorry. But you're just going to have to take care of this on your end as well." Thomas said before looking back on the screen.

Walter began feeling very frustrated with what is related back to him. He's running out if options. If he can't find a way to pinpoint when the next quake will hit it can cause a major catastrophe. But he wasn't going to give up. He couldn't. Not after everything he did in the past. Though he knows that his family forgave him, it was tough to put it behind him, when he knows that he has unfinished business.

"Wait!" He hears a female open the door to the control room. Thomas looked behind him to see his coworker approached him. "What are you doing Taylor?" The woman who entered was dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes. She had some moles on the side of her neck. But they were nearly noticed. "We're going to have to have a meeting with Mizrahi and Cot. They're here with an update." She turned over to look at who he was talking to, and remembered Walter right away.

"Bennet. I had no idea that you were still achieve." She strikes the conversation. "Nothing in this world could stop me from wanting to do my job. I take it that the higher-ups I have regarding the current situation?"

Taylor sighed before shaking her head in disbelief. "Unfortunately we don't have evidence to support what data we are receiving yet. In the meantime we're trying to keep everything on the ropes in our end. But sadly I don't know how much longer we can keep up. We don't get anything soon within the next 4 hours, you know what the next step is going to be."

"Well, can we run through it with the manager first?" Walter pleaded. And again, Taylor disapprove. "It cannot be done Walter, I'm sorry." She said sadly. " I am truly sympathetic with your daughter's situation. You know that more than I do. It's just that everything is so tight right now on this side, and I fear for all of our safety. Who knows what's really going on over there as well as here." Taylor tries to reason.

"But at this point, if we don't do anything, our whole world is going to be in danger not just this town." Walter argued back. "And you don't think that we're not trying to prevent that! Do you not realize how much money in funding is being sent in just to complete this project?" Taylor wouldn't give up reasoning. But she can tell him that he is really not happy about it.

 _*Forget the damn project! What about my daughter? Her friends? *_

Thomas chose this moment to step in. "Walter? Are you there, man?"

"Yes, I'm listening…" Walter finally answered.

"Look, much as I hate to say this Taylor is right. There cannot be a more serious time than this right now. With all the budget cuts are coming in, there is no way we'll be able to do everything that you want us to do. With everything where its at right now, all we can do is stick to Basics. If we come up with any other plan, we'll let you know right away. If we find anything unusual we'll send in the reports." Thomas spoke level-headed.

"We're running out of time… We may not have another day." Walter wanted to cry badly. As he couldn't imagine what he would have to tell the kids once they've found out they may never be able to get home. "But in the meantime, you have to try to get you some sleep. We have you on call so we'll be in touch." Thomas concluded

" And please Walter, don't do anything stupid." Taylor warned. He scoffed at the comment. " So what are you, my mother now? I'm not one to do stupid things, Taylor."

She frowned. " No offense, but you know exactly what I mean."

Walter wasn't pleased with what she was suggesting. "If you want to refer to my past Taylor. Then I suggest you just drop it." Walter started to get angry at the suggestion she was making. And this shocked everyone on the monitor. "Walter! She wasn't insinuating that at all. Please, don't make it into a complicating spectacle. I don't know what happened while you were away. But you seriously need to calm down. If the boss didn't want us to handle the situation. Who knows where you would have been right now. We're the only ones who can help make it easier for you and the kids. So calm, down."

Walter frowned and then slouched back on his desk chair and rubbed his face. He just couldn't believe that he was threatening his friends just now. This was not like him at all. Something is terrible wrong. He's been agitated all day.

"Taylor, can you do something personal for me?" Walter asked. She curiously cocked her head to the side. "Sure, anything." She answered calmly.

He then looked at her. "I need you to call the local news station. Tell them that I need to speak with them as soon as possible."

"What for, if you don't mind me asking?" Now she was even more curious than before. And so is Thomas. "I need them to help us in this investigation. Something tells me that this whole thing with the accidents weren't any fluke."

It was then that somehow Taylor and Thomas knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Alesia's POV

After I took the time to get some rest I awoke feeling a strong power surge coming from where the school was. I immediately called Orbital to come up to my room. I know that the robot often have a hard time trying to get upstairs. But now that this mess is coming into a full scale dangerous situation – I fear that our friends, family and innocent people are in grave danger!

Orbital came in from the door shocked to see me awake this early while homecoming just barely started. "Ms. A-A-Alesia, what on e-e-earth is you d-d-doing! You s-s-should be getting your-self some m-more rest!" He started chastising me with his robotic arms to his hips and narrowed eyes. "No time to explain, Orbital. We have to get to the school and fast!" I said as I pulled the covers off of me. Trying to find my main clothes and the homecoming dress I got from a few months ago. Orbital looked completely confused about this.

"You're n-not making any s-s-sense." I hear him say.

I didn't have time to worry about him being there. I throw off my pajama shirt and tossed it over, before hearing him yelp about something.

"Trust me, once we get going, I can be able to explain things a little better!" I had to argue him down with just getting to where we need to go. He has to understand that this is not the time for us to ditty dabble in questions. Acting at this point is essential. We are definitely running out of time!

When I finally placed on my regular shirt, I turned around looking at Orbital and blushed after seeing my pajama shirt was thrown on top of his head! Oh god, WHY?! I ran over to him and snatch the shirt off his head. Only for him to be seemly steamed up and panicked about the experience he didn't ask to be in right now. "I'm so s-s-sorry! I didn't see anything! N-Nothing..!" He finally snapped.

"Orbital, please calm down. It was an accident, and I wasn't thinking. If anything, it was really my fault. I should have been more careful and paid attention to what I was doing. I wasn't thinking that you were still in here like that." I apologized. The guilt and embarrassment was starting to creep up on me now _. If Kite found out about this…I have no idea what he will make out of it! I mean, I don't think of trying to be…oh I don't know! I'm not trying anything! I mean I… Man I feel so embarrassed right now! And since Orbital basically records everything and anything that eventually hap…_ Now my face is turning redder _. Aghhh! My life is ruined!_ _There goes my good reputation. Now I will never be able to live it down._

Mom came rushing in and gasped when she sees me up and about, wondering what could be going on through my head. "Alesia..! What on earth are you doing up right now?" And then she turned to notice Orbital. "And, Orbital 7…"

I ran up to her. "Mom… We have to go, now! The students at the school are in danger." I warned her. She widened her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I can sense the enemy's presence. They're going to make their attack for the homecoming dance. And if we don't get there soon then…"

Mom grabbed me gently and led us to my bed with Orbital slowly rolling towards. "Calm down, and take a deep breath. Are you positively certain that this is going to happen now?"

I nodded. "Yes!" Mom turned to look at Orbital. "Orbital, do you think you can contact your master about this situation from here without you being detected?" Orbital tilted his head in wonder. "I-I suppose I could. B-B-But, I doubt that M-Master Kite would be h-happy knowing this. Perhaps sending a-a-a signal to Ms. J-Jennifer's phone would be better!"

Orbital pulled up Jenny's Number on his screen, with the exact coordinates and everything else. I got up from where mom had us and packed up a few things. Now she seemed even more worried than usual. "So you are leaving again…"Mom said sadly. I stopped after noticing the pain in her voice. She was going to be lonely again without me. I didn't want to deal with this situation again. But I have to. I have no other choice in the matter. I got in too deep, and I have to be the one to finish it once and for all, like I promised last time. "Mom, you know I have to." I said to her.

"I know, But… I just got you back…" She wanted to cry. Orbital noticed the tense situation and slowly rolled out of the room to give us privacy. "Yeah, I get it too, mom. But mom, trust me when I say, that I will return back to you and dad. You don't have to worry about that." I looked down, wondering what else can I say to cheer her up. I mean, come on. I'm her only daughter left. There is still somethings that I have to clear up back at the ZEXAL World. I can't lose my focus on this one. The Barians wouldn't let this go to waste if they can get their hands on me. One way or another – they want the power of Eternia for themselves.

I sighed, trying to go from bag to hug mom. She held me tighter, as if she was going to lose me. "Mom…"

"Sweetheart, listen. You are growing up. You will have to make your own choices on what to make of it. I truly wouldn't want you to leave me so quickly and I have yet to see you do all of the things that you wished to accomplished in this life. But you did decided to take on this big responsibility even though I said before to stay out of it." When she said that, it reminded me exactly of the things she said the very first time I made it back here alive. Warning me about Kite and Hart, concerned that I would be killed in that world. And if I hadn't stayed vigilant, she would have been right. Nothing would have prepared me for this had I didn't have great friends to support me.

"I don't know what would happen once all of this is over. I don't know what else can be done to make sure this never have to happen again with you for good. But what I can't stop you from, is doing this for the sake of your friend's world and this one. Whatever that must be done, do what you can. I will no longer stop you." Mom said lastly. I pulled away from her and wonder what she is saying.

"What are you trying to say mom?"

"I mean that I have to prepare to let you go, in case you don't return back here anymore. I know that you say you will, and I believe you. But Alesia, you feel like that place is also your home right? That also mean that you may build a life there if you don't come home." She said worriedly.

"Look mom. I WILL come back to you no matter what. Once the Barians are defeated, I will. But I also have to gain my memories back. They were stolen while I was there. I don't have the upper hand in this now."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll make it through. You always have. But now let's get going. The more time we waste. The less likely you are to make it there in time."

I once again nodded, and got my stuff that I know that I'm going to need. In fact, I remember having something that I printed out a few months ago, that I was all of the episode listings and descriptions of every episode that aired for ZEXAL. I took that information and a few extra cards that can be used for my deck so that I can do what needed to be done.

 _Homecoming or no homecoming – Anybody who tries to bring innocent people in the middle of this mess is - going to pay._

* * *

 **In Town**

* * *

Cara was being carried by Yukito on their way to the forest so that they can get out of the town. They knew that the Barians were not so kind after their run in with them a few days ago. "Yukito… I don't understand what happened back there." Cara spoke exhausted just as he was. "That power, that you saw, was coming from the Pharaoh himself who reminded me of the strength I had. I know that the power of Eternia was sealed up. But trying to deal with a new enemy with stronger cards than we do was idiotic, Cara!" She bowed her head in shame.

"I just don't know how else I can help!"

"You can start by believing in the next generation of Eternia holders, Cara. That's what you can do to help. You're their first person that was originally chosen to go. It wasn't me, as I thought. But I had something that helped me alone the way. So don't worry about it. Our job is to stand clear for when Alesia completes her mission. She will do this. Just like we did, and like Hailey, and Lauren." Yukito said lastly with a smile looking back at the Town before them. Cara couldn't help be at ease and agreed with her longtime friend. Yukito was right. And she knew it well.

Cara looked at the town the same way as he did. And began to have a silent prayer, in hopes that the situation would be resolved without worries… That Alesia and her new found friends would put an end to the cycle of the Eternia holders once and for all. So that nobody else would get hurt, killed and be sacrificed in the wake of this terrible forces… She wanted nothing more but to not have other girls caught up in this. Even though she knew that it was foretold that the power cannot stop being passed down. And she secretly desired that there would be a way to do so.

And then it hit her like a brick!

"Yukito!" Cara gasped in realization of something very serious. Yukito gave her a panicked expression. He grasped at her gently. "What is it, Cara?! Did you get badly injured?" Cara shook her head. "No, no. It's nothing like that at all, Yukito. But I have found out something very strange that may need to be addressed immediately. But we're going to have to get back to the minivan and do some research now!"

"Okay, okay, calm down here. Where on earth did this burst of energy come from all of a sudden? And what do you mean by we need to get back to the minivan? Don't you think that it's a little too late to be doing research right about now?" Yukito argued. But Cara gave him an angry look. In which he was feeling uncomfortable by. "Listen here, this is no time for arguing. You save my skin from getting creamed before, right. So the least you can do is help me save Alesia and her friends before it's too late! I may have found a way to put a stop to the cycle for good…"

And when she revealed what she could have known to Yukito, it was like time had stopped.

* * *

 **Homecoming Dance**

* * *

7:29pm

The students were in the gymnasium and was pounding the wooded floor with their feet's as the DJ set for the night's events was setting off the 4th song in the songbook: Missy Elliot's 'Run This'. Shark and Kite was looking around as they are still in shock with the type of music, food, dances and the culture of the 21st century was like in the real world. In fact, they never really had good music like this before. Shark felt like the people in their world needed to take notes, because as much as he didn't want to dance. He surely would if he didn't feel too embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, I'm really feelin the flow!" The girl that Yuma agreed to dance with, Cynthia Chen giggled with excitement and went along the dance moves that Yuma was doing, almost getting some of the students surrounding them doing it. Jenny decided to get all of this on her smartphone. But as she was doing so, she was sniffling.

"Wow…our Yuma is growing up as Eli…" She said removing a tear. Shark rolled his eyes and starting drinking some of his coke. "Yeah, whatever… nobody told me that Yuma was this good at dancing…" He said nearly ticked off about something. Astral was called to join in, and got pulled away by Yuma. Much to his protest…

Kite gave a small smirk and tried to stay as FAR AWAY From the fan girls as possible trying to line up and ask Kite out on the dance floor. Leaving pretty much some of the boys sending death stares at him. And he wasn't afraid to send them back. "Do yourselves a favor and get these silly girls away from me, instead of standing there looking dumbstruck." He said with an attitude.

"Hey, watch it punk! You want your handsome face get punched in?" One of the boys started, as one of the girls clanged to him in hopes of using him as bait for a fight to ensue. Jenny and Shark gulped knowing that this wasn't good at all. So she decided to do something. "Look, what is all of you peoples problem?! We're trying to enjoy homecoming, not start a war over who should be with who." She tried to reason with them.

One of the girls narrowed her eyes in envy. "Hey, don't you dare talk to us that way Spencer! You took all of the good looking boys away from us. You and that pathetic loser, Alesia… And it's funny that all of a sudden you two showed up with hot guys over your shoulders? Never knew you two can be such whores."

That last one really ticked off Kite and Shark with that comment of hers, and nearly freaking out the girls and with the guys holding them back from the two characters from another world. "Allow me to make one thing clear to you _, ladies…_ Don't you ever call Alesia and Jenny that filthy word like that again. Who knows what any of you are doing in your spear time and private lives? You don't even know them, so how the hell can you judge? From all I've been hearing about this place, every single one of you bullied Alesia and ostracized her from having a better teenage life. And now you're condemning Jenny over the same exact thing you're doing to Alesia!? That kind of garbage is not going on between any of us. Their decent girls, you got that?" Shark growled in anger. And Kite couldn't help but agree.

"And I'm going to have to agree with him. If you ladies and guys focused on your own little dates, you wouldn't have to be concerning about any of us. But all you people do is lust after each other and don't freaking care about another. You see something you like and you try every damn thing you can try to take it from somebody else. What the hell is you people's problem?! You can't get what you want so you want to bully into other people's business? Why can't you people have any respect for your dates?! I am not interested in any of you petty silly girls. Especially ones who goes around and tries to harm somebody close to me like that. Close to our friends. And trying to threaten Jenny isn't any different." Kite replied just as mad.

Jenny widened her eyes and wanted to shed tears of adoration. "You two are amazing…"

Yuma and Astral couldn't help but over hear and stepped in as well. "That's right! What they said! I can tell that many of you don't have much friends, let alone true friends that would stick by you. What has Jenny or Alesia have done to any of you? It's just like they all said. You have your dates and whoever you came with. Why must you try to steal other's dates like that?"

"Exactly, have you all had no shame in yourselves?" Astral even chimed in. One of the guys mocked Astral, word from word. "Dude, who the hell talks like that anymore, your mommy…?" Everybody in the surrounding group cracked up with laugher until a teacher or two blew a large whistle to alert all of us here. And yet Shark clenched his fist in anger - Revealing some type of bluish light sparking form inside it.

Then came over and revealed to be Mr. Buckner and Ms. Cassidy. The bulky jock for a gym teacher and 9th grade science teacher assessed the situation. "Alright, what is going on here already? What are you all doing shouting over here?"

One of the blond girls pointed at us and gave off a victimized look. "Those boys and Jennifer Spencer over there called us names and started the fight!" Now Shark was beyond pissed, and he wanted to nearly snuff out that girl right then and there. And he doesn't even like picking a fight with women. But he has no qualms putting one or two in their place. "WHAT?!" He started as he wanted to jump in and start a riot. As much as he was technically against hitting girls, He was about to change his policy in a heartbeat. But thankfully, Yuma, Astral and Kite were holding him back.

"Easy there, pal! That anger of yours needs to be taken down a notch." Kite warned. "You're just going to make it a lot WORSE for us, Reginald!" Yuma whisper also in a warning. "That's right, please refrain from unnecessary violence for our sake and Alesia's, and Jenny's sake. We're just guests here for homecoming. We're not here to cause trouble for ourselves or them." Astral chimed in. Hearing that from his friends made Shark realize that this really didn't seem like a very good idea, but Shark calmed down while Jenny was verbally fighting with the rest of the rowdy teens and setting it straight with the adults.

A lot of the other students attending were curious about what was going, and were prepared to witness a potential fight going on. As they were always so hyped about what was happening within their presence, like a bunch of wild pack of animals that can't control themselves. They took joy in seeing the unseemly. And any harm to others as that was their entertainment. But Kite remembered what he told Alesia that time. And now he understood it even more. Almost regretting it completely when he never grew up in this kind of environment. Now he is, for practically almost 4 days. Compared to their world, This one was even more wicked than what they're used to seeing and hearing all the time.

Shark began to feel a bit guilty after thinking about how his behavior would affect the girls in that way. All he wanted to do was protect his friends. And who he greatly liked….

For Kite, it was just simply standing up for what was the right thing to do. He was loyal to his new friends. And anybody badmouthing them was no exception. Yet, the fear of seeing Jenny potentially get into serious trouble was not something that he wanted to see. So he was prepared to step in and own up to basically starting the whole fight.

Until one or two students stepped in and admitted that it was the other group that was harassing them. Shocking everybody else there… "Yo, that is such a F-ing lie dude! You know damn well that ain't what happened!" Another cried out. "You know it was the damn truth, Colin. You had all of these chicks come knocking on these guys door, man. And neither you, Taylor or Bethany did a damn thing about it. Have some f-ing class ladies!"

"How the fudge…?" A Hispanic teen mouthed out and a butch chick pointed her fingers in a threatening expression towards the other group. "Y'all a bunch of a-holes!" she creamed, before Mr. Buckner caught on and pointed at her with a stern look of 'WATCH THE LANGUAGE'. She immediately frowned after knowing she was getting off the hook with her suspension.

The girls who tried going after Kite gaped in shock and anger while they were getting shunned out by others, who saw the whole commotion, and didn't agree with it either. Jenny, of course, argued back and was not happy with the whole situation, in which Kite pulled her back and had Shark take care of it. Kite went over to Ms. Cassidy, with the brown hair in a long ponytail and brown eyes. She heard what he had to say and nodded in understand and was in shock.

"Is that true, young man? That's how it happened?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I may have gone a bit overboard, but they were already harassing me and eventually my friends. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Either I said something, or it was going to get out of hand sooner or later. I'm not here to start trouble. I'm just doing this favor for a friend. I never had this kind of experience before." Ms. Cassidy nodded and then spoke with Mr. Buckner for a few seconds. He narrowed his eyes further and was mad when he heard the news. He turned around from Jenny and the boys before looking at the others. "You, you, you, you and you, step into my office. NOW…" He pointed at the trouble making group and sent them away. Everyone finally clapped at the whole thing because they didn't agree with all of that. The ones that were friends with them being called out, protested until he threatened to have them written up for disorderly conduct. Or possibly, arrested for sexual harassment and harassment in general.

Jenny and the others couldn't help but be pleased with the results. However, somebody was watching them in the corner of the hallway leading to the classrooms.

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Mom dropped me off at the school front, and then she called me from inside the vehicle. "Alesia! Don't forget that you still have a home here. You made a promise that you would come home, so do so. But I will wait outside and contact your father immediately." I had nodded to her. " Okay. But stay out of sight in the meantime. Those Barians are here somewhere just waiting when to strike and make a move. I don't want you or anybody else caught in the middle. I already have a bad feeling that they almost killed somebody we know." I told her while hoping that she would understand what I am asking of her.

I have my backpack with me, and she handed Jenny's that she got from the Spencers. "Okay. Thanks a lot mom. I promise that I would be back once all of this is over. I won't allow myself to end up like Cassie did." Once that was settled, another song that we knew was in playing, and mom sighed. "What?"

"I can't reach your father. Something must be up with him taking this long to respond. Do you still sense them around?" I shook my head. Still a bit creeped out about it and trying to regain my senses.

"Nothing…"

Mom frowned in thought. "That is very strange." She started her car and gave me one last look. "I'll see you soon?" I asked in hope she will forgive me for leaving again. "See you soon. Come back when this is over, and your job in done." I nodded with a smile and ran inside to the nearest bathroom stall.

A few minutes later, I changed my clothes and contacted Jenny's phone. She came out of the gym and met me as soon as I got to her. She was shocked knowing that I was already here. "Oh my gosh, Alesia, what were you thinking about coming here at a time like this?" She scolded. "Because I sensed something big when I was in my room. And I mean REALLY BIG."

Jenny's expression said it all. She scoffs in disbelief and just seemed like she was going through so much stress as of late. I wonder what the heck is going on while I was out of commission. "You mind explaining what's eating you up inside?"

"Do you really want to know, now?"

"I have nothing else better to do." I gave a small smile. Jenny sighed and took me to a small bench that is next to the gym. "Um, do you actually think it's okay to leave them alone like this?" I asked nervously. Jenny nodded. "No worries. Their with Yuma's date, Cyndy."

I widened my eyes. "Cyndy? As in Cynthia Chen? The AP Biology nerd?" I covered my mouth in shame. Realizing that it was extremely rude of me to say that. "Yeah, she's all good. She really seemed to enjoy dancing around with Yuma. I think she likes him."

"Yeah, but, still…" I said worriedly. "I know, I know. It's not like they can date anyway. Besides Yuma belongs to Tori. Always have. Though I do understand what you are getting about. When he leaves, she's going to be heartbroken. But we can't be worried about her heart breaking right now, you know?"

I did know. And that is where I felt so sad. "So that is not what you were trying to get me to know about right?" Jenny closed her eyes and whined. "Okay, I'm guilty. We all almost got into a fight with some of the other students in the school."

"What?!" I asked in a seriously tone.

* * *

 **Hidden Shack Near School Building**

* * *

Alito, Mizar, Dumon and Girag all assembled in a circle as they are about to go over their plans. "I hope you all are up to date on what must be done?" Dumon started. "Yeah…Once we can get all of them in one area, we can open up a portal that can suck them all in at once." Girag noted. Mizar smirked at the idea. "These little humans have no idea what is coming to them. We've been storaging up energy from nearby victims in hopes of creating a cage to capture little Alesia. And separate her from the rest of the group."

Alito looked to Dumon. "You actually took my idea on that one as well?" Dumon nodded. "Might as well after that last fiasco from the 1st Eternia holder. Would have got her energy with her friend too. But things wasn't going well. It wasn't easy to sneak around without hardly getting detected." He confessed as he turned around determinedly and looked at their new victims.

The students that were kicked out of homecoming all piled up looking halfway dead. Their bodies hardly responding, and they seemed stiffened. Pale and nearly blue. "Just like what we did to that trader…"

"He got what he deserved. As long as he's in that coma, he can't go around and spoil all of our plans. Let's just hope that it stays that way…" Mizar gave a devious look to him. But his smirk evil as it could be.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Gym**

* * *

Alesia POV

When I walked into the gym a lot of people were already dancing in the center, while a few were getting snacks and drinks. A few noticed me and were shocked that I even showed up with it soon to be over. Two couples were beginning to gossip. Now as to compare to the ball in Heartland vs here in Homecoming…I say this is where I feel even more self conscious!

Jenny hugged me close to her. "Relax, they can't do anything compared to what those other guys did."

"I know… it just hurts to know that a lot still don't like me for some reason." I mouthed. "They're jealous, Alesia. I mean come on. Look at what you're wearing." She said proudly. "I HATE attention, Jenny — Especially unwanted ones…" I whispered.

"You want their approval but you hate their attention. Man you are one paradox. How are we friends again?" Jenny joked. I gave her a look that she didn't expect for me. So she tried keeping her opinions about it to herself. Smart move…

"HEY! Jenny, Alesia!" I hear Shark call us to the rest of the group. He had a welcoming smile on his face as he waved. Yuma and Cynthia are sitting down talking on the other table talking to each other. Though I have to admit. It is kinda cute. Kite just noticed us and gave a small smile. But before Jenny was going to give another smart lib, I tugged sharply at her short sleeve dress. "You try to make something out of this, I will dig the biggest hole you can find and bury you in it." I warned her curtly.

She nodded vigorously before moving herself away from me as far as possible. This group looked on with interest, wondering what could have spoked her. But short Jenny wasn't so short anymore. It was hard to believe that she gain an inch or two higher than me.

As we got to the table the boys were amazed. Astral came back with some drinks for us to have. "Hey, you look good in that suit! We need a camera." I stated much to Astral's embarrassment. Cynthia overheard me talking about a camera and her shyness began to take over as she offered for us to use hers. "Cynthia, are you sure you don't mind?" Yuma asked.

She nodded with a small blush on her face. "Y-Yes, it's okay, Eli. It's no big deal. Really…" Jenny clapped her hands. "OKAY! Now that is settled, let's start taking some pics!" She said excitedly. But I can tell how it was freaking out Shark, Kite and Astral. "Uh…do we really have to? I mean, it's not like we're going to remember all of it anyway…" Shark nervously pointed out. Kite wanted to tease him, but chose against it. It was not something he wanted to do anyway. He wasn't good at taking pictures. Especially since it's been forever when he one done. Such like as that time, before Hart got sick.

"And, this is why we needed one Reginald. When was the last time we have taken a picture together?" Jenny protested. "Ah, like, NEVER?" Reginald pointed out. As the boys all wanted to protest except Yuma, we took a quick picture or two, and then suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the whole school. The kids were screaming and fell down to the ground, as we tried to hold on to whatever we were able to get to. I gasped as I felt something move underground.

I turned to look at Jenny. "Was I the only one who felt that?" I asked her. She shook her head. The students were murmuring to each other, trying to figure out what could be happening. There were also some structural movements in the area. Some began screaming again, while others tried to calm them down and chaste them for the unnecessary alarm. The teachers begin's making an announcement for everybody to stay inside and do not leave the gym until further notice. The DJ stopped the music and looked around. He sees some debris of cement coming off from the ceiling.

I noticed him looking up, and I did the same thing. Trying to grasp what could be happening. Yuma looked at me while I was doing that. "Alesia, what is going on?" Yuma whispered to me. "I caught the DJ was looking up at the ceiling, and I wanted to see what he was staring at."

Shark looked up as well as Kite did. Shark frowned and then looked at me. "And?"

I shrugged. "I don't see anything. But I did spot some dust on his shoulder." Cynthia shook. "If that's true — then, that can only mean one thing. The building isn't stable, and it can possibly collapse."

Jenny widened her eyes. "Cynthia is right. No doubt whatever that had caused that explosion nearby must be behind all of this. I couldn't help but notice the structural changes that the construction workers have modified for the building. How recent was this?" Kite asked curiously. "As of today? I say no more than 6 weeks ago?" Cynthia guessed.

"Those idiots… That is way to soon to be allowing anybody to come into such an unstable place like this. Especially when you have over 500 students in here plus the faculty." Kite said disapprovingly.

Yuma frowned and turned to Kite. "So what can we do? Somebody's got to do something about this, otherwise, this whole building can fall apart."

"Eli, is correct on that on. Without getting everyone out of here for safety, we may be in big trouble." Astral said. "So what are we going to do, other than admiring the danger we all could possibly be in?" Jenny urged. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but now it's even harder. That explosion was more and likely the Barians doing. And that can only mean that they are here, at homecoming. Waiting to strike again for their next attack. And they don't care who they hurt. And I am not going to allow these people to be further involved if this really is Barian related.

 _Oh man. My first real mission ever and it's killing me on the inside. Unlike in the other world, this is my world. Not something you see on the X-Files or something. You might as well call this the X-Files. Yu-Gi-Oh style…_

Then an idea came to me. "Hey guys. I think I know what we need to do. But…" I gave a small glance at Cynthia, who has no idea what is happening or what we are talking about. Yuma caught on and then suddenly took Cynthia's hand. She blushed through her glasses and he did as well. "Well ah, let's talk somewhere private okay?"

She frowned. "But wouldn't it be safer if we stayed amongst your friends?"

"There's no need to worry about it. Everything's cool. And besides, my friends can handle themselves." He said reassuringly with a warm smile. You can see that Cynthia's heart was warming up with joy and confidence. She nodded. And gave a small wave to us as they left. I couldn't help but mouth 'Yuma, thank you…'

However, the others didn't seem to convinced with the idea. "Do you think it was wise for Yuma to leave us at such a time like this?" Astral commented. "Hey, the man chose to go down honorably. Got to give him some credit for that." Jenny said evenly. I raised a brow, shocked at her. "Look, he isn't dead yet, okay? So let's not jinx that. Overall, Yuma did the one thing none of us could do. He is her date, he should be the one to help her calm down. While we can focus on the real problem." I suggested.

"The Barians…" Shark said. I nodded. "Exactly, that's why she needed to be out of the way."

"But where could those cowards be hiding?" Shark asked. "Probably somewhere close by. I can feel a dark presence in the area." Astral started. I looked to him. "Is your power back?" He shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. But I have no doubt that they aren't unprepared for a battle." Kite nodded slowly examining the situation. "You can count on them being prepared."

"Yeah, but we're not." Shark whined while folding his arms. I went ahead and showed them their stuff as well as mine. The boys and Jenny widened. "When did you get all of our things?" Kite asked shocked.

"Right after I sensed the presence of our enemy around the school at home. I didn't want to leave home empty." I pointed out, handing all of their gear with them. "And a change of clothes is on the way. I had Orbital pulled up around the school before Mom dropped me off here." I got out my cellphone and called the number code that Kite and I made up for Orbital to pick up the signal. Sure enough Orbital took the line.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

Jenny and I had said that we needed to go use the bathroom as an excuse to let us change our outfits. As soon as we did so, Kite and Shark snuck out so that they can investigate the area for themselves. Astral was assigned to keep an eye out on Yuma while he is with Cynthia. And the other students…

We rushed to get inside and undo the wardrobe, to change back into our regular outfits. "Sad that our homecoming has to end like this." Jenny said. "Don't remind me." I sent a quick text to both mom and dad. Mom immediately got the text and texted me back.

 _mom:_

 _Please be careful!_

 _dad:_

 _Stay where you are. I'm coming with some reinforcements!_

I went ahead and gave another text to him.

 _me:_

 _don't worry. Jen and I r in the grl's bathroom at the moment. We're leaving now while we still can get out. Yuma is with his date. Astral is watching them, and Shark is w.t Kite searching for some clues. We won't do anything unless we have to._

I clicked send and placed away my phone. I looked to Jenny preparing myself to duel. "You ready?"

Jenny smirked and said the tagline for Darkwing Duck.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Shark and Kite are outside of the school's gym and they surveyed the hallways before realizing that security was guarding the front doors. They couldn't believe it and realized that maybe, they wouldn't be able to escape after all. "You have any plans, genius?" Shark asked. "Why are you asking me?" Shark frowned. "Because you always come up with the plans!"

Kite gave him a narrowed look. "Yet you always wanted to show em who's boss. Whatever happened to all of that, all of a sudden, hmm?" Kite tempted. "JUST. SHUT. UP." Shark said in annoyance. "Gladly." He sighed. "I cannot believe I'm actually gonna do it."

"You're not thinking about flirting with the security guard are yah?" Shark said looking creeped out. "Either that, or do you have any other smart ideas? So I can save my dignity?" Kite questioned with some aggression.

Shark thought for a moment before he decided to lead him to one of the exits that isn't on camera at the moment. "We go out through here."

"She'll hear us and see it on the camera." Kite protested. "So. It ain't like you go to school here."

Kite frowned. "Yeah, but you sure do." Shark smirked. "Not anymore…" He said deviously before he opened it, and Kite responded the same way.

When they made a break for it the hurried up and hid, knowing that the lady was going to investigate. She opened the door and did. After her look around for movement, she went back on her intercom and phoned it in. "I guess its goodbye for that high school. Now let's find those Barians and kick their ass! I ain't having no Barians ruining this party and get's away with it." Shark declared.

"You said it, Shark…" Kite agreed and focused on what they had to do. About three minutes in, they came to a shack near the school and decided that they should go in. Despite the adrenaline kicking in because of their anxiety, Kite wanted to try something first. He focused and then activated his duel tattoo on his face. Shark looked shocked.

"Whoa, how did that happen, and we're in the real world?" Shark wondered. "I don't know. It was like this natural feeling I got when we got near the shack. Something is definitely up. Orbital, come in." Kite tested.

And then Orbital came on his feed. "Y-Y-Yes Master Kite! I-I-I'm hear!"

"I need for you to scan this area that I'm at and check for abnormalities at once. I'm able to use my Duel Gazer Tattoo. Something that shouldn't ever happen in the real world." Kite concluded and ordered Orbital. "And while your at it. I'll test out mine." Shark took out his, even though it looks like plastic. He pushed a button on it, and suddenly it came alive and changed into a machine instead. He gasped in awe and wanted to jump with joy. But he knew that it's going to be short lived for now on. The road to home was near.

Kite nodded. He got the readings from Orbital and looked shocked. "What did it say?" Shark asked. "We got trouble. And we better do it fast." Kite and Shark prepared for what they were going to find inside the shack. They opened the door, and saw that it was pitch black dark. The only light was from the moon, and the light shined down towards what looks like somebody's foot.

Their heartbeats were drumming with fear. Shark gulped and quickly glanced at Kite, who slowly nodded for him to do something. Shark's finger flipped a switch and they gasp at the sight they saw.

"What the — What the hell!" Shark spewed out. "Damn, we were too late…" Kite cursed as he gripped his hand. "What, what is too late?! Tell me!" Shark demanded.

"It's not that simple, Shark. But one thing that I can tell you is this. Whoever is responsible for this is going to wish they have never been born." Kite replied with his whole eyes scanning the bodies of the students that have harassed them earlier. He could not believe that the Barians would go this far and… he didn't want to even say it.

Shark wanted to hurl after seeing them pale and not really breathing. "We need to call 9-1-1, man." Kite nodded. "After, we leave from here. Until then, there is nothing we can do without jeopardizing our chance of finding the Barians, and getting home. Remember that they are after Alesia, for the power of Eternia. That comes first. I don't like it either. But it has to be this way until we can come up with a better strategy." Kite said before closing back the door.

Suddenly they see a light coming out towards the school's grounds. They finally found out where the Barians are.

Meanwhile, a group of trucks are being parked outside of the school's perimeter of the building. Setting up barriers and a chance to get the students out for safety. Three officers had went ahead and entered the school building, alerting the security guard to assist in the plan.

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

I get another text message from dad, telling me to get the rest of the boys so that we can handle the situation. And that the Barians are making their move! Jenny and I hurried up out of the bathroom and back to the gym. When we rushed over to where Astral were, we told him the situation. More rumbling started, and the lights began flickering. The teachers got word of the situation too, and began escorting everyone out into hallways and safety remind in the middle to avoid getting crushed by lockers. Yuma began to get the hint, and started leading Cynthia out with the others. That was when we showed up.

"Eli, we have to go. Time isn't on our side now." Astral warned him. Yuma looked sad before meeting the face of a frightened and confused Cynthia. "What's, what's going on Eli?"

Yuma gave us a look and then we nodded before rushing out to the other side avoiding getting separated by stampede of teenagers. "Cynthia, I need you to go with the other students. It's safer that way."

She frowned at his statement. "What are you talking about? The teachers and the police are here to get us all out." Yuma shook his head. "No, Cynthia. Just people like you."

"I don't understand. What are you saying to me?"

"I'm saying that I'm not a student here, and I'm only here up to today. I won't be here anymore Cynthia. Please don't make it harder for me than it already is. I have to leave you now." Yuma tried to turn around but was pulled back by Cynthia grasping to his sleeve. "Your not leaving…"

He turned around in shock. "Cyndy…" He nicknamed. "NO! NO! I thought that we had something in common! I never had a boyfriend before." She said beginning to cry. "Cynthia… I'm sorry. But…I only took you out because I figured that it would be nice and fun to go to homecoming. I never meant to give you the wrong impressing. Besides, I'm too young to date."

"HEY!" one of the teachers called. "You two better stopped slacking, this place isn't safe!" Yuma worriedly turned back to her. "Please, Cynthia, just listen to me! I've I told you that I don't belong in this world, and I've came from somewhere else because of an accident, and now that I have to go back, your world is in grave danger, would you believe me?"

Cynthia looked so worried that she didn't even know how to process it. "What are you saying to me? If you wanted to break up, you should have just said so!"

"That's not it! It's the truth!" Yuma pleaded. "I want to be with you…" Cynthia whispered. Yuma froze. "Everything was just perfect, why would you want to agree to dance with me, if you're not even going to stay!?" Cynthia ran away from Yuma and she pushed through everyone around her.

"Cynthia…" Yuma cried and then ran the opposite way, ignoring the protest of the other students. Suddenly beams from above came down and blocked the path of police officers attempting to stop Yuma. Yet, the other students was more worried for their own lives.

He caught up with the rest of them, And Astral waited for Yuma to stop so that they can speak. "Yuma…?" Astral asked sternly. Yuma sniffed and began wiping his eyes. "I tried Astral. I just…tried. I couldn't get through to Cynthia. I broke her heart." He cracked. "I never would have thought that this would hurt so much! I really liked her." Astral nodded as Yuma whimpered and wailed. He wrapped his skinny arms around his best friend and pat him on the back. "Everything isn't always clear to us, dear friend. But in times like these, we must prepare to make grave sacrifices."

Jenny ran back to be a few feet from the two. "Hey, what are you two doing right now? We got to get a move on before the other kids and adult catch wind! We got to find Shark and Kite! Orbital is at the site now!"

Yuma sniffed. "He found the Barians?"

"Yea! And their doing some sort ritual or something! Possibly making a large portal!" Yuma looked up to Astral. "Let's go, Yuma." Yuma nodded with determination. "Right, I'm feelin' the flow!" Yuma ran passed them and Jenny shrugged before making sure that Astral can keep up. He's still getting used to walking on legs, compared to running, since he's always floated everywhere.

 **"** **I want to be with you…"** Yuma remembers hearing Cynthia Chen's voice. **"Everything was just perfect, why would you want to agree to dance with me, if you're not even going to stay?!"**

 _Cynthia, I'm sorry. I'm so so,SORRY for hurting You! I never meant to. All I wanted to do was have fun and make you happy. But I can't stay with you. Everyone needs me. Alesia needs me. But every time I look at you, all I see is Tori…_

* * *

My POV

I can see Orbital is watching them, and he was panicking at the site. My mom and Dad was also there as well, shocked at the revelation of what they were seeing. "Mom, Dad, what in the world are you two doing here!?" I scolded my own parents. "We couldn't just let you all do this alone. "But your in danger. You can't stay here." I said.

"We needed to see this for our own eyes. There is no telling what can happen next if this isn't documented. We won't be in your way, we promise." Dad made it clear. Shark and Kite finally caught up to all of us. "Alright, is the gang all here?" Shark asked. We all nodded. Until Kite noticed about Yuma's expression. "Yuma? Did something happened to your lady friend?" Kite asked concerned.

Yuma shook his head no and closed his eyes in shame. Kite recognized that he was in pain and somewhat figured it out. He nodded and silently sent his condolences for his lost of a good date. It must have been hard on him. But this was far more important. Even though he shouldn't be afraid to cherish the memories that they made here.

"Walter. When you are done here, send in your men to take care of the students at the shack by the school. Shark and I discovered their bodies there." Kite suggested to my dad. Dad nodded. "Will do." I went to hug him tightly as he kissed my forehead. And I went over to mom, who also hugged and silently cried. Jenny came in next after hugging my dad. And the characters all shook their hands and gave hugs as well. "Please take care of her. And Jenny…" Dad ordered.

Yuma, Shark, Kite and Astral smiled. "We will, Mr. Bennet!" Yuma saluted. Astral nodded as did Shark and Kite. We all ran down to stop the madness going on as a big dome emerged from where the Barians and SAM were? _Wait a minute. SAM?!_

"Mizar! Stop!" I warned him. Both him and Sam stopped running. "Oh no… What is Sam doing here?" Jenny asked confused, as were Yuma and Shark. However, Kite and Astral refuse to say anything at the moment. While Orbital gave a suspicious look.

"Why are you doing this? Where are you taking Sam? Answer me! Are you going to do the same thing to him, like you Barians have done to Cyan months ago?! Placing him in a coma and used him to threaten us to return back to the ZEXAL World?! And what you all did to my classmates were despicable!" I demanded an answer.

Yuma, Astral and Shark looked confused. "To Cyan?" Astral questioned. "You mean that kid that used to be in Alesia's class? THEY did that, too?!" Shark was astounded by what was revealed. "Now it all made sense. They used the energies from the other students to build up a mega dome designed to gain enough power for them to use theirs in the real world. Since there is no such thing as the powers or magic in our world in this one, they needed to bring it here somehow." Kite realized this at the state of his horror.

The boy whom we assumed immediately as Alito smirked. Man, does he look exactly like how he was in ZEXAL world. And Girag was even scarier. Tall, bulky, and creepier too — _Wait!_ _They're the BARIANS!_

"And what is it to you, little princess?" He turned around mocking me, forcing Sam to do the same with his now injured arm. "Yes, as you guessed, it was us Barians who controlled that little pest. HE was quite the stubborn fool when we first met him in this pathetic world." As Mizar said this, he was glowing yellow all around him. Quickly changing to his animated form along the way, staring at me directly.

"…" I expressed uncomfortably with hardly any sound left. I can tell from the further end, my parents were freaking out. Guess they can fully and actually believe us now.

"It would make sense how the Barians somehow infiltrated the school posing as normal students. And taking on the aliases to cover their tracks so they wouldn't get noticed by us. Let alone by those who are familiar with the show. Quite clever. To think that our foes could be quite the adversary in stealth. They even knew what neighborhood and place the girls lived. Brainwashed Cyan, hurt him and placed him in a serious coma. While taking on his classes separately to spy on Alesia and Jenny. Possibly to try to kidnap had you both not been there to protect them. It seems like fate was on our side. Who would have known had you both not been there, what could have happened to them." Astral stated correctly.

Sam looked at me quite sad looking. He sighed, and also began changing his form. I gasped as did the rest, he revealed himself in Barian form. So I'm guessed that he is attempting to hide his true form as a human. _Sam, is a Barian too… How could I been so blind to notice it!_

"You know, Alesia. My Barian Emperor's have failed me more than I can possibly count. I think now would be the time for me to actually do something about it. Right in front of your dear parents." Dumon threatened. Now the boys gasped in shock. I moved forward a bit and narrowed my eyes at him. "Listen, _SAM_ , you can take a shot at me. But don't you dare lay a finger on my mom and dad, got it?!" I growled under my breath.

Dumon raised his brow, while Alito was getting a kick out it. "Whoa ho! Looks like we've touch a nerve there." He said smirked while eying up where mom and dad are located. Seemly plotting something along the way…

Yuma, Shark and Kite prepared themselves for when they have to get to dueling.

"Hold on Dumon! I will be to challenge Bennet." Yuri who we now found out is actually Mizar spoke. Jenny and I gasped in shock. As Shark growled in anger. "What?" Yuma questioned in deep shock. "I don't understand. Why duel Alesia?" Astral asked to himself. HE gasped as he began remembering a few details back before this whole mess happened. HE narrowed his eyes and looked at the situation evenly. "Of course…" Astral started, which got Yuma's attention.

"Huh?" He began while looking directly at Astral who he forgot is still human. "…it all makes sense now. Mizar is keeping his promise from when he was still challenging us to a duel, remember?"

Then it hit Yuma. And even Shark remembers this. "You mean to tell me that this guy is still going to go through with it?!" Shark bellowed in anger. "Alesia! NO! You'll get crushed out there! Possibly even die!"

I gasped hearing Sharks plea. _Could he be right?_ "I have no other choice right now, Shark. If I don't do this, I can lose my parents now."

Meanwhile, Jenny was remembering the talk she and he had after he caught her from running away again.

 _"_ _If there is any consolation, you can always have me as a shoulder to lean on. It must have really hurt for him to betray you like this." Shark tried with a small blush to the side._

FLASHBACK

 _Jenny smiled with a tear coming down. But looked to the ground._

 _"_ _Well, ah, thanks, but no thanks. No offense, but I think you're the last person I really need to be leaning on right now." She responded with such remorse in her voice that both of them can hear it cracking. Shark froze and frowned upon hearing her say that, as he remembered the day he confessed to Alesia his feelings for her. Was also the day Alesia also told him of her best friend's feelings for him. So by him rejecting her before this, it would only make sense why she would say that to him. Though he has to admit that it pretty much hurt him in the end. All he really wanted to do was to comfort her as a friend. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty because she constantly gets hurt._

FLASHBACK ENDED

"ENOUGH TALK! Let's get this over with, shall we, darling?" Mizar challenged. "With absolute pleasure, Mizar! I'll avenge Cyan and the students whom you've nearly killed!" I said with tears and determination. I will stand and I will fight to the end. He began to change into his Barian form with a bright blinding light. "GO! BARIAN BATTLE MORPH!" The duel disk is set on my arm, the duel gazer is read to calculate the duel and set the stage for all of the AR vision link to be played out. Everyone else got their gear on while Orbital rushed over to where mom and dad are and projected a huge lens for them to see for themselves. Even for the camera.

Normal POV

"What the?!" Julie asked in deep shock. Astonished. "Alesia…?" Walter breath out concerning for their daughter about to duel a Barian for the first time. "Sweetheart, do be careful."

 **AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

Mizar: 4000

Alesia: 4000

Mizar and Alesia drew their first hand. "Now let's duel!" They declared.

* * *

 **Yep! The Last chapter with homecoming, hope you all enjoyed reading this. It's very, very LONG. I can actually say that this is my longest. More than 40 pages! That's like close to an hour people if this was on TV. Literally… And I never planned this. I just kept on writing. I'm getting hit hard with the snow and the ice. And had a health scare with one of my dogs. So yeah… they're doing okay for the moment. But Chapter 50, can anybody believe it is soon to be up!**

 **In the meantime, Just send in your reviews everyone. I know that I said about doing the dedications to reviewers before. But that will have to saved for next chapter. And yes, I do read the reviews as soon as I can. Hope you're looking forward to the duel. Be there!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	50. Reverse the World

Yes, I'm back everybody! I had a very busy 4 months. And I know. WAY over due so…

Okay guys, you know the drill. Get your snacks, your favorite drinks, friends, whoEVER you invite to the party. You want something to write or listen to, do it. Because it may help you with something. Seriously… You get the picture. I know your awaiting this chapter for a long while. Sadly it's a bit short again, but it ties into the next chapter so it can blend in. Finally, something we can look forward to. Now prepare yourselves for the duel between Mizar and Alesia. The secrets of what Cyan knows and why he was targeted, Who is this 'she' Cassie writes in her diary, and what is the Infinite Time, or place? And other unanswered questions. Find out right now!

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction material that is NOT owned by the author. But to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, 4k media, and the like… the only things the author owns are the OC's, few locations you can't find on the map, made up cards and parts you aren't going to find in the show or the franchise. Original plot also belongs to their owners. Please don't ask about plot twist. Carry on.**

 **LAST TIME ON 'ACCESS THE DIMENSIONS'!** **:**

The events between the days Alesia, Jenny and the animated characters are told in many segments. It was discovered that many things have happened that the group now must put together, in order to return back home, and restore the universe as it should be. Two days before Homecoming, Alito is passed out in the apartment building the Barians are occupying, while they all try to help their comrade. However, Cara, has successfully infiltrated the building to confront them. But was left in great danger, until Yukito showed up and attacked the Barians with his power. Girag took the hit in order to protect the others. In retaliation to the assault, and finding out that Cara no longer has the power they are seeking, Mizar charges energy blasts that nearly killed the two heroes.

The next night, Alesia was speaking with her mom in hopes to cheer her up in a time of desperate need. But now, the tables are turned when Julie questions Alesia's plans for the future, regarding living her life here in the real world, or in ZEXAL world. While she tries hard to reassure her mom, it was revealed that Julie ended up with a piece of a torn page from Cassie's Diary. More clues ensue's when Dumon also has a piece of the page, as does Jenny receiving another one from her older sister unexpectedly in the mail. Alito regains consciousness and becomes up to date with the current events, as well as it was revealed he took a peek at Alesia's stolen memories. And it proved that this was why he suffering for 2 days from the beginning.

Shark tries to bond with Jenny's younger siblings, but fails. While Jenny and Alesia found out more regarding their classmate Cyan's demise all while visiting Astral on his last day. However now, Homecoming is right around the corner. But Alesia falls ill due to continuous stress. As she stays home she senses danger at her school. Her father, also working around the clock to stop the Barians, investigates the situation to help Alesia and Jenny. And homecoming has been stagnated by the Barians plans. Withe the gang all back together — Now a duel between Mizar and Alesia is about to be underway…

* * *

Chapter 50: Reverse the World S02-14

* * *

"Since you choose to challenge me last time, I think it's only fair that I let you go first. Since your about to lose pitifully, darling." Mizar stated. "Whatever, I can also take you out on my next turn." She stated on her own.

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

TURN 1

"I draw!" I drew my first card, and see that it's my favorite card. "First up, I summon my Constellar Algeidi!" The female cosmic soldier from the sky appeared on my field.

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"And with her special ability, once summoned, I can also special summon another level 4 Constellar monster from my hand. Come on out, Constellar Pollux!"

The 2nd heavy lifting Constellar monster appeared on the field. I can imagine how my dad is shocked. Mizar looked surprised.

 **1700 ATK/ 600 DEF**

Mizar realized what I planned to do, yet he nearly seemed fazed by it. "Great, Now she has two level 4 monsters on the field." He stated. "She's going to XYZ summon." Dumon made note as the others watched. I through my hand into the air. "Now I will overlay my level 4 Constellar Algeidi and Constellar Pollux." My two monsters turned into yellow lights and streamed up to the air. The overlay network was building, and the portal opened. "With them, I build the overly Network!" When the two streams entered inside, the overlay network bursted into a colorful explosion. "I XYZ summon! Arise, warrior of the cosmic stars. Constellar Praecepe!"

Praecepe emerged from it's golden light and revealed himself on the field.

 **2400 ATK / 800 DEF**

The Barians were surprised that I was able to bring out the XYZ monster at once on the first turn. But I have to let them know that I am quite serious. I can't just go ahead and let my guard down thinking that Mizar will allow me to win. He's brutal. Unlike Dumon, who prefers to fight only if he has to, he's more calculated and straight to the point. Sharp and swift… Just like Kite is. Just twice as much ruthless than what Kite used to be. He'd rather bribe you to quit than to crush you because he likes it. Vector on the other hand is another. Alito is too competitive like Yuma is. Girag can be a bit subtle until he knows what strategy to take you down. But his cards are indeed tough. And that should not be taken lightly.

"I now set two cards face down and end my turn!" I declared as two cards are set face down. "Make sure you don't trip along the way Mizar, wouldn't want your hair to fall off!" I snared in anger. All of what they did to Cyan, those students and these innocent people has to stop.

TURN 2

"You'll regret that remark, princess! Now prepare yourself, I draw!" Mizar draws his 6th card. He looks at it. And he wasted no time in knowing what to do. I know I really shouldn't be thinking this, but please let me not embarrass myself in front of my parents. "I will start by special summoning my 'Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon' from my hand!"

A large white shield twisted around in a circle before revealing itself to be a purple dragon having them as scales. It growled before he got into attack position.

 **1400 ATK / 1200 DEF**

Worry was filled in my eyes as I began to realized that I played right into his strategy from the very beginning. "What? Special summon?!" I asked in shock. Kite widened his eyes as he knew what was going to happen, and the major mistake I made when bringing out my Praecepe. "That's, right! I can do so whenever my opponent already have an XYZ monster on the field. And since you do, my Radius can be special summoned onto the field. And his special ability allows him to double his level. Making him a Level 8 monster instead…"

**** — ********

"And now, with Radius on my field, I am allowed to special summon my 'Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon' from my hand whenever I control a level 8 monster!" He said as once again, another monster of his comes out to join the other. This time, it was a long purple colored dragon in a shape of an insect. "Tsk!" I said under my breath.

 **800 ATK / 800 DEF**

"You're not the only one who deals with the celestial, Alesia. Yet you think you still could have an upper hand on me? Quite the contrary, my dear—You still have a long way to go if you expect to become a professional at dueling. And now I will overlay my level 8 Parsec and level 8 Radius! " I narrowed my eyes. I was already trying to stay come. When he went ahead and XYZ summoned 'Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon', it was only a matter of time. "Now feast your eyes on the monster that will be your demise!" Tachyon roared with it's three heads. The road so strong that the cars from outside began blaring with its alarm horns constantly. It was then I figured it all out. This must have been what had happened to Cyan. He was in a duel, and utterly lost…

 **3000 ATK / 2500 DEF**

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Julie looked on nearly wanting to scream and Walter began holding on to her to help her remain calm. "So that is what this thing looks like in real life…" Julie expressed. "Not quite, it's more like a replacement for it's ability to stay within this space. According to a few colleagues of mine that handled Cara's case. This situation that she dealt with is the same situation that is happening here. In the city of New York, there were 0 visibility at that time. No word of fog, or rain, not even snow. But it was near summer, so it would have been impossible for that to ever happen. Yet, this same thing happened perfectly. As if it were yesterday. And right now, our daughter has to be the one to finish this task. But… she is not alone." Walter declared…

* * *

Alesia's POV

* * *

Mizar laughed like he was mad. He really thought that he had it all down packed like never before. Good thing that I've been studying up on some new techniques. Astral noticed something. "Alesia, you must be careful! Regardless of what you remember, he can activate his Tachyon Dragon's special ability the moment you plan to activate yours." Yuma, Shark and Kite remembered this like before they were brought to our world. When Mizar beat the snot out of Yuma, hurting Astral in the process and for Kite to take over. Remembering what had happened to them was almost starting to get to me. But I couldn't allow something like that to happen again. I promised.

Mizar chuckled. "Already your monster is no match for my Galaxy-Eyes! But I would be honored to destroy it for you! Now! Tachyon Dragon! Attack Alesia's Constellar Praecepe with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Everyone in the team gasped but me. And he did exactly what I was hoping he would do. Attack my Praecepe. Now, here goes… "Not so fast Mizar! I activate Praecepe's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, once per turn, Praecepe gain's 1000 attack points during the battle step only!"

Praecepe: **2400 — 3400 ATK**

"I see… Then I will counter that ability by me also activating Tachyon Dragon's special ability! By discarding one overlay unit, I can negate that effect of that monster, and his attack points returns back to its original number! Go Tachyon Transmigration!" 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon halted his attack midway before retransforming itself back to its foment state to preform the effect. The blurring rainbow flashing lights was nearly blinding me and everybody around it. But I wasn't at all a little bit worried. Mizar again was enjoying this. "By doing what you did Alesia, you wasted that good overlay unit for nothing!" Mizar gloated. "Hope you aren't too upset! But I would be happy to give you another present. Your Monster's destruction!" Praecepe cried out in pain as he was losing his attack power.

Praecepe: **3400 ATK — 2400 ATK**

Astral panicked as did Yuma. "Oh no!" Yuma shouted. "He's doing the exact same thing he did to Yuma!" Astral commented. "This is getting bad already! I just know it, Astral!" Yuma worriedly cried out while covering his face. But this was starting to annoy Shark. "Hey! Will you just zip it already? Alesia is going to pull through this! Just you guys wait, You'll see!"

Kite narrowed his eyes. "Let's just hope so, Shark. Let's just hope so…" Kite replied.

"Keep boasting like that Mizar, it will be your downfall." I stated before I was going to make my next move. Mizar looked a bit unnerved at my remarks, surprised that I had the audacity to talk back at a time like this. BUT… Knowing what his Tachyon Dragon's special ability is, I came quite prepared! "Matter of fact, why not just reveal it to you right now! Activate Counter Trap Card!" I called out. Mizar was stumped when I revealed what it was. "Broken Line!" I called out as it activated. Girag paled at this.

Jenny raised her eye brow. "Wait a minute. I had no idea that she had that card." Jenny stated to herself. Alito sucked his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't believe what I had pulled off. "That can't be right. Broken Line?! How!?" Mizar shouted. "It was simple, really. When you chose to special summon your Tachyon Dragon onto the field, I already awaited for you to do so since you practically did it last time. Now that you summoned him within the same line as where I set it, I was allowed to activate it as well."

Mizar raised a brow. "So it had two conditions to follow?!" he questioned confused.

"Correct. And it was the perfect match." Mizar felt so stupid of falling for something that he could have avoided. He looked down at where he placed his card at with mine. "When you used your overlay unit, the conditions were already set, you see. Now I can get rid of your Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon." Mizar narrowed his eyes at my statement. "And how in the world are you going to succeed in doing that?" He challenged sharply. "Pay attention." He pulled shocked by my order. "How do you think I'm going to do that? By negating your effect you did on my Constellar Praecepe by using my Broken Line Trap card already in place on my field [he gasped]. So that way, my Praecepe's attack points can go back to the way it was before you used your Tachyon Transmigration. And once finished, it will destroy your Tachyon Dragon for good!"

Praecepe: **2400 — 3400 ATK**

Mizar's face scrunched up in anger. "BUT THAT CANNOT BE!" he yelled.

"SOOOOO sorry Mizar, but it so IS! Your dragon is gonna go bye-bye!" I boasted to his face as the trap card destroyed his Galaxy-Eyes by blowing him up to pixelated pieces. And Mizar's eyes twitched as he gaped in astonishment. Had he not gripped his cards right, I would say that almost could have dropped them. It hasn't even been the 3rd turn, and already she had him on the ropes so far.

"Oh my word…" Julie breathe out. "Now that is what you call a strategy. And I don't even know how you even play the game." Walter said with a smile. Then a phone call came in on Walter's cellphone. Orbital was giving Alesia a happy cheer even though he didn't pay attention to what was happening with Julie and Walter. Julie hears the phone ring as well. Shocked that he would even consider answering at a time like this. "Walter, what in the world are you doing?!"

Walter frowned. "About to answer my phone. It's Taylor and Thomas. It's important." He picked it up despite the protest Julie had made. "Hello, talk to me."

There were some static on the line. "…Walter? Are you there? Can you here us, Walter?" It was Taylor. "Yes, Taylor — Please, Tell Me that you have some good news?" He hoped. He then placed her on speaker phone so that everyone can hear. "Actually more bad news than good news…"

Walter narrowed his eyes before Orbital turned around to see what was happening with Mr. Bennet and Ms. Hernandez.

* * *

Alesia POV

* * *

"How… HOW in the world did you come up with THAT?! You destroyed my Tachyon Dragon!" Mizar growled loudly clearly showing his anger and displeasure. He looked back on his empty field to see what he had in his remaining hand. _Just what in the world was I thinking?! She is the 2nd person besides Kite to defeat my Galaxy-Eyes, but without laying a scratch! I could have had set two trap cards lying in wait for her, before I ever thought about bringing out my Tachyon Dragon onto the field to take on her Constellar Praecepe. But now that idea is gone, there may not be any other choice, and this girl is really starting to annoy me._ Mizar voiced in his head.

He growled again, clearly embarrassed and annoyed that I did what I did. I couldn't help but be so proud of myself. My strategy worked. "YEAH! That was some great thinking out there, Alesia! You took down his most precious dragon with just one card! And it was only a Number!" Shark praised with a big small.

"But that can't be right. Only a Number card can be defeated by another Number!" Girag argued. "True Girag. But, who ever said that those rules apply here? In this world?" Dumon said with a dark undertone to his voice. Girag and Alito paled in comparison to what the later did before. "Oh shit…" Alito cursed, much to the shock to the other Barians. "Alito, clean up your language." Dumon said disturbed by the sudden change in behavior. "And now, she may have the home field advantage…"

Mizar finally came back to his senses from that last maneuver. "Fine! I place two cards faced down and end my turn!" He said quickly. Finally passing the next turn to me.

Astral widened his eyes. "He's practically defenseless…" He noted. "Yeah, but he has two face down's on his side of the field. Let's just hope that those cards are nothing more than a ploy to get Alesia to back off from attacking." Jenny wanted to point out. "True. But let's not forget, her not attacking may actually save her some time before he comes up with another strategy to defeat her with. And we obviously don't need any of that happening." Astral concluded as well. However, Jenny didn't know how to counter that since logically it would make sense.

"Yeah, but if she doesn't attack, she could miss her only shot in taking out some of his life points. Wouldn't it be better if she did attack him, while he's wide open?" Yuma innocently asked. "Wrong, Yuma. Open your eyes. His field has two cards face down. That means it could be either a trap card or a continuous spell card. Either way you look at it, Alesia herself is a bit tight right now. It's a matter of having patience and not rushing to an enviable end." Kite observed. Shark nodded. "I agree…"

Yuma frowned and Astral looked on determinedly. "To attack or not to attack? That is the question. Quite and interesting duel in less than 3 turns.

TURN 3

I began to draw out my next card. "My turn, Draw!" I drew my other card that was useful, so now I began to look at what I have. _All right, so far, I have three cards in my hand._ And I take a quick look on my duel disk to assess the situation. _And Mizar has two cards in his hand. Plus the two facedown's he placed in last turn. If I have to guess, I would say that it would be two trap cards he's got underneath. One that was supposed to protect his Tachyon Dragon. And the other power up his Tachyon Dragon's defenses, as well as protect it from destruction._ But I shouldn't have to worry about his card's. There is nothing so far that he can do.

"I summon my Constellar Leonis, in Attack mode!" I declared while bringing out my beast like monster onto the field. The blue maned soldier with his blue saber attached to his right arm appeared.

 **1000 ATK / 1800 DEF**

Mizar looked a bit baffled when he saw him. _That makes no sense. Why summon a monster with that many defense points, when it would have done her better justice to have him in defense position? Unless…she is planning something else?!_

"Then I will activate his special ability. Once per turn, I can summon another Constellar monster from my hand." I picked up my card and revealed it to him. "I play Constellar Sheratan!"

From the silver light, the short knight also clade in sliver showed up and posed, ready for battle, next to Leonis.

 **700 ATK / 1900 DEF**

"Isn't that something? Two level 3 monsters already. Which means she is going to XYZ summon all over again." Dumon made note as Girag and Alito was intrigued with the duel so far. "Now I overlay my level 3 Constellar Sheratan and my level 3 Constellar Leonis!"

Once again my two monsters are building the overlay network. The burst of light appeared and revealed the XYZ monster I plan to bring out. "Now I XYZ summon, Constellar Hyades!"

Now this time a twin-bladed monster showed up in it's place and stayed next to Constellar Praecepe on the field.

 **1900 ATK / 1100 DEF**

"This isn't good. At this rate Mizar is going to lose the duel so quickly." Dumon stated the obvious which the other two didn't want to admit.

"Two XYZ monsters in one shot." Astral stated.

"Now I will attack you with both of my monsters!" I declared, with Mizar about the prepare himself for impact. "But first I will activate Praecepe's special ability! By discarding his last overlay unit, he can once per turn increase the attack points of one Constellar monster by 1000 points! And choose to give it to Constellar Hyades!"

Hyades: **1900 — 2900 ATK**

Mizar got hit pretty badly from both attacks. And while the duel was extremely short, this should be the very last time he ever thought about messing with my world AGAIN.

Mizar: 4000 — 0

I just couldn't believe it, like the rest of my friends couldn't. I won…? Just like that?

Mizar hit the ground pretty hard, and reverted back to his human form just like how he were as 'Yuri'. His body was steaming from the blast and the AR vision link disengaged immediately, stating that I was the winner. Everyone wanted to come up to me and celebrate, however, something wasn't right. Mizar began…laughing?

My mother and father came down along with Orbital to see what the situation was. And while I didn't have the time to scold them for putting themselves in the danger zone like that. Mom started to shiver. "Why do they always have to make them so evil?" She asked nobody in particular.

"Perhaps somebody in the continuity department screwed up." Jenny deadpanned. He suddenly glowed a blinding light and the ground all of a sudden shook. "What the hell is going on now!" Jenny shouted. "Everybody, we have to get out of this space, now!" My dad called out. I shook my head. "NO! You and mom have to go out. We have to stay!"

Everyone gasped. "What…?" Mom spoke out. "Are you saying that this thing is…?" Dad began. "Yes… Alesia is right. This thing is a portal created by using the energy of the kids born in this world. It must lead to the ZEXAL World." Kite stated. Mom widened her eyes. "Their energies?"

"There is no time to explain, get out!" I yelled begging them to leave. Mom and Dad suddenly gave me one last hug on their own together. Holding on to me tightly, Jenny smiled as our friends only looked somewhat confused, but accepted the scene before them. "Take care…" Mom whispered. I gave a small smile. Feeling myself trembling, I began to shed a tear. "…you two. Take care of each other."

The earthquake stopped before Orbital quickly separated us from my parents and lead them out of the way as fast as he could. "Orbital!" I called out. Worried that he wouldn't make it in time. "Don't worry about Orbital. We gotta move fast! This portal isn't going to hold up for much longer!" Kite ordered as he grabbed onto my wrist. Shark seemed a bit irked by this gesture. "But isn't anybody else not concerned about that easy win back there!?" I asked now even more worried about the situation.

"Forget about it! We'll worry about all of that as soon as we get back to Heartland City! Now move it!" Shark said desperately pulling me out from Kite's grip and shoving me into the portal screaming!

After I had blacked out, I felt myself being in a dark void. Small bits of lighting was in the distance. When I awoke I see the rest of my friends all waking up from their slumber as well. With the Barians no where to be seen.

"Ugh…where am I?" Shark asked in a daze. "Agh…who KNOWS — I just want to use the bathroom." Yuma spoke out. "Ew, no, Yuma — why can't you just keep that comment to yourself?" Jenny said with a disgusted look on her face, scrunching it up to show her displeasure in hearing that. "Seriously now, Yuma… Now is not the time…" Astral scolded.

Yuma began yawning. "Oh Come on, Astral — We've been drifting up in here for a while now."

"Then you shouldn't have been drinking all of that punch while you were at the party earlier… Ah…!" Astral stopped as he forgotten to not speak of what happened at the homecoming dance. He didn't want to remind Yuma of his experiences with heartbreak. Especially since Yuma wasn't ready for all of that yet. And when he saw Yuma's change in character, he frowned. Knowing that what he did was a terrible thing.

"…I'm sorry, Yuma…" Astral whispered.

"Don't. Astral, you don't need to apologize. I can handle it now. Really…" As Yuma had said that I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for the pain that he was feeling. From what we all was feeling. Orbital caught up to us in the drifting space and tried to analyze where we are. "Orbital, Do you have any readings out on this place yet?" Kite asked. Orbital began to nod his head. "Y-Y-Yes Master K-Kite! It w-w-would appear that w-we A-re in some t-type of subspace between the dimensions of t-the R-R-Real World and our dimension. I am g-gathering information and tracking t-them as we speak!" Kite nodded. "Good — Keep at it then, I want to be home before dinner time."

* * *

Heartland Hospital

* * *

"AGH!" You can hear Yuma screaming from the ICU getting hammered down by nurses who's trying to get his blood sample. They couldn't do anything to him before, because they were so busy trying to treat his injuries along with Shark's. They were saying how both of them got off pretty lucky with that fall. It would have killed them if they didn't land a certain way. Shark would have been far worse off the way he landed also. The scrapes and cuts that they've endured from it was enough to bruise them.

Jenny winced every chance she got when she heard Yuma's continuous screams from being in pain. Shark was doing his best to hold it all in as well. She came over to me in deep worry. "Alesia, were in serious trouble now, are we?" She asked me nervously. I frowned at her and closed my eyes, trying not to think about it. Jenny breathed heavily before letting go. When I opened my eyes, all I did was take a seat near the ICU. "I don't know, Jenny. I really don't know. All I know is that I screwed up big time. I wished that I was more careful with my choices. While I'm being reckless and ignorant at the very same time. I should have done better than this. But no, I went on ahead and went with my heart instead of my brain! And now…now Yuma and Shark are suffering because of this."

I said before continuing. Jenny still listening in to what I have to say. "I know that everybody is saying that there isn't anything that I had to be sorry for, and how Yuma have already said that he was glad that I went ahead and saved Tori from Mizar's attack. But still and all, it wasn't my right to do so. I hate feeling sorry for myself, but I still do. Can't even change even when I try!" I got up and walked out of the area.

"Alesia! Wait a minute!" Jenny called out to me, but I left feeling like crap as usual. I decided that I needed some time alone.

A few Hours later…

"I knew that this was going to be a drag!" Shark said nearly pissed off with the situation. "I mean, seriously. Is this what I get for telling Alesia that she was NOT at fault for all of this? Damn! Where's my MP3 player…?" He started as he was looking around for it. Yuma raised his eyebrows. "How did you get one?" Yuma asked curious about it. Shark finally got it and placed the earphones in his ears. "Ever since Jenny's brother said that he didn't want it anymore. They came out with the new version of the same brand."

He finally turned it on and played the music that was supposed to come next. Suddenly you can hear spanish music playing as he was reading a book. Yuma gaped as he hears the blaring noise coming from the earphones. "Since when did you know Spanish?"

Shark never said anything as he realized that Shark had it on high. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with hearing aids before he's even 30." Yuma said lastly as he turned over to the opposite side and fell out to sleep.

A few days later…

* * *

Tsukumo Residence

* * *

"…So you think that that duel was…" Yuma started. "It was a set up. They tried to get me away from you guys, so that they can steal the power of Eternia from me. I'm still shocked that I was able to get away from Mizar in time." I said nearly drained from my energy. I was called in to be checked up too, but I hated the idea of needing to be seen at the hospital when I really didn't need to. And on top of that. I think that the plot have been changed again drastically too. I'm getting sick and tired of all of this.

Kari looked at us after she was very bothered about something. "What really scares me is what the heck is happening around here." She made her concerns known. Yuma went to look at his older red head sister. "What are you saying, Kari?" He asked. "I mean, Yuma, is why in the world is all of this happening now? We had some on and off activity going on during the time at the World Duel Carnival. And we haven't had any issues ever since then." Then she pointed her index finger upwards explaining further of the problem. There is also the fact that we had an earthquake, and such in the real world. Which also means that there is a correlation between ours and theirs. Why? What is the link in all of this other than the Barians being responsible?

Further thinking about the situation, I remember about the woman in white that Cassie wrote in her diary entry. And the 'Infinite Time' thing going on as well…

"Well, the one thing that we all don't need to do, is panic." Grandma said calmly. We looked at her as she came into the living room. "Do we REALLY not need to panic?" Jenny said as she came out of the bathroom from upstairs and also came in to join us. "I mean, we went through a lot of hell trying to get ourselves back here, you know? And besides, the fact that the Barians and Yuma, Astral, Kite, Orbital and Shark was able to come with us to the real world is quite disturbing."

Kari looked to Jenny. "Exactly, That is what really worries me. The fact that we as characters of your TV show is able to enter into the real world, is so unclear. And it's quite dangerous." She said remembering everything that they've experienced. "If you guys never would have came back, who knows what could have happened to us all."

All of us remained silent thinking about our own conclusions with everything Kari said. It was true. Which was exactly why I had told everybody that we had get back as soon as possible.

* * *

The Boiler Storage Room

* * *

Alito blinked suddenly and gasped as he realized that something strange has happened. It was then that he remembered that he was in the real world with the other Barian Emperors looking for Alesia, Yuma and the others who also went there. He was assigned to find her and capture her. They couldn't be at the school anymore. So they had to be somewhere else. They are listening in to Scarlett Starling singing 'Take a Chance'.

"Hard to believe that this is the theme song to this retchet place…" Girag said bitterly. "And can you believe this? Mizar has been putting us down ever since he showed up here." He looked very sad and upset at what they were told. "He says that 'if we fail again, we're through'."No Girag looked towards Alito. "What are we're going to do Alito?"

"The answer is simple…we're going to have to succeed. So I'm going to challenge Astral and Yuma Tsukumo!" He said confidently pointing his thumb towards himself.

Girag stood up in disbelief. "Challenging them one on one? You have got to be kidding me Alito. Are you crazy?! You know what is at stake here!"

Alito narrowed his eyes at his friend's protest. "I DO KNOW! And it's because I know is why I have to do this Girag. Ever since I have tried to save Alesia's memory, I've been feeling like I'm meant to do more than just do lackey work. It's about time that I make a difference as a Barian!"

Girag widened his eyes. "You don't mean that you're going to go back and take her memories again? Do you understand that you're putting your life in danger?" He argued.

Alito rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid Girag. Doing so would possibly kill the girl. I'm not that ruthless unlike Mizar, who doesn't care. And besides, I welcome the danger. I'm going to prove that I can out duel both of them." He spoke confidently once more. Girag, strong in his resolve to convince Alito that what he is doing is a mistake finally spoke up.

"I won't let you do it. I won't let you throw your life away."

Alito eyed him and showed that he wasn't listening. He walked out and closed the door behind him. He got up on one of the towers and smiled at the sun in the distance. He was now even more determined to do whatever it takes to beat Yuma and Astral, so that there isn't anything they can do stop them from taking Alesia and enhance their chance of changing their fate. "That fool…" Girag said before he smashed the television set with his foot. "If he screws this up, he's going to wish that he never started down this path."

* * *

Heartland High School

* * *

Eri and the rest of the class of the 10th graders started to huddle to their classes after they finished putting away their excess luggage into their lockers. Jenny and Alesia however were running very late to school. "Man why the hell did I listen to you about us not having to get to school about 10 minutes early, Jenny!"

"When did I ever said that we didn't have to get to school 10 minute's early?!" Jenny yelled back. But now we finally zoomed pass the gate and stumbled to the steps. Completely out of breath… "This is what I get for believing in unreliable source…ugh!" I complained to myself.

We hear some evil chuckles in the background and immediately froze when he caught ourselves being surrounded by the students of Heartland Academy. Who let them sneak in here during morning hours?

"Ah, you mind telling us what is it that you boys want? I'm certain that it isn't for autographs." Jenny stated. "No…" One of them said in smirk. "BUT, we have come here to capture you!" Another boasted and pointed between the two of us. I sighed and finally got my dueling gear out. "Well, then lets just hop to it! Trigonometry 102B had started and I don't want to get an F!" I yelled.

"LET'S DUEL!" We all said.

* * *

 **A few MOMENTS LATER…**

* * *

Jenny ran for her life after I helped her defeat a few duelist from Yuma's school. And then suddenly, some type of vision showed up in my mind. I gasped loudly, before I had tripped and tumbled head first to the ground. Rolling down the hill I never had a chance to scream while increasing speed. Jenny finally slowed down and widen her eyes as she saw me continue to roll down the hill. "Alesia! Hold on! I'm coming!" Too late!

I crashed into the sidewalk boarding the park and the ocean. I think I scraped myself. But now I can hardly move! I hear Jenny rushing up to me and quickly grabbed me tightly. I hissed in pain as she continued yo pull me up.

"Agh! Jen!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I get it that your in pain, but we got to get out of here first. Those students are going to find us!" She anxiously spoke. I nodded in agreement as she finally got me up, and rushes us out of sight. I told her to head towards the left heading out of the park. She was confused as to why she wanted us to go that way. When I explained to her about my vision, she was shocked.

"Since when did you get a vision?" She questioned. "I don't necessarily think that it was a vision, but was a piece of my memory from when I watched the show." I answered her while she was still perplexed.

As we started heading towards the storage containers at the Docks, we started hearing the cries from Yuma up ahead. "DANG IT! We got to do something!" Jenny whispered in my ear with her hot breath. " tell me something that I don't know. Seems like we're going to have no choice but to challenge someone to a duel." I claimed.

Jenny hides us between the containers so that nobody will be able to spot us. "Why do I get the Strange initiative feeling that this whole entire thing was a setup from the very beginning?" Jenny guessed.

"Because you may actually be right about this. And there is no doubt that the Barians are the ones that are responsible for all of us getting chased by Yuma's schoolmates." I said.

However, we can see that Shark and Rio are trying to clean up the trash. Bit Yuma is also caught by Ray. And he isn't looking like his normal self either. "Oh crap! We got to help them." Jenny's about to go on head until I had to stop her in her tracks.

"Jenny, no!" I warned her. "What do you mean, 'no'? We had to put an end to this before Yuma and the others getting hurt." Jenny protested. " I know exactly how you feel Jenny, but don't you happen to remember what I did the last time when I chose to go that route?"

The flashbacks of me seeing what Mizar did with that energy ball coming towards Tori, was still fresh in my mind. The aching pain I felt when it hit me. And the burning Sensational aftereffects were to touch my skin. It was not a pain I wanted to remember.

Jenny frowned and then had a look of her thinking about it. "Please, Jenny…" I begged her. She wanted to fight my decision. I can tell. But she sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win. We won't do anything." Suddenly we hear somebody familiar speak. " Well, well, well, of it ain't the Eternia holders hiding out from getting caught." We paled as we heard Girag voice above us gloating at our expense. "Ah oh." I said unexpectedly. Jenny froze even though she wanted to come up with a come back at the big bloke. We wants to run, but was cornered by the same students.

"Girag, stay out of this!" Alito' s voice now ranged in our ears. He demanded that he leaves us alone. "WHAT?! What the hell is wrong with you, Alito!" Girag judged his actions as of late. And it was gaining the attention of our friends. Astral noticed us. "Jenny! Alesia! What on earth are you two doing here?"

"Trying to get away from the kids from Yuma's school. At least now we know who was behind this." Jenny spewed of her mouth. I wanted to pinch her real hard for that last comment. But she covered her mouth instead.

Shark and Rio frowned. "What do you mean by that? Didn't you two already knew all of this before hand?" Shark questioned suspiciously. "Yeah, and I was certain that being from the real world would give us the advantage of knowing the future. And how to beat the Barians." Rio chimed in. I wasn't sure about how to answer all of that. So I kept silent.

"But Alito!" Girag begged. "Enough! I'm going to defeat Yuma and Astral by my own way. And capture Alesia for Barian World fair and square. I'm tired of cheating and bending the rules! It's about time we do this thing with honor! Unlike what that coward, Mizar, did!"

I widened my eyes at the last sentence Alito spoke. So I began questioning him. " What are you scheming, Alito? And what did you mean, by calling Mizar a coward?"

Alito eyes me from behind before he chuckled. " You mean you haven't figure it out by now that this whole entire thing was a decoy? I mean, he was the one who had stole…"

"ALITO!" Girag warned furiously. Alito silenced pointedly before again eying me and then closed his eyes with an attitude. "Anyways, its none of your business now that that's over. However, don't think for a solid minute that just because I'm helping you for now, that I'm going to let you go freely, Alesia. Once I settle the score with Yuma and Astral, I'm coming after YOU."

Rio and Tori gasped. "WHAT? Are you trying to challenge her to a duel like that guy Mizar did?"

Alito puffed up and tried to gold in his laughter. "Ptff. Yeah, right! I don't have that desire to beat up on girls unlike sick Mizar. I have my dignity. I will only duel her if she consented. I'm not the type unless I have to. She is a prize to the Barian World, not an enemy. Unlike the rest of you."

"Watch it, Alito. Your going way too far. And to effortlessly disrespect Mizar, one of our comrades like that. You really have changed." Girag warned.

Alito narrowed his eyes. "I don't need you to tell me what to do! Now get out of here! And don't show up until I have defeated Yuma and Astral. And have Alesia in my arms ready to be taken to Barian world!" I pulled back some at the shock and embarrassing comment he spoke about me like that. I felt a slight heat raise up in my cheeks.

Girag looked shocked, sad, betrayed and angry at his best friend. To choose his own path and way that isn't of the Barians values. To pick aside teamwork for independence. To be independently selfish. He closed his eyes on frustration and vanishes into many light particles.

Everybody but Jenny's and I looked surprised that the other Barian would just…left. "Wow, talk about drama." Jenny randomly spoke.

Alito huffed. "Girl, you haven't seen any kind of drama yet. After I'm done mopping the floor with all of you, your going to wish you were still back home. And Yuma, Astral, I hope you two are ready for a rematch. Because unlike last time, I will take my dueling a lot more seriously. This time, it's for keeps."

"You aren't serious about this, right Yuma?" Shark questioned his buddy. "I can't deny a challenge Shark. A duel is a duel." Astral frowned. "And there is no point in avoiding this, since we would have to duel him sooner or later. Trying to escape from him is impossible." I made it clear that in the future shall anything would happen to me, that Jenny will have to be the one to receive all of the power of Eternia I had into her. Which could also mean that I could die like Cassie did. I don't want to fail and lose my friends and my home. There is no reviving me. But, I also remembered of Jenny protesting against it when we talked about it in or talk at the hospital. And my promise to mom would be broken.

My vision changing to complete darkness, as I stood in the middle of it. I was the only light in this place. Holding onto a large mirror in my left hand as it was slightly held, I suddenly felt the urge to drop it as my body felt stiff. Couldn't move from the fear of the thought of me having to sacrifice my life for this.

"Okay, Alito!" I sudden it hear Yuma say, waking me out of what I was in. "We'll duel you! And we will not lose to you or hand over Alesia to you." He challenged. Yet I was getting a bad feeling about this all over again. "Hold it! That last duel between me and Mizar." I began. Everyone around me was completely confused about where this was going. Alito looked at me a bit annoyed for interrupting. "What about that duel?" He questioned. "Why didn't he fight back? I know that he had much stronger cards than before! It shouldn't of ended that quickly! He never bothered to take me seriously, did he?" I accused.

Shark, Yuma and Astral eyed me carefully. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing Alesia?" Shark warned. "Well?" I continued to push the issue. Alito shrugged. "How should I know?"

"I call BS. He knows, he just doesn't want to say it, is all." Jenny believed. I nodded in agreement. Now Yuma and Astral wonders as well. "You know, now that you mentioned it. It was far too short for it to even consider a real duel. And no offense, Alesia, your good, but sometimes your good skills aren't enough." Shark pointed out. "Shark! How dare you!" Jenny shouted, which caused him to flinch. "It's okay, Jenny. He's only speaking his mind. He has a point. That's the whole reason why I'm questioning Alito." I said looking back at the now confirmed Barian.

"Why ask me? You should be asking Mizar himself. He's the one who decided to agree to duel you last time. It wasn't me. I'm responsible for my own battles. But if Mizar chose to cower down and hand over the duel to you, like that, then that was entirely on him. Our goal was to capture you and that was it! Perhaps you need to stop making it out as if you weren't good enough to defeat him. After all, it was you who chose to use your trap card!" Alito pointed at me, now accusing me of using that card 'Broken Line'. I admit that it was strong. But I never knew that it was going to be successful.

Shark sighed. "He has a point. I never anticipated that you were going to use that card, either. Were you really doubting you're dueling skills this entire time?" He wondered. I embarrassingly looked away. _Guess I got my answer…_ he said in his head. We all decided to follow Alito to a spot that can give Yuma, Astral and him some privacy and space. However, I was very concerned being around Ray for some reason. He was giving me the creeps!

* * *

 **At a different location…**

* * *

"Enough of this! It's time we duel, Yuma and Astral!" Alito spoke. "Fine, Alito! Get set to get decked cuz it's time to feel the flow!" Yuma declared while preparing to duel. Alito had done the same, and all of us decided to stand back because he used a Barian Sphere Field to power himself up in his Barian form, since he can't retain much power in his human form. "I can't believe that this may be going like how it was in the show…" I whispered. Jenny caught on to what I said. "Alesia…is your memories still hazy?" She whispered as well. "Yes… And I don't know if and when I will get them back. I don't understand what happened to them. Plus, if what Alito said is true about me using a strong card, then that can only mean one thing. I'm going to have to step it up with my dueling."

Both Alito and Yuma started their duel and I have yet wondered what turn of events will soon happen as Jenny and I continue our adventure here in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.

The next chapter will pick up directly from this last scene. Thank you everybody for being extremely patient with me. There is a lot going on and I'm trying to balance everything else out. But don't fret. I suspect that we only have a few chapters left of the story that might shock everybody.

* * *

 **In the Real World**

* * *

Walter and Julie had finally told the Spencer's that Jenny and the others have left with Alesia. They explained that there was a major problem during Homecoming Dance, and that most of the students made it out all right. They happened to have this brought up on the news for a breaking news report. However, they couldn't get the full story due to the fact that Walter's connections have finally pulled through. But now it was a matter of what to do with the ones who were directly involved.

"We lost our daughter again to that world…" Greg has spoken since Anna was busy getting the kids to bed. "Those people do not have a shadow!" Grandma Yulia had interrupted. Her yelling in a stern voice and her confident stance showed that she was meaning business this time around for Walter and Julie to see. "This is what happens when one chooses to get far too deep into things they shouldn't. Now the girls have gone along with them. This will only bring nothing but disaster!"

Greg frowned now. "Yulia, you have to be tired by now. You haven't been to bed since yesterday." Yulia narrowed her eyes at him as she slowly walked towards him. "Nonsense! I'm just fine!" She protested. "Yeah, seems like your English is just fine too…" Walter muttered in a condescending tone, leaving Julie to fling her left hand on his arm. "I heard that! This is all your fault, Walter! You shouldn't have never brought that child into your home. And now because of that choice, things have gotten grievous around here. And soon it will spread."

"How did you know about all of this, Yulia?" Julie now asked in deep shock. Yulia's lips tightened. "You just don't get it, any of you. Me knowing all about the situation is entire irrelevant now. That girl Cassie was different. I knew that ever since Little Jennifer became friends with your Alesia. There was signs that she nearly wasn't human, and yet still is. I don't know much about all of your secrets. But what I do know, is that this is becoming to be a grave problem. Just like that lady has spoken about."

Anna came downstairs after hearing the commotion. Greg knew that this was going to worry his wife now. "Mother, you still haven't really explained about their friends." Julie looked over to Anna. "Truth?" Anna nodded. "Yes, the truth about the characters that have shown up in our world. My mother has said that Reginald or Shark, Yuma, Astral, Orbital and Kite are not fully human. And therefore they cannot create a shadow from light reflections."

Everybody around them were deathly silent. "That…that cannot be true!" Julie spoke up in defense. "If they cannot create a shadow…"

"Then they do not truly exist…" Walter concluded. "Exactly…that is why Jenny and Alesia MUST be returned back here to the real world and their true reality at once! They cannot be in a world longer than what cannot even be their reality. I knew of this many years ago before Jenny was even born. I met a woman who had to be at least 21 years of age. Yet she was so youthful, I couldn't even believe of what she actually told me her age! She has told me that she has been traveling far and wide for new experiences, since she felt always trapped where she came from. This was back when I made that trip to England after Simone died."

"Simone?" Walter asked confusingly. "Yulia's ex husband at the time before they had got together and remarried before he died. His son from his marriage became a Pastor at a church in Nashville, remember?" Anna now looked at her husband, who nodded now in remembrance of the kid. "Oh yeah, he came to our wedding when he was still studying at the time. But what does this woman have to do with Alesia and Jenny?"

"Pay attention, I am getting there. She has said that many years from then, there would be a class between darkness and light, and the dimensions will somehow resonate with one another. And that somebody I knew will either save it or destroy it. But it will not happen right away, for something else must happen before that time. But when it does come, do not forget that it is not the true reality, and all must come to past before everything can be fully restored. But many sacrifices must be made in order to maintain balance." Yulia finally ended. "So that would mean…" Julie started. "That what is happening now would cause time to be reset or something. Similar to what had happened many years ago!" Walter got up and looked towards the older woman. "Yulia, please tell us. This woman — does this woman have a name!"

Julie smiled. "Of course, if we find out who she really us, we can find a way to save our kids!"

"You can forget it, there is no way to even contact her." She spoke up frowning. "Wha…WHY!" Anna begged for an answer. "Anna, darling, you must no by now that that encounter was a one time thing. I supposed that I have forgotten to tell everyone that once she told me what she spoke of, some man have come up from behind and startled me. Asking me if I was all right? By the time I questioned him and turned back around to face the woman, she wasn't there. It was almost as of she had just disappeared. No Name, no nothing; Not even the place she claims she came from."

Walter sighed in defeat. "So in other words, a dead end. She must have known about this all along. She knew that something was going to happen to one of our daughters. Most likely Alesia… And since Jenny and her are friends, then it would make sense why she would approach you."

Walter's cellphone began to ring on vibrate. Yulia, Anna, Greg and Julie looked at him as hope to get some answers. He knew who it was, so he answered right away. "Speak to me…"

"Walter, we have some news regarding the condition of the students that were found at the school. Including the case with Cyan and his mother. In fact, we have been receiving a bunch of new information lately, since that last outburst of energy." Walter was pleased so far of what he was hearing. He was starting to gain some hope in his eyes, and the others around him knew it by how it shined in the lighting. "So, what do you have so far Taylor?"

Taylor cleared her throat. He knew that she had to be around for this. "Well, really all depends on what you want to hear first." She started. He was about to reply until his eyes traced back to Julie and the Spencer family. Anna decided to speak to her mom. "Mom, why don't we go to bed. It's late, and Walter is very busy. Julie, your welcome to stay over night if you want."

Julie smiled at the offer and shook her head. "I appreciate it An, but no. It's fine, I would be better off staying at home. We'll talk tomorrow after work." Anna agreed as did Greg, and Walter took that as a cue to leave. Start off with the less complicated stuff, please. Hey, I'll drop you off back at your house Jules." He said motioning towards the door. Julie said goodbye, and walked out of the front door, before he turned back around. "Anything I get, I will relay back."

Greg nodded and shook hands with him. "For all it's worth, I'm sorry for our judgement of you. Your changed behavior has truly inspired me to become a better father for my children." Walter was flattered and sighed lightly. "It's all in a day work, Greg. Take it one step at a time, and try not to be so hard on yourself. They seemed so well rounded already."

After that, Walter walked out and started the car. He dropped Julie off, who was wondering if he was going to stay over. "I can't. The information that they have sent me must be analyzed before the government catches wind of what we're doing and is going on. We already almost blown our cover out there tonight."

"It's just…there is no reason for you to be at your house by yourself like that all the time." Julie stated with concerned. Walter gave a sideways smirk. "Well isn't that also the reason why I'm around most of the time, even for the sake of our daughter?" Julie froze and remained silent. Walter sighed. "Julie, listen to me. What we had in the past was all in the past now. I don't want us to get so caught up into each other, that both of us will tend to forget who we are and now have become. Our daughter needs us, yes. Even more so now, that Cassie is no longer living amongst us. But we don't deserve to get hurt again. I left because of _me_ , not because of **you**."

Walter sighs exasperatedly. "I shouldn't have left you the way I did. You blamed yourself…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT WALTER!" Julie began to lose it in her anguish. "Stop it because I don't want to hear that anymore. You say that you shouldn't have left, yet you did. You broke our wedding vows, you were seeing other women, you had a family and you broke us. I always thought it was just me, or it was Cassie because of what was told to me. And now she is gone, and our other daughter is too, trying to save the world or the universe. Whatever universe it is!" She gasped. "Its horrible!"

"Jules…" Walter started and wanted to touch her. "No! Don't you dare say my name like that!" He was now silent again. He didn't know what could be going on with her lately. She really did changed. And this was starting to make Walter sad. _Have I really done all of this damage? Most other couples could often care less about it once hate and resentment set in. But this… And even then, when she filed. I never got the chance to see her face. She sent in the papers and I eagerly signed. What kind of cycle and curse have I brought upon this family?!_

 _Could this be the reason why Alesia is also reluctant about love too? I did this to her. But than again, what else do I know about her besides her name, and the past that was so long ago? Her mother was always the one who handled it when I couldn't. But I always requested tabs on her concerning school and health._

"Julie, your right. I don't have the right to call you by any other name than this or your full name. But if you really felt this way, then why keep inviting me over? If all I keep doing is bringing you pain, WHY be around me for more than I needed to? WHY! Julie, every time your in pain, I'm in pain too! I may not all the time express it, but I do. I really, REALLY DO and, and… And it wasn't your fault. Neither yours, Cassie's or Alesia's fault. Because all this time I had a problem. And I always found ways to blame it on other things or people. I never got the chance to really look at myself. My lust for other women never stopped. And now that I think about it, I wished that I was a better husband for you, and a good father to the girls."

Julie stopped crying and peeked up at Walter and something shook her. It was his wet streamed face now, blanketed in tears. "I should have gotten help! I never felt so alone before after being with you. You shined on my world in this pit of darkness inside of my mind. My heart… and the inner demons I had to face alone."

"But Alesia told us that Cassie confessed to manipulating some things."

Walter disagreed. "No…no, perhaps because of the thought of what powers she was developing, but no. I already had this desires forming for a while. I just didn't say anything and hide them well. I thought it wasn't a problem, until, you know what had happened."

Julie once again stood silent. "I suppose that this is getting ridiculous now that there isn't anything for us to hash out over. But I do mean by what I ask Julie. If I always have been causing you so much pain, why?" He repeated.

Julie scoffed. "Why else do I needed you around, Walter? You're the tech guy in this group. And until Alesia and Jenny comes back, we still need you."

"US? Or you?" He said calmly. "If we're going to be working together on this more often than usual Julie, than we need to be completely honest with each other. Especially about our feelings — because at the end of this struggle, we have to make a choice and some decisions now that I'm getting a divorce from Irina." Once again, Julie scoffs at the thought of her again. She still couldn't believe that he was married to somebody like that. She isn't the one who often is humble of the sorts from the last time she evaluated her character. If she would have known that he was going to get remarried, she would have forbidden it. That woman was not the kind of woman he needed in his life. Whatever kind of life he wanted.

"That brazen woman is the last person on my mind." Walter shrugged and then turned around. "Either way, it is something that I have to once again bare. So can you at least do me a favor?" Walter asked her now. Yet Julie couldn't help but listen. "Promise me that you won't go around dating other guys again for a while. Because I promise to do the same." He said before walking way from her from porch. Her eyes were widened with confusion, she rushed out to catch him before he got into his car.

"Wait! What are you saying to me Walter?" She questioned his motives now. Walter opened his door on the drivers side and gave her a final look. "I'm saying, that when our daughter comes home, I want to be more active in her life. I want to be the father that I know I can be for her." he frowned again. "I don't want to push you into something that we both may not be ready for again. And neither do I want to see Alesia get hurt. But either of us if we both again chose to date other people… especially, if… we end up somehow…"

"Walter… Are you… trying to confess to me?" Julie wondered yet she so desperately wished she didn't say it! But she had to. She had to know now so that she can prepare. "I don't know… I don't want to say the wrong thing Julie. Especially when I don't know how you personally feel about me. We've been hanging around each other a lot, and it always reminds me of the past. I suppose that it feels the same for you as well? It only means that we're starting to fall in love again. Whether you or I wants to admit it. But… all I know is I don't like continuing living in the past and being stag net like this."

He get's into his car and starts up his engine. Then he turned to her. "But I do need an answer from you Julie. I need to know how you really feel and want to go. It's your life, your home. And our relationship that is tied and connected through Alesia, that keeps us both alive and moving. We owe it to her to be available in her life without complications." Julie took a deep breath and nodded slowly in agreement with that statement.

"Of course…" She said with her voice almost hoarse. "You don't have to answer right away. But do think about this…seriously. Because one of us will eventually move on without the other if we don't come to a conclusion that is fair to her." He then finally pulled out of the sidewalk and drove off. His lights blinking before making a U-turn and drove off to the opposite direction. Julie sighed at this and shook her head before slapping it from both sides.

 _Oh, why oh why must this be so complicated!?_

* * *

 **Dedication to Reviewers time:**

 **Guest Reviewer from Jan 16 for chapter 48: Thank you so much for your heartfelt review! I really appreciated it and mostly write for everyone to read and enjoy. Helpfully learning and growing IRL with some powerful lessons in mind. I know perfectly well how you feel and felt, in my teen years! ^^ Reading fan fiction can be better when its bad enough we can use some novelization versions of the anime and manga we enjoy. But we only get kiddy version from scholastics or something! :( Not that they are bad. Better than none. But I fell that for those who hates fan fiction and wants it to be illegal have to contend with the fact that plenty of people enjoy those works and would like to see it expanded. It's one of the reasons I write them now. Overall, hope you get to stick around and see other crazy adventures I hope to start with new projects! Take care, and be blessed!**

 **De hearts 26: Hisashiburi! I know it got real, I was hoping for that reaction. It was creepy but week wroth it. It gives the other character a chance to understand the dynamics of the real world, since applied physics isn't working well where their from! The further explanation of the D-Zone well be mention other stories for the Eternia Series. Which of course is hinted to 'END' soon. Cyan and the other kids soul is intact, but their energy in general was sapped very badly. However, I won't spoil what happens! Hope you can read next chapter.**

 **Aira Aura: Thanks you for the reviews! It's been a while! Trust me, there will be some more interaction with Jenny and Shark. I see your a Jenny fan. Yeah there is going to be a LOT of drama between everybody. Yukito's origins will be explained in depth with Cara's story. But he is from our world. But how he came to conception will shock you all.**

 **Guest Reviewer for chapter 14, Mar 6: I'm glad you found that funny! I was very uncomfortable writing that scene, but felt that it will turn into a comedic direction! ^^**

 **Guest Reviewer for chapter 33, Apr 1: They're names are introduced in the earlier chapters. Cara, Hayley and Laurin are they're names. And Alesia/Cassie and Jenny are considered their successors in a way.**

 **Well, everybody. That is all for now. I have many ideas for other projects. But when I will get to them is debatable. I cannot guarantee the release dates of when I will update my current stories as you may all already know. But most likely once ATD is done, BE-BL will be sort of finished as well. But what are your thoughts on this? Will the duel between Alito and Yuma still be the same, or will another plot twist emerge? Is Julie going to choose to be with going single and ready to mingle, or perhaps return back to the man who once broke her heart and set her on the path of dangerous dating and mating? How will Alesia feel about the possibilities of her parents getting back together? How will it impact her relationship between the two people who helped conceive her into the world? Will everything start to make since with the journal entries Cassie left behind? Time to find out next time.**

 **Anyway's, love you guys! Be safe and well!**

 **~Sapphire100**


End file.
